Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion réédition complète
by Sampaad
Summary: Voici la reprise complète en Anglais ET en Francais du travail de Vorlon666, et de la traduction conjointe de Meeria et de chtit-draco. Lisez la préface à l'intérieur... Et bonne lecture
1. Préface utile à lire

**Bien le bonjour, ami lecteur :**

**Je me suis dit que je devais commencer à publier cette histoire par quelques mises au point :**

**D'abord, comme on me l'a plusieurs fois fait remarquer, il faut passer par la croix et la bannière pour lire la traduction en Français de l'histoire l4Ascention du Sorcier Scorpion. Cela est du au fait qu'il y a eu plusieurs traductions de faites, par plusieurs personnes, et qu'elles se superposent (et encore pas complètement). **

**Donc, pour faire simple : Je vais republier sur mon compte l'histoire en Anglais de Vorlon666. Je soulignerais au début de chaque chapitre à qui appartient le texte que je publie. **

**Entre chaque chapitre en Anglais de Vorlon666, je vais intercaler le même chapitre écrit en français. Je soulignerais précisément qui à effectué ladite traduction, pour que l'on ne puisse pas me dire par la suite que je « vole » le travail d'un autre. Par ailleurs, au début de chaque chapitre je donnerais l'adresse du compte de celui ou celle à qui j'ai pris le travail. **

**Que l'on me comprenne bien : Ce que je fais ici, c'est simplement de la mise en forme. Je rassemble des éléments épars pour les mettre ensemble et me permettre, par la suite, de continuer. **

**Car oui. Je compte bien reprendre la fiction de Vorlon666. Elle restera au second plan par rapport à ma première histoire : ****L'Ouroboros de Cristal. ****Jusqu'à ce que ma suite suive le travail (énorme et génial) de Vorlon666 et de ses traducteurs, je ne modifierais rien pas même les fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe que je pourrais relever. (D'ailleurs suis-je vraiment bien placé pour les relever ?)**

**Pour bien me démarquer du travail de Vorlon666 et de ses traducteurs, je nommerais la suite de son histoire (qui est ma création) ****L'Epopée du Sorcier Scorpion.**

**Sur ce, je te souhaite ami lecteur, tout le plaisir que j'ai eu moi-même à lire cette histoire fantastique. N'oublie pas de donner tes impressions que ce soit à moi, ou sur le compte de celui qui à effectué le travail d'écriture ou de traduction en premier lieu. **

**Jusqu'à ce que ma suite prenne le relais, rien ne m'appartient. **

**Bonne lecture **

**Sampaad**


	2. Chapitre 1 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 1 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par chtit-draco**

.net/s/2574090/1/Ascension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Titre original : _Ascension of the Scorpion Sorcerer_, par Vorlon666.

Résumé : Harry est en colère après les événements du DdM. Il en a marre de Dumbledore et de ses mensonges, demi-vérités,… Il ne lui permettra plus de conduire sa vie. Il s'entraine énormément et découvre qui il est… Post tome 5 OdP, Harry indépendant. Rating pour violence et thèmes sexuels principalement.

DISCLAIMER : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. Ni l'auteur ni le traducteur ne gagnent d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

_Il y a bien longtemps, avant même que le temps n'existe, le monde était plongé dans les ténèbres. Survint alors la lumière dans toute sa splendeur, apportant vie et amour au monde. Le seigneur des ténèbres se retira profondément dans les pénombres de la Terre, complotant son retour au pouvoir en bannissant la lumière pour toujours._

_Mais la lumière si précieuse est protégée ; elle se réfugie dans les âmes des Licornes, les plus mystérieuses de toutes les créatures. Certains pensent que seuls les cœurs les plus purs peuvent trouver les Licornes. Ils croient, en toute innocence, que seul le bien devrait exister dans notre monde. Avec le temps, ils apprendront qu'il ne peut y avoir de bien sans mal,…d'amour sans haine…de paradis sans enfer…et de lumière sans ténèbres._

_L'harmonie de l'Univers dépend d'un équilibre éternel. De la lutte pour maintenir cet équilibre naissent les Légendes._

**Prologue**

5 000 ans auparavant, au temple scorpion, Asek Mer Kan, Suméria ancienne

Eridu et Kesh, tous deux grands prêtres au temple scorpion, discutaient de leurs efforts investis dans la guerre, et n'étaient pas enchantés par les résultats. Ils étaient grands prêtres-mages du premier Kuric. Les Kuric étaient des sorciers à la cour des grands Rois.

Eridu dit : « La guerre ne se déroule pas bien pour nous, je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous devrions faire de plus, je pense que l'on perdra cette guerre à cause de cet idiot de roi et sa salope de concubine qui n'ont pas pris au sérieux nos avertissements. »

Kesh se retourna vers son assistance et répliqua : « Le roi nous a fait défaut, frères, mais ne vous trompez pas, les enseignements de Tiamat ne disparaîtront pas avec nous, elle se relèvera. Nous nous assurerons de cela. » Kesh faisait là référence à l'ancienne magie noire de Tiamat – Léviathan, déesse du royaume souterrain. Elle était l'ancienne Déesse sumérienne des profondeurs primitives.

Kesh continua : « Son esprit et ses connaissances vivront à travers nos enseignements. Nous devons concentrer tous nos efforts pour notre départ, nous quittons notre magnifique foyer. Ils ont peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre contre notre race, frères, je vous le promets. »

Kesh se rassit pendant qu'Eridu traçait brièvement les grandes lignes de leurs actes futurs. Kesh se remémorait tout ce qu'il avait appris en tant que jeune initié à propos de la déesse Tiamat. Kesh se rappela avoir été dit qu'elle était la déesse qui prenait la forme d'un dragon et nageait dans les eaux primitives du royaume des ténèbres. Tiamat, qui faisait la guerre aux dieux, engendra, avec la magie du monde des ténèbres, des dragons, sphinx, hommes-scorpions et autres démons et monstres pour son armée. Elle fit la guerre aux Dieux injustes. À la fin, Marduk, son frère, la trahit et la tua. Il la vainquit avec de la magie noire et de puissants rituels. Marduk réussit à la séparer en deux, et lança une moitié de Tiamat dans le ciel pour servir les cieux et l'autre il l'envoya dans le royaume des ténèbres. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été tuée, elle n'était pas détruite. La moitié de son âme resta intacte dans le royaume des ténèbres. Elle jura qu'elle se vengerait de son frère et qu'elle attendrait, et quand son heure serait venue, que le destin lui serait favorable, elle choisirait son champion, celui qui combattrait pour son salut. Elle se rachèterait aux yeux des Dieux pour qu'elle puisse redevenir entière.

Eridu dit alors : « Mes frères, j'ai reçu une vision de la grande déesse Tiamat. J'ai vu la destruction de la grande cité de Sumer dans 3 lunes. »

Voyant que tout le monde attendait qu'il continue il dit : « Notre devoir principal est de préserver notre savoir ancien et s'assurer que notre clan ne soit pas détruit. A cette fin, les anciens ont déjà décidé où nous irons, nous devons nous dépêcher et rassembler toutes nos archives. Rien ne doit tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi. L'ennemi ne doit jamais apprendre le noble langage des serpents. J'ai prédit la destruction de nos temples de Sumer, mais nous continuerons. Nos futurs héritiers apprendront la magie sacrée et continueront notre quête pour acquérir les connaissances du royaume sombre.

Leur sort entre leurs mains, et la survie de leur secte en jeu, les grands prêtres enregistrèrent et classèrent toutes leurs connaissances sacrées, léguées par Tiamat, dans des conteneurs spéciaux en pierre. Un signe en forme de scorpion noir, le même que celui tatoué sur leur front, était imprimé sur chaque tablette, indiquant la propriété des grands prêtres. La marque s'assurait que seul les prêtres et leurs descendants formés au langage du grand serpent auraient accès aux connaissances contenues sur les tablettes. Ils protégèrent davantage encore ce savoir avec d'anciens sortilèges et rituels de sang. Ainsi commença le livre du « Saaassseeek. » Le livre, écrit en noble fourchelangue, se traduisait grossièrement en 'Magie de combat de Tiamat la Déesse'.

Avec le temps et comme tous les empires, l'ancien Empire Sumérien tomba. L'armée ennemie approchante, les grands-prêtres de la capitale Sumer, s'étant préparé un mois plus tôt, préparèrent leurs caravanes de chameaux, prirent toutes leurs possessions et connaissances magiques et s'enfuirent dans la nuit.

Ils se retirèrent finalement quelque part le long d'une grande rivière, qui porterait plus tard le nom de Nil. Les grands-prêtres fondèrent un autre temple dans ce qui est connu aujourd'hui comme l'ancien site d'Hamunaptra. Hamunaptra serait connu plus tard comme l'ancienne cité des morts. Avec le temps, ils s'intégrèrent à la société locale et se convertirent aux croyances de leurs sujets et à la science de l'époque. Cependant, ils restèrent fidèles à leur passé et commencèrent simplement un nouveau culte. Ils devinrent finalement partie intégrante du grand Empire Egyptien.

Avec le temps, les anciens prêtres de Sumer devinrent les grands-prêtres du Pharaon Egyptien. L'empire Egyptien deviendrait l'un des plus grands de l'histoire humaine. Leur grand empire existera jusqu'en 1712-30 av. JC, lorsque les Assyriens et ensuite les Romains envahiront l'Egypte et les anciens sites sacrés. L'ancienne cité des morts, Hamunaptra, était alors devenue une place de pouvoir des anciens Pharaons. Ils protégeaient et accédaient aux désirs des grands-prêtres en échange de leurs savoir et pouvoir. Les prêtres du temple aideraient à maintenir et à faire prospérer l'Egypte pour pas moins de 2500 ans.

Le dernier grand-prêtre du temple, Horek, étant un voyant, il prédit la chute de la puissante Egypte et décida de s'assurer que rien de leur ancienne magie ne passerait aux mains des Assyriens infidèles. Il réunit tout de leurs enseignements dans un sarcophage de la forme du plus puissant prêtre de leur ordre, Anubis, qui vécut 1500 ans plus tôt, durant la montée au pouvoir de la première dynastie de Pharaons. Les prêtres s'assurèrent que seul un fourchelangue avec une âme juste, qui ne favoriserait ni la magie noire, ni la blanche, mais qui préférerait un équilibre des deux serait capable d'ouvrir le sarcophage, avec l'aide d'un cobra lié au temple.

Les prêtres du temple créèrent spécialement ces cobras et les imprégnèrent d'une très ancienne et puissante magie. Ils les pourvurent d'un venin extrêmement mortel. La victime de celui-ci se dessècherait comme une momie. Ils furent également pourvu de facultés télépathiques pour leurs permettre de se lier à un prêtre sorcier et l'aideraient à faire de lui un puissant occlumens et legilimens. Les serpents du temple pouvaient aussi aider le sorcier à apprendre le noble fourchelangue. Le noble fourchelangue est différent du fourchelangue normal. Il est beaucoup plus élégant et ancien que le fourchelangue actuel. Les grands-prêtres devaient connaître le noble fourchelangue pour pouvoir utiliser l'ancien langage de combat de Tiamat. Les grands-prêtres dotèrent les serpents du temple de beaucoup d'autres facultés. Les serpents pouvaient également lire les auras magiques et apprendre aux sorciers comment atteindre leur essence magique et lire les auras magiques. Ces cobras étaient reconnaissables à leur couleur indigo et leurs yeux bleu saphir.

Horek s'assura qu'avant que les invasions ne surviennent, tout leurs enseignements seraient placés dans le sarcophage. Avec l'aide de charmes de réduction, ils mirent toute leur collection dans le sarcophage et le scellèrent avec leurs charmes et protections les plus puissants. Quatre cobras du temple furent placés dans un champ spécial de stase/immobilisation et posés dans des pots spéciaux en obsidienne pour garder le tombeau. Le tombeau fut construit 50km au nord d'Hamunaptra. Ils conjurèrent ensuite une puissante tempête du désert pour enterrer le tombeau. Le jour suivant, tous les sorciers du temple partirent avec l'armée Egyptienne et utilisèrent leur magie pour conjurer de gigantesques scorpions, hydres, dragons, démons de feu,… Ils permirent de reculer la victoire des Assyriens pour un mois, mais à la fin, leurs nombres étaient trop peu élevés, et la prophétie se réalisa. En un dernier acte, les sorciers mirent fin à leurs jours à la place d'être capturés et de voir leur savoir leur être arraché de force. L'ancienne magie sommeillerait pendant très longtemps…

17 Septembre 1996 après JC, Egypte

Cyrus Archaeology Corp. Gander Cyrus était un archéologue, mineur et sorcier extraordinaire, avec son jeune partenaire Xoran Zabini, qui était lui aussi sorcier, et apprenti de Gander. Ils aidaient à établir le camp, à 48km au nord de l'ancien temple d'Hamunaptra. Ils exploraient l'ancienne Vallée des Rois avec un archéologue moldu d'Oxford U.K. Ils avaient été embauchés pour leurs compétences et leur connaissance de la région. Gander avait consacré sa vie à connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les anciennes civilisations du Moyen-Orient.

Ces civilisations sont souvent considérées comme le berceau des civilisations moldues comme sorcières. Au cours des années, Gander pensait qu'il avait découvert beaucoup d'objets profitables pour les moldus comme pour les sorciers. Certains tomes contenaient de la magie ancienne, qui fut perdue durant l'Antiquité ; beaucoup d'entre eux comprenaient d'anciens charmes de protection, pièges, tant en magie noire que blanche.

En fait, un de ces tomes l'avait rendu assez riche, il avait trouvé un volume sur d'anciennes protections qui étaient presque impossibles à briser. Il était alors entré en contact avec un Gobelin du nom de Zarock, grand ministre de la sécurité pour toutes les banques de Gringotts. Après une courte discussion, et une explication de ce qu'il avait en sa possession, il pouvait dire que le Gobelin était très intéressé par l'acquisition ce volume particulier à la condition qu'il ne soit jamais copié sur papier et que les Gobelins seraient les seuls avec une copie de ce volume. On ne pouvait qu'imaginer que l'argent des sorciers était encore plus en sécurité qu'auparavant. Après avoir vu l'offre de Zarock, Gander accepta facilement l'affaire. Depuis cette petite rencontre, ses soucis financiers étaient terminés.

Après cette affaire, il avait pris des vacances bien méritées et avait voyagé dans d'autres pays. Il s'ennuya rapidement de ce style de vie plus chic. Gander Cyrus était très honnête avec lui-même, et sentait bien que sa vraie maison était l'Egypte.

Il sentait cela pour plusieurs raisons, la première était qu'il adorait ce pays, il était une créature du sable s'il n'y en avait jamais eu, il aimait l'aurore et le coucher du soleil dans le désert, il aimait la culture et la population, il appréciait le sentiment d'ancienneté de l'endroit, et finalement il aimait le sentiment de pouvoir que l'endroit émettait, il ne pouvait pas mettre son doigt sur ce pouvoir mais il sentait qu'une grande découverte reposait à sa portée. Gander adorait acquérir des connaissances juste pour le savoir contenu sur les moldus et les sorciers de l'ancienne Egypte. Depuis cette époque, il avait fondé sa petite société et passait tout son temps à fouiller.

Gander se retourna et dit : « Hé Xoran n'oublie pas de mettre des charmes de réchauffement. Il fait fort froid la nuit dans ces déserts ! »

Gander pensait à son jeune partenaire. Xoran était une énigme en lui-même. Il avait 17 ans, et mesurait à peu près 6'-2'' (1,9m). Il avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, avec d'étonnants yeux bleu, une mâchoire carrée, et avait la peau bronzée. Il avait un beau visage et un physique athlétique. Apparemment, il allait à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbattons, mais l'avait quittée au milieu du dernier trimestre, avant d'avoir passé ses ASPICs.

Xoran semblait très réservé, et parlait peu. En parlant avec lui, Gander découvrit qu'il venait d'une ancienne famille de sang-purs. Ils n'étaient pas obsédés par la pureté de leur sang, mais ils faisaient attention à ne pas se marier avec des moldus. Se marier avec un sorcier ou une sorcière descendant de moldus n'était pas un crime, tant qu'il ou elle avait une excellente situation financière et de bonnes capacités intellectuelles. Tout cela pour l'honneur de la famille, l'orgueil et le respect des traditions, et pour éviter d'avoir des enfants privés du pouvoir et de la beauté d'une chose telle que la magie.

D'après Xoran, il avait rencontré une magnifique sorcière française, et en était tombé amoureux. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et il découvrit récemment que sa petite amie était enceinte de son enfant. Sa famille n'avait pas du tout été enchantée par cette nouvelle. Ils eurent une grande querelle, et il se retrouva déshérité. Sa jumelle, Xiana, essaya de jouer au médiateur, mais apparemment, son père avait clairement déclaré qu'il n'aiderait ni la petite amie, aux parents moldus, ni son fils. Il pensait qu'elle ne remplissait pas les conditions d'acceptation de la famille. D'après ses contacts au ministre français, elle n'était pas particulièrement aisée.

Xoran avait bien entendu essayé d'argumenter, affirmant qu'elle remplissait les exigences de la famille, excepté pour la richesse, et dit à son père que ce n'avait de toute façon jamais été une des conditions du mariage dans la famille Zabini. Son père lui avait alors répliqué qu'il pensait que sa future femme l'avait piégé. Elle voyait, selon lui, qu'un jour Xoran serait l'héritier d'une famille riche et influente, et qu'elle était tout simplement une chercheuse d'or. Xoran entra en colère avec sa famille, et répliqua à son père qu'à l'exception de sa sœur jumelle, ils ne faisaient plus partie de sa famille, qu'ils seraient morts pour lui, et que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le contacter.

Apparemment, il y avait une autre paire de jumeaux, Blaise et Brianna qui étaient 11 mois plus jeunes que Xoran. Ils avaient tout les deux supporté leur père, sans doute sous pression. Apparemment, Blaise allait à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en Écosse. Brianna, quant à elle, allait à Durmstrang, en Russie. Gander avait rencontré Xoran à la Feuille de Thé Dorée. C'était un point d'eau sorcier populaire parmi les habitants du Caire. Gander cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider à cataloguer ses découvertes et recherches. Il devrait le suivre et faire du travail ennuyant, comme monter le camp,… Gander était content d'avoir trouvé Xoran, il était calme, intelligent, déterminé à apprendre, et bosseur. Gander regarda le soleil, et vit qu'ils devraient monter le camp rapidement.

Gander héla : « Hé, Xoran ! »

« Oui monsieur ! »

Gander répondit : « On va se coucher pour la nuit et demain on ira explorer plus loin pour voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit sur lequel les moldus pourront se faire les dents. »

Gander remarqua un nuage noir imposant, en regardant à l'horizon. Il semblait s'approcher d'eux. D'après la distance, il serait probablement sur eux aux environs de 11:00 ce soir.

Xoran s'assura que la perche télescopique respiratoire présente dans la tente était bien dressée. Si la tempête les enterrait, ils n'étoufferaient pas pendant la nuit. Xoran cria : « Je vais aller vérifier que tout l'équipement est bien attaché. » Sorcier ou pas, se dit Xoran, il n'existait aucun charme connu qui pouvait défier la furie d'une tempête du désert.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être extirpés eux-même et leur équipement du sable et assurés que les moldus allaient bien, ils se préparèrent un déjeuner rapide constitué d'œufs et de saucissons.

Gander dit : « Quand on partira, on ira un peu vers le nord pour prendre quelque relevés topographiques. On les corrélera avec les coordonnées de la Vallée des Rois. Il y a une rumeur dans la population locale qui parle d'un sanctuaire d'anciens prêtres égyptiens quelque part dans les environs. Xoran, je vais charger le chameau avec des réserves pour un jour au cas où l'on trouverait quelque chose et que l'on décide de rester pour la nuit. »

Le plan établit, les deux hommes partirent vers le nord. A à peu près trois kilomètres au nord, Gander dit : « Arrêtons-nous ici et prenons nos repères. »

Gander sortit sa dernière paire de jumelles moldue avec viseur laser, pouvant calculer la distance. Gander adorait ses joujoux moldus. Ses nouvelles jumelles étaient un super instrument de technologie moldue. Il commença par un scan de 9h à 12h et ne vit rien de spécial. Il commença alors un scan de 12h a 3h et, aux environs des 1h, il remarqua quelque chose dépassant du sol qui ressemblait à une pince et semblait être en obsidienne, noire.

Pour s'assurer qu'il ne regardait pas un mirage, il passa les jumelles à Xoran en lui demandant de faire un scan de 12h à 3h. Xoran prit les jumelles et commença à scanner. Aux 1h, il dit qu'il voyait quelque chose de noir sortant du sable, qui ressemblait à de l'obsidienne.

Gander déclara : « Très bien, allons-y et voyons ce que l'on pourra en tirer. »

Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de l'objet mystérieux sortant du sable, Gander sortit sa glace à l'ennemi et ses détecteurs de magie noire. La glace à l'ennemi ne détecta rien, mais les détecteurs de magie noire commencèrent à s'emballer. Hum, pensa Gander. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient encore plus de la protubérance, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une pince et semblait toujours faite d'obsidienne.

Gander eut une sensation de malaise, mais décida de quand même fouiller le site. Il demanda à Xoran d'utiliser des charmes de bannissement et des _reducto_ à demi-puissance pour dégager les dépôts de pierre, constitués de sable durci. Alors qu'ils bannissaient et dégageaient le sable, ils commencèrent à percevoir le profil de la protubérance. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de gargouille, mais elle avait les pinces, le corps et la queue d'un scorpion avec le corps d'un homme. La gargouille reposait dans une alcôve entre des colonnes torses d'obsidienne. Les colonnes avaient d'anciennes runes constituées d'hiéroglyphes égyptiens et d'un autre langage ancien qui ressemblait à du Sumérien ancien ?

Gander ne reconnut pas ce temple particulier et était certain qu'ils étaient sur quelque chose de complètement inconnu jusqu'ici. Il dit : « Très bien, continuons à dégager le sable jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une entrée. »

En dégageant le sable, ils remarquèrent plus d'hiéroglyphes de créatures étrangères à la mythologie égyptienne. Il y avait des mi-hommes mi-scorpions, des hommes avec des têtes de chacal, des Nephelems, des Hydres, des Dragons et d'autres créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Ayant dégagé la porte, ils remarquèrent une sorte d'écriture tortueuse sur celle-ci, situées au niveau des yeux. Si c'était un langage, aucun des deux hommes ne le connaissait. Ils réalisèrent un scan magique sur les portes et trouvèrent des protections qu'ils ne reconnurent pas non plus immédiatement. Remarquant leur faible niveau d'énergie, Gander en conclut qu'ils avaient dû se dégrader au cours du temps. Evidemment, ayant dû subir la tempête de sable de la nuit précédente, les protections avaient du en être affaiblies grandement.

Le temps était essentiel, vu que ces protections pouvaient très bien se régénérer avec le temps. Ils décidèrent que puisqu'elles étaient grandement affaiblies, ils avaient une chance de réussir à les abattre. Une heure plus tard et grâce à un dernier charme, les protections furent finalement abattues.

Gander dit à Xoran : « C'était intéressant, le dernier charme anti-protections que j'ai utilisé est très ancien et vient d'un ancien tome que je ne possède plus, si je n'avais pas étudié ce tome on n'aurait jamais pu passer ces protections. »

Gander dit ensuite : « Gardons nos baguettes à portée de main et sois prêt à tout ! »

Gander lança _Alohamora_sur la porte, ils durent attendre une seconde, comme si la porte réfléchissait et, soudainement, un déclic se fit entendre. Gander fit tourner une poignée de 6 pouces (15cm) sur la porte dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Il entendit ensuite la poignée revenir en place, à 180 degrés de sa position de départ. Il y eut un grincement et l'air confiné depuis longtemps se rua au dehors par l'entrée.

A ce moment Gander était sur ses gardes, quelque chose en lui lui disait d'être très prudent. Il dit à Xoran de rester dehors et de garder les portes mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Xoran déclara : « Pas question que je reste ici alors qu'une importante découverte archéologique est sur le point de se faire en-dessous de mon nez ! »

Gander regarda le jeune, et remarque une ferveur en lui, peut-être voulait-il entrer dans la découverte et recevoir une grosse somme à montrer à sa famille et prendre soin de sa future femme et de son enfant ? Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette ferveur en son protégé.

Gander répondu : « Très bien, mais tu restes derrière moi et tu couvres mes arrières. »

« O.K. » répliqua Xoran.

Ils ouvrirent la porte complètement et avancèrent dans la tombe, Dieu merci ils avaient le soleil de 10h derrière eux, il apportait assez de lumière pour éclairer l'intérieur de la tombe. La première chose qu'ils virent était un sarcophage, posé sur un piédestal haut de 3 pieds (1m).

Le sarcophage était d'obsidienne noire mais avait aussi des incrustations en argent, or et platine, incrustations représentant les mêmes créatures que celles qu'ils avaient observées à l'entrée. Il semblait y avoir 3 pots déployés aux coins stratégiques de la tombe. Ils faisaient à peu près 3 pieds (1m) en diamètre et semblaient aussi être fait d'obsidienne. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le quatrième pot, posé derrière la porte ouverte. Gander remarqua aussi 8 torches équidistance l'une de l'autre situées autour de la chambre octogonale.

Xoran lança _Adlevo-Lampas_ et les torches s'allumèrent. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir que les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts de la même écriture sinueuse que celle qu'ils avaient vue sur la porte d'entrée. L'écriture semblait être arrangée en paragraphes et chapitres. Il n'avait jamais vu ce langage auparavant et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Cette chambre a surement une histoire à raconter, se dit Grander. Il se retourna et examina le sarcophage, et commencer à lancer quelques sortilèges pour déterminer s'il y avait des sorts, malédictions ou protections sur le cercueil. Evidemment, il y avait beaucoup de sorts de protection pour empêcher les sorciers errants de pénétrer dans ce petit bijou.

Il décida qu'il commencerait par des charmes briseurs de sorts et anti-protections. Pendant ce temps, il demanda à son apprenti de commencer à regarder aux inscriptions sur les murs et de lancer quelques sorts de révélations pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de messages ou d'instructions cachés. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que le pot caché derrière la porte d'entrée commencer à briller d'une couleur bleu clair, et arrêta ensuite. Mais soudainement, un serpent indigo du temple de 4 pieds (1,2m) glissa hors du pot et commença rapidement à faire osciller sa langue, à la recherche d'odeurs.

Il repéra une odeur près du mur adjacent et glissa vers sa cible. Gander était trop absorbé dans l'étude du sarcophage pour voir la menace écaillée glissant sur le sol. Soudainement, il y eut un sifflement bruyant et Xoran cria. Gander sortit sa baguette et sauta sur le sarcophage pour avoir un avantage en hauteur. Il localisa rapidement la cause des cris de Xoran, il vit le serpent et lui lança _Immobilus-Tempest_, le serpent arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Ce qui arriva ensuite resterait dans la mémoire de Gander pour très longtemps.

Xoran commença à avoir des convulsions, il avait déjà une bouche écumante. Cela dura pendant 30 secondes avant que Xoran ne commence à se dessécher et que sa peau devienne progressivement grise. Ses yeux se retournèrent jusqu'à ce que l'on ne voie plus que le blanc de ceux-ci, et en un dernier cri inhumain, il tomba, semblant complètement desséché. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un que l'on avait momifié des milliers d'années plus tôt.

Gander se pencha sur le cercueil et vomit. Après quelques temps, son cerveau recommença à fonctionner complètement, et conclut que le serpent devait être sorti d'un des pots d'obsidienne. Il décida de lancer un sort d'immobilisation sur les pots restants pour s'assurer de ne pas être attaqué. Il considéra brièvement de tuer les serpents, mais après réflexion, il estima qu'ils pouvaient être les mêmes serpents des temples que ceux qu'il avait vu dans un de ses anciens volume.

S'ils étaient bien de tels serpents, alors ils pourraient valoir un bon prix. Il était évident qu'ils étaient magiques. L'ancien volume avait mentionné qu'ils ne répondraient qu'à un fourchelangue. Gander se sentait responsable pour ce qui venait d'arriver à Xoran. Il ne se dérangea pas pour l'aider. Il savait que l'état de Xoran était permanent.

Il était content d'avoir fait prendre une assurance vie considérable au jeune homme. Sa petite amie enceinte aurait assez d'argent pour parer à tous ses besoins. Pour l'aider encore plus, il s'assurerait que toutes les recettes de la vente du serpent du temple iraient sur son compte. C'était approprié vu que l'un de ces serpents avait pris la vie de Xoran.

Bien, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, il devait conjurer de meilleurs conteneurs pour les serpents, il alla voir combien de serpents se trouvaient ici. Des 4 pots, 3 contenaient des serpents, il sortit, prit sa baguette et lança _Aggero-Vitreus_. Un pot en crystal de 3 pieds (1m) de diamètre fut créé. Il répéta cela trois autres fois et retourna prendre les serpents et les mit dans leurs nouveaux conteneurs.

Il retourna à l'intérieur et utilisa un charme de découpage pour couper 3 pouces (8cm) de la base en-dessous du cercueil. Il semblait y avoir un charme de glu perpétuelle sur la base elle-même. Ensuite, il utilisa un charme pour copier toutes les inscriptions sur le mur. Pointant sa baguette sur le premier mur, il lança _Scribere-Comperio_. Une fois que ce fut fini, il scella les inscriptions dans des jarres faits de pierre obsidienne. Gander déplaça alors le cercueil et Xoran hors de cette place. Il créa un portoloin et transporta tout dans sa maison, au Caire.

Il retourna sur le site et referma la tombe. Il utilisa alors des sorts de bannissement pour réensevelir le tout. Une fois que la tombe fut complètement enterrée dans le sable, il retourna au camp moldu, et leur dit qu'il avait reçu un appel concernant une urgence familiale et qu'il devait partir.

Ceci n'était pas un mensonge. La mort de Xoran le frapperait durant les prochaines semaines. Lorsqu'il eut fini tous ses devoirs administratifs, il était presque 21:00. Il retourna dans sa maison du Caire, prit une longue douche chaude et mangea quelques pâtes et du Whisky Pur-Feu. Il décida qu'il avait besoin de laisser son esprit se reposer pour ce soir, et qu'il penserait à ce qu'il faudrait faire le lendemain matin.

Gander se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Durant la nuit, il avait décidé qu'il renverrait le corps de Xoran à ses parents grâce à un portoloin. Il conserverait les trouvailles de la tombe pour voir s'il pouvait pénétrer le cercueil. Si, après une période de six semaines, il était incapable de le pénétrer, il vendrait le tout à un marchand des Arts Noirs. Il lui faudrait être très prudent, puisque l'Egypte avait un département secret d'Aurors spécialisés, dédié à la recherche et la confiscation de toute découverte d'objets de magie noire Egyptiens.

Il avait quelques amis en Angleterre qui avaient des contacts à l'Allée des Embrumes, et ils l'aideraient à entrer en contact avec un acheteur d'animaux magiques et d'objets de magie noire. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, il dévouerait toutes ses ressources et tout son temps à trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le sarcophage. Il descendit les escaliers, arriva dans sa cave, s'assura que toutes ses protections contre les détections de magie étaient intactes et commença son travail.

_NdT :_

_On retrouvera Harry dans le prochain chapitre, à la fin de la 5eme année._

_Si vous trouvez des fautes (orthographe, traduction, phrases pas claires,...) n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre (review/e-mail)!_

_4700 mots._

_Posté le 10/09/05. Relecture le 24/06/07._


	3. Chapitre 1 en Anglais

**PREMIER CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/1/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Title:** **Ascension of the Scorpion Sorcerer**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
><strong>Author notes:<strong> I would like to thank any future reviewers for their input.

_Once long ago, before there was such a thing as time, the world was shrouded in darkness. Then came the splendor of light bringing life and love to the world and the lord of darkness retreated deep into the shadows of the earth, plotting his return to power by banishing light for ever._

_But precious light is protected; it is harboured in the souls of Unicorns, the most mystical of all creatures. There are those who believe that only the purest of hearts can find the Unicorns. They believe in their innocence that only goodness should exist in the world. In time they will learn that there can be no good without evil, …no love without hate… no heaven without hell… and no light without darkness._

_The harmony of the Universe depends upon an eternal balance. Out of that struggle to maintain this balance comes the birth of Legends._

**Prologue**

5000 years ago at the scorpion temple of Asek Mer Kan in ancient SUMERIA

Eridu and Kesh, who were both high priest of the scorpion temple, were discussing the war effort and they were not happy with the results so far. They were high priest mage from the first Kuric. The Kuric were Magic Sorcerer to the high Kings court.

Eridu said, " The war is not going well for us, I am not sure what else we should do, it looks like we will loose this war because that idiot king and his concubine slut failed to listen to our warnings."

Kesh turned around facing the whole congregation and replied, "The king has failed us brothers, but make no mistake, Tiamat's teachings will not die with us, she will rise again. We will make sure of that. " Kesh was referring to the ancient dark magic of Tiamat – Leviathan, goddess to the underworld realm. She is the ancient Sumerian Goddess of the primeval depths.

Kesh continued, "Her spirit and knowledge will live on in our teachings. We must now put all of our efforts into leaving our beautiful home. They may have won this battle but they have not won the war against our kind brothers, I promise you that."

Kesh warily sat back down while Eridu briefly outlined what they were going to do. Kesh was now remembering all he had learned as a young initiate about the Goddess Tiamat. Kesh recalled being told that she was the Goddess who took the form of a dragon and swam in the primal waters of the nether world. Tiamat, who warred on the gods, and spawned the dark realm's magic to brood dragons; sphinxes, scorpion-men and other demons and monsters for her army. She waged war on the unfair Gods. In the end, Marduk her brother betrayed her and slew her. He defeated her with dark magic and powerful rituals. Marduk managed to split her in two, and cast one half of Tiamat into the sky to serve the heavens and the other he cast down to the nether world. Although she was slain, she was not destroyed. Half of her soul was left intact in the nether realm. She vowed revenge on her brother and would wait, and when the time was right and the fates blessed her again, she would choose her champion to fight for her salvation. She will redeem herself in the eyes of the Gods so that she may become whole again.

Eridu said, "My brothers, I was granted a vision from the great goddess Tiamat. I have foreseen the destruction of the great city of Sumer within 3 moons."

Seeing that everyone was waiting for him to continue he said, " Our primary duty is to preserve the ancient knowledge and make sure that our clan is not destroyed. To that end the elders have already decided where we will go, we must hurry and gather all of our records. Nothing must remain for the enemy. The enemy must never learn of the high snake language. I have foreseen the destruction of our temples in Sumer, but we will continue. Our future heirs will learn of the sacred magic and continue our quest to gain knowledge of the dark realm."

With their fate hanging over their heads, and the survival of their sect at stake, the high priest recorded and stored all of their sacred knowledge bestowed to them by Tiamat in special stone containers. A black scorpion mark, the same as the one tattooed on their forehead, was printed on each tablet thus indicating property of the high priest. The mark ensured that only the priest and their descendent schooled in the language of the high snake would access the knowledge recorded on the tablets. They further protected this knowledge with ancient blood and ritual spell magic. Thus began the book of "Saaassseeek." The book written in high parseltongue roughly translates to battle magic of Tiamat the Goddess.

In time like all empires, the ancient Sumerian empire fell as foreseen by the priest. With the advancing army coming, the high priests of the main capital of Sumer, having packed over a month ago, too their camel caravan and took all of their belongings and knowledge of magic and escaped into the night.

They eventually retreated to a place along a great river, which would later be called the Nile. They high priest eventually founded another temple in what is know today as the ancient site of Hamunaptra. Hamunaptra would later be known as the ancient city of the dead. Over time, they melded with the people of the region and they reformed themselves to the beliefs of their subject and the lore's of the time. However, they remained true to their past and simply started a new cult following. They eventually became an essential part of the great Egyptian Empire

In time, the ancient priest of Sumeria became the high priest to the Egyptian Pharaoh's. The great Egyptian empire would become one of the greatest to have ever risen in human history. Their great empire lasted up until circa 1712-30 BC when the Assyrians and then the Romans invaded Egypt and the ancient ritual sites. The ancient city of the dead, Hamunaptra had become a seat of power to the ancient Pharaohs. They protected and nourished the aspirations of the priest in exchange for their knowledge and power. The temple priest would help keep and make prosperous the ancient Egyptian empire together for no less than 2500 years.

The last of the high temple priest Horek being a seer, had foreseen the fall of Mighty Egypt and decided to make certain that none of their ancient magic would pass to the Assyrian infidels and bound all of their teachings into a sarcophagus in the shape of the mightiest priest of their order Annubis who lived 1500 years ago during the rise of the first Pharaoh dynasty. They made sure that only a parseltonge and one with a just soul who neither favoured dark or light magic, but instead favoured a balance of the two would be able to open the sarcophagus with the help of a bonded temple cobra.

The temple priest specifically created these cobras and they imbued them with very ancient and powerful magic. They magically created the temple cobras. They made them have extremely lethal venom that caused the victims to dry up like a mummy. They were also given telepathic abilities to allow them to bond to a sorcerer priest and would help them develop as powerful occlumens and legiliments. The temple snakes could also help the sorcerer learn high parseltonge. High parseltongue was different from of normal parseltonge. It was much more refined and older than contemporary parseltongue. The high priest needed to know high parseltongue so that they could use the ancient battle language of Tiamat. The high priest imbued the temple snakes with many other abilities. The snakes could also read all magical auras and teach sorcerers how to reach their magical cores and read magical auras. One could recognize these cobras by their indigo colouring and deep sapphire blue eyes.

Horek made sure that before the invasion came, all of their teachings were to be put in the sarcophagus. With the help of shrinking charms, they put their entire tome in and sealed the sarcophagus with their most powerful charms and wards. A minimum of 4 temple cobras were put in a special stasis field and laid in special obsidian pots to guard the tomb. The tomb was created 50 km north of Hamunaptra. They then conjured a powerful desert storm to burry the tomb. The next day all of the temple sorcerers went with the defending Egyptian army and conjured magic that created giant scorpions, hydras, dragons, fire demons, …ect they helped stave off victory by the Assyrians for a month, but in the end there numbers were too grate and the prophesy came to pass, and in their final act, the sorcerers killed themselves instead of being captured and have their knowledge be extracted from them. The ancient magic would lay dormant for a very long time.

_**September 17, 1996 A.D Egypt**_

Cyrus Archaeology Corp. Gander Cyrus, was an archaeologist, miner and wizard extraordinaire along with his young partner Xoran Zabini who was also a wizard, and apprentice to the former. They were helping set up camp 48 km North of the ancient temple of Hamunaptra. They had been exploring the ancient Valley of the Kings with a muggle archaeological dig from _Oxford U.K_. they had been hired for their expertise of the terrain and their knowledge of the area. Gander had made it his life to know all there is to know about the ancient civilizations of the Middle East.

These civilizations are often regarded as the birthplace of muggle and wizard civilization alike. Over the years Gander thought he had uncovered many profitable digs both muggles and wizard kind. Some tomes had revealed ancient magic, which was lost in antiquity; many of them included ancient warding charms, booby traps, both dark and light.

In fact, one of these particular tomes made him quite wealthy, he had found a tome on ancient wards that were nearly impossible to break. He had come into contact with a goblin by the name of Zarock high minister of securities for all Gringotts banks. After a quick meeting and an explanation of what I had in my procession, I could tell that he was very interested in acquiring this particular tome with the express condition that it never be copied on paper and that Goblins would be the only ones with a copy of this particular tome. I can only imagine that wizard money is more secure then it's ever been. After seeing the offer from Zarock, Gander had readily agreed to the deal. Since that little encounter, his worries about securing a living were over.

After the deal, he had taken a well-deserved vacation and travelled to other countries, he soon grew very bored of the posh life style. If nothing else Gander Cyrus was very honest with himself and he felt that his real home was Egypt.

He felt this way for several reasons, one he loved the area, he was a sand creature if their ever was one, he loved the desert sunset and sunrise, he loved the culture and its people, he loved the ancient feel of the place, finally he liked the feel of power that the area gave off, he just could not put his finger on it but he always felt that the next great discovery lay within his reach. Gander loved to acquire knowledge just for the sake of knowledge it self on both ancient Egyptian muggles and their wizard counter parts. Since that time he had founded his little company and spent all of his time on digs.

Gander turned around and said, "Hey Xoran don't forget to put the cold repelling charms. It gets mighty frosty at night in these deserts! "

Now Gander thought, here was his young partner. Xoran was an enigma onto himself. He was 17 years old, and was about 6'-2". He had long jet-black hair, with amazingly deep blue eyes, square jawed, and sported a very nice tan. In all fairness, he had a very handsome face and a very athletic physic. Apparently, he had been attending Bauxbatton Wizarding School, but left In the middle of his last term before finishing his NEWT.

He seemed very reserved and did not talk much. In talking with him, he found out that his relatives were an old pure-blooded wizarding family. They were not fanatics about the purity of their blood or anything, but they made sure that they did not marry any muggles. Marrying muggle born witches or wizard did not seem to be a big taboo as long as they were of high standings in both money and intellectual capacity. Something about family honour, pride and tradition, and not wanting to have their children bereft of the power and beauty of magic.

According to Xoran, he had had met a beautiful French witch, and had fallen in love with her. One thing led to another and he recently found out that that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child. His family had not been impressed to say the least. He and his family had gotten into a big row and they had disowned him, his twin sister Xiana had tried to act as a mediator with the family, but apparently, his father had made it quite clear that he would not support this muggle born witch and their child. Xoran's father felt that she did not meet family approval. According to his father's contacts at the French ministry, she was not particularly well off.

Xoran had tried to argue, that she more than met all of the Zabini family requirements except for not being well off, and told his father that these particular criteria had never been one of the conditions for marrying into the Zabini family. His father had told him that he thought that his future wife had trapped him. She had simply seen that he would one day be the heir of a rich and influential family and that she was a gold digger. He had been enraged with his family and had in turn told his father that for the exception of his twin sister, that he was disowning the Zabini family and that they would be dead to him, and to never try to contact him ever again.

Apparently their was another set of younger twins Blase and Brianna who were 11 months younger than they were, they had both sided with their father, probably under pressure. Apparently, Blaise went to Hogwarst school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland. His younger sister Brianna went to Durmstrang in Russia. Gander had met young Xoran and the Golden Tea Leaf. It was a popular wizarding watering hole for the locals in Cairo. Gander had been looking for someone to help him catalogue his findings and searches. He was to follow up on leads and do other grunt work, like setting camp and such. Gander was glad to have found Xoran he was quiet, intelligent, and willing to learn and a hard worker. Gander looked at the sun and figured they had to set camp fairly quickly.

Gander said, "Hey, Xoran."

"Yes sir!"

Gander replied, "We are going to turn in for the night and tomorrow we'll scout ahead to see if there's anything for the muggles to cut their teeth into."

Gander looking over the horizon noticed a massive black cloud in the distance. It appeared to be moving their way. Judging by the distance it would probably hit them somewhere around 11:00 pm tonight. Gander though this storm is going to be a dinger.

For his part, Xoran made sure that the telescopic breathing pole is in the tent was erected. If the storm buried them, they wouldn't suffocate overnight. Xoran bellowed, "I'll go and check to make sure that all the equipment is tied down." Wizard or not Xoran thought, there are no charms that anyone knew that could withstand the fury of a full-blown desert storm.

The next morning, after digging themselves and their equipment out of the sand and making sure that the muggles were o.k. they made up a quick breakfast of eggs and sausage.

Gander said, "When we clean up we'll head up north for a bit and take some topography readings. We will correlate these with the Valley of the Kings coordinates."

"There is a rumour passed on by the locals of some ancient Egyptian priest Shrine somewhere around here? Xoran I'll pack the camel with a day supply in case we find something and decide to stay over night. "

With a plan agreed on, both men started on their way up north. At about 3 kilometres north, Gander said, "Lets stop here and get our bearings."

Gander took out his latest muggle binoculars with laser range finder. Gander loved his muggle toys. His new binoculars were a really cool piece of muggle technology. He started a scan from 9 o'clock to 12 and saw nothing, he then started a scan from 12 o'clock to 3 and at about 1 he noticed something jutting out of the ground, it looked like a pincer of sorts and looked to be obsidian black.

To make sure he was not looking at a mirage, he gave the binoculars to Xoran and asked him to do a scan from 12-3 o'clock. He picked up the binoculars and started to scan, at 1 o'clock he said he saw some black thing sticking out of the sand that looked like obsidian?

Gander said, "All right lets head towards it and see what we can find."

As they got closer to the object jutting out of the sand, Gander got his foe glass and his dark arts detectors out. The foe glass registered nothing, but the dark arts detector started spinning wildly. Hum, Gander though. As they got nearer to the protrusion, it looked like a claw of some sort and looked to be made of obsidian.

Gander got a queasy feeling in his gut, but decided to excavate the site anyway, he told Xoran to start using banishing charms and half power _reducto's_ to clear the hard sand stone deposits, as they were banishing and clearing sand, they began to make out the outline of the protrusion. It looked like a gargoyle of some sort, but it had the pincer, body, and tail of a scorpion but the body of a man. The gargoyle was sitting in an alcove in between twisted obsidian pillars, the pillars themselves had ancient runes that were comprise of Egyptian hieroglyph and some other ancient language that resembled something like ancient Sumerian?

Gander did not recognize this particular temple and was certain that they were onto something completely different here. He said, "All right, lest keep clearing until we see some kind of entrance."

As they were clearing the doors, they noticed more Hieroglyphs of creatures, which were not common to Egyptian mythology? There was half men scorpion, men with Jackal heads, Nephelems, Hydras, Dragons, and other creatures he had never seen?

As they got the door cleared, they noticed an squiggly kind of writing on the door at eye level. If this was a language, it was one that none of them recognized? They completed a magical scan of the doors and found that there were wards that they did not immediately recognize either. Looking at their low power levels, Gander concluded that they must of degraded due to their age. Of course, having been subjected to the sand storm from the previous night, the wards would have weakened in a major way.

Time was of the essence since these wards could very well regenerate in time. They decided that since they were greatly weakened, they might have a chance at taking them down. An hour later and down to their last charms the wards finally came down.

Gander speaking to Xoran said, "This was interesting, the last antiward charm I used was very old and came from an ancient tome that I no longer possess, had I not studied this tome we would never have broken through these wards."

Gander said, " Lets have our wands at the ready and be prepared for anything."

Gander cast _Alohamora_ on the door, they waited a second as if the door sat there thinking and suddenly a click was heard, Gander rotated a 6-inch knob on the door in a clockwise manner until it stopped. He then heard the knob pop back into place 180 degrees from its starting position. There was a whooshing sound and very stale air came rushing out of the door.

At this time Gander was on high alert, his very fibre told him to be very cautious. He told Xoran to stay outside and guard the doors, but for the first time since they had known each other Xoran said

"No way am I going to stay here when an important archaeological discovery is about to take place under my very nose!"

Gander looked at the youth, and noticed a fire there, maybe he wanted to get in on the find and get a big payout to show up his family and take care of his future wife and kid? He had never seen this eagerness in his your protégé before.

Gander replied, "All right, but you stay at my back and cover my rear. "

" O.k.". Replied Xoran.

They fully opened the door and proceeded inside the tomb, thank god they had the 10 o'clock sun at their back, it provided enough light to highlight the inside of the tomb. The first thing they noticed was a sarcophagus set on a three-foot pedestal.

The sarcophagus itself was obsidian black but it also had silver, gold and platinum inlays of the same creatures that they had noticed on the front doors? There seemed to be 3 clay pots spread out at strategic corners of the tomb they were about 3 feet in diameter and were also made of obsidian? They didn't notice the 4th pot residing behind the opened chamber door? Gander also noticed 8 torches set at equidistance around the octagonal chamber.

Xoran cast _Adlevo-Lampas_ and the torches came to life. They could now see that the walls of the chamber had that same squiggly writing all around the chamber as they had seen on the front door. They looked to be arranged in paragraphs and chapters. He had never seen this language before and it truly intrigued him.

This chamber certainly has a story to tell Gander thought to himself. He turned around, examined the sarcophagus, and started casting some spells to determine if there were any curses, jinxes, or wards put on the coffin. Sure enough, there were lodes of protective spell for keeping errand wizard from getting into this little beauty.

He decided he would start with a couple of curse breakers and anti ward spells. In the mean time he told his apprentice to go start looking at the writings on the wall and cast some revealing spells to see if there are any hidden messages or instructions. Unknown to either of them, the pot behind the tomb door began to glow a light blue colour and then was gone, suddenly a 4 foot indigo temple snake slowly slithered out and began to quickly flick its tongue and feel for scents.

It spotted a scent by the adjacent wall and began to slither to its intended target, Gander was to absorbed in his study of the sarcophagus to notice the scaly menace slithering away. Suddenly there was a loud hiss and Xoran screamed. Gander whipped his wand and jumped on the sarcophagus to gain a high ground advantage and quickly located the cause of Xoran Screams, he saw the snake and cast_Immobilus- Tempest_ at the snake, which instantly froze it in place. What happened next would stay in Ganders consciousness for a very long time.

Xoran started to go into convulsions, he was already frothing at the mouth, this went on for at least 30 seconds then Xoran started to shrivel up and his skin began to turn into a greyish colour. His eyes rolled over until only the whites of his eyes were showing, than in one final inhuman scream, he toppled over and looked completely parched. He looked like he had been mummified for thousands of years.

Gander suddenly leaned over the coffin and threw up. After a while, his brain started kicking back into high gear, and concluded that the snake must have come from one of those Obsidian pots. He decided to cast an immobilizing stasis spell on the remaining pots to make sure he wasn't going to be attacked. He briefly considered killing them, but upon closer inspection, he thought that they might be the same temple snakes that he had read about in one of his ancient tomes.

If they were then they could fetch a handsome return. It was obvious that they were magical. The ancient tome had mentioned that they would only respond to a parseltonge. Gander felt very responsible for what just happened to Xoran. He never bothered going to help him. He knew that Xoran condition was permanent.

He was glad that he had made the lad take a hefty life insurance. His pregnant girlfriend would have enough money to have all of her needs met. To sweeten the pot, he would make sure that all the proceeds from the temple snake sales would go to her account. It was only fitting as one of these snakes had taken Xoran's life.

Well he has many things to do now, he needed to conjure better restraining containers for the snakes, he went to see how many snakes there were, out of 4 pots, 3 had snakes, he stepped outside, took out his wand and cast _Aggero-Vitreus_ a 3 ft diameter crystal pot was formed, he repeated this another three times and went back and picked the snakes and put them in their new containers.

He then went back and used a cutting charm to cut 3 inches of base below the coffin. There seemed to be a permanent sticking charm to the base itself. Next, he cast a charm to copy all of the writings on the wall. Pointing his wand on the first wall, he cast _Scribere-Comperio_. Once this was done, he sealed the wall writings in obsidian stone jars. Gander then moved both the coffin and Xoran out of there. He created a portkey and transported everything back to his house in Cairo.

Once he had secured his charge he went back to the site and resealed the tomb. He then used banishing charms to reseal the whole thing with sand. Once the tomb was completely encased in sand, he went back to the muggle campsite, and told them that he had received a call concerning a family emergency and needed to take his leave.

This was not a lie. The death of Xoran would hit him in the coming weeks. By the time he was done with all of his administrative duties it was nearly 9:00 pm. He went back to his home in Cairo, took a long hot shower and had himself some pasta and some firewiskey. He decided that he needed to let his mind rest for tonight, and he would think about what needed to be done the next morning.

Gander woke early the following morning. Overnight, he had decided that he would send Xoran's body back to his parents via a designated portkey location. He would keep the tomb findings to see if he could break into the coffin. If after a period of 6 weeks he was unable to break in, he would sell the whole kit to a dark arts merchant. He would have to be very careful, as Egypt had a specialized secret Auror department specifically dedicated to tracking and confiscating any Egyptian dark arts find.

He had some friends in England who had contact in the U.K in Knocturn Alley, and they would help him get into contact with a dark arts and a magical pets secret buyer there. Until then, he would devote all of his resources and time to finding a way into the sarcophagus. He went downstairs and into his basement and made sure that all of his magical anti detection wards were intact and began his work.


	4. Chapitre 2 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 2 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par chtit-draco**

.net/s/2574090/2/Ascension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 1 : « Retour chez soi »**

**DISCLAIMER :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

Dimanche 22 Juin 1997

Harry s'était réveillé tôt ce matin, dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Gryffondors. Il voulait finir de remballer ses dernières affaires et faire encore une promenade autour du lac avant de prendre le train à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis. D'après Dumbledore, il devait retourner chez les Dursley pour renforcer l'ancienne magie du sang que sa mère lui avait donné en cette nuit fatidique de l'halloween de ces 1 an.

Même s'il comprenait pourquoi il devait aller là-bas, il n'était bien évidemment pas impatient d'y être. Depuis les événements du Département des Mystères, il était affligé par la perte de son parrain. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces événements il pensait que son cœur allait exploser et ne jamais s'en remettre ensuite.

Cette nuit, il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il considérait vraiment comme sa famille. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sirius et à toute la peine qu'il avait dû endurer, son sang se mettait à bouillir. Sirius avait été jeté à Azkaban sans avoir eu de procès. Il dut alors surmonter 13 ans de la pire des choses que quiconque puisse supporter, et arriva à s'en échapper pour être avec Harry.

Une fois qu'il fut libre, Sirius dut rester caché, manger de la nourriture venant de tas d'ordures, et dormir dans des grottes. Il réussit à éviter les chiens du ministère, et dut endurer toutes sortes d'épreuves pour être près de moi, se disait Harry. Sa récompense pour tout son amour et sa dévotion fut de rencontrer sa fin derrière le voile de la mort. Pour couronner le tout, c'était sa démente pute de cousine qui l'avait tué. Mon Dieu, il n'y a aucune justice dans ce putain de monde! Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de rendre justice lui-même.

Il continua à revoir les événements dans sa tête, pour voir comment il aurait pu faire les choses différemment. Il s'était d'abord tout reproché à lui-même, il pensait que s'il avait maitrisé l'occlumencie ou avait utilisé le miroir, ou avait écouté Hermione, alors les événements du DdM ne seraient pas arrivés. Sirius serait vivant. Mais non, il devait foncer tête baissée vers le danger. Il n'avait ni écouté, ni planifié, ni analysé logiquement sa vision. Il avait aussi impliqué ses meilleurs amis dans la bataille et certains d'entre eux avaient été sérieusement blessés à cause de celle-ci. Harry estimait maintenant qu'ils avaient été chanceux de s'être mesurés à certains des pires Mangemorts connus et d'être toujours en vie pour en parler. Bien sûr, Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix arrivant juste à temps avait empêché les événements d'empirer.

Ses pensées retournant vers Sirius, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait rêvé de tant de plans pour pouvoir vivre avec Sirius et, en lui-même, il savourait le fait que finalement il avait quelqu'un, un parrain qui semblait réellement chercher le meilleur pour lui et semblait l'aimer pour qui il était. Il était le fils de James et Lily Potter, pas le foutu Survivant.

Il sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sirius ne soit innocenté des crimes contre ses parents. Un procès correct était tout ce qu'il fallait ! Il avait tellement voulu vivre avec Sirius et être enfin débarrassé des horribles Dursley. Ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé et l'avaient traité comme un esclave depuis qu'il savait marcher. Ah, combien il désirait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses parents, ou n'importe qui d'autre, reviennent l'emmener loin de ses connards. Il se souvenait quand, à 7 ans, il se couchait sur son lit-de-camp, et pleurait de toute son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans le placard. Ils l'avaient toujours exclu de toutes leurs activités. Ils avaient toujours privilégié son cousin, en souriant avec dédain à Harry. Ils l'avaient constamment appelé Monstre. Ils lui donnaient toujours moins de tout. Pas de jouets à Noël, pas de cadeaux d'anniversaire, moins de nourriture, mais toutes les corvées, et pas d'amour.

Juste le fait d'y penser le mettait dans une rage folle !

Soudainement, une aura blanchâtre teintée de vert entoura Harry. Harry sembla remarquer la magie s'échappant de lui, et respira immédiatement profondément, calmement, pour se maitriser et remettre sa magie en lui. Même si aucune magie accidentelle ne survint, ses amis remarquèrent la manifestation et il put dire qu'ils étaient appréhensifs. Il ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner d'eux et d'aller à la gare. Au même moment !

Ron et le reste des cinquièmes années entendirent soudainement le crépitement de l'électricité statique emplissant l'air. Leurs cheveux se dressèrent sur leurs têtes subitement, et ils sentaient comme s'il y avait un millier de fourmis rampants sur leur peau. Ils regardèrent tous Harry et virent l'aura de magie l'entourant et ressentirent tous de la peur à ce qu'ils virent.

Ils pouvaient sentir la magie s'échappant d'Harry. Ron se demandait ce qui l'avait encore fait perdre le contrôle ? Regardant l'aura de magie entourant Harry, Ron devint jaloux. Il avait toujours su, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, qu'Harry avait le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir un jour un puissant sorcier.

Ce petit incident lui rappela une fois de plus des différences entre lui et Harry. Il ne le disait pas, mais il devenait vraiment fatigué d'être toujours deuxième, après Harry. Il ne doutait pas qu'Harry serait un sorcier plus puissant que lui, et ça l'énervait vraiment. Il réalisa que s'il voulait jamais être connu comme lui-même, il devait quitter l'ombre d'Harry. Au début, c'était vraiment cool d'être autour d'Harry, sa célébrité l'avait en partie aidé à quitter l'ombre de ses frères, et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela.

Il semblait tout simplement que toutes les choses sensationnelles arrivaient à Harry. Il était devenu le plus jeune Attrapeur en 100 ans. Il avait vaincu Quirrel et Voldemort durant leur première année. Il avait tué un basilic de 60 pieds (18m) dans la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année. Durant leur quatrième année, il avait gagné le Championnat des Trois Sorciers. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas cherché ni voulu la moindre de ces choses, mais, quelque soit le résultat, il en était devenu encore plus célèbre. Ces événements avaient juste augmenté le mystère entourant le Survivant. Bien sûr, Hermione et lui avaient joué un rôle significatif dans ses succès, mais ils ne reçurent jamais la même célébrité ou attention que celles qu'Harry avait reçues.

Cette année, on avait demandé à Hermione et lui de surveiller Harry de près. Ils avaient prêté serment à l'Ordre du Phénix et à Dumbledore lui-même qu'ils resteraient près d'Harry et qu'ils rapporteraient tout comportement inhabituel en plus de ce qu'ils estimaient nécessaire à lui ou à l'Ordre. Ils avaient reçu un passe spécial pour son bureau et pouvaient y aller à tout moment pour passer des informations. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir rentrer à un certain niveau dans l'Ordre. Ron appréciait le fait qu'ils avaient montré plus de confiance en lui et Hermione qu'en Harry, pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt dans l'Ordre du Phénix. On leur avait demandé de participer en juin passé.

Ils avaient été très prudent autour d'Harry, pour ne pas qu'Harry se rende compte qu'ils le tenaient à l'œil. Dumbledore avait ses raisons pour faire ça, et qui était-il pour contester le plus grand sorcier du siècle ? Que Dieu me protège si jamais Harry le découvre, se disait cependant Ron.

Il se sentirait tellement trahi que ça endommagerait leur amitié à jamais. Il devait juste être très prudent. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il ferait si on lui demandait de tourner le dos à Harry dans le cas où l'Ordre pensait qu'il était devenu dangereux. Il supposait que si c'était à son avantage il le ferait sans doute. Ils n'étaient plus de petits enfants, ils étaient en guerre maintenant, et les guerres impliquaient toujours des sacrifices stratégiques. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Harry quittant la salle par le portrait. Bon, je le retrouverai à la gare, pensa-t-il.

Neville, qui regardait Harry, avait commencé à comprendre qu'il y avait peut-être une bonne raison au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peur d'Harry. Il souhaitait seulement avoir un peu de ce pouvoir brut. Il serait toujours reconnaissant envers Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Avant que l'année ne commence, il se sous-estimait toujours autant qu'avant. Tous ceux qui le regardaient le voyaient comme une sorte de bouffon, à peine au-dessus du niveau magique d'un Cracmol.

Harry n'était pas comme ça, il ne regardait jamais les gens de haut. Il avait pris beaucoup de son temps de loisir pour enseigner correctement à lui et l'AD des sorts pour qu'ils puissent se défendre contre des Mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais perdu patience. Neville trouvait que c'était très facile d'apprendre avec Harry. A ce jour, Harry s'était avéré être le meilleur professeur en dehors de Lupin. Ses propres compétences en DCFM s'étaient épanouies. Il avait finalement prouvé que lui aussi avait les aptitudes pour devenir un bon sorcier.

A la bataille au DdM, c'était Harry et lui qui étaient restés debout. Il avait appris à garder son sang-froid en face du danger, comme Harry le faisait. Il savait se battre quand il le fallait ! Harry semblait toujours garder son sang-froid dans une situation critique. Ça avait été sa diversion avec les étagères qui leur avait permis de s'enfuir au début. Neville pensait qu'il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire pour atteindre le niveau d'Harry, 'je veux rire là ?' il pensa. Il n'atteindrait probablement jamais les capacités et le pouvoir brut d'Harry. Il essaierait certainement d'être un bon second. Une chose était sûre, il savait profondément en lui-même qu'il serait à ses cotés quand la bataille finale contre Voldemort surviendrait. Il le lui devait à lui et à ses parents. Il voulait tellement avoir Bellatrix Lestrange...

Harry descendit les escaliers et sortit pas la porte principale de Poudlard. Le ciel était bleu, il y avait une faible brise, et il faisait vraiment chaud ! Il reconnu les calèches et tira sa malle et ses autres affaires à l'arrière de la calèche. Il monta dans la calèche et vit Luna.

Harry dit : « Salut Luna »

Luna répondit : « Salut Harry, c'est un jour magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ? On peut bien sentir les phéromones dans l'air. Beaucoup de créatures doivent s'accoupler aujourd'hui. »

Harry la regarda curieusement et dit : « Ah, ouais je suis sur que ca doit être le cas ? »

Luna semblait toujours dire des commentaires à l'improviste comme celui-ci à n'importe quel moment. Il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle s'était développée assez bien aux bons endroits cette année. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond vénitien, avec des yeux bleu ciel, de longues jambes et un buste remontant.

Luna remarqua qu'Harry l'observait du coin de ses yeux bleu et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec son sourire rêveur, et dit : « Est-ce que tu aimes mes seins Harry ? Ils sont vraiment bien apparus cette année. Je suis très contente d'eux, peut-être qu'une fois je te les montrerai. »

Harry en devint bouche-bée, son visage devint rouge et il regarda rapidement autre part. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il dit simplement : « Ouais, peut-être un jour Luna. » Elle lui donna juste un de ses sourires rêveurs et continua à lire son Chicaneur.

Les pensées d'Harry repartirent à la dérive, et il se retrouva en train de penser à ses amis. Tout ce qu'il avait était ses meilleurs amis, mais combien de temps encore durerait le trio ? C'était évident à tous ceux qui connaissaient Ron et Hermione qu'ils seraient bientôt un couple, et il serait encore exclu. Ils se disputaient déjà comme s'ils étaient mariés depuis 30 ans.

Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Hermione de choisir Ron plutôt que lui. Qui voudrait être avec quelqu'un qui était sur la liste noire d'un psychopathe à face de serpent chaque année ? Juste le fait d'être ami avec moi est dangereux pour la santé, se disait Harry. En fait, il n'avait pas de tels sentiments envers Hermione, elle était plus comme une sœur pour lui. En ce qui concernait Ron, il savait que son ami pensait qu'il était toujours deuxième, après lui. Ron sentait qu'il était toujours dans son ombre. Chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de lui en parler, Ron démentait le fait, mais Harry savait bien ce qu'il pensait. Ron désirait la célébrité et l'argent d'Harry, et Harry le savait sans aucun doute. Ron était un volcan sur le point d'exploser.

Pour quelque raison, Ron semblait incapable de sortir de cet état d'esprit. Il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui était vraiment important. Leur amitié évoluait. Les événements de leur quatrième année avaient marqué un tournant dans leurs relations. Certains sentiments avaient fait surface, et ils étaient difficiles à refouler.

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il disait à Ron qu'il donnerait tous ce qu'il avait, juste pour retrouver l'amour de ses parents et de son parrain, Ron semblait trop têtu pour le réaliser. En fin de compte, peut-être que rompre les liens avec ses meilleurs amis serait la meilleure solution pour les maintenir vivant. S'ils s'éloignaient de lui, il comprendrait sûrement. Harry avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses changeraient pendant l'été.

Une chose était sure en tout cas, ils allaient avoir un été bien meilleur que le sien. Hermione avait dit qu'elle irait à Sidney, en Australie pour l'été et Ron avait prévu d'aller en Roumanie. Il allait travailler à la réserve de dragons avec son frère Charlie.

Harry, bien entendu, allait chez les Dursley, sa prison personnelle de courtoisie du grand et magnifique idiot Albus Dumbledore. Juste après les événements du DdM, le grand sorcier blanc de leur époque, avait cru nécessaire de lui divulguer une prophétie sur lui qui avait été faite 15 ans plus tôt. Il avait senti un tel sentiment de trahison envers lui cette nuit-là ! Dumbledore avait su cette foutue prophétie tout ce temps et n'avait fait que s'éloigner de lui !

Il réalisait maintenant que Dumbledore aurait pu faire les choses vraiment différemment. Au lieu de le larguer chez les Dursley la nuit de la mort de ses parents, il aurait pu le mettre dans une autre famille sorcière. Au moins il aurait grandi en sachant qui il était, et ce qu'il était. A la place, il supposa que tout ce dont il avait besoin était de rester protégé par la magie du sang, et que tout se passerait bien.

Il ne s'était jamais dérangé pour vérifier s'il allait bien, et comment il était traité… Il n'était plus le petit garçon naïf qui arriva à Poudlard à 11 ans. Harry s'apercevait maintenant que dans la vie, il n'y avait pas de choses telles que le noir et le blanc, mais seulement des dégradés de gris.

Il était le grand sauveur du monde sorcier et était abusé, comme un elfe de maison. Mon Dieu, le vieux salaud avait dû savoir ce qu'il se passait, pensait Harry. Sa putain de lettre d'admission à Poudlard avait été adressée à un foutu placard ! Est-ce que ce vieux sénile pensait que c'était normal pour des enfants de vivre dans des placards ?

Harry était presque certain que ses parents, sachant qu'ils étaient poursuivis, avaient fait des arrangements pour que leur fils unique soit bien traité. Sa mère savait que sa relation avec sa sœur était horrible. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que son fils aille vivre avec sa sœur, qui la détestait !

Harry avait appris assez de choses concernant la magie ces 5 dernières années pour savoir qu'il y avait toujours des alternatives. Des protections puissantes auraient pu être installées à la place de la magie du sang pour le protéger s'il avait vécu dans une autre famille. Poudlard n'était pas protégé par de la magie du sang, et même Voldemort n'était pas assez stupide pour attaquer le château.

Non, le vieux fou avait fait ça dans le seul but de garder son arme en sécurité facilement, oubliant le fait que l'arme pouvait être endommagée physiquement ou psychologiquement. Harry avait reçu des punitions physiques de la part des Dursley. C'était principalement Dudley qui le tabassait. Ils étaient sans doute trop apeurés par l'éventualité que quelqu'un découvre et ternisse leur nom s'ils essayaient de l'abuser physiquement.

A la place, ils lui avaient fait subir 10 ans d'abus mental, qu'Harry ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi, sauf pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et Malefoy Junior évidemment.

Harry sentait comme si toute son innocence avait disparu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il signifiait à tous ces gens. Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de lui. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de lui. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, ou ce que ses rêves étaient. Il rêvait de ce que tout le monde voulait. Il rêvait de posséder une maison, d'avoir un bon boulot, de trouver son amour et d'élever une famille. Il voulait juste être heureux. Pour tous les autres, il réalisait maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un outil pur et simple. Il était une pièce dans un jeu d'échecs. Il était à la merci du grand maître marionnettiste Albus Dumbledore.

Harry supposait qu'il était là depuis trop longtemps, qu'avec le temps les gens avaient moins de valeur face à lui. Ils devenaient simplement des outils pour assurer la survie du soi-disant parti de la lumière, du 'bien' du monde sorcier. Il lui semblait que Voldemort et Dumbledore jouaient un jeu d'échecs compliqué, et tous les autres étaient soit spectateurs, soit simples pions.

C'était comme si tout le monde était pris dans leur jeu infernal. Dumbledore avait certainement sacrifié des personnes dans son passé. Sans aucun doute, ca l'avait été pour le soi-disant intérêt de tous. Les propres parents d'Harry étaient au début de cette liste ! Dumbledore les avait cachés avec le charme Fidelitas, qu'il avait lancé lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour être leur gardien du secret ? Oups, encore une erreur stratégique du grand maitre d'échecs.

Il se souvenait quand Lupin parlait de ce temps-là. Il y avait un traitre et personne ne savait qui l'était. Naturellement, ca avait été parfait d'utiliser un bébé et un jeune couple pour démasquer le traitre. On sait tous combien ca avait bien tourné…

Le vieux fou connaissait la prophétie avant même la naissance d'Harry. Il ne croyait visiblement pas que Voldemort était mort cette nuit-là. Comme Hagrid, il pensait qu'il ne faisait que gagner du temps. Si tel était le cas, n'aurait-il pas été logique de chercher Voldemort et de le poursuivre au lieu d'attendre qu'il se ressuscite ?

Ils auraient au moins pu le maintenir en fuite, l'empêcher d'avoir assez de temps pour organiser, planifier et exécuter son retour. Et à propos de son propre entrainement, Dumbledore savait depuis tout ce temps qu'Harry devrait le confronter. Le vieux fou n'avait rien fait pour l'aider à s'entrainer pour la bataille finale. Rien du tout ! Harry aurait pu passer ses étés depuis ses débuts à Poudlard à s'entrainer et se préparer pour le conflit final. Harry aurait pu passer quatre étés en entrainement spécial. A la place, le vieux fou n'avait fait que le renvoyer chez ses putains de Dursley et n'avait strictement rien fait !

Bien sûr, en parlant d'entrainement, il valait la peine de constater que Poudlard n'avait eu que des idiots finis comme professeur de DCFM. Leur seul professeur décent était celui de leur troisième année, Remus, qui voyait le programme. Il était le premier et unique professeur compétent qu'ils avaient déniché en Dieu sait combien d'années, et qu'avait fait le Conseil des Gouverneurs ? Ils l'avaient renvoyé à la fin de l'année parce qu'il était loup-garou.

Les parents avaient découvert que leurs enfants avaient un loup-garou comme professeur. Quel crime ! Comme si des précautions appropriées ne pouvaient pas être mises en place pour garantir la sécurité des étudiants. Bon sang, il n'était dangereux que pendant la pleine lune, et il y avait la potion tue-loup que Rogue pouvait faire pour le garder docile ! Bien sûr, c'était Rogue lui-même qui l'avait fait renvoyer à cause d'une stupide rivalité d'adolescent.

Même si c'était une part importante du problème, une autre part importante en était le préjugé dominant chez les sorciers, contre toutes les autres créatures magiques. Elfes, gobelins, loups-garous, vampires, et nombres d'autres créatures avaient été forcées à se soumettre à la race des humains à pouvoirs magiques. Le côté de la lumière, du 'bien', se considéraient apparemment comme les illuminés. Quelle connerie monumentale ! Cette sorcière, Ombrage, avait l'audace de se considérer comme au-dessus de tout le monde. Elle devait être l'icône des stéréotypes et préjugés.

Quand Harry avait découvert l'existence des sorciers et sorcières, et toutes les choses incroyables qu'ils pouvaient faire, il avait pensé qu'avec ces facultés venait une bonne éducation. Il se trompait. Avec les années qu'il passait dans ce monde, il était devenu évident que le ministère était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.

Les sorciers et sorcières gouvernés par le ministère étaient simplement les idiots les plus naïfs qu'il avait jamais rencontrés. Il semblait qu'au plus une rumeur était exorbitante, au plus ils y croyaient. La race sorcière pense être gouvernée par une démocratie. N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas une démocratie c'est une fichue dictature ! Harry supposa que la consanguinité des sangs-purs avait probablement dilué leur cervelle. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient qu'ils étaient bien meilleurs que les Moldus parce qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie.

Harry se disait qu'ils étaient complètement dans le faux en pensant ça. Avec ses années de lecture, il avait vu que les Moldus utilisaient une énorme quantité de ressources pour comprendre les sciences dans toutes leurs formes. Il était comique de savoir que les sorciers pouvaient faire des choses avec leur baguette magique, ce qui ressemblerait à de la science-fiction à la plupart des Moldus, alors que leur compréhension des bases de la science derrière la magie était la même depuis les temps médiévaux.

Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'aux résultats, et ne se souciaient pas vraiment d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi la magie fonctionnait de la façon qu'ils connaissaient. Certains des Langues-de-Plomb au ministère avaient peut-être une meilleure compréhension de la magie. Néanmoins, leurs efforts se concentraient principalement dans les applications. Les Moldus avaient consacrés des siècles à trouver leurs principes scientifiques. Bien sûr, on peut lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ à quelqu'un et il mourrait instantanément, pensait Harry. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, les Moldus avaient bien plus d'expériences de la guerre que les sorciers.

Et ce bon vieux Voldemort pense qu'il peut battre les Moldus. Quel idiot. Tous ce qu'ils ont à faire s'ils apprennent notre existence et qu'ils en ont marre de nous est de lancer une arme nucléaire sur le Chemin de Traverse. La race sorcière serait détruite en un clin d'œil. Ce bon vieux Tom pouvait bien avoir pris des mesures pour assurer sa survie, mais Harry doutait que même ses transformations résisteraient si une bombe nucléaire lui tombait dessus. Rien ne pouvait résister à une puissance pareille.

Harry fût tiré de ses pensées lorsque Luna et Neville crièrent : « On y est ! »

Quand est-ce que Neville était entré dans la calèche, se demanda Harry. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il était sans doute encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry dit finalement : « Ok, déchargeons nos affaires et trouvons un compartiment. »

Ils allèrent au milieu du train et y trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Harry s'assit et commença à regarder par la vitre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas commencer une conversation. Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ? Harry recommença à penser à la prophétie.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Harry se disait qu'en gros, il deviendrait un assassin ou serait assassiné. Même s'il ne croyait pas à la prophétie, Tommy y croyait et il ne reculerait devant rien pour la connaître dans son entièreté. Si jamais il trouvait, il poursuivrait Harry avec encore plus d'énergie.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être laissé tranquille, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il pouvait sentir une larme couler sur sa joue droite. Bien, Harry pensa, ça se résume à ça : il pouvait ou bien laisser Tom gagner en se suicidant, ou bien se battre et trouver un moyen pour tuer ce fils de pute.

Une chose était sûre, quelque soit son pouvoir, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même pour le trouver. Il ne pouvait certainement plus compter sur le bon vieil Albus maintenant. Il avait eu 15 ans pour élaborer un plan d'entrainement pour lui et le salaud n'avait rien fait. Bon sang, quel abruti il pouvait être, le vieux fou pensait que le pouvoir qu'il possédait était sa capacité à aimer. Quelle connerie c'était ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldie ? Aller vers lui et rouler un patin à cette face de serpent, et espérer qu'il se casse la gueule ?

Et puis quoi encore ? Cela démontrait en gros que Dumbledore n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de tuer Voldemort. Bien, désolé de devoir en arriver là, MAIS C'EN EST FINI AVEC CES CONNERIES MAINTENANT, se dit Harry. Ma confiance et mes liens avec l'Ordre et Dumbledore sont brisés à compter d'aujourd'hui. Harry prendrait sa vie et son entrainement en main. Harry jura qu'il serait ouvert à tout et n'importe quoi pour s'entrainer. Il se disait qu'il étudierait la magie et les sciences moldues. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire des découvertes en mélangeant les deux…

Harry savait que ce bon vieux Voldie n'étudiait certainement pas les sciences moldues. Il voyait les Moldus comme des primates à exterminer. De plus, Hermione avait prouvé et planté dans sa tête que le savoir est le pouvoir. La seule façon pour gagner des connaissances était d'avoir les bons livres et le temps nécessaire.

Harry sortit un parchemin et une plume et commença à esquisser son plan. Il décida que tous ce qu'il avait oublié dans son plan, il le ferait au feeling. Harry pensa qu'il aurait besoin de chance pour réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête.

Plan :

1. Convaincre les Dursley de me laisser tranquille.

2. Trouver un moyen pour aller à Gringotts. Trouver une liste de mes biens financiers. Aller dans mes coffres.

3. Chercher un autre animal magique pour avoir de la compagnie, de préférence un serpent, si ma famille m'entend parler à un serpent, ils seront peut-être assez effrayés pour me laisser tranquille.

4. Aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes (livres de magie noire, livres de magie blanche, livres pour duels/batailles, livres proscrits par le ministère,…) DOIS trouver un moyen pour faire de la magie sans que le ministère ne le sache.

5. Aller à Fleury & Bott. Acheter plus de livres sur théorie magique, charmes, métamorphoses, potions, DCFM, et combat.

6. Trouver des armes différentes.

7. Trouver une nouvelle malle, peut-être une comme Fol-Œil, pas encore sûr.

8. Aller à Londres et acheter des livres de science moldue, combat, livres sur la guerre, vêtements et de l'électronique (ordinateur). Se relier à Internet.

Retourner chez les Dursley.

_**RAR :**_

greg83 : Merci! Non ce ne sera pas un slash, ce sera un HP/OC(j'en dis pas plus)! Merci pour le truc avec les reviews anonyme je n'étais pas au courant ;)

sandjo : merci :)

onarluca : Voila Harry a fait son entrée mais ce sera plus actif au chap suivant! Ce sera un HP/OC. La fic contient pour le moment 14 chapitres en anglais mais n'est pas terminée. Je ne connais pas le nombre de chaps prévus. Merci pour la review.

légion : l'êtranger : de rien! Mon rythme de parution augmentera sans doute plus tard, car les chaps augmentent de taille graduellement!(32000 mots pour le chap 14!) Merci pour ta review.

_**NdT :**_

_Chapitre Suivant : Harry a une 'discussion' (musclée!) avec les Dursley et va faire un petit saut de 2 jours au Chemin de Traverse._

_Si vous trouvez des fautes (orthographe, grammaire, tournure de phrase bizarre, mot non/mal traduit – surtout les mots spécifiques à HP) merci de me les transmettre (review/email) pour que je puisse les corriger! Merci!_

_4600 mots._

_Posté le 14/09/05. Relecture le 24/06/07._


	5. Chapitre 2 en Anglais

**SECOND CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/2/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 1 "Going Home"**

**DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**Sunday, June 22, 1997**_

Harry had just woken up early this morning in 5th year Gryffindor floor. He wanted to finish the last of his packing and take one more walk around the lake before taking the train to Hogsmeade with the rest of his friends. According to Dumbledore, he had to go back to the Dursleys to strengthened the ancient blood magic that his mother had given him on that fateful Halloween night.

Although he understood why he had to go there, he sure as hell was not looking forward to it. Since the events at the department of mysteries, he had been grieving for the lost of his Godfather Sirius Black. Every time he though of those events he thought that his heart would explode and never be whole again.

On that night he had lost the only person, he truly considered family. Every time he thought of Sirius and all of the injustices he had suffered, his blood began to boil. Sirius had been thrown in Azkaban without being given any trial. He then overcame 13 years of the worst hell that anybody could endure, and managed to escape to be with me.

Once he was freed, Sirius then had to stay on the run and endure, eating out of garbage dumps, and sleep in caves. He avoided the ministry mafia, and suffered all of these hardships so he could be close to me, and his reward for all of this love and devotion had been to meet his end behind the veil of death. To top it off, that insane bitch of a cousin had killed him. God, there just wasn't any justice in this fucking world he thought. That little voice it the back of his head told him to make his own justice.

He kept going over the events in his head to see how he could have done things different. He had first put all of the blame on himself, he thought that if he had somehow mastered occlumency or had used the mirror, or had listened to Hermione, than the events at the DOM would not have happened. Sirius would be alive. But no, he had to rush where angels feared. He had not listened, had not planned, or logically analyzed his vision. Due to his lack of planning Sirius paid the ultimate price. He had also gotten his best friends mixed up in the mess and some of them had been badly hurt because of it. Harry now thought more than ever how lucky they had been to go up against some of the worse known death eaters and still be alive to talk about it. Of course, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix showing up in the nick of time had certainly kept events from getting any worse.

Thinking of Sirius again, fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. He had dreamed up so many plans in his head on how he and Sirius would live together and deep down he relished the thought that finally he had someone, a godfather who really seemed to look out for his interest and seemed to love him for who he was. He was James and Lily Potters son, not the bloody-boy-who-lived.

He felt that it was only a matter of time before Sirius would be cleared of the crimes against his parents. Hell, a proper trial is all it would take. He had wanted so much to go live with Sirius and finally be rid of the hateful Dursleys. They had never loved him and had treated him as their house slave since he was able to walk. Oh, how he wished that somehow his parents, hell anybody could have comeback and taken him away from those assholes. He remembered when he was 7, he would lie on his cot, crying himself to sleep in that dam cupboard. They had always excluded him from everything. They always favoured his cousin and sneered at him. They constantly called him Freak. He was always given less of everything. No Christmas toys, no birthday presents, less food, being made to do all of the chores, and given no love what so ever.

Just thinking about it brought him into a blinding rage!

Suddenly a whitish aura tainted with green surrounded Harry. Harry seemed to notice the magic emanating off of him, and immediately took deep calming breath to subdue and rescind his magic back into himself. Although no accidental magic occurred, his friends needless to say noticed the display and he could tell that they were apprehensive at the felt the need to get away from them and get himself to the train station. At the same time!

Ron and the rest of the 5th years suddenly heard the crackling of static electricity filling the air, as all of their hairs was suddenly standing on end, it felt like there was a 1000 ants crawling on their skin. They all looked at Harry and saw the aura of magic surrounding him, and they all felt fear in their eyes.

They could just feel the magic leaking out of Harry. Ron was thinking, what the hell has set him off again he wondered? Looking at the aura of magic surrounding Harry, Ron felt jealous. He has always know from the time he had first met Harry that he had the potential one day to become a very powerful wizard.

This little incident reminded him once more of the inadequacies between himself and Harry. Not to put it to bluntly but he was getting really tired of being second best to him. He had no doubt that Harry would be a more powerful wizard then himself and deep down that really torqued him off. He realized that if he was to ever come into his own, he had to get away from under his shadow. In the beginning, it had been really cool, to be around Harry, as his fame had helped him climb from under his brothers shadow to some extent, and he was grateful for that.

It just seemed that everything sensational happened to Harry. He had become the youngest seeker in 100 years. He had defeated Quirrel and Voldemort in their first year. He had slain a 60-foot basilisk in the chamber of secrets in their second year. In their fourth year, he had won the Triwizard championship. Yah granted he had not expected nor wanted any of these things to happen to him, but no matter what the end result was that he had become even more famous. These events had only increased the mystical aura concerning the boy-who-lived. Of course Hermione and himself had a significant role to play where his successes were concerned but they never got the same fame or attention that he received.

This year Hermione and him had been asked to keep a close eye on Harry. They had sworn an oath to the order and Dumbledore himself that they would keep close to Harry and report any unusual behaviour or anything else they deemed worthy to him or the order. They had been given a special pass to his office and could drop in at anytime to forward information. That was the price to be paid to be included in some fashion in the Order of the Phoenix. He kind of liked the fact that they had trusted Hermione and him above Harry to be allowed early entry into the Order. They were asked to participate late last June.

They had been very careful around him, to not let on that they were keeping tabs on him. Dumbledore had his reasons for doing this and who was he to question the greatest wizard of the age. God forbid however if Harry ever found out.

He would feel so betrayed that it would damage their friendship beyond repair. He just had to be very careful. He often wondered what he would do if he were asked to turn his back on Harry if the order felt that he was dangerous somehow? He rationalized that if it worked to his advantage he probably would. Hell, they were no longer little kids, they were in a war now, and wars always involved tactical sacrifices. Harry exiting the portrait brought him out of his reverie. Well he would meet him back at the train station he thought.

Neville who was looking at Harry, had begun to understand that maybe there was a reason why the dark lord feared Harry. He only wished that he could have some of that raw power. He would always be grateful to Harry for what he had done for him. Before the year had started, he had been just as underrated as ever. Everyone looked at him as some kind of buffoon, barely above squib level so they thought.

Harry was not like that, he never looked down on people. He had taken a lot of his personal time to properly teach him and the DA spells that they would need to fight death eaters. He never lost his patience. Neville found it so easy to learn from Harry. To date, Harry had proven himself the best teacher of all besides Lupin. His own skills in DADA had blossomed. He had finally proven to himself that he too had the makings to become a good wizard.

During the battle at DOM, it had been Harry and him who stood standing. He had to learn how to stay cool in the face of danger like Harry did. God could he fight when push came to shove. Harry always seemed to keep his cool in a crisis situation. It had been his distraction with the shelves that had allowed them to get the jump first. Neville thought he still had a long way to reach Harry, hell whom was he kidding. He probably would never reach Harry in skill and raw power. He sure would try to be a close second. One thing for sure, he knew deep down that he would be by his side when the final showdown came with Voldemort. He owed him and his parents that much. He wanted Bellatrix Lestrange so bad he could taste it.

Harry walked back down the steps and out of Hogwarts main doors. The sky was blue, there was little wind in the air, and it was definitely hot! He spotted the carriage and hauled his trunk and other effect into the back of the carriage. He got onto the carriage and spotted Luna

Harry said, "Hi Luna"

Luna replied, "Hi Harry, its a beautiful day isn't it. You can just smell the pheromones in the air. Many creatures must be mating today."

Harry gave her a sort of queer look and said, "Ah, ya I'm sure they are?"

Luna always seemed to be saying off the cuff comments like that at the most bizarre times. He looked at her and noticed that she had developed quite nicely in all the right places this past school year. She had long strawberry blond hair, with sky blue eyes, long legs, and perky bust.

Luna noticed Harry examining her out of the corner of her eye and looked straight at him with that dreamy smile and said

"Do you like by breast Harry? They have really come into their own this year. I am really pleased with them maybe sometime I'll show them to you."

Harry's jaw dropped and his face turned deep red and quickly looked away, not knowing what to say he simply said, "Yah maybe someday Luna.". She just gave him a dreamy smile and went back to reading her Quibbler.

Harry's mind started drifting off again, and found himself thinking about his friends. All he had were his best friends, but how long would the trio last. It was evident to anybody who looked at Ron and Hermione that they were going to be a couple soon, and he would be left out again. They were already arguing as if they had been married for 30 years.

He couldn't blame Hermione for choosing Ron over him. Hell, who would want to be with someone who was on a psychopathic snakehead hit list every year. Just to be friends with me was dangerous to your health. Truth be told, he really did not feel that way about Hermione anyway, she was more like a sister to him. As far as Ron was concerned, he knew that his friend felt like he was always second rate to him. Ron always felt like he was in his shadow. Every time Harry tried to talk to him about it, Ron would deny that was the case, but of course Harry knew better. Deep down Ron craved my supposed fame and money and Harry knew this without a doubt. Ron was a volcano waiting to erupt.

For some reason, Ron seemed unable to grow out of that funk. He didn't seem to realize what was really important. Their relationship was certainly evolving. The events of their 4th year had been a sort of watershed moment in their relationship. Some feelings had come to the surface and they were really hard to bottle back up.

No matter how many times he told Ron how he would trade everything he owned, just to have the love of his parents and godfather back. Ron seemed to thick to see it. In the end, maybe breaking ties with his best friends might be the best way to keep them alive. If they distanced themselves from him, he would certainly understand. Harry had an uneasy feeling that many things would change over the summer.

Well one thing was for certain, they were going to have a much better summer, then he would that's for dam sure. Hermione said she was going to Sydney, Australia for the summer and Ron told him that he planned on going to Romania for the summer. Ron was going to work at the Dragon reserve with his brother Charlie.

Harry of course was heading to Dursleyban, hispersonal little jail all courtesy of the great and wonderful fucking Albus Dumbledore. Immediatly following the events at the DOM, the great light wizard of their time felt it necessary to finally divulge a prophecy about him that had been made fifteen years ago. He had felt such an ultimate sense of betrayal at his hands that night; he had known all along about this dam prophecy and did nothing but distance himself from him.

He now realized that Dumbledore could have handled things so differently. Instead of dumping him on the Dursleys, the night his parents died, he could have brought him to another wizard family. At least he would have grown up knowing who and what he was. Instead, he just assumed that all he needed was to stay within the safety of blood magic and that everything would be fine.

He never once bothered to check how he was, or how he was being treated. . He was no longer the naïve little boy who first came to Hogwarst at the tender age of 11. Harry now realized that in life there are no such things as black and white but only shades of grey.

Here he was the great saviour of wizard kind being abused like a house elf. God the old bastard had to know what was going on. His own fucking acceptance letter to Hogwarts had been addressed to a bloody cupboard. Did that senile bastard think it was normal for children to live in cupboards?

Harry was almost certain that his parents knowing that they were being hunted would have made proper arrangements for their only son to be properly taken care off. His mother knew that her relationship with her sister sucked. She would not have wanted her offspring to go live with a sister that harboured nothing but animosity and hate towards her.

Harry had learned enough about magic these last 5 years to know that there were always alternatives. Powerful wards in place of blood magic could have been installed to protect him if he had lived with another family. Hogwarts doesn't have blood magic and even Voldemort himself is not foolish enough to attack the castle.

No, the old coot had done this for the sole purpose of expediency and keeping his weapon safe. Forget the fact that the weapon could end up physiologically or physically damaged. He had received some physical punishment from them. It was mostly in the form of Dudley beating up on him. They were probably to scared of somebody eventually finding out and tarnishing their good name if they tried to abuse him physically.

Instead, they had delivered 10 years of sheer mental abuse that Harry would not wish on his worst enemy except for Voldemort and his death eaters, and Malfoy Jr of course.

Harry felt as thought all of his innocence had died with him in that office. He now understood what he meant to all these people. They couldn't give a shit about him. They didn't care for him. They didn't want to know what he thought or what his dreams were. He dreamed what everybody wanted. He dreamed of owning a house, of having a good job, of finding his true love and raise a family. He just wanted to be happy. To everyone else, he now realized that he was just a tool plain and simple. He was a chess piece in the great scheme of things. He was at the tender mercy of the great master puppeteer Albus Dumbledore.

Harry guessed that he has been around for so long, that over time people became less tangible to him. They merely became assets for his use to ensure the survival of the so-called light side in the wizarding world. It seemed to him that Voldemort and Dumbledore were playing an intricate game of chess, and everybody else was either spectators or mere pawns.

It seemed like everyone was caught in there infernal game. Dumbledore had certainly sacrificed people in his past. No doubt, it had been for the so-called greater good. His parents came at the top of that list. Dumbledore had hidden them under the Fidelius charm, which he cast himself. Why had he not insisted on being their secret keeper? OOPS, another strategic mistake from the great chess master.

He remembered Lupin talking about those times. There was a traitor in their mist and nobody knew who it was. Naturally, it had been perfectly fine to use an infant and a young couple to flush out the traitor. Well we all know how well that turned out.

The old coot had known about the prophecy since before his birth. He obviously did not believe that Voldemort had died that night. Like Hagrid, he thought that he was just buying his time. If that were the case, would it not have been logical to try and find him and go after him instead of waiting for him to resurrect himself.

At the very least they could have kept him on the run, prevent him from having enough time to organize, plan and execute. What about his own training, Dumbledore had known all along that Harry would be facing him. The old coot had done nothing to help him train for the eventual conflict. God Dam Nothing! Harry could have spent his summers from the time he started Hogwarts to train and prepare for his eventual showdown. Harry could have had 4 summers getting special training. Instead, the old coot just sends him back to those fucking Dursleys and sits in the dark like a mushroom.

Of course, when mentioning training it's worth noting that Hogwarts has had nothing but utter fucking failures for DADA teacher. Their only decent year was third year, where Remus was actually teaching them the course content. The first and only competent teacher they find in god knows how many years and what does the board of Governors do? They canned him at the end of the year because he is a warewolf.

Parents found out that there was a werewolf teaching their children. Oh my god what a crime. As if proper precautions couldn't be put in place to ensure the safety of the students. Hell, he is only dangerous at full moon, and then there is the wolf bane potion that Snape can brew to keep him docile. Of course, it was Snape himself that had him canned because of some stupid teenage rivalry.

Although he is a major part of the problem, the other more important part of the problem is the overbearing prejudice and bigotry that the rest of the wizarding world has against all other magical creatures. Elf's, Goblins, Warewolf, Vampires, and countless others have been made to suffer under the Human magical cast. The light side apparently consider themselves the enlightened. What a fucking monumental joke that is. That hag Umbridge had the audacity to think herself above everyone else. She was certainly the poster girl for stereotypes and prejudice.

Hell when Harry found out there was such a thing as wizard and witches, and all the incredible things that they could do, He thought that with these abilities came great enlightenment. Boy was he wrong. Over the years spent in this world it became evident that the ministry was corrupt to the bone.

The wizards and witches that the ministry governs are just the most gullible fucks that he had ever met. Hell it seemed that the more outrageous the rumour the more they believed it. Wizard kind believes that they are governed by a democracy. Send them all to hell, they are not a democracy they're a blasted dictator ship. Harry figured that all that inbreeding from the purebloods has diluted the brain juices or something. Most of them think that they are so much better than muggles because they can do magic.

Harry thought that they were so wrong to think this. Over his years of reading, he found that muggles spent an enormous amount of resources in understanding the sciences in all their forms. Its funny that wizards and witches can do things with their wands, that right now would seem like science fiction to most muggles and yet their understanding of the basic science behind magic is stuck in the medieval times.

They are only concerned with results and do not really care to find out why magic work the way it does. Some of the unspeakable at the ministry may have a more intimate knowledge of magic. However, their endeavours are still primarily in the applications department. Muggles have dedicated centuries in understanding their scientific principle. Yes, we can cast an _Avada-Kadavra_ at someone and kill them instantly. When it comes down to it, muggles have a lot more experience in killing and waging war than wizard kind does.

Good old Voldemort thinks he can take over the muggles. What an idiot. All they have to do is find out about us and if they are irked enough launch a nuclear weapon at Diagon Alley. Wizard kind would be obliterated in the blink of an eye. Good old Tom may have taken measures to ensure his survival, but Harry doubted even his transformations would last if a Nuke hit him bull's eye. With that much energy released, nothing could withstand that.

Harry was roused from his thoughts when Luna and Neville shouted, "We are here."

When did Neville get into the carriage he mused? Harry never heard him come in. He must have been lost in my thoughts again.

Harry finally said, "All right lets unload and find a compartment." They made there way to the middle of the train and found an empty compartment. Harry sat down and started looking out of the window. He really didn't want to engage anyone in conversation. What else was there to say? Harry started thinking of the prophecy again.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the had of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.."_

Harry thought, here it is briefly. He had to be murdered or become a murderer. Hell even if he didn't believe the fucking prophecy, Tommy gun does, and he will stop at nothing to find out what its all about. If he ever does find out, he is going to come at me with even more vigor.

God dam, why can't he just be left alone, that's all he ever wanted. He could feel a tear on the right side of his cheek. Well Harry thought it comes down to this. He could either let Tom win right now by killing himself, or get into high gear and find a way to defeat that motherfucker.

One thing is for certain, whatever this power is, and Harry knew he would have to depend on myself to find it. He certainly couldn't depend on good old Albus now could he? Fuck he's had 15 years to develop a training plan for him and the bastard has done sweet fuckall. Hell, how moronic can you get, the old coot thinks this power that he has is his capacity to love. What kind of crap is that? What was he suppose to do when he meets good old Voldie again? Go up to him and give him a big French kiss on that snake face of his, and hope he topples over.

What the fuck! This basically shows that Dumbledore doesn't have a fucking clue how to defeat Voldemort. Well I'm sorry to say, BUT THIS ENDS RIGHT FUCKING NOW. My trust and my ties to the Order and Dumbledore end today. Harry would take his life and his training into his own hands. Harry swore that he would be open to anything and everything. He would study both magic and muggle science he thought. Maybe there are discoveries to be made in mixing the two he mused.

Harry knew that good old Voldie certainly didn't study muggle sciences. He views muggles are nothing but apes to be exterminated. If nothing else, Hermione certainly proved and drove into his head that knowledge is power. The only way to attain knowledge is to get the right books and the necessary time.

Harry decided to pull out a parchment and a quill and started outlining his plan; he decided that what ever he missed in his planning, he would play the rest by ear. Harry thought to himself that he was due for some luck once and for all and he knew that he would need it to pull off what he had in mind.

Plan

1. Need to convince Dursleys to leave him alone

2. Need to plan on how to get to Gringotts, Get a final tally of all his assets. Need to get down to his vaults.

3. Look for another magical pet to keep him company, preferably a snake, if my relatives hear me speak to a snake they might be scarred enough to leave me alone.

4. Go to Knocturn Alley (dark arts books, light magic books, battle books, ministry censored books…est.) MUST find a way to do magic with ought ministry knowing it!

5. Shop at Flourish and Blots. Buy more books on magical theory, charms, transfigurations, potions DADA, and fighting.

6. Find alternate weapons.

7. Go and get a new trunk, maybe one like Moody had, not sure yet.

8. Go to London and buy muggle science books, combat and warfare books, clothes and some electronics (computer). To hook up to Internet.

Get back to Dursleys.


	6. Chapitre 3 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 3 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par chtit-draco**

.net/s/2574090/3/Ascension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 2 : « Affrontement »**

**DISCLAIMER :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

D'après le paysage, Harry pouvait dire qu'ils atteindraient bientôt la gare de Kings Cross. Ses pensées retournèrent vers Sirius, et il dut réfréner les sentiments envahissants de peine et de désespoir, qui étaient toujours présents en lui ces temps-ci.

Il devait être fort, même si tout ce qu'il voulait était de se fondre dans l'anonymat. Il voulait être laissé tranquille et avoir le temps nécessaire pour surmonter la mort de Sirius. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. S'il voulait se venger pour tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait, il devait rester concentré sur ses buts.

Finalement, le train s'arrêta. Harry se leva et s'étira. Il prit alors sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige du panier pour les bagages au-dessus de lui, et dit au revoir à ses amis :

« Neville, Luna, passez de bonnes vacances. »

Luna répliqua : « Oh Harry, prend soin de toi aussi, je sais que ca te fait de la peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Je sais que j'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me remettre de la mort de ma maman, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait partis, tu te souviens des voix derrière le voile non ? »

« On les reverra quand notre heure sera venue, Harry. Souviens-toi seulement qu'ils sont toujours là à nous regarder. » Après ça, elle se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Elle sortit alors pour rejoindre son père. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il trouva un peu de réconfort dans son au revoir.

« Hé Harry », Neville héla. « Je voudrais encore te remercier pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi cette année, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Harry répondit : « Souviens-toi Neville, tu es un aussi bon sorcier que les autres. Ta confiance en toi-même a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce. Harry serra son épaule gauche avec sa main et la pressa un petit peu, et sortit ensuite du compartiment et fit son chemin pour sortir du train. Il quitta le quai 9 ¾ et se prépara à affronter sa 'famille' tant redoutée.

La première chose qu'Harry vit fût Mme Weasley, courant pour aller serrer Ron et Ginny dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et lui demanda comment il allait. Évidemment, Harry mentit et déclara qu'il allait bien. Quelle question stupide, comment pouvait-il se sentir bien après la mort de son parrain ! Il regarda ensuite à Ron, qui était ahuri par les nouveaux vêtements des jumeaux. Il remarqua une autre pointe de jalousie sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas étonnant venant de Ron. Le magasin de farces et attrapes doit bien marcher, songea Harry.

« Salut Harry. » l'accueillit Lupin.

« Salut » répondit Harry. Il remarqua que Fol-Œil, Tonks et Mr Wesley étaient présents aussi.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Lupin répondit : « Eh bien on pensait qu'on pourrait parler un peu à ton oncle et ta tante. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée » dit Harry.

« Oh je pense que c'en est une ! » grogna Fol-Œil. Son œil magique était vraisemblablement en train de scruter ses arrières. Il fit un pas sur la gauche et remarque les Dursley, qui semblaient assez ennuyé de le voir lui et ses amis.

À l'amusement d'Harry, le comité de réception sorcier menaça verbalement les Dursley. Ils leur dirent combien ils étaient mécontents de la façon dont Harry était traité chez eux. Fol-Œil parlait à Vernon, alors que son oncle paraissait être affronté et commença à entrer en colère, mais Fol-Œil n'en avait rien à faire. Évidemment, Vernon Dursley étant poltron et lâche, il n'avait pas d'autres options que de capituler. Harry pouvait dire que son gros pachyderme d'oncle avait une peur bleue de Maugrey. Bien sûr, Maugrey pouvait facilement avoir un tel effet sur les gens.

Harry regarda à sa droite et où se tenait sa tante à face de cheval, qui était connue du nom de Pétunia Evans Dursley. Elle semblait assez nerveuse d'être en présence des membres de l'Ordre. Probablement effrayée à l'idée qu'elle se fasse repérer par un de ses voisins à l'esprit si vif. Bien sûr, la famille Dursley ne serait pas complète sans son cher cousin Dudlinouchet. Le gros cachalot essayait de se cacher derrière le piquet qu'était sa mère. Il échouait lamentablement. A défaut d'autre chose, son cousin était passé du niveau 'bébé baleine' à 'dinosaure de taille adulte'. Rien que de les voir faisait se serrer son estomac.

Harry fit ses adieux à Ron et Hermione. « Faites un bon voyage, à la prochaine. », dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il se retourna alors et se dirigea vers sa famille. Ils sortirent de la gare et allèrent sur Main Street. Durant tout ce temps, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de regarder Harry de temps en temps. A l'exception des railleries habituelles, ils ne dirent rien. Harry recommença à regarder le paysage alors que son cousin qui prenait pratiquement les 2/3 de la banquette essayait en vain de se faire petit.

L'oncle Vernon regarda dans le rétroviseur et gueula : « Gamin ! Je n'ai pas apprécié ta petite réception de bienvenue, on aura une petite discussion ce soir ! Et ne te détrompe pas, je me fous de ce que ces MONSTRES DISENT ! Je dirige ma maison, pas tes amis ANORMAUX. »

Harry décida que de parler dans la voiture n'était pas sage. Il pouvait attendre après le souper pour mettre les choses au point. Il ne fit que répondre : « Oui oncle Vernon », un sourire de dédain sur son visage. Il retourna à son occupation précédente, l'observation du paysage. Il pouvait voir du coin de ses yeux que Dudley lui souriait vicieusement. Très bien, se dit-il, tu auras ta part aussi ce soir. Après les événements de l'année scolaire, avec Ombrage, les Mangemorts et Voldemort, il n'allait plus être intimidé par les Moldus stupides, fiers et gras qui constituaient sa famille. En plus, Harry avait beaucoup de colère réprimée qui avait besoin d'être libérée, et ils en feraient les parfaits bénéficiaires.

Ils passèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur sur le chemin du rond-point. Harry remarqua pour la première fois les nombreux magasins qui jonchaient cette partie de Londres. Il vit une librairie, un magasin d'électronique, un magasin de mode pour homme,… Il vit même un théâtre moldu. Intéressant, il pensa, il remarquait maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention aux magasins moldus précédemment.

Se souvenant de sa première année, il avait été trop enchanté de pouvoir enfin être délivré de sa servitude forcée. Tout ce qu'il vit était le monde magique. À l'époque, il ne tenait pas le monde moldu en très grande estime, surtout à cause du traitement que les Dursley lui faisaient subir. Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir de cette époque était l'école primaire, les brutes, et une vie passée à l'abri dans un placard au 4 Privet Drive.

Ses pensées retournèrent une fois de plus vers Sirius, une chose qu'il trouvait très difficile à éviter ces temps-ci. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais voulu que Sirius ne se blesse. Harry savait profondément en lui qu'il sentirait toujours de la culpabilité sur sa participation dans la mort de Sirius. Il avait appris la leçon avec la mort de son parrain, ça, c'était sûr.

Cependant, il y avait d'autres personnes à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. Premier sur la liste se trouvait un homme aux cheveux gras et un gros pif, ce salaud de Severus Rogue. Si ce rat malfaisant avait pu être professionnel pour une fois dans sa vie, à la place de garder des rancunes d'adolescents, qui auraient du être réglées des décennies plus tôt.

S'il avait pu mettre ses sentiments pour le père d'Harry et les Maraudeurs et lui apprendre correctement l'art de l'Occlumancie, alors les choses auraient pu se passer vraiment différemment. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais dit était 'Videz votre esprit'. Merde mais COMMENT ? se disait Harry. Quelles techniques devait-il utiliser ? Il ne lui apprenait rien ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait était d'affaiblir ses défenses naturelles, et de violer son esprit. Son seul but était de trouver plus de façons pour le torturer. Harry haïssait Rogue avec tellement de rage qu'il ne le pardonnerait jamais. Harry se promit à lui-même qu'un jour, Rogue allait payer pour toutes les choses qu'il avait jamais faites à lui et Sirius.

Le grand Dumbledore lui-même était deuxième sur sa liste. C'était sa trahison qui faisait le plus de mal. Depuis qu'Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, il l'avait admiré, et s'était attendu à ce qu'il ferait bien les choses. L'année passée, il avait pensé à Dumbledore comme son sauveur pour l'avoir éloigné des Dursley. Après les événements du DdM, Harry avait pris le temps de repasser en vue tous ses instants passés à Poudlard. Il comprit que c'étaient les mouvements d'échecs du directeur qui l'avaient mis chaque année en danger.

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte. Manipuler soigneusement les événements à tout moment pour encourager l'image du Survivant aux yeux du monde sorcier. Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, pourquoi le Choixpeau magique avait envisagé de le mettre à Serpentard ? Depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Hagrid, il avait été poussé à croire que la maison de Serpentard était mauvaise. Bien sûr, la rencontre de Drago Malefoy à Mme Guipure n'avait pas amélioré l'image de cette maison.

Il se demanda comment les choses auraient tourné s'il avait été à Serpentard. Il était prétendument l'arme pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Alors, que fait Dumbledore ? Il me garde dans l'obscurité de tout, tout l'été. L'année passée, il l'avait tenu isolé de ses amis, et avait établit un silence complet. Harry avait été obligé de surmonter la mort de Cédric par lui-même.

Cette année, il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il devait prendre des leçons d'Occlumancie avec Rogue. Dumbledore avait fait tous les efforts pour l'éviter durant l'année scolaire. Il n'essaya même pas d'expliquer ses actions.

Deux semaines plus tôt, Dumbledore lui avait dit que tout était pour protéger cette sacrée prophétie. Son parrain était mort en grande partie par la faute de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore devait avoir cru que le cerveau taille petit pois de son petit Gryffondor ne pouvait pas comprendre l'enjeu. Au-dessus de tout cela il y avait les mensonges d'une pourriture d'elfe du nom de Kreatur. Ce foutu elfe de maison lui avait menti à propos de la soi-disant capture de Sirius. Il travaillait vraisemblablement pour cette pute, Bellatrix, et Narcissa depuis tout ce temps. Finalement, n'oublions pas cette sorcière, Ombrage et son putain de mec le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Cornelius je-suis-un-trou-du-cul Fudge. Ils avaient tous conspiré pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Se rappeler tout ces événements devint soudainement trop dur pour lui et il fut une fois de plus empli de désespoir. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions, peu importe l'effort qu'il y mettait, et des larmes commençaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Il pouvait sentir sa rage demandant à être relâcher.

Harry jura, Dieu serait son témoin, qu'ils paieraient tous pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à lui, ses parents et Sirius. Les Moldus avaient une expression, 'LA VENGEANCE EST UNE PUTE'. Il avait l'intention de devenir le représentant de cette expression. A ce moment, sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux commencèrent à irradier d'un vert néon, et brillèrent comme de petits phares. Une aura blanche commença à l'entourer. Harry se sentit nourrit par sa rage. Ca serait tellement bon de céder complètement. Dudley avait gardé un œil sur son cousin et remarqua son sourire dément, il regarda à ses yeux et y vit un éclat étrange et cria : « Papa ! Harry pleure et il fait un truc Bizarre avec ses yeux. »

(NdT : 'Payback is a bitch', pas trouver de traduction correcte alors je traduis littéralement…)

Vernon regarda dans le rétroviseur et, soudainement, son visage fut couvert d'un sourire de dédain malicieux et commença à se colorer d'une drôle de couleur rouge. Il rugit : « GAMIN QU'EST-CE QU'ON T'AS DÉJÀ DIT SUR PLEURER EN FACE DE NOUS ? QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ? UN DE TES PETITS AMIS MONSTRUEUX T'A QUITTÉ HA, HA, HA… »

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas utiliser ton anormalité GAMIN ! Je vais devoir réfléchir à une sanction appropriée pour ca. » Vernon termina avec un sourire maniaque collé sur sa face.

Une fois de plus Dudley ricanait. Soudainement, Harry réalisa où il se trouvait et comprit qu'il devait ravaler sa colère, pour le moment. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour la libérer, bientôt, mais pas maintenant. Sa tante lui envoyait un regard furieux, et il lui renvoya son regard. Elle vit ses yeux, et détourna son regard immédiatement.

Personne ne parla sur le reste du chemin, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry. Pendant que son oncle entrait dans l'allée de la maison, Harry remarqua Hedwige, perchée sur la cime d'un chêne. Elle se dissimulait parfaitement bien. Hedwige avait volé devant eux afin qu'elle ne soit pas enfermée dans la petite cage pour le voyage de 3 heures.

Harry sortit de la voiture, marcha à l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Il tira sa malle maltraitée et la cage de sa chouette hors du coffre. Sa tante Pétunia et Dudley s'étaient déjà engouffrés dans la maison. Dans le cas de Dudley, incapable de courir, il avait plutôt titubé en essayant de courir. Son oncle verrouilla le coffre de la voiture et s'engouffra dans la maison après sa femme.

Eh bien, pensa Harry, c'est trop demandé d'avoir un peu d'aide de ces trous du cul. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tira sa malle et sa cage dans les escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre. Il forcit un peu pour la malle, et atteint finalement sa chambre. Il était essoufflé, et réalisa qu'il devait atteindre une bien meilleure condition physique.

Harry avait remarqué vers la fin de l'année scolaire qu'il avait eut une vrai poussée de croissance. Il faisait maintenant un bon 5'-11'' (1m70). Évidemment, ne pas être sous-alimenté aidait la croissance. Il savait qu'il grandirait encore un peu plus, mais il était aussi assez maigre, merci à son manque de nutrition correcte ces deux derniers mois. Le stress des BUSEs, manque de sommeil, Ombrage, le ministère, Sirius avaient tous empiété sur son corps. Il savait qu'il devait prendre bien meilleur soin de lui-même. Il se promit qu'il se reprendrait bien en main.

Il regarda sa chambre, ou ce qui était habituellement considéré comme sa cellule personnelle. Il posa la cage d'Hedwige sur le coin gauche de son vieux bureau déglingué. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et, immédiatement, Hedwige vola à l'intérieur pour atterrir sur le dessus de sa cage.

« Salut ma belle » lui dit Harry.

« Tu as fait un bon vol ? » Hedwige le regarda et hulula une réponse. Harry avait toujours pensé que sa chouette pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. À part Hagrid, elle était la meilleure amie que quiconque pouvait jamais avoir. Il l'aimait profondément. Harry savait également qu'Hedwige l'aimait inconditionnellement. Harry se sentait vraiment mal de l'avoir ignorée pendant une bonne partie de l'année scolaire

Harry décida de lui dire qu'il était désolé : « Hé ma belle, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignorée l'année passée, j'étais tellement pris par tout le reste, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'espère que tu comprendras. Tu ne méritais pas d'être ignorée comme ça ma belle. »

Elle hulula doucement et frotta sa tête contre sa joue. « Je te promets que je ne t'ignorerai plus jamais comme ça, je t'aime ma belle. »

Elle mordilla affectueusement ses doigts. Harry décida de s'occuper beaucoup d'elle ce soir. Il resta comme ça pendant à peu près 5 minutes, caressant gentiment son dos. Elle adorait que l'on caresse les plumes de son dos.

Harry laissa Hedwige profiter de ses traitements, et retourna au rangement de ses affaires. Il mit sa malle amochée au pied de son lit et entreprit de placer ses livres scolaires sur ses étagères cassées. Il regarda ensuite dans sa penderie pour faire l'inventaire de ses vêtements. Bon Dieu ils étaient tellement amochés et vieux, se dit-il. Il avait réellement besoin d'aller faire du shopping et de s'acheter quelques affaires décentes.

Harry regarda l'heure sur sa vieille montre déglinguée et y vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure du souper (1). Il savait que ce soir beaucoup de choses changeraient. Ce soir serait le moment où il commencerait à faire son propre chemin dans la guerre. Après les événements du DdM, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait que deux possibilités. Il pouvait pleurer et s'apitoyer sur son sort, tomber en dépression et céder à sa tendance suicidaire ou il pouvait faire son propre chemin et venger ses parents et Sirius.

En fin de compte, il réalisa que, s'il abandonnait, alors Voldemort avait gagné et le sacrifice de ses parents et de son parrain aurait été en vain. Il devait avancer, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait juste s'enfuir et se cacher dans le monde moldu, mais ce n'était pas définitif. Voldemort s'en foutrait complètement s'il abandonnait. Il le chercherait de toute façon. De plus, abandonner et se cacher ne faisait pas partie de sa propre nature. Il n'avait jamais abandonné, et il ne commencerait pas maintenant.

Il décida de se coucher sur son lit et d'attendre le souper. Il pouvait comme ça être productif et revoir son programme pour le lendemain. Les prochains jours décideraient de sa destinée. Il devrait être très prudent. Enfin, le temps du souper arriva dans la forme de la voix stridente de sa tante : « Gamin, viens m'aider à mettre la table ! »

Il descendit de son lit et s'assura que sa baguette était bien placée dans sa manche droite. Il descendit à la cuisine et commença à mettre la table. Son oncle lui souriait en dédain sans arrêt. Quand il eut fini, sa tante lui servit une portion minuscule. Harry se dit à lui-même qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre la menace de l'Ordre très sérieusement. Il s'assit à table et regarda son assiette, il avait une très petite tranche de rosbif avec quelques légumes et un peu de sauce. Il regarda à son dinosaure de cousin qui avait une assiette où s'entassaient de la viande, de la sauce et des pommes de terre. Dudley le regarda et ricana.

Il leva les yeux de son plat et regarda à son oncle qui croisa son regard et sourit : « Eh bien gamin, tu pensais vraiment que ces monstres allaient nous effrayer ? »

« Après tous ce qu'on a fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ! » A ce moment, le visage de son oncle avait pris une couleur rouge malsain, s'approchant un peu du bleu pour être précis.

Son oncle gueula alors : « C'est nous qui décidons comment on fonctionne dans cette maison, petit tas de merde ! Tu pensais que tu faisais des corvées l'année passée ? Cette année ce sera dix fis pire ! Ca te plait ? »

« Ton bon à rien de père et ta pute de mère ont cru bon te larguer sur le seuil de notre maison. Eh bien alors tu peux payer pour leur comportement irresponsable sale petit monstre ! » Harry avait attendu la mention de ses parents pour libérer sa colère. Il pensa à tous ses souvenirs de la maltraitance des Dursley envers lui et sentit une colère incroyable entrer en lui. Harry tourna la tête pour avoir une bonne vue de son oncle et se leva soudainement de sa chaise et regarda directement dans les yeux de son oncle et, au choc complet des Dursley, il hurla : « ESPECE DE SINGE, BRUTE, FILS DE PUTE ! Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? Laissez-moi vous dire un peu ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! » La voix d'Harry était maintenant emplie de venin, de haine.

Harry continua : « Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi tu disais ? Eh bien toi et ta famille d'enculés n'avez rien fait à part me brutaliser depuis que je sais marcher. Vous m'avez presque fait mourir de faim, m'avez fourré dans un placard jusqu'à mes 11 ans, vous avez fait de moi votre putain d'esclave, m'avez toujours laissé derrière quand vous partiez faire des excursions, ne m'avez jamais montré le moindre amour. Vous n'avez fait que me rabaisser, et m'abuser physiquement. J'ai été le punching bag de Dudley pour au moins 8 ans. Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose ! »

« Je ne prendrais plus rien comme merde de toi ou de ta famille pour toujours ! Ca finit ce soir » rugit-il. Harry pouvait voir l'état proche du choc dans lequel les Dursley étaient et continua : « Je dois m'entrainer à combattre ce putain de démon du nom de Voldemort qui harcèle mon monde, et je suis le seul qui peut le tuer d'après une putain de prophétie. A partir de maintenant je ne répondrai qu'à moi-même. Parce que je vous tuerai si vous vous foutez sur mon chemin ! » Harry pouvait voir sur le visage de sa tante un état proche de l'hystérie et décida de donner son coup final.

« **Plus personne ne me marchera encore sur les pieds »**

A ce moment les yeux d'Harry brillaient comme des néons verts, et sa magie commençait à entourer son corps. Évidemment, Vernon Dursley étant un citoyen intègre et complètement paumé quand son neveu était concerné, il rugit et hurla : « COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER COMME CA SALE PETIT BATARD ! »

Pour un homme de son poids, Vernon Dursley était étonnamment rapide. Il contourna la table et se rua sur Harry. Cependant, Harry s'attendait à cela et fut plus rapide, ses réflexes ayant été aiguisés avec toutes ses années de Quidditch. Il réussit à défiler sa tête hors du chemin de Vernon, mais se prit quand même un bon coup dans l'épaule, qui l'envoya valser sur le sol. Il se cogna la tête contre le bord du plan de travail. A ce moment, Harry était furieux, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et il ne voyait que du vert autour de lui.

Toutes les années de douleur et de souffrance se hâtèrent hors de lui, et il se releva rapidement pour se lancer sur son oncle. Son aura entourait complètement son corps à ce moment, et il cria : « ESPECE DE GROS SALAUD COMMENT OSES-TU ME FRAPPER ? J'en ai assez ! »

Son oncle ne vit jamais venir le poing de son neveu. Harry arma son poing gauche et frappa son oncle au niveau du plexus solaire. Il entendit un crack bruyant et vit son oncle voler en l'air et aller s'écraser dans le mur du salon. Son oncle glissa sur le sol, serrant sa poitrine avec ses bras. Il remarqua que son oncle avait laissé une grande empreinte sur le mur. A cet instant Dudley décida de venir à la rescousse de son père.

Il se lança vers Harry, mais Harry le vit venir et évita un poing de la taille de l'Écosse se dirigeant vers lui. Il donna un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille de Dudley. Le coup de pied était si puissant que Dudley se souleva d'un pied dans les airs. Il entendit un cri bruyant et ensuite un 'thump' quand il tomba par terre. Dudley se roulait par terre de douleur, et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait alors faire. Il se mit à vomir son souper sur lui-même, se mit en position fœtale et commença à geindre de douleur.

Harry dit : « Impressionnant pour le Champion Junior de Boxe Interscolaire Poids Lourd ».

Harry, qui faisait maintenant face à son cousin, avait oublié que sa tante était derrière lui. Sa tante, qui était momentanément paralysée par les actions de son neveu, recouvrit de son choc. Pleine de rage, elle se rua vers Harry et réussit à arriver de derrière et à taper son neveu sur le coté droit de son visage avec son poing droit.

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas la force de son fils ou de son mari, mais elle réussit quand même à stupéfier Harry quelques instants Harry se secoua la tête et se retourna de manière à lui faire face. Ce qui arriva ensuite resterait gravé dans la mémoire de Pétunia pour le restant de ses jours. Harry, surpris par le coup, vit la fureur dans les yeux de sa tante et toucha sa lèvre, regardant le sang sur ses doigts, et avec un sourire de dédain sur son visage, il gifla à revers sa tante avec toute la force qu'il pouvait y mettre.

Harry entendit un gros CRACK. Il vit sa tante courir de la table de la cuisine jusqu'à défoncer la porte du placard, tant redouté par Harry. Il la regarda, et vit que du sang coulait librement de son nez. Il avait sans doute cassé son nez. Il ne pensait pas avoir frappé si fort. Ca doit être ma magie, se dit-il. Pétunia Dursley se rappelait avoir frappé son neveu, et avoir ensuite senti une douleur aveuglante dans son visage. Elle se secoua la tête et remarqua qu'elle était effondrée sur le sol, elle se sentait comme si elle était tombée sur du béton le visage en avant. Elle remarqua alors le sang suintant de son nez et de sa bouche.

Elle releva les yeux vers son neveu et vit que ses yeux avaient la même couleur vert néon qu'elle avait vue plus tôt dans la voiture. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle craignait pour sa vie. La chose suivante qui arriva fut les cris de son neveu, ordonnant à elle et Dudley de déplacer leur cul sur le fauteuil du salon. Harry leur dit qu'ils allaient avoir une petite discussion de famille.

Il alla ensuite vers Vernon qui était assis sur le sol du salon, reposant contre le mur amoché. Son oncle semblait soudainement avoir une respiration sifflante assez prononcée. Harry regarda le gros porc pathétique trainant par terre et se remémora toutes les années d'abus qu'il avait souffert à cause de lui. Il se pencha et, avec un grognement, le releva par le col, ce qui n'était pas un petit exploit vu la taille de son oncle. Il regarda alors à son visage dédaigneux et CRACK.

Il frappa son oncle cinq fois au visage avec son poing gauche, tout en criant « JE TE DÉTESTE ! » sans arrêt.

Du sang suintait de son oncle. À ce moment, son nez était cassé, il avait plusieurs coupures au-dessus de ses sourcils, et ses dents de devant étaient cassées. Harry lâcha son oncle qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il lui donna alors des coups de pieds de manière répétitive dans les côtes et les reins. Après une autre minute, il le releva par son col et le balança violemment sur le fauteuil. Son oncle percuta le fauteuil et grogna, étant à peine lucide. À cet instant, ils avaient tous un aspect maladif sur leur visage et une grande inquiétude vis-à-vis de ce qui allait maintenant arriver. Harry semblait complètement démoniaque.

Harry le laissa come ca, et dit : « Très bien, écoutez-moi bien. Je ne me répéterai pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être placé dans cet espèce de trou à merde et à vivre avec des salauds comme vous. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que ce directeur calculateur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore m'a lâché ici il y a 15 ans, à cause d'une ancienne protection de sang que ma MÈRE m'a donnée quand elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. »

Personne ne parla, Harry continua donc : « Par la même occasion, puis-je ajouter, elle vous permit de vivre vous, bande de trous du cul pathétiques, votre petite vie sûre et emmerdante. La raison pour laquelle je dois rester ici est pour recharger les protections qui sont en place. » Il attendit quelques secondes pour permettre à ses mots de faire effet et continua : « Vous voyez, juste pour vous faire du mal je pourrais simplement partir et laisser les protections tomber. Vous seriez alors à la merci de Voldemort. Croyez-moi, il vous trouverait en un instant et vous torturerait jusqu'à la folie. Dudley, si tu penses que les Détraqueurs de l'été dernier étaient mauvais, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que des Mangemorts te feraient. » Harry pouvait voir son cousin qui se pissait presque dessus et continua.

« Maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire cet été, et je ne peux pas vous laisser interférer avec mes affaires plus de temps. Aussi mauvais que Voldemort peut être, vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui, vous devrez avoir peur de moi. Si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, laissez-moi vous dire ce que je prévois de faire. »

Harry sortit sa baguette magique si rapidement que leur vue en était troublée. Il dit alors : « Oncle Vernon, je suis assez doué en métamorphose. Tu vois c'est la partie de la magie qui étudie la transformation d'une forme en une autre. Donc oncle Vernon, si tu ne coopères pas et ne te comporte pas correctement, je prévois de te transformer en un produit hygiénique féminin. Tu seras plus proche de Pétunia que jamais auparavant tu ne l'avais été. »

Harry se tourna alors vers Dudley et lui dit : « Toi, mon cher cousin, si tu m'énerves ne fut-ce qu'une seule fois, ou si je te vois frapper des enfants dans le Surrey, je te transformerai en une cuvette de toilette. Je m'assurerai de manger beaucoup de fibres. J'irai ensuite mettre plein de merde dans Dudley la Toilette. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa tante et dit : « Ma chère tantine, si tu me sous-alimente, ou si tu te mets encore sur mon chemin, ou si tu essayes de me faire faire tes saloperies de corvées, je te lancerai un sort qui fera de toi la pétasse la plus renommée de Surrey. Tu te retrouveras incapable de résister à l'envie de baiser tous les mecs de cette rue. Au cas où vous penseriez que je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette, que c'est interdit, eh bien vous savez quoi ? Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre du Ministère de la Magie ou de Dumbledore. »

Harry vit que Pétunia étaient au bord de l'évanouissement et continua : « Donc, si vous continuez à me faire chier, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la magie sur vous. » Harry vit que Vernon et Dudley étaient presque verts de peur.

« A partir de maintenant, je ferai ce que je veux mais je resterai hors de votre chemin. Je n'aurai plus de couvre-feu, c'est compris ? » Il attendit d'avoir leur approbation pour continuer.

« J'irai où je voudrai, ne vous mêlez pas de mes occupations. Si vous voulez que vos corvées soient faites, alors vous pouvez arriver à ce que votre fils inutile Dudlinouchet lève son gros cul et fasse quelque chose au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'est pour le moment contre ma conscience d'aider n'importe lequel d'entre vous, mais j'aurais peut-être une solution pour s'assurer que l'on ne se marche pas sur les pieds. Je verrai ce que je peux faire demain. Si on peut réussir à s'éviter complètement, ce serait bien meilleur pour nos santés respectives ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Il regarda ensuite dans les yeux de sa tante, il devait encore dire une chose : « Et toi, tante Pétunia, comment peux-tu te regarder dans le miroir tout les matins et ne pas être dégoutée par ce que tu y vois, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ? Tu avais la possibilité d'arrêter tout cet abus des 15 dernières années et tu n'as rien fait. Moi, ta seule famille par le sang, le seul rappel du lien que tu partageais autrefois avec ta sœur, et tu as laissé ton salaud de mari contrôler tout les aspects de ta relation avec moi. Quand le temps viendra et que tu rencontreras ma mère, tu vas avoir vachement beaucoup de réponses à donner. S'il y a la moindre justice, tu seras envoyée directement en enfer. » Pétunia ne fit que rester assise et pleurer.

A ce moment, la famille Dursley tout entière était incroyablement effrayée. Ils ne firent que hocher la tête. Vernon, lui, balançait sa tête.

Harry dit : « Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital. Certains d'entre vous ont l'air d'avoir besoin de quelques soins attentionnés. » Harry leur souriait dédaigneusement à ce moment.

Après ça, il alla au plan de travail, où le reste du rosbif était mis, et le mit en entier sur un plat. Il prit aussi un berlingot de jus et le reste de la purée et alla dans sa chambre.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et décida qu'il serait plus sûr de prendre quelques précautions. Il prit la chaise du dessous de son bureau et la cala en-dessous de la clinche de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils décideraient d'exercer une petite vengeance pour ses actions de ce soir, et faire irruption dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit.

Harry repassa ses actions de la soirée en revue, et prononça à voix haute : « Bon sang, la vengeance, ça fait du bien ! »

Maintenant, ils y penseront à deux fois avant de m'embêter. Il laissa un petit sourire se mettre sur ses lèvres, et entreprit de démolir le reste du rosbif. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt aller dormir, il avait une longue journée de prévue pour le lendemain.

**Plus tôt dans la soirée**

Harry ne le savait pas, mais Tonks était de garde ce soir. Avec l'attaque du ministère, Dumbledore avait été très clair sur l'augmentation de la surveillance d'Harry. Elle pouvait dire qu'un changement avait opéré en Harry. La mort de Sirius lui avait porté un coup dur à elle-même, et Remus était complètement abattu. Il était dans une mauvaise passe. Il était le seul Maraudeur encore vivant, Pettigrow ne comptant pas. Quand le temps viendrait, ce salaud de traitre aurait ce qu'il méritait. Cependant, Harry semblait avoir été le plus touché.

Il avait été un enfant très en colère l'été précédent, mais elle sentait que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Elle fut tirée hors de ses pensées par un grand tumulte venant de la cuisine des Dursley. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et ce qu'elle y vit resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour très longtemps.

Elle regarda Harry, ses yeux étaient verts néon, et il avait une aura blanche recouvrant tout son corps. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite était une incroyable manifestation de magie physique. Il démolit son cousin et son oncle et frappa sa tante. Des corps volaient dans tout les sens. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui dire, mais ça avait dut être assez mauvais pour le mettre dans une telle colère. Elle se demandait si elle devait intervenir ou pas.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait qu'il arrive était de rendre sa présence connue. Si Harry savait qu'il était surveillé par l'Ordre, il pourrait très bien se retourner contre elle. Même si elle était une Auror bien entrainée et une sorcière puissante, elle savait qu'Harry était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle. En fait, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de son âge aussi puissant.

Elle frissonna à la pensée de ce qui arriverait s'il se laisser complètement aller. La chose la plus effrayante était qu'il n'était même pas proche de sa maturité magique. Elle continua à les regarder et vit Harry leur parler, ils semblaient trembler de peur sur le divan. Wow c'était tout juste, ils ne semblent pas être trop blessés, se dit-elle. Il semble qu'Harry retient bien sa colère pour le moment. Elle devrait reporter ce petit incident à l'Ordre à la prochaine réunion.

Harry était couché sur son matelas, revoyant ses plans pour le lendemain. Il devait commencer par s'échapper de l'Ordre. Ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute, le vieux salaud utilisait son groupe de voyous pour le surveiller. Il sortirait discrètement de la maison à 5:00 du matin, par la porte de derrière.

Harry savait qu'il aurait besoin de sa cape d'invisibilité pour que son plan fonctionne. Il aurait également besoin d'argent liquide moldu. Il avait échangé à peu près 100 gallions en livres un mois plus tôt. Il l'avait fait à un petit agent de change d'argent moldu à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait plus ou moins 600 livres (900€) en billets. Demain, il devrait aller au Chaudron Baveur et ensuite à Gringotts.

Il devait avant tout voir combien d'argent il avait. En fonction de ça, il déciderait d'où il irait. Il avait également besoin d'un excellent déguisement. Il ne pouvait se permettre à aucun prix de se faire prendre. D'après la quantité d'argent qu'il pouvait dépenser, il verrait jusqu'où il irait dans ses achats. Après Gringotts, il voulait aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes et s'acheter quelques livres de magie noire.

Durant les dernières semaines, il en était venu à réaliser que leur endoctrinement sur la magie banche et la magie noire était des balivernes. La magie blanche et la magie noire n'étaient que de la magie. Tout dépendait de l'intention. Un malade mental pouvait simplement utiliser un sortilège blanc comme le _Wingardium-Leviosa_ et faire tomber quelqu'un d'une falaise. Malgré que le sortilège soit considéré comme blanc, il pouvait être utilisé à des fins malveillantes.

La même chose était vraie pour la magie noire. Quelqu'un pouvait utiliser un sort très sombre, et sauver un bambin d'une mort certaine aux mains des Mangemorts. Même si le sort était sombre, le but était de sauver une vie. Dumbledore est un idéaliste, pensa-t-il. Une arme est un arme peu importe sa nature. Dans les annales de l'histoire, il y a toujours eu des gens avec peu de scrupules qui utiliseraient n'importe quels moyens possibles pour gagner du pouvoir et asservir les gens à leurs caprices. Harry se dit qu'il chercherait n'importe quelles armes qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se débarrasser de la face de serpent.

**Quelque part dans le Nord de l'Ecosse, dans une école spéciale appelée Poudlard**

Albus Dumbledore regardait à travers sa fenêtre tard le soir, regardant les étoiles dans le ciel dégagé. Il soupira grandement et se massa le front avec une main. Il se sentait si vieux ces temps-ci. Il était profondément dans ses pensées, et se remémorais les 2 dernières semaines. Bien sûr, le sujet de ses préoccupations de ce soir était Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme était définitivement devenu beaucoup plus en colère cette année. Il était surement furieux envers moi, se dit-il. Le reste de l'Ordre ne devait pas être en bien meilleur estime. Cette dernière année scolaire avait eu ses bons et ses mauvais. Les événements auraient pu être joués différemment, mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Il essaierait de se racheter envers Harry, puisqu'il devait avoir sa confiance pour encore quelques années, pour s'assurer qu'il soit avec lui lors de la scène finale. Il croyait maintenant que la clé pour vaincre Voldemort reposait dans l'augmentation du lien entre Harry et Voldemort. L'idée était que, avec l'augmentation de leur lien, leurs âmes commenceraient finalement à s'entremêler.

Durant les prochaines années, ils deviendraient tellement connectés que, lorsque l'un des deux mourrait, leur essence partagée serait devenue tellement grande que l'autre âme serait emportée avec. À l'insu de Severus, et jouant sur sa haine naturelle pour le jeune homme, il lui avait demandé d'apprendre l'Occlumancie à Harry. Il savait très bien que rien de positif n'en ressortirait, à part l'affaiblissement de protections naturelles d'Harry. Severus avait été le catalyseur qui a accru le lien mental d'Harry avec Voldemort.

C'était dangereux à faire, mais il vivait dans un temps dangereux. La guerre nous force à faire des choix pour le bien du plus grand nombre, c'est injuste pour Harry, mais depuis quand la vie est-elle juste, se dit-il.

_A ce moment, Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait savoir combien ses idées étaient éloignées de la vérité. Il regarderait plus tard son passé en se disant quel imbécile il avait été de sous-estimer Harry Potter à une telle ampleur, et il paierait très cher pour cela._

Même si Harry avait le potentiel pour devenir un des plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire, il était trop susceptible, et n'était pas assez pondéré, rationnel. Il devait continuer à jouer sur son côté Gryffondor. À travers ses années à Poudlard, il n'avait pas montré de talents scolaires spectaculaires sauf pour la DCFM, où il était le meilleur de l'école.

Il avait des instincts étonnants dans le feu de l'action et pouvait être très stratégique lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il était courageux et se souciait beaucoup de ses amis. Globalement cependant, il pensait d'Harry Potter comme un sorcier assez puissant magiquement, mais cependant moyen en intelligence. Il s'attendait à ce que ses BUSEs traduisent cette idée.

_Encore une fois Albus Dumbledore serait dans l'erreur..._

Au final, Harry Potter n'avait tout simplement pas le temps d'atteindre le niveau de connaissances magiques de Voldemort. Voldemort avait 50 années d'expérience à son actif, sans parler du fait que Tom avait été un étudiant exceptionnel. Non, ce lien était son arme, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de besoin de prodiguer toutes sortes d'entrainements et de ressources à Harry. C'était une bonne chose qu'il gardait ces cartes tout près de lui. Dans le grand diagramme des choses, sacrifier une vie ici et là était une perte tactique acceptable comparée aux vies du monde sorcier tout entier.

_(1) souper pour belges, diner pour français, les autres je ne sais pas! Normalement j'utiliserai toujours la dénomination belge (bah oui si j'utilise la française j'oublierai une fois sur deux). Donc : déjeuner le matin – dîner à midi – souper le soir._

_**RARs:**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

MAUGREI : Merci!

légion : l'êtranger : En effet Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne vont pas passer de bons moments. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'après Voldemort, Harry prévoira de faire quelques 'petits' changements dans la société sorcière, mais j'en dis pas plus a ce sujet! J'aime bien aussi neville, content qu'il te plaise il sera un bon allié d'Harry. Harry se rendra compte de la trahison de ses amis assez rapidement... Et la suite postée 5 jours après le chap précédent! je suis gentil hein :DD Merci pour ta review

lo : Merci

sandjo : Merci a toi aussi :)

greg83 : J'espère que la scene avec les Dursley t'a plus! Merci

Sahada : Jusqu'à present (chap 14 posté en anglais), Harry n'a pas de phoenix et ne disparait pas pendant plusieurs années. Il trouvera dans un chap prochain un autre moyen pour gagner du temps... Merci pour ta review!

_**NdT :**_

_Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur! Merci!_

_6900 mots._

_Posté le 19/09/05. Relecture le 25/06/07._


	7. Chapitre 3 en Anglais

**TROISIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/3/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 2 "Confrontation and Finances"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

From the outside scenery, Harry could tell that they would be reaching Kings Cross Station very soon. He found his thoughts wondering to Sirius again, and he had to quash the overwhelming feeling of despair and sorrow, that was always at the surface these days.

He had to be strong, even though he simply wanted to just fade into anonymity. He wanted to be left alone and take the time needed to properly mourn Sirius. He knew that he simply could not allow himself to do that. If he wanted to avenge all the wrongs done to him, he had to stay focused on his goals.

Finally the Hogwarts train stopped. Harry stood up and stretched. He then picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the overhead storage bins, and said his goodbyes to his friends.

"Hey Neville – Luna, you guys have a good summer o.k."

Luna replied "Oh Harry, you look after your self too, I know it hurts to loose Sirius, I know how long it took me to get over my mums death, but you know as well as I do, there they are not really gone, you remember the voices behind the veil don't you?"

"We will see them again when it's our time Harry. Just remember that they are still looking out for us" With that she stood at the tip of her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then walked out to meet her dad. Harry didn't know what to make of that, but some how found some comfort in her parting words.

"Hey Harry" Neville called. "I want to thank you again for everything you thought me this year, it means a lot to me."

Harry replied, " Just remember Neville, You are as good a wizard as they come. You just needed a nudge in the confidence department." Harry clasped his left shoulder and gave it a squeeze, and with that he stepped out of the compartment and made his way out of the train, he stepped out of platform 9 ¾ and braced himself to meet his dreaded relatives.

The first thing that Harry saw was Mrs. Weasley running to hug Ron and Ginny. She turned around and asked him how he was. Of course Harry lied and said he was fine. What a stupid question that was, how should he feel right after his godfather died. He then looked at Ron who was gawking at the twins new clothes, he noticed another hint a jealousy apparent on his face, but that was nothing unusual coming from Ron. The Joke shop must be doing very well indeed mused Harry.

"Hello Harry." greeted Lupin, "Hi" said Harry. He also noticed Mad Eye, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Lupin said "Well we thought we might have a bit of a chat with your relatives." He hissed.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," said Harry.

"Oh I think it is!" growled Moody. His magical eye was obviously peering through his head. He stepped to the left and noticed the Dursleys, who looked positively irritated to be seeing him and his friends.

To Harry's amusement, the wizarding reception committee proceeded to give the Dursleys a verbal trashing. They told them how unhappy they were about how he was treated in their care. Mad Eye was talking to Vernon, and his Uncle looked to be affronted and started blustering, but Mad Eye would have none of it. Of course being the coward that Vernon Dursleys really was, there was no option for him but to capitulate. Harry could see that his fat pachyderm of an uncle was scared shitless. Of course Mad Eye could have that effect on people.

Harry looked to his uncle's right and of course there stood his horse face of an aunt who went by the name of Petunia Evans Dursley. She now looked quite agitated to be in the presence of Order members. Probably scared that she is going to be spotted by one of her light minded neighbours. Of course no Dursley family would be complete without his dear cousin Ickle Ditty Dumbkins. The fat oaf was trying to hide behind his rake of a mother. Of course he was failing miserably. If nothing else, his cousin had graduated from a baby whale to a full-blown adult soropod Dinosaur. Just the very sight of them made his stomach turn.

Harry bid farewell to Ron and Hermione, "Have a good trip guys, See you later", he said in a sort of cool voice.

He then turned around and made his way with his relatives to the family sedan. They pulled out of Kings Cross Station and got onto Main Street. All the while they kept glancing at Harry every now and then. Aside from the occasional sneering they said nothing. Harry went back to watching the outside scenery while his cousin who practically took 2/3 of the seat tried in vain to make himself look small.

Uncle Vernon looked in the rear view mirror and yelled "Boy! I did not appreciate your little welcoming reception; we'll be having a little chat tonight BOY! And make no mistake I don't care what those FREAKS SAY! I run my household not your ABNORMAL friends."

Harry decided that getting it on in the car was not wise. He could wait until supper for the showdown of all showdowns to erupt. He simply replied, **"**Yes Uncle Vernon**"** with a sneer on his face. He went back to looking out of his window. He could see from the corner of his eye that Dudley was smiling viciously at him. Fine he thought you'll get yours tonight too. After the events of his school year, with Umbridge, Death Eaters and Voldemort, he was not going to be intimidated by his stupid, overbearing, fat muggle relatives anymore. If anything, Harry had a lot of pent-up anger that needed releasing, and they would provide the perfect recipients of his anger.

They passed by the Leaky Cauldron on their way to the rotary. Harry noticed for the first time the many shops, which littered that part of London. He saw a book store, an electronic store, a male fashion store, he even saw a muggle company theatre for plays and such. Interesting he thought, he now realized that he never really paid any attention to all of the muggle stores before.

Remembering his first year, he had been way to enthrall at being delivered from his servitude at the time. All he noticed was the magical world. At the time, he didn't think very highly of the muggle world, mostly due to the Dursley's treatment of him. All he could really remember from it were primary school, bullies and a very sheltered life under a cupboard at number 4 Privet Drive.

His thoughts wandered to Sirius again, something he found very difficult to avoid these days. God, he never wanted Sirius to get hurt. Harry knew deep down that he would always feel some guilt over his involvement in Sirius death. He had learned his lessons over his godfather's demise that's for sure.

However there were other people to blame for what happened other than him. First on that list was that greasy hair, beak nose mother fucker Snape…. if that wicked rat fuck sonavabitch could have actually acted like a professional for once in his life, instead of holding teenage vendettas that should have died decades ago.

If he could have put aside his feelings for his father and the Marauders and actually teach me the art of Occlumency, then events could have turned out quite differently. All he ever said was clear your mind. Fucking HOW! What techniques should he use? There was no teaching! All he ever did was weaken his natural defenses, and rape his mind. His only goal was to find more ways to torture him. Harry hated Snape with such raw passion, he was never going forgive him. Harry promised himself that someday Snape was going to pay for every thing he ever did to Sirius and him.

Second on his hit list was the great Dumbledore himself. His betrayal hurts the most. From the time Harry started at Hogwart's, he had looked up to him and expected him to do right by him. Last year he thought of Dumbledore as his savior for taking him away from the Dursleys. After the event at the department of mysteries, Harry had taken the time to relive all of his moment at Hogwarts. It dawned on him that it had been the headmaster's chess moves that had put him in danger every year he went there.

Maybe that's what he wanted all along. Carefully manipulating the events at every turn to further the image of the Boy-Who-Lived in the eyes of the wizarding world. Now that Harry thought about it, why had the sorting hat looked at putting him in Slyterin. From the very first time he met Hagrid, he had been made to believe that Slyterin house was bad. Of course meeting Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkin hadn't helped the image of Slyterin that's for sure.

He wondered how things would have turned out if he had gone into Slyterin. Supposedly, he was the weapon to get rid of Voldemort. So what does Dumbledore do? He keeps me in the dark all summer. Last year, he kept him isolated from his friends, kept a total information blackout. Harry had been forced to deal with Cedric's death all by myself.

This year, he refused to tell him why he should be taking lessons in Occlumency with Snape of all people. Dumbledore made every effort to avoid him during the school year. He didn't even try to explain his actions. Two weeks ago Dumbledore tells him that it was all done to safeguard that God Dam Prophecy. His godfather died in large part because of Dumbledores fuck up.

Dumbledore must have felt that his little Gryffindor pea brain couldn't understand the stakes. On top of all that there was that lying, kaniving, and little pawn scum of an Elf who goes by the name of Kreacher. The damn house elf lied to him about Sirius being captured. He was obviously working for that bitch Bellatrix and Narcissa the whole time. Finally lets not forget that fucking hag Umbrige and her man whore the Minister of Magic himself Cornelius I'm an asshole Fudge. They all conspired to make his life a living hell.

Remembering all these events suddenly became to much for him and he once again became filled with despair. He could no longer keep his emotions in check no matter how hard he tried and silently tears began rolling down his cheeks. He could feel his rage begging to be unleashed.

Harry swore, as god was his witness they would all pay dearly for what they did to his parents, Sirius and him. The muggles have a saying PAY BACK IS A BITH. Well he intended on becoming the god dam poster boy for that saying. At that moment, unknown to Harry, his eyes began to glow neon green and shone like little beacons, a white aura began to surround him. Harry felt himself feeding on his rage. It would feel so good to completely give in. Dudley had been keeping an eye on his cousin and noticed his insane smile and looked at his eyes and noticed the odd glow and yelled

"Dad! Harry is crying and doing some Freak thing with his eyes."

Vernon looked into his rear view mirror and suddenly his face took on malicious sneer and his face started turning into a weird puce color and bellowed

"BOY WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING IN FRONT OF US? WHAT HAPPENED! ONE OF YOUR FREAK BOYFRIED LEAVE YOU HA, HA, HA…"

"You know better then to let your abnormality run loose BOY! I am going to have to think up of an appropriate punishment for this." Vernon finished with a maniacal grin on his face.

Once again Dudley was snickering. Suddenly Harry realized where he was and understood he had to rain in his anger for now. It was not the right time to let it loose, soon, but not yet. His Aunt was giving him a death glare, and he glared back at her, she noticed his eyes and turned away immediately.

Nobody said anything for the duration of the drive, which suited Harry immensely. As his Uncle Vernon pulled into the driveway Harry noticed Hedwigs perched on the top branch of the oak tree. She was doing a very good job of concealment. Hedwigs had flown ahead of them so she wouldn't be locked in the small trunk for the three-hour car ride.

So Harry got out of the car, walked to the back and opened the car trunk. He dragged out his battered school trunk and owl's cage. His Aunt Petunia and Dudley had already rushed inside the house. In Dudley's case, unable to run, he had wobbled inside the house. His uncle locked the car trunk and rushed in after his wife.

Well Harry thought to himself, It was too much to expect any help from any of those assholes. He opened the front door and hauled his trunk and cage up the stairs and into his bedroom. He struggled some with his trunk, and finally got it up to his bedroom. He was out of breath and realized that he had to get into much better shape.

Harry had noticed toward the end of his school year that he had undergone a real growth spurt, he was now a respectable 5'-11". Of course not being starved helps your growth. He knew he would grow some more, but he was also pretty thin, thanks in part to his high metabolism and lack of good nutrition these last two months. The stress of OWL's, lack of decent sleep, Umbridge, the ministry, and Sirius had all piled up on his body. He knew he had to take much better care of himself. He promised he would make it up to himself.

Looking around his room, or to what he most commonly referred too as his own personalized jail cell. He put Hedwigs cage on the left corner of his old beat up desk. He opened the window and immediately Hedwig flew in and landed on top of her cage.

"Hi girl." he said.

"Did you have a good fly?" Hedwig looked at him and hooted a reply. Harry had always thought that his owl could just about understand everything he said. Aside from Hagrid, she was the best friend anybody could ever have. He loved her deeply. Harry knew that Hedwig loved him unconditionally. Harry felt really bad about ignoring her for a good part of his school year.

Harry decided to let her know he was sorry. "Hey Girl, I'm so sorry I ignored you last year, I was so caught up with everything, its no excuse on my part I hope you understand. You didn't deserve to be ignored like that sweetie."

She hooted softly and brushed her head against his cheek. "I promise I'll never ignore you like that again, I love you girl."

She affectingly nipped his fingers. Harry decided to give her loads of treats tonight. He sat there for about 5 minutes just gently petting her back. She really loved having her back feathers caressed.

Harry let Hedwig enjoy her treats, and went back to store his belongings. He put his battered trunk at the foot of his bed and proceeded to put his schoolbooks on his broken bookshelves. He then looked into his closet to take stock of his clothes. God they were so beat up, and dratty he thought. He really had to go shopping and treat himself to some nice things.

Harry looked at his beat up old watch and realized that supper was coming up soon. He knew that tonight a lot of things would change. Tonight was the night that he was going to start his path to war. After the events of DOM, he realized he only had two choices. He could willow in self-pity, fall into depression and give in to his suicidal tendency or he could take the high road and avenge his parents and Sirius.

In the end, he realized that if he quit, then Voldemort had won and all of his parent's sacrifices along with his godfather would have been in vain. He had to go on, there was no other choice. He realized that he could simply run away and hide in the muggle world, but that was no answer either. For one thing, Voldemort wouldn't give a shit about him quitting. He would come for him anyway. Second quitting and hiding went against his very fiber. He had never quit on anything, and he wasn't about to start now.

He decided to lie on his bed and wait for supper. Might as well make his time productive and started going over his plans for tomorrow. He had so many things that needed to be done. The next few days would decide his fate. He had to play his cards very carefully. Finally the call to supper came in the form of his aunts shrilly voice

"Boy, get down here and help me set the table!"

He got off his bed and made sure that he had his wand tucked in his right shirtsleeve. He went down to the kitchen and started setting the table. His uncle was sneering at him in disdain the whole time. When that was done, his aunt served him a miniscule portion again. I guess they didn't take the Orders threats very seriously he thought to himself. He sat down at the table, and looked at his plate, he had one very small slice of roast beef with vegetables and a little sauce. He looked over at his dinosaur of a cousin who seemed to have his plate piled with meat, gravy and potatoes. Dudley looked backed at him and snickered.

He looked up from his plate and looked at his uncle who looked at him and smiled

"Well boy, did you honestly think that those freaks were going to scare us eh?"

" After everything we have done for you and this is how you repay us!" by this time his uncles face had taken on a very unhealthy puce color, bordering on blue to be truthful.

His uncle then bellowed, "We decide how things go in this home, you little shit! You thought you had chores last year, this year will be ten times worse! How do you like that eh."

Your no good bum of a father and your bitch of a mother saw fit to dump you on our doorsteps. Well then you can suffer for their irresponsible behavior you little freak. Harry had been waiting for just the mention of his parents to work himself up and unleash his rage. He brought forth all of his memories of his mistreatment by the Dursleys, he felt an unbelievable rage build up in him. Harry turned his head to get a good look at his uncle and suddenly stood up from his chair and looked directly into his uncle's eyes and to the utter shock of the Dursleys bellowed.

"YOU FUCKING SACK OF MONKEY SPUNK, YOU BULLYING RATFUCK SON OF A WHORE! Everything you have ever done for me? Well let me tell you what you've done for me." Harry's voice was now dripping with venom.

Harry continued, "All you have ever done for me you say? Well you and your bastard family have done nothing but bully me from the time I could walk. You dam near starved me, stuffed me in a cupboard till I was 11, got me to be your fucking slave, always left me behind when you went on your little trips, never showed me any love what so ever. You did nothing but put me down, and physiologically abuse me. I was Dudley's little punching bag for at least 8 years. Well let me tell you."

"I will not be taking anymore shit from you or the rest of your bastard family Ever Again! This ends tonight, he roared!" Harry could see the near state of shock the Dursley's were in and continued.

"I have to train to fight this fucking demon by the name of Voldemort that plagues my world, and I am the only one who can kill him according to some fucking prophecy. From here on end I only answer to my own council do you hear me. Because so help me god I will fucking kill you if you get in my way." Harry could see the near hysteria on his aunt's face and decided to give the final punch.

" **Nobody will Ever step on me again!"**

By this time Harry eyes were glowing like green neon signs, and his magic was starting to surround his body. Of course Vernon Dursleys being an upstanding citizen and utterly clueless where his nephew was concerned, roared and bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THIS WAY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

For a man of his weight and girth, Vernon Dursley was surprisingly fast. He rounded the table and swung at Harry. Harry however had been expecting this and was faster, his reflexes having been honed after all those years of Quidditch. He managed to duck his head out of the way, but still managed to take a good hit on his shoulder, which sent him flying to the floor. He bumped his head on the edge of the counter. At this point Harry was pissed, his head was in pain and he saw nothing but green in front of him.

All the years of pain and suffering rushed out of him, and he quickly got up from the floor and rushed his uncle. By now his magical aura had completely surrounded his body and he yelled, "YOU FAT FUCK HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, I have had enough!"

His uncle never saw the fist coming from his nephew. Harry cocked his left fist and smashed his uncle in the solar plexus, he heard a loud crack and saw his uncle fly through the air and smash into the living room wall. His uncle then slid down the wall clutching his chess. He noticed that his uncle had also left a sizable imprint in the living room wall. By this time Dudley decided to come to his fathers rescue.

He rushed towards Harry, but Harry saw him coming and avoided a fist the size of Scotland coming his way. He then kicked Dudley where his family gonads were. The kick was so strong, that Dudley had actually lifted a foot in the air. He heard a loud cry, and then a thump to the floor. At this point Dudley was reeling from the pain, and at that moment he did the only thing that he could. He upchucked his supper right on himself and went into a fetal position and began moaning in pain.

Harry said "So much for the Junior Heavyweight Interschool Boxing Champion of the Southeast."

Harry, who was now facing his cousin, had forgotten that his aunt was behind him. His aunt who looked momentarily paralyzed from her nephews actions, recovered from her shock. With a rage filling her eyes, she ran over to Harry, and managed to come from behind and hit her nephew on the side of his face with her right fist.

She of course was nowhere close to her son or husbands strength, but she still managed to momentarily stun him, Harry shook his head and whirled around to face her, what happened next, would stay burned in her mind for the rest of her days. Harry surprised by the hit, looked at the fury in his aunts eyes and touched his lip and looked at the blood on his fingers, with a sneer on his face he backhanded his aunt across the face with all the force he could muster.

Harry heard a loud CRACK. Harry saw his aunt sailing from the kitchen table and smashed into the dreaded cupboard door. He looked back at her, and noticed that blood was flowing from her nose freely. He must have broken her nose. He didn't think he hit her that hard. It must be my magic he thought. Petunia Dursleys remembered hitting her nephew, and then feeling a blinding pain on her face. She shook her head, and noticed she was crumpled on the floor, she felt as if she had fallen onto the pavement face first. She now noticed the blood oozing from her nose and mouth.

She looked back towards her nephew and saw that his eyes had that same green neon color that she had seen yesterday in the car. For the first time in her life she was scared to death for her life. Next thing that happened her nephew yelled at both Dudley and her to get their asses to the living room couch. Harry told them they were going to have a little family chat.

Next he went to Vernon who was sitting on the living room floor lying against the dented wall. His uncle seemed to have picked up a pronounced wheezing all of a sudden. Harry looked at the pathetic fat pig lying on the floor and remembered all of the mental abuse he had suffered at his hands. He bent down and with a grunt picked him up by the collar, which was no small feat, considering the size of his uncle. He then looked into his sneering face, and CRACK.

He smashed his uncle over five times in the face with his left fist. All the while yelling, "I HATE YOU!" over and over.

Blood was oozing from his uncle. By now his nose was broken, he had several cuts above his eyebrows, and his front teeth had been knocked out. He let go of his uncle who crumbled back to the floor. He then proceeded to kick him repeatedly in the ribs and the kidneys. After another minute or so, he picked him by up by his collar again and pushed him roughly unto the couch. He hit the couch and just grunted, barely coherent. By this time they all had a sickly look in their face and a deep worry of what was coming next. Harry looked positively demonic.

Harry laid it out like this and said, "All right he said, listen up. I am only going to say this once, I never asked to come to this blasted shit hole and live with you bastards. The only reason I'm here is because that conniving, slimy Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore stuck me here fifteen years ago, because of an ancient blood protection that myMOTHER, gave me when she sacrificed herself for me."

No one said anything so Harry continued, "In the process may I add, she allowed all of you pathetic assholes, to live your safe and very boring little life. The reason I have to stay here is to recharge the wards that are in effect." He waited a few seconds for his words to sink in and continued.

"You see, just to spite your sorry asses I could just leave and let the wards fail. Then you would all be at Voldemort tender mercy. Believe me, he would find you in no time and torture you to insanity. Dudley, if you thought that Dementors were bad last summer, It's nothing compared to what the death eaters would do to you." Harry could see his cousin nearly pissing himself and continued.

"Now I have a lot of things to do this summer, and I cannot have you interfere with my business any longer. However as bad as Voldemort is, he is not the one who you have to worry about anymore, you will have to worry about me for a change. If you get in my way, Let me tell you what I plan to do."

Harry whipped out his wand so fast that it looked like a blur to them. He then said, "Uncle Vernon, I happen to be pretty good at transfiguration. You see that's a branch of magic that delves into the study of changing one form into another."

Now uncle Vernon!" he said with such venom. "If you don't cooperate and play nice, I plan on turning you into a female hygiene product. You will find yourself becoming closer to aunt Petunia then you have ever dreamed off before."

Harry then turned to Dudley and said, " You my dear cousin if you bug me again, or if I see you beating up on any more kids in Surrey, I will transfigure you into a toilet bowl. I will then make sure that I eat lots of fiber. I will then proceed to take very long craps into Dudley the Lou. Do I make myself clear?"

He then turned on his aunt and said, " Dear aunty Petunia, If you under feed me, or get in my way again, or try to get me to do any of you bloody chores, I will personally curse you so bad, that you will become Surrey's most notorious slut. You will find yourself unable to resist fucking every guy on this street. Just so you know, you might be thinking that I cannot use my wand, and that it is forbidden. You know what? I don't give a fuck about the ministry of magic or Dumbledore anymore."

Harry noticed she was nearly ready to pass out and continued, "So help me god, if you piss me off again, I will not hesitate to use magic on you." Harry now noticed that Dudley and Vernon looked almost green with fright.

"Now I will go out of my way to stay out of your way. I will no longer have curfews is that understood." He waited for their acknowledgment and continued.

"I will come and go, as I please no questions asked. If you want any chores done, than you can get your useless son IcleDidy Dumplings to get off his fat arse and do something for once in his life. It is currently against my better judgment to help any of you out, but I may have a way to ensure that we stay out of each other's way. I'll see what comes of it tomorrow. If we can manage to completely avoid each other, it will be much better for both our health's would you agree."

He then looked at his aunt's eyes, and had to say one more thing. "You aunt Petunia, how you can look at yourself in the mirror every morning and not be degusted by what you see is beyond me. You had the power to stop all of this abuse for the last fifteen years and did nothing about it. Me your only last living blood relative, the only reminder of the link you once had to your sister and you let that bastard of a husband control every aspect of your relationship with me. When the time comes to meet my mother, you will have an awful lot to answer for. If there is any justice, you'll be sent straight to hell." Petunia just sat there crying.

By this time the entire Dursleys families were scared beyond belief. They simply nodded their heads. In Vernon's case he was swaying his head.

Harry said, " You should drive yourselves to the hospital. Some of you look like you may need some tender loving care." Harry was just sneering at them by then.

With that, he made his way to the counter where the rest of the roast beef was, which was a hefty four pound's worth, and put the whole thing on a carving platter. He then picked up a carton of juice and the rest of the mash potatoes and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Harry thought for a second and decided that it might be safer to take a little precaution. He took the chair from under his desk and jammed it underneath the doorknob. You never know, they might decide on some retribution for his actions tonight and barge in unannounced in the middle of the night.

Harry played back his actions tonight and uttered out loud , "Dam revenge really does feel good."

Now just maybe, they will think twice about messing with me again. He allowed himself as small smile to cross his lips, and proceeded to demolish the rest of the roast beef. He knew he had to go to sleep soon; he had a very long day ahead of him tomorrow.

**Earlier That Evening**

Unknown, to Harry, Tonks was on shift that evening. With the attack on the ministry, Dumbledore had been very explicit about increasing vigilance where Harry was concerned. She could tell that a change had occurred in Harry. Sirius death had been rough on her, and Remus was totally depressed. He was in a bad straight. He was now the only Marauder left. Pettigrew doesn't count. That double-crossing bastard will get his when the time comes. Harry however seemed to have been affected the most.

He had been one angry kid last summer, but she had a feeling that was nothing to what he was feeling right now. She was brought from her musing by a loud commotion coming from the Dursleys kitchen. She edged closer to the window and what she saw would stay marked in her brain for a very long time.

She looked at Harry, and his eyes were glowing neon green, and he had a white aura covering his whole body. What she saw then was an incredible display of physical magic. He wasted his uncle and cousin and smashed his aunt. Bodies were flying everywhere. She cannot imagine what they said to him, but it must have been pretty bad to piss him off like that. She was wondering if she should intervene or not.

The last thing she wanted to do was to make her presence known, if Harry knew he was being watched by the Order, he might turn on her. Even thought she was a fully trained Auror and was a powerful witch in her own right, she knew that Harry was a lot more powerful then her. In fact she had never met somebody his age who was that powerful.

She shuddered to think what would happen if he completely let go. The frightening thing was that he was not even close to his full magical maturity. She looked and saw Harry talking to them, and they seemed to be cowering on the couch, jee no shit there. Wow that was a close one, they don't seem to be to injured. It looks like Harry is holding off his temper for now. She would have to report this little incident to the order on her next meeting.

Harry lay into his mattress going over his plan for tomorrow. He first needed to loose the order. He had no qualms what so ever that the old bastard had his goon squad looking after their weapon. He would slip out of the house at around 5:00 am, and make his way to the back entrance.

Harry knew that he would need his invisibility cloak for his plan to work. He also needed some muggle cash. He had exchanged about 100 galleons a month ago into pounds. There was this little muggle exchange booth in Hogsmeade. He had about 600 pounds worth of notes. Tomorrow he needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron and then to Gringotts.

He had to find out how much money he had first and foremost. This would dictate where he went from there. He also needed a really good disguise. He could not afford to get caught no matter what. Based on the amount of money he had to play with, he would then see how extravagant he would get into his purchasing. After Gringotts he wanted to get to Knocturn alley and get some dark arts books.

Over the last weeks, he had come to realize that this whole line they were being fed about light and dark magic was just nonsense. Light and Dark magic was just that, magic. It all came down to intent. You could have a maniac use a light spell such as _wingardium-leviosa_ and drop someone off a cliff. Although the spell itself was considered a light magic spell, it could be twisted to evil intent.

The same is true for using dark magic. One could use a very dark spell and save a toddler from certain oblivion at the hands of death eaters. Although the spell would be dark the intent was to save a life. Dumbledore is an idealist. A weapon is a weapon no matter the source. In the annals of history you have always had people with little scruples who will use any means possible to acquire power and subjugate people to their whims. No Harry thought, he would seek out any and all weapons available to help him dispose of snake face. Now if…est.

_**SomeWhere in North Scotland at a special school called Hogwarts**_

Albus Dumbledore stood by his window late in the evening, looking at the stars on this clear night. He sighed heavily and brought a hand up to massage his brow. He felt so old these days. He was deep in thought, and was reviewing the last two weeks worth of memories. Of course the subjects of his preoccupation tonight was one Harry Potter.

The young lad had definitely become angrier this year. He was certainly mad at me he thought. The rest of the order faired no better for that matter. This past school year had certainly had its twist and turns. Events could have been played out quite differently, but what was done was done.

He would try to make amends with young Harry, as he had to gain his trust for a few more years, to ensure he is on board for the final play. He now believed that the key to defeating Voldemort lay in increasing the connection between Harry and Voldemort. The idea was that as their telepathic connection increased, their souls would eventually begin to intertwine.

Over the following years they could become so connected that when one of them died their shared essence would be so great that the others soul would be taken as well. Unknown to Severus, and playing on his natural hate for the young lad, he had asked him to teach Harry occlumency. Deep down he new that nothing good would come of it except weaken his natural shields. Severus had been the catalyst to increase Harry's mind link to Voldemort.

These were dangerous games to play no doubt about that, but these were also very dangerous times. War forces us to make choices for the greater good, it's not fair to Harry, but when has life ever been fair.

_At the time of these thoughts, Albus Dumbledore could not have know how far from the truth his perceptions really were. He would regard his past thinking as a fools thoughts for underestimating Harry Potter to that extent, and would pay dearly for it._

Although Harry has the potential to become one of the most powerful wizards in history, he was too volatile, and was not level headed enough. He had to keep playing to his Griffindor side. Throughout his years at Hogwarts he had not shown any spectacular academic talent except for DADA where he was rated number one throughout the school.

He had amazing instincts in the heat of battle and could think very strategically when he needed too. He was certainly brave and cared very much for his friends. On the whole however, he thought of Harry Potter as a fairly strong wizard magically, yet ordinary in intelligence. He expected his OWL to reflect that.

_Again Albus Dumbledore would be proven wrong_

In the final analysis, Harry Potter simply did not have the time to get up to Voldemort's level of magical knowledge. Voldemort had 50 years experience on him, not to mention that Tom had been an exceptional student to boot. No, that connection was his weapon, and all he had to do was wait.

There seemed to be no need to spend all kinds of training and resources on Harry. It's a good thing that he kept his playing card very close to his chess. In the grand scheme of things sacrificing a life here and there was an acceptable tactical loss when compared to the lives of the entire wizarding world.


	8. Chapitre 4 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 4 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par chtit-draco**

.net/s/2574090/4/Ascension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 3 : « Découvertes »**

**DISCLAIMER :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur (c moi ca !) ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

Lundi 23 juin 1997

Harry se réveilla trempé de sueur. Ses draps étaient emmêlés autour de ses membres et il haleta bruyamment tout en essayant de sortir de sa prison. Toujours haletant, il envoya ses couvertures loin de son corps imprégné de sueur, et se releva sur son lit. Il avait encore eu un de ses maudits rêves sur la nuit de la mort de Sirius. Pourquoi ses démons ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille juste une nuit ?

Au moins, ce n'étaient que de simples cauchemars, et pas des visions. Il ne savait pas combien de temps son petit temps de sursis durerait encore, avant que Voldie ne décide de recommencer à jouer avec sa tête. Il avait franchement besoin de maîtriser l'occlumancie, et rapidement. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille se dépêtra complètement de ses draps. Il regarda à son vieux réveil donné à lui par Dudley et y vit qu'il était 4 :30 du matin. Eh bien, il pourrait commencer à se préparer pour la journée, le Soleil se lèvera bientôt, et il voulait être dehors avant que les dinosaures ne se lèvent.

La cage d'Hedwige était vide. Harry se souvint de l'avoir laissé aller dehors la nuit précédente. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait vraisemblablement parti pour un minimum de 2 jours, et qu'il la retrouverait alors dans sa chambre. Il lui avait dit d'aller au Terrier s'il n'était pas de retour dans trois jours. Harry alla à sa fenêtre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers les volets.

Harry ouvrit doucement sa fenêtre, et sentit une faible odeur de tabac, et entendit quelques marmonnements. Il pensait avoir reconnu les voix de Tonks et de Mondugus. Eh bien, le changement de la garde devait se faire tôt ce matin. Bien sûr, cela serait le moment idéal pour sa fugue. Pendant qu'ils étaient tout les deux occupés, il s'habilla rapidement. Il s'assura d'avoir sa vieille casquette et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se dirigea vers le bas de son armoire, et y trouva finalement son vieux sac de l'école primaire. Il fourra ses affaires dedans et descendit doucement les escaliers. Il ouvrit prudemment le frigo et prit quelques fruits et muffins beurrés. (1) Il y mit le tout dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière.

Harry écrivit un petit message aux Dursley, leur disant qu'il serait parti pour plus ou moins deux jours, et que si n'importe qui de sa race bizarre se montrait, qu'ils lui disent qu'il pouvait aller se faire enculer et arrêter de les emmerder. Il alla ensuite à la porte de derrière et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Il alla doucement jusqu'à la clôture du voisin. Ca ressemblait en fait plutôt à un mur de pierre de 1m (3 pieds). Il pouvait toujours entendre la conversation de Tonks et de Mondugus.

Bon sang, s'ils étaient les meilleurs agents en secret que l'Ordre possédait, ils étaient dans une belle merde ! N'importe quel Mangemort pouvait se diriger vers leur conversation et les refroidir facilement. Oubliant les imbéciles de l'Ordre, il s'occupa de traverser la clôture du voisin et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue. De là, il alla sur le Boulevard Lane Drive et marcha vers l'arrêt de bus au bout de cette rue.

Harry vérifia que personne n'était dans les environs et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda l'horaire et y vit que le premier bus passait à 5 :15 du matin. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre, et y vit qu'il n'avait plus que 5 minutes à attendre. Il avait décidé que, si l'Ordre découvrait qu'il avait quitté Privet Drive, leurs recherches se concentreraient d'abord sur les emplacements sorciers. Donc, prendre le Magicobus était hors de question. Il avait de bonnes chances de ne pas se faire découvrir en restant dans le monde moldu jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry monta dans le bus et paya le prix du trajet. Le bus l'emmènerait à la gare de train de Surrey. Le bus le déposa à la gare de Surrey. Il regarda les différentes lignes et prit celle en direction de la gare de Kings Cross. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il descendit à Kings Cross, et se dirigea vers les guichets pour demander son chemin. Il devait aller à la Main Ave (Avenue principale) de Londres.

Un vieux gentleman lui indique la direction à prendre et, pour sa gentillesse, Harry lui acheta une carte de la ville de Londres. Après une autre demie heure, Harry était enfin sur la Main Avenue. Il regarda sa montre, il était maintenant 6h50 du matin. Il décida de se prendre un petit déjeuner correct en premier lieu, et alla donc au café-restaurant Wimpee. Une fois qu'il fut bien assis, il jet un coup d'œil sur sa carte et y vit qu'il n'était pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur. Harry se dit qu'il aurait une longue journée, il décida donc de se prendre un gros petit déjeuner.

Il commanda une omelette espagnole avec des saucisses, des muffins anglais, du jambon et une tasse de café. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal d'être plus alerte. Harry vérifia deux fois qu'il avait sa baguette et entreprit de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner. Quand il eut fini, il paya son repas et remercia la serveuse.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il réalisa rapidement que le seul déguisement qu'il avait pour masquer sa cicatrice était sa casquette. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus élégant que ca. Il se souvint avoir vu une compagnie de théâtre sur cette route, pendant le voyage avec les Dursley. Ils pourraient surement le dépanner avec un bon déguisement, avec une bonne compensation bien sûr. De toutes façons, se dit Harry, il n'y a jamais personne dans ces pièces qui ne portent pas quelque sorte de maquillage.

Harry marcha pendant encore 10 minutes et trouva l'endroit. Il s'appelait Queens Landing Imperial Theatre. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, et la trouva ouverte, ce qui était étonnant, la majorité de ces établissements n'ouvraient pas avant bien plus tard. La chance devait être avec lui aujourd'hui. Il appela : « Bonjour ! »

Une dame sortit d'une des portes et répliqua : « Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? »

Harry lui répondit : « Oui, je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose, maquillage ou autres, qui pourraient m'aider à me déguiser ? »

La dame l'examina de haut en bas, et lui répondit : « Pourquoi seriez-vous intéressé par un déguisement ? »

Harry lui répondit : « Eh bien…vous voyez, je vais visiter ma tante, mais elle vit là où il y a des brutes que me harcèlent constamment et j'en ai vraiment marre. J'ai besoin d'un déguisement qui pourrait changer complètement mon apparence. »

Harry lui demanda donc : « Vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Il ajouta rapidement : « J'ai de l'argent et je peux payer. »

Elle le regarda quelques minutes, essayant de décider si ce garçon se moquait d'elle, mais voyant son air sérieux, elle lui dit finalement : « Bien sûr mon enfant, viens avec moi. »

Harry la suivit jusqu'à la salle de maquillage et s'assit. Harry lui dit : « J'ai oublié de vous demander, mais est-ce que vous pourriez faire disparaître cette cicatrice si vous savez ? »

La dame, du nom de Sandra, lui répondit : « Bien sûr mon enfant, rien n'est impossible à faire avec du maquillage. »

Quarante autres minutes plus tard, Harry ne pouvait plus se reconnaître lui-même. Il avait une perruque, qui était de couleur blond terne. Sandra lui avait donné des lentilles colorées qui lui changeaient ses yeux en brun. Les lignes naturelles autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche ressortaient plus. Ca le faisait paraître plus vieux. Harry la paya cent livres (150euros) pour son aide et partit vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur aux environs de 7h45. Il rentra et s'assit de manière à faire face au mur nord. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques à être reconnu. Gringotts serait ouvert à 8h30, il avait donc un peu de temps à tuer. Il révisa sa liste de choses à faire, et améliora ce qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'il lisait sa liste, il entendit distinctement deux voix, à peu près deux tables derrière lui, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Harry leur tournait le dos, mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu les voix de Ron et Hermione. Ne voulant pas être reconnu, il se concentra sur leur conversation. Cela s'avéra être une chose facile, puisque Ron était incapable de la moindre finesse. Son approche des gens et de la vie en général était celle d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Ils parlaient de leur tâche pour l'Ordre. Ca leur demandait apparemment de trainer dans les rues et magasins du Chemin de Traverse, pour collecter des informations sur les activités des Mangemorts. Hermione se plaignait du manque de vraie tâche de renseignements de l'Ordre, et Ron disait que ca pourrait être amusant. Il l'informa que c'était certainement mieux que d'être enfermé au Grimmauld Place comme l'année précédente.

Ron n'avait apparemment pas apprécié de tenir compagnie à Harry et de rapporter toutes les anomalies à l'Ordre. Hermione, quant à elle, se sentait toujours coupable d'aller rapporter dans le dos d'Harry comme ils l'avaient fait. Elle déclara alors que s'il le découvrait un jour, il serait vraiment en colère.

Hermione dit ensuite à Ron qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait encaisser une autre trahison. Putain de merde, se dit Harry. Harry entendit ensuite Ron dire à Hermione qu'elle s'en faisait trop. Ron lui rappela qu'ils étaient bons comme espions, puisque Ginny et Lupin ne savaient toujours pas qu'ils étaient dans l'Ordre. Ron lui rappela aussi que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ron lui rappela qu'il était le plus grand sorcier qu'il connaissait, et qu'il devait avoir de très bonnes raisons pour surveiller Harry. Hermione regarda alors à sa montre et lui dit qu'ils devaient faire leurs tâches. Apparemment, elle se disait que s'il y avait des Mangemorts dans les environs, ils feraient sans aucun doute leurs affaires tôt le matin. Ron lui dit ensuite qu'ils prouveraient à l'Ordre qu'ils étaient des agents capables. Il lui rappela aussi que leurs reconnaissances ne dureraient qu'un court moment. D'ici la semaine prochaine, ils commenceraient l'entrainement d'été avec Kingsley et Fol-Œil.

A ce moment, Harry était proche de la rupture. Il devait contrôler ses émotions il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exploser juste là. Il étouffa ses sanglots et des larmes lui coulaient encore sur les joues. Il devait aller à l'air frais. Harry se leva et alla à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Il regarda pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry attendrait que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir l'entrée. Ce serait stupide d'utiliser sa baguette magique et que sa signature magique soit reconnue. En attendant, il utilisa toute son énergie à contrôler ses émotions. Il savait désormais que ses soi-disant amis s'étaient joués de lui comme un nigaud depuis l'été précédent. Ils avaient manifestement été faits initiés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Toutes leurs conneries de voyages d'été n'étaient qu'une façade.

Mon dieu, combien d'autres trahisons devrais-je endurer, se dit Harry. C'est la PUTAIN DE DERNIERE FOIS ! A la première occasion, il prendrait sa revanche et leur apprendrait la signification de trahison. A partir de ce jour, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux. De vrais amis ne se feraient jamais ça. C'était évident que Dumbledore avait acheté leur loyauté. Harry se sentait maintenant comme coupé de tous ceux et de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il ne devait rien à ces salauds de traitres. Après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, et c'était comme ça qu'ils le remerciaient.

Harry creusa plus dans sa mémoire et eut un sentiment que peut-être que ses soi-disant meilleurs amis avaient insisté pour venir au DdM juste pour pouvoir garder l'œil sur lui. Harry ne serait pas surpris si ce vieux salaud avait tout prévu depuis le début. Bon, Harry pensa, oublie les, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils ne valaient plus le temps qu'il passait avec eux. S'ils avaient des problèmes ils pouvaient se débrouiller par eux-mêmes ou juste mourir, il n'en aurait rien à foutre.

Enfin, un vieux sorcier et sa femme arrivèrent au portail. Un instant plus tard, Harry était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il marcha prudemment sur les rues, s'assurant de ne foncer dans personne. Harry devait arriver rapidement à Gringotts. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était de se faire reconnaître. Quinze minutes plus tard, il était dans le hall et alla dans les toilettes publiques les plus proches. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et s'assura que son déguisement était toujours intact. Il chercha un guichet. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il se mit dans la file pour attendre son tour.

Harry était devant le comptoir, et balaya rapidement du regard la zone. Il voulait être sur qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait reconnaître sa voix, et dit : « Excusez-moi, monsieur. J'aimerais avoir un compte de toutes mes possessions avant d'aller à mon coffre. »

Le Gobelin le regarda de haut pendant une minute et rugit : « Clé s'il vous plait ! »

Harry donna sa clé au Gobelin. Il prit la clé et dit : « Ah, Monsieur Potter, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Nous avons juste envoyé notre lettre ce matin. »

Harry regarda le Gobelin d'un air perplexe et dit : « Quelle lettre ? »

Le Gobelin répliqua : « La lettre concernant les dernières volontés et le testament de Sirius Black évidemment. »

Harry sentit comme si une boule de glace descendait de sa gorge dans son estomac, et répondit : « Désolé, je ne savais pas que de telles choses pouvaient être traitées si rapidement dans le monde sorcier. Où dois-je aller ? »

Le Gobelin lui envoya un regard bizarre et dit : « Suivez le corridor de l'aile nord et rentrer à la cinquième porte sur votre droite, s'il vous plait. »

Harry reprit sa clé et suivit les indications du Gobelin. Il atteignit la cinquième porte et vit la plaque _**Testaments et fidéicommis.**_

Il tapa à la porte, et une voix sonore dit : « Entrez ! »

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte et avança vers le Gobelin assis derrière un bureau. Il regarda le Gobelin, et, à sa surprise, reconnut qui c'était.

Il dit : « Gripsec ! C'est bien toi ? »

Le Gobelin le regarda avec un regard curieux, Harry, voyant la confusion du Gobelin, dit rapidement : « Désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

Gripsec secoua sa tête et répondit : « Ce n'est pas ca Monsieur. C'est juste que la plupart des sorciers ne s'embêtent pas à retenir le nom d'un Gobelin, et encore moins ses caractéristiques physiques. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières ne nous apprécie pas vraiment. » Gripsec termina sa dernière phrase avec un regard perplexe sur son visage.

Harry regarda Gripsec avec un visage triste et répondit : « Je ne fais pas vraiment partie de 'la plupart des sorciers' Gripsec. J'ai été élevé par des moldus et ai été discriminé toute ma vie. Avec les années, je suis devenu ami avec un Elfe, un Centaure, un Loup-garou, un demi-Géant, et avec votre permission, j'aimerais vous considérer aussi comme un ami. »

Le Gobelin semblait abasourdi pour quelques secondes, mais sourit, ou fit ce qui devait être un sourire pour un Gobelin. Cela semblait plus être un cas aigu de constipation selon Harry.

Gripsec retrouva finalement sa voix et dit : « J'ai entendu de plusieurs de nos sources que vous étiez en effet un sorcier unique Mr Potter. J'aimerais bien être considéré comme votre ami si vous le voulez. Pour que vous puissiez savoir ce qu'il se passe, je serai votre conseiller aujourd'hui. Je m'occuperai de la lecture du testament, et de tout autre affaire que vous désirez. Avant que l'on ne commence, il y a une lettre laissée par Sirius Orion Black à votre égard. A son décès, nous devions vous donner cette lettre. » Gripsec prit la lettre avec attention et la donna à Harry.

Harry regarda la lettre, apeuré de devoir l'ouvrir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Après une minute, et avec des mains tremblantes, Harry prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Harry_

_Si tu es en train de lire cette lettre, alors j'ai sans doute fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, ou alors j'ai été là où même les anges n'osent pas s'aventurer. Quel que soit ce qui s'est passé, ne t'avise pas de t'accuser de ma mort ! Si je suis mort en te protégeant, en me battant contre des BranleMort (Deathwanker), alors je suis mort en homme heureux._

_Il n'y a pas de meilleure chose que de mourir en donnant ta vie à quelqu'un que tu aimes. Ta mère et ton père l'avaient compris. Maintenant, je peux au moins regarder James et Lily dans les yeux sans avoir honte. Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu ces 13 dernières années Harry. Tu as été collé chez les Dursley à cause de mes décisions impulsives._

_Pendant que Dumbledore me gardait piégé dans cette horrible maison, je n'arrêtais pas de rêver de combien de différentes façons j'aurais pu battre ces merdes de moldus pitoyables. Je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour ravoir ces 13 années de ma vie. Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la Cabane Hurlante a changé ma vie. Ce jour, non seulement tu as cru en moi, mais tu m'as aussi empêché de faire une chose irréfléchie._

_Ce jour, j'ai senti le poids du monde se détacher de mes épaules. Tu as tellement souffert pour quelqu'un de si jeune, mais tu n'as jamais abandonné quelque chose. Ton amour de la vie, ta ténacité et ta bravoure m'ont poussé à t'aimer de plus en plus à chaque jour qui passait. Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père. James serait si fier._

_Je t'aime comme si tu étais mon propre fils, Harry. Le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner est de survivre aux trahisons, de prendre ta revanche mais, à la fin, passe à autre chose. La vie est si courte et si précieuse. Harry, n'oublie jamais de vivre ta vie au maximum. Trouve ton amour et fais plein de petits Potter. Quand le temps viendra, on se reverra, mais ce ne sera pas avant longtemps, je veux que tu vives jusqu'à un age avancé._

_Ne doute jamais de ta valeur personnelle, tu mérites de l'amour et du respect. Je veux que tu saches que tu es un sorcier très puissant. Tu ne deviendras que plus puissant avec le temps. Je dois te dire, il y a eu une prophétie de faite sur toi avant que tu ne naisses. Je me suis souvent battu avec Dumbledore pour qu'il te la révèle, mais il m'a toujours forcé au silence._

_En regardant en arrière, j'aurais du lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. S'il ne te l'as toujours pas révélée, alors tu sais qu'il y en a une et tu devrais forcer Dumbledore à te la révéler. Dumbledore peut sembler vouloir faire le bien Harry, mais il a vécu trop longtemps. Il ne peut plus voir le coût émotionnel de ses décisions. Il est tellement pris par les idées générales qu'il a perdu de vue les choses tangibles dans la vie._

_Souviens-toi de ça Harry, la manière dont tu choisis de vivre ta vie ne regarde que toi. Tu es pris par tous ces événements. Cette sale guerre t'a privé de tellement de choses juste parce qu'un maniaque a de sérieux problèmes avec ces parents._

_Souviens-toi, tu n'es pas obligé de suivre Dumbledore pour te battre dans cette guerre. Tu peux le faire d'après tes propres termes. Dans l'éventualité où quelque chose devait m'arriver, j'ai essayé d'avoir les papiers d'administrations pour ton émancipation approuvés. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu le faire puisque je suis toujours considéré comme un criminel._

_Dieu merci, Gringotts ne reconnaît pas l'autorité du ministère dans les affaires d'argent et d'héritage. Je suppose que je devrais aussi remercier ma chère mère pour avoir oublié de changer le testament de la famille. Elle ne m'avait pas encore enlevé comme héritier unique de la fortune de la famille avant de mourir. Harry, il y a moyen de faire certaines choses sans aller voir le ministère. Demande à ton conseiller pour quelques solutions pour la magie du premier cycle. Ne sous-estime jamais les Gobelins, Harry, ils ont accès à des informations qui te laisseraient abasourdi._

_Dernièrement, dis-toi bien ça, il n'y a pas de magie noire ni blanche. Il n'y a que la magie et l'intention. Avec l'argent que je te lègue, achète-toi ce sont tu as besoin et apprends le plus que tu peux sur les magies noires et blanches. Les moldus ont une expression :_combats le feu par le feu_. Dumbledore n'a jamais compris ça. Mon dernier conseil est, quand tu as des problèmes, ça aide de penser comme un Maraudeur. Apprends à penser en dehors de la sagesse conventionnelle, pense en-dehors de la boite._

_Bon maintenant c'est fini pour tous les trucs sentimentaux. Terminons ça. Je soussigné, Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare par la présente léguer toutes mes possessions aux personnes suivantes :_

_Harry, si tu ne le sais pas, tu es vachement riche. Eh oui gamin, j'ai demandé à ton conseiller de s'assurer que tu te gâtes un max avant que tu ne quittes Gringotts aujourd'hui. Je te laisse l'entièreté du contenu du Coffre Familial des Black. Cela comprend des bijoux, des armes, des livres, et bien sûr des Galions. Je te lègue également une copropriété en Floride (Key West Florida), une villa en France, une maison de plaisance en Suède, et un manoir en Grèce._

_Dis-toi bien que tout ça ne comprend pas la fortune de la famille Potter. Elle est sans doute encore plus grande que celle des Black. Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille Harry. Tu voudras peut-être vérifier l'état de l'héritage des Potter. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Dumbledore s'était fait gardien de ton coffre personnel (pas le coffre familial). Personne ne peut se nommer gardien du Coffre de la Famille Potter, à part un Potter bien sûr. Je sais que Dumbledore a essayé, mais les Gobelins l'ont envoyé sur les roses._

_Dans tous les cas, c'aurait dut être Remus qui devait être le gardien de ton coffre personnel. Tes parents m'avaient désignés moi en premier et Remus en second pour ça. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Dumbledore t'a tout dit à propos de ton héritage familial lors de tes 11 ans. J'en doute. Je peux me tromper, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose concernant l'abus de confiance, manquement aux obligations ou quelque chose comme ça._

_Si tu n'as pas été informé de ton héritage alors tu dois t'enquérir à propos de ça. Si je me souviens bien la loi, elle dit que si quelque information concernant ton héritage ne t'a pas été divulguée, alors tu as le droit d'enlever ton Gardien de ton fond personnel. Tu devras vérifier ça avec les Gobelins._

_Je te donne aussi Grimmauld Place, en copropriété avec le dernier des Maraudeurs survivant, mon bon ami Remus Lupin. Je lègue également les sommes suivantes aux personnes suivantes. Elles seront contactées durant l'été pour la lecture de ce testament :_

_Remus Lupin : 3 000 000 galions et une maison de plaisance en Ecosse._

_Nymphadora Tonks : 3 000 000 galions._

_Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley et Hermione Granger, je lègue à chacun d'entre vous 50 000 galions pour vous aider, et pour avoir été mes amis durant plusieurs années._

_Arthur et Molly Weasley reçoivent 500 000 galions, en reconnaissance de leur support pendant plusieurs années._

_Je donne aussi la permission à Albus Dumbledore de continuer à utiliser Grimmauld Place, contre mon meilleur jugement, pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry, ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais tu peux fermer le Coffre de la Famille Black et tout mettre dans le Coffre de la Famille Potter. Ce sera alors plus facile pour gérer les biens et les avoirs de la famille Potter. Eh bien c'est fini._

_Avec mon amour éternel,_

_Sirius Orion Black (Patmol)_

Après avoir fini de lire le testament, Harry fondit complètement en larmes, pleurant comme jamais encore il n'avait pleuré. Il s'apitoya sur toute l'injustice du monde, tous les torts qui lui avaient été faits, toutes les trahisons, et ressentit tellement de colère qu'il se laissa aller complètement.

« » A cet instant, les yeux d'Harry brillaient comme des boules de néon vert. Soudainement, le vase de verre du bureau de Gripsec se brisa. Les portrais pendus au mur se cassèrent en deux. Les Gobelins étaient complètement effrayés. Harry pleura pendant encore 15 minutes et reprit finalement contrôle de ses émotions. Il regarda le désordre qu'il avait fait et s'excusa abondamment à Gripsec et aux autres Gobelins. Ils lui dirent que d'après les circonstances, ce n'était pas grave. Aucun mal n'était fait et les objets furent réparés immédiatement.

Après avoir réfléchi une minute, Harry demanda à Gripsec pourquoi il n'avait jamais été informé de l'existence du Coffre de la Famille Potter. Gripsec lui répondit « Vous étiez supposé en avoir été informé par votre Gardien quand vous aviez atteint l'âge de 11 ans. Si vous n'en avez pas été informé, alors, d'après les lois convenue entre Gringotts et le Magenmagot par les décrets financiers de 1492, paragraphe 6, partie D, je cite :

'Les devoirs du Gardien sont d'informer l'héritier des possessions de la famille durant l'année de son onzième anniversaire.' »

Gripsec expliqua que ça avait été mis en place pour que l'héritier puisse apprendre à gérer ses biens et soit préparé à traiter toutes les affaires de sa famille au moment où il atteignait l'âge de la majorité. A ce moment, l'héritier pouvait réclamer l'héritage complet. Pour ne pas vous avoir informé de vos possessions, Mr. Dumbledore a manqué aux obligations du contrat de Gardien qu'il a rentré avec la mort de Mr et Mme Potter. Donc vous pouvez légalement supprimer ses accès à vos comptes et vous transférer à vous-même le contrôle de vos comptes.

Harry cria : « Faites le immédiatement ! »

Gripsec répondit : « Monsieur, cela va prendre plusieurs heures pour finir les papiers administratifs, désirez-vous attendre ? »

Harry lui répondit : « Oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici. Gripsec, je prévois d'acheter beaucoup de choses dans les mondes moldu et sorcier et je vais vraisemblablement faire des achats assez importants. Est-ce que vous avez un système pour que je ne doive pas me trimballer avec un gros sac de galions partout où je vais ? »

Gripsec sourit et lui dit : « Bien sûr Monsieur, nous avons des cartes de crédit moldues. On peut mettre une limite d'utilisation de maximum 200 000 galions. On a aussi un équivalent magique. C'est assez neuf, et est accepté par tous les magasins magiques. La carte pourra utiliser maximum 300 000 galions. »

Voyant le regard perplexe d'Harry, Gripsec élabora en disant : « Ces sommes sont déterminées d'après la valeur nette de votre compte, Mr Potter. Ces limites sont mises en place pour que vous ne dépassiez pas ce que vous avez gagné en intérêt. Pour votre information, vos cartes de crédit ne fonctionneront qu'avec votre signature magique. »

Gripsec poursuivit en disant : « Les deux cartes montreront aussi que vous avez 18 ans. Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune seigneur (lord), elles sont totalement sûres. Les frais administratifs sont de 40 galions par mois. Grâce à votre statut de client privilégié, nous vous délivrerons un ensemble de chèques qui vous permettrons de dépenser un maximum de 1 de la valeur nette totale de votre compte. Nous pouvons aussi vous délivrer un passeport et une carte d'identité moldue pour prouver que vous êtes majeur. Ces cartes ne sont pas traçables, et elles vous éviteront tous problèmes légaux moldus pour le futur. »

Harry donna un sourire sauvage à Gripsec, et lui répondit : « Cela remplit plus que parfaitement mes besoins Gripsec. Je prendrais le tout. »

Gripsec demanda alors à Harry de choisir un motif pour chaque carte. Harry choisit une fleur de lys (Lily en anglais) pour sa carte moldue et un Griffon pour sa carte sorcière. Gripsec activa le sceau de Gringotts et demanda à Harry de mettre son pouce sur le carré argenté au dessus à gauche de chaque carte. Harry accomplit le rituel et sentit une chaleur émaner de chaque carte.

Gripsec continua et dit : « Maintenant Mr Potter, vos cartes sont activées. Elles ont été marquées à votre signature magique. Personne ne pourra utiliser ces cartes excepté vous-même. »

Maintenant qu'Harry était au courant de la fortune de la famille Potter, il voulait savoir l'état de son héritage, et donc il dit : « Gripsec, quel est la valeur actuelle de l'héritage Potter et quelles sont ses possessions ? »

Gripsec sourit à Harry et cria : « Elmrook ! J'ai besoin du livre des possessions des Potter immédiatement. »

Elmrook revint dix minutes plus tard et donna le livre à Gripsec. Gripsec l'ouvrit et l'examina quelques instants, avant de dire : « A ce mois-ci Mr Potter, vos biens financiers ont une valeur nette de 3 823 470 200 galions. Ceci ne comprend pas les terrains, propriétés, bijoux, pierres précieuses, livres, armes et autres objets trop nombreux pour pouvoir être mentionnés que vous possédez. »

Harry s'évanouit presque à l'instant, mais réussit à crier : « Bon sang Gripsec ! »

Gripsec gloussa, amusé par la réaction de l'héritier des Potter. Il dit finalement : « Mr Potter vous êtes actuellement l'un des 3 plus riches sorciers d'Europe. Je me dois d'ajouter que vous êtes un des clients les plus estimés de Gringotts, Monsieur. »

Harry laissa l'information pénétrer son esprit, et après un instant il dit : « Gripsec, qui est mon conseiller financier actuel et qui l'a désigné ? »

Gripsec lui répondit : « Laissez-moi une seconde Monsieur. » Gripsec revint avec un autre livre. « Votre conseiller financier actuel est Goldbrick et c'est Albus Dumbledore qui l'a désigné. »

Harry, réfléchissant tout haut, dit : « Eh bien Dumbledore, espèce de sale fils de pute, tu as réussi à me trahir une fois de plus. » Gripsec, pendant ce temps, était assez intrigué par la haine que Mr Potter semblait avoir à la mention du nom de Dumbledore.

Harry remarqua le regard curieux du Gobelin et, pour quelque raison inconnue, décida d'informer le Gobelin sur sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Harry entreprit de lui dire tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait fait. Des Dursley jusqu'au DdM. Gripsec était choqué de savoir que l'un des sorcier les plus riches d'Europe avait été traité tellement mal. Harry ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à le faire, mais il trouvait que le fait de parler à Gripsec à propos de toutes ses épreuves était assez apaisant.

Harry décida de faire une décision qui changerait sa vie directement, et dit : « Gripsec, est-ce qu'un conseiller financier désigné par moi-même pour passer en revue mes biens aurait un job à temps complet pour Gringotts ? »

Gripsec répliqua : « Oui Monsieur, en fait, gérer vos possessions, qui font partie des plus gros comptes actuellement tenus à Gringotts viendrait avec beaucoup de prestige et d'avantages Monsieur. »

Gripsec envoya un regard intrigué à Harry et demanda : « Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question Monsieur ? »

Harry sourit et dit : « Eh bien, il se trouve que je vous fais confiance. Vous m'avez toujours été courtois et serviable. J'ai un sixième sens avec les gens, et je vous trouve fiable. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais vous engager comme mon conseiller financier personnel. »

Gripsec regarda Harry et tomba presque de sa chaise. Harry, toujours souriant, demanda : « Alors, vous acceptez ? »

Gripsec ne pouvait pas en croire sa chance. Cela serait augmenterait de loin son statut parmi les Gobelins, sans mentionner qu'il appréciait réellement le jeune sorcier. Gripsec sentait qu'il avait la capacité et le savoir pour gérer correctement un compte de cette taille.

Gripsec sortit de ses pensées et dit : « Oui Mr Potter, j'accepte. C'est un grand honneur pour moi. Je ne vous faillirais pas Monsieur. » Harry sourit et indiqua à Gripsec de continuer.

Gripsec dit : « Apprenez ceci Mr Potter, gérer votre compte sera un travail à temps plein, puisqu'il est énorme, et s'étend à travers beaucoup de pays. Cela sera mon activité principale. Ma richesse et mon statut Gobelin seront maintenant liés à vous. Restez assuré que je garderai tout le temps votre intérêt à l'esprit. Dernièrement, vous pouvez ne pas le savoir, mais aucun gobelin ne se souvient d'un sorcier faisant confiance à un Gobelin à ce niveau. Vous êtes très spécial Mr Potter. » Harry ne savait alors pas combien sa décision de ce jour affecterait le monde sorcier.

Harry leva les yeux vers Gripsec, réalisant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, et dit : « Merci Gripsec, je pense que nous ferons de bonnes affaires ensembles. Je vais aller visiter le Coffre des Potter pendant que vous finissez les papiers administratifs. Quand je reviendrai nous signerons les documents restants. »

Harry réfléchit une minute et dit : « Gripsec, savez-vous si le contenu du Coffre des Black a déjà été transféré dans le Coffre des Potter ? »

Gripsec répondit : « Oui Monsieur, nous avons fini ce matin. »

Harry sourit et répliqua : « Très bien et merci. »

Gripsec appela : « Zorak ! Mr Potter va faire un tour dans le Coffre de la Famille Potter. »

Zorak arriva et dit : « Par ici Monsieur »

Harry suivit Zorak jusqu'au chariot et ils partirent vers le Coffre Potter. Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient déjà passé son coffre personnel et qu'ils allaient de plus en plus profondément dans le sous-sol. Il remarqua également des Trolls, et une sorte de dragons qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de. Finalement, après ce qu'il pensait être 20 minutes, il commença à voir des noms comme Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Rogue, Dumbledore, Abbott, Fudge,…

Zorak vit qu'Harry regardait les coffres et l'informa qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la partie la plus profonde de Gringotts et que les Coffres jusqu'au 50 appartenaient aux plus anciennes familles de sang-pur. Ils atteignirent finalement la porte du Coffre 2. Cela intrigua Harry, il ne savait pas que penser. Zorak remarqua encore son regard perplexe.

« Mr Potter, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais comme l'indique le numéro de votre Coffre, votre famille est l'une des plus ancienne de sang pur en Europe. »

Ils sortirent du chariot, et se dirigèrent vers un petit piédestal. Il était fait d'une colonne de marbre noir de 1,20 m (4 pieds) avec un bol taillé en obsidienne, et d'anciennes runes Celtiques se trouvaient à son dessus. Le Gobelin indiqua à Harry qu'il devrait prendre le couteau et faire couler un peu de son sang dans le bol, qui l'absorberait. En faisant ça, les anciennes protections le reconnaîtront comme le vrai héritier du sang des Potter, ou bien elles le tueront.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la colonne de marbre, et fit ce que Zorak lui avait dit de faire. Lorsque le sang toucha l'intérieur du bol, il y eut une lumière pourpre qui entoura le Coffre. La lumière changea de rouge à or, et ensuite à un bleu suave. « Le Coffre vous a reconnu comme le digne héritier des Potter. » l'informa Zorak.

Zorak continua et dit : « Vous pouvez maintenant passer les protections et entrer dans le Coffre. Vous devez mettre votre main droite sur la porte près du Griffon, et crier 'Héritier des Potter'. Le coffre devrait s'ouvrir pour vous. »

Harry fit ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire, et quelques secondes après avoir mis ses mains sur la porte et avoir crié 'Héritier des Potter', il y eut un grand grincement, comme si le Coffre n'avait pas été ouvert depuis une très longe période. Il y eut un grand sifflement, l'air frais rentrant soudainement dans la large caverne.

Harry avait imaginé plein de choses quand il découvrit qu'il était l'héritier d'un Coffre de sangs purs. Ces pensées n'étaient rien comparées à la réalité. Le moment après qu'il ait passé les portes du Coffre, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la taille énorme du Coffre. Il devait y avoir des centaines de boites noires couvertes avec des runes magiques et des images. Les boites étaient faites d'un granit noir poli, elles étaient empilées cinq par cinq et remplies jusqu'au bord de Galions, Noises et Mornilles.

Harry vit aussi du coté gauche du coffre qu'il y avait 12 autres même boites de granit, mais elles étaient plus petites. Elles étaient remplies de diamants, saphirs, émeraudes, rubis et améthystes. Plus loin dans le coffre, toujours sur le coté gauche se trouvait une énorme bibliothèque, remplie de livres. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la bibliothèque, Harry remarqua qu'elle était remplie d'anciens tomes sur différents sujets, dont les charmes, la métamorphose, DCFM, Magie Noire, Runes, Arithmancie, Magie du Sang, et Rituels. Il y avait un pupitre devant la collection de livres. Il y avait un livre contenant tous les titres et de courts résumés des livres de la bibliothèque.

Zorak mentionna que certains de ces livres n'avaient jamais été publiés et étaient extrêmement rares. Comment il le savait, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Après la bibliothèque se trouvaient plusieurs tables pleines d'armes. Encore une fois, il y avait un livre reprenant tous les types d'armes disponibles et la magie dont elles étaient imprégnées. Harry en essaya quelques unes pour voir si certaines d'entre elles lui iraient bien. Malheureusement, il ne se sentait à l'aise avec aucunes d'entre elles. Elles semblaient trop grandes ou encombrantes. Il voulait quelque chose comme un Katana japonais, qu'il avait vu en regardant un film moldu sur la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Harry décida de ne pas prendre pour le moment d'armes de son coffre.

Harry continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une très vieille malle reposant au bout de la table d'armes. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit que la malle avait deux compartiments remplis de ce qui semblait être différents métaux et d'autres échantillons de minerais. Bizarre, se dit-il. Il y avait également deux livres écrits par un certain Damien Potter. Un des livres parlait de la théorie de minage (extraction de minerais). L'autre parlait lui du raffinage (dans le sens purifier) des minerais et métaux. Harry survola quelques pages et fut immédiatement fasciné par le sujet.

Ces livres emblaient contenir de nombreux sorts dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler. Il y avait un troisième livre qui parlait de la théorie sur l'art de la réalisation d'armes. Harry aurait sans doute besoin d'acquérir un livre plus récent, spécialement pour la réalisation de Katanas japonais, mais ces livres étaient déjà un bon début pour la théorie. Harry se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'armes autres que sa baguette assez rapidement.

Une chose est sure, pensa Harry, la plupart des Mangemorts de nos jours ne penseraient jamais à une attaque avec une épée. Savoir se battre avec une épée pouvait servir d'élément de surprise. Puisqu'aucune des armes disponibles ici ne lui allaient, il décida qu'il se ferait la sienne en temps opportun, même s'il devait extraire les matériaux lui-même. Regardant à la date d'impression des livres, il y lit qu'ils avaient été imprimés en 1638. Wow ca date, se dit-il. Il devrait aller voir si Fleury & Bott possédaient une version plus récente de ces titres.

Tout au bout du mur, il vit une autre malle. Celle-ci semblait n'être vieille que de quelques décennies. Il y avait une lettre déposée sur le dessus du coffre. Il se dirigea vers elle et regarda la lettre, elle était adressée à son nom. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

_**A Harry James Potter**_

_Salut fils, si tu lis cette lettre, alors nous avons échoué, et n'avons jamais eu la chance de te voir grandir. On est désolé fils. J'espère juste que nous sommes morts en te sauvant. Albus nous a dit que Voldemort était après nous à cause d'une prophétie qui te concerne, faite par Trelawney elle-même._

_Je n'ai jamais beaucoup cru à toutes ces choses, mais apparemment Voldemort y croit. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elles sont vraies, qui peut le dire ? Au final ca ne change rien, ta mère et moi avons fait la seule chose que nous pouvions pour te protéger, on s'est caché. Ta mère et moi voulons juste que tu saches que nous voulons que tu sois heureux et que tu vives une vie aussi normale que possible._

_**Salut mon poussin, c'est maman. Je sais que je suis partiale, mais tu es le plus beau bébé du monde. Nous t'aimons tous les deux très fort et ferions tout pour toi mon amour. Il y a tant de choses que nous voulons te dire, mais comment mettre toute l'expérience et les conseils d'une vie en une lettre ? Nous ne pouvons pas le faire.**_

_**La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire est de s'assurer que tu sois avec quelqu'un que nous avons choisi, qui t'aimera et te protégera sans condition. Notre premier choix fut Sirius Black, ton parrain. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Notre deuxième choix est Remus Lupin, nous sommes au courant de son problème mensuel, mais des dispositions ont été prises pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, connaît nos désirs et nous a assurés qu'ils seraient respectés.**_

_**Il n'est pas question que tu ailles vivre avec ma sœur, haïssable. Bien, c'est fini pour ca. Mon seul désir pour toi, mon fils, est que tu soies heureux. Souviens-toi Harry, nous ne sommes peut-être pas là en chair et en os, mais notre esprit sera toujours là, pour te surveiller. Vis une vie magnifique mon fils.**_

_Hé bébé, ce que ta mère a dit compte aussi pour moi. Je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais le dire mon fils. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'étais encore plus fier qu'un paon dans un poulailler. Si tu n'en as pas été informé, tu es le fils d'un Maraudeur, et dans cette malle se trouvent plusieurs carnets détaillant tous les charmes, et techniques de métamorphose que l'on a utilisés pour nos exploits._

_Cela comprend des notes, de comment devenir un animagus jusqu'à la création de la carte des Maraudeurs. Amuse-toi bien mon fils, et souviens-toi que la vie n'est rien sans le rire. Quoi que tu fasses, ne laisse pas ta mère savoir que tu as ces carnets. Nan, pour qui je me prends, elle est sans doute déjà au courant. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la duper. Elle a toujours été le cerveau dans la famille._

_Une dernière chose avant que je n'oublie, cette malle possède quatre compartiments, les deux derniers ont d'assez grands espaces de stockage, un placard et plusieurs grandes étagères. Il y a un charme d'allégement et un de rétrécissement avec. C'est super utile quand tu fais beaucoup de shopping. Le charme_Reducio _est l'_Engorgio_servent à agrandir ou rétrécir la malle. Il y a aussi un charme d'allégement permanent. La malle est aussi charmée pour être résistante au temps et à la plupart des sorts. Elle est également charmée pour que seul son propriétaire puisse y accéder. Pour lier la malle à ta signature magique, dis seulement_Manifestat-Omnis-Milare

_**Au revoir mon fils**_

_**On t'aime, Maman et papa**_

Harry continua à regarder la lettre et commença à sangloter. C'avait été un enfer pour ses émotions, se dit-il. Il laissa ses larmes couler librement pour une dizaine de minutes. Ca lui faisait bien d'exprimer un peu sa peine. L se laissa ressentir la perte de ses parents une fois de plus.

Bon sang, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses parents soient encore vivants. Il sécha ses yeux avec l'arrière de ses mains et se recomposa. Il se remémora alors la partie sur les vœux de sa mère le concernant, et soudainement, une rage aveuglante l'envahit. Ce bon vieux Dumbledore avait réussi à les trahir eux aussi, se dit Harry. Dieu est mon témoin, je trouverai un moyen de le faire payer, jura Harry au ciel. Il mit sa lettre dans sa poche et en fit plusieurs copies. Il demanda alors à Zorak s'il pouvait mettre un charme de rétrécissement sur la malle à minerais. Il rangerait son contenu dans un des compartiments de la malle la plus récente. Zorak fit ce qui lui était demandé et rétrécit la malle. Harry mit ensuite le minerais dans le premier compartiment de sa nouvelle malle.

Harry retourna alors aux coffres de cristaux et, étant autorisé à en prendre, il en prit une bonne portion de chaque type de bijou. Il les rangea dans le deuxième compartiment de sa malle. Beaucoup de pierres précieuses étaient utilisées pour stocker et focaliser de l'énergie magique, il pensait donc qu'ils pourraient être utiles pendant ses études. Il marcha ensuite vers la bibliothèque et choisit un livre pour chaque discipline de la magie disponible. Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient des Black.

Harry choisit des livres sur les Charmes avancés, et Métamorphose. Il remarqua un livre de potions nommé Tomes Asana Potentate, aussi connu sous le titre de Grande Bible des Potions. Il prit également un livre sur les Runes Anciennes, l'Arithmancie, la Théorie Magique, le Transplanage, les Duels/DCFM, et la Magie Noire. Il alla dans sa malle et rangea tous les livres sur les étagères. Il finit par prendre plus de 100 livres en tout. Il sortit de sa malle et ferma le couvercle. Maintenant était le moment de s'approprier cette malle, se dit-il. Il mit donc ses mains sur la poignée et dit _Manifestat-Omnis-Milare_. Une aura violacée entoura la malle quelques secondes. Ensuite, mettant sa main sur la poignée, il dit _Reducio_, la malle se rétrécit jusqu'à la taille d'un jeu de carte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Coffre incroyable et sortit.

Harry ne pouvait croire à la chance qu'il avait eue. Il pensa à l'utilité de la malle multi-compartiments, qui était charmée pour être allégée et rétrécie pour tenir dans sa poche. Ce serait parfait pour ranger tous ses achats d'aujourd'hui. Il pensa alors à la malle sorcière de Fol-Œil, avec ses sept compartiments, qu'il avait vue à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry commença à formuler une idée. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à trouver un endroit où rester. Il se dit que vivre dans une malle serait peut-être une solution parfaite à beaucoup de ses problèmes. S'il pouvait acquérir une malle magique comme celle de Fol-Œil, mais plus perfectionnée, alors ses problèmes seraient résolus. Il avait besoin d'une malle magique qui avait un logement et une salle d'entrainement complètement développés. Elle devait aussi être portative.

Si Harry apprenait à mettre le charme Fidelitas sur sa malle, alors il pourrait transporter sa malle et être en sécurité partout où il allait. Ce serait la meilleure solution, pensa-t-il. Harry adopterait la stratégie des tortues. Emportez votre maison partout où vous allez. Après cette petite réflexion, Harry avait un petit sourire sur son visage, et il commença à rassembler ses affaires.

Avant d'avoir quitté son Coffre, Harry avait remarqué une petite boite en chêne, couverte de runes. La boite était posée sur une table, sur le coté. Il y avait des gravures dessus, qui disaient 'Propriétés'. Il ouvrit un tiroir et y trouva plus ou moins 15 parchemins. Ils listaient les propriétés des Potter. Il décida de prendre la boite et de jeter un coup d'œil aux parchemins plus tard.

Harry décida qu'il en avait fini pour le moment et dit : « Très bien Zorak, allons voir Gripsec. » Ils atteignirent le hall et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Gripsec, pour finir les papiers administratifs restants. Gripsec vit deux personnes se dirigeant vers lui et reconnut son nouvel associé. Il dit : « Mr Potter, avez-vous pu prendre ce dont vous aviez besoin de votre Coffre ? »

Harry sourit et répondit : « Oui Gripsec, Zorak m'a été très utile. »

Gripsec sourit en retour et répliqua : « Bien, les documents pour enlever à Albus Dumbledore son rôle de Gardien et pour vous désigner vous-même comme votre propre gardien et moi-même comme votre conseiller financier sont prêts. Veuillez s'il vous plait signer les pages suivantes. »

Harry signa les papiers avec une joie débordante. Enlever au directeur sa position de gardien de compte envers Harry était la première étape d'une longue série pour enlever le salaud de sa vie. Il était maintenant son curateur exclusif, et déclara Gripsec comme étant dorénavant son conseiller financier personnel, gestionnaire et contact officiel à Gringotts.

Harry réfléchit une seconde, et décida de tenter sa chance. Il dit : « Gripsec, tu connais des parties de mon histoire personnelle avec Voldemort, et le fait qu'il est de retour. J'essaie de trouver une manière d'éviter les problèmes constants de Dumbledore et du Ministère. Je dois trouver un moyen de faire de la magie sans être détecté pour utilisation de magie en étant mineur. J'ai aussi besoin de plus de temps pour pouvoir m'entrainer correctement. Est-ce que tu connais des contacts qui pourraient m'aider à éviter d'être repéré par le Ministère ? »

Gripsec lui fit un sourire sauvage et répondit : « Mr Potter, s'il est une chose que nous les Gobelins avons appris avec le temps, c'est qu'avec le bon prix, presque tout est possible dans un monde magique. Je vais préparer une liste de contacts pour vous tout de suite Monsieur. »

Gripsec ajouta : « Ne vous en faites pas Harry, toutes nos affaires restent hors du contrôle de n'importe lequel gouvernement, et d'enregistrements. Vous avez seulement besoin de rester prudent jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeur, en Juillet prochain. J'aurai une liste pour vous dans 10 minutes. »

Harry avait un nouveau respect pour les Gobelins. Chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient gêner le Ministère, ils le feraient les deux pieds en avant. Ils avaient soufferts autant que lui, si pas plus, à leurs mains. Oui, se dit Harry, il avait fait une très bonne décision en travaillant avec les Gobelins. Il se souvint aussi de devoir demander à Gripsec combien de temps il leur restait selon la loi pour informer Dumbledore des nouvelles dispositions.

Gripsec l'informa que, d'après la loi, il avait jusqu'au 20 aout pour informer Dumbledore des changements. Harry aimait bien cette date. Il espérait être bien avancé dans ses plans et être libéré de l'emprise de Dumbledore au moment où il le découvrirait.

(1) Muffin : Petit pain rond cuit dans un moule, qui se mange en général grillé ou beurré.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review, j'apprécie vraiment:D Je vais répondre à vos questions ici directement le tout en vrac.

Ce ne sera pas un Harry/Tonks. Ce sera un HP/OC. Je pense que Tonks choisira le camp d'harry, mais je n'en suis pas sur, je me souviens plus (lol).

La question sur la découverte de la trahison de Ron et Hermione n'a pas besoin de reponse je pense...

Harry rencontrera le Serpent du temple au chapitre suivant ou prochain.

Harry ne s'occupera pas des membres de L'OdP avant quelques chapitres. Vous verrez bien leur réactions (qui seront différentes selon les personnages).

un merci particulier à legion, qui m'a laissé une grande review ;D

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre suivant, il est vachement long (18 pages contre 12 pour celui-ci). En tout cas il me faudra pluq qu'une semaine, surtout que mon prof de francais semble avoir décidé de nous donner autant de gros travaux que possible en un min de temps (3 grosses présentations de prévues pour un mois de cours!).

Posté le 26/09/05, 8600 mots.


	9. Chapitre 4 en Anglais

**QUATRIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: **** Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/4/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 3 " Discoveries "**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**Monday June 23, 1997**_

Harry woke up drenched in cold sweat. His sheets were tangled around his limbs and he gasped out loud trying to wrench himself free of his bindings. Panting hard he tore the covers away from his sweat soaked body and leaned over the bed. Here was another cursed nightmare from the night Sirius died. Why couldn't his inner demons leave him alone for just one night.

Well at least these are just nightmares and not visions, don't know how long my little reprieve will last before MoldieVoldie decides to play head games again. Definitely have to master occlumency and soon. He ran a hand through his messy hair and disentangled himself from his sheets. He looked at his old Dumkins give away clock and it read 4:30 am. Well he might as well prepare for the day, dawn will be coming soon, and he wanted to be out of here before the dinosaurs woke up .

Hedwig's cage was empty. Harry remembered letting her out the previous night. He told her that he would most likely be gone for a minimum of two days and that he would meet her back in his room. He told her make her way to the burrow if he was not back within three days. Harry made his way to his window and had a quick peek through the shutters.

Harry quietly opened his window, and noticed a faint smell of tobacco, and some mumbling. He thought that he made out Tonks and Mundungus voices. Wow, shift change must be early this morning. Of course this would be the ideal time to capitalize on his escape. As they were both preoccupied, he quickly got dressed. He made sure he had his old ball cap and his invisibility cloak. He worked he way to the bottom of his closet. He finally found his old primary school bag. He stuffed his belongings into it and quietly made his way downstairs. He carefully opened the icebox and got himself a bunch of fruits and some buttered muffins. He stuffed the lot into his bag and made his way out toward the back door.

Harry wrote a quick message to the Dursleys, letting them know he would be gone for about 2 days, and if any of his freaky kind showed up to just tell them to fuck right off and not bother them. He then made his way to the back door and slipped his invisibility cloak on. He quietly made his way across to the neighbour's fence. It was more like a three-foot stonewalls divider. He could still make out Tonk's and Mundungus quietly talking.

God if this is the best undercover agent that the order had, they were in deep shit. Hell any death eater could home in on their chattering and ice them. Forgetting the order gits, he proceeded to cross over too the neighbours fence and made his way toward the end of his street. There he got onto Lane Drive Boulevard and walked towards the bus stop at the end of that street.

Harry checked to make sure that nobody was around and took off his invisibility cloak. He checked the schedule and found that the first bus would come by at 5:15 am. He looked at his watch and found that he only had 5 minutes to wait. He decided that if the order found out that he left Privet Drive, their search would exhaust all wizard locations first. So getting on the Night Bus was out of the question. He stood a very good chance of staying anonymous by sticking to the muggle world until he got to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry got on the bus, and paid his fare. The bus would get him to the Surrey train station. The bus dropped him off at the Surrey tube station. He checked the lines and picked the one to Kings Cross Station. Three quarters of an hour later, he got off at Kings Cross, and went to a newsstand to ask for directions. He needed to get to Main Ave in London.

An old gentleman gave him directions and for his kindness Harry bought a London city map from him. After another half hour, Harry was finally on Main Avenue. He looked at his watch and it was now 6:50 am. He decided to first get a decent breakfast and found himself a Wimpee eatery. Once he was settled at the diner he looked on his map and found that he was not to far off from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry figured he was going to have a very long day, so he decided to go all out on breakfast.

He ordered a Spanish Omelette with sausage, English muffins, jam and a cup of coffee. It never hurt to be extra alert. He made double sure that he had his wand and proceeded to tackle his breakfast. When he was done, he paid for his meal, and thanked the waitress.

He then made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron. He soon realized that the only disguise he had to cover his scar was a ball cap. He needed something much more refined than that. He remembered yesterday on the drive with the Dursleys that there was a theatre company on this street. Surely they could help out with a decent disguise, with the right amount of money or course. After all Harry thought, you never see anyone in these plays not wearing some kind of makeup.

Harry walked for another ten minutes and found the place. It was called Queens Landing Imperial Theatre. He walked to the door and found it to be open, which was surprising as most of these establishments do not open until much later. Luck, must be with him today. He called out

"Hello!"

Some lady came out from one of the doors and replied.

"Can I help you sir?"

Harry answered back, "Yes, I was wondering if you have anything like makeup or some other things that can help create a disguise for me?"

The lady looked him up and down and replied, "Why would you be interested I a disguise?"

Harry answered back, " Well you see, I'm on my way to visit my aunt, but where she lives there are these bullies that continuously harass me and I am really sick and tired of it. I need a disguise that can totally change my appearance."

So Harry asked again, "Can you help me?"

He quickly added, "I have money and I can pay."

She looked at him for a couple of minutes trying to figure out if this kid was trying to make fun of her, but seeing the serious look on his face she finally said "Sure kid come with me."

Harry followed her to the makeup room and sat himself down. Harry said, "I forgot to ask you, could you please make this scar disappear if you can."

The lady whose name was Sandra replied, "Sure thing kid, there is nothing that can't be done with makeup."

Another 40 minutes later, Harry could not even recognize himself. He had a wig, which was dirty blond in colour. Sandra had given him colour contact that made his eyes look brown. The natural lines around his eyes and mouth stood out more. It made him look much older. Harry paid her one hundred pound for her help and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry arrived at the leaky cauldron at about 7:45 am. He got in and took a seat facing the north wall. He didn't want to push his luck at being recognized. Gringotts would be open at 8:30 am, so he had a bit of time to kill. He reviewed his to do list, and polished off where it needed to be. As he was reading his list, he distinctly heard two voices about two tables behind him which he recognized immediately.

Harry had his back to them, but he was sure he heard the Ron's and Hermione voices. Not wanting to be recognized, he instead concentrated on their conversation. This turned out to be a rather easy feat as Ron was incapable of any kind of finesse. His approach to people and life in general was that of a bull in heat running through a porcelain shop.

They were talking about their assignment for the order. It apparently involved them prowling the streets and shops of Diagon alley to gather any intelligence on death eater activity. Hermione was complaining about the lack of real intelligent assignment from the order, and Ron said this could be fun. He informed her that it sure beat being cooped up at Grimmauld place like their privious year.

Ron apparently had not fancied keeping Harry company and reporting any anomalies to the order. Hermione apparently still felt guilty about going behind Harry's back like they had. She then stated that if he ever found out it would go ballistic.

Hermione then told Ron that she didn't think he could take another betrayal. Jesus, no fucking shit Harry thought. Harry then heard Ron tell Hermoine that she worried to much. Ron reminded her that they were good at spying because Ginny and Lupin still didn't know that they were in the order. Ron reminded her that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

Ron reminded her that he was the greatest wizard that he knew and that he must have very good reasons for monitoring Harry. Hermione then looked at her watch and told him that they needed to get on with their assignments. Apparently she felt that if there were death eaters around, they would no doubt be doing business early in the morning. Ron then told here that they would prove to the order that they were capable agents. He then reminded her that their scouting was only for a short while. By the following week, they would begin their summer training with Kinsley and Mad Eye.

At this point, Harry was close to completely losing it. He had to get a hold of his emotions he couldn't afford to explode right now. He stifled his sobs and had tears running down his cheeks again. He had to get some fresh air or else. Harry got up and made his way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and put on his invisibility cloak.

Harry would wait for somebody to open the portal. There was no sense using his wand and getting his magical signature recognized. Meanwhile he poured every once of energy into controlling his emotions. He now knew that his so-called best friends had been playing him for a sucker since last summer. They obviously were made Order of the Phoenix initiates. All of their cock and bull stories about travelling for the summer were nothing but a front.

God how much more betrayal was he going to endure. This is the last FUCKING STRAWhe thought. When he got a chance, he would turn the tables and teach them all about the meaning of betrayal. From this day forward, he was through with them. Real friends would never do this to each other. It was now very obvious that Dumbledore had bought their loyalty. Harry now truly felt completely cut off from anyone and everything he knew. He owed nothing to those betraying bastards. After everything he did for them and this is how they repaid him.

Harry dug deep into his memories and now had a distinct feeling that maybe his so called close friends had insisted on coming to the DOM in order to keep and eye on him. Harry wouldn't surprised if that slimy old bastard planned everything out from the beginning. Well Harry thought forget them, from this day forth, they were no longer worth his time. If they got into trouble they could deal with it or die, either way he wouldn't give a shit.

Finally an old wizard and his wife came to the portal. An instant later Harry was in Diagon Alley. He carefully walked the streets, making sure that he didn't bump into anybody. Harry needed to get to Gringotts fast. The last thing he needed was to be recognized. Fifteen minutes later he was passed the entrance to the lobby and made his way to the closest public bathroom. Harry took his invisibility cloak off, and made sure that his make up was intact. He looked around for a check out counter. When he found what he was looking for, he went to stand in line to wait his turn at the check out counter.

Harry stood in front of the counter and made a quick sweep of the area. He wanted to make sure that there was no one who could recognize his voice, and said, "Pardon me sir. I would like a tally of all my assets before going to my vault."

The Goblin looked down at him for a minute, and bellowed, "Key Please!"

Harry handed his key to the Goblin. He took the key and then crossed reference it back to his ledger and said, "Ah Mr. Potter, we did not expect you to be here so soon. We just sent our letter this morning. "

Harry looked at the Goblin with a very confused look on his face and said, "What letter?"

The Goblin replied, "The letter concerning the last will and testament of one Sirius Black of course."

Harry felt like a ball of ice his the pit of his stomach and answered back, "Sorry, I was not aware that such things could be handled so quickly in the wizarding world. Where must I go?"

The Goblin gave him a queer look and said, "Please follow the corridor on the North wing and go to the 5th door on your right."

Fair enough, Harry thought. He grabbed his key and followed the Goblin's directions. Harry got to the 5th door, and looked at the plaque _**Will & Trusts**_.

He knocked on the door and a loud voice said, "Enter!"

Harry carefully opened the door and made his way to the Goblin sitting behind the reception desk. He looked at the Goblin and to his utter shock recognized who it was.

Harry said, "Griphook! Is that you?"

The goblin looked at him with a curious look, Harry seeing the Goblins confusion quickly said, "Sorry sir I didn't mean to offend."

Griphook shook his head and replied, "That's not it sir. But most wizards never bother to recognize a Goblins name, let alone what he looks like. Most wizards or witches don't give us the time of day sir." Griphook finished his last sentence with a bewildered look on his face.

Harry looked at Griphook with a sad face and answered back, "Well I'm not most wizards Griphook. I was raised by muggles and was discriminated all my life. Over the years, I have become friends with an Elf, a Werewolf, a Centaur, a Half Giant, and with your permission I would also like to consider you a friend."

The Goblin looked dumbstruck for a second but smiled or what passed for a smile on a Goblin. It looked more like a bad case of constipation to Harry.

Griphook finally found his voice and said, "I heard from some of our sources that you were indeed a unique wizard Mr. Potter. I would also like to be considered your friend if you want too. Just so you know what is going on, I will be your solicitor today. I will officiate for the will reading and for any other business that you may need. Before we start there is a letter that was left by one Sirius Orion Black. Should his demise come to pass this letter was to be given to you." Griphook picked up the letter with care and gave it to Harry.

Harry looked at the letter afraid to even open it. He was not sure if he could hold it together. After a minute and with shaking hands, Harry picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this, then I have probably done something incredibly stupid or went where angels fear to thread. What ever happened don't you dare blame yourself for my death? If I died protecting you while fighting deathwankers, than I died a happy man._

_There is no worthier cause than giving your life for someone you love. Your mother and father understood this. Now I can at least look James and Lilly in the eyes without feeling shame. I am so sorry for missing these last 13 years Harry. Because of my impulsive decisions' you got stuck at the Dursley's._

_Wwhile Dumbledore had me trapped in that god forsaken house, I kept dreaming of how many different ways I could beat the shit out of those pathetic muggles. I would give everything I own, to get those 13 years back. The day we met in the Shrieking Shack was a turning point for me. That day you not only believed me, but you also protected me from making another rash decision._

_That day Harry I felt the weight of the world come off my shoulders. You have suffered so much for one so young, but you have never given up on anything. Your love of life, your tenacity and your bravery caused me to love you more and more as the days went by. You are truly your father's son. James would be so proud._

_I love you like you were my own son Harry. The best advice I can give you is get past all the betrayals, get your revenge but in the end move on. Life is so precious and short. Harry, never forget to live your life to its fullest. Meet your true love, and make lots of little Potters. When the time comes, we will see each other again, but not for a very long time, I want you to live to a ripe old age._

_Never doubt your self worth Harry, you are deserving of love and respect. I want you to know that you are a very powerful wizard. You will only grow more powerful as time moves on. Just so you know, there was a Prophecy made about you before you were born. I fought many times with Dumbledore to get him to reveal it to you, but he always forced me silent._

_Looking back, I should have told him to screw off. If he hasn't told you yet, then you now know that there is one and you should force Dumbledore to give it to you. Dumbledore may look like he means well Harry, but he has lived to long. He can no longer see the emotional cost of his decisions anymore. He is so caught up with the big picture idea that he has lost sight of the tangibles in life._

_Remember this Harry in the end how you choose to live your life is entirely up to you. You are caught up in these events. That dam war has taken so much from you just because some maniac has some serious mommy and daddy issues._

_Remember, you don't have to follow Dumbledore to fight this war. You can do it on your own terms. Should something happen to me, I tried to get the paper work approved and get you emancipated. I'm sorry kiddo but I couldn't swing it due to me being a convict and all._

_Thank god Gringotts doesn't recognize the ministries powers where money and family inheritance are concerned. I guess, I should also thank my dear mother for forgetting to change the family will. She never got around to remove me as sole heir to the Black family fortune before she passed on. Harry! There are other ways to get around the ministry to get certain things done. Ask your investor for some help concerning issues with underage magic. Never underestimate Goblins Harry. They have access to information that would blow your socks off._

_Lastly remember this, there is no light or dark magic. There is only magic and intent. With the money I am leaving you, buy what you need and learn all you can both light and dark magic. The muggles have a saying fight fire with fire. Dumbledore never understood this. My last piece of advice Harry is when you are faced with difficult problems, it helps to think as a Marauder. Learn to think outside of conventional wisdom Harry, think outside the box._

_Now enough of the mushy stuff. Lets get on with this. I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body hereby bequeath all of my worldly possession to the following people:_

_Harry In case you didn't know. You are filthy rich. Yah Kid, I have asked your solicitor to make sure that you spoil yourself rotten when you leave Gringotts today. I leave you the entire content of the Black Family Vault. That includes all the Jewels, Weapons, books and of course the Galleons. At last count there was__**$2,562,357,210**__Gallons. I also leave you with a condo in Key West Florida, Villa in France, a Cottage in Sweden, and a Manor in Greece._

_Mind you that does not include the value of the Potter family fortune. This is likely to be even bigger than the Blacks. The Potters are a very ancient wizarding family Harry. You may want to check on the status of the Potter inheritance. Last time I checked Dumbledore made himself Guardian of your trust fund. No one can appoint themselves a guardian of the Potter family vault except a Potter. I know that Dumbledore tried, but was told by the Goblins to fuckoff._

_In any case, the guardian ship of your trust vault should have been Remus job. Just so you know, your parents appointed me first and Remus second to be your guardian. I can only hope that by now Dumbledore has told you about your family inheritance when you were 11 years old. Somehow, I doubt that he did. I might be wrong, but I believe that there is some kind of technicality concerning breach of trust or something like that._

_If you weren't informed of your inheritance then you definitely want to enquire about this. If I recall the jest of the law it states that if any information regarding your inheritance was omitted from you, then you have the right to get him removed as Guardian of your trust fund. You will have to check with the Goblins on that._

_I also give you co-ownership of Grimmauld place with the last surviving Marauder my good friend Remus Lupin. I have also left the following sums to the following people. They will be contacted through out the summer for the reading of this will:_

_Remus Lupin $3,000,000 galleons and a cottage in the Scottish Highlands._

_Nymphadora Tonks $3,000,000 galleons_

_Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger I leave each of you $50,000 for helping you and being you friend over the years._

_Arthur and Molly Weasley get $ 500,000 galleons, in recognition of their support for you over the years_

_I also give permission to Dumbledore to continue using Grimmauld placea against my better judgement for the Order of the Phoenix. Harry this is just a suggestion but you may want to close the Black family vault and leave everything in the Potter Vault. This will make it easier to manage the Potter family assets and holdings. Well this is it pup._

_With ever lasting Love_

_Sirius Orion Black (A.K.A Padfoot)._

After finishing the reading of the will, Harry completely broke down, and cried like he had never cried before. He felt for all the injustice of the world, all of the wrongs done to him, all of the betrayals and felt such anger as he had never felt before and let go.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"At that instant Harry's eyes shone like green neon orbs. Suddenly the glass vase in Griphook's office broke. The hanging portraits also split in half. To say that the Goblins were scared was putting it mildly. Harry cried for another 15 minutes and was finally able to get a hold of his emotions. He looked at the mess he had caused and apologized profusely to Griphook and the other Goblins. They said that under the circumstances it was quite all right. No harm was done and the objects were being repaired immediately.

After thinking for a minute Harry asked Griphook why he had never been told of the Potter Vault. Griphook told him that he was suppose to have been told of its existence by his trustee when he turned 11 years of age. If he was not told, then under the laws agreed too by Gringotts and the Wizengamot in the financial decrees of 1492, paragraph 6, subsection E, I quote

"The requirements of the trustee are to notify the inheritor of his family holdings within a year of his eleventh birthday."

Griphook explained that this was done so that the inheritor could learn to manage his assets and be prepared to handle his family businesses by the time he or she reached the age of majority. At that time they could claim their full inheritance. By not notifying you of your holdings, Mr. Dumbledore is in breach of the trustee agreement he entered into upon the death of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Therefore you can legally remove his access to your accounts and transfer control to you.

Harry hissed, "Do so immediately!"

Griphook replied, "Sir it will take several hours to get the paper work completed, do you wish to wait?"

Harry answered, " Yes there are still many things to do over here. Griphook I plan on doing a lot of shopping both in the magical and the muggle world and will likely be making some very expensive purchases. Do you have some kind of system established where I don't have to carry a huge bag of galleons everywhere I go."

Griphook smiled and said, "Yes sir, we have a muggle credit card equivalent to a platinum rating. We can put up to **$200,000** galleon spending limit to it. We also have a magical equivalent. It is quite new and it is accepted by all of the magical shops. This card will have a maximum of **$300,000** galleons spending limit."

Griphook looked at the confused look on Harry face and elaborated by saying, " These amounts are determined based on your net value Mr. Potter. These limits are set so that you don't go over your earned interest and feed on the principle. Just so you know, both of your credit cards will only work with your magical signature."

Griphook continued and said, "Both cards will also show you as being 18 years of age. Do not worry young Lord, they are completely safe. There will be a 40 galleon per month administrative fee of course. Due to favoured client status, we will also issue you a set of 20 Gringotts bank slips that will allow you to spend up to a maximum of 1 of your total net worth. We can also issue you a passport and a muggle I.D that show you are legal. These cards are none traceable, and they will avoid any sticky muggle legalities in the future."

Harry gave Griphook a feral smile and replied "That will more that satisfy my needs Griphook. I'll take it all."

Griphook then asked Harry to pick a motif for each card. Harry picked a Lily for his muggle card and a Gryffin for his wizard card. Griphook activated the Gringotts seal and asked Harry to put his thumb on the silver looking square at the top left hand corner of each card. Harry completed the ritual and felt a glow coming off each card.

Griphook continued and said, "Now Mr. Potter your cards have been activated. They have been imprinted with your magical signature . No one will be able to use these cards except you."

Now that Harry knew about the Potter family fortune, he wanted to know the status of his inheritance so he said, " Griphook, what is the current value of the Potter inheritance and what are its holdings?"

Griphook smiled at Harry and bellowed. "Elmrook! I need the Potter Portfolio immediately."

Elmrook came back ten minutes later and gave the ledger to Griphook. Griphook opened the ledger and examined it for a bit and finally said, "As of this month Mr. Potter your family assets have a net cash value of _**$3,823,470,200**_ galleons. This does not include the significant lands and properties holdings, jewels, precious crystals, books, weapons and other items too numerous to mention which you now possess."

Harry nearly fainted on the spot but managed to bellow, . "Holy crap Griphook!"

Griphook chuckled to himself and was amused by the Potter heir reaction. He finally said, "Yes Mr. Potter you are currently one of the top 3 richest Wizard in Europe. "Also, may I point out that you are one of Gringotts most valued customer sir."

Harry let the information sink in, and after a while said, "Griphook who is my current financial advisor and who appointed him?"

Griphook replied, "Give me a second Sir". Griphook came back with another ledger. "Your current financial adviser is Goldbrick and Albus Dumbledore appointed him."

Harry thinking out loud said, "Well Dumbledore you slimy sonavabitch, you managed to betray me one more time." Griphook meanwhile, was quite intrigued by the hate that Mr. Potter seemed to be displaying at the mention of Dumbledore's name.

Harry noticed the inquisitive look on the Goblin's face, and for some unknown reason decided to educate the Goblin about his life up to now. Harry proceeded to tell him all of the things that Dumbledore had done to him. From the Dursleys on to DOM. Griphook was shocked to know that one of the richest wizard in Europe had been treated so shoddy. Harry didn't know what made him do it, but he found talking to Griphook about his trials to be quite uplifting.

Harry decided to make a life altering decision right there on the spot and said, "Griphook, would a financial adviser appointed by me to look over my assets be considered a full time job for a Gringotts employee?"

Griphook replied, "Yes sir, In fact managing your assets as one of the biggest account currently held at Gringotts comes with a lot of prestige and perks sir."

Griphook gave Harry a funny look and said, "Why do you ask sir?"

Harry smiled and said, "Well you see, I find myself trusting you. You have always been very courteous and helpful to me. I have a 6th sense when it comes to people, and I find you trustworthy. If you would be willing, I would like to hire you as my personal financial adviser."

Griphook looked at Harry and nearly fell off his chair. Harry smiling said, "So, will you accept? "

Griphook could not believe his good fortune. This would go a long way in increasing his status among Goblins, not to mention that he really liked the young wizard to boot. Griphook felt that he had the seasoning and knowledge to properly manage an account of this size.

Griphook came to attention and said, "Yes Mr. Potter, I accept. This is a great honour that you have shown me. I will not fail you sir." Harry smiled and signalled Griphook to continue.

Griphook said, "Know this Mr. Potter, managing your account will be a full time job as it is vast and spread out over many countries. In doing this you will become my primary focus. My wealth and status as a Goblin will now be tied to you. Let me assure you that I will be guarding your interest with extreme prejudice. Lastly you may not know this, but no Goblin In recent memory would remember a wizard trusting a Goblin to this degree. You are very special Mr. Potter." Little did Harry know at the time how far reaching his decision on that day would effect the wizarding world.

Harry looked up at Griphook and realized that he had been holding his breath and said, "Thank you Griphook, I think we will do very well together. I will be going down to visit the Potter Vault while you finish the paper work. When I come back we will sign the remaining documents."

Harry thought for a minute and said, "Griphook do you know if the contents of the Black vault have been transferred to the Potter vault yet?"

Griphook replied, "Yes Sir, We finished this morning."

Harry smiled and replied, "Very well thank you."

Griphook bellowed, "Zorak Mr. Potter will need a ride to the Potter family vault."

Zorak came to attention and replied, "Right away Sir!"

Harry followed Zorak to the cart and they proceeded to the Potter vault. Harry noticed that they had already passed his original trust vault and were going deeper and deeper underground. He also noticed trolls, and a type of Dragon he had never seen or heard off before. Finally after what felt like 20 minutes had passed, he started to notice names like Nott, Crab, Goyle, Zabini, Snape, Dumbledore, Abbott, Fudge…. est.

Zorak noticed Harry looking at the vaults and informed him that they were now in the deepest part of Gringotts and that the Vaults from 50 on downwards belonged to the oldest pureblood families. Finally they reached Vault door 2. This really startled Harry, he did not know what to think? Zorak again noticed his confused look

" Mr. Potter, you may not know this, but obviously as indicated by the Vault numbers, your family is one of the oldest pureblood family in wizarding Europe."

They exited the cart, and made their way to a small dais. It was made up of a 4-foot black marble pillar with an obsidian bowl carved with ancient Celtic rune sitting on top of it. The goblin instructed Harry that he would have to take the knife and allow some of his blood to be absorbed by the bowl. By doing this, it will cause the ancient protection wards to either acknowledge him as the true Heir of the Potter bloodline or kill him.

Harry walked up to the marble pillar, and did as Zorak instructed him to do. When the blood hit the inside of the bowl there was a crimson pulsing light surrounding the vault. The light changed from red to gold to a soft blue. "The vault has acknowledged you as the true Potter Heir." Replied Zorak.

Zorak continued and said, "You may now pass the ward and enter the Vault. You must put your right hand on the portal by the Gryffon, and yell Potter Heir. The Vault should open for you."

Harry did as he was told and within seconds of placing his hands on the portal and yelling his last name, there was a large grinding sound as if the vault had not been open for a very long time. There was a strong swishing sound as fresh air suddenly filled a large cavern.

Harry had imagined all sort of thing when he found out that he was the heir to a purebloods vault. Those thoughts were nothing compared to the reality of the situation. The moment he walked past the vault doors, the first thought that came to mind was the enormous size of the vault. There must have been hundreds of black boxes engraved with magical runes and pictures. The boxes were made of a shiny black granite and were 6"X 6"X3" stacked 5 high and filled to the brim with galleon, sickle and knuts.

Harry also noticed on the left side of the vault there were about 12 of these same granite boxes, but these were smaller. They were filled with diamond, sapphire, emeralds, rubies, and amethysts. Further down on the left hand side of the wall, there was a huge bookshelf, filled with books. As he approached the bookshelves, Harry noticed that it was filled with ancient tomes on subject ranging from charms, transfiguration, DADA, Dark Arts, Runes, Arithmancy, Blood Magic and Rituals. There was a pulpit In front of the book collection. It had a ledger of all the titles and a quick summary of the books stored there.

Zorak mentioned that some of these books had never been in publication and were extremely rare. How he knew this, Harry had no idea. Further down from the bookshelves were several tables laden with weapons. Again there was a pulpit with a ledger indicating the types of weapons available and the magic they carried. Harry tried a few of them to see if any of them would grow on him. Unfortunately none of them felt comfortable. They seemed to big or to cumbersome. He wanted something like the Japanese Katana that he had seen watching one of the muggle WWII movies. Harry decided to pass for now on acquiring any vault weapons.

Harry kept walking when he noticed a very old trunk lying at the end of the weapons table. He opened it and noticed that the trunk had two deep compartments filled with what looked like different metal and other ore samples. Odd he though? There were two books written by one Damien Potter. One of the books was on mining theory, and the other was on refining ore's and metals. The last book talked about purifying metals and minerals. Harry flipped through some of the pages and was immediately fascinated by the subject.

These books seemed to contain many spells he had never heard of before. There was a third book which was on theory of weapons making and crafting. Harry might have to get a modern book specifically on crafting Japanese Katanas but these books would go a long way in explaining the theory. Harry thought that he would need other weapons outside of a wand pretty soon.

One thing for sure Harry thought, most death eaters nowadays would never conceive of an attack by a sword. Knowing how to fight with a sword could help as an element of surprise. Since none of the available weapons suited him, he decided that he would craft his own in due time, even if he had to go and mine the right material himself. Looking at the print data on the books, it read printed in 1638. Wow these go back some ways he thought. He would have to see if Flourish and Blots had more updated versions of these titles.

At the back end of the wall he noticed another trunk. This one looked to be only a few decades old. There was a letter sitting at the top of the chest. He went to it and looked at the letter, it had his name on it. He opened the letter and began to read:

_**To Harry James Potter**_

_Hi son, if you are reading this letter, then we failed, and never had the chance to see you grow up. We are so sorry son. I just hope we died saving you. Albus told us that Voldemort was after us because of a prophecy made about you, by no less than Tralawny herself._

_I have never put much faith in these things, but apparently Voldemort does. Who knows, maybe they are true, who is to say. In the end it doesn't matter your mot her and I did the only thing we could to protect you, we went into hiding. Your mother and I just want you to know that we want you to be happy and lead as normal a life as much as possible._

_**Hi baby, this is your mother. I know that I am biased but you are the most beautiful baby in the world. We love you so much and will do anything for you my love. There is some much we want to tell you, but how do we fit in a lifetime of experience and advice into one letter. The answer is we cant.**_

_**The best we can do is to make sure that you are with someone of our choosing who will love you and protect you unconditionally. Our first choice was Sirius Black your godfather. He loves you so much Harry, and will do anything for you. Our second choice is Remus Lupin, we know of his monthly affliction, but arrangements have been made to circumvent this. Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts knows of our wishes and assured us that they would be carried out.**_

_**At no time are you to go live with my hateful sister! Well enough about that. My only wish for you my son is for you to be happy. Remember Harry, we may not be there in body but our spirit will always watch over you. Have a wonderful life my son.**_

_Hey Pronglet, what your mother said dido for me. I love you beyond words son. The first time I saw you I was prouder than a Peacock in a henhouse. In case you haven't been told, you are the son of a Marauder and in this trunk are several diaries detailing all of the charms, and transfiguration techniques we used in the pursuit of our exploits._

_These include notes from becoming an animagus to creating the Marauders map. Have fun son, and remember that life is nothing with out laughter. What ever you do, don't let your mother know that you have these. Who am I kidding, she probably knows already? I could never fool her. She was always the brain in the family._

_One more thing before I forget, this trunk has four compartments, the last two have pretty decent storage space, a closet and several large bookcases. There is a lightweight charm and a reduction included with it. It's dead useful when doing long term shopping. The charms Reducio, and Engorgio are used to enlarge and reduce the trunk. There is also a permanent lightweight charm that comes with it. The trunk is also charmed to be weather resistant and also resistant to most spells. The trunk is also charmed so that only the owner can access the trunk. To bind the trunks to your magical signature just say Manifestat- Omnis- Milare._

_**Goodbye Son**_

_**Love Mom and Dad**_

Harry just starred at the letter and began to sob. Man this has been one hell of an emotional roller coaster he thought to himself. He let the tears fall for about 10 minutes. It felt good to let it out of his system. He let himself feel the lost of his parents once again.

God he would have given anything to have his parents still alive. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and then collected himself. He then remembered the part about his mothers wishes for him, and suddenly a blinding hatred rose in his chest. Good old Dumbledore managed to betray them also Harry thought. As God is my witness, I will find a way to get even with him Harry swore to the fates. He pocketed the letter and made several copies. He then asked Zorak if he could put a reduction charm on the ore trunk. He would store its content within one of the newer trunk compartments. Zorak did as he was told and reduced the ore trunk. Harry then stored the ore in the first compartment of his new trunk.

Harry then went back to the crystal bins and as he was allowed to remove those he picked up a good portion of each gems. He stored these in the second compartment of his trunk. Many gems were used to store and focus magical energy, so he thought they may come in handy during his studies. He then walked over to the book shelves and selected a book on every field of magic available in his library. Many of them were books carried over from the Black estate.

Harry chose books on advanced Charms, and Transfiguration. He noticed a potions book called Tomes Asana Potentate also know as the grand bible of potion. He also picked a book on ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Magical Theory, Apparating, Hit wizards/DADA, and Dark Arts. He went into his trunk and stored all of the books on the available bookshelves. He ended up picking over 100 books in all. He got out of his trunk and closed the lid. Now time to make this baby mine and only mine, so he put his had on the chess hand portal and said _Manifestat- Omnis- Milare_ A purplish aura surrounded the trunk for a few seconds. Then leaving his palm on the hand portal he said _Reducio_, the trunk shrunk to a deck of cards. He took one last look at the incredible vault and exited.

Harry could not believe his good fortune so far. He thought of the practicality of having a multi compartment trunk that was charmed to be lightweight and reduces to fit in his pocket. This would be perfect to store all of his purchases today. He got thinking about Moody's wizard trunk with its seven compartments at the end of the triwizard tournament.

Harry began to formulate an idea. His thoughts came back to finding a place to stay. He thought that a live in trunk might be the perfect solution to many of his problems. If he could acquire a wizard's trunk like Moody's but more advanced then his problems were solved. He needed a wizard trunk that had a fully developed living and training quarters. It also had to be portable.

If Harry learned to carry out the Fidelius charm on his trunk, then he could carry his home and be safe anywhere he went. This would be the ultimate solution he thought. Harry would borrow from a turtle's strategy. Carry your home wherever you go. After this little epiphany, Harry got a little smile on his face and gathered his remaining things.

Before he left his vault, Harry noticed a small oak box with runes on it. The box was sitting on the far side table. There was an engraving on it that said Properties. He opened the drawer and noticed that there were about fifteen parchments. They were Potter owned real estate. He decided to pick up the box and look at the parchments later on.

Harry figured he was done for now and said, "All right Zorak, lets go see Griphook." They reached the lobby and proceeded to Griphooks office to finish off the remaining paper work. Griphook noticed two people coming his way and noticed his new partner and said, " Mr. Potter were you able to get what you needed from your Vault?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Yes Griphook, Zorak was very helpful."

Griphook smiled back and replied, "Good, we have the documents ready to remove one Albus Dumbledore as your guardian and appoint yourself as trustee and myself as account manager. Please sign the following pages."

Harry signed the papers with a fanatical glee. Removing the headmaster as his trustee was the first step in many to come to remove that bastard from his life. He was now the sole trustee and declared Griphook to be henceforth his personal financial advisor, manager and official contact at Gringotts.

Harry thought for a second and decided to take a chance and said, "Griphook, as you know some of my personal history with Voldemort and the fact that he is back. I am trying to find a way so avoid the ministry and Dumbledore's constant interruptions. I need to find a way to do magic without being detected for underage magic use. I also need to find more time to properly train. Do you know of any contacts that could help me circumvent ministry meddling. "

Griphook gave him a feral grin and replied, " Mr. Potter, one thing we Goblins have long know is that if the price is right most things are possible in a magical world. I'll have a list of contacts for you right away sir."

Griphook added, "Rest assured Harry, all of our business stays out of any government control and records. You only need an outlet until you reach your legal age next July. I'll have a list drawn up for you within 10 minutes. "

Harry had found a whole new level of respect for Goblins. Every time they could stick it to the ministry they would gladly step up to the plate. They had suffered just as much if not more than he had at their hands. Yes Harry thought, he had made a very good decisions dealing with the Goblins. He also remembered to ask Griphook how long they had by law to inform Dumbledore of these new arrangements?

Griphook told him that by law he had up to August 20 to inform Dumbledore of the Changes. Harry liked that date. He hoped to be well into his plans and be free of Dumbledore by the time he found out.


	10. Chapitre 5 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 5 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par chtit-draco**

.net/s/2574090/5/Ascension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 4 : « Shopping - partie 1 »**

R&R please!

DISCLAIMER : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur (c moi ca !) ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

NdA : $Fourchelangue$

Au moment où Harry quittait Gringotts, il était 11h30 du matin. Il décida d'aller à _Madame Guipure_. Il avait besoin d'une cape avec un capuchon, puisqu'il irait ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il devait rester inaperçu autant que possible, même avec son déguisement. Ca ne fait pas de mal de prendre plus de précautions, se disait-il. Il entra dans le magasin et regarder un peu autour de soi, il vit toutes sortes d'habits différents, et décida directement de faire ses premiers achats sur un coup de tête, et de s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe complète. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient toute une section dédiée à la mode moldue. Enfin, une vendeuse arriva, elle s'appelait Stacy.

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe en entier, et ai décidé que j'aimerais avoir les choses suivantes dedans. » Il lui donna une liste de vêtements qu'il cherchait.

Il choisit 5 robes de soirée, 1 noire avec des ornements verts de jade assortis à ses yeux, une autre était bleue avec un phénix d'argent dessus, une autre noire avec des ornements en bleu saphir et avec une image de Stonehenge dans le dos. Une quatrième robe était bordeaux avec des ornements couleur or. La dernière robe était verte émeraude avec une représentation des constellations du Nord en bleu et argent.

Harry demanda aussi : « Je prendrais aussi 5 robes de travail, 5 capes avec des capuches foncées, 5 capes d'hiver, 3 robes pour potions, et si vous en avez, je prendrai aussi 2 capes de vol. »

« J'aimerais avoir la meilleure matière magique que l'on peut avoir avec de l'argent. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça pourrait être ? »

La vendeuse, qui était bouche bée, le regardait avec un regard curieux. Elle lui dit : « Eh bien Monsieur, notre meilleure matière est la soie d'Acromantula, c'est très léger et quasiment indestructible ! C'est également résistant à beaucoup de sorts, et régule la température. Mais cette matière est très coûteuse ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prix, j'ai largement les moyens de payer pour tout. » lui répondit Harry.

Stacy ne pouvait croire en la chance qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, elle allait ramasser un joli paquet sur cet achat.

Harry se souvint des habits de Cho de l'année passée et dit : « Oh et avant que je n'oublie, j'aimerais aussi avoir tout les charmes que vous pouvez sur mes vêtements. J'aimerais l'autonettoyant, l'imperméabilité, et l'auto-ajustant. J'aimerais aussi que les capes aient un charme de désillusion pour la moitié supérieure du visage.»

« Je me demandais également, est-ce que votre collection moldue peut aussi avoir des charmes placés dessus ? »

« Oui Monsieur, elle va avec les même charme que nos habits sorciers. »

« Très bien, je prendrais 8 paires de jeans : 3 bleus, 3 noirs et 2 beige. Je prendrais aussi 2 pantalons de camouflage moldu, 10 T-shirts, faites-en 5 noirs avec différentes runes dessus, 2 bleu marine avec des serpents dessus et 1 rouge sans motifs. J'aimerais aussi avoir un maillot pour le sport, 2 capes noires en cuir, 10 polos : 3 noirs, 3 bleus, 2 verts et 2 rouges. Ajoutez-y 5 pantalons formel : 3 bleus en coton, et 2 gris en laine. J'aimerais aussi acheter 3 trainings. »

« Pour votre information, Monsieur, les trainings sont charmés pour être imperméables. Ils ont aussi un charme de contrôle de la température et un charme de silence sur eux. »

« Laissez-moi une seconde pour compter le montant, Monsieur. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'exclama : « Votre montant s'élève à 12 600 Gallions ? »

« Ok », répondit Harry. Stacy courut pour montrer à Madame Guipure la commande. Quelques instants plus tard, elles revinrent toutes les deux et l'informa qu'avec une telle commande, elles s'assureraient que tout soit terminé d'ici la fin de l'après-midi.

« Sans problèmes, mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir une de mes capes directement ? Je serai de retour pour prendre le reste aux environs de 3h cette après-midi, si ça ne pose pas de problèmes ? »

« Non, ça sera bon. »

Cela prit plus ou moins 10 minutes à Stacy pour s'assurer qu'elle ait bien toutes ses mesures et elle entreprit de préparer sa note. Harry paya, et attendit 20 autres minutes pour avoir sa cape. Il sortit du magasin à 12h30.

Harry commençait à avoir vraiment faim, et il décida de s'offrir un repas au _**Restaurant Grec Chez Methos**_. L'année passée, Cho avait mentionné un restaurant de classe assez connu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il marcha pendant 12 minutes et arriva au restaurant. Il vit que l'établissement n'était pas excessivement plein. Il décida d'essayer ce restaurant. Le Chaudron Baveur risquait d'être bien plus bondé, et il risquait de se faire repérer s'il allait là.

Quand Harry fut assis, il se commanda une Bieraubeurre pendant qu'il parcourait son menu. Il décida de prendre un gros morceau d'agneau avec du riz et des lentilles parfumés au citron Méditerranéen, avec des olives noires, et une mousse au chocolat comme dessert. Une heure plus tard, il sortit du restaurant complètement rassasié. Il s'assura que sa cape était correctement attachée et sa capuche relevée, et se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste que Gripsec lui avait donnée. Il cherchait une rue appelée Rue Glenwald. C'était une des rues de l'Allée des Embrumes. L'endroit qu'il cherchait s'appelait _**Racine de la Terre**_(Earth Root), c'était apparemment un magasin qui vendait des animaux magiques et des montres de toutes sortes. Il entra dans l'Allée des Embrumes et essaya de marcher avec le plus d'assurance possible. Il décida de se faire autant menaçant que possible. Cela aiderait à tenir à distance les personnes les plus faciles à intimider, du moins il l'espérait. Il devait se mettre en colère pour paraître dangereux. Il pensa à la trahison de Dumbledore et de ses amis, et sentit la rage monter en lui. Son entourage paraissait maintenant un peu vert ? Peu importe, il entreprit d'avancer dans l'Allée, et, à sa grande surprise, personne ne s'approcha de lui, pas même les prostituées. Il se demanda si c'était causé par son allure ou juste par la lumière du jour, et que donc il ne rencontrait que les formes de vie les plus faciles à intimider de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il marcha devant 2 pâtés de maisons, et remarqua enfin l'entrée de la Rue Glenwald. Il entra dans la rue et marcha pour encore une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver le magasin qu'il cherchait. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il entra dans le magasin et regarda autour de lui. La première chose qu'il vit fut le faible éclairage, qui donnait un sentiment désagréable. Il remarqua ensuite que la première partie du magasin avait toutes sortes de bracelets, colliers et toutes sortes de pierres enchantées, montres et horloges.

La deuxième partie du magasin semblait être dédiée aux animaux magiques. Il y avait des serpents, des chauves-souris, des hiboux, des scorpions, et quelques autres qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il pensa que certains de ces animaux n'étaient pas entièrement légaux. Il attendit que quelqu'un vienne le servir. Pendant ce temps, il pensait à s'acheter un autre animal. Il savait qu'il ne verrait personne avant longtemps, et supposa que Dumbledore referait la même chose que l'été précédent. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un ou quelque chose à qui parler. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin d'un serpent. Il adorait Hedwige, mais même si elle pouvait le comprendre, c'était une conversation à sens unique de son point de vue. Il pouvait vraiment communiquer avec un serpent.

Enfin, un gentleman se dirigea vers lui, et s'introduisit comme Vladimir Negev. Il demanda : « Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? »

Harry regarda à la main tendue et la secoua en une poignée de main ferme. Il répondit : « Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, j'ai été envoyé ici par disons d'autres éléments du monde sorcier qui ont un grand intérêt dans les finances des sorciers ! »

« Ah oui je vois ! » répondit l'homme avec un regard curieux sur son visage.

« Je voudrais tout d'abord acquérir un autre animal, un serpent plus précisément. »

« Certainement Monsieur ! Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Harry suivit l'homme et, en approchant les serpents, il put distinguer leurs discussions. Certains avaient faim et exclamaient leur ennui. D'autres s'ennuyaient et semblaient parler d'histoires de chasse. Il y avait des vipères, cobras, pythons, mambas noirs,… En le regardant, Harry n'en trouva aucun qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Finalement, il demanda à l'homme : « Avez-vous d'autres serpents ou créatures qui seraient disons… un peu plus imposantes ? »

L'homme sembla lutter contre lui-même et demanda finalement : « Comment puis-je savoir que vous n'êtes pas un de ces sacs à merde du ministère qui essaye de faire une rafle ? »

Harry y réfléchit quelques instants et dit finalement : « Que puis-je faire pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas un de ces 'sacs à merde du ministère' ? »

L'homme répondit : « J'ai une fiole de Véritasérum que vous pourriez prendre ? »

« **PAS QUESTION !** » répondit Harry. « Ce pourrait très bien être une manigance de votre part pour obtenir des informations que je refuse de divulguer ! Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre ? »

L'homme répondit : « Eh bien j'ai une autre potion de vérité, qui ne fonctionne que pour les réponses oui et non. Il ne dure qu'une demi-heure mais cela sera suffisant pour savoir la vérité. »

« Attention, je vous préviens que si vous êtes un agent du ministère, vous ne sortirez pas vivant de cette Allée ! »

Harry réfléchit pour un moment et sentit qu'il devait satisfaire au moins un peu aux désirs de l'homme pour pouvoir arriver à quelque chose. Il répondit donc finalement : « Très bien ! Je prendrai votre potion de vérité alors. »

L'homme rentra dans son antre et revint avec un liquide jaune. L'homme lui dit : « Il ne faut que 4 gouttes. » Harry présenta sa langue et prit la potion. Après 10 minutes, l'homme demanda :

« Etes-vous un agent du ministère ou un Auror ? » Harry répondit : « NON ! »

« Avez-vous jamais travaillé pour quelque organisme gouvernemental sorcier ? » Harry répondit : « NON ! »

« Avez-vous assez d'argent pour effectuer toute transaction ? » Harry répondit : « OUI ! »

« Très bien, je suis satisfait. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Harry s'exécuta, mais s'assura que sa main reste en contact avec sa baguette.

Harry suivit l'homme, qui descendait un escalier, et arriva dans une pièce secrète. L'homme leva sa baguette, et une lumière bleue s'alluma à son bout, et la porte cliqueta. Harry entra dans une pièce avec très peu d'éclairage, mais quand même suffisamment pour en distinguer le contenu.

Il put distinguer ce qui, il en était sûr, étaient des œufs de dragon, des Morenplis, des lutins, des serpents plus exotiques. Il vit un serpent qui était dans une cage séparée, c'était un magnifique cobra long de 1,2m (4 pieds). Il était d'une couleur indigo, et avait des yeux saphir les plus foncés qu'il avait jamais vus sur un serpent. Sur le dessus de sa crête, il y avait une sorte de motif noir qui ressemblait à des dards de scorpion. Il demanda à Vladimir quel type de serpent c'était, et tout ce que l'homme dit fut qu'il avait été capturé dans une ancienne tombe égyptienne. La seule autre information qu'il avait était qu'il avait tué un jeune homme en approximativement 30 secondes. La personne s'était apparemment momifiée juste devant celui qui lui avait donné le serpent.

Harry s'approcha du serpent très prudemment, et remarqua que Vladimir devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il dit finalement en Fourchelangue : $Bonjour$

Le serpent secoua sa tête, comme si très surpris, et dit : $Tu parles le langage ?$

$Oui$ répondit Harry. $Je suis un Fourchelangue, et je voudrais terminer mes salutations en te disant que tu es vraiment magnifique.$

Le serpent semblait être intimidé par Harry.

Il dit finalement : $Jeune Parleur, je suis honoré de te rencontrer, il y avait très longtemps qu'un maitre humain m'a parlé. J'ai essayé de parler à beaucoup d'humains depuis que je me suis réveillé avec les souvenirs de mes anciens.$

Harry était intrigué : $Que veux-tu dire ?$

$Jeune Parleur, ma race est née avec la faculté d'avoir les souvenirs de la race léguée à nous par notre aïeul. $

Harry réfléchit pour un moment et dit : $Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta race.$

$Les grands maitres des sables chauds nous ont créés et élevés. Nous avons été créés pour protéger nos maitres et les connaissances du temple sacré.

Harry se dit que cela avait du se passer longtemps auparavant, cette espèce devait être incroyablement rare.

Le serpent continua : $Nos anciens maitres parlaient le Fourchelangue moyen comme vous, et ils apprenaient aussi le noble Fourchelangue pour se battre. Sais-tu comment parler le noble Fourchelangue Jeune Parleur ?$

$J'ai bien peur que non, mais je serais honorés de l'apprendre. Tu as dit que c'était nécessaire pour se battre. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?$ demanda Harry.

$Apprendre le noble Fourchelangue permet au sorcier d'apprendre à lancer les anciens sorts de bataille de magie noire. Ces sorts et leurs signes corrects vont conjurer de puissants sorts, malédictions, charmes et créatures sombres qui se battront pour toi, Jeune Parleur.$

Harry dit : $C'est impressionnant.$

Le serpent semblait content du compliment, et dit : $Nous sommes capables de bien d'autres exploits, jeune maitre.$

$Comme quoi ?$ répliqua Harry.

$Nos créateurs nous ont donné la faculté de défendre le potentiel de combat de l'esprit de notre maitre ! Nous pouvons empêcher des ennemis d'entrer dans l'esprit de notre maitre quand il dort ou se bat. Nous pouvons aussi aider notre maitre à lancer des attaques de l'esprit sur ses ennemis.$

Harry se dit que cela ressemblait à l'Occlumancie et à la Legilimencie.

Il dit : $Ce sont en effet des facultés puissantes.$

$Jeune Parleur, lorsque nous sommes liés à un nouveau maitre, nous pouvons lui apprendre à lire et interpréter les auras magiques s'ils y sont prédisposés. J'ai déjà scanné ton esprit et ai découvert que tu possèdes ce talent complètement. En scannant ton esprit, j'ai aussi vu que ton aura magique était d'un blanc aveuglant ! Elle est aussi teintée par un peu de bleu clair et de vert.$

$Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?$ répondit Harry.

$Jeune maitre, ça veut dire que tu es très puissant magiquement !$

Le serpent continua l'énumération de ses talents : $Jeune Parleur, quand nous sommes liés, nous créons un lien télépathique avec notre maitre. Ce don nous permet de se parler à longues distances. Quand nous somme liés, notre rôle premier est de défendre notre maitre, et le savoir sacré. Nous obéissons aux ordres de notre maitre. Un de nos devoirs est de scanner tous les gens qui sont en contact avec lui pour détecter toutes pensées nuisibles ou trahison. Pendant mon scan, j'ai aussi découvert que tu remplis les conditions pour être un grand prêtre. Tu es rusé, brave et tu as la puissance magique nécessaire.$

Le serpent fit alors une proposition à Harry : $Jeune Maitre, ce serait un honneur pour moi d'être lié à toi, si tu m'acceptais ! Si nous nous lions ensembles, mon venin ne sera pas capable de te faire le moindre mal, maitre.$

Harry se dit que ce serait un bon compagnon. Il pourrait vraiment m'aider à protéger mon esprit contre Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que je ne comprenne assez bien l'Occlumancie et la Legilimencie. Il serait aussi d'une grande aide pour mes affaires. J'en ai vraiment marre qu'on me mente !

Harry répondit finalement : $Que dois-je faire pour me lier à toi ?$

$Prends un couteau et entaille ton doigt, laisse 5 gouttes de ton sang couler dans ma bouche, cela garantira que mon venin ne te fasse jamais de mal.$

Harry demanda au vendeur s'il pouvait stériliser une petite lame et la lui prêter, et lui dit que c'était pour un rituel. Vladimir sortit son couteau de poche, y appliqua un charme de stérilisation et le passa à Harry. Harry fit ce que le serpent lui avait dit, et laissa 5 gouttes de son sang tomber dans la gueule du serpent. En quelques secondes, le serpent brilla d'une aura rouge bordeaux profond, pour quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Vladimir lança rapidement un charme de soin sur son doigt.

Le serpent dit : $Répète les mots suivants : _SaaaassssSeeeekkk SassssSeeesss Saaaakkkkouuurrr_. Ca veut dire : _Jamais tu ne divulgueras les enseignements de Tiamat aux infidèles, et que notre lien puisse durer au-delà de la mort._$

Après que les mots sacrés du rituel furent psalmodiés, il y eut une lueur indigo qui les entoura tout les deux durant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître. Il demanda alors à Anubis s'il désirait s'enrouler autour de lui pour avoir de la chaleur.

Le serpent répondit : $Oui, Maitre, cet endroit est froid et je me sens engourdi.$

Anubis s'entoura autour de son bras, faisant un tour, et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. De cette manière, Harry pourrait le cacher très facilement en relevant sa capuche.

Durant tout ce temps, Vladimir était choqué de voir que le jeune homme était Fourchelangue. Il ne connaissait que 2 autres Fourchelangues. Le premier était Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom, et l'autre était ce Potter. Ce jeune homme serait donc le troisième. C'tait pourtant un don très rare.

Harry dit ensuite : « J'ai une autre question à vous poser ? »

« Je vous écoute », répondit Vladimir.

« Eh bien, vous voyez, j'ai besoin de gagner du temps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Vladimir dit : « Je vois ! Eh bien, il y a certainement quelques façons de résoudre ça, laisser-moi vous montrer ce que j'ai. » Il retourna dans une autre pièce, et ouvrit un coffre. Il prit ensuite une boite en acajou et revint au comptoir.

« Venez ici ! » Harry obéit et vint voir l'intérieur de la boite. Il reconnut facilement les instruments reposants dans leurs boites de velours. Il avait vu des modèles similaires durant sa troisième année à Poudlard.

« Ah je vois que vous avez plusieurs Retourneurs. Quelle est leur champ d'action maximum ? »

Vladimir répliqua : « Les meilleurs peuvent seulement retourner dans le temps de trois jours. Apparemment, le Ministère en a des plus puissants que ceux-ci, mais ils sont quasi-impossibles à obtenir. »

Harry se disait que ceux-ci ne feraient tout simplement pas le travail. Il avait besoin de bien plus que ça. Il dit : « Je suis désolé Vladimir, mais ils ne me conviennent pas. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus de temps que ça. »

Vladimir regarda le jeune homme en se demandant pourquoi il avait besoin d'encore plus de temps que ce qu'il lui offrait actuellement. Il demanda à Harry : « Garçon, pourquoi as-tu besoin de plus de temps ? »

Harry décida qu'il ne risquait rien en laissant filtrer un peu plus de la vérité et répondit : « Vous voyez Monsieur, toute ma famille a été tuée par des Mangemorts. J'ai fait un serment de sang pour les venger, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour m'entrainer pour que je puisse les tuer ! »

Vladimir absorba les explications du jeune homme, et son visage prit un regard lointain. Il se remémorait de sa jeune fille, Elena. Elle visitait un de ses amis 16 ans plus tôt. Les parents de son ami étaient contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. Il y avait eu une attaque de Mangemorts pour ses amis ce jour-là. Le manoir avait été détruit et sa seule fille avait été capturée. Ils l'avaient torturée et tuée. Ce jour-là, une partie de lui avait disparu pour toujours.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas un sorcier puissant, même s'il voulait faire payer les meurtriers de sa fille. Il jura qu'un jour, il trouverait un moyen de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, en utilisant les capacités qu'il savait avoir. Il était un bon négociant, et, au cours des années, il avait obtenu beaucoup d'objets intéressants, qui pouvaient aider à combattre ces salauds. Ce jeune homme était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait pour venger sa fille. Il pourrait peut-être même en faire une bonne affaire.

Harry remarqua le regard lointain qu'avait pris le vendeur et dit fermement : « Monsieur ! »

Vladimir fut soudainement ramené au temps présent. Après une petite bataille interne, il dit : « J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous, mais pour votre information, c'est un objet unique, il est extrêmement cher, et la raison pour laquelle je ne vous l'ai pas montré est que je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui en avait besoin et qui avait les moyens de se l'acheter. »

Harry répliqua : « Qu'est-ce que c'est et combien ça coûte ? »

« Très bien », répondit Vladimir, « Le prix est de 2 500 000 Gallions ! Je sais que c'est assez salé, mais c'est un objet unique. Le ministère ne peut donc pas tracer sa magie. »

Harry sortit ses chèques, pour montrer combien il pouvait dépenser sur un objet. Les sourcils de Vladimir remontèrent presque jusqu'à ses cheveux. « Très bien », dit-il, « Je reviens dans un instant. »

Il alla dans une autre réserve, et sortit un vieux tapis abimé. Il lança alors quelques sorts. Soudainement, une trappe apparut de nulle part. Il prit une clé spéciale et la mit dans la serrure de la trappe. Il ouvrit la trappe et disparut à l'intérieur pour à peu près 5 minutes. Il revint en portant une boite en acajou de 1,5m (5 pieds). Il alla au comptoir et ouvrit la boite. Il en sortit le plus beau et intéressant cristal qu'Harry avait jamais vu.

Un piédestal de 1m20 (4 pieds) de haut soutenait le cristal. La base était de la forme d'une patte de devant d'un Magyar à Pointes. La fin du piédestal, là où le cristal était attaché, ressemblait à une main avec 3 griffes. Le piédestal faisait plus ou moins 5cm (2 pouces) de diamètre et était faite de la matière la plus noire qu'Harry avait jamais vue. Il semblait y avoir toutes sortes de runes inscrites dessus. La main à griffes était faite d'une matière argentée et bleutée.

Le cristal en lui-même était la partie la plus intrigante. Il avait la forme d'une sphère hexagonale, il faisait plus ou moins 20 cm (8 pouces) de diamètre et était fait d'un saphir bleu foncé. Au centre du cristal se trouvait une boule d'un noir épais, d'à peu près 5 cm (2 pouces) de diamètre. Des filaments argentés reliaient les coins de l'hexagone à la sphère centrale.

Vladimir dit : « Vous voyez, j'ai obtenu cet objet de l'un de mes amis marchands, il y a plus ou moins 5 ans, en Russie. Le créateur de cet objet était un de mes vieux amis. Il lui avait demandé de lui trouver un acheteur. Mais, vous voyez, la Russie était dans les affres de sa reconstruction. Mon ami se disait donc qu'il y aurait une bien meilleure chance de trouver un acheteur hors de Russie. J'ai donc fait un marché avec lui pour lui trouver un acheteur et le meilleur prix. Je garderai 30 du prix et le reste ira à la famille de l'inventeur ! »

Vladimir entreprit d'expliquer qu'un sorcier de génie nommé _Dimitry Vorlonsky_ de Russie, avait manufacturé l'objet. Il avait dédié toute sa vie sur le concept du temps et de la manipulation de ses énergies. Le bonhomme avait créé l'objet et l'avait appelé l'œil d'Odon. Il aimait apparemment bien la mythologie Nordique.

Il expliqua ensuite que c'était un saphir construit de manière magique. Le cristal crée une capsule temporelle stable d'un rayon de 15m à 300m (15-1000 pieds). Grâce à la petite poignée à la base de la griffe de dragon, le manipulateur contrôle la distance d'effet. L'œil d'Odin crée une toile de flux d'énergie temporelle, en utilisant l'énergie magique du manipulateur.

Le cristal transforme et amplifie l'énergie magique de la personne beaucoup de fois à la suite. Il introduit ensuite une capsule temporelle stable dans le fil du temps universel. Vladimir décrivit ensuite l'utilité d'une poignée en or située de l'autre coté de la griffe. Apparemment, elle réglait la capsule temporelle pour fonctionner de 1 à 30 jours.

Vladimir expliqua ensuite pourquoi on ne pouvait pas le faire fonctionner pour plus de 30 jours. Mr Vorlonsky était considéré comme l'un des plus grands maitres d'Arithmancie de notre siècle. Il avait calculé que le maximum de temps durant lequel la capsule pouvait fonctionner tout en restant stable par rapport au fil du temps naturel était de 30 jours. Les calculs étaient basés sur les rotations de la lune autour de la Terre, la gravité terrestre, sa distance jusqu'au centre de la galaxie, et l'énergie magique du noyau.

Vladimir l'informa que la plupart de la théorie rédigée était dans le manuel d'instruction. Pour empêcher que le fil du temps naturel ne soit perturbé, le cristal se désactivait automatiquement et ne se laisse pas réactiver avant une période de temps normal de 24 heures.

Vladimir expliqua : « Du mieux que je puisse le comprendre, le cristal fait revivre le même jour encore et encore, avec un maximum de 30 jours, à tous les objets et créatures vivantes situés dans la capsule temporelle. Puisque la capsule temporelle est créée avec l'énergie magique du manipulateur, cette personne sera la seule qui vieillira avec le temps réel. Si le cristal est réglé pour 30 jours, alors pour chaque jour du temps réel, tout le monde pris dans la capsule aura vécu 30 jours dans la capsule, mais n'aura vieilli que d'un jour dans le temps réel, sauf pour le manipulateur. Le manipulateur répète aussi chaque jour dans la capsule, mais sera capable de se souvenir de chaque jour dans la capsule comme unique et pourra faire ce qu'il voudra dans la capsule. Cependant, le manipulateur vieillira de 30 jours, alors qu'un seul jour ne sera passé dans le temps réel. Le manipulateur doit évidemment être un(e) sorcier(e), puisque le cristal ne fonctionne qu'avec de l'énergie magique. Quand vous actionnez la capsule temporelle, vous vous sentirez fatigué durant le premier jour, jusqu'à ce que votre magie ne soit rechargée. Evidemment, plus le flux temporel est long, et plus la capsule est grande, plus l'absorption de la magie du manipulateur sera forte. Toutes créatures magiques vivront également le flux temporel de la même façon. Seuls les moldus et les êtres non-magiques répèteront le même jour encore et encore dans le flux temporel sans s'en rendre compte. »

Harry resta là, sa mâchoire ouverte d'ébahissement. Cet objet serait bien mieux qu'un Retourneur de Temps. Il se remémora de quelque chose qui s'était passé 2 ans plus tôt. Il préparait le souper des Dursley, et avait aperçu quelques parties du film américain qu'ils regardaient, _Ground Hog Day_. Cet objet recréerait en gros les mêmes conditions que dans le film.

Si seulement les moldus savaient ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Il ne pouvait pas en croire sa chance. C'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Qui en avait quelque chose à foutre si, après 2 mois, il serait plus vieux de 5 ans ? Il avait déjà fait un rapide calcul mental et déterminé qu'il avait approximativement 67 jours jusqu'au 1er septembre. Cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait s'entrainer pour 67 mois. Il serait capable de passer 14 heures par jour pour son entrainement. Cela lui ferait à peu près 25 000 heures d'entrainement.

Bon sang, se dit-il, je signerais bien avec les 2 mains ! Il prit immédiatement ses chèques et y inscrivit **3 000 000 Gallions**. Il le marqua ensuite avec son empreinte magique. Il donna le chèque au vendeur et lui demanda de faire la même chose.

Vladimir jeta un coup d'œil au chèque et dit : « Monsieur, le prix était de **2 500 000 Gallions**. »

Harry répondit : « Les 500 000 de plus sont pour votre silence ! Et je voudrais avoir un serment magique pour que vous ne dites à personne que quelqu'un me ressemblant n'ait été ici ! »

Vladimir répondit : « Votre secret est en sécurité. » Il mit alors son pouce sur le chèque et dit le serment sorcier : « Je jure solennellement que je ne révélerai jamais à quiconque de votre venue dans mon magasin. »

Harry demanda alors s'il y avait des charmes de protection sur l'objet pour empêcher qu'il se casse. Le vendeur l'assura qu'il y avait tout un paquet de charmes de protection dessus. Harry acheta ensuite de la nourriture pour Hedwige, et quelques rats pour son nouveau serpent. Satisfait, Harry sortit sa malle et l'agrandit. Il s'assura que ses nouvelles possessions étaient bien en place. Il sortit de sa malle, et la réduit. Il mit sa malle en sécurité dans la poche de sa cape. Il regarda le vendeur et lui laissa savoir que si l'objet ne fonctionnait pas, il reviendrait pour un remboursement. Il le remercia ensuite et quitta le magasin.

Juste avant de retourner sur la rue, il s'assura que sa capuche était bien mise en place. Anubis était bien caché dans les plis de la cape. Il prit la liste de contacts de Gringotts pour voir où il devrait aller ensuite. Il retourna sur l'Allée des Embrumes, et entreprit de chercher le magasin Barjow & Beurk. Il se remémora de sa deuxième année, quand il avait fait son premier voyage par poudre de cheminette à partir du Terrier, et avait atterrit dans ce magasin au lieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu Lucius Malefoy parler à Barjow à propos de beaucoup d'objets douteux dont il voulait se débarrasser. Harry atteint finalement le magasin et passa mentalement en revue la façon dont il approcherait ce vendeur. Il savait qu'arriver avec une attitude qui montrait de la haine envers le Ministère serait productif pour arriver aux objets les plus douteux qu'il comptait acquérir. L'argent serait aussi très efficace. Avec ça dans son esprit, il entra dans le magasin. La première chose qu'il vit était l'aspect sombre du magasin. La place n'avait donc pas changé depuis sa première expérience ici ?

Il s'approcha du comptoir et y vit un homme avec une veste en velours et une chemise. Il perdait ses cheveux et avait quelques dents très crochues. Il laissa sa capuche sur sa tête et se dirigea vers l'homme.

« Excusez-moi ! » dit Harry.

L'homme se détourna de son magazine et examina Harry. L'homme dit dans un grognement sonore : « Puis-je vous aider ? » Harry l'examina et décida qu'une démonstration de force serait le mieux pour faire des affaires avec ce clown. Il enleva sa capuche et commença à parler en Fourchelangue à Anubis.

$Anubis$, dit-il, $Je vais poser quelques questions à cet homme et je veux que tu me dises s'il me ment.$

$Oui maitre$ répondit le serpent.

A ce moment, Barjow avait un regard complètement déconcerté inscrit sur son visage. Harry remarqua cela, il ferma à moitié ses paupières et dit : « Ah, je vois que vous admirez mon ami. »

« J'adore les serpents, ils me comprennent voyez-vous, et ce sont des créatures tellement sages. », dit Harry, avec un peu de venin dans sa voix.

« Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je ne viens pas de votre pays. Je suis censé aller à une école appelée Poudlard. J'aimerais m'entrainer cet été pour….hum…. une cérémonie prochaine. », siffla-t-il doucement. « Etant de un an trop jeune pour pouvoir avoir mon statut de majeur ici, je dois m'assurer que mon utilisation de magie en tant que mineur ne soit pas détecté par votre fichu ministère ! »

Harry ajouta : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un Auror du ministère ou tout autre agent. »

« Comment je peux en être sur ? » cracha Barjow.

Harry, se souvenant de sa rencontre précédente, sortit un chèque et y inscrivit 100 000 Gallions, avant de le donner à Barjow.

Harry dit : « Mettez s'il vous plait votre signature magique sur le chèque et je transférerai immédiatement l'argent sur votre compte. »

Barjow, un regard surpris sur son visage, regarda le chèque pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague ou une quelconque manigance du ministère. Ne voyant rien de mauvais sur le chèque, et réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait d'affaires, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir d'ennui. Il entreprit de transférer l'argent.

Harry dit : « Combien de salauds du ministère sont déjà venu dans votre magasin de cette manière ? «

Harry pouvait voir de la cupidité dans les yeux de Barjow. Barjow leva soudainement les yeux vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur son visage et dit : « Aucun pour répondre à votre question ! »

Harry dit : « En plus de mon problème de baguette magique, je cherche aussi des livres hem… douteux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pas les conneries que vous avez ici sur ces étagères mais des choses meilleures… »

Barjow dit alors : « Combien en voulez-vous ? »

« Beaucoup, et vous ne perdrez pas votre temps avec moi. » répondit Harry.

Harry se disait à lui-même qu'il irait probablement dans une autre pièce cachée. Je parierais n'importe quoi que le Ministère n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe réellement dans les arrière-boutiques de cette Allée. Il décida de s'assurer que le petit gros vendeur n'allait pas essayer de s'accommoder de lui.

Harry dit : « Avant que nous ne commencions, je tiens à vous prévenir que, si vous décidez de me trahir ou de me faire du mal, mon petit animal magique ici présent est immunisé à toute magie noire. Je lui ai déjà ordonné de vous tuer d'une façon assez épouvantable si vous me doublez. Ceci est un cobra Egyptien magique, qui peut tuer en 30 secondes. Je lui ai déjà donné des instructions si un malencontreux incident venait à m'arriver durant nos affaires. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre, Monsieur ? »

Barjow, regardant le serpent et un sentiment de nervosité grandissant en lui, répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, tout ceux qui veulent traiter affaires ici sont parfaitement en sécurité avec moi. Après tout, je veux m'assurer que nous pourrons faire plus d'affaires dans le futur. »

Cela étant dit, Barjow prit sa baguette et lança un sort de révélation inconnu à Harry. Soudainement, une lueur bleutée de la forme d'un œuf apparut quelques secondes, et quand elle disparut, une trappe était visible. Barjow l'ouvrit, et Harry le suivit par un vieil escalier en bois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le sous-sol. Des étagères remplies de livres se trouvaient sur le mur du fond et de gauche.

Le mur droit de la cave en entier était rempli d'étagères contenant des objets de magie noire, allant des pierres runiques aux poignards de toutes sortes. Il y avait aussi quelques étagères remplies de potions de toutes les sortes. Harry supposa que c'étaient toutes des formes de poisons et d'antidotes. Regardant au milieu de la cave, il vit à peu près une demi-douzaine de caisses et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une sorte de sarcophage égyptien.

Barjow dit : « Enlevons les charmes de pistage du Ministère voulez-vous ? Vous voyez, le ministère de la magie piste les sorciers et sorcières de deux façons. Il y a d'abord un charme de pistage sur toutes les baguettes magiques faites au Royaume-Uni. Quand un sorcier ou une sorcière acquiert le statut de majeur, ces charmes sont automatiquement enlevés. Il y a aussi un autre charme qui est placé sur tous les sorciers et sorcières quand ils naissent. C'est fait au premier examen médical du bébé. Ce charme alertera plus tard le ministère si quelqu'un de trop jeune essaye de transplaner. Maintenant, les contre-charmes ne nécessitent pas beaucoup de puissance pour être enlevés, mais ils sont durs à comprendre. Donnez-moi votre baguette. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Barjow réalisa alors une forme tétraédrique avec sa baguette au-dessus de la baguette d'Harry et psalmodia _'Remelus -Enemata'_, il dessina ensuite une rune de la forme d'un œil et, soudainement, il y eut une lumière pourpre sur sa baguette, qui disparut après une seconde.

Barjow lui rendit sa baguette et lui demanda de lancer un sort. Harry prit sa baguette et lança sur le sarcophage _'Wingardium Leviosa'_. L'objet se souleva dans les airs et Harry laissa l'objet en suspend pour y regarder de plus près.

Barjow dit : « Magnifique ! Pas d'hiboux comme vous pouvez le constater ! »

Bien sûr, il était dans une cave et Harry doutait fort qu'un hibou du ministère puisse le trouver ici. Même si cela semblait étrange, il se sentait quelque peu différent. C'était comme si une sorte de poids lui avait été enlevé.

Barjow dit ensuite : « Enlevons le dernier charme, voulez-vous. » Il réalisa une forme en losange avec sa baguette et psalmodia _'Bantus –Decennims'_.

« Maintenant », dit Barjow, « s'il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous désirez, prévenez-moi. » Harry décida de regarder de plus près le sarcophage. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, Anubis siffla : $Maitre, vous avez trouvé la merveille des Anciens.$

Anubis continua à siffler : $Notre race a été créée pour protéger et entrainer celui qui est digne de ces connaissances, nous devons reprendre la merveille du savoir ancien, maitre, je vous montrerai comment l'ouvrir.$

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il faisait complètement confiance à Anubis. Il savait aussi qu'Anubis avait bien plus de connaissances de la magie ancienne que lui. Il répondit : $Je ferai ce que tu me demandes Anubis.$

Harry pensait très fort. Si Anubis avait raison, alors cela pouvait très bien être la plus grande découverte, depuis très longtemps, de magie perdue dans les affres du temps. Harry demanda alors à Barjow ce qu'il savait du cercueil. Barjow expliqua qu'il l'avait acheté à un de ses contacts en Egypte. Il avait essayé pendant près de 8 mois de l'ouvrir. Il avait essayé toute la magie noire qu'il connaissait. Même avec tous ces livres anciens et tout son savoir il n'avait pas été capable de l'ouvrir.

Il avait essayé de le casser, mais il semblait que rien ne pouvait pénétrer le sarcophage. Barjow dit : « Oh et avant que je n'oublie ! »

Il alla vers une de ses étagères et en sortit un fin livre. Il le ramena et dit : « Ce livre contient la réplique de toutes les inscriptions trouvées dans la tombe où le sarcophage avait été découvert. »

Harry le prit et l'étudia attentivement. Il possédait à peu près 30 pages, et semblait très détaillé dans ses explications. Le livre avait une description de chaque mur, et sa position par rapport à la tombe et au sarcophage.

Harry regarda ensuite Barjow et dit : « Je vais le prendre, cela ressemble au genre de choses qui pourraient m'occuper pendant les week-ends à l'école et mon temps libre. »

Barjow lui offrit un prix de 50 000 Gallions pour le livre et le sarcophage. Harry accepta le marché.

Après avoir observé intensivement ses environs, Harry prit les livres suivants :

_Guide Complet des Charmes, Protections, Sorts et autre magie contrôlés par le Ministère (comprend le transplanage et la création de Portoloin)_

_Magie du Sang (Rituels et Charmes)_

_Sorciers de Combats « Combattez avec la Magie Noire, Combattez pour Gagner »_

_Le Guide de Combat Complet pour Auror_

_Rituels d'Augmentation de la Puissance_

_Runes Oubliées depuis longtemps_

_Magie Corporelle et Arts Martiaux, le guide d'entrainement pas-à-pas_

_Arithmancie Ancienne et Création de Sorts_

_Occlumancie et Legilimencie, les guides d'entrainement complets_

_Les 6 Volumes de Necron l'Homme du Nord (Magie Noir des Vikings)_

_Le Livre de la Théorie Magique_

_Potions Oubliées (contient tout, des potions de soin oubliées aux poisons et antidotes les plus occultes)_

Ce livre particulier semblait être très vieux juste par la couleur de ses pages. Il venait de Russie.

Harry était très content de ses achats, et décida de s'offrir un peu plus. Après avoir regardé à la partie des armes, il décida d'acheter une lame enchantée. La lame en elle-même était faite de métal magique et était charmée pour être incassable et aiguisée en permanence. Le métal magique empêcherait de fonctionner toute méthode de soin magique. Toute blessure causée par la lame devrait guérir de façon moldue. La lame faisait plus ou moins 20 cm (8 pouces) et avait la même forme qu'un katana japonais, en plus petit. Elle était vendue avec son étui en peau de dragon et pouvait aussi se loger dans des bottes en peau de dragons.

La dernière chose qu'il acheta fut une pensine. Celle-ci semblait être assez neuve et elle pourrait s'avérer très utile dans le futur. Finalement, Harry demanda : « Combien ca fait en tout monsieur ? »

Barjow revint et dit : « 125 000 Gallions le sarcophage compris. »

Harry dit : « Ok » Il sortit son carnet de chèques, y inscrit le montant exact et y appliqua sa signature magique. Barjow fit la même chose.

Une fois que le transfert fut terminé, Harry sortit sa malle et l'agrandit. Il prit tous ces achats et les plaça soigneusement dans les bons compartiments. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Harry avait fini de ranger ses achats. Il sortit de sa malle, la ferma et la rétrécit. Il s'assura ensuite que sa baguette était bien mise dans sa cape et ils remontèrent tout les deux.

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour au rez-de-chaussée, Harry se retourna et dit : « Mr Barjow, je ne suis jamais venu ici ! Si quelqu'un me cherche, vous ne m'avez jamais vu est-ce clair ? »

Barjow répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas dans ces affaires si je parlais trop. »

Harry un petit signe de tête et sortit du magasin. Une fois qu'il était de retour dans l'Allée, il sortit sa liste pour voir où aller. Il était content que le reste de son shopping se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il regarda sa montre et y vit qu'il était 3h30 de l'après-midi. Il décida d'aller chez Mme Guipure pour prendre ses nouveaux vêtements. Après cela, il voulait aller chez Ollivander pour essayer d'acheter une autre baguette magique.

Il irait ensuite dans un magasin de malles magiques. Ce qu'il avait en tête était spécial, mais s'ils l'avaient alors ses problèmes de logement seraient résolus.

Il était maintenant 16h15 et Harry venait de prendre ses nouveaux vêtements de chez Mme Guipure. Après avoir quitté le magasin, Harry se dirigea vers Ollivander. Après plus ou moins 10 minutes de marche, il entra dans le magasin modérément éclairé. Harry prit le temps de regarder autour de lui et se dit que le magasin n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière venue ici.

Il songea que d'après l'aspect de l'endroit, ça n'avait probablement pas changé depuis le temps du Christ. Eh bien, se dit-il, allons vois si je peux avoir une autre baguette. Harry s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Il n'y avait personne, alors il attendit. Après 10 minutes, il décida de se faire connaître.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? » appela-t-il.

Une minute plus tard, Harry entendit du bruit venant de l'arrière-boutique. Mr Ollivander en sortit pour l'accueillir. Il regarda Harry quelques secondes et dit : « Ah Mr Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas paraître étonné du fait qu'Ollivander l'avait reconnu malgré son déguisement. Après une minute, il dit : « Comment m'avez-vous reconnu malgré mon déguisement Monsieur ? Je pensais être vraiment bien déguisé ! »

Ollivander gloussa et dit : « Mon cher garçon, mes lunettes ont quelques charmes très spécialisés sur elles. Vous voyez Mr Potter, à cause de mes affaires ici et les dangers de certains éléments de notre monde, je dois être capable à travers de déguisements, Polynectar, et autres méthodes de dissimulation ! »

Ollivander dit ensuite : « Maintenant Mr Potter, comment se porte votre baguette ? Voyons voir ah oui, 30 cm (12 pouces) en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix ! Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue Mr Potter. »

Harry répondit : « Ma baguette se porte bien Monsieur, mais vous voyez j'ai déjà eu quelques problèmes dans le passé. Ma baguette et celle de Voldemort ont une sorte de lien parce qu'elles sont des baguettes jumelles et tout le bazar. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus en duel, je me suis retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de lancer correctement des sorts à cause du Priori Incantatem ! Vous voyez Monsieur, j'ai besoin d'acheter une nouvelle baguette pour pouvoir me battre correctement ! »

Ollivander y réfléchit quelques secondes, et dit : « Je suis désolé Mr Potter, mais seuls les Aurors sont autorisés à avoir une deuxième baguette, avec l'approbation du Ministère. J'ai bien peur qu'un sorcier mineur n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir une autre baguette de chez moi. Cependant, je comprends votre dilemme, mais voyez-vous il se trouve que je suis une des quelques vendeurs de baguettes ratifiés par le Ministère pour vendre des baguettes à tous les sorciers et sorcières mineurs du Royaume-Uni. Les contrôleurs du Ministère contrôlent attentivement les cœurs de baguette et les fournitures de bois magiques. Si j'étais attrapé pour la vente d'autres baguettes à quelqu'un qui n'est pas autorisé par le Ministère, je pourrais perdre toute mon affaire. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. Il avait toujours supposé que ce ne serait pas un gros problème de se procurer une deuxième baguette. Il essaya alors de jouer la carte de la compassion, et dit tout haut : « Wow c'est super, je suis censé sauver de Voldemort ce putain de monde magique, mais ce n'est pas assez pour m'autoriser à avoir une deuxième baguette. Comment je suis censé me battre contre lui si ma baguette ne fonctionne pas contre lui ? »

Ollivander regarda Harry et réfléchit. Si la moitié de ce qu'on disait était vrai, alors il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait l'un des plus grands acteurs de la deuxième partie de cette guerre. Bon sang, il était déjà l'élément principal dans la précédente. Peut-être puis-je l'aider sans me compromettre, se dit-il.

« Mr Potter, j'ai peut-être une solution que vous pourriez juger acceptable ! Vous voyez, ma famille a été constituée de fabricants de baguette magique depuis des siècles. Toute nos connaissances sur la fabrication de baguettes est passée d'une génération à l'autre. Je ne suis peut-être pas autorisé à vous vendre une autre baguette, mais j'ai plusieurs copies des livres de fabrication de baguettes d'Ollivander. Je viens juste de finir d'ajouter mes réflexions au livre de ma famille. Je pourrais vous vendre une copie de mon livre sur la fabrication des baguettes. Il est exhaustif sur la théorie et les applications pratiques de la réalisation de baguettes. Je vous demanderez de faire le serment que jamais vous ne divulguerez le contenu de ce livre à quiconque. »

Harry répondit : « Je jure solennellement que jamais je ne divulguerai le savoir des Ollivander sur la création de baguettes à quiconque. »

« Si vous étudiez mon livre, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes pour vous fabriquer une nouvelle baguette. » déclara Ollivander.

Harry réfléchit encore une fois à l'offre, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devrait être prêt pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort, et pour cela il devait avoir une nouvelle baguette. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le livre serait assez simple pour qu'il puisse le suivre et lui permettre de se fabriquer sa baguette.

Il dit ensuite : « Combien je vous dois pour votre livre Monsieur ? » Avec 600 Gallions de moins, Harry était de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, un livre sur la fabrication de baguettes rangé soigneusement dans sa malle.

Eh bien, se dit-il, rien n'est vraiment facile ici, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être différent ? Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrai m'en faire un hobby un jour. Bien sûr il faut que je vive assez longtemps pour pratiquer ce hobby.

Il regarda sa montre et y vit 17h. Il allait faire un autre arrêt à _Cartables et Malles Teintés._Il espérait qu'ils auraient ce qu'il désirait. Harry atteint le magasin et rentra. Il vit le comptoir au fond du magasin et s'y dirigea lentement. Il prit tout son temps, il voulait regarder aux différentes sortes de malles et cartables présentés.

Il vit des malles de toutes les couleurs, tailles et nombres de compartiments. Il s'approcha d'un petit homme chauve et corpulent, et dit : « Bonjour Monsieur ! »

L'homme rabaissa son magasine et, avec un sourire quelque peu forcé, dit : « Bonjour Monsieur, mon nom est Terry O'Bannon, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Harry le dévisagea pour voir s'il pouvait jauger l'homme et dit : « Tout va bien Monsieur, je cherche une malle très particulière, et je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ? »

L'homme répondit : « Eh bien Monsieur nous avons une magnifique collection de malles avec toute une gamme de fonctionnalités ! »

Harry répondit : « Je me souviens d'un ami Auror qui avait une malle avec 7 compartiments, et une quantité raisonnable de pièces dans les 2 derniers compartiments. Je recherche quelque chose s'assez particulier en fait. Dites-moi Monsieur, avez-vous déjà reçu une demande pour une malle qui pourrait avoir une maison complètement fonctionnelle à l'intérieur ? Vous voyez, pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui suis continuellement en chemin, pouvoir porter une maison complète dans sa poche serait un grand avantage. Sans compter que ce serait très sûr ! »

Le vendeur regarda Harry comme s'il avait 3 têtes. « J'ai bien peur Monsieur que nous n'avons pas la moindre malle avec de telles fonctionnalités. Ce n'est pas que c'est impossible à réaliser, mais le matériel magique et le temps nécessaires à un de nos fabricants pour réaliser un tel projet serait bien trop grand pour notre politique de grande distribution. Vous parlez sans doute d'un objet unique Monsieur ! Nous nous limitons à la décoration et aux fournitures d'une ou deux pièces au maximum ! Je suppose que vous pourriez faire une commande spéciale et, avec notre liste d'attente actuelle, nous pourrions peut-être l'avoir pour l'année prochaine. »

Zut, se dit Harry. C'était la solution parfaite pour ses problèmes de logement, mais il ne pouvait pas la réaliser. Eh bien, se dit-il, le vendeur a dit que ça pouvait être fait mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il se remémora son expérience de chez Ollivander et décida de changer son approche.

« Monsieur, où apprennent vos fabricants à construire des malles améliorées de façon permanentes magiquement ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, on fait juste suivre un programme d'étude par soi-même, grâce à un livre de notre société, à nos employés. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » répondit l'homme.

Harry ignora sa question et continua : « Ce livre est bien ? »

« Oui, il est très détaille Monsieur. Il explique toute la théorie de construction de malles aux apprentis. Il explique en entier et en détails la théorie et l'application pratique des charmes divers d'expansion, de remplissage, de commodités, de sécurité et artistiques. La théorie et les applications pratiques vont jusque la métamorphose des matériaux de construction, duplication des fournitures et création de portails. »

Eh bien, pensait Harry, il faudra que je la fasse aussi moi-même. Il demanda : « Combien cela me couterait-il de vous acheter un de vos livres d'apprentissage ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans ce business ou de faire de la production de malles de masse, rassurez-vous. Cependant, je pense que je dois développer à fond mes idées. C'est réellement la meilleure solution pour moi, donc si vous pouviez me donner un prix que je puisse acheter votre livre. »

L'homme le dévisagea et dit : « Très bien Monsieur. Si vous voulez un de nos livres, je veux bien vous le vendre pour 2000 Gallions. Vous devrez aussi signer un contrat disant que vous n'ouvrirez votre propre magasin de malles ! »

Harry accepta les conditions et paya l'homme. Il s'assura de bien ranger le livre dans sa malle et sortit du magasin.

Sa montre indiquait maintenant 18h15. Il décida d'en rester là pour le moment, de retourner au Chaudron Baveur et de louer une chambre. Il finirait ses achats le lendemain. Il commença à marcher en direction du Chaudron Baveur quand il remarqua une enseigne appelée _La Ménagère Magique._

Ca semblait être un magasin dédié à des articles sorciers et fournitures de cuisine. Il rentra et fut frappé par l'éclairage lumineux et l'atmosphère accueillante. Ils semblaient pourvoir toutes sortes de types de cuisine et de fournitures pour celles-ci. Ils avaient aussi une grande variété de frigos et autres. Se disant combien il voulait éviter sa 'famille' et se souvenant de l'état de quasi-famine dans lequel il était là-bas, il se dit que, s'il pouvait avoir sa propre glacière, il n'aurait jamais plus à avoir faim et pourrait subvenir aux besoins nutritionnels que son corps aurait besoin avec ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ferait beaucoup d'entrainement physique et magique et il aurait besoin de grandes quantités de nourriture. Il vit un homme au fond du magasin et s'en rapprocha pour avoir plus d'informations.

« Bonjour, je voudrais me renseigner sur vos glacières charmées. »

L'homme dévisagea Harry et dit : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Ken McFarland. Pour répondre à votre question, nous avons une large gamme de frigos magiques. Votre seule limite est le nombre de Gallions que vous voulez bien mettre ! »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants à cela et décida de faire savoir au petit gars prétentieux que l'argent ne constituait pas un problème pour lui. Il avait depuis bien longtemps compris qu'un corps en bonne santé valait bien son pesant d'or. « Eh bien Monsieur, je cherche un frigo et garde-manger qui me fournirait des repas complets en cuisines anglaise et étrangère, de préférence grecque et italienne pour les cuisines étrangères » répondit Harry.

Le vendeur répondit : « Nous avons une large gamme de frigos et garde-manger qui fournissent une fantastique sélection de repas. Le meilleur de nos modèles Frigo/Garde-manger est la _Ménagère Excalibur._Elle peut fournir jusqu'à 3 ans de nourriture. Après 3 ans, vous devez juste acheter un charme de réapprovisionnement. A ce moment, vous pouvez décider d'essayer de nouvelles recettes. Chaque Frigo contient jusqu'à 50 recettes différentes. Les recettes couvrent le déjeuner (petit-déjeuner), diner (déjeuner) et souper (diner). Les recettes sont toutes de la Haute Cuisine et peuvent fournir des repas extrêmement nutritifs. Le seul inconvénient de notre meilleur Frigo est l prix. Chaque Frigo coûte 10 000 Gallions. »

Harry réfléchit à cette offre et décida que son été serait toujours maudit s'il laissait les Dursley contrôler ses portions de nourriture. « Très bien, j'en prendrai deux. »

Il paya, et sortit sa malle. Il l'agrandit et rangea soigneusement ses frigos. Bon sang, à l'allure à laquelle il allait, il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de place. Après avoir rangé ses nouveaux achats, il sortit du magasin et, voyant l'heure, décida qu'il devait aller se réserver une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

**Plus tôt au 12 Square Grimmauld, 'Quartier Général Actuel de l'Ordre du Phénix'**

Tonks transplana dans la cuisine du quartier général. Elle crevait de faim et y vit qu'un assez grand contingent de l'Ordre, dont Dumbledore, était présent. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Shakelbolt, Remus et Fol-Œil.

« Ah Nymphadora, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Elle bronchait toujours quand elle entendait son nom complet. Bon sang, à quoi pouvait bien penser sa mère quand elle avait choisi ce nom ? « Très bien Monsieur, à part un petit incident entre Harry et les Dursley. »

« Oh », soudainement, les yeux de Dumbledore arrêtèrent de scintiller et son visage avait pris une expression un peu plus sérieuse. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien Professeur, il y a eu une altercation…et donc il a prit son oncle par le col et l'a tout simplement frappé au visage. Il l'a lancé sur le divan et ils ont eu une petite discussion. Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mai il leur a certainement fait comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire par eux. Laissez-moi vous dire, Harry n'est pas quelqu'un que je voudrais ennuyer pour le moment. Il est plein de rage. Vous auriez du voir ses yeux, ils étaient comme des néons et il y avait une aura blanche entourant son corps, l'air crépitait d'énergie magique, Professeur. »

Dumbledore soupira et mit ses mains sur ses joues, dans l'espoir de faire partir sa fatigue. « Eh bien », dit-il, « nous allons devoir surveiller sa maison beaucoup plus attentivement. Il doit apprendre à contrôler son tempérament. »

A ce moment, Rémus en avait plus qu'assez. Il cria : « Pour l'amour de Dieu Albus, pourquoi continuez-vous à lui faire subir ça année après année ! Vous savez que sa famille moldue le déteste, bon Dieu il ne les supporte pas lui non plus ! Il vient juste de perdre la seule personne qui était comme un père pour lui et il n'a personne qui peut l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. Vous continuez à le renvoyer là-bas à l'encontre de ses désirs pour une certaine protection sanguine que sa mère lui a donné L'état mental d'Harry est certainement plus important que cette protection ! »

Remus continua à tempêter et augmenta le volume : « **Il y a tout simplement trop de contradictions dans vos plans Dumbledore. Vous l'envoyez chez sa tante pour cette soi-disant protection, alors que ce même endroit est en train d'estropier son bien-être émotionnel et son esprit. Quelle sorte de combattant auront nous s'il n'a pas la volonté ou le souci de se battre parce qu'il est trop chargé émotionnellement ? Il se trouve que je connais cette prophétie que vous connaissez. Eh ouais James m'a mis au courant de toute la chose. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je sais qu'il jouera un grand rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort. Et malgré ça vous décidez d'entrainer Hermione et Ron. Vous les laissez s'entrainer avec des Aurors, laissez Harry pourrir avec sa famille et ne faites rien pour le préparer ? Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il doit penser de vous après que vous ayez attendu 5 ans pour lui révéler la prophétie !**Je trouve que vous gardez trop de secrets. Je vais vous dire tout de suite, si jamais je découvre que vous l'avez utilisé juste comme un autre de vos pions, je viendrai personnellement après vous ! »

« Rémus je ne cherche que sa sécurité. Il a réussi à tenir jusqu'à présent et je pense qu'Harry rebondira bien assez tôt pour son épreuve. Il est le jeune homme le plus solide que j'aie jamais vu. Nous avons déjà donné un avertissement aux Dursley et il semble qu'Harry leur a donné le sien. Il est libre de se détendre et de récupérer. La raison pour laquelle je ne le laisse pas s'entrainer est qu'il doit contrôler sa colère. Nous n'avons pas de protections assez puissantes pour empêcher une détection du Ministère s'il rentre dans une de ses colères. De plus, quand il sera de retour à Poudlard, je m'assurerai qu'il aie l'entrainement nécessaire. »

Albus n'écoutait que partiellement à Rémus. Il avait passé en revue son plan initial et décidé qu'il mettait trop d'œufs dans le même panier. Il n'y aurait pas de danger à laisser Harry s'entrainer de la manière dont il prévoyait en Septembre. De cette manière, si sa théorie du lien grandissant entre Voldemort et Harry échouait, il aurait son plan de réserve.

Rémus répliqua : « Comment peut-il contrôler sa colère Albus, il n'a pas d'exutoire. Bon sang, vous ne le laissez même pas sortir pour se défouler un peu physiquement. Il peut tout aussi bien être enfermé dans un coffre de Gringotts ou à Azkaban avec tout le bien que ca lui fait de rester là ! »

Albus sentait maintenant qu'il devait réprimer cette dispute ou bien les autres trouveraient d'autres contradictions. « **J'ai entendu tes arguments Rémus mais ma décision reste la même ! »**

Rémus cogna la table avec ses mains et dit : « **TRES BIEN !**Mais ne venez pas pleurer quand Harry réalisera qu'il n'est que votre arme ! Quand il le découvrira, il se détournera de vous pour toujours ! **Vous allez le perdre !** J'espère que vous pourrez confronter les réprimandes de James et Lily quand votre heure sera venue Albus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront très content vu la manière dont vous traitez leur fils. »

Il se leva et partit.

Fol-Œil tourna son œil magique vers Dumbeldore et dit : « Rémus a raison, je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez Albus, mais vous êtes en train de faire quelques belles erreurs ici, et si vous ne prenez pas quelques mesures pour aider Harry maintenant, vous et le reste de nous allons vraiment le regretter. La seule émotion que le gosse a pour le moment est la haine. Il subit sa croissance magique et d'après ce que je peux voir, le gosse deviendra un sorcier vachement puissant. La dernière chose que vous voulez est une autre Seigneur des ténèbres sur les bras. »

Bill Weasley avait écouté toutes les discussions. Ce qu'avait dit Rémus lui avait fait réévaluer les actions de Dumbledore. Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le respect de Bill pour Harry avait augmenté énormément. Le gosse avait été en enfer et en était revenu. Il avait aussi entendu l'histoire des jumeaux sur la deuxième année d'Harry. Ils l'avaient délivré des moldus. Apparemment, sa chambre avait des barres sur sa fenêtre.

Quelle sorte de gens faisait ça à un enfant ? Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que les moldus l'avaient maltraité. Pour Bill, tout revenait à une pensée assez simple. Harry avait sauvé sa petite sœur d'une mort certaine, purement et simplement. Si ça en venait à une confrontation entre Harry et Dumbledore, il savait qui il choisirait. Il devrait demander à son frère Charlie envers qui il était loyal. En ce qui le concernait, l'Ordre avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui qu'il n'avait besoin de l'Ordre.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, se demandant de quelle prophétie ils avaient parlé. Hermione commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle souhaitait pouvoir simplement contacter Harry. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait. Dumbledore leur avait interdit d'envoyer du courrier à Harry jusqu'à son anniversaire.

Ron se sentait mal pour son ami coincé chez sa famille moldue. D'un autre coté, il était aussi content qu'Harry était en-dehors de la scène pour un moment. Il apprenait à connaître Hermione bien mieux, et il avait enfin avoir quelque chose de plus qu'Harry. Harry serait vraiment surpris quand il le battrait en DCFM. Eh bien, se dit-il, cet été ne fait que s'améliorer.

NdA:

Merci pour toutes les reviews! Je n'ai pas relu le texte aujourd'hui (pas le temps), alors désolé s'il y a des incohérences. Si un correcteur veut corriger mes chaps y suffit de demander!

Le prochain chapitre est la suite du shopping. Rien de bien important et bien plus court! Il devrait être là la semaine prochaine! Après, l'entrainement et les choses sérieuse commencent!

RAR:

legion : Le fameux serpent a enfin fait sa réapparition

PiratesofHogwarts : Non, je n'ai pas pris d'avance dans la traduction, je poste dès que j'ai fini. Au début, je voulais avoir un chap d'avance mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de poster aussi vite que possible :)  
>Harry est en effet assez vulgaire, et j'ai essayé de baisser un peu ça dans ce chapitre, mais de toutes facons il ne se met pas vraiment en colere dans celui-ci! Et puis, il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est rated M<p>

maugrei : Dumbledore va avoir quelques mauvaises surprises en effet... niark niark niark :D

Sahada : 'Sev et Dray' ne sont pas principaux dans cette fic (du moins jusqu'au chap 14)...dsl mais j'peux rien y faire!

Merci à tous les autres qui ont reviewés!

Reviewer s'il vous plait c'est vraiment chouette d'avoir des reviews et ca me rappelle a la tache lol!

Posté le 8/10/05, 10646 mots.


	11. Chapitre 5 en Anglais

**CINQUIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/5/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 4 " Shopping Part 1"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**sss**_ blah,blah, blah _**sss**_ Speaking to Snake.

By the time he left Gringotts, it was 11:30 am. He decided to head over _to Madam Malkins Robes for Fine Occasion_. He needed a cloak with a hood as he was going into Knocturn Alley next. He had to go unnoticed as much as possible even with his current disguise. It never hurt to have extra protection he thought. Harry entered the store and looked around a bit, he saw all manners of apparel and decided right there and than to make his first impulsive buy and get a complete new wardrobe. He noticed that they now had a whole section dedicated to muggle fashion. Finally a clerk came over and introduced herself as Stacy.

The clerk said, "Hi, may I help you?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yes, I'll need a whole new wardrobe and I need the following items." He gave her a full rundown of what he was looking for.

" I'll take 5 dress Robes. The first is to be black with jade green trims. The second will be royal blue with a sliver phoenix on the back. The third will be black with sapphire blues trims and a drawing of Stonehenge in the back. The fourth robe is to be burgundy with gold trims. The last robe will be emerald green with a depiction of the northern constellations embroider in blues and silver."

Seeing that the clerk was still writing he continued. "I'll also take 5 working robes, 5 cloaks with deep hoods, 5 heavy winter cloaks, 3 potion robes, and if you have them I'll also take 2 flying cloaks. I would like the best magical cloth that money can buy for all of my clothes. "

The clerk whose jaw had dropped was looking at him with a queer look said, " Well sir, our best cloth is Acromantula silk. It's very light and nearly indestructible."

Seeing a look of indecision on his face Stacy added, " It's resistant against many jinx and curses."

She flipped the card over and while reading said," This cards says that it's also temperature regulating."

Stacy looked at his present clothes and she narrowed her eyes at him and said, " Just so you know, this cloth is rather rare and highly expensive."

Harry looked into her eyes and seeing the sceptical look etched into her face and remembering his promises to his godfather said, "Don't worry about the cost."

Stacy looked at his face, and seeing that he was dead serious, couldn't believe her luck. She was going to make a killing on this commission alone she thought.

Harry remembered Cho's clothes and added, " Before I forget, I would like you to include your entire charms package to all my clothes."

Harry picked up the charms list and gave it a detailed look. He made up his mind and said, " I would like the self cleaning, water repellent, and the self adjusting charm. I would like the cloaks to have an automatic disillusionment charm for the face area."

Harry felt stupid asking this but he decided not to take any chances and said, " I was wondering? Does your muggle collection come with any magical charms as well? "

"Yes sir they do. Our muggle line carries the same charms package as our regular magical wear."

"Very well, I'll take 8 sets of jeans. That will be 3 blue, 3 black, and 2 beige. I'll also take 2 camouflage coloured pants, and 10 t-shirts. Make 5 of these black with the Runes package. Could I have two of the navy blue ones with the cobra drawings in the back? I'll also take two of the plain emerald ones with the black dragons drawings in the back. Finally, I'll take the plain red looking one. "

Harry looked around some more and said, "I would also like a fishnet sports shirt, 2 black leather coats, 10 polo shirt, 3 black, 3 blue, 2 green and 2 red. I would also like 5 formal muggle pants, 3 cotton blue, and 2 charcoal wool. I'll finish off with 3 pairs of trainers."

Stacy was writing his order and added, "Just so you know, the trainers are magically charmed to repel water. They also have a permanent temperature control, and a silencing charm on them."

Harry looked up and gave her the o.k to tally his bill.

Stacy doubled checked her figures and said, " Your final bill comes to 12,600 Galleons."

Harry simply nodded at Stacy.

Stacy quickly ran out back to show the order to Madam Malkin. A few moments later, they both appeared, and assured him that with such a large order they would make it their top priority and have it filled out later that afternoon.

"That fine, would it be possible to get one of my cloaks right away? I'll be back for the rest at around 3 pm will that be acceptable? "

Madam Malkin thought about it for a minute and finally replied, "Yes that will be finesir."

Stacy took about 10 minutes to make sure that she had all of his measurements and proceeded to ring up the bill. He paid, and waited another 20 minutes to get his cloak. He walked out of the store and noticed it was already 12:30 pm.

Harry was starting to get pretty hungry and decided to treat himself to _**Methos Fine Greek Dining.**_ He remembered Cho mentioning an upscale Greek restaurant in Diagon alley. He walked another 12 minutes until he found the restaurant. He noticed that the establishment wasn't overly busy. He shrugged and decided to give it a try. The Leaky Cauldron was likely to be a lot busier and he risked being detected if he went there.

Once he was seated he quickly ordered a butter beer while his time perusing the menu. Harry decided to get himself a whole quarter brazed lamb with a Mediterranean lemon flavoured lentil/rice dish with black olives and chocolate mousse for desert. An hour later he walked out of the restaurant filled to the gills. He made sure he has his cloak properly fastened and carried on towards Knocturn Alley.

He looked at the list Griphook had given him. He was looking for Glenwald Street. It was one of the many little side street off Knocturn alley. The particular store he was looking for was named _**Earth Root.**_According to Griphook, it was a shop that had both magical pets and watches of all sorts. He finally entered Knocturn alley, and walked in with as much confidence as he could muster.

Harry decided to make himself as menacing as possible. This would help keep the less savoury characters from bothering him too much, so he hoped. He needed to make himself angry in order to look menacing. That last part wasn't overly difficult, all he needed to do was to think of Dumbledore and his friend's betrayals. It didn't take long for a deep rage to well up inside him.

Unknown to Harry his eyes began pulsing with an eerie neon green glow. He proceeded down the alley, and to his surprise no one came near him. He wondered if this was because of his disguised looks or if it was due to daylight. Harry was pretty sure that it was due to daytime. The more nefarious life forms of Knocturn alley tended to only come out at night.

Harry walked for about 2 blocks and finally noticed the entrance to Glenwald Street. He entered the street and walked another 10 minutes before he found the store he was looking for. Not knowing what to expect, he entered the store and decided to look around. The first thing he noticed was the low lighting, it gave the place a really creepy feeling. He noticed that the first part of the store carried all kinds of armbands, necklaces and all sorts of enchanted stones, watches and time keeps.

The second part of the store seemed to be dedicated to magical pets. There were snakes, bats, owls, scorpions and a few other life forms that he didn't recognize. He surmised that most of these weren't entirely legal. Looking at the animal section, he thought about getting himself another pet. He knew it would be a long time before he saw anybody, and surmised that Dumbledore would try his hardest to keep him isolated from everyone, like his previous summer.

Harry needed someone or something to talk to. He came to the conclusion that he required a snake. He loved Hedwig, but even thought she could understand him it seemed a one-way street from his viewpoint. He could actually communicate with a snake.

Finally a gentleman sauntered over and introduced himself as Vladimir Negev and asked, "May I be of service Mr?"

Harry looked at the offered hand and gripped it in a firm handshake, and replied "My name is of no consequence, I was referred to you by other elements of the wizarding world who have a keen interest in wizard finances. "

"Ah, I see." The man replied with a curious look on his face.

Harry put on his best poker face and said, "Now lets get down to business shall we? First I would like to acquire another pet specifically a magical snake if you have them."

"Certainly sir, please follow me."

Harry followed the man and as he approached the snakes he could make out their chattering. Some were hungry and voicing their displeasure. Others were bored and seemed to chat about hunting stories. There were viper, cobras, pythons, black mambas...est., as he looked at them, Harry didn't see one that particularly appealed to him.

Harry turned towards the storeowner and with a very unimpressed look on his face said, "Is this all you have for snakes? I must say so far I'm not very impressed."

The man seemed to wrestle with himself and finally asked, "How do I know that you are not some ministry scumbag trying to score a raid?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and finally said "What can I do to prove to you that I' not some ministry lowlife?"

"I have a vial of veritaserum. If you willing to be interrogated under its influence, I'll be inclined to believe you."

" No way!" Answered Harry. " This could be a trick on your part to gain information out of me that I do not wish to divulge."

Harry thought for a moment and said," Do you have anything else besides veritaserum?"

The man narrowed his eyebrows, and with a calculating look replied, "Well I do have another type of truth serum that will only work on yes and no answers. It only last half an hour but that should be sufficient for the type of questioning I have in mind."

"Let me warn you right now sonny. If you happen to be a ministry agent you will not get out of this alley alive. "

Harry narrowed his eyes at the implied threat. He thought for a moment and felt he had to meet the guy at least halfway to get anywhere, "All right! I'll take your truth serum."

The man went into his den and came back with a yellow liquid. The owner said, " Four drops is all it takes." Harry held out his tongue and took the serum. Within seconds of taking the serum, Harry felt a slight tingling feeling in his body.

After five minutes the man asked, "Are you a ministry agent or Auror?"

"No."

"Have you ever worked for any wizarding agency?"

Harry answered "No."

"Do you have enough funds to carry out any business dealings with me? "

Harry made sure his hand made contact with his wand, and answered, "Yes."

The owner asked, " Are you a death eater?"

"No."

The owner seemed satisfied and gave him the antidote. Harry felt the slight fog lifting from his head and looked into the owners' eyes. The man gave him a calculating look and finally said, " Follow me."

Harry simply nodded and followed the man down a set of stairs. They stopped in front of a bare wall. The man uttered some weird incantation and door suddenly appeared. Harry surmised that it was an undetectable secret room. The owner waived his wand, and a blue light came on. Harry heard the door click. Harry entered the strange room. The place had very little lighting but enough to make out the contents.

Harry turned towards the left wall and immediately recognized the dragon eggs. There were several glass cages, which contained letifolds, pixies, and some strange coloured snakes. He noticed one snake that was in a separate cage from all of the others. It was a beautiful four-foot long cobra. It was indigo in colour and had the deepest sapphire coloured eyes he had ever seen on a snake. On top of its crest there was some kind of black motif that resembled scorpion stingers? He asked Vladimir what type of snake it was, and all the man said was that it had been captured in some ancient Egyptian tomb. The only other bit of information is that it killed some young person in roughly 30 seconds.

Harry approached the snake very carefully, and noticed Vladimir was getting really nervous. Finally, Harry hissed.

_**sss**_ Hello _**sss**_

The Snake whipped its head as if in great surprise and replied, ss You speak the language?ss

_**sss**_ Yes, I'm a Parseltongue. I would like to extend my greeting to you and tell you that you are very beautiful. I can't help noticing that you don't look very happy? Do you have a name?_**sss**_ Replied Harry.

The snake seemed very intrigued, and simply looked at him. Harry wasstarting to think that he had insulted the snake somehow. Snakes were very vain and shallow he remembered.

The snake suddenly bowed it's head in his direction and said, _**sss**_ To old ones called me Anubis. Young one I am honoured to meet you. It has been so very long that a master has spoken with me. I have tried speaking to manyhumansince I woke up from the great sleep, but none of them understood me until now._**sss**_

Harry was curious, _**sss**_ I am sorry, but why are you calling me a master?_**sss**_

_**sss**___Because only snake speakers were our masters. Young one, my kind is born with the ability to have racial memories passed on to us by our forbearer. I can remember a time when snake speakers werecommon. I do not understand this new place._**sss**_

Harry thought back to his care of magical creatures lessons, but could honestly say he had never encountered a snake like him before. Harry looked back towards the snake and hissed, _**sss**_ I have never heard of your kind before. I can feel that you are magical though. _**sss**_

The snake bowed again and replied, _**sss**___The high masters of the hot sands created and bred us young one. We were created to protect our masters and thesacred temple knowledge. _**sss**_

Harry hissed back, _**sss**___Where are these temples now? _**sss**_

_**sss**___From what I can remember, they were destroyed during the great war a very long time ago._**sss**_

Harry was now very intrigued. If he understood the snake correctly the temples no longer existed. Their destruction must have happened a long time ago. This species must be incredibly rare to live that liong he thought.

The snake looked at the young human and hissed, _**sss**_ Our ancient masters spoke middle snake such as you. They also discovered and learned high snake. This is our most ancient tongue. Magical snakes use it as a battle language. _**sss**_

R_itual parseltongue for waging battle if you are wondering+_

_**sss**_ Do you speak high snake young one? _**sss**_

Harry hissed back, _**sss**_ I afraid I don't, but I would be honoured to learn it. You said that it is needed for waging battle what does this mean? _**sss**_ Harry asked.

_**sss**_ Learning the high tongue, would allow you to cast ancient darkspells. These spellswillcast powerful hexes, jinxes, charms and call forth powerful dark creatures to fight on your behalf. _**sss**_

By then, Harry eyebrows nearly reached the top of his hairline and hissed back, _**sss**_ Very impressive great one. _**sss**_

The snake looked pleased with the compliment and hissed, _**sss**_ We are capable of many feats young master. _**sss**_

_**sss**_ Such as?_**sss**___Countered Harry.

_**sss**_ Our creators gave us the ability to defend and augment our masters' mind. We can keep enemies from entering their mind while they sleeps or wage battle. We can also help them launch mind attacks on their enemies._**sss**_

That sounds like occlumency and legillimency Harry thought. He wondered what else the snake could do.

_**sss**_ Great one, these are indeed powerful talents. What else can you do? _**sss**_ Harry replied.

_**sss**_ When bonded to our master, we can teach them to read and interpret magical auras if they are predisposed for the talent. I have already scanned your mind young one, and know that you posses this talent in its full form. _**sss**_

Harry was speechless. He definetly had to develop that one. This could really help in duels. He was brought back from his thoughts by more hissing.

_**sss**_ My scan shows your magical aura to be blinding mix of green and white mixed with black and red._**sss**_

Harry whose curiosity was now fully peeked hissed back, _**sss**_ What do the colours mean?_**sss**_

_**sss**_ Young master this means that you are very powerful magically._**sss**_

_**sss**___I must say, I'm very impressed with your talents so far._**sss**_

The snake hissed back, _**sss**___There is more to our talents young one. When bonded we also create a telepathic connection to our master. This gift allows us to talk to each other over great distance. Our primary role is to defend our charge and obey all commands. We also scan people who are in contact with you for harmful thought or treachery._**sss**_

Harry hissed, _**sss**_Your talents would indeed be very useful to me._**sss**_

_**sss**___Young one my scan have revealed that you have many of the qualities that the ancients highly prised from their pupils. You have intelligence, cunning, bravery and are very powerful magically. It would be an honour to bond with you young master. If we bond, my venom will not be able to harm you._**sss**_

Harry quickly realized the benefits of bonding with such a powerful snake. He would be a very valuable companion to have. He could certainly help him protect his mind, until he got a decent grasp of occlumency and legillimency. The most obvious benefit he could see what that he would be able to learn ancient and powerful magic. Harry knew he had been very lucky in his encounters with Voldemort. One thing for sure, the next time he met Voldemort, he wanted to have a few aces up his sleeve.

Harry finally hissed, _**sss**___What do I have to do to bond with you great one?_**sss**_

_**sss**_ Take a knife and nick your finger. Let five drops of your blood spill into my mouth. This will ensure that my venom will never harm you._**sss**_

Harry asked the storeowner if he could sterilize a small ritual blade and lend it to him. Vladimir nodded and went to a small cherry cabinet and pulled out a small platinum blade with small diamonds in the hilt and cast a sterilizing charm. Harry did as he was told, and let five drops of his blood seep into the snake's mouth. Within seconds, the snake glowed a deep burgundy red aura for about ten seconds and then it faded. Vladimir whose face seemed to have gone a shade paler quickly cast a healing charm on his finger.

_**sss**_ Repeat the following words SaaaassssSeeeekkk SassssSeeesss Saaaakkkkouuurrr. Never reveal Tiamat teachings to the infidel and may our bond last into the afterlife. _**sss**_

After the sacred ritual words were intoned, there was an indigo glow surrounding both of them for several seconds and then it was gone. He then asked Anubis if he would like to wrap himself around him for warmth.

_**sss**_ Yes master, this place is cold and I feellethargic._**sss**_

Anubis crawled up his arm, and twisted himself such that his head was resting comfortably on his shoulder. In this fashion, Harry was able to hide himeasily by simply pulling his hood up.

While this was going on, Vladimir was shocked to see the young man speak parseltonge. This was indeed a boy he didn't want to double cross. He remembered reading about parseltonges. He knew of two other parseltonge. One was He-Who-Must-Not be named, and the other was the Potter boy. This young man would be the third parseltongue that he knew off. It was a very uncommon gift he remembered.

Harry looked up toward Vladimir and said, "I have another question to ask you?"

"Go ahead" Replied Vladimir.

"Well you see… I need to buy some time, if you know what I mean?"

Vladimir sat there looking at the boy for a good minute and finallysaid, "I see, well there are certainly ways to get around that, perhaps if I show you what I have?" He went back into another room, and opened up a safe. He ttook out a large mahogany box and made his way back to the counter.

"Come here young man." Harry obeyed and made his way towards the box. He definitely recognized the instruments lying in it's velvet containers. He had seen similar model in his third year at Hogwarts.

"I see you have several time turners. What is their maximum range?"

Vladimir replied, "The best ones can only go back three days. According to my sources, the ministry has more powerful ones, but they are nearly impossible to acquire."

Looking at these time turners, Harry knew that they weren't what he was looking for. He needed a lot more time than what the store owner had to offer. "I'm sorry Vladimir, but these are simply not adequate. I need a lot more time than what your models can provide."

Vladimir looked at the young man and wondered why he needed more time than these models could offer. He asked Harry, "Son, why are you looking for a lot more time?"

Harry looked at the man for a minute, and decided that he would loose nothing by loosely working the truth, and replied, "You see sir, my whole family was killed by death eaters, I swore a blood oath to avenge them, but I need time to train so that I can kill them."

Vladimir absorbed the young mans explanation, and his face seemed to take on a faraway look. He remembered his young daughter Elena. She had been visiting a friend of on her birthday16 years ago. Her friend's parents had been fighting the dark lord for many years. There had been a raid by death eaters the day of her visit. The manor had been destroyed and his only daughter had been captured. They had tortured and killed her. On that day a part of his soul had died.

He knew he wasn't a strong wizard, but he wanted to avenge his daughters' killers at any cost. He vowed that some day, he would find a way to pay them back using the skills he knew he had. He was a good negotiator, and over the years had acquired many interesting objects to help fight these bastards. This young man may be what he was looking for to avenge his daughter. He might even be able to get a good deal out of it.

Harry noticed the far away look on the storeowner, and said in a bit of a forceful manner, "Sir!"

Vladimir was suddenly brought back to the present. After a bit of an internal struggle, he said," I may have something for you, but just so you know, this is a one of a kind item, it is extremely expensive, and the reason I didn't bring it out is that I have not had anybody who has had the need to use it, nor the coin to afford it."

" How much does it cost and what is it?"

Very well Vladimir answered, "The cost is 2,500,000 galleons. I know the price is steep, but it's one of a kind. As I said, the ministry can't trace this type of magic."

Harry pulled out his bank slip to show him how much he could spend. Vladimir's eyebrows nearly went to his hairline. "Very well he said, I'll be right back."

Vladimir went back to another storeroom, and pulled up an old beat up carpet. He then cast a few spells, and suddenly a trap door appeared out of nowhere. He pulled out a special key and put it the lock. He opened the trap door, and disappeared. After about five minutes, he came back out carrying a 5 foot mahogany box. Intrigued by the box, Harry slowly made his way to the counter. Vladimir looked at Harry, and opened the box. Vladimir pulled out the most interesting and beautiful crystal contraption that Harry has ever seen.

Harry was looking at a four-foot high pedestal, which was holding a large crystal. The base was in the shape of a Horntail's front paw. The end where the crystal was attached looked like a three-clawed hand. The shaft of the pedestal was about 2 inches in diameter and was made up of the blackest material that Harry has ever seen. There seemed to be all sorts of runes inscribed on it. The clawed hand was made of some bluish silver type material.

The crystal itself was the most intriguing part. It has the shape of a Hexagonal sphere. It was about 8 inches in diameter and the crystal it self was a deep sapphire blue. At the centre of the crystal, there was a pitch-black ball about 2 inches in diameter. Silver filaments were connected from the Hexagon points to the centre of the ball.

Vladimir said "You see, I acquired this object through one of my merchant friends living in Russia about 5 years ago."

"The creator of the object was an old acquaintance of mine. He asked me to find a buyer for his unique creation. You see, my friendthought that Russia being in the throes of rebuilding itself, he felt that he would have a much better chance of finding a successful buyer on the outside."

"So I made a dealto find the right buyer and get the best price for him. The deal was for me keeping thirty percent of the profits and the remaining seventy go to his family."

Vladimir went on to explain that a wizard genius by the name of _Dimity Vorlonsky_ crafted the unique timepiece. He dedicated his whole life to the concept of time and manipulating its energies. _Dimitry_ called his creation Odin's Eye. What can I say, he was a fanatic for Norse mythology.

He thenexplained that it was a magically constructed Sapphire. Apparently, the crystal creates a stable time capsule from a 50 to a 1000-foot radius. With the little black knob at the base of the claw, the controller dials in the enclosure that they need. Odin's Eye creates a time flux energy web, which uses the owner's magical energy.

The crystal transforms and amplifiesthat person's magical energy many times over. It warps a stable time capsule within the universal time stream. Vladimir then described the function of the gold knob on the other side of the claw. It's function allows the time capsule to cycle from one up to a maximum ofthirty days.

Vladimir explained why you couldn't cycle beyondthirty days. According to Vladimir, Vorlonsky was considered one of the greatest arithmancy masters of the century. He calculated that the maximum amount of time that a flux capsule would remain stable in relation to the normal time stream wasthirty days. The calculations a host of variables such as the moons rotation around the earth, earth's gravity, its distance to the centre of our galaxy and magical core energy to name a few.

Vladimir told him know that most of the written theory was in the instruction manual. To keep the normal time stream from being disrupted, the crystal automatically deactivates after thirty days. It will not reactivate until one full 24-hour period normal time has elapsed.

Vladimir said, "As best as I can understand, the crystal causes every object and living creatures within the time capsule to relive the same day over and over for up to a maximum of 30 days. Since the time capsule is based on the casters magical energy, that person will be the only one who ages true time. If the crystal is set for a maximum time of 30 days, then for every normal day spent in real time, every body caught in the time capsule will have lived 30 days flux time but only age 1 day in real time except for the caster."

Vladimir seeing that his client was still paying attention continued, " You must understand sir that with this magic, the caster repeats every day in flux time. The difference is that a magical person will be able to remember everyday as unique and do anything he wants within that flux time. You must remember that the caster will age as if 30 actual days had occurred, while only one day expires in real time."

Vladimir noticed that his young charge raptured by his explanations, continued, " The caster obviously has to be a wizard or a witch, since the crystal only works on magical core energy. When you cast the time capsule you will feel fatigued for the first day until your core energy is recharged."

Vladimir gathered his thoughts and finished by saying, " Obviously the longer the time flux, and the bigger the time capsule, the steeper the magical drain will be on the caster. You must remember that any magical creature will also experience time flux as you do. Only muggles and non-magical things will be repeating the same day over and over within time flux. They will be unaware that they are repeating events."

Harry stood there with his jaw hanging. This would be so much better than a time turner. He remembered two years ago while he was fixing the Dursleys their supper, he had caught glimpses of the American movie that they had been watching called _Ground Hog Day_. This object would essentially recreate the same conditions as in the movie. If only muggles knew?

He couldn't believe his good fortune. This was exactly what he was looking for. Who cares if after two months and a bit he will be 5 years older. He had already done a quick mental calculation and figured that he would have roughly 67 days until September 1. This meant that he would be able to train for 67 months. He would be able to spend 14-hour days on his training. This would amount to over 25,000 hours of training.

God he thought were do I sign. Harry immediately took out his bank slip and wrote 3,000,000 galleons. He then imprinted his magical signatures to the bank slip. He handed the slip to the man and asked him to do the same.

Vladimir looked at the slip and said " Sir the price was for 2,500,000 galleons?"

Harry replied, "If you are wondering, the extra 500,000 galleons is for your silence. I want your magical oath that you will never reveal to anyone that I was ever here."

"Your secret is quite safe sir " Vladimir conveyed. He then put his thumbprint on the slip and spoke the wizard's oath, "I solemnly swear on my magic, that I will never reveal to anyone your appearance in my shop."

Harry then asked if there were any protection charms on the object. The merchant assured him that it had a full set of protection charms put on it. Harry satisfied with his purchase, then bought some owl treats for Hedwig and some mice for Anubis. Harry took out his trunk and made sure that his new procession was properly secured.

Harry exited his trunk, and reduced it. After securing his trunk inside his cloak, he looked at the merchant and made sure to let him know that if the object didn't work he would be coming back for a full refund. Harry thanked Vladimir and left the store.

Before exiting the street, Harry made sure that his hood was pulled up, and that Anubis was well hidden in the folds of his cloak. He pulled Griphook's list of contacts to see where he was going next. After quickly scanning the list, he made his way back towards Knocturn Alley and proceeded to find Borgin's and Burkes.

Harry clearly remembered the place. He had landed there in his second year when he made his first attempt at floo transportation. He had been so nervous that he had mispronounced Diagon Alley and ended up in Knocturn Alley instead. He remembered hearing Malfoy Sr. talking to Borgin regarding some questionable items he wanted to get rid off.

He finally reached the store and mentally re-examined how he should approach the oily merchant. He knew that coming off with an attitude and a hate for the ministry would go a long way in getting to the more questionable items he wanted to get at. One quote he remembered is that money talks and bullshit walks. With that in mind he entered the store. The first thing he noticed was the gloomy and foreboding look of the place. Apparently, the place hadn't changed one bit from his last experience?

Harry stepped up to the counter and noticed a man with a corduroy vest and a plaid shirt. He was balding and had some nasty looking teeth. He kept his hood on, and marched up to the man. He waited at the counter to be noticed. Borgins' however, seemed to completely ignore him. Harry finally had enough and bellowed," Hey! Is this how you treat all your costumers. With your level of service, I'm surprised you're still in business."

The man slowly put his magazine down, and took a good look at Harry. He said in a low growl "May I help you?" Harry looked directly into the oily bastards' face, and decided that a direct show of force would be best to deal with this clown. He pulled back his hood and started speaking parseltonge with his new familiar.

Harry said, _**sss**___Anubis, I'll be asking this man some questions and I want you to let me know if he is lying._**sss**_

_**sss**___Yes master.___**sss**_

By this time, Borgin had alook of total bewilderment written on his face. Harry noticed this and narrowed his eyes and said with venom, "Ah, I take it you are admiring my little friend here? I love snakes don't you? They understand me you see, and they are very wise creatures."

Harry looked in Borgins' face, and was suddenly very happy with his performance. Looking at the little rat, he had managed to completely unsettle the man.

Harry hissed softly, "Now let's get down to business shall we? I'm not from your accursed country. I am supposed to be attending a school called Hogwarts startingin September. I wish to train up this summer for eeerrrh an upcoming ceremony if you get my drift."

Seeing that Borgins was still listening Harry continued, " I'm a full year away from gaining my legal status in your country. Unlike this backward hell hole, where I'm from underage magic isn't an issue. Therefore, I need to make sure that I can use magic without being detected by your blasted ministry."

Seeing Borgins' sceptical look Harry added, " Don't worry, I'm not a ministry Auror or some other government sycophant."

"How do I know that?" Spat Borgin's.

Harry remembering his previous encounter pulled out his bank slip and wrote 100,000 galleons, and handed it to Borgins'.

Harry said, " Put your magical signature on this slip, and I'll transfer the funds immediately into your account."

Borgins' with a surprised look on his face, looked at the bank slip to make sure this wasn't a joke or some ministry trick. Finding nothing wrong with the slip, and realizing that no business had even been donerecognized thathe couldn't get into trouble. He proceeded to transfer the credits.

Harry continued, "As you can see, how many ministry pukes have ever come in you shop with this kind of coin?"

Harry could see Borgin's eyes take on a greedy look. Borgin suddenly looked up, and with a crooked smile plastered on his face and said, " To answer your questions, none."

Harry smirked back and replied, "On top of my little wand problem, I'm also looking for some questionable reading material if you catch my drift? I'm not interested in the claptrap you have over there on those bookshelves but the good stuff."

Borgin's with a look of interest on his face said, "How much do you mean?"

"A lot, and I'll make it worth your while" replied Harry.

Harry had no doubt in his mind that he was going into another hidden room. He would bet Sirius inheritance that the ministry had no idea what was really going on in these back alley shops. Harry was taking no chances and decided to make sure that the pathetic little rat wasn't going to best him.

Harry said, "Before we get started, I must warn you that should you decide to double cross me or attempt to injure me. My little pet here is immune to all dark magic. I have already instructed him to kill you in a most gruesome manner if you double cross me. This is a magical Egyptian cobra and can kill in less than 30 seconds. I've already given him instructions should an unfortunate incident happen during our business dealing. DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?"

Borgin looking at the snake and getting chills running along his spine replied in a quacking voice " Don't worry sir, anybody who is willing to do business in your league is perfectly safe with me. After all, I want to make sure that we can do more business in the future. Wealthy clients such as yourself don't exatly fall off a tree."

With that said Borgin took his wand and cast a revealing charm that Harry had never heard off before. Suddenly a blue glow in the shape of a hatch appeared for a few seconds and when it was gone a trap door was made visible. Borgin opened the door and Harry followed him down this old wooden staircase until they reached the basement. Bookshelves lined the back and the left side of the wall. The bookshelves were filled with books from top to bottom.

The entire right wall of the basement was filled with shelves containing dark arts objects ranging from runic stones to daggers of all sorts. There were also quite a few shelves that were filled with potions of all types. Harry assumed that they were all manners of poisons and antidotes. Looking at the middle of the basement was about half a dozen crates and what looked like some kind of Egyptian Sarcophagus.

Borgin said, "Let's remove the ministry tracking charms shall we? You see the ministry of magic track wizards and witches in two ways. There is a tracking charm that is put on all wands made in the U.K."

Seeing that his customer looked interested he continued, " When a wizard or witch gains adulthood, these charm are automatically removed. There is also another charm that is put on every witch and wizard when they are born. This is done on the baby's first check up. This charm is put on them to alert the ministry of illegal apparition. That charm is removed when you take your apparition test at the ministry."

Now the counter charms do not require a lot of power to remove but they are tricky to understand. Here give me your wand. Harry did as he was told. Borgin then carried out a tetrahedral wand pattern just above his wand and chanted,"_Remelus -Enemata."_ He then drew a rune in the shape of an eye, suddenly there was a purple light on his wand, and after a second, it vanished.

Borgin gave him his wand and asked him to cash a spell. Harry took his wand and cast at the sarcophagus _Wingardium- Leviosa_. The object lifted in the air and Harry levitated the object for a closer look.

Borgin said "Great, no owl's as you can see."

Of course, he was in a basement and very much doubted that a ministry owl could find him down here. However, strange as it may seem, he didfeel different. It was as if some sort of pressure had been removed from him.

Borgin then said, "lets remove the last charm shall we." He then carried out a diamond type wand pattern and chanted _"Bantus -Decenniums."_

Now Borgin said," If there is anything else that you would like please let me know." Harry decided to get a closer look at the sarcophagus, as he got closer, Anubis hissed Master, You Have Found the repository of the ancients' knowledge.

Our kind was created to guard and train the worthy. You must get the repository of ancient knowledge master. I will show you how to open it

Harry couldn't believe the turn of events. First, he finds an ancient Egyptian magical snake, and then a repository of ancient magical knowledge. Harry began to think that fate might be intervening on his behalf for once. He trusted Anubis completely. He also knew that Anubis possessed a great deal more knowledge than he did where ancient magic was concerned.

Harry replied, I'll do as you ask great one.

Harry was thinking hard and fast. If Anubis is right, then this might very well be the largest discovery of long lost magic in a very long time. Harry then asked Borgin what he knew of the coffin. Borgin explained that he had bought it from one of his contact in Egypt. He had been trying for close to 8 months to open it, but had failed. Borgin explained that with all of his ancient books and knowledge on dark and light magic he had been unable to open it. Failing by using magic, he had moved on to muggle means and tried to blow it apart but it seemed that nothing could penetrate the blasted coffin.

Borgin then said, "Before I forget." He went to one of his shelves and pull out a thin book. He brought it back and said, "This book contains a replica of all the writing found in the tomb where the sarcophagus was found."

Harry took it and quickly skimmed through it. The book contained about thirty pages and seemed very detailed in its explanations. The book had a description of each wall and it's relation to the tomb and the sarcophagus. At the end of the book, there was flat crystal, which contained a silvery like substance in it.

Harry looked at Borgin and pointing at the crystal said, "What's this?"

"Oh! Sorry sir, thatcrystal there, creates a three dimensional image of the tomb as it was found. You use the spell written underneath the crystal to activate it."

Harry looked at Borgin and said, "I'll take it. This looks like the kind of thing that could keep me busy during my school weekends."

Borgin thinking he found a sucker said, " That sarcophagus and the book will run you and even 80,000 galleons." Harry not wanting to appear to eager took his time before nodding his acceptance of the purchase.

Harry continued with his shopping and after carefully looking at all of the old tomes, decided to pick up the following books:

_Complete guide to Ministry controlled Charms, Wards, Jinxes, Apparition, and Portkey creation._

_Complete works of Hellguard the Magnificent on Ancient Blood Magic, Rituals, and Charms._

_Hit Wizards Fight Dark, Fight Dirty, and Fight to Win._

_The real Auror fighting guide_

_Power Enhancing Rituals_

_Long Lost Runes Alderan_

_Body Magic and Martial Arts the step-by-step training guide._

_Ancient Arithmancy and Spell Creation by Dimity Vorlonsky_

_Occlumency and Legilimency the complete training guides by Ulric the Insane._

_All 6 Tomes of Viking Black Magic by Necron The Ice Lord (Recently excavated out of Norway.)_

_The Tome of Magical Theory_

_Lost Potions of Rohan. A complete guide to light and dark potions._

He was very pleased with his book purchases, and decided to further treat himself. After looking at the weapons section, he decided to get an enchanted blade. The blade itself was made from magical metal and was charmed to be unbreakable and permanently sharp. The magical metal itself would prevent any magical healing from taking. Any wound incurred from the blade would have to heal the muggle way. The blade itself was about 8 inches long and was in the same shape as a Japanese Katana but much smaller. It came with its own dragon hide holster and could also fit in Dragon hide boots.

The last thing he bought was a pensive. This one looked to be fairly knew and it could prove very useful in the future. Finally, Harry said "What the Bill boss."

Borgin tallied the bill and replied, "150,000 galleon including the sarcophagus."

Harry shrugged and pulled out his bank slip. He wrote the correct amount and stamped his magical signature to the slip. Borgin did the same and they watched the glow fading indicating that the transaction was complete. .

Once the transfer was complete, Harry removed his trunk and expanded it. He took all of his purchases and carefully stored them in their appropriate compartments. After another 20 minutes, he came out and shrunk his trunk. Harry then made sure that his wand was properly holstered, and his cloak fastened. When he was done, they both made their way back to the main floor.

Back on the main floor, Harry turned around and said "Mr. Borgin I was never here if you get my someone comes looking for me, you never saw me are we clear!"

Borgin replied, " No worries my mysterious man, I wouldn't be in business with loose lips."

Harry sneered but gave him a slight nod and proceeded out of his store. Once in the alley he took out his list to see what was next. He was glad that the remainder of his shopping would be done in Diagon Alley. He looked at his watch and it was not 3:30 pm. He decided to go to Madam Malkins and pick up his new clothes. Once he was done there, he wanted to get to Ollivander'ss' and see about getting another wand. Looking at his list, and noticed that his final stop for the day was at the magical trunk store. What he had in mind was quite unique, but if it was feasible then his accommodation problems would be solved.

It was now 4:15 pm and Harry had just picked up all of his new clothes from Malkin. Harry immediately set out for Ollivander's's. After about ten minutes of walking, Harry found himself standing in front of the shop. He entered and waited for Ollivander to make his entrance. Harry took his time to look around and thought to himself that the shop hadn't changed at all from his last time in the shop.

He mused that from the look of things it had probably not changed much since the time of Christ. Well he thought lest see If I can get another match. Harry proceeded to the front counter. There was nobody there so he waited, after about 10 minutes he decided to make him self-known.

"Is anybody here?" he asked.

Harry could hear a shuffle from the back. Ollivander came out to greet him. He looked at Harry for a few seconds and with a creepy smile said "Ah Mr. Potter, how may I help you?"

Harry tried not to look to shaken at the fact that Ollivanders had recognized him though his disguise. and after a few second said "How is it you recognize me through my disguise sir? I thought I was very well concealed."

Ollivander suddenly chuckled and said "well dear boy, my glasses have shall we say some very specialized magic on them."

"You see Mr Potter due to my business and the dangers due to certain elements of our world, I have to be able to see through concealment disguises, polyjuice and other concealment effects."

"Now Mr. Potter how is you wand, lets see ah yes, 12 inch holly with a phoenix core. I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter."

"My wand is fine sir, but you see I had some trouble in the past. You see, eerrr.. Voldemort wand and mine have a certain connection due to them being brother wand and all. Last time we duelled, I found my self not able to properly cast spells due to the priory encantatum effect. You see sir I need to be able to purchase a new wand so that I can fight him properly."

Ollivander thought about it for about 10 seconds and said " I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but only Auror's are allowed a second wand, and with Ministry approval to boot. I'm afraid that an underage wizard such as yourself, would have no chance of getting another wand from me."

" Sincerely Mr. Potter, I do understand you dilemma, but you see I also happen to be one of the few ministry sanctioned wand distributor for all under age wizards and witches in the U.K. You see, ministry auditors carefully monitor wand cores and magical wood supplies. If I was caught selling another wand to somebody who is not ministry approved I could loose my entire businesses"

Harry's shoulder sagged. He had always assumed that it wouldn't be that big a deal to get another wand. He then tried to play the sympathy card and said out loud "Well that's just great! I'm supposed to save the fucking wizarding world from Voldemort, but some how that's not enough to warrant a second wand. How the hell am I suppose to duel with the bastard if my wand will not work with him?"

Ollivander looked at Harry and thought to himself, if half the stories about him are true, then there is no doubt that he'll be one of the biggest players in the second phase of this war. God knows he was key in the last one. Maybe I can meet him halfway without compromising my self.

"Mr. Potter, I may have a solution that you might find acceptable. You see my family have been wand makers for centuries. All of the knowledge on wand making and all of its intricacies have been passed down from one generation to the next."

Seeing that he had Potter's attention he continued, "Now I may not be able to sell you another wand, but I have several copies of the Ollivander wand making apprentice book. I have just finished updating my thoughts to the family book. I dare say, I could sell you a copy of my book on wand making. It is very thorough in both theory and practical application of wand making. I would allow you to purchase my book if you are willing to take an oath on your magic, that you will never divulge the contents of this book to anyone else."

Harry thought about it for a minute and seeing that he had no other alternative replied, " I solemnly swear on my magic, that I will never divulge the contents of Ollivander's wand making knowledge to anyone else."

Ollivander nodded and replied, "If you study my book you should have no problem fabricating you self a powerful new wand Mr. Potter."

Next time he met Voldemort, he wanted to be ready and that meant a new wand. He could only hope that the book would be easy enough to follow and allow him to fabricate his own wand.

The next thing he said was " How much for your book sir?" 600 galleons later, Harry was back in Diagon Alley with a book on wand making safely stored in his trunk.

Well he though bitterly nothing has ever been easy for me, why the fuck should this be any different. Who knows, maybe if he liked making wands, it could become a new hobby someday. That's if he lived long enough to practice that particular hobby.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was now 5:00 pm. He was going to make one more stop at _Chromatics Trunks and Satchel_. He hoped that they had what he was looking for. Harry reached the store and walked in. He quickly located the reception counter towards the back of the store and slowly made his way there. He took his time getting there, he wanted to look at all the various trunk and satchels on display.

He saw trunks in all colours, sizes and numbers of compartment. He approached a short and portly balding man and said " Sir, how do you do?"

The gentleman put his magazine down and with a somewhat fake smile said "Hello, my name is Terry O'Bannon, and how may I help you today?"

Harry looked at him to see if he could some how gage this man and finally said "I'm fine sir, I am looking for a very specific trunk and I was wondering if you could help me?"

The man answered, "Well sir we have a wonderful assortment trunk with a variety of functionality."

Harry replied, " I remember an Auror friend of mine and he had a trunk with 7 compartments. If I remember correctly the last two compartments had quite a bit of room available. I'm looking for something quite particular in fact. Tell me sir, have you ever received a request for a trunk to double as a fully functional home inside?"

Seeing that the clerk was still listening Harry said, " You see, for some one like me who is constantly on the road, being able to carry a fully functional home in my pocket would be a huge advantage. Not to mention extremely safe."

The salesman looked at Harry as if he had grown three heads. "I'm afraid sir, that we do not carry any trunk with such functionality. It's not that it can't be done you see, but the magical material and the time necessary for one of our crafters to carry out such a project would be far to extensive to our mass assembly mentality. You are probably talking about a one of a kind item sir. We limit our selves to decorate and furnish one or two rooms at best. "

Seeing the disappointment in the young man's face the clerk added, "I suppose that you could put in a special order and we could get it done for you. However just so you know, with our current back log, we can get it done only by next year."

Dam Harry thought, this was the perfect answer to his home problems, but he couldn't make it fly. Well he thought he did say that it could be done but that they themselves didn't have the time to do it. He remembered his little experience at Ollivander's and decided to change his approach.

"Sir, where do you guys learn to create permanent magically enhanced trunks?"

"Oh, we just have our hires go through a self study program with our company trade book. Why do you ask?"

Harry ignored his question and said, "How good is this trade book of yours?"

The clerk smiled and said, "Well, its very detailed sir. The experience contained in the book has been passed down in my family for over ten generations. It takes the apprentice through all of trunk making theory. It fully explains in details the theory and practical application of the various expansion, replenishment, utilities, security and artistic charms. The theory and practical applications extend to the transfiguration of construction material, duplication of furniture's, and the creation of portals."

Harry thought what the hell, it looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way also. Fuck, at the rate this is going, I'll be done studying by the time I'm a hundred.

Harry looked at the man for a second and said, "Well sir, how much would it cost me to buy one of your apprenticeship books? Now to put your mind at ease, I have no intention of going into business for my self or mass producing magical trunks."

Seeing that the clerk wasn't protesting Harry continued, " However I do think that I need to fully develop my ideas. It truly is the best solution for me, therefore I beg of you to please give me a price and I'll buy your apprentice ship book."

The man looked at him as if determining wither he was worthy or not and finally said, "Very well sir, if you want one of our books I'll have to hit you for 10,000 galleons. You will also give me a wizards oath, stating that you won't open your own trunk store."

Harry sighed, but agreed to the terms and paid the man. He made his oath, and paid the fee. Harry made sure to store the book in his trunk and proceeded out of the store.

He looked at his watch, and noticed it was now 6:15 pm. He decided to call it quits, and went back to the Leaky Cauldron and to get himself a room. He would have to finish his remaining purchases tomorrow. He began walking back to the leaky Cauldron when he noticed a sign called _The_ _Magical Menagerie._

It looked like a store dedicated in providing wizarding utilities and kitchen supplies. He walked in and immediately noticed the bright lighting and the homey atmosphere. They seemed to cater into all sorts of cooking and kitchen supplies. They appeared to have a large variety of Ice Boxes. Thinking about how he wanted to avoid his relatives at all cost, and remembering the constant state of near hunger when he stayed there he decided to get one of the little jewels.

Harry figured that if he got his own magical Ice Box, he would never go hungry and would be able to supply himself with all of the nutrition that his body needed for what he planned. He would be doing a lot of magical and physical training and he needed all the nourishment he could get. He noticed a man at the back and sauntered over to get some information.

"Hello, I would like to know more about your charmed Ice Box?"

The man smiled and said, " Hello, my name is Ken McFarland, and to answer you question, we have a vast array of magical ice boxes. Your only limit depends on how much you are willing to part with my dear good man."

Harry thought about this for a while and decided to let this pretentious little fellow know that money was not a problem. He had long ago figured out that a healthy body is worth its weight in gold.

"Well sir, I'm looking for and Ice Box and pantry to help provide me with full size meals in both English, Greek and Italian cuisine." answered Harry.

The salesman replied, "Well, we have a wide variety of Icebox and pantry models that provide a fantastic selection of meal plans. Our top of the line Ice Box/Pantry is the _Excalibur Menagerie._It provides up to a 3-year food supply. After three years, you simply purchase a replacement charm. At that point you can decide to try other ethnic foods."

Harry was still looking at the man, when he added, "Each icebox contain up to 50 recipes. The recipes cover breakfast, dinner and supper. They are the pinnacle of Haute Cuisine and provide extremely nutritious meals. The only downside to our top of the line Ice Box is the price. Each box goes for 20,000 Galleons."

Harry thought about this particular offer, and decided that this summer he would be dammed if he let the Dursley control his food portions. "All right ill take two of them. Now I would like the second icebox/pantry to contain French, Arabic and Japanese meal plans."

The clerk seemed very pleased and said, " Please follow me out back sir, I'll get your order ready. I forgot to tell you that our top of the line models come with voice activated shrink and enlargement charms."

Harry was very pleased with these purchases. He couldn't wait to try out all of the different ethnic meals. He took a bank slip and paid the clerk. When he was done with the transaction, he took out his trunk, and carefully stored his icebox. Harry noticed that space in his trunk was becoming an issue. Gees he thought, at the rate he was going, he'd be running out of room soon. After storing his merchandise he exited the store and looking at the time made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

_**Earlier at 12 Grimmauld Place Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix**_

Tonk's apparated in the kitchen at headquarters. She found that she was not alone. There was a fairly good contingent of the order present including Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Shakelbolt, Remus and Moody.

"Ah, Nymphadora how are you this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

Tonks cringed at hearing her full name. Dam what the heck was her mother thinking giving her that stupid name. She looked up and said, "Fine sir, except for an incident between Harry and the Dursley's."

"Oh?" Suddenly Dumbledore eyes stopped twinkling and his face looked a little more serious.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well sir, there was this altercation…and then he picked his uncle up by the collar and just pounded him in the face. He threw him on the couch and then had a little chat with them. I didn't hear everything, but he certainly let them know that he wasn't going to take any crap from them anymore.

Let me tell you Harry is not someone I want pissed at me right now. There is a lot of anger there. You should have seen his eyes they were like Neon floodlights and there was this white aura surrounding his whole body, the air was just crackling with magical energy sir."

Dumbledore signed and put his hands to his cheeks in the hope of rubbing away his weariness. Finally, he looked up and said, " Well, we're going to have to monitor his house more closely. He has got to learn to control that temper of his."

By this time Remus had had enough. And yelled, " For God Sake Albus! Why the hell do you keep doing this to him, year after year? You know his muggle relatives hate him. Hell, he can't stand being around them either. He has just lost the only father figure he has ever had, and he has no one to help him deal with his grief. You keep sending him back there against his wishes for the sake of some ancient blood protection that his mother gave him. Surely the lads mental well-being is worth more that this protection."

Remus continued his rant and upped the volume. "There are just too many inconsistency in your plans Dumbledore. You send him to his aunt for this supposed protection, yet that very same place is crippling his spirits and emotional well being."

Dumbledore acted as if he wasn't listening to any of it, which only infuriated Remus even more. He growled and said, "What kind of a fighter are we going to have if he can't muster the will or the care to fight because he is to emotionally burdened? I happen to know about this prophecy you have. Yah! James told me the whole spiel. I have never told a soul. I happen to know that he will be instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort. Yet you decide to prepare Hermione and Ron. You let them train with Auror and leave Harry to rot with his relatives and do nothing to prepare him to face Voldemort, why?"

Remus took some deep breath to calm himself and said, "I can just imagine what he thinks of you after waiting five years to reveal the prophecy to him. I find that you are keeping way to many secrets. I'll tell you right now, if I find out you have used him as just another of your pawns, I'll personally come after you."

Dumbledore gave him one of his patented grandfatherly smile and replied, "Remus, I am only looking out for his safety. He has managed so far and I believe that Harry will bounce back very soon from his ordeal. He is the most resilient young man I have ever met. We have already sent a fair warning to the Dursleys and it seems that Harry gave them his own private warnings. He is free to relax this summer and recuperate."

Albus stopped to collect he thoughts and looked directly into Remus eyes and continued, " The reason I have not allowed him to train is that he needs to control his anger. We do not have wards powerful enough to prevent ministry detection if he gets into one of his rages. You have seen what he was like last year. He has to learn to control his anger. Besides, when he is back at Hogwarts, I'll personally make sure that he gets the training that he needs."

Albus was partially listening to Remus. He had reviewed his initial link plan and decided that he was putting to many eggs in one basket. There would be no harm in letting Harry train the way he should come September. This way if his theory on the growing link failed, he would have his back up plan.

Remus shot back, "How can he control his anger Albus, he has no outlet, God you wont even let him go outside for some physical release. He might as well be put in a Gringotts vault or Azkaban for all the good staying there will do him."

Albus now felt he needed to quell this argument less others see the minor contradictions and bellowed, "I have heard your arguments Remus, but my decision stays."

Remus slammed his hands on the table and said "**FINE**! But don't come crying when Harry comes to the realization that he is nothing but your weapon. When he finds out he'll turn away from you and you are going to have another powerful enemy against you. You are going to loose him.I hope you can face James and Lily's music when your time comes Albus. I don't think they are going to be to impressed on how you treated their son."

He stood up from the table and walked off.

Moody then turned his magical eye to Albus and said, "Remus is right, I don't know what games you are playing at Albus but you are in the process of making some real blunders. If you don't take some steps to help Harry now, you and the rest of us are going to really regret it".

"The only emotion the kid has right now is hate. I'm sure you're aware by now that he is going through his magical growth. From what I can already discern, the kid is going to become one hell of a powerful wizard. The last thing you want is another future dark lord on your hands."

Bill Weasley had been listening to the arguments. What Remus said, made him re-evaluate Dumbledore's actions. Since the Triwizard tournament, Bill's respect for Harry had increased dramatically. The kid had been thought hell and back. He had also overhead the twin's story about Harry's second year. They had rescued him from the muggles. Apparently his room had bars on his window.

What kinds of people do that to a child he though? There is no doubt in his mind that the muggles have been mistreating him. For Bill it came down to a pretty simple concept. Harry had saved his baby sister from certain death, plain and simple. If it came down to a showdown between Harry and Dumbledore, he knew whom he would pick. He needed to talk to his brother Charlie and find out where his loyalties were. As far as he was concerned, the Order needed him a lot more than he needed them.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, as if wondering what prophecy? Hermione began having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wished that she could just contact Harry. She wanted to know how he was doing. Dumbledore forbid them from sending any correspondence for the rest of the summer. The headmaster felt that Harry needed his space to grieve over Sirius properly.

Ron felt bad for his friend being stuck with his hated muggle relatives and all. On the other hand he was also glad that Harry was out of the picture for a while. He was getting to know Hermione a lot better, and he was finally getting something over Harry. Harry would be really surprised when he found out that he could beat the pants off him in DADA. This summer was shaping up to be his best ever. Sucks to be Harry, but hey that's life for you.


	12. Chapitre 6 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 6 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par chtit-draco**

.net/s/2574090/6/Ascension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 5 : « Shopping – Partie 2 »**

DISCLAIMER : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux créés et possédés par JK Rowling et tous les éditeurs, producteurs,… qui vont avec. L'auteur et le traducteur (c moi ca !) ne gagnent pas d'argent en écrivant et traduisant cette fanfiction. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Vorlon666. Je ne fais que la traduire de l'anglais…

$Fourchelangue$

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était presque 8h du soir. Bon, se dit-il, il est trop tard pour continuer le shopping. Je suis crevé de toute façon. J'aurais une autre grosse journée demain, il vaut mieux que je prenne une chambre et me relaxe ce soir. Juste à ce moment, son estomac se rappela à lui, lui signalant qu'il devait manger. Il alla donc au Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers le bar.

Après le rush du diner, l'endroit avait du se vider, pensa Harry. Il ne restait qu'un groupe d'habitués qui buvaient abondamment. Il balaya rapidement du regard l'endroit pour voir s'il connaissait quelqu'un, mais il ne reconnut personne. Il s'approcha de Tom, qui semblait être en train de ranger de la Bièraubeurre.

Harry dit : « Excusez-moi monsieur ! On m'a dit que vous étiez le patron de cet établissement et je me demandais si vous aviez encore des chambres de libre pour ce soir ? »

Tom leva les yeux vers lui et dit : « Est-ce que je peux voir vos avant-bras s'il vous plait ! » Harry se dit qu'il voulait vérifier s'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Harry lui montra donc ces avant-bras pour lui prouver qu'il n'en était pas un.

« Désolé pour ça, mais on se doit d'être prudent ces temps-ci. »

Tom prit son livre de réservation et demanda : « Votre nom s'il vous plait ? »

« James Evans » répondit Harry.

« Très bien, voilà votre clé, vous êtes dans la chambre 15. »

Harry demanda alors s'il pouvait avoir le diner dans sa chambre. Il commanda des saucisses avec de la purée et de la Bièraubeurre.

« Le service de chambre sera compté en extra », lui dit Tom.

« Pas de problème », répondit Harry. Harry prit sa carte de crédit et paya pour sa chambre, son diner et le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Il prit sa clé et monta dans sa chambre. Il plaça un charme de verrouillage puissant sur sa chambre et un charme de détection. Il prit ensuite sa malle et l'agrandit. Il avait besoin de ses livres de sortilèges venant de son Coffre de Gringotts pour rechercher des sortilèges de désillusionnement pour le lendemain.

Il savait que le maquillage de son déguisement ne passerait pas la nuit. Il alla en face du miroir et mémorisa soigneusement son apparence. Il avait prit les livres et trouvé plusieurs charmes d'illusion. Il choisit un sortilège d'une durée de 12h et commença à pratiquer l'incantation et les mouvements de baguette. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il remit son livre dans la malle et enleva les charmes de verrouillage et de détection. Il était maintenant 21h, et quelqu'un frappa enfin à sa porte, en hurlant : « Service de Chambre ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette et entrouvrit sa porte, tout en pensant à VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. Harry se dit que Maugrey avait dut avoir une plus grande influence sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. Harry dit : « Mettez s'il vous plait le plateau par terre et faites le glisser sur le sol ! »

Harry prit son plateau et ferma la porte. Il réactiva ensuite ses charmes de verrouillage et de détection. Il brandit sa baguette au-dessus de son repas et murmura quelques incantations. Il devrait remercier Fol-Œil et Bill pour lui avoir appris les charmes de révélations de Poisons, Sorts et Malédictions. Sa nourriture n'avait pas été trafiquée, il se mit alors à table et attaqua son repas. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sortit un rat blanc de sa malle et dit à Anubis : $Anubis, j'ai lâché ton diner, je vais te mettre par terre, pour que tu puisses chasser ton repas.$

$Maitre, j'attends avec impatience de trouver mon repas.$

$Quand tu auras fini tu pourras ramper jusque dans mon lit pour rester au chaud. Si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, ma magie de l'esprit n'est pas encore très forte, m'aideras-tu à protéger mon esprit quand je dors ?$

$Maitre, tu n'as pas à me demander, je t'aiderai toujours à protéger ton esprit, ce sera un honneur.$

$Merci mon ami.$ Bien que ce n'était pas facile à deviner, Harry avait l'impression que son serpent était content.

Il finit sa routine du soir, et se prépara à aller au lit. Il était assez fatigué, mais il décida qu'il essaierait de vider son esprit pour faciliter l'Occlumancie. Il réalisait maintenant l'importance qu'il devienne un Maitre Occlumans, il ferait donc tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'apprendre ainsi que la Legilimencie.

Il décida que ce serait sa première priorité dans son entrainement. Il croisa ses jambes et commença à respirer profondément, il ne put rapidement plus rien entendre d'autre que le son rythmique de son cœur. Inspiration par le nez, expiration par la bouche. Il avait toujours du mal à vider son esprit complètement. A chaque fois qu'il en était tout près, une pensée errante venait et le distrayais. Après 30 minutes, il se glissa dans ses draps et ferma les yeux. Il passa en revue mentalement ce qu'il lui restait sur sa liste. Harry s'endormit rapidement, avant 22h30.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain à 6h30. Il vit Anubis qui dormait paisiblement au pied de son lit. Il se leva et pensa qu'il avait vraiment bien dormi. Il fut surpris de ne pas avoir eu ses cauchemars habituels concernant les événements du DdM. Sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas picoté non plus. Les nuits où la face de serpent ne lui rendait pas visite étaient devenues une bénédiction. Si c'était grâce à Anubis qu'il avait si bien dormi, alors il valait bien plus que son pesant d'or.

Il sortit de son lit et fit quelques exercices, augmentant son rythme cardiaque. Il alla prendre une bonne douche et en sortit frais et dispo. Il devait aujourd'hui terminer son shopping. Il avait vu la soirée précédente que Fleury & Bott ouvrait à 8h. Il s'habilla et décida de se mettre les charmes d'illusion qu'il avait appris hier. Il prit sa baguette et s'imagina son apparence de la journée précédente, il réalisa un cercle complet au-dessus de sa tête avec sa baguette en murmurant '_Dessino Mascus'._ Il se regarda et put voir qu'il était comme hier. Il réduit, mit en poche sa malle, et dit à Anubis de venir s'enrouler au même endroit qu'hier, et il lança ensuite un charme d'illusion différent sur lui.

Il voulait que la forme d'Anubis se fonde dans son propre corps, il brandit sa baguette et prononça _'Dessino Nocens'_. Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et y vit qu'Anubis disparaissait complètement sous sa chemise, s'il ne bougeait pas et ne faisait pas de bruit, alors personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il était là. Harry était content de son travail, et enleva les charmes de détection et de verrouillage de sa chambre. Il descendit ensuite pour prendre son (petit) déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, il se dirigeait vers Fleury & Bott. Il entra dans le magasin et découvrit qu'il n'était pas trop bondé. Il savait qu'il allait acheter beaucoup de livres, et décida de prendre un des paniers disponibles. Il commença par la partie sur la métamorphose. Il prit deslivres de sixième et septième année, niveau ASPIC, pour tout ses cours principaux. Il avait Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, et DCFM. Après avoir réfléchi un peu, il décida qu'il allait aussi apprendre l'Arithmancie et les Runes, il prit donc aussi les livres d'ASPIC pour ces deux matières.

Il ne commencerait pas ces 2 matières avant un bon moment, mais il ne négligerait aucun détail dans sa quête du savoir. Regardant plus en profondeur dans la partie Métamorphose, il prit quelques-uns des quelques livres sur la métamorphose avancée, métamorphose de soi-même, métamorphose de mobilier et pour des besoins ménagers, et un qui l'intéressait vraiment beaucoup, Métamorphose en Duels. Il alla ensuite dans la partie Charmes et prit un livre nommé Des Anciennes aux Nouvelles Protections. Il prit aussi un livre sur les protections du sang, un autre sur l'Animation des Objets, et le meilleur de tous, le Grand Livre des Sortilèges.

La partie suivante était sur les Potions. Il prit le livre attribué pour le cours et en prit un autre sur les potions de soin. Il le parcourut et y vit une section dédiée à la préservation du sang et à des potions de remplacement du sang. Cela lui fit penser aux protections par le sang qui devaient être renforcées. Il se souvint de Dumbledore lui disant qu'il devait être près d'une personne du sang de sa mère.

Sa magie interagissait avec le sang de Pétunia pour recharger les protections. Il se demanda si ça pouvait être accompli uniquement avec son sang, et pas seulement en sa présence. Le début d'une idée commença à apparaître dans sa tête. Il y avait peut-être un moyen pour tenir les Dursley loin de lui après tout. Il savait que l'Œil d'Odin prendrait soin d'eux, mais ne serait-ce pas encore mieux de se débarrasser tout simplement d'eux pour l'été ? Il n'y avait aucun sens à prendre le risque qu'ils fassent des découvertes involontaires ! Continuant sa quête de livres, il choisit un livre nommé Le Top 1000 des Potions les Plus Utiles.

Harry alla ensuite dans la partie de Défense et choisit les livres suivants : Comment Contrer Les Arts Sombres, Se Battre en Duel Défensivement et Offensivement, Sorts de Protection. Après avoir prit ces livres, Harry marcha jusqu'à la dernière partie qu'il voulait voir, et prit les livres suivants : Se Battre Salement, Tactiques de Duel, Comment se Battre Contre Plusieurs Adversaires, Sorts Obscurs de Sorciers de Combat, et Comment Résister à des Sorts. Il se dit qu'il avait bien plus qu'assez de livres pour commencer. Il se dirigea donc vers la caisse. Le vendeur vérifia ses livres. Il n'y avait étonnamment personne dans la file d'attente.

Pendant que le vendeur regardait ses achats, Harry décida de continuer à parcourir les étagères. Il en trouva une au fond du magasin. C'était une étagère poussiéreuse et semblait être comme cachée. Il fallait vraiment regarder dans cette section pour la trouver. Il décida de prendre les titres suivants : Défense et Attaque de l'Esprit, Sorts et Malédictions, Le Livre des Lois se Mettant à Jour Automatiquement, Magie des Aborigènes Australiens, et Magie des Anciens Américains. De cette partie, Harry arriva dans celle du Commerce. Il y trouva quelques livres très intéressants, et y prit : Construisez Votre Maison Magique, Guide de Sort Complet Pour Faire Votre Propre Balai, Techniques de Minage Magique Moderne et Fonderie, Fabrication d'Epées Japonaises, Création d'Artefacts Magiques.

Il les plaça tous dans son panier, et les apporta au vendeur. Harry se dit que s'il continuait, il ne serait plus capable de mettre tout ses achats dans sa malle. Il attendit patiemment à la caisse que le vendeur finisse de compter tout ses achats. La femme finit enfin, et dit : « Pourquoi tant de livres, Monsieur ? » Harry avait rassemblé près de 60 livres.

Harry la dévisagea et décida de donner une petite leçon à cette petite pimbêche. « M'dame qui je suis ne vous regarde pas, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de me dire combien je vous dois, et pas de poser des questions, compris ? »

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent comme des balles de tennis, et elle lui dit que ses achats lui couteraient 945 Gallions. Harry prit tout ses livres, et les rangea correctement dans sa malle.

Il réduit et mit en poche sa malle. Il releva sa capuche et s'assura que son visage était bien masqué. On ne peut jamais être trop prudent, même avec des charmes d'illusion. Fol-Œil serait bien d'accord, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Dieu merci, alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, Ron et Hermione entrèrent. Aucun doute, Hermione devait venir vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas une version mise à jour de 'L'Histoire de Poudlard', se dit-Harry. Ils ne firent que passer devant lui, sans lui prêterla moindre attention, il leur en était reconnaissant. Peu après, il était de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, et décida de se rendre à Gringotts. Si son plan marchait, il aurait besoin d'un bon paquet d'argent moldu pour amadouer les Dursley.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre maltraitée, et y vit qu'il était plus ou moins 9h30 du matin. Alors qu'il marchait vers Gringotts, il vit un magasin, _Chronomètres de Pandore_. Un achat de plus ne me tuera pas, pensa-t-il. Il rentra dans le magasin et y vit le vendeur. Il alla droit vers lui et dit : « Excusez-moi Monsieur ? »

L'homme remarqua sa présence et dit : « Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? »

« Eh bien j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle montre, et je me demandais quels modèles vous aviez ? Le prix ne sera pas un problème. »

A cette mention, l'homme se ressaisit immédiatement et décida d'amener sa collection la plus populaire. Harry en regarda quelques-unes, la plupart n'étaient pas trop exubérante, et ne semblait pas être excessivement magique.

Harry lui dit : « Celles-ci sont bien, mais n'avez-vous pas quelque chose de plus magique ? »

Le vendeur le regarda et dit : « Eh bien Monsieur, je viens juste de recevoir un nouveau stock de montres pour Aurors et Sorciers de Combat. Vous devez ou bien avoir une licence d'Auror, ou bien assez d'argent pour pouvoir vous passer de la ristourne pour Aurors. Ces montres sont résistantes à l'eau et au feu. »

L'homme continua la description : « Elles sont aussi ensorcelées pour être incassables, et ont un détecteur/localisateur de Magie Noire intégré. La montre peut aussi projeter une image tridimensionnelle des environs, d'un rayon de 90m (300 pieds) autour de vous. Vous serez toujours au centre de la carte. Les points bleus indiquent les alliés et les points rouges les Sorciers Noirs. La montre utilise l'énergie magique du porteur pour alimenter les cristaux indicateur/localisateur. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce type de montre serait très utile dans des situations difficiles. »

Harry y réfléchit, et se remémora ses batailles précédentes. Il en arriva à la conclusion que ces caractéristiques pouvaient en effet être très utiles dans un combat. Harry demanda : « Combien ? Je n'ai pas de licence d'Auror mais j'en veux une. »

L'homme lui répondit : « 600 Gallions ! »

« Ok. Quelles sont les différentes couleurs disponibles ? »

« Il y a : platine, or et argent. Le fond peut être en vert émeraude, bleu saphir ou rouge rubis. »

Harry finit par prendre le modèle platine avec un fond vert émeraude. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien à la bonne heure et se dit qu'il lirait le manuel lors de son retour à Privet Drive. Il sortit du magasin et décida de continuer à aller vers la banque. Il y était presque, lorsqu'il regarda à sa droite et remarqua un autre magasin, _Chevaliers et Ecuyers._

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit qu'ils avaient toutes sortes d'équipements de combat. Cela l'intrigua, et il décida de jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il entra dans le magasin et commença à regarder les différentes robes de combat, et les armes. Il savait qu'il voulait forger ses propres armes. Il avait acheté un livre spécialement pour ça, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'acheter quelques protections corporelles décentes. Un homme s'approcha de lui et s'introduisit comme Eric Greengrass.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? »

« Pourriez-vous me donner des informations générales sur les vêtements de combat ? »

« Eh bien monsieur, on a un grand étalage de vêtements de combat. Nous avons actuellement en stock 4 types d'habits en peau de dragon, ainsi que de la peau de chimère et du fil d'Acromantula. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas de vêtements en peau de Basilic. »

Harry lui demanda : « Qui a-t-il de tellement spécial avec la peau de Basilic ? »

« Monsieur, c'est la matière magique la plus résistante que nous connaissons. C'est même plus résistant que le dragon et vous protège de la plupart des sorts, mis à part l'Avada Kedavra. Cela réduira significativement les effets du Doloris, si vous avez le malheur de vous faire atteindre par celui-ci. »

Harry réfléchit un instant, se souvenant de son aventure durant sa deuxième année. Comment pouvait-il oublier d'avoir tué un Basilic de 20m (60 pieds) !

« Monsieur, peut-être que nous pourrions avoir un arrangement ! Je sais où trouver de la peau de Basilic. Si je peux vous en avoir, pourriez-vous me faire quelques robes de combat et une veste ? Je vous payerai convenablement et vous laisserez assez de peau pour faire 2 robes de plus. Vous voyez, il se trouve que je suis au courant qu'un Basilic de 20 mètres a été tué il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ça n'a pas été un exploit facile à réaliser ! »

L'homme se bavait presque dessus et demanda : « Pour quand pourriez-vous avoir cette peau ? »

Harry répondit : « Quelque part durant le milieu de l'été si tout va bien. »

L'homme lui dit qu'il attendrait qu'il le contacte. En attendant, Harry acheta une paire de bottes en peau de Magyar à Pointes. Elles avaient des poches spéciales une pour un poignard et une pour la baguette. Elles étaient aussi ensorcelées pour être silencieuses, résistantes à l'eau et avaient un charme de contrôle du climat placées dessus. Ce charme maintenait les pieds du porteur à une température constante, quel que soit le temps.

Il acheta également 2 étuis pour baguette, il en mit un sur son poignet. Ils étaient ensorceléspour être invisibles et protéger sa baguette contre les charmes d'attraction. Les baguettes étaient également très rapides à dégainer. Il s'entraina un peu, et après quelques instants, sa baguette atterrissait dans ses mains naturellement. Il finit par débourser 700 Gallions pour ses habits.

Harry sortit du magasin, ses nouvelles bottes aux pieds et alla à Gringotts. Il décida de prendre 30 000 Livres à donner aux Dursley pour qu'ils puissent partir en vacances et rester éloigner de lui. En parlant de ses plans, Harry devait encore aller à un magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Il devait trouver un apothicaire bien fourni et s'acheter 3 nouveaux kits de potions. Il avait également besoin d'une armoire complète de potions pour fabriquant de potions professionnel. Il sentait que les potions étaient son point faible, et prévoyait de faire une bonne quantité d'études dans cette matière particulière. Il marcha vers _Apothicaire Eros_.

Une fois qu'il y arriva, il scanna rapidement le magasin et trouva ses chaudrons. Il finit par en acheter 3. Il en prit 2 en cuivre et un en platine. Il décida d'acheter aussi un ensemble complet de cuillères-doseuses, une puisette magique, un réchaud à chaudron à commandes vocales, un ensemble complet de gobelets en verre, un pot complet de potion neutralisante, et une armoire à potions pour maitres professionnels.

Le montant total fut de 3500 Gallions, mais ça le valait bien, se dit-Harry. Harry ne pourraitplus revenir chez l'apothicaire avant un bon moment, et il aurait ainsi ce dont il avait besoin pour faire pratiquement toutes les potions qu'il voulait. Il était maintenant 11h30, d'après sa nouvelle montre. Il sortit du Chemin de Traverse, et, quelques minutes plus tard, il était sorti du Chaudron Baveur, pour aller dans le Londres moldu.

Harry expira de soulagement et se sourit à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réussi. Il décida de rester quand même prudent et de laisser son déguisement. Il alla dans un Pizza Hut pour manger rapidement. Après s'être goinfré de pizza, Harry décida d'aller à la grande librairie moldue, appelée _Chapitres._

Harry se souvint l'avoir vue en sortant de la gare de Kings Cross. Il appela un taxi, décidant d'y aller en voiture. Il avait marché suffisamment ces deux derniers jours. De toute façon, il devait gagner du temps.

Il arriva enfin à _Chapitres,_ et décida de demander à un de vendeurs ce qu'il cherchait. Il vit une vendeuse et déambula vers elle. Il vit que son badge portait le nom de Stacy.

Il l'appela : « Excusez-moi, Stacy, je suis pressé, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ? Je sais ce que je veux. »

« Pas de problèmes monsieur, dites-moi juste ce que vous voulez. »

Harry acheta finalement :

_Bases de la Physique Moderne_

_Guide Complet de la Chimie Générale, 6ème édition_

_Algèbre et Géométrie Analytique_

_Livre de Poche, les Bases de l'Informatique_

_Programmation Basique_

_Biologie Moderne et Zoologie_

_Méditation orientale_

_A la Recherche de l'Esprit Humain_

_Armes Modernes_

_L'Art de la Guerre, par Sun Tzu_

_Le Livre de Cuisine Anarchiste_

_D'Hannibal à Marshall Zukov (2000 ans de Stratégies Militaires)_

Harry paya ses achats avec sa nouvelle carte de crédit moldue. Un fois dehors, il alla derrière le magasin et regarda attentivement les environs pour être sûr que personne n'était là. Il réduit ses livres moldus et les rangea dans sa malle. Son dernier arrêt serait un magasin d'électronique appelé _Comet._ Il héla un taxi et, 20 minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le magasin du groupe _Electronique Comet_. Là, il acheta un portable Pentium de Dell, une nouvelle télévision couleurs, un lecteur VHS, DVD, et un système sono complet, avec un ensemble demusiques contemporaines. Il décida de s'en tenir au classique et au hard rock.

Après une discussion avec le vendeur, il décida de s'acheter également un GSM, et un abonnement de 3 ans. Ce qui lui permettrait de connecter son GSM à son ordinateur et de surfer sur la toile Internet des moldus. Il avait souvent vu Dudley l'utiliser, et on pouvait avoir des informations quasi-illimitées avec ce système. Ca lui serait utile.

Il pourrait organiser ses études magiques avec plus d'efficacité. L'ordinateur était vendu avec quelque chose appelé Windows 98 et Microsoft Office Suite 97. Le vendeur lui montra comment lancer le système, comme il l'appelait, et comment lancer, naviguer et fermer des programmes. Après qu'il se soit familiarisé avec ces manipulations, il dit au vendeur qu'il sortirait par l'arrière et prendrait ses achats avec lui.

Il retourna à l'extérieur et s'assura qu'il avait bien tout ses achats. Il observa les environs, s'assurant que personne n'était là, et réduit tout ses achats à la taille d'une boite d'allumettes. Il agrandit sa malle et rangea ses objets à l'intérieur. Il la réduisit, la mit dans sa poche, et retourna devant le magasin. Il regarda sa montre, il était 14h30. Il décida d'aller voir à _Mobilier NC_, en face de chez _Comet_. S'il voulait construire sa propre malle-maison, il aurait alors besoin d'idées pour les meubles,… Il vit aussi une salle de sport moldue et se dit qu'il irait chercher quelques conseils là-bas aussi.

Il alla à _Mobilier NC_et entreprit de mémoriser les aspects et impressions des différents meubles. Il regarda les lits, les sofas, les étagères, les tables, des suites complètes, et des ensembles. Il n'allait rien acheter ici, il voulait juste quelques idées. Il coinça un vendeur et lui posa des questions sur les différents matériaux utilisés pour les bains, et sur les bois pour les meubles. Après une heure, le vendeur lui donna des catalogues avec un ensemble complet d'échantillons de matériaux. Il avait des échantillons de tous leurs bois exotiques, céramiques et marbres. Il sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers _NewBody's._Il trouva rapidement un homme très musclé et intimidant...

« Monsieur, est-ce que vous pourriez me donner quelques conseils pour faire du bodybuilding ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Eh bien monsieur, j'essaie de me remettre en bonne forme, mais je n'ai jamais utilisé d'équipements, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à prendre les bonnes machines pour du bodybuilding ? »

« Evidemment ! Suis-moi, on va aller voir cesmachines. Tu dois aussi savoir que travailler sur les machines ne constitue qu'une partie du bodybuilding. Tu dois te nourrir correctement pour maximiser tes efforts. »

Après une heure de cours, Harry décida de s'acheter un ensemble de poids, et 2 machines polyvalentes Nautilus. Une permettait 25 exercices pour la partie supérieure du corps, et l'autre 15 exercices pour la partie inférieure du corps. Il acheta aussi un tapis roulant pour améliorer son rythme cardiaque. Il suivit le conseil de l'homme et acheta quelques livres sur la nutrition, avec des suppléments nutritionnels moldus. Il acheta surtout des protéines et des acides aminés pour son entrainement physique.

Il lui donna son adresse et sortit du magasin. Il recevrait le nouvel équipement le lendemain. Il regarda à sa montre, il était maintenant 16h30. Il était temps de retourner à Durzkaban. (1) Il trouva encore une fois un coin sans moldus et agrandit sa malle. Il y rangea ses échantillons de matériaux et ses magazines. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à sa montre et se dit qu'avec le trafic, ça lui prendrait au moins 1h pour aller à Surrey, s'il avait de la chance.

(1) Durzkaban Dursley-Azkaban

Il réfléchissait au moyen de retourner à Privet Drive, et décida de prendre le manuel de sa montre et son livre sur la construction magique de maisons. Il devait apprendre à activer sa carte. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir éviter l'Ordre avec succès. Il sortit ses livres et remit sa malle dans sa poche. Il se dit aussi qu'il ne devait pas oublier d'enlever son charme d'illusion quand il arriverait à Surrey. Il laisserait le charme sur Anubis en place, ça ne servirait à rien d'emmerder les Dursley plus que nécessaire, même si c'était vachement marrant.

Enfin, il retourna sur Main Street et décida d'héler un taxi pour retourner à Surrey. Il arrêta un taxi et partit. Harry demanda au chauffeur de taxi de l'amener à Magnolia Road à Little Whinging, Surrey. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'arriver à Privet Drive en taxi ! Ca alerterait l'Ordre, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir affaire à eux pour le moment.

Il s'assit donc, et lut le manuel de sa nouvelle montre. Il réalisa que le vendeur devait avoir confondu, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de carte tridimensionnelle. La montre pouvait juste créer une carte similaire à celle des Maraudeurs de Poudlard, avec un rayon de 150m (500 pieds). Le porteur devait tendre son bras, appuyer sur le cristal émeraude dans le coin en dessous à droite de la montre, et faire un tour à 360°. Le diamant enfoncé au-dessus du numéro 12 de la montre scannerait alors la zone et générerait une carte bidimensionnelle, que seul le porteur pouvait voir. La carte montrerait la position des bâtiments, alliés et ennemis par rapport à sa position.

En lisant, Harry devenait de plus en plus excité à essayer sa montre, puisqu'elle avait également la capacité d'identifier les personnes, et pouvait dire aussi si elles étaient sous Polynectar ou non. La montre pouvait de plus dire s'il y avait des animagus dans la zone. Eh bien, se dit Harry, ça pourra être très utile. Il se demanda à qui ces montres étaient destinées. Probablement pour les Sorciers de Combats, supposa-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il avait encore plus ou moins 45 minutes de voiture. Il décida de chercher des charmes d'agrandissement de pièces dans son livre de construction magique. Il aurait besoin de plus d'espace pour ranger toutes ses nouvelles possessions, tant qu'il n'avait pas construit sa malle de rêve. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils roulaient sur Magnolia Road. Il dit au chauffeur de taxi de s'arrêter à coté du parc. Il paya les 150 livres demandées et remercia l'homme. Maintenant, c'était la partie plus difficile. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enfila. Il se mit ensuite un charme de silence sur lui-même, et se dirigea vers Magnolia Crescent.

Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à 120 m (400 pieds) de sa maison, il activa alors sa montre et fit un tour complet sur lui-même. Il admira alors sa montre afficher une carte. Elle montrait sa position, au centre de la carte. Il scanna celle-ci qui lui montrait ce dont il avait besoin. Elle était incroyable, les détails étaient hallucinants.

Donc, aujourd'huic'était Bill Weasley qui était de garde. D'après la carte de sa montre, il se trouvait à plus ou moins 30m (100 pieds) de la maison, faisant face à l'entrée Nord. Il était à coté du chêne, de l'autre coté de la route. Ca serait plus simple qu'il ne pensait, se dit-il, sa chambre étant du coté Est de la maison. Il avança doucement vers la maison, s'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit.

Une fois qu'il fut du côté Est de la maison, il leva les yeux vers sa maison et lança un charme de silence sur un petit périmètre autour de lui. Il regarda sa fenêtre et murmura '_Alohomora'_. Il lança ensuite '_Wingardium Leviosa'_sur lui-même et entreprit de léviter jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il devait être prudent ou il reverrait Mme Pomfresh plus tôt que prévu. Il se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi ! Il avait dupé l'Ordre de la Confusion et le vieil Enculé lui-même ! Maintenant, il était prêt à entrer dans la phase suivante.

**Harry ne savait pas que ces deux jours changeraient sa vie pour toujours…**

NdA.

_**Reviewez svp!**_

J'ai maintenant une correctrice, kelidril. Si y a des fôtes, vous savez a qui vous adressez :D Et merci a elle aussi ;)

Désolé pour le retard, je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai trop de travail :'(

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, vous verrez bien!

Prochain chapitre : 1ere partie de l'entrainement (il y en aura 3), qui sera assez peu conventionnel!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés!

RAR

Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione passera vraiment du coté d'Harry, ou alors pas avant longtemps. Harry ne va pas y aller mollo avec elle et Ron...

Il y aura des divisions dans l'Ordre sur le sujet de Harry, vous verrez plus tard leur étendue:D

Harry un peu violent, moi ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ca. Il faut bien se dire que l'année précédente a été tres dure pour lui, et que donc il tend a se rebeller, contre plus ou moins toute les formes d'autorité. Il a perdu ses illusions de 'bien' et de 'mal'. De plus, je ne le vois pas subir des abus de la part des Dursley à son age, malgré les nombreuses FF à ce sujet.

Harry deviendra animagus. J'ai demandé a l'auteur, apparement c'est dans le chap 8 ou 9... je m'en souviens pas :s lol je redécouvrirai sa forme avec vous :D Il n'aura par ontre pas de phénix.

Je traduis avec un dictionnaire en ligne. C'est utile pour des sinonymes, et les mots plus compliqués en anglais. J'utilise wordreference (. com)

encore merci a tous.

Dernière chose, je suis un mec! lol ;)

Posté le 22/10/05, 4900 mots.


	13. Chapitre 6 en Anglais

**SIXIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/6/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 5 "Shopping Part 2"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry looked at his watch, it was nearly 8:00 pm. Well he thought its getting too late to carry on with shopping. I'm knackered anyway. I'll be having another long day tomorrow, better get a room and relax tonight. His stomach took this particular time to remind him that he needed to eat. So he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and towards the bar.

The place must have thinned out after the supper rush he thought. There were still a group of faithful patrons enjoying some libations. He quickly scanned to see if he could spot someone, but he did not recognize anyone. He approached Tom, who seemed to be putting away some butterbeer.

Harry said, "Excuse me sir! I was told that you are the patron for this establishment and I was wondering if you have any rooms available for tonight?"

Tom looked him up and said, could I please see your forearms!" Harry thought that he must have been checking for death eaters. So Harry showed him his forearms to let him know that he was clean.

"Sorry about that, but one must be careful these days!"

Tom got his ledger and uttered, "Name please?"

"James Evans". Very well here is your key, you'll be in room 15".

Harry then inquired about getting his supper brought up to my room if possible. He ordered Bangers, Mash potatoes and some Butterbeers.

"Room service will be extra" Tom said.

"That's fine", Harry got his credit card out and paid for his room, supper and his breakfast tomorrow. He took his key and went up to his room. He then put a powerful locking charm on his room and a perimeter charm. He then took his trunk and enlarged it. He needed to get his vaults charm books and look up disillusionment charms for tomorrow.

He knew that his disguise make up would not last the night. He went to the mirror and carefully memorized his appearance and jotted hi looks to memory. He had retrieved the book and had found several disillusionment charms. He picked a 12-hour duration charm and began practicing the incantation and wand movement. When he was satisfied, he put his book back in his trunk and took off the locking charm and perimeter charm. It was now 9:00 pm and finally someone knocked on his door and hollered "Room Service!"

Harry pulled his wand out and cracked the door open, thoughts of CONSTANT VIGILANCE surfacing in his conscience. Harry thought that Mad Eye must have had a much bigger influence on his Psyche then he thought. Harry said, "Please put the tray down and slide it across the floor! "

Harry picked up his tray, and closed the door. He then reactivated his locking and perimeter detection charms. He took out is wand and muttered a few incantations over his food. He would have to thank Mad Eye and Bill for teaching him the Jinxes, Hex and Poison revealing charms. His food had not been tempered with so he got down to business and tackled it with relish. When he was done he got a white rat out of his trunk and said to Anubis

Anubis, I have set supper for you, I will put you down, so that you can go hunt your meal

Master, I look forward to my meal

When you are done you can crawl back to my bed to stay warm, If you don't mind, my mind magic is still not very good, would you help me guard mind while I am sleeping

Master you do not have to ask, I will always help you protect your mind, it will be an honour

Thank you my friend It was hard to tell, but Harry had the impression that his snake was happy.

He finished his nightly routine and prepared himself for bed. He was pretty tired but decided that he would try to clear his mind to help his Occlumency. He realized more than ever how important it was for him to become a master Occlumens, he would do what ever it took to learn Occlumency and Legilimency.

This he realized would be his first training task. He crossed his legs and started to do his deep breathing, very soon he could not hear anything except for the rhythmic sound of his heart. Breathe through the nose and exhale through the mouth. He still found it very hard to completely clear his mind. Every time he was close stray thought would surface and distract him. After 30 minutes of this, he crawled under his blankets and closed his eyes. He mentally reviewed what was let on his list. By 10:30 pm Harry was fast asleep.

Harry woke up the next day at 6:30 am. He found that Anubis was sleeping quietly at the foot of his bed. He got up and found that he has slept a very good night. It surprised him that he had not had his regular nightmare from the events at the DOM. He scar had not even twitched either. Well he thought no sense pondering a gift. Every night he didn't have snake face making unwelcome visits was a blessing indeed. If that was Anubis doing, then he was more then worth his weight in gold.

He got out of bed and did a few exercises to increase the blood flow. He then went into the shower and had himself a nice soak. He got out and felt completely refreshed. Today he had to wrap up his shopping spree. He found out last night that **Flourish and Blots** open at 8:00 am. He got dressed and decided to apply the disillusion charm he had learned yesterday. He took his wand and pictured what he looked like yesterday he completed a full circle above his head while muttering "**Dessino Mascus".**He went to look at himself and found that he looked like he did yesterday. He reduced and pocketed his trunk, he then told Anubis to wrap himself like he did yesterday and cast a different disillusion charm on him.

He wanted him to blend with his own body so he slashed his wand and uttered "**Dessino-Nocens".**He looked in the mirror again and found that Anubis blended completely within his shirt, if he made no sound or movement then no one should be able to tell that he was there. He was happy with his work and took the perimeter and locking charms off his room. He then proceeded downstairs to get some breakfast.

An hour later he made his way to _Flourish and Blot's_. He entered the store and noticed that it was not to busy. He knew he was going to get a lot of books and decided to get an expendable cart. He decided to start in the transfiguration section. He picked up his 6th and 7th year NEWT's for his entire core courses. He had Trans, Charms, Potion, and DADA. When he got thinking he was going to also learn Arithmancy and Runes so he decided to pick those NEWT books.

It would be a while before he got to those subjects but he was not about to leave any stone unturned in his quest for knowledge. Looking further into the Trans section he picked up some unique books on advanced transfiguration, self-transfiguration, home needs and furniture transfiguration, and the one that really interested him was Transfiguration duelling. He then walked to the charms section and picked up a tome titled From ancient to Modern Wards, He also picked up a book on blood wards, Animating Objects, and the grand daddy of them all The Grand Book of Charms.

His next section was Potions. He picked up the regular class books and also picked up a book on healing potions. He browsed through it and noticed a section devoted to blood preservation and replenishment potions. This got him thinking about the blood wards that needed to be re-strengthened. He remembered Dumbledore saying that he needed to be close to a blood relation of his mothers.

His magic interacted with Petunias blood to help recharge the wards. He wondered if this could be accomplished with only her blood and not have her stick around. A kernel of an idea began to form in his head. There might be a way to get those dams Dursley out of his hair after all. He knew that _Odin's Eye_ would take care of them, but wouldn't it be even better to simply get rid of them for the majority of the summer? No sense inviting unintended discoveries! Continuing his quest for more books he picked up another book called The Top 1000 Most Useful Potion.

Then Harry walked over to the Defence section and picked out the following books How To Counter The Dark Arts, Duelling Defensively and Offensively, Protection Spells. After getting those books Harry walked over to the final section he wished to purchase from and started grabbing the following books. Duelling Dirty, Duelling Tactics, How To Duel Multiple Opponents, Obscure Hit Wizard Spells, and How To Resist Spells. He figured he had more than enough books to get started. With that thought in mind he made his way up to the counter. He met the clerk and checked out his books. Surprisingly there was nobody waiting in line.

While the clerk checked out his current selection, Harry decided to kept perusing the shelves. He found one at the back of the wall. It was a dusty shelf and looked kind of hidden. You really had to look to find this section. He decided to pick up the following tittles Defence and Offence of the Mind, Hexes and Curses, The self-updating book of law, Australian Aborigines Magic, and Magic of the ancient Americas. From that section Harry found himself in the Trades section. He found some very interesting books and decided to pick Building your Magical Home, Completed spell guide to making your very own broom, Modern Magical Mining and Smelting, Japanese sword making, Creating Magical Artefacts.

He put them all in his cart brought them all to the clerk. Harry decided that if he went any further he wouldn't be able to fit all of his purchases in his trunk. He patiently waited at the counter for the clerk to finish ringing in his books. Finally the women finished and said

"Why so many books, Mr?" Harry had collected nearly 60 books.

Harry eyed the woman and decided to give the stuck up little witch a little lesson. "Mam who I am is none of your business, what is your business is to tell me how much I own you get it!"

The woman's eyes grew like tennis balls and told him it would cost him $945 galleons. Harry picked all of his books and made sure that they were properly stowed in his trunk.

He reduced and pocketed his trunk. He pulled his hood over and made sure that his face was properly covered. One can never be to careful even with disillusionment charms. As Mad Eye would say CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Thank god he did too because just as he was nearing the door, in came Hermione and Ron. No doubt Herm was checking to see if they had an updated version of Hogwarts a History! They just passed him and paid him no attention, for which he was very thankful. Soon after he was back in Diagon alley and decided to head towards Gringotts. If his plan were to work, he would need a chuck of muggle money to sweeten the Dursleys.

He looked at his battered watch and noticed that it was around 9:30 am. As he was walking towards Gringotts he notices a store Pandora's Time Keep what the heck he thought! One more purchase will not kill me. He walked in and noticed the store clerk. He made a beeline right away, "Excuse me Sir?".

The man noticed him and said, "How may I help you young man?"

"Well I need a new watch and I was wondering what model you carry, money is not an issue".

At the mention of no money issues, the man perked up right away and decided to bring in his most popular collection. Harry looked at a few of them and for the most part they weren't too flashy and didn't seem to be overly magical.

Harry told him "These are nice, but do you have anything more magical than these?"

The clerk looked at him and said "well sir I've just received a new shipment of Auror and Hit Wizard watches! You must either have an Auror licence or enough money to get around the Auror discount. These watches are water and fireproof. "

The man continued with his verbal diatribes!

"They also have an unbreakable charm and have a built in dark detector/locator. The watch when prompted can also project a three dimensional image of your surroundings over a 300 feet radius with you at its centre. You will always be the centre of the map. The blue dots indicate friendlies and the red dots show dark wizards. The watch uses the person's magical energy to feed the indicator/locator crystals. This type of watch would be very useful if caught in a tight situation yes!"

Harry thought about this and pictured his past fights. He came to the conclusion that these features could be very handy in a fight. Harry said "How much? I don't have an Auror license but I do want one?"

The man said "$600 galleons!"

" O.K. In what colours do they come in?"

" They come in platinum, gold and silver. The backings are emerald green, sapphire blue and ruby red."

He ended up picking the Platinum model with an emerald green background. He made sure it was set for the correct time and promised himself that he would read the watch manual on his way to Privet Drive. He got out of the store and decided to make his way back to the bank. He was almost there when he looked to his right and noticed another store _Knights and Squires._

He looked into the window and noticed that it had all sorts of battle gear. He was intrigued and decided to have a quick look. He entered the store and started looking at different battle robes and weapons. He knew that he wanted to forge his own weapons. He had bought a book specifically just for that, but it wouldn't hurt to buy some decent body protection. A gentleman sauntered over and introduced himself and Eric Greengrass.

"What can I do for you Sir?"

"I am looking for general information on battle clothing and such?"

"Well sir we have a large array of battle clothing. We currently stock 4 types of dragon wear along with chimera hide and Acromantula shirts. Unfortunately we do not carry any Basilisk wear!"

Harry asked, "What is so special about Basilisk wear?"

"Sir, it is the most resistant magical material that we know. It is even tougher than dragon Hyde and will practically protect against most spells except AK. It will significantly reduce the effects of Cruciatus should you have the misfortune to run into that one!"

Harry thought for a moment and remembered his 2nd year adventure. How could he forget slaying a 60 ft Basilisk?

"Sir, maybe we can come to an arrangement! I know where to find some Basilisk hide. If I can get it for you, could you make me some battle robes and a vest! I'll pay you accordingly and leave you with enough hide to make two more robes. You see I happen to know of a 60 ft Basilisk that was slain not to long ago. As you can imagine that was no easy feat to say the least!"

The man was practically drooling on himself and asked "When he could get the material?"

Harry said "Sometime by the middle of the summer if everything goes O.K."

The man said he would wait to be contacted by him. In the meantime Harry ended up buying a pair of Horntail Dragon boots. It had special pockets for a blade and a wand. They were also charmed to be quiet, waterproof and had an environmental climate control charm on them. They made the wearers feet stay at a constant temperature no matter the weather conditions.

He also bought two wand holsters, one for his wrist and one for his calves. They were charmed to be invisible and would protect his wand from any summoning charms. The holsters were also incredibly fast at drawing. He practiced a bit and after a while his wand landed in his hands very naturally. He ended up shelling $700 galleons for his wears.

Harry got out of the store wearing his new boots and made his way back to Gringotts. He decided to get $30,000 pounds to give the Dursleys so they could go on a nice vacation and out of his hair. Speaking of his plans Harry had one more store in Diagon alley to go to. He needed to find a well-stocked apothecary and get three new potion kits. He also needed a fully stocked potions cabinet for professional potion maker. He felt that Potions was he weak point and planned on doing a fair amount of studying in that particular area. He walked down to _Eros Apothecary_.

When He got there he quickly scanned the store and found his cauldrons. He ended up picking three cauldrons. He picked two coppers and a Platinum cauldron. He decided to also buy a full set of platinum measuring spoons, a magically charmed ladle, a voice activated cauldron heater, a full set of glass beakers, a full jug of neutralizing potion, and a professional master potions cabinet.

The total came to $3500 galleons, but it would be well worth it he thought. Harry wouldn't have to come back to the apothecary for quite a while and he would have everything he needed to make practically any potions he wanted. It was now 11:30 pm according to Harry's watch. He made his way out of Diagon alley and a few minutes later was out of the Leaky Cauldron and back into muggle London.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that he had pulled it off. He decided to be extra cautious however and leave his concealment disguise on. He picked a Pizza Hut for some quick grub. After gorging on Pizza, Harry decided to make my way to this large muggle bookstore called Chapters.

Harry remembered seeing it coming of Kings Cross Station. He pulled over a Taxi and decided to get a ride. He had enough of walking over the last two days. Anyway he figured he needed to gain some time.

He finally got to Chapters and decided to ask one of the store clerks for what he was looking into. He spotted one of the clerks and sauntered over. He noticed that her nametag read Stacy.

He called her over and said "Excuse me Stacy, I'm in a bit of a hurry and I was wondering if you could help me? I know what I want to buy!".

"No problem Sir just let me know what you want." Harry ended up buying

_**Fundamentals of Modern Physic**_

_**General Chemistry Complete Guide 6th Edition**_

_**Calculus and Analytic Geometry**_

_**Computer Fundamentals Hand Book**_

_**Basic Programming**_

_**Modern Biology and Zoology.**_

_**Oriental Meditation**_

_**In Search of the Human Mind**_

_**Modern Weapons**_

_**The Art of War by Sun Tzu**_

_**The Anarchist Cook Book**_

_**From Hannibal to Marshall Zukov (2000 years of Military Strategies)**_

Harry made out with his purchases with his new muggle credit card. Once outside he went out back of the store and carefully looked around to make sure no one was there. He reduced his muggle books and put them in his trunk. His final stop was going to be at an electronic store called Comet. He pulled another Taxi and 20 minutes later he walked into the Comet Electronic chain store. Once there he decided to buy a Dell Pentium Laptop, a new colour television, a VHS, a DVD and a complete sound system with a full rack of contemporary music. He decided to stick to classical and hard rock.

After talking to the Salesman he decided to get himself a cell phone and bought himself a three-year plan. This would allow him to connect his cell phone to this computer and surf this Internet system that the muggles had. He had seen Dudley use it many times, and you could get almost unlimited information from this system. It would come in handy having this computer.

He would be able to organize his magical courses much more efficiently. The computer came with something called Windows 98 and Microsoft Office Suite 97. The storeowner showed him how to boot up the system as he called it and how to start, navigate and close particular programs. After he was comfortable he told the storeowner that he would go out back and pick up his merchandise.

He went out back and made sure that he had all his new possessions in one pile. He carefully looked around to make sure no one was there and reduced all of the items to matchbox size. He enlarged his trunk and stowed his new purchase inside. He reduced and pocketed the trunk and made his way back to the front store. He then checked his watch and noticed that it was 2:30 pm. He decided to check NC Furniture across from Comets. If he was going to build he own trunk then he needed ideas on furniture and such. He also noticed a muggle gymnasium and thought that he would seek some advise there also.

He made his way to _NC Furniture_ House and started memorizing the look and feel of the different pieces of furniture. He looked at beds, sofas, bookshelves, tables, whole suites and ensembles. He was not going to buy anything here but he just wanted some ideas. He cornered a clerk and asked them about the different materials used for the baths and the woods used for the furniture. After and hour of this he got the clerk to give him a whole set of catalogues along with a complete set of materials samples. He had samples of all of their exotic woods, ceramics and marbles. He got out of the store and carried his samples bag next door to NewBody's. He quickly cornered a very intimidating and muscled man..

"Sir, I would like some advice on body building?"

"Sure thing, what do you want to know?"

"Well sir, I'm looking to get myself fit, but I have never had any exercise equipment before and was wondering if you could help me pick out the right machines for body building?"

"Absolutely! Here lets go see the following machines. Just so you know working the machines is only one part of bodybuilding. You need to have proper nutrition to maximize your efforts!"

After about another hour of counselling, Harry decided to buy himself a full set of free weights, and two universal Nautiluses machines. One had over 25 exercises for upper body development and the other had about 15 exercises for lower bodywork out. He decided to also buy a mechanical treadmill machine for cardio. Hetook the man's advice and bought some books on nutrition along with muggle nutrient supplements. He mainly bought protein and amino acids for his workouts.

He gave him his address and proceeded out of the store. He would be getting he new equipment delivered tomorrow. He looked at his watch and it was now 4:30 pm. It was time to head back to Durzkaban. He again found a quiet corner with no muggles and enlarged his trunk. He stored his material samples and furniture magazines. He looked at his watch again and figured with the traffic it would take a minimum of 1 hr to get to Surrey if he was lucky.

He was thinking about how he would get back to 4-privet drive and decided to take his watch booklet and his magical home building book. He had to learn how to activate his map. He hoped that he could evade the Order successfully. He got his books out and stored his trunk back in his robe pocket. He remembered that he would have to take his disillusionment charm off when he got to Surrey. He would keep Anubis charm on, no sense pissing off the Dursleys anymore than he had too, even thought it was down right fun.

Finally he made his way back to Main Street and decided to take a cab all the way to Surrey. He flagged his cab and off he went. Harry told the cab driver to drop him off at Magnolia Road in Little Whinging Surrey. He certainly had no intention of going right up to Privet Drive in a Cab. This would definitely alert the Order, and he sure as hell wanted nothing to do with any of them at this moment.

So he sat back, and read his watch manual. As he began to read he realized that the merchant must have gotten confused because there was no such thing as a three dimensional watch, what he did discover was that the watch would create a map similar to the marauders map of Hogwarts but with a 500 ft radius. The wearer had to hold the watch with his arm extended away from his body. He then had to press on the emerald crystal on the right bottom corner of the watch, and completes a 360-degree spin. The imbedded diamond at the 12 o'clock position would scan the area and generate a two-dimensional map that only the wearer could see. The map would show the location of buildings, friendly, and enemies relative to his position.

As Harry read on he became even more exited as the watch also had the capability of identifying the names of people, and would also tell you if they were under a polyjuice disguise or not. The watch could also let you know if there were any animagus present in the area. Wow Harry thought, this would come in really handy, he began wondering whom these watches were destined for? Probably hit wizards he thought.

He looked at his watch and figured he had another 45 minutes drive, and decided to look up room expanding charms in his magical building book. He would need the extra room to store all of his belongings until he managed to build his dream trunk. Before he knew it, they were pulling up to Magnolia road. He told him to stop by the park. He paid the 150 pounds and thanked the man. Now came the really tricky part, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and put it on, he then put a silencing charm on himself and proceeded to Magnolia Crescent.

He walked some more and when he thought he was within 400 ft of his house, he activated his watch and completed a full circle. He then watched as his watch displayed a map. It showed his position relative to the centre of the map. He scanned the map and it showed him what he was looking for. This thing was incredible, and the details were very thorough.

So Bill Weasley was on watch today? From the information on the watch he was about 100 ft from the house facing the North entrance. He was by the Oak tree across the road. This would be easier than he thought; his bedroom was located on the East side of the house. He made his way carefully to his house, making sure not to make any noise.

When he got to the east side of the house, he looked up at his bedroom and cast a perimeter silencing charm. He then looked up at his window and uttered **"Alohamora"**. He then cast **"Wingardium -Leviosa"** on himself and proceeded to float himself to his bedroom window. He had to be careful and keep his concentration or he might end up seeing Madam Pomfrey earlier than he thought. He got up to his window, opened it and floated himself through. He had made it! he had fooled the Order of Confusion and the Old fucker himself. Now he was ready to begin his next step.

_**Little did Harry realize that these two days spent would change his life forever?**_


	14. Chapitre 7 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 7 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par chtit-draco**

.net/s/2574090/7/Ascension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 6 « Entrainement - Partie 1 »**

DISCLAIMER : Aller voir aux chaps précédents pour ceux qui s'amusent à lire ca...

Désolé pour le retard...j'ai vraiment été pris par mes travaux et ensuite par les examens.

Merci a kelidril pour la correction ;)

AVIS : si vous vous demandez ou j'en suis dans le chapitre suivant, si vous voulez savoir cb de tps vous devrez encore patienté pour avoir le chap suivant, aller voir sur mon profil, j'y indique l'etat d'avancement du chapitre suivant. :)

$Fourchelangue$

Maintenant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, il pouvait agrandir sa chambre. Il regarda encore une fois son livre, s'assurant de bien visualiser les mouvements de baguette, et l'incantation. Il lança le sort_'Conclave-Dispando'._ C'était un charme d'expansion contrôlée. Il fallait régler la grandeur de l'expansion désirée. Le charme ne pouvait dépasser le paramètre d'expansion maximum que la pièce pouvait supporter.

La consistance du bois, la taille des murs, l'énergie magique du lanceur et un tas d'autres paramètres déterminaient la grandeur maximale de l'expansion que la pièce pouvait supporter. Harry décida qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un agrandissement de 6m (20 pieds) de sa chambre, derrière son lit. Une fois que la chambre fut agrandie, il utilisa un charme d'illusion et de dissimulation pour faire croire que l'ancien mur n'avait pas changé. Toute personne regardant sa chambre, même un sorcier, ne verrait que son ancienne chambre. Merde, se dit-il, il avait oublié que Fol-Œil pourrait voir à travers le camouflage. Il devait trouver un moyen pour duper son œil. Il sortit sa malle et l'agrandit. Il rentra dedans, et en sortit ses livres sur les charmes et protections de magie noire.

Après 30 minutes de lecture, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait une sorte de protections qui était mélangée avec des charmes. Le sort paraissait assez vieux. La protection se lançait sur une zone, et empêcherait de voir à travers elle quelque soit le moyen. Cela devrait duper les yeux magiques, qui verraient une fausse image. Il lut plus d'informations sur la protection, et la manière de la mettre en place. Il devait s'imaginer comment sa chambre était avant, et agiter sa baguette en un mouvement de forme conique, tout en marmonnant '_Occulta-Are-Zotheca'_. Une fois que le sort fut jeté, l'intérieur de sa chambre brilla d'une lumière argentée pendant plus ou moins 3 secondes, avant de disparaître. Cool, c'est trop génial de pouvoir faire de la magie, se dit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 18h30. A 19h, il descendrait et expliquerait son idée aux Dursley. Donc, durant les 30 minutes suivantes, Harry tira sa malle derrière son mur et commença à la vider. Il laisserait les livres, l'Œil d'Odin et le sarcophage dans sa malle pour le moment. Tout le reste en sortait. S'il devait partir rapidement, ses possessions ayant le plus de valeur étaient déjà prêtes. Il prit son livre de potions et l'ouvrit à la page de la potion de préservation du sang.

Il métamorphosa un des vieux jouets de Dudley en un établi. Il prit tout les ingrédients nécessaires de son armoire à potions de maitre. Il prit également son chaudron en platine, avec son réchaud. Il métamorphosa ensuite un autre des jouets cassés de Dudley en vase de cristal magnifique. Il faisait à peu près 60 cm (2 pieds) de haut, et 15 cm (6 pouces) de diamètre. Il transforma également du marbre en support en granit pour le vase. Une fois que cela fut fait, il décida qu'il était temps d'affronter les Dursley.

Se disant que son oncle avait probablement verrouillé la porte, il utilisa rapidement un _'Alohomora'_, et ouvrit sa porte. Il les entendait marmonner en bas, et saisit des choses comme ' aurait du le faire arrêter pour coups et blessures, mais non on ne peut même pas, sa race nous rendrait la vie encore plus impossible'. Harry se dit que son petit accès de rage devait les avoir affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il descendit, et se fit un masque le plus railleur possible. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, sa tante fut la première à le remarquer, et cria ! Vernon se retourna, Harry pouvait distinguer clairement 2 yeux au beurre noir, et plusieurs bandages autour de sa bouche. Il beugla : « **Tu ne manques pas de culot de venir de montrer ici après ce que tu as fait ! »**

A ce moment, son visage était d'un magenta parfait, et il postillonnait. Dudley regarda Harry, ses yeux pleins de haine, il était probablement en train d'essayer de trouver une façon de se venger. Harry décida cependant de ne rien dire quelques secondes, avant de mettre la main dans sa poche et d'y prendre 3 paquets de 10 000 Livres chacun. Il les lança à son oncle.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, que j'essayais de trouver un autre moyen que la cohabitation ? Eh bien, il y a là 30 000 Livres. Vous avez assez pour tous prendre des vacances en Majorque, jusqu'à la troisième semaine d'aout. Cet argent, en plus de celui que vous avez mis de coté pour vos vacances d'été, devrait vous permettre de prendre soin de vous-même avec de très belles vacances. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa tante : « Maintenant, ma trèèèèèèèès chère tante », dit-il avec tellement de dégout et de haine qu'elle en tomba presque de sa chaise. « Pour que la protection du sang reste intacte, tu devras aller à la banque du sang et y prendre 2 litres de ton sang. Je sais que tu les laisse là au cas où tu en aurais besoin, pour des opérations chirurgicales ou autres ? »

Sa tante avait toujours été assez paranoïaque. « Trouve-toi un caisson réfrigérant et ramène ton sang ici. N'essaie pas de déconner avec ça. Je le saurai si ce n'était pas ton sang ! De toute manière, je fais cela pour empêcher Voldemort de vous tuer, alors tu ferais mieux de coopérer. Dieu seul sait pourquoi je le fais d'ailleurs. Je devrais juste le laisser vous tuer tous ! » Il choisit de les laisser sous la pression de la peur. Aucun avantage à se calmer pour le moment.

Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée : « Vous partis, il n'y aura aucune chance d'un remake de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux nuits. J'ai le sentiment que si nous étions forcé de rester ensemble longtemps, je serais obligé de finir par tuer l'un d'entre vous, c'est sûr ! »

A la mention du mot 'tuer', ils regardèrent tous Harry, la peur clairement lisible dans leurs yeux. « Ecoutez, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous avez été forcé de me prendre et je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici. Vous haïssez ma race et moi, et ça ne me pose franchement pas de problème. Pour votre information, ma haine envers vous est aussi grande. Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un pour toutes ces manipulations, je vous suggère de commencer plutôt par détester le directeur de mon école, Dumbledore. C'est à cause de ses manipulations que vous êtes si méprisable. Vous êtes autant ses pion que je le suis.

Il décida de les soulager un peu : « Je vais travailler très dur cet été pour apprendre tout ce que je peux, afin que je puisse m'échapper de ses manipulations, et nous permettre à tous de vivre les vies que l'on désire. »

Vernon écouta son neveu, et décida pour une fois que rien de bon ne ressortirait d'une autre confrontation avec lui. Quelque chose lui était arrivé, le faisant devenir froid et calculateur. L'époque où il pouvait l'intimider et s'en tirer sans problème était finie. Cet Harry là n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier, son visage portait les preuves de sa nouvelle force et de son tempérament.

Même s'il détestait le petit salaud, il n'allait pas refuser des vacances payées par celui ci. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir était où il avait bien pu trouver 30 000 livres ? Une chose était sure, Vernon Dursley était quelqu'un qui savait être rancunier. Il trouverait un moyen pour faire payer à son neveu sa violence. Pour le moment, il se contenterait de partir en vacances.

_Vernon ne se doutait pas que son incapacité à laisser tomber certaines choses lui couterait tout ce qu'il avait…_

« Très bien, de toutes façons je veux m'éloigner de toi à n'importe quel prix, quand devrait-on partir ? »

Harry répondit : « Je vous veux hors de mon chemin au plus tôt. A 7h00 du soir demain vous devrez être dans l'avion pour votre destination ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre précieuse maison, j'en prendrai bien soin. Nous ne voudrions pas contrarier cet enculé de Dumbledore si jamais il découvrait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? » leur cracha-t-il.

Pétunia étudiait le fils de sa sœur, elle ne pouvait se faire à ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières 48 heures. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son neveu la frappe. Cette nuit-là, elle avait eu réellement peur pour sa vie et celle de sa famille. Quelque chose lui était arrivé à cette école ? Oui, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté les idées de Vernon sur le traitement de leur neveu durant ces 15 dernières années.

Elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle avait peut-être joué un plus grand rôle que ce qu'elle croyait dans la transformation du jeune homme en cet individu froid qui se tenait devant elle. Elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucune influence sur lui. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre ces menaces à exécution. Si sa sœur la regardait, elle ne la pardonnerait jamais pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils.

Pétunia lui demanda : « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de 2 litres de mon sang ? »

Harry répondit : « Je pense que je pourrais renouveler la protection du sang sans ta présence physique ! J'ai trouvé une potion et un sortilège qui me permettront de lier la concoction directement aux les protections. »

« Très bien, je ferai ce que tu demandes. Je serai de retour demain à 13h avec mon sang. »

Harry avait pu faire quelques recherches à Poudlard et avait trouvé le sortilège qui relie directement du sang à des protections. Il était sûr que c'était le sortilège que Dumbledore avait utilisé. Il devait juste relier sa concoction avec les protections, qui se renforceraient alors directement à partir du sang.

« Eh bien, je vous suggère d'aller tout les deux sur l'ordinateur de Dudleynichou, de réserver votre vol et logements ! Quand vous reviendrez de vacances, je devrais être parti de cet enfer permanent que vous appelez maison ;pour toujours. Si mon plan fonctionne correctement, vous ne me verrez plus jamais,et bon débarras. » Harry leur indiqua froidement.

Vernon savait qu'il prenait un risque, mais décida de quand même trouver où il avait eu tout cet argent. « Où est-ce que tu as eu tout cet argent ? »

Harry mentit : « J'ai été à une banque sorcière et fait un emprunt, je le rembourserai quand j'aurai un job. »

Ils étaient tous abasourdis qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose comme ca pour eux. Bon, se dit Vernon, ce n'est sans doute pas la vérité, mais que ça soit vrai ou non, il ne refuserait pas l'argent. Harry regardait la lutte interne qui prenait place dans la tête de son oncle, mais il savait qu'il gagnerait. Vernon était un gros porc cupide après tout.

Ils le regardèrent aller jusqu'au frigo, sortir le reste du rôti et une cruche complète de jus d'orange, et ensuite retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il décida de regarder si Hedwige était de retour. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et commença à casser la croute. Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, Hedwige volait jusqu'à sa perche et hulula doucement. « Salut ma belle » répondit Harry « j'ai fini ce que je devais faire et tout s'est bien passé pour moi. Maintenant, je dois te présenter quelqu'un, son nom est Anubis et il est un nouveau membre de la famille. Tu devras bien t'entendre avec lui, n'est-ce pas ma belle, au moins pour moi ? »

Hedwige hulula une réponse.

« Je suppose que tu devrais le rencontrer avant d'accepter. » Harry alla prendre Anubis de son lit et le présenta à Hedwige. Anubis et Hedwige se regardèrent quelques minutes, ensuite, Hedwige se retourna vers Harry et hulula une fois de plus, lui donnant son accord. Harry était bien content qu'ils s'acceptent si facilement. Ne prenant pas de risques, il demanda à Anubis : $ Salut Anubis, je voudrais te présenter ma chouette Hedwige. Je voudrais que vous soyez amis, elle n'essayera pas de te faire du mal, peux-tu me promettre la même chose ? $

$ Cela ne sera pas un problème maitre, j'ai déjà scanné son esprit, elle ne me veut aucun mal. Je promets de ne pas lui en faire. $

Harry décida de donner une meilleure literie à Anubis que son lit. Il prit un autre des jouets cassés de Dudley et le métamorphosa en une boite de sable de 10 x 15 x 15 cm. Il prit ensuite une bille et la métamorphosa en pyramide creuse faite d'obsidienne. Elle faisait 8x8x8 cm. Anubis pouvait rentrer dedans pour avoir un peu d'intimité. L'entrée faisait 2.5x2.5 cm et symbolisait une tête de cobra. Harry y appliqua ensuite un charme de réchauffement permanent, réglé pour une température de 28°C (82 F).

Il dit ensuite : $ Et voilà Anubis, ta maison rien qu'à toi ! $

$ Merci maitre, elle me parait très accueillante. $

Anubis se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait eu énormément de chance de tomber sur un si bon maitre. Il adorait sa nouvelle maison.

Harry déposa Anubis sur le sable noir et jura avoir entendu Anubis dire 'enfin à la maison'…

Une fois assuré qu'Anubis était bien installé, il décida de préparer sa potion. D'après son livre, elle ne prendrait qu'une heure de préparation et une autre pour le refroidissement et la mise en flacon. Il alla à sa table de travail et se mit au travail. Il alla chercher les ingrédients dans son armoire. A 23h45, il avait fini sa potion et l'avait mise en flacon. Il regarda alors dans son livre 'Charmer les artefacts magiques'. Il avait besoin de garantir une source de magie constante dans le vase pour aider à transférer la magie du sang aux protections. Pour cela, il apprit que l'on pouvait charger des cristaux purs pour conserver de l'énergie. Cette énergie serait ensuite libérée lentement durant un certain temps. Il examina le charme pour imprégner le cristal de magie brute. Il alla ensuite dans sa malle ;en sortit toute une poignée d'améthystes et les mit dans le vase de cristal. Il agita alors sa baguette dans un mouvement de vague et prononça : _'Pletum-Crystallus-Hecateius-Navitas'_

Un flot d'énergie d'une blancheur éblouissante sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper les cristaux qui brillèrent et se réglèrent ensuite sur un clignotement régulier, celui du cœur du sorcier. Cela fait, il ne lui manquait plus que le sang de sa tante et 10 gouttes de son sang plein de magie. S'il avait raison, la protection du sang se rechargerait durant l'été. Voyant l'heure, il décida de s'arrêter là et de passer 30 minutes à vider son esprit. Il mit un charme de verrouillage sur sa porte, _'Compingo-Ianua'_, avant d'en placer un de silence sur sa chambre _'Reticeo-Conclave'_. Les mots VIGILANCE CONSTANTE dans son esprit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une attaque des Dursley au milieu de la nuit.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et commença à vider son esprit. Il repassa en revue les dernières 48heures et, content de ses souvenirs, les laissa errer dans son esprit, et s'établir dans son subconscient. Bientôt, il n'entendait plus que le son de sa respiration. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et le monde autour de lui devint rapidement noir. L'épuisement avait finalement pris le pas sur son corps et son esprit. Anubis regarda son maitre s'endormir.

Il siffla : $ Dors bien maitre, je garderai les portes de ton esprit. $

**Lundi 25 Juin 1997**

Aux environs de 7h30, Harry se réveilla l'esprit encore emprunt d'un rêve assez plaisant, où il remportait la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il regarda vers sa fenêtre et pouvait déjà voir le ciel bleu et le soleil lumineux. Il s'étira longuement et bailla. Waouw, se dit-il. Il se sentait complètement frais et dispo. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé combien un bon sommeil lui manquait. Anubis méritait vraiment sa nourriture.

Harry siffla : $ Bonjour Anubis $

$ Bonjour maitre $

$ Je lâcherai de la nourriture durant la matinée si tu as faim. Je sais que tu aimes bien attraper ta proie. $

$ Ce serait magnifique maitre. $

« Salut Hedwige, comment vas-tu ma belle ? » Un hululement fut sa réponse. Harry alla chercher les provisions pour ses animaux et en sortit plusieurs friandises pour sa chouette. Il les mit dans la cage d'Hedwige, elle mordilla son doigt par affection avant d'aller s'occuper de ses friandises. Harry décida de nettoyer sa cage, il murmura '_Evanesco'_ avec sa baguette et ce fut chose faite. Il décida ensuite d'aller prendre sa douche avant de manger. Il enleva les différents charmes posés et y alla. Une fois qu'il eut fini de faire sa toilette, il retourna dans sa chambre et pensa manger. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de table ni de chaises. Il prit de vieux jouets de Dudley.

Il se souvenait amèrement qu'il lui était interdit de jouer avec ces jouets quand il avait 4 ans. Il prit le maillet en bois et le métamorphosa rapidement en table. Il prit ensuite plusieurs balles en bois et les transforma en chaises. Cela fait, il alla dans son réfrigérateur anglais et se prit un plat frit, constitué de chicons braisés, d'œufs brouillés, de poivrons coupés en petits morceaux, de champignons, de cheddar (NdT : fromage anglais…) et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il se prit ensuite 4 toasts à la confiture de framboise. Waouw, se dit-il, c'est super ! Plus de malnutrition ! (ndc du traducteur c'est claire il va même prendre 15 kilos d'un coup lol)

Bon, pensa-t-il, je dois calculer l'endroit où enclencher l'œil d'Odin. Il décida donc de mesurer la taille de la maison, et il règlerait la limite de l'œil à moins de 1.5m (5 pieds) au-dehors de la maison comme mesure de précaution. Il devait aussi trouver le centre de la maison. Il s'assura qu'aucun des Dursley n'était dans les parages, prit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de mesure _'Admetior Modus'_.

Un tableau devrait apparaître, un chiffre lui indiquant sa position par rapport aux limites préétablies. C'était en quelque sort comme un télémètre laser moldu. Il trouva enfin que s'il lançait le sort près de la salle de bain de l'étage, il serait près du centre de la maison.

Cela fait, il décida d'aller finir de trier et ranger les livres restants dans sa malle. Il alla dans sa malle et empila tout ses livres au centre de la salle. Il commença alors à trier tout ses livres par sujet et par titres : charmes, métamorphose, DCFM, potions, commerce/affaires. Il fit ensuite la même chose, mais avec les livres sur la magie noire. Quand il eut fini

tout cela , il était presque 12h30. Il décida donc de faire une pause et de déjeuner. Il alla voir dans son 'frigosorcier'et se prit du shawarma (NdA : un truc de cuisine ca sans doute…) d'agneau avec du jus de citrouille. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il était temps de rencontrer sa chère famille. Il prit le vase de cristal et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

En s'approchant de la cuisine, il put entendre son oncle et sa tante. Il alla dans la cuisine et remarqua un bac réfrigérant sur la table. Il se tourna vers sa tante et lui demanda si elle avait le sang.

« Oui, je t'ai même donné du frais. J'ai donné du sang ce matin »

« Bien », dit-il, « finissons ça rapidement, après vous pourrez aller prendre votre avion et être hors de mon chemin. »

Il alla dans le bac réfrigérant et sortit les pochettes de sang. Il les vida alors dans le vase de cristal. Il sortit ensuite sa dague et entailla sa main, il laissa 10 gouttes de son sang se mélanger avec celui de sa tante. Il prit 1 litre de la potion de préservation du sang et la versa dans le vase. Il attendit alors que la lumière pourpre qui apparu s'évanouisse, avant de lancer l'incantation _'Cognatio Matertera Tutela'_. Une lumière clignotante bordeaux foncé commença à se dégager du vase.

Après plus ou moins 10 secondes, la lumière commença à clignoter d'une manière rythmique, à intervalles réguliers. Peu après ça, une lumière très vive entoura la maison pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de disparaître. Harry se dit que le sort avait bien marché. Les protections du sang se rechargeraient alors que sa tante serait absente. Harry était persuadé que le vieux salaud gardait un œil sur la puissance des protections, et cela lui permettrait avec un peu de chance de le duper pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

« Eh bien, le sort a bien marché. Les protections du sang sont en train de se renouveler. Il me semble que tout est réglé. Mon salaud et manipulateur de directeur ne saura pas ce qui se passe. Je tiens juste à vous dire que cet arrangement est pour le mieux. Je vous déteste tous pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. Si mon plan se passe bien, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se verra pour toujours. Si vous deviez un jour vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ou me faire du mal de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit, je m'assurerai personnellement que vous mourrez de la façon la plus douloureuse imaginable. N'oubliez jamais cela. »

Pendant qu'il disait cela, ils pouvaient tous voir le sourire de dédain sur son visage et l'éclat de ses yeux. Vernon et Pétunia se regardèrent et comprirent tous deux que ce n'était pas une menace feinte. Vernon commença à comprendre l'étendue de la haine qu'avait le garçon envers lui. La seule question était 'qui est le chef', et Vernon avait clairement compris qu'il avait perdu son titre. Provoquer le garçon serait du suicide. Il se résigna à faire de son mieux pour faire les meilleurs choix. S'il avait de la chance, il serait libéré de lui et de sa race pour l'été prochain.

Pour s'assurer que l'Ordre était complètement dupé, Harry devait éloigner ses gardes pour laisser aux Dursley l'occasion de partir. Il leur dit donc qu'il partait faire un jogging et que ses gardes n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de le suivre. Il n'avait aucun doute que l'Ordre le surveille, et ils devaient penser que les Dursley étaient toujours là, il s'assura donc que la voiture de la famille reste ici et que les Dursley aillent à l'aéroport en taxi.

A 17h, il s'habilla en tenue de sport et partit faire son jogging autour du parc. Il savait que l'Ordre ne serait pas content de sa sortie, mais ça lui servirait à deux choses. Ca les emmerderait et ça éloignerait leur attention envers les Dursley, leur permettant de partir. Quand il revint à Privet Drive, ils avaient déjà pris le taxi et il était maintenant tout seul dans la maison.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait complètement libre. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la maison, un camion de livraison arriva dans l'allée. Harry se remémora que l'équipement pour l'entrainement physique qu'il avait commandé l'autre jour devait arriver aujourd'hui. Il attendit que les livreurs arrivent et, préférant éviter que l'Ordre ne suspecte quelque chose, il les fit rentrer et déposer tout le matériel dans le salon. Il signa le papier de livraison et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Il entreprit ensuite d'utiliser un charme de lévitation sur tout son équipement et de les monter dans sa chambre. Une fois que tout son équipement fut bien rangé, il décida d'écrire à l'Ordre et à ses soi-disant amis pour être sûr qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop de Privet Drive.

Harry savait qu'il devait conserver les apparences et ne pas trop attirer l'attention pour l'instant, il resterait donc gentil avec les traitres pour le moment. Quand le temps viendrait, il leur ferait payer. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il avait l'avantage pour le moment, il était au courant de leur trahison mais ils ne savaient pas qu'il savait. Il se servirait de cet avantage au moment opportun.

_Cher Rémus_

_Ici, tout est calme. Les moldus me traitent bien. Je m'occupe un maximum et j'essaye de me remettre de la mort de Sirius. J'aurai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour faire le tri dans tout ce qui est arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai. Il me manque terriblement._

_Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Si seulement j'avais appris l'Occlumancie… Je vais_

_vivre avec mes remords pour le restant de ma vie. Ca va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour tout remettre en place dans mon esprit. Prends bien soin de toi Rémus. J'aimerais bien te voir cet été mais je suis sûr que le vieux bâtard l'interdira._

_Je voudrais juste savoir pour qui il se prend ? Dieu ? Je n'aimerais rien de plus que de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre lui et ses ordres, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Dis à l'Ordre que les moldus sont ok et que je ne vous enverrai pas un parchemin tous les 3 jours. Je me porte bien, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vos menaces à Kings Cross ont fait de l'effet. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis la vérité. Au revoir, on se voit en septembre._

_Sincèrement_

_Harry Potter_

_PS : Pourrais-tu envoyer la lettre pour Hermione par la poste moldue ? Je ne peux pas le faire, puisque je suis en prison._

Il avait décidé d'écrire aussi quelques lettres à ses soi-disant amis.

_Cher Hermione_

_J'espère que tu passes du bon temps en Australie._Il savait très bien qu'elle n'y était pas, mais il devait conserver les apparences.

_Quand cette lettre te sera parvenue, on sera presque à la mi-août. Je te verrai en Septembre._

_J'ai besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans mes sentiments, donc ne t'embêtes pas à envoyer un hibou pour me demander comment je me sens. Je ne le sais vraiment pas pour le moment. En plus, je suis sûr que notre cher directeur n'autorisera aucune correspondance avec moi. Il faut garder Harry dans le noir hein. Pour le moment, je m'en fous complètement de ne pas avoir d'informations, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être la vérité de toutes façons. Et pour les journaux, ils sont sans doute trop occupés à me calomnier de toute façon. De nombreux changements approchent Hermione, les choses vont changer définitivement cette année. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de la tâche. Bonne chance pour les BUSES et prends soin de toi._

_Harry_

_Cher Ron_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ne perds paston temps à m'écrire, je suis sûr que Dumbledore l'interdira de toute façon. Les moldus sont ok, ils me laissent tranquilles. Je suppose que rien que la pensée que Fol-Œil vienne dans les parages doit suffire à les tenir en laisse. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le moment, pour décider de quoi faire. Sirius était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'un père et maintenant il est parti par ma faute. Crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de changer les choses en septembre. Passe de bonnes vacances avec les dragons et bonne chance pour les BUSES. A la prochaine._

_Harry_

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire au directeur, il devait conserver l'illusion que Dumbledore le contrôlait. La pensée même l'irritait, mais c'était nécessaire. Son objectif principal était que l'Ordre reste le plus éloigné possible de la maison. Cela limiterait sans aucun doute la probabilité qu'ils fassent une découverte fâcheuse en ce qui le concernait.

_Cher Directeur_

_Les moldus me traitent correctement, on est arrivé à une sorte de terrain d'entente. Ceci dit, il leur est devenu évident qu'il y a des MONSTRES près de leur maison. Une partie de notre arrangement mutuel affirme que vos soldats restent hors de la propriété._

_Ils m'ont fait clairement comprendre qu'ils enverraient une plainte au ministère de la magie, et ils savent qu'ils ont mon soutien, si vous n'enlevez pas vos chiens de leur propriété. Si vous pensez que vous devez poster des gardes, alors laissez-les à distance raisonnable, ils n'ont pas besoin de m'entendre péter dans mon lit la nuit._

_J'aurais besoin de quelque temps pour me remettre de la disparition de Sirius et de cette prophétie. Je réalise réellement maintenant ce que j'ai perdu, il était la seule personne en qui je pouvais réellement avoir confiance. Je me débrouillerai avec mon chagrin à ma manière et à ma vitesse. Je vous verrai en septembre._

_Sincèrement_

_Harry Potter_

La lettre était froide, mais elle était explicite, il n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui pour le reste de l'été. Il lui disait principalement qu'il avait besoin d'espace. Harry espérait que le vieux comprendrait le message.

Après avoir écrit ses lettres, il se dit que pour rester bien concentré et discipliné, il avait besoin d'un emploi du temps.

**Mois-Odin du 25 Juin**

5h30 – 7h00 : Entrainement physique (jogging 30-45min, travailler les muscles des bras, poitrine,…)

7h00 – 7h15 : Douche

7h15 – 8h00 : Petit déjeuner

8h00 – 11h30 : Entrainement d'Occlumancie

11h30 – 12h00 : Déjeuner

12h00 – 16h00 : Théorie Magique

16h00 – 18h00 : Apprentissage du Noble Fourchelangue

18h00 – 19h00 : Diner

19h00 – 22h00 : Sciences Moldue : Physique, Chimie, informatique, méditation.

Dodo !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enclencher l'œil d'Odin et à commencer son entrainement. Il s'assura qu'Hedwige était partie avec les lettres pour l'Ordre. Il alla ensuite chercher l'Œil dans sa malle. Il le positionna à coté de la salle de bain de l'étage et prononça le sortilège _'Districtus-Vetustas-Anteeo-Fluxi'_. Soudainement, une lumière dorée entoura la maison tout entière et disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Harry retourna dans sa chambre, il se sentait soudainement très faible, il savait que sa magie avait été épuisée et qu'elle avait besoin de se remplir à nouveau.

**4 semaines plus tard, temps-Odin**

Harry était en train de lire le dernier de ses livres sur l'Occlumancie. Il avait déjà lu tout ses livres sur le sujet, en magie noire et blanche. Le problème qu'il avait, était que la plupart de la théorie sur le sujet datait du début du XIXème siècle. La société sorcière est vraiment lente à s'adapter et à innover, se dit-il. Tous les livres qu'il avait étudiés traitaient de la manière de vider son esprit et de se construire de multiples barrières.

Le problème était que tous les sorciers utilisant la magie de l'esprit connaissaient la littérature et les techniques actuelles de l'Occlumancie. N'importe quel expert en Legilimancie connaissait ces techniques et savait comment contourner ces protections. Tous ses livres proposaient une méthode de division de son esprit, comme un oignon. Les couches externes contiendraient des informations inutiles et les couches plus intérieures ses pensées les plus intimes. Les couches les plus profondes, elles, contiendraient ses souvenirs les plus personnels, privés, comme le contenu de la prophétie ou ses intérêts amoureux.

Harry se dit qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle façon d'organiser son esprit. Il devait chercher quelque chose qui serait complètement différent des techniques actuelles d'Occlumancie. S'il pouvait trouver sa propre méthode, n'importe quel Legilimens aurait du mal à passer ses défenses. Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'étudier la structure de sa défense et leurs contre-attaques ne seraient donc pas effectives.

En attendant, il s'entrainait à atteindre son centre magique, comme Anubis lui avait appris. Quoique, en réalité il lui avait juste donné quelques idées sur la manière de le faire. Harry avait lu ses livres de méditation mais, au début, il avait des difficultés à se calmer parce que ses livres disaient de s'imaginer un endroit calme et tranquille qui permettrait à son esprit de s'envoler.

Harry ayant été élevé dans un placard et n'ayant jamais voyagé, n'avait pas un grand répertoire d'images calmantes. Anubis avait ressentit cela et lui avait transféré des images de sa propre expérience. Il lui avait donné des images du désert égyptien la nuit, sous la pleine lune. Harry avait presque pleuré face à la beauté des images. Les images étaient si réelles qu'il pouvait même sentir le vent sur sa peau, assis sur une dune de sable. Il pouvait voir la lune miroiter sur le Nil et la vallée baignée dans sa lumière. Ces images avaient permis à Harry de déconnecter toutes ses autres pensées et, après une semaine, il réussissait à atteindre son centre magique.

Il avait été complètement stupéfait par le calme que lui apportait son soi intérieur. En atteignant son centre, il se sentait comme s'il était debout sur une falaise, regardant directement un océan d'une substance bleue et blanche. Elle scintillait comme s'il voyait la Voie Lactée. Cet océan d'énergie semblait infini.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il était en train de regarder à sa magie brute dans sa forme la plus pure. Il pouvait voir un grand ensemble de canaux qui reliaient le littoral de l'océan avec les endroits où ils se rendaient. Certains des canaux n'étaient rien de plus que des criques, mais d'autres avaient l'apparence de petites rivières étroites. D'après ses livres de théorie magique, ces canaux étaient les conduits d'énergie, et allaient dans chaque partie de son corps. Apparemment les sorciers très puissants n'avaient pas que de vastes quantités de magie brute, mais aussi un réseau développé de conduits larges pour canaliser leur énergie magique.

Harry avait appris par son livre de théorie magique préféré qu'il y avait trois parties dans l'énergie magique. Ce livre particulier était très bon car il avait été écrit par un sorcier né de moldus qui avait décidé d'être un chirurgien neurologue moldu. Le livre avait été écrit en 1989, mais personne n'a voulu l'imprimer en quantité. Il ne doutait pas que c'était tout simplement parce que la plupart des sangs-purs n'avaient aucune confiance dans les sciences moldues. Une fois de plus, se dit Harry, leur préjugés causeraient vraiment leur perte. Harry pensait avoir acheté la seule copie de ce livre. Il était maintenant convaincu que ce livre était en avance sur son temps

L'auteur expliquait que le sang d'un sorcier était ce qui permettait de créer de l'énergie magique brute. C'est pour cela que l'auteur pensait que les sorciers nés de parents moldus étaient une branche issue d'une mutation génétique de l'homo sapiens. Ils étaient une partie 'évoluée' de l'humanité. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux moldus, mais leur don de manipulation de la magie les avait fait devenir une branche très spéciale de l'humanité. L'auteur continuait en affirmant qu'avec le temps, toute l'humanité deviendrait capable de faire de la magie. Grâce au recensement des sorciers, et aux statistiques, il avait pu prouver que l'apparition de sorciers aux parents moldus augmentait. Harry se disait que cette théorie cadrait avec la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin. Les mutations bénéfiques privilégiaient souvent l'espèce.

Le raisonnement actuel dans la culture sorcière sur la supériorité des sangs-purs n'est que des balivernes, se dit Harry. C'est l'ampleur de la mutation génétique qui déterminait en fin de compte les pouvoirs d'un sorcier aux parents moldus. Ils pouvaient être nés avec une très grande capacité à créer de la magie brute et un PONS très large pour emmagasiner cette énergie. Par contre, si la mutation était petite, alors leurs pouvoirs magiques le reflèteraient bien.

Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi certains sorciers né de moldus étaient bien plus puissants que certains de ces soi-disant purs-sangs. L'océan de magie qu'il avait vu en son soi intérieur était une représentation de la magie brute disponible, que son corps avait en réserve. Les canaux étaient les conduits grâce auxquels l'énergie brute coulerait de son cerveau jusque dans tout son corps.

Le PONS était une région du cerveau qui avait deux fonctions pour les sorciers. Le PONS servait comme dispositif de stockage et aussi comme relai entre le cortex cérébral et le cervelet. Le cortex cérébral définirait le sort et lui donnerait sa forme et son utilité. Ainsi plus l'émotion était forte, plus grande serait la quantité de magie stockée par le PONS.

Les sorciers puissants avaient un PONS très développé dans leur cerveau. C'était analogue à un accumulateur d'énergie électrique moldu, attendant d'être déchargé ou rechargé. Plus le sorcier était puissant, plus l'accumulateur serait grand. Le facteur suivant qui entrait en compte pour la puissance d'un sorcier était le fait d'avoir de larges canaux magiques développés dans le corps. Plus il y avait de canaux et plus ils étaient large, plus grande la puissance délivrée au bras qui tenait la baguette serait.

L'auteur pense que par des méditations et une restructuration interne, un être magique pouvait augmenter le nombre et la taille des canaux magiques de son corps. En fait, avec un nombre suffisant de canaux, on pouvait créer une nouvelle forme de magie appelée 'magie corporelle'. A ce stade la magie de la personne pouvait ressortir à la surface de sa peau et permettre des prouesses incroyables avec les muscles. La personne pouvait devenir très forte et rapide. Certaines cultures sorcières orientales en avaient même fait une religion

Le livre expliquait comment élargir ces canaux et en créer de nouveaux. Il expliquait que c'était un processus très long et douloureux. Une fois que les canaux étaient élargis la quantité d'énergie accessible grandirait de manière exponentielle. Approximativement 2 fois 30 minutes par jour devraient être dédiées à cet exercice.

L'exercice consistait en utilisant le noyau d'énergie brute et en le forçant doucement à passer par les canaux existants. Il fallait pour cela s'imaginer une rivière puissante qui coupait à travers les terres et l'imiter en soi. Au plus d'énergie était forcée à passer dans le canal, au plus il grandirait jusqu'à ce que la personne ne ressente plus de douleur à créer le canal. A ce moment, le canal serait en équilibre, à sa largeur et à son débit de magie maximum. La création de nouveaux canaux suivait le même schéma. Il fallait s'imaginer où on voulait un nouveau canal et forcer le noyau de l'énergie magique à couler jusqu'à l'endroit désiré. On pouvait créer des canaux menant au cerveau ou à n'importe quelle partie du corps et à la surface de la peau.

Harry avait bien l'intention d'agrandir ses canaux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse maitriser la magie corporelle. Il désirait maintenant maitriser cette magie plus que jamais. S'il pouvait l'utiliser avec des arts martiaux moldus, il aurait alors un formidable avantage dans un combat. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit pour s'entraîner aux arts martiaux. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Il devait commencer par améliorer son réseau de canaux. Il aurait assez de temps pour trouver un endroit où pratiquer les arts martiaux plus tard.

Pour son prochain mois d'Odin il devait trouver une manière de continuer son entrainement d'Occlumancie. Ce soir, il devrait désactiver l'œil d'Odin et attendre demain pour le relancer. Il décida qu'il allait connecter son ordinateur à Internet. La création moldue appelée 'ordinateur' l'avait fasciné. Il avait étudié la RAM, ROM, disque dur, systèmes de fichiers, cryptage de fichiers, système d'exploitation, virus informatique, anti-virus, et scan de virus. Il avait aussi appris plein de choses sur Internet entre autre les moteurs de recherche et les pare-feu pour la protection.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son livre sur l'informatique et le déposa à coté de ses livres d'Occlumancie. Il alla désactiver l'Œil _'Arcanus-Anteeo-Fluxi'_. Une lumière argentée illumina l'intérieur de la maison une seconde avant de disparaître. Une fois que cela fut fait, il commença à connecter son ordinateur à Internet. Quand il eut fini et qu'il eut surfé plusieurs heures sur le web, il était presque 18h00. Il arrêta et se rendit compte qu'il avait assez faim.

Il décida de se prendre un bon repas. Pour ce soir il se choisit un plat avec de l'agneau braisé. Il devait admettre qu'acheter ces réfrigérateurs était une idée de génie. Il retourna à son livre d'informatique et remarqua qu'il était à coté de son livre sur l'Occlumancie. Il regarda son livre d'informatique avant que son regard ne retourne sur celui d'Occlumancie. Une idée folle lui venait à l'esprit.

Il réalisait doucement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne marche pas. C'était ça ! Ce serait énormément en avance sur tous ses précédents entrainements d'Occlumancie. Il imiterait l'organisation d'un ordinateur pour son esprit ! Son cerveau serait les disques durs. Ses boucliers d'Occlumancie seraient l'équivalent d'un pare-feu. Ses capacités de Legilimancie représenteraient les virus et vers de Troie ! Ses fichiers personnels auraient l'équivalent de programmes de cryptage. Il pourrait entrainer son esprit à contrer toute attaque mentale.

Ce serait si unique qu'aucun Legilimens n'aurait d'idée sur la manière de s'y prendre pour pénétrer dans son esprit ou de l'endroit où regarder pour trouver des informations. Il se souvint qu'Anubis lui avait dit qu'il pouvait marquer ses souvenirs avec des signatures magiques. Ce serait l'équivalent du cryptage de ses pensées avec sa propre signature magique, toute utilisation de ses pensées serait très difficile pour un Legilimens puisqu'il devrait vaincre sa signature magique, et ce système de cryptage faciliterait ses scans de son esprit pour détecter de faux souvenirs. C'est brillant, se dit-il. Ca prendra du temps pour trier tous mes souvenirs mais ca en vaut largement le coup.

Review svp!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés, on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews maintenant, mais si vous avez des questions je mettrai quand meme les réponses pour tout le monde ;)

Les 2 chapitres suivant traiteront de l'entrainement, et après ça c'est l'histoire qui commence réellement! (avec des batailles et tout et tout :D)

Joyeux Noël à tous!

6900 Mots, posté le 24-12-05


	15. Chapitre 7 en Anglais

**SEPTIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/7/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 6 " Training Part 1 "**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Now that he could do magic, the first thing he needed was more room. He looked at his book again to make sure he understood the wand movement and incantation. He cast the spell **"Conclave-Dispando"**This charm was a controlled expansion charm. You set the amount of expansion you needed. The charm could only go up to what the maximum expansion parameter that the room would allow.

The material of the wood, the size of the wall, and the magical energy of the caster and a host of other parameter determined the maximum amount of expansion the room could take on. Harry figured that all he needed was an extra 20 feet of room in the back of his bed. Once the room was expanded, he cast a disillusion and a concealment charm to make it look as if the old wall had not changed. Anybody looking in even a wizard or witch would only see his old bedroom. Shit he thought, he had forgotten about Mad Eye, he would be able to see through the disguise, he had to find a way to beat his eye. He took out his trunk and expanded it. He went down and brought out his dark arts charms and wards books.

After about 30 minutes of reading, he found what he was looking for. There was a type of ward mixed in with a charm. This spell looked quite old. This ward was cast on an area, which countered any see through function. This should trick even magical eyes into seeing a false image. He read up on the ward and how to cast it. He had to picture his bedroom as it had been and cast his wand in a conic shape while muttering **"Occulto –Are-Zotheca"**. When the spell was cast a silvery light covering the inside of his room glowed for about 3 seconds and then it was gone. Man being able to do magic was awesome! He thought.

He looked at his watch and it was now 6:30 pm. At 7:00 he would go down and sell his idea to the Dursley, so for the next 30 minutes, Harry dragged his trunk behind his wall and began unloading. He would keep the books, Odin's Eye and the sarcophagus in his trunk for now. Everything else was coming out. If he had to do a quick exit he would have his most prized possessions ready to go. He got his potions book and opened up to the blood preservation potion.

He then transfigured one of Dudley's old toys into a workbench. He got all of the necessary ingredients from his master potions cabinet. He got his platinum cauldron out along with the burner. He then transfigured another of Dudley's broken toy into a beautiful crystal vase. It was about 2 feet high and 6" in diameter. He also transfigured a large marble into a granite base holder for the vase. When that was done he decided it was time to confront the Dursleys.

Knowing his uncle he probably locked all the locks on his door, no matter a quick **"Alohamora"** and he opened his door. He could hear them muttering downstairs, and picked up words like should have him arrested for battery, and no we cant his kind will make it even worse for us. Harry thought that his little temper tantrum must of affected them more than he thought.

He made his way downstairs and put on his best sneering face on. He walked into the kitchen where his aunt was the first to notice him, and she shrieked! Vernon turned around and Harry could clearly see two black eyes and several bandages around his mouth area. He bellowed **"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself here after what happened!"**

By then his face was pure magenta and spittle was coming out of his mouth. Dudley looked at Harry with pure venom in his eyes, probably trying to figure a way to extract revenge on him. Harry however decided to say nothing for a few seconds and then he reached into his pocket and took out three rolls of 10,000 pounds each and threw them at his uncle.

"Remember what I said the other day about trying to find another way? Well here is $30,000 pounds. There is enough there for all of you to go on a nice vacation to Majorca until the third week of August. This money on top of the money you have been saving for your summer vacation should allow you to treat yourselves to a very nice vacation indeed."

He then turned to his aunt, _**"Now aunty dearrrreeeest"**_ he said with such loathing and hate that she nearly fell off her chair. For this to work and the blood protection to remain intact I will need you to go to the blood bank and get two of litters of your stored blood. I know you keep these in case you need some future surgery or something?"

His aunt had always been pretty paranoid." Get yourself a cooler and bring your blood here. Don't try to mess around with this. I'll know if it's not your blood! At any rate I'm doing this to keep Voldemort from killing you so you might want to co-operate. God knows why I'm doing it. I should just let him kill you all!" He decided to keep the scare pressure on. No sense slacking off now.

He decided to elaborate" With you guys gone, there will be no chance of what happened two nights ago. I feel that if we are forced together for any major length of time, then I have no doubt that I will be forced to kill one of you, that is for certain!"

At the mention of the word kill, they all looked at Harry with fear in their eyes. "Look, as I said before, you were forced to take me in, and I sure as hell never asked to come here. You hate my kind and me and that's fine by me. Just so you know my hate for you is just as great. If you want to blame someone for all of these manipulations, then I suggest you start hating Dumbledore my headmaster. It's because his manipulations that you have been made miserable. I am as much a pawn in this as you are."

He decided to throw in some comfort.

"I will be working very hard this summer to learn all that I can so that I can break away from his manipulations, and allow all of us to also have the life that we want."

Vernon listened to his nephew, and for one once decided that nothing good was going to come from another confrontation with him. Something had happened to him to turn him cold and calculating. Long gone are the days when he could intimidate him and get away with it, no this Harry was not to be crossed, his face certainly bore testament to his new found strength and temper.

As much as he loathed the little bastard, he was not going to refuse a paid vacation by the likes of him. One thing he was dying to know was how he had gotten the 30,000 pounds? One thing for sure, Vernon Dursley was someone who could hold a grudge. He would find a way to repay his nephew for his beating that's for sure. For now he would simply go on a nice vacation.

_Little did Vernon know that his failure to let some things drop would cost him everything!_

"All right, I'm willing to get away from you at all cost, when should we be leaving?"

Harry answered "I want you away from me no later than tomorrow evening. By 7:00 pm tomorrow you should be on a plane to your destination! Do I make my self-clear? And don't worry about your precious home. I will be taking good care of it, we wouldn't want to upset fucking Dumbledore now would we?" He spat.

Petunia looked at her sister's son, and could not believe what had happened these last 48 hours. She had never expected her nephew to hit her in any fashion. That night she had truly been scared for her life and the lives of her family. Something had happened to him at that dam school of his? She could see it in his eyes. For the first time in her life, she was starting to regret how she had gone along with Vernon's ideas on his treatment of her nephew these past 15 years.

She now realized that she may have played a much bigger part then she ever thought in turning this young man into this cold individual before her. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had absolutely no influence on him anymore. She now truly believed his threats. If her sister were watching, she would never forgive her for what she had done to Harry.

Petunia spoke up "Why do you need two litters of my blood?"

Harry answered " I believe that I can renew the blood protection without having you present physically! I have found a potion and a spell that will allow me to tie in the concoction directly to the blood wards. "

"Very well, I'll do as you ask. I will be back by 1:00 pm tomorrow with my blood."

Harry had been able to do some research at Hogwarts and found the spell that would tie blood directly to a ward. He was sure that this was the spell that Dumbledore had used. He simply needed to tie his blood concoction directly to the ward. The potion would keep both his blood and her blood alive for the next three months. By tying the vase to the blood ward, the wards should strengthen directly from the blood mixture.

"Good, now I suggest that you both go to Dididkins computer and book your flights and lodging! By the timeyou get back from vacation,I should be gone from thisshit holepermanently. If my plans works out, you will never see me again, good riddance". Harry replied coldly.

Vernon knew he was taking a chance but decided to find out where he got the money. "Where this you get all of this money?"

Harry lied "I went to a wizard bank and took out a loan, I'll pay it off when I get my first wizard job!"

They all looked stunned, that he would do something like this for them. Well Vernon thought that was probably not the truth, but if it was, either way he was not going to look down on this money, no matter where it came from. Harry was looking at the internal struggle that was going on in his uncle"s head, but he knew in the end that he would win, if nothing else Vernon Dursley was a greedy little pig!

They watched him go to the fridge and pick up the rest of the pot roast and a whole jug of orange juice and went upstairs to his room.

Once in his room, he decided to see if Hedwig was back! He opened his bedroom window and proceeded to wolf down his grub. Within 30 minutes Hedwig flew to her perch and hooted. Hey girl Harry answered, well I got all my business done and it went well for me girl. Now I need you to meet someone, his name is Anubis and he is a new addition to the family, you will get along with him now wont you girl, for me! Hoot, Hoot answered Hedwig. All right I suppose you should meet him before you agree. Harry went and got Anubis off his bed and presented Anubis to Hedwig. Both Anubis and Hedwig looked at each other for about a minute, then Hedwig turned back to Harry and Hooted once more, giving him her blessing. Wow, he sure was glad that they got along so quick. Not taking any chances he decided to ask Anubis

Hello Anubis, I wanted you to meet my OWL Hedwig, I want you both to be friends to each other, she will not try to harm you, can you promise the same

That will not be a problem master, I have already scanned her and found her to have no malice towards me, I promise not to hurt her

Harry decided to give Anubis a more comfortable bedding than his own. He picked another of Dudleys broken toys and transfigured it into a 4" X 6"X 6" sand box. He then took some more marbles and transfigured them into fine volcanic black sand. He filled the box sand to about 4" high. He than took another marble and transfigured it into hollow obsidian pyramid. It was 3" X 3" X 3". Anubis could go into it to get some privacy. The Entrance was 1" X 1" and sported the head of a Cobra at its entrance. Harry then put a permanent heat charm, to a temperature of 82 F.

Harry then said Here you go Anubis, you very own home

Thank you master, it looks very inviting

Anubis had been right, he had been very lucky to meet up with such a great master, he was liking his new home very much

Harry put Anubis on the black sand, and he swore he heard Anubis say home at last?

Once Anubis was comfortably set, he decided to get his potion ready, according to his tome it would only take 1 hr for prep time and another hour for cool down and bottling. He went to his bench and began his work. He went to his cabinet and retrieved the ingredients (powdered asphodel, lace wig, eye of newt, Heberian dragon bile, Gelly weed… est.). By the time11: 45 pm came around, he had finished his potion and properly bottled it. He then looked into his book on charming magical artefacts. He needed to ensure a constant source of charged magic in the vase to help convert the blood magic to the wards. For this he learned that one could charge any pure gem quality crystal to store energy. This energy would then be released slowly over a period of time. He looked up the charming spell to imbue the crystal with raw magic. He went to his trunk and took out a hand full of amethyst and put them in the crystal vase, he then slashed his wand in a wave pattern and uttered

"**Pletum-Crystallus-Hecateius-Navitas"**

A blinding white stream of energy left his wand and struck the crystals, they glowed and then settled to a rhythmic pulsing. The book explained that the crystals would pulse at the same rate as the wizard"s heartbeat. With this done, all that was needed was his aunt"s blood and 10 drops of his magical blood. If he were right then the blood protection would recharge during the summer months. Looking at the time he decided to quit where he was and spend 30 minutes clearing his mind. First he put a locking charm on his door, **"Compingo-Ianua",**he then put a silencing charm on his room **"Reticeo- Conclave".**The words CONSTANT VIGILANCE running through his mind. Last thing he wanted was an attack from the Dursley in the middle of the night.

He sat on his bed and began clearing his mind. He reviewed the last 48 hours and happy with those memories he let them go, to settle in his subconscious. Very soon he was hearing nothing but the sound of his breathing. He laid his head on his pillow and his world went dark. Exhaustion finally claiming his mind and body. Anubis had watched her master go to sleep

He hissed Sleep well master, I will guard the doors to your mind

_**Monday June 25, 1997**_

At around 7:30 am, Harry awoke from a rather pleasant dream of winning the Quidditch world cup. He looked at his window and could already see blue sky, and the sun was out and bright. He took a long stretch and yawned. Wow he thought, he felt completely refreshed and rested. Harry never quite realized how much he had missed true sleep. Anubis would get another good feed today.

Harry hissed Good morning Anubis

Good morning master

If you are hungry, I will leave out some food for you later in the morning, I know you like to catch your pray

That would be great master.

Hello Hedwig, how are you girl? Hoot was her reply. Harry went to his pet supply and got out several tasty treats and put them in Hedwigs cage, she nipped his finger with affection and went to town on her treats. Harry decided to clean up her cage **"Avanesco"** he uttered with his wand. Now with that done he decided to get his shower first and then some breakfast. He took off his charms and went to get himself a shower. When he was done with his morning habits he went back to his room and decided to have some breakfast. He realized he did not have a table and chairs. He looked at an old set of Dudley's wood toys.

He bitterly remembered how he was forbidden to play with those toys when he was 4. He took out the wooden mallet and transfigured it into a table. He then took several of the wooden balls and made them into sitting chairs. With that done he went to his English Ice box, and got himself a country skillet consisting of hash brown, scrambled eggs, diced peppers, mushroom, cheddar cheese and a large glass of orange juice. This was followed with 4 wheat toastsand raspberry jam. Man he thought this is great. No more near starvation.

Well he thought, he needed to calculate the distance parameter to engage _Odin's Eye_, so he decided to measure the boundaries of the house and for safekeeping he would set the boundary to be within 5 ft outside the house. He needed to find the centre of the house. He made sure none of the Dursleys were around and he picked up his wand and cast the measuring spell "**Admetior-Modus"**.

An image would appear with a number telling him the distance from his location to his preset boundaries. It was sort of like a muggle laser range finder. He found that if he cast the spell by the 2nd floor bathroom he was pretty much near centre of the house.

With this done he decided to go and sort all of his remaining books in his trunk. He went in his trunk and piled all of his books in the centre room and began cataloguing his entire book in terms of subject. Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Trades. He did the same thing but with Dark Arts books only. By the time he has finished with his books, it was nearly 12:30 pm. He decided to take a break and get himself some lunch. He went to his ethnic icebox and pulled himself some lamb shawarma and some pumpkin juice. By the time he was done he noticed it was time to meet his dear blood relations. He picked up the crystalline vase and made his way to the kitchen.

As Harry neared the kitchen, he could hear his uncle and aunt. He made his way to the kitchen and noticed a cooler sitting on the kitchen table. He looked at his aunt and asked her if she had the blood?

"Yes, I even gave you a fresh bag, I gave some blood this morning!"

"Good, he said, lets get this over with and have you on a nice plane and out of my hair"

He went to the ice box and picked up the blood bags. He then emptied the blood bags inside the crystal vase and took out his dagger and cut his hand, he let 10 drops of blood mix with his aunts. He then took a litre of blood sustaining potion and poured it in the vase. He then waited for the crimson light to fade, and followed through with the incantation **"Cognatio Matertera Tutela"**a deep pulsing burgundy light emitted from the glass jar.

After about 10 seconds, the light began pulsing in a rhythmic fashion at a regular interval. Not long after that, there was a very bright light that surrounded the house for about10 secondsand then it was gone. As far as Harry could tell the spell had worked. The blood protection wards would be strengthened while his aunt was away. Harry was sure that the old bastard kept an eye on the strength of the wards, and this would hopefully fool him into leaving him alone.

"Well the spell worked, I am positive that the blood protection is being renewed as we speak".

"It looks like everything is set. That manipulative bastard of a headmaster of mine will not know what is happening. I just want to let you know that this arrangement is the best. I hate all you, after everything you put me through. I'll never forgive you. If my plans work out properly, this is the last time I will ever have to see you. Should you ever cross me or injure me in any way in the future, I will make sure that you suffer the most painful deaths imaginable. Never forget the words that I have uttered today"

As he said this they could see the sneer on his face and the glow of his eyes. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other and understood that this was no idle threat. Vernon began to understand the extant of the boys hate for him. The only question that mattered is who was in charge, and clearly Vernon understood that he has lost his title. To provoke the boy would be suicide. He resigned himself to make the best of his choices. If he was lucky, he would be rid of him and his kind by next summer.

To ensure that the Order would be completely fooled he needed to draw them out with him to give the Dursleys a chance to get away from the house. He told that that he was going for a Jog and that his would be guardians would have no choice but to follow him. He had not doubt that the order was watching him, and he needed them to think that the Dursleys would still be around, so he made sure that the family car stayed and the Dursleys would get a cab to the airport.

By the time 5:00 pm rolled around, he had his shorts and trainers and went for a jog around the park. He knew that the order would be unhappy with his outing, but in his mind this served two purposes. It would piss them off and would divert attention from the Dursleys and they made their exit. By the time he got back to Privet drive they had taken a taxi to the airport and he was now alone in the house.

God for the first time in his life he felt utterly liberated. Just as he was about to enter the house a delivery truck showed up in the driveway. He now remembered his physical training equipment that he ordered the other day. He waited for the deliveryman to make his way to him. Not wanting the Order to get to suspicious, he went inside the home and got them to drop all of his equipment in the living room. He signed the delivery form and bade them goodbye. He proceeded to cast a levitating charm on all of his equipment and he set them up in his room. When he equipment was properly set, he decided to write to the order and his so called friends to make sure they stayed away from #4 Privet drive.

Harry new that he needed to keep up appearances and not attract any attention yet, so he would stay nice to the traitors for now. When the time came he would drop the hammer. Revenge is a dish best served cold! He currently held the advantage, he knew of their betrayal, but they did not know that he knew. When the time came he would use them.

_Dear Remus_

_Everything here is quiet. The muggles are treating me o.k. I am keeping busy and trying to get over Sirius death. I will need a lot of time to myself to sort all of this. Don't worry I'll be fine. I miss him very much._

_I'm sorry for what happened if only I would have known Occlumency. I have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life. It's going to take me a lot of time to put all of this into perspective. Take care of yourself Remus. I would like to see you this summer but I'm sure the great bastard will forbid it._

_I just want to know died and Fucking made him God? I would like nothing better than to tell him to go fuck himself with his orders, but I know that I can't.__**Look tell the Order that the muggles are being nice, and I will not be sending you guys a parchment every three day. I'll be fine now**__. The threats at Kings Cross had their effect. Don't worry I am telling you the truth. See you in September._

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S Could you take Hermione letter and main via muggle post. Since I'm in prison, I can't do it!_

He also decided to write some letters to his so called friends

_Dear Hermione_

_Hope you are had a good time in Australia? He knew dam well that she was not there, but he should keep up appearances. By the time this letter finds you, I'll be close to the middle of August. I'll be seeing you in September._

_I need time to sort out my feelings so don't bother sending an OWL asking me what I am feeling. I honestly don't know at the present. Plus I'm sure that our esteemed Headmaster would not allow any correspondence getting to me. Must keep Harry in the dark you know. At this point in time I don't care about getting any information, it's not as if it's going to be the truth anyway. As for the papers they are probably to busy slandering me anyway. There are a lot of changes coming Hermione things will definitely change this coming year. I hope I am up to it. Well on this last note good luck on the OWL"s and Take Care_

_Harry_

_Dear Ron_

_How are you? Well don't bother writing me, as I am sure Dumbledore will forbid it anyway. The muggles are o.k. and not bothering me. I guess the thought of Mad Eye coming over here is enough to keep them in line. I need a lot of time to myself now, to sort out where I go from here. Sirius was the closest thing I had to a parent and now he is gone because of me. Believe me I plan on making some changes come September. Have a nice summer with the Dragons and good luck on the Owl's. __See you then_

_Harry_

Now Harry thought, he had to keep the illusion that the Headmaster was still controlling him, the very thought galled him to no end but such his reality. His over all objectives was to make sure that the goon squad stayed as far from the house as possible. This would no doubt limit the potential for any unwelcome discoveries where he was concerned.

_Dear Head Master_

_The muggles are treating me o.k. for now as we have come to a certain understanding. That being said, It has become obvious to them that there are FREAKS near their house. Part of our mutual respect agreement is for your soldiers to stay off the property._

_They have made it clear to me that they will file a formal complaint to the minister of magic, and I told them that I would help them with this if you do not remove your puppets from their property. If you feel you must post your guards, then do so from a fair distance, they don't need to be so close that they hear me fart under my covers at night._

_It will take me some time to get over Sirius, and the prophecy. In the end I now truly realize what I have lost, he was the only person that I could really TRUST! I'll deal with my grief in my own way and in my own time. __I will see you in September._

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

Well the letter was a tad on the cool side, but it was plain that he would not bother with him for the rest of the summer. He essentially told him he needed his space. That being said, he hoped that the old bastard got the message.

After his letters he realized that to stay focused and disciplined, he needed to make himself a schedule:

_**June 25 Odin"s Month**_

_5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs…est._

_7:00-7:15 showers_

_7:15-8:00 am Breakfast_

_8:00- 11:30 Occlumency training_

_11:30- 12:00 launch_

_12:00- 4:00 pm Theory of Magic_

_4:00- 6:00 High Parseltonge_

_6:00-7:00 Supper_

_7:00-10:00 Muggle Science Physic, Chemistry, computer science, meditation_

_Bed_

Now he needed to engage _Odin's Eye_and begin his training. He made sure to send Hedwig with his letter to the Order. He went to his trunk and retrieved the Eye, he then positioned the eye outside of the upstairs bathroom and uttered the time spell "**Districtus-Vetustas-Anteeo**-**Fluxi"**suddenly a golden light engulfed the whole house and just as quickly the light was gone and Harry went back to his room. Harry suddenly felt very weak, he knew that his magic had been drained and he would need to rest to replenish himself.

_**4 week later Odin Time**_

Harry was reading the last of his Occlumency books. He had read all of his light and dark arts books on the subject. The problem he was dealing with was the fact that most of the theory pertaining on the subject dated back to the early 1800"s. God wizard kind was so very slow in inventing and adapting. All of the books he had studied dealt with clearing his mind and building a multitude of barriers.

The problem was that every wizard dealing with mind magic was aware of the current Occlumency literature and their techniques. In using the current theories, any Legiliments expert would know these theories and know how to get around these Occlumency blocks. All the books on the subject proposed a method of segmenting ones mind like an onion or a pie. The outer layers would contain garbage information and the inner layers would contain his more intimate thoughts. The deepest layer would contain his most private memories such as the contents of the prophecy or his love interest.

Harry realized that he needed a new way of thinking and organizing his mind. He needed something that was completely different to current Occlumency techniques. If he could find his own method, any Legiliments would find it very difficult to break his shields. They would not have the time to recognize the defence structures and would not have any effective counter attack.

In the meantime he practiced reaching his core, just like Anubis had thought him. Well in reality, he had given him some ideas on the how. Harry had read his meditation books, but in the beginning he had a very hard time calming his mind because his books called for picturing a calm and tranquil place that his mind could escape too.

Harry having been raised in a cupboard and not gone anywhere, did not have a very good repository of calming images. Anubis had sensed this and had transferred images of his own experiences. He gave him images of the Egyptian desert at night under a full moon. Harry had nearly cried at the beauty of the images. The images were so real that he could even feel the night breeze on his skin while sitting on the sand dune. He could see the moon sparkling on the Nile and the Desert valley bathed in the moonlight. These images had allowed Harry to tune out all of his other thoughts and after a week, he was able to reach his inner magical core.

He had been utterly shocked by the exquisiteness and calming effect that was his inner being. As he reached his center, he felt himself standing on a cliff looking at an ocean of blue white material. It was sparkling as if he was seeing the Milky Way galaxy. This energy Ocean seemed infinite.

He soon realized that he was looking at his raw magical energy in its purest form. He could see a vast array of channels that connected the Oceans shoreline to where ever the channels went. Some of the channels were nothing more than creeks, and some gave the appearance of small narrow rivers. From reading his magical theory books, the channels were the energy conduits to every part of his body. Apparently very powerful wizards not only had vast quantities of raw magic, but also had very large and developed conduit for channelling their magical energy.

Harry had learned from his favourite magical theory books that there was three parts to magical energy. This particular book was very good because it had been written by a muggle born wizard who decided to become a muggle neuro surgeon. The book had been written in 1989, but no one had been willing to give it mass printing. He had not doubt that it was because most pureblood had no faith in any muggle science. Again Harry thought that their prejudice would truly be their undoing. Harry as far as he knew had bought the only copy of this book. Harry was now convinced that it was several grades above anything that the regular mainstream had come up with.

The author explained that a wizard's blood was the building block for creating magical raw energy. This is why this author believed that muggle born witches and wizards, were a genetically mutated branch of Homo Sapiens. They were an evolved branch of humanity. This does not mean they are superior to regular muggles, but their gift at manipulating magical energy as it is called has made them a very special breed of humanity. He went on to say that in time the whole world would eventually become magical. Through magical census, and statistics he had proven that the incidence of muggle born witches and wizards were on the rise. Well Harry thought this certainly fit with Darwin's theory of evolution. Selective mutations often favoured a species.

The current argument of pureblood superiority in wizard culture is utter nonsense. The strength of the genetic mutation ultimately determined the powers of the muggle born witch or wizard. They could be born with a very large capacity for manufacturing raw magical energy and a very large PONS for storing the energy. If the mutation were week then their powers would also reflect this.

This also explains why some muggle born witches or wizards were far more powerful than some of the so-called purebloods. The magical ocean he had seen in his inner self, was a representation of the available raw magic that his body had in reserve. The channels were the conduits from which the raw energy would flow from the brain to the rest of the body.

The PONS was a region of the brain, which had two functions for wizards and witches. The PONS would act as a magical storage device and it also served as a relay station between the higher cerebral cortex functions and the cerebellum. The cerebral cortex would define the spell and give it shape and function. The stronger the emotion, the more magical energy the PONS would store.

Powerful wizards had very developed PONS in their brains. That was somewhat analogous to a muggle electronic capacitor waiting to be charged or discharged. The more powerful the wizard or witch, the bigger the capacitor would be. The next important factor to being a powerful wizard or witch was having wide magical channels properly developed in their bodies. The larger the quantity and the wider the channel the more power could be delivered to the wand arm.

The author believes that through extensive meditation and internal restructuring, a magical being could increase the size and amount of magical channels. In fact with enough magical channels one could create a new form of magic called body magic. At this stage the persons magic could be sent out to the surface of a person and enable incredible feats of muscle manipulation. One could become very strong and fast. Some Oriental wizarding cultures have made it a religion to develop this type of magic.

The books had explained how to widen the channels and create new ones. It explained that it was a long and painful process. Once the channels were widened the amount of power accessible would grow exponentially. Roughly 30 minutes twice per day should be devoted to this exercise.

One had to use their raw core energy and slowly force it through their existing channels. You had to picture a powerful river cutting through the land and emulate it internally. The more energy you force fed to the channel the more it would grow until the individual felt no more pain in creating the channel. At that point the channel would be in equilibrium and at its maximum width and power flow. Creating new channels was the same process. You had to picture where you wanted a new channel and force the core energy to flow to your intended destination. You could create channels to your brain, any where in the body or to the surface of the skin.

Harry had every intention of force-feeding the energy until he could master body magic. He now wanted to master body magic more than ever. If he could mix this type of magic with muggle martial arts, then he would gain an incredible advantage in combat. The only problem was that he had nowhere to train in martial arts. That didn't matter right now. He needed to grow his magical channels to begin with. There would be time enough to find a place later on.

For his next month he had to find a way to gain on his Occlumency training. Tonight he would have to deactivate _Odin's Eye_ and wait until tomorrow. He decided that he would hook up his computer to the Internet. He had been fascinated at the muggle creation called the computer. He had studied about RAM, ROM, hard drive and file structures; he had studied operating systems, file encryption and about computer virus and antiviral systems and viral scans. He learned about the Internet and search engines and firewall for protection.

He took one more look at his computer book and laid it by his Occlumency books and went to deactivate the Eye **"Arcanus-Anteeo- Fluxi"**a silver light lit the inside of the house for about a second and was gone. When that was completed he got started on hooking up his computer to the Internet. By the time he was finished and had surfed the Internet several times. He noticed that it was nearly 6:00 pm. He stopped and realized that he was quite hungry.

He decided to get himself a good meal, and for tonight he chose a plate of braised lamb, lemon herb potatoes and falafels with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He had to admit, that getting those magical Icebox was a stroke of genius. He went back to get his computer book and noticed that it was lying beside his Occlumency book. He went to pick up his computer book and noticed his Occlumency book sitting next to it. He then turned back to his computer book and back to his Occlumency book. He suddenly came up with the wildest thought?

He now figured that there was no reason it could not work! That's It. This would be leaps and bounds better than any of his previous Occlumency training. He would emulate the organization of his brain like that of his computer. His brain would be like a hard drive. His Occlumency shields would be the equivalent of firewalls. His legiliments capabilities would be equivalent to viruses, worms and bots! His personal files would have the equivalent of encryption programs. He would train his mind to counter any mental attacks.

God this would be so unique that any legiliments would have no idea on how to penetrate his mind or where to look for information. He remembered Anubis tell him that even memories could be imprinted with a magical signatures. This would be the equivalent of encrypting his thoughts with his magical signature, any tempering of his thoughts would prove very difficult to the legiliments as he would have to overcome his magical signature, and this encryption method would make it much easier for Harry to scan his own mind to see if false memories had been planted. Man this was brilliant he thought. It would take a while to sort out his memories but it would be worth it.


	16. Chapitre 8 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 8 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par chtit-draco**

.net/s/2574090/8/Ascension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 7 : « Entraînement – Partie 2 »**

DISCLAIMER : aller voir au chaps précédents ;)

**NdT – Lisez svp – Important / Ceci concerne la poursuite de la traduction**

1) Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la première partie de ce chapitre (posté en deux fois), ce que vous n'avez pas encore lu commence à **Mois-Odin du 27, 28 et 29 Juin.**Ce chapitre est maintenant fini.

2) Je me suis 'associé' à un autre écrivain (et reviewer lol) pour la traduction. Cet écrivain est sajuuk. On va se partager le travail pour la traduction et s'auto-corriger. Donc maintenant ca devrait aller plus vite (pas de promesses, ce n'est pas encore arrangé).

3) Vous pouvez commencer à lire maintenant ;)

**26 Juin 1997**

Harry se réveilla encore une fois après un bon sommeil paisible. Un autre avantage de l'œil d'Odin était que, étant dans une capsule temporelle, Voldemort avait beaucoup plu de difficultés à atteindre son esprit. En plus, toute la méditation qu'il avait faite le mois passé avait un très bon effet sur lui. Il se sentait beaucoup plus décontracté, et il savait qu'il pouvait gérer son tempérament bien mieux. Il resterait néanmoins toujours quelqu'un de facile à énerver. Il était fait comme ca, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à bien mieux contrôler sa colère. Après quelques exercices matinaux il se prit une longue douche bien chaude avant de manger un gros petit déjeuner de steak, œufs et café.

Peu après le petit déjeuner, Hedwige revint avec des lettres. Une d'entre elles provenait de Rémus, l'autre de Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que tout va bien. Je suis content de savoir que les moldus ne sont plus aussi emmerdeurs cette année. On dirait que notre petit comité d'accueil a quand même eu quelques effets. Harry, que tu me croies ou non, je sais ce par quoi tu passes. Tu as perdu ton parrain, j'ai perdu un frère._

_Je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour t'en remettre, tout comme moi. J'ai demandé à tout le monde de te laisser tranquille, mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont prêter attention à mes avertissements. Dis-nous quand tu es prêt. Molly n'était pas contente de ça, mais je lui ai montré la lettre et elle connaît tes désirs maintenant. Quelqu'un que je ne comprends pas pour le moment est le directeur. Il a toujours gardé ses cartes très près de lui mais maintenant il semble les avoir complètement cachées. Il me semble qu'il a mentionné que tu viendrais au QG vers la troisième semaine d'août. En attendant ce moment-là, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver si tu as besoin de moi._

_Sincèrement_

_Rémus Lupin_

Bon, se dit Harry, s'il y a une personne qui peut me comprendre, c'est Rémus. Il avait trop d'appréhension pour contacter Rémus pour le moment. Le loup-garou avait peut-être un peu de rancoeur envers lui pour être en partie responsable de la mort de Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Je viens d'apprendre que, à l'encontre de ma demande, Gringotts va te contacter pour le testament de Sirius Black. Je suis désolé mais pour le moment tu seras incapable d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour la lecture de ce testament. Ca n'en vaut tout simplement pas le risque._

_Je te demanderai aussi de t'abstenir de quitter la maison de ta famille. Pour que les protections puissent te protéger au maximum tu dois rester à l'intérieur. Je sais que tu aimes passer du temps dans le parc plus loin dans la rue mais j'insiste pour que tu arrêtes cela et restes à l'intérieur._

_Tu ne pourras malheureusement pas quitter Privet Drive avant la troisième semaine d'août. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'un membre de l'Ordre aille acheter tes affaires scolaires avant le début du trimestre et qu'un garde te ramène au QG._

_Si ta cicatrice te pose problème, fais le moi savoir, ça pourrait être une information d'une importance capitale, que l'Ordre puisse agir et sauver des vies innocentes. Dis-toi bien que tu n'es pas fautif pour la mort de Sirius. Il avait toujours voulu partir comme un héros, et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait, en protégeant quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les objets de mon bureau, ils ont déjà été réparés ou remplacés._

_Salutations_

_**Collège de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie**_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

Durant la lecture de cette lettre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait pas croire au sans-gêne de ce salaud. Il lui interdisait de quitter sa propre maison ! Ou d'aller au parc ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il n'est pas mon gardien, se dit-Harry. Je ne lui fais même plus confiance, et pour moi il n'est qu'un Voldemort à la façade bienveillante. Sentant que sa colère lui échappait, il commença à appliquer des techniques de respiration censées le calmer. Ce serait stupide d'alerter l'Ordre avec de la magie accidentelle. Cela mènerait à trop d'interrogations. Il n'avait pas non plus reçu de lettres de la part des traîtres. Tant mieux, se dit-il. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Dumbledore chierait sans doute quand il découvrirait les changements qu'il avait fait avec le testament de Sirius. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

Harry décida qu'il ferait une nouvelle liste de travail pour chaque mois passé avec l'œil d'Odin. La où il en serait avec ses études et son entraînement dicterait ses priorités pour le mois.

Mais il devait tout d'abord trouver un endroit où Hedwige pourrait voler en toute liberté. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée avec lui par périodes de 30 jours d'affilée. Il décida d'écrire à Hagrid et de lui demander de prendre bien soin d'elle. Il savait que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

_Cher Hagrid_

_Je vis pour le moment avec les moldus et malgré le fait_que ça me fasse de la peine,_Dumbledore vient juste de me dire que je ne peux plus recevoir de courrier. Les moldus n'apprécient pas vraiment qu'Hedwige vole dans le quartier car ça pourrait faire jaser le voisinage._

_Elle n'est pas heureuse en restant tout le temps dans ma chambre. Je pense qu'elle serait bien mieux avec toi. Si tu ne peux pas la garder, envoie-la s'il te plait à Ginny Weasley avec une explication. J'espère que tu passeras un bon été et dit bonjour à Graup de ma part._

_Harry Potter_

Maintenant, il devait établir un nouvel emploi du temps.

**Mois-Odin du 26 Juin**

5h30 – 7h00 : Entraînement physique (jogging 30-45min, travailler les muscles des bras, poitrine,…)

7h00 – 7h15 : Douche

7h15 – 8h00 : Petit déjeuner

8h00 – 11h30 : Entraînement d'Occlumancie/Légilimancie/Canaux Magiques

11h30 – 12h00 : Déjeuner

12h00 – 13h30 : Théorie Magique pour la lecture d'auras / Entraînement par Anubis

13h30 – 15h00 : Apprentissage du Noble Fourchelangue / Entraînement avec Anubis

15h00 – 18h00 : Théorie du Transplanage et des Portoloin

18h00 – 19h00 : Diner

19h00 – 22h00 : Sciences Moldue : Physique, Chimie, informatique, méditation

22h00 – 23h00 : Occlumancie

Au lit !

A 20h, Harry enclencha l'œil d'Odin et alla dormir tôt pour récupérer.

**4 semaine plus tard – temps Odin**

Harry ne pouvait croire en le succès de son entraînement en Légilimancie et Occlumancie. Emprunter les idées des ordinateurs moldus lui avait permis de restructurer correctement son esprit. Anubis lui avait montré comment marquer ses pensées avec sa magie. Cela lui avait énormément servi. Il avait marqué toutes ses pensées avec sa signature magique et avait séparé ses pensées/souvenirs dans différents dossiers.

Il avait utilisé son cerveau comme l'équivalent d'un disque dur. Il avait ensuite introduit les concepts de ROM et de RAM. Sa ROM contiendrait ses souvenirs les plus importants (ses parents, les filles, la prophétie,…). Sa RAM serait l'équivalent de ses pensées actuelles. Sa RAM récupérerait toute ses connaissances/souvenirs de ses dossiers protégés du disque dur et les rendrait lisible.

Une fois fini, ces connaissances retourneraient de la RAM dans ces dossiers. Ca avait été très lent au début. Il avait eu à créer les dossiers principaux et leurs sous-dossiers pour tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses connaissances. Il avait par exemple un dossier pour ses souvenirs heureux, et des sous-dossiers pour préciser ces différents souvenirs.

Ceux-ci étaient séparés en amitié, souvenirs familiaux, petites amies, événements majeurs comme la victoire de la Coupe des 4 Maisons. Il avait fait la même chose pour ses mauvais souvenirs. Il avait des sous-dossiers pour les Dursley, Voldemort, Rogue,… Il avait également décidé de créer un dossier séparé pour la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche. Il avait choisi de créer différents sous-dossiers pour différentes branches de la magie. Dans chaque catégorie il y avait des sous-dossiers pour les charmes, la métamorphose, la conjuration, DCFM, Arts Noirs, Transplanage, Portoloin, Magie de l'Esprit, Arithmancie, Runes, Rituels du Sang, Potions, Duel, Combat Physique, et des magies 'commerciales' comme la réalisation de baguettes, de malles, d'épées… et ça continuait comme ça.

Il avait fait la même chose pour les sciences moldues et avait créé différents sous-dossiers pour chaque branche. Il avait aussi créé un dossier séparé pour les Auras Magiques. Il était maintenant capable de sentir et de voir les auras magiques. Anubis s'était révélé être un très bon professeur. Au début il ne comprenait pas le concept d'aura magique jusqu'à ce que quelque chose dans son livre de physique lui est permis d'appréhender la nature de ce qu'il cherchait à voir et la manière de la manipuler.

Les fréquences d'oscillation naturelles d'un objet étaient simplement les fréquences des ondes harmoniques à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Ces ondes stationnaires représentaient les modes de vibration énergétiques les plus fondamentaux de l'objet. Les objets pouvaient vibrer de nombreuses façons différentes, chacune associées à une fréquence spécifique. Mais ceux-ci favorisaient seulement un nombre réduit de _modes_ou types de vibration. Ces modes favorisés étaient ceux qui résultaient en la plus grande amplitude de vibration avec le moins d'énergie.

Donc, la manipulation des auras magiques consistait tout simplement à utiliser la magie pour transformer les fréquences naturelles des ondes harmoniques stationnaires d'un objet, d'une création magique ou d'un être vivant. Tous les objets et l'énergie de l'univers possédaient une aura qui pouvait être manipulée. Harry commençait à comprendre les liens entre la magie et la matière.

Chaque chose dans l'univers possédait de l'énergie magique. Elle était simplement bloquée pour la plupart d'entre elles. L'énergie magique était tout simplement ça ! Une force de la nature que ceux qui en avaient le don pouvaient manipuler et produire.

L'énergie magique était une autre force fondamentale de la physique. C'était une autre force dans ce que les physiciens moldus appelaient les 4 forces fondamentales. Il y avait la force nucléaire forte, faible, la force électromagnétique, la gravitation et Harry pensait que la magie en était une autre. Un moldu du nom d'Einstein avait prouvé avec son équation Emc² que la matière pouvait être transformée en énergie et vice-versa. L'énergie magique était une énergie qui avait la capacité de transformer la matière en énergie et inversement à volonté.

Son dossier sur les auras créé, il y rajouta tout les enregistrements d'auras qu'il possédait. Cela consistait essentiellement à lancer un sort et mémoriser son aura. Ca avait nombre d'avantages. S'il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un sort particulier, il pouvait simplement se remémorer l'effet qu'il voulait obtenir et cela rappellerait l'aura nécessaire.

En étudiant les auras, il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de crier ou même de prononcer l'incantation. Il apprit qu'il était bien plus important de bien s'imaginer le résultat que l'on voulait avoir et y ajouter le plus de détails possible. Ensuite, il fallait mettre la quantité nécessaire d'émotion derrière le sort. Les émotions et une description mentale claire de ce que vous vouliez que le sort fasse étaient les facteurs majeurs dans la réalisation de celui-ci.

Quand il eu fini de tout classer dans des dossiers il commença à construire ses murs. Il avait commencé cette étape la troisième semaine s'étant décidé à réaliser un pare-feu convenable, il avait imaginé son esprit comme entouré par une sphère de tungstène de 1 mètre d'épaisseur, le tungstène étant un des métaux les plus solides connus à ce jour. Il imagina ensuite sa sphère entourée de lames de rasoir à quatre côtés s'étendant de 1 à 1,25 mètre hors de la sphère. Chacune des lames était enduite de venin de serpent et de scorpion. Il créa une image mentale de l'effet net d'une coupure avec ces lames. Il imagina une personne se desséchant soudainement et étant momifiée. Il y ajouta des cris inhumains et une douleur sans pareille.

Après cela, il avait besoin de pouvoir sortir de sa sphère pour pouvoir pratiquer ses attaques de Légilimancie. Il modifia sa sphère pour y enfoncer 2 diamants les plus purs possibles. Ceux-ci seraient les seuls accès à son esprit. Ils représentaient ses yeux. Il décida alors de charger ses diamants du plus de magie qu'il pouvait rassembler. Ce travail avait été très épuisant.

Il avait lu dans ses livres de théorie magique qu'il était extrêmement difficile de surmonter l'énergie magique d'une personne. Plus il y avait d'énergie disponible, plus dur se serait de surpasser les défenses. Si assez de magie y était injectée, ça devenait impossible à percer. Les canaux magiques qu'Harry voulait développer en premier étaient ceux de son esprit. Il avait fini cela durant la 4ème semaine. Ca avait été extrêmement douloureux mais maintenant, son esprit pouvait appeler autant de magie qu'il le désirait pour pallier à n'importe quelle brèche dans les points d'entrée de son esprit.

Harry avait également fait quelques surprenantes découvertes en triant ses souvenirs. Il avait analysé ses souvenirs de troisième année. Il remarqua qu'il avait inconsciemment analysé les auras des Détraqueurs durant leur attaque.

C'était surprenant car il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait consciemment. Sa capacité à lire les auras avait du être activée par sa peur pendant l'incident du lac avec son parrain, alors que son esprit avait presque été absorbé. Il avait alors passé beaucoup de temps à analyser ces auras et à mémoriser leurs signatures.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que les Détraqueurs utilisaient la magie de toutes les choses inanimées et vivantes les entourant pour alimenter le sort qu'ils utilisaient pour se nourrir en souvenirs. C'était pour cela que les gens avaient froid et se sentaient faibles en présence des Détraqueurs. Ils se faisaient voler leur énergie magique et la partie légilimancie du sort permettait aux Détraqueurs de se nourrir des émotions positives.

Cela avait comme effet de laisser la personne vide de toute pensée heureuse. Cela résultait en l'incapacité pour la personne de se défendre. Cette théorie était d'une importance majeure pour lui. Même sans savoir le sort particulier que les Détraqueurs utilisaient pour absorber la magie environnante, il pouvait le reproduire en utilisant son aura.

Après beaucoup d'entraînement, il avait été capable de libérer l'aura du sort. Harry avait clairement remarqué une baisse de la température dans la pièce et s'était senti se remplir d'énergie magique. C'était pour le moins exaltant.

Ensuite, il avait analysé le sort de Légilimancie modifié que les Détraqueurs utilisaient pour absorber les émotions positives des gens. Harry pensait qu'il pourrait reproduire ce sort. Ses boucliers d'Occlumancie à leur puissance maximale, il ne serait pas bombardé par les émotions étrangères.

Cette aura serait l'équivalent d'un virus informatique. Il ciblerait des pensées spécifiques, les souvenirs heureux. Cela devrait affaiblir suffisamment les défenses mentales d'une personne pour qu'il puisse accéder plus profondément dans leur subconscient. S'il devenait assez expérimenté il pourrait même y installer un troyen en imprimant un peu de sa magie dans le cerveau de la cible. Cela l'aiderait à établir une connexion pour de futures attaques mentales. Il se dit que c'était super brillant.

Il s'était entrainé à utiliser l'aura du sort modifié et avait remarqué que sa réserve d'énergie magique diminuait drastiquement. Il se dit que ça expliquait pourquoi les Détraqueurs s'approvisionnaient avec la magie qi les entourait. Ils en avaient besoin pour maintenir le sort de légilimancie modifié.

Il ne pouvait tester son sort sur personne, mais il était confiant, il l'avait bien fait. Harry s'était ensuite mis à fortifier ses pare-feu. Il s'imagina une sorte de Détraqueurs patrouillant en dehors de la sphère de son esprit. Ses Détraqueurs étaient marqué de sa signature magique. Ils patrouilleraient autour du mur et détecteraient toute signature magique étrangère. Après détection, ils lanceraient une attaque de Légilimancie à pleine puissance.

Néanmoins, Voldemort était insensible aux Détraqueurs. Donc, s'étant rappelé les mots du vieux fou sur l'énergie positive de l'amour, il s'assura que ses points d'accès à son esprit aient un accès direct à son dossier sur ses souvenirs heureux. Si Voldemort essayait d'entrer dans son esprit, il devrait non seulement combattre sa magie, mais également être soumis à sa collection entière de souvenirs basés sur l'amour. Cela le dissuaderait certainement de s'aventurer plus profondément dans son esprit ou d'avoir l'envie d'y implanter de faux souvenirs.

Il sentait maintenant qu'il maitrisait complètement l'Occlumancie, et avait montré d'excellentes compétences en Légilimancie. La seule chose qui lui manquait pour être un Légilimens exceptionnel, était l'expérience.

Une de ses découvertes les plus importantes avait été sa cicatrice. En faisant une expérience sur la lecture des auras, il s'était regardé dans un miroir pour voir s'il pouvait analyser sa propre aura. Il avait été très content de voir que son aura était d'un blanc bleuté éblouissant, assorti de quelques nuances de vert. D'après Anubis, cela voulait dire qu'il était parmi les plus puissants magicalement parlant. Mais quand il regarda sa cicatrice, il remarqua que son aura à cet endroit particulier était rouge mélangée à du noir. En l'examinant plus profondément, il découvrit que, derrière sa cicatrice et devant le lobe frontal de son cerveau se cachait une petite sphère de magie qui ne venait pas de lui.

Il lui apparut qu'elle grandissait continuellement depuis 2 ans. Harry avait alors paniqué et demandé à Anubis de lui confirmer ses découvertes. Anubis lui avait affirmé que cette magie n'était pas la sienne, mais également qu'elle était ancienne et qu'elle contenait beaucoup d'informations. Harry lui demanda ensuite s'il était possible d'empêcher la sphère de grandir et de la détruire. Anubis lui dit que c'était possible, mais qu'en détruisant ce lien, il devrait également essayer d'accéder aux informations que cette sphère contenait.

Cela avait été un grand choc pour Harry. Il réalisait maintenant l'ampleur de sa connexion avec Voldemort. Il pensait que s'il ne détruisait pas cette sphère, elle continuerait à grossir jusqu'à ce que leurs esprits soient enlacés.

Si cela arrivait, ça n'aurait pas d'importance de savoir qui tuerait l'autre, ils mourraient tous les deux. Ses pensées en tête, Harry décida de détruire complètement cette sphère. Si c'était possible, il essaierait également de contrôler le lien, et non pas Voldemort. Chaque fois que Voldemort avait contrôlé le lien, Harry avait eu à subir une grande douleur. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ça signifiait. En allant dans son esprit, Voldemort devait pousser son énergie magique, contre la sienne, et la collision de ces énergies était douloureuse.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de construire le plus grand canal de magie possible autour de sa cicatrice. En voyant le canal actuel, très faible, il ne s'étonnait pas que Voldemort ait été capable de passer. Ca avait été une chose extrêmement douloureuse, mais il avait réussi à créer le canal le plus grand possible jusqu'à la sphère étrangère. Il le savait car il ne sentait plus aucune douleur en essayant de continuer à agrandir le canal. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs maintenant à une rivière très endiablée.

Avec l'aide d'Anubis, qui l'aidait à bloquer la douleur mentale, il commença à forcer sa magie à rentrer dans la sphère. Il s'imagina une immense pointe qui poussait encore et encore contre la sphère, la douleur en était inimaginable. Après de nombreux jours, il avait enfin traversé la sphère. Ce qu'il y découvrit était tout simplement étonnant.

La sphère contenait la plupart des souvenirs de Voldemort. Harry supposait que, durant la fameuse nuit d'Halloween où il avait été réduit à l'état d'un esprit, Voldemort avait été forcé de lui transférer ses souvenirs. Voldemort, pendant que son esprit se séparait de son corps, n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour maintenir son esprit parmi les vivants et garder tout ses souvenirs intacts. Le sort de mort avait créé un lien, de sorte que Voldemort pourrait de nouveau accéder à ses souvenirs passés s'il revenait à la vie.

Voldemort devait le savoir. L'utilisation de son sang en particulier pour se ressusciter avait deux effets. Ca supprimerait une partie de la protection de sa mère et ça lui faciliterait la création d'un lien entre leurs esprits. Voldemort devait avoir compris l'importance de la connexion durant la cinquième année, après que le père de Ron aie été blessé. Ca expliquerait également comment il devenait de plus en plus fort si rapidement.

Voldemort devait avoir récupéré ses vieux souvenirs de l'esprit d'Harry durant leurs 'liaisons'. Harry réalisa également que Voldemort n'avait été capable de récupérer que des copies de ces souvenirs, l'original étant toujours bien conservé dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Harry désactiva l'œil d'Odin. Durant le prochain mois dans la capsule temporelle, il se concentrerait sur la récupération de tout le savoir utile de Voldemort et sur la destruction dee la sphère magique.

Ceci décidé, Harry commença à survoler tous les souvenirs de Voldemort et il découvrit ainsi que le mage noir n'avait pu récupérer qu'environ 65 pour cent de ses souvenirs. Eh bien, se dit Harry, ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait. Il devrait réapprendre les autres 35 pour cent s'il les voulait. Il avait été épaté par la connaissance de Voldemort. Il devrait finir cela au prochain flux temporel.

**Mois-Odin du 27, 28 et 29 Juin**

Vers la fin de son quatrième mois, Harry avait réussit à accumuler toutes les connaissances de Voldemort et avait donc acquis un niveau supérieur à celui des ASPICs sur des sujets qu'il n'avait jamais étudié auparavant. Il avait rempli ses dossiers et sous-dossiers sur la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche par la même occasion. Il les avait remplit avec des matières telles que l'Arithmancie, la Conjuration, les Runes et la Magie du Sang. Il avait aussi étudié la Magie par la pensée, les rituels, la magie noire, le duel, les potions, les charmes, la métamorphose, la création de sort et la Légilimancie.

Il avait détruit tous les souvenirs de torture de gens et d'autres aussi dégoutants. Le seul qu'il conserva était celui de ces parents la nuit de leur mort. Il avait pleuré cette nuit-là, quand il avait vu le sacrifice de ses parents pour lui et leur amour inconditionnel qu'ils montraient envers lui. Cela l'avait poussé encore plus dans son étude.

Malgré tout le savoir qu'il avait obtenu de Voldemort, il estimait qu'il devait quand même réviser toute la matière de ses livres scolaires de la première année jusqu'au niveau des ASPICs. Le savoir que Voldemort possédait était vieux de plus d'un demi-siècle et il y avait eu beaucoup de créations de nouveaux sorts durant cette période-là. Un autre bénéfice à avoir pu voir tous les souvenirs de Voldemort était qu'il avait pu se faire une bonne idée de sa psychologie. Il utiliserait cela lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Finalement, Harry ne voulait pas détruire son lien avec Voldemort. Il voulait plutôt contrôler la connexion. Après avoir trié les souvenirs, il avait fait affluer de vastes quantités de son énergie magique dans la sphère magique de Voldemort. Vers la fin de la huitième semaine il avait complètement détruit les derniers vestiges de magie de Voldemort. Il était très soulagé de savoir que son esprit resterait intact, et qu'il n'aurait plus à subir les maux de têtes horribles qui l'avaient harcelé en cinquième année.

Harry avait ensuite consacré une quantité d'énergie non négligeable à ajouter des barrières au lien et a retourné le conduit magique que reliait son esprit à celui de Voldemort. En méditation profonde, il avait vu par ses yeux 'mentaux' la forme et la structure du lien, ou du conduit comme il l'appelait. Avec l'aide d'Anubis, il avait déversé une quantité énorme d'énergie pour transformer le conduit, dans le but de faciliter le passage de l'énergie dans ce sens. Il l'avait fait petit à petit et de manière très subtile. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort réalise qu'il ne contrôlait plus la connexion. Il avait néanmoins réussi à changer le conduit jusqu'à la surface de l'esprit de Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas pénétré son esprit pour éviter de l'alerter sur les changements. Il avait ensuite changé la couleur de son aura magique pour qu'elle ressemble à celle de Voldemort. Si Voldemort essayait d'utiliser le lien, il verrait la connexion comme la sienne, mais en réalité ce serait l'énergie d'Harry qui simulerait celle du mage noir. Harry avait un but pour cela.

Quand leur confrontation finale arriverait, il enverrait une grande quantité de magie dans leur lien pour distraire complètement Voldemort. L'autoroute mentale lui était maintenant totalement bénéfique et il l'utiliserait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cette arme pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Il s'assurerait d'être le seul à rester debout ce jour-là.

Harry avait vite réalisé les avantages à devenir maitre en Occlumancie. Il était capable de littéralement absorber des connaissances et à s'en souvenir à une vitesse incroyable. De plus, en travaillant sur les auras de magie il avait développé une mémoire photographique. Sa capacité à se concentrer sur une tache avait augmenté de manière exponentielle. Il était capable d'exclure toute cause de dérangement pendant qu'il se concentrait. Ce serait très utile quand il pratiquerait sa magie à Poudlard. Miss Je-sais-tout allait se faire démolir cette année.

Harry sentait qu'il avait tout terminé dans l'art de la magie de l'esprit. Il se sentait au moins aussi bon que les autres, et il avait de plus inventé une toute nouvelle approche de l'Occlumancie. Il avait maintenant besoin de plus de cobayes pour s'entrainer avec sa Legilimancie. Harry pensait aussi avoir découvert une technique bien plus puissante pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. En attaquant, il imaginait un océan d'eau qui entourait le cerveau de la personne attaquée, il imaginait ensuite le cerveau attaqué à une profondeur peu importante et chercherait la moindre fissure.

S'il en trouvait une, il la suivrait jusqu'à être dans l'esprit de sa cible. Il utiliserait alors l'équivalent d'un sort calmant qui empêcherait le sujet de paniquer et lui permettrait de faire un scan complet. Si la personne était versée dans l'art de l'Occlumancie, il utiliserait mentalement un océan plus profond, ce qui équivalait à une plus grande pression de magie.

Il y avait une limite bien évidemment. Au plus la pression appliquée était forte, au plus l'énergie utilisée par le Legilimens serait importante. Cette méthode couplée aux virus-Détraqueurs devrait être largement suffisante pour distraire un adversaire et lui permettre de traverser ses défenses. S'il n'avait pas assez de temps, il essaierait d'implanter un cheval de troy.

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à pratiquer sa méditation et son Occlumancie deux fois par jour pour maintenir ses protections et tout irait bien. Il n'avait besoin que de 10 minutes par session. Il pouvait atteindre son noyau magique en quelques secondes à présent et le reste du temps serait utilisé à trier ses souvenirs et à vider son esprit.

Une autre chose qui lui avait été assez facile était le transplanage. En triant tous ses souvenirs, il était tombé sur celui où il avait atterri sur le toit de l'école après avoir été poursuivi par Dudley et son gang. En analysant ce souvenir particulier, il avait réalisé qu'il avait inconsciemment désiré transplaner sur le toit.

En sachant à quoi le transplanage ressemblait, et en connaissant l'état de son esprit quand il avait transplané, il pouvait facilement le refaire. Il avait bien évidemment lu la théorie, ne désirant pas particulièrement se retrouver coupé en deux. D'après ses livres, il y avait trois façons de transplaner. La première était le transplanage à un endroit que l'on connaissait déjà. La deuxième se faisait en regardant une image d'un endroit et de désirer y être. La troisième, et plus dure, était le transplanage par coordonnées.

On arrivait à transplaner en imaginant de manière très détaillée l'endroit où on voulait aller, et en s'entourant de sa magie. Il suffisait ensuite de désirer être à l'endroit-cible. Ayant fait énormément de progrès dans la création de canaux de magie à la surface et dans l'amélioration des canaux existants, il était capable de le faire très facilement. Son premier essai consistait à transplaner de sa chambre à la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait une bonne image mentale de la cuisine et dirigea sa magie à la surface de sa peau. Il se sentit glisser dans un conduit et se retrouva debout dans la cuisine.

Il se força à faire attention et à mémoriser les sensations qu'il éprouvait en transplanant. Il mémorisa l'aura particulière du transplanage et l'enregistra. Tous ses livres appuyaient sur le fait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre le contrôle et rester concentré durant un transplanage, sous peine d'être coupé en morceaux de manière assez spectaculaire. Pour la même raison, une personne blessée ne devrait pas essayer de transplaner. La douleur les empêcherait de se concentrer correctement. En cas de blessure, il fallait toujours utiliser un Portoloin.

Durant la dernière semaine dans la bulle temporelle, il maitrisait les 2 premiers types de Transplanage. Il était d'ailleurs assez bon. A la fin du flux temporel, il devrait s'entrainer sur le Transplanage par coordonnées. Pour ce type de Transplanage, il fallait mémoriser une carte indiquant la latitude et la longitude. Il suffisait alors de désirer se trouver en un point particulier de la carte.

Ca demandait énormément de concentration. Pour un essai, il prit une carte de l'atlas sur l'Ecosse. Il choisit un point retiré dans les Highlands, surplombant l'océan Atlantique. La seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas du Transplanage était le bruit. Il était possible de réduire le bruit mais pas de le supprimer totalement. Il y avait également le fait que des protections anti-Transplanage pouvaient vous empêcher de Transplaner, ce qui était très agaçant.

Les pensées d'Harry dévièrent sur Poudlard et il se demanda comment les protections anti-Transplanage fonctionnaient. Elles ne semblaient en tout cas pas affecter les elfes, mais pourquoi ? Ils pouvaient traverser les protections, contrairement aux sorciers. Harry savait que leur magie était différente, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de similaire chez les sorciers. Je parie que personne n'y a jamais pensé, se dit Harry.

S'il trouvait un moyen d'émuler l'apparition des elfes, alors les avantages en combat seraient inimaginables. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu des histoires sur des Aurors se faisant avoir parce qu'ils étaient bloqués par ces protections !

Il décida de travailler sur ce problème durant le prochain flux temporel. Il alla dans le couloir et désactiva l'œil d'Odin. Après avoir mangé, il décida d'arrêter de travailler pour la soirée et de se reposer un peu.

Après avoir nourri Anubis, Harry alluma la TV et regarda la série de science-fiction américaine Stargate.

_L'épisode de ce soir était Meridian, où SG-1 visite Kelowna et découvre le Naquadria, un dérivé du Naquadah, que la civilisation moins avancée utilise pour développer une arme de destruction massive._

Eh bien, c'était bien, se dit Harry. Il se fit des popcorns et se détendit cette soirée. Le lendemain, il se leva assez tôt. Après avoir fini sa routine matinale, il décida de s'entrainer au Transplanage par coordonnées. Il s'assura de bien avoir mis sa cape d'invisibilité et un peu d'argent. On n'est jamais trop prévoyant…

Il regarda l'heure et décida d'y aller. Il regarda la carte et mémorisa le quadrillage. Il s'entoura de sa magie et pensa clairement aux coordonnées. Il 'désira' alors y être. Immédiatement, il dévalait le conduit maintenant familier. En l'espace de quelques secondes il avait traversé la moitié de l'Angleterre et transplané à moins de 1,5 mètre de sa position voulue. Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et sauta de joie.

Il refit cinq essais de plus. Au dernier essai, il se retrouva en Irlande. Il se représenta finalement sa chambre et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était de retour sur son lit. Waouh trop cool , se dit-il, malgré le fait que c'était assez épuisant. Harry se récompensa avec un déjeuner monumental. Il mangea un rôti de bœuf entier accompagné de purée et d'un yorkshire pudding (1). Il y ajouta également une délicieuse sauce aux champignons et du jus de citrouille pour conclure. Après ce repas, il se vomit presque dessus tellement il avait mangé.

Il se dit que les protéines faisaient des merveilles. Depuis qu'il suivait son programme d'entrainement, il avait beaucoup plus de muscles. Il n'était plus le petit maigrichon d'autrefois, on pouvait clairement voir ses muscles du torse, bras et jambes, sans oublier de beaux abdominaux. Il pensait d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il devenait un vrai mec sexy. Il devrait trouver un moyen de parfaire sa vision, avec ses lunettes il avait l'air d'un pauvre type.

Il devait maintenant faire un nouveau programme d'entrainement :

**Mois Odin du 30 juin au 6 juillet**

5h30 – 7h00 : Entrainement physique (jogging 30-45min, travailler les muscles des bras, poitrine,…) 30 minutes de Tai Chi inclus.

7h00 – 7h15 : Douche

7h15 – 8h00 : Petit déjeuner

8h00 – 8h15 : Méditation/Entrainement pratique d'Occlumancie et de Legilimancie

8h15 – 11h30 : Théorie de charmes et de protections magiques/protections basées sur le sang

11h30 – 12h00 : Déjeuner

12h00 – 13h30 : Finir Théorie Magique / Commencer à réviser charmes, métamorphose et DCFM années 1 à 5

13h30 – 15h00 : Finir l'apprentissage du Noble Fourchelangue / Entrainement avec Anubis

15h00 – 18h00 : Apprentissage du minage / fonte du métal / création de malles avec livres du magasin

18h00 – 19h00 : Diner

19h00 – 21h00 : Sciences Moldues : Physique, Chimie, informatique, méditation.

21h00 – 23h00 : Réviser potions et herbologie années 1 à 5

Dodo !

**24 semaines plus tard – Temps Odin**

Ces dernières 24 semaines Harry avait fait des découvertes totalement incroyables. Il avait trouvé comment transplaner en utilisant de l'énergie neutre. Harry avait été au Chemin de Traverse et avait envoyé un hibou à Dobby lui demandant de le rencontrer. Harry lui avait alors expliqué qu'il cherchait de nouvelles façons de combattre les sorciers maléfiques et qu'il devait étudier l'aura magique et la signature énergétique de l'elfe. Après avoir fait transplaner Dobby dans la maison, Harry réalisa que la magie des elfes était basée sur une différente signature énergétique. Elle était très complexe et comptait différentes couches d'énergie magique.

Harry avait enfin compris que les protections magiques avaient un point central, ou source d'énergie. Ils utilisaient également la magie de différentes manières pour s'alimenter et la convertir. Certaines protections utilisaient la magie ambiante telle que les radiations cosmiques ou l'énergie solaire pour se maintenir en place. D'autres utilisaient l'énergie magique d'êtres magiques pour cela. Certaines étaient réglées sur du sang contenant de la magie, comme les protections sur cette maison, et étaient adaptés à une signature magique spécifique. Il existait également des protections qui se maintenaient en se nourrissant de l'énergie de la terre. Ce qui était commun à toutes ces protections était le fait qu'elles devaient toutes avoir une source d'énergie et qu'elles convertissaient la magie en un champ magnétique spécifique.

C'était le lien entre les protections et les êtres magiques. Ils convertissaient tous deux l'énergie magique en un flot d'électrons cohérents. Dans le cas du transplanage, l'énergie magique qui recouvrait le corps de la personne se transformait en un flot d'électrons extrêmement condensés et cohérents. Ce flot entrainerait à son tour la création d'un champ magnétique extrêmement localisé et qui était assez puissant pour déformer le flux temporel autour de la personne.

Il créait alors l'équivalent d'un petit trou de ver qui transportait instantanément la personne là où elle le désirait. Le problème était que le champ magnétique intense était orienté de manière très spécifique. Les protections qui utilisaient la même énergie électrique créaient également un champ magnétique d'orientation identique. Donc, tout comme le même pôle de deux aimants se repousse, ils se repoussaient l'un l'autre. C'était comme cela que fonctionnaient les protections anti-transplanage.

Harry s'était beaucoup investi dans l'étude de la physique moldue et avait été bien impressionné par leur connaissance du monde physique. Ils étaient beaucoup plus avancés que le monde de la magie, c'en était sûr. Harry pensait que s'il réussissait à transformer l'énergie magique d'une base d'électrons à une base constituée de neutrons, alors la neutralité du neutron lui permettrait de passer à travers n'importe quelle protection anti-transplanage.

Il utilisa Internet efficacement et découvrit alors les neutrinos. Apparemment, ces particules subatomiques pouvaient tout traverser. Ils étaient complètement neutres. Il existait trois genres de neutrinos : le neutrino-électron, le neutrino-muon et le neutrino-tau. (2) Les plus faciles à détecter étaient ceux basés sur la fréquence d'oscillation de l'électron. Harry pensait qu'ils seraient aussi les plus faciles à émuler. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait leur aura. Il devrait aller au CERN, l'institut de recherche nucléaire, en Suisse.

D'après l'article sur Internet, cet institut devrait lui fournir l'information dont il avait besoin.

_Les scientifiques du Cyclotron mènent également des recherches avec des projectiles à ions lourds relativistes en utilisant des accélérateurs de particules à Genève, au CERN._ (3)_L'utilisation d'extrêmement haute énergie, jusqu'à 200GeV par nucléon permet à la matière du noyau d'être compressée à une densité plus importante que celle présente au sein d'une étoile à neutron !_

Harry y avait été trois mois plus tôt et avait réussi à s'introduire dans la salle de contrôle principale. Il avait alors assisté à plusieurs collisions atomiques. En utilisant ses capacités magiques, il avait été capable de traquer et d'enregistrer l'aura magique de plusieurs neutrinos. Il avait désormais une idée complète de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient et de la façon dont leur énergie se comportait. Il lui avait fallu deux autres mois d'entrainement pour réussir à convertir son énergie magique en neutrinos.

Il avait réussi à transplaner en utilisant cette nouvelle énergie le mois dernier. Il découvrit qu'avec ce moyen de déplacement sa masse concentrée en neutrinos lui permettait de tout simplement percer l'espace-temps et de se déplacer dans un tunnel jusqu'à sa destination. Quand il utilisait cette énergie, il devenait invisible et pouvait traverser toute matière. Il se dit qu'il accomplissait une sorte de changement de phase quantique très avancée.

Le meilleur avantage était qu'il ne créait pas de champ magnétique et pouvait donc traverser n'importe quelle protection. Il testa cette hypothèse en transplanant jusqu'à la tour des cinquième années de Gryffondor. Ses résultats le laissèrent complètement extatique. Il savait que les protections ne le détecteraient pas, puisqu'il ne provoquait pas de champ magnétique. Mon Dieu c'est grandiose la magie, se dit-il. Il passait le meilleur été de toute sa vie. Hermione serait tellement jalouse de ses découvertes. Miss je-sais-tout essayait toujours de faire paraître tout le monde stupide, voyons voir comment elle réagira quand les rôles seront inversés !

Il pouvait désormais également créer des portoloins à minuterie, d'autres qui s'activaient quand quelqu'un les touchait, et même des réutilisables. Ces derniers demandaient beaucoup d'énergie. Il avait réalisé que la difficulté de la création de portoloins était le fait qu'il fallait programmer sa signature énergétique de transplanage dans l'objet. Il fallait ensuite laisser suffisamment d'énergie résiduelle pour pouvoir percer le continuum espace-temps et permettre à la ou les personne(s) d'être transportée à un nouvel endroit.

Puisque l'énergie magique de tout un chacun est légèrement différente, l'entrecroisement des différentes signatures magiques causait un très petit changement de phase quantique chez les différents protagonistes. C'était pour cela qu'on se sentait comme tiré par le nombril. C'était également la raison pour laquelle ce mode de transport était extrêmement désorientant. En tout dernier, Harry apprit à programmer sa nouvelle signature de transplanage dans un portoloin. Ses portoloins seraient alors capable de traverser n'importe quelle protection anti-portoloin ou transplanage.

Harry était maintenant très compétent en noble Fourchelangue. Il pourrait bientôt faire le rituel destiné à ouvrir le sarcophage. Il avait été fasciné par les livres que les différents commerçants lui avaient donnés. Il n'avait jamais réalisé le pouvoir qu'avait un sorcier-mineur. Il comprenait maintenant complètement comment les malles magiques fonctionnaient et comment utiliser la métamorphose pour transformer l'espace intérieur. Le livre qu'il avait lu expliquait extensivement la limite à respecter dans la création de larges compartiments internes.

Un des facteurs concernait le type de bois utilisé. L'autre variait en fonction de la taille et de la forme de la malle. Plus on pouvait injecter de l'énergie magique et que le matériau la retienne, plus grand pouvait être l'espace intérieur. On avait trouvé une loi d'affinité qui régulait la quantité d'énergie qu'une malle pouvait retenir. Il était également expliqué dans ce livre que l'on pouvait intégrer des cristaux dans les murs de la malle pour qu'elle puisse retenir plus d'énergie.

La plupart des sorciers n'avaient assez de puissance magique que pour charger de magie un cristal pur comme les diamants, rubis, émeraudes, améthyste, ou saphirs jusqu'à environ 40 pour cent de la capacité maximale du cristal. Les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient les charger jusqu'à 50 pour cent. Les cristaux pouvaient absorber plus mais personne ne pouvait fournir assez de puissance pour le charger entièrement. Cependant, on pouvait charger de magie le bois jusqu'à 100 pour cent.

D'après les lois d'affinité et ses calculs, il découvrit que s'il pouvait intégrer assez de cristaux dans le bois et charger le mur en bois avec les cristaux avec sa propre énergie magique brute, il devrait pouvoir créer une surface habitable de 125 000 mètres cubes. Cela ferait un cube de 15m (50 pieds) de haut, 70m (225 pieds) de large et 90m (300 pieds) de long.

Ces dimensions étaient basées sur une équation d'équilibre qui trouvait le meilleur compromis entre la quantité d'énergie contenue dans les cristaux et dans le bois et l'espace agrandi magiquement que cette énergie pouvait fournir. Il était possible de créer un espace plus grand, mais les cristaux seraient alors lentement vidés de leur énergie. L'idée consistait à maintenir l'énergie dans les cristaux et dans le bois intacte. Il lança un charme permanent de protection sur les différentes pièces de la construction dans le but d'empêcher quiconque d'interférer avec les charmes permanents d'expansion. Les lois qui gouvernaient tout ceci étaient très similaire aux lois moldues sur l'entropie.

Harry se dit que s'il pouvait utiliser du bois bien dur, tel le Lignum Vitae. En regardant sur internet, il avait trouvé une description du bois : _« Ce bois est considéré comme l'un des plus denses au monde. Il est si dense, huileux et vigoureux qu'il était communément utilisé comme un substitut au métal pour faire des blocs, du matériel de pêche, et était encore utilisé dans d'autres applications où sa haute résistance et son enduisage naturel d'huile étaient nécessaires. Comme l'on peut s'y attendre, ce bois huileux peut être poli jusqu'à une brillance extrêmement importante. »_

Harry se dit qu'il pouvait très bien s'offrir un petit extra et décorer sa malle avec le bois le plus esthétique qu'il put trouver. Il décida de demander également des échantillons de lancewood, qui était un magnifique bois avec motifs. Il existait aussi le Jarrah, qui était également connu sous le nom d'Eucalyptus Marginata. La couleur de ce bois était très variable, avec du rouge, brun et bordeaux, et la pièce finale avait souvent une texture et apparence semblable au marbre.

Un autre bois qu'il voulait était l'Amboyna. Un autre de ses noms était le Pterocarpus indicus. C'était un autre bois exotique, un des plus prisés et chers, dans une certaine mesure. Il était originaire d'iles indonésiennes et était généralement de couleur rouge. C'était vraiment un bois spectaculaire.

Avec ces pensées en tête, il prit ses livrets d'échantillons et son catalogue de fourniture et commença à planifier quel meuble irait où et comment. Il devait également décider quel bois ou marbre il utiliserait dans quelle pièce.

Il planifia l'organisation de sa salle de réception, sa librairie, ses chambres, son jardin intérieur, sa cuisine, sa salle à manger, sa salle de gym, son labo de potions, ses salles de bain, ses cachots, son infirmerie et son feu de cheminée. Il réalisa une esquisse pour chaque pièce. Il avait regardé de nombreuses images sur différents types de manoirs et châteaux et avait réalisé le plan de ses étages d'après celles-ci.

Il avait étudié les charmes de filtration et de renouvellement d'air et d'eau. Il s'était entrainé aux charmes pour créer un plafond à ciel ouvert comme à Poudlard, en utilisant des cristaux intégrés. Il insérerait les cristaux dans le bois sur l'extérieur des murs de la malle. C'était une excellente façon d'amener de la lumière naturelle dans n'importe quelle pièce. Il avait alors étudié tous les charmes de protection possibles et toutes les protections qu'il pouvait mettre sur sa malle.

La malle serait incassable et insensible aux éraflures et aux éléments. Elle serait pratiquement indestructible. Elle-même serait plus grande que la malle classique commerciale. Les dimensions extérieures seraient de 2.4m (8 pieds) de longueur, 1.5m (5 pieds) de largeur et 1.2m (4 pieds) de hauteur.

Une fois réduite, elle aurait la taille d'un paquet de cigarettes moldu, à la place de celle d'un dé. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'apprendre à lancer le Fidélitas, dans le but de cacher la malle aux yeux de tout le monde. Il devait trouver un endroit approprié. Il connecterait également ses nombreuses malles ensemble avec leur propre réseau de poudre de cheminette.

Il savait déjà où il allait mettre sa première malle, pendant l'année scolaire. Il avait choisi son endroit préféré près du lac. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste dans la tour Gryffondor ! Les 5 dernières années avaient au moins appris à Harry que le château n'était pas assez sûr pour lui. Avec sa malle, personne ne saurait où et comment il vivrait. C'est parfait, se dit-il.

Il s'assura également de bien étudier le manuel sur la construction de maisons, pour pouvoir construire correctement une armature et pour réaliser la séparation des différentes pièces, installer la tuyauterie, et les conduits d'aération. Il apprit également comment faire de la plomberie magiquement. Il devrait aussi trouver un moyen de créer un générateur électrique qui pouvait fonctionner en utilisant la magie.

Il apprit comment relier un garde-manger magique et une glacière. Il réfléchit aussi sur la manière de faire un fourneau magique et de le faire fonctionner. Si ces plans se réalisaient correctement, il ferait beaucoup de ces malles-manoirs. Elles deviendraient certainement bien mieux que les maisons de la plupart des sorciers.

Il se résolut à faire un journal décrivant les constructions étapes par étapes. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il voulait engager certains elfes, il savait déjà lesquels. Ils travailleraient à partir de ses journaux et reproduiraient son modèle original. Une fois terminées, il les placerait à des endroits stratégiques.

Même si sa nouvelle forme de transplanage et ses plans pour les malles l'avaient bien tenu occupé et excité, sa découverte la plus incroyable avait pris place le mois passé. Il lisait son livre Le Mineur Magique, et s'était rappelé de la malle prise dans son coffre et qui contenait tous ses minerais. Il eut l'idée de tous les étaler, de les cataloguer et d'étudier leurs propriétés. Un soir, quand il avait étudié la moitié de ses minerais, il décida de faire une pause et de déconner un peu.

Il mit le bout de sa baguette sur un échantillon de minerai et lança le sort _'Stupefix'_. A chaque fois qu'il lançait le sort sur un minerai différent, celui-ci brillait d'une certaine couleur alors qu'il absorbait son énergie magique. Il trouvait que certaines couleurs étaient intrigantes. C'est alors qu'il arriva à une matière brun-noir. Il y en avait deux gros blocs et un plus petit. Le petit cylindre faisait à peu près 15cm (6 pouces) de long pour environ 1,2cm (1/2 pouce) de diamètre. Il n'y avait pas de carte d'identification pour ce minerai, il n'y avait qu'un point d'interrogation.

Il décida de lancer son sort et mit le bout de sa baguette au bout d'un des cylindre. Ce qui se produisit ensuite resterait gravé dans son esprit pour toujours. Le sort traversa le minerai, mais au lieu d'émettre une couleur bizarre, il retourna le sort à l'autre bout du cylindre. Cependant, son sort de stupéfixion était amplifié de quelque chose comme 10 fois sa puissance d'origine !

Le sort frappa le mur entre sa chambre et celle de Dudley, et un cercle de 1.8m (6 pieds) de diamètre apparut sur le mur. Un grand trou et nombre de débris étaient tous ce qu'il restait du mur. Il avait maintenant une vue exceptionnelle sur la chambre de Dudley. Le mur avait complètement disparu là où son sort l'avait atteint !

Aucun sort de stupéfixion ne devait avoir la puissance pour faire cela, se dit-il. Il avait beaucoup de recherches à faire. Il devait absolument découvrir ce qu'était que ce nouveau minerai et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et, plus important encore, il devait trouver où il pouvait obtenir plus de ce minerai !

(1) Yorkshire Pudding : pâte à crêpe servie avec un rôti… ne m'en demandez pas plus je ne connais pas

(2) fr. Rajouter juste http/ devant (pas de www)

(3) Note : Le « Relativistic Heavy Ion Collider » existe vraiment…je sais juste que c'est un accélérateur de particules…ne me demander pas plus d'infos

**NdT :**

Reviews svp. Ceux qui ont deja reviewés pour la première partie sont vivement encouragés à re-reviewer ;)

Chapitre suivant :

3ème et dernière partie de l'entrainement. Harry fait encore de nombreuses découvertes…

Harry retourne à Poudlard au chapitre 12, mais ce sera très très différent de l'année précédente… mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés ! et encore désolé pour le retard…voyez le bon coté des choses, je n'ai pas atteint les 3 mois de retard lol


	17. Chapitre 8 en Anglais

**HUITIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/8/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 7 " Training Part 2 "**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**June 26, 1997**_

Harry awoke from another nice undisturbed sleep. Another benefit of _Odin's Eye_ was the fact that being caught in a time capsule, made it much more difficult for Voldemort to reach his mind. Also all of his meditation from the previous month has had a very nice effect on him. He felt much more relaxed, and knew he could manage his anger much better. He would always be a firecracker where his temper was concerned. He was wired that way, but now he felt he could start controlling it much better. After his exercise routine he had a long steamy shower and then a huge breakfast of steak and eggs with coffee.

Now long after breakfast, Hedwig came back with some letter, one was from Remus and the other one was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am glad to hear that the muggles are not being a pain in the ass this year. It looks like our welcoming party had some effects after all. Harry, believe or not I know what you are going through, you lost a godfather and I lost a brother._

_I know that you need proper time to grieve, as do I. I have informed everyone to leave you alone, I do not know if they will head my warnings? When you are ready let us know. Molly was not to happy about this, but I showed her the letter and she knows your wishes. One person I can't seem to read right now is the Head Master. He has always kept his cards close but now they seem to be hidden from view. I believe he mentioned you coming to headquarters by the third week of August. Until then if you need me you know where to find me._

_Sincerely_

_Remus Lupin_

Well Harry thought, if there is one person who can understand it"s Remus. Harry was very apprehensive about reaching Remus just yet. The werewolf might harbour some resentment towards him for being partly responsible for Sirius death.

_Harry,_

_It has just come to my attention that against my wishes Gringotts will be contacting you about the will of Sirius Black. I am sorry but at this time you will be unable to go to Diagon Alley for a reading. It is simply not worth the risk._

_I also ask that you refrain from leaving your relatives house. For the wards to protect you to their fullest extent you need to be inside. I know you like to spend time in the park down the street but I must insist that you discontinue this practice and remain in doors._

_Unfortunately you will also be unable to leave Privet Drive until third week of August. I will arrange for someone from the Order to obtain your school supplies before term starts and arrange for a guard to pick you up and deliver you to Headquarters._

_Let me know if your scar is bothering you, as it may be critical information that the Order is able to act on and save innocent people. Please remember that it was not your fault with regards to Sirius death. He had always wanted to go like a hero, which is exactly how he went. Defending his love one. Don't worry about my possessions in my office, they have already been fixed or replaced._

_Best Regards,_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<br>**__  
>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<br>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. __Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Harry read his letter and began feeling the blood rush to his ears. He could not believe the gall of that bastard. He was forbidding me to leave my house! Or go to the park! Who does he bloody think he is?

He is not my guardian. Hell I don't even trust him anymore, and as far as I'm concerned he is simply a benevolent Voldemort in his own right. He began his breathing techniques to bring his temper under control. It would not do to alert the Order of accidental magic. That would lead to way to many questions. Now that he thought about it he had not received any mail from the traitors either. Well it's for the best he thought. When he thought about it, Dumbledore would probably shit himself when he finds out the little changes that were made regarding Sirius will. He suddenly felt an evil smirk come on his face.

Harry decided that for every month spent under _Odin's Eye_ he would make a new work studying and training would dictate his priorities for the month.

He first needed a place for Hedwig to be happy and free. She could not possibly stay cooped up with him 30 days at a time. He decided to write to Hagrid, and ask him to take care of Hedwig. He knew deep down he wouldn't mind. He would use a little guilt play as well.

_Dear Hagrid_

_I am currently residing with the muggles and as much as it pains me. Dumbledore has just told me that I can no longer receive mail from anyone. The muggles don't really like Hedwig to be flying around the Neighbourhood as it might get the neighbours talking._

_She is not happy just staying in my room. I have decided that the place for her would be to stay with you. If you can't keep her, please send her to Ginny Weasley with an explanation. Hope your have a nice summer and say hi to Grawp for me._

_Harry Potter_

Now I have to come up with a new schedule.

_**June 26 Odin"s Month**_

_5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs…est._

_7:00-7:15 showers_

_7:15-8:00 am Breakfast_

_8:00- 11:30 Occlumency and Legiliments training/ Magical Channels_

_11:30- 12:00 launch_

_12:00- 1:30 pm Theory of Magic applied to Reading Magical Auras/ Anubis training_

_1:30- 3:00 High Parseltonge/ Training with Anubis_

_3:00-6:00 Apparition Theory and Application/Portkey Theory_

_6:00-7:00 Supper_

_7:00-10:00 Muggle Science Physic, Chemistry, computer science, meditation_

_10:00-11:00 Occlumency_

_Bed_

By the time 8:00 pm rolled around Harry engaged _Odin's Eye_ and went to sleep early to recuperate.

**4 weeks later Odin Time**

Harry could not believe the success he was having with his Occlumency and Legiliments training. Just as he had thought, borrowing the ideas from muggle computer science had allowed him to properly restructure his mind. He had Anubis show him how to imprint his thoughts with his magic. This had been very useful. He had imprinted all of his thoughts with his magical signature and had properly broken his thoughts into access folders.

He had treated his brain as the equivalent of a hard drive. He then encapsulated the concept of ROM and RAM. His ROM would contain his very deepest memories (his parents, girls, prophecy…est.). His RAM would be the equivalent of his conscious memories. His RAM would retrieve knowledge from his protected hard drive folders and make them readily accessible.

When finished the conscious knowledge would flow back from the RAM to his folders. It had been very slow at first. He had to create the major folders and subfolders. He then had to encrypt each thought and folders with his magical signature. He had created folders and subfolders for all of his memories and knowledge. He had a folder for Happy memories and subfolders to further define his happy memories.

These were broken down into friendship, family memories, girlfriends, Major events like winning the House cups….est. He had done the same thing with his unhappy memories. He had subfolders for the Dursleys, Voldemort, Snape…est. He decided to create a separate folder for Light and Dark Magic. He decided to create subfolders for the different branches of magic. In each category there were subfolder for charms, transfiguration, conjuring, DADA, Dark Arts, Medic Magic, Apparition, Portkey, Mind Magic, Arithmancy, Runes, Blood Rituals, Potions, Duelling, Physical Combat, Trades magic such as wand making, Trunk building, sword making…est. and on and on it went.

He had done the same thing for the muggle sciences and created folders and subfolders for all of the different branches. He created a separate folder for Magical Auras as well. He was now able to feel and see magical auras. Anubis had proven to be a very good teacher. At first he had not understood the concept of magical auras until something in his physics book had allowed him to grasp what he was looking at and how to manipulate it.

Essentially the natural frequencies of an object are merely the harmonic frequencies at which standing wave patterns are established within the object. These standing wave patterns represent the lowest energyvibrational modes of the object. While there are countless ways by which an object can vibrate each associated with a specific frequency. Objects favour only a few specific_modes_ or patterns of vibrating. The favoured modes patterns of vibration are those that result in the highest amplitude vibrations with the least input of energy.

So understanding and manipulating magical auras was simply using magical energy to emulate or transform the natural standing harmonic frequency of an object, a magical creation or a living entity. All objects and energy in the universe have an aura that can be manipulated. Harry now began to fully understand the links between magic and matter.

All things in the universe possess this magical energy. It was simply locked away for most of them. Magical energy was just that! Another force of nature that people with this gift could produce and manipulate.

Magical energy was another fundamental force of physic. It was another part of what the muggles physicist referred to as the four fundamental forces of physics. You had the strong nuclear force, the weak nuclear force, the electromagnetic, the gravitational and Harry believed that magical energy had to be part of this equation. A muggle by the name of Einstein essentially proved through his equation E mC2 that matter can be transformed into energy and vice versa. Magical energy is a very refined energy that can transform matter into energy and back to matter at will.

With his aura folder created, he then added the entire magical aura recordings that he knew. This essentially involved casting a spell and remembering its aura. This had many benefits. If he could not remember a particular spell he could simply recall the effect he was looking for and this would force him to recall that particular aura.

In studying aura he had discovered that it was not necessary to yell or even spell out the incantation. He learned that it was much more important picturing what you wanted to do and add as much detail as possible. Then convey the necessary amount of emotion behind the spell. Emotions and a clear mental description of what you wanted the spell to achieve were the major factors in successfully carrying out a spell.

When he had finished with this folder he began building his walls. This stage had occurred on his third week. He had finally settled on a proper firewall. He pictured his mind surrounded by a 3-foot thick Tungsten Carbide Sphere, which happened to be one of the strongest metal around. He then pictured his sphere with 4-sided razor blades extending three to 4 feet out of the sphere. He pictured each blade dripping with scorpion and snake venom. He conjured a mental picture of the net effect of being cut with the blade. He pictured a person suddenly drying up and becoming mummified. He pictured inhumane screams and horrific pain.

Now he needed a way to get out of his sphere in order to practice his Legiliments attacks. He modified his sphere to include two of the purest cut diamonds imbedded in his sphere. These would be the only access to his mind. These diamonds represented the connection to his eyes. Now he decided to physically charge the diamonds with all of the magical energy that he could muster. This had been utterly draining work.

He had read in his magical theory books, that it was extremely difficult to overcome a person's magical energy. The more energy that was available, the more difficult it became to overcome the defences. If enough energy was supplied it became impossible to breach. The very first channels that Harry wanted to develop to their maximum potential were to his mind. By the fourth week he had achieved his goal. It had been supremely painful. Now his mind could call on as much magical energy as it wanted to overcome any breach of his mental entry points.

Harry had also made some startling discoveries when he had catalogued his memories. He had analyzed his memories from his third year. He noticed that he had subconsciously analyzed the magical auras of the Dementors during their attacks on him.

This was surprising because he did not remember doing this consciously. His skill of reading magical auras must have been triggered out of fear during the lake incident when his godfather had nearly had his soul sucked out. He had spent a great deal of time analyzing these auras and consciously memorizing their intricate signatures.

He had come to the conclusion that the dementors fed on the magical energy of all inanimate and living things. They did this to power the spell that they used to feed on negative emotions. This is why people felt very cold and weak in the presence of Dementors. They were being ripped of their magical energy and the legiliments effect of the dementors spell allows them to feed on a person positive emotion.

This has the effect of leaving a person bereft of happy thoughts. This results in partial or total incapacitation for that person. This theory was a major discovery on his part. Without knowing the particular spell that allowed the dementors to feed on magical energy, he has still been able to duplicate it by bringing forth its magical aura.

After much practice, he had been able to release the aura of the spell. Harry had clearly noticed a dropping of the temperature in his room and had noticed himself filling with magical energy. This was elating to say the least.

The next thing that he had done was to analyze the modified legiliments spell that the dementors used to bring forth a person positive emotions. Harry believed that if he could do the same thing. Because his Occlumency shields would be at their maximum strength, he would not be bombarded with their emotions.

This aura would be the equivalent of a computer virus. It would seek and target a specific set of files. This virus would attack happy thoughts. This should sufficiently weaken a person's mental defence to allow him further access to their subconscious. If he became skilled enough he could establish a Trojan by imprinting some of his magical energy into a persons brain. This would help him set up a back door for future mental attack. This was fucking brilliant he thought.

He had further practiced recalling the magical aura of the modified spell and noticed his magical energy dropping. I guess this explained why the dementors fed on surrounding magical energy. They needed it to keep powering the modified legiliments spell. He had no one to practice this particular aspect of the dementors spell.

However he was very confident that he had done it right. Harry then set out to further strengthen his firewalls. He pictured a form of Dementors patrolling the outside of his mind sphere. His Dementors were imprinted with his magical signature. They would patrol the wall to detect any foreign magical signature. Upon detection they would initiate a full legiliments attack.

Of course that being said, Voldemort was immune to dementors, so having remembered the Old coots words about positive love energy, he made sure that his sphere entry points had a direct channel to his happy memories folder. If Voldemort tried to enter his mind, he would not only fight his magical energy but also be subjected to his entire collection of memories based on love. This would surely deter him from further probing into his mind or have the urge to plant false memories.

He now felt that he had completely mastered Occlumency and had developed excellent at Legilemency skills. The only thing he lacked in making him an outstanding legiliments was practice.

One of his most important discoveries had been his scar. As an experiment in reading magical auras, he had looked in a mirror to see if he could analyze his own magical aura. He had been very pleased to see that his aura was a very bright bluish white colour mixed with green tinge. According to Anubis this meant that he was at the very top range for a magical power. When he looked at his scar he noticed that its aura was red mixed with black. With more probing he found out that behind his scar at the frontal lobe of his brain was a small sphere of magic energy that was not his own?

It appeared that it had been growing over the last two years. Harry had panicked and asked Anubis to confirm his findings. Anubis had confirmed for him that this magical energy was not his own. He also said that the sphere was very old and contained much information. He then asked Anubis if it was possible to stop the sphere from growing and destroy it? Anubis said that it was possible, but that in the process of destroying this link, he should also strive to access the information contained in the sphere.

This discovery had been a total shock to Harry. It meant that he now understood the extent of his connection to Voldemort and now believed that if he did not break this sphere it would continue to grow until their very soul ware connected.

If this happened it would not matter who killed whom, they would both perish. With these thoughts in mind, Harry decided to completely eradicate this influence on his mind. If it were possible he would try to control the link and not Voldemort. Every time Voldemort had controlled the link he felt extreme pain. He now understood why that was. In creating a link to his mind, Voldemort had to push his own magical energy against his, and the clashing of magical energy was extremely painful.

_**The first thing he did was to focus on creating the widest magical channel possible to the sphere around his scar**_. By looking at the current channel it was extremely weak. No wonder Voldemort had been able to overpower him. Although it had been incredibly painful, he had managed to create the biggest possible channel to the alien sphere. He knew this because he no longer felt pain when trying to enlarge the channel. The channel now looked like a very wide river.

With the help of Anubis to help him put a block against the mental pain, he began to push against the sphere with his own core energy. He pictured a huge spike against the sphere and began to push more and more, and the pain had been unimaginable. After many days he had finally pushed through the sphere. What he discovered in the sphere had been nothing short of amazing.

The sphere had contained the majority of Voldemort memories. Harry believed that on that fateful night that he had been cursed 15 years ago Voldemort was forced to transfer his memories to him. Voldemort in the process of having his soul stripped from his body did not have the energy to both maintain his soul in the living plane and maintain all of his memories. In the process, the curse must have created the link and a storage medium so that Voldemort would be able to access all of his past memories should he come back to life.

Voldemort must have known this. Using his blood during the resurrection ceremony had two effects. It would remove part of his mother's protection. This would make it easier to set up a mind link to him. Voldemort must have recognized the importance of his connection to me during 5th year after Ron's dad was injured. It would also explain why he has been growing stronger and at an accelerated rate.

He must have been retrieving his past memories from my mind during his linkups. What Harry now realized was that Voldemort had only been able to retrieve a copy of those memories, the original were still very much stored in his mind. Harry realized that today he had to deactivate _Odin's Eye_. He proceeded to do just that. On his next time flux, he would concentrate on retrieving all of Voldemort useful knowledge and destroy his magical sphere.

With this little bit of knowledge, Harry began to sift through all of Voldemort memories and discovered that up to know he had only retrieved about 65 percent of his original memories. Well Harry thought, this would be all that he would retrieve. He would have to re-learn the other 35 percent if he wanted them. He carefully sorted through all of the memories. He had been amazed at the man's knowledge. He would have to finish this on his next time flux.

_**June 27, 28 and 29 Odin's Month**_

**12 weeks later Odin Time**

Toward the end of his fourth month, Harry had successfully sifted through Voldemort knowledge and in the process had acquired beyond NEWT levels knowledge in subjects he had never studied. He had filled both his Dark Arts and Light Magic folders and subfolders. He had filled it with such topics as Arithmancy, Conjuring, Runes, blood magic. He had retrieved thought magic, rituals, dark arts, duelling, potions, charms, transfiguration, spell creation and legilimency.

He had destroyed all of the memories relating to peoples torture and other sick memories. The only ones he kept were those of his parents on the night of their deaths. He had cried that night when he had seen the true sacrifice his parents had made on his behalf and the unconditional love that they had displayed. This had further pushed him in his learning's.

Even though he had gained all of this knowledge, he still felt that he had to review all of his school material from first year to his NEWT level books. The knowledge that Voldemort had possessed was over half a centuries old, and their had been a lot of spell creation in that time. Another benefit of sifting through his thoughts was that he had gained a very good profile of the man psyche. He would use this info in their next encounter.

Harry had come to the conclusion that he did not want to destroy his link to Voldemort. He wanted to control the connection instead. After the memories had been sorted, he had poured vast quantities of his own magical energy into Voldemort magical sphere. Towards the end of his 8th week, he had finally completely destroyed the last vestiges of Voldemort magical energy. He was very relieved to know that his soul would remain intact and he would no longer suffer the splitting headaches that had plagued him in his 5th year.

Harry then spent considerable energy adding barriers to the link and reversing the magical conduit that linked Voldemort mind to his. Through deep meditation, he had seen in his minds eye the shape and structure of the link or conduit as he called it. With the help of Anubis, he had poured enormous amounts of energy into transforming the conduit to facilitate the flow of energy his way. He did this bit by bit and in a very subtle manner. He did not want to alert Voldemort that he no longer controlled the connection. He had been able to change the conduit up to the surface of Voldemort mind.

He had not penetrated his mind as not to alert him of the changes. He had then changed the colour of his magical energy to closely resemble Voldemort energy signature. If Voldemort tried to link up to him, he would see the connection as his but in reality it would be Harry's own energy emulating his. Harry had one purpose for this.

When their final confrontation came to pass, he would pour a massive amount of energy through the link and utterly distract Voldemort during their final meet. The mind highway now utterly favoured him and he would push his advantage to its fullest. This weapon could make the difference between living and dying. He would make sure that he was the only one standing when that day came.

Harry had quickly realized the benefits of mastering Occlumency. He was able to absorb and recall knowledge at an incredible speed. By working with aura magic, he had developed a photographic memory. His ability to concentrate on a task had increased exponentially. He was able to completely exclude all outside intrusion while he was concentrating. This would be very useful when practicing magic at Hogwarts. The know it all was in for a major ass kicking this year.

Harry now felt that he was fully complete in the arts of mind magic. He felt he was as good as they come, and had invented a whole new approach to Occlumency. He now needed more test subject to practice his Legilimency. Harry believed that he had also discovered far more powerful technique of reaching into another persons mind. As his attack he pictured an Ocean of water surrounding the persons brain, he would picture the persons brain at a shallow depth and look for any cracks.

If he found a crack he would follow it until he was in that persons brain. He would then bring forth the equivalent of a calming charm, which would remove any panicked from the subject and thus allow for a full scan. If the person were versed in the arts of Occlumency, he would mentally project a greater Ocean depth on the mind, which was equivalent to more magical energy pressure.

There was a limit of course. The greater the pressure applied the bigger the energy drains on the Legiliments. This method along with his Dementors virus should be more than enough to distract his opponent and allow him to slip by any defences. If he ran out of time he would try and plant a Trojan.

All that was needed now was to practice his meditation and Occlumency twice a day to maintain his shields and all would be perfect. He would only need 10 minutes per session. He could reach his magical core in seconds now and the remainder of the time would be left to sort through his surface memories and clear his mind.

Another thing he had found easy was Apparition. During the sifting of his memories he had recalled being chased by Dudley and his gang and remembered ending up on top of the school roof. In analyzing that particular memory, he realized that he had subconsciously willed himself to apparate to the roof.

Now that he recalled how Apparating felt, and what his state of mind was at the time he felt he could easily duplicate the process. He had read the theory of course, not wanting to splinch himself. According to his books, there were three ways to apparate. One was to apparate to a place that you already knew. The second was to look at a picture and will yourself there. The final and hardest way was to apparate by co-ordinates.

The way to do this was to bring out a very detailed image of the place you wanted to go, and allow your magic to surround your body. You then willed yourself to your destination. He had been making very good progress at increasing his core channels and creating surface channels. He was able to will his magic to his body very easily. His first try involved Apparating from his bedroom to the downstairs kitchen. He had a clear mental picture of the kitchen and willed his magic to the surface of his skin, He felt himself slide down a conduit and before he knew it he was standing in the kitchen.

He had forced himself to feel and remember that feeling. He memorized that particular aura and filed it. All his books had clearly stressed that one should always have complete control of his mind and not loose concentration at any time during the process otherwise it would lead to a spectacular splinch. That is also the reason that an injured person should not attempt to apparate. The pain would muddle their concentration. In case of injury you should always use a portkey.

The last week of his time flux he had the first two types of Apparating. He had become quite proficient at it. When the time flux ended he would have to practice coordinate Apparating. Coordinate Apparating involved memorizing a map grid which was based on longitude and latitude coordinate. You then willed yourself to a specific location on the map.

It required a lot of concentration. For his test he had picked out an Atlas map of Scotland. He picked a remote spot in the Highlands overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. The only thing he did not like about Apparating was the noise. You could limit the noise but could never get rid of it. Also there was the fact that such things as anti- apparition wards that could keep you from Apparating was highly irritating to say the least.

Harry thought about Hogwarts and wondered how the anti-Apparating wards worked? It did not seem to affect the elves somehow, why? They could punch through the wards where human wizards and witches could not. He knew that their magic was different but their had to be something equivalent to what they used. I'll bet no one thought that it could be done.

If he could find a way to emulate the elves Apparating method, then the advantages in a battle would be incalculable. How many times had he heard stories about Aurors getting iced because they could not apparate out of those dam anti-apparition wards?

Well he would work on that problem on his next set of time flux. He went into the hallway and deactivated _Odin's Eyes_. By the time he was done supper, he decided to take the night off and get some relaxation.

After feeding Anubis, Harry flipped his T.V on and decided to watch this American science fiction series Stargate SG-1.

_**Tonight's series was Meridian where SG-1 visits Kelowna and discovers Naquadria a derivative of Naquadah, which the less-advanced civilization is using to develop a weapon of mass destruction.**_

Well this looked pretty good. He made himself some flavoured popcorn and enjoyed his evening. The next day Harry woke up early. After he had finished his morning routine, he decided to practice Apparating by co-ordinate. He made sure that he had his invincibility cloak, and some pocket money. You never knew when it would be needed.

He checked his watch and decided to go for it. He looked at his map and memorized the grids. He willed his magic to surround him and then clearly pictured his coordinates. He then willed himself there. Before he knew it he was sliding down the conduit. In seconds he had travelled halfway across England and apparated within 5 ft of his intended coordinate. Harry looked around and seeing nobody he did a little happy dance.

He repeated the process 5 more times. On his last try he ended up in Ireland. He finally pictured his bedroom and in no time he found himself back on his bed. God that was awesome he thought but it sure was draining. Harry treated himself to a massive dinner. He ate a full roast beef with mashed potatoes and York Shire Pudding. He included a delicious mushroom sauce, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice to top it off. By the time he was finished, he nearly puked himself he was so full.

No matter he thought, the protein was doing him wonders. Since his workout regiment he had put on a lot of muscles. No longer was he the little scrawny kid, he could clearly define the muscles in his chest, arms and legs and lets not forget a full set of sculpted abdominals. Man he was turning into a sexy bitch he thought to himself. He would have to fix his vision somehow, these glasses really made him look dorky. Now to make up a new study schedule

_**June 30- July 6 Odin"s Months**_

_5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs… 30 min of Tai Chi_

_7:00-7:15 showers_

_7:15-8:00 am Breakfast_

_8:00- 8:15 Meditation/Occlumency and Legiliments training Practice_

_8:15-11:30 Charms and Wards theory/ Wards based on blood magic_

_11:30- 12:00 launch_

_12:00- 1:30 pm Finish Theory of Magic/Start Review of Year 1-5 charms/transfiguration/DADA_

_1:30- 3:00 Finish Learning High Parseltonge/ Training with Anubis_

_3:00-6:00 Learn mining/smelting/trunk creation magical trade books_

_6:00-7:00 Supper_

_7:00-9:00 Muggle Science Physic, Chemistry, computer science, meditation_

_9:00-11:00 Review Potions/Herbology year 1-5_

_Bed_

**24 weeks later Odin Time**

The last 24 weeks had seen some truly incredible discoveries for Harry. He had figured out how to apparate using neutral energy. Harry had gone to Diagon alley and sent and owl post to Dobby requesting a meeting with him. Harry had explained that he was trying to find new ways to fight dark wizards and needed to study Dobbys magical aura and energy signature. After having Dobby apparate throughout the house, Harry had figured out that Elves magic was based on a different energy signature. It was very complex and had many layers to their magical energy.

Harry had finally figured out that wards had a central focal point or power source. They also had different ways of feeding on magical energy and converting it. Some wards used ambient magical energy to replenish themselves such as cosmic radiation or the suns energy. Other wards used magical energy from magical beings to replenish themselves. Some wards were tuned to magical blood such as the ones on his house, which were attuned to a specific magical signature. There were wards that replenished themselves by feeding on ground energy. What was common to all of them was the fact that wards had a focal power source and converted magical energy to a specialized magnetic fields.

This is where the link between wards and magical beings existed. They both converted magical energy into a stream of coherent electrons at the core. In the case of someone Apparating, the magical energy that covered a person's body, would transform into a stream of coherent super condensed electrons that in turn created an extremely localized magnetic field that was powerful enough to warp the fabric of time around that person.

It would then create the equivalent of a small wormhole that would instantaneously transport the person to a location of choice. The problem was that the intense magnetic field had a very specific orientation. Ward that made use of the same electrical energy and they also created a magnetic field of the same orientation. Therefore like two magnets with the same pole, they repelled each other. That was how anti-apparition wards functioned.

Harry had poured a lot of study into muggle physics, and had been very impressed with their knowledge of the physical world. They were a lot more advanced then the magical world that was for certain. Harry figured that if he could transforms the magical energy from an electron base to a neutron base then the resulting neutrality should allow him to slip through any anti-apparition wards.

He used the Internet very effectively and found out about neutrinos. Apparently these subatomic particles could pass through anything. They were completely neutral. There were three types of neutrinos: electron, tau, and muon. The more detectable ones were based on electron oscillation frequency. Harry figured that would be the easiest to emulate. The only problem was that he had no idea what their auras looked liked. He needed to go to Switzerland at the CERN institute for nuclear research.

According to the Internet article, this lab should provide him the information he needed.

_Cyclotron Institute scientists also carry out research with relativistic heavy-ion projectiles using accelerators at CERN in Geneva, Switzerland,. The use of extremely high energies, presently up to 200 GeV/nucleon, allows nuclear matter to be compressed to densities even beyond those present in neutron stars_

Harry had gone there three months ago and had managed to get himself in the main lab area. He had actually watched several atomic collisions. Using his magical abilities he had been able to track and record the magical auras of several neutrinos. He now had a thorough idea of what they looked like and how their energy makeup behaved. It had taken him another two month to practice converting his magical energy into neutrinos.

He had successfully apparated using this new form of energy last month. He found that in this mode of travel his concentrated neutrino mass allowed him to simply punch through the fabric of space time and tunnel to his new destination. Using this energy he became invisible and could pass through any matter. He figured he was achieving some kind of very advanced quantum phasing.

The best part was that he did not create a magnetic field and could therefore pass through any wards. He tested that theory by Apparating to the 5th year Griffindor tower. He was absolutely ecstatic with his results. He knew that the wards would not detect him, as there was no magnetic field to trigger. God magic was grand. He was having the best summer of his life. Hermione would be so jealous of his discoveries. The know it all always tried to make everyone look stupid. Lets see how she reacts when the roles are reversed.

He could now create timed portkey, touch and go portkey and reusable portkey. Those last ones were very draining. He found out that the difficulty in creating portkeys was that you had to program your Apparating magical signature into an object. You then have to leave enough residual energy to punch through the space-time continuum and allow the person or persons to be displaced to the new location. Since everyone's magical energy is slightly different.

The meshing of the different magical signatures causes a very small quantum phasing on the parties involved. That is why one feels being pulled by the navel. That is also the reason why this form of travel is highly disorienting. As a final step he had learned to program his new Apparating magical signature into his portkey. His portkey would now be able to also punch through any anti portkey or anti apparition wards.

He was now fully proficient in High Parseltonge. He would soon be able to go through the ritual and open the Sarcophagus. He had been fascinated by his trade books. He never realized the power that a Wizard miner had. He now fully understood how magical trunk worked and how to transfigure internal spaces. The book he had read had fully explained the limiting variable in creating large internal compartment.

One factor had to do with the type of wood selected. The other had to do with the size and shape of the trunk. The more magical energy that could be poured and retained by the material of the trunk, the bigger the internal space would be. They had come up with affinity laws that regulated the amount of energy a trunk could hold. It had explained that crystals could be fused to the walls of the trunk in order to retain even more magical energy.

Typically most wizards only had the power to magically charge pure crystals like diamond, rubies, emeralds, amethyst, or sapphires up to around 40 percent of their full capacity. The strongest wizards could charge them up to 50 percent. The crystals could absorb more, but no one could deliver the power to fully charge it. The wood however could be charged with magical energy up to 100 percent.

Based on the affinity laws he figured if he could manage to fuse enough crystals to the wood and charge the wood panel and the crystals with his own raw magical energy. His calculations showed that he should be able to create a 125,000 cubic meter transfigured living area. This would crate a cube 50-foot high by 225-foot wide by 300-foot long space.

The dimensions were based on an equilibrium equation that found the perfect balance between the energy contained in the crystals and the wood and the magical space it could provide. You could create a bigger space but that would simply start draining the crystals of their energy. The idea was to maintain the energy in the crystals and wood intact. A permanent non-tempering charm was cast on the construction pieces in order to keep anyone from tempering with the permanent expansion charms. The laws that governed this were very similar to the muggle entropy laws.

Harry figured if he could use an Ironwood such as Lignum Vitae. After looking at his Internet, he had found a description of the wood _"this wood which is considered to be one of the densest woods on earth. It is so dense, oily and strong, that it was commonly used as a metal substitute to make block & tackle or other applications where high strength and self-lubrication were required. As might be expected this oily wood can be polished to an extremely high sheen"_

Harry figured that he might as well treat himself and decorate his trunk with the most aesthetically pleasing woods he could find. He decided that he would also get large samples of _Lancewood, which is, a beautifully patterned wood. There was also__**Jarrah which was known as**____(Eucalyptus Marginata) The burl colour of this wood is highly variable with reds, browns and burgundy, and the finished pieces often resemble marble in texture and appearance._

Another wood he wanted to get was the _**Amboyna's; It was also know as**____(Pterocarpus indicus) this is another of the super exotics and one of the most highly prized and expensive woods in extent. It originates from islands in Indonesia and is usually red in colour. It has a very dense burl figure interspersed with curl and contrasting highlights. This truly is a spectacular wood._

With these thoughts in mind, he got his samples booklets and his furniture catalog and began planning how and what furniture would go where. He also had to decide what wood paneling or marble flooring he would use in what room.

He figured out how the reception area, his library, his bedrooms, green room, his kitchen, his dining room, his gym, his potions lab, bathrooms, his dungeons, his infirmary, his fire place would all look like. He made a sketch for everyone of them. He had looked at a lot of pictures of different types of manors and castles and from all of these ideas he had made up his entire floor plan.

He had studied the filtration and replenishing charms for air and water. He had practiced the charms to create an open sky ceiling like they have at Hogwarts using imbedded Crystals. He would fuse crystals to the wood on the outside of the trunk panels. This was an excellent way of bringing natural sunlight into any room he wanted. He had then studied all of the possible protection charms and wards that he could put on his trunk.

The trunk would be break proof, impervious to scratches, and the elements. It would be nearly indestructible. The Trunk itself would be bigger than your average commercial trunk. The outside dimensions would be 8" in length by 5 feet in width by 4 feet high.

When reduced it would be the size of a muggle cigarette pack instead of a dice cube. The last thing he needed to do was learn how do cast the Fidelius charm in order to hide the trunk from view. He needed to pick an appropriate location. He would also connect his many trunk with their own flue networks.

He already knew where he was going to put his first trunk during the regular school year. He had picked his favourite spot by the lake. There was no way in hell he was going to live in Griffindor tower. If nothing else, the last 5 years had thought Harry that the Castle was simply not secure enough for him. With his new arrangement, no one would know where or how he lived. It was perfect he thought.

He also made sure to study the home construction manual, so that he could properly create trusses and I-beams in order to section off the rooms and hook up water, and air ducts. He learned how do pluming the magical way. He would have to find a way to create an electric generator that could work on magical energy.

He learned how to hook up magical pantries and Icebox. He also thought himself how to make a magical stove and work it. If his plans worked out, he would make many of these trunk type Manors. They would certainly turn out to be a lot more then most people's houses.

He promised himself to keep a step-by-step journal of his construction detail. When he was done, he wanted to hire certain Elves that he had in mind. They would work from his journals and reproduce his original designs. When they were complete he would spread them out to strategic locations.

All thought his new apparition method and his trunk plans had kept him fairly busy and exited. His most incredible discovery to date had been a month ago. He had been reading his book the Magical miner, and remembered his vault trunk, which contained all of his minerals. He had the idea to lay them out, catalog them and study their properties. He had gotten halfway through his mineral contents and decided to take a break one evening and mess around for some fun.

He put his wand tip on a mineral sample and cast the **"Stupefy"** spell. Every time he cast the spell on a different mineral the metallic mineral would glow a certain colour as they absorbed his magical energy. He found some of the colours intriguing. He came upon this black brown substance. There were two large block of it and one small one. The small cylinder was about six inches long by about half an inch in diameter. There was no identification card for this mineral it had a simple question mark.

He decided to cast his spell and aimed his wand tip against one of the cylindrical ends. What happened next would stay etched in his mind forever. The spell flowed through the mineral but instead of emitting a strange colour, it returned his spell at the other end of the cylinder but his stupefy spell was amplified what seemed to be over 10 time its original power.

The spell hit his bedroom wall opposite of Dudley's bedroom. A 6-foot diameter circle was created on the wall. A big hole and lots of debris was left of the wall. He was now had an exceptional view of Dudley's bedroom. Where his stupefy spell had hit, the wall had completely disintegrated!

No stupefy spell should have the power to do this he thought? He needed to do a lot more research he thought. He had to fully understand what this new mineral was and what it could do. Much more important he had to find out where to get more of this mineral!


	18. Chapitre 9 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 9 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/1/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Ça y est, voilà ma deuxième traduction, je n'ai pas abandonné ma première Stchorlei, la preuve, demain je mets en ligne le prochain chapitre, après il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre en anglais donc ça risque d'être un peu long !

La première partie de cette fiction traduite par Chtit Draco se trouve dans mes histoires favorites, je reprends simplement la traduction ou alors vous recopiez (ou copiez-collez) l'adresse internet suivante: /s/2574090/1/AscensionduSorcierScorpion

Etat de la fict en anglais : 19 chapitres

Etat de la fict en français : 8 + 1

Rien est à moi, l'univers est à JKR, l'histoire à Vorlon666 et le début de la traduction à chtit-draco, voilà tout est dit, je vous laisse lire

Chapitre 8 : « Entraînement partie - 3 Le Pouvoir »

Harry décida de consacrer un mois entier à comprendre ce minerai. Il avait le sentiment que ça serait une découverte inestimable. Donc il fit une autre liste d'étude.

**Mois-Odin du 7-8 Juillet**

5h30 - 7h00 : entraînement physique course pendant 30 à 45 min, travail des muscles des bras, puis du tors, les bras, les jambes… Inclus 30 min de Tai Chi.

7h00 - 7h15 : douche.

7h15 - 8h00 : Petit Déjeuner.

8h00 - 8h15 : Méditation / entraînement à l'Occlumencie et à la Légilimencie.

8h15 - 11h30 : Étude des minéraux, Extraction et travail de minerais.

11h30 -12h00 : déjeuner.

12h00 - 13h30 : Finir la Théorie de la Magie / Commencer les révisions de la première à cinquième année en enchantement/métamorphose/DCFM.

13h30 -15h00 Préparer l'étude du rituel pour ouvrir le Sarcophage / Entraînement avec Anubis.

15h00 - 18h00 : Commencer à étudier les Enchantements, la Métamorphose, les Conjurations, la DCFM niveau ASPIC.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 - 21h00 : Matière moldue (Science physique, Chimie, science informatique, méditation).

21h00 - 23h00 : Etude des Potions et de la botanique niveau Aspic.

Au lit.

**8 semaines plus tard temps Odin**

Harry avait fait quelques découvertes très intéressantes sur le minerai. Il avait trouvé plusieurs sorts qui l'aidaient à catégoriser le minerai en question. Son premier sort était

« **Acclaro – Metallum – Elementum** » qui révélait les propriétés physiques et l'aura des minerais. Il avait maintenant une très bonne image mentale de sa signature énergétique. Il avait toujours besoin de plus d'informations et jeta le sort suivant

«**Acclaro** **– Corpusculum – Abalienatio** » ce sort permettait aux propriétés atomiques d'être révélée comme le numéro atomique du minerai en question. La lecture qu'il fit l'embarrassa. D'abord, le numéro atomique était 122 et le nombre de neutrons de 184. Ce nombre le plaçait bien au-delà de l'Uranium et du Plutonium. Cependant, les sorts révélèrent qu'il n'était pas radioactif mais qu'il était plutôt un élément super lourd ? Ce devait être un nouvel élément stable. Il jeta un autre sort

« **Cerpere – Elementum – Delibo – Corpusculum – Abalienation** »

Maintenant, Harry était vraiment intrigué. Il semblerait que son minerai particulier ait des impuretés d'un autre élément ayant un numéro atomique de 126 et un nombre de neutron de 224. Ce minéral semblait avoir une signature magique semblable à celui-ci mais avec un taux d'électrons plus élevé. Selon ses signatures maximales, il semblerait qu'il pourrait amplifier l'énergie plus même que le minerai original ? Où donc son ancêtre avait-il obtenu cette substance ?

Harry commença à parcourir son livre de Physique et les bulletins de science sur Internet pour avoir plus d'informations sur ces éléments. Il trouva finalement les articles suivants.

_Les atomes consistent en un noyau central entouré par un nuage d'électrons. Le noyau consiste en des protons et des neutrons. Mais touts les combinaisons de neutrons et de protons ne sont pas stables. Dans la nature, aucun élément plus lourd que l'uranium avec 92 protons et 146 neutrons n'a été trouvé._

_Les scientifiques peuvent en faire des plus lourds en faisant entrer en collision deux gros noyaux en espérant qu'ils forment un nouveau noyau, plus lourd. Un des aspects les plus significatifs des nouveaux éléments est que leur ordre de décrépitude est compatible avec les théories qui prévoyaient un ''un océan de stabilité'' pour les atomes contenant approximativement 114-126 protons et 184-224 neutrons. « Nous avons sauté d'une mer d'instabilité à une île de stabilité que les théories prévoyaient depuis 1970, » fit Victor Ninov, un physicien nucléaire. Il était l'auteur s'un papier de la découverte au journal de la Revue des Lettres de Physique. Ces nouveaux éléments stables ne devraient pas être radioactifs._

Un autre Article le suivait.

_Il y eut cependant une spéculation considérable sur la base de calculs théoriques qu'une île de stabilité pourrait exister aux environs de Z 114 et N 184 (c'est-à-dire 114 protons et 184 neutrons°. Les deux étaient censés être des numéros magiques. Les isotopes dans cette région, qui devaient théoriquement avoir des demi-vies significativement plus longues que les Isotopes lourds connus, sont parfois appelés des super éléments lourds (SEL) Il y avait des preuves évidentes de sous-parties (des régions de stabilité accrue) à Z 122 à126 et N 184 à 224._

Bien cela concluait pour Harry. Son ancêtre avait inconsciemment découvert ce super élément lourd stable qui avait la capacité d'exploiter et d'amplifier l'énergie. Son ancêtre n'avait pas de véritables sorts, les connaissances ou le temps pour rechercher ses propriétés. Il n'avait pas pu connaître ce que c'était, et l'avait simplement gardé comme une sorte de curiosité. Une chose était certaine, l'acquisition d'énormes quantités de ce minerai serait maintenant son but principal.

Il commença à décrire toutes les utilisations possibles de cette matière. Ses premières idées impliquaient une baguette et une épée faites de cette matière. Maintenant s'il pouvait introduire cette matière dans sa circulation sanguine il pourrait être capable de canaliser assez d'énergie par ses canaux magiques pour effectuer de la magie sans baguette complexe.. Actuellement, même les plus puissants sorciers ne pouvaient performer que des sorts basiques et quelques sorts équivalent à environ un étudiant de premier année.

Il avait besoin d'un plan pour trouver, miner et sentir ce nouvel élément.. Son dernier mois avait été entièrement consacré à la découverte de moyens de recherches pour cet élément. Il avait besoin de l'équivalent magique d'un satellite moldu. Il décida d'utiliser un balai magique.

Il rechercha deux semaines entières un sort de pistage, et des sorts révélateurs pour que le balai puisse chercher le minéral et il pourrait suivre à la trace l'emplacement du balai. A sa grande surprise la plupart de ses réponses vinrent du coffre des Maraudeurs. Spécialement comment ils avaient créés la carte de pistage de Poudlard.

Il dut d'abord entourer la poignée du balai avec des gemmes de cristal de qualité. Il choisit des gemmes d'Améthystes puisqu'il en avait une assez grande quantité. Il devait ensuite charger les cristaux avec de l'énergie magique brute. Les cristaux fourniraient l'énergie magique pour faire voler le balai. Les balais marchaient seulement en profitant de l'énergie magique du sorcier ou de la sorcière.

Il décida de connecter le balai à un planisphère qu'il avait pris dans la chambre de Dudley. Il avait environ trois pieds de diamètres et avait de nombreux détails géographiques. Il décida d'attacher le petit cylindre de minerai à au bout de sa baguette magique, puisqu'il devait ajouter beaucoup de pouvoir aux cristaux.

Harry était parti sous déguisement et chercha environ 30 balais Comètes. Ils étaient assez rapides et il y en avait en abondance. 2000 Gallions plus tard il revint avec ses balais et commença à les configurer en machines de recherche. Pour que les balais soient capables de trouver des gisements de minerai ils avaient besoin d'un échantillon de minerai pour comparer.

C'est comme ça que fonctionnait le sort de recherche. C'est comme lorsqu'un chien recherche une personne. Il a besoin d'un vêtement de la personne. Il avait mis au point un sortilège de glue permanente sur la poignée du balai où le minerai serait attaché. Il fusionna alors les cristaux de diamant avec l'élément et les chargea en énergie magique.

Il jeta alors un sort de recherche et de reconnaissance. Il ajouta d'autres cristaux à la queue des balais et jeta une variante du sort de portoloin. Il avait donné aux balais une gamme de coordonnées latitudes et longitudes à vérifier. Quand il l'eut fait, la dernière chose qu'il fit fut de jeter un sort de désillusion pour cacher les balais des moldus. Si après 30 jours les balais n'avait rien trouvés, ils seraient de retour par portoloin dans la salle à manger des Dursley.

Il désenclencha l'œil d'Odin et attendit la tombée de la nuit. Il sortit alors ses balais. En faisant ce travail, il s'était prouvé qu'utiliser cet élément lui avait permis de charger les cristaux à 100 pourcent de leur potentiel maximum. Maintenant il espérait que son plan fonctionnerait.

Il le saurait dans environ trente jours. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de suivre à la trace les progrès des balais. Il consacrerait maintenant son temps à l'exécution de rituels et à l'ouverture du sarcophage.

**Mois Odin du 9 juillet**

**4 semaines plus tard temps Odin**

Bien qu'Harry ait complètement détruit ses pieds avec la nouvelle connaissance de la magie noire qu'il venait juste d'acquérir. Cela prendrait au minimum deux ans pour étudier tout ça. Il avait pris un solide semaine de préparation pour le rituel. Il avait trouvé les instructions écrites comme décrites sur les murs de tombeaux. Il se faisait confirmer chaque étape par Anubis.

Ça avait été un rituel de sang à la base. Harry avait crée une lame d'Obsidienne aussi noire que la nuit et l'avait utilisée pour verser son sang sur les quatre runes cardinales du sarcophage. Il avait utilisé cinq gouttes de sang magique par rune. Chaque point cardinal rougeoya d'une couleur différente après chaque incantation. Chaque incantation Sumérienne devait être psalmodiée en noble fourchelangue.

**« Inim-sàr-Mir-gùr »**

**« Im-sa-ti-um »**

**« GISgal-Lu »**

**« Im-Mar-Tu »**

Il les répéta cinq fois et quand il eut fini un éclat de lumière blanche suivit par une lumière pourpre émana du sarcophage. Cela dura environ une minute. La lumière fut alors suivie par une douleur fulgurant sur le côté droit de son dos. C'était jute en dessous de l'omoplate. La douleur était insoutenable et elle dura environ dix minutes. Ce fut suivit par une autre douleur intenable sur le côté gauche de son dos pendant quinze autres minutes. La douleur semblait localisée.

La douleur était comme un doloris concentré. Quand ce fut finit, Harry s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit. Le rituel avait eu lieu la nuit, de toute manière. Le jours suivant, Harry revint à ses exercices et prit une agréable douche chaude. Il se sentait parfaitement bien. Juste quand il quittait la salle de bain, il remarqua deux tatouages sur son dos. C'était un Phénix noir et un scorpion noir se faisant face.

Il n'avait pas compté les obtenir mais il devait admettre qu'ils étaient sacrément cool. Il avait à peu près la taille de deux largeurs de main et étaient absolument exquis dans leurs détails. Tous les deux avait des yeux de jade verts comme lui. Harry supposa que tous les anciens prêtres étaient marqués comme ça. Harry ne savait pas qu'il y a 3 000 ans, cette marque apportait la peur à n'importe quelle personne qui la reconnaissait. C'était la marque de la mort à quiconque s'opposait au prêtre.

Harry mangea son petit déjeuner et ouvrit le sarcophage. Il trouva tout un tas de jarres qui avaient été rétrécies. Il devait y avoir au moins 400 jarres remplies de rouleaux. Chaque jarre était étiquetée d'un numéro. Il agrandit les jarres et les rangea dans la bibliothèque de sa malle.

Il jeta un regard curieux à certains des sorts. Il n'avait jamais réalisé quelle puissance avait ces sorts de magie noire. Il trouva des sorts d'attaque, des techniques sombres, des sorts qui pourrait amener des hommes scorpions du néant. Il trouva des sorts qui ferait rentrer une lance d'Obsidienne dans le rectum d'un ennemis et l'empalerait 30 pieds en l'air.

Il trouva d'autres sorts qui pouvaient créer de puissantes tempêtes de sable et retirer l'humidité du corps d'une personne. Il trouva un autre sort qui faisait fondre une personne à vos pieds. Harry était absolument sidéré par la puissance de ces sorts.

Il était content d'entre être à 80 pourcent de ses possibilités en matière de création et d'élargissement de ses canaux magiques. Certains de ces sorts prenait énormément de pouvoir. Quand il commencerait à les étudier les ennemis se feraient dessus de peur. Quand ils entendraient qu'il allait venir, il voulait qu'ils soient si effrayés qu'ils abandonneraient simplement. En parlant de pouvoir, il avait presque oublié sa recherche de minerai.

Il alla devant son planisphère et il s'exclama ''Putain, merde''. Il trouva 8 de ses balais qui étaient restés en vol stationnaire et qui clignotaient rouge sur le planisphère. Harry était très heureux que sa création fonctionne.

« Merci les Maraudeurs ! » fit-il.

Il lut rapidement les coordonnées sur le globe et trouva les noms des lieux. Pour savoir s'ils avaient une signification, il tapa ces noms sur Internet, et ce qui en sortit le surpris. Apparemment, chaque coordonnée représentait un ancien impact d'astéroïde.

Il supposa maintenant que le minerai avait atterrit sur terre avec les astéroïdes, et Dieu seul savait d'où ils venaient et quand ils avaient atterris sur terre. Harry lut l'emplacement de ces impacts d'astéroïdes.

**Nom du Cratère****sa taille (km)Emplacement**

Manicouagan, 100 214 Québec, Canada

Chicxulub, 17 065 Yucatan, Mexique

Bedout, 180 250 Ouest de l'Australie

Woodleigh 120 300 Ouest de l'Australie

Popigai 10 035.7 Est de la Russie

Kara-kul 5 205 Tadjikistan

Kara 65 073 Russie

Takoonooka 55 128 Queensland en Australie

Bien, la première des choses d'abord. Harry devait empaqueter, et aussi acheter une malle avec des compartiments plus larges. Il en avait besoin pour stocker les minéraux. Il les purifierait sur les sites et extrairait les dérivés. Il supposa que 5 malles suffiraient. Il modifia son apparence et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il alla directement à la boutique de malles et cartables.

Il y entra et acheta cinq malles magiques de stockage. Elles avaient des compartiments extrêmement larges spécifiquement conçus pour transporter beaucoup de poids. Chaque espace était d'environ 20 à 30 pieds. Et toutes les malles pourraient être réduites. 2 000 Gallions plus tard, Harry sortit de la boutique et transplana directement dans sa chambre.

Il prit l'œil d'Odin avec lui. Il transplana à toutes les coordonnées des balais et parcourut les secteurs. Il s'assura d'enregistrer les coordonnées exactes des balais. Il rassembla tous les balais et les rangea. Dans une de ses malles nouvellement achetée.

Il décida alors de prospecter en premier le cratère de l'impact du Yucatan au Mexique. Quand il y arriva, il monta d'abord un camp. Il était à Mexico dans une alcôve isolée surplombant une colline qui descendait jusqu'à la plage. Hé bien, il pensait que si la veine allait jusqu'au dessous de l'eau cela deviendrait intéressant.

Après avoir posé sa malle et jeter ses sorts, il décida de passer en revue son livre sur l'extraction minière magique. Il suivit les instructions du livre et décida de se faire une image mentale de la veine de minerai. Il devait se concentrer sur l'énergie magique du minerai en question.

Il remercia dieu pour être magicien. Pour les magiciens, la technique impliquait de laisser la magie s'écouler hors de vous pour scanner la signature énergétique des minéraux. Basé sur la force de la signature, sur l'aura si vous voulez, et vous créez une carte tridimensionnelle de la veine. Il remercia dieu de maîtriser l'Occlumencie et d'avoir la discipline mentale pour l'effectuer. Cela nécessitait de tenir compte de beaucoup de détails. C'était assez drôle, son livre sur l'extraction minière magique avait-il fait allusion à l'utilité d'être un Occlumens pour faire le travail d'extraction ?

Il laissa sa magie scanner l'endroit et trouva que la plus forte concentration de minerai était le bord de mer Harry estima que la veine était enterrée à une profondeur de 10 km. La veine de minerai avait un noyau d'environ 300 mètres sur 400 mètres de long selon la force de la signature magique.

Le noyau avait plus ou moins la forme d'un ballon de football américain. Harry supposa qu'il pourrait effectuer l'extraction depuis son emplacement actuel. Il devrait extraire le minerai morceau par morceau pour permettre à la partie creusée de se remplir avec la saleté environnante et l'eau. Le processus d'extraction était un simple sort de déplacement avec une bonne dose de pouvoir dedans. Il aurait besoin d'un maximum de concentration. A ce point, il engage l'œil d'Odin et commença son travail.

**Mois Odin du 10 Juillet**

**4 semaines plus tard temps Odin**

La matinée après qu'Harry ait désengagé l'œil d'Odin il se rappela combien fatigantes avaient été ces quatre semaines. L'extraction nécessitait une énorme quantité d'énergie magique. Il avait utilisé le sort de déplacement « **Exterebro-Mura** » pour enlever le minerai de la veine. Il utilisa alors le sort « **Expurgo-Mura** » pour purifier le minerai. Les sorts étaient assez simples, mais vous deviez constamment vous concentrer sur l'aura du minerai pour l'extraire et le purifier. C'était cette constante concentration qui était épuisante. Il avait quasiment passé des nuits blanches pour étudier ses échantillons.

Il avait réussit à extraire 3200 livres de minerai purifié du numéro 122 et aussi 675 livres de numéro 126.

Il décida de donner à ces éléments des noms. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se référer à eux par leurs numéros atomiques. Se rappelant la série Stargate qu'il avait suivit plus tôt, il décida s'appeler le numéro atomique 122 ''Naquadah'' et le numéro atomique 126 ''Naquadria''. Ça n'avait aucun sens de se creuser la tête à trouver des noms appropriés quand ceux-ci suffiraient et lui semblaient assez bons en tout cas.

Le processus d'extraction avait été assez rapide, mais le processus de purification avait été brutal. Il avait réussi à purifier 99,87 pourcent des deux minéraux.

Il avait été stupéfait de la texture et de la couleur du Naquadria. C'était noir comme de la poix et était humide et froid au toucher. Le minéral semblait aussi être translucide.

Quand il en vint à l'amplification d'énergie, le Naquadria battait largement le Naquadah. Quand le Naquadah multipliait l'énergie magique par 10, le Naquadria multipliait la puissance de cette même énergie par 100.

C'était tout simplement phénoménal. Le seul problème qu'il voyait était que si trop d'énergie magique l'alimentait, la structure minérale s'écroulerait, et le minéral deviendrait du ''simple'' Naquadah. Harry gaspilla environ onze livres de la substance jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un agent qui empêcherait le minéral de se délabrer tout en gardant intactes ses qualités d'amplification.

Il dopa le Naquadria avec des saphirs en poudre. Il finit avec 1 part de gemme pour 1 000 part de minéral dans la structure. Cela créait une composition extrêmement stable. L'agent dopant agissait comme un catalyseur pour empêcher la réaction de dégradation. Il s'assura que tout le Naquadria extrait soit mélangé de cette façon.

Il voulu prospecter un autre site avant de retourner à Privet Drive. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa prison auto-imposée trop longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait trompé l'Ordre avec son sort de déguisement en se faisant ressembler à sa tante ou son oncle travaillant dans la réserve.

A chaque fois qu'il désengageait l'œil d'Odin, il se faisait une apparence extérieure. Il devait faire croire à l'Ordre que les Dursley étaient à la maison. Il réussit à jeter un sort de désillusion pour faire comme si la voiture était partie. Ses petites déceptions étaient bien vite effacées.

L'Ordre n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait changé et grandit. Si le vieux fou pensait pouvoir le contrôler, il se trompait lourdement. Quand ils s'apercevraient finalement de combien il avait changé, ils seraient stupéfaits. Aucun doute qu'ils penseraient qu'il était devenu mauvais, mais de quoi ils se mêlaient ? Il s'en fichait de toute manière.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait tout empaqueté et réduit dans ses malles. Il transplana alors juste à côté de la destination suivante Manicouagan, au Québec. Quand il arriva, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il fasse si froid. Même en plein milieu de l'été. Il semblait y avoir des essaims de moustiques. Il regarda autour et il lui sembla être au milieu de nulle part. Ça ne le gênait pas même s'il n'avait pas de chance. Il jeta une série de sorts de protection. Il monta un camp et activa l'œil d'Odin.

**Mois Odin du 11 Juillet**

**4 semaine plus tard, temps Odin**

Harry réfléchit sur ses quatre dernières semaines et décida qu'il avait assez de minéraux pour le moment. Il avait réussi à extraire 4 200 livres de Naquadah et 852 livre de Naquadria de cette veine. Il avait aussi réussi à beaucoup étudier cette ancienne magie noire. Avec son nouveau minerai, il avait pensé à se faire lui-même une nouvelle baguette.

Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce dont il voulait pour l'achever mais il avait besoin de plus de recherches. En lisant son livre sur la fabrication des baguettes magiques, il était tombé sur un paragraphe très important concernant le fait de charger des cristaux avec de la magie brute. Première chose, il avait eu faux sur le fait que les cristaux avaient été pleinement chargés. Certains cristaux étaient complètement chargés en combinant les magies d'une demi-douzaine de sorciers et sorcières.

Marcel Ollivander en 1264 avait formulé la théorie que quand un cristal était pleinement chargé, l'énergie en plus envoyée dans le cristal serait simplement tournée en un faisceau de concentration très puissante. Le cristal concentrerait et dirigerait l'énergie vers le faisceau. Il avait essayé de faire des baguettes magiques à base de cristaux mais elles n'avaient pas fonctionnées correctement, et il n'avait pas pu trouver la raison de cet échec.

Harry se rappela ses lectures sur les lasers dans son livre de physique moldue et conclue que c'était plus ou moins le même principe. Dans un laser, les photons cohérents devaient être portés à un certain degré de force pour qu'ils puissent être libérés par le reflet de la lentille.

La poignée et le noyau de sa nouvelle baguette magique serait évidemment fait de Naquadria. Il devrait trouver une gemme d'une très grande pureté pour l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il devrait aussi fondre des cristaux de grande qualité au Naquadria pour garder l'énergie concentrée dans la baguette.

Son seul problème était de trouver une gaine appropriée pour le noyau de sa baguette. Le matériau avait besoin d'avoir une résistance à la chaleur et des propriétés de dissipation. Les bois habituellement utilisés pour les baguettes ne conviendraient absolument pas. Ils ne pourraient pas soutenir l'amplification de pouvoir due au Naquadria. Le bois serait incapable de dissipée la chaleur produite assez rapidement. Le bois serait réduit en cendre. Les cristaux devraient aussi être complètement chargés de son énergie magique brute.

Harry décida de transplaner dans sa chambre et tria tout son stock de minerais. Un fois dans sa chambre, il s'installa. Il décida de faire une apparition à l'extérieur en tant que Vernon Dursley. Après le déjeuner, il décida de transplaner à l'extérieur de Gringotts. Il irait et déposerait un de ses malles de minerais dans son coffre familial pour le mettre en sécurité.

Harry avait pensé à sa formation, et il décida qu'il profiterait d'apprendre auprès de maîtres renommés dans leur domaine. Il essaierait et paierait les services des meilleurs professeurs que l'argent pourrait acheter. Il se décida pour des entraînements en Potions, Enchantement, Métamorphose, Création de sorts, Duel et Arts Martiaux et combat à l'épée. Sur ce dernier, il avait un type particulier de formation à l'esprit. Il alla voir Griphook.

Quand il arriva au bureau de Griphook, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut combien le bureau du Gobelin avait changé, il semblait plus opulent, et Harry approuva rapidement ces nouveaux changements. Laissez chacun connaître l'importance de manipuler le compte des Potter.

« Bonjour, Griphook ! »

« Ah, Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Hé bien, tout d'abord, je voudrai vous dire que l'aide que vous m'avez apporté a été inestimable, il me permet de vous dire que je vais devenir bientôt un sorcier plus qu'accompli ! » Griphook sourit à cette déclaration. Harry voyant le sourire féroce de Griphook continua.

« Ceci étant dit, je crois que les livres et l'entraînement personnel ne peuvent m'apporter tout ce qu'il me faut. » Griphook hocha la tête à cette déclaration.

« J'ai décidé d'acheter les services des meilleurs professeurs pour développer mon entraînement. Pour les sujets que j'ai en tête, voici la liste ! Avec vos vastes contacts, je me demandai si vous pouviez m'aider à trouver des professeurs compétents. » Griphook jeta un coup d'œil à la liste et Harry jura qu'il avait vu une autre sourire sur son visage !

« Hé bien, Monsieur, il n'y a rien que je préfère plus qu'un challenge ! Pour quand voulez-vous vos professeurs ? »

« Que diriez-vous du 20 Juillet ? »

« Ça ne posera aucun problème monsieur, je peux certainement vous faire ça. », ils se serrèrent la main et Harry quitta Gringotts.

Comme il descendait la rue, il se rappela sa promesse d'avoir la peau du Basilic. C'était tard dans l'après-midi, il se fit donc une note mentale d'aller la récolter dans la chambre des secrets, lors de sa prochaine pause.

Harry transplana dans sa chambre et décida de faire quelques recherches. Il devait trouver un matériau adéquat pour compléter le noyau de Naquadria de sa baguette. Harry avait fait beaucoup d'expériences pour le nouveau matériau de son noyau et savait que la gaine recouvrant de noyau de Naquadria devait être une matière qui avait une très haute dissipation thermique et qui avait aussi besoin d'une bonne résistance à l'usure. Il devait aussi résister à un stress physique extrême.

Après environ 30 minutes de recherches sur Internet, il tomba sur un matériau moldu appelé Rhénium. La définition du métal était celle-là :

_Le Rhénium était un matériau argenté brillant. C'était un pur étal réfractaire et qui était extrêmement attractif pour les structures à température élevée, et les systèmes d'application d'énergie, comme l'espace et les systèmes de propulsion des missiles. Utilisé comme matériau structurel pur ou une crépine en accord avec le graphite ou les matières carboniques structurelles, le Rhénium peut fournir la résistance à l'érosion pour des composants des engins roquettes à hautes températures et les valves chaudes de gaz._

_Le Rhénium a beaucoup d'avantages sur les autres matériaux possibles. Le Rhénium a un point de fusion de 3180°C (5756°F) excédent tous les autres métaux sauf le tungstène. Le Rhénium est le seul métal réfractaire qui ne forme pas de carbure, cependant, il a une solubilité significative pour le carbone qui assure une force de lien excellente entre les deux matériaux._

_Le Rhénium surpassait sur plusieurs critères tous les autres choix possibles de composants pour les sections chaudes. Pour les métaux réfractaires, le Rhénium avait une plus grande possibilité d'extension à des températures élevées. Le Rhénium possédait aussi une certaine résistance à l'usure aux éléments métalliques, et le coefficient le plus élevé de durcissement que n'importe quel métal._

Harry décida de couvrir le cristal extérieur de la gemme entourant le noyau de Naquadria avec du Rhénium. Le Rhénium dissipera rapidement n'importe quelle chaleur générée par le noyau. Il décida aussi que sa nouvelle baguette serait non seulement un chef d'œuvre de fonctionnalité mais aussi une œuvre d'art. Il graverait un scorpion et un cobra Egyptien le long de la gaine de sa baguette magique avec des diamants noirs. Les yeux du scorpion seraient des émeraudes et les yeux du cobra seraient des saphirs.

La poignée serait gravée avec beaucoup de runes différentes. Certaines de ces runes protègeraient la baguette de la possession. Quiconque hormis le propriétaire de la baguette ressentirait l'équivalant d'un Endoloris s'il prenait la baguette. Il y aurait un sort de convocation permanant pour que le propriétaire puisse appeler sa baguette de n'importe où dans le monde.

Il y aurait aussi des runes pour empêcher le dépistage de la magie noire par le ministère. Beaucoup de runes qu'il avait obtenu grâce au Sarcophage se servaient de la magie du sang. Pour sculpter sa nouvelle baguette, la première chose que fit Harry fut de mémoriser les livres de fabrication de baguette d'Ollivander. Harry trouva la lecture fascinante. Les runes et le cœur de Naquadria devraient absorber son sang pour aligner correctement ses propriétés uniquement à sa signature magique.

Comme Harry lisait le livre d'Ollivander, il devint très impressionné par la connaissance accumulée au cours des siècles. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais su que quand une baguette choisissait un sorcier ou une sorcière, il s'avérait que la meilleure compatibilité à laquelle une personne magique pouvait s'attendre était d'environ 80 pourcent Cela voulait dire que seul 80 pourcent de l'énergie magique d'un sorcier ou d'un sorcière était utilisée dans un sort, le reste de l'énergie magique était convertie en chaleur.

C'est pourquoi une grande quantité de sorts travaillés laisserait la personne fatiguée et vidée. Selon les ancêtres d'Ollivander, les meilleures baguettes magiques devaient avoir le noyau de la baguette entourée pas des gemmes de cristal de qualité. Le cristal pourrait alors être pleinement chargé par l'énergie magique brute de la personne. De cette manière les cristaux agiraient comme une lentille concentrant toute l'énergie magique de la personne le long du noyau de la baguette.

Cependant, cette méthode de fabrication des baguettes magiques n'avait pas été couronnée de succès puisqu'aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'avait été capable de charger pleinement les cristaux. Quelques gemmes de cristaux avaient été pleinement chargés en combinant l'énergie d'une demi-douzaine de sorciers et sorcières, mais les résultats de l'expérience montèrent que ces baguette étaient devenues encore moins efficaces qu'avec un noyau habituel de baguette magique.

Ollivander émit la théorie qu'il y avait deux raisons pour cela. La première était que la combinaison des signatures magiques de tous ces sorciers et sorcières avait déstabilisé la matrice des cristaux ce qui rendait la gemme inutilisable comme lentille de concentration.

De nouvelles expérience démontèrent qu'un seul sorcier devait charger les cristaux. Cela s'avéra aussi être un échec. La théorie est que puisque les cristaux n'étaient jamais complètement chargés, alors les cristaux voleraient l'énergie magique de la personne tandis qu'elle jetterait un sort dans une tentative de se charger complètement.

Théoriquement, Ollivander estimait que si le noyau d'une baguette était imbibé du sang magique d'une personne, et si les cristaux entourant le noyau avaient été complètement chargés, cette personne aurait alors 100 pourcent de compatibilité avec sa baguette. La baguette concentrerait toute l'énergie magique dans les sorts.

Après avoir esquissé sur papier comment il voulait que soit sa baguette, il commença a inscrire les provisions et compléta ses calculs. Basé sur des séries de calculs, sa nouvelle baguette serait longue de 13 pouces. La poignée ferait 6 pouces de long sur 1 pouce de diamètre et serait faite en Naquadria. Le corps principal serait aussi fait de Naquadria fusionné avec la poignée et aurait une longueur de 7 pouces. Le diamètre du corps principal varierait entre 1 pouce à la fin de la poignée à ½ pouce au bout de la baguette.

Il graverait le scorpion et le cobra le long du côté de la gaine de Rhénium. Il fusionnerait alors des diamants noirs dans les gravures. La poignée serait aussi gravée de runes et des gemmes de saphir seraient fusionnées dans les rues gravées. La démarcation entre la poignée et le corps principal serait un anneau de saphir fusionné au Naquadria large 1/8 de pouce.

Il regarda le calendrier et remarqua que ce serait la pleine lune ce soir. Selon ses livres sur la magie du sang, les runes de sang devraient être faites à minuit ce soir. Donc, il devrait faire sa baguette ce soir s'il voulait l'utiliser pour construire sa malle.

Il rechercha sur Internet un vendeur en grosse quantité de Rhénium et trouva la HC Stack Gmb Ltd de Sheffield. Harry décida qu'il transplanerait là-bas et achèterait une boîte de tiges de Rhénium. Harry se rappela aussi qu'il avait besoin d'acheter des bois exotiques pour construire sa malle sur mesure. Après 35 autres minutes sur Internet, il trouva la Galerie de bois à South Hampton.

Harry regarda sa montre qui affichait 16h00. Il devait se bouger et rapidement. Il prit un de ses coffres à minéraux inutilisé et le réduisit. Il prit son manteau et transplana chez le vendeur de métal en premier.

40 minutes plus tard, Harry finit par acheter 50 tiges de 12 pieds de long et d'un pied de diamètre. Les tiges étaient exquises et avait une couleur d'argent semi-glacé. Il transplana ensuite à la Galerie des bois. Et une heure plus tard, Harry avait dépensé 60 000 livres en bois. Il marcha hors de la boutique ou était la station de livraison. Il dit à l'homme qu'il attendait un camion de livraison. Il attendit pour être sur que personne n'était autour et fit rétrécir tous ses matériaux et rangea le tout dans sa malle. Quand ce fut fait, il transplana à Privet Drive.

Il aimait vraiment son nouveau moyen de transport. Les longues distances le fatiguaient un peu, mais il récupérait assez rapidement. Harry regarda l'heure et décida de se préparer un agréable dîner. Quand ce fut fait, il décida de mettre tous ses matériaux ensemble. Il pourrait aussi se faire deux baguettes. Il sortit deux tiges de Naquadria, et des gemmes de cristal de grande qualité.

Il sortit des améthystes, des diamants noirs, des émeraudes et des saphirs. Il sortit ensuite son livre de rituels de runes et de sang. Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Harry s'entraîna à passer en revue et à tracer les anciennes runes. Une heure avant minuit, Harry prit sa baguette et décrivit dans son esprit la taille et la finesse qu'il voulait. Il jeta alors le sort ''**Ductum- Flatum** » il regarda et sourit. Les deux pièces de sa baguette étaient parfaitement sculptées. Il tailla alors les runes dans la poignée.

Il jeta les sorts suivants ''**Caelator –Vetus** » il inscrivit une rune de convocation. Cette rune ferait que sa baguette viendrait vers lui peu importe où il était. Il inscrivit une rune de douleur qui causerait l'équivalant d'un sort de Doloris sur quiconque lui prenait sa baguette. Les runes seraient accordées à sa seule signature magique.

Il grava une autre rune qui empêcherait les cristaux de se décharger de leur énergie. Aucun sens de gaspiller beaucoup d'énergie à recharger les cristaux. Il grava une autre rune qui empêcherait sa baguette d'être appelée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Cela rendrait l'Expelliarmus inutile sur lui.

Quand il eut gravé les deux parties de sa baguette, il fut temps d'aller dehors sous la pleine lune et d'effectuer les rituels de sang. Il prit les tiges de Rhenium, les gemmes et les tiges de Naquadria. Il prit sa montre et pressa le bouton de localisation. Bon, pensa-t-il, Mondingus était environ à 200 pieds dans la rue en face de la maison. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours de l'arrière cour. Il prit son livre, sa dague, et ses morceaux de baguette et alla dans l'arrière cour.

Une fois qu'il fut dans l'arrière cour, il disposa une couverture blanche. Il sortit les cristaux et le matériel des baguettes. Il regarda sa montre et y lu 00 h 00. Pour sa première baguette, il prit des gemmes de saphir et fusionna les saphirs dans chaque rune en jetant « **Fusum-Crystallus** ».

Il prit ensuite les cristaux d'améthyste et fusionna 1/8 de livre dans le Naquadria. Un saphir elliptique fut fusionné à mi-chemin du bout du noyau de Naquadria. Il souleva alors sa paume droite au dessus de sa tête, et affrontant la lune, il prit sa dague et se coupa diagonalement pendant qu'il entonnait le sort suivant.

«**Ab- Invoco- Atis-Conjunctio-Ritus** » Mère la nuit, j'invoque le pouvoir du sang. Il autorisa alors son sang à recouvrir entièrement les cristaux couvrant le bout de sa baguette magique, la partie centrale de la baguette et les runes. A ce point, il remarqua que son sang était absorbé par les cristaux et que sa baguette émettait une lumière bleue.

Les cristaux absorbèrent totalement le sang et donc sa signature magique. Il prit sa baguette en houx et attacha un petit cône de Naquadria au bout. Il s'assura alors de toucher chaque cristal du bout de Naquadria et procéda au chargement complet de tous les cristaux avec son énergie magique brute.

Ce fut facilement fait avec l'amplification d'énergie du Naquadria. Il sut quand les cristaux furent entièrement chargés car ils s'illuminèrent d'un profond rouge cramoisi. Il jeta alors le sort suivant « **Impedio- Eluvies** » qui empêcheraient de manière permanente les cristaux de se décharger de leur énergie. Il fusionna alors un peu de Rhénium avec les cristaux pour la protection.

Il finit sa première baguette en gravant un scorpion et un cobra Egyptien sur le manche de Rhenium. Il fusionna ensuite des diamants noirs dans les gravures. Il fusionna deux éclats de saphir pour les yeux du cobra et deux éclats d'émeraude pour les yeux du scorpion. Les runes et le bout de sa première baguette furent fusionnés avec une gemme de saphir.

Sur sa seconde baguette, il grava un Phénix et un Scorpion. Les mêmes diamants furent fusionnés avec les gravures et l'enveloppe de Rhénium. Le Scorpion eut de nouveau des éclats d'émeraude, et le Phénix reçut des éclats de rubis. Les runes et le bout de la baguette furent adaptés avec des émeraudes.

Harry réussit à faire toutes ces taches délicates avec sa baguette magique en houx. Il n'avait pas voulu toucher à ses nouvelles baguettes magiques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sous-sol de la maison. Il était trop effrayé des effets que pourraient produire ses baguettes si les théories d'Ollivander étaient correctes. Les baguettes furent magiquement lévitées et mises dans une boîte. Il prit du temps pour regagner un peu d'énergie, il se sentait épuisé. Quand il eut suffisamment récupéré, il nettoya les tâches de sang sur la couverture et prit les matériaux restants.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et s'assura de fermer toutes les portes. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la boîte. Il prit finalement le temps de regarder ses créations et il s'émerveilla de la beauté de ces baguettes. Elles étaient de loin les baguettes magiques les plus belles qu'il avait jamais vues. La meilleure partie était que personne ne pourrait utiliser ses bébés contre lui. Selon les théories d'Ollivander, elles étaient complètement accordées à lui. Sa signature magique était de manière permanente accordée aux cristaux, pour toujours.

Quand il prit finalement sa première baguette, il sentit l'afflux de pouvoir comme il n'en avait jamais senti. L'air environnant commença à crépiter, se réchauffer et tourbillonner. La lumière sortant de sa baguette était l'équivalant d'un rayon de soleil. Le sous-sol était baigné avec des lumières bleues et pourpres. La lumière était tout à fait aveuglante. Harry ne pouvait pas croire le sentiment qu'il avait.

Le sentiment qu'il avait avec sa baguette original était une farce par rapport à ça. Cette baguette magique semblait être comme une extension de son corps. Harry regarda le plancher et trouva un penny. Il décida d'essayer sa nouvelle baguette en jetant un sort de « **Wingardium-Leviosa** » sur le penny. Le penny non seulement se souleva mais alla directement dans le plafond du sous-sol et se logea quelque part au dessus.

« **PUTAIN DE MERDE !** » pensa Harry. Il aurait besoin d'apprendre à contrôler sa puissance quand il utiliserait ses nouvelles baguettes. Remerciant dieux qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le sort de Reducto, il aurait réduit la maison en morceaux ! Il répéta la même expérience avec sa seconde baguette et eut le même résultat. Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il avait prit un concept théorique de la fabrication de baguette et avait travaillé à 100 pourcent.

Hé bien, il pensait que l'ancêtre d'Ollivander serait vindicatif sur ses théories. Harry se rappela maintenant que ses sorts seraient amplifiés une centaine de fois, il se fit de nouveau une note mentale de se rappeler de s'adapter à ses nouveaux niveaux de puissance.

Harry pensa à ses nouvelles baguettes ; et il réfléchit qu'il avait pris sa découverte des propriétés du Naquadah et du Naquadria pour faire que ses théories deviennent vraies. Harry comprit un important secret cette nuit-là. Il se rappela une célèbre citation du scientifique moldu Einstein, « Il est meilleur d'être créateur que d'avoir la connaissance ».

Merde ! Quand je vais aller les montrer à Ollivander, il va se chier dessus. Harry regarda sa montre et trouva qu'il était avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Harry prit ses baguettes et son matériel et monta sa chambre. Il prit 15 minutes pour vider son esprit ne s'embêta pas à se déshabiller. Il s'endormit au moment ou sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Il se réveilla le matin suivant vers 9h00. Il compléta son rituel du matin bien qu'un peu tard et décida que son prochain temps rallongé serait consacré à créer son manoir et à étudier exclusivement les rouleaux.

**Mois Odin des 12-15 Juillet**

5h30 - 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant pendant 30 à 45 minute, travail sur les muscles des bras, puis le buste, les bras, les jambes… Incluant 30 minutes de Tai Chi.

7h00 - 7h15 : Douche.

7h15 -8h00 : Petit Déjeuner.

8h00 - 8h15 : Méditation/Entraînement et Pratique en Occlumencie et Légilimencie.

8h15 - 11h30 : Travail sur la malle.

11h30 - 12h00 : Déjeuner.

12h00 - 13h30 Aspic de 6 et 7ième année en Enchantement/Métamorphose/DCFM

13h30 - 17h30 : Magie noire du Sarcophage et entraînement.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner

19h00 - 20h00 : Magie physique et théorique, travail sur les canaux magiques.

21h00 - 23h00 : Étudier les Aspic de Métamorphose, Runes et Arithmancie.

23h00 - 23h30 Méditation/ Occlumencie et Légilimencie.

**16 semaines plus tard temps Odin**

Harry réfléchit sur ses actions de ses douze dernières semaines. Sa plus grande était bien sur l'achèvement de sa nouvelle maison. Il devait dire que c'était au moins une œuvre d'art. Il avait réussit à créer la taille, le confort, le prestige d'un Manoir confiné dans une malle. L'espace et le confort convenait à celui d'un roi, pensait-il. L'entrée consistait en un système de portes à deux battants faites de Rhénium. Harry alors avait créé des portails manuels.

Le portail d'entrée dans la malle et les portes intérieures du Manoir à l'intérieur de la malle fonctionnaient avec la magie du sang. Une personne devait être enregistrée par la magie du sang. Leur aura magique avait besoin d'être enregistrée pour leur permettre d'entrer dans le Manoir. Harry l'avait fait pour qu'il puisse ajouter ou enlever quelqu'un sur la liste des admis au Manoir.

Ils pouvaient seulement être enregistrés en présence d'Harry. Une fois qu'ils étaient enregistrés, ils pouvaient entrer dans la malle à volonté. Chaque pièce à l'intérieur du Manoir de la malle avait aussi des portails d'accès, mais ils étaient verrouillés à la signature magique d'une personne. De cette manière, il pourrit garder la trace de certaines de ses pièces secrètes comme les cachots souterrains. Aussi, les cristaux de reconnaissance à l'intérieur des portails pourraient seulement être activés par son énergie magique pendant les processus d'enregistrement. Harry supposa qu'il avait réalisé un système de sécurité très sophistiqué. Du fait qu'il pouvait contrôler à quelles salles les personnes pourraient accéder à l'intérieur de la malle.

Il avait réussit à créer une réception ultra confortable, une cuisine entièrement équipée, une salle de duel, une chambre, un laboratoire de potion, une maison verte, Une piscine moldue de taille semi-Olympique, un gymnase entièrement équipé, et une salle à manger formelle.

La partie supérieure contenait 20 chambres pleinement décorées. Sans compter sa suite de maître qui était de toute beauté. Tous les planchers étaient en marbre. La réception principale possédait une cheminée. Des piliers d'Obsidienne reliaient l'entrée aux secteurs majeurs de Manoir. La cheminée principale était décorée en marbre et noir. Le plafond était enchanté comme celui du grand Hall de Poudlard, il reflétait l'état du ciel.

Harry avait été capable d'enfoncer et de fusionner des cônes de diamants qu'il avait réussi à élargir dans les panneaux de bois de la malle. La pointe du diamant atteignait l'autre côté du panneau de bois où il serait à découvert (à l'air libre donc !). Les diamants seraient capables d'acheminer la lumière du soleil et de la distribuer à l'intérieur des pièces du Manoir.

Il avait accroché l'arbre généalogique des Potter au dessus de la cheminée principale. Il réussit aussi à y incorporer une Bibliothèque complète. Il avait déménagé tous les livres des coffres des Potter et des Black dans son nouveau lieu de vie. Il n'avait utilisé rien que les meilleurs matériaux. Il avait lourdement utilisé les créations de confort des moldus dans son nouveau domicile.

Il avait des jacuzzis dans les salles de bain et de moelleux sofas dans les principaux salons et les chambres. Toutes les chambres étaient complétées avec de lourds meubles en chêne ou en érable. Tous les planchers étaient recouverts de marbre. Les lits étaient des king size (180 cm x 200 cm) ou des Queen size (160 cm x 200 cm) à baldaquins. Les matelas étaient faits pour s'ajuster et soutenir le corps pour un confort parfait.

Les murs étaient recouverts des différents bois exotiques qu'il avait pu acheter. Les vestibules étaient remplis de peintures, de statues et de gargouilles. Il avait fait un effort spécial pour inclure de nombreuses statues égyptiennes en honneur du Sarcophage. Il avait beaucoup de statues de dragon. Son propre lit était un lit King Size à baldaquin.

Sa chambre était décorée de couleur vert émeraude et pastel. Il avait un tapis de couleur émeraude pale dans la pièce. Sa chambre incluait aussi une pièce séparée qui contenait une massive table de travail avec une lampe et tous les sorts de décoration. Il avait aussi une mini bibliothèque où il gardait quelques uns de ses livres préférés. Il avait ensorcelé son propre plafond pour être capable de voir le ciel de nuit.

Sa salle de bain avait deux fois la taille de la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard. Il avait un bain bouillonnant et un triple lavabo en marbre. Il avait en miroir en pied (qui permet de voire toute la personne, de la tête aux pieds) Les toilettes étaient aussi faits en marbre noir. Toute la pièce était reliée au système de climatisation et d'éclairage moldu. Il avait des lustres en cristal dans toutes les pièces. Chaque salle avait un lustre spécialement dessiné.

Durant ses 12 dernières semaines, Harry inventa aussi un réacteur à Naquadria. Il avait étudié les réacteurs et les générateurs moldus. Il supposa qu'il pourrait construire un réacteur qui pourrait convertir l'énergie magique en électricité moldue. Il avait inventé le réacteur en créant une banque de cristaux qui avaient été chargés d'énergie magique brute.

Les cristaux se déchargeraient lentement grâce à un cylindre de Naquadria qui alimenterait un cristal convertisseur qui était ensorcelé pour reproduire la signature magique de 220v d'électricité. Un autre générateur fait de la même manière serait utilisé pour faire fonctionner les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait installés. Selon ses calculs, l'énergie des cristaux devraient être rechargée tous les 50 ans.

Ces générateurs d'électricité moldus faisaient fonctionner les lumières, les appareils de cuisine, la serre, l'air conditionné, et le chauffe-eau. Un générateur fut installé dans les étages supérieurs et un autre dans les étages inférieurs. Harry avait installé un système de sécurité tout à fait draconien

Des sorts étaient installés dans chaque chambre. Comme mentionné auparavant, toutes les pièces devaient être enregistrées à la signature magique de la personne pour lui autoriser l'accès. Il y avait un secteur spécial portoloin qui était fait pour que seuls ses portoloins puissent être utilisés. Les sorts étaient basés sur de l'ancienne magie noire et causeraient de sérieux problèmes de santé à quelqu'un de non-invité.

Il avait mis tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sur la malle, il avait mis des sorts pour résister à n'importe quels dommages physiques ou magiques. Des sorts de protection contre les intempéries, des sorts de purification de l'eau, des sorts de contrôle de la pureté de l'air et des sorts de contrôle de la température. Il jeta un sort de dissimulation pour le dissimuler aux yeux des moldus et des sorciers même s'ils étaient à côté. Dans ses études des rouleaux du sarcophage, il trouva l'équivalent en magie noire su sort de Fidélitas sauf que celui qui jetait le sort devenait son propre gardien.

Il jeta le sort de Fidélitas de magie noire. Personne ne serait capable de voir sa malle à moins qu'il les ait enregistrés à l'intérieur. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre les runes et les incantations pour jeter le sort de Fidélitas modifié. Harry n'avait jamais jeté un sort aussi compliqué. Il impliquait de calculer le volume à ensorceler et de jeter les runes appropriées pour activer le sort. Avec sa nouvelle baguette, il mettait tant de pouvoir dans ses sorts qu'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pourrait les briser.

Tout cet espace dans sa malle avait été possible grâce au Naquadria et aux cristaux qu'Harry avait réussi à fusionner dans le bois. L'énergie magique résultante que les panneaux de bois du coffre avaient été capable d'absorber avait été supérieur à ce qui avait déjà été inventé.

Les cristaux et le Naquadria fusionné dans la malle étaient le dépôt de l'énergie magique stockée qui avaient permis de tels sorts d'expansion particulièrement stables. Harry s'étai assuré de garder un journal très détaillé du processus de construction. Il avait essentiellement écrit un manuel pas à pas de construction de sa malle. Il avait une raison vraiment spécifique depuis le début pour faire cela. Il avait l'intention de louer Dobby dans l'avenir ; son principal travail à court terme était de construire une malle identique à celle qu'il venait de créer.

Après que sa malle ait été construite, il déplaça toutes ses possessions à l'intérieur du Manoir Potter nouvellement bâti. Dans son esprit, il avait maintenant besoin d'avoir cinq copies de sa malle. Avec ses instructions pas à pas, tout le monde pouvait dupliquer sa création.

S'il pouvait dupliquer sa malle originale, il avait calculé l'endroit approprié. Aussi, pendant les douze dernières semaines, il avait passé en revue certains papiers de son coffre et avait découvert un château Potter sur la côte occidentale de l'Écosse dans l'île de Tyree.

Apparemment, le château avait été abandonné comme place principale du clan Potter il y a 100 ans, en faveur d'un manoir en Angleterre. Avec de telles propriétés pour vivre, un château au large des côtes de l'Écosse n'avait peut être pas été assez attrayant pour ses ancêtres. Pour ne pas mentionner que cette propriété était profondément enterrée dans les papiers du coffre, il était très probable qu'il avait été oublié.

Selon les actes de propriété magique, le château avaient de puissants sorts de désillusion, et d'anti-repérage. Apparemment un sort de stase particulièrement puissant avait été jeté sur le château pour le préserver. Il décida qu'il allait le vérifier. S'il l'aimait, il testerait alors les sorts et obtiendrait un peu d'aide et réorganiserait la château pour correspondre à l'opulence de sa malle.

Harry remarqua aussi que, pensant les douze dernières semaines, il avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'âme et arriva à la conclusion que sa solitude auto-imposée commençait à lui peser. Il avait besoin de sortir et de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Il avait besoin de se faire de nouveaux amis et voulait voyager.

Son nouveau mode de transplanage lui permettait certainement d'aller partout où il voulait. Il devrait en faire une habitude et sortir en ville plus souvent. Il n'irait pas à Londres s'il pouvait l'éviter, mais il restait le reste de l'Europe, le Pacifique et beaucoup d'autres lieux intéressants.

Il s'assura qu'il avait ses notes de magie noire avec lui et transplana aux coordonnées du château. Quand il arriva, il fut agréablement surpris par l'allure du château. D'une part, il était fait de block de granite noir comme du jais. Il avait plusieurs tourelles et une grande arche d'entrée.

Les terres étaient un peu en mauvais état mais rien qui ne pouvait être énormément amélioré avec un peu de soin. Il remarqua des douves et un pont-levis. Le château n'avait certainement pas la taille de Poudlard mais il était certainement plus grand qu'un manoir. Il remarqua aussi une muraille qui entourait le château et qui avait presque les ¾ de la hauteur du mur.

La gouttière semblait avoir une gargouille tous les 20 pieds et chacune d'elle semblait être une conception originale. Harry pensa que c'était plutôt impressionnant. Harry prit son temps pour explorer les terres et trouva une forêt à l'arrière du château qui avait quelques créatures magiques, il sentit aussi que les sorts couvraient un très grand secteur allant jusqu'à la plage.

Harry s'inquiéta un peu car il sentait que les sorts s'étaient considérablement affaiblis depuis le temps. Ils n'étaient pas trop spectaculaires non plus. Il devrait changer ça s'il décidait de faire de ce château sa résidence principale. Après un peu plus de reconnaissance, il remarqua un passage piéton en pierre menant à la plage. Il le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le littoral. La plage était en forme de fer à cheval, avec des falaises et des cavernes avec les murs sculptées par la mer.

Il décida de revenir plus tard et de pratiquer sa magie sur les falaises. Il retourna au château et décida de rentrer. Il réalisa qu'il devait briser le champ de stase d'abord. Quand ce fut fait, il entra dans le hall de réception, et ce qu'il trouva là, lui coupa le souffle. Il était richement décoré et avait une quantité significative de salles.

Il inspecta les cuisines, la bibliothèque, les chambres, les toilettes, les cabines de douche, le gymnase, la salle de duel, les salles de jeu, les salles de relaxation, les salles de botanique, une salle pleine de matériaux pour la fabrication d'armes, un labo de potion qui avait besoin s'être totalement réapprovisionné. Les cachots souterrains avaient besoin d'un peu de travail au niveau sécurité, il y avait aussi ce que Harry appelait une salle de guerre. Il y avait aussi 50 chambres. La salle à manger semblait enchantée comme le grand hall de Poudlard. Il trouva aussi une salle d'enchantement, qui avait de pauvres cristaux et Harry pouvait dire qu'ils étaient très épuisés.

Harry estima que le château avait besoin d'un peu de travail, mais c'était aussi un lieu parfait pour en faire le siège de son pouvoir. Il aimait l'antiquité et le sentiment qu'il venait de ce château. C'est là où des centaines de Potter avaient vécus et étaient morts. Il sentait un sentiment si chaud qu'il se sentait comme s'il revenait à la maison. Harry décida qu'il se déplacerait ici aussitôt que possible. La première chose qu'il devait faire était de remettre les sorts de protection à jour et de les améliorer. Il reconstruirait complètement la salle des cristaux. Il emploierait autant de sorts de magie noire que possible.

Il jetterait aussi le sort d'anti-repérage le plus puissant qu'il avait et finalement ajouterait un sort de sang et un Fidélitas modifié. Quand il aurait fini, personne ne serait capable d'entrer sans son consentement. Quand il aurait complété les sorts il devrait chercher certains elfes de maisons qu'il avait en tête. Ils seraient en charge de reproduire les nombreuses idées de décoration de sa malle. Il dessinerait des plans de ce qu'il voulait.

Il remplacerait tous les planchers par du marbre pour correspondre au manoir de sa malle. Les murs seraient tous parés comme dans sa malle avec des bois exotiques. Il améliorerait aussi les baignoires avec du marbre, des lavabos et incorporerait des jacuzzis moldus et des douches à jets de vapeur.

Il voulait des lampes à chaleur et tous les moyens de confort. Toutes les chambres seraient redécorées comme celles de sa malle. Il supposa qu'il pourrait éclairer la totalité du château avec un seul gros générateur, mais décida que mettre tous ses yeux dans le même panier était stupide. Il construirait un réacteur seulement consacré aux sorts, un autre pour alimenter tous les cachots, les salles du rez-de-chaussée, et les salles du deuxième étage. Un autre générateur séparé alimenterait les étages supérieurs.

Il décida de nettoyer Privet Drive tout de suite. Il avait d'abord besoin d'obtenir une bonne provision de cristaux de haute qualité. Il alla d'abord au Chemin de Travers. Avec son manteau, il alla à Dauphines, qui était un fournisseur de cristaux de grande qualité et de toute sorte. Il finit par acheter pour 50 000 Gallions de cristaux d'une grande pureté. Quand il eut fini ses achats, il transplana à Privet Drive.

Il devrait revenir à la fin de la période de temps (quand il quitte le temps Odin pour le temps normal) et faire une apparition pour ces idiots. Il prit toutes ses malles ensemble et empaqueta toutes ses possessions. Il retransplana au château et décida de mettre sa malle vers la cheminée. Il prit sa malle avec les cristaux de quartz et alla à la garde-robe. C'était plus ou moins situé au centre du château.

Il décida de changer les portes avec du Rhénium et installa un portail d'accès verrouillé par de la magie du sang. Il alla à l'intérieur et métamorphosa ses cristaux de quartz de trois pieds de haut par un pied de diamètre. Harry créa 10 modules hexagonaux. Il fixa alors des cônes de Naquadria sur chaque module. Sur une période de 12 heures, il chargea tous les cristaux avec de l'énergie magique brute jusqu'à leur capacité maximale. Il du ensuite prendre beaucoup de potions énergétiques.

C'était un travail extrêmement fatiguant. Quand les modules furent chargés il ensorcela sa signature sur chaque cristaux. Il y avait des sorts de dissimulation, anti-animagus, anti transplanage, anti portoloin (sauf les siens), anti détection magique, et un sort de magie noire qui absorbait toute l'énergie des sorts, et finalement un Fidélitas modifié. On était maintenant le 17 juillet et il devait revenir à son entraînement. Il avait contacté Dobby tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le temps de revenir et d'envoyer un message par la poste. Il décida qu'Anubis aimerait probablement un changement de paysage.

Anubis, j'ai besoin d'aller à Poudlard, voudrais-tu venir pour un petit tour ?

Oui, Maître, j'aimerais beaucoup sortir un peu !

Harry rit. Il adorait Anubis. Il était si franc, si seulement les gens pouvait lui ressembler un peu plus. Il le prit et l'enroula autour de son corps. Et se représenta que s'il allait à Poudlard, il pourrait s'occuper d'un de ses engagements. Il transplanerait d'abord dans la Chambre des secrets pour récolter la peau du Basilic. Il aurait bientôt besoin de robes de bataille.

Avec ces pensées en tête, il décrivit la Chambre des Secrets et révéla tout les détails dont il se souvenait de sa deuxième année. Il cligna soudainement des yeux et en moins d'un seconde, il était debout dans la Chambre des Secrets., c'était complètement noir. Il jeta un Lumos Solaris et à sa surprise, il n'y avait aucune odeur de décrépitude ou de décomposition.

Le cadavre du basilic semblait comme s'il avait été tué hier. Harry se rappela les évènements de cette année avec un frisson. Il regarda les torches sur le mur et jeta un sort incendiaire dessus pour les allumer.

Il décida de ne pas perdre de temps et commença à découper la peau du basilic. Il s'assura de garder les crochets, la rate, le foie, et pela complètement l'animal. Il bannit le reste de la carcasse. Remerciant dieu d'avoir passé en revue son livre sur les créatures magiques. Vous aviez besoin de sorts spéciaux pour couper de la peau de basilic. Quand ce fut fini, il mit toute La peau dans une de ses malles pour minéraux. Maintenant, il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'entrer en contact avec un haut elfe.

Une petite review, svp pour dire si vous avez aimé, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	19. Chapitre 9 en Anglais

**NEUVIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/9/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 8 " Training Part 3 The Power"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry decided to devote a whole month understanding this mineral. He had a feeling that it would prove invaluable. So he made another study list.

_**July 7-8 Odin's Months**_

_5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs… 30 min of Tai Chi_

_7:00-7:15 showers_

_7:15-8:00 am Breakfast_

_8:00- 8:15 Meditation/Occlumency and Legiliments training Practice_

_8:15-11:30 Mineral Study, Mining and Smelting_

_11:30- 12:00 launch_

_12:00- 1:30 pm Finish Theory of Magic/Start Review of Year 1-5 charms/transfiguration/DADA_

_1:30- 3:00 Prepare ritual study to Open Sarcophagus / Training with Anubis_

_3:00-6:00 Start Studying NEWT level Charms, Transfiguration, Conjuring, DADA_

_6:00-7:00 Supper_

_7:00-9:00 Muggle Science Physic, Chemistry, computer science, meditation_

_9:00-11:00 Study NEWT Potions and Herbology_

_Bed_

**8 weeks later Odin Time**

Harry had made some very interesting discoveries where the mineral was concerned. He had found several spells that helped him categorize the mineral in question. His first spell was

**" Acclaro- Metallum- Elementum"**this revealed the physical and aura properties of the mineral. He now had a very good mental picture of its energy signature. He still needed more information and cast the following spell

**"Acclaro-Corpusculum-Abalienatio"**this spell allowed the atomic properties to be revealed such as the atomic number and orbital shell of the mineral in question. The reading he got utterly confused him. First the atomic number was 122 and a neutron count of 184. This number placed it well beyond Uranium and Plutonium. However his spells revealed that it was not radioactive but rather a super heavy element? This must be a new stable element. He cast another spell

"**Cerpere-Elementum-Delibo- Corpusculum-Abalienatio"**

Now Harry was very intrigued. It seemed that this particular mineral had impurities of another element with an atomic number of 126 and a neutron count of 224. This mineral seemed to have a similar magical signature as this one but with a higher electron doping. According to its peak signatures it would seem that it could amplify energy even more than the original mineral? Man where did his ancestor get this stuff?

Harry began to scour his Physics book and the science bulletins on the Internet for more information on these elements. He finally found the following articles.

_Atoms consist of a central nucleus surrounded by a cloud of electrons. The nucleus consists of protons and neutrons. But not all combinations of neutrons and protons are stable. In nature, no element heavier than uranium, with 92 protons and 146 neutrons, has been found yet._

_Scientists can make heavier ones by colliding two large nuclei together and hoping that they will form a new, heavier nucleus for a short time. One of the most significant aspects of the new elements is that their decay sequence is consistent with theories that predict an "island of stability" for atoms containing approximately 114-126 protons and 184-224 neutrons." We jumped over a sea of instability onto an island of stability that theories have been predicting since the 1970s," said nuclear physicist Victor Ninov. He is the first author of a paper on the discovery submitted to Physical Review Letters journal. These new stable elements should not be radioactive._

Another Article read the following

_There has been, however, considerable speculation, based on a number of theoretical calculations, that an island of stability might exist in the neighbourhood of Z 114 and N 184. Both of which are thought to be magic numbers. Isotopes in this region, which theoretically should have significantly longer half-lives than the neighbouring known heavy isotopes, are sometimes termed super heavy elements (SHE). There is also evidence for subshells (regions of increased stability) at Z 122 to 126 and N 184 to 224._

Well this clinched it for Harry. His ancestor had unknowingly found this super heavy stable element that had the ability to harness and amplify energy. His ancestor did not have right spells, knowledge or time to pursue its properties. He might not have known what it was, and merely kept it as some kind of curiosity. One thing was for certain; acquiring vast quantities of this mineral would now be his primary goal.

He started picturing all kinds of uses for this material. His first ideas involved a wand and a sword made of this material. Now if he could somehow induce this material in his blood stream he might be able to channel enough energy through his channels to allow for very complex wandless magic. Currently even the most powerful wizards could achieve only very basic charms and some spells equivalent to about a 1st year student.

He needed a plan to find, mine and smelt this new element. His last month had been solely devoted into finding the means to search for this element. He needed the magical equivalent of a muggle satellite. He decided to use magical brooms.

He searched for two whole weeks for the right tracking charm and revealing charms so that the brooms could search for the mineral and he could track the brooms location. To his great surprise most of his answers came from the Marauders trunk. Specifically how they had made the tracking map of Hogwarts.

He first had to encase the broom handle with gem quality crystals. He chose amethyst gems since he had a very large quantity of those. He would then need to charge the crystals with raw magical energy. The crystals would supply the magical energy to power the brooms. Brooms only worked by tapping into a wizard or witches magical energy.

He decided to connect the broom to a world globe that he got from Dudley's room. It was about 3 feet in diameter and had very detailed coordinate and geographical information. He decided to attach the small mineral cylinder to his wand tip, since he would need to add a lot of power the crystals and the charms.

Harry had gone under disguise and bout 30 comet brooms. They were fairly fast and were in abundance. $2000 galleons later he came back with his brooms and began configuring them as search machines. For the brooms to be able to find any mineral deposit they needed a sample of the mineral to compare with.

That's how the seeking charm worked. Sort of like a bloodhound in search of a person. It needed a piece of that persons clothing. He put a permanent sticking charm on the broom handle where the mineral would be attached. He then fused diamond crystals to the element and charged it with magical energy.

He then cast a seeking and recognition charms to it. He added another crystals to the tail of the brooms and cast a variation of the portkey charm. He gave the brooms a range of latitude and longitudinal coordinates which would set the brooms searching patterns. When he was done. The last thing he did was cast a disillusionment charm to hide the brooms from muggles. If after 30 days the brooms had found nothing, they would portkey back to the Dursley's living room.

He disengaged Odin's Eye and waited until nightfall. He then released his brooms. In doing this work he had proven to himself that using this element had enabled him to charge the crystals to their 100 percent maximum potential. Now he sure hoped that his plan would work.

He would know in about 30 days. He knew that he would not be able to track the progress of the brooms while in time flux. He would now devote his time to performing the rituals and get the blasted sarcophagus opened.

_**July 9 Odin's Months**_

**4 weeks later Odin Time**

Well Harry had been completely knocked off his feet with the new dark arts knowledge that he had just acquired. It would easily take a minimum of two years to study it all. It had taken 1 solid week of preparation for the ritual. He had to follow the written instruction as outlined from the tombs murals. He had confirmed every step with Anubis.

This had been a blood ritual at its core. Harry had created an Obsidian blade as black as night and had used it to spill his blood at the 4 cardinal runes on the sarcophagus. It had taken 5 drops of magical blood per runes. Every cardinal point glowed a different colour after each incantation. Each Sumerian incantation had to be made and intoned in high parseltonge.

"**Inim-šár-Mir-gùr"**

"**Im-sa-ti-um"**

"**GiŠgal-Lu"**

**"Im-Mar-Tu"**

This was repeated 5 times and when he had finished a high pitch ring followed by a purple light flowed along the seem of the sarcophagus. That lasted for about a minute. The light was then followed by a blinding pain on the right side of his back. It was just below the shoulder blade. The pain was so excruciating that it lasted for the better part of 10 minutes. This was followed by another blinding pain on the left side of his back witch lasted for another excruciating 15 minutes. The pain seemed to be localized.

The pain felt like a very concentrated Cruciatus. When it was done, Harry had collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. The ritual had taken place at night anyway. The next day Harry carried on with his exercises and had himself a nice hot shower. He felt perfectly fine. Just as he was leaving the bathroom he noticed two Tattoos on his back. It was a black Phoenix and a Black Scorpion facing each other.

He had not counted on getting those but he had to admit that they were pretty dam cool. They were about the size of two Hand widths and were absolutely exquisite in their details. Both of them had jade green eyes just like him. Harry figured that all of the ancient priests were marked as such. Harry did not know that this mark 3000 years ago brought instant fear to any person who recognized it. It was the mark of death to anyone who opposed the priest.

Harry ate his breakfast and opened the sarcophagus. He found a whole slew of jars that had been shrunken in size. There must have been at least 400 jars filled with scrolls. Each Jar was labeled with a number. He enlarged all of the jars and stowed them in his library in his trunk.

He had a cursory look at some of the spells. He never realized how powerful these dark arts spell would be. He found attack spells, dark wards, spells that could bring forth scorpion men from the netherworld. He found spells that would shoot an obsidian lance through the enemies' rectum and impale the person 30 feet in the air.

He found other spells that could create powerful sand storms and leach the moisture out of a person's body. He found other spells that caused a person to melt at your feet. Harry was absolutely flabbergasted at the power of these spells.

He sure was glad that he was 80 percent complete in creating and widening his magical channels. Some of these spells would take an awful lot of power. When he was through learning these, he would make his enemies shit themselves with fear. When they heard him coming, he wanted them so scared that they would just give up. Now speaking of power he almost forgot his mineral quest.

He went over to look at his globe and "holy crap!" he exclaimed out loud. He found that 8 of his brooms remained stationary and blinking red on the globe. Harry was beyond happy his creation had worked.

"Thank you Marauders!" he said.

He quickly read the coordinates on the globe and found the names of places. To see if they had any significance he typed those names into the Internet, and what came back out nearly blew his socks off. Apparently each coordinate represented an ancient asteroid impact?

He now figured that the mineral had reached earth from these asteroids, and God only knew where they had come from when they hit Earth. Harry read the location of these Asteroid impacts

_**Crater NameCrater (km)**_ _**Age of Impact (MM years)**_ _**Location**_

Manicouagan100214 Quebec, Canada

Chicxulub 17065 Yucatan, Mexico

Bedout 180 250Western Australia

Woodleigh 120 300 Western Australia

Popigai 10035.7 Eastern Russia

Kara-Kul52 5Tajikistan

Kara 65 73 Russia

Takoonooka 55 128 Queensland Australia

Well first things first. Harry needed to pack, and also buy more large compartment trunk. He needed them to store the minerals. He would purify it on site and extract its derivatives. He figured 5 trunks would do the job. He concealed him self and apparated to Diagon alley. He went directly to _Chromatics Trunks and Satchel._

He went and bought himself 5-wizard storage trunk. They have three extremely large compartments, specifically designed to hold lots of stuff and nothing else. Each space was about 20 by 30 feet. All of the trunks could be reduced. $2000 galleons later Harry walked out of the store and apparated back to his bedroom.

He took one of his pantries, and Odin's Eye with him. He apparated to all of the brooms coordinates and scanned the areas. He made sure to record the exact broom coordinates. He collected all of the brooms and stowed them In one of the newly bought trunks.

He then decided to first mine the impact crater in Yucatan Mexico. When he got there, he first set up camp. He was in Mexico in a secluded alcove overlooking a hill that led down to a beach. Well he thought if the vain reached underneath the water this would get interesting.

After he had set up his trunk and cast his wards, he decided to review his book on wizard mining. He followed the books instruction and decided to get a mental picture of the mineral vein. He had to concentrate on the energy signature of the mineral in question.

Thank god he was a wizard. For wizards, the technique involved letting his magic pour out of him and scan for the minerals energy signature. Based on the strength of the signature or aura if you will, you then created a three dimensional map of the vain. Tank god he had mastered Occlumency, and had the mental discipline to carry this out. It required keeping track of a lot of details. It's kind of funny, his magical miners book had strongly hinted at the usefulness of being an Occlumens for doing mining work?

He let his magic scan the area and found that the biggest concentration of the mineral was at the beachfront. Harry estimated that the vein was buried at about a 10 km depth. The vain of this mineral had a core of about 300 meters by 400 meters in length based on the strength of the signature.

The core had more or less the shape of an American football. Harry figured that he could carry out his mining from his current location. He would have to mine the mineral bit by bit in order to allow the hollowed portion to slowly fill in with the surrounding dirt and water. The extraction process was a simple displacement charm with a shit load of power behind it. He would need maximum emotion and concentration. At that point he engaged Odin's Eye and began his quest.

_**July 10 Odin's Month**_

**4 weeks later Odin Time**

The morning after Harry had disengaged _Odin's Eye_, he remembered how draining his last 4 weeks had been. Mining required an enormous amount of magical energy. He had used the displacement charm**"Exterebro-Murra"**for removing the mineral from the vein. He then used the **"Expurgo-Mura"**charm for purifying the mineral. The spells were fairly simple, but you had to constantly concentrate on the aura of the mineral in order to extract and purify. It was this constant concentration that was draining. He had barely stayed awake at night to study his scrolls.

He had managed to extract 3200 lb of purified atomic number 122 and another 675 lb of atomic number126. He decided to give these elements some names. He couldn't keep referring to them by their atomic numbers. Remembering the Stargate show that he had watched earlier, he decided to call atomic number 122 **"Naquadah"** and atomic number 126 **"Naquadria".** No sense racking his brain to find suitable names when these would suffice and sounded pretty good at any rate.

The extraction process had been fairly quick, but the purifying process had been brutal. He had managed to achieve 99.87 percent purity for both minerals. He had been amazed at the texture and colour of Naquadria. It was pitch black, and felt wet and cold to the touch. The mineral seemed to possess translucence to it.

When it came to energy amplification Naquadria blew Naquadah right out of the water. Where Naquadah amplified his original magical energy above 10 times its original power, Naquadria amplified that same energy over 100 times the power.

It was simply right out of this world. The only problem he could see was that if too much magical energy were fed to it, the mineral matrix would break down, and cause the mineral to decay to Naquadah. Harry had wasted about 11 pounds of the stuff until he had found a doping agent that would stop the mineral from decaying yet keep its amplification capabilities intact.

He doped Naquadria with powdered sapphires. He ended up with a 1-part gem to 1000 parts mineral in the matrix. This created an extremely stable platform. The doping agent acted as a catalyst to prevent a runaway reaction. He made sure that all of the Naquadria extract was mixed in this fashion.

He wanted to mine another site before going back to Privet Drive. He didn't want to go from his self-imposed jail for too long and arouse suspicion. He had fooled the Order with disguising charms by making himself look like his aunt or uncle working in the backyard.

Every time he shut down _Odin's Eye_ he made an outside appearance. He had to make the Order believed that the Dursleys were home. He managed to cast disillusionment charms to make the car look like it was gone. His little deceptions had been very successful so far.

The order had no idea how much he had changed and grown so far. If the old coot thought he could control him, he was sorely mistaken. When they finally found out how much he had changed, they would shit themselves. No doubt they would think that he had gone dark, but so fucking what? Like these weaklings matter anyway.

By the afternoon, he had packed everything and reduced all of his trunks. He then apparated to his next destination Manicouagan, Quebec. When he got there he could not believe how god dam cold it was. Even in the middle of summer. There seemed to be swarms of mosquitoes and these black bugs. He looked around and he seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It didn't matter though he was not taking any chances. He cast a series of wards and concealment charms. He set up camp, and Activated Odin's Eye.

_**July 11 Odin"s Month**_

**4 weeks later Odin"s Time**

Harry reflected on his last four weeks and decided that he had enough minerals for now. He had managed to extract 4200 pounds of Naquadah and 852 pounds of Naquadria from this vein. He had also managed to study of lot of his ancient dark arts. With this new mineral, he had been thinking about making himself a new wand.

He had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to achieve but needed to do some more research. In reading his wand-making book, he had come across a very important paragraph concerning charging crystals with raw magic. For one thing, he had been wrong about the fact that crystals had been fully charge in the past. Some crystals had been fully charged by combining the magical output of a half dozen wizards and witches.

Marcel Olivanders in 1264 had formulated a theory that once a crystal was fully charge, any more energy thrown at the crystal would simply turn it into a very powerful focusing lens. The crystal would concentrate and focus the energy thrown at it. He had tried making wands out of crystals but they had not worked properly and he could not find the reason for this failure.

Harry remembered reading about Lasers in his muggle Physics book, and concluded that this was in a way the same principle. In a laser the coherent photons had to build up to a strength level before they could be released from the reflecting lens!

The handle and core of his new wand would obviously be made of Naquadria. He would have to find a very high purity gem for the tip of his wand. He would also have to fuse high quality gems crystals to the Naquadria shaft in order to keep the energy focused in the shaft.

His only problem was to find a proper sheath for the wand core. The material needed to have outstanding heat resistance and dissipation properties. The current woods used in wands would be totally unworkable. They could not handle the power amplification of Naquadria. The wood would be unable to dissipate the generated heat quick enough. The wood would burn to cinders. The crystals also need to be fully charged with his raw magical energy.

Harry decided to apparate back to his bedroom and get all of his stuff sorted out. Once in his bedroom, he got settled in. He decided to make an outside appearance as Vernon Dursley. Must keep the robots guessing he mused. After launch he decided to apparate to the apparition point outside of Gringotts. He would go and deposit one of his mineral trunks into his family vault for safekeeping.

Harry had been thinking about his training, and decided that he would benefit from being tutored by renowned masters in their fields. He would try and buy the services of the best tutors that money could buy. He decided on Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Spell Creation, Duelling, and Martial Arts training with sword fighting. On the last one he had a particular type of training in mind. He went to see Griphook.

When he got to Griphooks office, the first thing that he noticed was how much the Goblins office had changed, it looked much more opulent, and Harry quickly approved of these new changes. Let everybody know of the importance of handling the Potter account.

"Hello Griphook!"

"Ah, Mr Potter, how very nice to see you, how may I be of service?"

"Well, first let me tell you that the help you provided me earlier has been invaluable to me, it has allowed me to shall we say become a much more accomplished wizard!" Griphook smiled at this statement. Harry seeing the feral grin on Griphook continued.

"That being said, I believe that books and self training can only go so far!" Griphook nodded at his statement.

" I have decided, to buy the services of the best tutors to further develop my training. For the subjects I have in mind, here is a list! With you extensive contacts I was wondering if you could help me find the following tutors" Griphook looked at the list and Harry swore he saw another smile on his face!

"Well Sir there is nothing I like better than a challenge!" when would you like to have your tutors?"

"How about July 20? "

"That should be no problem sir, I can definitely get you started", they shook hands and Harry left Gringotts.

As he was walking down the street, he saw the sign _Knights and Squires_he remembered his promise to get the basilisk skin. It was getting late in the afternoon, so he made a mental note to get the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, on his next time flux break.

Harry apparated back to his room and decided to do some research. He needed to find an appropriate material to complement his Naquadria wand core. Harry had done a lot of experimenting on his new core material and knew that the sheath covering the Naquadria core needed to be a material that had very high thermal dissipation and needed to have good wear resistance as well. It also had to withstand extreme physical stress.

After about 30 minutes of searching the Internet, he stumbled on a muggle material called Rhenium. The definition of the metal was as such:

Rhenium, was a bright silvery material. It was a pure refractory metal and is extremely attractive for high temperature structural and energy system applications, such as space and missile propulsion systems. Used either as a pure structural material or as a liner in conjunction with graphite or carbon-carbon structural materials, rhenium can provide erosion resistance for components in high temperature rocket engines and hot gas valves.

Rhenium has many advantages over other candidate liner materials. Rhenium has a melting point of 3180°C (5756°F), exceeding all other metals except tungsten., Rhenium is the only refractory metal that does not form a carbide, yet it has a significant solubility for carbon which ensures an excellent bond strength between the two materials.

Rhenium has repeatedly outperformed all other coating candidates on hot section components. Of the refractory metals, rhenium has the greatest tensile and creep-rupture strength at elevated temperatures. Rhenium also possesses a wear resistance second only to osmium among the metallic elements, and the highest strain hardening coefficient of any metal.

Harry decided to coat the outside gem crystal surrounding the Naquadria shaft with Rhenium. The Rhenium will quickly dissipate any heat generated from the core. He also decided that his new wand not only be a masterpiece of functionality but also a work of art. He would engrave a scorpion and an Egyptian cobra along the sheath of his wand with black diamonds. The eyes of the scorpion would be Emeralds and the eyes of the cobra would be sapphires.

The Hand shaft was going to be engraved with many different Runes. Some of the runes would protect the wand from possession. Anyone but the owner of the wand would feel the equivalent of a Crucio spell if they were caught holding his wand. It would have a permanent summoning charms, where the owner could summon his wand from any where in the world.

There would also be runes to prevent any tracking of dark arts magic by the ministry. Many of the Runes he had gotten from his Sarcophagus made use of blood magic. In order to sculpt his new wand, the first thing that Harry did was to memorize Olivanders wand making book. Harry found it to be fascinating reading. The runes and the Naquadria shaft would have to absorb his blood in order to properly align its properties to his magical signature only.

As Harry read Olivander book, he became very impressed with the knowledge accumulated over the centuries. For instance he never knew that when a wand chooses a wizard or a witch, it turned out that the best compatibility that a magical person could expect was around 80 percent. This meant that only 80 percent of a wizard or witch magical energy was used in the spell, the remaining magical energy was converted to heat.

That is why large quantities of spell work would leave a person feeling tired and drained. According to Olivanders ancestors, the best wands should have a wand cores surrounded by gem quality crystals. The crystals should then be fully charged with that person's raw magical energy. That way the crystals would act as a focusing lens and concentrate all of that person's magical energy along the wand core.

However, this method of wand making has not been successful since no single wizard or witch has been able to fully charge said crystals. Some gem crystals had been fully charged using the combined magical energy of half a dozen wizard and witches, but the experimental results showed that these wands became even less efficient then current magical wand cores.

Olivanders theorized that there were two reasons for this. The first one is that the combined magical signatures of all these wizards and witches had destabilized the crystal matrix and thus rendered the gem unusable as a focusing lens.

Another set of experiments had allowed only one wizard to charge the crystals. This turned out to also be a failure. The theory for this is because since the crystals was never fully charged; then the crystals would steal that person's magical energy while they casting a spell in an attempt to fully charge themselves.

Theoretically Olivander feels that if a wand core is imbued with a magical persons blood, and if the crystals surrounding the wand core were to be fully charged, than that person should achieve 100 percent compatibility with their wands. The wand would focus all magical energy into spell work.

After sketching on paper what he thought he wanted his wand to look like. He started listing his supplies and complete his calculations. Based on a series of calculations his new wand was going to be 13" long. The hand shaft was going to be 6 inches long by 1 inch in diameter and made of Naquadria. The main core was also going to be Naquadria fused to the hand shaft and was going to be 7" long. The main core diameter would taper from 1 inch at the end of the hand shaft to 1/2 in at the tip of the wand.

He would engrave the scorpion and the cobra along the side of the Rhenium sheath. He would then fuse black diamonds into the engraving. The hand shaft would also be engraved with the runes and sapphires gems would be fused into the rune engravings. The demarcation point between the hand shaft and the main core would have a 1/8 inch wide sapphire ring fused to the Naquadria.

He looked at his calendar and noticed that tonight would be a full moon. According to his blood magic books, blood runes would have to be done at midnight tonight. So he would have to make his wand tonight if he was going to use it to build his trunk.

He searched the Internet for a Rhenium wholesaler and found _HC Stack Gmb Ltd_ from Sheffield. Harry decided he would apparate there and buy a box of extruded Rhenium rods. Harry also remembered that he needed to buy his exotic woods for his custom built trunk. After another 35 minutes on the Internet, he found the _Gallery of Woods_ in South Hampton.

He looked at his watch and it showed 4:00 pm. He had to get a move on and quick. He picked up one of his unused mineral trunks and reduced it. He picked up his cloak and apparated to the metals merchant first.

40 minutes later, Harry ended up buying 50 12-inch long rods at 1-inch diameter. The rods were exquisite, and had a semi glossy silver look to them. He then apparated to the _Gallery of Woods_. An hour later Harry had $60,000 pounds worth of wood. He walked out back of the store where the delivery station was. He told the man that he was waiting for his delivery truck. He waited to make sure no one was around and shrunk all of his materials and stowed it all in his trunk. With that complete he apparated back to privet drive.

Harry was really enjoying his new mode of transportation. Long distances left him a bit tired, but he recovered quickly enough. Harry looked at the time and decided to treat himself to a nice supper. When this was complete he decided to get all of his materials together. He might as well make himself two wands. He took out two Naquadria rods, and some high quality gem crystals.

He took out amethysts, black diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires. He then took out his book on runes and blood rituals. Over the next two hours, Harry practiced reviewing and tracing ancient runes. An hour before midnight, Harry took his wand and pictured in his mind the size and taper he wanted. He then cast the shaping spell **"Ductus- Flatum"** he looked down and smiled. His two wand pieces were perfectly sculpted. He then carved the runes into the shaft handle.

He cast the following spells **" Caelator -Vetus"** he inscribed a summoning rune. This rune would cause his wand to return to him no matter where it was. He inscribed a pain rune that would cause the equivalent of the Crucio spell on anyone who picked up his wand. The runes would be attuned to his magical signature only.

He etched another rune that would keep the charged crystals from ever discharging their energy. No sense wasting a lot of energy recharging the crystals. He etched another rune that would keep his wand from being summoned by anyone else but him. This effectively rendered Expelliarmus useless on him.

When he was done etching both wand shafts. It was time to go outside into the full Moon and carry out the blood rituals. He picked up the Rhenium sleeves, the gems and the Naquadria rods. He took his watch and pressed the locator map. Good he thought, Mundungus was about 200 feet across the street facing the front of the house. There was no one in the vicinity of the backyard. He picked up his book, his dagger and wand supplies and made his way to the back yard.

Once he was in the backyard, he laid out a white sheet. He laid out the crystals and wand material before him. He looked at his watch and it read 12:00 am. For his first wand he took the sapphire gems and fused the sapphire into each runes by casting **"Fusum-Crystallus"**.

He then took the amethysts crystals and fused a 1/8-inch coating of it to the shaft of the Naquadria. An elliptical sapphire was fused halfway into the tip of the Naquadria shaft. He then lifted his right palm above his head, and facing the moon took his dagger and cut diagonally while he intoned the following spell.

"**Ab- Invoco- Atis-Coniunctio-Ritus"**Mother night I invoke the power of blood. He then allowed his blood to fully coat the crystals covering the wand tip gem, the wand shaft and the runes. He then cast a quick healing charm on his hand. At that point he noticed his blood being absorbed by the crystals and a deep blue light emitted from the wand.

The crystals had fully absorbed his blood and thus his magical signature. He took his holly wand and attached a small cone of Naquadria to the tip of his wand. He then made sure to touch each crystal with the Naquadria tip and proceeded to fully charge all of the crystals with his raw magical energy.

This was easily done with the energy amplification power of Naquadria. He knew when the crystals were fully charged because they glowed a deep crimson red. He then cast the following spell **"Impedio- Eluvies"** this would permanently keep the crystals from ever discharging their energy. He then fused a Rhenium sleeve to the crystals shaft for protection.

His finished his first wands by etching a Scorpion and an Egyptian Cobra on the Rhenium sleeve. He then fused black diamonds into the engravings. He fused two sapphire studs for the eyes of the Cobra and two emerald studs for the eyes of the scorpion. The runes and the tip of his first wand were fused with a sapphires gem.

On his second wand he etched a Phoenix and a Scorpion. The same black diamonds were fused to the etchings on the Rhenium shaft. The Scorpion got emerald studs again, and the Phoenix received the ruby studs. The runes and wand tip were fitted with emeralds.

Harry had managed to do all of this delicate work with his holly wand. He did not want to touch his new wands until he was in the basement of the house. He was to scared of the effects the wands would produce if Olivander's theories were correct. The wands were magically lifted and put in a box. He took some time to regain some energy, he felt utterly drained. When he felt sufficiently recovered, he cleaned up the bloodstains on the sheet, and picked up the remaining materials.

He went back inside the house and made sure to lock all of the doors. He went downstairs and opened the box. He finally took the time to look at his creations and he marvelled at the beauty of these wands. They were by far the most beautiful wands he had ever seen. The best part was that no one could use his babies against him. According to Olivanders theory, they were completely attuned to him. His magical signature was permanently attuned to the crystals forever.

When he finally picked up his first wand, he felt a rush of power the likes of which he had never felt. The air surrounding him began to crackle, heat up and swirl. The light that came out of his wand was the equivalent of a solar flare. The basement was bathed with purple and blue lights. The light was utterly blinding. Harry could not believe the feeling he was getting.

The feeling of his original wand had been a travesty compared to this. This wand felt like an extension of his body. Harry looked at the floor, and found a penny. He decided to try his new wand by casting a**"Wingardium-Leviosa"** spell on the penny. The penny not only lifted but went right through the basement ceiling and lodged somewhere above that.

**HOLY SHIT!** Thought Harry, he was flabber gasted? He needed to learn much finer power control when using these new wands. Thank god he didn't try a Reducto spell, he would have blown up the house to bits! He repeated the same experience with his second wand and got the same result. Harry could not be happier. He had taken a theoretical concept on wand making and had made it worked 100 percent.

Well he thought Olivanders ancestor would be vindicated on his theories. Harry now remembered that his spells would be amplified over 100 times in power, he again made a mental note to remember to retrain himself to adjust to the new power levels.

Harry though of his new wands, and mused that it took his discovery of Naquadah and Naquadria properties to make his theories come true he mused. Harry understood a very important concept that night. All science builds on the shoulders of its ancestors. He remembered a famous quote from the muggle scientist Einstein, _"It is better to be creative than to have knowledge"_.

Fuck! When I get around to showing these to Olivanders, he is going to shit himself. Harry looked at his watch and found that it was 2:15 am. He needed to get some sleep. Harry picked up his wands and material and went up to his bedroom. He took 15 minutes to clear his mind and didn't bother getting undressed. He fell asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.

Harry woke up the next morning at around 9:00 am. He completed his morning ritual albeit a bit late and decided that his next flextime would be spent creating his manor and studying the scrolls exclusively.

_**July 12-15 Odin"s Months**_

_5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs… 30 min of Tai Chi_

_7:00-7:15 showers_

_7:15-8:00 am Breakfast_

_8:00- 8:15 Meditation/Occlumency and Legiliments training Practice_

_8:15-11:30 Work on Trunk_

_11:30- 12:00 launch_

_12:00- 1:30 pm NEWT level 6-7 years charms/transfiguration/DADA_

_1:30- 5:30 Sarcophagus Dar Arts theory and Training_

_6:00-7:00 Supper_

_7:00-8:00 Physical Magic and Theory, work with magical channels._

_9:00-11:00 Study NEWT Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy_

_11:00 – 11: 30 pm Meditation/Occlumency and Legiliments review._

**16 weeks later Odin Time**

Harry reflected on his last 12 weeks achievements. His biggest of course was the completion of his new home. It was to say the least a work of art. He had singularly managed to create the size, prestige and comfort of a Manor within the confined of a trunk. The space and comfort were befitting that of a king he thought. The entrance to his manner consisted of a double door system made of Rhenium. Harry had then created hand portals.

The entrance portal into the trunk and the inner doors to the Manor inside the trunk worked on blood magic. A person had to be keyed in by blood. Their magical auras needed to be recorded to allow them entrance into the Manor. Harry had made it so that he could add or remove anyone he liked from entering his trunk.

They could only be keyed in with Harry present. Once they were keyed in, they could enter the trunk and manner at will. Every room inside the trunk manor also had access portals, but they were only keyed to a person's magical signature. This way he could keep track some of his rooms a secret like the dungeons. Also the crystals inside the recognition portals could only be activated with his magical energy during the key in process. Harry figured he had achieved a very sophisticated security system. This way he had control over which room's people could access inside the trunk .

He had managed to create an ultra comfortable reception area, a fully decked out kitchen, duelling chamber, prison chamber, a smiting and potions lab, a green house, a muggle size semi Olympic pool area, a fully decked out gym, and a formal dining area.

The upstairs area contained 20 fully decorated bedrooms. Not including his master suite, which was a thing of beauty. All of the floors were marble. The main reception area was cantered around a fireplace. Obsidian pillars flanked all entrance to the major areas of his trunk manner. The main fireplace mantle was decorated in green and black marble. The ceiling was charmed as per Hogwarts main Hall, so that the sky was made visible.

Harry had been able to imbed and fuse fist size diamond cones that he had managed to enlarge into the trunks outer Ironwood panels. The diamond apex reached to the other side of the wood panel where they could be tapped. The diamonds were able to channel sunlight and distribute it inside the trunk rooms.

He had hanged the whole Potter family tree above the main fireplace. He managed to also incorporate a full Library. He had moved all of his Potter and Black Vault books into his new living arrangement. He had used nothing but the best materials. He had heavily relied on muggle comfort creations in his new abode.

He had whirlpools in the bathrooms and chequzi chairs in the main living areas and bedroom. All bedrooms were completed with heavy Oak or maple furniture. All of the floors were covered in tiles or marbles. The beds were all King or Queen size poster beds. The mattresses were made to adjust and meld the person's body for perfect support.

The walls were covered in different exotic woods that he had bought. The hallways were filled with paintings, Statues, and gargoyles. He made a special effort to include a lot of Egyptian statues and arts in honour of the sarcophagus. He had many dragon statues. His own bedroom had a full king size poster bed, with a matching burrow and nightstands.

His room was decorated in emerald green and pastel colours. He had a plush emerald area carpet in his room. His bedroom also included a separated room that contained a massive work desk with lamps and all sorts of decorations. He also had a mini library where he kept some of his favourite books. He had his own ceiling charmed to be able to see the night sky.

His bathroom was twice the size of the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. He had a full whirlpool baths and a triple marble sink. He had full mirror cabinets. The loo was also made of black marble. All of the room were tied to the fresh air system and muggle style lighting. He had crystal chandeliers installed in all of the rooms. Each room had a unique crystal chandelier design.

During his last 12 weeks, Harry had also invented a Naquadria Reactor. He had studied muggle reactors and generators. He figured he could build a reactor that could convert magical energy to muggle electricity. He had invented the reactors by creating a crystal bank that was charged with raw magical energy.

The crystals slowly discharged through a Naquadria cylinder bank that fed a converter crystal that was charmed to replicate the energy signature of 220-volt electricity. Another generator of the same make was used to power the new wards that he had installed. According to his calculations, the power crystals would need recharging in about 50 years.

These muggle electricity generators powered the lights, the kitchen appliances, the green house, the air circulation system and the water heaters. A generator was installed for the upstairs area, and another one for the downstairs area. Harry had installed an utterly draconian system of security.

Wards were installed in every room. As mentioned before, all rooms had to be keyed in to a person's magical signature to allow entrance. There was a special portkey area that was set up so that only his portkeys could be used. The wards were based on ancient dark magic and would cause any uninvited guest some serious health complications.

He had put every charm that he knew on the trunk. He had charms to withstand any magical or physical damage. Weather protection charms, water purification charms, air purity control charms, temperature control charms, and floo recognition charms. Floo travel was capable if it was from trunk to trunk. He cast Concealment Charms to confuse muggle and wizard kind alike if they were near his trunk. In his studies of the sarcophagus scrolls, he had come up with the dark equivalent of the Fidelius charm except that the caster could act as his own keeper.

He had cast the dark Fidelius charm. Nobody would be able to see his trunk unless he keyed them to it. He had spent a great deal of time learning the runes and incantations to cast the modified Fidelius. Harry had never cast such a complicated charm before. It involved calculating the appropriate charmed volume and casting the appropriate runes to activate the charms. With his new wand he had poured so much power into his charms that he did not think anybody could break them.

All of this space in his trunk had been possible due to the Naquadah and the crystals that Harry had been able to fuse with the Ironwood. The resulting magical energy that the trunk panels had been able to absorb had been beyond anything invented yet.

The crystals and the Naquadah fused to the trunk panels had been the repository of stored magical energy that had allowed such immensely stable expansion charms. Harry made sure to keep a very detailed journal of the construction process. He had essentially a written step-by-step manual on the creation of his trunk. He had a very specific reason from the very beginning for doing this. He had every intension of hiring Dobbys in the future; his main job in the short term would be to build identical trunks to the one he had currently created.

After his trunk had been built, he had moved all of his possession inside the newly built Potter Manor. In his mind he now needed to have 5 more copies of his trunk. With his step-by-step instructions, anybody could duplicate his creation.

If he could duplicate his original trunk, he had the appropriate locations figured out. Also during the last twelve weeks he had reviewed some of his Vault papers and had discovered a Potter castle on the western coast of Scotland on the Island of Tyree.

Apparently the Castle had been abandoned so 100 years ago as the main seat of Potter clan in favour of a Manor in England. With so many worldwide properties to live at, a castle off the coast of Scotland had perhaps not been appealing enough to his ancestors. Not to mention that this property had been buried fairly deep in the vault papers, it is very probable that it had been forgotten.

According to the magical property deeds, the castle had strong wards, disillusionment charms, concealing charms and anti tracking charms. Apparently a particularly powerful stasis charm had been cast on the castle to preserve it. He decided that he was going to check it out. If he liked it then he improves the wards significantly and would get some help and remodel the castle interior to match the opulence of his trunk.

Harry also noticed that during the last twelve weeks, he had done a lot of soul searching and came to the conclusion that his self-imposed loneliness was starting to get to him. He needed to get out and meet some people. He needed to make new friends and wanted to travel.

His new mode Apparating certainly allowed him to go anywhere he wanted. He would have to make it a habit and get out on the town more often. He would not go into London if he could help it, but there was still the rest of Europe, the Pacific and many other interesting places.

He made sure that he had his dark notes with him and apparated to the castle coordinates. When he got there he was pleasantly surprised by the look of the castle. For one thing it was made of jet-black granite stone blocks. It had several turrets and a grand entrance archway.

The grounds were in a bit of disrepair but nothing that could not be greatly improved with some care. He noticed a moat and a drawbridge. The castle was nowhere the size of Hogwarts, but it was certainly bigger than a manor. He also noticed that the there was a slanted surrounding the castle that was nearly ¾ the height of the wall.

The ledge seemed to have a gargoyle set every 20 feet apart and every one of them seemed to be an original design. Harry thought that this was rather impressive in itself. Harry took his time exploring the grounds and found a forest on the back of the castle that had some magical creatures there, he also felt that the wards covered a very large area including up to the beach.

Harry was a little worried thought because he felt that the wards had weakened considerably over time. They were not too spectacular either. He would have to change that if he decided to make this castle his official home base. After some more scouting, he noticed a stone walkway leading down to the beach. He followed it down until he reached the beachfront. The beach it self was in the shape of a horseshoe, with cliffs and caves sculpted by the sea leading into the walls.

He decided to come back later and practice his magic on the cliffs. He went back up to the castle and decided to go in. He realized that he had to take down the stasis field first. When that was complete he entered the reception hall, and what he found there was utterly breath taking. It was richly decorated and had a significant amount of rooms.

He inspected the kitchens, the library, the bedrooms, restrooms, shower rooms, gymnasium, duelling area, game rooms, relaxation rooms, botanical rooms, a full smiths room for weapons making, a potions lab that needed to be fully restocked. The dungeons that needed some securing work, there was also what Harry called a war room or situation room. There were in all 50 bedrooms. The dining room seemed to be charmed just like Hogwarts main hall. He also found the wards room, which had some poor looking crystals and Harry, could tell that they were very depleted.

Harry felt that the castle needed a bit of work but it was also a perfect place to make his seat of power. He loved the antiquity and the feeling that he got from the castle. This is where centuries of Potters and lived and died. He felt such a warm feeling here that he immidialty felt like he had come home. Harry decided that he would move here as soon as possible. First thing he needed to do was to get the wards fully updated and improved. He would completely rebuild the crystal room. He was going to employ as many dark wards as possible.

He was also going to cast the most powerful anti tracking charm that he had, and finally he was going to cast a blood ward and the dark Fidelius. When he was finished, no one would be able to come in without his consent. When he completed the wards he had to seek certain house elves that he had in mind. They would be in charge of replicating the many decorating ideas from his trunk. He would draw up a full set of plans of what his wanted.

He would upgrade all the floors to marble to match his trunk manor. The walls would all be decked out as per his trunk with exotic wood finish. He would also upgrade all of the baths to marble floors, washbasins, and loos and would incorporate muggles whirlpools and full spray showers.

He wanted heat lamps and all manners of comforts. All of the bedrooms would be redecorated as per his trunk. He figured that he could power this whole castle with just one big reactor, but decided that putting all his eggs in one basket was stupid. He would build a reactor solely dedicated to the wards, another one to power all of the dungeons, base floor rooms, and 2nd floor rooms. Its own separate generator would power the remaining upper floors.

He decided to clear privet drive right away. He first needed to get a good supply of high quality quarts crystals. He first went to Diagon Alley. Whit his cloak on he made his way to _Dauphines_, which was a supplier of high quality crystals of all sorts. He ended up buying $50,000 galleons worth of high purity crystals. When he was done with his purchase he apparated back to Privet drive.

He would have to come back at the end of his time flux and make an appearance for the idiots. He got all of his trunks together and packed all of his possessions. He apparated backs to the castle and decided to set his trunk by the fireplace. He took his trunk with the quartz crystals and made his way to the wardroom. It was more or less located at the centre of the castle and below the upper floor.

He decided to change the doors to Rhenium and install access portals keyed to blood magic. He went inside and transfigured his quarts crystals into 3 ft high by 1 ft diameter Hexagonal modules. Harry Created 10 of these modules. He then fixed a Naquadria amplifying cone rod over each module. Over a 12-hour period, he charged all of the crystals with raw magical energy to their full capacity. He had to take many energy supplement potions.

This was extremely draining work. When the modules were all charged he charm signature on each crystals. He had a concealing, anti animagus, anti regular Apparating, anti regular portkey, anti magic detection ward, a dark ward that absorbs spell energy, a repelling ward, …est. and finally the dark Fidelius. It was now July 17 and he needed to get back into his training. He had to contact Dobby this early this afternoon.

He could not afford the time to go back and send a mail message by post. He decided that Anubis would probably like a change of scenery.

Anubis I need to get to Hogwarts, would you like to come for a trip?

Yes, Master I would very much like to get out for a while!

Harry chuckled, He loved Anubis, he was so straight forward, if only people could be more like him. He took him and wrapped him around his body. And figured if he was going to Hogwarts, he might as well take care of one of his commitments. He would first apparate to the Chamber of Secrets to skin the basilisk. He would need battle robes soon.

With that thought in mind, he pictured the chamber of secrets and brought out as much detail and he could remember from his second year. He suddenly winked out and in less than a second he was standing in the chamber of secrets. It was completely dark. He cast a Lumus Solarum and to his surprise there was no noticeable smell of decay.

The basilisk corpse looked as if It had been killed yesterday? Harry remembered the events of that year with a shudder. He looked at the torches on the wall and cast an incendiary spell to get them lit.

He decided to not waist any time and proceeded to cut up the Basilisk. He made sure to keep all of the fangs, spleen, liver, and skinned the animal completely. The rest of the carcass he banished. Thank God he had reviewed his magical creatures books. You needed a very special spell to cut into Basilisk skin. When this was done, he put the whole skin into one of his mineral trunk. Now he thought he needed to get in touch with a very hyper elf!


	20. Chapitre 10 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 9 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/2/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Chapitre 9 : Magie noire

Harry décida que le mieux était de transplaner à la tour Griffondor et d'appeler Dobby de là. Il se concentra et en quelques secondes, il fut dans le dortoir des 5ème années. Il se concentra de nouveau et appela Dobby. Il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait longtemps pour qu'il se montre. Harry se sentait comme s'il avait affaire à un jeune enfant. Soudainement il entendit un POP et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un le saisissait à la taille. Harry regarda en bas, assez sûr que c'était Dobby.

« Salut Dobby. »

« Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby a entendu que vous l'appeliez, Monsieur et je est venu aussitôt » (c'est pas une faute le 'je est' c'est écrit comme ça en anglais 'I is') fit-il tout en sautant de haut en bas et en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Comment vas-tu Dobby ? »

Dobby s'arrêta de bouger, écrasé que le grand sorcier Harry Potter se soucie vraiment de lui !

Avec des larmes dans les yeux et un rebond joyeux, Dobby répondit, « Je est heureux maître Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et dit à Dobby qu'il n'était pas son maître mais son ami.

Bien sûr, Dobby pleura encore plus. « Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur est trop bon pour Dobby, je vous dis. Vous êtes si gentil et merveilleux et généreux. Qu'est ce que Dobby pourrait faire pour vous, Monsieur ? »

« Dobby, je voulais te demander si tu voulais travailler pour moi ? »

Harry le regarda avec espoir, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec Dobby. Il se sentait en territoire inconnu, ici. Bien sûr, quand il en venait à Dobby, il n'était pas trop difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il pensait. Actuellement, le petit elfe sautait tout autour du dortoir des 5ème années de Griffondor. « Dobby ! » cria Harry. L'elfe s'arrêta soudainement et dit. « Oh ! Je est désolé, Grand Sorcier Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » Harry pensa qu'il devait casser cette adoration de héros et vite !

« S'il te plait Dobby, appelles moi juste Harry »

Dobby inclina simplement la tête indiquant qu'il avait compris mais Harry sentit que ça n'allait rien changer du tout. « Dobby, je viens juste de découvrir quelques unes des propriétés dont j'ai hérité, j'ai un lieu ancestral dont je voudrais faire ma résidence principale. Ce château a été dans la famille Potter depuis des siècles mais a besoin de quelques rénovations. Maintenant, je sais que tu travailles pour Poudlard, et je te donnerais de meilleurs gages et plus de temps libre, si tu es d'accord pour venir et travailler pour moi ? »

Dobby était de nouveau en larmes et sans avertir s'inclina très bas et dit « Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby a attendu ce jour très longtemps ! Ce serait un grand honneur pour Dobby de servir le Grand sorcier Maître Harry Potter et sa maison, Monsieur ! »

« Bien, Dobby, Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Potter à prendre soin pour le moment, mais je prévois de changer ça dans le futur » fit-il en rougissant.

Dobby sourit simplement et devint soudain sérieux. « Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby a attendu plus que tout de travailler pour vous, mais Dobby a fait une promesse solennelle de prendre aussi soin de Winky, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas la laisser maintenant, Monsieur ! » Les épaules du pauvre Dobby s'effondrèrent et il semblait que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner pour lui. Harry respecta la loyauté de l'elfe. Il s'y était attendu et dit « Dobby, penses-tu que Winky aimerait servir une autre famille ? »

Dobby semblait comme si Noël était arrivé en avance et sourit largement. « Harry Potter, Monsieur, Winky serait plus heureuse de servir une maison plutôt que de rester à Poudlard, Monsieur ! »

« Dobby pourrais-tu demander à Winky si elle aimerait être à mon service, je lui verserais aussi un salaire si elle le veut ! »

« Oh Harry Potter Monsieur ! Winky ne veux aucun salaire ni jour de congé. Elle veut être reliée à la maison d'un sorcier, Monsieur ! »

« Bien, C'est OK pour moi, je suppose. Je pense que tu devras m'instruire sur ce qu'il faut pour créer un lien entre un elfe et un magicien ! »

Les épaules de Dobby s'effondrèrent de nouveau et Harry se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Dobby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Dobby regarda Harry et dit « Est-ce que le Grand Harry Potter ne veux pas être aussi lié avec Dobby ? »

Harry se leva interloqué. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et dit, « Dobby, je serais honoré d'être lié avec toi, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas demandé est parce que je pensais que tu voulais rester libre ! »

« Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Je veux être libre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez vieux pour demander à Dobby d'être officiellement votre elfe lié, Monsieur ! »

Donc, ça ne t'ennuierais pas d'être lié à moi Dobby ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Oh Monsieur ! Ce serait un honneur pour Dobby d'être lié avec le Grand sorcier Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

« Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, Monsieur ! Nous ne dévoilerons pas vos secrets ! Nous prendrons très grand soin de la famille d'Harry Potter. Quand nous serons liés à Monsieur, nous serons aussi considérés comme des Potter, Monsieur ! »

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient considérés comme des Potter. Mon dieu, il sentait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les lois et les coutumes sorcières.

« OK, Dobby, peux-tu aller voir Winky et revenir. Je dois vous tenir au courant de ce que je fais et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je comprendrais. »

Avec un POP, Dobby s'en alla. Harry s'assit sur son vieux lit, attendant Dobby. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dobby et Winky apparurent ensemble.

« Regarde Winky, comme je te le dis tout le temps, quelle personne grande et généreuse est le sorcier Harry Potter. » Winky jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et cligna des yeux. « Dobby a-t-il raison quand il dit que vous avez besoin d'elfes de maison, Monsieur ? »

Harry pouvait sentir sa nervosité, et aussi combien désespérément elle voulait partir de Poudlard.

« Oui, Winky, J'ai besoin des services d'elfes de maison et j'ai l'intention de vous lier à moi et de vous payer. »

Winky sembla horrifiée à la pensée d'un elfe de maison lié gagnant de l'argent.

« Oh ! Monsieur, être lié avec le grand Harry Potter est plus qu'assez comme récompense, Monsieur. »

Harry savait qu'il aurait un réel travail avec Winky quand à la rémunération appropriée. Elle n'accepterait jamais de l'argent mais il réussirait d'une façon ou d'une autre à lui faire porter des vêtements appropriés.

« D'accord, vous deux, avant que vous acceptiez de vous lier avec moi, vous devez jurer par serment de ne pas révéler ce que je vais vous dire.» Les deux elfes jurèrent de ne jamais révéler ses secrets.

Donc Harry commença à expliquer qu'il était celui destiné à abattre Voldemort. Il leur parla de la prophétie et comment personne ne l'avait aidé à s'entraîner pour son combat. Il leur dit comment il avait prit en charge sa propre vie et qu'il s'entraînait aux deux côtés de la magie, blanche et noire. Il leur dit qu'il n'utiliserait jamais la magie noire sur quelqu'un de bien mais seulement sur des sorciers mauvais qui méritaient de mourir pour avoir blessé des personnes innocentes.

Harry leur parla du château Potter, et de ce qu'il essayait de faire avec celui-ci. Il leur parla de ses idées pour la rénovation des lieux et qu'ils seraient vraiment, vraiment occupés à la remise en état du château et à la construction de ses malles.

A la mention de tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire, Winky eut presque des convulsions de joie. Dobby sautait de nouveau de haut en bas. Il dit à Winky que, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent, si elle travaillait pour Harry, elle devrait porter des vêtements. Winky sembla heureuse de ça... Harry mentionna aussi que les bières-au-beurre ne seraient pas tolérées. Winky accepta de ne plus boire de bières-au-beurre.

Après leur avoir parlé de ses plans il leur demanda de nouveau s'ils étaient toujours enclins à travailler pour lui. Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête enthousiastes et jurèrent qu'ils souhaitaient se lier avec Harry.

Harry fut alors forcé d'admettre ce qu'impliquait de lier des elfes de maison avec leur maître. Dobby expliqua le rituel et les bénéfices d'être liés.

Apparemment, la magie des elfes liés pouvaient augmenter incroyablement ou être réduite selon la force magique du sorcier. Quand un puissant sorcier était concerné, la longévité et la puissance magique des elfes seraient considérablement augmentées. Naturellement ce rituel impliquait de la magie du sang. Ils deviendraient comme une famille après les rituels.

Avec ça en tête, Harry écouta l'incantation et le mélange de sang. Harry prit une de ses dagues habituelles et se fit une coupure à la paume de la main. Les elfes firent de même et ils se tendirent leurs mains en chantant un ancien sort elfique.

Une fois que l'incantation fut complète, il ressentit une chaleur et une brillante lumière verte entoura son corps. Les elfes semblaient éprouver quelque chose de très spectaculaire. Ils émettaient une lumière blanche. Ceci dura environ une minute. Harry se sentait différent. Il pouvait sentir sa connexion avec les elfes.

Quand ce fut fini, Dobby et Winky regardèrent Harry avec de l'estime dans leurs yeux. Harry leur demanda s'ils allaient bien. Ils dirent à Harry que leurs pouvoirs magiques avaient considérablement augmentés. Winky semblait si calme et en paix. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse.

Harry leur donna un morceau de papier et leur dit de le lire, de le mémoriser et ensuite de le brûler. Il expliqua que son château familial était placé sous un sort de Fidelitas modifié. Ils firent comme il leur avait été dit et maintenant ils savaient où aller. Finalement, Harry leur dit de mettre en ordre leurs affaires avec Poudlard et de dire à Dumbledore qu'ils avaient trouvés une famille pour laquelle travailler.

« S'il demande quelle famille, dites-lui que sous vos nouvelles obligations, vous ne pouvez pas divulguer cette information et ensuite partez. N'attendez pas qu'il engage n'importe quelle conversation. Il essayera probablement d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur vous. »

« Quand vous aurez fini avec Dumbledore, je veux que vous transplaniez dans le secteur principal du château. » Il leur dit qu'il laisserait des instructions écrites pour qu'ils commencent et qu'il arriverait plus tard dans la soirée pour leur expliquer ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent.

Il vérifia sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 14h45. Il devrait aller à Gringotts et ouvrir un compte pour Dobby et Winky. Ils auraient besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour mener à bien les rénovations de son château.

Il s'assura de mettre son manteau et demanda à Anubis s'il était bien.

_« Oui, Maître, cc'est un endroit des plus intéresssants. L'air ssent le vieux, ici. »_

_« Cc'est un très vieux château, mon ami. »_

Après cela, il mit son manteau et transplana au point de transplanage de Gringotts. Harry aimait vraiment son nouveau moyen de transport. Il lui épargnait beaucoup de temps. Son nouveau mode de transplanage lui donnait vraiment un profond sentiment de sécurité.

En quelques secondes il faisait face à Gringotts. Il entra dedans et attendit son tour pour voir un employé. Après 15 minutes, il demanda à voir Griphook.

« Bonjour, Griphook. »

« Ah, Mr Potter, Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, mais premièrement, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai besoin d'ouvrir un compte pour mes elfes ! »

« Pas de problème, Monsieur. » 30 minutes plus tard, ce compte était crée. 10 000 000 Gallions furent initialement déposés sur le compte. Une nouvelle somme de 50 000 Gallions par mois serait déposée. Quand ce fut fait, Griphook lui remit une liste.

Harry parcourut la liste et remarqua que c'était ses futurs professeurs. Il dit à Griphook qu'il pourrait les payer 1 000 000 Gallions pour leurs services. La connaissance avait son prix. Harry ne leur enviait pas cet argent. Il estima qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine pour une raison.

Harry rencontrerait les personnes suivantes le 20 juillet. Il remit à Griphook ses portoloins spécialisés en forme d'anneaux. Ils étaient basés sur sa technologie spéciale de portoloin. Ils seraient capables de passer ses sorts et arriveraient à destination de la salle des portoloins. Harry lut la liste et fut très content des efforts de Griphook.

**Liste des Professeurs**

**Akima Nakamura** – Maître Zen, expert au sabre Samouraï et maître en art martiaux Muay Thai, Jeet Kune Do. Expert en Magie Corporelle.

**Hinrich Schäfer** – Maître des Potions, Médaille Gouvernementale pour la création de potions de soins.

**Yadislav Klunichov** – Expert en Enchantement. Médaille académique d'Excellence en Anciens Enchantement et Runes.

**Michael O'Toole** – Expert en Métamorphose. Ordre de Merlin 2ème Classe pour ses inventions en Métamorphose.

**Tiberius Nantius** – Expert en Duel. Gagnant de 5 Duels de Sorciers Internationaux consécutifs.

Bien, Harry pensait qu'ils étaient les clés. Il décida de commencer avec l'entraînement aux arts martiaux, Potions et Duels. Ceux-ci étaient ses points les plus faibles excepté les duels. Harry demanda à Griphook quand ils seraient disponibles et il dit qu'ils pouvaient être contactés n'importe quand d'après lui. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était de dire à Griphook pour quand il les voulait.

« Griphook, c'est un travail fantastique. J'ai décidé de commencer par les Arts Martiaux, les Duels et les Potions. Faites-les venir pour le 20 juillet. »

« Pas de Problèmes, Monsieur. » Harry remercia Griphook pour son travail remarquable et quitta Gringotts. Il alla à sa prochaine destination, la boutique de confection de vêtements. Il s'assura de mettre son déguisement. Quand il y arriva, il demanda à voir Monsieur Greengrass.

« Ah, Content de vous revoir, Monsieur. Je vous le prends si vous avez la marchandise. »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai. » Harry sortit sa malle et l'agrandit. Il lévita la peau roulée et la mit sur le sol.

« Maintenant, quand pensez-vous avoir fini les deux robes et les étuis à baguette ? »

« Le 31 juillet, Monsieur, j'aurais deux robes de bataille prêtes pour vous. Y a-t-il des motifs que vous voulez sur les robes ? »

Harry y réfléchit pendant une minute puis enleva sa chemise.

« Pouvez-vous faire une copie de ce scorpion pour qu'il y en ait deux qui se fassent face au dos des robes ? »

L'homme examina le scorpion et fut très impressionné par le niveau de détails. Il fit un duplicata sur un parchemin spécial et lui dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Harry était content et lui dit qu'il reviendrait le matin du 31 juillet.

Harry décida alors de retourner à la librairie moldue. Il voulait mieux comprendre la théorie et l'utilisation des armes moldues et les appliquer dans le monde magique. Tout le monde était au courant des armes à feu et autre mais il cherchait quelque chose de plus raffiné.

Harry avait encore à lire ses livres sur l'art de la guerre et les stratégies de bataille. Il planifia de rectifier ce manque quand il reviendrait. Avec cette pensée en tête, il transplana derrière la librairie Chapitres. Il finit par acheter plusieurs livres sur les technologies des armes moldues... Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était maintenant 16h30. Il décida de transplaner au château. Quand il arriva, Dobby et Winky étaient déjà là, attendant ses instructions.

Harry leur fit faire le grand tour et leur dit que maintenant, c'était leur nouvelle maison. Ils étaient tous les deux extatiques. Il commença par les terres et continua par toutes les pièces du château. Il expliqua dans tous les détails ce qu'il voulait comme rénovations. Il leur donna la liste complète des fournisseurs avec qui il avait déjà traité et expliqua comment faire des commandes moldues. Il leur dit de prédéterminer des points de livraison où récupérer les marchandises.

Il décida d'utiliser une agence de location de stockage. Il loua un grand conteneur et dit aux préposés qu'il recevrait beaucoup de marchandises livrées par différents magasins. Il leur donna la liste des marchands autorisés et leur demanda de leur donner accès à son lieu de stockage.

Harry leur montra ensuite leurs pièces. Comme prévu, tous les deux pensèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes d'un tel traitement. Il les assura qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'ils méritaient d'être traités avec respect.

Harry leur montra et leur expliqua les différents sorts qu'il avait jeté. Il leur dit qu'il avait sélectionné des Golems comme dernière ligne de défense du château. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient tous les deux reliés aux sorts de sang et leur montra finalement la cuisine.

Harry les avertit que quand il serait en entraînement, il vivrait dans sa malle. Il leur dit qu'ils avaient son entière permission d'utiliser toute leurs connaissances magiques pour défendre le château s'ils étaient jamais attaqués.

Au moment où il finit, il était presque 20h00. Harry avait extrêmement faim. Il retourna à sa malle et se fit lui-même un bon flétan et une salade d'épinard. Quand il eut fini, il se fit une nouvelle liste d'entraînement et activa l'œil d'Odin.

**Mois Odin : 18 – 20 juillet**

5h30 - 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant pendant 30 à 45 minutes, travail sur les muscles des bras, puis du buste, des bras, des jambes. Incluant 30 minutes de Tai Chi.

7h00 - 7h15 : Douche.

7h15 - 8h00 : Petit Déjeuner.

8h00 - 8h15 Méditation/ Entrainement et pratique de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie.

8h15 - 11h30 : Théorie de l'Ancienne Magie Noire.

11h30 - 12h00 : Déjeuner.

12h00 - 16h30 : Pratique de la théorie de la Magie Noire

16h30 - 18h00 : Etude de l'Art de la Guerre moldue.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 - 21h00 : Etude de l'Art de la Guerre moldue.

21h00 - 23h00 : Entraînement Physique.

Au lit.

**12 semaines plus tard, Temps Odin**

Harry sortit de la ligne de temps modifiée avec un peu de douleur auto-infligée dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait fait des pas de géant dans sa connaissance de la magie noire. Il était compétent dans le jet de certains sorts les plus horribles qu'il avait jamais rencontré dans ses lectures. Il avait maintenant identifié ses sorts favoris. Il pouvait désormais conjurer des scorpions réels de 20 pieds avec le sort zi-pà-gnir-tab.

Leur poison était mortel. Les scorpions pouvaient aussi imprégner leurs victimes d'un virus magique. En utilisant un autre sort, le virus serait activé et sucerait la force de vie magique de la victime. Un scorpion d'un pied de long éclaterait hors de la cavité du buste et grandirait en un scorpion géant. Le sort Buru-Su-Neb activerait le virus tant que le jeteur de sort était en contact visuel avec les victimes.

Harry était maintenant capable de jeter ce qu'il mentionnait comme un Patronus sombre. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui que sa forme soit un scorpion de 15 pieds. La formule Dira-Gudim projetait les pires pensées et mémoires du jeteur de sort sur un destinataire. Le destinataire ressentirait une profonde crainte et du désespoir. Il était dit que cela plongerait la victime dans un état catatonique. Quelques victimes tomberaient dans une dépression désespérée.

Son sort favori était sukur-ùr-ki-a-nagn, la lance de la mort. C'était une lance transparente. Une lance d'obsidienne barbelée qui s'abattait dans le rectum de la victime, pousserait les organes et sortirait par le cou ou la bouche. La lance hisserait le corps à 20 pieds en l'air. C'était une mort lente et douloureuse selon son rouleau.

Son sort de terreur le plus précieux était Gnir-pa-sag-lil. Ce sort mettrait les bras de la victime perpendiculaires au corps et causerait une vivisection du torse et des environs. La peau serait pelée en arrière vers les bras, les intestins serait renversés de la cavité des boyaux et exposerait le secteur des poumons. L'arrière de la peau pelée de la victime ressemblerait à des ailes de chauve-souris.

Harry pensait que s'il le combinait avec son sort d'empalement, il pourrait causer de sérieux traumatismes psychologiques à ses ennemis. Il se rappela avoir lu un livre sur Vlad l'Empaleur du XIVème siècle. Ses méthodes, bien qu'horribles, avaient beaucoup effrayés ses ennemis.

Harry avait aussi trouvé un sort qui pouvait conjurer une puissante tempête du désert. C'était très utile ces types de sorts. Le sort s'appelait Ku-Ud-Gir-Zakal. Aussi connu comme la fureur du désert. Ce n'était pas une tempête de sable ordinaire. La tempête elle-même lancerait de puissants vents chauds qui filtreraient l'humidité du corps de l'ennemi. S'il restait trop longtemps dans la tempête, il serait transformé en momie. Conjurer des créatures sombres était beaucoup plus difficile mais le sorcier eut finalement quelques succès.

Harry pouvait aussi conjurer des scarabées carnivores du désert Ki-Ud-dib. Ces petites créatures pouvaient être très inquiétantes. Il pouvait aussi appeler un Nephelim. Ils ressemblaient aux Néandertaliens de 12 pieds avec des oreilles pointues et des mains crochues. Selon les rouleaux, ils étaient résistants à la plupart des magies.

Ils étaient l'équivalent moldu des chars de bataille. Quand ils attrapaient leurs ennemis, ils drainaient apparemment les forces vitales de leur victime et ensuite déchiraient leurs corps en deux. Selon les rouleaux, ils se nourrissaient de la rate de leurs victimes. De tout à fait désagréables petits fumiers pensa-t-il. Ils seraient idéaux contre les Trolls. Ils pouvaient aussi être bannis assez rapidement.

Harry était très heureux d'apprendre ce type de magie, mais en même temps il était sur ses gardes. Il n'aimait pas causer la douleur à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il s'efforçait toujours d'aider les gens, il savait qu'il aurait des problèmes avec sa conscience à utiliser ses sorts. Il n'était pas Voldemort. Ceci dit, quand il serait temps de traiter avec ses ennemis, il serait absolument impitoyable. Il devait combattre ces monstres avec un venin égal. Il le comprenait. Cela pouvait lui coûter psychologiquement mais il le ferait quand même.

Harry réfléchit sur la stupidité totale de la guerre. La perte de vies humaines et de matériels étaient épouvantables. Il avait prit le temps de lire de nombreux livres sur la guerre. Ce qui sortait de ses livres était que pour gagner une guerre, vous deviez devenir la guerre. Il devait prendre l'initiative.

Le livre de Sun-Tzu avait été fascinant à lire. Il avait dévoré et mémorisé la totalité du livre.

Chapitre un : Calculs

Chapitre deux : Faire des Batailles

Chapitre trois : Planifier des Attaques

Chapitre quatre : Formation

Chapitre cinq : Force

Chapitre six : Forces et Faiblesses

Chapitre sept : Lutte Armée

Chapitre huit : Neuf changements

Chapitre neuf : Manœuvres Armées

Chapitre neuf : Manœuvres Armées (continuation)

Chapitre dix : Formations de terre

Chapitre onze : Neufs raisons

Chapitre onze : Neufs Raisons (continuation)

Chapitre douze : Attaques de feu

Chapitre treize : Utilisation d'Espions

De Sun-Tzu, Harry apprit les principes ou l'organisation de la guérilla. Il apprit les clés d'une campagne de guerre et tout à propos de la psychologie de la guerre. La guerre devait être menée économiquement, politiquement et psychologiquement. Il aborda un tableau énorme de tactiques de batailles et de manœuvres. Il comprenait maintenant l'importance d'une administration, d'une logistique et d'un entraînement appropriés.

Harry lut d'autres livres sur les guerres moldues. Il étudia les tactiques militaires d'Hannibal. Il lut sur l'abattage de 8000 soldats romains à la bataille de Cannae, en 217 après JC. Il étudia aussi les batailles d'Ilipa et Zama. Harry avait proclamé Hannibal son commandant militaire favori. D'Hannibal, il apprit la guerre créative. A ce jour, les militaires moldus utilisent ses manœuvres. Harry avait développé un nouveau niveau entier de respect pour le savoir moldu dans l'application de la guerre.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus compétents dans la guerre que les sorciers. Il n'avait aucun doute que si on en venait là, les sorciers seraient tout à fait écrasés par une armée moldue, indépendamment de leur magie. Ils savaient se battre comme une unité. En étudiant ses livres, il inventa quelques idées intéressantes. Il trouva une arme moldue appelée Bombe aérienne à carburant. Elles étaient immensément puissantes et un sorcier devrait être capable de les imiter. Essayer de conjurer une ordonnance complexe était désespérément impossible en raison des parties et des pièces complexes. Harry partit sur Internet et chercha les références suivantes :

_Ce nuage est alors enflammé et l'éclair sphérique suivant dessèche les environs en consommant l'oxygène du secteur. Le manque d'oxygène crée une énorme surpression. Cette surpression, ou vague d'explosion, est la principale cause produisant les dégâts. En quelques douzaine de microsecondes, la pression au centre de l'explosion peut atteindre 30 kilogrammes par centimètres carrés (427 livres par pouces carrés) - la pression atmosphérique normale au niveau de la mer est de 14,7 livres par pouces carrés avec une température entre 2 500 et 3000 degrés Centigrade 4 532 - 5432 degrés Fahrenheit. C'est 1,5 à 2 fois plus grand que la surpression causée par des explosifs conventionnels. Le personnel sous le nuage est littéralement écrasé à mort. A l'extérieur de la zone du nuage, les vagues d'explosion voyagent à environ 3000 mètres par seconde (9843 pieds par secondes). Le vide résultant tire sur les objets lâches pour remplir le vide. En conséquence, un explosif de carburant aérien peut avoir l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire sans radiations résiduelles._

Harry s'était entraîné à conjurer un nuage de propane de 200 mètres au dessus du niveau de la mer et de le faire exploser avec un sort incendio. Il s'entraîna avec différents mélanges chimiques mais il revenait toujours aux hydrocarbures parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus faciles à conjurer. Cela prit plusieurs essais pour obtenir la bonne consistance et densité de nuage mais maintenant, il pourrait facilement le faire. Il utilisait l'incendio pour faire exploser le nuage.

Les résultats étaient spectaculaires, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Son plus gros nuage était de 1000 pieds de diamètre. Il fut forcé de s'arrêter à la fin car il remarqua un navire de guerre moldu venir explorer les côtes. C'était probablement à cause des explosions continues qui agitaient la mer. Harry devait admettre que cette simple invention moldue serait une des armes les plus puissantes de son arsenal. Même à un kilomètre de la mer il pouvait sentir l'explosion.

Harry prit du temps pour étudier plus encore la physique moldue et inventa une autre idée empruntée aux scientifiques moldus. L'adaptation impliquait la conjuration d'une boule de plasma compressée. Le sort original de feu élémentaire était limité à une variation de température modérée.

Dans ses livres de physique, il se rappela avoir lu comment les scientifiques moldus avaient expérimentés avec le 4ème état de la matière, qu'ils appelaient plasma. Ils utilisaient le plasma dans leurs recherches sur la fusion. Ils avaient besoin d'une source intense de chaleur pour fusionner les atomes de deutérium. En conjurant une boule de plasma, il fut capable de réaliser des températures infiniment plus élevées que dans les vieux sorts de boules de feu.

Après plusieurs intenses sessions de pratique, il était capable de copier la signature énergétique d'un micro-onde moldu. Le micro-onde chauffait alors une bulle d'air enfermée. C'était simplement de l'énergie magique brute accordée pour imiter les puissants rayons d'un micro-ondes.

Harry était capable de créer une bulle de 3 pieds de diamètre et de chauffer l'air dans la bulle. Il constata que sa bulle se dégradait très rapidement après une distance d'environ 500 pieds. La bulle contenait un gaz iodé qui, elle-même, contenait principalement des électrons qui se détruisaient au contact de l'azote neutre et des atomes d'oxygène.

Il avait été capable d'atteindre une température de 300 000° Kelvin. N'importe quelle cible dans ce rayon était immédiatement incinérée. Le seul problème était la concentration intense dont il avait besoin pour maintenir intacte la bulle. C'était incroyablement fatiguant. Plus la bulle était petite, plus vite il pouvait rejeter le sort.

Harry pratiqua aussi un peu de magie sans baguette. Selon la plupart des livres, ça prenait très longtemps de jeter un sort de première année en utilisant ce type de magie. Cela dit, Harry estima que cela pourrait être un autre avantage précieux dans une bataille, donc il décida de poursuivre aussi ça.

Harry décida de prendre du temps et alla voir comment Dobby et Winky faisaient. Il fut très impressionné par leurs si grands progrès. Ils avaient en premier complété le premier étage et les cachots. La salle de réception principale avec les cuisines et la salle à manger devenaient vraiment agréables. Il supposa qu'à ce rythme là, ils auraient entièrement rénové le château vers la fin juillet. C'était un travail lent et minutieux. Les elfes semblaient savourer cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais vu Winky si heureuse. Dobby continuait de sauter partout.

Harry leur donna quelques suggestions et leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'argent. Il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il devait rencontrer ses Professeurs. Essentiellement, il allait leur faire une proposition. Il leur parlerait du système de temps (Temps Odin) mais pas de comment c'était fait (Œil d'Odin) Après tout, leurs horloges biologiques allaient vieillir plus rapidement que la normale, donc, il voulait qu'ils le sachent. Il avait besoin qu'ils acceptent son programme de formation de jours. Il alla à la salle des portoloins du manoir de sa malle et se prit un bon livre et attendit leur arrivée. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

Un homme Japonais apparut avec deux sacs remplis où il supposa qu'il avait mis ses armes. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns tressés dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon. Il était assez musclé et avait un visage anguleux qui donnait une impression de pouvoir. Il était évidemment un magicien. Il portait un katana sur son dos. En court, vous ne vouliez pas énerver ce type. Harry vint et se présenta. Il s'inclina à 45° et quand il remonta, Harry dit,

« Maître Akima ! C'est un honneur de vous avoir dans ma maison ! »

Akima regarda son jeune hôte et sembla content de ce qu'il voyait. Il était évidemment en forme, pas comme la plupart des sorciers. Il remarqua la magie brute qu'il dégageait. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène attachés dans le dos. Il avait les yeux verts émeraude les plus brillants qu'il avait jamais vu. Akima retrouva finalement sa langue.

« Je suis honoré d'être ici. C'était une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. Votre générosité vous honore. »

« Pour un Maître dans votre art, vous méritez la compensation qui vous est due. »

Ils commencèrent à parler et Harry lui donna une brève explication de ses objectifs et de jusqu'où il voulait pousser sa formation. Harry pouvait dire que cet homme avait une riche connaissance des arts martiaux.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, deux autres portoloins s'activèrent. Ses nouveaux Maîtres de Potions et de Duels étaient arrivés. Harry se présenta puis présenta Akima. Ils discutèrent un peu et Harry leur fit faire le grand tour du manoir. Il montra son dojo et l'endroit où il travaillait les métaux à Akima. Il lui dit qu'il voulait forger son propre Katana. Akima semblait désireux de se faire une nouvelle arme. Harry découvrit qu'il était un fabriquant d'épée. Il montra à Hinrich son labo de potion et son cabinet de potion professionnel. Ils allèrent ensuite à la salle de duel pour être sur qu'elle conviendrait à Tibérius.

Hinrich demanda s'il était vraiment intéressé par les potions. Harry lui dit qu'il était vraiment intéressé par la science en elle-même mais que son professeur de potion, Sévérus Rogue, avait rendu impossible pour lui d'aimer la matière. Il lui parla alors de traitement qu'il avait subi de la part de Rogue. Apparemment Hinrich connaissait Rogue et détestait l'homme. Il lui montra ensuite les chambres, la bibliothèque, la cuisine et les lieux de loisirs. Il s'assura qu'ils acceptaient son programme de formation et tous semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec ça.

La dernière chose qu'il fit fut de se faire un nouvel emploi du temps pour sa formation.

**Mois Odin du 20-30 juillet**

5h30 - 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant 30 à 45 minutes, travail des muscles des bras, puis du torse, des bras, des jambes ...etc

7h00 - 7h15 : Douche.

7h15 - 8h00 : Petit Déjeuner

8h00 - 8h15 : Méditation/!Entrainement et pratique de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie.

8h15 - 9h30 : Ancienne Magie Noire.

9h30 - 12h00 Théorie de Potions (Passer en revue les potions des 1ères à 7ème années)

12h00 - 12h30 : Déjeuner.

12h30 - 15h30 : Entraînement aux Arts Martiaux.

15h30 - 18h00 : Théorie et pratique de Duels.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 - 23h00 : Période d'étude (Potions, Duels, Magie noire,…)

23h00 - 23h20 Occlumencie et Légilimencie.

23h30 : Au lit

Bien voilà quel allait être son programme pendant les 10 mois suivants. Pendant qu'ils s'installaient, Harry s'assura que les transactions financières avaient été effectuées. Cela sembla beaucoup plaire aux deux hommes. Ils savaient maintenant qu'Harry était sérieux. Ils ne seraient pas déçus.

**Pendant ce temps à Little Hangleton dans le Manoir Jédusor**

En bas, dans les cachots, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis sur son trône avec Nagini à ses côtés. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Après le petit fiasco du département des mystères, Voldemort avait sentit le besoin de réévaluer ses priorités et ses objectifs principaux. Il avait d'abord besoin de rassembler ses disciples. Aussi incompétents semblaient-ils être ! Il avait besoins de personnes pour mener ses plans à bien. Il avait aussi besoin d'une campagne de recrutement. Il était sûr que si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, l'épine dans son côté pourrait avoir été éliminée.

Cette nuit avait néanmoins été assez utile. Il avait été capable de récupérer environ 60 pourcent de ses connaissances. En janvier dernier, il avait finalement compris ce que lui avait fait ce morveux en cette nuit fatidique il y a 16 ans. En possédant l'esprit de Potter, il avait reconnu un peu de sa propre signature magique. Il réussit à y accéder et à récupérer un peu de ses connaissances avant que la douleur ne devienne trop grande. Il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec le morveux mais n'avait pas réussi à accéder à son esprit !

Pour quelles raisons cela l'inquiétait-il ? La seule explication était que Potter avait trouvé le moyen de se construire des barrières naturelles ou était devenu d'une façon ou d'une autre un occlumens compétent ! Il doutait sérieusement que ce soit le cas. Rogue l'avait assuré que Potter ne possédait aucun talent pour les magies de l'esprit.

Il avait besoin que Rogue rétablisse les leçons d'Occlumencie avec le garçon. Si ça échouait, une approche plus directe serait nécessaire. Il avait prouvé que la possession directe bien que extrêmement douloureuse pour tous les deux permettait le plus grand transfert de mémoire. Il était impératif qu'il complète son transfert de connaissances. Il avait passé bien trop d'années à les accumuler. Si ça échouait alors, il trouverait un moyen d'amener le garçon ici où le Mage Noir pourrait récupérer ses connaissances avant de le torturer à mort. Il devait payer pour les 13 années qu'il avait passé en exil.

Il devait prendre son temps et planifier correctement. Combien de fois le morveux avait-t-il ruiné et détruit ses plans ? Bien trop de fois pensa-t-il.

Sa première priorité impliquait de s'attaquer à Azkaban. S'il réussissait, il aurait son cercle intérieur plus des disciples qu'il pourrait choisir parmi la population de prisonniers. Il avait aussi besoin de planifier quelques attaques en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne. Il devait se défaire des chiens du Ministère. Leur faire penser qu'il était à l'étranger.

Il beugla « Queudver ! Stupide ver de terre, viens par ici ! »

Un souffle pouvait s'entendre dans le hall et le traître pathétique entra, avec sa calvitie naissante et ses yeux de fouine. Il semblait qu'il commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à son animagus même sous sa forme humaine. "Que c'est pathétique. Quelque fois, je me demande pourquoi je le garde." Une petite voix lui dit que c'est à cause de ses capacité d'espionnage.

« Ah, mon, mon maître vous m'avez appelé ? »

« Donne-moi ton bras gauche ! » Le ver de terre regarda autour de lui prêt à montrer sa peur !

Queudver savait ce qui allait se passer. Il appellerait ses Mangemorts restants en appuyant sur sa marque ! Dieu, la douleur était irréelle par moment. Il détestait quand il l'utilisait comme ça !

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers la marque et hurla le sort. Il observa alors Queudver se tordre par terre. Il était toujours amusant de voir le vers de terre se tortiller. Dans un laps de temps de 15 minutes les troupes restantes se montrèrent.« Sévérus. »

« Mon Seigneur. »

« J'ai un petit travail pour toi ! Je veux que tu continues l'entraînement d'Occlumencie avec Potter, pour quelques raisons, je n'arrive plus à accéder à son esprit. J'ai besoin d'atteindre son esprit pour mettre mes plans en route ! Ne me fait pas faux bond Sévérus ou les conséquences seront très déplaisantes ! »

Rogue commença à devenir nerveux. Il savait qu'avec le décès du bâtard, Potter ne serait pas d'humeur à écouter le directeur à propos d'un été d'entraînement. Il devrait convaincre Dumbledore que le morveux avait besoin de ses leçons d'Occlumencie. La question était pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que cette connexion soie rétablie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait là ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit quelque chose à propos d'Azkaban ? Donc, il planifiait finalement de réunir le cercle intérieur. La planification dura plus d'une heure et demie. Apparemment, il allait recruter des gens dans sa maison de Serpentard. Ça a du sens, pensa-t-il, la moitié de leurs parents pourrissent à Azkaban. Il semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait confiance en personne. Il n'avait pas révélé la date de l'attaque

Quand la réunion fut terminée, chacun avait reçu à la ronde un sort d'Endoloris. Dieu, l'homme était fou, pensa-t-il. Quand tout fut fini, Rogue alla trouver le directeur.

« Bella. »

Elle se prosterna devant son seigneur. « Oui, mon Seigneur ? »

« Je veux que tu ailles chez les étudiants suivant pour leur faire prêter serment qu'ils aideront à libérer leurs parents. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, combien de temps est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Tu as 6 jours, ne me fait pas défaut, Bella ! »

« Non, mon Seigneur. »

Il rentra pour planifier son raid sur Azkaban. Il avait toujours eu les Détraqueurs de son côté. Bien sûr les imbéciles du Ministère ne le savaient pas !

**Plus tôt au 12 Square Grimauld**

Tonks arriva au Quartier Général et alla dans la cuisine. Rémus était le seul présent pour le moment.

« Salut Tonks. »

« Oh ! Salut Rémus, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, »

« Hé bien, la pleine lune arrive, et je commence à en sentir les effets »

« Oh, merde, j'avais oublié, désolée. »

Elle passa devant et trouva des œufs brouillés. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle s'assit à table et commença à attaquer son petit déjeuner. Rémus la regarda et remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Le poste de nuit était assez dur pour certaines personnes. « Comment s'est passé ton quart ? »

Elle leva les yeux et se demanda si elle devait le mettre au courant. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle mais son sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec les Dursley. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était très observatrice et elle avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était de quart, le même scénario se reproduisait. C'était toujours Vernon Dursley qu'elle voyait. Finalement, elle décida de lui en parler.

« Hé bien, Rémus. Il n'y a rien que je peux définir exactement, mais j'ai un (mauvais) pressentiment à propos d'Harry. »

Rémus s'assit immédiatement et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Hé bien, c'est difficile à dire avec l'obligation de rester à distance, mais à chaque fois que c'est mon quart, le seule personne que j'ai vu est son oncle ? »

Rémus réfléchit un moment, et en vint à sa propre réalisation.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le mentionnes, tout ce que j'ai jamais vu est sa tante ? Cela semble presque impossible n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Rémus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. »

Rémus réfléchit encore un peu dessus et décida d'en parler aux autres sentinelles et on verra ce qu'on verra.

« Je vais en parler à Fol Œil ce matin et voir ce qu'il a à dire. »

Juste alors qu'elle allait répondre, Fol Œil entra.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » Son œil faisait le tour de son orbite tandis qu'il examinait toute la cuisine. Probablement pensait-il que ça a été calme depuis le souper la nuit dernière, pensa Tonks. A ce moment Rémus parla.

« Fol Œil, pendant ton quart as-tu remarqué quelqu'un autour de la maison des Dursley ? »

« Ouais, J'ai vu le garçon Potter travailler dans le jardin ou laver la voiture des moldus. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Rémus lui expliqua ce que Tonks venait de lui dire et ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux vus durant leurs quarts. Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était vraiment étrange que chacun voit une personne différente quand c'est leur tour de quart. Ils purent voir l'œil de Maugrey tourner follement dans son orbite et finalement en vint à la conclusion qu'il y avait quelque chose. Rémus lui dit que sa prochaine nuit de quart, il ferait une étude de reconnaissance. Au diable les règles. Il allait voir Harry. Il allait devoir attendre que la pleine lune soit passée.

« Très bien. Je vais aller dans la maison de ses proches pour voir s'il va bien. J'irai incognito ! »

Ils furent d'accord que c'était un moindre risque pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

**30 juillet**

**40 semaines plus tard Temps Odin**

Harry décida de prendre du temps libre et d'aller se relaxer en France le lendemain. Il n'avait pas de plan particulier, il voulait juste s'amuser et goûter de la cuisine française et peut-être faire quelques achats. Il venait juste de remercier ses professeurs de Duels et de Potions pour leur temps. Après 10 mois d'entraînement intensif, il n'avait plus besoin de leur aide. Ca avait été de l'argent bien dépensé.

Harry était maintenant un duelliste accompli. Il avait appris beaucoup de stratégies et de tours pour se sortir de situations critiques. Il avait appris comment enchaîner ses sorts. Il pouvait maintenant enchaîner 5 sorts en même temps. Cela augmentait radicalement l'efficacité en duel. L'enchaînement combiné à la magie noire était absolument mortel. Pendant son dernier mois, il était capable de battre son professeur à chaque fois.

Avec Heinrich, il découvrit qu'il était assez accompli en potions. Ce serait toujours son art magique le moins favori mais maintenant, ce n'était plus un si grand mystère. Il avait rempli les trous dans ses connaissances et réalisa quelle merde totale était Rogue comme enseignant. Les 4 premiers mois, il avait tous simplement passé en revue les années 1 à 6. Au 5ième et 6ième mois il étudia toutes les Aspics de Potions. Les trois derniers mois, il travailla sur des projets spéciaux. 8 mois plus tôt, en travaillant avec Akima, il avait trouvé un barrage en travaillant sur son corps magique.

Harry réalisa qu'il était limité par la somme des canaux qu'il avait construit et par ses muscles. Il devait augmenter son pouvoir magique en développant ses muscles. La réponse vint tandis qu'il lisait attentivement un livre de biologie moldu. Il lisait sur l'hémoglobine et trouva le passage suivant.

Le fer est un minéral essentiel à la fois pour transporter l'oxygène dans le sang et pour utiliser l'oxygène dans les cellules. Un seul atome de fer au cœur d'un globule rouge dans une molécule en forme de disque. Les globules rouges utilisent l'hémoglobine pour transporter l'oxygène des poumons aux tissus, une pinte de sang contient environ 250 milligramme de fer. Puisque l'homme moyen a environ 10 – 12 pintes de sang, et cela représente la moitié du fer dans le corps, cela fait entre 5 et 6 grammes de fer dans un corps humain adulte.

Harry prit ce passage et demanda à Heinrich beaucoup de questions sur le sang dans les potions. Il voulait comprendre chaque théorie sur le sujet. Il comprenait maintenant que pour les facteurs de croissance l'agent qu'ils utilisaient était le fer enrichi en quantités infimes. Il décida d'expérimenter et essaya de lier un atome de Naquadah au fer.

Harry forma un amalgame qui ne serait pas rejeté par le processus de division cellulaire. Après une courte nuit d'expérimentation il trouva les agents liants corrects. Le sang hortail (désolé, je n'ai aucune idée de la traduction) faisait former au fer et au Naquadah un lien ionique mais dans le processus, il dégageait de la chaleur. Les larmes de phénix protégeaient les cellules d'hémoglobine de la destruction pendant leur création.

Il expérimenta initialement avec du Naquadria mais constata que la courbe de puissance était trop forte, même pour des larmes de phénix. La création cellulaire n'eut jamais lieu. Cela le força à utiliser du Naquadah à la place. Il soupçonna aussi que le dopage au saphir absorbait un peu de l'énergie des larmes de phénix.

Pendant une période d'un mois, il renouvela son sang. Il se retirait un litre de sang par semaine puis prenait la potion de renouvellement. Il garda son sang dans un champ de stase. Il y avait beaucoup de rituels de sang à jeter.

Depuis lors, son corps magique prit une dimension entièrement nouvelle. Akima fut vraiment très surpris par les changements mais ne demanda jamais comme c'était arrivé. Le Naquadah dans son sang autorisait sa source de magie dans des canaux musculaires limités à être amplifiée par 10 par rapport à leur pouvoir original. Chaque fibre de ses muscles avait maintenant un accès suffisant à sa source de magie. Ses mouvements étaient maintenant accélérés 10 fois par rapport à la vitesse normale. Il avait toujours eu des réflexes rapides mais maintenant, il se battait à un tout autre niveau. C'était si étrange.

Il pouvait sauter, courir, donner des coups de poing et de pieds à une vitesse et avec un pouvoir effrayants. Son travail à l'épée était devenu extrêmement mortel. La majeure partie c'était parce que puisqu'il amplifiait et poussait sa magie par chaque fibre de son corps, il construisait des canaux à une grande vitesse. C'était vraiment douloureux, mais il semblerait que la douleur diminuait petit à petit. D'autres parties de son corps avaient aussi été affectées par ce changement. Ses yeux maintenant semblaient avaient comme une profonde flamme émeraude qui brillait derrière. S'il était en colère, ils semblaient crépiter comme si la lumière verte partait vers l'intérieur de ses yeux. C'était assez effrayant à dire pour le moins.

Finalement, il n'eut plus besoin de sa potion de remplacement du sang. Il appliqua la même théorie à la potion de croissance Skele. Sa théorie était qu'en liant le Naquadah à ses os, il espérait créer une croissance du squelette qui n'amplifierait pas seulement sa source de magie mais réparerait surtout les manques que ses années où les Dursley l'avaient sous-alimenté.

Cela prit beaucoup plus de travail mais finalement ses efforts furent récompensés. Il fit des changements majeurs dans les facteurs d'assimilation du calcium. Il emprunta les mêmes techniques que pour sa potion de sang et modifia la potion de croissance du squelette. Il était capable d'intégrer des filaments de Naquadah dans sa structure osseuse. Il multiplia aussi les facteurs nutritifs. En résultat, ses os seraient plus grands et bien plus forts.

Harry avait restructuré ses os grâce à la nouvelle potion de croissance du squelette. La déficience en nutriments avait été réduite. Ses os étaient maintenant faits d'un quart de Naquadah en poids. Il avait fait cela avec 30 potions successives. C'était fait pour réduire la douleur et cibler tous ses os. Le fait de surmonter ces jeunes années de malnutrition lui avait permit d'atteindre sa taille naturelle de 6 pieds 3 pouces. Son entraînement constant avait aussi développé ses maintenant larges épaules et son buste. Il n'était pas excessivement volumineux mais bien sculpté.

Le cadeau final d'Heinrich fut une potion pour ses yeux. C'était le travail de sa vie et la raison pour laquelle il avait gagné la Médaille Gouvernementale. Il attendait de finir toute la paperasse et de tout mettre en ordre pour vendre son brevet d'invention à un apothicaire réputé. Sa potion réduisait les anomalies de la cornée. Avec cette potion, il n'aurait plus besoin de lunettes. Le seul inconvénient était la complexité et le temps nécessaire à la préparation de la potion. Ça prenait un mois et demi pour la compléter. Il dit à Heinrich qu'il lui en serait extrêmement reconnaissant s'il pouvait guérir sa vue.

Le processus de guérison était assez douloureux et ça le mit dans le coma pendant deux jours mais ça avait valu le coup. Il avait maintenant une vision parfaite 20/20. Il dit à Heinrich que s'il avait des problèmes avec la paperasse, il devrait le lui faire savoir et il ferait accélérer les choses pour lui. Ses contacts à Gringotts lui avaient montré combien les Gobelins étaient efficaces dans ces cas là.

En raison du programme de sa formation, il avait demandé à chacun de ses professeurs s'ils étaient intéressés de s'apprendre leurs arts les uns les autres. Ils avaient tous acceptés pour les aider à éviter l'ennui. Il devint bientôt apparent qu'ils aimaient s'enseigner les uns les autres. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, ils étaient assez tristes de ça, et se promirent de rester en contact. Chacun avait drastiquement augmenté son répertoire de connaissances et ils étaient tous ravis de cela. Ils le remercièrent de les avoir fait venir en ce lieu.

Ses changements les plus importants avaient été avec Akima. Il s'était épanoui dans les Arts Martiaux. Après 5 mois de travail à l'épée, Akima avait suggéré qu'ils fabriquent son épée. Il avait fabriqué son propre katana qui était exclusivement conçu pour s'adapter à son physique. La poignée et la longueur de la lame avaient été calculés en conséquence. Il avait suggéré à Akima qu'ils essayent de travailler un nouveau métal. Il l'avait inclus dans le secret du Rhenion et du Naquadria.

Akima était un homme traditionnel et décida de persévérer seulement dans les carbones. Harry lui avait montré comment lier des runes de sang à des sorts spécifiques. Il avait réussi à incorporer un noyau de Naquadria à la poignée de Rhénium. Il avait aussi forgé le centre de la lame avec du Naquadria. Il avait utilisé les mêmes runes sur son épée que celles qu'il avait utilisé sur sa baguette. Il avait aussi ajouté un charme tranchant dessus. Sa nouvelle arme pouvait être utilisée comme une épée dans un premier temps et comme une baguette en même temps. Ce n'était nullement aussi puissant que ses baguettes mais l'épée jetterait toujours des sorts.

Bien, il savait qu'il aurait une grosse journée demain donc il décida de s'arrêter à Gringotts pour autoriser le dernier paiement et en même temps de passer à la boutique de vêtements et voir si ses robes de bataille étaient prêtes. C'était un jour plus tôt mais au diable.

Harry passa à Gringotts et alla voir Griphook. Il vit Griphook derrière son bureau avec une pile de papier. Il leva les yeux et le remarqua.

« Ah, Mr Potter, je suis heureux que vous soyez ici, j'allais juste vous envoyer une lettre. J'ai revu tous vos comptes et j'ai remarqué quelques paiements de l'ordre de 2000 Gallions par mois qui n'ont jamais été approuvés par vous. J'ai fais quelques recherches et j'ai constaté qu'ils avaient été effectués par votre précédent gardien, Dumbledore. »

Il alla prendre le livre de compte et remarqua les lettres O.P. comme bénéficiaire. A ce moment, il regarda vers Griphook et ses yeux brillaient et crépitaient comme si une tempête éclatait à l'intérieur. La pièce commença à trembler et tous les employés commencèrent à regarder dans sa direction.

Griphook réalisa que Mr Potter était plus que fâché, il était royalement furieux. Harry pendant ce temps essayait difficilement de se contrôler. L'effort était tel que des perles de sueur goutaient sur son front. Il se calma finalement assez ce dont Griphook fut immensément soulagé. Il s'assit avec Griphook et analysa le compte, ils réalisèrent qu'il avait commencé à être prélevé depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Poudlard.

Il dit à Griphook que O.P. était surement l'Ordre du Phénix. Le compte avait été prélevé sans qu'il en ait connaissance ou qu'il soit consentent. Ce bâtard avait utilisé son argent pour financer son club de dindes. "Oh, Dumbledore, pensa Harry, vous allez payer."

Harry dit à Griphook de suivre la trace de l'argent et de trouver où il allait. Il lui dit alors d'appeler le cabinet de loi de Zabini et Stenton. Il lui dit de prendre contact avec Michael Stenton et de lui expliquer la situation. Il voulait qu'il soit à la banque quand ce paiement aurait lieu. Il voulait qu'il soit témoin de la transaction et fermerait ensuite de façon permanente après que le paiement ait été fait.

Harry voulait aussi qu'il attende pour informer Dumbledore. Il dit qu'il rencontrerait Dumbledore en personne le troisième week-end d'août pour une confrontation finale. Quand ils se rencontreraient, il l'informerait qu'il avait été renvoyé en tant que son tuteur au début juin et qu'il le poursuivrait en justice pour abus de confiance. Il lui dit de donner à Stenton tous les papiers nécessaire pour un procès formel.

A cause de cet abus de confiance et du fait que les volontés de ses parents n'avaient jamais été suivies. Griphook l'informa que selon la loi sorcière et l'alinéa 1253 il était maintenant capable de revendiquer l'émancipation. Harry l'informa d'obtenir tous les papiers pour cela. Il passerait le 15 août et signerait les documents. Il remercia Griphook de nouveau pour son incroyable travail et lui dit que l'embaucher avait été la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise. Griphook sembla rougir à l'éloge.

Harry quitta le bâtiment et s'assura que son déguisement était actif en se rendant à la boutique d'habillement. Quand il arriva, il demanda à voir Mr Greengrass. Juste comme il le pensait toutes ses robes étaient finies. Il sortit avec deux robes de bataille, deux paires de bottes de combat, deux étuis à baguette et une veste le tout fait en peau de Basilic. L'homme proclama que c'était ses meilleures créations. Apparemment, les robes et la veste étaient doublées avec de la peau de basilic à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ils arrêteraient apparemment de nombreux sorts. L'emblème du scorpion était sur chaque robe et la veste. Harry devait admettre que les emblèmes étaient tout à fait superbes.

Quand ce fut fait, il transplana au château pour prendre des nouvelles ses elfes favoris et voir comment avançaient les rénovations. En dehors de quelques touches de finition, le château était maintenant entièrement rénové. Il devait admettre que sa demeure principale semblait très impressionnante. Ce château maintenant portait bien son nom. Il félicita les elfes et leur dit qu'ils avaient fait un superbe travail. Ils avaient imité le manoir de sa malle très précisément. Il décida d'ajouter les dernières défenses sur les terres du château.

Il sortit 30 diamants noirs de la taille d'une noisette de sa collection de gemme et les chargea complètement avec son énergie magique. Il lia les diamants noirs avec des sorts de sang et jeta le sort du scorpion géant sur eux. Ils allaient être ses golems. Si les sorts de sang étaient brisés, ils jailliraient du sol et attaqueraient quiconque n'était pas lié aux sorts de sang.

Quand il eut terminé son déjeuner, il décida que le prochain projet de ses elfes serait de rénover et d'améliorer les environs du château. Il fit plusieurs croquis de ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait de grands jardins et l'amélioration des étangs au fond et des tapis de fleurs, des fontaines et des saules pleureurs devant. Il les vit plus tard dans l'après midi et leur donna leurs ordres. Avec tout le travail impliqué, il pensa que Winky allait avoir une attaque de joie.

Elle avait un sourire qui était particulièrement contagieux. Il avait remarqué un si grand changement en elle. Elle semblait très heureuse et contente. Harry était ravi de cela. Elle et Dobby travaillaient certainement comme une machine bien huilée. Dobby, comme d'habitude sautait partout.

Quand il eut terminé avec ses elfes il décida de mettre ses golems. Après deux heures de travaille harassant, il planta tous ses golems. Il décida que l'entrée du château était dépourvue et décida de conjurer deux statues de 6 pieds se faisant face l'une l'autre au dessus des portes du château. Il grava alors la constellation d'Orion dans le granit entre les dards des scorpions. Il voulait honorer Sirius et donc grava son étoile au dessus des scorpions gardant la propriété Potter. A ce moment-là, il se faisait relativement tard et il décida d'aller au lit. Il devait être bien reposé pour son jour de vacance.

**31 juillet**

Harry se réveilla tôt pour son voyage. Il prit son petit déjeuner et s'habilla. Il se décida pour un pantalon noir Armani avec ses bottes en peau de basilic. Il choisit une chemise en soie vert émeraude à manche courte avec des broderies noires pour aller avec sa veste en peau de basilic. Même en pensant qu'il allait pour se relaxer il n'allait pas relâcher sa protection Il mit un sort de désillusion sur ses bottes et leur donna l'apparence de Doc Martins noires. Il choisit alors une boucle d'oreille en diamant en forme de scorpion pour son droite. Il les aimait particulièrement. Il les avait entièrement chargés et avait mit plusieurs sorts dessus. L'un était un charme pour la modification de la voix. Un de ses favoris était un sort anti-Obliviate. Il avait trouvé le sort dans son livre de Magie Noire. Apparemment, en tant qu'Occlumens accomplis il ne devait pas s'inquiéter du sort Obliviate, mais pourquoi prendre le risque ? Les protections ajoutées le faisaient se sentir mieux. Il ajouta aussi un sort d'anti-convocation et un bouclier contre les sorts d'aveuglement. Il s'assura aussi qu'Anubis était bien nourri et lui dit qu'il serait de retour dans deux jours. Anubis décida de rester au château. Il aimait vraiment sa tanière de sable. Harry y laissa tomber un rat et lui souhait bonne chasse.

Avec précaution, il sortit sa carte de France et décida d'aller visiter les quartiers magiques. Il réduisit sa malle et la mit dans une poche de sa veste. Il mit son katana dans son étui et le rangea dans son dos. Il ajouta dessus un sort de désillusion puis mémorisa les coordonnées sur la carte. Sans un bruit, il transplana en France.

Il transplana au point de destination et arriva à l'entrée des quartiers magiques français. Il remarqua que les boutiques et les affaires semblaient plus détendues ici. Probablement que ne pas avoir Voldemort derrière votre dos aidait. Il marcha aux alentours pendant un moment et décida d'essayer une des boutiques de café et pâtisseries. Il ne prit pas la peine de se jeter un sort de désillusion. Personne ne le connaissait ici et il était fort peu probable qu'un membre du club de piaf soit ici.

Harry commanda un capuccino et quelques croissants au beurre. Il prit simplement son temps et examina tous les sorciers et sorcières avec leurs myriades de robes et de chapeaux. Il pouvait sentir de la magie dans l'air. Il se sentait en paix.

Quand il eut terminé, il paya et commença à regarder tous les magasins. Il décida d'aller à la librairie et de voir ce qui était disponible. Il y avait une grande sélection de livres français qu'il ne comprenait pas mais il y avait aussi des tomes Latins et Grecs. Il décida d'acheter deux d'entre eux. Il prit alors le reste de la matinée pour visiter les autres boutiques. Il semblait que la mode moldue française était facilement imitée dans ces quartiers magiques. Il commençait un peu à se sentir inconfortable. Partout où il alla, il semblait que les femmes le regardaient comme s'il était une curiosité.

Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 11h30. Il entra dans cette boutique qui s'appelait Vivaldi et chercha la section homme. Il découvrit plusieurs chemises en soie argentée qui étaient assez à son goût. Alors qu'il approchait des chemises il sentit une aura magique particulièrement puissante. Il essaya de définir exactement d'où il venait. Il commença à marcher autour de la boutique pour avoir une meilleure sensation de l'aura.

Au même moment, Xiana Zabini regardait les pantalons féminins. Elle marchait vers la section des manteaux quand elle sentit une puissance présence magique. Elle était très sensible aux auras magiques. Alors que la plupart des personnes émettaient comme la lumière d'une ampoule, celui-là était comme une lampe torche. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle pouvait définir exactement sa position.

Au même moment Harry était certain de regarder une puissante sorcière. Harry était à bout de souffle. Elle était magnifique. Elle était grande et mesurait entre 5 pieds 10 pouces et 5 pieds 11 pouces. Elle avait des cheveux noirs soyeux avec les yeux bleus saphirs les plus profonds qu'il avait jamais vu. Elle possédait un nez fin et aquilin et de délicats sourcils. Elle avait une mâchoire finement dessinée avec des lèvres pleines. Ses pommettes étaient parfaitement proportionnées. Il regarda alors son corps et remarqua qu'elle avait des seins ronds et des hanches joliment courbées. Elle possédait aussi de longues jambes brunes. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une jupe verte qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et une chemise de coton blanc. S'il existait quelque chose comme l'amour au premier regard alors Harry avait été frappé.

Xiana avait fixé son attention sur cette puissante aura. Elle trouva regarder le plus séduisant des spécimens mâles qu'elle avait jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui tombaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval. Il semblait avoir ce qui ressemblait à une boucle d'oreille en forme de scorpion attachée à son oreille droite. Son visage était parfaitement sculpté avec des lignes fines. Il avait des lèvres pleines et ses yeux étaient de loin son atout le plus séduisant. Elle regarda les deux yeux verts émeraude les plus profonds qu'elle ait jamais vus. Ils brillaient légèrement. Elle était captivée par ces yeux.

Elle réussit à regarder son corps et remarqua qu'il était assez grand. Il mesurait environ 6 pieds et était bien musclé. Son corps était finement sculpté et irradiait le pouvoir. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Dans sa cage thoracique. Elle réussit à sortir de sa stupeur pour lui parler.

« Bonjour ! Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

Harry secoua soudainement ses pensées pour réaliser qu'elle lui parlait. Il prit sa question juste à temps.

« Euh, non, je suis désolé, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Même si je le regrette ! »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça. A ce moment là, il rougit légèrement.

Xiana rougit aussi mais réussit à poser une autre question.

« Êtes-vous des environs ? »

« Euh, non, en réalité je viens d'Angleterre ! »

Cela éveilla son intérêt.

« C'est intéressant, parce que je viens aussi d'Angleterre. J'ai vécu en France ces 7 dernières années. J'ai fréquenté l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Mon nom est Xiana Zabini »

Harry enregistra son nom et se demanda si elle était de la même famille que Blaise Zabini de la maison de Serpentard. Il voulait définitivement en savoir beaucoup plus sur elle et débattit avec lui-même pour lui donner son nom réel. Il fut sauvé du choix parce qu'à ce moment là, il entendit une voix familière.

« Xiana où étais-tu ? J'ai cherché partout après toi. » hurla Fleur.

Harry se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Fleur. Elle le regarda fixement la bouche grande ouverte et soudain hurla.

« Arry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en France ? »

« Euh j'ai décidé d'aller me relaxer. Je n'étais jamais venu ici avant donc, je suis venu ici. »

Ils entendirent tous les deux quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Fleur regarda Xiana et réalisa que des présentations étaient nécessaires.

« Xiana, je suis désolée. Où sont mes manières. C'est un bon ami Arry Potter. Arry voici ma meilleure amie de Beauxbâtons, Xiana Zabini. »

En entendant son nom de famille Xiana leva un sourcil et lui sourit. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire des oh et des ah. En tout cas, elle eut l'impression que cet homme attachait une grande valeur à sa vie privée par-dessus tout de ce qu'elle se souvenait dans les journaux, il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'attention. Elle n'admettrait jamais cela bien sur mais elle était assez impressionnée par lui. Il semblait timide et terre à terre. Elle écoutait toujours son instinct et il lui donnait de bonnes vibrations.

« Hé bien, si tu es Harry Potter, alors les journaux ne te rendent pas justice. Bien sur je ne suis pas de celles qui écoutent ces tas d'âneries. » fit-elle tout cela avec un léger sourire.

''Bien'' pensa Harry, son opinion d'elle monta d'un cran. D'une part elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par le fait qu'il était Harry Potter. D'autre part il voulait qu'elle le voie seulement comme un garçon normal.

« Oui, je trouve en effet peu flatteur la plupart des articles écrits. Le Chicaneur étonnamment s'en est sorti avec une réputation plus qu'honorable. » dit-il aussi avec un léger sourire.

Fleur remarqua les interactions entre les deux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle reconnaissait les signes d'attraction quand elle en voyait et ces deux là étaient comme des aimants. ''Bien'' , pensa-t-elle, ''Voyons voir si je peux faire fonctionner ma magie'' Xiana avait été si triste l'année dernière. La mort de son jumeau l'avait durement frappée. Elle ne pardonnerait pas à sa famille le traitement qu'ils avaient fait subir à son frère.

Bien sûr Fleur pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire tous ces changements chez Harry. Il allait en 6ième année à Poudlard mais il ressemblait à un adulte parfaitement développé. Elle remarqua le pouvoir qui émanait de lui. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu intimidée. Il n'avait plus une apparence de garçon désormais. Ses yeux semblaient plus calculateurs et distants. Si elle ne sortait pas avec Bill elle aurait bien pu sortir avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de son sang de veela. Gabrielle serait si heureuse de le voir.

« Xiana, pourquoi n'emmènerions nous pas Harry au Sanglier juste à l'extérieur du quartier magique ? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai faim et à regarder le visage d'Harry, je dirais qu'il est près à prendre un repas. »

« Hé bien, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venu en France, de la bonne nourriture et des belles femmes. » fit-il avec un sourire insolent.

Les deux filles rirent et ils prirent tous le chemin de la sortie des quartiers magiques. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent Gabrielle et elle faisait définitivement de lui son héros adoré. Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita dans ses bras et lui donna une grande accolade et une bise sur la joue, les deux femmes riait de sa réaction.

« Oh, Arry ça fait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on ne s'est vu. »

« Oui, c'est sûr ! »

Xiana regarda Fleur pour quelques explications et elle lui dit ce qu'Harry avait fait lors de la deuxième tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Xiana souleva ses deux sourcils puis regarda Harry avec un sourire.

« Bien, bien, poli, généreux, et courageux ! »

« Tout à fait. »

Harry commença à rougir sous l'éloge. Elle le regarda et recommença à rire. Harry devenait ennuyé à ce moment. Donc il commença à changer de sujet et leur posa toute sorte de questions sur leur vie à Beauxbâtons. Ils atteignirent finalement le Sanglier et décidèrent de manger sur la terrasse. C'était vraiment une si belle journée que ce serait dommage de rester à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent du vin. Il laissa les filles commander, il n'était absolument pas un connaisseur en vin.

Harry eut finalement le courage de demander à Xiana si elle connaissait Blaise Zabini. Elle lui dit qu'il était son petit frère. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi elle faisait ses études magiques à Beauxbâtons et pas à Poudlard. Elle lui dit que ses parents ne voulaient pas mettre tous leurs œufs dans le même panier. La versatilité du monde magique étant ce qu'il est, ils estimaient qu'ils avaient une meilleure chance de survie s'ils étaient dans des écoles différentes. Elle dit que c'était une froide logique mais qu'elle comprenait leur raisonnement. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils voulaient faire comme travail plus tard.

Elle posa aussi des questions sur son enfance et autre. Il était vague dans certaines de ses réponses mais elle pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Cet homme avait souffert dans sa courte vie. Elle ne poussa pas sur des sujets dont il n'était pas à l'aise de parler. Gabrielle aperçut une de ses amies de l'autre côté de la rue et dit qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques instants. Soudainement, Fleur se leva et cria.

« Bill, nous sommes là. »

''Oh, merde'' pensa Harry. Il avait complètement oublié que Fleur sortait avec Bill. Pour rendre la situation plus mauvaise, il avait oublié de faire une apparition en tant que Dursley ce matin. Il n'était pas inquiet à ce propos mais Bill était une tout autre affaire. Bon dieu, il était malade et fatigué de cacher tous ses mouvements. S'il devait sortir à découvert alors tant pis "Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils m'attrapent de toute manière". Ce serait un moment parfait pour utiliser ses habiletés en Légilimencie et voir où allait réellement la loyauté de Bill.

Bill arrêta de flâner et cria « Hey, Fleur ! » elle courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

Harry se leva et se tourna. A ce moment, Bill retira Fleur de ses bras et regarda Harry directement dans les yeux. Dire que Bill était choqué était une sous-estimation. Sa bouche faisait une bonne imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, il retrouva sa voix et s'écria.

« Harry, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Harry était sur le point de répondre mais soudain l'enfer se déchaîna. Harry entendit une multitude de pop provenant de partout. Il reconnu immédiatement les manteaux noirs et les masques blancs. 'Uck' pensa-t-il.

Avant que le reste d'entre eux n'ait même réagit, Harry avait renversé la table à manger et dit à tous les autres sur la terrasse de faire pareil. On ne du pas le leur dire deux fois. Harry appela alors Bill et Fleur.

« METTEZ VOUS A L'ABRI PUTAIN ET RAMENEZ VOS CULS ICI »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Ils coururent et sautèrent par-dessus le petit mur de pierre et vinrent s'écraser derrière la table.

« Ils sont venus pour les moldus. » fit Harry. Il fléchit son poignet et sa baguette jaillit instantanément dans sa main.

« Bill tu couvres le côté droit, Fleur, tu couvre le centre, Xiana tu couvres le côté gauche. N'hésitez pas à blesser ces bâtards de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Harry se retourna et les regarda. Le regard qu'ils rencontrèrent était très différent de ce qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Ses yeux pulsaient d'une profonde lumière vert émeraude et il semblait y avoir un orage à l'intérieur. Son corps émettait une aura magique blanche, il dit simplement.

« Je vais simplement me payer quelques Mangemorts ! » Bill ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce Harry n'avait rien à voir avec celui dont il se rappelait. Ils étaient tous sous le choc quand ils entendirent une quantité d'Avada Kadavra se diriger vers les moldus et Gabrielle. Fleur cria pour que sa sœur se baisse, mais elle était absolument pétrifiée par la peur. Le sort se dirigeait rapidement vers elle et Harry agit instantanément.

Accio Gabrielle. Il mit un pouvoir maximum dans sa nouvelle baguette et elle s'envola par-dessus la rue comme une balle. Le sort de mort la manqua d'un souffle. Il la tira en arrière et la passa à Fleur. La mère d'une petite fille n'eut pas autant de chance. La petite fille ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Sa mère s'était jetée sur elle. Un mangemort s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de la tuer. Il ne le fit jamais. En entendant les pleurs de la petite fille pour sa mère, Harry entra dans une rage folle.

Avec une malice pure sur le visage, Harry prononça le sort suivant bi-iz-neturu. Bill entendit le sort mais cela ressemblait à un paquet de sifflements. La chose suivante qu'ils virent fut la lumière verte entourée d'une gaine noire qui frappa le mangemort. Soudainement, il commença à crier et il commença littéralement à fondre. En premier lieu, sa peau se détacha de chaque fibres musculaire exposées. Puis ses chairs fondirent sur ses os et se liquéfièrent. Enfin ses os furent réduits en cendre. Ce qui laissa juste un flaque de liquides organiques.

Plusieurs mangemorts se retournèrent pour voir qui cirait comme ça, ils étaient si choqués qu'ils oublièrent de faire des mouvements contre Harry. Ce serait leurs derniers souffles sur terre. Harry prit l'initiative et pointa sa baguette magique à pleine puissance vers le groupe de 8 mangemorts. Il utilisa les sorts suivants sukur-ùr-ki-a-kagn et GNir-pa-sag-lil.

Cette fois, ils entendirent tous Harry continuer avec un paquet de sifflements. Quand ils regardèrent pour voir les dommages que les sorts avaient causes, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ils perdirent tous leur déjeuner. Xiana lança un sort de réduction à un mangemort mais fut distraite par ce que faisait Harry et se prit un sort au bras gauche et tomba en criant. Son bras gauche était cassé.

Soudainement des lances barbelées en Obsidienne s'abattirent sur les rectums des mangemorts et sortirent par leurs bouches ou leurs cous. Ils étaient à 20 pieds dans les airs et avaient tous été éviscérés. Leurs bras étaient perpendiculaires à leurs corps et la peau de leurs abdomens et s'attachèrent au dessous de leurs bras. Le sang et les intestins venaient se renverser par-dessus. Les cris pouvaient sans aucun doute s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils ressemblaient maintenant à des sortes de chauves souris suspendues en l'air

A ce moment-là, tous les mangemorts avaient stoppés leurs carnages et regardaient l'homme qui avait fait ça. Ce qu'ils virent fit que certains firent dans leurs pantalons. De nouveau le choc laissa à Harry le temps pour continuer l'offensive, il agrippa rapidement sa baguette et sortit son katana. Il transplana alors vers le groupe de mangemorts le plus proche et en combat rapproché, leurs baguettes devenaient inutiles.

Au moment où ils réalisèrent ce qui arrivait, il avait décapité trois d'entre eux et coupé encore deux de plus en deux. Cette fois, certains d'entre eux s'étaient assez repris pour envoyer quelques AK (Avada Kadavra !) et d'autres sorts. Il esquiva juste à temps trois AK simultanés mais frôla un sort de découpe. Putain de merde, il devait trouver le moyen de neutraliser ces foutus AK.

Sa cuisse gauche commença à saigner. Ça l'énerva encore plus et il fit un large cercle de sa baguette et finit en prononçant zi-pà-gnir-tab. Soudain 10 scorpions de 20 pieds de haut surgirent du sol et commencèrent à disséquer n'importe quel mangemort qui passaient devant. Les mangemorts essayèrent de les tuer avec des Avada Kadavra mais ils étaient inutiles. Ils utilisaient le mauvais sort de toute manière. 10 mangemorts furent piqués.

Il autorisa ses scorpions à imprégner 3 mangemorts. Le reste subi le même destin comme si son serpent Anubis les avaient mordus. Ils se desséchèrent tous comme s'ils avaient été momifiés. Il bannit alors ses scorpions. Il abattit les 3 imprégnés et s'en alla vers les trois derniers.

Tandis qu'ils étaient occupés à esquiver ses scorpions, il jeta le sort suivant Retroago-Frigere-Scipio à deux mangemorts. C'était un sort obscure qui rendaient les baguettes incapables de focaliser un sort. Les baguettes accumulaient l'énergie des sorts mais ne pouvaient pas la dissiper et donc elles explosaient. Deux mangemorts le virent venir et prononcèrent Avada Kadavra, mais leurs baguettes explosèrent simplement dans leurs mains. Il décida de faire fondre ces deux là comme ses premières victimes.

Les trois compagnons d'Harry n'avaient pas encore prononcé un seul sort. Ils étaient simplement trop choqués par ce déploiement de magie. Un sorcier français du nom de Marcel Lacasse qui travaillait pour Le Monde était présent dans le restaurant et fut témoin de la bataille. Il ne savait pas qui était ce sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas discerner les traits de son visage parce qu'il était trop loin. Peu importe, il était témoin d'une certaine maîtrise de la magie. Quelqu'un avait finalement le courage et le pouvoir de s'en prendre à ses bâtards et demain, tous les sorciers français allaient entendre parler du Sorcier Scorpion.

En attendant, Harry avait entendu une fois dire Morsmordre et la marque noire apparut dans le ciel. De même aussitôt il lança Ahak-Nakeb, un scorpion géant apparut aussi dans le ciel et attaqua la marque des ténèbres. Le scorpion piqua le serpent et ensuite la marque se brisa de toute part. Le scorpion se cabra comme si il saluait puis disparut. Il entendit alors un sort et il transplana juste 20 pieds plus loin.

Il jeta un sort anti transplanage sur le dernier mangemort. Il connaissait comment fonctionnaient ces lâches. Quand ça devenait mauvais, ils disparaissaient. Pas cette fois. Son dernier sort fit Accio masque. Le masque se détacha simplement du visage du mangemort et maintenant, Harry se rappelait à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Bien, bien, bien, regarde qui avons-nous qui fait du grabuge et sème le chaos aujourd'hui. Antonin Dolohov ! »

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici espèce de petite merde ? »

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis en train de vous tuer lentement, connard ! Tu aimes torturer des innocents n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes violer les jeunes filles. Tu es une putain d'erreur sur cette terre, tas de merde. Quand j'en aurais fini ave toi, ta douleur deviendra légendaire même en enfer. »

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Antonin Dolohov fut effrayé. Potter avait simplement éliminé 18 de ses frères. La seule blessure qu'il avait était une simple entaille à la cuisse. Il décida de ne pas baisser les bras et jeta un Avada Kedavra. Harry s'y attendait et transplana à 10 pieds derrière lui et jeta un Pétrificus Totalus. Dolohov entendit le sort juste à temps et sauta de côté en lançant un supor-sodalis. Harry le reconnu à la flamme pourpre qu'il utilisait avec Hermione.

Il jeta son plus puissant bouclier nisi-sen-sun un dôme émeraude se forma autour d'Harry et quand le sort le heurta, il disparut simplement. Harry transplana à deux pieds de Dolohov et augmenta sa vitesse en utilisant son katana et tailla son bras qui tenait la baguette au niveau du coude. Dolohov cria et Harry jeta une autre Pétrificus Totalus.

Harry marcha vers lui et le tira par les cheveux. Il le regarda alors dans les yeux et avec toute sa puissance, il émit l'aura magique d'un détraqueur et commença à attaquer ses mémoires. Tandis qu'il gelait et criait à la torture de son esprit, Harry glissa facilement derrière ses barrières mentales et trouva tous les plans actuels de Voldemort. Il n'y en avait pas autant qu'il s'était attendu à trouver mais c'était un bon début.

Harry le relâcha et prit sa baguette. Harry le souleva alors debout par lévitation. Dolohov bavait partout sur lui et réussi à regarder Potter dans les yeux. En regardant ses yeux, il sut qu'il n'y aurait aucune pitié pour lui.

Il souhaita simplement qu'il continue. En réalité, il avait une très faible tolérance à la douleur. Harry le regarda et dit,

« Antonin Dolohov, pour vos crimes contre les sorciers et les moldus, votre sentence est la mort. »

Harry prit son épée et dirigea la lame vers ses boyaux en la remontant vers le haut. Il commença à l'éviscérer. A chaque poussée vers le haut de son épée, Dolohov criait et criait sa douleur. La dernière pensée de Dolohov fut que son maître était dans de sales draps. Après cela, Dolohov expira son dernier souffle et ne respira plus. Harry retira alors son katana hors de ses boyaux et dans un mouvement rapide, il lui coupa la tête. Il prit alors une brindille et la métamorphosa en pieu de 4 pieds de haut. Il prit ensuite la tête de Dolohov et la planta sur le pieu.

Quand ce fut fait, Harry alla vers les mangemorts paralysés et jeta un sort de pistage sur eux. Il leur jeta alors un sort de Petrificus Totallus et les réveilla. Il retira leurs masques et leur laissa jeter un coup d'œil au champ de bataille. Il prit la main d'un des mangemort et lui donna la tête de Dolohov. Il jeta alors un sort de glue sur la main du mangemort. Harry dit alors.

« Retournez auprès de votre maître à face de serpent et dites lui ce que le sorcier scorpion a fait aujourd'hui. Dites-lui que je vais venir pour lui. Dites-lui que son temps est compté. C'est juste un échantillon de ce qui va arriver. »

Après cela, il leur jeta un sort de mémoire pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se rappeler son visage. Il activa alors leurs portoloins. Après, il jeta un vaste sort de dissimulation pour empêcher les moldus de venir et boita vers la position de Bill. Ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte et ne pouvaient pas prononcer un mot.

Harry vit le choc sur leurs visages et dit.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais il faut que nous partions d'ici, les Aurors français commencent à transplaner ici. Fleur y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions soigner nos blessures ? »

Fleur jeta simplement un coup d'œil à Harry pendant une seconde et sortit de ses pensées, elle regarda Gabrielle qui semblait très choquée.

« Oui, Arry, nous pouvons aller chez moi, au Manoir Delacour ! »

« Ok, il y a un sort anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin mais je peux nous sortir de là. »

« Comment ? » fit Bill. Il se sentait clairement frustré et dépassé en ce moment.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Bill, mas j'ai besoin des coordonnées du Manoir Delacour ! » Personne ne bougeait.

« Maintenant. » s'écria Harry.

Fleur lui montra sur une carte et il les mémorisa. Il mit alors une pierre plate et programma sa signature magique puis il prit sa baguette et jeta un Portus.

« Accrochez vous à la pierre » Ils touchèrent tous la pierre et Harry s'écria.

« Activation. »

Ils passèrent tous au travers des sorts et disparurent.


	21. Chapitre 10 en Anglais

**DIXIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/10/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 9 " Training Part 3 Dark Magic"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry decided that it would be best to apparate to Griffindor tower and summon Dobby from there. He concentrated and within seconds he was standing in the 5th year dorms. He then concentrated on summoning Dobby. He didn't think it would take long for him to show up. Harry felt like he had a connection to the little guy. Suddenly he heard a POP and within seconds someone was grabbing him from his waist. Harry looked down and sure enough Dobby was holding him.

"Hello Dobby."

"Oh, Harry Potter Sir! Dobby heard you is callings him Sir, And I is came right away" He said all of this while bouncing up and down and a toothy smile from ear to ear.

"How are you doing Dobby?"

Dobby began tearing up right away, overwhelmed that the great wizard Harry Potter would care so much about him!

With tears in his eyes and a joyful bounce Dobby answered, "I is happy master Harry Potter Sir!"

Harry's face frowned and told Dobby that he was not his master but his friend.

This of course got Dobby crying even more. "Oh Harry Potter Sir is to good for Dobby I tells you. You is so kind and wonderful and generous. What could Dobby possibly do for you sir?"

"Dobby I wanted to ask you if you would like to work for me?"

Harry looked on expectantly, he did not really know what to expect from Dobby. He felt he was in unknown territory here. Of course when it came to Dobby, it was not too hard to imagine what he was thinking. Currently the little elf was bouncing all around Griffindor 5th year dorm and not settling one bit. "Dobby!" Harry cried

The elf suddenly stopped and said "Oh! I is sorry Great wizard Harry Potter sir!"

Gee Harry thought he had to break him from this hero worship and fast!

"Please Dobby just call me Harry"

Dobby just bobbed his head indicating he understood, but Harry felt that he wasn't going to change one bit.

"Dobby, I just found out about some of the properties that I have inherited. I have an ancestral place that I wish to make as my formal home. This castle has been in the Potter family for centuries but needs some renovations. Now I know that you are working for Hogwarts, but I am willing to give you better wages and more time off, if you would agree to come and work for me?"

Dobby was again in tears, and without warning he bowed very low, and said, "Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is been waiting a long times for this day to come! It would be a great honour for Dobby to serve Great wizard Master Harry Potter and his house sir!"

"Well Dobby, there are not to many Potters to take care off for now, but I plan to change that in the future he said with a blush."

Dobby just grinned and suddenly grew serious. "Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is wanting to works for you more than anything, but Dobby made a solemn vow to also take care of Winky sir. I can not leaves her now sir!" Poor Dobby slumped his shoulders and looked like the world had just ended for him.

Harry respected the elf loyalty. He had been expecting this and said, "Dobby, do you think that Winky would like to serve another family?"

Dobby looked like Christmas had just come early and smiled broadly "Harry Potter sir, Winky would be most happiest serving a household than staying at Hogwarts sir!"

"Dobby could you ask Winky if she would like to serve me? I am also willing to increase her pay if she wants!"

" Oh Harry Potter Sir! Winky does not want any wages and freedom. She wants to be bonded to a wizard household Sir! "

"Well that's O.K with me I suppose. I guess you are going to have to instruct me on what is required to carry out an elf and wizard bond!"

Dobby had his shoulders slumped again and Harry was wondering if he had said anything wrong?

"Dobby what's wrong?" Dobby looked at Harry and said, "Does the Great Harry Potter not wish to bond with Dobby as Well?"

Harry stood there dumbstruck? Finally he gathered his wits and said. "Dobby I would be honoured to bond with you, the only reason I did not ask is because I thought that you wanted to stay free?"

"Oh Harry Potter Sir! I is wanting to be free until you is old enough to ask Dobby to be your official bond elf sir!"

"So you don't mind to be bonded to me Dobby?" Harry asked softly

"Oh Sir! It would be Dobby's greatest honour to be bonded with the great wizard Harry Potter sir!"

"You does not have to worry Sir! We is never give away your secrets! We will take very good care of Harry Potters family. When we is bonded to Sir we will also be considered Potters Sir!"

Harry had never thought that they would also be considered Potters. God he felt like he still had so much to learn about the wizarding laws and customs.

"O.K Dobby, could you go get Winky and come back. I need to let you in on what I am doing and if you don't agree I will understand."

With a POP, Dobby was gone. Harry sat there on his old bed waiting for Dobby. Within a span of 5 minutes Dobby and Winky popped back together.

"See Winky, I is told all along, how great and generous Harry Potter wizard is."

Winky looked at Harry and curtsied "Is Dobby right in saying you is in need of house elf's sir."

Harry could sense her nervousness, and could also sense how desperate she was to get away from Hogwarts.

"Yes Winky I need the services of house elves and I am willing to bond and pay to get you."

Winky looked horrified at the thought of a bonded house elf earning money.

"Oh! Sir, bonding with the great Harry Potter is more than enough rewards Sir."

Harry knew he had a real selling Job with Winky on proper compensation. She would never accept money, but he would manage somehow to get her to wear a proper outfit.

"All right you two, before you agree to bond with me, you need to swear an oath that you will not reveal what I am about to tell you." Both elves swore an oath to never reveal his secrets.

So Harry began explaining that he was the one destined to bring down Voldemort. He told them about a prophecy, and how no one had helped him train for his fight. He told them how he had taken charge of his own life and that he was training in both light and dark magic. He told them that he would never use any dark magic on anyone but on evil wizards who deserved to die for hurting innocent people.

Harry told them about the Potter castle, and what he was trying to do with the castle. He told them of his ideas for renovating the place and that they would be kept very, very busy in upgrading the castle and building his trunks.

At the mention of all the work that had to be done, Winky nearly went into joyful convulsions. Dobby was jumping up and down again. He told Winky that even thought she had no use for money, if she worked for Harry, she would have to wear some clothes. Winky seemed happy about that. Harry also mentioned that no butter beers would be tolerated. Winky agreed to stay off butter beer.

After telling them of his plans he asked them again if they would still be willing to work to him. Both elf nodded very enthusiastically and swore that they wish to bond to Harry.

Harry was then forced to admit that he did not know what was involved in bonding house elves to their masters. Dobby explained the ritual and the benefits of the bonding.

Apparently, bonded elf magic could either increase dramatically or be reduced depending on the magical strength of the wizard. Where a powerful wizard was concerned, elf longevity and magical strength would be considerably enhanced. Naturally this ritual involved blood magic. He was becoming quite familiar with the rituals.

With that in mind he listened to the incantation and the mixing of the blood. Harry took out one of his regular daggers and slit his palm. The elf did the same and they held hands while chanting an ancient elfish spell.

Once the incantation was complete, he felt warmth and a bright green light surround his body. The elf seemed to be experiencing something very dramatic. They were glowing white. It lasted about a minute. Harry felt different. He could feel his connection to the elf.

When it was done Dobby and Winky looked at Harry with awe in their eyes. Harry asked if they were all right. They told Harry that they felt great and that their magical powers had been enhanced considerably. Winky looked so calm and peaceful. Harry had never seen her this happy.

Harry gave them a piece of paper and told them to read it, memorize it and then burn it. He explained that his family castle was under a modified Fidelius charm. They both did as they were told and now knew where to go. Finally Harry told them to clear out their affairs with Hogwarts and to tell Dumbledore that they had found a family to work for.

"If he ask which family, tell him that under your new obligations, you cannot divulge that information and then leave. Don't wait around for him to engage you in any conversation. He will probably try to use Legilimency on you ".

When you are done with Dumbledore I want you to apparate to the main castle area. He told them that he left an instruction manual to get them started and he would be back later that evening to expand on what he wanted them to do.

He checked his watch and noticed that it was 2:45 pm. He needed to get to Gringotts and set up an open account for Dobby and Winky. They would need lots of money to carry out his castle renovations.

He made sure to put his cloak on and asked Anubis if he was allrigh?

_Yes master, this is most interesting place. The air taste old here?_

_This is a very old castle my friend_

With that he put on his cloak and apparated to Gringotts designated apparition point. Harry really enjoyed his new mode of transportation. It was one hell of a time saver. His new mode of apparition really gave him a deep sense of security. With that said he was off to the races.

Within seconds he was facing Gringotts. He walked in and waited his turn to see a clerk. After 15 minutes he managed to see Griphook.

"Hello Griphook"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm glad you are here I have something for you but first what can I do for you?"

"I need to set up and expanse account for my elf's!"

"No problem sir" 30 minutes later the account was created. $10,000,000 galleons were initially deposited into the account. A further monthly interest payment of $50,000 per month would be deposited. When they were done, Griphook handed him a list.

Harry scanned the list and noticed that they were his future tutors. He told Griphook that he would pay them each $1,000,000 galleons for their services. Knowledge has its price. Harry did not begrudge them this money. He felt that they were the best in their fields for a reason.

Harry would be meeting the following people on July 20. He handed Griphook his specialized portkey rings. They were based on his special portkey technology. They would be able get through his wards and arrive at his designated portkey room. Harry read his list and was very happy with Griphook effort.

**Tutor List**

_**Akima Nakamura**_ - Zen Master Samurai sword expert and master martial artist MuayThai, Jeet Kune Do. Expert in Body Magic.

_**Hinrich Schäfer**_ – Potions Master. Governors Medal on creative healing potions.

_**Yadislav Klunichov**_ – Charms Expert. Academic Medal of Excellence in Ancient Charms and Runes.

_**Michael O'Toole**_ – Transfiguration Expert. Order of Merlin 2nd class for Inventive Transfiguration.

_**Tiberius Nantius**_ – Dulling expert. Winner 5 consecutive International Wizard Duels.

Well Harry thought these were the key ones. He decided to start with his Martial Arts training, Potions and duelling. These were his weakest points at any rate except for duelling. Harry asked Griphook when they were available and he said that they could be contacted at anytime through Griphook. All he had to do was tell Griphook when he wanted them.

"Griphook this is fantastic work. I decided to start with Martial Arts, duelling and Potions. Have them show up for July 20."

"No Problems Sir." Harry thanked Griphook for his outstanding work and left Gringotts. He next destination was _Knights and Squires._He made sure to put on his disguise. When he got there he asked to see mister Greengrass.

"Ah, nice to see you again sir. I take it you have the merchandise yes?"

"Sure do" Harry pulled out his trunk and expanded it. He levitated the rolled up skin put it on the floor.

"Now, when do you think you will have the two robes and the wand holsters finished?"

"By July 31 Sir, I'll have to battle robes ready for you! Are there any motifs you want on the robes?"

Harry thought about it for a minute and then took off his shirt.

"Can you make a copy of this scorpion and make it so that there are two of them facing each other in the back of the robe? "

The man examined the scorpion and was very impressed by the level of details. He made a duplicate on a special parchment and told him it would be no problem.

Harry was pleased and told him he would be back on the morning of July 31.

Harry then decided to go back to the muggle bookstore. He wanted to better understand the theory and use of muggle weapons and apply them to the magic world. Everybody new about guns and such but he was looking for something more refined.

Harry had yet to read his books on the art of war and battle strategy. He planned on rectifying this shortcoming when he got back. With this thought in mind he apparated behind Chapters bookstore. He ended up buying several books on muggle weapons technology. He looked at his watch and noticed it was now 4:30 pm. He decided to apparate back to the castle and get him self settled. When he got back Dobby and Winky were already there going over his instructions.

Harry gave them the grand tour and told them that this was now their new home. They were both so ecstatic. He started with the grounds and worked his way to every little room in the castle. He explained in every detail what he wanted in his renovations. He gave them the complete list of suppliers he had already dealt with and explained how to make muggle orders. He told them of the pre-determined drop off points and where to get the merchandise.

He decided to use a storage rental agency. He rented a full container bay and told the attendants that he would be receiving lot of merchandise deliveries from various stores. He gave them his list of pre-approved merchants and asked him to give them access to his storage area.

Harry then showed them their rooms. As predicted they both thought that they were not worthy of such treatment. He assured them that they were his friends and that they deserved to be treated with respect.

Harry showed them the wardroom and explained all of the different wards that he had installed. He told them that he would be seeding golems as a last step into the castle defences. He made sure that they were both tied to the blood wards and finally showed them the kitchen.

Harry made them aware that while he was in training he would be living in his trunk. He told them that they had his full permission to use all of their magical know how and defend the castle if they were ever attacked.

By the time he was finished it was nearly 8:00 pm. Harry was extremely hungry. He went back to his trunk and got himself a nice Halibut and spinach salad plate. When he was done he made himself a new training list and activated Odin's Eye.

_**July 18-20 Odin's Months**_

_5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs… 30 min of Tai Chi_

_7:00-7:15 showers_

_7:15-8:00 am Breakfast_

_8:00- 8:15 Meditation/Occlumency and Legiliments training Practice_

_8:15-11:30 Ancient Dark Arts Theory_

_11:30- 12:00 launch_

_12:00- 4:30 pm Practice Dark Arts Theory_

_4:30- 6:00 Study Muggle Art of War_

_6:00-7:00 Supper_

_7:00-9:00 Study Muggle Art of War_

_9:00-11:00 Physical Training_

_Bed_

**12 weeks later Odin Time**

Harry came out of flextime with some of the most self-inflicted pain that anyone could go through. He had made leaps and bounds in his dark arts knowledge. He was now proficient in casting some of the most gruesome spells he had ever encountered in his readings. He had now identified his favourite spells. He could now conjure real 20-foot scorpions with the following spell **zi-pà -ñír-tab.**

Their poison was lethal. Upon the casters will the scorpions could also impregnate their victims with a magical pod. Using another spell, the pod would activate and suck the magical life force from its victim. A foot long scorpion would burst out of the chest cavity to grow into a giant scorpion. The spell **Buru-Su-Neb**would activate the pods as long as the caster was within visual range of the victims.

Harry was now able to cast what he referred to as a dark patronus. It was no great surprise to him that its form was that of a 15-foot scorpion. The spell **Dira-Gudim**projected the casters worst thoughts and memories onto a recipient. The recipient would feel a sense of deep fear and hopelessness. It was said to cast the victim into a catatonic state. Some victims would fall into hopeless depression.

His favorite spell was **šukur-ùr-ki-a-nañ**the spear of death. This was the impaling spear. A barbed obsidian spear would shoot up the victim's rectum and push through the organs and come out of the neck or mouth. The spear would cause the body to be hoisted 20 feet into the air. It was a slow and painful death according to his scroll.

His most prized terror spell was **Ñír-pa-šag-líl.** This spell would cause the victims arms to go perpendicular to the body and cause a vivisection of the chest and gut area. The skin would peel back towards the arms causing the intestines to spill out of the gut cavity and expose the lung area. The peeled back skin would cause the victim to look like it had bat wings.

Harry thought that if he combined it with his impaling spell he could cause some serious psychological trauma to his enemies. He remembered reading a book about Vlad the Impaler in the 14th century. His methods albeit gruesome, scared the shit out of his enemies.

Harry also found a spell that could conjure a powerful desert storm. This was very useful to overload wards and such. The spell was **Ki-Ud-Gir-Zakal**. Also known as the desert fury. This was no ordinary sand storm. The storm itself would launch powerful hot winds that would leach moisture from the enemy's body. If caught too long in the storm they would be turned into mummies. Conjuring dark creatures had been much more difficult but he finally found some success.

Harry could also conjure carnivorous desert scarabs **Ki-Ud-diþ**. These little critters could be very disturbing. He could also call forth a Nephelim. They looked like 12 foot Neanderthals with pointy ears and clawed hands. According to the scrolls they were resistant to most magic.

They were the muggle equivalent of a battle tank. When they cought their enemies they apparently drained their victims life force and then ripped their bodies in half. According to his scrolls they fed on the spleen of their victims. Quite nasty little fuckers he thought. They would be ideal against Trolls. They could also be banished fairly quickly.

Harry was very glad that he was learning this kind of magic, but at the same time he was very guarded. He did not enjoy causing people pain. It was not in his nature. He always strived to help people. He knew that he would have to psyche himself into using these spells. He was not Voldemort. That being said, when it came time to deal with his enemies he would be utterly ruthless. He had to fight these monsters with equal venom. He understood this. It may cost him psychologically but he would do it nonetheless.

Harry reflected on the utter stupidity of war. The waste of human life and material was appalling. He had taken the time to read many of his war books. What he got out of these books is that to win a war you had to become war. You had to take the initiative and stake the high ground.

The book of Sun-Tzu had been a fascinating read. He had devoured and memorized the whole book.

Chapter One: Calculations

Chapter Two: Doing Battle

Chapter Three: Planning Attacks

Chapter Four: Formation

Chapter Five: Force

Chapter Six: Weakness and Strength

Chapter Seven: Armed Struggle

Chapter Eight: Nine Changes

Chapter Nine: Army Maneuvers

Chapter Nine: Army Maneuvers (Continued)

Chapter Ten: Ground Formation

Chapter Eleven: Nine Grounds

Chapter Eleven: Nine Grounds (Continued)

Chapter Twelve: Fire Attacks

Chapter Thirteen: Using Spies

From Sun-Tzu Harry learned the principles or organized and guerrilla warfare. He learned the key to waging a war campaign. He learned all about the psychology of warfare. Warfare had to be fought economically, politically and psychologically. He absorbed a vast array of battle tactics and maneuvers. He now understood the importance of proper administration, logistics and training.

Harry read other books on muggle warfare. He studied the military tactics of Hannibal! He read about the slaughter of 80,000 Roman soldiers at the battle of Cannae, in 217 B.C. He also studied the battles of Ilipa and Zama. Harry had proclaimed Hannibal his favourite military commander. From Hannibal he learned about creative warfare. To this day muggle militaries use his maneuvers. Harry had developed a whole new level of respect for muggle know how in the application of warfare.

They were far more competent in warfare than wizard kind. He had no doubt that if push came to shove, wizard kind would be utterly crushed by a muggle army regardless of their magic. They knew how to fight as a unit. While studying these books he came up with some interesting ideas. He found a muggle weapon called a Fuel Air Bomb. They were immensely powerful and a wizard should be able to emulate them. Trying to conjure complex ordinance was hopelessly impossible due to their intricate parts and pieces. Harry had gone on the Internet and pulled up the following reference:

_This cloud is then ignited and the subsequent fireball sears the surrounding area while consuming the oxygen in this area. The lack of oxygen creates an enormous overpressure. This overpressure, or blast wave, is the primary casualty-producing force. In several dozen microseconds, the pressure at the centre of the explosion can reach 30 kilograms per square centimetres (427 pounds per square inch) – normal atmospheric pressure at sea level is 14.7 pounds per square inch with a temperature between 2,500-3,000 degrees Centigrade 4,532-5,432 degrees Fahrenheit. This is 1.5 to 2 times greater than the overpressure caused by conventional explosives. Personnel under the cloud are literally crushed to death. Outside the cloud area, the blast wave travels at some 3,000 meters per second 9843 feet per second. The resultant vacuum pulls in loose objects to fill the void. As a result, a fuel-air explosive can have the effect of a tactical nuclear weapon without residual radiation._

Harry had practiced conjuring a propane fog some 200 meters out to sea and detonating it with an incendio spell. He practiced with different chemical mixtures but always came back to simple hydrocarbons since they were much easier to conjure. It had taken many tries to get the right fog consistency and density but now he could easily do it. He used and incendio spell to detonate the cloud.

The results had been spectacular to say the least. His biggest fog cloud so far had been about 1000 feet in diameter. He was forced to stop towards the end because he noticed muggle warship coming to scout the coast. It was probably because of the continuous explosions going off at sea. Harry had to admit this simple muggle invention was going to be one of his most powerful weapons in his arsenal. Even a kilometer out to sea he could feel the air blast.

Harry had taken time to study even more muggle physics and came up with another idea borrowed from muggles scientist. This adaptation involved conjuring a ball of compressed plasma. The original fire elemental spell was limited to a moderate temperature range.

From his physics books, he remembered reading how muggle scientists were experimenting with the 4th state of matter, which they called plasma. They used plasma in their fusion research. They needed very intense heat sources to fuse deuterium atoms. By conjuring a plasma ball he was able to achieve insanely higher temperatures over the old fireball spells.

After many intense practice sessions he was able to duplicate the energy signature of a muggle microwave. The microwave then heated an enclosed air bubble. It was simply raw magical energy tuned to emulate a powerful microwave beam.

Harry was able to create a 3-foot diameter bubble and heat the air within the bubble. He found that his bubble would degrade very quickly after a distance of about 500 feet. The bubble contained an ionized gas that consisted mainly of electrons that were stripped from neutral nitrogen and oxygen atoms.

He had been able to attain a temperature of 300,000 Kelvin. Any target hit within that radius was instantly incinerated. The only downfall was the intense concentration that he needed to keep the bubble intact. It was also incredibly draining. The smaller the bubble the faster he could recast the spell.

Harry also practiced some wandless magic. According to most books, it took a very long time to casts even 1st years spells using this type of magic. That being said Harry felt that it could be another critical advantage in a battle, so he decided to pursue this as well.

Harry decided to take some time and go see how Dobby and Winky were doing. He was very impressed with their progress so far. They had completed the first floors and the dungeon. The main reception area along with the kitchens and dining room were coming along nicely. He figured that at this rate they would have the castle fully renovated toward the end of July. It was slow and meticulous work. The elf's seemed to relish this thought. He had never seen Winky so happy. Dobby kept bouncing up and down.

Harry had given them some suggestions and told them not to worry about the money. He looked at his watch and realized that he had to meet his Tutors. Basically he was going to make them a deal. He would tell them about the time flux but not how it was done. After all their biological clock was going to age faster than normal, so he wanted them to have the facts. He needed them to agree to his 30-day training schedule. He went to the portkey area of his trunk manor and brought himself a good book and waited for their arrival. He didn't wait to long.

A Japanese man appeared with two full bags and which he assumed were weapons. He had long dark hair braided at the back. His eyes were as black as coals. He was quite muscular and had a face that was highly angular and seemed to carry a sense of power. He was obviously a wizard. He carried a Katana on his back. In short you didn't want to piss this guy off. Harry went over and introduced himself. He made a 45-degree bow and when he came back up Harry said.

"Master Akima! It is an honor to have you in my home!"

Akima looked had his young charge and seemed very pleased with what he saw. He was in obvious shape, not like most wizards. He had also taken the time study customs. He noticed the raw power that he was emanating. He had long black raven hair tied in the back. He had the most brilliant emerald green eyes that he had ever seen. Akima finally found his tongue.

" I am honored to be here. This was an opportunity that I could not pass up. Your generosity does you credit"

" As a master of your art, you deserve the compensation that you are due"

They started talking and Harry gave him a brief explanation of his objectives and how far he wanted to take his training. Harry could tell that this man had a wealth of knowledge in martial arts.

About 30 minutes later another two more portkey activated. His new potions and dueling master had arrived. Harry introduced himself and Akima. The chatted for a while and Harry gave them a grand tour of his manor. He showed Akima his dojo and the metal smelting workbench. He told Akima that he wanted to make his own Katana. Akima seemed eager to make himself a new weapon. Harry found out that he was a swords maker. He then showed Hinrich his potions lab and his professional master potions cabinet. They then made their way to the duelling chamber to make sure that it met Tiberius specification.

Hinrich asked him if he was genuinely interested in potions. Harry told him that he liked the science itself but that his potions teacher Severus Snape made it impossible for him to enjoy the subject. He then told him about his treatment at the hands of Snape. Apparently Hinrich knew of Snape and detested the man with a pation. He then showed them their rooms, the library, the kitchens and recreation facility. He made sure that they agreed to his training schedule and all of them seemed to have no problem with this.

The last thing he did was do come up with a training schedule.

_**July 20-30 Odin's Months**_

_5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs…est._

_7:00-7:15 showers_

_7:15-8:00 am Breakfast_

_8:00- 8:15 Meditation/Occlumency and Legiliments training Practice_

_8:15-9:30 Ancient Dark Arts_

_9:30- 12:00 Potions Theory (Review potions Year 1-7)_

_12:00-12:30 Lunch_

_12:30- 3:30 pm Martial Arts Training_

_4:30- 6:00 Duelling Theory and Practice._

_6:00-7:00 Supper_

_7:00-9:00 Sword Theory and Training_

_9:00-11:00 Study Period (Potions, Dulling, Dark Arts, whatever..est)_

_11:00-11:20 pm Occlumency and Legilimency_

_11:30 Bed_

Well this was going to be his schedule for the next 10 months. By the time they were settled in, Harry had made sure that the financial transaction had been carried out. This seems to please both men immensely. They now knew that Harry was serious and had told them so. He basically asked him to put him through the ringer. He would not be disappointed.

**Meanwhile in Little Hangleton at Riddle Manor**

_Down in the dungeons, sitting on his throne with Nagini at his side was the Dark Lord himself. He was deep in thought. After the little fiasco at the department of mysteries, Voldemort had felt the need to reassess his priorities and his overall objectives. He first needed to get his followers back. As incompetent as they seemed to be! He needed bodies to carry out his plans. He also needed to go on a recruiting drive. He felt sure that had Dumbledore not interfered the thorn in his side could have been eliminated._

_That night had nonetheless been quite useful. He had been able to recover nearly 60 percent of his knowledge. Last January he had finally figured out what he had given the brat on that fateful night 16 years ago. By possessing Potter mind he recognized a small bit of his own magical signature. He was able to access it and retrieve some of his knowledge before the pain became too great. He had been able to make contact with the brat since then, but was not able to access his mind!_

_For some reason this worried him? His only explanation for this was that Potter had found a way to build back his natural barriers or somehow became a proficient occlumens! He seriously doubted that was the case. Snape had assured him that Potter possessed no talent for the mind arts._

_He needed Snape to reestablish his Occlumency lessons with the boy. If this failed then a much more direct approach would be needed. He had proven that direct possession albeit supremely painful for the both of them also allowed the greatest amount of memory transfer. It was imperative that he complete his knowledge transfer. He had spent far too many years gathering this knowledge. If this failed then he would find a way to bring the boy here where I could retrieve it one fail swoop before his torturous death. He had to pay for his 13 years spent in exile._

_He had to take his time and plan properly. How many times has the blasted brat ruined my plans? Far too many he thought._

_His first priority however involved breaking into Azkaban. If successful he would have his inner circle back plus any followers he could pick from the inmate population. He also needed to plan some attacks outside of Britain. He had to throw off the ministry dogs. Make them think he was oversea._

He bellowed "Wormtail! You dimwitted worm, get over here!"

_A shuffle through the hall could be heard, and in came the pathetic traitor, with his balding head and beady eyes. It seemed that he was starting to look more and more like his animagus even in human form. How pathetic. Sometimes I wonder why I keep him around. A little voice in the back of his head told him because of his spying abilities._

"_Youuu ,ah, ma, ma master you called?"_

"_Give me your left arm!" the worm looked about ready to pass out from fright!_

_Wormtail knew what was coming. He would summon his remaining death eaters by pressing on his mark! God the pain was unreal at times. He hated it when he used him like this!_

_Voldemort pointed his wand at the mark and yelled_modre. _He then_ _watched as Wormtail writhed on the floor. It was always amusing to see the worm wiggle._

_Within a span of 15 minutes his remaining troops showed up._

"_Severus"_

"_My Lord"_

"_I have a little job for you! I need you to continue your Occlumency training with Potter, for some reason I am no longer able to break into his mind. I need to reach his mind for my plans to be put into motion! Do not fail me Snape or the consequences will be very unpleasant!"_

_Snape was beginning to get nervous. He knew that with the demise of the mutt, Potter would be in no mood to listen to the headmaster about a summer training regiment. He had to convince Dumbledore that the brat needed his Occlumency lessons. The question is why does the Dark Lord want this connection re-established? What am I missing here he though?_

_He was brought back out of his musing when he heard something about Azkaban? So he was finally planning on getting his inner circle back! The plan went on for over half and hour. Apparently he was going to recruit bodies from his Slyterin house. Made sense he thought, half of their parents were rotting in Azkaban. It seemed that the dark lord trusted nobody. He had not disclosed the attack date? Everything was on a need to know basis._

_When the meeting was over. Everyone was treated to a little round of Crucio torture. God the man was insane he thought. When it was over Snape went back to find the headmaster._

"_Bella"_

_She prostrated herself before her lord. "Yes my lord?"_

"_I need you to go to the following students and make them swear an oath that they will help free their parents"_

"_Yes my lord, how long do I have?"_

"_You have 6 days. Do not fail me Bella!"_

"_No my lord."_

_He went back to planning for his Azkaban raid. He already had the Dementors on board. __Of course the ministry fools didn't know that!_

**Earlier at 12 Grimmauld Place**

_Tonks arrived at head quarters and made her way to the kitchen. Remus was the only one present at the moment._

"_Hi Tonks."_

"_Oh! Hi Remus, you don't look to good?"_

"_Well full moon is coming, and I'm starting to feel it."_

"_Oh shit I forgot, sorry."_

_She went about and found some scrambled eggs and has browns. She realized that she was starving. She sat at the table and began to attack her breakfast. Remus looked at her and noticed the lines under her eyes. Night shift was pretty hard on some people._

"_How was your shift?"_

_She looked up at him and wondered wither she should let him know. She wasn't sure herself but her sixth sense told her some thing was wrong at the Dursley's. She couldn't put her finger on it. She was very observant and noticed that every time she was on shift the same pattern seemed to occur. It was always Vernon Dursley that she saw? Finally she decided to tell him._

"_Well Remus, It's nothing I can pinpoint, but I'm getting a weird feeling about Harry."_

_Remus sat up immidialty and his eyes narrowed._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well it's hard to tell with the distance ban, but every time it's my shift, the only person I ever see is his uncle?"_

_Remus pondered this for a moment, and came to a realization of his own._

"_Damn now that you mention it, all I ever see is his Aunt? That almost seems impossible doesn't it?"_

"_I don't know Remus, I'm getting a weird feeling about this?"_

_Remus thought some more about this and decided to broach the subject with the other sentries and see who they saw._

"_I'll talk to Mad Eye this morning and see what he has to say"_

_Just as she was about to answer in comes Mad Eye._

"_What do you want to talk about?" His eye was swirling while he was examining the whole kitchen. 'Probably thought that it had been hexed since supper last night thought Tonks.' At that moment Remus spoke up_

"_Mad Eye, on your shift have you noticed anybody around the Dursley's house?"_

"_Yah, I see the Potter kid working in the Garden or washing that muggle contraption, they call an aster mobile or some rubbish thing like that. Why do you ask?"_

_Remus went on to explain what Tonks told him and what they both saw on their shifts. He went on to describe that it was really strange that they each saw the same person every time when it was their shift. They could see Moody's eye swirling like crazy and finally came to the conclusion that some thing was up. Remus told him that on his next night shift he was going on a scouting study. Damn the rules. He was going to see Harry. He would have to wait after full moon was over._

"_All right, I'll go into his relatives home to see if he is all right. I'll go incognito!"_

_They agreed that it was worth the risk, to find out if anything was wrong._

**July 30**

**40 Weeks Later Odin's Time**

Harry decided to take some time off and go relax in France tomorrow. He had no particular plans, but he just wanted to unwind and enjoy some kick ass French cuisine and maybe get some shopping done. He just finished thanking his duelling and potions tutors for their time. After 10 months of intensive training he no longer needed their help. It had been money well spent.

Harry was now an accomplished dueller. He had learned many strategies and tricks to get himself out of thigh situations. He learned how to layer his spells. He could now layer up to 5 spells at any one time. This increased duelling efficiency dramatically. Layering combined with the dark arts was absolutely deadly. In his last month he was able to best his tutor with every bout.

With Hinrich he discovered that he was fairly accomplished in potions. It would always be his least favourite of the magical arts but now it was not such a big mystery anymore. He had closed the gaps in his early knowledge and realized what an utter shit Snape was as a teacher. In his first 4 months he had properly reviewed year 1 to 6. In months 5 and 6 he studied all his Newt's potions. In his last 3 months he worked on special projects. 8 months earlier while working with Akima he had found a roadblock while working on body magic.

Harry realized that he was limited by the amount of channels that he had built up to his muscles. He needed to boost his magical power through out his muscles. Harry needed a way to reach every muscle simultaneously with raw magic. His answer came while he was perusing a muggle biology book. He was reading about haemoglobin and found the following passage.

_Iron is an essential mineral for both carrying oxygen in the blood and using oxygen in cells. A single atom of iron lies at the core of a red blood cell in a ring disk-shaped molecule which is the business end of both. Red blood cells use hemoglobin to ferry oxygen from the lungs to the tissues._one pint of blood contains about 250 milligrams of iron. _Since the average human has about 10 - 12 pints of blood total, and this accounts for half of the iron in the body, that comes out to between 5 and 6 grams of iron per adult human body._

Harry took this passage and asked Heinrich many questions on blood replenishing potions. He wanted to understand every bit of theory on it. He now understood that on top the growth factors the binding agent that they used was powedered iron in minute quantities. He dicided to experiment and try to bind a Naquadah atom to the Iron.

Harry edventually formed an amalgam that was not rejected by the cell division process. After countelss nights of experimentaton, he found the correct binding agents. Hortail blood and pheonix tears were used to create a stable matrix. Hortail blood caused the Iron and Naquadah atoms to form a proper ionic bond but in the process it generated heat. The pheonix tears protected the hemoglobin cells from destruction during their creation.

He initially experimented with Naquadria but found that the power curve was to much even for pheonix tears. The cell creation never took place. This is what forced him to use Naquada in its place. He also suspected that the saphire doping sowhow absorbed some of the pheonix tears energy.

Over a month period he had replenished his blood. He made himself give a liter of blood once a week and then took the repleneshing potion. He kept his blood in a statis field. There were lots more blood rituals to ge through.

From then on his body magic went to a whole new dimension. Akima had been very surprised at the changes but never inquired how it happened. The Naquadah in his blood allowed his core magic in his limited muscle channels to be amplified over 10 times their original power. Every fiber of his muscles now had ample access to his core magic. His movements were now accelerated at 10 times normal speed. He always had fast reflexes but now he was fighting at a whole new level. It was so strange that he called it the _weirding way_.

He could jump, run, punch and kick at amzing speed and power. His sword work had become supremely deadly. The best part of all this was that since he was amplifying and pushing his magic through every muscle fiber of his body, he was also building channels at an accelerated rate. It was fucking painful, but it seemed that the pain was fading bit by bit. Other parts of his body had also been affected by this change. His eyes now seemed to have a deep emerald green glow to them. If he got angry they seemed to crackle as if green lighting was going off inside his eyes. It was quite scary to say the least.

Eventually he would not need his blood replenishing potion. He also applied the same theories to the Skele Grow potion. His theory was that by binding naquadah to his bones, he hoped to create a skeletal hyway that would not only emplify his core magic as it made its way to the PONS but mostly fix the deficiencies that his malnourished Dursley years had bestowed on him.

This had taken a lot more work but he eventually succeded in this endeavour. He made his major changes in the calcium regrowth factor. He borrowed the same techniques from his blood potion and modified them for the skele-grow potion. He was able to grow Naquadah filaments within the inner bone structure. He also mutiplyied the nutrient factors by an order of magnitude. As a result his bones would likely be bigger and a lot stronger. Bone splitering hexes would probably not work on him. They would bruise the shit out of him though.

Harry had restructured his bones in favour of the new skele-grow matrix. The nutrient deficiencies had been fixed. His bones were now made up of a quarter naquadria by weight. He had done this over 30 successive potions. This was done to reduce the level of pain and target all of his bones. Overcoming early years of malnutrion had allowed him to get to his natural intended heigth of 6 feet 3 inches. His constant weight training had also developed his now broad shoulders and chest. He was not overly bulky but well sculted all around.

One final gift from Heinrich was his eye potion. This was his life work and the reason he won the Governor Medal. He was waiting for all of the red tape to clear in order to sell his patent to the reputed Epothecary. His potion fixed cornial anomalies. With this potion he would no longer need glasses. The only drawback was the complexity and the time needed to brew the potion. It took a month and a half to complete. He told Heinrich that he would be very grateful to him if he could cure his eyesight.

The curing process had been quite painful and had put him out of commision for 2 days but it had been worth it. He now had perfect 20/20 vision. He told Heinrich that if he was having trouble getting through the red tape to let him know and he would speed it up for him. His contacts at Gringotts had showed them how efficient Goblins were in these matters.

Due to the schedule for his training, he had asked each of his tutors if they would be interested in also teaching each other their arts. They had all agreed in order to help eliviate their boredom. It soon became apparent that they really enjoyed each others teachings. When they finally parted ways they were quite sad to do so, and promissed to keep in touch. Everyone had drastically increased their repertoire of knowlede and they were all very thankfull for it. They thanked him for coming up with the idea in the first place.

His biggest changes had been with Akima. He had blossomed in martial arts. After 5 months of sword work, Akima had suggested that they make his sword. He had made his own katana which was exclusivly designed to fit his physical attributes. The grip and blade length were all calculated accordingly. He had suggested to Akima that they try working with a new metal. He had introduced him to Rhenium. He had incorporated Rhenium, Naquadriah and martinsetic carbon steel.

Akima was a tratidional man and decided to stick to carbon steels only. He had shown Akima how to tie blood runes to specific spells. He had managed to incorporate a Naquadria core to the Rhinum handle. He had also forged the center of the blade with naquadria. He had used the same runes on his sword as he did for his wands. He even added a permanent sharpeness charm to it. His new weapon could be used as a sword first and a wand at the same time. It was nowere near as powerful as his wands but the sword would still cast spells.

'Well he thought he had a big day tomorrow so he dicided to stop at Gringotts to allow the final payments and at the same time drop at _Knigths and Squires_ and see if his battle robes were ready.' He was a day early but what the hell.

Harry made his way to Gringotts and went to see Griphook. He saw Griphook behind his desk with a pile of papers. He looked up and niticed me.

"Ah Mr Potter, I am glad you are here I was just about to send you a letter. I have been going over all of your accounts and noticed some payments on the order of 20,000 galleons a month that were never approved by you. I did some digging and found that they had been set up by your previous gardian Dumbledore?"

He went and picked up the ledger and noticed the letters O.P as the beneficiary. At that moment he looked up at Griphook and his eyes were glowing and crackling as if a lighting storm was erupting inside them. The room began to shake and all of the employees started to look in his direction.

Griphook realized that Mr. Potter was beyond angry he was royally pissed. Harry meanwhile was stuggling very hard to bring himself under control. The effort was such that beads of perpiration were devolping all over his forehead. He finally calmed himself enough for which Griphook was imensily thankfull. He sat with Griphook and analyzed the account. they realized that it had been set up since he started attending Hogwarts.

He told Griphook that O.P more than likely stood for Order of the Pheonix. The account had been set without his knowledge or consent. That bastard has been embezlling his money to fund his turkey club. Oh, Dumbledore Harry thought, you are so going to pay.

Harry told Griphook to follow the money trail and find out where it was going. He then told him to call the law office of _Zabini and Stenton._ He told him to get a hold of Michael Stenton and explain the situation to him. He wanted him at the bank when this payment went through. He wanted him to witness the trasaction and then close the account permanently after the payment was made.

Harry then wanted him to hold off informing Dumbledore. He told Griphook that he would meet Dumbledore in person on the third week of August for a final confrontation. When they met he would inform him that he had been removed as his guardian in early June and that he was suing him for breach of trust. He told him to get Stenton to file all of the nessasary papers for a formal lawsuit.

Because of this breach of trust and the fact that his parents wishes had never been followed. Griphook informed him that under wizard law and the magna carta of 1252 he was now able to claim emancipation. Harry informed him to get all of the paper work ready. He was going to stop by on August 15 and sign the document. He thanked Griphook once again for his incredible work and told him that hiring him was the best decission he ever made. Griphook seemed to blush at the praise.

Harry exited the building and making sure that his disguise was on he made his way to _Knights and Squires._ When he got there he asked to see Mr Greengrass. Just as he thought all of his robes were finished. He ended up with two battle robes, a pair of combat boots, two wand holsters and a vest all made of Basilisk. The man proclaimed it to be his finest creations. Apparently the robes and vest were double lined with Basilisk skin inside and outside. They apparently would stop a great many curese. The scorpion emblem were on all robes and vest. Harry had to admit that the emblems were quite stiking.

When he was done he apparated back to the castle to meet with his favourite Elfs' and see how the renovations were going. Outside of some finishing touches, the castle was now fully renovated. He had to admit that his permanent home looked very impressive. This castle was now fit for his title. He praised the elfs and told them that they had done a superb job. They had imitated his trunk manor very closely. He decided to add the last defencse to the castle grounds.

He found 30 walnut size black diamonds from his gem collection and fully charged them with his raw magic. He then tied the black diamonds to the blood ward and cast the giant scorpion spell on them. They would be his golems. If the blood ward were ever breached they would sprout from the ground and attack anything not tied to the blood ward.

When he was done with his lunch he decided that his elf next project would be to renovate and upgrade the castle grounds. He made several sketches of what he was looking for. He wanted deep gardens and upgrade the ponds in the back and flower beds, fountains and weeping willows in the front. He met with them later that afternoon and gave them their marching order. Whith all of the work involved he thought that winky was going to have an orgasmic attack.

She had a smile that was quite contagious. He had noticed such a big change in her. She seemed very happy and content. Harry was very glad for that. Her and Dobby certainly worked like a well oiled machine. Dobby as usual was bouncing everywhere and generally goofy.

When he was done with his elf's he decided to set his golems. After two hours of exausting work he had planted all of his golems. He decided that the entrance to the castle was lacking and decided conjure two 6-foot scorpions statues facing ecah other and set above the castle doors. He then etched the Orion constellation . into the granite between the scropion stingers. He wanted to honour Sirius and so set his star to help the scorpions gard the Potter estate. By then it was getting quite late and decided to call it quits and go to bed. He had to be well rested for his vacation day.

**July 31**

Harry woke up early to get ready for his trip. He showered ate breakfast and got dressed. He decided on black armani trousers with Basilisk boots. He chose a short sleeve emerald green satin shirt with black border to go over his Basilisk vest. Even thought he was going on some relaxation he was not goint relax on his protection. He put a desilusion charm on his boots to make them look like black Doc Martins. He then picked a black diamond scorpion ear ring for his right ear.

He particularly liked these. He had fully charged them and put several charms on them. One charm was the voice amplification charm. He favourite one was the anti-obliviate charm. He had found this charm in his Norsman Dark Arts book. Apparently as an accomplished Occlumens he did not have to worry about the Obliviate spell, but why take a chance. The added protection made him feel better. He also added an anti summoning charm and a shield againts blinding spells. He also made sure that Anubis was well fed and told him that he would be back within two days. Anubis decided to stay at the castle. He really enjoyed his sand box. Harry dropped a rat and told him good hunting.

Whith his personal self taken care off he pulled out his map of France and decided to go and visit their magical quarters. He made sure to reduce his trunk manor and locked it in his vest pocket. He put his katana in its sheath and stowed it on his back. He added a desilusion charm to it and then memorized the map co-ordinates. Withouth a sound he apparated to France.

He apparated to the designated point and moved off to the entrance to the French magical quarters. He noticed that shops and businesses seemed a lot more relax here. Probably not having Voldemort breathing down your neck probably helped. He walked around for a bit and decided to try one of the pastry and coffee shops. He didn't bother casting a desilusion charm on himself. No one knew him here and it was highly unlikely that any members of the bird club were here.

Harry ordered a capuchino and some buttered crossant. He just took his time and examined all of the witch and wizards in their miryad robes and hats. You could feel the magic in the air. He felt at peace.

When he was done he paid and started looking at all of the shops. He decided to go to a book shop and see what was available. There were a large selection of French books that he did not understand but there were also ancient Roman and Greek tomes. He decided to buy a couple of them. He then took the rest of the morning to examine the different shops. It seemed that the French muggle fashion was easily emulated in its magic quarters. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Everywhere he went it seemed that women were eying him up as if he were prime rib.

He looke at his watch and noticed that it was close to 11:30 am. He entered this shop called _Vivaldi_ and spotted the mans section. He spotted several silver silk shirts that were quite to his liking. As he was approaching the shirts he felt a particularly strong magical aura. He tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. He started walking around the store to get a better feel of the aura.

At the same time Xiana Zabini was looking at female pants. She was walking towards the blouse section when she felt a powerful magical presense. She was very sensitive to magical auras. Where most people emitted at a light bulb level this one was like a search lamp. She started looking around to see if she could pinpoint the source.

At that moment Harry was sure he was looking at the powerful witch. Harry was breathless. She was georgeous. She was tall and must have been 5'-10" or 5'-11".She had dark silky black hair with the deepest saphire blue eyes that he had ever seen. She possessed a fine aqualine nose and eyebrows. She had a finely sculted sqare jaw with full lips. Her cheek bones were perfectly proportioned. He then looked down at her body and noticed that she had perky round breast with perfect hip curves. She also possesed long beautiful tan legs. He noticed that she was wearing a deep green knee length skirt and a cotton white blouse. If their was such a thing as love at first site then Harry had been struck.

Xiana had honed in on the powerful aura. She found herself looking at the most stiking specimen of manhood she had ever seen. He had long dark raven hair that went down to his shoulder blades. His hair was tied into a thick pony tail . He had what looked like a scorpion ear ring attacathed to his right ear. His face was perfectly sculted with fine aqualine features. He had a full set of lips and his eyes were by far the most stiking of his features. She was looking at two pools of the deepest emerald green eyes that she had ever seen. They were slightly glowing. She was mesmorized by his eyes.

She managed to look down at his body and notices that he was quite tall. He was over 6-feet and was well muscled. His body was finely sculted and held power. She could hear her heart hammering In her ribcage. She finally manged to shake her stuper and finally manged to speak a sentence.

"Hello! Do I know you?"

Harry was suddenly shaken from his dreaming and managed to register that she was speaking to him. He caugth her question just in time.

"Errr, No I'm sorry, we have never met. Althought I wish that we had!"

What in the world made him say that. By now he was sporting a bit of a blush.

Xiana also blushed but managed to ask another question.

"Are you from around here?"

"Errr, no I'm actually from England!"

This caught her interest.

"That's interesting, because I am from England also. I have been living in France for the last 7 years. I attended Beauxbatons academy. By the way my name is Xiana Zabini"

Harry registered her last name and wondered if she was related to Blaize Zabini from Slytherin house. He definitly wanted to know a lot more about her and was debating wether to give her his real name. He was saved the choice because at that moment he heard a familiar voice.

"Xiana where ave you been yes, I ave been looking evy where for you" yelled Fleur.

Harry turned around to get a look at Fleur. She was staring at him with her mouth slightly open and suddenly lauched herself at him and yelled.

"Aaarrrrryyyy! Vat are you doing in France no"

"Eeerr decided to get away for some relaxation. I have never been here before and so here I am."

They both heard someone clear her throat. Fleur looked at Xiana and realized that some introductions were in order.

"Xiana, I'm sorry. Vere are my manners yes. This is my good friend Arry Potter. Arry this is my best friend from Beauxbatons Xiana Zabini."

At hearing his lat name Xiana lifted an eye brow and gave him a smile. She wasn't the type to oh and ah. At any rate she got the disdict feeling that this man prized his privacy above all else and from what she remembered in the papers he did not particularly like the attention. She would never admit this of course but she was quite impressed by him. He seemed shy and down to earth. She had always listened to her gut, and it was giving her good vibes.

"Well if you are Harry Potter then the papers certainly don't do you justice. Of course I am not one to listen to that pile of manur" she said all of this with a slight smile.

Well Harry thougth, his opinion of her went up another notch. For one thing she didn't seem to be all that impressed that he was Harry Potter. Last thing he wants is for her to just see him as the boy who lived.

"Yes I also find very little worth in most news outlet. The Quibbler surprisingly has been the most reputable to date" He also said this with a slight smile.

Fleur notices the interaction between the two and bit her lower lip. She recognized the signs of attraction when she saw them and these two were like magnets. 'Well she thougth lets see if I can work my magic.' Xiana has been so sad this past year. Her twin death really hit her hard. She still has not forgiven her family for their treatment of her brother.

Of course Fleur thought she could not believe the changes in Arry. He was going into his 6th year at Ogwarts but he looked like a fully grown adult. She noticed the power eminating off of him. She had to admit that she was a little intimidated. He did not have his boyish looks anymore. His eyes seemed much more calulating and aloof. If she was not going out with Bill she might have made a play for him. She could not help her Vela blood. Garbielle will be so happy to see him.

"Xiana, why don't we take Arry to _Le Sanglier_ just outside the magic quarter?"

"Sure, I'm hungry and by the look on Harry's face I'd say he is ready for some food."

"Well it's one of the reasons I came to France, good food and beautiful women" he said with a cheeky grin.

Both girls laughed and they all made their way to out of the quarters. On their way they met up with Gabrielle and she definetly still had her hero worship. When she saw him she lunched herself into his arms and gave him a big hug and kissed his cheeks much to his dismay, both women were laughing their heads off.

"Oh, Arry it's has been so very long since we last saw each ozer yes"

"Yes it sure has."

Xiana looked at Fleur for some clarrification and she told him what Harry did on their second Triwizard tournament task. Xiana raised both her eyebrows and then looked at Harry with one of her smiles.

"Well, well polite,generous, and brave!"

"Well they make it out to be a lot more than it was really."

Harry was starting to blush at the praise. She looked at him and started laughing again. Harry was getting annoyed at this point. So he started changing the subject and asked her all sorts of questions about their time at Beauxbatons. They finally reached _Le Sanglier_ and decided to eat on the terrace. It was such a beautiful day that it would be a waste to stay inside. They sat and ordered some wine. He let the girls order, he was not a connesseur on wines at any rate.

Harry finally got the courage to ask Xiana if she knew a Blaise Zabini. She told him that he was her younger brother. He then asked her why her magical studies were done at Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts. She told him that her parent did not want to have all of their eggs in one basket. With the volatility of the wizarding world being what it is, they felt that their was a better of chance of their offsprings survival if they were split into different schools. She said that it was cold logic but that she understood their reasoning. They talked about what they wanted to do for careers.

She also asked hims questions about his childhood and such. He was vague about some of his answers but she could see the pain in his eyes. This man had suffered in his short life. She did not push on subjects he was not very comfortable talking about. Gabrielle spoted one of her friends across the street and said she would be right back. Suddendly Fleur stood up and yelled.

"Bill, we are ozer here"

Oh, shit Harry thought. He had completely forgotten that Fleur was dating Bill. To make matters worse he had completely forgotten to make his Dusley appearance this morning. He wasn't too worried about that one but Bill was a different story all toghether. God dam it he was sick and tired of hiding his every movement. If he had to come out in the open now so be it. There was no way they could catch me anyway. I'm through hiding he though. This would be a perfect time to use his legiliment abilities and see where Bill's loyalties really were.

Bill sauntered over and yelled "Hey Fleur!" she ran to him and jumped in his arms.

Harry stood up and turned around. At that moment Bill pulled away from Fleur and looked Harry directly in the eyes. To say that Bill was shocked beyond words was an understatement. His mouth was doing a good imitation of a fish out of water. Finally he found his voice yelled

"Harry what the fuck are you doing over here?" Harry was about to reply but suddenly all hell broke loose. Harry heard a multitude of pop going off everywhere. He immidiatly recognized the black cloaks and the white masks. '**uck** he thought. '

Before the rest of them had even reacted Harry had overthrown the dining table and told everyone else on the terrace to do the same. They didn't have to be told twice. Harry then called to Bill and Fleur.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE OPEN, AND GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE"**

They didn't have to be told twice. They ran and jumped over the small stone wall and came crashing behind the tables.

"They are going for the muggles" Harry said. He fliked his wrist and his wand instantly slapped into his hand.

"Bill cover the right flank, Fleur you cover center and Xiana cover the left flank. Don't be afraid to hurt these bastards either"

"What are you going to do?"

Harry turned around and looked at them. The sight that met them was unlike anything they had ever seen. His eyes were pulsing a deep emerald light and there seemd to be a thunderstorm going off inside them. His body was glowing with a white magical aura and he simply said.

"**I'm going to slaugther me some Death Eaters!"** Bill didn't know what to do. This Harry was nothing like the one he remembered. They were all brought out of their shock when they heard a slew of Avada Kadavra flying at muggles and Garbielle. Fleur Screamed for her sister to get down but she was utterly petrified with fear. The dam curse was flying fast towards her and Harry took instant action.

_**Accio**___Gabrielle. He put max power into his new wand and she flew out of the way like a bullet. The killing curse missed her by a hands breath. He pulled her back and gave her to Fleur. Some little girls mother was not so lucky. The little girl had to be no older than 4. Her mother fell on top of her. A death eater was approaching her with intent to kill. He never made it. Upon hearing the littles girls crying for her mother, Harry went into a bezerker rage.

With pure malice on his face, Harry uttered his next spell _**bi-iz-neturu.**___Bill heard the spell but it sounded like a bunch of hissing. The next thing they saw was a green light surrounded by a black sheath hit a death eater. Suddenly he began screaming and he literally started to melt. First his skin went leaving all of his muscle fibers exposed. Then his flesh melted off of his bones and liquefied. Finally his bones just turned to ash. What was left was just a puddle of protoplasm.

Many death eaters turned around to see who was screaming like this, they were so shocked that they failed to make a move against Harry. That would be their last breath on earth. Harry took the initiative and cast his wand at max power over a group of 8 death eaters. He layered the following spells **šukur-ùr-ki-a-nañ**and **Ñír-pa-šag-líl**.

This time they all heard Harry carry on with a bunch of hissing. When they looked up to see what damage the spells did their eyes went as big as plates and they all lost their lunch. Xiana launched a cutting hex at one of the death eater but got distracted with what Harry was doing and she took a bludgeoning hex to her left arm and she fell screaming. He left fore arm was busted.

Suddenly Obsidian barbed spears shot up through the death eater's rectums and came out of their mouths and necks. They were lifted some 20 feet in the air where they were all vivisected. Their arms came perpendicular to their bodies and their abdominal skin pealed off their bodies and attached itself to the underside of their arms. Blood and intestines came spilling below them. The scream could be heard kilometers away no doubt. They now looked like some kind of skewed bats hanging there with their insides showing.

By this time all of the death eaters had stopped their carnage to look at the man who had done this. What they saw caused some of them to shit their pants. Again their shocks gave Harry time to go on the offensive he quickly holstered his wand and took out his katana. He then apparated to the nearest group of death eaters and in these close quarters their wands became useless.

By the time they had realized what was happening he had decapitated three of them and cut two more in half. This time some of them had recovered enough to send some AK and severing charms. He ducked just in time to avoid three simultaneous AK but was grazed by a cutting charm. God dam it he had to figure out a way to neutralize that fucking AK spell.

Hi left thigh began bleeding. This seemed to piss him off even more and he took out his want in a large circle and finished with a stab while uttering **zi-pà -ñír-tab.** Suddenly 10 20-foot scorpions sprang out of the ground and began dissecting any death eaters that came by. Death eaters were trying to kill them with Avada Kadavra but it was useless. They were using the wrong spells at any rate. 10 death eaters were stung.

He allowed his scorpions to impregnate 3 death eaters. The rest suffered the same fate as if his snake Anubis had bitten them. They all dried up as if they were mummified. He then banished his scorpions. He stunned the 3 impregnated DE and went after the last three.

While they were occupied dodging his scorpions he cast the following spell **Retroago-Figere-Scipio** at two DE. This very obscure spell renders a wand unable to focus a spell. The wand accumulates the spells energy but it can't dissipate it so it explodes. Two DE saw him coming and they both uttered Avada Kadavra, but their wands just blew up in their hands. He decided to melt these two like his first victim.

Unknown to Harry his three companions had not uttered one spell were just too shocked at his diplay of magic. A French wizard by the name of Marcelle Lacasse who worked for _Le Monde_ happened to be present in the restaurant and witnessed the battle. He did not know who this wizard was. He could not make out his facial features as he was too far away. It didn't matter, he was witnessing some serious magic. Someone had finally the courage and power to take on those bastards and tomorrow all of wizarding France was going to hear about this Scorpion Wizard.

Meanwhile Harry heard a voice say Mosmodre and the dark mark appeared in the sky. Just as quickly he uttered **Ahak-Nakeb**a giant scorpion also appeared in the sky and attacked the death mark. The scorpion stung the snake, and then the mark just broke apart. The scorpion reared up as if bowing and then dissapeared. He then heard a spell and he just apparated 20 feet away.

He cast an anti apparition ward and an anti listening charm on the last DE. He knew how those cowards worked. When the going got rough they just dissapeared. Not this time. His next spell was accio mask. The mask just riped off the DE face and now Harry remembered who that voice belonged too.

"Well,well, well look who we have causing mayhem and chaos today. Antonin Dolohov!"

"Potter! What the fuck are you doing here you little shit?"

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm here to kill you slowly you fuck! You enjoy torturing the innocent don't you? You like raping young are a fucking desease on this earth you piece of shit. When I'm through with you your pain will become legendary even in Hell"

For one of the very few time in his life Antonin Dolohov was scared. Potter has just wasted 18 of his brethrens by himself. The only thing wrong with him was a simple cut on his thigh. He decided not to fuck around and cast Avada Kadavra. Harry was expecting this and apparated 10 feet behing him and cast _**petrificus totallus**_. Dolohov hear the spell just in time and side stepped it while casting **supor-sodalis.**Harry recognized it as the purple flame he used on Hermione.

He cast his most powerful shield **nisi-šen-šun**an emerald dome formed around Harry and when the spell hit it was simply absorbed. Harry apparated within two feet of Dolohov and with his enhanced speed used his katana and hacked off his wand arm at the elbow. Dolohov screamed and Harry cast another _**petrificus totallus.**_

Harry walked to him and pickedhim up by his hair. He then looked into his eyes and with all of his power he brough forth the magical aura of a dementor and began attacking his memories. While he was freezing and screaming his mind off. Harry easealy slipped by his mental shields and found all of Voldemorts current plans. There wasn't as much as he expected to find but it was a good start.

Harry realeased him and snapped his wand. Harry then levitated him to an upright posittion. Dolohov was drooling all over himself a managed to look at Potter in the eye. Looking into his eyes he knew then that their would be no mercy for him.

He just wished that he would get on with it. In reality he had very little tolerance to pain. Harry looked at him and said,

"Antonin Dolohov, for your crimes againts wizard kind and muggles alike, you are sentenced to death"

Harry took his sword and ran him in the gut with the blade end facing upward. Then in jerky upward thrust he began to evicerate him. At every up ward thrust of his sword Dolohov scramed and screamed in pain. The last thougth that Dolohov had was that his master was in deep shit. With that Dolohov exhaled his last breath and breathed no more. Harry then pulled his katana out of his gut and in one swift motion he cut his head off. He then took a twig and trasfigured it into a 4 foot pike. He then took Dolohov head and skewed it on the pike.

When that was done Harry went over to his stunned DE and put a tracking charm on them. He then put a _petrificus totallus_ on them and woke them up. He pulled off their mask and let them have a good look at the battle field. He took one of the death eaters hand and handed him Dolohov head. He then cast a sticking charm on the death eaters hand. Harry then said.

"Go back to your snake face master and tell him what the scorpion socerer did today. Tell him that I'm coming for him. Tell him that he is living on borrowed time. This is but a sample of what is to come"

With that he obliviated their memories so that they would not remember his face. He then activated their portkeys. After that was done he cast a wide area dissilusion charm to keep the muggles out and limped over to Bill's position. They all had their mouths open and couldn't manage to utter a word.

Harry seeing the shock on their faces said.

"I'll explain everthing, but we need to get the hell out of here the French aurors are starting to apparate. Fleur is there anywhere we can go to nurse our wounds?"

Fleur just looked at Harry for a second and snapped out of her thoughts she looked at Gabrielle who seemed to be in shock.

"Yes Arry, we can go to my home at Delecour Manor!"

"O.K there are anti apparition and portkey wards but I can get us out of here"

"How ?" Bill said. He was clearly feeling flustered and overwelmed by now.

"I'll explain later Bill, but I need the Delacour Manor co-ordinates!" no one was moving

"NOW" Harry screamed.

Fleur showed him a map and he memorized it. He then picked up one of the chinal plates on the ground and programmed his apparating signature and took his wand and cast _Portus._

"Hold on to the Plate" They all touched the plate and Harry yelled

"Activate"

They all punched throught the wards and dissappeared.


	22. Chapitre 11 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 11 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/3/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Chapitre 10 : La combustion du phénix

Harry et son groupe apparurent soudainement à une belle terrasse.

Fleur dit « Suivez-moi, ma mère sera capable de nous aider. »

Harry s'épousseta rapidement et suivit Fleur et le reste de l'équipe vers le beau manoir français. Ils marchèrent le long d'un sentier de petits cailloux noirs. Bill portait Gabrielle suivi par Fleur, Xiana et Harry gardait les arrières. Fleur ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir et cria

« Mum, where are you (en français dans le texte), Maman, où es-tu ? »

« Ici ma chérie, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus si tôt ? » Madame Delacour arriva et s'écria

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon bébé ! » elle courut vers Gabrielle pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.

« Nous avons été attaqués par des mangemorts. Harry a écarté Gabrielle d'un sort mortel. Elle doit être sous le choc. Maman, nous avons besoin d'un soigneur ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit sa mère. Elle porta Gabrielle dans sa chambre et quand elle redescendit, elle alla vers la cheminée et eut deux conversations par poudre de cheminette. Quand elle eut terminé, elle revint vers eux et dit.

« Fleur, emmène tes amis dans la salle à manger et propose leur quelque chose à boire. Madame Lasalle, la soigneuse de notre famille va venir. J'ai aussi appelé ton père et il sera de retour dans environ 30 minutes. » Elle semblait réellement nerveuse et retourna dans la chambre de Gabrielle.

Pendant ce temps, Fleur avait donné à chacun de ses amis un verre de Brandy Napoléon. Elle s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à chacun. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry et elle dit.

« Arry, je voudrais te remercier une deuxième fois pour avoir de nouveau sauvé ma petite sœur de la mort. »

« Je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps, ces putains de sorts étaient vraiment proches cette fois. Je pense que Gabrielle est en plein choc émotionnel. Elle a été vraiment près de mourir aujourd'hui » Harry avait dit ça avec un regard lointain. Ils pouvaient tous voir le regard hanté qu'il avait alors qu'il parlait.

Xiana était presque en larmes. Elle dit : « Harry, je veux personnellement te remercier pour nous avoir tous sauvés aujourd'hui. Sans toi, nous serions probablement tous morts. Sans insultes pour tes capacités, Bill. »

« Aucun problème Xiana, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu faire face à 18 mangemorts et survivre. La question que je veux poser est comment Harry est capable de le faire ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et il regarda chacun d'entre eux. C'était un bon moment pour savoir leurs sentiments et leurs pensées. Il se servit de ses capacités de Légilimens et commença à les tester chacun à leur tour.

Il était heureux que chacun se remette du choc de l'attaque. Leurs boucliers mentaux naturels étaient plus faibles que la normale et il fut capable de se glisser au travers sans dommage. En regardant Bill, il put voir que l'homme était très confus. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un gamin de 16 ans puisse avoir fait tant de dégâts. Il creusa plus loin et découvrit que ses loyautés envers Dumbledore n'était pas creusées dans la pierre (disons en clair qu'il est fidèle à Dumbledore mais avec une certaine réserve, il ne va livrer d'info aux ennemis mais peut garder des secrets sans les divulguer à Dumby, du moins, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses !)

Harry avait l'impression que selon Bill, le vieil homme ne se battait pas efficacement dans la guerre. Bien, bien, pensa Harry. C'est tout à fait intéressant. Il constata qu'il était un individu fier comme tout Weasley et qu'il était très amoureux de Fleur

Il regarda Xiana, et constata qu'elle avait honte de sa performance dans la bataille. Elle s'ennuyait énormément de son frère jumeau mort. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité et elle se sentait incomplète. Pas inhabituel, pensa Harry. Les jumeaux magiques partageaient une connexion mentale encore plus profonde que les jumeaux moldus. En examinant son esprit, il reçu l'impression qu'elle était en grand désaccord avec sa famille. Elle était une femme fière et Harry imagina que tous les Zabini étaient fiers. Finalement, il eut l'impression qu'elle l'aimait (like, pas love !, plus tard peut-être !) beaucoup. Tout à fait intéressant, pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Fleur et constata qu'elle aussi était une femme fière. Elle était très proche et très protectrice envers sa jeune sœur. Elle aimait beaucoup Bill (love cette fois !) Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait venir en Angleterre et quitter sa chère France. Elle avait été très surprise par la brutalité sauvage qu'il avait utilisé pour s'occuper des mangemorts. Elle était un peu intimidée par lui maintenant. Merde, pensa Harry, il se jura de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Harry dit finalement.

« Quand nous aurons tous vu la guérisseuse, et eu plus de ces boissons mentalement relaxantes, je vous donnerais certaines réponses. Vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas tout révéler. Chacun a des secrets. Je vous donnerai assez d'informations pour que chacun d'entre vous puisse se faire sa propre opinion de moi. Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter ce que j'essaye de faire, je comprendrai. » Ils y pensèrent tous pendant une minute et ils acquiescèrent à cette requête raisonnable.

Xiana mourrait d'impatience de savoir comment il pouvait se battre aussi bien. Elle avait été si terrifiée quand l'attaque avait commencée. Si Harry ne les avait pas pris en charge et ne leur avait pas dit quoi faire, elle n'aurait pas eu l'instinct de bouger. Elle avait très honte d'avoir été si effrayée et pétrifiée. Elle était maintenant diplômée de Beauxbâtons et elle se sentait comme si elle ne pouvait pas combattre une attaque de gnome si elle essayait. Elle se sentait inutile. Et voilà qu'Harry Potter, encore à l'école, avait réussi à les sauver. Quelle humiliation !

Xiana pensa qu'il semblait très mature et tellement seul. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand ils entendirent tous la cheminée se mettre à ronfler. Madame Lasalle sortit de la cheminée et marcha immédiatement vers Fleur. Madame Lasalle dit.

« Fleur, où êtes-vous blessée ? »

« Oh, je vais bien Madame, mais Gabrielle, Xiana et Harry sont blessés. Si ça ne vous dérange pas (A Harry et Xiana), Madame, pouvez vous voir Gabrielle en premier ? »

Harry et Xiana dirent tous les deux que c'était parfait. En plus, le Brandy commençait à agir comme un analgésique efficace de toute manière. Pendant 40 minutes, Madame Lasalle regarda toutes leurs blessures et avec quelques sorts et potions ils se sentirent mieux. Finalement, la curiosité de Bill prit le dessus et il fit.

« Hé bien Harry, pourrais-tu nous donner des réponses à nos questions. » dit-il plus comme une déclaration qu'autre chose. Cela ennuya un peu Harry, mais il laissa aller. Il avait besoin de commencer à construire ses rangs. Chaque guerre a ses généraux et ses soldats.

« Très bien, pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans le jardin Fleur, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. » Harry se tourna vers Xiana et dit « Nous nous sommes juste rencontrés ce matin, mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance. Par-dessus le marché, tu es une amie de Fleur et j'ai confiance en elle. Tu es plus que bienvenue pour les rejoindre. »

« Merci, Harry, je serais honorée d'être incluse dans ton groupe d'amis. »

Après ces paroles, ils marchèrent vers une statue de Licorne. C'était une statue d'une beauté magnifique. C'était fait en marbre pur et en argent massif pour la corne. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et sortit ce qui ressemblait pour les autres à une petite boîte rectangulaire de la taille d'une feuille de papier moldue. C'était noir et des diamants recouvraient les côtés.

Harry le posa sur le sol et l'agrandit. Bill regardait la malle agrandie avec fascination. Il semblait être un tiers plus grand qu'une malle habituelle. Il y avait aussi la taille des diamants elliptiques incrustés dans les panneaux de bois extérieurs. Harry posa sa main sur les lettres HP gravées, le couvercle de la malle émit une lueur bleue pendant une seconde et on entendit un clic. Harry passa devant et descendit un escalier.

Fleur, Xiana puis Bill suivirent Harry en bas et descendirent les escaliers. Bill se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu une malle qui possédait des escaliers qui descendaient si profond. Ils devaient avoir descendu de 20 pieds dans la malle avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Ils regardèrent alors fixement une porte métallique de 15 pieds de haut. C'était un métal que Bill ne reconnaissait pas. Harry se retourna et dit.

« Avant que nous n'entrions, j'ai besoin que vous exécutiez tous un serment de sorcier disant que vous ne divulguerez pas les secrets que je suis sur le point de vous montrer » Ils firent tous un serment de sorcier comme Harry le souhaitait.

Harry leur expliqua alors que des sorts de sang protégeaient l'entrée, mais que, puisqu'ils étaient avec lui, il avait juste besoin de rentrer leurs signatures magiques dans le portail. Ils se présentèrent tous et posèrent tous leurs paumes sur le cristal et ils furent tous enregistrés. Harry ouvrit alors les premières portes et ils répétèrent la même procédure pour les portes intérieures. Quand le groupe eut finalement passé les portes intérieures et eut jeté leur premier regard à l'intérieur, le groupe resta sans voix.

Ils ouvrirent et refermèrent leurs bouches pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à revenir de leur étonnement. Chacun était profondément impressionné par tout l'espace, le luxe et la décoration. Harry décida de leur faire faire le grand tour. Il leur montra la salle de séjour, la cuisine, la salle à manger, la bibliothèque, la salle de gym, le labo de potion, les chambres en haut des escaliers, les salles de bains, et les générateurs électriques. Fleur dit.

« Arry, c'est incroyable. Des étages aux meubles, ce lieu est stupéfiant ! »

Xiana était sans voix. Elle était tout à fait impressionnée par le déploiement de magie qui était entré dans la création de cette maison. Elle était curieuse et dit. « Est-ce que c'est ta maison principale, Harry ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry. « C'est ma maison portable, pas ma vraie maison. J'ai découvert ma vraie maison plus tôt cet été. »

Xiana ne dit rien mais jeta un long regard à Harry et leva simplement un sourcil. Bill recouvra finalement ses cordes vocales et dit.

« Où donc au nom d'Osiris as-tu acheté une malle comme celle-là ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas achetée, Bill, je l'ai construite. Laissez-moi vous montrer. » il les fit retourner dans la salle de séjour et les fit entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il alla à l'étagère extérieure gauche et retira des rayons son manuel de fabrication et le remit à Bill. Celui-ci prit le livre et commença à l'étudier. Plus il lisait, plus il devenait impressionné par les détails de fabrication. Finalement Bill dit.

« Hé bien, Harry, en lisant ton livre, je n'ai aucun doute que c'est toi qui a construit cette malle. C'est trop détaillé pour que ce soit le travail de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, le temps qu'il a fallu pour construire ce palais aurait prit bien plus d'un mois. Comment as-tu réussi à le construire si rapidement ?

« Je répondrai à ta question, mais avant mettez-vous à l'aise, ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps. »

Harry les ramena vers la salle de séjour où chacun prit un fauteuil autour de la cheminée. Xiana prit le temps d'admirer la tapisserie de la famille Potter. En étudiant la tapisserie, Xiana s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé que les Potter étaient une ancienne famille sorcière.

Harry les fit asseoir et alla au bar. Il revint et donna à chacun un verre de Lagavulin (prononcez Lagavulin**e** pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'une excellente marque de whisky) de 16 ans d'âge, un whisky pur malt. Harry pensait qu'ils auraient besoin de ça avec l'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à leur raconter. Harry savait qu'il était en terrain délicat. Il avait besoin qu'ils comprennent que même s'il utilisait la magie noire, il n'était pas mauvais. Il voulait qu'ils comprennent que la magie n'est pas blanche ou noire. Ils devaient réaliser à quel point le ministère de la magie était corrompu. Par-dessus tout, Harry voulait qu'ils comprennent les évènements qui l'avaient amené à prendre les décisions qu'il avait prises.

Harry décida de commencer par les évènements avant le début de sa 5ième année. Il expliqua les tentatives ratées du ministère pour le faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Il décrivit les évènements jusqu'à l'attaque du détraqueur sur lui et son cousin. Il expliqua alors les charges inventées par le ministère et son sauvetage par Mme Figg qui avait été présente et témoin des évènements. Harry expliqua alors Ombrage et tous ses abus de pouvoir. Il leur montra la marque de sa plume qui utilisait le sang de celui qui l'utilisait. A ce moment-là Fleur avait sa main devant sa bouche et semblait horrifiée. Xiana avait un regard meurtrier et Bill secouait simplement la tête.

Harry expliqua ensuite le club de défense qu'il avait co-fondé avec ses anciens meilleurs amis. Bill leva brusquement les yeux quand il parla d'anciens meilleurs amis et se fit une note mentale de demander à Harry d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire.

Harry expliqua ensuite comment Dumbledore lui avait dit de prendre des leçons d'Occlumencie avec le Professeur Rogue. Il leur fit part de l'animosité entre lui et Rogue et les leçons d'Occlumencie gâchées. Harry décrivit la connexion mentale entre lui et Voldemort.

Harry expliqua comment il était tombé dans le piège de Voldemort en croyant une fausse vision qu'il lui avait envoyé. Harry leur raconta que la vision envoyée était son parrain Sirius Black qui se faisait torturé au département des mystères. Harry leur dit sa rencontre avec Ombrage après ses examens des BUSE, et son admission que c'était elle qui avait envoyé le Détraqueur après lui et comment elle était encline à utiliser le Doloris sur lui. Il décrivit leur évasion et leur voyage jusqu'au département des mystères.

Finalement, Harry expliqua comment ils avaient atteint le hall des prophéties et la bataille qui s'en suivit avec les mangemorts. Il leur parla de l'Ordre du Phénix et de comment ils les avaient aidés. A ce moment, Harry prit un moment pour se calmer, ses mains tremblaient, et il pouvait à peine contenir les sanglots dans sa voix. Harry pouvait sentir de chaudes larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta une minute pour se reprendre. Puis il leur parla de son parrain mort des mains de Bellatrix Lestrange en tombant derrière le voile.

Harry leur raconta que la même nuit que la mort de son parrain, Dumbledore avait décidé de lui dire à propos de la prophétie entre lui et Voldemort. A ce moment, Harry n'entra pas dans les détails précis mais il leur permit de savoir qu'à la fin, il devait tuer Voldemort ou être tuer par lui. Harry décrivit alors comment il s'était sentit trahi par Dumbledore et le reste du monde sorcier.

Harry leur fit réaliser que Dumbledore connaissait la prophétie depuis qu'il était né, mais qu'il n'avait jamais prit la peine de l'entraîner pour l'aider à faire face à son destin. Il expliqua la trahison des souhaits de ses parents qui voulaient qu'il soit envoyé dans une famille aimante. Harry sentait qu'il était nécessaire de leur expliquer ses premières années chez les Dursley.

A ce moment-là les filles avaient des larmes dans leurs yeux et Bill avait un regard meurtrier.

Il leur raconta aussi comment Dumbledore l'avait manipulé et avait gardé l'existence du compte familiale secrète pour lui. Pour prouver ce point, il sortit les lettres de Griphook, le testament de Sirius et le testament de ses parents et les leur montra. Avec ces révélations, le groupe ne pouvait croire la traîtrise et la douleur qu'il avait enduré.

Harry expliqua comment il s'était enfui de la maison de son oncle et comment il avait fait pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait rencontré Griphook et appris à propos de son héritage et comment il avait mit un terme aux manipulations de Dumbledore. Il expliqua ses désirs de s'entraîner pour venger ses parents et Sirius.

Harry les éclaira sur le fonctionnement de l'œil d'Odin. Il n'alla pas dans les spécificités mais assez pour qu'ils comprennent que pour chaque jour passé cet été, il avait passé trente jours à s'entraîner dans l'espace-temps créé par l'œil d'Odin. Sans donner trop de détails, il lista tous les sujets qu'il avait étudié.

Dire qu'ils étaient impressionnés était un euphémisme. Bien sûr, ils comprenaient maintenant le prix incroyable qu'il avait payé pour acquérir ses connaissances. Il n'avait eu aucune compagnie, et sa vie avait semblée être seulement du travail et aucun amusement. Harry détailla également son voyage et ses succès avec les magies de l'esprit.

Il expliqua longuement certaines de ses découvertes concernant une nouvelle méthode de transplanage, mais il garda les détails principaux pour lui. Le groupe avait maintenant une légère compréhension de comment il avait réussit à les transporter par portoloin malgré les sorts après la bataille. Il décida de ne pas mentionner ses découvertes sur le Naquadah et le Naquadria. Harry sentait qu'il devait garder ses principales découvertes secrètes pour le moment.

Harry parla longuement de son programme d'entraînement et de ses professeurs. Il décrivit sa percée dans la magie du corps combiné aux arts martiaux. Il leur parla finalement de ses plans pour continuer ses études avec ses professeurs en Enchantement, Métamorphose et Arts Martiaux.. Il leur fit remarquer qu'il allait retourner à son programme d'entraînement jusqu'au 21 août. Alors, il fit une pause, ferma les yeux et avec autant de venin qu'il pouvait en rassembler, il leur dit qu'il confronterait Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix et diverses autres personnes avec eux.

Le groupe pouvait littéralement sentir l'air se refroidir et l'air crépiter d'énergie magique quand il mentionna Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. A ce moment, le cerveau de Bill était en surmenage. Il se rappelait maintenant le combat entre Rémus et Dumbledore autour de la table de la cuisine. Il commençait juste à se rendre compte combien le vieux fou avait mal calculé. Bill avait besoin de clarifier certains points et posa un autre lot de questions.

« Harry, Dumbledore a évidemment manqué de jugement sur beaucoup de chose, mais il a toujours donné l'impression de s'inquiéter pour toi. » Harry renifla.

« Je ne suis rien qu'un pion aux échecs pour lui, Bill. Il ne s'est jamais soucié de mes sentiments ou de moi. Il m'a enfermé avec des moldus qui ont usés et abusés de moi. Il est allé contre les souhaits de mes parents. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de garder son arme sauve. En oubliant mon bien être physique et mental. Il m'a fait sortir chaque fois que Voldemort a montré sa tête hideuse. Un des problèmes avec tout ceci c'est qu'il connaissait la prophétie depuis que j'étais né. Cependant, il n'a rien fait pour m'entraîner et me préparer à faire face à mon destin. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Bill répondit, « Pourquoi ne te formerait-il pas ? Ça n'a aucun sens Harry. »

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé la réponse à cette question. Cependant, j'ai peur que vous ne deviez attendre jusqu'au 21 août quand je confronterais Dumbledore à ce sujet. »

« D'accord. » répondit Bill. Bill se rappela soudain de sa note mentale et demanda.

« Harry, que veux-tu dire quand tu parles d'anciens meilleurs amis ? »

Harry soupira. « Bill, juste avant que nous ne quittions l'école, Hermione et Ron m'ont dit qu'ils partaient en vacance tous les deux. Le jour où je suis rentré de Poudlard, je suis allé à Gringotts. Le matin avant que j'aille à la banque, je suis allé au Chaudron Baveur. Devinez qui se trouvait juste derrière moi ? »

« Ron et Hermione. » fit Bill qui avait un soupçon de la suite.

« Tu as tout juste. J'ai découvert qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de partir en vacance. A la place ils allaient s'entraîner tout l'été avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je les ai clairement entendus parler de leur introduction dans l'Ordre du Phénix l'été dernier. Ils se sont foutus de moi, Bill ! Ils m'ont trahit auprès de ce vieux bâtard toute cette putain d'année ! » cracha Harry.

« En es-tu sûr Harry ? »

« Aussi sûr que le soleil se lève, Bill ! Ils ont prit des notes sur moi et ont rapporté tout évènement inhabituel au directeur. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai entendu clairement leur confession. Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? J'avais toujours pensé que les vrais amis restaient soudés quoi qu'il arrive. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais amis après tout. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Harry. Ron a toujours eu une part de jalousie, mais elle semblait empirer avec les années. Il a probablement vu une opportunité de prendre le pas sur toi et n'a pas correctement envisagé les conséquences. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait réalisé mais il devient de plus en plus comme Percy au fil des années. Ses ambitions dépassent son cœur. »

« Tu aurais pensé qu'il l'avait compris après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il devrait apprendre de ses erreurs. »

Harry pouvait voir comment Bill était tourmenté d'admettre cela au sujet de son propre frère et une petite incursion dans son esprit lui apprit qu'il se sentait terriblement honteux des actions de Ron.

« Je sais qu'il est ton frère, Bill, mais je règlerais tous mes comptes avec lui et Granger. Je ne peux pas continuer à accepter ces trahisons de personnes que je considérais comme ma famille. »

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens , je ferais exactement la même chose si j'étais à ta place. Il semble que les manipulations du directeur allaient plus loin que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

Le visage de Bill se durcit alors qu'il pensait aux machinations du directeur. Bill s'était toujours considéré comme un gars heureux et chanceux. Peut-être devrait-il remettre bien plus en cause les motivations du vieil homme Une chose de sûre, maintenant, il savait que quand le moment viendrait, il règlerait ses comptes avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa conscience n'en demandait pas moins. Il devrait aller voir Charlie et voir où il en était.

Harry regarda Bill et décida de pousser son argument. « Réfléchis, Bill. Est-ce que ça a du sens d'entraîner Granger et ton frère avec des Aurors tout l'été mais de me garder enfermé dans une chambre à me décomposer le reste de l'été. Si tu étais l'arme ultime contre Voldemort, ne voudrais-tu pas être entraîné aussi bien que tu le peux ? »

Ce fut Xiana qui répondit. « Non, Harry, de ce que tu nous as dit, il y a plusieurs incohérences dans les actions de ton directeur. » Harry décida de faire une incursion dans son esprit et évalua ses vraies pensées. Il fut surpris de son honnêteté. Elle ne ressentait pas de la pitié mais de la tristesse pour la façon dont il avait grandi. Harry eut aussi l'impression qu'elle ressentait une véritable admiration pour lui et pour la façon dont il faisait face à ses problèmes. Cela fit très plaisir à Harry. Il commençait à vraiment aimer Xiana Zabini (toujours like pas love).

Fleur à ce moment-là réfléchissait fortement. Elle savait depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers comment Harry était noble et courageux. Cependant, le jeune garçon doux qu'elle avait connu alors avait été remplacé par ce jeune homme endurci. Il était resté noble et courageux, mais il avait définitivement perdu son innocence. Elle voulait par-dessus tout entendre ses pensées sur l'étude de la magie noire. Elle dit finalement.

« Arry, je voudrai savoir si tu as peur de devenir un sorcier maléfique en étudiant et utilisant la magie noire. » Harry regarda Fleur, et il sut que sa manière de répondre à cette question l'amènerait dans son camp ou séparerait leurs chemins. Harry dit.

« Non Fleur, je ne vais pas devenir un sorcier maléfique en étudiant et utilisant la magie noire. D'accord, ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui était impitoyable. Cependant, tu dois comprendre que nous sommes en guerre. Nous sommes en guerre contre les créatures les plus ignobles de la terre. Ils ne se préoccupent pas des règles et des lois. Ils utilisent les impardonnables pour faire souffrir. Ils en ont après les bébés, les enfants, ils enlèvent les jeunes filles et les femmes et attaquent les personnes âgées. Si nous devons jamais gagner contre ces personnes, nous devons passer par-dessus les directives stupides du ministère et commencer à combattre le feu par le feu ! »

Harry fit une pause et laissa ses mots faire leurs effets. Il pouvait dire qu'ils considéraient ses mots avec beaucoup d'attention. Il décida de pousser son argument.

« Vous savez, quelqu'un un jour m'a dit qu'il n'y a rien de bon ou de mauvais juste le pouvoir. Je dis qu'il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire. La magie en elle-même est neutre, tout dépend de l'intention. » Il prit une gorgée de Whiskey et continua.

« Dites-moi, et si j'utilise un sort de magie blanche comme un sort de polissage pour faire tomber quelqu'un en bas d'un escalier dans l'intention de le tuer. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais alors que j'ai utilisé de la magie blanche ? » Il attendit qu'ils aient absorbé ses mots. Réalisant que personne n'allait l'interrompre, il continua.

« Et si j'utilisais un sort de magie noire contre un mangemort et aidais à empêcher une innocente jeune fille de se faire enlevée. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un sorcier maléfique parce que j'ai utilisé la magie noire, alors que mes intentions étaient de faire le bien ? La vie est rarement noire ou blanche mais elle est composée d'une infinité de nuances de gris. La magie n'est pas différente, c'est un outil. Comment vous employez cet outil détermine si vous êtes un mauvais sorcier ou un bon ou entre les deux. » Personne ne l'interrompit donc il continua.

« Rappelez-vous ceci, la plupart des sorts que le ministère considère comme de la magie noire est classifiée comme ça car la plupart des gens n'ont pas la puissance de jeter ces sorts. Notre cher ministère ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un soit plus puissant qu'eux. Ça affaiblirait grandement leur position ! »

Xiana se trouva d'accord avec tout ce qu'Harry avait dit. Sa famille avait certainement versé dans la magie noire. Certains plus que d'autres, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était devenu mauvais. Ils pouvaient se protéger eux-mêmes avec ça, c'était pour leur sécurité. Son père lui avait enseigné un peu de magie noire pendant sa 6ième année, ce n'était rien comparé au niveau d'Harry. Elle voulait réellement apprendre à se battre. Elle détestait les mangemorts et Voldemort et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi inutile que ce matin.

Xiana décida d'approcher Harry quand il serait seul et de lui demander si elle pouvait venir s'entraîner avec lui. Il avait certainement plein de chambres dans sa malle. Elle avait économisé de l'argent et pouvait le payer. Elle n'avait aucune attache ici. Sa maison était l'Angleterre. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas revenue était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle serait de retour. Elle était encore en froid avec le reste de sa famille.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle accepte n'importe quel projet de mariage de ses parents. Elle choisirait l'homme qu'elle épouserait. Peut-être qu'en étudiant avec Harry, elle trouverait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et inclina la tête vers lui. Harry sourit et reconnu ce signe d'assentiment.

Bill et Fleur se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et en vinrent tous les deux à la même conclusion Ils rejoindraient tous les deux Harry et s'entraînerait avec lui autant qu'ils le pourraient. Il leur apparaissait clairement qu'il était la figure centrale de cette guerre et que ses idées pour combattre étaient meilleures que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils devaient apprendre la magie noire, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu Harry faire, il serait très compétent pour leur apprendre. Bill parla le premier.

« Harry, je crois que Fleur sera d'accord avec moi, nous voulons te rejoindre. Veux-tu que nous quittions l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant ? Aussi je pense que nous tirerons bénéfice de ton enseignement d'un peu de magie noire si tu y es disposé. »

Le visage d'Harry montra un grand soulagement à gagner finalement quelques alliés. Du livre de Sun Tzu, il avait apprit qu'aucune guerre ne se gagne sans alliés ni informations. Harry dit.

« Je veux vous remercier tous les deux pour votre soutien et votre loyauté. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que ça signifie pour moi. Je pense qu'il pourrait être sage que tous les deux restiez dans l'Ordre et recueilliez n'importe quelles informations que vous considéreriez valables. De cette manière, nous aurons des informations sur les activités de Dumbledore et du Ministère. J'ai le sentiment qu'une fois qu'on aura prit soin de Voldemort, le ministère se lancera contre nous. J'ai un plan pour être prêt pour ça. Quand à la magie noire, je serai heureux de vous entraîner. Donnez-moi juste les périodes et les dates qui vous conviennent. »

Bill et Fleur se levèrent et marchèrent vers Harry. Bill et Harry s'étreignirent et Fleur l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Fleur dit.

« Bill, nous devons aller voir comment va Gabrielle. » Ils dirent tous les deux à Harry qu'ils le verraient plus tard pour organiser leur programme de formation. Harry les vit sortir de la malle et revint dans la salle de séjour pour voir quels étaient les plans de Xiana.

Harry s'assit et allait demander à Xiana ce qu'elle pensait quand soudain elle parla.

« Harry, comme je te l'ai dit avant, nous nous sommes rencontrés seulement ce matin. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis d'accord avec ta proposition. Je ne condamne pas l'utilisation de la magie noire particulièrement si elle est employée à combattre le mal. J'aurais souhaité avoir été plus utile ce matin. J'étais si effrayée et pétrifiée. Je me sentais si inutile. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. J'ai un sixième sens à propos des personnes, mon instinct et mon cœur me disent de te croire. Avec la mort de mon frère jumeau, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. J'ai assez d'argent et si tu y es disposé, je voudrais que tu m'apprennes la magie noire et comment me battre.

Harry pouvait lire l'angoisse sur son visage. Ses beaux yeux étaient verrouillés sur lui et Harry pouvait dire qu'elle pensait clairement ce qu'elle avait dit et il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. A dire vrai, il aspirait à de la compagnie. Le plus rapidement il pourrait construire un conseil de guerre mieux ce serait pour lui. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mener cette guerre tout seul. Harry répondit.

« Xiana, je serais ravi de t'aider à t'entraîner. J'ai l'utilité de tous les alliés que je peux avoir. Je dois admettre que mon entraînement jusqu'à présent a été plutôt solitaire. Écris tous les entraînements et les habiletés particulières que tu as, et je préparerai un plan pour que tu progresses aussi vite que possible. Tu as déjà fini tes ASPIC donc tu n 'auras pas trop de problème avec le niveau. Nous irons dans ma maison principale plus tard ce soir. Demain après-midi, je rencontrerai mes professeurs d'Arts Martiaux, d'Enchantement et de Métamorphose. Si tu veux, tu peux venir à ses leçons avec moi. »

Harry pu voir son sourire. Il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour savoir qu'elle était véritablement heureuse qu'il accepte de la faire profiter de sa formation.

Xiana dit, « Merci beaucoup Harry. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« De rien. » répondit Harry.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler et à mieux se connaître. Ils trouvèrent tous les deux qu'il était facile de parler entre eux. Ils réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. En discutant avec elle, Harry découvrit qu'elle était une animagus et que sa forme était un faucon égyptien.

A son tour, elle découvrit qu'il était un fourchelangue. Pour certaines raisons, Harry se trouva capable de parler de Sirius et de comment il était mort. Il avait durement réprimé ses sentiments et son deuil avant ce moment. Son parrain lui manquait et il se sentait très triste de ne pas pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Xiana en retour lui parla de la mort de son frère jumeau. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. Le corps avait été incinéré avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de le voir une dernière fois. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit c'était qu'il était mort d'une ancienne malédiction lors d'une fouille en Egypte. Elle ne rejetait pas le blâme sur la malédiction mais sur ses parents qui avaient forcés Xoran à y aller seul et sans soutien.

Xiana expliqua que son frère avait rencontré cette très belle sorcière née-de-moldu de modeste milieu et qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle devint enceinte de son enfant. Parce qu'elle était d'origine modeste, ses parents voulaient que Xoran la force à avorter et la quitte.

Il devint immédiatement dégoûté par leurs parents. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Xoran décida de se dissocier du nom des Zabini. Peu de temps après sa petite amie et femme donna naissance à un petit garçon en bonne santé. Elle avait sa famille pour la soutenir, mais elle continua de lutter. Xiana expliqua qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle elle avait également séjourné en France après l'obtention de son diplôme était d'aider Liana avec son neveu.

Il pouvait dire à quel point elle méprisait ce que sa famille avait fait. Harry regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était presque 18h00. Il dit à Xiana qu'ils devaient y aller. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait faire un saut à son appartement et prendre quelques affaires. Harry acquiesça et ils décidèrent de dire au revoir à Fleur et Bill. Ils voulaient aussi souhaiter un bon rétablissement à Gabrielle.

Ils sortirent de la malle. Harry la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche. Xiana secoua doucement sa tête. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire au déploiement de magie qui avait été utilisé pour créer cette malle. Ils retournèrent à l'arrière du manoir, et rencontrèrent Fleur et Bill assis dans le salon. Il apparut que le père de Fleur était arrivé. A ce moment, il remarqua Harry et se présenta..

« Bonjour Arry, je m'appelle Armand Delacour. Fleur et Bill m'ont expliqué comment vous avez sauvé ma fille cadette plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je voudrai seulement vous dire que je suis votre débiteur. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serai en train d'enterrer ma fille en ce moment. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites le moi savoir. Je reviens juste du lieu de la bataille, et laissez moi vous dire que ces bâtards ont bien mérité leur sort.

« Merci, Monsieur. Je suis très attaché à Gabrielle. Je ne pouvais pas rester assis à la voir se faire assassinée de sang froid. »

« Gabrielle voudrait vous voir avant que vous ne partiez, est-ce que c'est OK ? » fit Armand.

« Pas de problèmes, Monsieur. » répondit Harry. Ils prirent congé de Bill et Fleur. Bill lui dit que lui et Fleur allaient utiliser leur week-end pour s'entraîner avec lui. Harry dit à Bill et Fleur que c'était un bon plan. De cette manière, ils n'éveilleraient pas les soupçons.

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre de Gabrielle, elle le remarque tout de suite, sauta hors de son lit, et le serra dans ses bras. Harry la réceptionna et s'assit sur son lit. Elle le remercia abondamment pour lui avoir sauvé la vie de nouveau. Elle tremblait et pleurait sur son épaule. Harry la serra et lui frotta doucement le dos. Harry se sentait vraiment inconfortable à voir pleurer des filles. Il devina qu'avec de la pratique il s'y habituerait.

Harry dit à Gabrielle qu'elle allait aller bien. Il lui dit qu'elle était courageuse et qu'elle serait une formidable sorcière quand elle serait plus grande. Il la glissa dans son lit et lui embrassa le front.

En regardant l'interaction entre Gabrielle et Harry, Xiana ne pouvait pas aider mais elle admirait son côté doux. Il prenait vraiment soin des personnes proches de lui. Xiana le rejoignit et lui montra une carte ave les coordonnées de son appartement et ils y transplanèrent. Une fois dans le petit appartement, Harry élargit sa malle et lui dit de se choisir une chambre qu'elle aimait en haut des escaliers et de prendre toutes ses affaires. Harry l'aida pour ses livres et ses autres objets.

_Matinée du 31 juillet au 4 Privet Drive_

Rémus était sous une cape d'invisibilité et avançait prudemment vers le 4 Privet Drive. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 4h30. Il était assez tôt pour que les Dursley soient en train de dormir. Du moins, il espérait que personne n'était réveillé. Il s'approcha de la maison et regarda prudemment les environs. Il voulait être aussi calme que possible. Il chuchota un Alohomora sur la porte d'entrée et entra prudemment à l'intérieur.

Il resta dans le hall d'entrée un petit moment pour laisser ses sens de loup évaluer la situation. Ses sens ne perçurent rien d'inhabituel et il décida de commencer par la cuisine. Rémus s'approcha de la cuisine et s'arrêta. Il regarda la table de la cuisine et fut totalement bouleversé par ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Il remarqua un vase en cristal posé sur un socle d'obsidienne. Le vase émettait de la lumière à intervalles réguliers. Il émettait une profonde couleur cramoisie. Rémus l'étudia attentivement et reconnu des cristaux et du sang dans le vase. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait jamais vu ou entendu. Dire qu'il était effrayé était un euphémisme. Il décida de continuer à explorer le reste de la maison et jeta un sort de silence sur ses bottes et commença à monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry.

Rémus s'assura de garder un bon équilibre et s'arrêta toutes les quatre marches pour écouter le moindre bruit. N'entendant aucun son, il continua son chemin vers les chambres. Rémus commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il arriva finalement en haut des escaliers et remarqua que la porte de la chambre d'Harry était fissurée et légèrement entrouverte. Il ouvrit la porte et à ça grande surpris, la pièce était entièrement vide à l'exception de sa vieille malle, qui était au pied de son lit. Le lit était fait mais il semblait que personne n'avait dormi dedans depuis des semaines. A ce moment, Rémus commença à paniquer. Il alla vers la malle et l'ouvrit. Elle était complètement vide ?

Il décida de vérifier les autres occupants. S'il découvrait qu'ils avaient blessés Harry, Rémus ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Il perdrait son sang froid. Rémus décida de chercher après son cachalot de cousin. Il ouvrit la porte mais ne trouva personne. Il décida alors de vérifier dans la chambre principale. Il ouvrit la porte mais ce fut la même chose que dans la chambre d'Harry.

Il semblait que personne n'avait vécu ici depuis un moment. A ce moment il commença à vraiment paniquer. Il retourna à la salle de séjour et s'assit sur un divan. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à certaines choses. Quand il s'était assis, il avait remarqué un calendrier près de la cheminée, il semblait avoir des lignes en travers des dates. Il se leva et s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Rémus nota le mot vacances écrit en dessous des lignes barrant les jours. Il donna un petit coup au calendrier et remarqua que les lignes s'arrêtaient au 18 août ?

Rémus était maintenant complètement perdu. Harry avait-il été en vacances avec eux, comme une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire ? Ça semblait très improbable. Par l'enfer, ils l'ont oublié. Bien sur, Harry semblait aller bien quand ils le voyaient. Si l'histoire de Tonks était vraie, les Dursley étaient partis à la fin du mois dernier. Peut-être l'ont-ils envoyé ailleurs ? Est-ce que Voldemort l'a attrapé ?

Le dernier était le scénario le moins probable. Il y aurait eu une attaque et les sorts les auraient alertés de toute manière. La pensée qu'il redoutait le plus était qu'Harry se soit enfui. Rémus connaissait la colère que l'adolescent nourrissait. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé dans un endroit qu'il ne considérait pas comme sa maison sans appui moral de la part de personnes qui le détestaient cordialement.

Rémus savait ce qui s'était passé au quartier général, et n'arrivait pas comprendre la logique que la veille chèvre utilisait. Rémus devenait vraiment furieux de ces manipulations. Harry était le dernier lien avec les maraudeurs. Il aimait l'enfant comme s'il était le sien.

Rémus connaissait un trouble plus que profond, il était sur le point de remettre en cause la décision de toute une vie. Sa loyauté aux maraudeurs et à Lily n'exigeait pas moins. Il quitterait l'Ordre du Phénix et règlerait ses comptes avec ce vieux bâtard manipulateur. Il prendrait Harry avec lui. Il respecterait toujours les pouvoirs du vieil homme mais pas l'homme lui-même.

Dumbledore avait été trop loin dans ses prises de décision à son goût. Finalement, Rémus décida d'attendre là. Si son expérience passée était une indication, quelqu'un se montrerait tôt ou tard. Pour aller au bout de cela, quelqu'un devait rester dans la maison. Tonks et Maugrey devaient accepter sa proposition. Il décida de s'installer confortablement et d'attendre.

Rémus s'assit sur le divan et se mit à sommeiller. Soudainement, son pendentif en forme de Phénix commença a chauffer. Il se leva rapidement du divan et regarda sa montre. Il était 12h30. Oh, oh, troubles au paradis, pensa-t-il. Rémus resta à réfléchir une minute et décida de transplaner au Square Grimmauld. Quand il arriva, le lieu était un pandémonium (normalement le pandémonium est le lieu où vivent les démons supérieurs, une sorte de palais mais la je pense plutôt que c'est en bordel) Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Charlie, Bones, Donavan, Minerva, Molly, Maugrey et Dumbledore étaient rassemblés autour de la table.

Dumbledore se leva et chacun se calma. Dumbledore dit alors. « Bien, tout le monde ! Nous avons reçu un mot du ministère, Voldemort attaque Azkaban pendant que nous parlons. J'ai des portoloins pour tout le monde, s'il vous plait, prenez-en un et activez-le. Restez par groupe de trois et essayez d'empêcher les mangemorts de s'échapper. Tout le monde, activez-les ! »

Rémus était sur le point de prendre son portoloin quand Tonks l'accosta et lui dit à voix basse.

« As-tu réussi à parler à Harry ? »

Rémus dit « Harry n'est pas là-bas, et il semble que personne n'y a été depuis un certain temps. Par l'enfer, le veiller en restant à distance disait-il. Nous devons être présent dans la maison quand quelqu'un se montrera pour obtenir des réponses.. »

Tonks y réfléchit pendant un moment et dit, « D'accord, je suis pour. Tu dois tenir Maugrey au courant. Une question me tracasse devons-nous prévenir le directeur à ce sujet ? »

« Non ! Gardons le pour nous pour l'instant. Pas besoin d'attirer des soupçons sur Harry. » Ils prirent alors leur portoloin et l'activèrent.

Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde avait des visages mornes. Il y avait eu une multitude d'attaques à travers l'Angleterre et à l'étranger. Ça avait grandement affecté les ressources du ministère et de l'Ordre. La cible principale avait été Azkaban. En dépit de leurs efforts, il avait été ravagé. Voldemort avait nettoyé l'endroit et avait secouru son cercle intérieur. Comme prévu par Dumbledore, les Détraqueurs avaient quittés leur poste pour se joindre à Voldemort. Il y avait des rumeurs provenant du ministère qu'un des raids de Voldemort avait lamentablement échoué et qu'il avait perdu de nombreuses troupes. Aucune autre information ne parvenait cependant.

Pour rendre les choses encore plus graves, le jeune garçon Weasley, Ron s'était vanté qu'avec sa nouvelle formation, il avait pu arrêter quelques mangemorts. Rémus pensait que cette petite merde devenait trop confiant. Hermione n'était pas mieux. Elle croyait qu'elle était prête à prendre part et à se battre contre les mangemorts à volonté. Il avait été témoin de leurs performances en duel. Ils n'étaient pas des spécialistes ça c'est sûr.

Leur arrogance s'amplifiait beaucoup. En réalité, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Les mangemorts de jouent pas. Ils vont droit au but. Leur formation actuelle ne correspondait pas à des personnes qui affronteraient des impardonnables.

Rémus décida de se retirer tôt dans sa chambre et pensa aux évènements de la matinée. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes concernant son louveteau. A cause de l'Ordre, il pensait qu'il ne pourrait y retourner que demain. Avec ses pensées en tête, Rémus se mit au lit et s'endormit.

**31 juillet, 14h30 au Manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton**

Il y avait eu des célébrations au Manoir Riddle et après midi-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait été heureux du succès de son attaque à Azkaban. Avoir les Détraqueurs de son côté était un bonus. Il attendait maintenant que les escadrons restant reviennent de leurs raids. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquerait cette journée comme une victoire avec inquiétude. Sans qu'il le sache, cela serait aussi où la fin du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres commencerait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en profonde discussion avec Bellatrix quand le récemment libéré Lucius Malfoy entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant son maître et dit.

Mon Seigneur! Il y a eu une grave situation avec notre équipe d'attaque en France ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu appelles une grave situation ? Explique toi Lucius, je n'aime pas attendre. »

« Mon Seigneur, je sollicite votre indulgence de venir et de voir par vous-même. Je ne pense pas que vous croiriez mes explications. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda pendant quelques secondes et dit, « Très bien, montre-moi. Je veux que tous mes principaux lieutenants soient présents. Bellatrix, Lucius, Rabastan, Crabb, Goyle, Rodolfus, Rogue et Avery me rejoindront dans la salle des portoloins.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent consternés au-delà de l'imaginable. Trois de leurs camarades semblaient être en état de catatonie et un d'entre eux tenait la tête décapité d'Antonin Dolohov. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était pour le moins surpris. Sur les 22 de son équipe d'attaque, trois étaient revenus. Un de ses fidèles membres était décapité. Cet acte de cruauté inouï ne collait pas aux Aurores du ministère. A part en Roumanie, tous les ministères sorciers évitaient de tels actes de cruauté. Il lui fallait des réponses et rapidement. Finalement, il dit.

« Lucius va et ramène moi ma pensine. Crabbe et Goyle, recueillez ces imbéciles et amenez-les à la salle du trône. Je veux voir quelles nouvelles tactiques de bataille les Aurores ont utilisés. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchirait ultérieurement sur pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas utiliser la Légilimencie sur ces crétins. En un seul geste, il aurait inculqué à ses troupes la peur d'un pouvoir inconnu. Cette peur pourrait très bien jouer plus tard en faveur de son adversaire

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle du trône. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait instruit ces trois derniers pour mettre leurs souvenirs de la bataille dans la pensine. Ils étaient tous préparés à voir quelques nouvelles tactiques des Aurore qu'ils pourraient étudier et apprendre.

Ce qu'ils virent n'était tout fois rien de cela. Les premières minutes de la bataille avaient été prévisibles mais cela tourna vite à un spectacle horrible quand ils virent certaines nouvelles recrues se pisser dessus. Ils assistèrent à la mise en pièce de leurs compagnons par un sorcier sans visage. Aucun d'entre eux, y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais vu ce type de magie noire et de brutalité.

Sévérus fut choqué pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il ne pouvait imaginer un sorcier maniant ce genre de pouvoir. Deuxièmement il n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres un regard de peur sur son visage. Le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reconnaissait pas ce type de magie noire était pour le moins déconcertante. Sévérus prêta une attention particulière à la scène de bataille et essaya de mémoriser autant de détails que possible. Il devrait montrer cela à Dumbledore.

Finalement, après avoir étudier la scène de bataille quelques fois de plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit, « Bien, bien, bien. Il semblerait que nous ayons un nouveau joueur en ville. Nous devons trouver tout ce que nous pouvons sur ce sorcier. Je veux que vous alliez fouiller dans tous les lieux possible d'information, bars, banques, boutiques, et restaurants. Je veux que tous nos contacts soient prévenus ce soir. Je veux des informations sur ce bâtard dans trois semaines. Se vous me décevez, il y aura des conséquences ! »

Soudain, Avery parla « Mon Seigneur, je viens d'effectuer quelques sorts de scanner et j'ai remarqué ces trois-là avaient un sort de repérage que je ne reconnais pas.

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tordit de fureur, il fit jaillir sa baguette et jeta un DOLORIS sur les rois victimes. Ils crièrent et se tordirent par terre durant environ 5 minutes. « **Pauvres imbéciles, vous avez peut-être compromis notre emplacement. Vous tous devez travailler ensemble à supprimer ces sorts immédiatement. »**

« Tout de suite, mon Seigneur ! »

Tout le monde regardaient fixement les victimes quand Voldemort cria **« Bande d'abrutis, vous avez vos tâches, maintenant allez-y avant que je vous donne comme nourriture à mon animal de compagnie ! (Nagini) »** Chacun se bouscula alors pour sortir. Après que tout le monde ne soit sorti de la salle du trône, Voldemort décida de demander à Rogue s'il avait fait des progrès avec cet amoureux des moldus pour reprendre les leçons d'Occlumencie avec cette petite merde de Potter.

« Rogue ! » cria Voldemort.

Rogue se précipita vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'inclina à genou puis dit, « Vous m'avez appelez, mon Seigneur ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas faire pour que le petit merdeux reprenne des leçons d'Occlumencie ! »

« Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur, mais l'amoureux des moldus m'autorise seulement à en faire à partir de septembre. »

Voldemort dit, « Tu m'as déçu Sévérus. » Avant que Sévérus ne puisse répondre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui jeta un DOLORIS pendant deux minutes. Voldemort arrêta le sort et dit.

« Tu peux te racheter en trouvant où il vit et en planifiant sa capture. J'ai besoin d'accéder à son esprit. Par conséquent, nous allons l'attaquer dans un délai de trois semaines. Organise les préparatifs. Ne me déçoit pas de nouveau Sévérus. Tu n'es pas vraiment haut dans la liste de mes favoris en ce moment »

« Bien, Mon Seigneur. » Après la permission du son Seigneur, Sévérus se releva et s'en alla vers la salle des portoloins. Sévérus était acculé, et il le savait. Il devait trouver le moyen de s'en sortir. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de ce petit bâtard ne souffre, mais sa loyauté s'y opposait. Pour un peu, Sévérus aurait su qu'un moldu du nom de Vernon Dursley le tirerait de ses ennuis.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait laisser un avertissement sur une attaque à Potter mais le faire ave un préavis très court pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sévérus prit son portoloin et retourna à Poudlard.

Entre-temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres méditait sur la situation. Ses connaissances sur la magie noire n'étaient pas complètement revenues. Il y avait des rituels de puissance qu'il devait accomplir et il ne pouvait se permettre de refaire ses étapes autour du monde pour acquérir ces connaissances. Il devait briser les barrières mentales de cette tête de mule. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensait-il.

Il ne pouvait attendre septembre, avec cette menace sur son pouvoir, il devait prendre des mesures rapidement et pour cela, il avait besoin de ses connaissances complètes. Le petit bâtard avait été le fléau de son existence pendant trop longtemps.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres organisa la planification, perdu dans ses pensées et oubliant le reste du monde.

**Retour à l'appartement de Xiana.**

Xiana revint de sa chambre de la malle. Elle avait choisie la chambre en face de celle d'Harry. Elle pensait que le concept d'un manoir dans une malle était absolument brillant. Quand elle connaîtrait bien plus Harry, elle lui demanderait comment il avait fait. Sa nouvelle chambre était plus spacieuse que la totalité de son appartement. Elle n'avait jamais essayé un jacuzzi moldu. Elle était excité de l'essayer. Elle redescendit dans la salle de séjour et entendit Harry jurer dans la bibliothèque. Elle y alla et lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

Harry répondit, « J'avais mis un sort de localisation sur ces idiots plus tôt dans l'après-midi et juste quand j'allais localiser le lieu où ils avaient atterris par portoloin, le sort a cessé de fonctionner. C'est quelque part près d'un lieu appelé Little Hangleton mais c'est tout. Ils ont du découvrir les sorts et les désactiver. » il rangea l'Atlas géographique sur lequel il avait travaillé et demanda à Xiana.

« As-tu fini de tout emballer ? »

« Oui, je viens juste de transporter ma dernière boîte. Nous pouvons y aller quand tu veux. » Ils sortirent tous les deux de la malle et Harry la rétrécit et la mit dans sa poche.

Il prit sa baguette et lui dit de s'accrocher à son bras. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire timide. Elle prit son bras et Harry se concentra sur sa nouvelle signature de transplanage et jeta le sort de transplanage. Il aurait pu le faire sans sa baguette mais ça l'aurait épuisé. Il pouvait ainsi utiliser les propriétés d'amplification de sa baguette.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sur les terres du château Potter. Xiana jeta un bon coup d'œil aux alentours et trouva la terrasse absolument magnifique. Elle le lui dit Il lui dit qu'il devrait remercier ses elfes de maison pour ce travail spectaculaire.

Elle remarqua des saules pleureurs géant et des chênes rouges. Il y avait des parterres de fleurs magnifiques et une belle cascade qui alimentait un étang où résidaient plusieurs familles de cygnes. Les terres et le château devaient facilement s'étendre sur plus de 1 000 hectares.

L'ensemble du côté ouest du terrain était surplombé par une magnifique falaise. La pointe de la falaise donnait sur du granit brut. Le mur de granite encerclait la totalité de la circonférence de la falaise.

Du côté est, elle pouvait voir le château de granit noir. Il était beau avec ses tourelles et ses gargouilles qui l'entouraient.

Les portes étaient décorées avec ce qu'elle pensait être le blason de la famille Potter. Sur le côté gauche, il y avait une licorne noire et sur le côté droit, il y avait un griffon d'or. Le long de la porte, il y avait des serpents argentés. Comme ils franchissaient les portes, elle remarqua les statues de scorpion et lui demanda leur signification. Il lui dit que c'était à l'honneur d'un ancien prêtre qui avait créé la magie noire qu'il utilisait maintenant.

Il dit qu'il remarquait qu'il avait fait deux erreurs avec ses conjurations. Les scorpions s'ennuyaient des phénix noirs. Il dit à Xiana combien il avait été stupide et lui expliqua pourquoi. Il retira sa chemise et conjura deux miroirs. Il dit à Xiana de tenir un miroir devant son dos. Il voulait se rappeler les détails de ses tatouages. Xiana fit comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle trouva très difficile de ne pas toucher Harry. Il avait un physique incroyable. Ses muscles étaient tellement bien définis.

Elle bava presque, mais se retint comme toute Zabini le ferait. Si cela continuait, elle aurait besoin d'une longue douche froide. Elle regarda ses tatouages et ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les détails complexes et le scorpion tout simplement envoûtant.

Harry se força à se concentrer. C'était devenu extrêmement difficile avec Xiana si près de lui. Il se sentait léger et il se figura que c'était du à son sang qui circulait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura un magnifique phénix noir en obsidienne. Il lévita sa nouvelle statue de 6 pieds de haut et la plaça entre les deux scorpions. Il remarqua aussi il y avait aussi la nébuleuse l'Orion sur sa nouvelle création.

Dans la mythologie grecque, Orion était un grand et habile guerrier. Harry réalisa qu'il avait oublié de graver la nébuleuse de Canis Major et l'étoile Sirius. Il changea les nébuleuses autour. La tête du Phénix faisait face au nord et regardait la constellation de Canis Major et l'étoile de Sirius. Au côté sud, il y avait le chasseur Orion. Maintenant Harry était heureux

Xiana était maintenant assez impressionné par ses capacités en métamorphose. Ils allèrent devant les portes et furent accueillis par Dobby et Winky. Xiana fut surprise de voir deux elfes de maison employés. Bien sûr, si le château était assez grand, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il y ait assez de travail pour eux.

Harry dit à Dobby et Winky quel travail fantastique ils avaient fait sur les terres du château. Ils rougirent tous les deux et sourirent chaleureusement aux éloges d'Harry. Il leur demanda où ils en étaient dans la rénovation des chambres à l'étage. Ils en avaient fait la moitié en raison du manque de matériaux de construction de la part des fabricants moldus. Apparemment, une commande devait arriver cette semaine ce qui leur permettrait de les terminer. Winky leur demanda s'ils avaient faim. Harry répondit qu'ils étaient affamés. Dobby et Winky leur dirent qu'un dîner leur serait servi dans 45 minutes.

Harry décida de faire faire à Xiana le grand tour de sa maison. Il commença par le premier étage et lui fit visiter les chambres. Harry expliqua toutes ses idées de rénovation qui avait été réalisées et il lui expliqua l'utilisation des générateurs électriques qu'il avait créés. De son côté, Xiana écouta tous les détails qu'il lui donnait. Elle trouva que le château rénové était exquis et confortable. Elle aima le mélange de bois exotiques, de marbre et de granite.

Bien sûr, le manoir Zabini n'était pas mal du tout non plus mais il n'était pas à pied d'égalité avec ce château. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage et de nouveau, Xiana choisit la chambre adjacente à celle d'Harry. Son choix de chambre n'échappa cependant pas à Harry. Finalement, ils revinrent au premier étage et Harry l'emmena à la bibliothèque. Il la présenta à Anubis. Le serpent la surprit. S'il y avait bien une créature intimidante, c'était son serpent.

Elle savait qu'Harry était un fourchelangue mais elle était toujours choquée de l'entendre parler le langage des serpents. Aucun des deux ne savait les évènements entre Anubis et son frère jumeau. Aussi intelligent que soit Anubis, il restait un serpent et pour lui, tous les humains avaient des signatures magiques différentes même les jumeaux. Il ne reconnaissait pas Xiana comme la jumelle de sa victime.

Harry dit à Xiana qu'Anubis avec scanné son esprit et l'avait trouvé digne. Harry lui dit que son serpent ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Harry expliqua à son serpent qu'à partir de maintenant, elle faisait partie de la famille.

Xiana trouva ses mots très réconfortants. Finalement Winky apparut et leur dit que le dîner était prêt. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et profitèrent d'un excellent dîner à la française. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé qu'ils pouvaient cuisiner des plats étrangers. Après le dîner, ils se retirèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent en face de la cheminée.

Ils sirotèrent tous les deux un verre de brandy et regardèrent le feu. Xiana profita de se moment pour regarder Harry. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et remarqua que son visage grimaçait. Elle pensa que probablement il repensait aux évènements de cette journée. Pour sa part, elle se sentait tout à fait déconcertée. Cela n'avait pas été une journée facile. Le léger élancement dans son bras en était la preuve.

Elle s'estimait néanmoins heureuse de sa situation actuelle. Hé bien, ça n'avait aucun sens de se tracasser trop pour l'avenir. Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle avait suivi ce crédo toute sa vie.

Finalement, Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il tait 23h00. « Hé bien, Xiana, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Demain sera une journée chargée. Je vais devoir accueillir mes professeurs. Pendant que nous nous entraînerons, nous vivrons dans la malle. Nous aurons des professeurs en Enchantement, métamorphose et Arts Martiaux. Je t'enseignerais personnellement l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie si tu es intéressée pour apprendre les magies de l'esprit ? »

Xiana répondit, « Harry, c'est merveilleux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement de choses à apprendre, je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien m'apprendre. »

« O.K., je vais préparer nos horaires. Je prévoie d'inclure quelques périodes de détente et de loisir durant notre entraînement, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas. » dit-il.

« Pas du tout, je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'entraîner 14 heures d'affiler de toute manière. » répondit-elle.

Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Harry alla dans sa chambre, se changea et pratiqua son Occlumencie. Après 15 minutes il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit. Pendant ce temps Xiana décida de prendre un long bain. Les bains l'avaient toujours aidés à se relaxer, et elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de faire le tri dans ses sentiments.

Bien assise dans la baignoire, Xiana réfléchit sur sa famille. Les Zabini étaient froids et calculateurs par nature, mais quelque chose à propos de Harry avait simplement réduit sa réserve naturelle. Après avoir réfléchit à une foule de questions, elle admit finalement qu'elle commençait à craquer pour Harry. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils appelaient l'amour au premier regard, elle s'interrogeait. Elle souhaitait simplement prendre le temps de laisser les choses se faire.

Après un bain d'une heure, elle sortit, se sécha et s'effondra dans son lit. Elle aimait dormir au naturel et le confort de ce lit était exquis. En quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie.

**1er août 1997**

Harry se réveilla tôt, alla directement à son entraînement physique. Il détestait toujours manquer son entraînement physique. Il s'était attaché à la routine et ne voulait pas en changer. Quand il eut terminé ses exercices, il se doucha et s'habilla. Il décida de mettre un pantalon gris foncé et une chemise noire avec des fils verts émeraude et argentés aux manches et au col. Il s'assura de mettre sa veste en peau de basilic et ses bottes en peau de dragon et son étuis à baguette en peau de basilic. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du saphir. Il prit une de ses boucle d'oreille ensorcelées en forme de scorpion et la mit à son oreille droite.

C'était son rituel matinal. Quand ce fut fait, il traversa le hall et toqua à la porte de Xiana. Elle s'était apparemment réveillée tôt et s'était douchée et s'était aussi habillée. Elle ouvrit sa porte, elle semblait absolument radieuse et ils allèrent tous les deux prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Dobby et Winky avaient cuisinés assez de nourriture pour huit personnes.

« Dobby ! Comment veux-tu que nous mangions toute cette nourriture ? » fit Harry.

Dobby refusa toutefois la critique et répondit. « Harry Potter est un grand sorcier qui s'entraîne très dur pour combattre les sorciers maléfiques. Harry Potter a besoin de beaucoup de nourriture pour s'entraîner, Monsieur. » fit Dobby.

Harry soupira simplement et remarqua le sourire de Xiana. Il commença à sourire lui aussi. Xiana elle-même ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle s'était immédiatement prise d'affection pour Dobby et Winky. Elle aimait la manière don Harry respectait ses elfes de maison. Elle avait toujours détesté la façon dont certaines familles de soit disant sangs purs traitaient leurs elfes de maison.

Quand ils eurent terminés leur petit déjeuner, Harry se leva donna à Dobby et Winky plus d'idées pour les rénovations du château. Harry demanda à Xiana ce qu'elle pensait de ses plans, et elle lui donna plusieurs bonnes idées, qu'il rajouta dans sa liste. Quand il en eut fini avec ses instructions, ils sortirent tous les deux dehors. Harry choisit de placer sa malle au pied d'un des grands arbres. Il la plaça à côté d'un saule pleureur près de l'étang. Il prit sa malle manoir et l'agrandit.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur pour mettre les choses en place. Harry lui expliqua comment il avait mit en place son système pour des raisons de sécurité. Il expliqua que tout au long de sa formation il n'avait jamais montré à ses professeurs le château de sa famille. Il décrivit que les sorts de la malle étaient conçus pour permettre à des personnes d'aller et d'atterrir dans la salle des portoloins dans le manoir de sa malle.

Harry procéda ensuite à son enregistrement dans les sorts de sang et enregistra sa signature magique dans toutes les pièces. Il voulait qu'elle ait un accès total à son manoir dans la malle. Quand ils eurent fini, il lui dit de s'installer confortablement et qu'il serait de retour plus tard dans la matinée. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait aller à Gringotts pour entrer en contact avec ses professeurs.

Si Xiana trouvait cela bizarre, elle ne dit rien. Elle frissonna simplement et alla déballer ses cartons. Harry alla à la salle des portoloins. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait se déguiser. A la fin, il décida de ne pas le faire. Il était malade et fatigué de se cacher. En tout état de cause, même s'il était découvert, il s'en moquait.

En quelques secondes, il était devant Gringotts. Il alla vers les comptoirs et demanda à voir Griphook. On lui dit de se rendre à son bureau. Après un heure à étudier des documents et autres, il donna ses anneaux portoloins à Griphook pour ses professeurs.

Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à la boutique d'équipement de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Travers. La pensée de son vieil Eclair de Feu lui provoqua une boule dans la gorge. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il avait reçu de son parrain maintenant décédé. Cette espèce de crapaud d'Ombrage le lui avait prit et avait détruit son précieux Éclair de Feu.

Et bien, vous pouviez toujours remplacer des choses matériels. C'était la valeur morale qui était sans prix. Pendant 15 minutes, il regarda après le nouvel Éclair de Feu SX. Il pouvait apparemment avoir un supplément de vitesse de 25 km/h . Il pouvait aller à la vitesse stupéfiante de 175 km/h. C'était rapide, mais pour certaines raisons, il fut légèrement déçu.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait construire son propre balai. Par l'enfer, il avait construit sa malle donc, pourquoi pas. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était un livre détaillé sur la construction de balais. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose comme ça chez Fleury et Blotts. Il allait se retourner quand il entendit la voix familière d'Hermione Granger. Evidemment, la belette son ancien meilleur amis était sans aucun doute dans le coin lui-aussi. Il n'osa pas se retourner.

Dix minutes plus tôt, Hermione Granger avait vérifié chez Fleury et Blotts si ils avaient les manuels de sixième année. Ron la suivait et se plaignait de devoir sans cesse retourner là. Hermione se retourna.

« Regarde Ron, nous y avons déjà réfléchi. Je veux prendre un bon départ pour nos ASPIC qui arrivent bientôt. Nous avons seulement deux ans pour préparer nos examens finaux, tu sais ! » Ron lui jeta un rapide regard et dit.

« Mione ! Ça nous laisse encore deux ans avant ça ! En tout cas, nous venons juste de finir nos BUSE, nous ne savons même pas les cours que nous pourrons prendre et quels livres achetés ? »

« Hé bien, je vais prendre chaque sujet de cours, de cette manière je ne manquerais rien. » Elle tamponna ses pieds et grogna. Elle était sur le point de traverser la rue quand elle eut un rapide aperçu d'un visage qu'elle connaissait assez bien. Elle n'était pas sûr parce que cet individu avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, qui étaient tirés en queue de cheval. Elle était sûr qu'elle avait eut un bref aperçu d'une cicatrice bien connue.

« Ron, tu vois cet homme qui va vers la boutique de Quidditch ? Je pense que c'est Harry. »

« Quoi ? » fit Ron. « Tu es en train de devenir folle, Hermione. Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit Harry. Premièrement, il est gardé et Dumbledore ne risquerait pas de l'avoir à l'air libre comme ça. En plus, il est trop grand pour être Harry. » Hermione répondit.

« Je te l'ai dis, Ron, j'ai un pressentiment à ce propos ! » fit-elle d'une voix irritée. Ron savait très bien combien elle détestait être questionnée.

« Bien, allons vérifier. » répondit-il.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux et quand ils furent assez proches, Hermione cria.

« Harry Potter, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et se retourna. Il les regarda leur deux visages choqués et plissa les yeux. Il avait commodément oubliés ces traitres. Après environ dix secondes, il dit.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Je suis sortis faire quelques achats dont j'avais besoin. Que voulez-vous ? »

Ron et Hermione furent tous deux très choqués de vois que c'était Harry. Quoi de plus choquant que sont attitude extrêmement froide. Finalement, Hermione retrouva sa voix et dit.

« Harry, tu n'es pas censé être ici. C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! Il y a une raison pour que le Directeur te garde sous protection. Tu dois retourner dans ta maison immédiatement ou tu vas avoir des ennuis. » dit-elle comme si c'était un argument imparable, et qu'Harry ferait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa réaction.

A ce moment, Harry était furieux. Elle pensait toujours qu'elle savait plus de chose que tout le monde. Cet excès de confiance la conduirait à sa perte. « Eh bien, si tu aimes être en résidence surveillée, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas ? » lui dit-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

Hermione reprit encore plus véhémente, elle était trop obstinée pour savoir quand elle ferait mieux de se taire et dit, « Hé bien, ce n'est pas moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuit, En outre, Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Tu devrais l'écouter. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu ne l'as pas écouté ! » Si elle pensait que ça allait faire trembler Harry, elle se trompait grandement.

Soudain Harry explosa dans une rage gigantesque et dit, « **Comment oses-tu parler de mon parrain mort dans mes bras ? Sa mort est due aux manipulations de ce vieux bâtard de directeur et de son putain de chien de Rogue. Ne me jette plus jamais ça au visage ou mon dieu aide moi, je te jetterai un putain de sort de mémoire. Et par l'enfer, qui penses-tu donc être pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, encore moins une amie. Alors tous les deux vous pouvez retourner ramper devant votre cher directeur et y mourir**. »

A ce moment, Hermione était choquée et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues. Le visage de Ron était devenu rouge tomate. Bien sur, Ron, n'ayant aucun contrôle, il se précipita vers Harry, lui plaça un doigt devant le visage et dit.

« Qui penses-tu être pour parler à Hermione comme ça ? »

« Hé bien, pour une fois, peut-être qu'elle doit apprendre ses propres limites sur ce qu'elle sait et ce dont elle n'a aucune idée. Si elle arrêtait pour une fois la miss je sais tout qu'elle essaya d'être, et qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle me disait, alors je serais plus clément. » répondit Harry.

Ron le dédaigna et dit, « **Tu en as une trop grosse pour tes pantalons, Potter !** Tu ne sembles pas comprendre qui sont tes amis, Mr Grosse Tête. Tu peux le penser mais, j'en suis plus capable que tu ne le seras jamais. Peut-être est-il temps de te donner une petite leçon de manières. » Maintenant, Ron avait une petite grimace sur son visage.

**« Ouais, j'ai appris à connaître tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur ta définition de l'amitié en 4ième année, espèce d'hypocrite. »** répondit Harry.

En entendant la réponse d'Harry, le visage de Ron passa de rouge à une couleur violette qui rendrait fière son oncle Vernon. Harry pouvait voir que Ron hésitait à lui envoyer un sort ou non. Harry regarda le visage furieux d'Hermione et l'allure constipée de Ron. Harry décida de les laisser faire. Il ne leur devait rien. Il fit ressortir son aura de Détraqueur à pleine puissance.

Ron et Hermione remarquèrent tous les deux une lueur qui l'entourait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière verte, il attendait comme si la foudre allait se déchaîner sur eux. A ce moment, il se regardèrent l'un l'autre et ils pensèrent tous les deux la même chose. Harry semblait vraiment effrayant. Soudain, ils remarquèrent un froid glacial qui les entourait et ils commencèrent à revivre leurs pires souvenirs. C'était comme si un Détraqueur était présent. Ron commença à paniquer et Hermione était tombée à genou et prenait sa tête entre ses mains. Soudainement, Ron trouva la force de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un flipendio.

Harry vit Ron sortir sa baguette et lui jeter un sort. Harry brisa le contact et fit rapidement un pas à droite. Le sort le manqua de quelques pouces, alors qu'il s'écartait du chemin du sort, il sortit rapidement sa baguette et jeta un Stupefy.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'écarté de la trajectoire du sort. Il fut touché à la poitrine et fut projeté 20 pieds en arrière et heurta un chariot. Il resta affalé sur le sol. Voilà pour le bâtard, pensa Harry. Entre-temps, Hermione avait remarqué sa baguette, et ce n'était pas sa baguette en bois de houx. Où donc a-t-il eu cette baguette ? Enfin, Harry se tourna vers elle et dit.

« Mieux vaux aller s'occuper de cet idiot. Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le réveiller. Il sera HS pendant un moment.. Je m'en vais maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je verrai ton Directeur au quartier général le 21. Nous avons de nombreuses affaires en cours à régler. » cracha-t-il. Hermione le regarda simplement fixement. Après ceci, Harry marcha vers Fleury et Blotts.

Hermione resta là dans la rue pendant 15 minutes pour absorber le choc. Finalement, elle rassembla ses esprits quand elle entendit des bruits caractéristiques de transplanage et des Aurores du ministère se montrèrent pour voir qui avait utilisé de la magie mineure. Ils repérèrent Ron à quelques 20 pieds de là et ils demandèrent à Hermione quel sort avait été utilisé sur lui. Elle répondit un Stupefy. Cela prit environ 10 minutes avec Hermione et l'aide de deux Aurores travaillant ensembles pour le réveiller. Quand il se leva, il toussa du sang. Le mieux était de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour un check-up. Elle oublia de leur dire qu'Harry était chez Fleury et Blotts.

Pourquoi était-il en colère ? pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait pu utiliser un sort de pistage sur Harry. Elle détestait être traité avec condescendance et réagir sans réfléchir. Une chose de sûre, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait trop de questions tournant dans sa tête. D'où venait sa haine pour Dumbledore ? Où avait-il eu cette baguette. Comment est-il devenu si puissant en un si court laps de temps ? Il n'était pas seulement grand mais bâti comme un athlète ? Elle avait besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste puis au quartier général. Elle devait voir le directeur.

Entre-temps, Harry jurait après lui-même. Il laissa son humeur s'apaiser pour réfléchir correctement. Dans l'ordre des choses, l'Ordre allait prendre contact avec lui. Ils essaieraient de le pister et de l'amener au quartier général pour interrogatoire. Hé bien, par l'enfer, pensa-t-il. Dans 15 jours il serait émancipé. Ho, hé bien il était inutile de pleurer sur ce qui était fait.

De toute manière, ça avait été bien de lancer un sort sur le bâtard pour sa trahison. Harry se dirigea vers la section de l'artisanat et trouva le livre qu'il cherchait sur la construction de balai. Il le paya et sortit de la boutique aussi rapidement que possible. Il tourna à l'angle et trouva une place vide. Harry regarda les environs et s'assura que personne ne le regardait et transplana dans sa maison.

Il alla voir Dobby pour savoir s'il avait reçu une nouvelle cargaison de bois de fer. Il trouva Dobby et comme ils l'avaient promis, ils venaient juste de recevoir tous les autres matériaux nécessaires pour achever les travaux de rénovations. Il demanda s'il y avait du bois de fer en trop qu'il pourrait prendre. Dobby lui assura qu'ils avaient 20 pourcent en supplément de ses besoins pour compenser d'éventuelles erreurs ou autre. Harry prit deux morceaux de bois et remercia Dobby.

A ce moment-là, il était presque 11h30 et il transplana dans la chambre de son manoir dans la malle. Il alla à sa salle de travail y posa le livre et le bois et alla trouver Xiana. Elle était actuellement dans la cuisine. Quand elle le vit elle lui fit un grand sourire. Après sa rencontre avec ses anciens amis, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Ils commencèrent à parler et il lui raconta sa petite escapade.

Xiana pour sa part pensait qu'Harry avait été trop gentil à leur sujet. De la façon dont il décrivait ses anciens meilleurs amis, ils faisaient sans aucun doute partis de ces gens qu'elle méprisait. Elle haïssait les personnes effrontées mais elle méprisait les personnes vaniteuses. Elle comprenait qu'ils avaient été amis pendant un long moment, et cela expliquait pourquoi il ne leur avait pas envoyés de sorts terriblement douloureux.

Xiana s'occupa du déballage et apprit à connaître ses nouveaux quartiers. Elle avait été très impressionnée par la variété de la cuisine étrangère. Elle finit par chauffer un plat de Moussaka avec une salade Méditerranéenne et quelques bières-au-beurre.

Pendant le déjeuner, Harry s'aperçut que Xiana était aussi fan de Quidditch. Il lui parla de son livre sur la construction de balais qu'il avait acheté. Il lui dit que pendant leur temps libre, si elle était intéressée, ils pourraient fabriquer leurs propres balais. Elle fut véritablement excitée à l'idée d'apprendre comment faire son propre balai. Ils finirent leur dîner et débarrassèrent. Après que la pause repas fut terminée, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle de séjour et de passer en revue leur planning de formation. Ils se mirent d'accord pour s'en tenir à ça pour le moment.

**1 – 20 Août temps Odin**

5h30 – 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant pendant 30 à 45 minutes, travail des muscles des bras, puis du buste, des bras, des jambes. En incluant 30 minutes de Tai Chi

7h00 – 7h15 : Douche.

7h15 – 8h00 : Petit déjeuner.

8h00 – 10h00 : Arts martiaux / Mage du corps.

100h00 – 11h30 : Théorie/Pratique de l'Ancienne Magie Noire.

11h30 – 12h00 : Déjeuner.

12h00 – 14h00 : Métamorphose.

14h00 – 16h00 : Enchantements.

17h00 – 18h00 : Arithmancie avec Xiana.

18h00 – 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 – 21h00 : Étude des Runes / Étude des Moldus (en alternant tous les deux jours)

21h00 – 23h00 : Temps libre pour Harry et Xiana.

Au lit

Au moment où ils eurent terminé, il était 13h00. Ils allèrent dans la salle des portoloins et attendirent que les professeurs arrivent. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'Akima, Yadislav Klunichov son expert en Runes et Enchantement, et Michael O'Toole son spécialiste en Métamorphose n'apparaissent. Il s'assura faire les présentations et il montre à chacun sa chambre. Akima savait où aller. Harry était très content de revoir Akima et il le salua chaleureusement avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Akima, pour sa part, était très heureux d'être de retour. Il avait d'abord accepté le travail pour l'argent puis il s'était prit d'affection pour Harry. Il était très fier de la façon dont Harry se consacrait pour devenir expert à l'épée en art martiaux. Il savait que son niveau et son dévouement (son obstination on pourrait dire) était, en effet rare. Dans le processus, il trouva que lui-même était devenu un meilleur sorcier. Il avait hâte d'apprendre des deux autres experts et espérait qu'ils accepteraient aussi d'enseigner les uns aux autres.

Une fois de plus, Harry demanda à ses deux autres professeurs s'ils voulaient former un groupe d'étude afin qu'ils puissent apprendre les uns des autres. Chacun fut très enthousiaste à cette idée. Ils écoutèrent le programme d'Harry et acceptèrent tous le calendrier prévu. Il promit de nombreuses pauses et laissa la soirée libre pour que chacun fasse ce qu'il voulait.

Il leur expliqua au sujet de l'œil d'Odin et comment cela fonctionnait. Ils furent tous intéressé pour le voir, mais Harry leur fit comprendre que pour des raisons de sécurité il devait de garder caché. Ils comprirent et étudièrent le programme. C'est ainsi que sa dernière phase formation commença. Harry avait-il su que sa vie changerait pour toujours durant cette période ?

**Plus tôt au 12 Square Grimauld.**

Hermione et un Ron secoué entrèrent dans la cuisine du quartier général avec une expression furieuse sur le visage. Rémus Lupin, Minerva Mac Gonagall, Tonks, Maugrey, et Dumbledore étaient assis à la table mangeant un délicieux repas de Molly Weasley. Maugrey leva les yeux et remarqua leurs visages et dit.

« Vous semblez vous être attirés des ennuis. Avez-vous trouvé des mangemorts ? »

« Non, mais nous avons couru vers Harry et revenons juste de Sainte Mangouste. » A ces mots, tout le monde se leva de sa chaise. Le scintillement des yeux de Dumbledore était parti et son visage devint un masque de préoccupation. Dumbledore fut le premier à prendre la parole et dit.

« S'il-vous-plait, asseyez-vous et dites nous ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. »

Hermione commença depuis le moment où ils avaient quittés Fleury et Blotts. Elle leur raconta qu'ils avaient repérés Harry et qu'ils l'avaient confronté au magasin de Quidditch. Elle leur raconta ses changements physiques. Hermione expliqua alors comment ils l'avaient confronté dans la rue et ses commentaires sarcastiques et très condescendants envers le directeur.

Finalement, elle expliqua que Ron avait essayé de ramener Harry mais qu'il avait fini par se prendre un sort au lieu d'Harry. Elle expliqua aussi ce qu'ils avaient ressentis. Elle décrivit la lueur étrange de ses yeux et l'aura blanche qui entourait son corps. Elle expliqua ensuite dans quelle colère incroyable il était et que quand il avait retourné cette colère sur eux, ils avaient commencés à ressentir un grand froid, et c'était comme si ils ne pourraient plus jamais être heureux. Plus tard, Hermione se maudit d'avoir oubli de parler de la baguette.

Quand l'histoire fut terminée, le visage de Dumbledore prit une expression d'inquiétude au point qu'il s'effondra sur sa chaise, mit ses mains sur ses tempes et commença à les masser. Il semblait qu'l avait attrapé un mal de têt en quelques secondes. Rémus Lupin plissa ses yeux et regarda lentement vers Tonks puis Fol Œil. C'était comme si le message silencieux de ne pas révéler leurs conclusions précédentes à Dumbledore passait entre eux.

Finalement ; Dumbledore dit, « Rémus, Tonks, pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, prévenir les autres, nous devons tenir une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir ?. Il semblerait que Mr Potter soit allé à l'extérieur. Alastor, pouvez-vous me suivre jusqu'à la résidence de Mr Potter, nous devons savoir ce qui se passe. »

Sans que Dumbledore ne le sache, Rémus était choqué intérieurement. Il dut utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas exploser. Il n'y avait aucune chance de découvrir la cause de la désertion d'Harry de chez son oncle et sa tante. Rémus se sentit désabusé pendant une minute avec tout ceci et le traitement d'Harry aux mains du directeur.

Deux heures plus tard, un Dumbledore vraiment perturbé marchait dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld. Leur visite du 4 Privet Drive avait laissé plus de questions qu'elle n'en avait répondu. Après plusieurs sorts, Dumbledore trouva finalement pour quoi était le vase sur la table de la cuisine. Il était renforcé de sorts de sangs.

Il semblait qu'Harry avait eu un coup de génie. Ils ne se serait jamais attendus à ce que le garçon fasse quelque chose comme ça. Avec ceci, Harry avait pu quitter la maison sans détériorer les sorts de sangs. Les alarmes n'avaient pas été déclenchées parce que les sorts de sangs étaient intacts.

La plus grande question était depuis combien de temps cela avait eu lieu ? Où était-il allé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il y avait une multitude de questions mais pas de réponses. Il devaient faire revenir le garçon quoi qu'il en coûte. Si son plan devait devenir un succès, il devait contrôler le garçon à la fin.

Après le dîner, l'Ordre se réunit pour discuter de la situation d'Harry. Après le rapport, la plupart des membres était choqués. Molly avait été la plus bruyante du groupe, insistant sur le fait que toutes les ressources devaient être immédiatement employées pour le récupérer. Sévérus souligna l'idiotie et l'égoïsme d'Harry. A ce moment, une émeute faillit éclater entre ses enfants et Sévérus. Dumbledore n'était pas assez fou pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Ils baissèrent finalement suffisamment de volume et les autres membres purent finalement poser quelques questions. Hestia Jones fut la première à parler.

« Pourquoi Harry a-t-il quitté la sécurité de ses parents proches ? »

« Par l'enfer, je ne sais pas ! Son parrain est mort et le directeur estime que pour bien guérir, il devrait être fait prisonnier en résidence surveillé et forcé d'endurer ses parents proches qui le haïssent véritablement et le traitent comme un esclave. Par l'enfer, si c'était moi, je voudrais rester ! » répondit Rémus avec un profond écœurement.

« Ça suffit, Rémus. Nous avons déjà discuté de ceci. Si tu ne peux pas suivre les ordres alors je serais forcé de te renvoyer de l'ordre. » fit Dumbledore les yeux plissés.

« Hé bien, c'est parfait pour moi. Toutefois, je voudrais faire remarquer qu'Harry et moi ne sommes pas des propriétés. Donc, si je ne fais plus parti de l'ordre alors merci de quitter ces lieux et de ne pas laisser la porte claquer sur vos culs quand vous sortirez. » répondit Rémus.

Personne ne dit rien pendant une minute tandis que le directeur essayait de voir comment ne pas révéler ses plans ultimes pour apaiser le loup. C'était de plus en plus difficile à faire. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement l'écouter sans se poser tant de putain de questions ? Il savait mieux que personne comment gérer cette guerre.

Finalement, Dumbledore réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'un quartier général et se rappela une fameuse maxime moldue. « Pour faire pousser une belle rose, vous devez manier beaucoup de lisier. »

« Je suis désolé, Rémus. J'ai bien peur que les évènements d'aujourd'hui m'aient quelque peu bouleversés. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. S'il te plait, accepte mes excuses. » fit Dumbledore.

Rémus ne cru pas un mot de cela, mais hocha simplement la tête vers le directeur et quitta la pièce. Finalement, après une autre heure d'interrogatoire, tout le monde partit pour ses missions. S'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de le retrouver, tout au moins, il avait promis à Hermione de venir le 21. Il savait que le garçon était attaché à lui. Il allait lui jeter quelques carottes et cela l'apaiserait suffisamment.

**40 semaines plus tard, temps Odin**

C'était maintenant le 20 août et tant de choses étaient arrivées qu'il était difficile de savoir par où commencer. Il était assis dans la salle de séjour de son château. Il regardait un beau feu bleu et regarda sa femme Xiana. Elle lisait un livre sur les runes anciennes. Il était émerveillé par sa beauté et sa grâce.

Il se rappela leur entraînement ensemble. Harry réalisait maintenant le peu de magie que les écoles de magie enseignaient réellement. Comparé à l'ancienne magie, l'enseignement des écoles d'aujourd'hui équivalait à une école primaire moldue par rapport à ce qu'il pourrait être. Il pourrait être beaucoup plus approfondit qu'il ne l'était.

Le ministère et le magenmagot étaient responsables de la pauvreté du programme de magie qui était enseigné. Ils pourraient permettre un bien meilleur programme, mais Harry était certain qu'il visait à contrôler la population et à garder la puissance pour eux.

Il avait rapidement appris que Xiana était experte en coutume sorcier et anciennes lois. Elle lui avait aussi appris tout ce qu'elle savait en arithmancie. Après 6 mois (temps Odin, bien sûr), il avait les connaissances sur la société sorcière d'un sorcier sang-pur. Il avait appris tout ce que son père lui aurait appris s'il n'avait pas été tué. C'était incroyable combien Dumbledore lui avait pourri la vie.

Après 6 mois (temps Odin, toujours), Harry était follement tombé amoureux de Xiana Zabini. Il était tombé follement et désespérément amoureux d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait pression sur lui en quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Il avait appris à lui ouvrir ses sentiments. Elle lisait tellement bien en lui, maintenant. Elle savait quand il était triste, heureux ou en colère. Il avait également découvert qu'elle avait un tempérament vif. Son épouse n'était pas quelqu'un que vous vouliez vous mettre à dos, c'était certain. Il se rappela de leur premier baiser ensemble.

**Flashback d'Harry #1 du 6 août 1997, 21h00.**

Ils jouaient à un jeu dans la piscine qu'il gagnait généralement. Alors qu'il allait envoyer la 8ième balle dans son coin gauche, elle se pencha et souffla dans son oreille. Naturellement il manqua son tir et elle éclata de rire. Elle le taquina.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter, pas capable marquer un panier quand ça compte ? »

Harry rougit et dit, « Regarde simplement et vois si je ne peux pas marquer un panier quand ça compte ! » fit-il avec un sourire.

Il tira après elle et elle cria de plaisir et le jeu fut finit. Après ce qu'il semblait une éternité, il l'aborda dans la salle de séjour en face de la cheminée. A ce moment ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il était allongé sur elle. Il regardait ses exquis yeux saphirs et ses belles lèvres rouges.

Xiana était allongée sur le dos, reprenant son souffle, quand elle remarqua qu'Harry la regarda. Elle le regarda en retour et son pouls devait avoir doublé. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de ces gigantesques puits émeraude. Il avait les plus beaux yeux du monde pensait-elle.

Son visage était exquis et bien dessiné. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était sur son front comme un signe de pouvoir. Elle se sentait fondre dans ses bras. Soudainement, il se pencha vers elle, et elle porta sa main droite à l'arrière de sa tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ce fut comme si un éclair les avaient traversés.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça quand elle avait embrassé. Mais si ça n'avait pas été souvent, mais elle n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Elle remarqua une lueur bleue qui les entouraient. Il sentait la force et la chaleur de sa passion pour elle. Elle pouvait à peine réfléchir de manière cohérente. Elle se sentait comme si elle s'apprêtait à déchirer ses vêtements. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle dans le monde excepté avoir Harry en elle. Elle était encore vierge, mais mon dieu, elle le voulait. Elle ouvrit la bouche légèrement et sentit sa langue chercher voracement sa bouche.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de passion en elle auparavant. Elle admettait désormais pleinement qu'elle était tombée follement et désespérément amoureuse de cet homme. Il était si intelligent, courageux et honorable. Il avait un corps qu'elle voulait ravager pour l'éternité. Il mit tendrement ses mains sur ses cuisses. Finalement, Harry rompit le baiser et dit.

« Xiana, je voulais te dire ça depuis un long moment maintenant. Je voulais juste de dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Ce n'est pas un mot que j'ai beaucoup entendu ou utilisé dans ma vie. Mais je sais comment je me sens. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de cette manière avant pour personne. Pendant ces trois derniers mois, tu es devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et j'ai foi en toi. Par-dessus tout, je t'admire. »

Xiana se trouva à pleurer à ces mots. Elle avait voulu entendre qu'il dise ses mots depuis un long moment. Elle pouvait voir l'amour dans ses yeux. C'était les mots les plus sincères que personne lui avait jamais dit. Elle savait l'éducation sévère qu'il avait subit et pourtant, malgré ça, il avait vraiment compris la signification réelle de l'amour et de la compassion.

« Harry je n'ai jamais aimé ou chéri une personne comme ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu as réveillé un esprit en moi que je pensais perdu quand mon jumeau est mort. Tu sais tout à propos de ma famille, je veux seulement te dire que je t'aime plus que quiconque. Je t'aime. »

Elle pouvait voir des larmes rouler sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec tant de passion que leurs deux corps frissonnèrent. Après une heure de baisers, Harry trouva finalement la force de s'éloigner et dit.

« Xiana, je dois arrêter ou je ne pense pas que je serais capable de me contrôler plus longtemps. Je veux que notre première fois soit spéciale. »

« Je comprends, amour. Je veux aussi que notre première fois soit spéciale. C'est une tradition pour les femmes de mon clan d'attendre leur nuit de noce pour perdre leur vertu. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être comme ça pour nous. » répondit Xiana.

« Les traditions sont importantes, Xiana. Je peux attendre le temps qu'il faudra. » répondit Harry.

Dès lors, Harry s'efforça de rendre chacun de leurs moments ensemble spécial. Il conjurait des fleurs, ou préparait un repas spécial. Hors du temps Odin, ils passèrent plusieurs nuits dans différentes parties de l'Europe. Ils visitèrent la Grèce, l'Italie et Naples. Leur séjour préféré fut dans le désert surplombant le Nil avec les Pyramides en arrière plan. Ils trouvèrent tous les deux une attraction particulière dans les anciennes terres de l'Égypte. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Ils firent cela jusqu'à la date très spéciale du 15 août.

**Fin du flashback #1 d'Harry.**

Après ces 20 mois, Harry avait absorbé tout le savoir de ses professeurs à tel point qu'il était aussi un maître dans leurs arts. De son professeur de métamorphose, il apprit à être un animagus. Il était un aigle impérial égyptien, l'espèce est éteinte. Ils étaient autrefois les prédateurs les plus redoutés du désert de sable. Ils étaient noirs de jais et avait le bec et les serres les plus forts de tous les rapaces. Ils avaient une envergure de 10 pieds et pouvaient rester en l'air indéfiniment.

Il adorait la liberté de sa forme animagus. 4 mois plus tôt, temps Odin, ils étaient retournés en Égypte et se transformèrent en leurs formes animagus. Ils restèrent jusqu'à 1h00 du matin planant à la lumière de la lune au dessus du désert recouvrant l'ancienne Vallée des Rois. La beauté sauvage et spectaculaire de la nuit dans le désert était un spectacle qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il avait maintenant beaucoup de souvenirs apaisants sur lesquels s'appuyer pour ses pratiques d'Occlumencie.

Il avait également appris à conjurer à peu près n'importe quoi et à l'intégrer lors de ses duels et pour ses stratégies de bataille. Il pouvait maintenant conjurer des étoiles de métal (genre des Shuriken à lancer comme les ninjas), des dagues, un brouillard épais, des murs, et d'autres armes. Aussi bien, ils étaient simples et n'incluaient aucune partie difficile. Il ne pourrait jamais conjurer un pistolet moldu ou aucun de ces types d'armes. Il avait aussi appris à utiliser ses compétences en conjuration pour son confort. Il pouvait conjurer une chaise longue moldue, du thé, un véritable petit déjeuner anglais, et toutes sortes de aliments différents. Il n'aurait plus jamais faim c'était certain.

Avec son professeur d'Enchantement, il avait poursuivi sa théorie et ses concepts sur les sorts, les malédictions, et les porte-malheurs. Il se concentra spécialement sur la pratique des enchantements d'alarmes sur un périmètre, et des enchantements de détection personnels. Tout ce qu'il apprenait, il essayait de trouver des façons de l'incorporer en duel ou à grande échelle dans une stratégie de bataille. Avec ces profondes connaissances en Occlumencie et en Légilimencie, il était aussi devenu un maître en magies de l'esprit. Il savait sur quels secteurs de l'esprit se concentrer, et comment modifier, ou implanter de faux souvenirs. Cela lui avait prit beaucoup de temps.

Sa plus grande réalisation fut de terminer sa maîtrise de l'ancienne magie noire du grand prêtre. Après presque 4 ans, temps Odin, Anubis lui-même le déclara un sorcier maître des anciennes connaissances. Anubis lui dit que les anciens seraient vraiment fiers de lui. Il pouvait maintenant appeler les armes les plus sombres. Son favoris était des guerriers chacals à l'image d'Anubis lui-même.

Ils s'élevaient à 8 pieds de haut et étaient de couleur noire. Leurs visages étaient en formes de chacals, leurs mains étaient ornées de griffes d'un pouce qui pouvaient déchirer la gorge de n'importe qui. Comme armes, ils portaient des cimeterres dans leur main gauche et un Kama dans leur main droite. Ils étaient insensibles aux sorts même les impardonnables. Ils pouvaient seulement être abattus en combat au corps à corps. Une épée en travers du corps les ferait se dissoudre. Le problème était qu'ils étaient des combattants particulièrement accomplis. Avec sa baguette à sa puissance maximale, il pouvait conjurer 200 de ces guerriers. Ils étaient vraiment de fiers guerriers. Le sort utilisé pour les conjurer est Zi-Pà-ùrgu-Mina.

En termes de théorie magique, c'était tout simplement un travail incroyable de mêler la conjuration avec la métamorphose. Il fut capable d'accomplir la même chose avec ses hommes scorpion. Ils étaient de la même taille que ses scorpions ordinaires, mais portaient le corps d'un homme, avec jambes, les pinces et le dard d'un scorpion. Ils pouvaient cependant réfléchir par eux même et se fixer leurs propres objectifs. Telles étaient ses principales créations.

Il avait aussi appris quelques sorts particulièrement durs. L'un d'entre eux causait de graves complications d'arthrite à la personne. Le sort pour celui-là était GNiri-Edakua-Dip. Certains causaient des troubles mentaux à la victime. Et la liste allait ainsi de suite.

Il avait aussi fini son entraînement en art martiaux. Il avait pleinement mis en œuvre le mélange de ses apprentissages à l'épée et en arts martiaux. Le résultat était proprement dévastateur. Ce n'était rien de dire que rien ne s'acquiert facilement. Sa formation n'avait pas été facile ni bon marchée. Toutefois, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la prophétie, il savait qu'il avait une chance dans son combat contre Voldemort.

Peu après, Harry se fit soutenir par Xiana., il lui avait divulgué le contenue de la prophétie. Elle pleura au début, mais elle se rendit vite compte que rien ne pouvait être fait, mais qu'il devait se préparer à combattre et à gagner. Pas une seule fois elle n'eut des doutes sur leur relation quand elle apprit pour la prophétie. Si c'était possible, son amour pour lui était devenu encore plus grand.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était devenu un fier combattant. Sa femme était déjà en bonne voie pour maîtriser l'art des combats. Il lui avait divulgué ses trouvailles sur le transplanage, a découverte du Naquadah et du Naquadria, son succès à la construction de baguette, ses potions pour le sang et les os. Dans un premier temps, elle avait été sidérée de ses découvertes. Elle était fermement convaincue que ses découvertes à elles seules méritaient l'ordre de Merlin 1ière classe. Il lui enseigna les sciences moldues. Il l'introduisit à la technologie moldue comme par exemple à un ordinateur et lui appris les bases de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie sur un modèle informatique moldu.

Elle était maintenant un maître occlumens et sa légilimencie progressait petit à petit. Il avait aussi grandement amélioré les compétences de Xiana en tant que duelliste. Elle ne l'avait jamais battu lors d'un duel, et elle changea rapidement leur duel en dessin. Elle réussit à deux reprises. Sur son premier dessin, elle lui avait fait un manteau de basilic avec une capuche. Au dos de son manteau, il avait gravé le même dessin de scorpion qui était présent sur ses manteaux. Elle était vraiment satisfaite de son dessin et du présent.

Un autre aspect dont Harry fut très satisfait était la vitesse à laquelle Xiana se mettait à la magie noire. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la magie fourchelangue simple peut être enseignée à ceux qui ne possèdent pas le don. Ils ne peuvent pas aller aussi loin que ceux qui ont le don mais suffisamment pour être dangereux. La plupart de son apprentissage provenait de son livre Viking sur la magie noire. Elle avait principalement étudié les six volumes de Necron. Comme lui, elle avait mémorisé les livres et était désormais compétente avec les sorts.

Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Xiana, mais elle n'était pas la seule qu'il avait entraîné au château Potter. Comme cela avait été prévu avec Bill et Fleur, ils étaient venu les week-ends et entrèrent dans le temps Odin avec eux pour s'entraîner à l'Occlumencie, au duel et à la magie noire. Ils progressaient rapidement. Harry avait commencé à les entraîner à combattre comme une unité de combat. Il leur apprit différentes formations et leur montra comment communiquer entre eux. Ils commencèrent à être vraiment efficaces dans ce type de combat.

Sa joie de voir leurs progrès fut aussi exprimé par le reste du groupe. Ils étaient devenus plus confiants dans leurs capacités et étaient très reconnaissants d'être en mesure de prendre part à son entraînement. Durant des périodes de loisir, il avait montré à Bill et Fleur le château Potter. Ils avaient été assez impressionnés par la mise en valeur et la beauté de l'endroit. Fleur adorait absolument les environs du château. Harry était heureux de les avoir comme amis. Ils avaient participés en tant que Druide et Druidesse à leur cérémonie de mariage.

Harry se rappela ses deux jours préférés. Le 12 août et le 15 août. Il lui avait proposé le 12 et ils s'étaient mariés le 15.

**Flashback d'Harry #2 du 12 août 1997**

Harry se rappela s'être réveillé très nerveux ce matin-là. Il pouvait d'habitude mettre un bon masque sur son visage. Ce matin, cependant Xiana remarqua combien il était tendu. Il lui dit qu'il avait quelques affaires à traiter avec Gringotts et qu'il serait rapidement de retour. Elle lui dit qu'elle le verrait dans l'après-midi alors. Elle transplana en France pour faire du shopping.

Le jour précédent, Harry s'était rendu dans sa salle de travail et avait passé l'après-midi à créer et graver un anneau de Naquadria. Ce serait sa bague de mariage. Harry avait finalement décidé de demander à Xiana de se marier avec lui le jour-même. La bague elle-même se composerait d'un beau saphir au centre. Il allait incruster autour des diamants ultra purs. Les runes de sangs liées au Naquadria seraient aussi liées à des émeraudes. Il avait fini la partie principale de l'anneau. Il avait besoin de sortir les saphirs et les diamants de son compte et d'un joailler professionnel pour monter la pièce.

Ce matin-là, à son grand étonnement, il alla prendre les gemmes et trouver un joailler pour les monter sans incidents. Le fait qu'il avait porté un déguisement avait peut-être aidé. Plus tard ce matin-là, il revint et décida de fixer la scène. Il demanda à Dobby et Winky de monter un abris sur la falaise surplombant l'océan. Il leur dit ce qu'il voulait pour le dîner et de choisir un champagne de haute qualité.

Xiana était revenue cette après-midi-là portant une magnifique robe blanche. Harry la trouva superbe dans cette robe. Elle était d'une beauté radieuse. Il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient avoir un dîner dehors en surplomb de l'océan. Cette nuit-là, la vue était spectaculaire. Après le dîner, Harry ensorcela sa boîte à musique moldue avec pour qu'elle passe quelques slows. Harry lui demanda si elle voulait danser, et comme le soleil se couchait, Harry sortit une boîte de velours noir et mit un genou à terre. Il ouvrit la boîte et retira la bague. Il lui demanda alors si elle acceptait de se marier avec lui

Xiana fondit en larme en entendant cela. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si excitée et heureuse. Elle accepta immédiatement. Ils fixèrent leur date de mariage au 15 août. Cette nuit serait une nuit de pleine lune. Xiana avait beaucoup de sang celtique et elle voulait un mariage druidique. Elle voulait une cérémonie Toriatal. C'était la plus ancienne cérémonie celtique de mariage magique. Il remontait à des milliers d'années avant le christianisme.

Harry n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Durant ces temps libres, il avait prit le temps de rechercher l'histoire de sa famille. Il avait principalement du sang celte en lui. Un de ces lointains ancêtres avait été l'un des dernier prêtres druides des hautes terres d'Écosse avant que le Christianisme ne se répande en Angleterre. Xiana connaissait les anciennes traditions et les coutumes. Il lui dit qu'elle pouvait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait du sang celte et accepta de construire un ancien sanctuaire.

Harry allait construire une nouvelle version plus réduite de Stone Henge en granit noir poli. Le reste de la nit, ils dansèrent et s'embrassèrent.

**Fin du flashback #2 d'Harry.**

Présentement, Harry était toujours assis, regardant fixement le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Xiana étudiait toujours son livre. Il pensait invariablement à la préparation de leur mariage druidique. Xiana lui avait montré le rituel et ce qu'il fallait. Il avait été étonné de la beauté et de la sérénité du rituel. Ce rituel avait été instauré dans l'Antiquité. Il n'était guère pratiqué par les sorcières et sorciers en raison de rituels de sang utilisés. Grâce aux idiots du ministère et au bon vieux Magenmagot, il était interdit car il ressemblait trop à de la magie noire.

Comment au nom de Merlin, une célébration de l'amour, de la vie et de sa réalisation pouvait-elle être considérée comme maléfique ? C'était une des raison pour laquelle il devait écraser le ministère et établir des lois qui auraient du sens. Il avait besoin d'un homme de confiance pour parler pou les voix du Nord et du Sud. Il avait aussi besoin d'une femme de confiance pour parler comme les voix de l'Est et de l'Ouest. Bill et Fleur parleraient en tant que Druide et Druidesse.

Avec ceci en tête, il s'assure que l'œil d'Odin soit réglé à sa puissance maximale ainsi, il pourrait travailler sur la terrasse et ériger son Stone Henge. Il avait tout d'abord besoin de trouver le nexus magique de la terrasse. C'était là où il y avait la plus grande concentration de magie. Il fut surpris de le découvrir entre le château et la falaise occidentale. Il était particulièrement puissant et Harry se posa des questions à ce sujet. Après avoir trouvé le centre, Harry commença à construire le cercle extérieur de dolmens. L'ouverture majeur donnait au nord est et embrassait où on voyait briller à la fois la lune et le soleil.

Il commença par métamorphoser trente blocks de granit noir extrêmement polis appelés sarsens. Il les mit debout. Chaque pierre avait 10 pieds de haut. Elles étaient alignées en cercle reliés horizontalement par les sarsens en un cercle continu. Il construisit ensuite un cercle intérieur composé de pierres similaires mais de forme semi-circulaire.

Au centre, il érigea une dalle de granit de 20 pieds de haut, de 10 pieds de large et de 3 pieds d'épaisseur. La dalle fut plie pour être aussi brillante que possible. Le centre de la dalle elle-même reflétait le ciel. Les deux faces de la dalle faisaient face au Nord et au Sud. Il avait suivit les instructions de Xiana et avait gravé les constellations majeures du Nord et du Sud sur leurs faces respectives et à leurs emplacements spécifiques sur la dalle.

Il coupa ensuite une arche de 18 pieds de haut sur 6 pieds de large dans le centre de la dalle. La base de l'arche contenait une plaque une épaisseur d'1 pouce de Naquadah incrusté dans le plancher de granit. Ça avait été sa contribution. S'il avait raison, le centre magique du nexus sur lequel le centre de la pièce et la plaque de Naquadah se trouvait amplifierait grandement l'énergie magique qui émanait de cette terre ancestrale.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il lui fallu un mois pour construire l'ensemble. Métamorphoser les massives dalles de granite, les polir, les placer dans le bon ordre l'avait complètement épuisé. Dieu merci à sa baguette ou il aurait été dans le coma. En parlant de sa baguette, il devait finir la baguette de Xiana pour le jour de leur mariage, il avait besoin de son sang lors de la pleine lune pour finir les runes de sang. Elle devrait faire le même pour sa bague de mariage.

Sa bague de mariage n'était pas une bague ordinaire. Harry l'avait enchanté pour être un portoloin permanant en utilisant sa nouvelle signature de transplanage aux neutrino. Le Naquadria utiliserait son énergie magique et l'amplifierait pour recharger son portoloin. Il avait réussi à enregistrer 6 coordonnées dans la bague. Il avait mis un sort de convocation, un sort d'invisibilité qui serait liés à sa seule signature magique.

Quiconque tentait de lui retirer sa bague souffrirait l'équivalant d'un sort de doloris. D'un seul mot, elle pouvait faire devenir invisible sa bague. Il l'avait mis pour les situations de combat. Si elle était capturée, ils ne sauraient jamais qu'elle avait un portoloin sur lui. Elle pourrait toujours déclencher son portoloin par la voix ou en le touchant. Elle pourrait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation critique.

Un autre très bon jour pour lui fut quand il amena dans son camp Neville et Luna. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant le choc sur leurs visages quand ils l'avaient vu. Neville s'était presque pissé dessus d'incrédulité. Il avait un million de questions. Harry prit le temps de légilimencier Neville et découvrit qu'il ne portait pas vraiment le ministère dans son cœur et qu'il pensait que Dumbledore était trop manipulateur.

Il détermina aussi que Neville avait pleine confiance en lui et qu'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il serait un instrument de la défaite de Voldemort. Neville voulait l'aider et espérait secrètement avoir une chance de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. En plus d'avoir exploré son esprit, Harry trouva que Neville avait un puissant blocage mental sur sa magie.

Pourquoi par l'enfer avait-il ça se demanda Harry ? Il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider à trouver Luna car il voulait leur expliquer de nombreuses choses et avait besoin de leur aide pour une cérémonie. Il promit à Neville une explication totale. Après tout, cette damnée prophétie aurait pu tout aussi bien concerner Neville.

Il dit à Neville de s'accrocher à lui et il les fit transplaner dans la maison de Luna. Harry fut heureux qu'elle soit chez elle. Il avait peur qu'elle soit restée en Suisse à chasser les Ronflax Cornus ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il prit aussi le temps de légilimencier Luna et trouva le même dégoût pour le ministère que pour Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié les remarques condescendantes à propos de ses croyances. Elle était très proche de son père et apparemment, le ministère avait fait beaucoup d'ennuis à son père pour ses articles qui le soutenaient. Au fond, il découvrit qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Neville, et qu'elle le respectait profondément pour ses capacités. Elle pensait qu'il était un ami proche. Hé bien, Harry pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Harry avait besoin de personnes en qui il pourrait avoir confiance. Bien qu'il trouvait que Luna était légèrement hors norme, elle était exceptionnellement intelligente et était un solide soutient. A la fin du DdM (Département des Mystères), elle avait été l'un des derniers du groupe à se battre contre les mangemorts jusqu'à la fin.. Harry avait un énorme respect pour sa courage et son intelligence.

Il leur demanda finalement s'ils voulaient le suivre, parce qu'il avait de nombreuses choses à leur expliquer. Il leur demanda de jurer un serment de sorcier de ne pas révéler les informations qu'ils allaient entendre et voir. Il leur dit qu'il allait les emmener à la maison ancestrale des Potter. Ils jurèrent tous les deux et acceptèrent de le suivre. Harry créa un portoloin devant eux à leur plus grand choc.

En quelques secondes, ils atterrirent près du kiosque sur la terrasse ouest du château. Neville et Luna, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, faisaient tous les deux une bonne imitation de carpes hors de l'eau. Il appela Winky et lui demanda si elle pouvait leur apporter des rafraîchissements.

Elle acquiesça et leur dit qu'elle serait de retour dans 5 minutes. Fidèle à sa parole, du thé et des biscuits à la cannelle furent servis. Harry décida de commencer depuis le moment où il avait quitté Poudlard et après 3 heures de discussion, il parla finalement de son prochain mariage.

Harry avait apporté la preuve lorsque c'était nécessaire pour son histoire. Quand il eut fini, même Luna était sous le choc. Neville semblait vouloir assassiner le directeur. Luna était particulièrement outrée de l'attitude des ses anciens meilleurs amis. Dans ses livres, la véritable amitié était un lien sacré. Ils avaient abusés de lui et s'étaient servis de lui pour leurs propres avantages. Pour Luna, c'était une trahison inadmissible. Neville avait été complètement hypnotisé par l'entraînement qu'il avait lui-même mit en place.

Neville lui demanda s'il pouvait leur montrer un peu d'ancienne magie noire. Harry accepta volontiers. Il avait besoin d'eux comme amis et alliés donc il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour les rassurer. Il décida de conjurer 10 de ses grands scorpions. Ils entendirent ses sifflements et soudainement dix scorpions géants se matérialisèrent devant eux. Neville devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Les yeux de Luna étaient aussi écarquillés.

Harry bannit ses scorpions et se tourna vers Neville. Il s'excusa auprès de Neville pour avoir scanné son esprit mais il expliqua qu'il devait s'assurer d'abord qu'il ne divulguerait pas ses secrets. Neville balaya les excuses et dit qu'il comprenait parfaitement. S'il avait été versé dans les magies de l'esprit, il aurait fait la même chose.

Finalement, Harry expliqua à Neville l'étrange blocage qu'il avait vu, et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'enlève. Harry expliqua que c'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles sa magie avait été affaiblie. Neville fut surpris au départ mais voulait maintenant qu'il soit à tout prix enlevé.

Harry les emmena au château en passant par le nouvellement construit Stone Henge. Ils atteignirent le château et prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque. Harry appela Anubis. Luna et Neville furent tous les deux surpris de voir le serpent. Bien sûr ils savaient qu'Harry était un fourchelangue.

Harry dit à Neville de s'asseoir. Il dit à Anubis ce qu'il avait constaté en scannant l'esprit de Neville et lui parla du blocage qu'il avait repéré.. Anubis accepta d'agir comme son ancrage si Harry poussait trop loin. Harry s'assit juste en face de Neville et se connecta à ses yeux. En quelques secondes, il naviguait dans les recoins de l'esprit de Neville jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le blocage.

Le processus impliquait d'aider Neville à utiliser sa source d'énergie pour effacer la signature étrangère. Il commença à aider Neville à trouver sa source d'énergie. Avec l'aide d'Harry, il fut capable de charger son PONS avec son énergie magique. Harry et Anubis aidèrent à élargir ses canaux magiques. Cela prit environ deux heures. Ils devaient aller lentement, ou Neville ne le supporterait pas. Finalement, le véritable combat commença.

Dans l'esprit de Neville, Harry lui expliqua comment imaginer un pic à glace et comment l'utiliser pour perforer la sphère d'énergie étrangère. Quand Neville pénétra la sphère avec son pic à glace imaginaire, ils commencèrent à canaliser l'énergie de sa source de magie dans la sphère. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la sphère fut détruite et le blocage disparut.

Le blocage avait été mis en place pour réduire artificiellement la taille de sa source de magie. Durant le processus, ses capacités de mémoires et ses pouvoirs magiques avaient été limités. Avec les blocages disparus, Neville aurait pleinement accès à ses souvenirs et à ses véritables pouvoirs magiques. Neville avait les larmes aux yeux et remercia abondamment Harry.

Il eut accès à ses souvenirs. Il savait maintenant qui avait posé ses blocages sur lui. Neville bien qu'épuisé, était dans une rage folle et siffla un mot, Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-ce que ce bâtard a mis ces blocages sur moi ?

A ce moment, Harry décida de révéler la prophétie à Luna et Neville. Quand il eut terminé, Luna avait des larmes dans ses yeux et Neville avait compris. Neville regarda Harry dans les yeux et le supplia de l'autoriser à se joindre à lui. Luna fit de même. Il leur dit qu'il serait honoré de les avoir à ses côtés et après le 21 août, s'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient venir s'entraîner avec Harry jusqu'à ce que l'école ne commence. Ils acceptèrent tous les deux de venir.

Il leur expliqua qu'il leur enseignerait les magies de l'esprit aussi bien que la magie noire. Ils furent tous les deux excités. Finalement, il leur demanda s'ils pouvaient rester pour le dîner parce qu'il voulait qu'ils rencontrent Xiana et il leur demanda s'ils voulaient faire partis de la cérémonie de son mariage.

Leurs mâchoires s'ouvrirent en grand et Neville se leva, donna à Harry une grande accolade, et le félicita. Luna fit de même mais lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Harry expliqua qu'ils célèbreraient une ancienne cérémonie celtique et expliqua ce que cela impliquait.

Ils furent tous les deux excités et acceptèrent de se tenir à ses côté le jour de son mariage. Après cela, Harry se leva, il était exténué après avoir aidé Neville, mais cela en valait la peine. Ils trouvèrent Xiana, et Harry fit les présentations. Il lui dit que Luna et Neville avaient tous les deux conscience de son statut et qu'ils étaient disposés à se joindre à eux contre Voldemort et le ministère.

Ils mangèrent le dîner après qu'Harry leur ait fait faire le tour de sa maison ancestrale puis il fit un portoloin pour chacun. Il leur dit la date et l'heure du mariage et leur donna les portoloins. Il leur dit de les cacher soigneusement. Le jour de son mariage, les portoloins les enverraient dans la salle des portoloins dans sa malle, juste au cas où l'ordre aurait décidé de les mettre sous surveillance. Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Cette journée avait en effet était une bonne journée.

Sorti de ses pensées, Harry demanda à sa femme si elle voulait un verre. Elle lui dit qu'un verre de Brandy serait parfait. Harry alla au bar et leur servit à chacun un Napoléon puis revint s'asseoir. Il était maintenant 21h00. Il lui donna son verre et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

« Je t'aime ! » fit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, amour. » répondit-elle. Il sourit et revint à son fauteuil inclinable préféré.

Il se tourna et regarda vers le feu. Il sentit ses pensées revenir vers le jour de son mariage.

**Flashback d'Harry #3 du 15 août**

Harry réfléchissait sur les évènements de ce jour. Il avait réussi à voir Griphook et son avocat Mr Stanton plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils s'étaient occupés de ses papiers d'émancipation. Mr Stanton avait beaucoup de contacts au ministère et avec un peu d'argent, cela avait été expédié dans la journée. Ses papiers s'étaient retrouvés en haut de la pile. Cette après-midi, ses papiers remplis étaient arrivés par portoloin au manoir de sa malle. Il avait précédemment dit à Griphook d'en mettre une copie dans son coffre et de lui envoyer une copie qui serait gardée dans son château.

A sa surprise, les résultats de ses BUSE avaient été envoyés à Griphook. Il supposa que le ministère n'avait pas pu trouver où il était et que comme il devrait à un moment ou à un autre aller à la banque, il les aurait. Wow, le ministère avait une logique tordue. Harry espéra que cette évènement avait été enregistré pour la postérité. Il avait alors passé le reste de la journée à préparé le rituel du mariage.

Cher Mr. Harry James Potter :

Ci-joint les notes de vos buses que vous avez passé en juin. Les examens ont été corrigés avec impartialité et les examinateurs ont été testés au véritasérum pour éviter les fraudes. Cette démarche est effectuée chaque année pour s'assurer de l'impartialité de nos tests. Nous seront heureux de vous faire passer de nouveaux tests dans deux ans pour vos ASPIC, bonne chance pour votre continuation à Poudlard.

Les notes varient selon le barème suivant :

O – Optimal

E – Efforts Exceptionnels

A – Acceptable

D – Désolant

T – Troll

Un ''O'' équivaut à deux buses, un ''E'' ou un ''A'' à une buse. Un ''P'' ou un ''T'' équivaut à zéro buse. La différence entre le ''E'' et le ''A'' peut être prise en compte dans les classes d'Aspic que vous êtes susceptible de choisir. La différence entre ''D'' et ''T'' est seulement pour votre propre connaissance, pour savoir jusqu'à quel piètre niveau vous êtes.

De plus, le mieux noté de l'année dans chaque matière recevra le Governor's Award, ces personnes recevront une médaille. Si vous recevez la meilleure note de l'année dans une matière particulière, la note sera marquée ''O+'', ainsi que votre nom qui sera sur la liste à la fin. Le + marque la meilleure note atteinte depuis les 400 ans le l'histoire de Poudlard.

Les notes pour Harry James Potter, Griffondor, sont les suivantes :

Runes anciennes : N/A

Arithmancie : N/A

Astronomie : E

Soin aux Créatures Magiques : O

Enchantements : O+

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O+ (avec distinction)

Divination : A

Botanique : E

Histoire de la magie : A

Étude des Moldus : N/A

Potions : O

Métamorphose : O

Vous avez reçu 14 buses, Mr. Potter, félicitations. Le Top Ten des étudiants de l'année sont les suivantes :

1. Lisa Turpin, Serdaigle.

2. Harry Potter, Griffondor.

3. Hermione Granger, Griffondor.

4. Terry Boot, Serdaigle.

5. Blaise Zabini, Serpentard.

6. Daphnée Greengrass, Serpentard.

7. Ernie Mac Millan, Poufsouffle.

8. Hannah Abbot, Poufsouffle.

9. Michael O'Connell, Serdaigle.

10. Drago Malfoy, Serpentard.

Les Governors Awards vont aux étudiants suivants :

Astronomie : Hannah Abbott, Poufsouffle.

Runes Anciennes : Blaise Zabini, Serpentard.

Arithmancie : Lisa Turpin, Serdaigle.

Soins aux créatures Magiques : Hannah Abbott, Poufsouffle.

Enchantements : Harry Potter, Griffondor.

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Harry Potter, Griffondor

Divination : Parvati Patil, Griffondor.

Botanique : Neville Londubat, Griffondor.

Histoire de la Magie : Hermione Granger, Griffondor.

Étude des Moldus : Sabastian Smith, Poufsouffle.

Potions : Drago Malfoy, Serpentard.

Métamorphose : Lisa Turpin, Serdaigle.

Nous félicitons ces gagnants pour leurs excellents notes et tous les efforts qu'ils ont fournis, vous représentés les plus brillants espoirs de votre génération.

**Griselda Marchbranks**

**Ministère de la Magie**

Xiana avait donné à Harry son dessin pour sa bague de mariage. Elle voulait qu'elle soit faite du même matériau que la sienne avec les runes de sang et le reste. La principale différence était que les runes de sang seraient liés à des gemmes de saphir. La pièce principale de la bague était une émeraude parfaite incrustée dans le blason de la famille.

Le blason était une licorne noire et un griffon. Tous les deux étaient fait en diamants noirs et étaient incrustés dans l'émeraude. Il avait dit au bijoutier de faire un travail particulièrement soigné. Au moment ou il eut accompli cette tâche, il était presque 17h00. Il revint à sa malle pour accueillir Neville et Luna. A 17h30, Xiana le rejoignit et salua Bill et Fleur. Ils retournèrent tous au château pour mettre leurs robes de cérémonie.

Il était déjà 19h00. La cérémonie du mariage comportait deux rituels. Luna portait une magnifique robe bleue ciel avec des bordures vertes émeraude. Elle avait les principales constellations du sud brodées sur sa robe.

Neville portait une robe couleur sable avec la principale constellation du nord brodé en argent. Bill, qui représentait le Druide de la cérémonie portait une magnifique robe dorée brodée d'argent avec d'anciennes runes celtiques représentant les éléments. Fleur qui représentait la Druidesse portait une merveilleuse robe argentée brodée d'or avec les mêmes runes celtiques que Bill.

Bill, en tant que Druide présiderait depuis l'entrée nord du cercle extérieur du sanctuaire nouvellement construit. Fleur, en tant que Druidesse présiderait la cérémonie depuis l'entre sud du cercle extérieur du sanctuaire. Neville se tiendrait au Nord dans le cercle intérieur face au sud. Il parlerait pour le Nord et pour l'Est. Luna se tiendrait aussi dans le cercle intérieur au sud, faisant face au nord. Elle parlerait pour le Sud et l'Ouest.

Harry, lui, portait sa robe émeraude. Les bordures de sa robe étaient brodées d'argent et représentaient les symboles celtiques des éléments à motifs répétitifs. Le dos de sa robe était brodé d'or représentant les constellations du nord. Le devant de sa robe était aussi brodé d'or et représentait les constellations du sud.

Xiana, pour sa part, portait une robe couleur saphir. Les bordures de sa robe montraient les symboles celtiques des éléments en motifs répétitifs Le dos de sa robe était brodée d'argent montrant les constellations du sud. Le devant de sa rob était aussi brodée d'argent montrant la constellation du nord.

Bill ne put s'empêcher de penser combien ils étaient tous les deux beaux. Ils irradiaient de puissance et de beauté. Le sanctuaire d'Harry sur le modèle original de Stone Henge était parfait. Encore une fois, il maudit le ministère pour avoir interdit cette cérémonie. Les anciennes cérémonies de mariage sorcier remontaient à plus d'un millénaire. De quel droit leur interdisaient-ils de profiter de leur héritage ?

Bill savait maintenant sans aucun doute de quelle façon il voulait se marier. Il regarda Fleur, Luna et Neville et il pouvait voir sur leurs visages qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie quand il vit Fleur illuminer sa baguette. Bill déclara la cérémonie de mariage ouverte. Il était maintenant temps que la cérémonie de mariage commence.

Tous prirent leur position pour la cérémonie de mariage. Ils prirent tous leurs baguettes et lancèrent un lumos. Puis, tous ensemble ils entonnèrent, **« Bienvenue ! »**

Le Druide et la Druidesse dirent alors, « Oh, Gand Esprit/Déesse nous demande votre Bénédiction sur notre cérémonie. »

**Druide** : Laissez les quatre directions être honorées que le pouvoir et le rayonnement entre dans notre cercle pour le bien de tous.

**Nord** : Avec la bénédiction de la grande ours dans le cieux et de la terre profonde et féconde, nous appelons les pouvoirs du nord.

**Sud** : Avec la bénédiction du grand cerf, dans la chaleur de la chasse et le feu intérieur du soleil, nous appelons les pouvoirs du sud.

**Ouest** : Avec la bénédiction du saumon de la sagesse qui habite les eaux sacrées, nous appelons les pouvoirs de l'ouest.

**Est** : Avec la bénédiction de l'épervier envolée dans l'aube clair et porté par l'air pur, nous appelons les pouvoirs de l'est.

**Druidesse** : Puisse l'harmonie dans notre cercle être complète.

**Druide** : Nous sommes sur cette terre sainte face aux cieux pour assister à la célébration sacrée du mariage entre Harry et Xiana. Tout comme nous nous réunissons en tant que famille et amis nous demandons aux Grandes Puissances d'être présentes au sein de notre cercle. Puisse cette Union Sacrée être remplie de leur Sainte Présence.

(Pause)

Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, j'invoque le Dieu de l'Amour dont le nom est **Angus Mac Og** qu'il soit présent sur ce lieu sacré. En son nom, l'Amour est déclaré.

**Druidesse** : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, j'invoque la Déesse de la Flamme Vive dont le nom est **Brigid**, qu'elle soit présente sur ce Lieu Sacré. En son nom la Paix est déclarée.

**Druide** : Au nom des Ancêtres dont nous honorons les tradituions,

**Druidesse** : Au nom de ceux qui nous ont donné la Vie,

**Les deux ensembles**: Que nous soyons tous unis dans l'Amour.

**Druidesse** : L'union de l'Homme et de la Femme par le Rite Sacré du Mariage leur apporte de grandes forces d'où découleront les générations futures. Dans chaque Homme il y a une part de Féminin, de même que dans chaque Femme il y a une part de Masculin. L'interaction des forces Masculines et Féminines quand elles circulent librement dans une union basée sur le véritable Amour peut prendre de nombreuses expressions. Cette union est véritablement Sacrée.

**Druide** : De Déesse à Dieu,

**Druidesse** : De Dieu à Déesse,

A ce moment de la cérémonie, Neville déshabilla Harry, et Luna déshabilla Xiana. Harry et Xiana s'approchèrent de la pierre centrale mais s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'arche. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils se voyaient nus.

Xiana ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de convoitise. Elle s'émerveillait du corps sculpté de son futur mari. Il était tellement beau. Elle était assez surprise de la taille de son phallus. Son mari était particulièrement bien équipé c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le convoiter. Elle le voulait tellement en elle.

Harry ne pouvait retirer ses yeux de son corps. Son corps était parfait. Ses seins étaient parfaitement ronds. Ses hanches étaient parfaitement courbées. Il vit le petit triangle noir de jais où était son intimité. Harry aimait ses jambes magnifiquement sculptées. Mon dieu, il devait s'arrêter de penser. Il commença à sentir venir une érection. Il commença rapidement à se représenter un Rogue en bikini. Oh, bon dieu, quel horreur. Mieux encore Dudley et Oncle Vernon faisant l'amour ensemble, ok. C'est un peu beaucoup, là. Il voulait seulement stopper son érection pas être violemment malade.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leurs pensées pour écouter le Druide dire.

**Druide** : Qui marche sous la lumière de la lune, devant le ciel et déclare ses Vœux Sacrés ? (Xiana s'avança) Xiana, êtes-vous venu en ce lieu de votre propre gré ?

**Xiana**: Oui.

**Druidesse** : Qui marche sous la lumière du soleil, se tenant en Terre Sacrée et déclare ses Vœux Sacrés ? (Harry regarda vers la Druidesse). Harry, êtes-vous venu en ce lieu de votre plein gré ?

**Harry** : Oui. (Tous les deux marchèrent sur les cercles de la lune et du soleil vers la droite et vers la gauche pour retourner vers l'est.)

**Druide** : Harry et Xiana, vous avez tous les deux parcourus les cercles du soleil et de la lune, marcherez-vous maintenant ensemble sur le cercle du temps, passant au travers des Éléments et des Saisons ?

**Xiana & Harry** : Nous le ferons (Ils marchèrent main dans la main vers le sud).

**Le sud** : Est-ce que votre amour survivra aux difficiles feux du changements ?

**Xiana & Harry** : Oui, il résistera.

**Le sud** : Alors acceptez la bénédiction de l'Élément du Feu en ce lieu d'été. Que votre maison soit pleine de chaleur (Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'ouest.)

**L'ouest** : Est-ce que votre amour survivra aux flux et reflux des sentiments ?

**Xiana & Harry** : Oui, il survivra.

**L'ouest** : Alors acceptez la bénédiction de l'Élément de l'Eau en ce lieu d'automne. Puisse votre vie ensemble être remplis d'amour. (Ils marchèrent ensemble vers le nord.)

**Le Nord** : Est-ce que votre amour survivra aux périodes de calme et de restriction ?

**Xiana et Harry** : Oui, il survivra.

**Le Nord** : Alors acceptez la bénédiction de l'Élément de la Terre en ce lieu d'hiver. Que votre union soit forte et prospère. (Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'est.)

**L'est** : Est-ce que votre amour survivra à la clarté de la lumière du jour ?

**Xiana et Harry** : Oui, il survivra.

**L'est** : Alors acceptez la bénédiction de l'Élément de l'Air en ce lieu de printemps. Puisse votre mariage être une lumière pour éclairer le chemin.

**Druidesse** : Toue chose dans la nature est circulaire – la Nuit devient Jour, le Jour devient la Nuit et la Nuit devient Jour de nouveau. La lune se dévoile, se cache puis se dévoile de nouveau. Il y a le printemps, l'été, l'automne, l'hiver puis le printemps revient de nouveau.. Ces choses font partis des Grands Mystères. Harry & Xiana, portez-vous les symboles de ces Grands Mystères de la Vie ?

**Xiana et Harry** : Oui, nous le ferons.

**Druide** : Alors devant toutes les personnes présentes répétez ces mots.

**Xiana** (faisant face d'Harry et lui mettant la bague) : Accepte librement cette bague comme gage de mes vœux. Avec elle, je te promets mon amour, ma force et mon amitié. Je te la donne avec joie et pour toujours. Je fais ce vœux sous le ciel que, grâce à toi, j'honorerai tous les hommes.

**Harry** (faisant face à Xiana et lui mettant la bague) : Accepte librement cette bague comme gage de mes vœux. Avec elle je te promets mon amour, ma force et mon amitié. Je te la donne avec joie et pour toujours. Je fais ce vœux sous le ciel que, grâce à toi, j'honorerai toutes les femmes.

**Xiana** : Au nom de Brighid, je t'apporte la chaleur de mon cœur. (Xiana lui tendit un cône lumineux apporté par son meilleur ami.)

**Harry**: Au nom de Aengus Mac Og, je t'apporte la lumière de mon amour (Harry lui tendit un cône lumineux apporté par son meilleur ami.) Ils brillaient ensembles comme uns seule bougie. (Cette bougie pourrait être conservée et rallumée à chaque anniversaire.)

**Tous** : Puisse la chaleur et la lumière de votre union être bénies.

**Druide** : Jurez-vous sur l'Épée de la Justice de respecter vos Vœux Sacrés ?

**Xiana et Harry** : Nous le jurons.

**Druide** : Esprits bénéfiques et Âmes de nos Ancêtres, acceptez l'union de vos enfants. Aidez-les, guidez-les, protégez et bénissez leur maison et les enfants nés de leur union. Puisse leur vie ensemble refléter l'harmonie de toute vie dans une union parfaite. Puissent-ils travailler ensemble en des temps paisibles comme en des temps troublés, en sachant qu'ils sont véritablement bénis. A partir de ce moment, vous marchez ensemble le long des cercles de la vie, puisse votre chemin être béni.

(Xiana et Harry marchèrent ensemble autour du cercle du soleil pou être salué par chacun des participants, puis s'immobilisèrent à l'ouest du centre.)

**Druide** : C'est l'heure du rappel. Comme le feu est mort, laissez-le se rallumer dans vos cœur. Puissent vos souvenirs retenirent ce que vos yeux et vos oreilles ont été témoins.

**Druidesse**: Nous remercions les pouvoirs de l'Amour et de la Paix pour leur présence dans ce lieu sacré. Nous offrons ces mots qui unifient tous les Druides :

Grands, O Dieu/Déesse, cette protection

Et dans la Protection, la Force

Et dans la Force, la Compréhension

Et dans la Compréhension, la Connaissance

Et dans la Connaissance, la Connaissance de la Justice

Et dans la Connaissance de la Justice, l'Amour de la Justice

Et dans l'Amour de la Justice, l'Amour de toute Vie

Et dans l'Amour de toute Vie, l'Amour de tous les Dieux et Déesses.

**Druide** : Laissons les Esprits des Quatre Directions être remerciés pour leurs bénédictions.

**L'est** : Au nom du faucon de l'aube de l'élément de l'air, nous remercions les pouvoirs de l'est.

**L'ouest** : Au nom du saumon de la sagesse de l'élément de l'eau, nous remercions les pouvoirs de l'ouest.

**Le sud** : Au nom de grand cerf de l'élément du feu, nous remercions les pouvoirs du sud.

**Le nord** : Au nom de la grande ours dans le ciel étoilé, nous remercions les pouvoirs du nord.

**Druide** : Que la bénédiction du Premier Crée, de sa Fille/son Fils la Parole et l'Esprit qui nous inspire soient toujours avec nous. Puisse le monde être rempli d'Harmonie et de Lumière

**Druidesse** : Formons maintenant les Trois Cercles de L'Existence. (Le couple marié joignit ses mains, formant le cercle central. Les participants du cercle extérieur se tinrent les mains pour former les deux autres cercles.)

**Tous**: Nous jurons sur la Paix et l'Amour de rester cœur contre cœur et main dans la main. Oh, esprits,

entendez-nous maintenant, confirmez nos vœux sacrés.

**Druide** : Cette cérémonie sacrée de mariage se termine dans la paix, comme elle a commencé dans la paix. Nous nous retirons, la paix et l'amour dans nos cœur jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions de nouveau.

Le Druide brisa le cercle et sortit avec la Druidesse sous le coucher de soleil.

**Druidesse** : Maintenant, scellez votre promesse avec un baiser.

Harry et Xiana allèrent au centre. Harry entrant par l'entrée nord et Xiana entrant par l'entrée sud. Ils prirent chacun une dague de cérémonie et se firent une entaille au poignet. Ils marchèrent tous les deux sous l'arche et approchèrent leurs deux poignets pour que leurs sangs magiques se mêlent Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent.

Comme leurs sang magiques se mélangeaient, tout le centre du monument s'assombrit d'une profonde lueur bleue. Le feu de St Elme descendit du ciel et engloutit le centre de la dalle de granite. Un puissant éclair d'énergie blanche traversa le sol au nord, au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le couple dénudé.

Soudainement un dôme doré entoura le couple et l'image d'un phénix noir apparut sur le dôme et chacun entendit le plus magnifique chant qu'ils avaient jamais entendu. Au même moment, le dôme doré était si brillant que le reste des personne peinait à garder les yeux dessus. Harry avait une assez bonne théorie scientifique pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Il poursuivrait cette idée plus tard.

Après une minute, le dôme disparut et le couple alla embrasser les autres. Après les baisers, le couple les remercia tous. Avant de tous retourner au château, Harry retira sa bague et lui demanda le recouvrir les cristaux avec son sang. Il fit de même avec sa bague. Ils récitèrent tous les deux un sort « **Ab-Invoco-Atis-Coniuctio-Ritus** » Mère la nuit nous invoquons les pouvoirs du sang.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, il s'était assuré qu'ils avaient complètement chargés les cristaux avec leurs baguettes et du Naquadria pour aider Xiana. Sa nouvelle baguette et bague comme les siennes étaient faites en Naquadria. Quand ils eurent terminés avec leurs bagues, baguettes et runes de sang, Harry jeta un sort de soin sur leurs poignets.

Ils remercièrent tout le monde pour être venus, ils transplanèrent dans leur chambre. Quand ils entrèrent, elle était remplie de bougies flottantes comme dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Harry tourna autour d'elle et doucement la prit dans ses bras. Il la mena vers le lit et se baissa avec elle sur leur lit.

Xiana était effrayée de l'intense désir qu'elle voyait brûler dans les yeux d'Harry comme il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche moulée sur la sienne, dure et persuasive, séparait ses lèvres avec l'idée d'aller chercher sa langue. Elle se sentait affaiblie par le tourbillon de plaisir qui se répandait en elle et avec ses mains, elle s'accrochait à ses larges épaules. Il couvrit son corps avec le sien.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à tracer une ligne de baisers mouillés le long de son cou. Ses mains douces parcouraient son corps, la brûlant où elles la touchaient. La paume de sa main se referma sur son sein nu, ses doigts taquinèrent son mamelon. Son autre main courait sur son ventre, découvrant le triangle de poils noirs soyeux entre ses cuisses.

Xiana cria lorsque ses doigts massèrent doucement sa zone la plus sensible. Sa bouche se déplaça vers la poitrine chaude et humide, sa langue décrivit des cercles qui durcirent la pointe de ses mamelons. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos musclé alors qu'elle se trémoussa sous lui. Il retira sa main de cette zone humide lancinante, et Xiana gémit de cette perte. Ses lèvres parcouraient son corps, se déplaçant jusqu'à son estomac. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses et il se déplaça. Ses lèvres suivirent bientôt comme il couvrait de baisers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Xiana ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Oh, Harry ! » cria Xiana à son audace. Toute pensée rationnelle l'avait quittée. Elle laissait parler ses instincts les plus primitifs. Elle sentit ses doigts écarter ses lèvres et sa langue atteindre sa partie la plus sensible.

Ses gémissements furent étouffés par un hoquet. Des sensations de brûlures la parcourait comme il l'excitait et la découvrait avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense de sa vie. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler comme elle atteignait le paroxysme. Ses doigts lissaient ses cheveux comme elle le tenait contre elle.

Son dos s'arqua comme elle ressentit des spasmes qui se répandaient dans son corps. Ses cris de plaisir traversèrent la chambre. Elle frissonna et haleta, comme du minuscules répliques la traversait Elle le voulait en elle à tout prix. Ses besoins primaires l'exigeaient.

Harry revint de nouveau vers sa tête, et il avait les paupières ouvertes. Sa propre respiration était profonde et précipitée. Ses yeux brillaient comme si des émeraudes brûlaient à l'intérieur. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser et Xiana put se goûter elle-même comme sa langue entrait dans sa bouche. Il mit sa tête contre son épaule et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne peux pas attendre, » haleta-t-il désespérément.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, » soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait courir sa main sur son torse.

Les yeux de Xiana se fermèrent quand elle sentit son énorme érection pressés contre elle.

« Ouvre tes yeux, Amour, » commanda-t-il alors qu'il la regardait.

Les yeux de Xiana s'ouvrirent à cette requête, son souffle se prit dans sa poitrine quand elle vit la lueur d'amour et de passion brûler dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Je t'aime, maintenant et pour toujours. N'oublie jamais ça, » chuchota-t-il. Puis, il introduisit doucement un doigt en elle et elle haleta. Il prit son temps, son premier orgasme l'avait fait mouiller. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son entrée intime. Il retira ses doigts et comme un besoin désespéré, il se positionna devant. Il la pénétra doucement petit à petit, lui donnant le temps de s'ajuster à sa taille Il s'arrêta quand il entendit son hoquet.

« Je peux arrêter si tu veux, Amour ? » C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle savait qu'elle ressentirait un peu de douleur. La plupart des femmes le ressentait lors de leur première fois.

Elle cria « Non ! » Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et d'une puissante poussée le fit entrer profondément en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure, alors qu'elle ressentait une vive douleur. Toutefois, elle s'évanouit rapidement. Elle fit en sortit qu'il soit complètement en elle ? Elle se sentait de cette façon pleine et entière. Elle commença à expérimenter un plaisir qu'elle avait longtemps attendu.

Ils crièrent tous les deux à la sensation de leurs corps enlacés. Les yeux de Xiana se fermèrent comme il s'enfonçait en elle. Ses bras l'immobilisaient, ses doigts dansaient sur ses épaules comme Harry se coulait en elle. Sa bouche trouva la sienne de nouveau et ils bougèrent ensemble, coupés du monde, sauf de l'autre. La guerre disparut, il n'y avait plus de mangemorts ni de Voldemort. Ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre.

Ils étaient emportés par une tempête d'amour et de désir. Ses traits étaient profonds et doux . Ses gémissements étaient faibles et passionnés. Xiana enroula ses jambes autour le lui comme elle le demandait inconsciemment en elle. Ses ongles creusaient légèrement son dos comme elle sentait une profonde libération. Pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, son dos s'arqua, sa tête retomba comme la lumière brillait autour d'elle en un torrent de plaisir aveuglant. Comme son corps convulsait son lui, elle sentit la pulsation rythmique de sa libération comme il se libérait en elle. Elle l'entendit crier son nom et sentit la tension quitter son corps. Xiana ressentit le tremblement qui s'était abattu sur lui. Elle sentit la simple joie d'être en sécurité, heureuse et dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Pendant un long moment, ils reprirent simplement leur souffle. Leurs corps humides imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Finalement, Harry se retira doucement et la tira vers lui. Elle se mit en travers de sa poitrine et entendit son cœur battre violemment. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. L'intensité de ce qu'ils avaient partagés surpassait de loin les mots. Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup comme ils firent l'amour deux autre fois. Elle aurait à jeter quelques sorts le lendemain elle se demanda.

Finalement, Harry tomba dans le plus joyeux des sommeils de sa vie entière. Xiana ressentit son amour pour elle par le biais de leur lien. Elle était maintenant une femme mariée. Elle étaient maintenant Xiana Potter. Elle se sentait bénie des Dieux. Elle s'endormit elle-aussi.

Sans qu'ils ne le sache, les tapisseries des familles Zabini et Potter avaient toutes les deux été mises à jour avec leurs noms. Puis, tard dans la nuit, dans un bureau d'enregistrement des dossiers du ministère, les noms d'un couple marié s'ajoutèrent dans les livres du ministère. Bien sûr, les gens ne vérifiaient jamais ces registres et il se passerait du temps avant que les employés du ministère ne remarquent quelque chose. Cela ne serait cependant pas le cas de Michael et Blaise Zabini.

Fin du flaskback #3 d'Harry

Xiana posa finalement son livre et s'étira. Elle avait remarqué que son mari était absorbé par ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il serait confronté à l'Ordre du Phénix demain et qu'il essayait de planifier la rencontre. A son tour, elle allait rencontrer ses parents. Elle avait décidé de les confronter à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé et de voir si ils pourraient enterrer la hache de guerre.

Ce serait une réunion pour le moins intéressante. Ils seraient bouleversés qu'elle se soit mariée sans leur consentement. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas ; dans la mesure où elle était concernée et que ça avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Elle aimait Harry de toutes ses forces. Il faisait maintenant parti de son âme. Elle savait que si son père acceptait Harry, alors, le reste de la famille suivrait.

Elle savait qu'ils n'aimerait pas être laissés de côté pour les décisions concernant leurs enfants. Toutefois, elle était une adulte et elle décidait avec qui elle se mariait et quelle carrière elle voulait suivre. Son père pourrait faire quelques difficultés, mais son jeune frère pourrait en faire encore plus.

Il était apparemment dans la maison de Serpentard et n'était pas trop fan des Griffondors. Quand il saurait que sa grande sœur s'était mariée avec l'un deux, il pourrait bien l'ignorer. Elle devait leur expliquer qu'Harry n'était pas seulement un Griffondor, mais aussi un Serpentard, un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. Il avait toutes ces qualités. Elle trouvait ça ridicule que Poudlard insiste pour créer des rivalités comme celles-là.

Xiana réfléchit sur l'ensemble des évènements de ces 20 derniers mois, et conclu qu'elle n'aurait rien voulu changer. Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Harry l'avait rendu plus heureuse qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé en recevoir. Elle était reconnaissante envers les Dieux pour leurs bénédictions Elle savait que les années à venir seraient pleine de danger.

Toutefois, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle était persuadée que son mari l'emporterait. Ils avaient décidés de ne jamais laisser Voldemort prendre des décisions qui affecteraient leur vie.. C'est pourquoi, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord qu'elle ne prendrait pas de contraceptif. Ce qui arriverait arriverait. La vie devait être vécue pas mise entre parenthèse. Harry avait accepté.

Xiana se leva de sa chaise et dit à Harry qu'elle allait se coucher. Le lendemain allait être une journée chargée et elle voulait être en pleine forme. Elle se pencha et donna à Harry un baiser passionné, puis alla se mettre au lit. Harry lui dit qu'il viendrait la rejoindre dans une heure environ. Harry se rassit dans sa chaise et permit à ses pensées de vagabonder au fil des évènements de ces deux derniers jours. Il devrait se sentir mal pour les Dursley mais il ne le pouvait pas.

**Flashback #4 d'Harry du 18 août**

Harry transplana au 4 Privet Drive pour nettoyer sa chambre, et se débarrasser de tous les sorts qu'il avait mit dessus. Il voulait également se débarrasser du vase de sang. C'était tôt dans l'après-midi et il transplana au milieu de sa chambre. Il regarda l'endroit avec de la haine pure. Il n'avait jamais considéré cet endroit comme sa maison. Il était parfaitement heureux de ne plus avoir à vivre ave ces misérables bâtards. Il entendit clairement la voix d'Oncle Vernon. Harry décida de lui faire ses adieux.

Il descendit les escaliers et quand ils le virent s'approcher, sa tante Pétunia laissa tomber un plat sur le sol de la cuisine, son oncle, et Dudley se levèrent leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Harry attribua ces réactions à ses changements physiques. Finalement, sa tante retrouva sa voix et dit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu pour nettoyer ma chambre et prendre toutes mes affaires. Je m'en vais pour de bon et ne reviendrai jamais ici. » fit-il.

Pétunia n'arrivait pas à croire les changements de son neveu. Ses changements physiques étaient frappants. Il était grand, bien plus de six pieds. Il semblait très musclé, et ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Son visage était froid comme de la glace. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié leur dernière rencontre et son visage se fit calculateur. Elle dit.

« Ton oncle voudrait te demander quelque chose. »

Harry la fixa quelques secondes puis marcha vers son oncle et dit.

« De quoi veux-tu parler, Vernon ? »

Vernon avait aussi un air calculateur dans ses yeux. Il essayait d'être agréable mais Harry pouvait dire que cela coûtait à son oncle. Finalement, Vernon prit la parole et dit.

« Tu nous as prit de court. Nous voudrions que tu reviennes demain pour un dîner d'adieu. Tu sais, pour montrer que nous n'avons pas de ressentiment à ton égard. » Peu importe pensait-il, que son oncle veuille parler de ça ne l'intéressait pas.

C'était totalement contraire aux habitudes de ces abrutis. Son côté serpentard fit surface et il regarda de près le visage de Vernon, Harry remarqua que ses yeux se rétrécirent une fraction de seconde et il semblait lutter contre un sourire maniaque. Finalement Harry décida de le légilimencier.

Il trouva rapidement ses souvenirs. Mon dieu, son oncle était un putain de bâtard. Il se demanda si sa tante savait qu'il avait vu plusieurs prostituées. Il continua à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva que Vernon et Pétunia avaient rencontrés un homme qui portait une chemise bleue à manches courtes. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qui retint son attention. Ce qui intéressait Harry était la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

Apparemment, son oncle avait discrètement découvert qu'une personne qui travaillait à la Gunning avait un frère qui était sorcier. Après avoir parler à cet homme, Vernon découvrit que son frère cherchait du travail. Vernon lui dit qu'il allait en vacances mais lui donna son adresse de vacances et de dire à son frère de le rencontrer là-bas. Il leur dit qu'il avait une proposition de travail qu'il pourrait aimer. Il s'avéra que son frère était mangemort. Ils arrivèrent à un accord et le lendemain devait être la réalisation de cet accord.

Apparemment, Vernon voulait prendre soin d'Harry de manière permanente. Apparemment, le dîner du lendemain était censé l'attirer dans un piège. Dix mangemorts arriveraient et resteraient sous déguisement juste à l'extérieur de la maison.

Son oncle leur donnerait le signal d'entrer après qu'il ait été drogué. Il projetait de mettre une drogue dans son thé. Il serait ainsi plus facile pour eux de le battre. Harry sortit prudemment de son esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le tuer sur place ou prendre soin de lui par d'autres moyens.

Harry était furieux mais il garda un visage impassible. Très bien, espèce de tas de graisse, pensa Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser tranquille. Hé bien tu vas découvrir le vrai sens de la justice poétique. Finalement, Harry prit la parole et dit.

« A quel heure dois-je venir ? » fit-il de sa voix la plus sincère.

« Err, 17h00 serait bien, si ça te convient. » répondit son oncle. Harry accepta. Il retourna dans sa chambre, et finit de prendre le reste de ses affaires. Il retourna ensuite au château et alla travailler à son plan d'attaque.

Il trouva Xiana et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Elle lui donna quelques suggestions et l'embrassa. Elle lui dit d'être prudent. Elle était très bonne à maintenir une façade inébranlable sur son visage mais il savait qu'elle s'inquiéterait tout l'après-midi.

Pour sa part, cela prenait tout son contrôle de ne pas aller faire payer ces maudits moldus. Elle voulait envoyer des sorts à ces bâtards jusqu'à ce qu'ils souffrent. De quels droits tentaient-ils d'assassiner son mari ? Elle espérait que justice serait faite demain. Si elle connaissait son mari, et elle le connaissait, la justice était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Un sourire mauvais éclata sur son visage. Elle alla dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

Le lendemain, Harry transplana dans le parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Il était habillé de ses vêtements de bataille. Il avait sa veste et ses bottes en peau de basilic, et ses robes de bataille avec sa capuche par-dessus. Il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il prit sa montre et activa la carte. Il remarqua un couple de moldus mais aucun mangemort n'était dans le parc. Il avança doucement vers la maison de Mme Figg. Tous les 100 pas, il activait sa montre.

Finalement, il arriva à un chêne à environ 300 pieds de la maison et activa de nouveau sa montre. Bingo ! Il vit 10 sorciers positionnés autour de la maison. Deux étaient sur le toit.

Il vérifia les sorts qu'ils avaient mis sur la maison. Il découvrit un sort anti-transplanage, et un périmètre de détection. Harry annula rapidement le sort de détection. Puis il ajouta un sort anti-portoloin, des sorts d'illusion, du silence et de repousse-moldu. Il jeta un sort de désillusion sur lui-même et retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son ancien domicile.

Il devait d'abord s'occuper des mangemorts sur le toit. Il regarda sa montre et pointa leurs coordonnées précises. Il déduit qu'ils étaient tous sous des capes d'invisibilité. Il jeta le sort suivant Tar-Mer-Libis. Ce sort de magie noire faisait exploser leur cœur dans leur poitrine. Ils glissèrent tous les deux sans un bruit. Bon, voilà pour ces deux-là pensa-t-il. Les autres étaient trop bien groupés et couvraient chacun les positions des autres. Il n'avait pas imaginé la manière dont il pourrait s'occuper d'eux un par un. Bon, le plan B est plus risqué, mais était meilleur pour le junky de l'adrénaline qu'il était.

Pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait garder un de ces bâtards vivant. Il jeta un accio capes. La surprise de voir s'en aller leurs capes donna à Harry l'initiative. Sur les deux plus proches, il jeta Bi-Iz-Netzuru et il observa ses deux victimes fondre sous ses yeux. Leurs peaux en premier, suivi par leurs muscles puis par leurs os qui se réduisirent en cendres. C'était vraiment une arme terriblement psychologique.. Les autres mangemorts avaient déjà vu cela dans une projection de pensine. Ils savaient maintenant à qui ils avaient affaire et commencèrent à paniquer.

Dans leur état de confusion, Harry prit l'initiative et enchaîna les sorts sur un groupe de quatre mangemorts regroupés ensemble. Harry se demanda où Voldemort allait chercher ces loosers. Il leur jeta**Sukur-ùr-ki-a-nagn** et **GNir-pa-sag-lil** il regarda des lances barbelées d'Obsidienne rentrer dans leur rectums et ressortirent par leurs cous. Ils étaient à 20 pieds dans les airs où ils se firent tous éviscérés. Leurs bras étaient perpendiculaires à leurs corps et la peau de l'abdomen se détacha de leurs corps et s'attacha sous leurs bras. Le sang et les intestins dégoulinaient dessous. Pour rajouter à l'insulte Harry jeta un sort qui brûlait un tatouage de scorpion sur leur front.

Il lui restait deux autres dont il devait s'occuper, mais cette fois, ils étaient prêt. L'un jeta un **Avada Kedavra** et l'autre jeta un sort de brise-os. Ils firent en sorte que peu importe où il roulait, il serait frappé par un sort. Il roula loin de l'Avada et mit en place un bouclier mais le sort de brise-os s'écrasa au moment même où le bouclier se construisait. Une partie du sort réussit à pénétrer le bouclier et à le frapper aux côtes. Son manteau réussit à absorber une partie du sort. Le sort réussit quand même à lui couper le souffle. Il n'eut pas d'os brisés, mais il aurait une vilaine ecchymose.

Pas de fantaisie, merde jusqu'à ce que toutes les hostilités soient terminées. Il conjura un mur de métal pour les déstabiliser pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Il activa rapidement sa montre pour avoir une idée précise de leurs positions. Il sourit. Ils avaient décidés de se séparer. Il sortit son épée et transplana juste derrière un des mangemorts. En raison de son transplanage silencieux, le mangemort ne l'entendit jamais..

Harry prit son épée et d'un mouvement fluide, il coupa la tête du mangemort. Il vit un sort venir vers lui cette fois, il eut le temps de créer un bon bouclier. **Nisi-sen-sen** cria-t-il. Un dôme émeraude se forma autour d'Harry et absorba facilement le sort. Il avait maintenant une bonne position par rapport au dernier mangemort. Il attendit qu'il jette un autre sort et transplana à 10 pieds de son ancienne position et jeta un stupéfix. Le dernier mangemort tomba comme un sac de roche.

Harry marcha vers lui et jeta **incarserous-metallum** des fils de métal comme des cordes lièrent le mangemort comme un rôti. Maintenant, il était temps de s'occuper de ces putains de traitres. Il s'approcha du mangemort et trouva qu'il avait un portoloin sur lui. Bon dieu, pensa-t-il, cela facilitera les choses. Il jeta alors un enervatum sur son prisonnier.

Son plan impliquait d'implanter des souvenirs de Vernon doublant les mangemorts avec le sorcier scorpion. Il fit comme si Vernon avait prévu de les lancer les uns contre les autres. Il fit en sorte que le mangemort croit qu'il avait découvert le double jeu du moldu. Harry lui fit aussi croire qu'il avait réussi à se tenir loin du sorcier scorpion et qu'il avait réussi à trouver et à neutraliser le moldu Il implanta ensuite le souvenir de lui-même saisissant le moldu et utilisant le portoloin pour s'en aller juste avant d'être stupéfixé.

Harry se tourna alors ver la fenêtre pour voir les Dursley tremblant comme des feuilles. Avec un reniflement, il transplana dans la salle de séjour et les incarcéra tous avec des cordes. Il s'approcha de son oncle et enleva sa capuche.

A présent, son oncle puait la peur, et perdit le contrôle de ses fonctions corporelles. Il commença à se répandre en excuses, disant qu'il était désolé. Il essaya de lu faire croire que c'était les mangemorts qui lui avaient fait faire ça. Finalement, Harry en eut assez.

« Tu es un menteur ! » cria-t-il. « Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me laisser, maudit bâtard. J'étais plus que disposé à ce que les choses restent comme elles l'étaient. J'allais vous laisser pour le reste de la vie. Cependant, non, tu sentais que tu devais me donner une leçon. Hé bien, espèce de porc tu vas rencontrer le plus grand monstre de tous. Quand il te torturera, je regarderais depuis ses yeux. Bonne journée en enfer, tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites. »

Après cela, il agressa violemment l'esprit de son oncle et effaça ses souvenirs réels. Il implanta ensuite des souvenirs de lui-même souhaitant doubler les mangemorts depuis le début. Il implanta les souvenir de lui se jouant des mangemorts. Implantant plus de souvenirs de lui raillant les mangemorts et leur montrant la supériorité des moldus par rapport à eux. Il effaça ensuite ses souvenirs de leur rencontre, et lui jeta un sort de stupefix. Pétunia lui criait d'arrêter.

Il regarda alors sa tante avec un regard venimeux. Il jeta d'abord **Dira-Gudim** sur elle et la força à revivre ses pires souvenirs. Le sort de magie noire vous répugnait de vous-même. Il devait définir la prochaine étape de on prochain sort, qu'il jeta avec Ciris-Acerbus-Scortor. Cela ferait agir sa tante exactement comme une prostituée. Elle se vendrait pour de l'argent et de la drogue. Elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait pensa-t-il avec de la haine dans les yeux. Il lui jeta un sort de stupefix et dissous les cordes.

Il alla ensuite vers son cher cousin et dit. « Toi, cher cousin, tu as été élevé par des abrutis. Cependant, cela n'excuse pas le comportement actuel que tu as à tourmenter les personnes plus faibles que toi. A partir de maintenant, chaque fois que tu penseras de mauvaises choses ou que tu agiras mal tu ressentiras une atroce douleur. Le seul moyen d'empêcher ça est de devenir une bonne personne. »

Après cela, il jeta le sort suivant **GNiri-Edakua-Dip**. Chaque fois que tu seras mauvais, tu souffriras de graves douleurs d'arthrite. Plus tu te conduiras mal, plus ton mal empirera. Il alla dans son esprit pour lui faire comprendre le concept et effacer toutes références à lui. Il remit sa capuche et fit léviter son oncle vers le mangemort inconscient. Il décida de retirer le masque du mangemort et se trouva à regarder la visage de Marcus Flint.

Harry décida d'infecter un autre mangemort avec son venin de scorpion. Il jeta Zi-pà-Gnir-Tab et son scorpion piqua son prisonnier à l'estomac. Le scorpion l'infecta avec son venin puis il le bannit.. Avec un sourire rusé, Harry pensa que Voldemort serait très surpris lors de leur prochaine rencontre. En regardant dans l'esprit de Flint, il trouva le mot de passe du portoloin. Il s'assura que son cher oncle touchait Flint puis s'éloigna de 10 pieds. Il pointa sa baguette vers le portoloin et dit « Ambition. » Le portoloin s'activa et son oncle et Flint disparurent tous les deux.

Harry décida maintenant d'alerter le club du piaf. Il prononça Ahak-Nakeb et un scorpion géant apparut dans le ciel. Harry enchaîna cinq sorts différents et détruisit tous les sorts de Dumbledore. Harry resta dans les parages pour voir tomber le dernier sort puis, il transplana dans sa maison.

Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, un certain professeur de potions avait vu la scène avec des jumelles moldues. Sévérus Rogue avait vu se dérouler la totalité de l'affrontement. Dire qu'il était estomaqué était un euphémisme. Il avait certainement vu le sorcier scorpion l'œuvre. Pourquoi s'était-il montré chez Potter ? Connaissait-il Potter ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Où était Potter ?

Ce sorcier ne semblait pas être pour la lumière ou pour les ténèbres. Qui soutenait-il ? Une chose de sûre, un troisième camp était apparut dans la guerre. Sévérus remarqua les membres de l'ordre en faction et décida de les rejoindre. Il avait la nette impression qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Une fois de retour dans son château, Harry décida d'aller directement à son lit et de pratiqué son Occlumencie. Il voulait ouvrir son lien avec Voldemort et regarda le spectacle se dérouler. Il s'éclaircit l'esprit et supprima toute émotion négative. C'était impératif qu'il se purge de toute émotion pour éviter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le découvre.

Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller er ferma ses yeux. Il ouvrit les murs et les portes qu'il avait fermé longtemps auparavant et suivit le chemin de la connexion pour s'assurer que sa signature magique était toujours cachée de Voldemort. Il traversa le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'orbe noire. Il s'autorisa doucement à ouvrir la porte et dériva à la surface de sa conscience.

De ce point de vue, il serait en mesure de voir par ses yeux, mais il n'était pas assez présent pour se faire détecter. Ce serait un bon test pour ses talents de légilimens pensa-t-il. Comme il l'avait prévu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fou de rage. Il avait perdu neuf de ses dix mangemorts à cause de ce sorcier scorpion et il s'était en plus fait doublé par un moldu. Vernon se réveilla et cracha au visage de Voldemort

.

L'imbécile s'assura une séance de tortue particulièrement horrible. Sa torture dura près de 12 heures. A tel point qu'il dut endurer une série d'endoloris d'à peu prêt tous les mangemorts présents. Ils découpèrent des lettres au travers de sa poitrine et de son dos. Ils lui avaient enlevé des yeux et coupés ses oreilles. Pour ajouter à l'insulte avant la fin, ils le transformèrent en porc et le décapitèrent. Harry sortit finalement de la liaison, en faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand il fut de retour dans son esprit, il s'assura que la porte et les murs dans son esprit étaient fermés. Harry pensa que justice avait été faite. Il retomba endormi sur son oreiller et n'entendit jamais sa femme se déshabiller et se coucher près de lui. Xiana marcha vers lui le lendemain matin avec un amour passionné. Elle lui parla pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour raconter ce niveau de trahison . Elle l'empêcha de ruminer en lui montrant combien elle l'aimait et le chérissait.

Ce matin-là, le peuple de Grande Bretagne se réveilla à la réalité d'un nouvel acteur dans la lutte entre Voldemort et les forces de la lumière. Harry prit la Gazette du Sorcier et le lut.

Gazette du Sorcier : Le Sorcier Scorpion, un sorcier maléfique ou une force de la lumière ?

Chers lecteurs. Hier soir a vu de l'apparition d'un nouveau front dans la lutte contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Hier soir, une attaque a été planifié et exécuté par les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres contre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, le plus horrible spectacle de magie noire nous attendait. Nous avons vu des Mangemorts qui avaient trouvés la mort dans une douleur atroce. Certains avaient été empalés, tandis que d'autres avaient leurs cœurs explosés, un a été décapité.

Le seul indice qui a permis de savoir qui était responsable de ce carnage était un scorpion flottant au dessus de la maison du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Le sorcier qui est surnommé me Sorcier Scorpion est probablement le seul responsable de ce brutal carnage. Que faisait-il à la maison de Potter ? Quels étaient ses liens avec le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu ? Il est venu à notre attention que le Garçon-qui-A-Survécu était absent de sa maison depuis au moins trois semaines au moins. Où est-il ? Chers lecteurs, il y a de nombreuses questions, mais peu de réponses. Soyez assurés que nous, à la Gazette du Sorcier allons utiliser toutes nos ressources pour vos tenir au courant des derniers développements de cette affaire.

Votre fidèle : Rita Skeeter.

Hé bien, les choses bougent pensa Harry

**Fin du Flashback # 4 d'Harry.**

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 23h30. Il retira ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il fut très attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Il se déshabilla et se faufila dans le lit. Il s'installa en position assise et commença ses techniques de relaxation. Après environ dix minutes de triage de ses souvenirs, il se blottit contre Xiana et passa son bras autour de son buste. Elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui. Harry sourit et tomba dans un sommeil béat.

**21 août La Combustion du Phénix.**

Xiana se réveilla sa tête nichée dans l'épaule de son mari. Elle remarqua qu'il était encore endormi et qu'il avait une respiration lente et profonde. Il semble si paisible pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda son beau visage pendant presque 10 minutes. Elle en mémorisa chaque ligne et chaque courbe.

Elle réalisa qu'il s'était passé plus de 18 heures depuis que son mari lui avait fait l'amour. Elle le voulait en elle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de son mari. Elle sourit et commença à lui embrasser le cou, puis elle bougea vers son torse. A ce moment-là, Harry gémissait de plaisir. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son phallus et le prit dans sa bouche. Elle effleura doucement de sa langue la partie la plus sensible..

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et gémit comme Xiana le conduisait vers de nouveaux sommets de plaisir. Ils firent tous les deux l'amour deux fois en l'espace d'une heure. Il retournèrent dormir et leur sommeil dura plusieurs heures. Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était 10h30. Il était temps de se lever et de se préparer pour une journée très pénible. Xiana était aussi réveillée mais décida de paresser au lit.

Harry prit une douche, et s'habilla. Il décida de ne pas révéler tout de suite au vieux bâtard qu'il était le Sorcier Scorpion. Il revêtit sa veste et ses bottes en peau de basilic et son étuis à baguette. Il décida de mettre un pantalon classe noir avec des reflets émeraudes avec une chemise en soie d'acromentula avec un phénix noir dans le dos. Il s'assura de prendre ses deux étuis à baguette et son katana.

Il jeta un sort d'invisibilité en fourchelangue sur ses étuis de baguette et son katana que même Maugrey Fol Œil serait incapable de détecter. Il avait fixé la rencontre à 14h00, mais allait arriver à 13h00 afin de réunir des renseignements et de voir quelles surprises le bâtard avait prévu pour lui. Il regarda la date et constata que c'était le jour de sa boucle d'oreille noire en forme de scorpion.

Xiana lui avait demandé si elle pouvait avoir un double de ses boucles d'oreille. Elle adorait leur assortiment et leur protection. Harry fut plus que ravi de lui faire deux jeux de boucles d'oreille. De cette manière, elle aurait deux de chaque gemme pour chaque jour de la semaine. Peu après leur mariage il lui donna la collection.

Entre-temps, Xiana regardait son mari s'habiller. Quand il eut fini de s'habiller elle remarqua son choix d'armes. Il semblait qu'il se préparait pour la guerre. Elle avait des appréhensions sur sa rencontre avec Dumbledore. Elle avait totalement confiance en son mari qui reviendrait victorieux de cette rencontre, ais elle détestait le flot d'émotions que cela soulevait en lui. Elle regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'elle devait se préparer et faire face elle aussi à cette journée. Elle aurait une rencontre difficile avec son père. Elle sortit du lit et soudainement, une lueur bleue et or émana de son ventre. La lueur cessa après une dizaine de secondes et elle remarqua que l'air autour de son ventre crépitait.

Harry mettait sa boucle d'oreille quand il entendit l'air crépiter. Il se retourna et remarqua une lueur bleue et or autour du ventre de sa femme. Il demanda à sa femme si elle allait bien. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire, son sourcil gauche s'élevait jusqu'à ses cheveux. Harry haussa juste les épaules et descendit déjeuner.

Entre-temps, cela avait prit à Xiana tout son contrôle pour ne pas sauter et hurler sa joie au monde. Elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce que la lueur signifiait. La lueur dont elle avait été entourée était un signe qu'un enfant aux puissants pouvoirs magiques avait été conçu. Elle n'était pas certaine, bien sûr, mais elle devrait le savoir assez tôt. Dans l'intervalle, elle garderait le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre. Sa prochaine période devait être dans deux semaines. Elle serait alors certaine.

Harry, à cause de l'heure décida de demander à Dobby un grand brunch (breakfast + lunch, un mélange de plats du pt déj et du déj qui se prends en fin de matinée ou début d'après-midi) Les elfes de maison étaient plus que content de cuisiner un large assortiment de nourritures. Harry se régala et passa ses plans en revue. Quand il eut terminé, il était presque 12h30. Sa première étape était de transplaner au Square Grimauld et de trouver Rémus. Il allait tout révéler à Rémus. Il avait besoin qu'il soit complètement de son côté. Harry s'assura de réduire sa pensine. Il était certain que Rémus allait être surpris. Harry vérifia sa montre et remarqua qu'il était maintenant 12h45. Il était temps de tourner un chapitre de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il était sûr qu'il allait rompre certains liens pour toujours.

Harry se concentra sur le grenier du 12 Square Grimmauld. En quelques secondes, il apparut dans le grenier. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la faible lumière. La deuxième chose qu'il fit fut de remercier les dieux de l'avoir aider à trouver une nouvelle forme de transplanage.

Il laissa ses yeux s'ajuster à la faible lumière. Il remarqua quelques murmures à l'extrémité gauche du grenier. Il se rappelait maintenant cette voix. C'était celle de cet immonde déchet d'elfe de maison qui avait trahit son bien-aimé parrain. Harry ressentit une haine féroce. Il jeta un sort de silence sur ses bottes et s'avança doucement vers la désagréable petite voix. Quand il fut à 10 pieds de la créature, elle se retourna vers lui. Quelque part, elle l'avait remarqué.

Pendant ce temps Kreatur marmonnait son dédain de ces créatures au sang impur qui infestaient la maison de sa bien-aimée maitresse. Il retirait certains vêtements quand il sentit une présence magique venir près de lui. Il se retourna et se rappela vaguement le visage qui le regardait maintenant avec une haine intense. Kreatur fit le bilan de la situation et dit.

« Oh ! Pauvre Potter qui vient chercher après son traitre à son sang de parrain mais se retrouve tout seul. » caqueta Kreatur. En entendant aucune réponse de l'homme Kreatur dit.

« Est-ce que le pauvre bébé Potter est incapable de parler. » Kreatur vit alors l'humain bouger très rapidement. En même temps qu'il enregistrait ce qui se passait, une lame tranchait la gorge. Le seul son qui se fit entendre dans le grenier fut le bruit du déplacement de l'épée et le bruit du corps qui tomba. Harry prit un sac de toile et mit la tête dedans.

Harry s'assit et laissa sa magie analyser l'endroit. Comme prévu, il trouva la signature magique de Dumbledore et remarqua que plusieurs sorts avaient été jetés. Des sorts d'anti-transplanage et d'anti-portoloins avaient été jetés. Harry décida de les laisser intacts. Il pouvait passer au travers avec peu de difficultés. Il demanda ensuite à sa magie de rechercher une signature magique particulière. Il la trouva dans l'ancienne chambre de son parrain. Il décida de jeter un sort de silence sur la chambre et de transplaner à l'intérieur.

Rémus était couché sur le lit quand il entendu une voix familière l'appeler. Il s'assit immédiatement, sa baguette sortie et regarda la personne qu'il avait cherché pendant près d'un mois. Rémus ne sut pas quoi penser dans un premier temps, mais décida de poser sa baguette et dit.

« Harry ! Tu m'as manqué, louveteau. Où étais-tu ? Tu ne sauras jamais l'angoisse que tu m'as donné. » fit Rémus.

« Je suis désolé Rémus. Ce qui s'est passé devait être fait. J'ai de nombreuses explications pour toi. J'ai besoin que tu garde ton esprit ouvert. Feras-tu cela pour moi ? »

« Louveteau, j'écouterai n'importe quoi que tu ais à dire. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Après Sirius, tu es la seule chose qui me retienne en vie. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vivre. » Rémus ne put empêcher les profonds sanglots qui le déchiraient. Il fut finalement capable de regarder Harry.

Voyant à quel point Rémus était bouleversé, Harry fit la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider. Il marcha vers Rémus et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est bon, Rémus. Je suis là maintenant et je ne te laisserai pas seul ave ces bâtards. Les Maraudeurs prennent soins les uns des autres. J'ai apporté ma pensine donc tu vas pouvoir savoir rapidement ce qui m'est arrivé. » fit Harry.

Rémus regarda attentivement Harry dans les yeux. Harry sortit sa pensine et l'agrandit. Il prit ensuite une multitude de filaments argentés et les mit dans la pensine. Il dit à Rémus d'y aller et de regarder ses souvenirs. Rémus était réticent mais suivit les ordres d'Harry. Après 45 minutes, Rémus fut de retour et avait un grand sourire sur son visage. La fierté qu'il avait pour son louveteau était au-delà du mesurable. Pour la première fois en trois mois, il sentit finalement un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit.

« Mon dieu, louveteau ! Avoir été occupé est un euphémisme dans ton cas. Mon dieu, s'ils savaient. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis fier de toi. James et Lily auraient tous les deux été ébahis par tes réalisations. Je veux juste te faire savoir que je suis entièrement de ton côté. Je quitterai officiellement l'ordre cette nuit. D'autre part, félicitation pour ton nouveau statut de marié. »

« Quand nous aurons fini ici, tu viendras avec moi à ta véritable maison, Rémus. » fit Harry.

Rémus souriait et ne pouvait attendre de s'en aller d'ici. La véritable trahison dont le directeur était coupable était au-delà de la compréhension. Il allait avoir besoin de tout son self-control pour retenir le loup en lui.

« Tu devrais descendre et aller t'asseoir avec le reste de l'Ordre. Je descendrais à l'heure prévue. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de feux d'artifice. » fit Harry.

« C'est parfait louveteau, ce lieu a besoin d'agitation de toute façon. » répondit Rémus.

Rémus partit et rejoignit le reste de l'ordre. Harry reprit ses souvenirs et rétrécit sa pensine. Il attendit environ 15 minutes et descendit silencieusement.

Comme il était prêt de la cuisine il entendit distinctement la voix de Ron.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il est trop lâche pour montrer son visage ici aujourd'hui ! » cracha Ron.

Il fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas le jeter hors de sa chaise et lui donner une bonne leçon. Finalement Bill regarda son frère avec un ricanement et dit.

« Il va se montrer. Ait juste un peu de patience pour une fois. »

Ce fut Molly Weasley qui soutint Ron. Elle répondit rapidement.

« Bill ! Montre un peu de loyauté envers ton frère. Il n'a pas vraiment tort tu sais. Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour lui tout l'été, et il n'a pas prit la peine de se montrer et de nous laisser savoir qu'il allait bien. Quel genre d'ami cela fait-il ? »

Bill regarda Fleur et décida de fermer sa bouche. Il devait maintenir l'illusion qu'il était toujours du côté de ces bâtards.

Hermione approuva Molly et dit. « Nous avons toujours tenu avec lui, et voilà comment il nous remercie. » A ce moment les membres de l'ordre étaient deux cents. Harry décida de faire son entrée.

Harry ouvrit la porte et chaque membre de l'ordre regarda vers lui leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Tout le monde voyait les changements du garçon qui a survécu. Tout le monde reconnaissait qu'il semblait différent. Il semblait irradier de pouvoir. Il semblait posséder un air de confiance qui lui manquait il n'y a pas si longtemps. De nombreux membres de l'ordre plissèrent les yeux comme le Harry Potter transformé les regardait.

Harry prit leur silence et marcha avec presque la démarche d'un chat. Il pouvait sentir la peur dans l'air. Il remarqua que la majeur partie de l'Ordre était là Mac Gonagall, Jones, Tonks, Rogue, les jumeaux, Molly, Arthur, ses anciens meilleurs amis, Fol Œil et la tante d'Hannah Abbott. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant. Les jumeaux lui firent un léger signe de tête. Harry fit de même.

Le directeur lui-même avait un air calculateur dans ses yeux, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer le nouveau Harry. Une chose de sûre, tout le monde était surpris par son apparence. Harry plissa ses yeux vers ses anciens amis et les dédaigna, avant de s'installer sous les regard de l'assemblée. Albus Dumbledore, le soit-disant sorcier de la lumière. Il lui jeta un regard et plissa les yeux.

Harry fit jaillir sa baguette dans sa main et se conjura un magnifique fauteuil moldu. Tous les sourcils de l'ordre excepté pour Bill, Fleur et Rémus se haussèrent devant cette démonstration de force. Il les fixa tous et remarqua l'une de ses cibles assise dans un coin sombre comme une punaise. Il était assis là, avec une expressions dédaigneuse sur le visage. Harry reconnu immédiatement Sévérus Rogue, misérable maître des potions et bâtard de première classe.

Finalement, Rogue ne put s'empêcher, « Bien, bien, bien, regardons qui nous fait l'honneur de venir cette après-midi. Le Golden Boy lui-même. Que s'est-il passé, Potter, tu cherches toujours après ton misérable cabot et a finalement compris qu'il était parti, et finalement tu reviens à la maison ? »

Harry put clairement entendre Ron ricaner au commentaire de Rogue. Harry sentit immédiatement une rage volcanique entrer en éruption. Il décida de libérer son aura de détraqueur sur eux. Maintenant ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière vert émeraude, et son corps se chargeait de son aura magique.

Tout le monde commença a sentir une chute de la température, et ils commencèrent à revivre leurs pires souvenirs. Quelque secondes après les paroles de Rogue, Harry répliqua.

« Directeur, je vous suggère fortement de mettre à votre chien une laisse très courte cette année si vous espérez garder votre maître des potions. Sinon, je serai forcé de supprimer ce tas d'excrément avant que l'école de commence. »

Le directeur allait répondre quand Hermione Granger dit. « Que t'est-il arrivé, Harry ? Tu es devenu si froid, c'est comme ça que tu traites tes professeurs et tes meilleurs amis maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai aucun meilleurs amis, Granger. Les personnes que je pensais être mes meilleurs amis m'ont trahi pour le bâtard assis en bout de table. Comment peux-tu te dire ma meilleure amie quand tu m'as espionné et menti tout au long de cette année. Tu as rapporté chacun de mes gestes au directeur durant toute l'année. Tu ne pensais pas que je le découvrirais m'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais dire à ton idiot de petit ami de jeter un sort de silence que vous êtes en public. Ha, c'était vraiment sympa de découvrir que mes supposés meilleurs amis se foutaient de moi depuis l'été dernier. J'espère que vous appréciez de faire parti de votre club des piafs. »

A présent, elle et Ron avaient tous les deux considérablement blanchis et Harry pouvait dire qu'ils se sentaient coupables. Granger essaya de se justifier en disant.

« Harry, nous avons fait cela simplement parce que nous pensions faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi. »

« Menteuse ! Vous l'avait fait parce que ça vous arrangeait et rien d'autre. Le directeur vous a offert des miettes et vous êtes tombés dans son piège et vous êtes prostitués pour un peu de pouvoir et de prestige. » Harry regarda directement Ron dans les yeux et continua.

« Je pouvais m'attendre à cela de la part de Ron, après tout, il a montré sa jalousie depuis la 4ième année. Maintenant, que je peux voir les yeux grands ouverts, c'était simplement une question de temps avant qu'il ne me trahisse. J'attendais beaucoup plus de ta part. Je suppose que ça a été plus difficile de convaincre Miss rectitude, après tout, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas se permettre une erreur, la liberté pour les elfes de maison et autres appât sont surement entrés en jeu. L'avantage de tout ceci c'est que maintenant tu ne pourras plus m'espionner et rapporter au directeur-manipulateur ce que je fais » Maintenant, le visage de Ron était prêt à exploser et Hermione pleurait. Comment est-ce que cette salope osait pleurer devant lui, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait trahit ignoblement.

« Harry, s'il te plait, oublie-les. C'est vrai que je leur ai demandé de t'espionner mais seulement dans ton intérêt. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien Voldemort peux être insidieux. Les informations sont la clé de la guerre, Harry. Et comme tu le sais, tu es l'un des principaux acteurs de cette guerre. »

Quelque soit la réaction que le directeur attendait, ce n'était pas le rire hystérique d'Harry. Finalement, à la consternation de tous, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et rugit.

« Vous êtes un putain de menteur ! » Mac Gonagall fut la première à se levé et dit.

« Mr. Potter, voulez-vous montrer un peu de respect au directeur où lors de votre première journée à l'école vous aurez un mois de retenu. »

Harry tourna sa tête et la regarda directement dans les yeux, il plissa les yeux et dit, « Professeur, c'est incroyable comment vous pouvez vous coller à ce dinosaure et quand on vient vous aider vous fermez les yeux. La boule de graisse baptisée Rogue a traité Griffondor comme de la merde les cinq dernières années où j'ai été à l'école et vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt pour lui tenir tête. Il a fait preuve de favoritisme de façon flagrante pour sa maison et vous n'avez rien fait. Vous êtes également aveugle à ce qui se passe, où le directeur vous intimide tellement que vous êtes devenue une directrice de maison inefficace. » cracha-t-il.

Minerva se rassit et regarda Harry comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Harry se tourna vers le directeur et dit à haute voix.

« Combien d'entre vous savent pourquoi vous deviez me garder les deux étés derniers ? Aucun d'entre vous n'a oser poser la question de pourquoi vous gardiez un seul sorcier vivant avec ses proches moldus au milieu du voisinage le plus ennuyeux pour la durée de l'été ? » Harry les regarda chacun à leur tour et continua.

« Vous devez tous être plus stupide que je ne le pensais où alors vous avez été magistralement embobinés par le maître des marionnettes pendant tout ce temps. Et si je vous laissais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez gardé l'été dernier. »

Pendant ce temps, le visage du directeur blanchit et il commençait à paniquer. Ce stupide garçon allait détruire 17 ans de travail acharné. Finalement, il dit. « Harry, je t'interdis de leur dire. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire mon garçon. Tu pourrais bien causer que Voldemort gagne cette guerre si tu leur donnes cette information. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient aussi froids que la glace de l'Antarctique. Il répondit, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas confiance en votre club de piaf ? »

« Harry, j'insiste pour que tu ne le fasses pas. »

« Vous n'avez AUCUN DROIT d'insister ! Vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur, en dépit du fait de combien vous voulez contrôler votre are secrète ! » cracha Harry.

« Harry, je sais que tu es en colère. » essaya Dumbledore.

« Vous ne savez que mentir, voler, et être hypocrite pour faire passer le tout. » fit Harry.

Dumbledore commençait à être en colère maintenant. « Tu fais une erreur Harry ! »

« Hé bien, alors, je ferais mes propres erreurs ! C'est ma vie ! Harry lui tourna le dos, rassemblant son pouvoir.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser m'enfermer de nouveau ! Allez au diable et la guerre avec. Je me battrais parce que si je ne le fais pas, les personnes auxquelles je tiens vraiment mourront ! Vous aviez 15 ans pour me préparer à affronter mon destin. Vous n'avez jamais eu confiance en moi. Putain de vieil homme qui a passé son été a entraîner un groupe qui ne pourrait pas se sortir de situations dangereuses et pendant ce temps, vous me gardiez enfermé dans mon azkaban personnel. Quel logique suivez vous pour celui qui est destiné à battre Voldemort ? »

Molly prit la parole, « Albus, de quoi parle-t-il ? »

Harry en eut assez, « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Né de ceux qui… » quand il eut terminé, tout le monde était choqué. Même le dédain de Rogue avait disparu.

Le visage du directeur était aussi blanc qu'un linge alors qu'il retombait sur sa chaise. Il devait faire quelque chose rapidement, il perdait la bataille d'influence.

« Nous sommes là pour toi, maintenant, Harry. » fit Dumbledore

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! VOUS ALLEZ ENCORE M'ENFERMER POUR LE RESTE DE L'ÉTÉ ! Si vous me gardiez dans l'antre des enfers, je serais plus coopératif une fois que vous auriez offert de me libérer, hein ? Vous avez joué cette carte depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Mes parents ont commis la plus grosse erreur de leur vie en vous faisant confiance. Vous la vouliez probablement hors de votre chemin. Une mère aurait été plus difficile à contrôler, n'est-ce pas. Beaucoup plus facile de contrôler votre arme quand c'est seulement vous qui tirez les ficelles. » Tout le monde regardait Harry en état de choc. Harry décida de continuer.

Dumbledore décida de regagner le contrôle de la situation. « Harry, je ne sais pas avec qui tu étais cet été, mais il est évident que tu t'es égaré. » après ça, il leva sa baguette et jeta un Légiliens. GROSSE ERREUR de sa part.

Ce geste avait simplement fait sortir Harry de ses gonds. Il sentit Dumbledore tenter de traverser ses murs, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. C'était sa chance d'aller dans la tête du directeur. Il fit ressortir son aura de détraqueur à pleine puissance et concentra toute sa puissance à détruire les murs de Dumbledore. Il mit en marche son attaque virale et se prépara à pousser son cheval de Troie dans son esprit.

En quelques minutes, Dumbledore fut enfermé dans sa lutte contre les effets de la simulation du détraqueur. Harry remarqua son manque de concentration, il chercha un moyen plus facile de pénétrer ces lignes intérieure. Il le trouva en parcourant le même chemin que les pires souvenirs de Dumbledore. Une fois à l'intérieur, il implanta un profond dossier. Il reviendrait plus tard quand il en aurait besoin.

Il commença ensuite à chercher toutes les informations sur lui. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, puisqu'ils avaient discutés de lui, la plupart des pensées le concernant étaient à la surface. Bingo ! Il le trouva. ESPECE DE VIEUX BÂTARD DÉMENT, alors comme ça, je suis votre agneau à sacrifier. Vous allez voir, vieil homme. Maintenant voyons voir comment vous appréciez cela, vous vous rappellerez de cette petite confrontation pendant longtemps.

Vous n'auriez jamais du m'attaquer comme ça vieux bâtard. Harry commença à emplir de son énergie magique l'esprit de Dumbledore. Il attaquait maintenant le directeur sur deux fronts. Son simulacre de détraqueur et la poussée de son énergie dans son esprit. Il était juste en train d'empoisonner son esprit avec son énergie brute.

Il ne laissa pas de souvenirs. Harry se rappela toutefois combien il avait été pénible de nettoyer l'énergie de Voldemort de son esprit. Harry en implanta deux fois plus. Il s'assura de ne pas laisser d'énergie spirituel derrière. Quand il eut terminé, il commença à sortir de son esprit.

Pour tout le monde, il semblait qu'une bataille d'esprit avait été déclarée. Rogue souriait presque, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua que Dumbledore criait à l'agonie. Après une soudaine secousse, le directeur se retrouva à genoux, avec les mains entourant les côtés de sa tête. Dumbledore vivait une pure agonie. Rogue allait jeter un sort Harry quand soudainement Harry se leva réintégrant son esprit. Harry respirait profondément, mais ses années d'entraînement en Occlumencie et ses innovations dans les magies de l'esprit étaient payantes.

Harry dit, « Alors vous voulez savoir le pourquoi de cette petit dispute. C'était parce que le directeur voulait encore m'imposer sa volonté. Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné ce duel de volonté ! Dans le processus, j'ai trouvé pourquoi il n'a jamais prit la peine de m'entraîner. » personne ne dit rien donc il continua.

« J'ALLAI ÊTRE SON AGNEAU A SACRIFIER ! Il allait me garder en sécurité jusqu'à que la liaison à Voldemort grandisse au-delà du réparable. De cet manière, quand que combat final viendrait, peu importe qui gagnerait le duel final, nos âmes seraient tellement entrelacées que nous serions morts tous les deux.

La moitié de l'Ordre étaient maintenant sur leurs pieds criant au non-sens. Certains semblaient regarder le directeur avec haine, les autres ne croyaient pas un mot des dires d'Harry. Ne voyant aucun fervent, Harry décida de poursuivre.

« Le directeur n'a jamais eu confiance en moi. Il pensait que Voldemort avait trop d'expérience pour que je puisse le rattraper. Il ne pouvait pas croire que je puisse apprendre suffisamment pour être un adversaire sérieux même si je lui ait déjà fait face cinq fois. » Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des larmes qui couraient sur ses joues.

Il se tourna vers Rogue et cria, « Rogue ! La prochaine fois que vous lécherez les bottes de face de serpent, vous pourrez lui dire qu'il ne récupérera jamais les souvenirs qui lui appartiennent et que j'ai encore. Ces derniers 32 pourcents m'appartiennent. Il ne peux plus passer par le lien, il a été rompu pour toujours. » cracha-t-il.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore retrouva certaines de ses facultés. Où donc ce petit con avait apprit à faire ça, pensait-il. En 150 ans d'expérience, il n'avait jamais vu un esprit protégé comme ça. Il n'avait pas réussit à franchir ses murs, qui étaient redoutables. . Mon dieu, ça devenait la pire journée de sa vie.

Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son arme, et maintenant, la totalité de l'ordre était au courant de ses plans ultimes. L'Ordre du Phénix se consumait ce soir conclut-il Il savait qu'il perdrait quelques membres ce soir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de réparer les dommages.

Harry décida que maintenant la preuve de ce qu'il avançait était nécessaire pour achever l'ordre. Il sortit la lettre de ses parents telle que Gringotts l'avait enregistrée et fit une copie pour chacun. Il voulait leur montrer que Dumbledore avait été contre les volontés de ses parents et avait manipuler son compte et avait volé dans le coffre de la famille Potter.

Il sortit alors ses papiers d'émancipation et en fit une copie pour Dumbledore. Finalement, il jeta les papiers du procès à Dumbledore et dit, « Si vous voulez vous sortir de ces procès, alors vous allez à partir de maintenant me laisser tranquille. Vous n'aurez donc plus à intervenir dans ma vie. Je coupe les liens qui me relient à vous et à votre club de piaf. Je ne veux pas vous parler, ou vous voir concernant n'importe quel autre problème. J'irai dans les classes que je choisirais. Je ne dormirais pas dans les dortoirs. Je viendrai à Poudlard et en repartirai tous les jours. Je suis certains de ne pas pouvoir vous faire confiance concernant ma sécurité donc, je m'en occuperais moi-même. Je vous revois le 1er septembre. »

Il allait partir et se rappela ses horaires de cours. Il les prit et les envoya à Mac Gonagall. Le directeur dit enfin.

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Il y a des sorts anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin pour t'empêcher de partir. »

« Pourquoi donc est-ce que je prends la peine d'essayer de sauver le monde magique ? J'ai beaucoup appris cet été, Dumbledore vous m'amusez avec ces limites alors qu'avec la magie rien n'est impossible. Je vais vous montrer.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Rémus qui se leva et dit à Dumbledore qu'il quittait l'Ordre. Plusieurs personnes suivirent et partirent. Rémus vint vers Harry et lui prit le bras gauche. Harry prit son sac de toile et en tira la tête déformé. Beaucoup de gens crièrent et Harry jeta la tête sur la table de la cuisine. Il déclara ensuite.

« C'est ce qui arrive aux traitres qui se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! »

Sans avertissement et sans bruit, Harry transplana avec Rémus hors du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix sous le choc de toutes les personnes présentes.


	23. Chapitre 11 en Anglais

**ONZIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/11/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 10 " Phoenix Burning"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry and his group suddenly appeared on a beautiful looking terrace.

Fleur said "Follow me, my mozer will be able to help us."

Harry quickly dusted himself off, and followed Fleur and the rest of the gang towards the beautiful French manor. They walked a little ways up this black cobble stone pathway. Bill was carrying Gabrielle followed by Fleur, Xiana and he was guarding the rear. Fleur opened the backdoor to the manor and yelled

"Maman, ou est tu?"

"Ici, darling why are you back to early?" Madame Delacour came into view and screamed.

"Vat is wrong with my baby!" She ran to Gabrielle to go pick her up.

"Ve vere attacked by death eaterz. Harry pulled Gabrielle away from the killing curse. She may be in

shock. Maman we need a healer!"

"Yes of course" replied her mother. She carried Gabrielle up to her room and when she came down, she went to the fireplace and made a couple of floo calls. When she was done she came back and said.

"Fleur take your friends to the dining room and get some drinks going. Madam Lasalle our family healer is on her way. I have also called you father and he should get here within 30 minutes." She looked really nervous and walked back to Gabrielle's room.

By this time Fleur had given each one of her friends a large glass of Napoleon brandy. She took a seat and took a good look at everyone. Her eyes settled on Harry and said.

"Arry, I want to thank you a second time around for saving by baby sister from death yes."

"I'm just glad I made it on time, those blasted curses were too damn close this time around. I think Gabrielle is understandably in emotional shock. She came very close to dying today" Harry had that far away look in his eyes as he was talking. They could all see the haunting look in his eyes when he spoke.

Xiana was nearly in tears and said " Harry, I want to personally thank you for saving all of our lives today. If it weren't for you we would most likely be dead. No insult on your abilities is intended Bill."

"None taken Xiana, I know that I couldn't have taken on 18 death eaters and survived. The question I want to know is how Harry was able to do this?"

They all turned to him and he looked at each one of them. This was as good a time as any to get some kind of handle on their feelings and thoughts. He brought out his legiliment abilities and began to gently probe each one in turn.

He was glad in that everyone was still recovering from the shock of the attack. Their natural mental shields were weaker than normal, and he was able to slip by with next to no pressure. Looking at Bill he could see that the man was very confused. He could not believe that a 16-year-old kid had done this much damage. He went digging further and found out that his loyalties for Dumbledore were not cast in stone.

Harry got the impression from Bill that the old man was not fighting the war effectively. Well, Well Harry thought. This is quite interesting. He found that he was a very proud individual like all Weasly's and was very much in love with Fleur.

He looked at Xiana, and found that she felt ashamed at her performance during the battle. She missed her dead twin brother very much. She was very insecure and felt incomplete. Not unusual Harry thought. Magical twins share an even deeper mental connection then muggle twins do. Looking into her mind he received the impression that she had a big rift with her family. She was a proud women and Harry imagined that all Zabini's were proud. Finally he got the impression that she liked him a lot. Interesting times three he thought.

He turned towards Fleur and found that she was also a very proud woman. She was very close and protective of her baby sister. She loved Bill very much. She did not know if she wanted to move to England and leave her beloved France. She had been very surprised by the savage brutality that he had used to deal with the death eaters. She was a bit intimidated by him now. Shit Harry thought, he vowed to make her understand why he had acted the way he did. Harry finally said.

"When we have all seen the healer, and had a few more of these mentally relaxing drinks I will give you some of these answers. You must understand that I cannot reveal everything. Everyone has secrets. I will give you enough information for all of you to make your own opinion of me. If you can't accept what I am trying to do, I'll understand." They all thought about it for a minute and they agreed that it was a reasonable request.

Xiana was dying to know how he could fight so well. She had been so dam scared when the attack came. If Harry hadn't taken charge and told them what to do, she would have made a break for it. She felt so ashamed for being so scared and freezing up like that. Here she was a graduate of Beauxbatons and she felt she couldn't fight her way out of a gnome attack if she tried. She felt so useless. Here was Harry Potter, still in school and he ended saving all of their asses. How bloody humiliating is that?

Xiana thought that he looked so mature and yet he looked like he was so alone. Xiana was brought out of her thoughts when they all heard the fireplace roar. Madam Lasalle stepped out of the fireplace and walked over to Fleur immidiatly. Madam Lasalle said.

"Fleur where are you hurt?"

"Oh, I'm fine Madam but Gabrielle, Xiana and Arry are hurt. If you guys don't mind, could Madam see Gabrielle first?"

Both Harry and Xiana said it was perfectly all right. Plus the Brandy was starting to act as an effective painkiller at any rate. Within 40 minutes Madam had looked at all of their wounds and with some effective spell casting and some potions they were made good as new. Finally Bill's curiosity got the better of him and said.

"Well Harry, lets see if we can get some of these questions answered." He said that more as a statement then anything else. It annoyed Harry a bit, but he let it go. He needed to start building his ranks. Every war has generals and soldiers.

"All right, why don't we go into your backyard Fleur, I have to show you something." Harry turned to Xiana and said we just met this morning, but I feel I can trust you. On top of that, you are a friend of Fleur's and I trust her. You are more than welcome to join them.

"Thank you Harry, I would be honored to be included in your group of friends."

With that said, they walked towards one of the Unicorn statue. It truly was breath taking. It was made of pure white marble and a solid silver horn sticking out of its forehead. Harry dug into his pocket and took out what looked to the others as a small rectangular box the size of a muggle paper back book. It was black and had diamonds covering its sides.

Harry put it down on the ground and enlarged it. Bill was looking at this enlarged trunk with fascination. It seemed to be a third bigger than your average trunk. There were also fist size elliptical diamonds inlaid into the outside wood panels. Harry put his hand to the H.P engraving, the lid of the trunk glowed blue for a second, and then a click was heard. Harry led the way and proceeded down a set of stairs.

Fleur, Xiana, and then Bill followed Harry down the steps. Bill reflected that he had never seen a trunk that had a set of stairs that went this deep. They must have dropped 20 ft into the trunk before they came to a stop. They were then staring at a set 15-feet high metal door. This was a metal that Bill was not familiar with. Harry turned around and said.

"Before we go in, I need you all to swear a wizards oath that you will not divulge the secrets that I am about to show you." They all swore a wizard's oath to that effect.

Harry then explained to them that blood wards protected the entrance, but since they were with him, he just needed to key their magical signatures to the portal. They all came forward and placed their palms on the crystal and they were all recorded in turn. Harry then opened the first set of doors and repeated the same procedure for the inner doors. When the group finally walked past the inner doors and had their first look inside they became speechless.

They kept opening and closing their mouths for a few seconds until they managed to snap out of their wonder. Everyone was deeply impressed with the living accommodations. Harry decided to give them the grand tour. He showed them the living room, the kitchen, dining room, library, training gym, potions lab, the upstairs bedrooms, baths, and the electrical generators. Fleur said.

"Arry, this is incredible. From the floors to the furniture's, this place is amazing!"

Xiana was speechless. She was utterly impressed with the display of magic that went into creating this home. She was curious and said "Is this your official home Harry?"

"No" answered Harry. "This is my portable home away from my real home. I discovered my real home early this summer. "

Xiana said nothing but gave Harry a long stare and merely raised her right eyebrow. Bill finally recovered his vocal cords and said.

"Where in the name of Osiris did you buy a trunk like this?"

"I didn't buy it Bill, I made it. Here let me show you" He brought them back down through the living room and on to the library. He went to the outer left shelf and under _crafts_; he pulled out his fabrication manual and handed it to Bill. Bill picked up the book and started studying it. The more he read the more he became impressed with the fabrication details. Finally Bill said.

"Well Harry, reading your book I have no doubt that you built this trunk. This is way too detailed to be anyone else's work. However the time needed to build this palace would have taken a lot longer than a month. How did you manage to construct this so quickly?"

"I'll answer your question, but first lets get comfortable as this could take a while."

Harry brought them back to the living room where every one took a chair by the fireplace. Xiana took the time to admire the Potter family tapestry. Studying the tapestry, Xiana never realized that the Potters were an ancient wizarding family.

Harry sat them down and went to the bar. He came back and gave them each a glass of 16-year-old Lagavulin single Islay malt whisky. Harry thought that they were going to need this with the story he was about to tell them. Harry knew that he was on delicate grounds. He needed them to understand that although he used dark magic, he was not evil. He wanted them to understand that magic is not black or white. They ought to realize how corrupt the magical ministry was. Above everything else, Harry wanted them to understand the events that led him to make the decisions that he did.

Harry decided to start with the event before the start of his 5th year. He explained about the botched attempt by the ministry to have him expelled from Hogwarts. He described the events leading up to the dementor attack on him and his cousin. He then explained the trumped up charges from the ministry and him getting absolved due Mrs. Figg being present to witness the events. Harry then explained Umbridge and all of her power abuse. He showed them the marks from her Blood Quill. At that point Fleur had her hand in front of her mouth looking horrified. Xiana had a murderous look to her and Bill just shook his head.

Harry then explained about the defense club that he co-founded with his former best friends. Bill looked up sharply when he said former best friends and made a mental note to ask Harry to explain what he meant.

Harry then explained how Dumbledore told him to take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. He told them of the sheer animosity between him and Snape and the botched Occlumency lessons. Harry described the mental connection between himself and Voldemort.

Harry explained how he had fallen into Voldemort's trap by believing a false vision sent to him. Harry recounted to them that the planted vision was about his godfather Sirius Black being tortured at the department of mysteries. Harry told them of his meeting with Umbridge after his OWL exams, and her admission that she was the one who sent the Dementors after him and how she was willing to use the cruciatus on him. He described their escape and their journey to the department of mysteries.

Harry finally explained how they reached the hall of prophecy and the ensuing battle with the death eaters. He told them about the Order of the Phoenix and how they showed up to help them. At this point, Harry took a moment to compose himself, his hands were shaking, and he could barely control the sobs coming from his mouth. Harry could feel hot tears coming down his cheeks. He excused himself for a minute to regain his composure. When he came back he told them how his godfather died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange by falling into the veil.

Harry told them that on the same night that his godfather died, Dumbledore decided to let him know about a prophecy between him and Voldemort. At this point he did not elaborate on the specifics but let them know that in the end he has to kill or be killed by Voldemort. Harry then described how betrayed he felt at Dumbledores hands and the rest of the wizarding world.

Harry made them realize that Dumbledore knew of the prophecy since he was born, but never bothered to train him to help face his destiny. He explained the betrayal of his parent's wishes for him to be sent to a loving family. Harry felt it was necessary to explain to them his early years at the Dursleys.

By this time the girls had tears in their eyes, and Bill had a murderous look on his face.

He also recounted to them how Dumbledore had manipulated him and kept the existence of his family vault a secret from him. To prove his point he took out the letters from Griphook, Sirius will and his parents will, and showed it to them. With these revelations the group simply could not believe the treachery and the pain that he had endured so far.

Harry explained how he snuck out of his uncle's house and made his way to Diagon Alley. He met Griphook and learned about his inheritance and how to put an end to Dumbledore's manipulations. He explained his ultimate desire to train himself to avenge his parents and Sirius.

Harry enlightened them about finding Odin's eye. He didn't go into all of the specifics but enough for them to understand that for every day passed this summer he experienced 30 days in flux time training. Without giving too many details, he listed all of the subjects that he had studied so far.

To say that they were impressed was an understatement. Of course they now understood the incredible price that he paid in his pursuit of knowledge. He had next to no companionship, and his life seemed all work and no play. Harry also detailed his journey and final success with the mind arts.

He explained to them some of his discoveries regarding a new method of apparating, but he kept the major technical details to himself. The group now had a brief understanding as to how he had managed to portkey them through the wards after the battle. He decided not to mention his discoveries of Naquadah and Naquadria. Harry felt that he needed to keep his most profound discoveries a secret for now.

At length, Harry talked about his training regiment and his tutors. He described his breakthrough in body magic mixed with martial arts. He finally told them about his plans to continue his studies with his tutors in charms, transfiguration, and martial arts. He notified them that he was going back to his training regiment until August 21. Then he paused, closed his eyes, and with as much venom as he could muster told them that he was going to confront Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix and sever all ties with them.

The group could literally feel the air getting colder and the air crackling with magical energy when he mentioned Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. At this point Bill's brain was on overdrive. He now remembered the fight between Remus and Dumbledore around the kitchen table. He began to realize just how bad the old coot miscalculated. Bill needed a few more points clarified and asked the next set of questions.

"Harry, Dumbledore has obviously missed the boat on a lot of things, but he always gave the impression that he cared about you." Harry snorted at this.

"I am nothing but a chess pawn to him Bill! He never gave a shit about my feelings or me. He locked me up with muggles that used and abused me. He went against all of my parent's wishes. All he wanted was to keep his weapon safe. Forget about my physical and mental well being. He brought me out whenever Voldemort reared his ugly head. One of the problems with all of this is that he has known about the prophecy since before I was born. Yet, he did nothing to train and prepare me to face my destiny."

After a few minutes of thinking Bill replied, "Why would he not train you? It makes no sense Harry."

"I believe I have found the answer to that question. However I'm afraid you are going to have to wait until August 21 when I confront Dumbledore about it."

"Fair enough." replied Bill. Bill suddenly remembered one of Harry's earlier statements and said.

"Harry what did you mean by former best friends?"

Harry sighed. "Bill, just before we left school, both Hermione and Ron told me that they were going on vacation. The day after I got back from Hogwarts I went to Gringotts. That morning before I went to the bank I stopped at the Leaky Cauldron. Guess who happened to be sitting just behind me?"

"Ron and Hermione" Bill said in a low voice. Bill had an inkling of what was coming next.

"Right you are. I found out that they never had any intention to go on vacation. Instead they were going to train with the Order all summer. But that's not the best part you see. I clearly overheard them talking about being inducted into the Order of the Phoenix last summer. **They fucking lied to me Bill! They god dam betrayed me to that kaniving old bastard all fucking year!**" Harry spat out.

"Are you sure Harry?"

"As sure as the sun comes up Bill They have been keeping tabs on me, and reporting any unusual occurrences to the headmaster. As I said before, I heard their confession as clear as day. How could they do this to me? I always thought that true friends stick together no matter what. I guess they weren't my true friends after all."

"I don't know what to say Harry. Ron has always had a streak of jealousy, but it seems to be getting worse as the years go by. He probably saw an opportunity to put one over you and didn't properly consider the consequences. I don't think he realizes it, but he is becoming more like Percy as he gets older. His ambitions are overriding his heart."

"You would think that after the events of the Triwizard tournament, he would have learned from his mistakes."

Harry could see how Bill was tormented in admitting this about his own brother and a quick peak into his mind told him that he felt great shame for Ron's actions.

"I know he is your brother Bill, but I will be severing all my ties to him and Granger. I can no longer accept these betrayals from people I once considered family"

"I understand how you feel Harry. I would do the exact same thing in your place. It seems the headmasters manipulations go a lot further than I ever imagined. "

Bill's face grew stony hard when he thought of the headmaster's games. Bill always considered himself a happy go lucky kind of a guy. Maybe he should have questioned the old man's motives a hell of a lot more. One thing for sure he now believed that when the time came he would sever his ties to the Order of the Phoenix. His conscience demanded no less. He had to get to Charlie and see where he stood.

Harry looked at Bill and decided to push his argument. "Think Bill. Does it make sense to train Granger and your brother with Aurors all summer but keep me locked up in a room to rot away for the rest of the summer? If you were the ultimate weapon against Voldemort wouldn't you want to be trained as best you can? "

It was Xiana who answered, "No Harry, from what you have told us there are to many inconsistency in your headmasters actions". Harry decided to peek into her mind and assess her true thoughts. He was surprised by her honesty. She didn't feel pity but rather sad at the way he had grown up. Harry also got the impression that she also felt genuine admiration for him and how he had dealt with his problems. This pleased Harry very much. He was starting to really like Xiana Zabini.

Fleur at this point was thinking very hard. She knew from the Triwizard tournament how noble and brave Arry was. However the young sweet boy that she knew then had been replaced with this hardened young man. He was still as brave and noble, but he had definitely lost his innocence. She above anything else wanted to hear his thoughts on studying the dark arts. Finally she said

"Arry, I wanted to know if you have any fear of becoming an evil wizard by studying and using the dark arts no?" Harry looked at Fleur, and knew how he answered this question would either bring her in his camp or sever their ties. Harry said.

"No Fleur! I'm not going to turn into an evil wizard by studying and using the dark arts. Granted what I did today was utterly ruthless. However you must understand that we are in a war. We are in a war with the most despicable creatures on earth. They don't care about rules and regulations. They use the unforgivables as if it were candy. They go after babies, children, rape young girls and women, attack the elderly. Who ever happens to be in their site is fair game. If we are ever going to win against these people, we have got to drop the stupid ministry guidelines and start fighting fire with fire!"

Harry paused to let his words sink in. He could tell that they were considering his words very carefully. He decided to press his argument.

"You know some one once told me that there is no good or evil only power. I say that there is no light or dark magic. Magic itself is neutral, it all comes down to intent." He took a sip of whiskey and continued.

" Tell me this, what if I use a light spell such as a trip jinx in order to cause someone to fall down a set of stairs with the intent to kill them. Wouldn't this make me evil even though I used light magic?" He waited for them to absorb his words. Realizing that no one was interrupting he continued.

"What if I use a dark spell on a death eater and help prevent an innocent little girl from being raped. Does that make me an evil wizard because I used dark magic even though my intent is to do good? Life is rarely black and white but infinite shades of gray. Magic is no different, it's a tool. How you use this tool determines if you are an evil, gray, or light wizard." No one interrupted so he pressed on.

" Remember this, most of the spells that the ministry considers dark magic is labeled as such because most people do not have the power to cast these spells. Our dear ministry wouldn't want anybody to be better than them. That would be far to threatening to their position!"

Xiana found herself agreeing with everything Harry said. Her family had certainly delved into the dark arts. Some more than others, but none of them turned evil. They could protect themselves with it that's for sure. Her father thought her a bit of dark magic in her 6th year, it was nothing compared to Harry's level. She wanted to really learn how to fight. She hated the death eaters and Voldemort and one way or another she was never going to feel as helpless as she had this morning.

Xiana decided to approach Harry when he was alone and ask him if she could come and train with him. He certainly had plenty of room in this trunk. She had saved up some money and could pay him. She had no attachment here. Her home was England. The only reason she had not gone back yet was that she had no idea of what she would do once she got there. She was still pissed off with the rest of her family.

There was no way in hell that she would agree to any arranged marriage by her parents. She would choose the man she married. Maybe while studying with Harry, she would figure out what she wanted to do. She came out of her musing and caught Harry starring at her. She smiled and slightly inclined her head towards him. Harry smiled back and acknowledged her nod.

Bill and Fleur looked at each other, and both came to the same conclusion. They would both join Harry and train with him whenever they could. It had become painfully clear that he was the central figure in this war and his ideas on fighting it were better than anything out there. They needed to learn dark magic, and from what they had seen Harry do, he would be more than competent to teach them. Bill spoke first.

"Harry, I believe that Fleur agrees with me, and we would like to join you. Do you want us to quit the Order of the Phoenix now? Also I think we would also benefit from you teaching us some dark arts if you are willing."

Harry's face showed great relief at finally gaining some allies. From the book of Sun Tzu, he had learned that no war can be fought without gaining intelligence from the enemy. Harry said.

"I want to thank you both for your support and loyalty. You don't know how much that means to me. I think it might be wise for both of you to stay in the order and gather any intelligence you deem fit to pass on. This way we will have intelligence on Dumbledore and the Ministry's activities. I have a feeling that after Voldemort is taken care off, the ministry will be gunning for us. I for one plan or being ready for them. As for the dark arts, I'll be glad to train you. Just give me times and dates that suite you both"

Bill and Fleur stood up and they both came over to Harry. Bill and Harry shook hands while Fleur kissed him on both cheeks. Fleur said.

"Bill we need to go see how Gabrielle is doing?" They both told Harry that they would meet him later on to organize some training schedules. Harry saw them out of the trunk and came back to the living room to see what Xiana's plans were.

Harry sat himself down and was about to ask Xiana her thoughts when she suddenly spoke up.

"Harry, as I said before we only met this morning. But I want you to know that I agree with your position. I do not condone the use of dark magic especially if it is used for fighting evil. I wish that I could have been of some use this morning. I was so scared and I froze. I felt so helpless! I don't ever want to feel like that again. I have a sixth sense about people, and my gut and my heart are telling me to trust you. With my twin's death, I no longer have any reason to stay here. I have enough money and if you would be willing, I would like you to teach me dark arts and how to fight."

Harry could read the anguish on her face. Her beautiful eyes were locked with his, and Harry could tell that she clearly meant what she said. He had seen her thoughts and knew that she would not betray him. Truth be told, he was yearning for companionship. The quicker he could build a war council the better it would be for him. Harry knew that he could not fight the war by himself. Harry replied.

"Xiana, I'll be glad to help you train. I can use every ally I can get. I must admit, that my training up to now has been quite lonely. Write down all of you training and any special abilities that you have, and I'll design a training plan to bring you up to speed as quickly as possible. You have already finished your NEWT so you should have a very good grounding in the core courses. We will go back to my official home later this evening. Tomorrow afternoon I'll be meeting with my martial arts, charms, and transfiguration tutors. If you want you can take part in these tutoring lessons with me."

Harry could see her smile. He did not need to poke into her head to know that she was genuinely glad that he accepted her to train with him.

Xiana said, "Thank you so much Harry. This means a lot to me. "

"You're welcome." Harry replied.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other better. They both found it very easy to talk to each other. They each realized how like-minded they were. In talking with her, Harry found that she was an animagus and that her form was that of an Egyptian Saker Falcon.

She in turn found out that he was a parseltongue. For some reason Harry found himself able to finally talk about Sirius and how he died. He had ruthlessly repressed his feelings of mourning for so long. He missed his godfather a great deal and felt cheated on not being able to tell him how much he loved him.

Xiana in turn told him about the death of her twin. She never had a chance to say goodbye. The body had been cremated before she had a chance to see him one last time. All she was told was that he had died from some ancient curse while on a dig in Egypt. She did not lay any blame on the curse but rather on her parents for forcing Xoran to be on his own too early with no support.

Xiana explained that her brother met this really wonderful muggleborn witch of modest means and they fell in love. One thing led to another and she became pregnant with his child. Because she was of modest means, her parents wanted Xoran to force her to have an abortion and leave her.

He immidiatly became disgusted with their parents. One thing led to another and Xoran decided to dissociate himself from the Zabini name. Not long ago his girlfriend and wife to be Liana gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She has her family to help support her, but she is still struggling. Xiana explained that part of the reason she also stayed behind after graduation was to help Liana with her little nephew.

Harry could tell how much she despised what her family had done. Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was nearly 6:00 pm. He told Xiana that they had to get going. She asked him if she could drop off at her apartment and pick up her possessions. Harry agreed and they decided to say good buy to Fleur and Bill. They also wanted to say farewell to Gabrielle.

They got out of the trunk. Harry reduced and pocketed his trunk. Xiana shook her head slightly. She still could not believe the display of magic that went into creating his trunk. They made their way to the back of the Manor, and met Fleur and Bill sitting in the lounge. It appeared that Fleur's father had arrived home. The moment he spotted Harry he came over and introduced himself.

"Bonjour Arry, my name is Armand Delacour. Fleur and Bill explained how you saved by baby girl early this afternoon. I just want to say that I am in your dept. If not for you I would be burying my daughter right now. If you need anything please let me know. I just came back from the battle scene, and let me say that those bastards deserved everything they got in spades."

"Thank you sir. I am very fond of Gabrielle. I couldn't sit still and watch her be murdered in cold blood. "

"Gabrielle would like to see you before you go, is that o.k.?" Armand said.

"No, problems sir." Harry replied. They took their leave of Bill and Fleur. Bill told him that he and Fleur were going to use their weekends to train with him. Harry told Bill and Fleur that it was a great plan. This way they would not arouse any suspicion.

When Harry entered Gabrielle's room, she noticed him right away, jumped out of bed, and threw herself into his arms. Harry picked her up and sat down on her bed. She thanked him profusely for saving her life again. She was shaking and crying on his shoulder. Harry held her tight and gently rubbed her back. Harry really felt awkward around crying girls. He guessed that with practice he would get used to it.

Harry told Gabrielle that she was going to be O.K. He told her that she was brave and that she would make a formidable witch when she was older. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

Watching the interaction between Gabrielle and Harry, Xiana couldn't help but admire his gentle side. He genuinely cared for people close to him. Xiana came over and showed him a map with the coordinates of her apartment and they apparated there. Once in the small apartment, Harry enlarged his trunk and told her to find herself a room she likes upstairs and to take all of her things there. Harry helped her with her books and other items.

_Morning of July 31 at #4 Privet Drive_

_Remus Lupin was under an invisibility cloak and was carefully making his way to #4 Privet Drive. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 4:30 am. It was early enough that the Dursley's should be sleeping. At least he hoped that no one was awake. He approached the house and carefully looked at his surrounding. He wanted this to be as quiet as possible. He whispered Alohamora on the front door and carefully made his way inside._

_He stayed in the entrance way for a little bit letting his wolf senses assess the situation. He senses picked up nothing unusual and proceeded to the kitchen. Remus approached the kitchen and stopped in his track. He looked at the kitchen table and was utterly bewildered by the contraption lying on top of the table._

_He noticed a crystal vase sitting on an obsidian stand. The vase was pulsing at regular intervals. It was pulsing a deep crimson color. Remus looked closer and now recognized crystals and blood in the vase. This was beyond anything he had ever seen or understood. To say that he was freaked out was an understatement. He decided to do some more exploring so he cast a sound proof spell on this boots and proceeded up the stares to Harry's room._

_Remus made sure to keep good balance and stopped every four steps to listen for any sound. Hearing no sound he made his way to the bedrooms. Remus began having an uneasy feeling. He finally made it up the stairs and noticed Harry 's bedroom door was cracked slightly opened. He opened the room and to his great surprise he noticed that the room was bare except for his old trunk, which was sitting at the end of his bed. The bed was made but looked liked it had not been slept in for weeks. At this point Remus was starting to panic. He went to the trunk and opened it. It was completely empty?_

_He decided to check on the other occupants. If he found out that they hurt Harry Remus was not going to control himself anymore. He was going to loose it. Remus decided to check on his whale of a cousin He openened the door but found no one there. He then decided to check the master bedroom. He openened but found the same evidence as in Harry's room._

_It looked like no one had been here in a while. At this point he was starting to really panic. He made his way back to the living room and sat down on a couch. He needed to think things out. As he sat down he noticed a calendar by the fire place it appeared to have lines across the dates. He got up and went to take a closer look. Remus noticed the word vacation written on top of the crossed out lines. He flipped the calendar and noticed that the lines ended Aug 18?_

_Remus was now completely loss. Did Harry go with his relatives on vacation as a birthday present? That seemed highly unlikely. Hell they despised him. Of course these days, Harry gave as good as he got. If Tonks story is to be believed, the Dursleys got a kick in their rear end last month. Maybe they shipped him out somewhere? Did Voldemort get to him?_

_That last one was the most unlikely scenario. There would have been an attack and the wards would have alerted them at any rate. The final thought that he dreaded the most was that Harry had run away. Remus knew the anger that the teen was harboring. Dumbledore sent him back to a place he does not consider home with no moral support from people who essentially hate him._

_Remus knew what was happening at headquarters, and could he could not fathom the logic that the old goat was using. Remus was getting genuinely pissed at the puppet master. Harry was the last link to the marauders. He loved the kid as if he were his own._

_Remus knew that deep down he was close to making a life altering decision soon. His loyalty to the marauders and to James and Lily demanded no less. He would quit the Order of the Phoenix and sever all ties to that manipulative old bastard. He cared for Harry first and foremost. He still respected the old mans' powers, but not the man himself._

_Dumbledore made far to much law braking decision for his taste. Remus finally made up his mind and decided to wait around. If past experience were any indication, someone would show up sooner or later. To get to the bottom of this, somebody would have to stay in the house. Tonks and Moody needed to agree to his proposition. He decided to make himself comfortable and wait._

_Remus sat on the couch and drifted off to sleep. Suddenly his Phoenix pendant started to get hot. He swiftly got off the couch and looked at his watch. It was now 12:30 pm. Oh, Oh trouble in paradise he thought. Remus sat thinking for a minute and decided to apparate back to Grimauld place. When he got there the whole place was in pandemonium. Kingsley, Fletcher, Tonks, Arthur, Charlie, Bones, Donavan, Minerva, Moll, Moody, and Dumbledore were gathered around the table._

_Dumbledore got up and everyone went quiet. Dumbledore then said "Alright everyone! We just got word from the ministry, Voldemort is attacking Azkaban as we speak, I have portkeys for everyone, please take one, and activate. Stay in groups of three and try to stop the death eaters from escaping.__**Everyone activate!**__"_

_Remus was about to pick up his portkey when Tonks accosted him and in a low voice said._

_"Did you get a chance to talk to Harry?"_

_Remus said, "Harry is not there, and it looks like no one has been there for some time. To hell with keeping watch from a distance he said. We need to be present in the house when someone shows up to get some answers. "_

_Tonks thought about this for a while and said, "All right, I'm in. You need to get Moody on board. One question that has been running on my mind is do we tell the headmaster about these development?"_

"_No! Lets keep this between us for now. No need arising undue suspicion on Harry." They then picked up the portkey and they were off._

_Later that evening everyone had long faces. There had been a multitude of attacks across England and oversea. This had greatly stretched ministry and the Orders resources. The main target had been Azkaban. Regardless of their efforts, it had been ransacked. Voldemort had cleaned the place out and had rescued his inner circle to boot. As predicted by Dumbledore the Dementors had left their post and joined Voldemort. There were rumors coming from the ministry that one of Voldemort's raids had failed miserably and he had lost many troops. No other information was forthcoming however._

_To make things a lot worse, the youngest Weasley boy Ron was bragging that with his new training he could have stopped some of the death eaters. Remus thought that the little shit was getting way over confident. Hermione was no better. She actually thought that she was ready to step up to the plate and fight death eaters at will. He had witnessed their dueling skills. They weren't up to spec that's for sure._

_There arrogance was getting a bit much. In reality they wouldn't stand a chance. Death eaters don't play to loose. They go straight for the jugular. Their current training is no match for people who have mastered the unforgivables._

_Remus decides to retire early to his room and think on this morning's event. He couldn't hide his feelings of worry concerning his cub. To hell with the Order he thought he had to get back there tomorrow. With these thoughts in mind, Remus laid himself to bed and went to sleep._

_**July 31, 2:30 pm At Riddle Manor in little Hangleton**_

_There had been early celebrations going on at riddle manor that afternoon. The dark lord himself was quite happy with his success at braking Azkaban. Having the Dementors on his side was quite a bonus. He was now waiting for his remaining squads to come back from their raids. It did not take long for hell to brake loose. The dark lord would mark this day as a victory with worry. However unknown to him, this would also be the day where the end of the dark lord reign began._

_The dark lord was in deep discussions with Bellatrix when the recently released Lucius Malfoy came barging through in the throne room and bowed low to his masters and said._

"_My Lord! There has been a serious situation developed with our attack team in France!"_

_The dark lord sneered and said, "What do you mean a serious situation? You better start making sense Lucius, I do not like playing games."_

"_My Lord, I beg your indulgence to come and see for yourself. I do not think that you would believe my explanation."_

_The dark lord looked at him for a few seconds and said," Very well, show me. I want all of my senior lieutenants to be present. Bellatrix, Lucius, Rabastan, Crabb, Goyle, Rudolfus, Liam, Snape and Avery meet me in the portkey chamber."_

_When they got there they were dismayed beyond belief. Three of their brethren looked to be in a catatonic state and one of them was holding the decapitated head of Antonin Dolohov. The dark lord was surprised to say the least. Of his 22 men attack team, three were left. One of his senior member was decapitated. This act of ruthlessness was unheard off from ministry aurors. Except for Romania, all wizarding ministries shunned such acts of brutality. He needed some answers fast. Finally he said._

"_Lucius go and fetch my projection pensive. Crabb and Goyle gather these imbeciles and bring them to the throne room. The rest of you get our new recruits, I want them to see what new battle tactics the Aurors are using." The dark lord would later ponder why decided not legilimens these cretins. In one single move he had instilled terror into his troops from an unknown power. This fear would later play quite well into his opponent's hand._

_They all gathered in the thrown room. And the dark lord instructed these last three to put their memories of the battle scene into the pensive. They had all been prepared to see some new Auror tactics that they could study and learn from._

_What they saw however was nothing of the sort. The first few minutes of the fight had been predictable but it quickly turned into a horror show that had some of his new recruits pissing themselves. They witness one faceless wizard utterly obliterate their brethrens. None of them including the dark lord had ever seen this type of dark magic and brutality._

_Severus was shocked for two reasons. One he could not imagine a wizard wielding this kind of power. Second he had never once in his service to the dark lord seen him with a look of fear on his face. The fact that the dark lord did not recognize this kind of dark magic was baffling to say the least. Severus paid close attention to the battle scene and tried to memorize as many details as possible. He had to show this to Dumbledore._

_Finally after studying the battle scene a few more times, the dark lord said, "Well, well, well. It would seem we have a new player in town. We need to find out all we can about this wizard. I want you to hit all of our information resources, bars, banks, stores, and restaurants. I want all contacts to be alerted tonight. I want information on this bastard in three weeks time. If you fail me, there will be dire consequences!"_

_Suddenly Avery spoke up "My lord, I was just doing some scanning charms and noticed that these three have been tagged with a tracking charm that I do not recognize?"_

_The dark lord face twisted in pure fury, whipped out his wand, and cast CRUCIO on the three victims. They screamed and seizured on the floor for what must have been 5 minutes.__**"You fools, you may have compromised our location. All of you work as one and remove the charms immidiatly."**_

_"Right away my lord!"_

_Everyone was just staring at the victims when Voldemort screamed__**"You morons, you have your assignments, now scram before I feed you to my pet!"**__Everyone immediately trampled over each other to get out of the way. After everyone was out of the throne room, Voldemort decided to ask Snape if he had made any headway with the muggle loving fool on getting the little shit back into his Occlumency lessons._

_"Snape!" Voldemort bellowed._

_Snape rushed to the dark lord and went on one knee and said, "You called my lord"_

_"Yes, I need to know how you made out with getting the brat back on his Occlumency lessons!"_

_"I am sorry my lord, but the muggle loving fool will only allow me to do so come September."_

_Voldemort said, "You have failed me Snape." Before Severus could reply, the dark lord cast CRUCIO for a good 2 minutes. Voldemort lifted the curse and said._

_"You can redeem yourself by finding out where he lives and plan his capture. I need to access him mind. Therefore we will attack him within three weeks time. Make the preparation. Do not fail me again Snape. You are not exactly high on my favorites list right now."_

_"Yes, my lord." After his lord's permission, Severus picked himself off the ground and made his way to the portkey room. Severus was officially cornered and he knew it. He had to find a way out of this. He wanted nothing more than for the little bastard to suffer, but his loyalties were with the old coot. Little did Severus know that a muggle by the name of Vernon Dursley would see him out of his tight spot?_

_Maybe he could leave a warning of an attack to Potter but do it on very short notice as not to arouse suspicion. Severus took his portkey and off he went back to Hogwarts._

_Meanwhile, the dark lord pondered his situation. His dark arts knowledge was not fully recovered yet. There were power rituals that he needed to complete and he could not afford to retrace back his steps across the world to acquire this knowledge. He had to break into that worthless brats head. Easier said than done he thought._

_He could not afford to wait for September, with this threat to his power, he needed to take action soon and for that he needed his full knowledge back where it belonged. That little bastard had been the bane of my existence for far too long._

_The dark lord carried on with his planning, lost to his own mind and oblivious to the rest of the world._

_**Back at Xiana's Place**_

Xiana came back out of her trunk bedroom. She had chosen the bedroom across from Harry. She thought the whole concept of a trunk manor to be absolutely brilliant. When she knew Harry a lot more she was going to ask how he did it. Heck her new bedroom had more space than her whole apartment. She had never tried a muggle whirlpool bath. She was exited to try. She came back down through the living room and her Harry swears in the library. She made her way and asked him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry replied, "I put a tracking charm on those idiots earlier this afternoon and just as I was going to pinpoint where they had port keyed the charm disappeared. I have a general location. It's some where close to a place called little Hangleton but that's it. They must have discovered the charms and disabled them. " He put away the atlas geography globe that he had been working with and asked Xiana.

"Are you finished with your packing?"

"Yes, I just carried in the last of my box. We can go any time you want." They both made their way out of the trunk and Harry shrunk and pocketed his trunk.

He took out his wand and told her to hang on to his arm. She looked at him and gave him a coy smile. She took hold of his left arm and Harry concentrated on his new apparition signature and cast the apparition charm. He could have simply done it without his wand but why drain himself. He might as well make use of the amplifying properties of his wand.

Within seconds, they were standing on Potter castle grounds. Xiana had a good look around and found the terrace to be absolutely beautiful. She told him so. He told her that he would thank his elves for their spectacular work.

She noticed the giant weeping willows along with the red oak trees. There were spectacular flowerbeds and a beautiful waterfall that fed a pond where several families of black swans were residing. The grounds and castle must have easily taken over 1000 acres of land.

The entire west side of the grounds was sitting on top of a beautiful cliff. The cliff edge was framed with 3 feet granite wall and walkway. The granite wall circled the entire circumference of the cliff.

Toward the east side, she could see the black granite castle. It was beautiful with its turrets and gargoyle-laden edge.

The doors were decorated with what she assumed was the Potter family crest. On the left hand side was a black unicorn and on the right hand side was a gold griffin. Along the edge of the door were silver snakes. As they made their way towards the door she noticed the scorpion statues and asked him for its significance. He told her that it was to honor the ancient priest who had created the dark magic that he was now using.

Once he said that he noticed two mistakes with his earlier conjuring. The scorpions were missing the black Phoenix. He told Xiana how stupid he was and explained why. He took off his shirt and conjured two mirrors. He told Xiana to hold one mirror to his back. He wanted to remember the details of his tattoos. Xiana did as she was told. She found it very difficult not to touch Harry. He had an incredible physique. His muscles were so well defined.

She was practically drooling, but held herself as only a Zabini can. If this continued she was going to have a nice long cold shower. She looked at his tattoos and could not help admiring the intricate details and the scorpion was simply mesmerizing.

Harry forced himself to concentrate. This was becoming extremely difficult with Xiana so close to him. He was feeling light headed and he figured it was due to his second head stealing the blood from his regular one. He took out his wand and conjured a beautiful obsidian black Phoenix. He levitated he new 6 feet tall statue and set it above and in between his two scorpions. He also noticed that he had etched the Orion nebula.

In Greek mythology, Orion was a giant and a great hunter. Harry realized that he forgot to etch the nebula Canis Major for the star Sirius. He switched the nebulas around. The Head of the Phoenix was facing North and looking at the constellation Canis Major and the Dog Star Sirius. On the south side was the hunter Orion. Now Harry was Happy.

Xiana was now quite impressed with his transfiguration abilities. They went thought the front doors and were greeted by Dobby and Winky. Xiana was surprised to see two-house elf being employed. Of course, if the castle is rather large so it's no surprise that there would be enough work for them.

Harry told Dobby and Winky what a fantastic job they had done with the castle grounds. They both blushed and smiled warmly at Harry's praise. He asked them were they were with the upstairs rooms renovation. They were halfway done due to a lack of building material from the muggle manufacturers. Apparently an order was forth coming this week that would allow them to finish. Winky asked them if they were hungry. Harry replied that they were famished. Both Dobby and Winky said that supper would be served within 45 minutes.

Harry decided to give Xiana a grand tour of his home. He started out with the first floor and worked his way to the bedrooms. Harry explained all the renovation ideas that had been completed and explained about the use of muggle electricity and such. He showed her the electricity generators that he had created. For her part Xiana listened to every detail he was giving her. She found the renovated castle to be exquisite in taste and comfort. She loved the blending of exotic woods, marbles, and granite.

Of course Zabini manor was no shack to say the least, but it was not on par with this castle. They ended up on the second floor and once again Xiana chose a bedroom adjacent to Harry's. Her choice of bedrooms was not loss on Harry however. Finally they went back to the first floor and Harry took her to the library. Harry introduced her to Anubis. The snake had startled her at first. If ever there was an intimidating creature it was his snake.

She knew that Harry was a parseltongue but it was still shocking to hear him speak the snake language. Both of them would never know of the events between Anubis and her twin. As smart as Anubis was, he was still a snake and to him all magical humans had different magical signature even twins. He did not recognize Xiana as the twin to his victim.

Harry told Xiana that Anubis had scanned her mind and found her to be worthy. Harry told her that his snake would never bother her. Harry explained to his snake that she was part of the family from now on.

Xiana found those words very comforting. Finally Winky popped in and told them that supper was ready. They proceeded to the dining room and sat down to an excellent French style supper. Harry never realized that they could cook ethnic foods. After supper they both retired to the living room and settled in front of the fireplace.

They both sipped some brandy and looked into the fire. Xiana took that moment to look at Harry. She could see that he was in deep thought and noticed that his face showed a grimace every now and then. She thought he was probably reviewing today's events. For her part she felt quite bewildered herself. This had not been an easy day. The slight throbbing in her arm was a testament to that.

She nonetheless felt happy about her situation today. Well no sense in worrying too much about the future. What will come will come and there is nothing anyone can do about it. She had lived by that credo all her life.

Finally, Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was 11:00 pm. "Well Xiana, I guess I'm going to turn in. Tomorrow is going to be busy. I have to get a hold of my tutors. While we train we will be living in the trunk. We will be getting our charms, transfiguration, and martial arts instructor. I will be tutoring you personally with occlumency and legilimency if you are interested in learning the mind arts?"

Xiana replied, "Harry that's wonderful. I feel like I have so much to learn, I'll take anything you wish to teach me."

"O.K I'll make up our schedules. I plan on including some leisure and relaxation time during our training I hope you don't mind," he said.

"Not at all, I don't think that I could train for 14 solid hour at any rate." she replied.

They both walked upstairs and said good night. Harry got in his room, changed, and practiced his occlumency. After 15 minutes his head hit the pillow and he knew no more. Meanwhile, Xiana decided to take a long bath. Baths always helped her relax, and she had a lot to think about. Most of all she needed to sort out her feelings.

While sitting in the tub, Xiana reflected on her family. Zabini's were cool and calculating by nature, but something about Harry simply brought down her natural reserves. After pondering a host of questions, she finally admitted to herself that she was starting to fall for Harry. Maybe this is what they call love at first site she mused. She would just let time take care of things.

After and hour-long bath, she got out, dried herself and sank into bed. She loved sleeping au natural and the comfort of this bed was exquisite. Within minutes, she too was fast asleep.

_**August 1, 1997**_

Harry woke up early, and went straight to his physical workout. He always hated missing his physical workouts. He had grown attached to his routine and never wanted to change it. When he was done with his workout, he showered and got dressed. He decided to wear dark gray slacks and a black shirt with emerald and silver tri on the borders. He made sure to put on his basilisk vest and dragon hide boots and his basilisk wand holders. Today was sapphire day. He picked up one of his charmed scorpion earrings, and put it in his right ear.

This was his morning ritual. When he was done he crossed the hall and knocked on Xiana's door. She had apparently woken up early and had showered and gotten dressed as well. She came out of her door looking absolutely radiant and they both went off to breakfast. As unusual Dobby and Winky cooked enough food to feed nearly eight people.

" Dobby! How in the world do you expect us to eat all of this food?" Harry said.

Dobby however refused to be chastised and answered." Harry Potter is a great wizard who trains very hard to fight evil wizards. Harry Potter needs lots of food to train sir." Dobby finished deadpan.

Harry just sighed and noticed Xiana's smile. He started smiling as well. Xiana herself couldn't help it. She had immidiatly taken to Dobby and Winky. She loved the way Harry respected his elves. She had always loathed the way some of the so-called pureblood family's treated their elves.

When they were done breakfast, Harry got up and gave Dobby and Winky more ideas on the castle renovations. Harry had asked Xiana what she thought about his plans, and she had given him many great ideas, which he had implemented in his list. When he was done with his instructions, they both left to go to the front grounds. Harry choose to lay his trunk by one of the big trees. He picked one of the big weeping willows by the pond. He took out his trunk manor, and enlarged it.

They both went inside to set things up. Harry explained how he had set up this system for security reasons. He explained that throughout his training he had never shown his tutors his family castle. He described that the trunk wards were designed to allow a portkey room from which people came and went without coming from the main trunk doors.

Harry then proceeded to key her into the blood ward and keyed her magical signature throughout all of the rooms. He wanted her to have full access to his trunk manor. When they were done he told her to get comfortable and he would be back later this morning. He explained that he had to go to Gringotts in order to contact his tutors.

If Xiana found that weird, she didn't say. She just shrugged her shoulders and went to unpack her boxes. Harry went to the portkey room. He briefly wondered if he should disguise himself. In the end he decided against it. He was sick and tired of hiding. At any rate even if he was found out, he didn't give a shit. Its not like the bird soldiers could do anything against him anyway.

Within seconds he was standing in front of Gringotts. He made his way to the counter and asked to see Griphook. He was told to proceed to his office. After an hour going over documents and such, and giving Griphook his portkey rings for his tutors.

He decided to go have a look at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. The thought of his old Firebolt brought a lump in his throat. It was the only present he had gotten from his now deceased godfather. That bloody bitch Umbridge had taken it away and destroyed his beloved Firebolt.

Well you can always replace material things. It's the sentimental value that is priceless. Within 15 minutes he was looking at the new Firebolt SX. It could apparently do an extra 25 km/hr. The thing can go at an astounding speed of 175 km/hr. It was fast, but for some reason he was slightly disappointed.

Harry wondered if he could build his own broom. Hell he built his trunk so why not. What he needed was a special crafts book on broom making. He was sure he could get something like that at Flourish and Blotts. He was about to turn around when he heard the all to familiar voice of one Hermione Granger. Of course the weasel a.k.a former best friend was no doubt close buy as well. He didn't dare turn around just yet.

Ten minutes earlier, Hermione Granger had checked in at Flourish and Blotts to see if the sixth yearbooks were in. Ron was tailing her and complaining to no end about being back here again. Hermione turned around and said.

"Look Ron, we have already been thought this. I want to get a jumpstart since our NEWT are coming in fast and furious. We only have two years to prepare for our finals you know!" Ron gave her this queer look and said.

"Mione! That's two bloody years from now? At any rate we just finished our OWL, we don't even know what courses we can take, and therefore what books to buy?"

"Well, I'm going to get every course subject, that way I won't miss anything, so there." She stamped her foot and humph. She was about to cross the street when she quickly caught a glimpse of a face she thought she knew quite well. She was not sure at first, because this individual had long jet-black hair that went up to his shoulder blades, and was tied in a ponytail. She was sure she cought a glimpse of that well-known scar.

"Ron, see that man over there going towards Qudditch Supplies? I think that's Harry."

"What?" Ron said. "You are barking mad Hermione. There is no way that's Harry. For one thing he is being guarded and Dumbledore wouldn't risk having him out in the open like this. Plus he is way to tall to be Harry." Hermione replied.

"I'm telling you Ron, I have a feeling about this!" she said in an irritated voice. Ron knew too well how she hated being questioned.

"Fine, let's go check him out." He replied.

They both started tailing him and when they got close enough to his back Hermione hollered.

"Harry Potter, is that you?"

Harry cringed and slowly turned around. He looked at both of their shocked faces and narrowed his eyes. He had conveniently forgotten about these traitors, but seeing them now, it was starting to piss him off. After about ten seconds, he said.

"Ya, it's me. I'm out doing some much needed shopping. What do you want?"

Both Ron and Hermione were quite shocked to see that it was Harry. What was more shocking was his extremely cool demeanor. Finally, Hermione found her voice and said.

"Harry, you are not supposed to be out here. It's too dangerous for you! There is a reason why the Headmaster has guards helping to protect you. You have to get back to your house immidiatly or you are going to get in trouble. " She said that as if that settled the arguments, and Harry would do what he was told. What she didn't expect was his reaction.

At this point Harry was fuming. She always thinks she knows more than everybody. That over confidence of her is going to be her downfall. "Well if you like being on house arrest why don't you go?" He sneered at them.

Hermione was taken back a notch by his vehemence, but she was far too stubborn to know when to back down so she plowed on and said, "Well It's not me the dark lord is after now is it? Besides Dumbledore knows what he is doing. You should listen to him. You know what happened last time you didn't listen!" If she thought that this would cower Harry she was greatly mistaken.

Suddenly Harry exploded in a towering rage and said, **"How dare you throw my godfathers death on my shoulders. His death is due to that manipulative, cock sucking, slimy, old bastard headmaster and his fucking lap dog Snape. Don't you ever bring this up in my face ever again or so help me god I'm going to fucking hex you into oblivion**. **And who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do!** **You are not my mother, much less a friend**. **So both of you can crawl back into your dear headmasters ass and die there!"**

By then Hermione was in shock and her eyes were brimming with tears. Ron's face had turned tomato red. Of course being Ron, and not having any control, he rounded on Harry and pointed a finger right in his face and said.

"Who do you think you are talking to Hermione like that?"

"Well maybe for once she should learn her own limitations about what she knows and what she has no fucking clue about. If she stopped for once being the all know it all she tries to be, and think about what she was saying to me then I may have been more lenient." Harry replied.

Ron sneered and said, **" Getting a little to big for your pants Potter!** You don't seem to understand who your friends are Mr. Bloody big shot. You may not think so, but I'm more capable than you will ever be. Maybe it's time to give you a little lesson in manners." By now Ron had a slight grin on his face.

"**Yah, I learned all there was to know about you definition of friendship in 4th year you fucking hypocrite"** Harry replied.

At hearing Harry's comeback, Ron's face went from red to a nasty purple shade that would make his uncle Vernon quite proud. Harry could see Ron was debating whether to curse him or not. Harry looked at Hermione's fuming face and Ron's constipated look. Harry decided to let them have it. He owed them nothing. He brought forth his emulated Dementor aura to full power.

Both Ron and Hermione noticed a glow surrounding him and his eyes were like green shining globes and it looked as if lightning was going off in them. At this point they both looked at each other and they were both thinking the same thing. Harry looked truly frightening. Suddenly they notices a cold chill surrounding them and they began reliving their worst memories. It was as if a Dementor was present. Ron was starting to panic and Hermione had dropped to one knee and was holding her head in her hands. Suddenly Ron found the strength to pull out his wand and cast _**flipendo**_.

Harry saw Ron bring his wand out and release a curse at him. Harry broke contact and quickly side stepped to the right. The spell missed him by inches, while he stepped out of the way, he rapidly flicked his wand back in his hand, and cast _**stupefy**_.

Harry had not tamed his spell either, and Ron was not been quick enough to get out of the way. He was hit square in the chest and flew about 20 feet backwards and hit a cart. He lay crumpled in a heap. Serves the bastard right Harry thought. Meanwhile Hermione had noticed his wand, and it was not his Holly wand. Where in the world did he get this wand? Lastly, Harry turned towards her and said.

"Better go check on the idiot. You might need some help reviving him. He will be out for a while. I'm going now, but don't worry I'll be seeing your headmaster at headquarters on the 21. We have lots of unfinished business to take care off. See you in the funny papers." He spat. Hermione just glared back at him. With that Harry walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione stood there in the street for about 15 minutes just too shocked to move. Finally she gathered her wits when she notices a few pops and some ministry aurors showed up to see who had used underage magic. They spotted Ron some 20 feet off and asked Hermione what spell had been used on him. She replied _Stupefy_. It took about 10 minutes with Hermione and the help of two aurors working together to enervate him. When he stood up he was coughing blood. Better get him to St-Mungo's to get a checkup. She forgot to tell them that Harry was at Flourish and Blotts.

Why had he been so angry she thought? Granted she could have used more tack when it came to Harry. She hated being patronized and so had reacted without thinking. One thing for sure, something was drastically wrong. There were so many questions running in her mind. Where was that hate for Dumbledore coming from? Where did he get that wand? How did he become so big in such a short span of time? Granted magic was mystifying and could account for it, but she highly doubted that. He was not only tall but was cut like an athlete? She needed to get to St-Mungo's and then to headquarters. She had to see the headmaster.

Meanwhile, Harry was mad at himself. He let his temper get the better of him. In the process the Order would now go at him with all they had. They would try to track him down and bring him to headquarters for questioning. Well what the hell he thought. In 15 days he was going to be emancipated. Oh, well there's no sense crying over spilled milk.

At any rate if felt good to curse the bastard for his betrayal. Harry made his way to the craft section and found the book he was looking on broom building. He paid for it and got out of the store as quickly as possible. He turned a corner and found an empty spot. Harry looked around to make sure no one was looking and apparated back to his home.

He went to see Dobby to find out if he had gotten a shipment of Ironwood yet. He found Dobby and as they had promised they had just gotten back from getting all of the remaining materials to complete the renovations. He asked if there were any Ironwood extras that he could take. Dobby assured him that he had added an extra 20 percent to his purchases to make up for any mistakes and such. Harry took two pieces of wood and thanked Dobby.

By that time it was nearly 11:30 am and he apparated back to his trunks portkey chamber. He went to his workshop and stowed his book and wood and went to find Xiana. She was currently in the kitchen. When she saw him she had a big smile for him. After his encounter with his former friends he found that gesture heart warming. They began to talk and he told her of his little escapade.

Xiana for her part thought that Harry had been far too easy on them. From the way he described his former friends, they were people that she would despise no doubt about it. She hated brash people, but she despised conceited individuals. She understood that they had been friends for a long time, and that probably explained why he had not cursed them to a greater extent.

Xiana has kept herself busy by unpacking and getting to know her new living accommodations. She had been very impressed with the pantry and the ethnic food selection. She ended up heating up a Moussaka dish with a Mediterranean salad and some butter beers.

During dinner, Harry found out that Xiana was also a Quidditch freak. He told her about his broom-crafting book that he bought. He told her that on their spare time, if she was interested they could learn to make their own brooms. She was genuinely exited about learning how to make her own broom. They finished dinner and cleaned up. After mealtime was over, they decided to go to the living room and review the training schedule. They agreed to stick with this for the time being.

_**August 1-20 Odin's Months**_

5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs…est. Include 30 min of Tai Chi

7:00-7:15 showers

7:15-8:00 am Breakfast

8:00- 10:00 am Martial Arts /Body Magic

10:00-11:30 Ancient Dark Arts Theory/ Practice

11:30- 12:00 launch

12:00- 2:00 pm Transfiguration

2:00- 4:00 pm Charms

5:00-6:00 pm Arithmancy with Xiana

6:00-7:00 Supper

7:00-9:00 Rune Studies/ Muggle Studies (Alternate every second day)

9:00-11:00 Xiana/ Harry Leisure time.

Bed

By the time they were done it was nearly 1:00 pm. They went into the portkey room and waited for his tutors to show up. It didn't take long for Akima, Yadislav Klunichov his charms and runes expert, and Michael O'Toole his transfiguration specialist to arrive. He made sure that everyone knew each other and he processed to show everyone their room. Akima knew where to go. Harry had been very happy to see Akima greet him warmly and with a huge grin on his face.

Akima for his part was very happy to be back. He had first accepted this job for the money but soon found himself liking Harry very much. He was very proud of how Harry had dedicated himself into becoming a sword and martial arts expert. He knew that his level of drive and dedication was rare indeed. In the process he in turn found himself becoming a much better wizard. He was eager to learn from the other two experts and hoped that they would also accept to learn from each other.

Once again, Harry asked his other two tutors if they wanted to form a study group so that they could all learn from each other. Everyone had been very enthusiastic with the idea. They listened to Harry's plan and all agreed to the timing schedule. He promised many breaks and left the evenings free for everybody to do what they wanted.

He explained about flux time and how it worked. They had all been interested in seeing the contraption, but Harry made them understand that for security reasons he had to keep it hidden. They understood and proceeded to get settled. And so the last phase of his training began. Little did Harry know that his life would change forever during this time?

_**Earlier at 12 Grimauld Place**_

_Hermione and a shaken Ron had marched into the kitchen at headquarters with a furious look on their faces. Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Tonks, Moody, and Dumbledore were sitting at the table eating one of Molly Weasley fine launch. Moody looked up and noticed their faces and said._

"_You look like you ran into some trouble. Did you find any death eaters?"_

"_No, but we ran into Harry and just came back from St-Mongo's." At those words, everyone stood up from his or her chairs. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone and his face became a mask of concern. Dumbledore was the first to gain his voice and said._

"_Please sit down and tell us what happened from the beginning."_

_Hermione started from the time they left Flourish and Blotts. She told them about spotting Harry, and confronting him at Quidditch Supplies. She told him about his physical changes. Hermione then explained how they had confronted him about being seen in the alley and his sarcastic comments and very condescending language towards the headmaster._

_Finally, she explained about Ron trying to bring him in but he ended being cursed by Harry instead. She also explained how they had felt before things got physical. She described the strange glow in his eyes and the white aura surrounding his body. She then explained how incredibly angry he was and when he turned his hate on them they began feeling real cold and it was as if they would never be happy ever again. Later on Hermione would curse herself for forgetting to mention the wand._

_As their story was told, Dumbledore face took on a look of worry to the point where he collapsed back in his chair and brought his hands to his temple and began to massage them. It seemed that he was developing a splitting headache by the second. Remus Lupin narrowed his eyes and slowly looked at Tonks and then Mad Eye. It was as if a silent massage passed between them all to not reveal their earlier findings to Dumbledore._

_Finally, Dumbledore said, "Remus, Tonks, could you please alert the others, we need to call an Order meeting for tonight. It would seem that Mr. Potter has gone sight seeing. He must be found immediately and brought back to his relatives. Alastor could you please follow me to Mr. Potter's residence, we need to see what is going on."_

_Unknown to Dumbledore, Remus was seething inside. It took all of his strength to not blow a gasket at the old coot. He obviously didn't give a shit in finding out the cause of Harry's desertion from his relations. He just cared about finding him and sticking him right back there. Remus felt himself becoming disillusioned by the minute with this whole setup and Harry's treatment at the hands of the headmaster._

_Two hours later, a very disturbed Dumbledore walked into the kitchen at 12 Grimauld place. Their visit to #4 Privet Drive had left far more questions than it answered. This was perplexing to say the least. After many spells, Dumbledore had finally figured out what the glass vase on the kitchen table was for. It was strengthening the blood wards._

_It seems that Harry had come up with a stroke of genius. He would never have expected the boy to come up with something like this. With that contraption, Harry would have been able to leave his house without any deterioration to the blood wards. No alarms would have sounded due to the blood wards staying intact._

_The bigger question is how long has this been going on? Where had he gone? What was he up to? There was a multitude of questions with no answers. He had to get the boy back no matter what. If his plan was to succeed, he needed to control the boy to the end._

_After supper, the Order met to discuss Harry's situation. After his report, most Order member were shocked. Molly had been the most vocal of the lot, insisting that all resources be sent out immediately to fetch him. Severus had patently called her stupid for pointing out the obvious. At that point, a near riot had broken out between her children and Severus. Dumbledore had gotten mad enough to get everyone's attention. They eventually settled down enough so that some of the members could ask some questions. Hestia Jones was the first to speak._

"_Why would Harry leave the safety of his relations?"_

"_**Gosh, I don't know!**__His godfather dies and the headmaster feels that to properly heal he should be made a prisoner under house arrest and forced to endure his relatives who absolutely hate him and treat him like a slave.__**Gee**__, if it was me I would want to stay!" Remus replied with deep loathing._

"_That's enough Remus. We have already gone over this. If you cannot follow orders than I will be forced to remove you from the order." Said Dumbledore with his eyes narrowed._

"_Hey, that's fine by me. However, I would like to point out that Harry and I own this property. So if I am no longer part of the order then kindly exit these premises and don't let the door slap you on the ass on your way out." Replied Remus._

_No one said anything for a minute while the headmaster was trying to figure out how to not reveal his ultimate plan while appeasing the wolf. It was getting harder and harder to do. Why couldn't people just listen to him without asking so many bloody questions? He knew best how to handle this war._

_Finally, Dumbledore realized that he needed a headquarters' and remembered a famous muggle quote. 'To grow a beautiful rose you have to shovel a lot of shit.'_

"_I'm sorry Remus. I'm afraid that today's events have made me rather upset. I did not mean anything by my words. Please accept my apology." Dumbledore said._

_Remus didn't believe a word of it, but just nodded his head at the headmaster and left the room. Finally, after another hour of questioning, everyone left for his or her assignment. If they were not able to find him, then at the very least he promised Hermione that he would show up on the 21. He knew the lad was mad at him. He was going to throw him a few carrots and that should appease him enough._

_**40 weeks later Odin Time**_

It was now August 20 and so many things had happened that it was hard to know where to start. He was sitting in his castles living room. He was looking at the beautiful blue fire and looked at he wife Xiana. She was reading a book on ancient runes. He marveled at her beauty and grace.

He remembered their training together. Harry was now realized how little magic wizarding schools really thought. Compared to ancient magic, today's school thought the equivalent of muggle parlor tricks. They could be so much more than they were.

The ministry and the wizengamot body were responsible for the poor magic curriculum being thought. They could allow for a much better curriculum, but Harry was sure that it came down to control and power on their part.

He had quickly learned that Xiana was an expert in wizarding costumes and ancient laws. She had also thought him everything she knew of arithmancy. After 6 months flex time he now had the equivalent wizarding knowledge of a pureblood wizard. He had learned everything that his father should have thought him had he not been killed. It was incredible how much Dumbledore had fucked his life.

After 6 months of in flex time, Harry had madly fallen in love with Xiana Zabini. He was madly, and hopelessly in love with her. She never pressured him into anything, but she was always there for him. He had learned to open up his feelings to her. She was so good at reading him now. She knew when he was sad, happy, or angry. He had also found out that she had a wicked temper. His wife was not someone you wanted to piss off that's for sure. He remembered their first kiss together.

_**Harry Flashback #1 for August 6, 1997 9:00 pm**_

They were playing a game of Poole that he was currently winning. Just has he was about to sink the 8 ball in the left corner pocket, she leaned over and blew in his ear. Naturally he missed and she fell back laughing to pieces. She teased.

"What's wrong Potter, can't make the shot when it counts?"

Harry blushed and said, "You just watch and see if I can't make the shot when it counts!" He said with a grin.

He took off after her and she squealed in delight and the great castle chase was one. After what seemed forever, he tackled her in the living room in front of the fire. By now they were both out of breath. He was lying on top of her. He was looking at her exquisite sapphire eyes and her beautiful red lips.

Xiana was lying on her back, gaining back her breath, when she noticed Harry looking at her. She looked back at him and her pulse must have doubled. She had never been so close to those gigantic emerald pools. He had the most gorgeous eyes in the world she thought.

His facial features were exquisite and sharp. His lightning scar stood on his forehead as a beacon of power. She felt herself melt into his arms. Suddenly he leaned close to her and she took her right hand brought it to the back of his head. Their lips touched and it felt as if a lightning bolt had energized her.

She had never felt this in all the times she had kissed. Granted it had not bee many, but she never had this feeling before. She noticed a blue glow surround them. He felt the strength and the heat of his passion for her. She could barely manage a coherent tough. She felt like she was going to rip her clothes off right then and there. Nothing mattered to her in the world except having Harry inside her. She was still a virgin, but by god she wanted him. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue hungrily searching her mouth.

She had never felt such passion rise in her before. She now fully admitted to herself that she had hopelessly and madly fallen in love with this man. He was so intelligent, gentle, brave, and honorable. He had a body that she wanted to ravage beyond eternity. He tenderly ran his hands on her thighs. God she felt herself getting so wet, she couldn't help it. Eventually, Harry pulled from the kiss and said.

"Xiana, I have wanted to say this to you for a long time now. I just want to say that I have fallen in love with you. This is not a word that I have heard or used a lot of in my life. But I know how I feel. I have never before felt that way about anybody before. Over these last months, you have become my best friend; my confident and I trust you implicitly. Above everything else I admire you?"

Xiana found herself crying at those words. She had wanted to hear him say that for a long time now. She could see the love and caring in his eyes. This was the most heartfelt words anybody had ever said to her. She knew what a harsh upbringing he had, and yet he above anyone else truly understood the real meaning of love and compassion.

"Harry, I have never before loved or cherished anybody as I do you. You have awakened a spirit in me that I thought was lost when my twin died. You know all about my family, and yet you have found it in your self to love me. I just wish to tell you that I love you above all others. I cherish you and honor you. "

She could see tears running down his face. She grabbed a hold of him and kissed him with such passion that both their body was shuddering with expectation. After an hour of kissing, Harry finally found the strength to pull away and said.

"Xiana, I have to stop or I don't think I will be able to control myself much longer. I want our first time to be special."

"I understand love. I want our first time to be special too. It is tradition for women of my clan to wait for their nuptial night to loose their virtue. It doesn't have to be that way with us though." Xiana replied.

"Traditions are important Xiana. I can wait as long as it takes." Harry replied.

From then on, Harry strived to make their every moment together special. He would conjure flowers, or make a special meal. Outside of flextime, they made many overnight stay to different parts of Europe. They went back to France. They visited Greece, Italy, and Naples. Their favorite stay had been in the desert overlooking the Nile with the pyramids as a background. They both found a special pull in the ancient land of Egypt. They could not really explain why. They did this until that very special day on August 15.

_**End Harry Flashback #1**_

Over these last 20 months, Harry had absorbed all of his tutor's knowledge to the point where he was also a master in their arts. From his transfiguration tutor he had learned to be an animagus. He was an extinct Egyptian imperial eagle. They were once one of the most feared predators of the sand country. They were jet black and had the sharpest beak, and most powerful talons of any raptor. They had a 10-foot wingspan and could stay airborne indefinitely.

He loved the freedom of his animagus form. 4 months ago flux time, they had gone back to Egypt and transformed into their animagus forms. They had spent until 1:00 am in the morning soaring over the moonlit desert over the ancient Valley of the Kings. The spectacular raw beauty of the desert night had been a moments that he would never forget. He now had many calming memories from which to pick from for his Occlumency practice.

He had also learned how to conjure just about anything and mix it with his dueling and battle strategy. He could conjure sirukin stars, stilettos, obscuring fog, walls, and other weapons. As long, as they were simple and did not include any intricate parts. He could never conjure a muggle gun or any of these types of weaponry. He also learned how to use his conjuring skills towards creature comforts. He could conjure muggle reclining chairs, tea, a full scale English breakfast, and all sorts of different foods. He would never go hungry ever again that's for sure.

With his charms professor he had furthered expanded his theory and concepts behind wards, curses, and jinxes. He especially concentrated on practical charms for setting up perimeter alarms and personal space detection charms. Everything he learned he tried to come up with ways to incorporate in dueling or in grand scale battle strategies. With his in depth knowledge of occlumency and legilimency he had also become a master obliviator. He knew what sectors of the brain to concentrate on, and how to modify, or plant false memories. That had taken quite a while.

His biggest accomplishment had been his final mastery of the ancient dark magic of the high priest. After nearly 4 years flux time. Anubis himself declared him a master sorcerer of ancient knowledge. Anubis told him that the ancients would be very proud of him. He could now call forth the darkest of armies. His favorite was the jackal warriors set in the image of Anubis himself.

They stood about 8 foot tall and were pitch black in color. Their faces were the shape of jackals; their hands were adorned with 1-inch claws that could shred anybody's throat. For weapons, they carried scimitars in their left hand and a Kama in their right hand. They were impervious to curses even the unforgivables. They could only be taken down via hand-to-hand combat. A connecting sword strike to the body would cause them to dissolve. The problem was that they were very accomplished combat fighters as well. With his wand at its maximum power, he could conjure up to 200 of these fighters. They were truly fierce warriors. The spell used to conjure them is**Zi-Pà-úrgu-Mìna**.

In terms of magic theory they were simply an incredible work of conjuring mixed with transfiguration. He had been able to accomplish the same thing with his scorpion men. They were the same size as his regular scorpions, but sported the body of a man, with scorpion legs, pincers, and stinger. They however could think on their own and set their own targets. These were the major ones.

He had had also learned some pretty harsh curses. Some of them would cause the person to develop severe arthritis. The spell for that one was **Ñìri-Edakua-Diþ**. Some would cause a person to slowly develop dementia. The list went on and on.

He was also finished with his martial art training. He had fully implemented the weirding way with his sword and martial arts training. The result was truly devastating. The saying nothing comes easy was truly was truth incarnate. His training had not been easy or cheap. However for the first time since knowing the prophecy, he know had a fighting chance against Voldemort.

Shortly after Harry had been going steady with Xiana, he had divulged the contents of the prophecy to her. She had cried at first, but soon realized that there was nothing that could be done but to keep fighting until the end. Not once had she ever had second thoughts about their relationships when she learned of the prophecy. If it was possible, her love for him had become even greater.

Of course it was not just him that had become a fierce fighter. His wife was well on her way to mastering the weirding way of combat. He had divulged to her his findings in apparating, his discovery of Naquadah and Naquadria, his success in wand making, his blood and bone potions. At first she had been flabbergasted at his discoveries. She firmly believed that his discoveries alone merited the order of Merlin 1st class. He had instructed her in muggle sciences. He also introduced her to muggle technology such as computer and taught her occlumency and legilimency based on the muggle computer model.

She was now a master occlumens herself and her legilimency were coming along nicely. He had greatly improved her dueling skills as well. She had never beaten him in a duel, which at first pissed her off tremendously but soon she switched from trying to beat him into simply getting their duel to a draw. She had succeeded twice. On her first draw, he had gotten her a basilisk cloak with a hood. On the back of her cloak, he had engraved the same scorpion design that was present on his cloaks. She had been pleased with her draw and present.

Another facet which Harry was had been very pleased with was how quickly she was picking up the dark arts. Contrary to popular belief, simple parseltongue magic can be learned by those who do not posses the gift. They cannot go as in depth as one who has the gift but enough to be dangerous. Most of her learning's however had come from his Viking dark arts books. She had mostly studied Necron's six volumes. Like him, she had memorized those books and was now quite proficient with the curses.

Harry had spent most of his time with Xiana, but she was not the only ones that he had trained at Potter castle. As previously arranged with Bill and Fleur. They had come by on weekends and entered flux time with them to train in Occlumency, dueling, and dark magic. They were coming along quite nicely. Harry had started training them to fight as a battle unit. He had them learn different formation and had signals. They were starting to become very proficient at this type of fighting.

His joy at seeing their progress was also expressed by the rest of the group. They were becoming confident in their abilities and were very grateful to be able to take part in his training. During some leisure time, he had showed Bill and Fleur Potter castle. They had been quite taken with the layout and beauty of the place. Fleur absolutely loved the castle grounds. Harry was glad to have them as friends. They had participated as Druid and Druidess during their marriage ceremony.

Harry remembered his two favorite days. August 12 and August 15. He had proposed to her on the 12th and they had been married on the 15th.

_**Harry Flashback #2 for August 12, 1997**_

Harry remembered waking up that morning feeling very nervous. He could usually put on a good poker face. That morning however even Xiana had noticed how tense he was. He told her that he had some business to do at Gringotts and that he would be back as soon as he was done there. She told him she would see him this afternoon then. She was apparating back to France to do some shopping.

The previous day, Harry had gone into his workshop and spent the afternoon casting and engraving a Naquadria ring. This was going to be her wedding ring. Harry had finally decided to ask Xiana to marry him today. The ring itself was going to comprise a beautiful sapphire as the centerpiece. He was going to crown it with a wraith of ultra pure diamonds. The blood runes inlaid in the Naquadria were going to be inlaid with emeralds. He had finished the main ring. He needed to get the sapphire and diamonds from his vault and a professional jeweler to mount the centerpiece.

That morning to his amazement he had managed to get the gems and found a jeweler to mount them without any incident. The fact that he had worn a disguise might have helped quite a bit. Later that morning he came back and decided to set the stage. He asked Dobby and Winky to set up a Gazebo by the cliff overlooking the ocean. He told them what he wanted for supper and to choose some high quality champagne.

Xiana had come back that afternoon wearing a beautiful white dress with Lily's on it. Harry had fallen in love with the dress. She had been radiating beauty that day. He had told her that they were going to have supper outside overlooking the ocean. That night the view had been spectacular. After supper Harry had rigged his muggle music box with some slow songs. Harry had asked her to dance, and as the sun was setting, Harry pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee. He had opened the box and pulled out the ring. He then asked her to marry him.

Xiana had broken down crying tears of joy. Harry had never seen her so exited and happy. She had immediately accepted. They had set their wedding day for August 15. That night was going to be a full moon. Xiana had a lot of Celtic blood in her she wanted a Druid wedding. She wanted follow the _**Toriatal**_Ceremony. This was the most ancient wizard Celtic marriage ceremony. It went back thousands of years before Christianity. The witches of her family were Wicca's.

Harry had no problem with that. During his free study period, he had taken the time to research his family history. He had predominantly Celtic blood in him. One of his early ancestors had been one of the last Druid priests of the Scottish highlands before Christianity had come to England's shores. Xiana was a master of ancient lore's and customs. He told her she could have anything she wanted. He explained his Celtic blood and agreed to build the ancient shrine.

Harry was going to build a brand new scaled down version of Stone Henge in polished black granite. The rest of the night they danced and kissed.

_**End Harry Flashback #2**_

Present day, Harry sat there still staring at the crackling flames in his fireplace. Xiana was still studying her book. He thoughts invariably went back to the preparation for their Druid wedding. Xiana had shown him the ritual and what was needed. He had been amazed at the beauty and serenity of the ritual. This ritual was laid down in antiquity. It is hardly practiced by witches and wizards anymore due to the blood ritual, which is involved. Due to the ministry idiots and the good old Wizened Maggots, they banned it because it resembled dark magic too much.

How in the name of Merlin can a ceremony celebrating love, life, and fulfillment be considered dark? Here was another reason he had to crush the ministry and establish laws that actually make sense. He needed a male confident to speak as the voice of the North and South. He also needed a female confident to speak as the voice of the East and West. Bill and Fleur were going to speak as Druid and Druidess.

With this in mind, he made sure that Odin's Eye was set to take its maximum radius, so that he could work on the terrace and erect his Stone Henge. He first needed the find the terrace magical nexus. This is where the highest concentration of magic is found. He had been surprised to find it halfway between the castle and the western cliff. It was particularly strong and Harry wondered about that. After finding the center, Harry began building the outer circle dolmens. The major causeway opening to the northeast embraces the direction of the most northerly risings of both moon and sun.

He began by transfiguring thirty highly polished black granite slabs called sarsens. He set them upright. Each stone was ten feet tall. They were aligned in a circle, with thirty lintels perched horizontally atop the sarsens in a continuous circle. He then built an inner circle composed of similar stones, also constructed in post-and-lintel fashion but set in a semi circular pattern.

In the center, he erected a 20-foot tall by 10-foot wide by 3-foot thick granite slab. The slab was polished to the highest sheen possible. The center slab itself tapered to a point facing the sky. Both faces of the slab were facing North and South. He had followed Xiana's instruction and engraved the major Northern and Southern constellations on their appropriate faces at their specific locations on the face.

He then cut a 10-foot high by 6-foot wide archway within the center slab. The base of the archway contained a 1 inch thick Naquadah plate with was inlaid in the granite floor. This had been his addition. If he was right, the center of the magical nexus upon which the center piece and the Naquadah plate was located would greatly amplify any land base magical energy which emanated from his ancestral land.

It's no wonder it had taken him a month to build the whole thing. Transfiguring the massive granite slab, polishing and then properly setting them in their correct order had been utterly draining. Thank god for his wand or he would have been in a coma. Speaking of wand, he had to finish Xiana's wand for their wedding day, as he needed her blood on a full moon to finish off the blood runes. She needed to do this as well for her wedding ring.

Her wedding ring was no ordinary ring. Harry had charmed it to be an indefinite portkey using his new neutrino apparition signature. The Naquadria would use her magical energy and amplify it to recharge her portkey. He had been able to layer 6 different coordinates into her ring. He had made the charms permanent. He had place a summoning charm, an invisibility charm and a remove me not charms that would be keyed to her blood and magical signature only.

Anybody trying to remove her rings would suffer the equivalent of the crucio spell. With one word she could cause her ring to become invisible. He had put that one on for battle situations. If she were caught, they would never know that she had a portkey on her. She could either voice or touch activate her portkey. She would be able to get out of any sticky situations.

Another very good day for him had been when he had brought Neville and Luna into his camp. He couldn't keep himself from smiling when remembered the shock on their faces when they had seen him. Neville almost wet himself in disbelief. He had a million questions. Harry had taken the time to properly legilimen Neville and found out that Neville had no love loss for the ministry and thought that Dumbledore was somewhat off his rocker.

He also determined that Neville had full confidence in him and felt deep down that he would be instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort. Neville wanted to help him and secretly felt that he would love to have the chance to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. In further scanning his mind Harry found that Neville had a mental and power block put on his magic.

Why in the fuck did he have that in place Harry thought? He asked him if he would help him find Luna because he needed to explain a lot of things to them and needed their help for a ceremony. He promised Neville a full explanation of everything. After the dam prophecy could as easily been about Neville.

He told Neville to grab a hold of him and he apparated them both to Luna's house. Harry felt lucky that she was home. He was scared that she was still in Sweden hunting for he Crumpled-Horned-Snack or something like that. He also took the time to legilimen Luna and found out her same distaste for the ministry as well as Hermione.

She had not appreciated her condescending remarks concerning her beliefs. She was very close to her father and apparently the ministry had given her dad a lot of grief over his articles supporting him. Deep down he found out that she really like Neville, and deeply respected me for my abilities. She though I was a close friend of her. Well Harry thought she was not wrong.

Harry needed people he could trust. Although he found Luna to be slightly unorthodox, she was exceptionally intelligent and was solidly in his corner. Back at the DOM she had been one of the few to last to the end of the fight with the death eaters. Harry had an enormous respect for her bravery and intelligence.

He finally asked them if they minded following him, because he had a lot of things to explain to them. He asked them to take a wizard oath that they would not reveal any information that they were about to hear and see. He told them that he was taking them to the Potter ancestral home. They both took the oath and agreed to follow him. Harry created a portkey in front of them to their utter shock.

Within seconds they had landed near the gazebo on the western terrace of the castle. Both Neville and Luna had their mouths open and were doing a fine imitation of a Gobi fish. He called Winky and asked her she could bring some refreshment for them.

She curtseyed and told them she would be back in 5 minutes. True to her words, tea, cinnamon biscuits, and scones were served. Harry decided to start from the time he left Hogwarts and after 3 hours of straight talking finally worked his way up to his wedding.

Harry had provided proof when needed in his story. When he was done even Luna was shocked to the core. Neville looked like he wanted to murder the headmaster. Luna was royally pissed at his former best friends. In her books true friendship is a sacred bond. In her books they abused and took advantage of him to further their own agenda. To Luna that was a religious faux pas. Neville had been completely mesmerized by the training he had put himself through.

Neville asked him if he could show them some of the ancient dark magic. Harry had gladly agreed. He needed them as friends and allies so he was willing to do what it took to secure them. He decided to conjure 10 of his large scorpion. They both heard him hiss and suddenly ten giant scorpions materialized in front of them. Neville had gone as white as a sheet. Luna eyes were as big as biscuit plates.

Harry banished his scorpions and turned back to Neville. He apologized to Neville for scanning his mind, but he explained that he had to make sure about him before he divulged his secrets. Neville just waived it off saying he understood completely. Had he been versed in the mind arts, he would have done the same thing.

Finally, Harry explained to Neville the strange block that he had seen, and asked him if he wanted them removed. Harry explained that this could be one of the reasons why his magic had been affected. Neville had been surprised at first but now wanted them broken at all cost.

Harry took them to the castle passing by his newly built Stone Henge. Luna looked really intrigued by its design. They reached the castle and made their way to the library. Harry called Anubis to him. Both Luna and Neville were surprised to see the snake. Of course they knew that Harry was a parselmouth.

Harry told Neville to sit down. He told Anubis what he had found while scanning Neville's mind and told him about the blocks he found. Anubis agreed to act as his anchor if Harry pushed himself to far. Harry sat right in front of Neville and connected to his eyes. Within seconds, he was navigating through the recesses of Neville's mind until he found the block.

The process involved helping Neville use his core energy to erase the offending signature. He began by helping Neville find his core energy. With Harry's help he was able to charge his PONS with his core energy. Harry and Anubis helped enlarge his magical channels. This took nearly two hours. They had to go slow, or Neville would pass out on them. Eventually, the real battle began.

Inside Neville's mind, Harry explained to him to picture and ice pick and use it to stab the offending energy sphere. When Neville penetrated the sphere with his imaginary ice pick, they began channeling his core energy to the sphere. After an exhausting 20 minutes, the sphere finally let go and the block was released.

The block had been there to artificially reduce the size of his PONS. In the process his memories retention and magical power had been limited. With these blocks out of the way, Neville should have full access to his memories and his true magical powers. Neville had tears in his eyes and thanked Harry profusely.

Access to his memories he did. He now knew who had put the blocks on him. Neville although exhausted, was in a towering rage and hissed one word, _**Dumbledore**_. Why did that bastard put these blocks on me?

At that point, Harry decided to reveal the prophecy to both Luna and Neville. When he was done Luna had tears in her eyes and Neville had reached a life altering decision. Neville looked Harry in the eyes and begged him to allow him to join him. Luna did the same. He told them that he would be honored to have them on his side and that after August 21, if they wanted they could come and train with Harry until school starts. They both agreed to come.

He explained to them that he would teach them the mind arts as well as the dark arts. They both became exited. Finally he asked them if they could stay for supper because he wanted them to meet Xiana and he asked them if they wanted to be part of his wedding party.

Their jaws dropped and then Neville stood up, gave Harry a huge hug, and congratulated him. Luna did the same but gave him a big kiss on his cheek. Harry explained that they would be having an ancient Celtic Druid ceremony and explained to them what it entailed.

They were both exited and agreed to stand with him on his wedding day. With that said Harry stood up, he was exhausted after helping Neville, but it was worth it. They found Xiana, and Harry made the introduction. He told her that both Luna and Neville were fully aware of his status and that they were willing to join them against Voldemort and the Ministry.

They ate supper after which Harry gave them a tour of his ancestral home and then made a port key for them. He told them the date and time of the wedding and made them additional portkey. He told them to hide them carefully. On his wedding day, the portkey would send them to his trunk portkey room, just in case the order decided to somehow track them. Maybe he was getting paranoid but better safe than sorry. That day had been a very good day indeed.

Back from his thoughts, Harry asked his wife if she wanted a drink. She told him a nice brandy would go well just about now. Harry went to the bar and poured them both a Napoleon and came back to his seat. It was now 9:00 pm. He gave her the drink and gently kissed her on the lips. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I love you!" he said.

"Love you too beloved" she replied. He smiled and went back to his favorite reclining chair.

He turned around and looked back into the fire. He found his mind taking him to the day of the wedding.

_**August 15 Harry Flashback #3**_

Harry reflected back on the events of that day. He had managed to see Griphook and his lawyer Mr. Stanton earlier that morning. They had filled and processed his emancipation papers. Mr. Stanton had many contacts at the ministry and with a little bribe money from Harry things had been expedited that same day. His file had suddenly made the top of the pile. That afternoon, his approved papers had arrived via portkey to his trunk manor. He had previously told Griphook to file a copy in his vault and send him a copy to be kept at his castle.

To his surprise his OWL scores had been delivered to Griphook. I suppose if the ministry Owl's can't find you they figure that you are going to stop at the bank some time in the future. Wow the ministry had use a thimble full of logic. Harry hoped that the event was recorder for posterity. Then he had spent the rest of the day going over the wedding ritual.

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter:

Enclosed are your scores from the June sittings of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. The exams were graded impartially and all judges and examiners were tested with veritaserum to ensure no bias. This step is undertaken each year to guarantee reliability in our tests. We look forward to testing you again 2 years hence in your Newly Exhausting Wizarding Tests, good luck with your academic career at Hogwarts.

The grades available are as follows:

O- Outstanding

E- Exceeds Expectations

A- Acceptable

P- Poor

T- Terrible

N/A- didn't take the exam offered

An 'O' score is worth two owls, an 'E' or an 'A' is worth one owl. 'P' and 'T' scores are worth zero owls. The difference between an 'E' and an 'A' may be seen in the NEWT classes you are eligible to take. The difference between 'P' and 'T' is solely for you own knowledge, to see how close you came.

In addition, the highest score of the year in each subject will receive the Governor's Award, those recipients, along with the Top Ten overall scores, will be given a medal. If you received the highest score of the year in a particular subject, a score of 'O+' will be shown, as well as your name being on the list at the end. A designation of + shows the highest grade attained in over 400 years of Hogwarts history.

Scores for Harry James Potter, Gryffindor, are as follows:

Ancient Runes: N/A

Arithmancy: N/A

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O+

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+ (with distiction)

Divination: A

Herbology: E

History of Magic: A

Muggle Studies: N/A

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

You have received a total of 14 OWL's Mr. Potter, congratulations. The Top Ten students of the year are as follows:

1. Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw

2. Harry Potter, Griffindor

3. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor

4. Terry Boot, Ravenclaw

5. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin

6. Daphnee Greengrass, Slytherin

7. Ernie MacMillan, Hufflepuff

8. Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff

9. Michael O'Connell, Ravenclaw

10. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.

The Governors' Awards go to the following students:

Astronomy: Anna Abott, Hufflepuff

Ancient Runes: Blaize Zabini, Slythrin

Arithmancy: Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw

Care of Magical Creatures: Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff

Charms: Harry Potter, Gryffindor

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Harry Potter, Gryffindor

Divination: Parvati Patil, Gryffindor

Herbology: Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor

History of Magic: Hermione Granger, Gryffindor

Muggle Studies: Sabastian Smith, Hufflepuff

Potions: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin

Transfiguration: Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw

We congratulate these winners, on their outstanding efforst in academic excellence. You represent the best and brightest of your generation.

_**Griselda Marchbanks**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Xiana had given Harry her design for his wedding ring. She wanted it made with the same material as hers with the blood runes and all. The main difference was that the blood runes were inlaid with sapphire gems. The centerpiece of his ring was a flawless emerald inlaid with his family crest.

The crest was a black unicorn and a griffin. Both of them were made of black diamonds and inlaid in the emerald. He had the jeweler do the finer settings. By the time he had accomplished that task it was nearly 5:00 pm. He went to his trunk to pick up Neville and Luna. By 5:30 pm Xiana joined him and greeted Bill and Fleur. They all went back to the castle to get into their formal robes.

It was already 7:00 pm in the evening. The wedding party had already completed two practice rituals. Luna was wearing a beautiful sky blue robe with an emerald looking vines for border. She had the major southern constellations embroider on her robe.

Neville was wearing sand colored robe with the major Northern constellation embroider in silver. Bill representing the Druid of ceremony was wearing a beautiful gold robe embroider in silver with ancient Celtic rune symbols representing the elements. Fleur representing the Druiddess was wearing a gorgeous silver robe embroider in gold with the same Celtic runes as Bill.

Bill as the Druid was going to preside from the outer circle from the North entrance of his newly built shrine. Fleur as the Druidess was going to preside the ceremony from the outer circle also, but on the South entrance of the shrine. Neville would stand at the inner circle Northern location facing south. He would speak for **North** and the **East**. Luna would also stand at the inner circle Southern location facing north. She would speak for **South** and the **West**.

Harry himself was wearing his emerald robe. The borders of his robe were embroidered in silver showing the Celtic symbols for the elements in a repeating pattern. The back of his robe was embroidered in gold showing the Northern constellations. The front of his robe was also embroidered in gold and showed the Southern constellation.

Xiana for her part was wearing a deep sapphire robe. The borders of her robe was embroidered in gold showing the Celtic symbols for the elements in a repeating pattern. The back of her robe was embroidered in silver showing the Southern constellations. The front of her robe was also embroidered in silver showing the Northern constellation.

Bill couldn't help thinking how beautiful they both looked. They radiated power and beauty. Harry's shrine in the original design of Stone Henge was perfect. Again he began loathing the ministry for taking away their birthright. The ancient wizarding marriage ceremony dated back millennia's. How dare they take away their heritage?

Bill now knew without a doubt that this was how he wanted to get married. He looked at Fleur, Luna, and Neville and he could tell from their faces that they had come to the same conclusion he had. He was brought back from his musing when he noticed Fleur light her wand. Bill called out the wedding party. It was now time for the marriage ceremony to begin.

The wedding party all walked to their positions. They all took out their wands and cast the torch spell. Then as one, they all intoned**, "Welcome!"**

The Druid and Druidess then said, "Oh Great Spirit/Goddess we ask for your Blessing on this our ceremony."

**Druid:** Let the four directions be honored that power and radiance might enter our circle for the good of all beings.

**North:** With the blessing of the great bear of the starry heavens and the deep and fruitful earth, we call upon the powers of the North.

**South:** With the blessing of the great stag in the heat of the chase and the inner fire of the sun, we call upon the powers of the South.  
><strong>West:<strong> With the blessing of the salmon of wisdom who dwells within the sacred waters of the pool, we call upon the powers of the West.  
><strong>East:<strong> With the blessing of the hawk of dawn soaring in the clear pure air, we call upon the powers of the East.  
><strong>Druidess:<strong> May the harmony of our circle be complete.

**Druid:** We stand upon this Holy Earth and in the Face of Heaven to witness the Sacred Rite of Marriage between Harry and Xiana. Just as we come together as family and friends so we ask for the Greater Powers to be present here within our Circle. May this Sacred Union be filled with their Holy Presence.

(Pause)

By the power vested in me, I invoke the God of Love whose name is **Angus Mac Og** to be present in this Sacred Place. In his name is Love declared.

**Druidess:** By the power vested in me I invoke the Goddess of the Bright Flame whose name is **Brigid**to be present in this Sacred Place. In Her name is Peace declared.  
><strong>Druid:<strong> In the name of the Ancestors whose Traditions we honor,  
><strong>Druidess:<strong> In the name of those who gave us Life,  
><strong>Both:<strong> May we all unite in Love.  
><strong>Druidess:<strong> The joining together of Man and Woman in the Sacred Rite of Marriage brings together great forces from which may flow the seeds of future generations to be nurtured within the womb of Time. Within every Masculine nature lies the Feminine, within every Feminine nature lies the Masculine. The interplay of Masculine and Feminine forces when flowing freely in a union based upon true Love finds many expressions. This union is truly Holy.

**Druid:** Goddess to God,  
><strong>Druidess:<strong> God to Goddess,

At this point in the ceremony, Neville disrobes Harry, and Luna disrobes Xiana. Harry and Xiana approach the center stone but stop at the entrance to the archway. For the first time since they have known each other, they get their first look at their naked bodies.

'Xiana can't help feeling the lust building in her. She marvels at her future husbands sculpted body. He is so handsome. She is quite surprised at the size of his phallus. Her husband to be is fully equipped to say the least. She can't help lusting for him. She wants him inside her so bad.'

'Harry can barely keep his eyes off her body. Her body is perfect. Her breasts are perfectly round. Her hips are perfectly curved. He sees the small jet-black triangle of hair where her nether region is. Harry loves her beautifully sculpted legs. God he has to stop himself from thinking. He is starting to feel an erection coming on. He quickly started picturing Snape in a bikini. Oh god, that'sdisgusting. Better yet Dudley and Uncle Vernon making love to each other, o.k. That's a bit much. I just want to stop my erection not get violently sick.'

They both pulled out of their thoughts to hear the Druid say.

**Druid:** Who walks the Path of the Moon to stand before Heaven and declare her Sacred Vows? (Xiana steps forward) Do you Xiana come to this place of your own free will?  
><strong>Xiana:<strong> I do.

**Druidess:** Who walks the Path of the Sun to stand upon this Holy Earth and declare his Sacred Vows? (Harry looks towards the Druidess) Do you Harry come to this place of your own free will?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> I do. (Both walk the paths of the sun and moon clockwise and anti-clockwise  
>around the circle, returning to the East)<br>**Druid:** Harry and Xiana you have walked the Circles of the Sun and Moon, will you now walk together the Circle of Time, traveling through the Elements and the Seasons?  
><strong>Xiana &amp; Harry:<strong> We will. (Walk hand in hand to South)  
><strong>South:<strong> Will your love survive the harsh fires of change?  
><strong>Xiana &amp; Harry:<strong> It will.  
><strong>South:<strong> Then accept the Blessing of the Element of Fire in this the place of summer. May your home be filled with warmth. (Walk together to West)  
><strong>West:<strong> Will your love survive the ebb and flow of feeling?  
><strong>Xiana &amp; Harry:<strong> It will.  
><strong>West:<strong> Then accept the Blessing of the Element of Water in this the place of autumn. May your life together be filled with love. (Walk together to North)  
><strong>North:<strong> Will your love survive the times of stillness and restriction?  
><strong>Xiana &amp; Harry:<strong> It will.  
><strong>North:<strong> Then accept the Blessing of the Element of Earth in this the place of winter. May your union be strong and fruitful. (Walk together to East)  
><strong>East:<strong> Will your love survive the clear light of Day?  
><strong>Xiana &amp; Harry:<strong> It will.  
><strong>East:<strong> Then accept the Blessing of the Element of Air in this the Place of Spring. May your marriage be blessed by the Light of every new Dawn.  
><strong>Druidess:<strong> All things in Nature are circular - night becomes day, day becomes night and night becomes day again. The moon waxes and wanes and waxes again. There is spring, summer, autumn, winter, and then the spring returns. These things are part of the Great Mysteries. Harry & Xiana, do you bring your symbols of these Great Mysteries of Life?

**Xiana & Harry:** We do.  
><strong>Druid:<strong> Then before all present repeat these words.  
><strong>Xiana (facing Harry and handing him the ring):<strong> Accept in freedom this ring as a token of my vows. With it, I pledge my love, my strength, and my friendship. I bring thee joy now and forever. I vow upon this Holy Earth that through you I will honor all men.  
><strong>Harry (facing Xiana and handing her the ring):<strong> Accept in freedom this ring as a token of my vows. With it, I pledge my love, my strength, and my friendship. I bring thee joy now and forever. I vow in the face of Heaven that through you I will honor all women.  
><strong>Xiana:<strong> In the name of Brighid I bring you the warmth of my heart. (Xiana is handed a lighted taper by her best friend)

**Harry:** In the name of Aengus Mac Og I bring you the light of my love (Harry is handed a lighted taper by his best friend) they both light a single candle together. (This candle could be kept and relit at each anniversary)

**All:** May the warmth and the light of your union be blessed.  
><strong>Druid:<strong> Do you swear upon the Sword of Justice to keep sacred your vows?  
><strong>Xiana &amp; Harry:<strong> We swear.  
><strong>Druid:<strong> Beneficent Spirits and Souls of our Ancestors, accept the union of your children. Help them, guide them, protect, and bless their home and the children born of their union. May their life together reflect the harmony of all life in its perfect union. May they work together in times of ease and times of hardship, knowing that they are truly blessed. From this time forth you walk together along Life's Path; may your way be blessed.

(Xiana and Harry walk together sun wise around the circle to be greeted by each of the participants, and then stand together west of center)  
><strong>Druid:<strong> It is the hour of recall. As the fire dies down let it be re-lit in your hearts. May your memories hold what the eye and ear have gained.  
><strong>Druidess:<strong> We thank the Powers of Love and Peace for their presence  
>within this Sacred Place. Let us offer the words that unite all Druids:<br>Grant, O God/dess, thy Protection

And in Protection, Strength  
>And in Strength, Understanding<br>And in Understanding, Knowledge  
>And in Knowledge, The Knowledge of Justice<br>And in the Knowledge of Justice, the Love of it  
>And in the Love of it, The Love of all Existences<br>And in the Love of all Existences, the Love of the God/ess and all  
>Goodness.<p>

**Druid:** Let the spirits of the Four Directions be thanked for their blessings.  
><strong>East:<strong> In the name of the hawk of dawn and of the element air, we thank the powers of the East.  
><strong>West:<strong> In the name of the salmon of wisdom and the element of water we thank the powers of the West.  
><strong>South:<strong> In the name of the great stag and of the element of fire, we thank the powers of the South.  
><strong>North:<strong> In the name of the great bear of the starry heavens and of the element of earth, we thank the powers of the North.

**Druid:** May the blessing of the Uncreated One, of her Daughter/his Son The Created Word and of the Spirit that is the Inspirer be always with us. May the world be filled with Harmony and Light.  
><strong>Druidess:<strong> Let us now form the Three Circles of Existence. (The married couple holds hands, forming the central circle. The participants in the outer circle and the horseshoe hold hands to form two further circles.)  
><strong>All:<strong> We swear by peace and love to stand  
>Heart to heart and hand in hand<br>Mark O Spirit and hear us now  
>Confirming this our Sacred Vow.<p>

**Druid:** This Sacred Rite of Marriage ends in peace, as in peace it began. Let us withdraw, holding peace and love in our hearts until we meet again.

The Druid unwinds the circle and exits with Druidess sun wise.

**Druidess:** Then seal your promise with a kiss.

Harry and Xiana go to the centerpiece. Harry entering from the north entrance and Xiana entering from the south entrance. They each take the ceremonial daggers and make a shallow slit across each wrist. They both walk until they are standing underneath the archway and clasp each other's writs so that their magical blood intermingle. They lean forward and kiss.

As their blood intermingles the whole center monument becomes engulfed in a deep bluish glow. St- Elmo's fire comes down from the sky and engulfs the centre granite slab. Also deep blinding white energy lines snake across the ground from the North, South, East, and West. Until they reach the naked couple.

Suddenly a golden dome forms around the couple and the image of a black Phoenix appears above the dome and everyone hears the most beautiful song they have ever heard. By this time, the golden dome is so bright that the remaining party can barely keep their eyes on it. Harry had a pretty good scientific theory as to why this happened. He would pursue it at a later date.

After a minute, the dome dissolves and the couple is seen kissing each other. After their kiss, they thank everyone. Before going back to the castle. Harry pulls out her ring and wand and asks her to coat the crystals with her blood. He does the same with his ring. They both intone the spell **"Ab- Invoco- Atis-Coniunctio-Ritus"** Mother night we invoke the power of blood.

Earlier that afternoon, he made sure that they had fully charged the crystals with their wands and some Naquadria help for Xiana. Her new wand and ring like his were made of Naquadria. When they were done with the ring, wand, and blood runes. Harry cast a healing charm on their wrist.

They thanked everyone for coming and being naked, they apparated back to their bedroom. When they got into their room, it was filled with floating candles like Hogwarts great hall. Harry tuned towards her and gently picked her up. He carried her towards the bed and lowered himself with her onto their bed.

Xiana was in awe of the sheer desire she saw burning in Harry's eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. His mouth molded over hers hard and persuasive, parting her lips with the thrust of his tongue as he ravished her mouth with his. She felt herself weaken from the spiraling pleasure that poured through her and she clung her hands to his broad shoulders. He blanketed her body with his own.

His lips began to blaze a trail of wet kisses down her neck. His gentle hands roamed over her body, burning her where they touched. His palm closed over her naked breast, his fingers rubbed and teased her nipple. His other hand ran over her abdomen, stroking lower into the triangle of soft curling hair between her thighs.

Xiana cried out as his fingers gently massaged her most sensitive area. His mouth moved over her breast hot and wet, his tongue circled the hardened peak of her nipples. Her nails dug into his muscular back as she thrashed beneath him. He moved his hand away from her wet throbbing center, and Xiana moaned with the loss of it. His lips raked her body, moving lower against her stomach. His hands ran down her thighs as he shifted his weight between them. His lips soon followed as he ran hot kisses across the inside of her thigh. Xiana didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late.

"Oh, Harry!" Xiana cried at his daring and urged him on. All rational thought had left her. She was at her most primal. She felt his fingers part her labia and felt his tongue delved into the most sensitive part of her.

Her moans became choked gasp. Wicked, burning sensations coursed through her as he teased and provoked her with his lips and tongue. She had never in her life felt anything so intense. Her legs began to shake as she felt her climax build. Her fingers laced into his hair as she held him against her. Then, in a flash of blinding pleasure, he sent her over the edge.

Her back arched as she felt the jolting spasms rack her body. Her cries of pleasure echoed through the bedroom. She lay shuddering and gasping for breath, as tiny aftershocks shot through her. She wanted him inside her at all cost. Her primal urges sought full completion.

Harry crawled on top of her again, and her eyelids fluttered open. His own breathing was deep and ragged. His eyes lit up like emerald beacons as they burned into her. He leaned down to capture her lips in a demanding kiss and Xiana could taste herself on him as his tongue thrust into her mouth. He pulled away and let his head fall against her shoulder as he took a deep breath.

"I can't wait," he gasped desperately.

"I don't want you to," she sighed as she ran her hand down his hardened chest.

Xiana's eyes drifted shut as she felt his huge erection pressed against her.

"Open your eyes, Love," he commanded as he looked down at her.

Xiana's eyes flew open at his request and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the look of love and passion burning in Harry's eyes.

"I love you, now and for ever. Don't ever forget that," he whispered. Then, gently he slowly thrust one finger inside her, and she gasped. He took his time, her previous orgasm had made her wet. He could feel the heat from her entrance. He pulled out his fingers and at her desperate urging, he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly penetrated her bit by bit, giving her time to adjust to his size. He stopped when he heard her gasp.

"I can stop if you want love?" That was the last thing she wanted to happen. She knew that she would feel a bit of pain. Most women did during their first time.

She cried "No!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and with one powerful pull made him thrust hard into her. She bit her lower lip, as she felt a sharp pain jab her. However, it faded quickly. She made sure that he was fully buried inside her. She felt so full and complete. She began to experience a pleasure she had longed for.

They both cried out at the sensation of their bodies joining. Xiana's eyes slammed shut as he filled her. Her arms locked around him, her fingers danced over his shoulders as the sweet torment of being with Harry flowed over her. His mouth found hers again as they moved together, unaware of anything, but each other. The world erased, the war disappeared, and there was no Death Eaters or Voldemort. They drifted away as they clung to each other.

They were swept up in the tempest of love and desire. His strokes were deep and gentle. Her moans were low and impassioned. Xiana's wrapped her legs around him as she urged him on. Her nails dug lightly into his back as she felt the deep throbbing of her release build. For the second that night, her back arched, her head fell back as the light burst around her in a torrent of blinding pleasure.

As her body convulsed around him, she felt the rhythmic pulsing of his release as his seed filled her. She heard him cry out her name and felt the tension leave his body. Xiana felt the shuddering that swept him. She felt the simple joy of being safe, content and in the arms of the man she loved above all else.

For a long time they lay there grasping for breath. Their damp bodies intertwined. Finally, Harry gently pulled out and pulled her with him. She lay across his chest listening to his heart beating violently. Neither one spoke for several minutes. The sheer intensity of what they had just shared far surpassed words. That night neither of them slept much as they made love two more times. She would have to cast some scourgify spells come morning she mused.

Finally, Harry fell into the most blissful sleep of his entire life. Xiana felt his love for her through their bond. She was now a married woman. She was now Xiana Potter. She felt blessed by the Gods. She too let sleep finally claim her.

Unknown to them, both the Zabini and the Potter family tapestry had been updated with their names. Also late at night in a ministry magical records office, a married couples name was magically added to the ministry books. Of course, very people ever audited these records and it would be quite a while before any ministry officials found out. That however would not be the case for one Michael and Blaze Zabini.

_**End Flash Back #3**_

Xiana finally put her book down and gave herself a stretch. She noticed her husband absorbed in his thoughts. She knew he would be confronting the Order of the Phoenix tomorrow and he was trying to plan for every contingency. She in turn would be going to meet her parents. She decided to confront them about what had happened to her and see if they could bury the hatchet.

This was going to be an interesting meeting to say the least. They would be upset that she had gotten married without their consent. She didn't care; as far as she was concerned this had been the best decision of her life. She loved Harry with all her strength. He was now part of her soul. She knew that if her father accepted him, then the rest of the family would follow.

She knew that they did not like being left out on any decisions regarding their children. However, she was an adult and she decided whom she married and what career to pursue. Her father might be a bit difficult, but her younger brother might prove even more.

He was apparently in Slytherin house and had not been too fond of Gryffindor s. When he found out that his older sister was married to one, he might just flip out. She had to explain to them that Harry was not only Gryffindor, but also Slytherin, Raven Claw and Huffle Puff. He had all of these qualities in spade as most people did. She found it ridiculous that Hogwarts insisted on creating rivalry like that.

Xiana reflected on the entire events of these past 20 months, and concluded that she would not have change a thing. She was happier than she had ever been. Harry had given her happiness that she never thought she would get. She was thankful to the gods for their blessings. She knew the years ahead were going to be filled with danger.

However she did not care, she had complete faith that her husband would prevail. They had agreed to never let Voldemort make any decisions that affected their lives. That is why they had both agreed that she would not take any birth control. What ever happens will happen. Life had to be lived and not put on hold. Harry had agreed.

Xiana got off her chair and told Harry she was going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and she wanted to have all her strength. She came over and gave Harry a passionate kiss, and left to go to bed. Harry told her he would be up in an hour or so. Harry sat back down in his chair and allowed his mind to wander over the events two days ago. He should feel bad for the Dursley's but he couldn't

_**Harry Flash Back #4 August 18**_

Harry apparated back to #4 privet drive to clear the remainder of his room, and get rid of all the charms he put on it. He also wanted to get rid of the blood vase. It was early afternoon and he apparated In the middle of his room. He looked at the place in utter loathing. He had never considered the place his home. He was sure glad that he would no never have to live with those miserable bastards. He clearly heard the all to distinctive voice one Vernon Dursley bellowing about some Freak this. Harry decided to say his farewell.

He walked downstairs and as they saw him approach, his aunt Petunia dropped a plate on the kitchen floor, his uncle, and Dudley stood with their mouths open. Harry attributed their stares to his physical changes. Finally, his aunt found her voice and said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to clear this place of all my possessions. I will am leaving for good and will never come back here." He said.

Petunia could not believe the changes in her nephew. His physical changes were striking. He was tall, well over six feet. He looked very muscular, and his hair went to the back of his back. His face was cold as ice though. Of course, she had not forgotten their last encounter and her face suddenly took on a calculating look. She said.

"Your Uncle would like to ask you something."

Harry looked at her for a couple of seconds and then walked towards his uncle and said.

"What would you like to talk about Vernon?"

Vernon also had that calculating look in his eyes. He was trying to be pleasant but Harry could tell that it was costing his uncle greatly. Finally, Vernon found his voice and said.

"You caught us early. We would like you to come back tomorrow for a farewell supper. You know to show that we have no hard feelings towards you." Whatever he thought his uncle wanted to talk about that was not it.

This was totally out of character for those morons. His Slytherin sense was on overdrive and looking closely at Vernon's face Harry noticed his eyes were narrowed just a fraction and it looked like he was fighting from showing him a maniacal grin. Finally, Harry decided to legilimen him.

He found himself shifting through his memories. God his uncle was a sick bastard. He wondered if his aunt knew that he had seen several prostitutes. He kept searching until he found Vernon and Petunia meeting with a man who was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt. However, that was not what had caught his attention. What interested Harry was the dark mark showing on the man's forearm?

Apparently his uncle had discreetly found out that a person working at Grunning's had a brother who was a wizard. After talking with the man, Vernon found out that his brother was looking for work. Vernon told him that he was going on vacation but gave him their vacation address and told him to tell his brother to meet him there. He told them that he had a business proposition that he might like. It turned out his brother was a death eater. They had reached an agreement and tomorrow was going to be the fulfillment of that agreement.

Apparently Vernon did not like being shown up by Freaks. He had not taken his beating by his nephew very well. Vernon wanted to take care of Harry permanently. Apparently, tomorrows supposed dinner was to lure him into a trap. Ten death eaters were going to show up and stay under disguise just outside the house.

His uncle was going to give them the signal to come in after he had been drugged him. He planned to confuse his brains by drugging his tea. This would make it easier for them to best him. Harry carefully pulled out of his mind. He didn't know wither he should kill him on the spot or have him taken care off by other means.

Harry was fuming but he kept his face impassive. All right**, you fat fuck** Harry thought. You just couldn't leave it alone. Well you are the one going down piggy. You are going to find out the true meaning of poetic justice. Finally, Harry found his voice and said.

"What time should I come?" He said in his most sincere voice.

"Err, 5:00 pm would be best, if you don't mind." His uncle answered. Harry agreed. He went back to his room, and finished clearing the rest of his things. He then made his way back to the castle and went to work formulating his attack plan.

He found Xiana and explained to her what he was planning on doing. She gave him some suggestion and a kiss. She told him to be careful. She was very good at maintaining a cool façade, but he knew that she would be worrying all afternoon.

For her part it took every once of control for her not go pay a visit to his muggle relations. She wanted to curse those bastards so badly that it hurt. How dare they attempt to murder her husband? She hoped that justice would be served tomorrow. If she knew her husband, and she did, then justice would indeed be served as a cold dish. A slightly evil grin broke on her face. She went to the kitchen to make supper.

The next day, Harry apparated just outside the park he used to go to. He was dressed in full battle gear. He had his basilisk vest, boots, and his full battle robe with his hood on. He was under his invisibility cloak. He took his watch and activated its map. He noticed a couple of muggles but no death eaters were in the park. He slowly made is way to Figg's house. Every 100 feet he activated his watch.

He finally made his way to an oak tree about 300 feet from the house and activated his watch again. Bingo! He saw 10 red wizards positioned around the house. Two were on the roof.

He checked to see what wards they had put on. He found an anti apparition ward, and a perimeter detection ward. Harry quickly cancelled the perimeter detection ward. He then added an anti portkey ward, an illusion, a silencing and a muggle repelling charm. He cast a disillusion charm on himself and took off his invisibility cloak. He then made his way to his former residence.

He needed to take care of the death eaters on the roof first. He looked at his watch and pinpointed their exact coordinates. They were all wearing invincibility cloaks he deduced. He cast the following spell**Tar-Mer-Libiš**. This dark spell caused their heart to explode in their chest. They both flopped over without a sound. Well that takes care of two he thought. The others were too well grouped and were covering each other's position. He figured there was no way he could take care of them one by one. Well plan B is more risky, but is much better for an adrenaline junky like he was.

For his plan to work he needed to keep one of those bastard alive. He cast accio blankets. All the blankets flew to him. Surprised by having their blankets ripped from them gave Harry the initiative. On the nearest two, he cast **Bi-Iz-Neturu** and watched as two of his victims melted before his eyes. Their skin first, followed by their muscles and then their bones turned to ash. This was truly one a gruesome psychological weapon. The other death eaters had seen this before from a pensive projection. They now knew whom they were dealing with and they began panicking.

In their confused state Harry took the initiative and layered, his next spells on a group of four death eaters bunched up together. Geese Harry thought where does Voldemort get these losers. He caught them with **šukur-ùr-ki-a-nañ** and **Ñír-pa-šag-líl** he watched as Obsidian barbed spears shot up through their rectums and came out of their necks. They were lifted 20 feet in the air where they were all vivisected. Their arms came perpendicular to their bodies and their abdominal skin pealed off their bodies and attached itself to the underside of their arms. Blood and intestines came spilling below them. To add insult to injury Harry cast a spell that burned a scorpion tattoo on their forehead.

He had two more to deal with, but this time they were ready for him. One cast **Avada Kadavra** and the other cast a bone-crushing spell. They did it so that no matter which way he rolled he was going to be hit with a curse. He quickly rolled away from the AK and rigged up a shield but the bone-crushing spell his at the same time the shield came up. Some of the spell managed to penetrate the shield and hit him in the ribs. His coat managed to also absorb some of the spell. The spell still managed to knock his breath away. He didn't break any bones, but he would have a nasty bruise.

Mental note to self he thought. No fancy shit until all hostiles taken care off. He conjured a metal wall to confuse them while he regained his breath. He quickly activated his watch to get an accurate reading on their position. He smiled. They had decided to split up. He took out his sword and apparated just behind one of the death eaters. Due to his apparition being silent, the death eater never heard him.

Harry took his sword and in one fluid motion, he severed the death eaters' head. He saw a curse coming towards him and this time had time to raise a proper shield. Nisi-šen-šen he cried. An emerald dome formed around Harry and absorbed the spell with ease. He now had a good fix on the last death eater. He waited for him to cast another curse and apparated ten feet to his current position and cast stupefy. The last death eater went down like a sack of rocks.

Harry walked over to him and cast _**incarserous-metallum**_ thin metal like ropes bound the death eater like a holiday roast. Now it was time to take care of those fucking traitors. He approached the death eater and found that he had a portkey on. Good he thought this was going to make things easy. He then cast _**enervate**_ on his prisoner.

His plan involved planting memories of Vernon double-crossing the death eaters to the scorpion sorcerer. He made it out like Vernon planned to play the freaks against each other. He made the death eater believe he had discovered the muggles double crossing. Harry also made him believe that he had gotten away from the scorpion sorcerer and was able to find and incapacitate the muggle. He then planted the memory of him grabbing the muggle and using the portkey to get away just as he was being stupefied.

Harry then turned to the front window to see the Dursley's shaking like leafs. With a sneer, he apparated inside the living room and incarcerated all of them in ropes. He approached his uncle and lifter his hood.

By now, his uncle reeked of fear, and lost control of his bodily functions. He began uttering apologies, saying he was sorry. He tried to make him believe that it was the death eaters that made him do it. Finally, Harry had enough.

"**You liar!"** He screamed**. "You just couldn't leave it alone you fucking bastard**. I was more than willing to leave things as they were. I was going to leave you all for the rest of my life. Nevertheless, no, you felt you had to teach the freak a lesson. Well pig man; you are about to meet the biggest freak of them all. When he is torturing you, I'll be watching from his eyes. Have a nice stay in hell you deserve everything you get. "

With that, he brutally assaulted his uncle's mind and wiped all of his original plans. He then planted memories of him wanting to double cross the death eaters from the beginning. He planted memories of him making fun of the death eaters. Planted more memories of him taunting the freaks and showing them how much more superior muggles were to them. He then wiped his memories of their encounter, and cast a stupefy spell on him. All the while Petunia was screaming at him to stop.

He then looked at his aunt with pure venom. He first cast **Dira-Gudim** on her and forced her to relieve her worst loathing memories of herself. This dark spell actually made you loath yourself. He had to set the stage for his next spell, which he cast as **Ciris- Acerbus- Scortor**. This would cause his prim and proper aunt to become a whore. She would sell herself for money and drugs. She deserved everything she got he thought with hate in his eyes. He then cast a stupefy spell on her and dissolved the ropes.

He then went to his dear cousin and said. "You dear cousin were brought up by morons. However, that does not excuse you current behavior in tormenting people weaker than you. From now on every time you think about doing bad or mean acts. You will be in excruciating pain. The only way to stop it is to become a good person."

With that, he cast the following spell **Ñìri-Edakua-Diþ**. Every time you get nasty, you will suffer from severe arthritis pain. The nastier you get the more debilitating your disease will be. He went into his mind to make him understand the concept and erased all references to him. He put his hood back up and levitated his uncle to the unconscious death eater. He decided to pull the death eaters mask and found himself looking into the face of one Marcus Flint.

Harry decided to impregnate another death eater with his scorpion pod. He cast **zi-pà -ñír-tab** and had his scorpion sting him in the stomach. He made the scorpion impregnate a pod, and then banished it. With a cunning smile, Harry thought that Voldemort would be very surprised in their next encounter. While looking into Flints mind, he had found the portkey password. He made sure that his dear uncle was on top of Flint and stood a good 10 feet away. He cast his wand at the portkey and said **"Ambition."** The portkey activated and both Flint and his uncle were gone.

Now Harry decided to alert the bird club. He uttered **Ahak-Nakeb** and a giant scorpion appeared in the sky. Harry then layered five different spells and crumbled all of Dumbledore's wards. Harry made sure to stick around to see the last ward fail, and then apparated back to his home.

Unknown to Harry, a certain potions professor had been watching the scene with muggle binoculars. Severus Snape had seen the whole event unfold. To say that he was unnerved was an understatement to say the least. He had definitely witnessed the scorpion sorcerer at work. Why did he show up at potters? Did he somehow know Potter? How had they met? Where was Potter?

This sorcerer didn't appear to be for the light or the dark. What did he stand for? One thing for sure, a third front had opened up in this war and as far as he was concerned, all bets were off as to the outcome. Severus noticed members of the order streaming in and decided to join them. He had the distinct feeling that he was not going to get much sleep tonight.

Meanwhile back at his castle, Harry decided to go directly to his bedroom and practice his Occlumency. He wanted to open his link to Voldemort and watch the show unfold. He practiced clearing his mind and removing any negative emotion. It was imperative that he purge all of his emotions to prevent the dark lord from discovering him.

He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He opened up the walls and doors that he had closed a long time ago and checked the channel connection to make sure that it was still his magical signature disguised as Voldemort's linking their minds. He traveled down the tunnel until he reached the black orb. He slowly allowed himself to open the door and drifted down to the surface layer of his consciousness.

From that vantage point, he would be able to see through his eyes, but he was shallow enough not to be detected. This would be a good test of his legilimen abilities he thought. As he expected, the dark lord was in a towering rage. He had lost nine of his ten death eaters to this scorpion sorcerer and been played by a muggle to top it off. Vernon had woken up and had spit in Voldemort's face, calling him freak.

The imbecile had assured himself a round of torture like no other. His torture had lasted for nearly 12 hours. At which point he had been forced to endure rounds of cruciatus by just about every death eater present. They had cut letters that spelled freak across his chest and back. They had gouged his eye and had cut off his ears. To add insult to injury before his end they had transfigured him into a pig and lopped his head off. Harry finally pulled out of the link, being careful not to arouse the dark lords interest.

When he was back in his mind, he made sure that the door and walls in his mind were shut and brought to full strength. All Harry thought about was justice delivered. He fell back on his pillow sound asleep and never heard his wife undress and cuddle up next to him. Xiana woke him up the following morning with passionate lovemaking. She talked with him to make sure he was o.k. There was only on way to counter act that level of betrayal. She had prevented him from brooding by showing him how much she loved and cherished him.

That morning, people in Britain woke up to the reality of a new player in the ongoing struggle between Voldemort and the light forces. Harry picked up the _**Daily Prophet**___and read the following.

_**Daily Prophet Scorpion Sorcerer Dark or Light Wizard?**_

_Dear readers. Yesterday evening, saw the beginning of a new front, in the ongoing struggle with He-Who-Must-Not be named. Yesterday evening, an attack was planned and executed by the dark lords forces on the Boy-Who-Lived. When we arrived at the scene, a most gruesome spectacle of dark magic awaited us. We saw death eaters who met their end with what must have been excruciating pain. Some had been impaled, while others had their hearts blown up, one even had his head loped off._

_The only clue that was left of who was responsible for this carnage was a scorpion floating above the home of The-Boy-Who-Lived. The wizard who is dubbed the scorpion sorcerer is thought to be the one responsible for this brutal carnage. What was he doing at Potter's home? What is his connection to the boy- who-lived? It has come to our attention, from a secure source, that the boy-who-lived has been missing from his home for at least three weeks if not more. Where is he? Dear readers there are many questions, but few answers. Rest assured that we at the daily prophet will use all of our significant resources to update you on the latest development in this ongoing saga ...est._

_By your faithful: Rita Skeeter._

Well things were heating up Harry thought?

_**End Harry Flash Back #4**_

Harry was brought back from his thought. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was 11:30 pm. He banished his glass and made his way to the bedroom. He was very careful not to make any noise. He stripped bare-naked and crawled into bed. He settled himself in a sitting position and began his relaxation techniques. After about ten minutes of sorting and filing his memories he nestled himself against Xiana and brought his arm to rest around her breast. She instinctively nestled herself against him in a spoon like fashion. Harry smiled and fell into a blissful sleep.

**August 21, Phoenix Burning.**

Xiana woke up with her head nestled into her husbands shoulder. She noticed that he was still asleep and was breathing deep slow breaths. He looks so peaceful she thought. She must have looked at his handsome face for nearly ten minutes. She was memorizing every line and curves.

She realized that it had been a full 18 hours since her husband had made love to her. She needed him to be inside her. She simply could not get enough of her husband. She smiled and slowly started kissing his neck, and then she moved on to his nipples. By this time Harry was moaning with pleasure. She then worked her way to his phallus and took it in her mouth. She gently flicked her tongue around his most sensitive area.

Harry's eyes flicked open, and moaned as Xiana was driving him to new heights of pleasure. Harry found himself reciprocating the gesture. Before both of them knew they had made love twice in the span of an hour. They went back to sleep and ended waking four hours later. Harry opened his eyes and noticed it was 10:30 am. It was time to get up and prepare for a very taxing day. Xiana also woke up but decided to stay and laze around in bed.

Harry took a shower, and got dressed. He decided to not yet reveal to the old bastard that he was the scorpion sorcerer. He made sure to wear his basilisk vest, wand holsters, and boots. He decided on charcoal semi formal pants with a sort sleeve emerald colored acromantula silk shirt with a black Phoenix in the back. He made sure to wear both wand holster and his katana.

He cast parseltongue invisibility spells on his wand holsters and katana that even Mad Eye would not be able to detect. He had set his meeting for 2:00 pm, but he was going to arrive there at 1:00 pm to gather intelligence and see what surprise the bastard had set up for him. He looked at the date and realized that it was black scorpion earring day.

Xiana had asked him if she could have a replica of his earrings. She loved their assortment and their protection. Harry was more than pleased to make her a double set of his earrings. This way she would have two of each gem for everyday of the week. Shortly after their wedding he had given a collection.

Meanwhile Xiana was watching her husband get dress. When he was done getting dressed she noticed his choice of weapons. It looked like he was preparing for war. She was apprehensive about his meeting with Dumbledore. She had full confidence in her husband coming out of this meeting victorious, but she hated the emotional tool it took on him. She looked at the time and noticed that she had to prepare and face her day as well. She too would have a difficult meeting with her father. She got out of bed and suddenly there was a gold and bluish glow emanating from her abdomen. The glow lasted for about ten seconds and noticed that the air surrounding her abdomen was crackling.

Harry was putting his earring in his right ear when he heard the air crackling. He turned around and noticed a gold bluish glow around his wife's abdomen. He asked his wife if she was all right. She looked at him and gave him a smile and her left eyebrow was near her hairline. She said she was feeling better then she ever had. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and went down for breakfast.

Meanwhile, it took every ounce of control for Xiana not to jump and scream her joy to the world. She had a pretty good idea what that glow meant. The glow she experienced was a sure sign that a magically powerful child had been conceived. She was not certain for sure, but she would find out soon enough. In the meantime she would keep this her little secret until she was sure. Her next period was due in two weeks. She would know for sure then.

Harry due to the time decided to ask Dobby for a large brunch. The elves were more than happy to cook a large assortment of foods. Harry gorged himself and reviewed his plans. When he was done he noticed it was nearly 12:30 pm. His first step was to apparate to Grimauld place and find Remus. He was going to reveal everything to Remus. He needed him to be solidly in his corner. Harry made sure that his had he had reduced his pensive. He was sure Remus was going to be surprised. Harry once again checked his watch and noticed it was now 12:45. Time to turn a chapter in his life. Today he was sure he was going to sever some ties forever.

Harry concentrated on the attic in #12 Grimmauld place. Within seconds he was standing in the attic. The first thing he noticed was the low light. The second thing he did was thank the gods for helping find a new way of apparating.

He let his eyes adjust to the low lighting. He noticed some muttering in the far left corner of the attic. He now remembered that voice. This was the vile little maggot of an elf that had betrayed his beloved godfather. Harry felt an utter hatred spring forth. He made sure that his boots had a silencing charm and slowly made his way to the sound of the disgusting little voice. When he was within ten feet of the creature, it turned around to face him. Somehow it had noticed him.

Meanwhile Kreacher was muttering his disdain of the filthy blood creatures infesting his beloved mistress home. He was putting away some clothes when he felt a magical presence come near him. He turned around and vaguely remembered the face now starring at him with utter loathing. Kreacher took stock of the individual and maliciously said.

"Ah! Poor Potter come looking for his blood traitor godfather but finds himself all alone." Kreacher cackled. Seeing no response coming from the human Kreacher said.

"Is poor baby Potter not able to speak?" Kreacher never saw a human move so fast. By the time he registered what was happening a blade was already moving toward his throat. The only sound that was heard in the attic was a **swoosh** and **thump.**Kreacher head rolled for about 6 feet before coming to a stop. Harry configured a canvas bag and put the head in it.

Harry sat down and let his magic get a read of the place. As expected he found Dumbledores's magical signature and noticed that several wards had been cast. An anti portkey and apparition wards had be set. Harry decided to leave those intact. He could punch through those with little difficulty. He then set his magic to locate a specific signature. He found it in his godfather's old room. He decided to remote cast a silencing charm on the room and apparated there.

Remus was lying in bed when he heard a very familiar voice call him. He immidialty sat up with his wand in had and stood looking at the very person he had been seeking for almost a month. Remus did not know what to think at first, but decided to put his wand down and said.

"Harry! I have missed you cub. Where have you been? You will never know the worry you have caused me." Remus finished deadpanned.

"I'm sorry Remus. What happened needed to be done. I have a full explanation for you. I need you to keep an open mind. Will you do this for me?" Harry replied.

"Cub, I would listen to anything you have to say. I just need to know that you are all right. After Sirius, you are the only thing keeping me from seeking the afterlife. I have nothing else to live for." Remus couldn't help the deep racking sobs that were assaulting him. He was finally able to look at his cub.

Seeing how distraught Remus was. Harry did the only thing he thought would help. He walked over and hugged Remus for all it was worth while saying.

"It's o.k. Remus. I'm here now and I'm not leaving you alone with these bastards. Marauders look after each other. I brought my pensive, so that you can be brought up to speed with what has been happening to me. " Harry said.

Remus got a hold of himself and looked at Harry with care in his eyes. Harry took out his pensive and enlarged it. He then took a multitude of silver stands and put them in the pensive. He told Remus to go in and see his memories. Remus was reticent but followed Harry's orders. After about 45 minutes Remus came back and had a big smile on his face. The pride he had in his cub was beyond measuring. For the first time in three months, he finally felt a weight come off his shoulders. He turned to Harry and said.

"Dam Cub! Busy is an understatement in your case. God if they only knew. Don't worry; you secret is safe with me. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Both James and Lily would be ecstatic at your accomplishments. I just want to let you know that I am with you the whole way. I will officially be quitting the order tonight. By the way congratulations on your new married status. "

"When we are done here, you are coming with me to your real home Remus." Harry said.

Remus was smiling and couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. Inside he was so close to loosing it. The shear betrayal that the headmaster had engineered was beyond comprehension. He was going to need every ounce of discipline to keep from loosing complete control of his wolf side.

"You should go down and seat with the rest of the Order. I'll be down at the appointed time. I can't guarantee that there won't be some fireworks." Harry said.

"That's all right cub, this place needs a real brouhaha anyway. " Remus replied.

Remus lest and went to join the rest of the order. Harry took back his memories and preshrunk his pensive. He waited about 15 minutes and silently made his way down.

As he was nearing the kitchen, he distinctly heard Ron voice.

"Just, like I said. He is to much of a coward to show his face here today!" Ron spat.

It took every ounce of self-control not to leap from his chair and rip the little cretins heat out. Finally Bill looked at his brother with a sneer and said.

"He'll show up. Just show some patience for once."

It was Molly Weasley who stood up for Ron. She quickly replied.

"Bill! Show some loyalty to your brother. He's not too far wrong you know. We have been worried for him all summer, and he didn't bother to show up once and let us know that he is all right. What kind of a friend does that make him?"

Bill looked at Fleur and decided to keep his mouth shut. He had to maintain the illusion that he was still part of these helpless bastards.

Hermione agreed with Molly and said, "We have always stood with him, and this is how he repays us". At this point members of the order were getting their two cents in. Harry decided to make his entrance.

Harry opened the door and every member of the order looked towards him and their mouths dropped. Everyone was getting a different from the boy who lived. Everyone acknowledge how different he looked. He looked like power surrounded him. He seemed to possess an air of confidence that was missing not too long ago. Many members of the Order narrowed their eyes at the transformed Harry Potter looking at them.

Harry took their silence and walked with an almost cat like gait. He could smell the fear in the air. He noticed that most of the Order was there McGonagall, Jones, Shakelbolt, Tonks, Snape, the twins, Molly, Arthur, his former best friends, Mad Eye, and Anna Abbott's aunt. There were a lot of other people he had never met before. The twins gave him a slight shake of their head. Harry returned it.

The headmaster himself had a calculating air in his eyes, as if trying to assess this new Harry. One thing for sure, everyone were surprised by his looks. Harry raked his eyes over his former friends and sneered at them, before settling his gaze on his true target. Albus Dumbledore, the so-called mighty wizard of the light. He gave him a look and narrowed his eyes at him.

Harry flipped his wand in his hand and conjured himself a beautiful muggle reclining chair. Every eyebrow from the Order except for Bill, Fleur, and Remus shot up at this clear display of power. He fixed them all with a glare and noticed one of his intended targets sitting in a dark corner just like a bug. He stood sitting there with a sneer on his face. Harry recognized him immidiatly as one Severus Snape, miserable potions master and bastard first class.

Finally Snape couldn't help himself, " Well, well, well look who graces us on this fine afternoon. The golden boy wonder himself. What happened Potter got lost looking for your miserable mutt and finally realized that he is gone, and finally found your way home? "

Harry clearly heard Ron snicker at Snape's comment. Harry immidiatly felt a building volcanic rage ready to erupt. He decided to unleash his dementor on them. By now his eyes were glowing a bright emerald green, and his body became charged with his magical aura.

Everyone started to feel the droop in temperature, and they began to experience their worse memories. Within seconds of Snape's words, Harry countered.

"Headmaster, I strongly suggest you keep your lap dog on a very short leash this year if you hope to keep your potions master. Otherwise I'll be forced to terminate that pile of excrement before school starts."

The headmaster was about to respond when Hermione Granger said. "What happened to you Harry? You have become so cold, is that how you treat your teachers and best friends now?"

"I don't have any best friends Ganger. The people whom I thought were my best friends betrayed me to that bastard sitting at the end of the table. How dare you call yourself my friends when you have been spying and lying to me all year long. You have been reporting my every move to headmaster all year long. Didn't think I would find out did you? You should tell your idiot boyfriend to cast a silencing charm when you are in public. Yah it was real nice finding out that my supposed friends have been fucking me over since last summer. I hope you enjoy being part of your bird club"

By now, both she and Ron's faces had blanched considerably and Harry could tell that they were guilty. Granger tried to recover by saying.

"Harry, we only did it because we thought we were doing what was best for you."

"**Bullshit!** You did it to advance yourself and nothing more. The headmaster offered you some crumbs and you fell into his trap and prostituted yourself for some power and prestige." Harry looked at Ron directly in the eyes and continued.

"I can expect this from Ron, after all he has been showing his jealous steak since 4th year. Now that I can see with my eyes fully open, it was only a matter of time before he betrayed me. I expected a lot more from you. I guess in the end it was to much to have miss righteous, know it all, Dumbledore can't make a mistake, free every house elf, needle me to pieces stick with her friends. I suppose a good thing to come out of this is you won't be spying on me anymore and telling the Head-Master- Manipulator what I am doing." By now Ron's face was ready to explode and Hermione was crying her eyes out. How dare that fucking bitch cry in front of me, when she is the one who fucked me over.

The headmaster was analyzing his young pawn trying to figure out how to salvage this slipup. Dumbledore was finding it hard to judge this new Harry. He was reacting and thinking like a Slytherin. He had to regain control ofHarry at all cost. Finally he said.

"Harry, please forgive them. It's true I did ask them to spy on you but it was only in your best interest. You don't know how insidious Voldemort can be. You have a serious independent streak in you and due to your connection with Voldemort I needed to know what was really going on. Information is key to winning this war Harry. As you well know you are one of the key players in this war."

Whatever reaction the headmaster was expecting Harry laughing hysterically was not it. Finally to everyone's dismay he got control of himself and bellowed.

"**YOU FUCKING LIAR!** " McGonagall was the first to stand up and said.

"Mr. Potter, you will show the headmaster some respect or so help me god on your first day back, you will be given a months detention."

Harry whipped his head around and looked at her directly in the eyes and narrowed his own eye and said, "Gee professor, it's truly amazing how you can stick for the dinosaur over there and when we come to you for help you turn a blind eye to us. The grease ball has been treating Griffindor's like shit for the last five years that I have been in that school and you have not lifted a finger to stand up to him. He has shown blatant favoritism to his house and you still do nothing. You are either blind to what is going on, or the headmaster has cowed you so much that you have become an ineffective head of house." He spat.

Minerva sat back down and gaped at Harry like a fish out of water. She couldn't utter a sound. Harry turned back to the headmaster and said out loud.

"How many of you know why you have been guarding me for the last two summers? What no one dared to question him as to why you were guarding a lone wizard living with his muggle relatives in the middle of the most boring neighborhood for the duration of the summer?" Harry looked at everyone in turn and continued.

"You must all be more stupid than I thought or you have been masterfully played by the puppet master all this time." How about I let you know why you have been guarding for this past summer.

By this time the headmaster face was blanching and he was starting to panic. This foolish boy was about to destroy 17 years of hard work. Finally he said "Harry I forbid you to tell them. You don't know what you are doing my boy. You could well cause Voldemort to win this war if you give them this information."

Harry's eyes had gone as cold as Antarctic ice. He answered back, "What's wrong Dumbledore don't you trust your bird club? "

"Harry, I must insist that you don"t"

"You have NO RIGHT to insist! You are not my guardian, despite how much you want to control your secret weapon!" Harry Spat.

"Harry I know you"re angry," Dumbledore tried.

"You don't know anything about be you lying, stealing caniving hypocrite." Harry shot back.

Dumbledore was getting angry by now "You are making a mistake Harry!"

"Well then I'll make my own mistakes! This is my life to live!" Harry shot back, digging into his power.

"I won't let you lock me away again! Fuck you, and fuck your war. I'll fight because if I don't, the real people I care about will die! Because you and your sweet talking, candy ass, secret keeping Order won't help me! You had god dam 15 years to prepare me for my destiny for you did shit. You never had any faith in me. Fuck old man you spent the entire summer training a bunch of dimwits who couln't fight their way out of a candy rapper and you keep me locked up in my own private little kind of logic is that for the one who is destined to bring down Voldemort?"

Molly spoke up, "Albus what is he talking about?"

Harry had enough, " _**The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord, approaches. Born to those….est**_" When he was done everyone was shocked. Even Snapes sneer had dissapeared.

The headmaster face was aswhite as a sheet and he fell back in his chair. He had to do something real quick, he was loosing the battle of wits.

"We're here for you now Harry." Dumbledore said.

"BULLSHIT! YOU WERE GOING TO LOCK ME AWAY FOR THE SUMMER! Thought if you kept me in the hell-hole I'd be a bit more cooperative once you offered me release huh? You've been playing this card from the beginning haven't you. My parents made the biggest mistake of their lives trusting you. You probably wanted her out the way. A mother would have been far to combersome to deal with wouldn't it? Far easier controlling your weapon when it's only you pulling the strings." Everyone was looking at Harry in complete shock. Harry decided to continue.

Dumbledore decided to regain control of the situation. "Harry, I don't know who you have been with this summer, but it is obvious that you have been led astray." With that he wipped his wand and cast**legilimen**. BIG MISTAKE on his part.

That move had simply put Harry over the edge. He felt Dumbledore trying to get beyond his walls, but he knew that he would not succeed. This was his chance to get into the headmasters head. He brought forht his dementor aura and concentrated all of his power on breaking Dumbledore's mind. He brought forth his viral attack squad and prepared to push a Trojan into his mind.

Within minutes, Dumbledore was locked fighting the effects of a simulated Dementor. Harry noticed his lapse in concentration and send out a valit. He was searching for an easy way to penetrate his inner layers. He found it by travelling the same path that Dumbledores worse memories were surfacing from. Once inside he planted his in a deep folder. He would get back to it later when he needed too.

He then began searching for all information relating to him. It didn't take long, since they had been discussing him, most of his throughts concerning him were close to the surface. Bingo! He found it. **YOU FUCKING DEMENTED SONAVABITCH!** So I'm your sacraficial lamb am I. You got something else coming old man. Now let's see about mind fucking you so that you will remember this little confrontation for a very long time.

You are never going to attack me like this old man. Harry began pouring his his raw core energy into Dumbledore's mind. He was now attacking the headmaster on two fronts. His emulated Dementors and pushing his core energy into his mind. He was just tainting his mind with core energy.

He wasn't leaving any memories there. However Harry remembered how painful it had been to clean Voldemorts core energy from his mind. Harry was planting twice as much. He made sure not to leave any soul essense behind. When he was done, he began pulling out of his mind.

To everyone on the outside it looked like a mind war had been declared. Snape was almost smiling, Until he noticed Dumbledore crying out in agony. With a sudden jolt the headmaster found himself on his knees, with his hands pressing on the side of his head. Dumbledore was in sheer agony. Snape was about to curse Harry when suddenly Harry stood up and was back in his mind. Harry was breathing hard, but his years of occlumency training and his innovations in the mind arts had paid off in spades.

Harry said, "So you want to know what this little contest was about. It was about the headmaster forcing his will on me again. _**However I completely mind fucked him**_! In the process I found out why he never bothered to train me." No one said anything so he contiued.

"**I WAS GOING TO BE HIS SACRIFICIAL LAMB!**He was keeping me safe long enough for my link to Voldemort to grown beyond repair. That way when the final conflict came no matter who won the final duel, our souls would be so entertwined that we would both die."

Half the Order were now on their feet sputtering nonsense. Some seemed to look at the headmaster with loathing, others didn't believe a word Harry said. Seeing no rebutal, Harry decided to continue.

"The headmaster never had any trust in me. He thought that Voldemort had to much experience for me to catch up. He didn't believe that I could learn enough to be a match for him even though I faced him five time already. " Harry couldn't help himself he had tears running down his face.

He turned to Snape and bellowed. "Snape! Next time you are licking snake face boots. You can tell him that he will never regain his remaining memories. His last 35 percent belong to me. **He can no longer reach me and the link has been severed for ever."**He spat.

By this time Dubledore was regaining some of his faculties. Where did the little brat learn to do this he thought. In 150 years of experience he had never seen a mind occluded like his. He didn't even get close to his wall, which was formidable to begin with. God dam it this was turning out to be one of the worse nights of his life.

He had lost complete control of his weapon, and now the whole order was aware of his ultimate plans. The Order of the Pheonix was burning tonight he concluded. He knew he would loose some members tonight. He had no clue how to repair the damage.

Harry decided that proof was now needed to split the order. He took out his parents letter as well as his Gringotts bank records and made copies for everyone. He wanted to show them how Dumbledore had gone againts his parents wishes and had manipulated his accounts and stolen from the Potter family vault.

He then pulled out his emancipation papers and made a copy for Dumbledore. Finally he threw his lawsuit papers at Dumbledore and said, " If you want out of this court trial then you will from now on leave me alone. You will no longer interfere in my life. I am severing my ties to you and your bird club. I do not want to speak to you, or see you concerning any other matters. I will go to my chosen classes but that is it. I will not be sleeping in the dorms. I will travel back and forth to Hogwarts everyday. I sure as hell cannot trust you keep me safe so I will do it myself. See you September 1."

He was about to leave and remembered his course schedule. He took it out and threw it at McGonagall. The headmaster then said.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I cannot let you leave. There are-anti apparationand anti-portkey charms to prevent you fromleaving."

"Why do I bother trying to save the idiots of the wizarding world. I have learned a great deal this summer Dumbledore and you see the funny thing about limits when it comes to magic is entirely artificial. I'll be seeing you."

Harry nodded at Remus who stood up and told Dumbledore that he was quitting the Order. Several people followed and leftalso. Remus came over and Harry told him to grab his left arm. Harry picked his canvas bag and reached in and pulled Kreacher head. Many people screamed and Harry threw his head on the kitchen table. He then said.

" **This is what happens to traitors who cross me!"**

Without warning and no sound, Harry apparated himself and Remus out of the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix to the shock of everyone else present.


	24. Chapitre 12 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 12 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/4/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Chapitre 11 : « Poudlard et l'Armée du Scorpion »

**Dans la soirée au 12 Square Grimauld**

Tous le monde sauf les Aurors crièrent et se levèrent de table comme la tête de Kreatur finissait de rouler. Molly fut la première a parler.

« Albus, qu'est ce que signifie tout ceci, Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Est-ce que toutes ses allégations sont vraies ? » Albus qui maintenant était assis dans son fauteuil essayant de calmer son mal de tête, répondit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Il est évident d'après ce que nous avons vu à sa maison à Privet Drive qu'Harry a été très occupé cet été. D'où viennent ces changements que nous avons pu constater, nous n'en savons rien. Il apparaît qu'Harry nous a tous berné cet été ! » Toujours en colère, Alastor parla le suivant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris par son comportement ? Il semble que le garçon ait de nombreuses raison de nous en vouloir, plus spécialement à vous Albus. Je pense qu'il s'est remarquablement maîtrisé, si c'était moi qui avait découvert ce niveau de trahison, j'aurais laissé un corps derrière moi. » Il regardait Albus pendant qu'il parlait, et tous virent Dumbledore baisser les yeux.

Dumbledore remarqua que personne ne parlait. Il était sûr que dans sa longue vie, il avait vécu de pires nuits, mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'y avait plus d'autres moyens maintenant ; il devait expliquer ses raisonnements et pourquoi il avait prit ces décisions il y a si longtemps. S'il y avait une chance de sauver l'Ordre, c'était le seul moyen. Il savait qu'il allait perdre des gens ce soir. Il avait prit de trop nombreux raccourcis pour que certains des membres les plus respectueux des lois ne comprennent ses actions. Il retrouva finalement sa voix et dit.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont sous le choc ce soir. Avant de tout expliquer en ce qui concerne Harry, vous devez savoir que ce qui été fait l'a été pour le bien du monde sorcier. Cela a toujours été prit en compte dans toutes les décisions concernant Harry. Deuxièmement, vous devez vous rappeler que nous sommes seulement des hommes y compris moi-même. Personne sur terre n'est infaillible. Voilà, cela a commencé il y a 17 ans…etc. Enfin il semble que le destin ait décidé de contrer mes plans. »

Après que Dumbledore eut fini ses explications, Minerva prit la parole. « Albus, vous savez que j'ai toujours eu une grande confiance dans vos décisions. Toutefois, je pense que vous n'avez pas cherché suffisamment de conseils s'agissant d'Harry. J'ai entendu vos explications concernant son expérience et son temps d'entraînement. Cependant, vous ne lui avez jamais donné une chance. Combien d'enfant de 12 ans connaissez vous qui ont tué un Basilic de 60 pieds et ont survécu pour raconter l'histoire ? » Minerva ne s'adressait pas seulement au directeur mais aussi au reste de l'Ordre. Elle continua.

« Avez-vous vu ses résultats aux BUSE ? Il est le deuxième de toutes les académies et a gagné deux médailles. Comment pouvez-vous prétendre qu'il n'est pas assez bon pour être entraîné ? » Hermione faisait la moue et Ron semblait encore plus jaloux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dumbledore les regarda tous et dit.

« J'ai juste basé mes décisions sur ses années antérieures, Minerva. Je suppose que j'aurais du attendre les résultats des BUSE avant de décider de qui entraîner, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Avec votre aide, je dois trouver un moyen de faire revenir Harry vers nous. Il apparait maintenant évident qu'il doit être entraîné fortement et rapidement. J'accepte toutes les suggestions sur comment atteindre cet objectif. »

Tout le monde le regarda et réfléchir à toutes ces informations. Sévérus Rogue brisa le silence. « Cette petit merde a manifestement menti et dupé tout le monde ici. Il a falsifié les documents et a créé une prophétie. Comme son père, il essaye d'attirer l'attention sur lui tout seul. Ce dont il a besoin n'est pas de s'entraîner mais une bonne flagellation. » cracha-t-il. Tous le regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Maugrey répondit le premier.

« Ouais, Rogue,, il s'est juste tellement ennuyé cet été qu'il a décidé de trancher la tête de ce sal petit traître responsable de la mort de Sirius. Si j'étais toi, Rogue, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour rester loin du jeune Potter. Si tu sorts de tes gonds et que tu vas le provoquer, tu pourrais trouver ta tête au bout d'une pique sur les grilles de Poudlard. » fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ces menaces signifient tellement venant d'un psychopathe paranoïaque qui a fait son temps comme Auror il y a longtemps. » cracha Rogue.

Pour un homme de son âge, Maugrey bougea à une vitesse incroyable et avant que quelqu'un ait bougé, Maugrey avait sa baguette sous le menton de Rogue et dit, « Tu veux savoir ce qu'un vieil Auror peut faire, mangemort ! » Chaque Auror présent avait sa baguette pointée vers Rogue.

« Ça suffit ! » beugla Dumbledore. « Nous ne devons pas diviser nos forces maintenant, nous devons faire front ensemble ou nous sommes condamnés. L'ennemi, c'est Voldemort pas les nôtres. »

Rogue et Maugrey s'épiaient mutuellement l'un l'autre. Avec un grognement, Maugrey remit sa baguette dans son étui et revint s'assoir à sa place. Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne le sache, Bill avait regardé Maugrey avec un œil calculateur.

Pendant tout ce temps, Bill était resté silencieux. Il trouvait particulièrement difficile de rester calme et de ne pas envoyer de sorts à ce vieux bâtard. Bill avait déjà vu les preuves montrant l'ampleur de la trahison de Dumbledore, mais ce soir, Harry avait pleinement divulgué les plans du directeur et il les avait confirmé avec ses explications, tout en soulignant qu'il avait agit de cette façon pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

Si Dumbledore pensait qu'il pouvait ramener Harry auprès de lui, il allait vite déchanter. Bill regarda furtivement Fleur et Charlie, et ils exprimaient tous les deux la même chose. Ils avaient pris leurs décisions. Ils étaient entièrement dans le camp d'Harry. Dumbledore essayait juste de sauver son statut et de rattraper ses erreurs. Comme il l'avait convenu avec Harry, il resterait avec l'Ordre et recueillerait des informations pour leur camp.

Bill croyait fermement à la vision d'Harry du monde sorcier. Pendant trop longtemps le status quo avait existé et de nombreuses créatures magiques souffraient et de ces préjugés inutiles. Sa future femme était en partie veela, et ses ancêtres avaient été récemment persécutés. Il voulait un meilleur monde magique pour sa femme et ses futurs enfants. Pour que cela arrive, Voldemort devait disparaître, la Maison des Lords devait être dissoute et le Magenmagot devait être réformé tout comme le ministère. Après cette réunion, Fleur, Charlie et lui allèrent à son appartement pour un débriefing complet. Charlie allait commencer son entraînement avec Harry durant les deux dernières semaines d'août.

Sa plus grande peine était la scission au sein de sa famille. Bill avait déjà remarqué une polarisation vers les camps. Sa mère et son père ne s'éloigneraient jamais de Dumbledore. Bill ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas voir au travers du vieil homme. Il devait savoir ce que les jumeaux pensaient de tout cela. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit, mais de par leur nature, ils ne devaient pas être très heureux avec le vieil homme. Ils devaient beaucoup à Harry, pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Bill n'avait aucun doute que, quand les masques tomberaient, ils ne se tiendraient pas avec Dumbledore.

Bill fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Amélia Bones dire, « Dumbledore, je vous donne officiellement ma démission de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous avons des lois dans notre société pour une raison. Vous avez passé outre beaucoup de nos lois les plus sacrés dans le but de garder sous contrôle un garçon qui ne méritait pas ces manipulations au nom d'une prophétie faite par une des plus grand charlatan de sa profession. Même si vos intentions étaient de sauvegarder le monde magique, la fin ne justifie pas toujours les moyens, Dumbledore. »

Après cela, elle se leva et s'en alla. Hestia Jones, Oscar Mac Grégor, Loraine Tuttle et Emery Stevenson la suivirent. Dumbledore les regarda s'en aller. Avant qu'ils ne puissent partir, Dumbledore dit, « Je suis désolé que vous le preniez de cette façon. J'espère que vous reviendrez. Vos compétences et vos talents sont inestimables pour le camp de la Lumière. S'il vous plait, ne laissez pas les erreurs d'un vieil homme vous empêcher d'œuvrer pour le camp de la Lumière. »

Amélia répondit, « Ne vous inquiétez pas Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas l'intention de cesser le combat. Nous devons simplement trouver un leader plus qualifié. » Après ceci, il transplanèrent tous hors du 12 Square Grimmauld. Molly fut la première à parler.

« De quels droits profèrent-ils de telles accusations ? Il n'y a personne de plus qualifié que vous, Albus, quelque soit ce qui ne va pas avec Harry, nous allons résoudre le problème. » dit-elle avec une absolue conviction. Bill roula simplement des yeux et ne pu croire à tant de naïveté de la part de sa mère.

Dumbledore répondit, « Merci de votre soutiens Molly. En dehors de la situation avec Harry, est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé des informations sur ce sorcier scorpion et pourquoi il était à la maison des Dursley à défendre Harry ? Sévérus, vous étiez un témoin oculaire. Que pouvez-vous nous dire ? »

Sévérus regarda tout le monde avec un air de dédain sur le visage et finalement regarda Dumbledore, « Je n'ai pas pu reconnaître qui il était, directeur. Il portait une robe de bataille avec une capuche qui lui recouvrait à peu près le visage. Je n'ai pu voir aucun des traits de son visage. Quand à ses capacités en combat, c'est une autre histoire. Le combat s'est passé tellement vite, c'était difficile à suivre. Cependant, je peux honnêtement dire qu'il a été parfaitement impitoyable avec les mangemorts. Il a utilisé de la magie noire que je n'avais jamais vu et dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Il est incroyablement puissant, c'est certain. Il semble bouger à la vitesse d'un Vampire. Je n'avais jamais vu un sorcier bouger aussi rapidement lors d'un combat. Enfin, il est mortel avec une épée. J'ai remarqué qu'il utilisait un katana japonais. Il semble aussi versé dans les arts martiaux. Quand à ses liens avec le gamin, seul Potter peut répondre à cette question.

Dumbledore réfléchit aux paroles de Sévérus pendant une minutes et répondit, « Que pense Voldemort du sorcier scorpion ? »

Le visage de Rogue se contorsionna comme s'il était placé sous doloris et il sembla se rappeler quelques souvenirs. Après une minute, Rogue sortit de ses pensées et dit, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est extrêmement nerveux. Je crois qu'il est effrayé par ce sorcier scorpion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un maître en magie noire. Ses connaissances dépassent tout ce que j'ai jamais vu, et pourtant, il ne reconnaît pas la magie noire de ce sorcier scorpion. Il a perdu pas loin de trente de ses serviteurs à cause de ce sorcier scorpion. Ma meilleure estimation est qu'il a peur de lui. » Tout le monde fut assez surpris de cette analyse.

Dans ses pensées, Sévérus sentait avoir été béni des Dieux deux jours plus tôt. De ne pas avoir été entre le sorcier scorpion et l'oncle de Potter. Il aurait pu être tué. Ils auraient fini par lui fournir une excuse valable pour son incapacité à avoir Potter. Deux doloris avaient été sa punition. Peu plaisant mais certainement mieux que la mort.

Maugrey fut de nouveau le premier à parler, « Au moins, il est agréable de voir quelqu'un sortir la poubelle. Il a plus fait en l'espace de trois semaines que l'ordre tout entier et le ministère réuni. Une chose est sûre, je donnerait toute ma retraite pour voire face de serpent et le sorcier scorpion l'un en face de l'autre. Je parierai que face de serpent connaîtrait un monde de douleur. Vu comme ça va, il sera plus dur pour Voldemort de recruter des mangemorts. » Maugrey fit un énorme sourire en songeant à cette idée.

Tonks répondit, « Je suis d'accord avec Maugrey, le scorpion a seulement visé des mangemorts et semble attaché à les éliminer tous. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aide notre cause. »

Albus fronça les sourcils à ce commentaire puis déclara finalement, « Et si ce scorpion était seulement un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres voulant éliminer la concurrence ? » Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore, sauf Bill, Fleur et Charlie qui roulèrent les yeux.

Enfin, Hermione décida de parler et dit, « Il semble que jusqu'à ce qu'on entre en contact ou qu'on trouve qui est ce sorcier scorpion, ce que nous avons découvert n'est que pure spéculation. Nous emploierions mieux notre temps à nous concentrer sur ce que nous pouvons contrôler et influencer. Nous pourrions peut-être mettre au point notre prochaine stratégie concernant Harry. »

Dumbledore tourna sa tête vers Hermione et sa gaité était quelque peu revenue, même si le martellement dans sa tête ne le laissait toujours pas tranquille. Il décida finalement d'ajourner la réunion jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous pu dormir et qu'ils aient tous les idées plus claires. La soirée avait été assez éprouvante. Enfin, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« L'argument de Miss Granger est parfaitement raisonnable, de toute manière, je ne pense pas que nous arrivions à quoi que ce soit ce soir. Je crois que quelques réflexions sont nécessaires pour établir un plan d'action valable. Je suggère que nous ajournions cette réunion et que l'on se revoie la semaine prochaine. S'il y a pas d'autres questions, je déclare cette réunion terminée. »

A ce moment, Bill avait plissé les yeux, et pensait à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Peut importe ce qu'ils planifieraient. Harry ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fleur et Charlie et leur fit discrètement un signe de tête. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Après ceci, ils commencèrent tous à partir.

**Plus tôt dans la matinée au Manoir Zabini.**

Blaise regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était seulement 8h30. Pour certaines raisons, il s'était réveillé et décida de lire un peu, et de faire ses préparatifs pour sa sixième année. Il alla dans la spacieuse salle de séjour et s'assit sur son fauteuil favori. Il regarda le feu bleu dans la cheminée et commença à réfléchir sur les évènements de sa 5ième année.

Ombrage et compagnie lui avait vraiment laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Stupide Malfoy, comment ce garçon a-t-il pu être réparti à Serpentard, cela le dépassait. Le garçon se pavanait comme s'il était un putain d'Alexandre le Grand, mais il ne possédait pas la ruse ou le talent magique pour se servir de sa vantardise.

Les serpentards sont ambitieux, calculateur et rusé. Planifier des plans accompagnés de subtils manipulations sont la clé que les véritables membres de la maison de Serpentard aspirent à maîtriser. Ils sont supposés être leurs principales caractéristiques, mais Malfoy semblait n'avoir hérité d'aucune d'entre elles. Le garçon télégraphiait ses plans comme s'il était le possesseur d'un gigantesque néon. Agir dans l'ombre ne semblait pas faire parti de ses objectifs. Il ne cessait de chercher Potter et les griffondors. Ce qui finissait presque toujours par sa défaite.

La maison de Serpentard touchait vraiment le fond en ce qui concernait la réserve de talent pour son année. Théo Nott était l'exception. Ne parlons pas de Crabbe et Goyle, qui partagent dans le meilleur des cas deux neurones à eux deux. Toute personne dont le vocabulaire est composé principalement de grognements n'est pas vraiment un gage de qualité. Puis nous avons Parkinson et Bullstrode qui suivent Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle comme un groupe de sycophante. Blaise ne pouvait imaginer un mariage arrangé avec l'une d'entre elle. Il aurait à prendre une potion de sommeil profond pour y échapper. Ensuite, il y avait Daphnée Greengrass et Alicia Mac Nair qui n'étaient vraiment personne. Elles étaient transparentes pour des soi-disant sang-pures.

Blaise commençait à penser qu'il avait un sérieux problème avec le mantra je suis un sang-pur. Granger était une sorcière née-de-moldus mais elle était en haut de l'échelle intellectuelle de l'école aussi bien qu'elle était une puissante sorcière. Elle était certainement bien plus puissante que beaucoup de soi-disant sang-purs. La même question lui revenait toujours à l'esprit. Blaise se demandait toujours quelle bannière suivre. La plupart des Zabini restaient simplement neutres et ne se préoccupaient pas de ces factions idiotes qui luttent actuellement pour le pouvoir. Dumbledore était un égo-maniaque manipulateur. Il voulait le status quo tout comme l'actuel ministère. Le ministère lui-même était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'actuel ministre était un imbécile. Tant d'anciennes traditions sorcières avaient été interdites sous son mandat. Tout personne avec un minimum de pouvoir était suspectée de devenir un sorcier maléfique. S'ils en avaient le pouvoir, les seuls sorts autorisés à être lancés auraient été le lumos et le stupéfix.

L'autre côté ne valait pas mieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un mégalomaniaque qui aimait torturer ses partisans autant que les moldus. Il voulait juste le pouvoir pour le pouvoir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un monde meilleur. N'oublions pas qu'un bébé d'un an l'avait déjà défait. Certes, Potter n'était en aucune façon un sorcier ordinaire. Il la moitié des histoires sur lui était vrai, alors il pourrait être l'un des plus puissants sorciers à fréquenter Poudlard depuis Dumbledore. Il avait apparemment fait face 5 fois à Voldemort, avec le dernier incident au département des mystères. Potter et son groupe de défense clandestin avaient été responsables de la capture de douze mangemorts. Si un groupe d'étudiants pouvait faire cela aux forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que dire du maniaque lui-même. Blaise pensait que suivre ce barbare n'était pas une option. Peut-être la meilleure stratégie était-elle de rester neutre pour le moment.

Blaise sortit de ses pensées et regarda machinalement la tapisserie de famille quand il son regard se posa sur sa famille directe, et quelque chose attira son regard qui l'incita à se lever du fauteuil en hâte. Il alla plus près de la tapisserie et un nom se grava dans son esprit. Blaise laissa tomber son verre de jus d'orange par terre et cria « Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

A ce moment-là, toute la maison était réveillée et toute se famille descendit dans la salle de séjour pour voir pourquoi Blaise criait de tous ses poumons. Son père, Michael Zabini fut le premier à arriver, sa baguette sortie et dit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » beugla son père. Blaise désigna tout simplement la tapisserie de famille où était le nom de Xiana. Son père suivit la direction qu'il lui montrait et ce qu'il vit le désorienta complètement. Il réussit finalement à dire.

« Dans quoi, au nom de Merlin, ta sœur s'est elle encore fourrée ? » A ce moment-là, la sœur de Blaise, Brianna et sa mère Xenna les avaient rejoints. Sa mère fut la première à retrouver son sang froid. Elle parla la première.

« Pourquoi cris-tu comme une Banshee en chaleur ? » Son père répondit à la question.

« Notre fille aînée s'est apparemment mariée avec Harry James Potter. » La mâchoire de sa mère tomba à terre et les sourcils de sa sœur jumelle se confondaient avec ses cheveux. A ce moment, tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, essayant de comprendre les évènements qui avaient secoués leur famille au cœur. A ce moment, la cheminée principale fit apparaître de grandes flammes vertes et la tête de Xiana apparut.

Xiana essayait de faire un appel par poudre de cheminette pour voir si elle pouvait parler à sa mère en premier. Au fond, elle savait que ses parents seraient choqués. Pas seulement parce qu'elle ne les avait pas consultés dans le choix de son mari mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait invité aucun d'entre eux à son mariage. Xiana passa l'appel et rencontra sa mère. En regardant, elle trouva toute sa famille dans la salle de séjour. C'était inhabituel aussi tôt le matin et la plupart d'entre eux aurait du dormir. En voyant sa fille, Xenna Zabini prit l'appel et dit.

« Ma chérie, c'est si bon de te voir. Nous étions tous entrain de regarder la tapisserie de famille et avons remarqué des choses très étranges te concernant, en fait. Je me demande si tu prévoyais de nous rendre visite. Nous serions très heureux que tu viennes et que nous discutions. Je sais que tu es toujours en colère, mais nous voulons seulement te parler. » Xiana réfléchit aux paroles de sa mère et répondit finalement.

« Je viendrai vous voir à 13h00 cet après-midi. Il y a beaucoup de choses à discuter. Je peux bien me disputer avec toi, mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. » Après ces mots, ils se séparèrent jusqu'à l'heure indiquée.

En attendant, le reste de la famille Zabini était encore en était de choc essayant de comprendre comment une Zabini pouvait être mariée à un Potter. Un membre de la famille qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées était le chef de la famille Zabini. Michael Zabini était un serpentard et par définition apprenait de ses erreurs passées. Seul un imbécile ne tirait pas des leçons de ses erreurs passées. Il avait déjà perdu un fils à cause de sa stupidité et maintenant, il était sur le point de répéter la même erreur avec sa fille aînée. Chaque jour depuis la mort de Xoran, il se blâmait pour ce malheureux évènement. Il s'était déjà brouillé avec sa fille aînée, il ferait tout en son pouvoir éviter de la voir s'en aller de nouveau.

Michael manqua les regards interrogatifs de sa famille comme il s'occupait de trier ses propres sentiments concernant le mariage de sa fille aînée avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas de réelles objections à ce qu'elle soit mariée avec Harry Potter. Harry Potter était plus que capable financièrement de prendre soin de sa fille. Il y avait aussi le fait indéniable que le jeune homme avait une grande puissance magique. Harry Potter, avait tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres plus de fois que personne d'encore vivant dans le monde magique. Personne n'avait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres autant de fois et vivait encore pour le raconter. Le seul défaut qu'il trouvait chez ce jeune homme était qu'il était trop proche de Dumbledore à son goût. Dumbledore n'était pas une personne qui lui inspirait confiance.

Michael allait attendre et entendre ce que sa fille avait à dire. Il décida d'arrêter d'argumenter et dit, « D'accord, tout le monde, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Nous aurons des réponses quand Xiana arrivera à l'heure fixée. Jusque-là, allons prendre le petit déjeuner et reprenons le cours normal de nos activités. » Tout le monde acquiesça et s'en alla s'occuper de ses affaires.

A 13h00, tous les membres de la famille Zabini étaient assis dans la salle de séjour regardant la cheminée. Soudainement, il y eut de grandes flammes vertes et Xiana Zabini sortit rapidement de la cheminée. Blaise remarqua qu'elle portait ce qui semblait être une robe à capuche gris anthracite en peau de basilic. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules et elle apparaissait royale. Blaise fut le premier à remarquer le sang froid et la confiance qu'elle affichait. Son attitude était très différente de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu aux funérailles de son frère aîné. Xiana semblait radieuse. Blaise jeta un regard furtif à son père et remarqua que lui aussi était plongé dans des pensées.

Au moment ou Xiana sortit de la cheminée, ses parents marchèrent vers elle et lui donnèrent une accolade. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais elle se réjouissait que ses parents l'accueillent avec autant de chaleur. Les Zabini n'étaient pas connus pour être très démonstratifs envers leur famille quand il s'agissait d'émotions, mais maintenant, il semblait qu'elle leur avait réellement manqué. Xiana fut la première à briser la glace.

« Mère, Père, c'est bon de vous voir de nouveau. » Elle se tourna vers ses frères et sœurs et se retrouva dans leurs bras. Ils restèrent là pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que sa mère la prenne par les épaules et la fit tourner. Sa mère était maintenant ferme dans son étreinte. Finalement, sa mère Xenna réussit à dire.

« Ma chérie, c'est bon de te revoir. J'étais malade d'inquiétude pour toi. » Sa mère la regardait un pli sévère à sa bouche. Xiana savait qu'elle avait inquiété ses deux parents par son manque de correspondance, mais elle estimait également que le temps passé séparément avait été bénéfique. Finalement, elle retrouva sa voix et fit.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir tous inquiété, mais après la mort de Xoran, j'avais besoin de temps seule. Je peux voir sur tous vos visages que vous avez beaucoup de questions dont vous voulez les réponses. Je sais maintenant que vous avez tous été alerté de mon nouveau statut en regardant la tapisserie de famille. Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas ici pour demander pardon pour mon nouveau statut. Je répondrai à vos questions autant que je le pourrai. » Xiana regarda sa famille et remarqua qu'ils attendaient tous qu'elle continue.

« Je peux voir sur vos visage que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis maintenant une Potter. Bien, avant de me juger, vous devez savoir qui il est réellement, et ce qu'il signifie pour moi. » Son frère Blaise fut le premier à parler.

« Xiana, je ne peux pas imaginer que tu saches qui est Potter, mais moi, oui. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une marionnette de Dumbledore. Je le connais depuis 5 ans maintenant et je sais qu'il ne réfléchit pas par lui-même. Il est un putain de golden-boy et l'outil de Dumbledore ? » cracha-t-il.

Xiana regarda son frère ave ses yeux de saphir brûlant et il sembla tressaillir sous son regard Elle retrouva finalement sa voix. « Blaise, je connais Harry depuis bien plus longtemps que quelques semaines. Je veux que vous compreniez d'où je viens et pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. » Xiana regarda sa mère et dit.

« Mère, je veux que vous compreniez tous ce qui m'est arrivé cet été, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de la pensine de la famille. Pouvez-vous aller chercher la pensine, s'il-vous-plait. ». Sa mère la regarda dans les yeux et put presque voir l'insistance de sa fille. Xenna se leva immédiatement et alla chercher la pensine de la famille. Quand elle revint, elle déposa l'objet devant sa fille.

Xiana regarda sa famille et dit, « Je sais que vous avez entendu parler du nom des Potter et avez toute ces idées préconçues mais je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Je suis sûr que vous avez suivi le journal et avez entendu parlé du sorcier scorpion. Une fois que vous aurez vu mes souvenirs, et ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti, vous comprendrez. Avant que je ne vous montre quelque chose, j'ai besoin que vous prêtiez tous un serment de sorcier que vous ne révélerez rien de ce que vous allez voir à personne en dehors de la famille. Si vous n'acceptez pas, je partirai pour toujours. »

Xenna regarda sa fille et sut qu'elle disait la vérité. Ils avaient tout à perdre aujourd'hui. Xenna regarda le reste de sa famille et remarqua le choc sur leurs visages. Elle savait ce qui était en cause. N'importe qui brisant un serment de sorcier devenait instantanément un crackmol. Sa demande était le plus contraignant des contrats sorciers. Le respect de sa fille pour sa famille était en jeu ici et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de répéter les évènements qui ont conduit à la mort de son fils. Elle retrouva finalement sa voix et dit.

« Moi, Xenna Zabini, je jure sur mon sang que je ne révèlerais jamais ce qui me sera montré. » Le reste de la famille suivit. Xiana fut satisfaite de leur serment. Elle posa sa baguette contre sa tempe et sortit un large ruban argenté de son esprit, et le laissa flotter dans la pensine. Elle recommença la procédure six autres fois. Elle dit à sa famille d'aller dedans et quand ils auraient terminés, elle répondrait à toutes leurs questions. Après environ quarante cinq minutes, ses proches commencèrent à revenir de leur voyage dans la pensine.

Blaise avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon de vingt milles, sa sœur avait le regard le plus calculateur qu'elle ait jamais eu, et ses parents semblaient complètement choqués. Son père fut le premier à se reprendre.

Xenna regardait les yeux de sa fille et retrouva finalement sa voix et dot. « Je voudrai juste que tu sache que je n'ai aucune rancune envers votre union. Je sais que tu as été terriblement blessée quand ton frère a été tué. Le destin est intervenu au nom de votre amour. Je ne connais pas Harry donc je ne peux pas commenter son caractère. Cependant, j'ai confiance en ton jugement, et ce sera suffisant pour le moment. »

Xiana prit un moment pour regarder le reste de sa famille et remarqua des regards de désarroi, de peur et de respect. Son regard rencontra finalement celui de son père. Au même moment, il chercha son regard et trouva les yeux de sa fille, qui étaient si semblable à celle de sa mère. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa et sourit à sa fille.

Michael Zabini était beaucoup de choses mais il n'était pas fou. Il s'était rendu compte dans ses souvenirs combien elle aimait son mari. Michael devait admettre que l'héritier des Potter était à peu près ce qu'il voulait comme gendre. Il était courageux, loyal, et de toute évidence la ruse impitoyable d'un véritable serpentard. Michael avait aussi compris que le jeune Potter n'avait pas réellement 16 ans. A cause de sa formation, il approchait des 20 ans. Dans les souvenirs de Xiana, il avait été le témoin de la bataille en France. Michael était assez choqué de voir comment son nouveau gendre avait traité les larbins du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La férocité des attaques d'Harry et la magie noire qu'il utilisait, le convainquirent qu'une véritable scission s'était produite entre Dumbledore et lui. Le supposé leader de la lumière ne penserait jamais à ce type de magie. Son nouveau gendre n'étaitlje pion de personne. Il semblait qu'un nouveau front s'était ouvert dans la guerre.

Michael savait également d'après les souvenirs de sa fille qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de magie noire. Michael savait que la connaissance était la base de la puissance et de la protection. Harry était clairement versé dans la magie noire et les autres arts magiques. Il voulait qu'Harry entraîne Blaise et Brianna. S'ils avaient besoin d'un serment de loyauté, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait une autre demande à faire à sa fille avant de donner sa bénédiction. Il remarqua que le reste de sa famille attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Xiana, avant que je ne donne ma bénédiction à votre union, peux-on être témoin de votre cérémonie de mariage ? » fit Michael.

Quelque soit ce que Xiana avait attendu de son père, ce n'était pas ça. Il était calme, froid et recueilli. Elle remarqua aussi un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas déçu finalement, après tout. Elle décida de leur montrer la cérémonie de son mariage. Elle savait qu'elle s'était persuadée qu'ils ne méritaient pas de prendre part à la cérémonie de son mariage, néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir la cérémonie. Elle regarda sa mère et remarqua un regard très angoissé sur son visage. Un coup d'œil à ses frères et sœurs et elle reconnu le même regard dans leurs yeux. Elle prit finalement sa baguette et sortit ses souvenirs de cette soirée. Quand elle eut terminé, elle dit.

« Je crois que vous devriez aussi trouver cela très intéressant. » dit-elle un sourire amusé sur son visage.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la pensine et, à trois, ils touchèrent la brume argentée et entrèrent dans ses souvenirs. Après environ 30 minutes, ils furent tous de retour et remarquèrent que la mère et la fille pleuraient. Son père et son jeune frère avaient une lueur de fierté dans leurs yeux. A son choc, sa mère qui était toujours froide et réservée se précipita vers elle et la prit dans une étreinte pleine de fierté. A sa grande surprise, sa sœur fut la suivante puis son père et son frère. Son père dit finalement.

« Xiana, je te donne ma bénédiction. Je pense qu'Harry fera une addition plus qu'honorable à la famille Zabini. » Il avait un large sourire. Xiana put enfin lâcher les larmes qu'elle avait retenues. Elle avait tellement souhaité que sa famille accepte Harry. Sa mère fut la première à parler.

« Ma chérie, ta cérémonie était magnifique. Tu as dupé le ministère et ses stupides décrets. Ces salauds tuent lentement nos rituels les plus sacrés. Pour une fois, je suis ravie que tu sois allée contre les décrets et vénères les anciennes traditions. Les ancêtres seraient fiers. »

Son frère cadet parla ensuite, « Xiana, penses-tu que Harry reviendra à Poudlard ? Malfoy et son gang ont planifiés quelque chose pour lui. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ce stupide Malfoy s'est vanté à quiconque l'écoutait qu'il allait remettre Harry à sa place. »

Xiana se tourna vers son frère et lui fit une grimace méchante, « Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, c'est Malfoy qui va avoir une surprise. La raison pour laquelle Harry va retourner à Poudlard, est de trouver quelques alliés qui seraient disposés à faire partie de son armée qui lutteraient contre Voldemort puis Dumbledore et le ministère. Harry croit que le moment est venu pour de grands changements dans le monde magique. Il méprise les préjugés aveugles et les dogmes qui imprègnent le monde. Il va faire de grands changements, crois moi. »

Blaise écouta sa sœur et réfléchit. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit « Xiana, je veux que tu saches que je considère maintenant Harry comme faisant parti de la famille. Bien que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire sa connaissance avant, il doit savoir que ses arrières sont assurés dans la maison de Serpentard. En conséquence, je fais solennellement un serment de sorcier que je ne trahirais jamais Harry et me battrais de son côté quand le temps viendra. »

Xiana était surprise mais heureuse que son jeune frère fasse cela. Elle savait qu'un serment de sorcier était le type de contrat le plus contraignant. Elle se rapprocha de son frère et lui donna une accolade. A ce moment, sa sœur parla.

« Xiana, à l'évidence, je ne connais pas Harry. Mais comme l'a dit Blaise, il est de la famille maintenant, et donc je prêterais aussi le serment. Je vais très probablement être répartie dans la maison de serpentard cette année, et avec cette guerre qui approche, il est impératif que la famille se serre les coudes. Je vais prêter ce serment mais je voudrais que tu parles à Harry et que tu lui demandes s'il peut aussi nous entraîner en magie noire. »

Xiana répondit, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry et moi avons déjà prévu cela si vous deux vouliez vous joindre à nous. Et si vous veniez tous dans ma nouvelle maison comme ça vous pourrez faire la connaissance d'Harry. Nous allons faire un festin. Vous allez aussi rencontrer Rémus Lupin, le dernier lien d'Harry avec ses parents. Il est très attaché à lui. Il était un Maraudeur. Je vous laisserais un portoloin qui s'activera samedi prochain. Nous avons de nombreuses choses à mettre au point. Père, je crois qu'Harry voudrait te consulter sur les affaires du Magenmagot. »

Son père répondit, « Je serai ravi d'offrir toutes l'assistance et les informations dont il a besoin. »

« Merci. » fit-elle doucement. Elle s'avança vers son père et l'embrassa sur les joues.

A sa surprise, ses parents firent aussi le serment de sorcier de ne pas trahir et de se battre de leur côté quand le temps viendrait. Après cela, Xiana se leva et repris tous ses souvenirs de la pensine familiale. Elle sortit ensuite une bague noire incrustée de diamants noirs. Elle la donna à son père. Elle leur dit que c'était un portoloin qui les emmènerait au château Potter. Cela fini, elle sortit sa baguette et tapa sa bague de mariage, elle disparut instantanément sans un bruit, à la surprise de sa famille.

Blaise avait remarqué la baguette de sa sœur et se demanda où elle l'avait eu. Elle était magnifique. Blaise regarda son père et il pouvait dire qu'il pensait la même chose.

Ce soir-là, de retour au manoir Potter, Xiana s'assit dehors sur le belvédère à profiter de la douceur de l'air du soir. Le belvédère surplombant la mer était devenu son lieu favori où venir se relaxer. Elle réfléchit sur sa rencontre avec sa famille et était très heureuse qu'ils aient donné leur bénédiction pour son union avec Harry. Au fond, sa famille lui avait manqué, et était ravie qu'ils soient de retour dans sa vie. Ils avaient de toute évidence été choqués d'apprendre la vérité sur Harry Potter. Elle avait pu voir le respect que son père portait maintenant à Harry. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quand elle vit son mari transplaner avec Rémus Lupin.

Xiana avait appris ce qu'il fallait à propos de Rémus durant une de leurs séances de partage des souvenirs. Avant l'union, le futur époux et la future épouse étaient encouragés à partager leurs souvenirs les plus intimes. Cela contribuait à forger un lien étroit dès le début de l'union. Elle savait que Rémus Lupin avait été un des meilleurs amis du père d'Harry. Elle savait également que Lupin comptait beaucoup pour lui. Harry le considérait de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas faire moins.

Harry et Rémus avaient transplanés sur le terrain à l'ouest du château. Rémus fut prompt à récupérer et jeta un coup d'œil à la demeure ancestrale d'Harry pour la première fois de sa vie. James ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Il n'avait probablement jamais su qu'il existait. Sa première impression fut de l'émerveillement. L'endroit était gigantesque. Le terrain avait de magnifiques arbres et un joli bassin avec une petite cascade. Les arbres d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir étaient du houx, des saules et des chênes rouges. Il y avait beaucoup de parterres de fleurs encadrant des chemins. Il vit Harry se retourner et Rémus se retourna aussi pour voir ce qui arrivait quand il vit une personne qui s'approchait. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux noirs soyeux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait les plus surprenants yeux bleus saphir qu'il avait jamais vu. Elle était très belle pensa Rémus.

Rémus reconnu immédiatement la personne qui s'approchait d'eux. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Je suis désolé Harry, mais même tes souvenirs ne lui rendent pas justice. Je dois dire, louveteau, que tu as bon gout en matière de femme. »

Harry regarda Rémus avec un grand sourire sur le visage et dit, « Je suis d'accord avec toi, Moony. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit en moi, mais j'ai eu de la chance de toute façon. Peut-être est-ce une façon du destin de se faire pardonner pour les 16 dernières années de merde de ma vie. »

Xiana arriva près d'eux et Harry la saisit dans une étreinte féroce et un baiser passionné. Ils rompirent leur étreinte et Xiana sourit à Rémus et dit, « Bienvenue à la maison, Rémus. » Elle alla ensuite vers Rémus et lui donna une accolade et un baiser sur la joue.

A ce moment, Rémus eut les larmes aux yeux. Il répondit à son accolade. Il pouvait voir qu'elle l'acceptait totalement. Il dit, « C'est bon de trouver enfin une maison. »

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Rémus et fit écho aux sentiments de sa femme, « Rémus, tu fais partie de la famille. C'est ta maison. J'ai crée un endroit spécial dans le château pour toi pour tes transformations. Cet endroit est plus sûr que Poudlard, crois moi. » Rémus regarda Harry les yeux dans le vague.

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de penser que même s'il avait beaucoup perdu plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait gagné beaucoup plus. Il était de retour avec son louveteau, il était dans un endroit sûr qu'il pouvait appeler sa maison, et mieux que tout, il ne dépendrait plus de ces putains de bons à rien de l'Ordre du Phénix. De quels droits utilisaient-ils le Phénix comme symbole ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry, et comment Dumbledore avait sacrifié le fils de James et Lily pour le soit disant bien de la communauté sorcière. Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont ils avaient traités Harry. La prochaine fois qu'il les verrait, ils devraient payer.

Ils retournèrent tous au château pour discuter et prendre des notes. Harry fut plus qu'heureux d'entendre la façon dont sa belle famille avait accepté son union avec Xiana. Toute sa famille était désireuse de lui parler et de s'entraîner. Il n'aurait pas de mal à avoir plus d'alliés. Xiana avait arrangé une visite de sa famille pour le samedi suivant. Le fait que les Zabini étaient une famille de sang-purs bien connus et qu'ils avaient un vaste réseau de connaissances au ministère contribuerait dans une large mesure à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du Magenmagot. Voldemort n'était que le début de ce qu'il pensait devoir fait. Quand Voldemort serait finalement mis hors jeu, alors il porterait son attention sur les reste des institutions sorcières. De réels changements étaient nécessaires et il ferait tout son possible pour que cela arrive.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, Harry et Xiana décidèrent de faire faire le tour à Rémus et de lui montrer sa chambre. Rémus, pour sa part, ne pouvait pas croire à la beauté du château. Les bois, les tuiles et les marbres étaient exquis. La bibliothèque des Potter était immense. Tout était chaleureux et accueillant. Sa propre chambre avait sa propre salle de bain et une petite bibliothèque avec un bureau. Rémus ne pouvait concevoir que tout cela était pour lui. Ils allèrent visiter les cachots et il vit la pièce pour ses transformations. Elle était bien conçue et très confortable. Rémus était très content. Quand ils eurent fini le tour du château, Harry décida de lui montrer le Manoir de sa malle. Ils retournèrent sur les terres du château et allèrent sur les rives du lac où se trouvait la malle. Rémus se rappela avoir vu cette malle dans les souvenirs d'Harry au Square Grimmauld et il savait que c'était un exemplaire unique.

Quand ils atteignirent l'intérieur de la malle, Rémus fut stupéfait, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'Harry avait fait. Voyant le visage de Rémus, Harry alla chercher son livre de construction et lui montra la théorie et comment il avait créé un espace de vie si grand dans une malle. Après avoir été persuadé par le manuel d'Harry, Rémus ne réussissait tout simplement pas à former une phrase cohérente pour le moment. Il décida de lui montrer toute sa malle et de lui montrer la salle où il gardait l'œil d'Odin. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils revinrent au château ou un dîner tardif les attendait. De nouveau, Dobby et Winky s'étaient surpassés.

Quand ils eurent terminé le dîner, ils se retirèrent dans la salle de séjour pour panifier des sessions d'entraînement, et comment ils allaient recruter à Poudlard. Harry mit Rémus au courant de l'ensemble de la formation prévue. Il lui dit ses plans sur comment il allait prendre part à la lutte contre Voldemort, et sur comment il prévoyait de restructurer complètement l'ensemble du Magenmagot et du ministère. Il expliqua qu'il souhaitait revenir sur l'achat des terres des moldus et construire plus d'enclaves magiques pour toutes les créatures magiques.

Rémus s'assit et écouta tout ce qu'Harry avait à dire. Il était très impressionné par le niveau de détails qu'il avait mit dans ses plans. Enfin, Harry lui demanda de regarder ses plans et de voir s'ils pouvaient être améliorés. Rémus n'avait pas seulement une maison, mais il avait un travail qui serait essentiel à la réforme. Rémus retrouva sa voix et dit.

« Harry, je serai honoré de faire parti de ton équipe. Je vais tout passer en revue et détailler où c'est nécessaire. Je promets de ne rien laisser au hasard. » Harry regarda Rémus avec un grand sourire et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Le jour suivant, ils se réveillèrent tous tard et complètement reposés. Harry dit à Xiana et Rémus qu'il allait faire quelques courses. Il avait des arrêts spécifiques à faire et une fois que ce serait fait, il se concentrerait sur l'entraînement de ses nouveaux généraux. Il dit à Rémus de prendre son temps et de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle maison. Xiana avait quelques courses à faire de son côté. Elle dit à Harry qu'elle irait à Londres faire un peu de shopping. Harry ne trouva pas ça bizarre, et lui dit qu'il la verrait plus tard au dîner. Après ceci, ils partirent tous s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Harry décida d'aller en premier au Chemin de Travers, il devait aller voir Mr Ollivander et tenir une promesse. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien mit ses robes de bataille en peau de basilic et juta un sort d'illusion dessus qui faisait disparaître le scorpion. Puis, Harry jeta le même sort sur son visage. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de rencontrer des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il les avait assez vu pour le moment. Quand il se fut dissimulé, il transplana sur le Chemin de Travers. Il le fit sans un bruit et se dirigea vers a boutique d'Ollivander.

En vingt minutes, il atteignit le magasin de baguette d'Ollivander. Il monta le petit escalier et ouvrit la porte. Il s'avança à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Ollivander l'étudiait depuis un coin de son magasin. Fidèle à son habitude, après 5 minutes d'attente dans la magasin poussiéreux, Ollivander se montra. Ollivander regarda avec attention l'étranger, et finalement, avec un sourire sur le visage, dit.

« Ah, Mr Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? Je suis certain que votre baguette fonctionne correctement. »

Harry eut une regard choqué en premier lieu d'avoir été reconnu si rapidement. Le choc disparut toutefois rapidement et Harry décida de jouer le jeu correctement.

Harry répondit, « Oui, Mr Ollivander, ma vieille baguette est plus que parfaite, cependant, je vous ai promis que je reviendrai quand je serai en mesure d'élaborer une autre baguette. Alors, voilà, je suis prêt à tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite. » Sur ces mots, Harry sortit sa nouvelle baguette et la posa sur l'établi d'Ollivander.

Harry mit également en garde Ollivander de regarder sa baguette mais de ne pas la prendre, en raison du puissant sort de reconnaissance qu'il avait jeté sur la baguette. Il lui dit que s'il la prenait, il ressentirait l'équivalant d'un sort de doloris.

Ollivander regarda Harry avec un sourire sur le visage et s'approcha de son établi. Il vit immédiatement que la baguette n'était comme aucune autre qu'il avait déjà vu. Une chose était sûr, Ollivander pensait qu'il était un artisan de premier ordre. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était rien de moins qu'une œuvre d'art. Il regarda lus étroitement et détermina que la baguette elle-même était faite avec un certain type de métal. Comment au nom de Merlin ceci était-il possible ? Toute la théorie qu'il connaissait sur la concentration de magie disait que seul le bois fonctionnait correctement. Finalement, après environ cinq minutes de réflexion, il regarda les insondables yeux vers de Potter et dit.

« Mr Potter, vous m'avez bluffé, je ne peux pas sur ma vie imaginer ce qu'est cette baguette, ou comment elle fonctionne. Pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plait m'en expliquer le fonctionnement et la conception ? »

Harry écouta Ollivander et résista à l'envie de rire à haute voix. Non, supposa-t-il, un vieux sorcier imprégné des anciennes théories magiques comme Ollivander ne pouvait avoir aucune idée du fonctionnement de sa nouvelle baguette, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il décida finalement d'avoir pitié du vieux fabricant de baguette et sortit un morceau de Naquadah, et la donna à Ollivander qui la prit et analysa visuellement le matériau. Harry remarqua la confusion d'Ollivander, et décida de lui expliquer.

Harry dit, « Ce que vous regardez là est le matériau de base de la technologie de ma nouvelle baguette. Je suis certain que durant votre apprentissage vous devez avoir entendu parler de votre ancêtre Marcel Ollivander et de sa théorie sur la fabrication des baguettes magiques ? »

Ollivander répondit « Je crois me souvenir d'avoir lu quelque chose à propos de ses théories, mais je vous assure qu'elles se sont révélées fausses. »

Harry répondit « Je vous assure que ces théories étaient justes. Avant que je vous montre comment fonctionne ma nouvelle baguette, je dois vous demander un serment de sorcier comme quoi vous ne révèlerez pas cette information à quiconque. Je ne cherche pas à être grossier, monsieur, je dois simplement être extrêmement prudent vis-à-vis des personnes avec lesquelles je partage cette information. »

Ollivander sourit, rajusta ses lunettes et répondit, « Mr Potter, pour une information comme celle-ci, je suis prêt à faire à peu prêt n'importe quoi. Je vais prêter serment. » Après ceci, Ollivander prêta le serment magique. Quand il eut terminé, Ollivander se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda de continuer.

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait et répondit, « Ah, mon cher Mr Ollivander, je peux vous assurer que votre ancêtre avait entièrement raison. Si vous aviez une pièce de démonstration, je voudrai vous montrer les résultats de ses théories. La raison pour laquelle ça n'avait jamais marché c'est que personnes n'avait les moyens de suivre parfaitement ses instructions. Sa théorie déclare que si UN sorcier ou UNE sorcière réussissait à charger complètement des cristaux avec leur énergie magique brute, alors les cristaux agiraient comme une puissante lentille de concentration qui serait compatible à cent pourcent avec l'énergie magique du sorcier ou de la sorcière. Le matériau que vous avez dans les mains rend possible de charger complètement les cristaux car il agit comme un amplificateur d'énergie magique. »

Ollivander amena Harry à sa salle de test. Au nord est, il y avait un mur de grandit de 10 x 5 x 2 pour tester les sorts. Harry sortit sa baguette et lui expliqua étape par étape comment il avait fabriqué sa nouvelle baguette. Il lui dit alors qu'il allait utiliser sa pleine puissance dans un sort de réducto. Il se positionna à environ 20 pieds de la cible. Il se concentra et dit Réducto. Immédiatement, le sort sortit de sa baguette amplifié une centaine de fois et heurta la cible Le mur avait été complètement anéanti. Un sort normal aurait simplement provoqué un petit trou dans le mur.

Pour sa part, Ollivander resta planté debout la bouche grande ouverte. Dire qu'Ollivander était choqué serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Quand il regarda les décombres de ce qui avait été son mur, il sauta partout comme si le père Noël était passé en avance. Il se calma finalement et se tourna vers Harry

Ollivander dit « Vous rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit la première fois que vous êtes venu dans ma boutique ? Je vous avais dit que nous pourrions attendre de grandes choses de vous. Il semble que vous soyez sur le bon chemin pour accomplir ses espérances. Cette découverte sur la fabrication des baguettes magiques peut facilement vous rapporter un Ordre de Merlin de troisième classe. Je voulais vous demander si vous m'autoriseriez à fabriquer ce type de baguette. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et dit, « Mon cher Mr Ollivander, je vous autoriserai à fabriquer ce type de baguette mais seulement pour un groupe particulier de personne de mon choix. Vous comprenez qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, j'ai besoin de tous les avantages que je peux avoir. Je promets que vous aurez une clientèle significative. A cause des runes de sang impliquées dans le processus de fabrication, elles doivent être activées lors de la pleine lune. Je fournirai le matériau et le lieu de fabrication. Je vous donnerai 20 Gallions par baguette magique fabriquée. Quand la guerre sera terminée, je pense vous céder le procédé de fabrication pour que vous fabriquiez autant de baguettes que vous voulez. Bien sur le matériau principal est difficile à obtenir et je vais devoir vous le fournir, moyennant une certaine somme. Est-ce que cet arrangement vous convient ? »

Ollivander eut de nouveau un vertige, « L'arrangement est plus que juste, Mr Potter. J'accepte de fabriquer des baguettes à ceux que vous jugez dignes et j'utiliserai votre procédé. Je vous demanderai seulement de rester avec moi pour la première baguette que je ferai pour vous, comme vous êtes un expert avec cette nouvelle technologie de fabrication de baguette. »

Harry répondit, « Ce sera un plaisir, Monsieur. » Après cela, il dit à Ollivander que lorsque le moment serait venu, il reviendrait après l'école pour lui donner un portoloin. Harry retourna ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse et trouva une allée tranquille où personne n'était présent. Il sortit un carte d'Angleterre et localisa les coordonnées de l'Université de Cambridge et y transplana. Il regarda autour et s'en alla vers un des bars. Selon ses sources, il était populaire auprès des plus âgés.

Harry espérait que son contact sur internet avait raison. Sa deuxième tâche essentielle de la journée était de rencontrer un contact secret ici. Il alla aux toilettes des hommes et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Ne voyant personne, il sortit son dossier de la taille d'une boîte d'allumette et l'agrandit. Quand Harry eut terminé, il sortit des toilettes et revint à la table d'angle où on lui avait demandé d'aller. Un serveur vint et lui demanda s'il désirait quelque chose à boire. Il lui dit qu'une pinte de Mac Ewen serait parfait. Il regarda son dossier et réfléchit à ce qu'il contenait.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert ses talents de voir les signatures magiques et les flux d'énergie, il avait réfléchi à la manière d'utiliser ses talents pour mieux comprendre les Impardonnables. Il n'y avait actuellement aucun sort pour contrer l'AK et l'Endoloris. C'était étrange alors que la plupart des sorts pouvaient être arrêtés par des boucliers. Harry lut un passage de son livre moldu de physique sur la longueur d'onde et les fréquences d'oscillation naturelles. Il trouva que les moldus utilisaient des instruments électroniques pour mesurer et analyser en temps réel la fréquence.

Harry acheta un analyseur spectral de fréquence et après un apprentissage très frustrant trouva comment l'appliquer pour mesurer les énergies magiques. Avec l'aide de Xiana, ils finirent par jeter tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient incluant les impardonnables. Ces sorts furent répétés de nombreuses fois. Ils firent beaucoup de dégâts.

Après avoir dépensé 30 000 livres sur ces expérimentations, ils avaient enregistrés la fréquence de tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Il y avait une raison pour qu'ils fassent cela. Plus ils auraient de données expérimentales sur lesquelles travailler, plus le modèle mathématique serait précis. Cela importait peu si vous travailliez avez des mathématiques sorcières ou moldues. Les mathématiques étaient le langage universel qui regroupait toues les sciences ensemble.

Harry pensait que puisque la magie était de l'énergie très raffinée, cela pouvait être mesuré. Tout ce qui pouvait se mesurer pouvait être mathématiquement contré. Il prit environ un an en temps Odin pour enregistrer, classer et contrer les fréquences individuelles dans des équations mathématiques.

Il pensait que s'il pouvait mathématiquement comprendre les différentes fréquences qui composaient un sort alors il trouverait les fonctions inverses de ces fréquences, ce qui lui donnerait le contre-sort. Harry commença à travailler sur son projet et réalisa très vite pourquoi aucun contre-sort n'avait encore été trouvé pour les Impardonnables. Un sort pouvait avoir quelque chose comme entre 30 et 140 fréquences individuelles. Etonnement chacune de ces fréquences était composée de 30 variations indépendantes représentées par un polynôme récessif. Ces variations représentaient la force émotionnelle, la métamorphose des éléments, la position de la lune, le spectre lumineux des éléments, le pouvoir magique brut, la force magique ambiante naturelle, …etc.

Les fréquences inverses devaient être mathématiquement décryptées pour chaque fréquence d'un même sort. Dans le cas des impardonnables, ils se composaient de 120 fréquences pour un doloris et d'un maximum de 140 fréquences différentes pour l'Avada Kedavra. Chacune des ces fréquences était composées d'une trentaine de polynômes. Pour déterminer les contre-fréquences de ces sorts 1,5E83 heures de calculs manuels pour déchiffrer arithmétiquement le sort. Aucune personne magique ne pourrait mener à bien ces calcules dans le temps d'une vie.

Qui a jamais mis au point ces impardonnables doit avoir été un de ces savants idiots. Cette personne devait avoir été un génie en arithmancie. Harry connaissait ses propres limites, et réalisa que le savoir faire moldu pourrait peut-être aider de nouveau le sorcier. La science moldue était très avancée, et c'est là que leurs fabuleux ordinateurs allaient venir à son aide. Harry arriva à l'idée d'embaucher quelques moldus pour écrire un logiciel qui pourrait l'aider à déchiffrer les sorts et trouver leurs contre-sorts. Si le logiciel était au point, alors tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un ordinateur rapide pour effectuer les calculs répétitifs.

Il y a deux semaines, quand il surfait sur internet, il tomba sur une page décrivant les cyber-hackers. Il trouva comment les contacter. Harry fit plus de recherches et trouva que les hackers étaient un groupe d'élite de personnes qui écrivaient des lignes de codes pour perturber les gouvernements moldus et les activités industrielles.

Harry pensa qu'ils étaient exactement le type de personnes qu'il recherchait. Ils étaient discrets, ils opéraient dans l'ombre, et avaient l'intelligence de comprendre son problème. Harry pensait qu'ils avaient aussi le potentiel et le savoir pour concevoir le logiciel dont il avait besoin… Il y aurait de nombreux défis qu'ils devraient surmonter. La partie la plus difficile serait de déterminer le modèle géométrique de la baguette. Le programme avait besoin de distinguer si le contre-sort était un charme, une malédiction, un sort ou une combinaison de plusieurs d'entre eux. La couverture d'Harry pour les moldus concepteurs de logiciel serait qu'il cherchait à décrypter d'anciennes langues. Ils ne feraient pas la différence car les équations des sorts sur lesquels ils travailleraient viendraient du Latin, du Scandinave et du Sumérien.

Harry pensait que c'était un peu risqué, mais il n'avait rien à perdre. S'il réussissait, cela donnerait à ses troupes un avantage énorme. La plupart des sorciers étaient tellement dégoûtés par les moldus, que l'utilisation de la technologie moldue pour résoudre certains de leurs problèmes ne leur viendraient jamais à l'esprit. Dieu merci, il ne pensait pas avoir ce genre de préjugés. Oui il avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec les moldus à cause de sa tante et de son oncle, mais il savait que tous les moldus n'étaient pas comme eux. Harry regarda sa montre et commença à s'inquiété de ce que son contact ne vienne pas. Finalement, Harry remarqua quelqu'un portant un manteau à capuche noire, qui avait en rouge les lettres grecques Phi, Gamma et Thêta sur le devant. Il portait aussi un jeans foncé et des Doc Martins noirs.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et dit, « Je suis perdu en mer. »

Harry répondit « Cherchez au nord l'étoile de Sirius. »

L'homme s'assit se tourna et regarda la table à l'angle nord est du pub une autre personne commençait à faire son chemin vers leur table. Cette personne s'avéra être une fille. Elle portait aussi un manteau noir à capuche. Elle s'assit à la table et enleva sa capuche. Elle avait des cheveux blonds emmêlés avec de profonds yeux bruns. Son visage était lisse mais Harry pouvait voir l'intelligence dans ses yeux. La première personne fit la même chose et Harry remarqua qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et de profonds yeux bleus.

Il se regardèrent les uns les autres et Harry utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie pour lire dans leurs pensées. Il lut qu'ils étaient vraiment très intéressés par le travail, et qu'ils avaient besoins de fonds. Il trouva qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux sur leur thèse en informatique. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait trouvé, il sortit sa baguette et se présenta. La femme se présenta comme Terminal Reboot, et l'homme se fit appelé le Techno Mage. Harry haussa un sourcil au cyber surnom de l'homme. Ils étaient tous les deux membre du groupe de hackers Root Acces. Ils portaient tous les deux des boucles d'oreille et Harry pouvait dire qu'ils en avaient réellement l'attitude.

Harry ne voulait pas perdre d'avantage de temps et dit enfin, « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai un travail qui requiert de la discrétion et je suis tombé sur votre groupe sur le net. J'ai dans l'idée que je pourrais peut-être louer votre groupe pour me concevoir un logiciel. L'argent n'est pas un problème, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour regarder les mathématiques impliquées et me dire à l'avance si vous pouvez le faire ou pas. Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps ou perdre le mien. »

L'homme regarda son bloc-notes électronique, et les divers fréquences enregistrées. Lui et la fille s'échangèrent les notes. Ils marmonnaient dans une sorte de jargon mathématique et informatique qui laissa à Harry le sentiment d'être dépassé.

Après une vingtaine de minute d'examen minutieux, Techno Mage dit, « Bien, d'après ce que je peux voir, ces calculs sont une série mathématique assez complexe. Cela prendra du temps pour développer tous les codes. Cela prendra probablement quatre à six mois pour encoder et débugger le logiciel avec une équipe de quatre personnes. »

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et dit, « Je vais devoir vous demander la moitié du paiement d'avance. »

Harry répondit, « Combien voulez-vous comme avance ? »

L'homme répondit, « Ce sera soixante mille livres d'avance et soixante autres mille livres quand le logiciel sera terminé. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Harry s'assit et leur jeta un regard perçant et dit finalement. « Pas de problèmes. » Harry avait une expression amusée sur son visage. Il regarda autour du pub pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait et sortit l'argent et le leur donna. Le choc sur leur visage n'avait pas de prix. Plus tôt dans la journée il avait converti des Gallions pour quatre-vingt mille livres pour le cas où se problème se présenterait.

Harry leur donna une adresse moldus comme ça ils pourraient le contacter s'ils avaient besoins de quelques précisions. Il utilisait le bureau de poste situé à deux rues du Chaudron Baveur. Harry mit en place une réunion avec eux pour le 24 novembre pour une mise à jour du logiciel. Harry savait d'après leurs pensées qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de le doubler. D'une part, ils adoraient les défis et son problème en était un de taille. Deuxième chose, ils avaient réellement besoin d'argent, donc ils n'allaient pas passer à côté des autres soixante milles livres. Ils savaient maintenant qu'il était un client sérieux, donc ils étaient motivés. Satisfait de ses nouveaux arrangements, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du pub. Il regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et transplana au château Potter.

Au moment où il revint au château, il était presque 15h30. Harry alla dans le manoir de sa malle pour s'assurer que tout était bien organisé pour quand Luna, Neville, Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Rémus arriveraient. Ils allaient commencer leur entraînement avant que l'école ne commence. Sa première priorité était de leur enseigner l'Occlumencie et la Magie Noire. Une bonne part de leur entraînement inclurait le duel, le combat avancé, la métamorphose et les enchantements. Si le temps le permettait, il inclurait les stratégies de batail et les tactiques. Tous avaient pris des vacances pour s'entraîner activement et durement.

En attendait, Harry devait développer un meilleur moyen d'incorporer ses connaissances en magie noire dans ses stratégies de bataille. Il devait aussi consacrer du temps à mettre au point un meilleur système de communication entre ses principaux alliés. Les hiboux étaient bien mais pittoresques. Le peuple sorcier avait besoin d'avoir un système moderne de communication. Le problème était Poudlard, et dans une certaine mesure, son propre château. Les puissants sorts interféraient avec l'électronique moldu. L'énergie magique ambiante tendait à griller les parties les plus sensibles de l'électronique moldu.

Harry se dit qu'il avait besoin de trouver de meilleurs isolants et filtres pour les objets électroniques. Il consacrerait un certain temps à ce problème. Il acheta quatre frigos qui étaient magiques. Avec tous ces jours passés à s'entraîner et ses tuteurs, il devait refaire le plein. Il acheta plein de plats Italiens, Grecs, Français et Anglais. Harry avait développé un goût pour une nourriture variée et différente. Il décida alors d'aller à son labo de potion. Il devait fabriquer plus de potion de sang au Naquadah et quelques potions de renforcement des os. Harry pensait qu'il partagerait beaucoup de ses secrets avec ses amis mais pas tous. Sun-Tzu avait toujours dit de garder un secret ou deux dans votre manche juste au cas où.

Pendant ce temps, Xiana était dans la salle de bain lisant les instructions moldues sur la boîte. Elle était partie plus tôt et était allée à Londres faire des achats et était allée dans une pharmacie moldue. Elle savait que le lendemain, Neville et Luna viendraient pour s'entraîner, et Xiana ne voulait pas être sous l'effet de l'œil d'Odin si elle était enceinte. Xiana avait initialement prévue d'attendre ses règles, mais les circonstances l'avaient forcées à trouver une solution plus rapidement. A vrai dire, Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle l'était, mais elle voulait juste le confirmer. Après 20 minutes, la petite barre vira au bleu. Elle répéta l'expérience et de nouveau la petite barre devint bleue. Xiana eut un grand sourire et son visage devint extatique.

Bien le temps des questions était fini pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le dire tout de suite à Harry, elle voulait le dire en même temps à toute sa famille. Elle devait trouver une bonne excuse pour rester au château quand Harry s'entraînerait en utilisant l'œil d'Odin. Elle avait aussi besoin de temps pour se préparer à recevoir ses parents de toute façon. Elle allait aussi demander de l'aide à Dobby et Winky pour la chambre reliée à leur chambre principale et la transformée en nurserie. Elle avait aussi besoin de lever le pied pour les duels. Pas de transformations animagus jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né. Xiana commençait à sentir combien sa vie allait changer. Elle se débarrassa de son test de grossesse et quitta la salle de bain. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle chantonnait une berceuse.

Harry finit ses préparatifs, et retourna au château. C'était presque 18h00 et Harry devait se doucher et se préparer pour le dîner. Il alla à la cuisine et trouva Dobby et Winky préparant joyeusement le dîner. Dobby fut le premier à remarquer Harry, il accourut vers lui et lui prit le genou. Dobby dit.

« Oh, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Comment s'est passé votre journée ? » peu après, Winky accourut et fusilla Dobby du regard.

Harry ne put s'empêcher leur de sourire et il s'abaissa au même niveau qu'eux et dit. « Comment vont mes deux elfes de maison préférés aujourd'hui ? » Winky répondit.

« Nous allons bien maître, nous sommes heureux d'être liés au grand sorcier Harry Potter monsieur. »

Harry répondit, « Je suis chanceux, j'ai deux merveilleuses personnes en plus dans ma famille. » Là, les deux elfes étaient presque en larmes. C'était d'étranges créatures les elfes de maison. Quand ils se furent remis de leurs émotions, ils sourirent tous les deux et se remirent à préparer le dîner. Harry secoua la tête et alla dans la bibliothèque et y rencontra Rémus.

Harry dit, « Hey, Rémus, comme se passe ton premier jour d'exploration ? »

Rémus se retourna et sourit quand il vit son louveteau, « C'était fantastique Harry, tu as fait du bon travail ici. »

Harry répondit, « Hé bien, j'ai eu énormément d'aide de Dobby et Winky. » fit-il avec une grimace. Rémus gloussa simplement.

Harry dit alors, « Hé bien, je pense qu'il va être bientôt l'heure de dîner. J'espère que tu as faim, je les connais les deux, ils auront préparés assez de nourriture pour une armée. »

Rémus répondit, « Ne t'inquiète pas, louveteau, je suis affamé. J'ai sauté le déjeuner, j'étais tellement plongé dans ta bibliothèque. Mon dieu, tu a des livres vraiment rares ici. »

Harry répondit. « Ouais, j'ai à peine parcouru certains d'entre eux. Hé bien, maintenant je suis dans ma véritable maison, et la magie n'est pas considérée comme un mot ignoble donc, je devrais réussir à avoir le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à tous ces livres. Allez viens, allons dans la salle de séjour. »

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils rencontrèrent Xiana et bavardèrent à propos de leur journée. Ils prirent un apéritif et Winky vint dans la salle de séjour pour leur dire que le dîner était prêt. De nouveau, ils eurent un formidable dîner, suivit par un dessert. Quand ils eurent terminés, Xiana dit à Harry qu'elle voulait rester au château jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent.

Elle expliqua qu'elle voulait que tout se passe bien, et souhaitait refaire un peu la décoration. Harry y pensa et décida que sa rencontre avec sa belle famille était importante. La première impression comptait beaucoup. Harry lui dit qu'elle allait beaucoup lui manquer. Il lui demanda de continuer ses arts martiaux et de jeter quelques sorts. Elle l'embrassa bruyamment et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il détestait une chose avec l'œil d'Odin. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de le contacter pendant qu'il l'utiliserait. Il n'aimait pas le fait de s'en aller loin d'elle pour un mois entier, mais il devait s'occuper de son armée et pour cela, il devait commencer par bien entraîner ses officiers. Harry s'assura que sa bague de mariage était bien verrouillée sur le manoir dans la malle juste au cas ou quelque chose tournerait mal pendant qu'il s'entraînait. Harry avait une pleine confiance dans ses sorts mais il préférait être extrêmement prudent.

Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à Rémus et alla dans le cabinet de sa chambre pour travailler sur un programme d'entraînement. Après environ une heure de révisions et de planification, il fut satisfait par son programme.

**Mois Odin des 23-29 août**

5h30 - 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant pendant 30 à 45 minutes, travail sur les muscles des bras, du buste, des bras, des jambes …etc. Incluant 30 minutes de Tai Chi.

7h00 - 7h15 : Douches.

7h15 - 8h00 : Petit Déjeuner.

8h00 - 10h00 : Arts Martiaux / Magie du corps / Transplanage normal.

10h00 - 11h30 : Théorie de Magie Noire / Pratique (Livre de Nécron)

11h30 - 12h00 : Déjeuner.

12h00 - 13h00 : Duel de Métamorphose.

13h00 - 14h00 : Duel d'Enchantement.

14h00 - 16h00 : Pratique de Duel.

16h00 - 18h00 : Stratégies de bataille / Sciences moldues.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 - 21h00 : Occlumencie / Potions médicales (Alternance chaque jour)

21h00 - 23h00 : Temps libre. Faîtes ce que vous voulez.

Harry pensait que les sept prochains mois dans le temps Odin seraient suffisant pour amener son cercle intérieur à un niveau d'efficacité respectable. Ils deviendraient relativement compétents dans les disciplines qu'il avait sélectionné. La prochaine pleine lune il s'assurerait qu'ils avaient de nouvelles baguettes adaptées à leur signature magique. Harry se coucha et fit vite rejoint par Xiana.

Harry se nicha près de sa femme et tomba dans un sommeil béat. Il se réveilla tôt pour ses habituels exercices physiques. Quand il eut terminé, il se doucha et alla prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il rencontra Rémus, Bill, Charlie et Fleur. Xiana apparut peu après et ils s'assirent tous pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry était un peu triste, il ne verrait pas Xiana pendant un mois. Ils finirent le petit déjeuner et Harry donna à Xiana un long baiser passionné. Elle lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt voir les autres et e s'entraîner durement.

Ils partirent tous pour le manoir de la malle. Une fois arrivés, chacun entra dans sa chambre personnelle. Peu de temps après qu'ils soient descendus, ils entendirent la salle des portoloins s'activer, et allèrent accueillir Luna et Neville. Après les avoir salués, Harry leur montra leurs chambres et ils commencèrent leur entraînement.

**28 semaines plus tard, Temps Odin**

Harry se réveilla et tout le monde avait déjà quitté le manoir de la malle. Bill, Charlie et Fleur était retournés au travail, et Rémus était retourné au château pour se détendre. Neville et Luna étaient retournés au manoir Londubat. Ces sept derniers mois avaient vraiment été spectaculaires. Son cercle intérieur était devenu maintenant très compétent en Occlumencie. Harry était très fier d'eux, ils étaient maintenant véritablement mortels. Ils avaient maîtrisés les livres de Nécron. Harry leur avait enseigné un peu de très simple magie fourchelangue.

Maintenant que le blocage de Neville était supprimé, il avait fait d'étonnant progrès. Il était maintenant facilement le meilleur duelliste de son cercle intérieur. Il avait même battu Rémus. Luna et Neville avait passés le plus clair de leur temps libre la nuit à lire les cours de sixième et septième années niveau ASPIC. Ils avaient largement eu recours à son labo de potion. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le bâtard graisseux pour embêter Neville, il avait passé un temps considérable à apprendre les potions de la bonne manière. Harry l'avait aidé quand Luna ne pouvait pas. Ils avaient presque terminé leurs ASPIC de septième année.

Harry avait fait des projets pour quand ils retourneraient à Poudlard. Durant les week-ends, ils prendraient tous un portoloin pour le manoir de sa malle et ils utiliseraient l'œil d'Odin les week-ends. A la fin septembre, Neville et Luna auraient terminé leurs ASPIC de septième année. L'idée était que chacun d'eux écrivent ses ASPIC le printemps prochain. Harry savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mort de retour à Poudlard, mais il devait y être pour recruter et entraîner sa future armée.

Retourner à Poudlard lui donnerait également une couverture pour ses excursions. Personne ne savait qu'il pouvait transplaner hors de Poudlard. Il prévoyait d'être très actif pour perturber les plans de Voldy l'année à venir. Il avait besoin de garder le serpent désorganisé et de l'empêcher de gagner en force pendant qu'il entraînait son armée. En tout cas, Harry était certain que la bataille finale se déroulerait à Poudlard. Il avait prévu de consacrer l'essentiel de son temps en classe à imaginer comment se débarrasser de Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

Il prévoyait d'utiliser beaucoup Neville et Luna pour entraîner les autres. Il avait besoin d'eux pour devenir les professeurs des nouvelles recrues. En fait, la plupart de leur année serait consacrée à mettre à niveau les nouveaux soldas du scorpion. Harry avait abondamment lu sur les guerres moldues. Si une chose était implantée dans son cerveau, c'était qu'il la nécessité d'avoir une armée particulièrement bien entraînée. Une armée de volontaires partageant vos idéaux et ne collaborant pas ou étant forcé de collaboré avec vous ferait leur force. Les armées de Voldy étaient principalement composées de personnes recrutées par la force. C'est pourquoi Harry avait besoin que ses officiers soient libres de leurs études et consacrent une bonne partie de leur temps à enseigner et entraîner.

D'ici le printemps prochain, Neville et Luna seraient plus que prêts à rédiger leurs ASPIC. Harry prévoyait de rédiger les siens avant Halloween. Il conserverait ce petit bout d'information loin du vieux bâtard et du ministère aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Harry savait que tout le monde finirait par savoir qui était le sorcier scorpion. Quand la guerre serait terminée, il aurait besoin de ses ASPIC pour travailler dans le monde magique. Par conséquent, cette petite tâche administrative devait être faite.

Une autre bonne chose qui ressortit de ces sept derniers mois pensa Harry, était le fait qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de faire travailler l'électronique avec la magie. Sa découverte venait de ses livres moldus sur les guerres et la physique. Les grandes concentrations magiques telles que Poudlard créaient un courant continu, de forte intensité, des éclatements de courtes durée d'énergie électromagnétique. Les impulsions électromagnétiques se composaient d'un spectre continu de fréquences. La plupart de l'énergie se situait dans les basses fréquences entre 3 et 30 kHz (kilo Hertz). Ces fréquences étaient suffisantes pour introduire de nuisibles pics de tension et de courant dans les objets électroniques moldus.

L'armée moldue achète des communicateurs spéciaux qui possédaient un blindage métallique et des filtres pour se protéger des contres les EMP (impulsions électromagnétiques en anglais). Harry devait simplement trouver une compagnie qui approvisionnait l'armée moldue et lui acheter des communicateurs. Harry pensa que son meilleur pari avait été de cibler la compagnie américaine Low-Key. Ils étaient plus faciles d'accès que les compagnies européennes. Il ferait sa recherche avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard. Harry finit d'emballer ses vêtements et retourna au château.

Pendant ce temps, Rémus reposait des livres dans la bibliothèque et réfléchissait à son dernier moi en temps Odin. Rémus n'avait jamais réalisé combien de choses il avait oublié en magie jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à étudier la magie noire. Grâce à son étude il était devenu un bien meilleur duelliste et combattant. Rémus était confiant qu'il pourrait maintenant battre trois Aurores parfaitement entraînés et sans même mouiller sa chemise. Rémus savait qu'il avait toujours été très doué en défense. Il avait toujours été fier de ses capacités en duel, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à pratiquer avec son louveteau. Si Rémus était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait avoir été émerveillé par les pouvoirs d'Harry. Peu importe combien il essayait, Harry pouvait l'envoyer valser, en un rien de temps. Lily et James auraient été tellement fiers de leur fils, il en était sûr.

Rémus se rappela un moment déterminant des pouvoirs d'Harry. Il y a deux semaine, Harry voulait savoir où chacun en était dans ses capacités en duel. Il avait réunit tout le monde en cercle et proposa qu'ils combattent tous contre lui. Rémus pensa qu'il voulait sa mort. Regardant tout le monde, il vit une lueur d'angoissa sur leurs visages.

Rémus savait qu'Harry était un duelliste exceptionnel mais ce qu'il vit ce soir-là resterait marqué à jamais dans son esprit. Tous les six formaient un cercle autour d'Harry. Rémus pouvait dire que même Neville semblait croire qu'Harry était plus qu'il ne pouvait affronter. Harry commença à leur dire à tous de jeter tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient sur lui. Il leur dit de ne montrer aucune pitié. Harry se mit à compter et quand il arriva à zéro, tout le monde cria une série de sort vers lui. Certains étaient extrêmement dangereux, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fit un ballet d'assassins. Harry se déplaçait avant tant de vitesse et de grâce qu'il semblait comme possédé. Il bougeait avec la rapidité d'un vampire et la force d'un loup garou. Il sautait, donnait des coup, jetait des sorts qui les envoyaient valser. Rémus lui-même réussit à lancer six sorts sur Harry avant de tomber. Il était le quatrième opposant à tomber ce soir-là. La dernière personne à tomber fut Neville. Après quinze minutes d'un duel intense, Neville fut battu. Le dernier homme encore debout était Harry. Après de nombreux contre-sorts et potions de guérison, tout le monde fut remis sur pied et secouèrent la tête.

Harry avait plusieurs coupures et ecchymoses sur son avant bras gauche et sa jambe droite. Ils étaient tous noirs et bleus, mais il était la dernière personne encore debout. Rémus n'avait jamais réalisé combien Harry était puissant avant ce duel. En regardant les visages des autres personnes cette nuit, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Avec tout leur entraînement, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient maîtriser un paquet de mangemorts, mais combattre Harry était un scénario très différent. Rémus réalisait maintenant pourquoi la bataille en France n'avait pas été un simple hasard. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Rémus avait maintenant l'espoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait se mesurer à Voldemort et potentiellement le battre. Avec ses pensées en tête et un grand sourire sur son visage, Rémus retourna à la bibliothèque et prit quelques vieux livres sur les arcanes magiques.

**29 août, Manoir Londubat.**

Une fois de retour au manoir Londubat, Neville et Luna s'assirent à la jolie table dans la serre de sa grand-mère. Ils discutèrent de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris avec Harry ces sept dernier mois. Neville n'arrivait pas à croire tous les changements qu'il avait vécu. Neville sentait qu'il était vraiment devenu lui-même. Harry lui avait fait voir qu'il n'était pas faible et timide. Harry croyait en lui, et ça avait été tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour prendre confiance en lui. Il était tellement redevable envers Harry, ils étaient devenus des amis proches ces sept derniers mois.

Neville savait que cette année allait être spéciale. Harry avait partagé sa vision d'une nouvelle société sorcière, et Luna et lui croyaient tous les deux dans sa vision d'un nouveau monde magique. Il voulait apporter une véritable égalité et liberté. Harry voulait établir un nouveau système de gouvernement, basé sur des vraies idéaux démocratiques, le magenmagot et le ministère devaient tous les deux être réformés pour que le nouveau système puisse être mis en place.

Il regarda Luna, sa petite amie depuis plus de cinq mois maintenant. Neville avait déjà admis envers lui-même qu'il l'aimait. Oui, Luna était excentrique, cependant cela la rendait juste intéressante pas folle. A vrai dire, elle était l'une des plus intelligentes et soigneuses personnes qu'il connaissait. Il avait peur pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, aimer quelqu'un vous ferait vous sentir comme ça. Le meilleur moyen pour eux de sortir de cette guerre vivants et en bonne santé était de continuer à faire ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Apprendre comment se battre et se battre pour gagner.

Une chose qu'Harry leur avait mit en tête était de ne montrer aucune pitié au combat. Neville savait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le niveau d'Harry en duel, mais il était quand même particulièrement doué. Leur dernier duel contre lui l'avait certainement prouvé. La vitesse, la puissance et la finesse de duel qu'il leur avait montré était impressionnante. Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Harry. Harry était la plus courageuse et loyale personne que vous pouviez avoir à vos côté. Il était aussi extrêmement intelligent, rusé et impitoyable.

Neville considérait Harry comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Leurs vies étaient assez semblables. Leurs parents avaient été meilleurs amis. Voldemort leur avait prit leurs parents à tous les deux. Ils avaient tous les deux été ridiculisés par le monde sorcier. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il était un piètre sorcier avec presque aucun talent. Les mêmes personnes pensaient qu'Harry était dérangé et recherchait l'attention. Oh, oui pensait-il, le public sorcier. Ces bâtards étaient pires que les mangemorts. Ils étaient des lâches qui ne pouvaient pas eux-mêmes se battre, ils poussaient les gens à se battre pour eux, puis, à la fin, ils se débarrassaient des personnes une fois qu'elles avaient perdus leur utilité, ou quand ils se sentaient menacés. Il était temps de se débarrasser de tous ces connards pensait-il. Neville fit la promesse solennelle d'être avec Harry lors de la bataille finale, son propre honneur n'en exigeait pas moins. Neville fut sortit de ses pensées par Luna quand elle dit.

« Neville ? Est-ce que tout va bien, tu semble en colère pour quelque raison. » Neville regarda les yeux bleus argentés de Luna et sourit. Neville répondit

« Désolé, mon amour, j'étais juste en train de penser à toutes les difficultés que Harry et moi avons eu à traiter. » La dernière était dites d'un ton triste.

Luna regarda son petit ami, se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle rechercha ses yeux cannelles et dit « Je sais quelle douleur peut causer l'amour. Je voyais ma mère mourir de mes propres yeux. Rappelle-toi qu'il a une balance dans l'univers. Finalement, le destin va nous sourire aussi, ou sinon Harry ira botter les fesses du destin pour nous. »

Neville rit et répondit, « Tu as raison mon amour. Harry est assez têtu pour le faire, je pense. » Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite passionnément avant de se séparer. Ils passèrent une autre heure à parler des plans d'Harry pour le recrutement et de la meilleure façon d'éviter les soupçons du directeur. Ils convinrent tous les deux qu'utiliser la chambre des secrets pour l'entraînement était une brillante idée. Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Luna doivent retourner chez elle. Ils se verraient dans le Poudlard Express. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de prendre le train maintenant qu'ils pouvaient transplaner à l'aide d'une carte. Une de leurs missions consistait à juger leurs intentions des autres étudiants. Essayer de savoir quelles étaient leurs opinions concernant le ministère et Voldemort. Une personne à laquelle ils devaient parler était Ginny Weasley.

**29 aout, 16h00 bureau du directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie.**

Un regard extérieur au bureau du directeur aurait remarqué un homme âgé avec une très longue barbe blanche faisant les cents pas autour de son bureau. En fait, cet homme avait fait cela de nombreuses fois la semaine passée. Les personnes qui le connaissaient pouvaient dire qu'il avait beaucoup vieilli ces sept derniers jours. L'homme faisait les cents pas et se murmurait à lui que personne ne pourrait remplacer le sorcier de la lumière Albus Dumbledore.

Albus regardait Fumseck perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de régler ses problèmes. Il faudrait un miracle pour cela. Un de ses principaux problèmes était qu'il ne savait pas si le garçon avait mal tourné ou non. A vrai dire, Albus en était encore à essayer de comprendre comment Harry avait réussi à transplaner malgré ses sorts anti-transplanage. Il avait mis beaucoup de puissance dans son bouclier anti-transplanage, mais le garçon avait simplement glissé dehors comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre.

Albus était un homme très frustré en ce moment. La seule arme capable de vaincre Voldemort avait réussi à se mettre hors de sa portée, et avait réussi à développer un fort instinct d'indépendance. Albus avait été choqué de la cruauté du garçon. Il savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'il soit découvert à un moment donné, mais il n'avait jamais prévu que sa stratégie soit dévoilée si rapidement. Le garçon avait de très mauvaises cartes pour lui dans son jeu.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer, il devrait trouver un moyen pour discréditer le garçon, sans pour autant l'éloigner encore plus de sa sphère d'influence. Le problème avec le garçon n'était pas son seul problème urgent. Il y avait aussi ce Sorcier Scorpion qui courrait et tuait des gens comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ce sorcier pourrait poser un vrai problème pour son influence et son pouvoir. Il devait trouver qui il était et mettre à terme à cela. L'Ordre du Phénix devait être considéré comme les gardiens de la lumière.

Bien, un problème à la fois, pensa Albus. Il devait remettre Harry sous son influence. Il savait maintenant que le lien entre Harry et Voldemort était complètement détruit. Ses maux de tête était certainement une preuve des dons d'Harry dans les magies de l'esprit. Il devait faire croire au garçon que lui seul pouvait lui donner l'entraînement dont il avait besoin pour vaincre Voldemort. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que le garçon était puissant. Il était assez puissant pour éventuellement le défier. Le meilleur moyen de contenir Harry était éventuellement de monter Fudge contre Harry. Fudge pouvait recevoir de fausses informations sur les projets d'Harry et en informerait le ministère. L'homme était si paranoïaque concernant le garçon-qui-avait-survécu qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le contenir. Peut-être qu'un procès pour le meurtre de Voldemort suffirait à envoyer le garçon à Azkaban.

La première étape était de trouver un moyen de coller un procès au garçon. Peut-être pouvait-il faire en sort que le garçon attaque un de ses enseignants. Sévérus serait certainement d'accord avec son plan, si cela signifiait tourmenter le garçon. Attaquer un enseignant était punissable d'une expulsion. Assurément, le garçon ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être exclu de Poudlard. Après tout, dans le monde magique, il fallait avoir les ASPIC pour tenir n'importe quel emploi. Albus continua à réfléchir et à comploter toute la nuit.

**30 août, Manoir Potter**

Les Zabini étaient rassemblés dans leurs salons regroupés autour du portoloin que leur fille leur avait donné. Ils allaient rendre visite à leur fille à la résidence Potter. Michael fit savoir à tout le monde que c'était une affaire officielle, et rien de moins que le meilleur ne saurait être toléré. La famille Zabini était une famille bonne et fière. Les anciennes coutumes et protocoles devaient être respectés conformément à la situation donnée. Michael regarda sa montre. Il dit finalement.

« Prenez tous le portoloin, il va s'activer. »

Le portoloin s'activa et ils réussirent tous à atterrir sur leurs pieds. La première chose que Blaise remarqua était qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part sur une des côtes des l'Angleterre. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut combien la résidence Potter était grande. Actuellement, sa famille se tenait sur une magnifique terrasse en train de regarder le château Potter. Il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner les Zabini mais de ce que pour l'instant Blaise pouvait voir sur les visages de sa famille ils étaient vraiment impressionnés par la taille et la beauté du château Potter.

Michael regarda le chemin et vit que sa fille et Harry marchaient ensemble en se tenant la main. Ce devait être Rémus Lupin qui marchait avec eux. Xiana portait une magnifique robe noire avec des éclats de saphir décorés avec des runes argentées. Harry portait aussi une magnifique robe noire avec des éclats d'émeraude aussi décorés avec des runes argentées. L'oncle d'Harry, Rémus Lupin portait une robe bleue ciel avec un éclat d'émeraude et une rune argentée brodée sur le devant.

Michael devait admettre que l'image d'Harry dans une pensine ne rendait pas justice à son gendre. Michael pouvait dire que il mesurait plus de six pieds de haut, il était très bien musclé, avait une aura de charisme autour de lui. Michael savait que ce n'était pas un homme qui se laissait intimider.

Blaise, pour sa part, remarqua que sa sœur et son beau-frère venait par le chemin. Mon dieu, Potter semblait différent, pensa-t-il. Plus ils se rapprochaient de lui, plus il pouvait sentir l'aura de l'homme. C'était définitivement une aura de pouvoir autour de l'homme. Il était beaucoup plus grand et musclé qu'il ne se le rappelait à l'école l'année d'avant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et étaient tirés en une queue de cheval ondulée qui s'arrêtait entre ses omoplates.

Le plus frappant chez l'homme était ses yeux. Ils étaient verts émeraude et semblaient briller comme un néon. Il alla vers sa belle-mère et comme le voulait l'étiquette sang pure, il lui embrassa la main et lui souhaita la bienvenue en tant que Lady Zabini. Il alla ensuite vers sa belle sœur et lui embrassa la main. Puis vint ensuite une poignée de main formelle avec son beau-frère puis son beau-père. Enfin Harry étendit la main en prononçant les salutations traditionnelles. Blaise fut impressionné par sa connaissance de l'étiquette des sorcier et de son formalisme.

Michael fut le premier à parler, « Harry, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Ma famille et moi tenons à vous exprimer nos remerciement pour votre hospitalité. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Ma maison est votre. C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin. Xiana m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. C'est un honneur d'accueillir la très noble et ancienne maison des Zabini. »

Michael répondit, « C'est un honneur d'accepter la chaleur et l'hospitalité de la très ancienne et noble maison des Potter. » Les deux hommes se firent face à face et se serrèrent formellement les avant bras en signe de bienvenue. Harry présenta Rémus à tous les membres de la famille de Xiana et ils prirent lentement le chemin du château.

Harry expliqua l'histoire du château Potter. Il leur parla des rénovation et de l'aménagements des terres. Il expliqua les différents mécanismes de protection qui protégeaient le château. Ils entrèrent dans le château, et Xiana fit faire à sa famille le tour de sa maison tandis qu'Harry et Rémus les suivaient. La mère de Xiana qui était une connaisseuse en matière d'art, reconnut le style quand elle le vit. Elle adorait absolument les colonnes d'obsidienne dans l'ensemble du château.

Xenna adora les dalles de marbre, le bois travaillé, et les couleurs du château étaient parfaitement harmonieuses. Après avoir passé une heure à visiter le château, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de séjour pour prendre des rafraichissements. Blaise regardait Harry d'une manière totalement différente. Sa sœur avait très bien fait, pensait-il. A regarder ses yeux, il était évident qu'elle aimait Harry avec une profonde passion.. Il jeta une regard à sa jumelle puis à ses parents et il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient aussi impressionné qu'il l'était. Ils furent appelés pour le dîner par Dobby et Winky.

Tous firent honneur au dîner. Le père de Xiana aborda le sujet du Magenmagot avec Harry. Michael dit.

« Harry, Xiana m'a dit que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement interne du Magenmagot, et quels sont les principaux acteurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry répondit, « Oui monsieur, j'ai besoin de meilleurs renseignements sur le fonctionnement du Magenmagot afin de mener mes projets à bien. »

Michael haussa un sourcil et répondit, « En qui consistent ces plans, Harry ? »

Harry savait qu'il devait choisir ses mots avec soin. Harry voulait voir quels étaient leurs véritables sentiments à l'égard des politiques du Magenmagot et du ministère. Harry regarda Michael droit dans les yeux et dit.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…etc. » Quand Harry eut terminé, la famille de Xiana resta sans voix. Voyant que personne ne parlait, Harry continua.

« Vous voyez, monsieur, je sais que quand le moment venu, je vaincrai le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le problème est que devons nous faire après sa défaite. Je n'ai aucune doute que Dumbledore en collaboration avec le ministère trouvera un moyen de m'emprisonner, parce qu'ils auront peur de moi. Ils vont s'opposer à mes méthodes de lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et me coller une étiquette de sorcier maléfique. » Harry pouvait voir qu'ils absorbaient ses paroles, mais personne n'osa parler pendant qu'il était en train de parler, donc il continua.

« Monsieur, vous devez tenir compte du fait que la paix ne pourra être acquise même en aidant le ministère. Que se passera-t-il après ? Faut-il trouver encore une fois en nous la force d'aider le ministère et se soulever de nouveau contre Voldemort ? Au fond, je sais que nos efforts seraient inutiles, Monsieur, parce que ces personnes sont trop corrompues pour réagir. Le système est déjà pourri. Le système est devenu un énorme cancer qui se nourrit de la corruption, des préjugés et de la peur. Dans le système actuel, même si nous parvenions à la paix, cette paix serait de courte durée tout comme me ministère chargé de la faire respecter, peut importe comment ça tourne, ça ne ferait que susciter de nouveau problèmes. Même si on met de nouveau dirigeants, ce serait vain, car le système pervertirait ces dirigeants. Ils auraient trop de tentations au Ministère, monsieur. »

Harry une gorgée de vin et continua son discours, « Est-ce que c'est le gouvernement que nous voulons défendre, Monsieur ? Nous battrons nous jusqu'à la mort, et laisserions les fruits de notre succès à ces imbéciles faibles et incompétents ? » Harry regarda son auditoire et décida des les laisser avec ses dernières paroles avant que le débat ne commence. Il regarda Xiana qui lui fit un léger signe de tête pour qu'il continue. Harry finit par dire.

« Si nous avons vraiment le désir de changer les choses, ce doit être un changement total. Nous devons abolir l'ancien système et en construire un nouveau, un meilleur. Un système véritablement démocratique. Nous devons mettre de côté les apathiques, les ingrats ; ces personnes qui vous condamnent alors que vous ne faites que combattre le mal et obtenir vengeance. Le ministère et ses employés ont prouvés leur incompétence à bien gouverner des centaines de fois, Monsieur. Ils ont trahi le peuple simplement pour sauver leurs peaux. Ils doivent tirer des leçons de cette erreur. En outre, j'ai peur qu'en combattant pour eux, Dumbledore en profite, ils n'apprendront rien du tout. Cela doit être appris dans la douleur pour s'assurer que le message soit bien compris par la population. Sinon, l'histoire ne fera que se répéter. »

Ce fut Brianna qui parla la première, « Harry, comment prévoyez-vous de combattre Voldemort et le ministère en même temps. Surement que vos ressources s'épuiseraient rapidement. »

Harry lui sourit et répondit, « Mon plan est de voler les ressources de Voldemort, et de les utiliser pour usurper le Magenmagot. Je vais utiliser leurs propres ressources contre eux. Vous voyez, comme toute autre armée, Voldemort a besoin d'un certain support financier pour construire et entretenir son armée. Ils ne se battent pas tous pour lui à cause de leurs convictions. Une partie du plan est de chercher et prendre le contrôle de son centre financier. Je sais que certains sang-purs qui le suivent sont riches, cependant, ils n'ont pas assez de ressources pour soudoyer tous les espions qui travaillent au ministère. Non, il doit avoir des moyens de financement ailleurs. C'est ce que je vais découvrir. Ce sera la première parti de mon plan. »

Blaise avait un sourire très rusé sur son visage et dit, « Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard Harry. Tu aurais fièrement tenu ta place dans ma maison. » Harry regarda Blaise et avec un sourire malicieux répondit.

« C'est mieux comme ça Blaise. Le vieux fou ne soupçonnera jamais un Griffondor d'être rusé à ce point. Comme tu le sais, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. » Ils rirent tous les deux, avec le reste de la famille.

A ce moment, trois choses se passèrent, Blaise et Brianna dirent tous les deux à Harry qu'ils avaient prêtés un serment de sorcier de le suivre et de surveiller ses arrières. Ils voulaient aussi être entraîner en magie noire. Harry les accueillis en tant que famille et alliés. Il leur dit qu'il prévoyait des séjours au château pour s'entraîner en temps Odin les week-ends d'école. La deuxième chose qui se passa fut que Michael acquiesça à la plupart de ce que disait Harry, et était d'accord pour l'aider avec le Magenmagot. Il fournirait un portfolio détaillé sur tous les membres du Magenmagot. Xiana dévoila la dernière et la plus importante nouvelle de la journée. Elle dit à sa famille qu'elle était enceinte. Tout la table éclata en acclamations. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il couru autour de la table et lui donna une grande étreinte et un baiser. Il dit finalement.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne voulait pas utiliser le temps Odin, tu soupçonnais que tu étais enceinte ? » A ce moment, toute la famille de Xiana et Rémus vinrent offrir leur soutien. Les parents de Xiana étaient très heureux. Ce fut Blaise qui prononça les premiers mots.

« Mon dieu, Potter, tu ne perds pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry répondit, « Hé bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut profiter de l'instant présent. » Harry avait des milliers de questions à poser à Xiana, mais elles pourraient attendre jusqu'à demain. Il voulait savourer le cadeau ce soir.

Michael dit, « Hé bien, il se fait tard, et nous devrons rentrer au manoir. Harry, je vais rester en contact grâce à Xiana. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Harry répondit, « Je n'hésiterai pas, Monsieur. Blaise, Brianna, je vous verrai à l'école. »

Après cela, le clan Zabini prit de la poudre de cheminette pour retourner chez eux. Xiana s'avança vers Harry, l'étreignit et dit.

« Merci mon amour, pour avoir préparé cette très enrichissante réunion de famille. » après cela, Harry lui donna un baiser passionné et dit.

« Mon amour, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre un peu de repos, parce que je dois t'avouer que je suis claqué. Bonne nuit Rémus. »

Rémus sourit et dit « Bonne nuit vous deux. A demain. »

Bien qui très fatigué, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Il allait être père. Cet été allait voir de nombreux changements dans sa vie. Les nouvelles à propos de la grossesse de sa femme était encore plus une dynamite et il voulait s'assurer qu'il vivrait pour voir ses enfants grandir. Il sentit sa femme s'allonger à cause de lui et la chaleur de son corps lui permit finalement de s'endormir.

**1er septembre**

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 17h30. Il décida de transplaner dans la tour Griffondor, et de se diriger vers la grande salle juste avant que les premières années n'entrent. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste à Poudlard cette année scolaire. Tard la nuit dernière, Harry transplana à son endroit préféré au bord du lac à Poudlard et sortit une de ses malles manoir. Il récita ensuite les sorts complexes en fourchelangue qui cacheraient et protègeraient sa malle manoir. Cela incluait des sorts de sang, des sorts anti-intrusion, des sorts d'alerte de proximité et d'autres mauvaises surprises pour les non-invités.

La seule manière d'y rentrer était la poudre de cheminette de malle à malle ou en utilisant son moyen de transplanage particulier. Harry avait prit soin d'inclure des sorts anti-transplanage normaux et des sorts anti-portoloins au système de défense de sa malle. Ses elfes de maison venaient juste de finir sa septième malle, et il en plaça un dans la bibliothèque du château Potter de sorte que Xiana puisse voyager de château au lac sans être détectée. Maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, le seul moyen sûr de voyager était par poudre de cheminette.

L'autre tâche administrative qu'Harry avait achevée la veille était de passer une commande à une compagnie appelée Spy Link Ltd. Ils étaient spécialisés dans les communications militaires et les équipements de surveillance. Il passa une commande spéciale pour un téléphone cellulaire, des dispositifs de pistage, et des détecteurs infrarouges. Un partie de son plan consistait à collecter des informations à l'intérieur du château.

Tout le monde savait comment installer des sorts d'écoute et comment les contrer. Harry pensait que personne ne penserait à chercher après des équipements électroniques moldus. D'une part, ils ne pouvaient pas être repérés par la magie, parce la magie ne les avaient pas créés. Par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas de signature magique à traquer. L'autre raison à l'utilisation de cet équipement était que tout le monde croyait que l'électronique moldu ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard à cause de la magie ambiante, donc personne de penserait à chercher ça.

Harry espérait simplement que sa théorie était bonne, sinon, il prendrait beaucoup de risques pour obtenir ses informations. Il faudrait quatre semaines pour que sa commande soit livrée. Il avait donné à la compagnie l'adresse de son entrepôt de stockage. Il demanderait à Dobby d'aller chercher sa commande quand elle serait arrivée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Poudlard Express, Neville et Luna faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour ne pas perdre leur sang froid et attaquer Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient en train de monter les gens contre Harry en le traitant d'assassin. Ils croyaient tous les deux qu'Harry étaient en train de devenir mauvais pour avoir tué Kreatur et attaqué le directeur. Finalement la patience de Neville fut à bout, et il cracha.

« Harry n'est pas un traitre, vous êtes des putains de traîtres. Vous êtes ceux qui l'ont trompé. Vous êtes ceux qui lui ont tournés le dos. Bordel le directeur lui a dit qu'il allait le sacrifier pour le bien du monde sorcier, et vous attendez de lui qu'il hoche simplement la tête et accepte ? Oh, pardon, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Luna et moi sachions se petit bout d'information, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, vous voyer, nous avons eu la chance de voir cette confrontation particulière à travers ses souvenirs dans une pensine. »

A ce moment-là, Hermione et Ron devinrent tous les deux blancs comme des feuilles, mais ils se reprirent rapidement. Hermione répondit, « Le problème est qu'il a tué sans raison. Personne ne nie que ce que Kreatur a fait était mal, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour avoir tué l'elfe de maison. Nous vallons mieux que cela. Les mangemorts tuent sans raisons. Quand nous nous abaissons à leur niveau, nous sommes comme eux. Si Harry peut tuer si facilement, alors il n'est pas si différent d'un mangemort. » dit-elle, la dernière partie dite sur un ton mordant.

Neville ricana et leur répliqua, « ça doit être sympa d'être en haut dans votre tour d'ivoire, à traiter de philosophie pendant que les vrais soldats se préparent à combattre dans cette guerre. Je me demande si vous continueriez à ressentir la même chose si vous voyiez des mangemorts enlever, torturer et tuer votre mère. Je me demande si vous resteriez sur votre piédestal de haute morale si ces même mangemorts vous enlevaient et vous sodomisaient. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu votre histoire, allez voir à la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Le côté de la lumière était en train de perdre la guerre jusqu'à ce qu'un bébé d'un an mette un terme à tout ça. Dumbledore n'est pas le bon leader pour cette guerre. »

Ron prit finalement la parole et dit, « Oh, et je suppose que nous devrions suivre les recommandations d'un quasi-crackmol qui a vu tant de guerres et battu tant de mages noirs. Londubat retourne à ta serre avec tes plantes, et laisse les véritables sorciers et sorcières régler les problèmes. »

Neville sortit sa baguette si rapidement que Ron n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, et il cria flipendo. Le sort fut jeté avec tellement de fureur que Ron décolla et que sa tête heurta le mur arrière le la cabine. Il tomba par terre hébété et confus. Neville siffla.

« Voilà pour le quasi-crackmol et sa serres de plantes. Reviens m'insulter ou me faire chier et tu verras la véritable puissance du quasi-crackmol… » Luna posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Neville, car l'air autour commençait à crépiter. Luna réussit à dire.

« Sortons d'ici, Neville, l'air est vraiment irrespirable dans les parages. » Ils quittèrent tous les deux le compartiment pour aller parler à quelques Serdaigles.

Ginny qui avait été dans le compartiment avec eux était stupéfaite. Son monde s'écroulait comme un château de carte. Harry s'était séparé de l'Ordre du Phénix et il haïssait Ron et Hermione. Même Neville et Luna se battait avec son frère et Hermione. Elle était si confuse, elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Elle avait bien compris pourquoi Harry avait rompu ses contacts avec Dumbledore et l' ordre du Phénix. Si elle avait été à la place d'Harry, elle aurait fait la même chose. Une chose était sûre, même si elle n'avait pas donné son avis, elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec son frère. Elle devait parler avec Bill. Il lui avait toujours donné de bon et judicieux conseils. La première chose qu'elle ferait ce week-end serait d'envoyer un hibou à Bill pour le rencontrer. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Drago Malfoy et sa bande se montrèrent.

Drago entra dans e compartiment et trouva la belette à terre et la sang de bourbe penchés sur lui. Drago ricana et dit.

« Hé bien, hé bien, regardez les gars, la sang de bourbe a enfin compris sa place dans le monde sorcier. Elle est à genou devant un sang pur. C'est bon de te voir apprendre ta place salope. La belette a probablement su que nous venions ici et s'est évanoui. Alors, où est Potter, je ne l'ai vu nulle part. Oh, laissez moi deviner, il se cache probablement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Finalement, Ron réussit à se remettre debout et dit, « Malfoy, je n'ai vraiment pas la patience d'endurer ta présence aujourd'hui, donc pourquoi ne sors tu pas simplement ta face de fouine hors de ce compartiment avant que nous ne soyons forcé de te blesser. »

Drago ricana et dit. « Le jour ou tu t'en prendras à moi sera le jour où ta pathétique famille deviendra riche et puissante et le tas de graisse qui te sert de mère redeviendra ce qui ressemble à une femme.

Ginny eut un regard de pur fureur et avant que Ron n'ait exercé des représailles, elle lança Tangere-Secum à Malfoy. Malfoy ne le vit jamais venir à cause de la courte distance, il fut frappé par le sort et heurta le sol dans une douleur atroce. Ginny lui lança un autre sort à ses testicules. Elle dit ensuite

« Malfoy ? si j'étais toi, je ne voudrai pas me vanter de ma famille. Tout le monde sorcier sait maintenant que ton père n'est rien d'autre qu'un visqueux et sal mangemort qui se recroqueville devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Drago ne fut pas capable de prononcer une seule phrase. Il était trop occupé à essayer de respirer. Quand il réussit à sa relever, il dit, « Ce n'est pas fini. Vous allez tous payer cette année. Retenez bien ça. » Après cela, il partit avec ses gardes du corps. Tout le monde s'assit et ne dit rien. L'atmosphère dans leur compartiment était assez tendue Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette année allait être très intéressante.

Finalement, le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Préaulard, où tout le monde sortit des wagons pour se diriger vers le château, sauf les premières années, qui y allaient par le lac. Ils atteignirent le château et se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives. Hermione regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 18h15, Harry n'était nulle part en vue. Peut être que s'ils avaient de la chance, il avait décidé de ne pas venir. Sa présence pourrait seulement diviser le camp de la lumière. Cette année allait être très difficile pensa-t-elle. La maison Griffondor allait être testée sur sa loyauté, elle était certaine de cela.

Pendant ce temps, au château Potter, Harry vérifiait tout une dernière fois. Il portait un pantalon noir charbon avec une chemise émeraude en soie. A son oreille droite, il portait une boucle d'oreille en diamant noir de la forme d'un scorpion. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et cascadaient en vagues souples jusqu'à ses omoplates. Sa frange était coupée courte et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était visible aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait plus peur de montrer sa cicatrice. C'était un rappel de qui il était. Rémus entra, lui donna une accolade et lui dit d'être prudent.

Harry s'assura que son katana était en sécurité dans son dos. Il décida de porter sa robe en peau de basilic et s'assura de jeter un sort d'illusion en fourchelangue sur sa robe pour cacher l'emblème du scorpion et son épée. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore sache dès maintenant qu'il était le sorcier scorpion. Une autre raison pour laquelle il portait sa robe en peau de basilic était que tout le monde savait que ça coûtait cher, et une chose qu'il savait de ce bâtard jaloux était qu'il détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était pauvre. Il avait une réaction un peu enfantine il le savait, mais, parfois, il était bon de se faire plaisir. Xiana vint vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle dit ensuite.

« Ne laisse pas Dumbledore t'avoir mon amour, Contrôle ton tempérament. Je te verrai plus tard ce soir au manoir de la malle. S tu as l'occasion dit bonjour à mes frères et sœurs pour moi. »

Harry sourit et dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas je vais avoir un comportement exemplaire la plupart du temps. Ne pas avoir Rogue aux basques va grandement m'aider à maîtriser mon tempérament. Si j'ai l'occasion, je passerai le bonjour à Blaise et Brianna. » Après cela, il se recula et transplana dans la tour Griffondor. Il passa le portrait et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Dumbledore était assis à la table principale regardant les étudiants assis à leurs tables. L'étudiant qu'il voulait voir en particulier n'était pas encore arrivé. Tout le monde était assis à sa table quand une personne grande et avec des cheveux noirs entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la dernière personne à entrer dans la grande salle. La majorité des étudiants n'avaient pas vu Harry depuis juin, donc, la personne qu'ils reconnaissaient comme Harry Potter les laissa sans voix. De nombreuses filles clignèrent des yeux et beaucoup de garçons semblaient jaloux. Toutefois, toutes les personnes qui essayaient de décrire le garçon-qui-a-survécu ce soir-la furent d'accord sur une chose. Ils pouvaient tous sentir l'aura de puissance magique qui émanait de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une profonde couleur émeraude. Il semblait qu'un orage allait éclater dans ses yeux. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu semblait très puissant. Chaque fille dans la salle lui jetait un regard appréciateur.

Blaise qui était assis à la table Serpentard, était en train de parlait à Théo Nott quand son beau-frère marcha dans la grande salle. Blaise dut étouffer un rire à la réaction des filles devant Harry. Si seulement elles connaissaient son statut, elles seraient dévastées pensa-t-il. Blaise devait admettre qu'Harry jouait un bon spectacle. Blaise savait que la démonstration de puissance était plus destinée aux professeurs qu'aux étudiants. Harry voulait qu'ils voient qu'il était quasiment leur égal. Blaise tourna prudemment sa tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de Malfoy et dut se battre pour garder son calme. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient écarquillés. Il pouvait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry ait l'air aussi imposant. Si seulement Malfoy savait ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit Neville était assis et s'assit à côté. Il regarda les professeurs, un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Dumbledore et lui fit un léger sourire dédaigneux. Son regard s'immobilisa finalement sur Rogue, et Harry lui fit une grimace vraiment diabolique. Rogue ricana simplement en retour, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs en robe rouge sang entra. Mac Gonagall avait vraiment une expression stricte sur son visage. Hagrid arriva et dit « Les premières années, Professeur. »

« Merci, Hagrid. » Répondit-elle. Elle prit la relève et mena les premières années en face de la grande salle ou il y avait une estrade et un tabouret dessus. Une chose qui se remarqua immédiatement fut qu'une des étudiantes était considérablement plus grand que le reste du groupe. Dumbledore se leva soudainement et demanda le silence. La salle se calma rapidement.

« Avant que nous ne commencions la répartition des nouveaux premières années, nous allons répartir une étudiante de Durmstrang. Elle entrera directement en sixième année, et je voudrai souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux pour une année profitable à Brianna Zabini. » Le reste de la salle applaudit poliment.

Tout le monde fixait maintenant le choixpeau. Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un silence complet. Puis il y eut un frémissement et une déchirure large comme une bouche s'ouvrit et le choixpeau commença sa chanson :

Ecoutez mes avertissements, l'Année Dernière Vous ne l'avez pas fait

Trahison, Jalousie et Méfiance étaient vos croyances

Maintenant le Dormeur est réveillé

Les anciens pouvoirs se déchaîneront

Le monde comme vous le connaissez ne sera plus

Les Parques ont parlées, les chemins ont été fixées

(les Parques sont dans la mythologie grecque trois sœurs qui président à la destinée des hommes, la première décide de qui va vivre, elle commence à tricoter le fil de la vie, la deuxième décide de la longueur du fil et la troisième avec ses ciseaux coupe le fil de la vie)

Trois idées se heurtent, l'Ancienne, la Présente et la Nouvelle

Voici, celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre l'ancien et le Présent est parmi vous

Ainsi, je vous ai averti, dans la bataille votre heure viendra

Ils viennent avec férocité ne tenant pas compte de l'âge

Je ne prédis pas quel côté souffrira le plus ou perdra

Comme vous tous, n'avez pas tenu compte de mes conseils l'année dernière

Le temps de l'union est dépassé

Comme le temps de choisir est venu

Choisissez judicieusement

Comme un côté cherchera à éradiquer le sang nouveau

Alors que les autres, élimineront les croyants au changement

Le dernier éradique tous ceux qui s'élèvent contre le chemin d'or

Un gagnant prend tout, laissez les rivières de sang couler

Tout le monde fit choqué au-delà du possible en écoutant la chanson du choixpeau. C'était très ''différent'' de ce qu'il chantait d'habitude. Harry eut un tout nouveau respect pour les pouvoirs de perception du choixpeau. Après la chanson du choixpeau, plusieurs yeux dans la grande salle se tournèrent vers lui. Harry réussit à regarder Dumbledore et vit que ses yeux le fixaient. Après environ une minute, le professeur Mac Gonagall retrouva sa voix et appela « Brianna Zabini »

Brianna s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus, le choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard il la répartit à Serpentard. Brianna se tourna vers Harry et sourit. Il lui sourit et elle se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard où son frère l'étreignit.

Après la cérémonie de la répartition, Dumbledore se leva. Il s'adressa aux étudiants. « Bienvenue ! » dit-il. « Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que nous de commencions le banquet, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Comme vous le savez Lord Voldemort est de retour. » Certaines personnes crièrent à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore continua.

« Je vous assure qu'à Poudlard, nous avons prit toutes les précautions imaginables pour assurer votre sécurité. » Harry renifla à ce dernier commentaire. Mac Gonagall devait l'avoir entendu car elle le regarda et ses lèvres se réduisirent à une fine ligne blanche. Dumbledore continua.

« Pour votre sécurité, la forêt interdite est strictement interdite à tous les élèves, et quelques anciens étudiants feraient mieux de se le rappeler. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a aussi demandé de vous rappeler que la magie est interdite entre les cours dans les couloirs. Les sélections de Quidditch auront lieu la deuxième semaine de ce mois. Quiconque est intéressé à jouer dans l'équipe de sa maison devra contacter Madame Bibine. Merci de votre patience. »

Comme d'habitude, une fois que le discours fut terminé, le repas commença. Une heure après, tout le monde avait terminé et les préfets reçurent leurs ordres de marche pour escorter les premières années à leurs dortoirs. Tout le monde commença à partir. Harry fut presque le dernier et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque quand Malfoy et ses deux gorilles sortirent soudainement de derrière des colonnes pour faire face à Harry. Drago parla le premier

« Hé bien les gars, il semble que Potter soit de retour parmi nous. Est-ce que tu continues à pleurer après ton sal cabot. Tante Bella a adoré nous raconter comment elle s'est occupée de ce traître à son sang. Il semble que tout ceux qui sont proches de toi meurent. Tu as quoi, quatre morts à ton actif. Je parie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimerai te recruter. Peu importe, je veux tenir ma promesse envers toi pour avoir mis mon père en prison. »

Maintenant, les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'un vert incandescent, et il siffla, « Désolé de te décevoir Malfoy, mais, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser les robe du serpent. Et pour la pureté du sang, si tes deux crackmols de gorille sont une indication. Alors, je suis désolé de te dire que ton avenir est plutôt compromis, mon pauvre Drago. » A ce moment, la foule était rassemblé autour du groupe. Harry décida de montrer ce qu'il valait. Il commença à tourner autour du trio, mais prêta une attention particulière à Crabbe et Goyle. Harry dit finalement. »

« Si tu y crois tellement à ta pureté du sang, alors explique moi ce qu'il en est de Crabbe et Goyle. Avec ces visages et ces noms, ils devraient être en tête d'affiche pour une maladie vénérienne. Je parie qu'ils peuvent générer assez de matière grise pour marcher et parler en même temps. Je veux dire, tout ce qu'on a jamais entendu d'eux est des grognements. Je suppose que quand vous êtes obligés de vous marier entre cousins, on peux certainement s'attendre à des déficiences génétiques. » Maintenant, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient et faisaient craquer leurs points.

Beaucoup de gens eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Drago fixait maintenant le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Harry le vit prendre sa baguette. Ce qui se passa ensuite, Drago ne le sut jamais, comme Harry se déplaçait avec tant de rapidité et de férocité. Avant que Drago ait pu enregistrer ce qui se passait, Crabbe et Goyle furent tous les deux frappés et saignaient abondamment du nez quant à lui, il était maintenu par la gorge d'une puissante poigne, et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Sa baguette était à côté de lui sur le sol.

Harry en voyant leurs baguettes prêtes à envoyer un sort, agit conformément à son entraînement/ Il cogna Crabbe et Goyle avec son coude et frappa les reins, les tempes, le nez et leur donna un coup de genou au visage. En quelques secondes, ils furent réduits à l'impuissance. Il attaqua ensuite Malfoy. Une fois qu'il l'eut maintenu contre le mur, Harry siffla.

« Écoute moi bien le putain d'albinos. Je ne tolérerai plus ta connerie. Je vais te le dire maintenant, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un cadavre ambulant maintenant si tu ne veux pas hâter ton statut de cadavre, je te suggère fortement de me laisser tranquille. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau bien assez tôt. Après tout, les victimes de la guerre doivent bien venir de quelque part ? » Il finit sa dernière phrase avec un vicieux coup de pied à l'aine de Drago. Il jeta alors sans baguette Merda-Effrenousing. C'était un simple sort de toute façon… Soudainement, il y eut un bruit dégoutant, et quelques personnes commencèrent à se plaindre de l'odeur émanant de Malfoy. Drago venait de se souiller lui-même devant tout le monde. L'odeur des excréments était insupportable. Harry prit le temps de s'échapper. Peut après, le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur Rogue vinrent voir l'esclandre dont il était question.

Le Professeur Rogue fut le premier à remarquer Drago. Regardant Drago avec dégoût, il sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts sur lui. Rogue regarda Drago à terre et dit, « Qui a fait ça ? »

Drago répondit d'une voix peinée, « Potter, Monsieur. » C'est Blaise qui répondit juste assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, y compris le Professeur Mac Gonagall. « Professeur Rogue, c'est Drago qui a commencé le premier, monsieur. Potter s'occupait de ses affaires quand Drago a décidé de l'embêter. »

Blaise pouvait dire que le Professeur Rogue n'était pas content que quelqu'un de sa maison défende un Griffondor. Pendant ce temps, Harry venait de transplaner dans la chambre des secrets. En regardant autour, Harry sut que ce serait une longue nuit.


	25. Chapitre 12 en Anglais

**DOUZIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/12/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 11 "Hogwarts and The Scorpion Army"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**That Evening at #12 Grimauld Place**_

Everyone but the aurors screamed and scrambled from the table as Kreacher head finished rolling. Molly Weasley was the first to speak.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this? What happened to Harry? Are all of his allegations true?" Albus who by now was sitting in his chair trying to keep his pounding headache at bay, answered.

"I don't know what has happened to Harry. With the evidence that we have gathered at his home in Privet drive, Harry has been very busy this summer. How he came about the changes we have just witnessed, we cannot say. It appears Harry has fooled all of us this summer!" Still seething with anger, Alastor spoke next.

"Why are you so surprised by his behavior? It seems that the boy has plenty of reasons to be pissed at us, but especially you Albus. I thought he was remarkably restrained, if it were me finding out this level of betrayal, I would have left a corpse behind." He was looking at Albus while talking, and everyone noticed Dumbledore cast his eyes downwards.

Dumbledore noticed that no one was speaking. He was sure that in his long life, he had lived through worse nights, however none came to mind. There was no other way now; he needed to explain his rational and why he made those decisions so long ago. If there was any chance of salvaging the Order, this was the only way. He knew that he would loose people tonight. He had taken far to many shortcuts to make some of the more law-abiding members comfortable with his actions. He finally found his voice and said.

"I know that some of you are in shock tonight. Before explaining everything regarding Harry, you should know that what was done was for the greater good of wizard kind. That has always been the driving force in all the decisions regarding Harry. Second, you need to remember that we are only human including myself. No one on this earth in infallible. So It began 17 years ago…ect. Finally, it appears that fates have decided to parry my plans."

After Dumbledore was finished with his explanation, Minerva found her voice. "Albus, lord knows that I have always had great faith in your decisions. However, I feel that you have not been seeking enough council where Harry enters the picture. I heard your explanations regarding his experience and training time. However, you never gave him a chance. How many 12 year olds do you know who have slain a 60-foot Basilisk and lived to tell the tale?" Minerva was not only addressing the headmaster but the rest of the Order as well. She continued

"Have you seen his OWL results? He is second overall in academics and won two governor's medal. How can you claim that he was not smart enough to train?" Hermione was pouting, and Ron looked even more jealous than he had ever been. Dumbledore looked at the room and said.

"I simply based my decisions on his earlier years Minerva. I suppose I should have waited for everyone's OWL's before deciding of whom to train, but what is done is done. With your help, I need to figure out a way to bring Harry back into the fold. It is obvious now that the evidence is in, that he needs to be trained hard and fast. I welcome any suggestions on how to accomplish this goal"

Everyone just stared and was lost in their own thoughts. Severus Snape broke the silence. "That little shit has obviously lied and hoodwinked everyone here. He forged the documents and made up a prophecy. Just like his father, he is trying to catch the limelight once again. What he needs is not training but a good whipping." He spat. Everyone was looking at him with their mouths opened. Moody answered first.

"Yah Snape, He was just so bored all summer, that for shits and giggles, he decided to lop the head of that slimy little traitor responsible for Sirius death. If I were you Snape, I would do everything in my power to stay the hell away from young Potter. If you go out of your way to piss him off, we might find you head on a pike at the gates of Hogwarts" he said with a malicious smile.

"Gee, those threats mean so much coming from a paranoid psychopath whose time as an Auror has long past." Snape spat.

For a man of his age, Moody moved with incredible speed and before anyone moved, Moody had his wand underneath Snape's chin and said, "Want to see what a has been Auror can do death eater!" Every Auror there had their wands pointed at Snape.

"Enough!" Dumbledore bellowed. "We are in real danger of splitting our forces here, we need to pull together, or we are doomed. The enemy is Voldemort and not ourselves."

Both Snape and Moody were eyeing each other. With a growl, Moody tucked his wand back in his holster and went back to his seat. Unknown to both men, Bill had been watching Moody with a calculating eye.

All this time Bill kept quiet. He found it particularly difficult to stay calm and not curse the old bastard for all it's worth. Bill had already seen the evidence showing the extent of Dumbledore's betrayal, however tonight Harry fully disclosed what the headmasters plans were and he confirmed it with his explanation, all the while stating it was for the good of the wizarding world.

If Dumbledore thinks that he can bring Harry back into the fold, he is highly delusional. Bill looked subtly at Fleur and Charlie, and they both read the same thing. They had made their decisions. They were solidly in Harry's camp. Tonight was more of the same from the old man. Dumbledore was just trying to salvage his leadership and salvage his blunders. Just as he had agreed with Harry, he would remain in the Order and gather information for their side.

Bill firmly believed in Harry's vision for wizard kind. For far too long, the status quo has existed and so many magical races had taken the brunt of all this unnecessary prejudice. His future wife was part Vela, and her ancestry had been relentlessly persecuted. He wanted a better wizarding world for his wife and future children. For this to happen Voldemort had to go, the House of Lords had to be disbanded, and the wizengamot had to be reformed along with the ministry. After this meeting, Fleur, Charlie, and him were going to his flat for a full debrief. Charlie was going to start training with Harry during the last two weeks of August.

His biggest heartache was a split within his family. Bill had already noticed a polarization in the camps. His mother and father would never break away from Dumbledore. Bill did not understand why they could not see through the old man. He had to find out where the twins stood in all of this. They had not said anything as of yet, but owing to their nature, they would not be too happy with the old man. They owed Harry a lot, for what he had done for them. Bill had no doubt that when the chips fell, they would not stand with Dumbledore.

Bill was brought from his thoughts when he heard Amelia Bones say, "Dumbledore, I am officially giving you my resignation from the Order of the Phoenix. We have laws in our society for a reason. You skirted many of our most sacred law in order to keep control of a boy who did not deserve these manipulations at your hands in the name of a prophecy made by one of the biggest charlatan in the business no less. Even if your intentions were to safeguard wizard kind, the ends do not always justify the means Dumbledore."

With that, she stood and left. Hestia Jones, Oscar McGregor, Loraine Tuttle, and Emery Stevenson followed her. Dumbledore watched them go. Before they could leave Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry you feel this way. I hope that you reconsider. Your skills and talents are invaluable to the light side. Please do not make an old mans mistakes stop you from making a stand for the light side."

Amelia replied, "Don't worry Dumbledore, we have no intentions of leaving the fight. We just need to find a more qualified leader." With that, they all apparated from #12 Grimauld place. Molly Weasley was the first to speak

"How dare they make such accusations? There is no one more qualified then you Albus, what ever is wrong with Harry, we will fix it." She said with absolute conviction. Bill just rolled his eyes and couldn't believe his mothers naivety.

Dumbledore replied, "Thank you for your support Molly. Outside of my predicament with Harry, has anyone gathered more information concerning this scorpion sorcerer and why was he at the Dursleys defending Harry? Severus, you were an eyewitness. What can you tell us?"

Severus looked at everyone with a sneer on his face and finally looked at Dumbledore," I was not able to recognize who he is headmaster. His was wearing a battle cloak with a hood that pretty much covered his face. I could not discern any facial features. As to his fighting abilities, that is another story. The battle happened so quickly, it was hard to follow. However, I can honestly say that he is utterly ruthless in his dealings with death eaters so far. He is using dark magic that I have never seen or heard of before. It is incredibly powerful that much is certain. He also seems to move with Vampire like speed. I have never seen a wizard move with such speed in battle. Finally, he is deadly with a sword. I noticed he was using a Japanese katana sword. He seems well versed in martial arts. As to his links with the former golden boy, only Potter can answer that."

Dumbledore thought about Severus words for a minute and replied, "What does Voldemort think about the scorpion sorcerer?"

Snape's face contorted as if he was being put under the cruciatus and seemed to recall some memories. After a minute Snape snapped out of his thoughts and said, "The dark lord is extremely edgy. I believe that he is afraid or this scorpion sorcerer. The dark lord is a master in the dark arts. His knowledge is beyond anything I have ever seen, and yet he does not recognize this scorpion's dark magic. He has already lost close to thirty of his servants to this scorpion sorcerer. My best guess is that he is afraid of him." Everyone looked quite surprised at this.

Within his own thoughts, Severus felt the Gods had blessed him two days ago. Had it not been for the scorpion sorcerer, and Potter's uncle. He might have been killed. They ended up providing him a viable excuse for his failure to get Potter. Two cruciatus had been his punishment. Not pleasant, but certainly better than death.

Moody was again the first one to speak out, " At least it's nice to see someone taking out the trash. He has done more in the span of three weeks then our entire order and the ministry combined. I say pin a medal on his chess, and hire him as a bounty hunter. One thing for sure, I would give my entire pension to see snake face and the scorpion go toe to toe. I'll wager snake face would be in a world of pain. Ether way, the longer this goes on, the harder a time Voldemort will have recruiting death eaters." Moody had a huge grin on his face fantasizing about that very possibility.

Tonks replied, " I concur with Moody, the scorpion has only been targeting death eaters and he seems quite fond of eliminating them. Either way he is helping our cause."

Albus frowned at the comments issuing from his ranks and finally said, " What if this scorpion is just another dark lord wanting to eliminate the competition." everyone turned towards Dumbledore, except Bill, Fleur and Charlie who just rolled their eyes.

Hermione finally decided to speak up and replied, " It would seem that until we can make contact or find out through third party who this scorpion sorcerer is, then anything we come up with is sheer speculation with no facts to back up anything. We could better spend our time concentrating on what we can control and influence. Could we perhaps plan what our next strategy will be regarding Harry."

Dumbledore turned his head to Hermione and his twinkle was somewhat back, even though the pounding in his head was still not letting up by much. He finally decided to adjourn the meeting until they could all sleep and get a better perspective. The evening had been quite trying. Dumbledore finally spoke out.

"Miss Granger has a valid point, however I do not think that we will achieve anything else tonight. I believe that some reflection is needed to properly establish a workable plan. I suggest that we adjourn this meeting and meet in one week's time. If there are no more questions, then I call this meeting over."

At this point Bill had narrowed his eyes, and though about what Dumbledore said. It wouldn't matter what they planned. Harry was never going to forgive them. He looked up at Fleur and Charlie and slightly gave them a nod of his head. They knew what it meant. With this, everyone began to filter out of the kitchen.

_**Early that Morning at Zabini Manor**_

Blaise looked at his watch and noticed it was only 8:30 am. For some reason, he woke up early this morning and decided to do some light reading, and carry on planning for his sixth year. He made his way to the spacious living room and sat in his favorite chair. He was looking at the blue fire in the fireplace and started thinking about the events of his 5th year.

Umbridge and company had left a real sour taste in his mouth. Stupid Malfoy, how that boy ever was sorted into Slytherin is beyond him. The boy prances around like he's fucking Alexander the great, but has no discernible cunning or magical talents to support his bragging.

Slytherin are ambitious, calculating, and cunning. Plans, within plans brought about by subtle yet ruthless manipulations are the key traits that true scions of Slytherin house aspire to master. Those are supposed to be their leading traits, but Malfoy seems to have inherited none of it. The boy telegraphs his plans as if he was holding a gigantic neon sign. Working in the shadows seems to have eluded him. He consistently goes out of his way to confront Potter and the Gryffindors'. Bloody git ends up loosing almost every time.

Slytherin house definitely got the end of the stick when it comes to the talent pool for his year. Theo Nott is the exception. Lets see we have Crabbe and Goyle, who share at best two neurons between them. Anyone whose vocabulary consists mainly of grunts is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Then we have Parkinson and Bullstrode who follow Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle like a bunch of sycophant. Blaise couldn't imagine being in an arranged marriage with either one of them. He would have to take the sleeping draught potion, and be fully horizontal to shag either one of them. Then there was Daphne Greengrass and Alicia McNair who were nobody really. They were unremarkable for so called purebloods.

Blaise was starting to think that there was a serious problem with the I am a pureblood mantra. Granger was a muggle born witch but she was in the top intellectual ladder of the school as well as being a powerful witch. She was certainly a lot more powerful then many of the so-called purebloods. The same question always came up in his mind. Blaise was always wondering which banner to go too. Most Zabini's just stayed neutral and didn't bother with the idiotic factions currently struggling for power. Dumbledore was a manipulative egomaniac. He stood for status quo and the current ministry. The ministry itself was corrupt to the core and there was no doubt that the current minister was a moron. So many ancient wizarding traditions had been outlawed under his tenure. Any one with a modicum of power was suspect of being an evil wizard. If they had their way, eventually the only spells being allowed to cast would be _scourgify_ and _stupefy_.

The other side was no better. From all accounts, the dark lord was a megalomaniac who revelled in torturing his supporters as much as muggles. He just wanted power for power's sake. He didn't intend to make their world better. Lets not forget that a one-year-old baby already defeated him. Granted, Potter is no ordinary wizard by any means. If half the story's about him are true, then he could possibly be one of the most powerful wizard to attend Hogwarts since Dumbledore. He had apparently faced Voldemort 5 times, with the latest incident at the department of mysteries. Potter and his underground defense group had been responsible for the capture of twelve death eaters. If a bunch of students could do that to the dark lord's forces what did that say about the maniac himself. No Blaise thought, following that barbarian was not an option. Maybe the best strategy he thought was to just stay neutral for now.

Blaise came out of his thoughts and was absently looking at his family tapestry when he roamed over his immediate family, and something caught his eyes that made him come off the couch in a hurry. He went closer to the tapestry and one name was burned into his mind. Blaise dropped his glass of orange juice to the ground and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

By that time, the whole house was awake and his whole family came rushing down to the living room to see why Blaise was screaming at the top of his lungs. His father Michael Zabini was the first to reach him with his wand drawn out and said.

"What's going on?" His father bellowed. Blaise just pointed at the family tapestry where Xiana's name was. His father followed his son's direction and what he saw had him completely bewildered. He finally managed to say.

"What in the name of Merlin, has your sister gotten herself into." By that time Blaise sister, Brianna and his mother Xenna had joined them. His mother was the first one to get her self under control. She was the first one to speak.

"Why are you yelling like a Banshee in heat?" His father answered his mother.

"Our oldest daughter apparently got herself married to Harry James Potter?" His mothers jaw nearly dropped to the floor and his twin sister's eyebrow were near her hairline. At that point, everyone began talking to each other at the same time, trying to understand the event that had rocked their family to the core. At that moment, the main fireplace roared to a large green flame and Xiana's head poked through.

Xiana managed to put in a floo call to see if she could talk to her mother first. Deep down she knew that her parents would be shocked. Not only had she not consulted them on her choice of husband, but also she had not invited any of them to her wedding. Xiana made the call and met her mother. Looking about she found her entire family in the living room. This was unusual as it was early in the morning and most of them should be sleeping. Looking at her daughter, Xenna Zabini took the call and said.

"Darling, it's so good to see you. We were all looking at the family tapestry and noticed something quite peculiar involving you in fact. I was wondering if you were planning to visit us. We would very much like you to come over and talk with us. I know you are still angry, but we only want to talk to you." Xiana thought about her mother words, and finally answered.

"I'll be seeing you at 1:00 pm this afternoon. There are many things to discuss. I may be mad at you, but never forget that I love you." With these words, they parted ways until the appointed time.

In the meantime, the rest of the Zabini family was still in a state of shock trying to understand how a Zabini could be married to a Potter. One member of the family who was not talking very much and seemed to be lost in thought was the head of the Zabini household. Michael Zabini was a Slytherin and by definition learned from past mistakes. Only a fool failed to learn from their mistakes. He had already lost a son due to his stupidity and he was not about to repeat the same mistake with his oldest daughter. Every day since Xoran's death, he blamed himself for the unfortunate event. He had already estranged his oldest daughter, he would do anything in his power to avoid driving her away.

Michael failed to see the expectant looks from his family as he was busy sorting his own feelings concerning his oldest daughters marriage to the boy-who-lived. Truth be told, he had no real objection to her marrying Harry Potter. Working on his case a while back, he had discovered how well off the young man was. Harry Potter was more than financially capable of taking care of his daughter. There was also the undeniable fact that the young man was a magical powerhouse. Harry Potter, had taken on the dark lord more time than anyone alive in the wizarding world, and was still breathing and kicking. No one had stood up the dark lord so many times and lived to tell about it. The only fault that he found with the young man was that he was far to close to Dumbledore for his taste. Dumbledore was not some one that inspired trust in him.

Michael was going to wait and hear his daughter out this time. He decided to stop the arguing and said, "All right everyone, please calm yourselves. We will get our answers when Xiana shows up at the appointed time. Until then, lets have proper breakfast and get on with our business." Everyone nodded and went about their activities.

At 1:00 pm, every Zabini member was sitting in the main living room looking at the fireplace. Suddenly a huge green fire erupted and Xiana Zabini casually walked out the fireplace. Blaise noticed that she was wearing what appeared to be a charcoal grey Basilisk robe with a hood. Her long black hair cascaded around her shoulders and she appeared very regal. Blaise was the first to notice the poise and confidence that she displayed. Her current demeanor was very different from the last time he saw her at his older brother's funeral. Xiana looked radiant. Blaise took a furtive glance at his father and noticed that he too was deep in thought.

The moment that Xiana was out of the fireplace, her parents came over and gave her a hug. She did not know what to expect, but was glad that her parents welcomed her with such passion. The Zabini's were not known to be a very demonstrative family when it came to emotions, but right now, it really felt as though they had really missed her. Xiana was the first to break the ice.

"Mother, Father it is nice to see you again." She turned to her siblings and was tackled by her younger sister and brother. They just stood there for about a minute until her mother caught her by the shoulders and spun her. Her mother was now fiercely hugging her. Finally, her mother Xenna managed to say.

"Love, its so good to see you. I have been a worried sick about you." Her mother looked at her with a stern mouth. Xiana knew that she had worried both her parents with her lack of correspondence, but she also felt that their time apart was good. Finally, she found her voice and said.

"I am sorry about worrying you all, but after Xoran's death I needed some time alone. I can tell from all your faces that you have many questions you would like answered and are dying to get started. I know that by now you have all been alerted to my new status by looking at the family tapestry. I want you to know that I am not here to beg forgiveness for my new status. I will answer your questions as comfortably as I can." Xiana looked at her family and noticed that they were all waiting for her to continue.

"I can tell from your faces that you are wondering why I am now a Potter. Well before you judge him, you need to know who he really is, and what he means to me." Her brother Blaise was the first to speak.

"Xiana, I can't imagine that you know who Potter is but I do. He is nothing but Dumbledore's puppet. I have known him for 5 years now and I know that he doesn't think for himself. He is the bloody golden boy and tool of Dumbledore." He spat.

Xiana looked at her brother with her sapphire eyes burning, and he seemed to quail under her stare. She finally found her voice." Blaise, I have known Harry for a lot longer than a few weeks. I need you to understand where I come from and why I did what I did. " Xiana looked at her mother and said.

"Mother, I need all of you to understand what has happened this summer, but to do this I will need the family pensive. Could you get the pensive please." Her mother looked at her eyes and could almost see her daughter's plea. Xenna immediately got up and went to fetch the family pensive. When she came back, she deposited the object in front of her daughter.

Xiana looked at her family and said, " I know that you hear the Potter name and have all of these pre-conceived notions, however I want to set the record straight. I am sure that you have been following the newspaper and have heard of the scorpion sorcerer. After you view my memories and feel what I feel, you will understand. Before I show you anything, I need all of you to take a wizards oath that what you are about to see will never be revealed to anyone but the family. If you do not agree I will leave for ever."

Xenna looked at her daughter and knew that she was telling the truth. They had everything to loose today. Xenna looked at the rest of her family and noticed the look of shock on their faces. She knew what was at stake. Anyone breaking their oath would become and instant squib. Her request was the biggest binding wizarding contract there was. Her daughters respect for her family was at stake here and the last thing she wanted was a repeat of the events that led to her son's death. She finally found her voice and said.

"I Xenna Zabini swear on my blood that I will never reveal what I am about to be shown. " The rest of their family followed. Xiana was satisfied with their oath. She put her wand to her temple and pulled a large silvery strand from her mind and let the memory float in the pensive. She repeated the procedure another six times. She told her family to go in and when they were finished, she would answer all of their questions. After what must have been forty-five minutes, her relatives began making their way out of the pensive.

Blaise looked like he had run a twenty-mile marathon, her sister had the biggest calculating look that she had ever seen on her, and her parents looked completely shocked. Her father was the first to recover.

Xenna was looking at her daughter's eyes and finally found her voice and uttered, "I just want you to know that I hold no grudge towards your union. I know that you were terribly hurt when your brother was killed. Fate intervened on your behalf love. I do not know Harry so I cannot comment on his character. However, I do trust your judgment, and that will have to be enough for now. "

Xiana took that moment to look at the rest of her family and noticed a look of bewilderment, fear, and respect. Her gaze finally settled on her father. At the same time, he looked up and gazed into his daughter's eyes, which were so much like her mothers. After several seconds, he straightens himself and smiled at his daughter.

Michael Zabini was many things, but he was no fool. He realized from her memories how much she loved her husband. Michael had to admit that the Potter heir was pretty much what he wanted in a son in law. He was brave, loyal, ruthless and obviously had the cunning of a true Slytherin. Michael also understood that young Potter was not really 16 years old. Due to his training, he was closer to 20. From Xiana's memories, he had witnessed the battle in France. Michael was quite shocked to see how his new son in law had dealt with the dark lord's minions. The ferociousness of Harry's attack and the dark magic he used, compelled him to firmly believe that a true split had occurred between Dumbledore and him. The supposed leader of the light would never have thought him such magic. His new son in law was nobody's fool. It seemed that a new front had opened up in the war.

Michel also knew from his daughter's memories that she had also learned a lot of dark magic. Michael knew that knowledge was power and protection. Harry was obviously well versed in the dark arts and other magical arts. He wanted Harry to train Blaise and Brianna. If they needed to take, an oath of loyalty then so be it. He had one more request to make of his daughter before he gave her his blessing. He noticed the rest of the family looking at him to say something.

"Xiana, before I give my blessing to your union, could we please witness your marriage ceremony?" Michael said.

Whatever Xiana had expected from her father that was not it. He was calm, cool, and collected. She also noticed a slight smile at the corner of his lips. Maybe deep down he was not disappointed with her after all. She decided to show them her marriage ceremony. She knew that she had made herself believe that they did not deserve to take part in her wedding ceremony, however she never said that they could not view the ceremony. She looked at her mother and noticed a very anguished look on her face. One look at her siblings and she recognized the same look in their eyes. She finally took her wand and pulled out her memories of that evening. When she was done, she said.

"I believe that you might also find this very interesting." She said with an amused look on her face.

They all approached the pensive and on the count of three, they all touched the silvery mist and entered her memories. After about thirty minutes they all came back out and noticed her mother and sister were crying. Her father and younger brother had a look of pride on their faces. To her shock, her mother who was always cool and reserved came rushing towards her and grabbed her in a fierce hug. To her surprise again, her sister was next, and then her father and brother. They finally broke apart and her father said.

"Xiana, I give you my blessing. I think that Harry will make a fine addition to the Zabini family." He had a huge smile on his face. Xiana finally let go of the tears that she had been holding. She had wanted so much for her family to accept Harry. Her mother was the next one to speak.

"Darling, your ceremony was beautiful. You sure stuck it to the ministry and their stupid decrees. Those bastards are slowly killing our most sacred rituals. I for one am glad that you went against decree and revered the old ways. The ancient ones would be proud. "

Her youngest brother spoke next, " Xiana, do you think that Harry will be going back to Hogwarts? Malfoy and his gang are planning something for him. I don't know what, but that stupid Malfoy has been bragging to anyone who will listen on how he is going to put Harry in his place."

Xiana turned to her brother and gave him an evil grin, " Don't worry Blaise, it's Malfoy who is in for a surprise." The reason that Harry is going back to Hogwarts, is to find kindred spirits who are willing to be part of an army that is going to fight Voldemort and then Dumbledore and the ministry. Harry believes that the time has long past for real changes to occur in the wizarding world. He despises the blind prejudice and dogma that permeates our world. He is out to make some real changes believe me."

Blaise listened to his sister and made up his mind. He looked her in the eyes and said "Xiana, I want you to know that I now consider Harry part of the family. Although I never took the time to get to know him before now, he needs to know that his back is covered in Slytherin house. Therefore, I will formally make a wizards oath that I will never betray Harry and will fight by his side when the time comes."

Xiana was surprised but pleased that her younger brother would do this. She knew that a wizard's oath was the most binding of contract. She went to her brother and gave him a hug. At that point, her sister spoke up.

"Xiana, obviously I don't know Harry. However like Blaise said, he is family now, and so I will take the oath as well. I will most likely be put in Slytherin house this year, and with the war coming, it is imperative that family sticks together. I will take the oath, but I would like you to talk to Harry and ask him if he could train us in the dark arts as well."

Xiana replied, " Don't worry, Harry and I have already planned ahead if you two wanted to join us. First thing if for you all to come to my new home so that you can get better acquainted with Harry. We will make it a feast. You will also meet Remus Lupin, Harry's last link to his parents. He is quite fond of him. He used to be a Marauder. I'll be leaving you a portkey that will activate next Saturday. We have lots of planning to do. Father, I believe that Harry would like to consult you on the affairs of the Wizengamot."

Her father replied, " I be glad to offer any assistance and information that he needs"

"Thank you, she said softly." She went to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

To her surprise, her parents also took the wizard oath to not betray and fight on their side when the time came. With that Xiana stood up and collected back all of her memories from the family pensive. She then took out a dark ring encrusted with black diamonds. She gave it to her father. She told them that it was a portkey that would take them to Potter castle. With that done, she took out her wand and tapped her wedding ring, she instantly vanished without a sound, to the shock of her family.

Blaise noticed his sister's wand and wondered where she got it. It was beautiful. Blaise looked at his father and he could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

That evening back at Potter Manor, Xiana was sitting outside on the gazebo enjoying the warm evening air. The gazebo overlooking the sea had become her favorite place to come and relax. She reflected on her meeting with her family and was very pleased that they had blessed her union to Harry. Deep down she had missed her family, and was glad to have them back. They had obviously been shocked to learn the real Harry Potter. She could see the respect that her father now had for Harry. She was pulled from her musing when she saw her husband apparate back with Remus Lupin.

Xiana had learned about Remus during one of their memory sharing sessions. Before a union, it was encouraged for both the future groom and bride to share their most intimate memories. This helped to forge a very strong bond early on in their union. She knew that Remus Lupin had been one of his father's best friends. She also knew that Lupin cared a great deal for Harry. In actuality, Harry considered him family. She could do no less.

Harry and Remus ended up apparating on the western grounds of the castle. Remus was quick to recover, and had a look at Harry's true ancestral home for the first time in his life. James had never mentioned it. He probably did not even know that it existed. His first expression was one of awe. This place was huge. The grounds had beautiful trees and a nice pond with a small waterfall. The trees as far as he could see were holly, willows, and red oaks. There were many flowerbeds lining the walkways. He saw Harry turn around and Remus turned himself to see what was happening when he noticed a person approaching. She was tall with long silky raven black hair cascading around her shoulders. She had the most startling sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen. She was very beautiful Remus thought.

Remus immediately recognized the person approaching them. He turned to Harry and said, " I'm sorry Harry, but even your memories do not do her justice. I must say cub, you have real taste in women."

Harry looked at Remus with a silly grin on his face and said, " I have to agree with you Moony. I don't know what she saw in me, but I'll take luck any way I can get it. Maybe it's fates way of making it up to me for the last 16 shitty years of my life."

Xiana was upon them and Harry grabbed her in a fierce hug and a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Xiana smiled at Remus and said, "Welcome home Remus." She then went up to Remus and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

At this point Remus had tears in his eyes. He hugged her back. He could feel the unconditional acceptance from her. He broke from his hug and said, "It's good to finally have a home."

Harry then turned to Remus and echoed his wife's sentiment, "Remus, this is where you belong. This is your home. I have included a special place in the castle for your transformation. This place is safer than Hogwarts, believe me. " Remus looked at Harry with mist in his eyes.

Remus couldn't help feeling that even though so much had been lost earlier that evening, he had gained a lot more. He was back with his cub, he was in a safe place that he could call home, and best of all he no longer depended on those backstabbing Order of the Phoenix fuckers. How dare they use the Phoenix as their symbol. After what they had done to Harry, and how Dumbledore was going to sacrifice James and Lily's son for the so-called greater good had been the last straw. He would never forgive them for the way they had treated Harry. Next time he saw them, there would be hell to pay.

They all went back to the castle discussing their ordeals and taking notes. Harry was more then happy when he heard how his extended family had accepted his union to Xiana. Her whole family was eager to talk to him and train. It never hurt to have more allies. Xiana had arranged for her family to visit next Saturday. The fact that the Zabini family were a well-known pureblood wizarding family and had a very extensive network of ministry and business connection would go a long way in further understanding the key players in the wizengamot. Voldemort was just the start of what he felt he needed to do. When Voldemort was finally taken care off, then he would turn his attention to the rest of the wizarding establishment. Real changes needed to happen and he was going to try his hardest to make that happen.

When they reached the castle, Harry and Xiana decided to give Remus the grand tour and assign his room. Remus for his part could not believe how good the castle looked. The woods, tiles, and marbles were exquisite. The Potter Library was huge. Everything was warm and welcoming. His own room had it's own bathroom and a small library with office. Remus couldn't conceive that this was all his. They then visited the dungeons and he saw his transformation room. It was well designed and had lots of comfort. Remus felt very content. When they were done with the castle, Harry decided to show him the trunk Manor. They went back onto the castle grounds and reached the trunk by the pond. Remus remembered seeing this trunk in Harry's memories back at Grimauld place and knew that it was a unique design.

When they reached the inside of the trunk, Remus was floored, he couldn't believe what Harry had done. Seeing the look on Remus face, Harry went and got his builders book and showed him the theory and how he had created such an expanded living environment in a trunk. After perusing Harry's manual, Remus simply could not form a coherent sentence at the moment. Harry decided to show him the entire trunk and showed him the room where Odin's eye was kept. He told him about the wards that he had installed and preceded to key Remus to every room except the warding crystal room and where Odin's eye was kept. When they were done, they made their way back to the castle where a late supper was waiting for them. Once again, Dobby and Winky had outdone themselves.

When they were done with supper, they retired to the living room to begin planning training sessions, and how they were going to recruit at Hogwarts. Harry filled Remus on all of his training to date. He told him of his plans on how he was going to take the fight to Voldemort, and how he planned to eventually restructure the entire wizengamot and the ministry. He explained how he desired on buying back lands from muggles and build more wizarding enclaves for all magical creatures.

Remus sat and listened to everything Harry had to say. He was very impressed with the level of details he had put into his plans and saw room for improvement. Finally, Harry asked him to look at his plans and see if they could be improved. Remus not only had a home, but he had a job that would be crucial to the reformation. Remus found his voice and said.

"Harry it would be my honor to be a part of your team. I will go over everything and detail where necessary. I promise to leave no stone unturned. " Harry looked at Remus with a huge grin and clasped him on the shoulder.

The next day, they all woke up late and fully rested. Harry told Xiana and Remus that he was going out to do some errands. He had some specific stops to make and once that was done, he would concentrate on training his new generals. He told Remus to take the time and get acquainted with his new home. Xiana had some errands to run herself. She told Harry that she was heading to London to do some shopping. Harry didn't think it to unusual, and told her he would meet her later for supper. With that, they both left to complete their affairs.

Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley first. He needed to see a Mr. Ollivander and keep a promise. He made sure that he was wearing his Basilisk battle robes and cast an elusion charm to make the scorpions disappear. Harry then cast the same charm on his face. The last thing he needed was to meet some member of the Order of the Phoenix. He had seen quite enough of them for a while. When he was done concealing himself, he apparated to Diagon Alley common apparition nodes. He made it there without a sound, and proceeded to Ollivander's.

Within twenty minutes, Harry had reached Ollivander's wand shop. He stepped up and opened the door. He walked inside and noticed that no one was around. Of course, he knew that Ollivander was probably analyzing him from one of his shops corners. True to form, after what seemed like 5 minutes of waiting around the dusty shop, Ollivander made himself know. Ollivander looked carefully at the stranger and finally with a smile on his face said.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today. Surely your wand in working properly?"

Harry looked a little shocked at first that he had been recognized so quickly. The shock faded quickly however and Harry decided to play the game properly.

Harry replied, "Yes, Mr. Ollivander, my Old wand is more then adequate, however I promised you that I would come back when I was able to fashion another wand. So here I am ready to fulfill my promise to you." With those words, Harry pulled out his new wands and laid them on Ollivander's workbench.

Harry also warned Ollivander to look at his wand but to not pick it up, due to the powerful recognition charms put on the wand. He told him that if he picked it up, he would feel a backlash equivalent to a crucio spell.

Ollivander looked at Harry with a grin on his face and approached the bench. He immediately saw that the wand was like nothing he had ever seen. One thing for sure, Ollivander fancied himself an artisan first. What he saw in front of him was nothing short of a work of art. He peered closer and determined that the wand it self was made of some type of metal. How in Merlin's name could this be. Every bit of theory he knew about magical focusing device said that only wood would work properly. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes of thought he looked into Potters fathomless green orbs and said.

" Mr. Potter, you have me at a lost. I cannot for the life of me figure out what this wand is, or how it works. Could you please elucidate the workings of this contraption."

Harry listened to Ollivander and resisted the urge to laugh aloud. No he supposed, to an old wizard steeped in old magical theory, he had no doubt that Ollivander had no clue as to the workings of his new wand. He finally decided to take pity on the old wand maker and pulled out a piece of Naquadah, and threw it at Ollivander who caught the piece and gave the material an in depth visual analysis. Harry noticed Ollivander's confusion, and decided to explain.

Harry said, "What you are looking there is the basis material for my new wand technology. I am sure that in your apprenticeship you must of read about your ancestor Marcel Ollivander and his theory on wand making?"

Ollivander answered, "I seem to remember reading about his theories, but I assure you that they were proven to be a failure. "

Harry replied, " I assure you that his theory was quite sound. Before I show you how my new wand works, I need to ask you for a wizard's oath that you will not reveal this information to anyone. I am not trying to be rude sir, I just need to take extreme caution with whom I share this information. "

Ollivander smiled, adjusted his glasses, and answered, " Mr. Potter, for information such as this, I am willing to do just about anything. I will take the oath." With that, Ollivander carried out with his magical oath. When it was complete, Ollivander turned back to Harry and asked him to continue.

Harry smirked and replied, "Ah, my dear Mr. Ollivander I assure you that your ancestor was most definitely right. If you have a demonstration room, I would like to show you the merit of his theory. The reason it never worked was that no one had the means to fully follow his instructions. His theory stated that if ONE wizard or witch was able to fully charge a crystal shaft with their raw magical energy, then the crystals would act as a powerful focusing lens that was one hundred percent compatible with a wizard or witch magical signature. The material you have in your hand makes it possible to fully charge the crystals because it acts as a magical energy amplifier. "

Ollivander brought Harry to his testing room. In the north end wall, there was a 10 X 5 X 2 solid granite wall for testing spells. Harry pulled out his wand and explained to him step by step how he had made his new wand. He then told him that he was going to use full power on his reducto spell. He positioned himself about 20-feet from the target. He centered himself and said _**Reducto.**_ Immediately the spell came out of his wand amplified a hundred times and struck its target true. The wall was completely obliterated. A normal wand would have simply caused a small hole in the wall.

For his part, Ollivander just stood there with his mouth opening and closing. To say that Ollivander was shocked would be the understatement of the year. When he was done staring at the rubble that used to be his wall, he jumped up and down as if Father Christmas had come early. He finally calmed himself down and turned towards Harry.

Ollivander said, "Do you remember what I told you when you first came to my shop? I told you that you that we could expect great things from you. It looks like you are well on your way to fulfilling those expectations. This discovery on wand making is easily an order of Merlin third class. I wanted to ask you if you would allow me to make those types of wands."

Harry raised one of his eyebrows and said, " My dear Mr. Ollivander, I will allow you to make these types of wands, but only to a select group of people of my choosing. You understand that with Voldemort's return, I need all of the advantages that I can get. I promise that you will have a significant clientele. Due to the blood runes involved in the wand making process, they must be activated on a full moon. I will supply the material and the location of fabrication. I will give 20 galleons for every wand made. When the war is over, I will consider leasing the technology to you to build as many wands as you want. Of course, the core material is hard to come by, and I will have to provide it to you for a fee. Does this arrangement suit you?"

Ollivander was giddy again and said, "The arrangement is more than fair Mr. Potter. I agree to make the wands to those you deem worthy and will use your process. I would only ask that you stay with me during the first wands I make for you, as you are the expert with this new wand making technology."

Harry answered, " It will be my pleasure sir." With that he told Ollivander that when the time was right he would be back sometime after school to give him a portkey. With that business done, Harry went back out into Diagon alley and found himself a quiet alley where no one was present. He pulled out a map of England and located Cambridge University co-ordinate and apparated there. He looked around to get his bearing, and made his way to one of the local pubs the Free Press. According to his sources, it was a popular senior watering hole.

Harry hoped that his Internet contact was real. His second major task for the day was to meet his underground contact here. He made his way to the men's rest room and looked around to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, he pulled out a matchbox size folder and enlarged it. When Harry was done, he made his way out of the restroom and went back to the corner table as he had been instructed to do. A server came over and asked him if he was interested in something to drink. He told him that a pint of McEwen's would be fine. He looked at his folder and reflected on what it contained.

Since discovering his talent for seeing magical signatures and energy flux, he had been pondering how to use this talent to better understand the unforgivables. One of the distinguished challenges to the wizarding world right now was the unforgivables. There were currently no known counter spell to AK and Crucio. This was strange since most other curses had some sort of counter shield. Harry read a passage on his muggle physics books about wavelength and natural oscillating frequency. He found out that muggles used electronic instrument to measure and analyze real time frequency.

Harry bought a Frequency spectrum analyzer and after a very frustrating learning curve found how to apply it to measuring magical energy. With Xiana's help, they ended up firing every spell that they knew including the unforgivables. These spells were repeated many times over. They ended up damaging many recording head. During their experimentation, they must have destroyed over 120 heads.

After spending roughly $30,000 pounds on his experiments, they had complete frequency records of all the spells they knew. There was a reason for doing this. The more experimental data they had to work with, the more accurate the mathematical models would be. It didn't matter if you were dealing with wizard or muggle mathematics. Mathematics was the universal language that glued all of the sciences together.

Harry figured that since magic was a very refined energy, it could be measured. Anything that could be measured could be mathematically broken down. He took roughly a year in flux time to record, categorize, and break down the individual frequency into mathematical equations.

He figured that if he could mathematically understand the various frequencies making up a spell then he could find the inverse functions of those frequencies, which would give him the counter spell. Harry started on this project and realized very quickly why no counter spell had been developed for the unforgivables as of yet. A spell could be made up of anywhere from 30 to 140 individual frequency patterns. Amazing enough each frequency was made up of 30 independent variables as represented by the regressed polynomial. These variables represented emotional strength, transfiguration element, charm element, position of the moon, stance, light spectrum element, raw magical power, ambient natural magic strength, …ect.

An inverse frequency had to be mathematically deciphered for every frequency making up a spell. In the case of the unforgivables, they consisted of a 120 frequency for crucio and a maximum of 140 different frequencies for Avada Kadavra. Each of these frequencies was made up of a 30th order polynomial. To figure out the counter frequency to these spells would require 1.5E83 manual calculations to arithmetically decipher the spell. No magical person could possibly carry out these calculations manually in their lifetime.

Who ever figured out the unforgivables must have been one of those idiot savants or a certifiable wacko. That person must have been an arithmancy genius. Harry knew his own limitations, and realized that muggle know how could perhaps help wizard kind once again. Muggle science was very advanced, and this is where their computer savvy would come in handy. Harry came up with the idea to hire some muggles to write a software program that would help break down spells and find their counter. If the software was accurate, then all he needed was a fast computer to carry out the repetitive calculations.

Two weeks ago, when he was surfing the Internet he came across a web page describing cyber hackers. He figured out how to contact them. Harry did some more research, and found out that hackers were an elite group of people who wrote very harmful codes to disrupt regular muggle government and industrial activity.

Harry figured that these were exactly the type of people he was looking for. They were discreet, operated in the shadows and had the potential brains to figure out his problem. Harry figured that they should have the brainpower and know how to design a custom software program.. There were many challenges that they would have to overcome. The hardest part would be to figure out the wand's geometric pattern. The software needed to distinguish if the counter spell was a charm, jinx, curse, or a combination of the above. Harry's cover story for the muggles designing the software was going to be that it was for deciphering ancient languages. They wouldn't know the difference because the spells they were working the equations from were Latin, Scandinavian, and Sumerian.

Harry thought it was a long shot, but he had nothing to loose. If it succeeded, it would give his troops a tremendous advantage. Most of wizard kind had such a distaste of muggles, that using muggle strength to solve some of their problems would never occur to them. Thank god, he had no such prejudice he thought. Yes, he had a bad experience with muggles in the form of his aunt and uncle, but he knew that not every muggle was like them. Harry looked down at his watch and was beginning to worry that his contact wouldn't show up. Finally, Harry noticed some one wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, which had red Greek letters Phi, Gamma, Theta on the front. He was also wearing dark denim jeans and black doc martins.

The man approached him and said, "I am lost at sea?"

Harry answered "Seek the north star Sirius. "

The man sat down, and turned his back and nodded towards the northeast corner of the pub and another figure started making his way to their table. That person turned out to be a girl. She too was wearing a black sweatshirt with a hood on. She sat at the table and pulled off her hood. She had dirty blond hair with deep brown eyes. Her face was plane but Harry could clearly see the intelligence behind them. The first person did the same thing and Harry noticed that he had black hair and deep blue eyes.

They looked at each other and Harry used his legiliments ability to read their thoughts. He read that they were very serious about this job, and that they needed funds very bad. He found out that they were both working on their computer science PhD. Satisfied with his scans he reached out with his hand and introduced himself. The woman introduced herself as Terminal Reboot, and the man called himself Techno Mage. Harry raised his eyebrows at the man's cyber call sign. They were both members of the hackers group _**Root Access**_. They both sported earrings and Harry could tell that they had real attitudes.

Harry not wanting to waste any more time finally said, " I'm glad to be finally meeting you. I have a job that requires some discretion and I came across your group in cyber space. I got the idea that maybe I could hire your group to code me designer software. Money is not an issue, however I need you to look at the math involved and tell me up front if you can do this or not. I do not wish to waste your or my time."

The man looked at his notepad, and his various frequency recordings. He and the girl exchanged his notes back and forth. They were muttering all sorts of mathematical and computer jargon that left Harry feeling like a second rate.

After what must have been 20 minutes of close examination, Techno Mage said, " Well from what I can see, these are fairly complex math series. It will take some time to develop the satchel codes. It will probably take four to six months to code and debug the software with a four people team."

He looked into Harry's eyes and said," I'll have to ask you for half the payment up front."

Harry replied, "How much do you want upfront?"

The man replied, "That will be sixty thousand pounds up front and another sixty thousand when the software is complete. Take it or leave it."

Harry sat there and gave them each a piercing glare and finally said "No problems." Harry had an amused look on his face. He looked around the pub to make sure that no one was looking and pulled out the money and handed it over to them. The state of shock on their faces was priceless. Earlier that day he had converted eighty thousand pounds from galleons in case this problem presented itself.

Harry gave them a muggle postal address, so that they could contact him if they needed some clarification. He used the post office located two blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry also set up a meeting with them for November 24 for an update on the software. Harry knew that from their minds that they would not try to cheat him. For one thing, they enjoyed challenges, and looked at his problem as just that. Second thing was that they were strapped for cash, so they were not going to pass up on the additional sixty thousand pounds. They now knew that he meant business, and so they were motivated. Satisfied about his new arrangement, Harry left and found himself in the back of the pub. He looked around to make sure that no one was there and apparated back to Potter castle.

By the time he got back to the castle it was nearly 3:30 pm. Harry went to his trunk manor to make sure that everything was properly organized for when Luna, Neville, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Remus showed up. They were going to jump start their training prior to school starting. His first priority was to teach them Occlumency and Dark Arts 101. A great part of their training would include dueling, advanced combat and transfiguration charms. If time permitted, he would include battle strategies and tactics. All of them had taken some vacation time to attend camp active pain.

In the meantime, Harry needed to develop better ways to incorporate his ancient dark arts knowledge into battle strategies. He also needed to devote some time to developing better communications between his key members. Owls were nice, but quaint. Wizard kind needed to get up to speed on modern communication. The problem was Hogwarts and to some extent his own castle. The powerful wards interfered with muggle electronics. The ambient magical energy tended to fry some of the more sensitive part in muggle electronics.

Harry figured he needed to find better insulator and filters for the electronic. He was going to devote some time to the problem. He made sure that he bought four more iceboxes that are magical. With all of the days spent in training and his tutors, he needed to replenish them. He bought an Italian, Greek, French, and English meal plan. Harry had developed a taste for a variety of different foods. He then decided to go check his potions lab. He needed to make more Naquadah blood potions and some bone strengthening potions. Harry figured that he would share many of his secrets with his friends but not all of them. Sun-Tzu always said to always keep a secret or two in you back pocket just in case.

Meanwhile, Xiana was in the bathroom reading the muggle instruction on the box. She had stepped out earlier and had gone to London to do some shopping and went to a muggle drug store. She knew that tomorrow Neville and Luna were coming for training, and Xiana did not want to go into flux time if she was pregnant. Xiana initially planned to wait for her period, but circumstances had forced her to find out sooner. Truth be told, she knew in the back of her mind that she was, and just wanted to confirm it. After about 20 minutes, the little stick turned blue. She repeated the experiment once more time and the stick turned blue again. Xiana had a big smile on her face and was ecstatic.

Well flextime was out of the question for her. She did not want to tell Harry right away, she wanted to tell the whole family at the same time. She needed to find a good excuse to stay at the castle while Harry was training in flux time. She needed time to prepare to receive her parents anyway. She was also going to ask Dobby and Winky to help her fix the bedroom connected to their master bedroom and turn it into a nursery. She also needed to keep up with her dueling. No animagus transformation until the baby was born. Xiana was starting to get a feel on how much her life was going to change. She made sure to banish her pregnancy test kit and left the bathroom. She did not notice that she was humming a lullaby to herself.

Harry finished up with his preparations, and made his way back to the castle. It was nearly 6:00 pm and Harry needed to wash up and get ready for suppertime. He made his way to the kitchen and found Dobby and Winky happily preparing supper. Dobby was the first to notice Harry and came running and tackled him at the knees. Dobby said

"Oh, Master Harry Potter Sir! How is you day going Sir?" Shortly after Winky came running and curtsied to him.

Harry couldn't help smiling at the both of them and lowered himself to their level and said " How are my two favorite elf's in the world doing today?" They were both so emotional, and Winky replied

"We are doing fine master, we is so happy to be bonded to great wizard Harry Potter sir."

Harry replied, " I am the lucky one, I have two wonderful addition to my family." By now both elf's were balling. They were strange creatures elf. When they were done with their display of emotions, they both smiled and went back to preparing supper. Harry shook his head smiling and made his way to the library and met up with Remus.

Harry said, "Hey Remus, how was your first day of exploration?"

Remus turned around and smiled when he saw his cub, "It was fantastic Harry, you did a great job on this place."

Harry replied, "Well I had an awful lot of help from Dobby and Winky and from by better half of course." He said with a grin. Remus just chuckled.

Harry then said, "Well I think it will be time for supper real soon. Hope you are hungry, if I know these two, they will make enough for an army."

Remus replied, "Don't worry cub, I'm famished. I ended up skipping lunch, I was so engrossed by your library. My God you have some rare tomes in here."

Harry answered." Yah, I have barely scratched the surface on some of them. Well now that I am in my true home, and magic is not considered a dirty word, I'll be able to get through all of these tomes in time. Come on let's go to the living room."

When they got there, they met up with Xiana and chatted about their day. They had an aperitif and Winky came into the living room to let them know that supper was ready. Once again, they had a wonderful supper, followed with dessert. When they were done, Xiana told Harry that she wanted to stay in the castle until her parents came over.

She explained that she wanted everything to go smooth, and wanted to redo some decorating. Harry thought about it and decided that his meeting with his in laws was indeed important. First impression counted for a lot. Harry told her that she was not going to miss out much, because she knew all of it. He did ask her to continue with her martial arts and some spell casting. She kissed him soundly and told him not to worry.

He hated that one thing about flux time. There was no way for her to contact him while in flux. He didn't like the fact that he was going to be away from her for a whole month, but he needed to get his army started, and for that to happen he had to start with well trained officers. Harry made sure that her wedding ring was keyed to the other trunk Manors just in case something went wrong while he was training. Harry had full confidence in his wards, but it always paid to have extra insurance.

Harry bid good night to Remus and went to his bedroom office to work on a training schedule. After about an hour of revising and formulating plans, he was satisfied with his schedule.

_**August 23-29 Odin's Months**_

5:30-7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set of muscle arm, then chess, arms, legs…est. Include 30 min of Tai Chi

7:00-7:15 showers

7:15-8:00 am Breakfast

8:00- 10:00 am Martial Arts /Body Magic/Normal Apparition.

10:00-11:30 Dark Arts Theory/ Practice (Necron's Books)

11:30- 12:00 launch

12:00- 1:00 pm Dueling Transfiguration

1:00- 2:00 pm Dueling Charms

2:00-4:00 pm Dueling Practice

4:00-6:00 pm Battle Strategies/Muggle Science

6:00-7:00 Supper

7:00-9:00 Occlumency/ Medical Potions (alternate every other day)

9:00-11:00 Leisure time. Do as you please.

Harry figured that the next seven months in flux time would be sufficient time to bring his inner circle to a respectable lethal level. They would become quite competent in the disciplines he had outlined. Next full moon, he would make sure that they have brand new wands attuned to their magical signature. Harry went to bed and was soon followed by Xiana.

Harry nestled his wife to him and fell into a blissful sleep. He woke up early and went for his usual physical exercise. When he was done, he showered and went down for a large breakfast. He met up with Remus, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur. Xiana showed up shortly after and they all sat down to a large breakfast. Harry was a bit sad, he would not see Xiana for a month. They finished breakfast and Harry gave Xiana a long passionate kiss. She told him that they would see each other soon and to train hard.

They all left for the trunk manor. Once inside, everyone was settled into his or her respective room. Not long after they came down, they heard the portkey room activate and went to greet Luna and Neville. After mutual greetings, Harry showed them to their rooms and they got started on their training.

_**28 weeks later Odin Time**_

Harry woke up and everyone had already left the trunk manor. Bill, Charlie, and Fleur had gone back to work, and Remus was going back to the castle to relax. Neville and Luna went back to Longbottom Manor. These last seven months had been truly spectacular. His inner circle was now very proficient Occlumens. Harry was very proud of them, they were now truly lethal. They had mastered the books of Necron. Harry had thought them some very simple parseltongue magic.

Now that Neville's block was removed, he had made astounding progress. He was now easily the best dueler of his inner circle. He had even beaten Remus. Luna and Neville had spent most of their free time at night studying their sixth and 7th year NEWT level courses. They had made extensive use of his potions lab. Since there was no slimy greasy git bothering Neville, he had spent a considerable amount of time learning potions the proper way. Harry had stepped in when Luna could not. They were nearly finished with their seventh NEWT material.

Harry had made plans for when they returned to Hogwarts. During the weekends they would all portkey to his trunk manor by the lake and they would flextime the weekends. By the end of September, Neville and Luna will have finished their 7th year NEWT material. The idea was for all of them to write their NEWT next spring. Harry knew that he would be bored out of his skull going back to Hogwarts, but he needed to be there to recruit and train his future army.

Going to Hogwarts would also provide a front for his excursions. No one knew that he could apparate out of Hogwarts. He planned to be very active in disrupting moldy warts plans this coming year. He needed to keep the snake disorganized and prevent him from gaining in strength while he trained his army. In any case, Harry was sure that the final battle would occur at Hogwarts. He planned to devote most of his class time into figuring out how to dispose of Voldemort for the last time.

He planned to use Neville and Luna a lot to train the others. He needed them to become teachers to the new recruit. In fact, most of their coming year would be devoted to bringing the next batch of scorpion soldiers up to speed. Harry had read extensively on muggle warfare. If one thing was drilled into his brain, it was the need for an expertly trained army. An all-volunteer army sharing your ideals and not co-hersed or forced to agree with you was going to be their strength. Moldy shorts army was mostly made up of scared conscript. This is why Harry needed his officers free of schoolwork and devote as much of their time to teaching and training.

By next spring, Neville and Luna would be more than ready to write their NEWT. Harry planned to write his before Halloween. He was going to keep this little bit of information from the old bastard and the ministry for as long as he could. Harry knew that eventually everyone would find out who the scorpion sorcerer was. When the war was over, he needed his NEWT to function in the magical world. Therefore, that little bit of administration had to be finished.

Another good thing to come out of these last seven months Harry thought, was the fact that he had discovered a way to make electronic work with magic. His discovery came from his muggle warfare and physics books. Large magical concentrations such as Hogwarts create a continuous broadband, of high-intensity, short-duration burst of electromagnetic energy. The electromagnetic pulses consist of a continuous frequency spectrum. Most of the energy is distributed throughout the lower frequencies between 3 Hz and 30 kHz. These stray frequencies are enough to induce harmful voltage and current spikes in muggle electronics.

Muggle army buy specialized communication that have advanced metallic and filters shielding to protect against harmful EMP. Harry only needed to find a company that tailored to muggle army's and buy communications from them. Harry figured his best bet was to target low-key American company. They were a lot easier to access then European ones. He would make his search before he went back to Hogwarts. Harry finished packing his clothes and made his way back to the castle.

Meanwhile Remus was busy putting some books back into the library and was thinking back on his last month in flux time. Remus never realized how much magic he was oblivious too until he started studying the dark arts. Along with his study, he had become a much better duelists and fighter. Remus was confident that he could now take on three fully trained Auror and not even break a sweat. Remus knew that he had always been very talented at defense. He always took pride in his dueling abilities, until he started practicing against his cub. If Remus were honest with himself, he would admit to being very awed at Harry's powers. No matter how hard he tried, Harry could whip his butt, in no time flat. Lily and James would be so proud of their son, he sure was.

Remus recalled one defining moment of Harry's powers. Just two weeks ago, Harry wanted to know where everyone was in his or her dueling capacity. He had everyone gather in a circle and proposed that they all duel against him. Remus thought that he had a death wish. Looking at everyone, he saw a look of anguish on their faces.

Remus knew that Harry was an exceptional dueler but what he saw that evening would stay marked in his head forever. All six of them formed a circle around Harry. Remus could tell that even Neville seemed to believe that Harry had bit off more then he could chew. Harry began by telling everybody to throw everything they had at him. He told them to show no mercy. Harry counted down and when he reached zero, everyone shouted all forms of curses at him. Some were extremely dangerous, but Harry didn't seem to have a care in the world.

What came next was a ballet of the assassins. Harry moved with such speed and grace that it seemed that he was possessed. Using the weirding way, Harry moved with the speed of a vampire and the strength of a werewolf. He was jumping, kicking, and uttering curses that were toying with them. Remus himself managed to cast six curses at Harry before he went down. He was the fourth opponent to go down that night. The last person to go down was Neville. After fifteen minutes of hard core dueling, Neville ended up stunned. Last man standing was Harry. After many counter curses and healing potions. Everyone was back on their feet and shaking their heads.

Harry had several cuts and bruises and his left forearm and right leg. They both looked black and blue, but he was still last person standing. Remus never realized how powerful Harry was until that duel. Looking around all of the other faces that night, he knew he was not alone thinking that. With all of their training, they knew that they could match a pack of death eaters any day, however fighting Harry was a very different scenario. Remus now realized why that battle in France was no mere fluke. For the first time in a very long time, Remus now held hope that there was someone one who could finally match Voldemort and potentially beat him. With these thoughts in his head and a big smile on his face, Remus went back to the library and picked out ancient tomes on arcane magic.

_**August 29, Longbottom Manor**_

Meanwhile back at Longbottom manor, Neville and Luna were sitting at a nice table in his grandmothers' greenhouse. They were of course discussing all that they had leaned from Harry these last seven months. Neville couldn't believe all of the changes he experienced. Neville now felt that he had come into his own. Harry made him see that he was not weak and timid. Harry believed in him, and that had been all that he needed to find his path. He owed Harry so much, they had become very close friends these past seven months.

Neville knew that this year was going to be special. A reckoning was coming and a lot of old, scores would be settled one way or another. Harry had shared his vision for a new wizarding world, and both Luna and him believed in his vision of a new wizarding world. He wanted to bring true equality and freedom. Harry wanted to establish a new system of governance, based on true democratic ideals, both the wizengamot and the ministry needed to be burned down for the new system to take effect.

He looked at Luna, his girlfriend for over five months now. Neville had already admitted to himself that he loved her. Yes, Luna was eccentric, however that just made her interesting not loony. Truth be told, she was one of the most intelligent, and caring person he knew. He was afraid for her, but he couldn't help it, loving someone made you feel that way. The best way for them to come out of this war alive and well was to keep doing what they had started. Learn how to fight, and fight to win.

One thing that Harry had drilled into their heads was to show no mercy in battle. Neville knew that he would never reach Harry's level of dueling, but then again he was in a class by himself. Their last duel against him had certainly proven that. The speed, power, and dueling finesse that he had shown them were inspiring. Neville couldn't help admiring Harry. Harry was the bravest, most loyal person you could have at you side. He was also extremely intelligent, cunning, and ruthless.

Neville considered Harry like the brother he never had. Their circumstances were so similar. Their parents had been best friends. Voldemort had taken their parents away from them. They had both been ridiculed by the wizarding world. Most people thought that he was a weak wizard with no discernible talent. These same people thought that Harry was a deluded, attention-seeking brat. Oh, yes he thought, the wizarding public. These bastards are worse than death eaters. They are spineless cowards who can't fight for themselves, thus putting people in position to fight for them, and then at the end of the day, getting rid of these people once they outlived their usefulness, or when they feel threatened. It was time to get rid of all these spineless shits he thought. Neville made a solemn promise to be with Harry at the final battle, his own honor demanded no less. Neville was brought out of his musing by Luna when she uttered.

"Neville? Are you O.K, you seemed angry for some reason?" Neville looked up into Luna's silver blue eyes and smiled. Neville replied

"Sorry love, I was just thinking about all the hardship Harry and I have had to deal with." The last was said in a sad tone.

Luna looked at her boyfriend, stood up, and went to sit on his lap. She looked up at his cinnamon eyes and said "I know what pain is love. I saw my mother die with my own eyes. Remember that there is a balance in the universe. Eventually fate will smile on us also, if not then Harry will kick fates ass for us."

Neville laughed at that and replied "You are right love. Harry is stubborn enough to bend fate I think." They then kissed passionately before they broke apart. They spent another hour holding each other talking about Harry's plan for recruiting and how to best avoid any suspicion from the headmaster. They both agreed that using the chamber of secret was a brilliant idea for training. They kept talking until Luna had to go back home. They would see each other on the Hogwarts Express. They didn't need to take the train now that they could apparate by map. One of their missions was to gage the waters with the other students. Try to find out what their opinion were regarding the ministry and Voldemort. One person they needed to talk to was Ginny Weasley.

**August 29, 4:00 pm Headmaster Office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

An outsider looking into the headmasters' office would have noticed an elderly man with a very long and white beard pacing around his office. In fact, this man had been doing that a lot this past week. People who knew him would say that he had aged a lot this past seven days. The man doing all the pacing and muttering to himself was none other than the proclaimed light wizard Albus Dumbledore.

Albus was looking at Fawkes deep in thought. He was trying to find a way out of his current mess. He had lost his pawn. It would take a miracle to get it back. One of his main problem was that he didn't know wither the boy was dark or not. Truth be told, Albus was still trying to figure out how Harry had managed to apparate out of his anti apparition wards. He had put an awful lot of his power in the anti apparition field, yet the boy had simply slipped through them like a hot knife in butter.

Albus was a very frustrated man lately. The only weapon capable of defeating Voldemort had managed to wiggle out of his grasp, and managed to develop a major independent streak to boot. Albus had been shocked at the boy's ruthlessness. He knew that their was a risk that he would be caught at some point, however he never planned on strategy being found out this soon. The boy held some very nasty cards over his head.

This could not continue, he had to find a way to discredit the boy someway, without driving him even further from his sphere of influence. The problems with the boy were not his only pressing problem. There was this Scorpion Sorcerer running around killing people as if it was the most natural thing in the world. This wizard could pose a very real threat to his influence and power. He had to find out who it was and put a stop to him somehow. The Order of the Phoenix had to be seen as the guardians of the light.

Well one problem at a time Albus thought. He needed to get Harry back under his influence. He now knew that the link between Harry and Voldemort was completely severed. His headaches were certainly a testament to the boys mind magic. He needed to make the boy believe that only he could give him the training he needed to defeat Voldemort. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was powerful. He was powerful enough to challenge him eventually. The best way to contain Harry was to eventually play Fudge against Harry. In time, Fudge could be fed some false information about Harry planning an eventual take over of the ministry. The man was so paranoid concerning the boy-who-lived that he would do anything to contain him. Perhaps a trial for murdering Voldemort would be enough to put the boy in Azkaban.

The first step was to find a way to make the boy drop his lawsuit on him. Maybe he could make the boy attack one of his teacher. Severus would certainly go along with his plan, if it meant tormenting the boy. Perhaps a set up was needed. Attacking a teacher was punishable by expulsion. Surely, the boy would do anything not to be thrown out of Hogwarts. After all, in the wizarding world, one needed their NEWT to hold any kind of position. Albus kept thinking and plotting long into the night.

**August 30, Potter Manor**

The Zabini's were gathered in their living room holding on to the portkey that their daughter had given them. They were going to visit their daughter at Potter residence. Michael let everyone know that this was a formal affair, and that nothing but their best turn out would be tolerated. The Zabini family was a very prim and proper family. Ancient customs and protocols had to be followed according to the occasion at hand. Michael looked down at his watch and counted down. He finally said.

"Hang on everyone, portkey is activating. "

The portkey activated and they all managed to land on their feet. The first thing that Blaise noticed was that they were some where on the cost of England. The second thing he noticed was how big Potter's residence was. Currently his family were standing on a beautiful terrace, and as he looked up he noticed Potter castle. It took an awful lot to impress the Zabini's but as of now Blaise could tell from the looks on his family's faces that they were truly impressed with the Potter estate.

Michael looked at the path and noticed both his daughter and Harry walking together holding hands. Walking behind them must have been Remus Lupin. Xiana was wearing a beautiful black robe with sapphire trims decorated with silver runes. Harry was also wearing a beautiful black robe with emerald trims also decorated with silver runes. Harry's uncle, Remus Lupin was wearing a sky blue robe with an emerald trim and silver rune inscribed on the trim.

Michael had to admit that a picture of Harry in a pensive did not do his son in law justice. Michael could tell that the lad was over six feet tall, he was very well built and carried an air of charisma about him. Michael knew that this was not a man to be intimidated.

Blaise for his part noticed his sister and his brother in law coming along the path. God, Potter looked different he thought. The closer they got to him, the more he could feel the man's aura. There was definitely an aura of power about the man. He was a lot taller and built than he remembered in their last school year. His hair was jet black and was tied in a wavy ponytail that stopped between his shoulder blades.

The most striking feature about the man was his eyes. They were emerald green and seemed to be shining like a neon sign. He went to his mother and in the pureblood etiquette he kissed her hand and welcomed her as Lady Zabini. He then went to his twin sister and kissed her hand. Next came a formal handshake with his father using the formal greeting. Finally, Harry faced him and extended his hand while uttering the traditional greetings. Blaise was impressed by his knowledge of wizarding etiquette and his formality.

Michael was the first to speak, "Harry, it is an honor to meet you. I and my family would like to extend our thanks for your hospitality."

Harry smiled and answered, "My home, is your home. It pleases me greatly to finally meet you all. Xiana has told me so much about you. It is an honor to welcome the most noble and ancient house of Zabini."

Michael replied, "It is an honor to accept the warmth and hospitality of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. " Both man came face to face and formally greeted each other by clasping each other's forearms. Harry introduced Remus to all of Xiana family members and they slowly made their way to the castle.

Harry explained the history of Potter castle. He told them about the renovations and the landscaping of the grounds. He explained the different protection mechanism safeguarding the castle. They entered the castle, and Xiana gave her family a tour of her home while Harry and Remus followed close by. It was obvious that her family loved his home. Her mother who was very gifted in the arts, knew style when she saw it. Xiana's mother absolutely loved the obsidian columns throughout the castle.

Xenna loved how the marble tiles, wood finish, and the colors of the castle were perfectly blended together. After spending an hour touring the castle, they made their way to the living room for some refreshment. Blaise looked at Harry in a completely different light. His sister had done very well, for herself he thought. Looking into her eyes, it was evident that she loved Harry with deep passion. He looked over at his twin and then his parents and he could tell that they were as impressed as he was. They were called to supper by Dobby and Winky.

Everyone enjoyed the supper. Xiana's father broached the subject of the wizengamot with Harry. Michel said.

"Harry, Xiana told me that you wanted to find out about the inner workings of the wizengamot, and who the key players are, is that so?"

Harry replied, "Yes sir, I need a better education on the inner workings of the wizengamot in order to properly carry my plans."

Michael raised an eye brow and with and inkling of what was coming replied, "What plans would that be Harry."

Harry knew that he had to pick his words carefully. Harry wanted to see what their true feelings were regarding the policies of the wizengamot and the ministry. Harry looked straight into Michael eyes and said.

" The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…ect." When Harry was finished, Xiana's family was rendered speechless. Seeing that no spoke, Harry continued.

" You see sir, I know that when the time comes, I will defeat the dark lord. The problem is what do we do after he is defeated. I have no doubt that Dumbledore in conjunction with the ministry, will find some way to incarcerate me, because they will fear me. They will object to my methods of fighting the dark lord and label me an evil wizard. " Harry could see that they were absorbing his words, but no one dared speak while he was talking, so he continued.

"Sir, you should consider the fact that peace could not be achieved even by helping the Ministry. What happens after that? Should we find it in ourselves once again to help the Ministry rise up again over Voldemort? Deep down, I know that our efforts would be useless Sir, because these people are already too corrupt to build anew. The system is already rotten. The system has become a huge maw that feeds on corruption, prejudice, and fear. Under the current system, even If we ever achieved peace, that peace would be short-lived as the Ministry whose duty is to uphold it doesn't even care for it, thus it would only spark new troubles, new factions of discontented and unsettled people. Even if you put new leaders, it would be futile, as the system would eat these leaders. There are too many temptations in the Ministry, Sir. They would give in, one way or another."

Harry took a sip of wine and continued with his speech, " Is that the government we want to uphold Sir? Do we fight to the death, and leave the fruits of our success to weak and incompetent fools? " Harry looked to his audience and decided to leave them with his last thoughts, before the debate started. He looked at Xiana who gave him a slight nod to continue. Harry finally finished by saying.

"If we truly desire things to change, it must be a total change. We must abolish the old system and build anew, a much better one. A truly democratic system. We'll clear away the apathetic, the ungrateful ones, those people who would condemn you when all you did was fight the dark and obtain revenge. The Ministry and the people have proven their ineptitude for good governance hundreds of times Sir. They betray people just to save their own skin. They must learn from this mistake. Moreover, I'm afraid by fighting for them the way Dumbledore is doing, they won't learn anything. It must be learned with pain to ensure that the message if fully understood by the masses. Otherwise, history will only repeat itself."

It was Brianna, who spoke first, "Harry, how do you plan to fight Voldemort and the ministry at the same time. Surely your resources would be spread far to thin."

Harry smiled at her and replied, " My plan it to steal Voldemort's resources, and use the proceeds to usurp the wizengamot. I will use their own sins against them. You see, like any other army, Voldemort needs some sort of financial support to raise and maintain his army. They do not all fight for him out of the goodness of their heart. Part of the plan I have is to seek and take his financial centre. I know that some of the purebloods that are following his banner are rich, however even they do not have enough resources to bribe all of the spy's that work at the ministry. No, he must be getting his financial acumens from somewhere else. This is what I am going to find out this fall. This will be part one of the plan."

Blaise had a very cunning smile on his face and said, " It's a pity, you were not a Slytherin Harry. You would have made my house proud." Harry looked at Blaise and with a wicked grin replied.

"It is better this way Blaise. The old fool will never suspect that a Gryffindor has that level of cunning. Just so you know, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." They both laughed, along with the rest of the family.

At that point, three things happened, both Blaise and Brianna told Harry that they had taken a wizards oath to follow him and watch his back. They also wanted to be trained in the dark arts. Harry welcomed them as family and allies. He told them that he planned on setting up the weekend during school days in flux time for training. The second thing that happened was that Michael agreed with most of what Harry said, and agreed to help him with the wizengamot. He would provide a detailed portfolio of all the wizengamot members. Xiana delivered the last and most important news of the night. She told the family that she was with child. The whole table erupted in cheers. Harry had tears in his eyes. He ran around the table and gave her a big hug and a kiss. He finally said.

"That's why you didn't want to come into flex time, you suspected that you were pregnant?" By this time, her whole family along with Remus came over to offer their support. Xiana's parents were very happy. It was Blaze who uttered the first words.

"Damn Potter, you don't waste any time do you?"

Harry replied, " Well you know what they say, no time like the present." Harry had a thousand questions for Xiana, but they could wait until tomorrow. He wanted to savor this gift tonight.

Michael spoke up and said, "Well it's getting late, and we should be getting back to the manor. Harry I'll be keeping in touch through Xiana. Don't be afraid to get a hold of me if you need anything."

Harry replied, " I won't Sir. Blaise, Brianna, I'll be seeing you at school."

With that, the Zabini clan took the floo back to their home. Xiana, came over and grabbed Harry in a big hug and said.

"Thank you love, for making this a very successful family gathering." With that, Harry gave her another passionate kiss and said.

"Anytime love. Well I think it's time to get some rest, because I don't mind telling you that I am knackered. Good night Remus."

Remus smiled and said "Good night you two. See you tomorrow."

Although quite fatigued, Harry still had a hard time falling asleep. He was going to be a father. This summer would go down as the biggest change of his life. He was much more secure in who he was and what he wanted. The news about his wife's pregnancy was even more impetus for him to make sure that he lived to see his children grow up. He felt his wife snuggle up to him, and the warmth of her body finally allowed him to fall asleep.

_**September 1**_

Harry was looking at his watch, and noticed that it was nearly 5:30 pm. He decided to apparate into Gryffindor tower, and makes his way to the great hall just before the first years arrived. There was no way he was going to stay in at Hogwarts for this school year. Late last nigh, Harry apparated to his favorite spot by the lake at Hogwarts and secured one of his trunk manor there. He then set up the complex parseltongue wards that would hide and protect the trunk manor. These included blood wards, elusion charms, perimeter alerts, and other nasty surprises for the uninvited.

To only way to reach, the trunk was by trunk-to-trunk floo or using his specialized way of apparating. Harry made sure to include normal anti apparition and portkey wards as part of the trunk defenses. His elf's had just finished his seventh trunk, and he place that one in the Potter castle library so that Xiana could travel from the castle to the lake undetected. Now that she was pregnant, the only safe way to travel for her was by floo.

The other bit of administration that Harry completed yesterday was to put an order with a company called Spy Links Ltd. They specialized in military communication and surveillance equipment. He placed a special order for cell phone, tracking bugs, and infrared detectors. Part of his plan involved gathering intelligence inside the castle.

Every one knew how to install listening charms and how to counter them. Harry figured that no one would think to look for disguised muggle electronic equipment. For one thing, they could not be tracked using magic, because using magic did not create these items. Therefore, they had no magical signature to track them by. The other reason for using this equipment was that everyone believed that muggle electronics did not work at Hogwarts due to the ambient magic, therefore no one would think to look for it.

Harry just hoped that his theory was sound, otherwise he would be taking much greater risk getting his information. The stuff would take four weeks to be delivered. He gave the company his storage address. He would ask Dobby to go pick up his order when it got to England.

Meanwhile, on the Hogwarts express, Neville and Luna were doing everything in their power from loosing their temper and hexing Hermione and Ron into oblivion. Hermione and Ron were trying to turn people against Harry by character assassination. They both believed that Harry was turning dark for killing Kreacher and attacking the headmaster. Finally, Neville's patience broke, and bellowed.

"Harry is not the traitor, you are the fucking traitors. You are the ones who deceived him. You are the ones who went behind his back. Fuck me, the headmaster tells him that he was going to sacrifice him for the good of the wizarding world, and you expect him to just nod and agree to it. Oh, sorry you didn't expect Luna and me to know this little bit of knowledge did you. Yes you see we were fortunate enough to see that particular confrontation though his memories in a pensive."

By then both Hermione and Ron had turned white as sheets, but recovered quickly enough. Hermione replied, " The point is, he killed for no reason. No one is denying that what Kreacher did was wrong, but that is still no excuse for killing the elf. We are better than that. Death eaters kill for no reason. When we stoop to their level, we become just like them. If Harry can kill so easily, then he is no different than a death eater." She said the last bit in her know it all tone as usual.

Neville sneered at the both of them and shot back, "Gee, it must be nice sitting in your white ivory tower, waxing philosophy while REAL soldiers are preparing to fight this war. I wonder if you would still feel the same way, if you saw death eaters' rape, torture and kill your mother. I wonder if you would still stand on your light pedestal if those same death eaters raped and sodomized you. In case you haven't read your history, check back on the last war with Voldemort. The light side was loosing badly until a one-year-old baby put an end to it. Dumbledore is not the right leader for this war."

Ron finally spoke up and said, "Oh, and I suppose we should all follow the recommendation of the squib here since he has fought so many wars, and defeated so many dark wizards. Gee Longbottom go back to your house plants, and let real wizards and witches deal with the tough issues."

Neville pulled out his wand so fast that Ron didn't even have time to react, and yelled _flipendo._ The spell was cast with such fury that Ron was lifted off his feet and smashed his head against the back wall of the cabin. He fell down in a heap dazed and confused. Neville hissed.

"How is that for a house plant loving squib, you dick head. Name your time and place prat, and I'll show you this squib's power." Luna put a calming hand on Neville, because the air around him was starting to crackle. Luna managed to say

"Let's get out of here of here Neville, the air is really starting to get foul." They both left the compartment to go talk with some Ravenclaw's.

Ginny who had been in the compartment with them was just stunned. Her world was crashing like a house of cards. Harry was estranged from the Order, and he hated Ron and Hermione. Even Neville and Luna were fighting with her brother and Hermione. She was so confused, she didn't know whom to turn to anymore. She clearly understood why Harry was breaking away from Dumbledore and the Order. If she were in Harry's shoes, she would have reacted the same way. One thing for sure, although she did not voice her opinion, she did not agree with her prat of a brother. She needed to talk to Bill. He always gave her good, sound advice. First thing she would do this week is owl Bill to meet her. She was brought back from her musing when Draco Malfoy and the goon squad showed up.

Draco entered the compartment and found the weasel in a heap, the mudblood fawning over him and the weaslet lost in space. Draco smirked and said

"Well, well, well! Look boys, the mudblood has finally understood her position in the wizarding world. She is on her knees, before a pureblood. Good to see you are learning your place bitch. The weasel here probably knew we were coming and fainted. So where is Potty, I haven't seen him anywhere. Oh, let me guess, he is probably hiding from the dark lord."

Finally, Ron managed to get to his feet and said, " Malfoy, I really don't have the patience for your crap today, so why don't you just take your little ferret face out of here and blow like the wind, before we are forced to really hurt you."

Draco sneered and said, " The day you can take me on, will be the day your pathetic family becomes rich and powerful and your fat sow of a mother looks like a female again."

Ginny had a look of pure fury and before Ron could retaliate, she bellowed _Tangere-Secum_ at Malfoy. Malfoy never saw it coming and due to the short distance, he was hit with the spell and fell to the floor in excruciating pain. Ginny sent a bludgeoning spell to his testicles. She then said

"Malfoy if I were you, I wouldn't go bragging about the worth of your family. The whole wizarding world now knows that your daddy is nothing but a slimy, filthy death eater who cowers before the dark lord."

Draco was unable to utter one single sentence. He was too busy trying to breathe. When he managed to stand up, he succeeded in saying, "This isn't over. You will all get yours this year, mark my words." With that, he left with his two goons. Everyone took a seat and said nothing. The atmosphere in their compartment was fairly strained. Ginny couldn't help thinking that this year was going to be very interesting.

Finally, the Hogwarts express reached Hogmead's station, where carriages pulled everyone towards the castle, except for the first years, which were going by boat across the lake. They all reached the castle and made their way to their respective table. Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that it was now 6:15 pm. Harry was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe if they were lucky, he decided not to come. His presence could only split the light side. This year was going to be very difficult she thought. Gryffindor house was going to be tested in their loyalties she was sure about that.

Meanwhile at Potter castle, Harry was checking himself one more time. He was wearing charcoal black pants with an emerald silk shirt. In his right ear, he was wearing a black scorpion diamond earring. His hair was hung loose, and cascaded in a wavy pattern to the back of his shoulder blade. His bangs were cut short, and his trademark lightning scar was visible for everyone to see. He was no longer shy about showing his scar. It was a reminder of who he was. Remus came in, gave him a hug, and told him to be careful.

Harry made sure that his katana was properly secured to his back. He decided to wear his basilisk robe and made sure to cast an parsel magic elusion charm on his robe to hide the scorpion emblem and his sword. He did not want Dumbledore to find out who the scorpion sorcerer was just yet. Another reason for wearing the basilisk robe was that everyone knew they were expensive, and if one thing he knew about the jealous prat was that he hated being reminded that he was poor. He was acting a bit childish he knew, but sometimes it felt good to pull on a scab and watch it bleed. Xiana came down and kissed him soundly. She then said

"Don't let Dumbledore get to you love. Control that temper of yours. I'll see you later tonight at the trunk manor. If you have a chance say hello to my siblings for me."

Harry smirk and said, "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior most of the time. Not having to deal with Snape anymore, should greatly improve my temper. If I get a chance I'll say hi to Blaise and Brianna" With that he stepped back and apparated to Gryffindor tower. He walked out of the portrait and made his way down to the great hall.

Dumbledore was sitting at the head table watching, the student settling themselves at their tables. One particular student he wanted to see had not arrived yet. Everyone was seated at their tables when a tall dark haired person walked in past the great doors and began to slowly make his way to his house table.

Every one turned to see whom that last person was coming into the great hall. The majority of the students had not seen Harry since June, so the person whom they knew as Harry Potter left most of them speechless. Many of the girls had lust in their eyes, and many of the males looked envious. However, everyone who was trying to describe the boy-who-lived that night could agree on one thing. They could all feel the powerful magical aura that was emanating from him. His eyes were glowing a deep emerald color. It seemed as if a lightning storm was going off in his eyes. The boy-who-lived looked very powerful indeed. Every girl in the hall was giving him an appraising look.

Blaise who was sitting at the Slytherin table, was talking with Theo Nott when his brother in law walked into the great hall. Blaise had to stifle a laugh at the women's reaction to Harry. If they only knew his true status, they would be devastated he thought. Blaise had to admit that Harry could put on a good show. Blaise knew that the show of power was aimed far more at the professor's than the students. Harry wanted them to see that he was easily their equal. Blaise carefully turned his head to get a better look at Malfoy and had to fight very hard to keep his composure. Malfoy's eyes were as big as dinner plates. He could tell that he was not expecting Harry to look so imposing. If Malfoy only knew what was coming down the pike.

Harry made his way to where Neville was sitting and sat himself down. He looked at the professors, one by one until he met Dumbledore and gave him a slight sneer. His gaze finally locked onto Snape, and Harry gave him a very evil looking smirk. Snape just sneered back at him. Harry could tell that Hermione and Ron were looking at him, but he couldn't care less.

The door swung open once more and a tall, black-haired witch in blood-red robes stood there. McGonagall had a very stern looking face. Hagrid showed up and said " The first years professor."

"Thank you Hagrid." She replied. She took over and led the first years to front of the great hall where a lone stool stood with a had sitting on top. One thing that was immediately apparent was the fact that one of the student was considerably taller than the rest. Dumbledore suddenly stood up and yelled quiet. The chatter instantly died down.

"Before we begin sorting our new first years, we will be sorting an exchange student from Durmstrang. She will be entering her six year with us, and I would like to extend my best wishes for a great year to Miss Brianna Zabini." The rest of the Hall politely clapped their hands.

Everyone was now staring at the Hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the had twitched and a rip near the brim openened wide like a mouth and the hat began:

_Listen to my warnings Last Year You did not_

_Betrayal, Jealousy, Mistrust was your creed_

_Now the Sleeper has awakened_

_The ancient powers will be unleashed_

_Your world as you knew it will be no more_

_The Fates have spoken, paths have been set,_

_Three visions will clash, the Old, the Present, and the New_

_Behold, the one with the power to vanquish the Old and the Present is among you_

_Thus, I warned you, as the battle of the age will come_

_Come they will with fierceness not seen in ages_

_I neither predict no side will suffer the worst nor lost_

_As you, all heed not my advice last year_

_The time to unite is over_

_As the time to choose has come_

_Choose wisely_

_As one side will seek to eradicate the blood of new_

_While the other, eradicate believers of change_

_The last eradicates all who stand against the golden path_

_One Winner takes all, let the rivers of blood flow._

Everybody is shocked beyond belief after hearing the hat's song. It was 'different' as nobody could really decide on the appropriate words. Harry had a completely new respect for the hat's powers of perception. After the hat's song, many eyes in the great hall had turned to look at him. Harry managed to look at Dumbledore and saw that his eyes were narrowed on him. After what must have been a minute . Professor McGonagall found her voice and called "Brianna Zabini"

Brianna walked to the stool and sat down, the had was lowered unto her head and within seconds proclaimed Slytherin. Brianna turned to Harry and smiled. He smiled back and she made her way to the Slytherin table where her twin hugged her.

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the student. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. As you all know Lord Voldemort has returned." Some people screeched at the mention of the dark lords name. Dumbledore continued

"I assure you that we at Hogwarts, have taken every precaution imaginable to ensure your safety." Harry snorted at that last comment. McGonagall must have heard him because she looked at him and her lips were nothing but a pressed white line. Dumbledore continued

"For your safety, the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds to all pupils, and a few of the older students should do well to remember that. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Thank you for your time."

As usual, once the speech was done, the fest started. After an hour, everyone had their fill and the Prefects were given their marching orders to escort the first years to their dorms. Everyone began filing out of the doors. Harry was near last began making his way towards the library, when Malfoy and his two goons suddenly came out behind one of the columns to face Harry. Draco spoke first.

"Well boys, it seems that Potty is back with us once again. Are you still shedding tears for the mangy mutt. Aunt Bella just loves telling us how she got rid of the blood traitor. Gee Potty, your record is impressive. It seems anyone getting close to you just seems to die off. You have what, four confirmed kills. Damn I'll bet the dark lord would love to recruit you. It doesn't matter, I mean to keep my promise to you for putting my father in jail."

By now Harry's eyes were glowing like green coals, and He hisses back, "Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but unlike you, I don't make it a habit to kiss and grovel at the snakes robe. As for pureblood purity, if your two squib goons are to be any indication. Then I am sorry to say that your future world is doomed Draco poo." By now a crowd was gathering around the group. Harry decided to get a rise out of him. He began circling the trio, but paid particular attention to Crabbe and Goyle my making a show of examining them up and down. Harry finally said.

"If you so believe in your blood purity, then you can explain what happened to Crabbe and Goyle. Whom I like to commonly refer to as Crabs and Boyles. Gee, with faces and names like that they should be poster boys for venereal disease. I'll bet they can barely generate enough brainpower to walk and talk at the same time. I mean all we ever hear out of them is grunts. I suppose when you are forced to keep intermarrying between cousins, you can certainly expect to limit the gene pool." By now Crabbe and Goyle were sneering and cracking their knuckles.

Many people were struggling not to burst out laughing. Draco was by now glaring at the boy-who-lived. Harry saw him reach for his wand. What happened next, Draco would never know, as Harry moved with such speed and ferociousness. Before Draco could register what was happening, both Crabbe and Goyle had been knocked out and were bleeding profusely from the nose, and as for him, he was being held by throat with a powerful grip, and his feet weren't touching the ground. His wand was laying below him on the ground.

Harry upon seeing the wands being drawn had acted in accordance with his training. He had smashed Crabbe and Goyle with an elbow hit to the kidney, the temple, nose and a knee to the face. Within three seconds, both were knocked out. He then used the weirding way and attacked Malfoy. Once he had secured him against the wall, Harry hissed.

"Listen here you albino fuck. I will no longer tolerate you and your bullshit. I'll tell you right now, you are nothing but a walking corpse, I so look forward to torturing your sorry ass, and you have no idea. Now if you don't want to hasten your status as a corpse, I would strongly suggest that you leave me alone. Don't worry, we will meet up soon enough. After all, casualty of war has to start some where no?" He finished his last sentence with a vicious kick to Malfoy's groin. He then cast _Merda-_ _Effreno_using wandless magicIt was a simple spell to cast at any rate. Suddenly a disgusting wet sound was heard, and some people began gagging from the smell emanating from Malfoy. Draco had just soiled himself in front of everybody. The smell of wet excrement was overpowering. Harry took this time to make his escape. Shortly after, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape came over to see what the commotion was all about.

Professor Snape, was the first one to reach Draco. Looking at Draco with disgust on his face, he pulled out his wand and cast several _scourgify_ spells at him. Snape looked at Draco on the ground and said, "Who did this?"

Draco replied in a pained voice, "Potter Sir." It was Blaise who spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear, including Professor McGonagall. "Professor Snape, Draco was the first one to start it sir. Potter was minding his own business, when Draco decided to torment him."

Blaise could tell that Snape was not happy about someone from his house defending a Gryffindor. Meanwhile, Harry had just apparated to the chamber of secret. Looking around, Harry knew that this was going to be a long night.


	26. Chapitre 13 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 13 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/5/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Chapitre 12 : Challenges.

Harry se trouvait dans le noir. Il alluma rapidement les torches de la chambres et marcha vers le milieu de la chambre. Il décida de prendre son temps et rassembla ses pensées. Harry savait que ce serait la salle s'entraînement pour son armée. Harry savait qu'il avait déjà passé énormément de temps dans le temps Odin. Si voulait qu'il lui reste assez de temps de vie pour voir ses petits enfants, il devait modérer son utilisation de l'œil d'Odin. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que Neville et Luna se dépêchent. Ils prendraient les week-ends pour entraîner les autres, tandis qu'ils en apprendraient plus en temps réel avec lui. Avec quelques modifications, cet endroit serait idéal pour ça.

Harry avait besoin d'un moyen pour amener ses élèves dans la chambre des secrets sans qu'ils soient détectés. Le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était de créer des portoloins spéciaux utilisant son système avec une signature à base de neutrino. Contrairement à sa bague et celle de sa femme, il allait faire quelques modifications aux bagues portoloins. Harry estimait qu'à part pour sa famille proche et un petit groupe de personnes soigneusement sélectionnés, ces bagues portoloins contiendraient des sorts runiques qu'il serait impossible de voir ou de briser à moins de connaître les sorts en noble fourchelangue.

De cette façon, si part hasard un de ses soldats le trahissait, il serait capable d'activer le portoloin depuis n'importe où dans le monde. Avant tout, il devait imprimer sa signature de transplanage, et laisser son énergie magique personnelle reconstituer l'énergie des cristaux. Le cristal principal contiendrait sa signature de transplanage, avec un sort de verrouillage permanant. Les quatre autres cristaux autour du principal agiraient comme un moyen de stockage et de déchargement. Ils fourniraient le cristal principal en énergie magique pour activer la signature de transplanage. Un second sort serait rajouté au cristal principal afin de permettre la saisie des coordonnées. Cela pourrait être fait par image mentale, ou une grille de coordonnées. La bague serait capable de supporter quatre transports par portoloin avant d'avoir besoin d'être rechargée. La base de la bague devait être faite en naquadah.

Harry consacra beaucoup de temps sur la façon dont il souhaitait modifier la chambre. Il avait besoin de la rendre encore plus grande, d'ajouter quelques portails, et de reconfigurer la porte d'entrée. Seul un fourchelangue pourrait le faire, mais il voulait changer le mot de passe en noble fourchelangue. De cette manière, lui seul pourrait ouvrir la porte. De cette manière même face de serpent ne pourrait pas rentrer. Après environ 15 minutes, Harry réussit à changer le mot de passe. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile parce que personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard veuille changer le mot de passe, donc aucun sort de verrouillage n'avait été mis sur le mot de passe.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry se retourna, et commença à se forger une image mentale de comment il voulait que soit la nouvelle salle d'entraînement. Il pouvait utiliser des sorts d'expansion mais il ne voulait pas gaspiller de précieux cristaux, naquadah et énergie magique. Il avait besoin de toutes ces ressources pour la construction de sa malle manoir, les baguettes, les portoloins et les autres armes. En outre, il y avait plus de place que nécessaire pour élargir l'espace de la chambre en jouant avec les murs et en renforçant la structure des murs.

Son premier problème fut un endroit ou déposer la roche. Merci mon dieu, il avait pas mal de pratique de l'extraction minière. Il savait que les strates étaient constituées de plusieurs couches de chaux, de grès et de granite mélangé avec des espaces entre les différentes couches. Il avait simplement à trouver une poche souterraine où entreposer le granite.

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la chambre et s'assis en position du lotus. Il relaxa son esprit et chercha son centre magique. Il poussa alors ses sens magiques au travers de la chambre et en dessous. A environ deux kilomètres sous lui et à environ trois kilomètres à gauche il y avait une énorme caverne vide. Il laissa ses sens magiques explorer la caverne et réussit rapidement à se construire une image mentale en trois dimensions de la caverne souterraine. Harry triangula alors sa position par rapport à la chambre. Une fois qu'il eut une idée précise de ses coordonnées, il s'assit et alla faire face au mur gauche de la chambre. Harry prit sa nouvelle baguette, et commença à miner les murs. Il utilisa de simples réducto pour pulvériser les pans de murs et bannit la roche dans la caverne souterraine. Tout les dix pas, Harry métamorphosait un pilier de soutient.

A 23h30, il se sentait très fatigué et décida de finir sa journée. Il avait fait la moitié de l'excavation et avait construit les piliers de soutien pour le mur gauche de la chambre. Il avait un semaine pour finir cela, et il avait prévu de passer tout son temps libre ici à finir sa salle d'entraînement. Décidant qu'il était trop fatigué pour transplaner dehors par lui-même, il utilisa sa bague de mariage et se transporta par portoloin dans le manoir de sa malle près du lac. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans la salle des portoloins de sa malle. Harry sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un léger encas. Après avoir pris quelques potions énergisantes, il se dirigea vers une des salles de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et alla à la chambre principale.

Attentif à ne pas faire de bruit, il s'approcha du lit et remarqua sa femme dormant paisiblement avec ses

magnifiques cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le visage. Il se déshabilla et se glissa nu entre les draps. Il se plaça en position du lotus (assis et les deux jambes repliée ave les deux pieds sur les genoux, si on a pas l'habitude, ça tire pas mal sur les muscles !), et commença à trier ses souvenirs de la journée et à les ranger dans les bons dossiers.

Quand il eut fini de vider son esprit et de trier ses souvenirs, il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et décida de voir s'il restait un peu de son énergie magique dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. Il voulait voir si sa théorie sur l'insertion d'un cheval de Troie pourrait marcher. Harry pensa que Dumbledore s'était simplement purgé l'esprit de sa sphère d'énergie magique brute. Harry imagina créer un lien avec Dumbledore semblable à celui qu'il avait avec Voldemort. La seule différence était que ce lien serait temporaire.

Lentement, Harry se sentit tomber dans un tunnel noir. Harry pensa que la création d'un lien d'esprit n'était pas si différente que transplaner. Vous connectiez simplement deux choses en même temps en utilisant la magie comme pour le moyen de transport. Vous deviez simplement être très clair et précis sur l'endroit où vous vouliez aller. Après un certain temps. Harry se sentit connecté à la boule résiduelle de magie bute qu'il reconnut à sa signature magique profondément enfouit dans la conscience de Dumbledore. Il se sentit se connecter à sa magie, il se sentait comme s'il était dans une petite pièce sphérique. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, Dumbledore était proche d'éradiquer les derniers vestiges de sa magie brute. Il resta dans la sphère pensant au meilleur moyen de sortir de là sans que Dumbledore ne s'aperçoive qu'il était dans sa tête. Créer une porte était définitivement hors de question, ce serait trop suspect et alerterait à coup sûr le vieux fou.

Après quelques réflexions, il décida de créer une fissure dans la sphère. Il savait que cela ne ferait que précipiter la destruction de sa sphère de magie brute, mais ça avait aussi l'avantage de tromper le vieux fou en le faisant penser qu'il avait créé la fissure dans la sphère. Ce serait aussi un moyen beaucoup plus subtil d'accéder aux souvenirs de Dumbledore. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de créer une fissure dans sa sphère. Harry n'eut pas besoin de pousser de nouveau sur sa magie tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de rappeler à lui une certaine quantité car cette magie lui appartenait à la base.

Harry rappela prudemment à lui un peu de sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une fissure se former comme une toile d'araignée. Il permit à la fissure de se développer jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était assez grande pour laisser sa conscience passer à travers. Il vida son esprit de toute émotion et se dessina mentalement, un paysage serein de désert sous la pleine lune. Il autorisa alors sa conscience à passer à travers la fissure et de flotter doucement parmi les couches du subconscient de Dumbledore. Harry prit soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il se trouva bientôt absorbé par d'intéressants éléments d'information.

Harry sourit, il connaissait maintenant les coordonnées du manoir Dumbledore. Le vieil homme devait avoir pensé à sa maison. Il était maintenant capable de récupérer des informations concernant les Potter. Comme c'est très intéressant pensa Harry. Si Dumbledore pensait que son pauvre plan visant à lui coller des procès allait fonctionner, il serait sévèrement déçu. Harry réalisa aussi que Dumbledore dormait, même s'il sentait que le vieil homme commençait à se réveiller. Harry savait qu'il devait s'en aller, il avait compté sur le fait que Dumbledore s'endormirait, et son pari avait payé, mais avec Dumbledore conscient, il avait un réel risque de se faire repérer. Harry connaissait ses propres limites, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour sous-estimer le vieux fou. Harry sentait qu'il avait assez d'information pour mettre au point un plan de lutte.

Harry sortit prudemment de l'inconscience de Dumbledore et retourna par la fissure dans sa propre sphère de magie. Il emprunta alors le chemin du lien temporaire et après ce qui lui sembla un long voyage, il revint dans son propre esprit. Il s'assura que le lien était complètement détruit et catalogua les informations qu'il avait grappillé. Il réalisa combien il était fatigué et remercia dieu que son premier cours ne commence pas avant 13h00. Il n'avait pas encore son emploi du temps, mais Harry était encore en mesure d'obtenir les informations sur son futur emploi du temps de Dumbledore lui-même. Aucun doute que le vieux fou avait son mot à dire la dessus. Et bien, il semble que je vais avoir à faire à Rogue après tout. Par l'intermédiaire du lien, Harry avait découvert que Rogue allait enseigner la DCFM. Quelle merde pensa-t-il. Eh bien personne n'a dit que tu devrais assister à ce cours. Après cette pensée et d'autres, Harry plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Xiana se réveilla vers sept heures le lendemain matin. Elle se retourna et regarda son mari. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant dormir. Elle pouvait voir ses sourcils froncés, il semblait qu'il essayait de résoudre un problème difficile. Même quad il dormait, pensa-t-elle, son mari semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Xiana se rappela ne pas avoir entendu Harry venir la nuit dernière. Il avait du être occupé à l'école, pensa-t-elle. Elle se réveillait plus tôt que ça d'habitude, mais elle pouvait sentir que son corps changeait, et cela nécessitait plus de repos. . Elle posa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre et commença à le caresser. Xiana se sentait souvent d'humeur très coquine depuis qu'elle était enceinte. A vrai dire, elle adorait simplement faire l'amour avec son mari. Il était tellement attentif à ses besoins et ses désirs.

Avec cette pensée, elle regarda de nouveau l'horloge et sut qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps devant elle. Xiana commença à embrasser les lèvres de son mari, puis elle se dirigea vers son cou. Elle put entendre Harry commencer à gémir. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle bougea jusqu'à son torse musclé et commença à embrasser ses mamelons. Harry commença à gémir plus fort. Xiana fit tranquillement son chemin vers ses abdos. A ce moment là, son mari eut une pleine érection. Elle commença lentement la sucer son phallus, entraînant plus de gémissements de sa part et elle commença à se frotter contre son érection. A ce moment, elle gémit elle aussi. Elle regarda son mari et quand il ouvrit les yeux, Xiana remarqua qu'il avait un regard affamé dans ses yeux. Elle décida de l'accueillir proprement et dit, « Bonjour mon amour, comment vas-tu par cette belle matinée ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Harry était maintenant totalement réveillé et sentait la passion pour sa femme lui brûler les veines. Il regarda sa belle épouse avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et dit, « Je dois être au paradis, je crois. C'est un bien meilleur réveil que celui dont j'ai l'habitude, ma chérie. »

Harry commença à doucement embrasser le cou de sa femme puis se dirigea lentement vers ses seins. Il frotta et massa doucement ses seins. Il les porta à ses lèvres et taquina avec sa langue ses mamelons. Il pouvait sentir sa femme se frotter contre son érection à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Il continua à embrasser ses seins et soudain, senti sa femme s'emparer de son érection et le guider à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle s'abaissa peu à peu pour permettre à ses muscles de s'adapter à sa taille, et commença à bouger. Grâce à l'angle de pénétration, Harry massait maintenant la point G de Xiana, à la grande satisfaction de celle-ci. Il remarqua que sa femme se mordait la lèvre inférieure et gémissait de désir. Il garda le rythme jusqu'à ce que sa femme ait un orgasme. Il la suivit peu de temps après. Xiana avait pu sentir sa pulsation rythmique. Quand ils furent épuisés, elle s'effondra sur sa poitrine.

Dieu, c'était si bon de faire l'amour avec son mari. Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il avait un regard préoccupé et dit, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? » dit-elle avec appréhension.

Harry la regarda et sembla débattre avec lui-même puis dit finalement, « Faire l'amour comme ça ne va pas blesser le bébé n'est-ce pas ? » Xiana le regarda et éclata de rire.

Harry la regarda et eut un regard légèrement blessé, Xiana le remarqua rapidement, et vint embrasser ses lèvres, elle s'éloigna et lui donna une longue explication sur le sexe et la grossesse. Elle décrivit aussi la libido des femmes durant la grossesse et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pendant l'amour. Harry la regarda et dit, « J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Xiana répondit « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu finiras par t'y faire. » Elle le regarda avec un sourire malicieux. Il lui sourit en retour. Il la saisit par la taille et mit sur le dos et commença à la chatouiller. Xiana éclata de rire à ne presque plus pouvoir respirer. Harry lui sourit et cessa sa torture. Elle lui attrapa la tête et lui fit un baiser passionné. Harry retourna le geste avec une égale passion. Après quelques baisers, il se séparèrent.

Harry dit, « Hé bien mon amour, il est temps de se dépêcher, même si je déteste faire ça. » Harry soupira et alla prendre une douche rapide. Xiana attendit qu'Harry finisse puis se prépara elle aussi. Quand ils eurent fini leur rituel matinal, ils se transportèrent tous les deux par portoloin au château Potter et rejoignirent Rémus pour le petit déjeuner. Après le petit déjeuner, ils discutèrent tous du programme du jour.

Il fut décidé que Xiana et Rémus mènerait une investigation sur une petite agence d'un journal moldu à Londres. Cette agence particulière n'était pas trop loin du Chaudron Baveur. L'idée était d'acheter l'agence de presse, de la rénover, et d'imprimer et de foutre la merde dans le monde sorcier. Selon Sun-Tzu, la guerre des mots est aussi importante que la bataille physique. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de lutter contre la propagande, et c'est avec des informations irréfutables. Si les négociations se faisaient sans heurts, le Sorcier Scorpion allait avoir un véhicule pour éduquer les sangs-purs incultes.

Harry expliqua qu'il avait trouvé le lieu idéal pour entraîner ses troupes. Il leur parla de la chambre des secrets, et de ce qu'il avait planifié. Il leur parla aussi de sa petite excursion dans l'esprit de Dumbledore la nuit précédente et les informations qu'il avait recueillit. Rémus fut le premier à dire.

« Louveteau, seras-tu capable de retourner dans la tête du vieux fou dans le futur ? » Harry regarda l'espoir et l'attente de Rémus mais fut forcé de le détromper

Harry répondit, « Désolé, Moony ; mais ça ne pouvait marcher qu'une fois. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait quasiment fini de purger son esprit de mon énergie magique brute. J'ai été forcé de fissurer les derniers vestiges de ma sphère de magie que j'avais mis dans son esprit en août pour pouvoir recueillir des éléments d'informations. Je ne doute pas que d'ici ce week-end, il aura purgé son esprit des derniers vestiges de mon énergie magique brute. Peu importe, j'ai les informations dont j'ai besoin pour mes plans. » Harry finit avec un sourire machiavélique sur son visage. Rémus et Xiana se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et surent parfaitement ce que ce sourire voulait dire. Ils se sourirent simplement l'un l'autre et retournèrent manger leur petit déjeuner.

Rémus regardait son louveteau et savait bien qu'Harry avait élaboré un plan rusé pour faire face à Rogue et au Directeur. Une chose que Rémus savait certaine, sous-estimer son louveteau était au mieux une idée extrêmement dangereuse.. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et Harry alla trouver Dobby et Winky pour quelques informations. Harry voulait s'assurer que les autres sites météoriques contenaient du Naquadah. Il voudrait extraire du Naquadria plus tard une fois qu'il aurait les mines de Naquadah. Le Naquadria était lié au Naquadah de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas envoyer Dobby et Winky car ils devaient construire une autre malle manoir. Il voulait savoir s'il y avait d'avantages d'elfes de maison qui voudraient se lier et quitter Poudlard. Il demanda à Dobby de trouver les elfes de maison libres qui souhaiteraient de nouveau se lier à un sorcier.

Harry entra dans la cuisine et parla à Dobby. Dobby le regarda et arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire et vint saluer son maître. Dobby le regarda et dit, « Bonjour, Maître Harry Potter, la grand Sorcier, Monsieur, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ? »

Harry sourit à l'elfe de maison et dit, « Dobby, sais-tu si d'autres elfes de maison cherchent du travail ? J'ai besoin de mon meilleur elfe de maison pour veiller sur Xiana, le château, et construire de nouvelles malles manoir. J'ai d'autres travaux en tête et j'ai confiance seulement en les elfes de maison pour faire correctement ce travail. » Harry finit et vit le regard de profond respect que Dobby lui rendait. Harry pouvait voir que son elfe de maison favori se concentrait et réfléchissait de toutes ses forces. Après environ une minute, Dobby sortit de ses pensées et dit,

« Maître monsieur, Dobby connaît au moins quatre autres elfes de maison qui auraient besoin d'une nouvelle maison et d'un nouveau maître, monsieur. Je serais heureux de les contacter pour vous, monsieur. »

Harry répondit, « Dobby, je serais très heureux de les rencontrer. Je prendrai contact avec toi ce vendredi et nous pourrons les rencontrer un par un, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Dobby répondit, « C'est parfait, maître Harry Potter Monsieur. Je crois qu'ils rejoindront notre groupe monsieur. » Harry se mit sur ses genoux et donna à l'elfe une rapide accolade. Le petit elfe avait des larmes dans les yeux. Harry aimait réellement Dobby. Il savait qu'il aurait toujours une relation particulière avec l'elfe de maison. Harry pouvait voir et sentir la profonde fidélité émanant de Dobby. Harry pensait que les elfes de maison étaient les créatures magiques les plus sous-estimée du monde sorcier. De nouveau, à ses yeux, la monde sorcier prouvait sa stupidité

Harry pensait que s'il gagnait cette guerre, les elfes de maison auraient un traitement bien différent que celui qu'ils recevaient actuellement de la part du monde sorcier. Avec cela en tête, il alla saluer Anubis et Hedwige. Quand il s'avança vers eux, il caressa Hedwige et lui demanda si elle voulait rester à Poudlard avec les autres chouettes. Elle hulula, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle aimerait rester à Poudlard pendant un certain temps. Il transplanerait avec elle à Poudlard plus tard dans la matinée. Harry se tourna alors vers Anubis et dit.

_« Bonjour, mon grand, voudrais-tu venir à Poudlard avec moi aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Oui, Maître, j'ai besoin d'accctttion. »_

Harry sourit à son ami. Anubis devait s'ennuyer un peu. Il devait lui poser une autre question.

_« Mon grand, sais-tu combien d'autres de ton esspècce il exisste et où je pourrais les trouver. Nous devons repeupler ton esspècce et je pensse que tu serais heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. »_

Anubis leva la tête et avec un plaisir évident dit à son maître, _« Maître, je ssais où aller dans la grande chaleur pour trouver ccceux de mon esspècce. »_

Harry répondit, _« Très bien, à la fin du mois, nouss irons tard dans la nuit, nous les trouverons et less amènerons ici. »_

Harry estimait qu'il devait aux anciens d'empêcher leur travail de s'éteindre et tomber dans l'oubli. De toute manière, il y avait de bonnes chances que ses enfants soient capable de parler fourchelangue, et être lier à un temple de serpent leur donnerait un énorme avantage en matière de sécurité et ils auraient besoin de l'un d'entre eux pour apprendre le noble fourchelangue et l'ancienne magie noire quand le temps viendrait. Avec ces pensées, il prit Anubis et l'enroula autour de son torse. Le point suivant dans l'agenda d'Harry était de contacter ses ais hackers. Harry avait beaucoup pensé aux finances de Voldemort et était venu à la conclusion que Face de Serpent devait faire des affaires dans le monde moldu pour financer sa guerre. La population sorcière n'était pas assez grande pour soutenir le financement nécessaire à la guerre.

Si Harry savait bien une chose, c'était que Voldemort était un vrai malade. Toute affaire qu'il aurait entrepris serait très probablement illégale et nuirait aux moldus en même temps. Voldemort était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas stupide. La plupart de son argent sal serait très probablement déposé dans une banque sécurisée moldus. L'argent avait aussi besoin d'être blanchi avant d'être amené à Gringotts. Il avait probablement un coffre de haute sécurité à Gringotts sous un pseudo. Tenter d'obtenir des informations des Gobelins concernant des comptes importants était impossible.

Ils étaient complètement indifférents aux sorciers, et au ministère. Les règles gobelines mettaient la population sorcière à égalité. Faire une demande comme quoi il cherchait un compte appartenant à Voldemort ne leur ferait ni chaud ni froid. Harry comprenait pourquoi, s'ils commençaient à favoriser un côté par rapport à l'autre, ils perdraient de la crédibilité et des profits. Pour un gobelins, cela heurtait toutes leurs croyances.

Harry devait d'abord trouver quelles étaient les affaires de Voldemort, trouvaient quels étaient les participants, où se trouvait l'argent et dans quel coffre de Gringotts il mettait l'argent blanchi. Une fois qu'il aurait ces informations, il devrait éliminer les participants, vider le compte de Voldemort et fermer son business. Le pan était simple, même si son exécution serait une véritable saloperie. Il alla à son ordinateur et se connecta à Internet. Une fois qu'il fut connecté, il envoya un e-mail à son contact hacker.

**E-mail**

**TechnoMage**

**J'ai un nouveau travail qui requiert des compétences très particulières. J'ai besoin que tu assignes certains de tes membres à faire une petite recherche pour moi. Je t'ai déjà envoyé tes livres par virement électronique. Il est dans ta boîte aux lettres. Si tu as besoin de plus, fait le moi savoir. J'ai besoin que tu recherches sur Internet certains business illégaux. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font, où ils sont, et si tu es capable de craquer leur système informatique, pourrais-tu me copier toutes les informations disponibles et me les envoyer par mail. Pour t'aider à démarrer, recherche sous les pseudo suivant :**

**Riddle, Voldemort, Marvollo, Salazar, Basilic, Moldu, Magie Noire et Serpentard. Si tu déterres quelque chose, j'ai besoin des contacts et des adresses si tu peux les avoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour notre accord ; j'ai utilisé ton programme pour crypter ce message. Tu sais comment me contacter ; je vérifierai mes e-mails régulièrement.**

**Bonne chance**

**Salutations**

**Scorpio**

Rémus se trouvait dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque quand il vit Harry jouer avec une machine. Il alla vers lui et dit, « Harry, est-ce que tu joues encore avec cette machine ? »

Harry regarda Rémus et répondit, « Moony, une chose que j'ai appris cet été c'est qu'il s'agit-là de bien plus qu'une simple machine. Cette machine fournit des informations, et des connaissances. La connaissance c'est le pouvoir. Je trouverais du temps et je te montrerai le système Internet moldu. Il est beaucoup plus efficace que les hiboux, Rémus. Avec cette machine, j'ai des connaissances disponibles sous les doigts dans le monde entier. »

Rémus réfléchit à cela et dit, « Hé bien, j'ai toujours été intéressé par les inventions moldues. Il semble que celle-là vaille le coup de se pencher dessus. » Rémus dit à Harry qu'l avait besoin d'y aller et alla trouver Xiana.

Harry envoya son e-mail et s'en alla dans la chambre principale pour s'habiller. Il se décida pour un pantalon Armani noir et une chemise en soie bleu roi avec des images argentées d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un loup. Il changea sa boucle d'oreille pour une en saphir et mis en place son katana avec un sort de désillusion. Il mit ses bottes en peau de basilic. Il décida de laisser ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval et habilla la pointe d'un dard de scorpion en argent. Il jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir et aima ce qu'il voyait. Il décida de laisser de côté sa robe en peau de basilic pour aujourd'hui. Il pouvait toujours transplaner ici pour la prendre s'il en avait besoin.

Harry décida de transplaner dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Personne n'y venait jamais et c'était près de la grande salle. Il photographia les toilettes et en battement de cil il se retrouva devant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Harry sourit et savait que si Dumbledore découvrait qu'il pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard il se ferait dessus. Harry sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Au moment où il entra, il remarqua qu'un certain nombre de personnes se tournèrent vers lui. Il regarda quelques-uns et leurs sourit, à d'autres, il fit une grimace de dédain.

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était un peu en avance ; même si la nourriture était déjà sur la table. Avec cela à l'esprit, il se dirigea vers la table Griffondor et s'assit. Il se décida pour du poulet et des pommes de terre rôties avec de la sauce. A la moitié de son repas, il vit Ginny Weasley venir à la table. Elle le remarqua et lui fit un sourire mal assuré. Harry la regarda et sut à son visage qu'elle voulait désespérément lui parler. Harry sut alors qu'il devait lui parler et lui expliquer certaines choses. Ginny était petite mais elle était une puissante sorcière et avait beaucoup de potentiel. Harry devait faire quelques efforts pour la gagner à sa cause. Chaque personne qui reniait Voldemort ou Dumbledore renforçait son camp. Harry décida d'entamer une discussion en disant.

« Salut Ginny, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ma dernière entrevue avec le club des piafs. »

Ginny sourit à cette description de d'ordre du Phénix. A vrai dire, après ces révélations concernant Dumbledore et Harry, sa sympathie allait à Harry. La problème était sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un mouton noir. Cela dit, elle avait envers Harry une dette de vie. Mon dieu, elle était tellement frustrée pas tout cela. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un de cela. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée, pensa-t-elle. Elle reprit ses esprits et dit.

« Salut Harry, c'est vraiment bon de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry répondit, « Je vas bien, Ginny. Je trouve vraiment que la liberté personnelle me va à merveille. »

Ginny répliqua, « Je ne veux rien savoir à propos de ça Harry, je n'ai encore rien promis à ma famille. »

Harry remarqua un vrai regard perdu sur son visage quand elle mentionna la dernière partie. Harry utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie et tria soigneusement à travers ses souvenirs les plus récents. Après quelques secondes, il put saisir sa pensée profonde. Harry comprenait maintenant le profond conflit que Ginny traversait Elle adorait ses parents et voulait les croire quand ils étaient d'accord avec Dumbledore. Son cœur et son âme lui disait que Dumbledore était dans l'erreur en ayant trahit Harry comme il l'avait fait. Elle pensait que si il y avait d'autres membres de sa famille pensaient comme elle, alors elle se sentirait moins mal de se dresser contre ses parents. Harry décida de l'aider et dit.

« Ginny, je peux dire en voyant ton visage que tu es en conflit me concernant. Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas Bill ? Tu dois faire le tri dans tes sentiments, et je penses que Bill peux t'aider à le faire. Bill sait beaucoup de choses sur ce qui se passe et je pense qu'il peux t'aider à faire le tri dans tes sentiments. Une fois que tu lui auras parlé, viens me voir le week-end d'après. Je suis sûr que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à discuter. » Harry était sur le point de poser une autre question quand les traîtres décidèrent de se montrer.

Ron discutait avec Hermione et ils se dirigeaient vers leur table quand ils virent Ginny parler à celui qui serait le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore semblait insinuer que Potter tournait mal. Qui était-il pour remettre en question un des plus grands sorciers de l'époque ? Ron sentit que Potter était un lâche de ne pas accepter son destin. Qui ne voudrait pas sauver le monde sorcier et entrer dans l'histoire comme un héro pensait-il ? Il pouvait les protéger tous par son sacrifice. De quel droit Potter remettait-il en question le jugement de Dumbledore là-dessus ? Il regarda Hermione et de part son regard, elle semblait penser la même chose. Ron savait qu'Hermione respectait le jugement de Dumbledore sur ces questions.

Ron était furieux au moment où il arriva à côté de sa sœur. Comment osait-elle lui parler ? Il finit par dire.

« Ginny éloigne-toi de lui immédiatement. Maman ne serait pas contente de savoir que tu discutes avec le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Ron eut un sourire mauvais sur son visage et décida de narguer son ex-meilleur ami. Il allait essayer et voir s'il pouvait lui faire avoir une retenue. Il était préfet après tout, il était certain que Dumbledore serait d'accord.

Le visage de Ginny vira au roue et elle dit, « Ron, je parle avec qui je veux, est-ce que j'ai été clair ! Tu n'es pas mon tuteur, et tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler, ou sinon tu verras très rapidement ce que mon sort de chauve-furie peut faire... » Ginny était furieuse maintenant. . De quel droit tout le monde lui disait-elle ce qu'elle devait faire, pensa-t-elle ?

Ron ricana et répondit, « Je ne suis peut-être pas ton tuteur, mais si tu ne veux pas recevoir une beuglante de maman, je te suggère fortement de ne pas lui parler. »

Ginny était véritablement furieuse. Elle se leva et gifla le visage de son frère aussi durement qu'elle le pouvait, à la grande surprise de Ron. Ginny dit, « Ne t'avise pas de me nuire par écrit auprès de maman, frangin. » Elle cracha le dernier mot. Elle se retourna et sortit en coup de vent de la grande salle. A ce moment-là, le petit affrontement avait commencé à rassembler des spectateurs.

Harry regarda Ron et lui sourit dédaigneusement, avant de revenir à son repas. A ce moment, Ron était furieux. La chose que le mettait hors de lui était d'être rabaissé par Potter.

Ron rétrécit ses yeux et dit d'une voix chuintante, « Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu resteras loin de ma sœur. Je ne vais pas la laisser être corrompue par un lâche comme toi. »

Harry regarda lentement son ancien meilleur ami et répondit, « Ron, combien de temps ça t'a prit pour arriver à ces quelques phrases ? Je parie que tu es resté debout toute la nuit à les répéter, après tout, nous savons tous que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très rapide quand il s'agit de trouver des répliques. Maintenant, si je devais deviner, je dirai que le castor à côté de toi t'a aidé. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'essaye de manger mon repas en paix, donc, si tu ne veux pas être blessé, dégage. »

Harry retourna à sa nourriture. Il mangeait avec sa main gauche et fit en sorte de garder sa main droite sous la table où il réussit discrètement à sortir sa nouvelle baguette de sa botte droite. Harry s'assura de ne laisser personne la voir. Il attendait juste que Ron perde son sang froid et lui lance un sort. Harry avait une petite surprise pour lui.

A ce moment-là, Ron était furieux et Harry remarqua que Neville, Luna, Blaise et Brianna étaient tous présents. Si on en venait aux mains, il aurait besoin de témoins. Il fit en sorte de jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue qui le regardait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Harry tourna sa tête et regarda Ron avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage, qui il le savait excéderait Ron.

Le visage de Ron avait désormais prit une teinte rouge. Ron regarda l'insupportable bâtard et sortit sa baguette et dit, « Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor. Tu vas présenter tes excuses à Hermione ou sinon, je t'obligerais à les faire. »

Harry regarda simplement Ron et secoua sa tête avec une grimace sur le visage et répondit, « Poil de Carotte, pourquoi ne pointes-tu pas ton bâton ailleurs, tu vas souffler quelques cellules grises de ton cerveau en essayant de jeter correctement un sort. » Avant que Ron n'ai put répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione posa une main sur le bras de Ron et l'empêcha de lancer un sort à Harry. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Hermione répondit de son habituelle voix de miss je-sais-tout.

« Tu as changé Harry. Il fut un temps où tu aurais fait les meilleures choix plutôt que les choix les plus faciles. Il fut un temps où tu aurais risqué ta vie pour nous. Il reste une chance pour toi si tu reviens vers l'ordre. Tout peut être oublié. Dumbledore n'essayera plus de te sacrifier maintenant. Nous pourrons t'entraîner au mieux pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fait ce qui est le mieux pour le monde sorcier Harry. Écoute ta conscience Harry, tu sais au plus profond de toi que j'ai raison à propos de cela. »

Harry la regarda directement dans les yeux puis commença à rire aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Hermione semblait comme avoir reçu une claque au visage. Finalement Harry retrouva un peu de self-control et réussit à dire avec de la moquerie sur le visage.

« Hermione, combien de temps as-tu passé avec le vieux bâtard pour en venir à ce petit speech. Premièrement, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais de Voldemort car j'ai appris il y longtemps que les lâches du monde sorciers ne se lèveront jamais et ne se battront pas pour leurs croyances. Quand j'en aurais fini avec Voldemort, je ferais en sorte que le reste du monde sorcier ne m'oublie pas. Deuxièmement, je ne laisserais PLUS PERSONNE me contrôler, spécialement ce bâtard de directeur. Troisièmement, je suggère de te tenir loin de moi. Et assures-toi de prendre ton sang pur sans cervelle de petit ami avec toi. »

Harry entendit Anubis grâce à leur lien d'esprit lui dire que cheveu de feu était sur le point de lui lancer un sort. Harry sourit ironiquement mentalement à la description de Ron faite par Anubis.

Aussi prévisible que les rotations de la terre, Ron Weasley lança un flipendo sur Harry. Harry avait attendu que cela se produise et réussit à lancer deux sorts, et lança silencieusement un protégo et un merde-effreno. Harry était heureux d'avoir la possibilité de jeter la plupart de ses sorts silencieusement.

Le sort de Ron frappa le bouclier d'Harry, et fut renvoyé vers Ron avec un second sort d'Harry déguisé avec la signature d'un flipendo. Ron fut touché à la poitrine, et fut projeté en arrière vers la table des Poufsouffles et atterri sur le dos. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut que Ron perdit le contrôle de ses intestins. La puanteur devint immédiatement insupportable. Certaines personnes perdirent leurs dîners. Hannah Abbott et Christine Johnson furent les premières. Harry veilla à reglisser rapidement sa nouvelle baguette dans sa botte droite.

Harry regarda autour et vit l'air choqué de beaucoup de personnes. La chose suivante qu'Harry savait qui allait arriver était que Mac Gonagall et Rogue viennent vers lui. Mac Gonagall avec les lèvres serrées de désapprobation dit avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« Mr Potter quel est la signification de ce comportement honteux. »

Harry répondit, « Chère professeur, vous avez été témoin de tout cela, sûrement que vous avez un idée de ce qui s'est passé, ou le directeur a-t-il donné l'ordre stricte de fermer les yeux sur les attaques effectuées sur un étudiant qui se trouve avoir Potter comme nom de famille ? » ricana Harry.

Rogue fut le premier à répondre, « Vous voyez, Minerva, le petit garnement ne faut pas mieux que son inutile de père. Son égo est aussi démesuré. C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'est plus parmi nous, je ne pense pas que notre monde pourrait supporter deux égos aussi surdimensionnés en même temps ? » cracha-t-il.

Harry en avait assez maintenant, le moment était venu de faire ressentir un peu de douleurs à ses pions inutiles. Harry fit ressortir son aura de détraqueur et la concentra sur Rogue. Les effets furent immédiats. Tout le monde autour d'Harry eurent une sensation de froid, et les plus proches commencèrent à se sentir comme s'ils ne seraient plus jamais heureux. Les effets les plus forts étaient sur le professeur Rogue. Le visage de l'homme se contorsionna comme s'il se rappelait une terrible expérience. Rogue tomba à genou. Ses mains étaient pressés sur ses tempes.

Après environ trente secondes, Mac Gonagall, qui secouait maintenant la tête pour obtenir l'attention d'Harry en lui criant d'arrêter. Harry arrêta de projeter son aura de détraqueur et la regarda directement. Minerva pouvait voir ses yeux vers briller de pouvoir. Elle réussit à regagner assez de self-control et lui dit faiblement d'aller vor le directeur. En ce moment son souffle était rapide et haché. Harry se leva laissant le reste de la salle qui les fixait, lui et Rogue qui était presque inconscient.

Tout le monde était choqué à part Neville, Luna, Blaise et Brianna. Blaise savait maintenant pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée de se mettre à dos son beau frère. Blaise regarda sa sœur et ses yeux lui dirent qu'elle pensait la même chose. Blaise remarqua qu'Harry n'avait même pas appelé sa baguette et il y avait encore plus d'un tiers de la table des Griffondors avec deux enseignants qui étaient en incapacité. Maintenant que Blaise y pensait, il se rappelait avoir vu une chose similaire lors de la bataille d'Harry en France. Blaise se demandait s'il pourrait apprendre à faire cela. Dans une bataille cela pourrait être un avantage certain.

Harry quitta la table avec un reniflement et se dirigea hors de la grande salle pour aller parler au fou manipulateur. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses en venir là, mais quand Rogue était concerné, il devenait quasi impossible de garder son sang-froid. C'était un bâtard qu'il allait mettre hors d'état de nuire très prochainement se promit-il. Harry se dirigea finalement vers le bureau du directeur. Il fit face à la gargouille et réalisa que Mac Gonagall ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'essayer de deviner le mot de passe.

Il rechercha dans ses souvenirs de son lien de la nuit dernière et réalisa qu'il connaissait déjà le mot de passe. Harry fit face à la statue et dit, « Smarties. » La statue de pierre bougea hors du chemin et Harry grimpa les escaliers. Alors qu'il approchait du haut des escaliers, il réalisa que le directeur était déjà assis là. Ils étaient partis quasiment en même temps, Harry commença à penser qu'il devait y avoir un autre passage secret qui n'avait jamais été inscrit sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Cela pourrait être intéressant de faire des recherches. Harry était presque certain que le directeur n'avait pas transplané. Après tout, selon l'histoire de Poudlard, il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme entrant dans son bureau, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère à la façon dont ce jeune homme avait complètement détruit ses projets soigneusement préparés. De précieux pions avaient été sacrifiés pour amener le jeune homme là où il le voulait, et en l'espace d'un été tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Maintenant, il admettait lui-même devait limiter les dégâts, mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas très bien réussi.

Albus avait initialement compté sur ses anciens meilleurs amis pour l'aider à faire revenir Harry sous son contrôle, mais il semblerait que le jeune homme, à cause de leur trahison, s'éloignait encore plus loin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Albus, pour la première fois, jeta un bon coup d'œil au jeune homme et remarqua combien il avait changé. Il était loin le jeune garçon qui était parti à la fin de la cinquième année. La personne en face de lui était sûr de lui, musclé, et exsudait une aura de puissance.

Albus avait aussi réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus se faire une idée de ce qu'il pensait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était une répétition de leur dernière confrontation au Square Grimmauld. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua une boucle d'oreille en forme de scorpion faite dans une gemme de saphir de grande qualité. Albus commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. Il décida d'attendre un peu puis il lui demanderait à ce sujet. Il devait y avoir une signification à cela. Finalement, Albus décida de briser la glace et dit.

« Hé bien Harry, il semblerait que tu commences ton année scolaire sur des chapeaux de roues. J'aurai pensé que tu aurais attendu au moins jusqu'à la fin du mois pour t'attirer des ennuis. Maintenant, nous devons discuter de que faire à propos de ton attaque contre Mr Malfoy la nuit dernière et contre Mr Weasley et tes professeurs durant le dîner. »

Harry ne croyait pas qu'il puisse haïr quelqu'un plus fort que Voldemort. Cependant, le directeur était certainement le deuxième et très proche du premier. Harry savait que le directeur jouait ses petits jeux, et allait tenter d'obtenir une concession de sa part. Après environ une minute, Harry dit.

« Mon cher directeur, il semblerait qu'encore une fois vous n'avez pas prit en compte tous les faits et présumez que je suis coupable ou alors vous avez simplement choisit d'ignorer l'évidence. Je sais que vous étiez dans la grande salle tout à l'heure, et vous savez que je n'ai jamais sorti ma baguette. C'est une de vos marionnettes de préfet qui à levé sa baguette vers moi, rappelez-vous. » Harry attendit un moment pour laisser à ses paroles le temps de prendre leur importance.

Harry continua en disant, « Quand à votre précieux maître des potions, il a insulté mes parents, et je n'ai de nouveau pas levé ma baguette vers lui. Pourtant, vous êtes assis là à m'accuser. Je me demande si vous êtes vraiment un bon directeur, peut-être essayez vous de trouver un moyen de supprimer mon avantage sur vous, et êtes prêt à utiliser toutes les transgressions pour y arriver. Maintenant, directeur, si nous pouvions arrêter ces conneries, je constate que je n'ai plu aucune patience avec les mauvaises plaisanteries. »

Albus vit qu'Harry ne serait pas facile à mettre sous pression. Peut-être le garçon pouvait être amené à révéler quelques uns de ses secrets. Finalement, Albus répondit avec un sourire niais.

« Tu as été très éloquent dans tes arguments Harry. Toutefois, les faits demeurent que tu as attaqué un professeur même si tu n'as pas utilisé une baguette. Si tu peux expliquer ce que tu as fait, je pourrais peut-être oublier que ce regrettable incident a jamais eu lieu. »

Harry répondit, « Honte sur vous une première fois, honte sur moi une deuxième fois. Je sus désolé, directeur, un véritable magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Avant d'aller plus loin avec vos menaces implicites, je vais vous dire dès maintenant que j'irai devant le conseil des gouverneurs et présenterait mes souvenirs de l'évènement. Cela avec une copie de mes papiers de banque montrant vos transgressions concernant la noble et ancienne maison des Potter, ce serait plus que suffisant pour vous renvoyer de cette école en tant que directeur. » Harry dit tout cela avec un sourire féroce sur le visage.

Le visage de Dumbledore vira soudain au blanc et fut clairement happé par le regard de pur haine qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Harry. Après une minute, il dit finalement, « Tu as changé Harry, et pas pour le meilleur à mon avis. Ne reste-t-il plus d'amour dans ton cœur Harry ? Parce que tu sais comme moi que c'est la première étape vers le côté sombre. »

Harry fixa durement le directeur et dit finalement, « Hé bien, c'est un peu riche venant du soit disant grand sorcier de la lumière assis en face de moi. Je me demande, directeur si certaines de vos indiscrétions venaient à être découvertes, combien de gens continueraient à penser à vous comme à un sorcier de la lumière. Par certains côtés, au fond, vous n'êtes pas différent de Voldemort. Vous jouez avec les gens comme s'ils étaient des pions sur un échiquier. S'il y a bien une chose que je pardonne à mes parents, c'est d'avoir écouter vos conseils en premier lieu. Ils vous ont fait confiance sans se poser de questions, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter leurs erreurs. Puisque nous savons tous les deux très bien quel était votre ultime plan pour moi, vous n'avez aucune légitimité à vous appeler un sorcier de la lumière. Alors, de toute manière, appelez moi un sorcier maléfique si vous le voulez, je préfère être appelé comme cela que de suivre un aveugle à demi-sénile, manipulateur, égoïste et avide de puissance comme vous. »

Harry pouvait voir la fureur sur le visage du directeur, et pour ajouter à l'insulte à l'injure Harry pouvait entendre Phileas en arrière plan siffler et brailler sur le directeur en lui disant comment il avait été salement remis à sa place part un garnement de seize ans. Harry un sourire féroce sur le visage. Le directeur se retourna vers Harry et se leva en pointant un doigt en direction d'Harry et dit.

« Je ne me laisserai pas parler comme ça par des gens comme toi. Tu me montreras du respect. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre quand Fumseck quitta soudainement son perchoir et atterrit sur l'épaule d'Harry à la consternation de Dumbledore. Harry regarda Fumseck, sourit et répondit, « Doucement, doucement _mon capitaine_(en français dans la fict anglaise) A mes yeux, le respect se gagne et n'est pas aveuglément donné à une personne à cause de son titre. »

Albus réalisa que le garçon avait tourné habilement les tableaux contre lui en lui faisant perdre son sang-froid. Il décida de changer de tactique et avec un sourire dit, « S'il-te-plait accepte mes excuses pour ma précédente indiscrétion, ces deux dernières semaines ont été un peu difficiles pour moi. Maintenant, peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairé sur tes relations avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Sévérus a été témoin du combat entre le Sorcier Scorpion et les mangemorts à ta maison il n'y a pas longtemps. Tu porte également une boucle d'oreille en forme de scorpion. »

Harry gloussa et pointant sa cicatrice, il dit, « Il ne peux plus passer par là, mais ça ne veux pas dire que moi je n'ai pas essayé. Les meilleurs moments sont quand il est particulièrement heureux ou en colère. Je peux parfois passer au travers de ses barrières sans me faire repérer. J'au vu ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban cet été. »

Il baissa sa main et secoua la tête. « Cela va simplement continué, directeur. Voldemort va gagner de nouvelles recrues, et peu ou aucun de ses homme va être mis hors jeu. Il n'est pas étonnant que vos gens aient perdus la dernière fois. »

Dumbledore fronça profondément les sourcils. « Harry - »

Le visage d'Harry se durcit et il dit, « Ne m'appelez plus jamais Harry. C'est Mr Potter pour vous. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry dans les yeux et dit, « Très bien, Mr Potter. Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit. » Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par Harry.

Harry ne voulait pas entendre cela. « Non, directeur, je sais ce que vous allez dire. La vérité est que cet incompétent de Fudge et vous essayez de prendre la relève de St Pierre mais nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre. Le temps est venu pour des changements, et le Sorcier Scorpion est simplement le sorcier qu'il faut pour ça. Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne sont pas des criminels que l'on peux punir en les mettant en prison pendant des années ; ce sont des soldats dans l'autre camps de la guerre. Vous feriez mieux de jeter un coup d'œil aux guerres dans le monde moldu. Quand ils mènent une guerre, ils comprennent que la victoire réside dans la défaite de votre ennemi, pas dans son emprisonnement. Les détenus sont prit, bien sûr, mais vous ne pouvez espérer capturer l'ensemble des forces de l'ennemi. C'est une tache impossible, et Voldemort continuait juste de gagner des supporters jusqu'à ce que le Sorcier Scorpion se montre pour les effrayer. Sous vos actions et celles de Fudge, tout ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux c'est que s'ils étaient pris, ils auraient une claque sur le poignet et ils seraient envoyés en prison pour un court laps de temps. Avec les actions du Sorcier Scorpion ils ont peur de la mort et des mutilations. »

« Mon cher garçon, » protesta Dumbledore, « Nous ne pouvons pas nous abaisser à leur niveau, Si nous faisons cela, nous ne vallons pas mieux qu'eux. »

« Nous sommes un peuple libre, directeur, » répondit Harry. « Mais si nous ne sommes pas prêt à combattre, à mourir, et, ou, éventuellement à tuer pour défendre cette liberté, alors nous n'avons aucun droit d'être libre. » Harry regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux et dit avec autant de conviction que possible. « Vous pouvez ne pas être prêt à aller aussi loin, mais le Sorcier Scorpion l'est. Je suis prêt à le suivre et à utiliser toutes les armes nécessaires pour vaincre ces salauds, même à utiliser la magie noire si nécessaire. Je crois un moldu du nom de Général Douglas Mac Arthur quand il dit ceci, « Il est fatal d'entrer dans une guerre sans la volonté de la gagner. Une citation remarquable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme un moment, puis il dit, « Je peux seulement te demander de bien vouloir reconsidérer ta position Harry. Tu sais combien tu es important pour le monde sorcier. Il serait honteux qu'ils pensent que tu sois destiné à être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà ton emploi du temps Je vais faire en sorte qu'aucune action disciplinaire ne sera prise contre toi cette fois-ci. Cependant, considère ceci comme un avertissement, je ne serai plus clément envers toi. »

Harry reconnut cela comme une prise de congé, il prit son emploi du temps et se dirigea vers la porte, comme il était sur le point de tourner la poignée, il se retourna et dit, « Tout comme vous le savez, si je vois une seconde que l'un de vos enseignants me soumettent à un traitement inéquitable, je vais officiellement quitter cette école et engager des tuteurs privés jusqu'à ce que je passe mes ASPIC. Je passerai ensuite devant le conseil des gouverneurs et vous ferais renvoyer en tant que directeur. Tout comme le reste de VOTRE monde sorcier, je ne pleurerais pas une larme s'ils brûlaient en enfer. Peut-être que, quand Voldemort aura exterminé tous ses lâches, je m'occuperai de lui. De cette manière, je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. »

Albus se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et posa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait un sérieux mal de tête. Il savait maintenant qu'Harry était perdu pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir de le remettre sous contrôle. Il entendit Phinéas dire, « Vous avez fait un véritable gâchis Dumbledore. Notre monde aura de la chance s'il survit à cette catastrophe. »

Albus répondit en soulevant un sourcil, « Peut-être que le meilleur moyen de résoudre cela est de le laisser s'occuper de Voldemort. Quand il aura accompli sa tâche, nous nous assurerons de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Phinéas répondit, « Vous continuez à croire cela. Personnellement, je pense que vous allez devenir un portrait plus tôt que vous le pensez. » Il quitta son portrait et un directeur très agacé et fâché.

Harry se promena dans le couloir et regarda sa montre, il remarqua que son cours d'Enchantement était déjà terminé. Il avait un cours d Métamorphose à trois heures, donc, il décida d'aller dehors et jeta un profond regard aux alentours de Poudlard et mémorisa le paysage.

**Quartier Est de Londres, près de la Tamise**

Plus tôt ce matin-là, Xiana et Rémus transplanèrent hors du bâtiment qu'ils allaient inspecter. Le bâtiment en question était une entreprise qui avait cessé ses activités trois mois auparavant. Apparemment tout le matériel d'impression et les équipements informatiques étaient parfaitement opérationnels. Ils étaient ici pour rencontrer l'agent immobilier afin d'inspecter les lieux. S'ils aimaient ce qu'ils voyaient, alors, Xiana prendrait la décision d'acheter le lieu. C'était une partie du plan d'Harry pour lancer l'effort de guerre. Harry voulait commencer une guerre de propagande contre Voldemort, en combattant ses mensonges par des faits.

Xiana regarda le devant du bâtiment quand elle sentie une nausée et courut dans l'allée d'à côté. Rémus était préoccupé et la suivit quand il vit Xiana vomir dans une poubelle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui jeta un petit sort de refroidissement, sachant que cela l'aiderait. Il conjura alors un thé glacé et le lui donna. Elle prit la boisson et le remercia. Rémus sourit simplement et répondit « Le petit bout-de-chou est actif à ce que je vois. »

Elle sourit et dit, « Tout comme son père, un peu douloureux, mais seulement parfois. »

Rémus rit. Il lui raconta l'histoire de la grossesse de Lily, et réussit à faire rire Xiana à la fin de l'histoire. Elle prit son bras et ils retournèrent devant le bâtiment. Pendant ce temps, ils remarquèrent une femme qui regardait sa montre. Ils s'approchèrent de la femme et se présentèrent. Après quelques petites plaisanteries, il se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment de taille moyenne et commencèrent à visiter en profondeur les locaux. Après environ une heure, Xiana demanda à la femme si elle pouvait parler avec son partenaire environ dix minutes.

La femme fut très compréhensive et Xiana emmena Rémus dans l'un des bureaux pour discuter de leur proposition. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Xiana que ce lieu était idéal. D'une part, l'adresse du bâtiment était 13 rue Royale. La plupart des personnes dans le monde sorcier était assez superstitieux. Si le bâtiment était placé sous un sort de Fidélitas, ça ne choquerait personne de ne trouver aucun bâtiment entre le numéro douze et le numéro quatorze. Personne dans le monde sorcier ne construirait un bâtiment en mettant le numéro treize dans l'adresse.

La deuxième chose qu'elle aimait à propos de ce lieu était qu'il était très moderne et était très bien équipé. Le lieu n'était pas grand, il y dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Ils pourraient imprimés autant de papiers qu'ils voudraient. La seule chose dont ils auraient besoin serait de trouver et de dupliquer la liste des distributeurs de la Gazette du Sorcier. Entre la Gazette du Sorcier et le Chicaneur, ils pourraient toucher la majorité de la population sorcière. Le bâtiment lui-même était dans une zone très bien cachée et le prix demandé était très raisonnable. Elle aiderait Harry en donnant à chacun des cours accélérés d'informatique moldu. Elle avait appris d'Harry combien la technologie moldue pouvait être utile.

Après avoir écouté les avantages et les inconvénients, Rémus fut d'accord avec elle qu'ils devraient faire une offre. Si l'accord était conclu, ils paieraient cash et Harry lancerait un sort de Fidélitas modifié sur les locaux comme il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Dès lors, leur opération serait bien protégée et ultra secrète. Luna, Xiana, Rémus et Harry constitueraient l'essentiel de la rédaction, mais ils avaient dans l'idée que d'autres personnes pourraient contribuer à la rédaction.

Avec ceci en tête, ils retournèrent vers la femme et offrirent 1,3 million de livres pour le bâtiment et ses installations. La femme semblait presque extatique et leur dit qu'ils recevraient leur acte via leur adresse e-mail plus tard cette après-midi. Xiana était fascinée par la technologie moldue. En apprenant d'Harry, elle avait acquis un certain respect pour la technologie moldue. Harry avait raison, les moldus était certainement bien plus en avance dans certains domaines que les sorciers. Par certains côtés, ils étaient supérieurs aux moyens sorciers. Bien entendu, dans d'autres domaines, ils étaient en retards sur les sorciers. Après avoir signé une multitude de documents, ils se séparèrent de l'agent immobilier et Xiana transplana au cabinet d'avocat de son père. Elle lui donna les dernières nouvelles et lui donna le nom du notaire moldu avec lequel elle était en contact. Rémus lui dit qu'il la retrouverait à la maison. Rémus lui dit qu'il allait rendre visite aux jumeaux. Rémus avait le sentiment que les jumeaux seraient favorables à la cause d'Harry.

Rémus transplana sur l'un des points de transite du Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers la boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Après environ dix minutes de marche, Rémus entra dans la boutique et parcourut tous les rayonnages. La variété des farces et plaisanteries était vraiment impressionnantes. Harry avait raison, les jumeaux étaient absolument géniaux. Certaines de leurs inventions pouvaient être adaptées à leurs besoins. Après environ un quart d'heure, Rémus remarqua qu'un des jumeaux s'approchait de lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Fred s'avança vers lui et cria, « Professeur Lupin, quel honneur de vous voir dans notre modeste demeure. »

Rémus sourit et répondit, « Hé bien, le plaisir est pour moi. S'il-te-plait appelle moi Rémus ou Moony. Je n'ai pas été ton professeur depuis plus de deux ans. »

Fred le regarda et fronça les sourcils, « Moony, je me souviens de ce nom, je l'ai vu quelque part, mais je ne me rappelle plus où. »

Rémus lui répondit, « Hé bien, mes frères et moi étions bien connus dans notre jeunesse, peut-être as-tu entendu mon nom accompagné de trois autres. »

Fred le regarda et secoua la tête, « Non, je suis pratiquement sûr que vous n'avez jamais été mentionné par une de nos connaissances. » Fred le regarda plus intensément et finalement un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il vit.

« Je me rappelle votre nom, c'était sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Comme diable avez-vous fait pour que votre nom se retrouve sur une de nos plus précieuses possessions ? » s'enquit-il.

Emus sourit et dit, « Hé bien, je pense que le fait d'être un des quatre Maraudeur et l'expert en enchantement de notre groupe était suffisant pour obtenir que mon nom soit sur cette carte. Créer cette carte s'est avéré être tout un défi mais nous avons réussi à le mener à bien. »

Fred regarda Rémus comme s'il regardait Dieu tout puissant. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se ferait mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Finalement Fred beugla, « George, ramène tes fesses ici. » Quelques minutes plus tard, George arriva et dit, « Cher frère, j'ai une importante potion sur le feu, quel est le problème ? »

Fred sourit à son frère et dit, « Hé bien, il semble que notre cher professeur Lupin nous ait caché des choses. Mon cher frère, l'autre nom du professeur est Moony comme dans les alias des Maraudeurs. »

George semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il regarda son frère et ensemble, il se mirent à genoux et saluèrent Rémus comme un de leurs Dieux. Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le comportement des jumeaux. Ils se remirent sur leurs pieds et George dit.

« Vous devez absolument nous dire qui étaient les trois autres maraudeurs. S'il-vous-plait, dites-le nous. » supplièrent-ils.

Rémus les prit en pitié et répondit, « Hé bien, Cornedrue était le surnom de James Potter, Patmol était le surnom de Sirius Black et Queudver était le surnom de Peter Pettigrew. » Il cracha les derniers mots. Fred et Georges se regardèrent l'un l'autre qui voulait dire qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement d'où venait l'animosité à l'égard de Queudver.

Fred dit, « Hé bien, vous êtes un des Maraudeurs, vous avez un rabais sur tous nos produits après tout, certains de ces produits ont été copiés sur vos idées géniales. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous, c'est votre première visite dans notre boutique. »

Rémus savait qu'il devait abattre rapidement ses cartes. Rémus se purgea de la totalité de ses émotions et dit, « Je suis ici pour vous parler d'Harry, et de ce que Dumbledore lui a fait. Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ceci. »

Fred eut immédiatement une grimace sur le visage et dit, « Ce que nous pensons est que ce putain d'Ordre du Phénix et l'ingérence de ce vieux fou ont clairement nuit à notre partenaire, voilà ce que nous pensons. Et dire que nous voulions rejoindre cette bande d'idiots l'année dernière. Dieu merci, cela ne s'est jamais fait. Je souhaite que nous puissions rencontrer Harry pour lui dire que nous croyons en lui et que nous tenons à lui peu importe le reste. »

George ajouta, « Quand personne ne croyait en nous, Harry était là et nous appuyait. Si ce n'était pas grâce à lui, rien de tout ceci n'existerait. Donc, si vous nous demandez où sont nos loyauté, alors, je pense que nous venons de vous donner notre réponse. »

Rémus regarda les deux jumeaux et vit leur regard déterminé. Après mûre réflexion, il dit, « Tout comme vous le savez, Harry a commencé à formé des personnes à utiliser beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques et utilise des méthodes qui n'ont jamais été enseignées à Poudlard. La mort de Sirius l'a considérablement affecté. Il veut s'assurer que tous ses amis et chaque membre de son armée est capable de battre des mangemorts avec des armes qui sont efficaces. Peut importe ce que vous entendez, Harry ne sera jamais un mage noir. Il est disposé à utiliser et à enseigner la magie noire seulement pour jouer sur le même terrain. Harry ne croit plus en la pitié à donner à l'ennemi. Harry vous tend une offre pour que vous le rejoignez librement. Je veux m'assurer que vous comprenez qu'il n'y a aucune pression. Harry continuera à vous aimer de la même manière si vous décidez de ne pas le rejoindre. »

Sans un moment d'hésitation, les deux jumeaux dirent, « Nous en somme. Dites-nous seulement ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse. »

Rémus répondit, « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire savoir à Harry que vous en êtes et il vous contactera très prochainement. Pour l'instant, continuez simplement comme si rien n'était sortit de l'ordinaire. Vous devez comprendre que l'entraînement que vous allez suivre vous donnera une définition de la magie totalement nouvelle. L'entraînement que j'ai reçu m'a complètement ouvert les yeux. Harry veux que vous sachiez qu'il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou de magie noire. Il y a seulement la magie et l'intention. »

Rémus fouilla dans sa poche et leur lança un journal. George l'attrapa et regarda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. Rémus sourit et dit, « C'est mon journal intime qui décrit toutes les blagues que les Maraudeurs ont réalisés à Poudlard durant notre séjour là-bas.

L'expression sur le visage des jumeaux était sans prix. Ils avaient un regard qui disait que si jamais ils ne recevaient plus de cadeaux les cinq prochaines années, ce ne serait pas grave. A leurs yeux, le journal qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains valait un coffre plein de Gallions. Rémus rit et retourna par portoloin au château Potter.

**Deuxième étage de Gringotts, Département des malédictions et sortilèges, bureau de Bill Weasley.**

Bill était actuellement assis à son bureau pour sa pause d'après-midi. Il était occupé à passer en revue les préparatifs de mariage. Fleur et lui voulaient se marier à la fin du mois au château Potter. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Fleur il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle avait un merveilleux sens de l'humour. Son rire avait toujours réussit à amener un sourire sur son visage. Bill entendit soudain la sonnerie d'un message et regarda sa lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard apparaître dans sa boîte. Il brisa le sceau et commença à lire, c'était de Ginny :

_Salut grand frère_

_Je pensais juste que je voulais t'envoyer une petite lettre pour voir comment tu allais. C'est seulement le deuxième jour et je peux réellement dire que cette année va être différente, spécialement après les mots du choixpeau lors de la cérémonie de répartition. J'ai rencontré Harry au déjeuner aujourd'hui et il semble différent tant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel. Je lui ai dit que j'étais vraiment confuse à son propos avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre Ron, Hermione, l'ordre et lui._

_Je sais au plus profond de mon âme et de mon cœur que ce que le directeur a fait à Harry était absolument ignoble. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti trahi, le seul qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait faire confiance était prêt à le sacrifier sur l'autel. Je voudrai soutenir Harry, mais aussi je n'ai pas envie de décevoir maman et papa. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, grand frère, je suis si confuse, et je me sens désemparée._

_Harry suggère que je te rencontre et te parle en face à face. Pourrais-tu venir à Poudlard ce vendredi après-midi ? Si tu veux venir je te rencontrerai au lac. Envoie moi une réponse._

_Avec amour, Ginny._

Bill ne resta que quelques secondes à réfléchir à la lettre de sa sœur. Il écrivit une réponse disant qu'il la rencontrerait ce vendredi après-midi au lac. La guerre était à leur porte, et les sorts inutiles qu'ils apprennent à Poudlard les feraient tous tués. Le seul moyen de s'assurer de sa survie était de lui donner les outils nécessaires pour se protéger correctement.

Bill devait faire comprendre à sa sœur la différence entre démoniaque et noir. Il espérait seulement que se serait suffisant pour la faire réfléchir. Il lui dirait aussi qu'il avait rejoint Harry, et verrait sa réaction. Si elle le prenait mal alors il serait forcé de lui effacer la mémoire. Cependant, l'instinct de Bill lui disait que Ginny le rejoindrait. Elle était courageuse et une très puissante sorcière. Bill savait qu'elle ferait un bon ajout à leur camp. Cela rendrait également plus facile pour lui d'aider à la protéger. Après ceci, il retourna travailler.

**Le ministère de la magie**

L'actuel Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge ,assis derrière son bureau, contemplait un parchemin sur son dernier sondage de popularité. Avec une grimace, il sortit sa baguette et lança un incendio. Les Dieux devaient l'avoir abandonné, pensait-il. C'était déjà mauvais en juin quand le putain d'imbécile et le vieux fou était venu et lui avait prouvé son erreur. A son avis, il aurait été beaucoup mieux d'apaiser le public lors de la crise actuelle.

Maintenant tout le public savait qu'il avait été prouvé qu'il avait eut faux par cette grosse tête, et cet idiot d'imbécile. Il savait que Dumbledore pensait qu'il était un imbécile empoté, mais il lui montrerait. Il allait prouver que Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire des plans. Cornelius savait qu'il n'était pas de la même trempe que le directeur quand on en venait à faire des plans, mas quelques fois, une stratégie simple était la meilleure.

Quand à l'imbécile de Potter, ses plans pour l'enfermer à Azkaban pouvaient attendre. Il avait un bien plus grand ennemi auquel s'attaquer en la personne du Sorcier Scorpion. La chose la plus frustrante au sujet du Sorcier Scorpion c'est qu'il n'avait aucune information sur lui. Ne pas connaître son ennemi conduit à faire des erreurs stupides. Quiconque utilisait la magie noire comme il le faisait devait être un mage noir en puissance. Bien sûr, à ce jour, tout ce qu'il avait fait était d'attaquer les mignons de l'actuel Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De subtiles informations avaient été envoyées à la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'ils dépeignent le Sorcier Scorpion comme la prochaine menace, mais il semblerait que le public avait d'autres idées. L'actuel état d'esprit du public n'était pas très indulgent, et ils voyaient le Sorcier Scorpion comme un homme d'action qui n'avait pas peur d'utiliser la force contre Voldemort. Cornelius savait que s'il voulait rester au pouvoir, il devrait prouver qu'il pouvait aussi être un homme d'action.

Cette tâche était encore plus difficile en raison de Dumbledore et son maudit Ordre du Phénix. Dieu ce jeu devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Hé bien, pour le moment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de recueillir des informations et d'attendre le bon moment pour agir. Peut-être qu'avec plus d'informations, il serait en mesure de mettre au point un plan décent.

Pour le moment, l'éducation du public avec des sorts de magie blanche, et recruter plus d'Aurors étaient suffisants. Cornélius sourit, quand il pensait à sa métamorphomage cachée en se moment parmi les septième années de Poudlard. C'était un talent rare en effet d'être métamorphomage. Il avait approché l'Auror Tonks plus tôt pour devenir son informatrice, et elle avait accepté.

L'Auror Tonks avait remplacé Cindie Donovan de Serdaigle. Cornelius connaissait sa mère Corrine de ses années à Poudlard. Il lui avait promis une bonne compensation pour sa coopération. L'argent aiderait la famille à envoyer leur fille à l'Académie de Salem en Caroline du Nord, aux États-Unis. Corrine avait facilement accepté. Maintenant Cornelius pouvait garder un œil sur Dumbledore et cet imbécile de Potter. Tant qu'il était ministre de la magie, il savait que l'Auror Tonks ne le trahirait pas. Cornelius regarda sa montre et décida de d'aller voir Weatherby et de voir si des informations avaient été transmises par son informatrice.

**Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur**

Albus était occupé par de la correspondance quand il entendit quelqu'un taper à sa porte.

Albus leva les yeux et dit, « Entrez »

Une fille de septième année portant l'uniforme de Serdaigle entra et dit, « Bonjour, Directeur. »

Albus sourit et répondit, « Ah, ma chère Nymphadora, comment êtes-vous installée dans le dortoir des Serdaigles ? »

Tonks regarda le directeur et lui jeta un regard noir à l'utilisation de son prénom, mais dit finalement, « Hé bien, les choses sembles plus faciles dans un deuxième temps. Comme vous le savez, cet incapable, ignorant du ministre de la magie m'a envoyé un courrier pour me demander des informations sur vous et Harry. »

Albus répondit, « Bien, je suis heureux de voir que notre plan se concrétise. Vous pouvez dire au ministre que je suis occupé à négocié les nouveaux salaires de nos enseignants, et vous pouvez lui dire qu'Harry devient de plus en plus renfermé et agressif vis-à-vis de ses camarades de classe. »

Tonks regarda le directeur et dit, « Comme vous voulez, monsieur. » Elle prit congé du directeur et alla à son prochain cours. A l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait, si ce vieux fou pensait qu'elle allait nuire à Harry pour lui, il en serait pour ses frais. Bientôt il serait temps de chercher Harry, et de lui faire savoir qu'elle était en place à Poudlard.

Harry lui avait tout expliqué une semaine après sa confrontation avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait été consternée que le directeur ait été prêt à sacrifier Harry ? Si Sirius avait été là, il l'aurait tué.

Harry était le filleul de Sirius. En vérité, elle aimait vraiment Harry et le considérait comme un petit frère. Pour couronner le tout, Sirius avait fait d'Harry son héritier et par conséquent le nouveau Lord Black. Elle faisait partie de la famille Black et le sang passait en premier. Après cela, elle alla en Métamorphose, qui devait être aussi excitant que de regarder de la peinture sèche. Oh, bon, ça pourrait être bien pire… Pour le moment, elle était en sécurité ici, plutôt qu'à la chasse aux mangemorts. En gros, elle était payée pour garder un œil sur son petit frère d'adoption découvrir en même temps les plans de Fudge et du directeur. En parlant de chance, Tonks s'interrogeait.

**Plus tard dans la soirée dans la Chambre des Secrets**

Harry avait tout juste terminé d'élargir le mur droit et de métamorphoser les piliers de soutien nécessaire. Dieu merci, il avait sa baguette de Naquadria avec lui, le pouvoir d'amplification de sa baguette avait fait une grande différence aujourd'hui. Harry avait réussit à élargir la chambre des secrets dix fois plus que sa taille d'origine.

Harry voulait aussi renommer la chambre des secrets, il voulait l'appeler le repaire du scorpion. Maintenant Harry devait s'occuper des statues de serpent. Il leur jeta un regard attentif et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les statues. Les détails étaient vraiment exquis. Il s'approcha de la statue la plus proche et commença à l'examiner attentivement. Il se mit derrière la statue. Il était sur le point de bannir la statue quand il remarqua un curieux symbole sur la tête du serpent.

La marque elle-même était à peine perceptible. La rune devait avoir été gravée dans la statue et elle n'était que légèrement plus foncée que la roche environnante. Harry regarda la gravure pendant environ cinq minutes essayant de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu ce symbole auparavant. Il s'en rappela finalement comme une rune en fourchelangue. Seul un fourchelangue pouvait activer la rune.

Le symbole de la rune avait de nombreuses significations. Il pouvait signaler une entrée, une porte ou une pièce cachée. Harry prit sa baguette et traça le symbole de la rune avec elle, tandis qu'il lui ordonnait en sifflant de s'ouvrir, ce qui, à vrai dire fut le premier mot qui vint à son esprit. Harry bondit quand il entendit il raclement sonore comme si un moulin de pierre avait été activé. Après une minute, cela s'arrêta. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Il tourna autour de la statue et regarda vers le centre de la chambre cherchant un sorte de trappe qui se serait ouverte. A sa déception, il ne trouva rien. Il était sur le point de bannir la statue quand il remarqua que la bouche de la statue était ouverte.

Harry remarqua qu'une boîte à bijoux se trouvait dans la mâchoire inférieure. Il était sur le point de grimper et de prendre la boîte, quand son instinct l'arrêta. Il décida à la place de faire un scanner magique. Harry fit ressortir son aura et remarqua que la boîte était entourée par pas moins de septes types de malédictions et sorts. Harry ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur son esprit. Il commença à fouiller parmi les dossiers classés avec soins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le dossier avec sa signature magique.

Harry espérait qu'il pourrait reconnaître les sorts mis sur la boîte et les éliminer. Après environs une quinzaine de minutes, Harry sortit de sa transe et siffla bruyamment. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que ce à quoi il avait affaire était précieux. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose que Salazar Serpentard lui-même avait laissé dans la chambre. Certains sorts posés sur la boîte étaient anciens et aussi très dangereux. Celui qui avait posé cela voulait être absolument certain que personne ne le prendrait.

Harry commença la difficile tâche d'éliminer chaque sort et malédiction une par une. Il devait être très méticuleux et prendre son temps. Les sorts auxquels il avait à faire le tuerait s'il ne faisait pas attention. Harry remarqua qu'il mettait beaucoup de pouvoir pour enlever chaque malédiction. Le dernier sort impliquait une rituel de sang. Après une bonne heure de travail, il avait terminé et il fit flotter la boîte jusqu'au sol et l'ouvrit. Harry trouva un grand œuf, il était noir de jais avec des points verts. Harry reconnut immédiatement un œuf de Basilic. Harry lut l'aura autour de l'œuf, mais sembla plus confus qu'avant. L'œuf avait un bouclier de stase autour pour le préserver pendant très, très longtemps. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait. De l'œuf semblait émaner une aura magique qui appartenait à Voldemort. Harry regarda sa montre et sut qu'il devait se bouger s'il voulait fini son remodelage.

Harry décida d'inspecter toutes les statues et trouva deux autres statues avec des runes en fourchelangue similaires à l'arrière des serpents sculptés. Il répéta les exploits qu'il avait réalisé plus tôt mais se retrouva à devoir enlever encore plus de sorts. Le dernier serpent requit d'enlever pas moins de treize sorts et malédictions. Les deux derniers objets étaient une coupe et un collier. Le collier appartenait certainement à Salazar. Harry savait que ces objets étaient importants mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient. De tous les objets émanaient la même signature magique. Il savait qu'elle appartenait à Voldemort, mais il y avait là quelque chose qui lui échappait, il sut qu'il l'avait vu quelque part mais il ne s'en souvenait pas pour le moment. Harry décida de transfigurer un morceau de granite en pièce d'obsidienne et les plaça soigneusement où les objets étaient placés.

Harry continua à travailler dans la chambre. Il réussit à bannir tout à part six statues de serpent. Il métamorphosa les sculptures restantes en scorpions et ajouta quatre autres statues alignée à un angle de quarante cinq degrés pour regarder vers le centre de la pièce. Il s'assura que toute l'eau autour de la statue de Salazar soit purifiée et conjura un bassin en marbre qui rappelait les anciennes thermes romaines. Harry décida que le bassin d'eau chaude agirait comme un relaxant et pourrait être utilisé à des fins médicales. Des potions de guérison serait régulièrement mélangées à l'eau. Harry savait que l'entraînement qu'il avait en tête serait brutal et qu'un peu de confort serait très bien accueilli.

Harry posa deux autres statues de chaque côté de son fauteuil de commandement tout nouvellement construit, il était en marbre noir et vert émeraude parfaitement poli. Les statues étaient métamorphosées en scorpions d'obsidienne d'environ quinze pieds de haut. Le dos du fauteuil de commandement faisait face à un solide mur noir fait en granit parfaitement poli. Le mur lui-même faisait face à Salazar. La bouche de Salazar qui était la porte de sortie du basilic était maintenant ouverte en permanence. La chambre intérieure était maintenant cinq fois plus grande que sa taille originale. La chambre intérieure serait officiellement son centre de commandement à Poudlard.

La chambre intérieure avait maintenant à peu près la même taille que la classe de DCFM. La chambre intérieure devrait abriter l'ensemble de son système de surveillance électronique et il formerait tous ses plans de bataille à partir de là. Harry conjura une table semi-circulaire parfaitement polie faisant face au sud qui contiendrait l'ensemble de ses écrans électroniques.

Harry s'assura aussi que l'entrée de la chambre intérieure serait protégée par des sorts de sang et reconnaissances de certaines signatures magiques. Harry était maintenant très content d'avoir construit ses malles manoir. L'apprentissage tiré de cette entreprise amenait maintenant sa juste récompense. En construisant sa malle et avec l'aide de ses professeurs, Harry se considérait maintenant comme extrêmement compétent dans l'art des enchantements et de la métamorphose. Sa dernière action du soir fut de bouger la boîte d'obsidienne à l'intérieur de la chambre intérieure et de la mettre dans le coin sud ouest. Il décida de mettre la boîte sous un sort de Fidélitas modifié. Harry avait le pressentiment que la boîte deviendrait cruciale plus tard. Harry avait appris à suivre ses instincts.

Harry regarda l'heure, il était maintenant 23h00. Il avait dit à Xiana qu'il serait de nouveau en retard ce soir. Elle savait qu'il remodelait la chambre des secrets dans laquelle seraient les quartiers d'entraînement de son armée. Harry regarda autour et se dit que vendredi, il aurait tout terminé. Harry avait besoin de trouver un moyen de ramener ses moniteurs d'écoute et ses enregistrements vidéos au centre de commandement. Harry avait une vague idée de comment il voulait disposer de son équipement électronique.

Harry voulait faire passer un câble dans les couches de roche sur toute la longueur du gros tuyau qui conduisait aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde au rez-de-chaussée. Au nord de la fenêtre des toilettes qui donnait sur l'extérieur, il y avait une statue d'un chef de la mer (Poséidon pour les Grecs ou Neptune pour les Romains) avec un trident. Harry eut l'idée de creuser la statue et de cacher les câbles et les amplificateurs de signal dans la statue. Harry transformerait le trident en antenne très sensible pour récupérer les vidéos et les signaux téléphoniques de l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Harry voulait aussi répéter le même procédé avec une autre statue. La statue du Roi Arthur Pendragon se trouvait à droite de la porte principale des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. L'endroit était parfait parce que personne n'utilisait jamais cette salle. La statue était proche des escaliers mouvants et d'entrée du donjon et des autres salles de classe. Avant de travailler sur les statues, il devait créer les câbles puis attendre sa commande spéciale venant des États-Unis. Harry s'était dit qu'il recevrait ses équipements électroniques modifiés pour la troisième semaine de septembre.

Harry finit par commander deux cents téléphones cellulaires dix batteries portables, une cinquantaine de caméras vidéo, une centaine d'écouteurs, une console de communication, une station de surveillance vidéo, cinq écrans de cinquante six pouces pour la chambre principale. Le dernier achat d'Harry fut un projecteur avec un grand écran pour la chambre principale. L'achat approchait des 2 172 050 Dollars US. Harry avait l'intuition que cet équipement aurait son utilité au cours de la prochaine guerre. Bien, il était temps de partir. Se sentant de nouveau fatigué, il décida de sortir de la chambre par portoloin. Il ne pouvait attendre le produit fini pour voir Xiana. Harry transplana dans la salle de portoloins de sa malle et se rendit à la cuisine où il rencontra Rémus et Xiana.

Xiana dit, « Salut, mon amour, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Harry se dirigea vers sa femme et l'embrassa bruyamment et dit, « Salut, mon cœur, salut Rémus, j'ai eu une journée très productive aujourd'hui. J'ai dit au directeur, à Ron et à Hermione de s'occuper de leurs affaires. J'ai aussi fait de solides progrès dans la chambre des secrets. C'est un travail exténuant, mais il avance bien. Comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

Xiana répondit, « Hé bien, Rémus et moi avons terminé l'achat d'une agence de presse dans un bel endroit éloigné de Londres. Cela signifie, mon amour, que tu vas être occupé ce week-end à mettre l'endroit sous le sort de Fidélitas modifié. Nous pensons que dans un délai de trois semaines, nous serons prêt à imprimer notre premier papier. Rémus est supposé rencontrer son contact samedi prochain et nous donner la liste des abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand nous aurons terminés, nous serons en mesure d'envoyer nos papiers à chaque adresse où est livré la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Harry regarda Rémus avec un grand sourire sur son visage et dit, « Bien joué vous deux. Bientôt, nous combattrons le feu par le feu. Il est temps d'imprimer la vérité qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veux entendre. »

Rémus répondit, « Un chose est sûre, il va surement faire parler la communauté sorcière. En passant j'ai parlé avec Fred et George aujourd'hui, et je peux honnêtement te dire qu'ils sont de ton côté, louveteau. Ils feront un ajout appréciable au groupe. Ils ne font pas confiance à Dumbledore, je peux te le dire. Tu devrais probablement les rencontrer dimanche, de cette façon tu pourras voir par toi-même s'ils sont de confiance. S'ils en sont, ils peuvent commencer leur entraînement avec les autres pendant la nuit et les week-ends. »

Harry dit, « Excellent travail vous deux. Les choses se mettent doucement en place. Je rendrais visite aux jumeaux dimanche et ce me donnera aussi une chance de voir Mr Ollivander. Je veux vous faire faire de meilleures baguettes et aussi des bagues portoloins.

Ils passèrent une autre heure à discuter des différentes possibilités et des détails de certains travaux qui devaient être effectués. Ils se couchèrent tôt.

**Vendredi après-midi, au bord du lac**

Ginny avait été choquée d'apprendre ce que Bill avait fait jusque là. Elle avait été étonnée de ce que son frère lui avait dit. Elle fut encore plus choquée d'apprendre que Charlie était aussi avec Harry. Apparemment, Bill était en France quand le Sorcier Scorpion avait frappé. Dans son esprit, le fait que Bill et Charlie soutiennent Harry et leurs explications avait finalement enlevé le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis la semaine dernière. En discutant avec Bill, elle eut l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, elle dit donc.

« Bill, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, ai-je raison ? »

Bill la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, « Oui, Ginny, je ne peux pas tout te dire jusqu'à ce que tu ais prêté un serment de sorcière de ne jamais trahir ou révéler les informations que je te donnerai, après, je te révèlerai tout, tu devras devenir pleinement compétente en Occlumencie. »

Bill ajouta, « Cette semaine, tout le monde va commencer l'occlumencie, tout le monde qui rejoint Harry apprendra comment cacher ses pensées avant d'aller plus loin. Les informations sont si sensibles qu'Harry ne veut prendre aucun risque, j'espère que tu comprends. »

Ginny regarda son frère et décida qu'elle voulait en être et voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Elle regarda son frère et récita son serment de sorcière. Bill la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un portoloin. Bill lui dit que le portoloin s'activerait samedi soir à 20h00. Il lui dit de faire comme si elle allait se coucher. Bill lui demanda de jeter un sort d'insonorisation, et un sort ne-me-remarque-pas sur son lit. Bill déclara qu'il la rencontrerait au point de destination du portoloin. Bill la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et utilisa son portoloin.

Ginny regarda l'heure et pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle sourit et elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

**Vendredi soir 18h00 à la boutique Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux**

Fred et George était occupés à remplir les étagères et Lee Jordan était à la caisse quand ils entendirent une voix dire, « Wow, la décoration vous ressemble parfaitement, les gars. »

Fred et George entendirent l'étranger glousser et répondre, « Laissez-moi enlever ma capuche et vous verrez qui je suis. »

George répondit, « Très bien, mais pas de mauvais coups ou vous souhaiterez ne pas vous être levé ce matin ! »

Harry retira prudemment sa capuche et sourit à la réaction des jumeaux. Fred fut le premier à se remettre et dit, « Putain de merde, Harry, tu nous as foutu la trouille. » Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un grand sourire sur le visage et vinrent lui taper dans le dos. Lee Jordan s'approcha et vint serrer la main d'Harry.

Harry rit et dit, « C'est bon de vous voir les gars. Désolé de ne pas avoir prit contact avec vous avant mais j'ai été très occupé. »

George dit, « C'est bon, Harry, nous aussi étions pas mal occupés. Hey, écoute, Nous avons vu Rémus il n'y a pas longtemps et il nous a donné des explications plus détaillées sur ce qui s'est passé. Nous voulons que tu saches que nous sommes avec toi à cent pourcent, camarade. Nous pensons que tous les pouvoirs sont entre les mains d'incompétents corrompus, il est temps de changer la donne, moi je dis. »

Lee répondit, « Heu Harry, je sens que je n'ai plus le choix. C'est comme si quand on ne fait pas parti des trois camps dans cette guerre ( Voldy, l'Ordre et le Ministère) on n'est rien et on n'a rien a dire. Franchement, je suis malade de cela. Il est temps pour la nouvelle génération de se lever et de prendre le contrôle. »

Fred répondit, « Je ne pourrais dire mieux. Dit nous juste où il faut signer, Harry. »

Harry dit, « Vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie pour moi de vous avoir à mes côtés les gars. Je voudrais seulement que mes anciens meilleurs amis aient vu la vérité comme vous les gars. »

Fred et George purent tous les deux voir la douleur sur son visage à la mention de Ron et Hermione. George dit, « Écoute, camarade, même moi, j'ai remarqué combien Ron avait changé ces dernières années. Il a suivit les traces de Percy depuis qu'il est devenu préfet. Ron avait toujours eu en lui une bonne dose de jalousie et maintenant, il doit payer le prix de ces décisions. Quant à Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne peut pas dire non à une autorité réelle. Ne te préoccupe pas de ces deux-là, ils n'en valent pas la peine, camarade. »

Harry répondit, « les gars, vous comprenez que dans le futur vous pourrez être amenés à agir contre votre propre frère dans une bataille, vous le savez ? Je ne vous mentirai pas, les gars. Si vous me rejoignez, je vous apprendrai la magie noire pour combattre efficacement les forces de Voldemort. Les choses qu'ils enseignent à Poudlard sont complètement inutiles. Le combat au Département des Mystères (DdM) m'a fait comprendre cela. Êtes vous prêts à apprendre la mage noire ? »

Fred, George et Lee se regardèrent les uns les autres et dirent, « Oui. »

Fred dit ensuite, « Quant à Ron, ce qui arrivera arrivera. Il a fait ses choix, maintenant, il doit en assumer les conséquences. »

Harry les regarda un par un. Il utilisa ses capacités de légilimens pour voir s'ils n'avaient inconsciemment aucune manipulations ou trahison. Il trouva qu'ils pensaient ce qu'ils disaient. Après une minute à les scruter, Harry dit, « Je demande à chaque personne qui me rejoint de prêter un serment de sorcier de ne jamais me trahir et de ne divulguer aucune information sur nos opérations. Voulez-vous prêter ce serment ? »

Les jumeaux et Lee se regardèrent les uns les autres, hochèrent la tête et prêtèrent un serment de sorcier de ne jamais trahir Harry et de ne divulguer aucune information. Harry sourit alors et leur donna 2 000 Gallions et une bague portoloin. Il leur dit que cet argent était pour les recettes perdues parce qu'ils devraient fermer la boutique les week-ends à cause de l'entraînement. Harry leur dit que le portoloin s'activerait à 20h00 samedi soir. Il leur dit d'apporter des vêtements de sport, tout le reste serait fourni.

Harry leur serra la main et transplana au château Potter.

**Vendredi 8 septembre 20h00 au château Potter**

Harry transplana à côté de la terrasse nord du château Potter. Rémus fut le premier à remarquer Harry. Rémus trouvait toujours déconcertant de voir son louveteau transplaner sans un bruit. En duel, cela lui donnait un avantage énorme.

Rémus dit, « Comment ça s'est passé, Harry ? »

Harry répondit, « ça s'est passé mieux que je ne le pensais. Les jumeaux et Lee Jordan vont nous rejoindre. Je me suis assuré de scanner leurs sentiments profonds et j'ai trouvé qu'ils voulaient vraiment se joindre à moi. » Il dit la dernière partie avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Rémus sourit lui aussi et dit, « C'est parfait, louveteau. J'étais quasiment certain que les jumeaux se joindraient à toi, cependant, Lee Jordan est un bonus en plus. Il est très créatif et il réfléchit vite. »

Tout le monde voulut entendre ce qu'Harry avait à dire. Harry sourit et dit. « Je veux remercier chacun d'entre vous d'être venu ce soir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous montrer. Bill, Neville, Luna je vous ai donné mes plans de cours pour l'entraînement en occlumencie et en magie noire de base. Je serai là le prochain mois, temps Odin, après cela je vous laisserai le soin d'entraîner les recrues. » Harry fit une pause pour laisser les informations être assimilées.

Harry continua, « Maintenant, nous avons besoin de nous assurer que toutes nos recrues seront des occlumens compétents. L'intégrité de l'ensemble dépend de cela. N'ayez pas peur de tester leurs habiletés. En dehors des heures de cours normales, j'apprendrai à chacun la magie noire et la magie corporelle. Pendant les week-ends, toutes les recrues iront apprendre la magie noire avec Neville, Luna et Bill.

Blaise dit, « Harry, où allons nous apprendre la magie noire à Poudlard ? Le directeur a accès et contrôle chaque pièce de l'école. »

Harry regarda Blaise et avec un petit sourire sur le visage, il dit, « Correction, Blaise, le directeur n'a pas accès et ne contrôle pas une salle spéciale. Je vais maintenant vous montrer notre nouveau centre d'entraînement. »

Harry sortit deux bagues incrustées de diamants noirs. Il les agrandit et dit, « Ces portoloins nous y amènerons. S'il vous plait, attrapez tous une bague. »

Rémus, Xiana, Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Harry prirent une des deux bagues tandis que Blaise, Brianna, Neville et Luna prirent l'autre. Harry et Neville sortirent leurs baguettes et touchèrent la bague tandis qu'Harry disait, « Le Repaire du Scorpion. »

Chacun sentit comme si un crochet le prenait par le nombril et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une gigantesque pièce. Chacun regarda le plafond et put voire les étoiles dans le ciel. Le plafond du repaire était enchanté comme celui de la grande salle. Les étoiles étincelantes au dessus donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère irréelle. Chacun put voir les statues de scorpion et le siège de commandement. Le plancher était en marbre émeraude parfaitement poli et les murs étaient en granite poli finement travaillé. Sur le sol, au centre de la pièce, il y avait deux scorpions qui faisaient face à un phénix avec Canis Major et la nébuleuse d'Orion, le tout incrusté dans le marbre.

Brianna ne pouvait pas croire à la beauté de l'endroit. Elle pouvait facilement appeler cet endroit une maison. C'était certainement beaucoup plus accueillant que la salle commune des Serpentards. La pensée et le travail pour créer cet endroit étaient irréels. Mon Dieu pensa-t-elle, ce garçon ne fait rien à moitié. Brianna regardait maintenant le stock d'armes et les plateformes de duel. L'entraînement qu'elle allait entamer devenait soudainement beaucoup plus réel. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Au Sud de la pièce, il y avait cinq plateformes de duel. A l'angle Nord Est, il y avait un labo de potions avec dix bancs et des armoires remplies d'ingrédients de potion. A l'angle Sud Ouest, il y avait six cabines de douche. Trois étaient pour les hommes et les trois autres pour les femmes. A l'angle Nord Ouest, il y avait une infirmerie toute équipée. Harry leur dit quels étaient ses plans pour le Repaire du Scorpion. Il leur montra la chambre secrète où Salazar avait caché son Basilic.

Harry expliqua ses projets pour collecter des informations dans Poudlard et dans les autres endroits bien connus du monde sorcier. Une fois de plus, Blaise fut étonné de la quantité de réflexion et de planification qui a servi à la création de leur réseau de collecte de renseignement.

Harry se balada dans la pièce, leur montrant le laboratoire de potions, les plateformes de duel, le bain d'eaux minérales pour la relaxation. Il leur montra aussi l'écran de projection qui serait utiliser lors des leçons de duel et ainsi que pour les stratégies de bataille aussi bien que pour le divertissement. Il leur montra aussi la partie moldue qui contenait un système stéréo haute définition avec des tables de billards, des jeux de fléchettes et d'autres jeux moldus. Harry sentait qu'il aurait besoin que ses troupes voient ce que les moldus avaient à offrir. Il voulait qu'ils comprennent que même si les moldus n'avaient pas de magie, ils avaient d'autres moyens pour compenser qui étaient tout aussi efficaces. Il leur montra ses générateurs électriques comme celui qu'il avait fait pour sa malle manoir.

Harry leur dit que la semaine prochaine, il espérait avoir tous les équipements électroniques en état de fonctionnement. Ce fut Neville qui dit.

« Harry, comme vas-tu faire pour que ces technologies moldues fonctionnent. J'ai entendu dire que l'électricité moldue ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard à cause des nombreux sorts de protection de l'école ? »

Harry sourit et leur donna une explication détaillée des raisons pour lesquelles l'électronique moldue ordinaire ne fonctionnait pas, et leur donna un cours accéléré de physique moldue. Il leur parla des EMP et des pics de voltage et de courant provoqués par l'énergie magique. Il expliqua ensuite le filtrage et l'utilisation d'une enveloppe de fer. Quand Harry eut terminé, ils le regardaient tous comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Bill fut le premier à dire

« Hé bien, si tu le dis, Harry. Cependant, j'y croirai quand je le verrai. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Je te parie une caisse de bière au beurre. »

Bill haussa un sourcil et dit, « D'accord, pari tenu. »

Luna décida de parler à ce moment et posa la question qui lui préoccupait l'esprit, « Harry, comment allons nous descendre ici depuis l'école ? »

Harry regarda l'étudiante et répondit, « Je vais faire des bagues portoloins spéciales qui utiliseront uniquement ma signature magique. Chaque bague utilisera l'énergie magique de la personne pour se recharger, mais le portoloin simulera ma signature particulière de transplanage durant le transit. Je fais fabriquer vos bagues et je vous aiderai à fabriquer vos nouvelles baguettes à la prochaine pleine lune qui est prévue pour le 2 septembre. » Il laissa ces informations être assimilées.

Harry continua en disant, « L'idée pour moi est de fixer un emploi du temps d'entraînement par l'intermédiaire de nos nouveaux téléphone cellulaires quand vous les aurez. Je vous apporterai tout ici pour tous vous apprendre comment utiliser les appareils moldus. Vous les trouverez bien mieux que les hiboux. Vous irez dans vos lits et vous jetterez des sorts de camouflage autour de vos lits afin que personne ne vous gène. Vous vous transporterez par portoloin de vos lits à la pièce et retournerez dans vos lits quand vous aurez terminés. Je vous instruirai sur comment faire marcher votre portoloin. Y a-t-il d'autres questions ? »

Harry vit que personnes n'avait d'autres questions et décida qu'il était temps de se séparer pour le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain allait être une journée bien assez chargée comme ça. Il devait installer le sort de Fidélitas sur sa nouvelle agence de presse. Il s'assura de rappeler à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore de bons occlumens d'éviter le directeur ou le professeur Rogue à tout prix. Il leur dit de ne jamais les regarder directement dans les yeux. Ils se transportèrent tous par portoloin à la malle manoir près du lac de Poudlard. De là, Harry s'assura que Brianna et Blaise réintègrent bien leurs lits dans leur dortoirs.

**24 septembre château Potter.**

Harry était assis dans son fauteuil préféré regardant les flammes de la cheminée. Il réglait présentement les derniers détails de son plan d'attaque. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé les deux dernières semaines. Cela avait commencé le 12 septembre quand Harry avait transplané au château et que Xiana lui avait dit que son ordinateur agissait bizarrement. Xiana lui dit qu'il émettait un bip sonore.

Harry se connecta à son ordinateur ce jour-là et trouva que son contact hacker avait trouvé quelque chose pour lui. En même temps, il avait aussi un e-mail de la compagnie de stockage disant qu'il y avait une grosse cargaison dans son compartiment de stockage. Harry fut agréablement surpris de découvrir que la manufacture militaire américaine à laquelle il avait passé commande avait préparé sa commande avec trois semaines d'avance grâce à un contact coréen qui avait annulé sa commande deux semaines auparavant. Apparemment la compagnie avait changé ses programmes et avait donc avancé la livraison de sa commande. Harry passa à son deuxième message et vit qu'il était de Technomage. Le second message était encore plus intéressant.

**Scorpio,**

**Nous avons fait comme tu l'avais demandé une recherche sur le web pour des informations sur les noms que tu nous avais donné. Nous avons piratés plusieurs sites gouvernementaux et souterrains. Nous avons trouvé des choses pas très belles. Apparemment, il y a une compagnie au nom de Salazar shipping qui opère à partir du port de Pasni au Pakistan. La compagnie est enregistrée comme une entreprise de transport de marchandise de gros. Ils expédient des marchandises de la mer d'Arabie eu port français de Brest. De là, la compagnie maritime est réenregistrée sous le nom de Marvolo shipping Ltd. Au total il y a six navires qui appartiennent à la Marvolo shipping. Il y a des cargo de tailles moyennes capable de transporter 1600 tonnes.**

**Ces cargos quittent le port de Brest et naviguent jusqu'à trois ports américains. Un cargo va au port de Miami, un va à New York et le dernier va au port de Wellington à Los Angeles en Californie via le Canal de Panama. Ils voyagent deux fois par an, mais jamais le même bateau dans le même port. Ce qu'ils font vraiment comme expédition, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Ces compagnies ont été enregistrées en 1978.**

**L'autre référence que nous avons trouvé était une société du nom de R.Q.G 7. Nous avons découvert que cette compagnie est connue dans plusieurs endroits. Principalement au Soudan en Afrique et plusieurs manufactures d'armes en Europe et en Amérique. Nous avons piraté le registre fédéral des USA sur les marchés. R.Q.G est officiellement enregistrée comme la Riddle Quality Gems. La compagnie originale a été fondée au Royaume-Unis et a déplacé ses activités à l'étranger il y a seize ans. Elle a été transférée de Londres à New York. Elle se situe près du port de New York. Elle est située au 15 Jersey Lane. Regarde dans tes pièces jointes, il y a un paquet de données qui comprend des cartes topographiques détaillées, et des photos de tous les lieux, y compris les bateaux. J'espère que cela t'aidera. Merci pour l'argent**

**A plus tard**

**Technomage**

Le 12 Septembre avait vraiment été une journée fructueuse. Tôt dans la soirée, Harry avait donné comme instructions à Dobby et Winky de ramener sa commande de son container de stockage moldu. Tandis que ses elfes de maison étaient occupés avec sa commande, ses troupes s'étaient rendues au rendez-vous avec Ollivander, Harry leur avait donné un portoloin programmé la semaine auparavant. Cette nuit-là, Harry avait fait ses bagues portoloins spéciales, tandis qu'ils étaient occupés avec leurs nouvelles baguettes. Harry avait fourni tous les matériaux et les explications détaillées de toutes les étapes à Ollivander. Harry avait créé toutes les bagues cinq jours auparavant en prévision de la pleine lune. Les runes de sang devaient être gravées lors d'une pleine lune. Tout ce qui leur était nécessaire maintenant était de faire couler du sang et de jeter une série de sorts particuliers.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne put se rappeler avoir déjà vu un homme aussi étourdi que l'était Ollivander. Hé bien, il pensait qu'aussi étourdi que soit Ollivander, ses propres troupes avaient été toute aussi surprises et heureuses se recevoir les armes de combat. Leur possession la plus précieuse était de loin leurs nouvelles baguettes de Naquadah. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire combien ils étaient compatibles avec leurs nouvelles baguettes et combien puissants ils devenaient avec. Chacun cette nuit-là lança des sorts à gauche et à droite.

Il y avait tellement d'énergie magique dans l'air qu'il dégageait une lueur sinistre du château. Harry prit le temps de leur expliquer à propos des bagues portoloin. Il leur dit combien de fois ils pouvaient les utiliser avant de devoir les recharger. Harry leur expliqua aussi comment activer le sort de dissimulation intégré dans la bague et comment programmer la destination. La bague pouvait avoir jusqu'à quatre destinations. Chaque bague portoloin était similaire. C'était une améthyste avec un scorpion en diamant noir incrusté au centre. Quatre autres diamants noirs se trouvaient aux quatre points cardinaux de la bague. La bande était faite en Naquadah. La seule chose qu'il ne leur dirait jamais était les sorts de sang qui étaient dissimulés dans chaque bague juste au cas ou quelqu'un changerait d'avis, pensait-il. La trahison de Dumbledore avait été une amère leçon d'apprentissage., il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Tard cette nuit-là, Harry donna aussi à chacun un nouveau téléphone cellulaire qui était correctement protégé contre les EMP et donc qui étaient aussi protégés de l'atmosphère saturé de magie de Poudlard. Harry savait déjà tout de leur fonctionnement. Il leur dit comment ils fonctionnaient, leur montra les messages textes, et comment configurer un compte e-mail avec leur téléphone, de sorte que s'ils n'étaient pas dans un endroit où ils pouvaient parler, ils seraient encore en mesure de taper un message pour alerter les autres. C'est là que la magie était utile. Harry savait que chaque téléphone devrait être rechargé à cause de la batterie qui s'épuiserait. Harry avait réussit à imiter son générateur électrique de sa malle manoir et avait créé une source continue de neuf volts.

Il se composait essentiellement d'un cristal de stockage qui pourrait être rechargé avec de l'énergie magique brute, d'un amplificateur au Naquadria, et d'un cristal convertisseur. Harry avait enregistré la signature énergétique et imprégné le cristal convertisseur avec. Bien que le cristal de stockage soit petit, et le fait qu'il y ait l'amplificateur au Naquadria, Harry avait spéculé que le téléphone cellulaire pourrait fonctionner trois mois avant de tomber en panne. Quand cela arriverait, le cristal de stockage devrait être rechargé. Harry fut le premier à essayer son nouveau téléphone cellulaire en appelant Xiana au château. Le téléphone sonna et Harry put entendre la voix de sa femme fort et clair.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin de faire était de creuser et d'équiper les statues avec le matériel électronique et les câblages. Il voulait commencer par la statue à l'extérieur des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il avait aussi besoin de convertir le trident et l'épée en antenne. Harry cacherait l'amplificateur dans la statue et le connecterait au trident. Le trident serait fait de fer blanc avec un noyau de Naquadah. La surface serait charmée pour ressembler au reste de la statue.

La semaine qui suivit le 12 septembre, Harry passa chaque moment libre à installer, essayer, tester tous ses équipements électroniques moldus. Harry s'assura que tous les câbles étaient acheminés jusqu'au repaire du scorpion et avaient été cachés dans des couches de roches. L'autre antenne parabolique, il la dissimula dans un des arbres de l'autre côté du lac. Harry utilisait seulement le noble fourchelangue pour ses sorts de dissimulation. De cette manière, il serait quasiment impossible de les détecter ou de les briser.

Plus tard le samedi, Harry testa l'ensemble du dispositif. Il testa les téléphones cellulaires à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de Poudlard. La voix fonctionnait parfaitement à l'extérieur de Poudlard mais était un peu brouillée à l'intérieur. C'était cependant plus que suffisant. Harry avait aussi développé des alimentations électriques indépendantes pour sa caméra tout comme il l'avait fait pour les téléphones cellulaires. Les caméras elles-mêmes émettaient toutes sur des fréquences différentes. Cela assurait que chaque caméra pouvait être suivie individuellement et ce serait plus facile de réparer et remplacer une caméra cassée.

Harry avait fait le dispositif de stockage d'énergie assez grand pour qu'il dure environ un an. Toutes les unités d'équipement de multiplication, de réception et de modulation furent installés dans la chambre intérieure où il y avait trois générateurs électrique au Naquadria. Ces générateurs électriques fournissaient toute l'électricité pour les projecteurs, les caméras de surveillance, les lumières et la chaleur pour le bain d'eaux minérales. Certains éléments comme le bain d'eaux minérales étaient aussi complétés de sorts magiques.

Au moment où le dimanche 17 septembre arriva, Harry avait réussit à installer 25 caméras et appareils d'écoute à travers le château et dans les environs. Il avait même quelques caméras stratégiquement placées dans la forêt interdite. Le seul obstacle réel fut d'implanter des appareils de surveillance dans le bureau du directeur. Harry avait réussit à dupliquer un de ses bibelots mais avait besoin d'une excuse pour faire l'échange. La fois suivante où il rencontra Tonks, il lui donnerait le téléphone cellulaire, la bague portoloin et le bibelot. Il avait besoin de tout son temps pour combattre Voldemort. Il lui semblait qu'il perdait beaucoup de temps à étudier les autres cours.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais prit les cours de BUSE en Runes et en Arithmancie, il serait capable d'écrire des ASPIC tant qu'il pouvait prouver qu'il était compétant pour rédiger ses examens. L'examen de compétence était la même chose que les BUSE et était passé deux semaines avant l'examen final des ASPIC. A vrai dire, Harry n'apprenait quasiment rien dans ses classes normales, il n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention d'ailleurs. Cela semblait par ailleurs très ennuyer poil de carotte et le castor. Il avait toujours réussit à le en remontrer lors des exercices. Le castor commençait vraiment à être frustrée par lui.

La plupart de son temps, il le dépensait à planifier et à éviter les ennuis. Tout son temps libre avait été utilisé à la mise en état du repaire du scorpion, à la formation. Harry avait passé tellement de temps sous l'œil d'Odin que cela devenait comme une seconde nature maintenant. Chaque jour, il pratiquait religieusement son occlumencie, sa lecture des auras magiques, ses arts martiaux, sa magie corporelle et ses sorts de magie noire. En plus de tout cela, il passait le plus de temps qu'il pouvait avec Xiana.

Xiana elle-même avait décidé d'aider à la formation magique et aussi à installer un centre de commandement. Elle voulait aider à surveiller les moniteurs, les caméras et les conversations à travers le château pour voir s'il y avait des nouvelles dignes d'attention. Xiana avait aussi travaillé sur leur nouveau concept de balais. Harry savait que Xiana était une excellente voleuse et ça avait était son intention de développer ses propres balais durant l'été mais le temps lui avait manqué. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient un peu fixées, c'était un moment idéal pour commencer à concevoir leurs nouveaux balais. Harry savait que sa femme aimerait qu'il puisse passer plus de temps avec elle, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé ses ASPIC, il aurait un calendrier chargé. Ces derniers jours, il avait réussi à rentrer à la maison entre 22h00 et 23h00. Ils pouvaient rester debout encore une heure pour discuter des questions familiales et des évènements de la journée.

Harry avait aussi réussi à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort le 17 septembre. Après avoir reçu des informations de ses contacts, Harry voulait explorer les lieux et prendre le plus de renseignements possible. L'instinct d'Harry lui disait que Voldemort faisait un business illégal mais il devait trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Sa première priorité était d'avoir toutes les informations possibles sur ces affaires et d'y mettre un terme. La première chose que fit Harry le dimanche matin fut d'acheter dix capes d'invisibilité.

Harry savait par expérience personnelle qu'elles étaient indispensables pour fureter en toute discrétion. Il avait acheté les capes dans une petite boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait aussi réussi à acheter dix robes de bataille en peau de dragon, 10 paires de bottes en peau de dragon 10 étuis à baguette avec tous les sorts de défenses habituels dessus. Ils étaient assez chers, mais si ses impressions se vérifiaient, cet argent serait bien dépensé. Il prit ses achats et retourna au château Potter.

Après ses achats, Harry avançait dans la finalisation de ses plans. Il utilisa son téléphone cellulaire et dit à Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Luna, Neville et Rémus de venir au repaire du Scorpion grâce à leurs portoloins. Harry rencontra Xiana dans la salle de séjour et lui dit qu'ils allaient effectuer une mission d'enquête. Harry rit quand il vit sa femme sourire d'anticipation. Il savait que sa femme aimait l'action. Elle était véritablement une junky de l'adrénaline. Ils utilisèrent tous les deux leurs anneaux de mariage et se transportèrent dans le repaire du scorpion juste à temps pour voir tout le monde arriver.

Harry conjura des chaises confortables et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Il activa le projecteur qui était connecté à l'ordinateur et téléchargea les images et les cartes que Technomage lui avait envoyées. Il téléchargea une carte topographique du port de Pasni et leur donna ensuite une idée approximative de qui était son contact, et leur donna des explications détaillées sur ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les opérations de Voldemort.

Harry leur expliqua la façon dont Voldemort finançait son armée. Harry expliqua ensuite qu'ils allaient faire une mission d'enquête. Ils devaient savoir qui étaient les acteurs, quels étaient les contacts avec qui ils faisaient des affaires. Harry leur rappela de vérifier après des sorts de dissimulation ou autres.

Ils revinrent tous cette nuit-là et Harry collecta toutes les données importantes puis décida d'utiliser l'œil d'Odin pour se donner le temps de bien préparer leur mission d'attaque. Après avoir bien étudié contre quoi ils allaient se battre, Harry n'eut aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il devait complètement détruire les finances de Voldemort. Plus tard ce jour-là, son groupe revint et ils mirent en commun les informations recueillies. Ils avaient trouvés que Voldemort avait une importante entreprise d'exportation d'héroïne et de Haschich en provenance d'Afghanistan et du Pakistan.

Voldemort et ses lieutenants avaient établis une connexion directe avec les fermiers des montagnes pour cultiver ces cultures. Sous le déguisement de ses affaires d'exportation, il était capable de cacher les drogues utilisant la magie et de les introduire en France. Les drogues étaient ensuite chargées dans des cargos en France sous forme d'exportation de vins et de nourritures. Ces moyens cargos apportaient ensuit la drogue en Amérique à ces trois ports. Une fois que les bateaux étaient aux ports, les mangemorts entraient en contacts avec leurs partenaires moldus et menaient à bien leurs transferts d'argent, et le transport des drogues jusqu'aux lieus de distribution prédéterminés.

L'argent serait ensuite transféré par satellite à un compte bancaire en Suisse. Il y avait deux grandes expéditions effectuées à chaque port. Une expédition avait lieue à l'automne et l'autre au début du printemps. Ces opérations avaient apparemment été effectuées alors même que Voldemort était transformé en spectre. Harry estima que maintenant, il devait y avoir des milliards de dollars dans ce compte en Suisse. Mon Dieu, avec cette somme d'argent, il pouvait entretenir indéfiniment sa putain d'armée.

Harry avait aussi découvert quel était le business d'R.Q.G , il rachetait des diamants bon marché pour la vente d'armes. La compagnie avait créé un réseau de contact avec diverses sociétés de défense. Ils obtiendraient dix pourcent de toutes les ventes d'armes dans les pays du tiers-monde. Pour rendre les choses encore pires, ils avaient aussi une liste de contacts aux gouvernements dans des pays du tiers-monde qui leur offraient des cargaisons de diamants en contrepartie des armes. Les bâtards jouaient sur les deux tableaux et regardaient les moldus s'entretuer les uns les autres. Les diamants étaient alors vendus avec une grande marge de bénéfice à des vendeurs en gros comme Burkes. Harry avait été chanceux aujourd'hui que la majorité des contacts de Voldemort avaient été occupés à préparer le prochain gros chargement.

Harry et ses troupes avaient été capables de saisir, interroger au véritasérum et de lancer un sort de mémoire sur les personnes chargée du transfert. Un homme particulier du nom d'Abbas Abdul Quadir avait été une mine d'informations sur les business d'exportation de Voldemort. Les capes d'invisibilités avaient vraiment été très utiles ce jour-là. Etonnement, la plupart des hauts lieutenants étaient des sorciers ou des sorcières. Bill et Fleur eurent un peu de mal mais ils réussirent leur mission. Un mangemort de faible niveau avait été abattu et caché afin d'éviter d'être découvert.

Harry alla sous l'œil d'Odin avec Bill, Charlie, Fleur, les jumeaux Fred et George, Ginny, Blaise et Brianna. Armé de toutes ces nouvelles informations, Harry avait besoin de temps pour préparer leur mission d'attaque. Harry devait mettre la main sur le numéro du compte en Suisse de Voldemort, et aussi savoir lequel des lieutenants de Voldemort s'occupait de ses comptes à Gringotts. Pour ce faire, il devait usurper l'identité d'un des hauts lieutenants de Voldemort alors qu'il dealait avec des moldus. Une chose sur laquelle Sun-Tzu avait toujours insisté était la patience lors de la planification de vos objectifs.

Afin d'avoir autant de personnes possible capables pour accomplir cette mission, Harry fut forcé de passer son temps à entraîner ses troupes. Il avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous sous l'œil d'Odin de 16 au 23 septembre. De cette manière, ses troupes auraient huit longs mois d'entraînement intensif en magie noire et en duel. Harry s'assura de mettre l'œil d'Odin en route à 22h00, de cette manière ses troupes pourraient se transporter par portoloin à la malle manoir et reviendraient par le même moyen. Cela leur permettrait de se rendre à leurs cours à temps.

Harry lui-même passa les deux derniers mois sous l'œil d'Odin pour prendre la relève de Rémus, Neville et Luna. Au moment où ils avaient fini leur dernier mois de formation, ses plus récentes recrues avaient rattrapés à 75 pourcent les recrues vétérans. Une chose était certaine, il était difficile d'égaler un mangemort en restant dans la légalité. Harry avait été très content des progrès de Blaise et Brianna. Ils avaient assimilés la magie noire bien plus rapidement que les jumeaux. Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise pour Harry, il n'en attendait pas moins des frères et sœurs de Xiana. Sa femme elle-même avait facilement assimilé à la magie noire. La même chose qui s'était passé pour Bill et Charlie arriva pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient été élevés à penser que la magie noire était mauvaise et qu'elle devait être évitée à tout prix. Cela prit simplement du temps pour qu'ils comprennent que la magie n'était pas mauvaise mais seule l'intention avec laquelle on l'utilisait pouvait l'être. Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassés leur conditionnement leurs progrès en magie noire augmentèrent de façon exponentielle.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Blaise et Ginny qui parlaient d'un sort avec lequel ils avaient des difficultés. Chaque moment de libre était consacré à l'entraînement et à la planification de la mission. Ses troupes s'entraînaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se transporter par portoloin pour rejoindre leur vie 'normale'.

Tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de recherche et de destruction. La plupart de ses troupes n'avaient pas encore donné la mort, et Harry savait qu'ils s'entraînaient pour tuer mais que la réalité était totalement différente. Harry se détourna du projecteur et regarda Ginny qui lui souriait. Harry était heureux que Ginny ait fini par le rejoindre. Durant sa première période sous l'œil d'Odin, Ginny avait finalement appris beaucoup des secrets d'Harry et elle savait maintenant qu'il était marié et fou amoureux de sa femme. Elle en fut vraiment agacée au début, mais elle finit par comprendre qu'eux deux n'avaient jamais été destinés à être ensemble.

Une fois qu'elle se fut débarrassée de son béguin enfantin, ils devinrent des amis proches. Au cours des sept derniers mois, à la grande surprise d'Harry, Blaise et Ginny étaient devenus très proches. Harry remarqua combien Blaise était très protecteur envers Ginny. Ils formaient maintenant officiellement un couple, et Harry était très heureux pour eux. Blaise l'avait très finement joué ce coup-là. Il avait demandé la permission à tous les frères de Ginny de sortir avec elle. Lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous, ils furent chaperonnés, mais ils furent bientôt laissés seuls. Les frères de Ginny étaient heureux des attentions de Blaises envers leur sœur.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et remarqua que tout le monde attendait qu'il commence. Harry s'avança vers le projecteur et projeta son plan d'attaque. Il voulait frapper chaque site. L'astuce était de les surprendre. Le plan était d'autoriser les trois cargos de drogue à se rendre à destination et de permettre les transactions d'argent avec les contacts moldus. Quand ce serait terminé, ils tueraient alors tous les contacts, détruiraient les drogues et détruiraient irrémédiablement le cargo. Harry et Xiana seraient sur le lieu de la dernière transaction qui aurait lieu à Bridgeport à New York. Quand le moment viendrait, Harry essaierait de transférer tout l'argent de Voldemort sur son compte en Suisse.

Les membres qui participeraient à la transaction devraient se rappeler le numéro du compte bancaire en Suisse au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal à New York. Chaque leader de groupe était chargé de trouver les contacts pour la transaction, de les éliminer et de prendre leur place à l'aide de la potion de polynectar. Quand ils auraient fini en Amérique, ils se transporteraient tous par portoloin à la Marvolo shipping en France. Quand ils auraient terminés d'éliminer ce site, ils feraient de même à Pasni au Pakistan et ils élimineraient là aussi les contacts.

Plus tôt cette semaine-là, Harry s'était assuré d'ouvrir un compte en Suisse ave tous les systèmes de sécurité et d'alarme que les moldus pouvaient offrir. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas trop car s'il réussissait à mettre l'argent de Riddle dans son compte en Suisse, il disperserait l'argent dans de plus petites entreprise et l'éparpillerait sur toute la planète. Harry décida de s'adresser aux troupes.

Harry regarda l'écran du projecteur et dit, « Très bien, tout le monde, il est temps de parcourir votre check liste. Chacun devra avoir ses robes et ses bottes en peau de dragon et sa ceinture de potion contenant deux fioles de Polynectar, deux fioles de potion de reconstitution sanguine, deux fioles de potions de nutriments, deux fioles de potions énergétiques. Vous devrez avoir vos deux baguettes. Votre nouvelle baguette devra être dans votre nouvel étui à baguette accroché à votre bras, et votre ancienne baguette devra être devra être soigneusement rangée dans une de vos bottes en peau de dragon. Vous devrez aussi avoir votre katana accroché dans le dos avec des sorts de dissimulation et de ne-me-remarque-pas dessus. » Harry leur donna le temps de passer en revue la check liste un par un. Harry s'assura que sa femme et lui avaient tous les deux mis leur garde-robe complète de vêtements en peau de basilic.

Harry attendit qu'ils finissent et dit, « Chacun d'entre vous devra également avoir un collier portoloin avec vos coordonnées préprogrammées. Activez votre bague portoloin si vous vous trouvez en mauvaise situation et que vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre au prochain rendez-vous. Chaque paire aura une cape d'invisibilité. Assurez-vous d'avoir vos téléphones cellulaires sur vous. Vous pouvez envoyer de courts messages et les coordonnées de transplanage si vous avez besoin. Le mot de passe est furtif, ne l'oubliez pas. Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Charlie leva la main et dit, « Harry, si un groupe a besoin d'aide et que nous avons fini ce que nous devions faire, veux-tu que nous allions l'aider ou doivent-ils simplement utiliser leur portoloins pour s'en aller ? »

Harry répondit, « Si ton groupe a fini avec ses objectifs et qu'un autre groupe appelle pour demander de l'aide, si vous n'êtes pas blessés, transplanez là où ils se trouvent et donnez-leur un coup de main. Si la situation est trop mauvaise, utiliser une bombe à carburant d'air et utilisez la confusion pour vous transporter par portoloin en sécurité. D'autres questions ? »

Harry regarda autour et vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres questions et dit, « Très bien, voici les groupes. Les membres du group des Loups seront Rémus, Fred, George et Lee. Vous vous occuperez du cargo Mal Foy à Miami. Les membres du groupe X-Ray seront Bill, Charlie, Blaise, Fleur et Ginny. Vous vous occuperez du cargo Le Maudit à Los Angeles. Les membres du groupe Zulu seront Xiana, Neville, Luna, Brianna et moi. Nous nous occuperons du cargo Le Diable et du siège de l'entreprise R.Q.G. »

Harry regarda autour pour voir si quelqu'un avait des questions. Personne n'avait levé la main et il continua son discours. « N'oubliez pas de rester concentrer et quand le moment viendra attaquez. Utilisez les techniques de duel en groupe et surveillez toujours les dos des autres. Vous vous êtes tous entraînés très durement pour devenir compétent à la fois en magie noire et magie blanche. Finalement, rappelez-vous que vous ennemis n'auront aucun remords. Ils vous tueront à n'importe quel moment de distraction, ne leur donne pas cette chance. Je veux vous voir chacun et chacune revenir sains et sauf quand ce sera fini. Enfin, les leaders de chaque groupes seront Rémus, Bill et moi. Rappelez-vous, ne sous-estimez pas les armes moldues. Utilisez le boucliez Loki pour vous protéger des balles. Bonne chance. »

Harry alla au centre de la pièce et dit, « Groupe Zulu, autour de moi. » Harry entendit Bill et Rémus faire la même chose avec leurs groupes. Une fois qu'ils furent tous en formation, Harry dit, « Mettez les capes d'invisibilité. »

Harry regarda autour une fois de plus et cria, « Activez les portoloins ! » Chacun sentit comme si un crochet le prenait par le nombril, et ils disparurent.

**Miami en Floride**

Rémus et son groupe atterrirent derrière l'une des baraques à grue du port industriel de Miami. Rémus fit le bilan de leur situation et constat qu'il n'y avait pas de visibilité depuis leur emplacement.

Rémus dit, « Très bien, les gars, nous devons trouver le bureau du capitaine du port pour voir où le bateau est amarré. » Rémus sortit sa carte pour déterminer leur emplacement. Il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin du bureau du capitaine du port. Rémus dit aux jumeaux de rester en arrière et de jeter tous les sorts de détections qu'ils connaissaient. Rémus savait que les forces de Voldemort aimaient agir dans l'ombre. Cela signifiait qu'ils devaient avoir une base d'opération secrète quelque part dans le port où ils pouvaient rencontrer leurs contacts moldus sans craindre de se faire prendre par les services de sécurité moldus. Ils allaient vers le bâtiment du capitaine du port et sans savoir ce qui allait se passer, ils marchèrent dans le hall jusqu'à ce que Lee ne chuchote. « Rémus, regarde là, ça ressemble à un plan du bâtiment. »

Rémus et les jumeaux s'approchèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil et s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un plan du bâtiment qui montrait que le bureau du capitaine du port était au troisième étage. Rémus regarda autour et repéra un escalier de secours. Il fit signe à son groupe de le suivre. Ils montèrent prudemment jusqu'au troisième étage et trouvèrent le bureau. Par la grande vitre, Rémus put voir un large écran moldu avec une vue d'ensemble du port. Il était difficile de le dire depuis le couloir mais les docks semblaient être affichés à l'écran. Rémus testa la porte et trouva qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Ils se glissèrent tous sous leurs capes d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent vers le grand écran mural.

George fut le premier à le repérer et chuchota, « Regardez les gars, le Mal Foi est amarré à l'endroit marqué ML-51 ! »

Rémus regarda attentivement la carte et situa le bureau du capitaine du port par rapport à l'emplacement. Il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de mémoire à la carte. Maintenant sa baguette serait capable de pointer n'importe quelle direction qu'il voulait par rapport à la carte. Il sortirent tous du bâtiment et Rémus les conduisit prudemment à destination.

Après environ trente minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent le bateau. Rémus et son groupe commencèrent à jeter tous les sorts de détection qu'ils connaissaient. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils trouvèrent que le bateau avait six sorts d'alerte de proximité et des sorts de dissimulation. Avant de monter à bord du bateau, ils devaient se débarrasser de tous ces moyens de défense. Rémus et Lee s'occupèrent des sorts de détection de proximité et les jumeaux brisèrent les sorts de dissimulation. Une fois cela fait, Rémus dit à son groupe de s'arrêter et d'attendre que quelqu'un sorte du bateau. Ils attendirent environ une heure quand ils virent un gros homme qui portait ce qui semblait être une cape noire.

Ils le suivirent à distance. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils virent qu'il se tenait en face d'un toilette moldu publique. Il virent l'homme à la cape regarder les environs, probablement pour s'assurer qu'aucun moldu n'était dans les environs et entra dans le toilette publique.

Fred dit finalement, « Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un prendrait sa baguette pour aller là dedans ? »

Rémus répondit, « J'ai le pressentiment que ce toilette n'est pas ce qu'il parait être. Nous allons attendre qu'il ressorte et nous inspecterons l'endroit. » Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Rémus appela Bill et Harry pour leur faire un rapport des progrès et voir comment ils allaient faire. Apparemment, Harry avait lui aussi programmé sa baguette au quartier général pour l'aider à trouver rapidement le bateau. Harry et son groupe avait trouvé un centre de distribution souterrain. Harry pensait que c'était là que les moldus préparaient la drogue pour la vente dans la rue. Rémus était maintenant convaincu qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose de semblable. Après que les transactions seraient effectuées, Harry voulait qu'ils détruisent complètement l'installation. Bill était dans la même situation. Son groupe avait aussi trouvé son bateau et ils surveillaient aussi un toilette public moldu. Ces téléphones cellulaires étaient incroyables, pensait Rémus.

Juste au moment au Rémus coupa la communication, il vit le même homme ressortir du toilette public. Il attendit que l'homme soit bien hors de vue et emmena son groupe vers le toilette. Il jeta un sort de révélation pour voir s'il y avait des alarmes sur la porte. Il ne trouva aucune alarme mais il trouva un sort de repousse moldu. Il laissa le sort en place et ouvrit la porte. Rémus trouva se qui semblait être un toilette normal. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un Revelo. Une porte magiquement cachée apparut, ils ouvrirent la porte et descendirent des escaliers.

Comme ils approchaient de la fin de l'escalier, Rémus put entendre des voix. Ils étaient maintenant en bas des escaliers et suivirent un couloir mal éclairé qui ouvrait sur une salle de travail. La salle de travail était assez spacieuse et n'avait pas de fenêtre. Rémus fit s'accroupir son groupe et longea le mur sud jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un ensemble d'étagères. Rémus les fit contourner les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez près pour entendre les voix.

Un type du nom de Carlos dit, « Mon gars, je te le dis, je déteste dealer avec ces putains de bâtards. Ces putains de gars nous regardent comme si on était des vers de terre. Hey, Sam passe moi la balance, veux-tu ? »

Le gars nommé Sam lui passa la balance et répondit, « Je sais ce que tu veux dire, j'adorerai refroidir ces types. Quel putain de nom c'est Crabbe. Ils doivent vraiment avoir trop de gens attardés en Angleterre. »

Carlos répondit, « Ouais, je te comprends. Tu dois admettre cependant leur shit est très bon, et ils ont le meilleur prix de vente du marché. Goyle va mener la transaction ce soir. Ne joue pas avec ces types. Prends simplement le shit et ne dit rien. Après quoi j'ai le feu vert du cartel pour virer l'argent sur leur compte. Il sera là pour taper le numéro de compte.

Les oreilles de George étaient devenues rouges au commentaire. Il pensait, ''nous allons voir qui est attardé ce soir'' . George regarda son frère et put voir qu'il pensait la même chose. Rémus, pour sa part, était très intrigués que Crabbe et Goyle soient là. Cela signifiait que Voldemort utilisait quelques uns de ses vétérans pour traiter les transactions. Ils devaient éliminer Crabbe et obliger Goyle à leur donner le numéro de compte. Du gâteau, pensa-t-il. Bien que pouvant paraître facile, l'affaire pouvait être très dangereuse et devait être traitée rapidement.

Rémus jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le lieu pour élaborer le meilleur plan et chuchota à son groupe de le suivre. Rémus se dirigea prudemment hors de la salle de travail et retourna vers le cargo. Rémus dit aux jumeaux de se diriger vers l'arrière du bateau et de neutraliser toute opposition, de saboter la salle des machines et de se diriger vers le pont du bateau. Lee et lui se dirigeraient vers l'avant du bateau.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'écoutille avant et montèrent sur le pont. Ils trouvèrent un tas de caisses et revêtirent leurs capes d'invisibilité, se jetèrent des sorts de désillusion et de silence. Rémus sortit deux cristaux noirs de la taille d'une orange et les activa. C'était une autre création d'Harry. Harry leur avait expliqué que les cristaux avaient un noyau en diamant et une couche externe de quartz.

La surface de la sphère avait des runes gravées dessus et une petite tige noire reliait les runes à l'intérieur du noyau. L'une était un sort de convocation, les autres étaient un sort d'anti-transplanage et un sort d'activation. L'autre sphère était la même sauf qu'une des runes étaient un sort anti-portoloin. Les sorts des sphères s'étendaient sur un rayon de trois cents pieds. Elles seraient vraiment utiles car jeter ces sorts sur un quartier étaient vraiment très épuisants et vous ne vouliez pas être épuisé pour entamer une bataille.

Ils prirent leurs katana et se firent silencieux. Ça n'avait aucun sens d'alerter les mangemorts jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu. Comme disait Harry, la furtivité est à l'ordre du jour. Rémus trouva sa première victime et lui trancha la jugulaire en dessous de l'oreille gauche. Rémus fit en sorte de jeter un silencio avant d'agir. Lee s'occupa de deux autres moldus et ils lévitèrent les corps derrière les caisses et mirent une bâche sur eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont et ils purent entendre Crabbe et Goyle discutèrent de leur réunion de la soirée. Lee se tenait juste derrière Rémus, il recula d'un pas et cogna accidentellement une petite cloche.

Crabbe et Goyle sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes et jetèrent des sorts d'étourdissement dans leur direction par instinct, Rémus se pencha mais Lee fut forcé d'utiliser un sort protego pour éviter d'être étourdi. A ce moment, il avait révélé sa position et Crabbe jeta un sort doloris sur lui. Lee n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et ressentit immédiatement la douleur la plus intense qu'il ait jamais connu. Rémus réagit rapidement, Goyle était celui qui avait le numéro de compte, il jeta donc à Crabbe un sort d'Ater-Cuspis qui envoya un tas de flèches empoisonnées vers lui. Crabbe fut le premier à voir les petites flèches filer vers lui, il brisa le sort qu'il maintenait sur Lee et essaya de se mettre hors de portée. Il évita la plupart d'entre elles mais deux flèches atteignirent leur cible. Une le frappa au bras qui tenait sa baguette et l'autre se logea dans sa cuisse gauche. Crabbe tomba immédiatement au sol et cria. Le poison de la flèche acidifiait terriblement le sang. Il commençait à brûler littéralement de l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Goyle ne pouvait voir ses agresseurs et pensa qu'ils étaient sous un sort de dissimulation Il jeta un Revelo et il vit deux de ses attaquants. A sa surprise, il reconnu l'un comme le loup garou Lupin. Sans perdre de temps, Goyle lança un Avada Kedavra au loup garou. Rémus sentit une vague de froid s'insinuer en lui quand il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dissimulés.

Rémus regarda sur sa droite et remarqua la lueur verte d'un sort venir vers lui à une vitesse prodigieuse. Rémus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas de mettre hors de portée assez rapidement. Soudainement une table s'interposa devant Rémus et explosa en morceaux. Lee avait lancé un sort d'accio suivi d'un ablegatio pour bannir le sort. Goyle fut projeté contre le mur, mais il réussit à atterrir sur ses pieds et Rémus lui lança une série de Stupéfix-Pétrificus Totalus-Immobilus. Goyle lança un protego mais le dernier sort et la grande puissance que ces sorts semblaient avoir, fracturèrent son boulier et Lee n'eut plus qu'a jeter un stupefix. Goyle ne put esquiver ce dernier et fut mis hors de combat.

Lee se dirigea vers Rémus qui était essoufflé et avait le teint gris. Probablement à cause de ses sens de loup qui étaient en alerte et de l'adrénaline. Rémus regarda Lee et dit, « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie avec cette table, je n'avais aucun moyen d'éviter ce sort. »

Lee répondit, « Pas de problèmes, camarade. Mon dieu, je déteste ce sort. » Rémus acquiesça, fit demi-tour et lança Incarcerous-Metallum à Goyle. Des cordes d'acier sortirent de la baguette de Rémus et se dirigèrent vers le corps de Goyle. Tandis que Rémus était occupé à préparer Goyle pour un interrogatoire, Lee regarda le bâtard qui lui avait jeté un Endoloris. Lee plissa les yeux devant Crabbe et se rappela ce qu'Harry leur avait dit. Ne montrez pas de pitié pour vos ennemis. Lee pouvait entendre Crabbe se tordre par terre, et Lee se demanda combien de gens ce connard avait tué, enlevé ou violé dans sa vie en temps que mangemort.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Lee sortit son katana et d'un seul coup, il coupa la tête de Crabbe. Lee sortit alors sa baguette et jeta Incendio-Maximus. Le corps de Crabbe brûla dans une intense chaleur et après environ cinq minutes il ne restait plus rien à part un tas de cendres. A ce moment-là, Goyle avait été réveillé et avait regardé la scène entre le garçon et son ami de longue date Crabbe. Dire que Goyle fut sous le choc était un euphémisme.

Le loup garou et le garçon avaient utilisé la magie noire et avaient tué sans un remord. Par l'enfer, que se passe-t-il ici, pensa Goyle. Finalement, il regarda Rémus et put sentir la haine venant du loup garou.

Goyle dit, « Comment se fait-il qu'un des toutous de Dumbledore tue sans remord ? N'allez-vous pas avoir d'ennuis avec votre précieux chef de la lumière ? »

Rémus répondit avec une moquerie profonde sur le visage, « Désolé de te décevoir, mais mon chef est loin d'être stupide ou long à s'adapter. Mon nouveau chef est bien plus efficace, vois-tu. Il n'aime pas recycler les ordures, il est connu sous le nom du Sorcier Scorpion. » Rémus finit avec un sourire de loup sur son visage. Rémus put voir que Goyle avait entendu parler du Sorcier Scorpion et il sentit la peur émaner de Goyle.

Goyle bégaya « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je n'ai rien pour vous. »

Rémus répondit, « Nous voulons que tu nous donnes des informations. » Rémus entendit l'écoutille d'ouverture et sortit sa baguette, mais il vit que c'était les jumeaux qui arrivaient.

Rémus dit, « Comment ça s'est passé, les gars ? »

Fred répondit, « Nous avons éliminés six personnes hostiles, et le bateau est prêt pour sa destruction selon tes ordres oh, grand chef. » Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un sourire diabolique.

Rémus sourit et dit, « Bon travail les gars. Bien joué d'ailleurs. Nous avons eu une petite confrontation et vous arrivez juste à temps pour l'interrogatoire. »

Après cela, Rémus sortit une fiole de véritasérum et saisit l'arrière de la tête de Goyle et tira. Lee lui maintint la bouche ouvert et Rémus mit trois goutes de véritasérum dans la bouche de Goyle. Rémus attendit de voir les yeux de Goyle devenir légèrement vitreux et commença son interrogatoire.

Rémus dit, « Ton nom ! »

Goyle répondit, « Grégory Goyle Sénior. »

Rémus demanda, « Depuis combien de temps es-tu un mangemort ? »

Goyle répondit d'un ton plat et monotone, « ça fait 22 ans que je suis au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Convaincu que le véritasérum fonctionnait, Rémus décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et demanda, « Quel est le numéro du compte en Suisse où tu allais transférer l'argent de la vente de la drogue ? »

Rémus put voir la transpiration sur le front de Goyle, et sut qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre à la question. Rémus s'écria, « Répond-moi maintenant ! »

Goyle répondit, « Le numéro de compte est le 'H666-031416-9696R-7C13-99R9-246U-X777'. » Rémus nota chaque séquence de numéro et vérifia qu'il copiait correctement les numéros. Quand il eut terminé de copier le numéro de compte, il décida de demander quels autres mangemorts étaient sur les autres bateaux.

Rémus dit alors, « Quels sont les autres mangemorts sur les autre cargos à L.A. et New York ? »

Goyle répondit, « Sur Le Maudit, il y a McNair, Montague et Parkinson. Sur Le Diable, il y a Rabastan, le mari de Bella Rodolphus Lestrange, Markus Pemberton, Tiberius Flint et six vampires. »

Rémus pensait maintenant à toute vitesse et demanda finalement, « Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de personnes sur Le Diable ? »

Goyle répondit, « il y a une caisse sous un sort de dissimulation où la drogue est cachée ainsi qu'une grande quantité de diamants, rubis, saphirs et améthystes. »

Rémus demanda finalement, « Qu'est-ce que ton maître prévoit pour les prochains jours ? »

Goyle répondit, « Il va rencontrer un grand contingent de mercenaires. Je ne sais pas où mais c'est pour bientôt. »

Rémus regarda Goyle et décida qu'il avait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il sortit une paire de ciseaux et coupa plusieurs mèches de cheveux de Goyle. Rémus sortit alors son katana et trancha le cou de Goyle. Le sang éclaboussa partout, Rémus prit la fiole vide de véritasérum et la remplit avec le sang de Goyle et jeta dessus un sort de stase. Les jumeaux incinérèrent le corps pendant que Rémus décida de téléphoner aux deux autres chefs de groupe et les informa de qui ils auraient à combattre au cas où ils ne le sauraient pas.

Rémus sortit son téléphone cellulaire et appela Harry en premier ? Harry répondit et Rémus commença à lui raconter ses découvertes. Dieu merci, il avait réussit à obtenir le numéro du compte en Suisse car Harry avait seulement réussir à obtenir l'identifiant et le mot de passe avant que le contact n'ait été liquidé par un vampire.

Harry avait réussi à s'assurer de l'ordinateur. Rémus lui dit aussi à qui il avait fait face. Quand il eut terminé, il appela Bill et lui donna les mêmes informations. Quand il eut fini, il raccrocha et regarda sa montre. Avec tous ces péripéties, ils avaient une heure avant de rencontrer le cartel. Rémus décida de faire un nouveau balayage du bateau pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient manqués personne. Il dit à Lee d'aller chercher leurs générateurs anti-portoloin et anti-transplanage

Quand ils eurent terminés, Rémus posa des explosifs réglés pour exploser tôt le lendemain. Cela fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le labo de distribution pour transférer l'argent et détruire toute personne hostile. Deux heures plus tard ils avaient accompli leur mission, et attendaient le signal d'Harry.

**Port de Los Angeles**

Il était tard dans la soirée et un souffle de conflit faisait rage. Bill et ses troupes étaient en train de s'occuper de moldus, mais avec quelques difficultés. Sans parler des mangemorts qui étaient sur le terrain. Rémus l'avait informé de qui était à bord du bateau, cependant il n'avait pas mentionnés les mangemorts déjà sur le terrain. Plus tôt, ils avaient eu à faire à sept mangemorts. Ce nombre était tombé à deux. Actuellement, Charlie et lui étaient au point mort, et les derniers mangemorts étaient barricadés derrière un mur épais. Bill commença à déplacer ses troupes en un mouvement circulaire.

Les sorts de dissimulation avaient depuis longtemps disparus, et il semblait que ces mangemorts pouvaient voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Les ennemis étaient très généreux sur les Avada Kedavra et les Doloris qu'ils leur jetaient. Bill était très prudent et s'assura que ses troupes ne restent jamais à l'air libre et qu'ils aient toujours une solide protection lorsqu'ils avançaient.

Bill regarda Blaise et Ginny et dit, « Prenez le flanc gauche. » Il dit à Charlie et Brianna de prendre le flanc droit. Bill baissa la main et ses troupes commencèrent leur assaut. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la barricade un moldu sortit de derrière la barricade, sortit une arme moldue et fit feu sur Ginny.

Ginny fut la première à voir le mouvement et à voir le moldu sortir de derrière la barricade, il sortit son arme à feu et Ginny jeta Stannum-Ancile. Un bouclier argenté l'entoura et les balles furent retournées vers l'attaquant. A ce moment, Blaise put viser le moldu et jeta Ater-Cuspis qui envoya une série de flèches empoisonnées vers le moldu. Une flèche entra dans son œil et il mourut avant d'avoir atteint le sol. A ce moment un mangemort courut hors de la barricade essayant de s'échapper mais Blaise lança un réducto en face de l'homme. Le sort frappa le sol pulvérisant le béton et faisant tomber le mangemort. Le mangemort était bien plus agile qu'ils ne le pensaient et il se retourna dans les airs alors qu'il tombait et lança un Avada Kedavra à Blaise. Ginny réagit en un instant et lança un accio Blaise. Elle mit toute sa puissance dans sa baguette et Blaise fut attiré comme une balle vers Ginny.

Le mangemort eut suffisamment de temps pour retomber sur ses pieds et jeta un Doloris à Blaise au moment où il touchait le bras de Ginny. Blaise fut criblé de douleur. Les yeux de Ginny brûlèrent comme les feux de l'enfer et jeta Semivir-Testis. Avec une grimace, Ginny vit le mangemort pousser un hurlement terrible. Son visage était tordu en pure agonie. Il avait tellement mal qu'il se vomit dessus. Où les hommes avaient leurs organes génitaux, il y avait une tache rouge qui croissait rapidement. Ginny venait de castrer l'homme. Blaise eut juste le temps de se lever quand il vit les testicules de l'homme tomber au bas de son pantalon. Tous les hommes du groupe de Bill eurent soudain le teint vert.

Charlie fut le premier à parler et il dit, « Bill, je jure sur ma magie de tout faire en mon pouvoir pour ne pas énerver Ginny. Elle est tout simplement effrayante. »

Bill regarda simplement Charlie et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Blaise regarda ce que Ginny avait fait, et se fit une note mentale de ne jamais énerver sa petite amie à tout prix. Fleur avait vu le travail de Ginny et elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre. Fleur fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser et leva son pouce. Bill attira l'attention de chacun et leur dit de se regrouper autour de lui.

Bill dit, « Très bien, tout le monde, écoutez-moi. Ces gars ont été définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Je veux réserver cela en dernier recours mais là, nous n'avions pas le choix. Avec ce petit sort de magie, les sorts de protections seront brisés et la police moldue sera alertée de notre position. Quand nous aurons terminés ici, nous irons directement au bateau, le détruirons et nous rendrons en France pour portoloin pour attendre les autres. Nous allons utiliser les nouvelles armes d'Harry qu'il appelle la bombe d'air à carburant. Nous allons aller derrière ces containers que nous avons vu depuis le navire. »

Ils firent un repli stratégique jusqu'aux containers qui étaient à environ 200 pieds de leur position actuelle, le tout en évitant les sorts qui pleuvaient sur le chemin. Ils parvinrent finalement aux containers et prirent position.

Bill dit, « A mon signal, chacun conjurera un brouillard de gaz de propane à environ trente pieds au dessus de la barricade. »

Bill donna le signal et chacun fit le mouvement de baguette pour conjurer un nuage de propane. Mac Nair qui était derrière la barricade regarda les deux autres mangemorts juniors et leur demanda s'ils sentaient quelque chose de bizarre. Juste au moment où il finissait de leur poser sa question, il vit une balle pourpre de la taille d'une bille venir au dessus de leurs têtes. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut une énorme boule de feu venir vers eux, et un grand bruit rugir dans toutes les directions. Les forces restantes étaient complètement détruites quand ils se relevèrent. Les experts scientifiques moldus verraient plus tard une scène de crime horrible. Les corps avaient été gravement brûlés, et gisaient sur le sol. Presque tous leurs organes avaient éclatés. Un des corps gisait sur le dos avec son corps déchiré en deux sur toute la longueur. Son foie avait éclaté.

Après l'explosion, Bill comprit finalement le pouvoir de ce sort. Putain de merde, pensa-t-il, il n'avait jamais vu avant de destruction à cette échelle causée simplement avec une baguette. La barricade était tombée en ruine. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte quand ils avaient conjurés le nuage de propane, mais le bruit résultant résonnait dans leurs os. Bill était quasi certain que rien n'avait survécu sous le nuage. Après ceci, il dit à son groupe de se rendre sur le bateau. Trente minutes plus tard, un cargo brûlait dans le port industriel de Los Angeles. Les autorités moldues passèrent des semaines sur l'affaire, mais ne trouvèrent aucun indices quant aux auteurs de la destruction. Une fois que le bateau avait été enflammé, Bill avait transporté par portoloin son groupe en France.

**Plus tard dans la soirée à New York**

Harry était sur le bateau Le Diable et faisait actuellement le bilan de leur situation. Comme par hasard, il était tombé sur le plus grand contingent de mangemorts parmi les autres groupes. Merci à Rémus qui lui avait fourni des détails et il savait maintenant pourquoi. Harry voulait ces caisses de pierres précieuses. Son groupe fouillait systématiquement chaque compartiment du bateau.

Le bateau était verrouillé et ses générateurs de sorts anti-portoloin et anti-transplanage étaient soigneusement dissimulés et fonctionnaient. Ils avaient déjà éliminés trois de ces putains de vampires. Un des vampires avait été pris par surprise, quand Harry avait été assez rapide pour surgir et transpercer le cœur du vampire avec son katana. Le suceur de sang s'était désintégré sur place. Les deux autres avaient été tués avec des flèches noires. A bien des égards, les vampires étaient bien plus dangereux que les autres créatures magiques. Ils étaient incroyablement forts, rapide et impitoyables.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lieu où était la drogue et Harry en avait assez de s'occuper des buveurs de sang. Le temps de les éliminer.

Harry chuchota, « Très ben, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons reproduire la lumière du soleil. Rappelez-vous le livre trois, la page 65 des livres de Necron. » Tout le monde fit signe qu'ils se rappelaient du sort dont il parlait.

Harry dit, « Restez le long des cloisons à environ dix pieds. Quand nous serons en position, je vous lancerais une étincelle rouge et je veux que vous jetiez le sort puis jetez vous vers les caisses. »

Tout le monde se mit en position et Harry donna le signal, ils jetèrent tous Solaris-Optimus-Lanthinus. La pièce fut envahie par la lumière solaire. Ils entendirent soudain des cris provenant d'une des caisses devant eux. Ils virent tous trois vampires brûler comme des torches. Ils mettaient le feu aux bâches et aux caisses. Après environ une minute, les vampires n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres. Harry jeta rapidement Aquanimus et éteignit les incendies.

Harry dit, « Très bien, tout le monde lance des sort de révélation, nous recherchons des caisses avec des marques dessus, probablement R.Q.G. Si vous les trouvez, faite-le moi savoir. » Ils commencèrent tous à jeter une série de sort de révélation.

Neville dit, « Harry je sens un sort ici mais je ne peux pas le briser. » Harry s'avança et jeta un sort de révélation avec la magie noire. Harry répondit, « C'est en fourchelangue. Voldy lui-même a du venir ici. » Harry se concentra et tout le monde put l'entendre siffler et un bouclier vert pâle apparut et se désintégra. A ce moment, une boîte apparut. Harry l'ouvrit et la trouva remplie de petites boîtes pleines de pierres précieuses. Harry sourit et referma le couvercle, il jeta un sort de glu dessus. Il réduisit la boîte et la mit dans une de ses poches. Quand il eut terminé, il dit à Brianna, Neville et Luna de se rendre à l'arrière du bateau, où Xiana et lui les rejoindrait bientôt.

Harry et Xiana s'approchèrent de l'ancre du navire. L'endroit était mal éclairé mais ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers la soute à peinture. Soudain un ombre surgit de derrière un coffre et jeta un sort de découpe à Xiana qui se prit le sort dans l'épaule droite. Elle cria et s'écroula contre des caisses qui semblaient remplies de coton. Si elle avait frappé la cloison, elle se serait éclatée la tête.

Harry regarda ce qui se passait comme s'il était au ralenti et soudain, il ressentit une fureur si bouillonnante que ses veines étaient comme en feu. Quiconque le regardait pouvait voir ses yeux rougeoyer comme des néons. L'attaquant était sur le point de jeter un autre sort à Xiana quand Harry cria Retroago-Figere-Scipio. L'attaquant commença à prononcer Avada quand le sort d'Harry frappa l'attaquant. Harry entendit Kedavra et la baguette de l'attaquant explosa. Harry entendit un cri comme si une banshee était en train de mourir. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et jeta Nebula-Exustio. Ce sort de magie noire entourait l'attaquant d'un nuage d'acide fluorhydrique. Les cris augmentèrent d'intensité. Harry jeta rapidement un sort de silence et courut vers sa femme.

Xiana dit « Désolée mon amour, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. »

Harry répondit, « Ne bouge pas, mon amour. Ça va aller. Je vais ouvrir ta robe et te faire un scanner. »

Malgré la douleur, Xiana lui fit un sourire malicieux et dit, « Vraiment, mon amour, je ne pense pas que c'est le moment pour ce genre de chose. »

Harry regarda son sourire et hocha simplement la tête il dit, « Hey, garde tes pensées de ce genre pour plus tard, Madame Potter. »

Xiana sourit à Harry qui était agenouillé à côté d'elle, il ouvrit sa robe de bataille. Il remarqua une ecchymose foncée sur son épaule gauche. Dieu merci Harry avait appris quelques rudiments de médecine magique. Il utilisa sa baguette et jeta Conviso-Corporeus. Harry lut le résultat et sentit les secours arriver vers eux. Xiana avait été gravement blessée mais son épaule n'était pas disloquée. Merci à la robe en peau de basilic. Elle avait absorbée la majeur partie du sort. Harry bougea sa baguette vers son abdomen et vit que le bébé allait bien. Merde, la pensée qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa femme et à son enfant lui tordait les intestins. Il prit une potion de soin et une autre énergisante, s'assura qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sans danger pour une femme enceinte. Il jeta alors un sort de soin sur sa tête et son épaule.

Harry l'aida à se relever et s'assura qu'elle allait bien. Il s'avança alors vers l'attaquant, qui était maintenant par terre à genoux et vers un seau d'eau dessus. Harry put voir la peau de ses mains peler, mais il fut réellement surpris du visage qui lui faisait face. L'attaquant, Harry s'en rappelait très bien de sa cinquième année, il avait encore des cicatrices sur le dos de ses mains. Harry était toujours sous sa capuche et avait un sort de dissimulation sur son visage.

Comme il s'approchait du visage, Harry dit, « Bien, bien, bien ! Si ce n'est pas un croisement génétique entre un crapaud et un être humain. Hé bien, ça fait d'elle une demie-sang. Salut Ombrage, vous êtes tombée en bien mauvaise compagnie. Tsk tsk, tsk. » La voix d'Harry était devenue froide et dure.

La merde pathétique qui était à genoux devant lui leva les yeux et cria, « Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous faire de moi ? Vous n'allez pas me violer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle dit la dernière partie avec sa petite voix maladive habituelle.

Harry répondit, « Je préfère baiser un arbre mort plutôt que de vous toucher. » cracha-t-il. Sans attendre une autre réponse, il agita sa baguette et l'épingla contre la cloison. Il agita de nouveau sa baguette et la partie haute de sa robe se déchira dévoilant une paire de seins affaissés.

Ombrage connaissait maintenant une douleur extrême et était totalement paniquée alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'emblème du scorpion sur ses robes et dit, « Qui êtes-vous ? » » Elle réalisa que sa seule chance maintenant était d'activer son portoloin. Elle dirigea lentement sa main gauche vers sa robe et sentit l'objet familier, elle le prit rapidement en main et cria « Activation ! »

Harry savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais il la laissa réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue pour elle. Quand rien ne se passa, elle jeta le portoloin sur le sol et continua à demander qui il était. Finalement il abaissa sa capuche et rit.

Ombrage s'attendait à n'importe qui mais ce garçon, qui la regardait. Avec un ricanement, elle dit, « Ah, maintenant, je sais qui tu es petit Potty ! »

Harry ricana et dit, « J'ai rêvé de vous attraper plus tard pour une vengeance bien méritée. Il semble que le destin m'ai fait une faveur pour une fois. Maintenant, petit sycophante, vous allez mendier après la mort, je le jure. Maintenant commençons par quelques contentieux qu'il y avait entre nous. »

Xiana savait ce que cette femme lui avait fait et elle n'allait l'arrêter peu importe ce qu'il ferait. Harry décida de conjurer sa sphère de plasma. Il jeta un nouveau sort de silence et commença à lancer sphères après sphère sur elle. Harry brûlait sa poitrine. Les cris provenant de la sorcière était de la musique à ses oreilles. Après environ vingt minutes, il lui lança un sort à la poitrine. La chair devint noire, et il savait que les brûlures étaient insoutenables.

Elle réussit à prononcer son dernier défi et dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas petit con, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, Rodolphus va s'occuper de toi, petit Potty. »

Harry lui fit un sourire sauvage et répondit, « Oh, vous voulez dire le Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de cette salope psychopathe de Bellatrix. Bien, je crains qu'il n'ait quitté notre plan d'existence il y a environ quarante cinq minutes. Il est juste un tas de protoplasme dans la cale du bateau. »

Quand il eut fini de la démoraliser il dit, « Bien, même si ceci est amusant, j'ai des affaires à régler. » Il jeta le sort antique suivant Ki-Ud-dip. Un essaim de scarabées carnivores du désert descendit sur elle et commença à la manger vivante. Les cris, les borborygmes et l'odeur nauséabonde qui venaient d'elle suffirent à faire perdre son déjeuner à Xiana. Quand les scarabées en eurent fini avec elle, il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un squelette avec quelques morceaux de chairs collés aux os. Harry bannit les scarabées quand il entendit Luna, Neville et Brianna dire, « Nom de dieu, Harry. »

Harry se retourna, remarqua qui c'était, et dit, « Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, mais Ombrage m'a tenu occupé un petit moment. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est passée par mon programme spécial de perte de poids. »

Neville fronça les sourcils et dit, « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère d'accord ? » Harry grimaça simplement et dit, « Rapport de situation. »

Brianna répondit, « Nous nous sommes occupés de huit mercenaires moldus et de deux sorciers. Nous ne savons pas où est Rabastan. »

Harry répondit, « Très bien, j'ai l'ordinateur et les données de connexion et Rémus a réussit à m'avoir le numéro de compte en Suisse. Il est temps que la transaction ait lieu. Nous sommes supposés les rencontrer à 20h00. »

Ils quittèrent tous le bateau avant de le détruire et prirent le chemin du laboratoire souterrain moldu. Sous une cape d'invisibilité, Harry prit du polynectar et devint Rodolphus Lestrange. Il sortit prudemment de dessous la cape d'invisibilité, sortit l'ordinateur des mangemorts et se dirigea vers la table. Il remarqua Rabastan dans le coin hocha simplement la tête. Rabastan le regarda et hocha la tête. Harry avait dispersé ses troupes pas très loin de l'entrée de la salle de travail pour le cas où ils auraient besoin de s'échapper rapidement. Harry remarqua environ une centaine de moldus qui travaillaient dans le labo. Bon dieu, pensa-t-il, c'est incroyable.

Harry s'avança vers la table et sortit l'ordinateur. Il démarra le portable et attendit que le menu d'accès s'affiche. Il tapa l'identifiant et le mot de passe qu'il avait arraché à Lestrange. Il tapa soigneusement les deux et croisa les doigts. L'ordinateur réfléchit quelques secondes et refusa l'accès. Merde, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry prit une profonde respiration et regarda le clavier. Il nota que la stupide touche de majuscule était enclenchée. Putain de merde, maudite machine, pensa-t-il.

Il retapa l'identifiant et le mot de passe. L'ordinateur clignota et l'écran afficha les données. Merci mon dieu, pensa-t-il, un obstacle en moins. Il se connecta au système internet moldu, et se connecta à la page d'accueil du site de la banque Suisse. Il avait mémorisé le numéro de compte que Rémus lui avait fourni. Il sélectionna le compte de transaction et tapa la série de numéros du compte bancaire. L'homme assis en face de lui portait des lunettes de soleil noires et avait une cicatrice en zigzag de son sourcil gauche jusqu'au menton. Il était assez terrifiant, à vrai dire, Harry, lui, le trouva amusant. Aucun doute que ce gars était intimidant pour les moldus, mais après avoir eut affaire à Voldemort, ce gars faisait l'effet d'un clown de cirque. L'homme assis en face de lui se nommait Ethan.

Ethan dit, « Êtes-vous prêt pour la transaction ? »

Harry répondit froidement, « Allons-y, moldu. » L'homme assis en face de lui haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des affaires avec ces étranges personnes. Il continuait à traiter avec eux car ils avaient vraiment du bon shit, et ils vendaient à bas prix. Son chef de cartel avait été clair qu'il devait fermer sa gueule et effectuer la transaction. Ethan tourna l'ordinateur vers lui et tapa son numéro de compte.

Harry retourna l'ordinateur vers lui et appuya sur le bouton de l'écran. Maintenant venait la partie la plus difficile. La première transaction était effectuée, et maintenant, la page web demandait à Harry s'il voulait effectuer une autre transaction. Il tapa le numéro de son propre compte en Suisse puis celui de Voldemort, et demanda à transférer tout l'argent du compte de Voldemort sur son compte. La page lui demanda s'il voulait réellement faire ceci et Harry appuya sur le bouton oui. Une petite barre s'afficha en haut de l'écran lui indiquant que la transaction était en cours.

Ethan le regarda et demanda, « Y a-t-il, un problème ? »

Harry répondit, « Non, la connexion semble être un peu longue aujourd'hui. » Ethan le regarda et hocha la tête. Après cinq minutes, l'écran clignota et dit que la transaction était effectuée. Harry regarda Ethan et dit. « OK, nous avons fini. On se revoit le printemps prochain. Nous allons décharger le reste de l'héroïne.

Ethan dit, « J'ai quelques gars pour vous aider. » Il avait dit cela comme s'il le défiait de le contredire.

Harry répondit, « Pas de problèmes. Faites les sortir et je les attendrais à la sortie. » Ethan sortit et désigna quatre de ses gars. Harry se leva et fit un signe de tête à Rabastan. Ce dernier décida de rester dans le labo, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry. Cela serait bien plus facile de traiter avec les moldus jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent détruire le labo. Harry ne savait toujours pas combien d'argent il avait transféré mais cela pouvait attendre. Il devait terminer le business en premier. Comme Harry marchait vers la sortie où ses troupes étaient cachées, il leur fit le signal de le suivre.

Son groupe, sous les capes d'invisibilité, suivit Harry et les quatre moldus. Une fois dehors, Harry donna à ses troupes de signal de s'occuper des moldus. La lutte fut terminée avant que les moldus ne puissent réagir. Après avoir fait disparaître les corps dans la mer, ils battirent tous en retraite derrière un conteneur et ils retirèrent leurs capes d'invisibilité.

Neville dit, « Avons-nous réussi ? »

Harry sourit et dit, « Merci pour votre travail acharné et votre dévouement. Nous venons de siphonner les fonds de Voldemort. Ne me demandez pas combien, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier. Je le ferais plus tard demain. Pour le moment, nous devons détruire ce labo et le bateau. Voilà ce que nous allons faire… »

Ils retournèrent tous à l'entrée du labo. Harry chuchota Ki-Ud-Gir-Zakal. Soudain, une tempête du désert assaillit l'intérieur du bâtiment. Harry jeta alors Zi-Pà-ùrgu-Mina, ce qui fit apparaître cinq guerriers chacal. Harry leur dit de tuer tous ceux qu'ils trouveraient à l'intérieur. Sa tempête du désert avait abasourdit tout le monde même Rabastan et bientôt Harry entendit cris sur cris provenant du labo. Harry n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Les moldus étaient responsables de la destruction des vies de milliers de leurs semblables avec ces drogues. Dans son esprit, ils étaient mauvais, alors s'il y en avait une centaine en moins, ainsi soit-il.

Harry dit à son groupe de remettre leurs capes d'invisibilité et de faucher ceux qui se dirigeraient vers la sortie. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'Harry entende un tas de Ater-Cuspis. Après une trentaine de minutes, Harry bannit la tempête du désert et les guerriers chacal. La vue qui les accueillit était une vision de l'horreur de l'enfer. Des morceaux de corps s'étalaient partout dans la pièce. Le sang s'accumulait en mares. Personne n'était vivant, même les sorciers. Harry s'assura de cela. Aucun putain de portoloin ou de transplanage n'était venu à leur secours ce soir, pensa-t-il.

Harry dit à ses troupes de conjurer un large nuage de propane. Il leur dit de sortir et de l'attendre sur les quais. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité et jeta alors sa sphère de plasma sur le nuage, il transplana immédiatement après sur les quais. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ressentirent comme un tremblement de terre. Ils purent voir la fumée et le feu sortirent des toilettes publique moldus.

Au cours des dix dernières heures, ils avaient détruit tous les labos, les bateaux et le quartier général de R.Q.G. Harry prit tous les documents qu'il put trouver avant de quitter l'endroit. Ils avaient tué tous ceux qui aidaient Voldemort dans son commerce de drogue. Le coup de grâce avait été le transfert complet de l'argent de Voldemort de son compte en Suisse sur celui d'Harry. Ce serait officiellement connu comme le début de la chute de Voldemort. Harry relèverait de nombreux défis dans l'année à venir, mais cet acte avait vraiment été un exploit spectaculaire. Le fameux général chinois Sun-Tzu en aurait été très fier.

Il était environ 5h00 le lendemain matin quand chacun arriva par portoloin au repaire du Scorpion. Après avoir combattu en Amérique, en France et enfin au Pakistan, l'armée du Scorpion était totalement crevée. Ils avaient des blessures et des ecchymoses, plusieurs membres étaient mal en point. Harry s'était assuré avant de partir de faire savoir à Dobby et Winky de préparer des lits et de la nourriture pour quand les troupes reviendraient. Tout le monde se doucha, mangea et s'effondra dans un lit complètement épuisé. La plupart des étudiants utilisèrent leurs portoloins pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Harry et le reste des troupes restèrent au repaire du Scorpion. Bien, pensa Harry, cela à vraiment été un mois de tout les défis. Il prit place dans le lit où Xiana était en train de dormir. Il s'installa à ses côtés et en moins d'une minute trouva le sommeil.

Harry se sentait comme s'il tombait d'une falaise et se retrouva à dériver dans un brouillard noir mêlé d'éclats de lumière rouge. Sa dérive semblait ne pas avoir de fin jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses pieds atterrir sur le sol. Le ciel au dessus de sa tête était rempli par intermittence d'éclairs. Harry se retrouva à s'avancer sur un large chemin de pierre jusqu'à une série de portes. Harry n'avait aucun indice sur où il se trouvait, et se demanda si c'était Voldemort qui lui envoyait cette vision.

Harry ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que dans une vision de Voldemort. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et se sentant attiré vers les portes, Harry commença à marcher le long du chemin. Alors qu'il marchait, Harry remarqua une série de statues longeant le chemin. Les statues dégageaient une étrange atmosphère car elles semblaient le regarder. Il y avait des Scorpions, Des Hydres, des Nephelims, des Dragons disparus, et des Guerriers chacal pour en décrire quelques unes.

Après un moment, il atteignit finalement les portes et constata que les portes avaient toutes des runes gravées dessus. Harry remarqua un ensemble de scorpions se faisant face, et d'instinct, il sortit sa baguette et traça la gravure. Au moment où il eut fini, les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. La vue devant lui était quelque chose comme jamais il n'en avait vu avant.

Il y avait d'énormes colonnes d'obsidienne si haute que vous ne pouviez voir le toit de la pièce. Mais ce qui était encore plus intéressant était que des flammes d'un bleu, pourpre et rouge sang profond semblaient s'enrouler en spirales autour de ces colonnes. Sur le sol, il y avait toute sorte de créatures aussi bien grandes que petites. Harry put voir des scorpions géants avec des torses humains dont les têtes le regardaient. Pour quelque raison, Harry ne ressentit aucune peur, en fait les hommes scorpions inclinaient la tête alors qu'il marchait devant eux.

Harry parvint finalement à un large dôme, qui émettait une étrange lueur bleue. Harry remarqua l'arche, et sut qu'il devait passer à travers. Harry franchit l'arche et se retrouva à marcher vers le centre du dôme. Comme il approchait du centre du dôme, il put apercevoir un énorme trône avec des scorpions gravés sur toute la surface du trône. Flottant au dessus du trône, Harry vit un tourbillon de brouillard bleu-vert avec une paire d'yeux noirs avec d'intenses flammes pourpres comme iris qui le regardait. Harry s'agenouilla d'instinct et baissa la tête en signe de respect, puis il attendit.


	27. Chapitre 13 en Anglais

**TREIZIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/13/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 12 "Challenges"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**Note From Vorlon666**_

_**Hi All. Sorry this chapter took a lottle longer than usual. I want to thank all of my reviewers for all of their comments. I try to reach as many as possible but time is short. I want to re-assure all of you that I fully plan on finishing my fic, do not worry about that. As I said before I need on average 4 weeks per chapter. I am still working at improving my grammar. Well besides that I think I have managed to incorporate some of Book 6 from J.K into this story. See if you can pick up some of the clues.**_

_**Well Things are going to start really heating up from now on. I havereceived some flames concerning the brutality of my fic. I would like to remind those viewers that this is a Rated M and has horror for genre. Yes my Harry is swift in delivering justice. But that is how I feel he should be. Not some wimp getting beat up by his uncle. Well enough said, Enjoy.**_

Harry found himself in the dark. He quickly lit the torches in the chamber and walked towards the middle of the chamber to take a really good look. He decided to take his time and gather his thoughts. Harry knew that this was going to be the training chamber for his army. Harry knew that he already spent an awful lot of fluxtime training. If he wanted to have enough life left to see his grandchildren, he had to moderate his fluxtime from now on. This is why he wanted Neville, and Luna up to speed. They would take the weekends to train the others, while they would learn more from him in real time. With some modifications this place would be ideal for that purpose.

Harry needed a way to get his students in the chamber of secrets without being detected. The best way to accomplish this was to create his special portkeys using his patented neutrino apparition signature. Unlike his and his wife's ring, he was going to make some minor modifications to the portkey ring. Harry felt that except for his immediate family and a very few select group of people, these portkey's rings would contain a runic summoning charm that would be impossible to see or break unless they knew the spells in high parseltongue.

This way if by some fate of chance one of his soldiers betrayed him, he would be able to get the portkey back from anywhere in the world. As before all he had to do was imprint his apparition signature in a crystal, cast some special runes, and let the person raw magic replenish the crystals energy. The main crystal would contain his apparition signature, with a permanent locking charm. The surrounding four crystals around the main acted as the magical storage and discharge medium. It supplied the main with the energy to activate the apparition signature. A second charm was layered on the main crystal locking charm in order to allow the input of co-ordinates. This could be done via a mental picture, or grid co-ordinates. The ring should be able to complete four portkey transports before being recharged. The base of the ring needed to be made of naquadah.

Harry devoted a lot of time on how he wanted to alter the chamber. He needed to make it even bigger, add some portals and re-configure the front door. Only a parseltounge could get in, however he wanted to change the password to high parseltongue. This way only he could open the door. This way not even snake face would be able to get it. After about 15 minutes, Harry had managed to change the password. It had not been too difficult since no one expected the heir of Salazar Slytherin to want to change the password, therefore no special locking charms were put on the password.

When he was done, Harry turned around, and began making a mental picture of how he wanted the new training area to look like. He could use expansion charms, but he didn't want to waste valuable crystals, naquadah and magical energy. He needed all of these resources towards building his trunk manor, wands, portkey's and other weapons. Besides, there was more than enough space underground to expand the chamber by simply removing more stone, and building re-enforcing buttress.

His first problem was to find a place to banish the rock. Thank God he had quite a bit of practice at mining. He knew that the English strata were made up of many different layers of lime, sandstones and granite mixed with large underground caverns interspersed in the strata. He simply had to find an underground pocket to banish the granite.

He made his way to the center of the chamber and sat down in a lotus position. He relaxed his mind and entered his magical core. He then pushed his magical sense to the surrounding chamber and below. At roughly two kilometres beneath him and about three kilometres to the left laid a huge empty cavern. He let his magical sense explore the cavern and quickly managed to build a three dimensional picture of the underground cavern. Harry then triangulated its position with respect to the chamber. Once he had a clear idea of the co-ordinates, he stood up and went to face the left wall of the camber. Harry took out his new wand, and began mining the walls. He used simple _reducto_ to pulverize chucks of walls and banished the rock into the underground cavern. Every ten feet Harry transfigured supporting struts.

By 11:30, he was feeling quite exhausted and decided to call it a day. He figured he was halfway done excavating and building support for the left chamber wall. He had a week to get this finished, and he planned on spending all of his free periods down here finishing his training chamber. Deciding that he was to tired to even apparate himself out, he used his wedding ring and portkey himself to his trunk manor by the lake. Within seconds, he was standing in the trunks portkey room. Harry made his way out of the portkey room and proceeded to the kitchen to get himself a light snack. After taking down some pepper up potion and energy boosters, he made his way to one of the bathrooms. He took a quick shower and made his way to the master bedroom.

Being very careful not to make a sound., he approached the bed and noticed his wife sleeping peacefully with her beautiful dark hair falling around her face. He stripped down and took his naked self in between the sheets. He came into a lotus position, and began clearing his mind and sorting all of his memories and putting them into their proper folders.

When he was done clearing his mind and sorting his memories, he laid himself to bed and decided to see if some of his magical energy was still present in Dumbledore's mind. He wanted to see if his theory on inserting a Trojan would work. Harry figured that Dumbledore was merely days away from completely purging his mind of his raw magical energy sphere. Harry pictured creating a mind link to Dumbledore similar to the one he had with Voldemort. The only difference was that this link would be temporary.

Slowly Harry felt himself falling towards a dark tunnel. Harry had figured out that creating a mind link was no different than apparating. You were simply connecting two things in time using magic as the transport medium. You simply had to be very clear and focused as to where you wanted to go. After a while, Harry felt himself connecting to a residual ball of raw magic which he recognized as his magical signature buried deep in Dumbledore's consciousness. He felt himself connect with his magic, he felt as if he was in a small spherical chamber. From what he could tell, Dumbledore was indeed close to eradicating the last remnants of his raw magic. He stood in the sphere thinking of the best way to get out of it without making Dumbledore aware that he was in his head. Creating a door, was definitely out of the question, it would be far too suspicious and would definitely rouse the old coot.

After some thinking, he decided to create a crack in the sphere. He knew that this would only further the destruction of his raw magical sphere, but it also had the advantage of fooling the old coot into thinking that he had caused the crack in the sphere. This would also be a much more subtle way of accessing Dumbledore's memories. It was much easier for him to create a crack in the sphere. Harry didn't have to push against his magic, all he had to do was to call some of it back to him since it had a natural affinity for him at any rate.

Harry carefully called some of his magic until he saw crack forming like a spiders web. He allowed the crack to grow until he was sure that it was big enough to allow his conscious mind to slip through. He made his mind tune out all emotions, and pictured a serene desert landscape under a full moon. He then allowed his conscious mind to push through the crack and allowed his conscious mind to gently float down through the layers of Dumbledore's subconscious. Harry was careful to not apply any pressure. He soon found himself absorbing interesting bits of information.

Harry smiled to himself, he now knew the coordinates to Dumbledore's manor. The old boy must have been thinking of home. He was now able to pick up bits of information relating to Potter. How very interesting Harry thought to himself. If Dumbledore thought that his little plan to make him drop his lawsuit would work, he was severely delusional. Harry also realized that Dumbledore was asleep, however he felt the old man start to wake. Harry knew he had to get out, he had counted on Dumbledore being asleep, and his gamble had paid off, however with Dumbledore being consciously awake, he stood a real chance of getting noticed. Harry knew his own limitations, and he was not stupid enough to underestimate the old coot. Harry felt that he had enough information to come up with a counter plan.

Harry carefully pulled his consciousness back through the crack and inside his own magical sphere. He then made his way back through the temporary link and after what seemed a long trip, he made his way back into his own mind. He made sure that the link was completely destroyed and catalogued the information he had gained. He realized how tired he was and thanked god that his first class would not be until 1:00 pm. He didn't have his schedule yet, but Harry was still able to get the info on his future timetable from Dumbledore himself. No doubt the old coot had a say in it. Well he thought it looks like I'll be dealing with Snape after all. Through the link Harry found out that Snape was going to teach DADA. What fucking joy he though. Well no one said you had to attend class. With that thought and others, Harry fell into a deep sleep.

Xiana woke up at around seven o'clock the following morning. She turned and looked at her husband. She couldn't help herself and smiled watching him sleep. She could see his brows furrow, it looked like he was trying to solve a difficult problem. Even in sleep she though, her husband seemed to carry the balance of the world on his shoulders. Xiana remembered not hearing Harry come in last night. He must have been busy at school she thought. She normally woke up earlier than this, but she could tell that her body was changing, and that it needed more rest. She subconsciously brought her hand to her belly and started rubbing it. Xiana felt a lot more randy which she attributed to being pregnant, then again she was just deluding herself. Truth be told she simply enjoyed making love with her husband. He was so considerate of her needs and pleasure.

With that thought she looked at the clock again and knew she had tons of time. Xiana began kissing her husbands lips, and then moved to his neck. She could hear Harry starting to moan. With a smirk she moved down to his muscled chess and started kissing his nipples. Harry began to moan harder. Xiana slowly moved her way to his abs. By this time her husband had a full erection. She started to slowly stoke his phallus, after more moans on his part she straddled him and started rubbing herself against his erection. By this time she was moaning herself. This went on for quite a while, she looked down on her husband when his eyes flicked open and Xiana noticed a very hungry look in his eyes. She decided to properly greet him and said "Hello beloved, how are you on this fine morning." She teased.

Harry was now fully awake and in the heat of passion. He looked at his gorgeous wife with a huge grin on his face and said, "I am in heaven I think. This is far better than an alarm clock any day love."

Harry started to slowly kiss his wife's neck and slowly worked his way to her breast. He gently stroked and massaged her nipples. He brought his lips to her nipples and suckled and teased the tips with his tongue. He could feel his wife rubbing herself against his erection at a much quicker pace. He kept on kissing her nipples and suddenly felt his wife grab his erection and guide it inside her. She slowly lowered herself to allow her muscles to adjust to his size, and began riding him. Due to the angle of penetration, Harry was now massaging her G spot to his wife's great satisfaction he could see. He noticed his wife biting her lower lip and moaning with desire. He kept the rhythm going until his wife climaxed. He followed suite not long after and came inside her. Xiana could feel his rhythmic pulsing. When they were done she pulled out and collapsed on his chess.

God it felt so good making love to her husband. She looked at him and noticed a look of concern and said, "What's wrong love?" she said with apprehension.

Harry looked at her and looked like he was debating with himself and finally said, " Making love like this is not going to hurt the baby is it?" Xiana looked at him and burst out laughing.

Harry looked at her with a slight hurt on his face, Xiana was quick to notice it, and came over and kissed him solidly on the lips, she pulled away and gave him a long explanation about sex and pregnancy. She also described a woman's libido during pregnancy and what they could do while having sex. Harry looked back at her and said "I sure have a lot to learn don't I?"

Xiana replied "No worry's love, you will eventually figure it all out." She looked at him with a smirk. He looked back at her and smirked himself. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto her back and began tickling her. Xiana went into a fit of giggles and finally called uncle. Harry smiled and released her from her torture. She grabbed him by the head and forced him down to a passionate kiss. Harry returned the gesture with equal passion. After some serious kissing, they broke apart.

Harry managed to say, "Well love it's time to get going as much as I hate to do it." Harry sighs and went for a quick shower. Xiana waited for Harry to finish and then when to get herself ready. When they were done with their morning ritual, they both portkeyed to Potter castle and met Remus for breakfast. Over breakfast they all discussed the days agenda.

It was decided that Xiana and Remus would go investigate a failed muggle newspaper agency in London. That particular agency was not too far from the Leaky Caldron. The idea was to buy new paper agency, renovate, print and shock the shit and complacency out of the wizarding world. According to Sun-Tzu the war of words is just as important as physical battle. There is only one way to fight propaganda and it's with irrefutable information. If negotiations went smooth, the Scorpion Sorcerer was going to have a vehicle to educate the inbred purebloods.

Harry explained that he had found the perfect place to train his troops. He told them about the chamber of secrets, and what his plans were. He also told them about his little excursion into Dumbledore's mind the previous night and the information he had gathered. Remus was the first one to say

"Cub, will you be able to get back inside the old coots head in the future?" Harry looked at Remus hopeful expectation and was forced to let him down.

Harry replied, "Sorry Moony, but this was a one time shot. I noticed that he has almost completed purging his mind of my raw magical energy. I was forced to crack open the last remnants of my magical sphere that I put in his head in August in order to gather bits of information. I have no doubt that by this weekend, he will have purged the last bits of my raw magical energy. No matter though, I have the information I need to screw his plans." Harry finished with a smirk on his face. Remus and Xiana looked at each other, and knew perfectly well what that smirk meant. They simply smiled at each other and went back to eating their breakfast.

Remus was looking at his cub, and knew dam well that Harry had developed a devious plan to deal with Snape and the Headmaster. One thing Remus knew for sure, under estimating his cub was an extremely dangerous proposition at best. They finished breakfast and Harry went to find Dobby and Winky for some information. Harry wanted to make sure that the other meteoric sites were mined of Naquadah. He would extract the Naquadria at a later time once he had the Naquadah mined. Naquadria was locked in the Naquadah anyway. He didn't want to send Dobby and Winky since they needed to build more trunk manor. He wanted to know if there were more elves' who wanted to be bonded and get out of Hogwarts. He would ask Dobby to find any free elf's who wanted to be bonded again.

Harry entered the kitchen and spotted Dobby. Dobby looked up and immediately dropped what he was doing and came over to greet his master. Dobby looked at his master and said, "Hello Master Harry Potter greatest wizard sir, how can Dobby assist you sir?"

Harry smirked at his elf's antic and said "Dobby, do you know if there are more elf's looking for work. I need my top elf's to look after Xiana, the castle and building new trunk manors. I have other work that needs doing, and I only trust elf's to do this work properly." Harry finished and saw the deep look of respect that Dobby was giving him. Harry could see his favourite elf scrunch up his face and think hard. After what seemed like a minute, Dobby came out of his trance and said,

"Master sir, Dobby knows of at least four more elf's that be needing a new home and master sir. I would be glad to contact them for you sir?"

Harry replied," Dobby I would be very happy to meet them. I will get in touch with you this Friday and we can meet them one by one, how does this sound? "

Dobby replied, "That is being perfect master Harry Potter sir. I believe that they will join our group sir." Harry got down on his knee and gave the little elf and quick hug. His little buddy had watery eyes. Harry really loved Dobby. He knew that he would always have a very special connection to the elf. Harry could see and feel the deep-seated loyalty emanating from Dobby. Harry mused that elf's had to be the most under estimated magical creatures in the wizarding world. Once again in his eyes, the wizarding world was showing it's utter stupidity.

Harry thought that if he won this war, the elf's were going to have a much different deal than they currently have in the wizarding world. With this thought in mind he went to greet Annubis and Hedwig. When he reached them he petted Hedwig and asked her if she would like to stay at Hogwarts with the other owl's. She hooted showing him that she would indeed like to stay at Hogwarts for a while. He was going to apparate with her to Hogwarts later this morning. Harry then turned to Annubis and said.

"Hello great one, would you like to come with me to Hogwarts today?"

" Yeesss masssteer, I would welcome the action"

Harry smiled down at his friend. Annubis was very straightforward. He needed to ask him another question.

" Great one, do you know how many more of your kind there are and where can I find them. We need to repopulate your species, and I think you would welcome companionship"

Annubis raised his head and nodded towards his master in pleasure, and said " Massteer, I know where to go in the great heat to find my kind."

Harry replied,"Very well, at the end of this month we will go late at night and find them and bring them here."

Harry felt that he owed it to the ancients to keep their work from going extinct. In any case, there was a very good chance that his children would be able to speak parseltongue, and being bonded to a temple snake would give them a huge advantage in security and they would need one of them to learn high parseltongue and the ancient dark arts when the time came. With this thought, he picked up Annubis and wrapped him around his torso. Harry's next item on his agenda was to contact his hackers friends. Harry had been thinking some more about Voldemort's finances and came to the conclusion that snake face had to be doing business in the muggle world somehow to finance his war. The wizarding population was not big enough to garner the finances needed to support a full blown war effort.

If Harry knew one thing, it was that Voldemort was as sick as they come. Any business he was into would most likely bee illegal and hurt muggles at the same time. Voldemort was many things, but stupid was not one of them. Most of his illegal money would most likely be deposited in secure muggle banks. The money also needed to be laundered before being brought back to Gringotts. He most likely had a top secure vault at Gringotts under a pseudo name. Trying to get information from the Goblins concerning large vaults was impossible.

They were completely indifferent to wizards, and their ministry. Goblin rules applied to the wizarding population equally. Making an appeal that he was looking for a vault belonging to Voldemort wouldn't matter one damn bit to them. Harry understood why that was, if they started pandering to one side or another, they would loose credibility and profits. To a Goblin, that was hitting two major pillars of their beliefs.

Harry needed to first find out what business Voldemort was into, find out who the players were, where the money was located, and which Gringotts vault he was laundering the money into. Once he had this information, he needed to eliminate the players, drain Voldemort's accounts and shut down his businesses. The plan was simple, however its execution was going to be a real bitch. He went to his computer and hooked up to the Internet. Once he was hooked up, he sent an e-mail to his hacker contact.

_E-mail_

_TechnoMage_

_I have another little job that requires very specific skills. I need you to assign some of your members to doing a little research for me. I have already sent you $20,000 pounds via mail order. It is sitting at your drop box. If you need more, let me know. I need you do research the Internet for some shady businesses. I need to know what they do, where they are located, and if you are able to crack into their computer system. If you are able to crack their systems could you please copy any information available and send it to me via e-mail. When you are done get back to me. To get you started look under the following pseudo name:_

_Riddle, Voldemort, Marvollo, Salazar, Basilisk, Muggle, Dark Arts, and Slytherin. If you dig up anything, I need contacts and addresses if you can get them. Don't worry as per our agreement; I have used your program to encrypt this message. You know how to contact me; I'll be checking my e-mail regularly._

_Good Luck_

_Sincerely_

_Scorpio_

Remus happened to be passing by the library when he saw Harry playing with that machine of his. He came over and said, " Harry are you still playing with that machine again?"

Harry looked back at Remus and replied, " Mooney, one thing I learned this summer was that this is much more than a simple machine. This machine provides information, and knowledge. Knowledge is power. I'll find sometime and introduce you to the muggle Internet system. It is far more efficient than owl's Remus. With this machine I have knowledge available at my fingertip from around the world."

Remus perked up at that and said, " Well, I have always been interested in muggle inventions. This look's like a good one to know." Remus told Harry he needed to get going and walked off to find Xiana.

Harry sent his e-mail and made his way up to his master bedroom to get dressed. He decided on a pair of Armani charcoal pants and a royal blue silk shirt with silver images of a stag, grim and a wolf. He changed his earring for a sapphire and put his katana in place with a disillusion charm. He was wearing his basilisk boots. His decided to leave his hair in a ponytail and cap the end with a silver scorpion stinger. He took one last look in the mirror and liked what he saw. He decided to leave his basilisk robe for today. He could always apparate back to get it if he needed it.

Harry decided to apparate into moaning Myrtle bathroom. No one ever went there and it was close to the great hall. He pictured the bathroom and in the blink of an eye he found himself standing by the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Harry smiled and knew that if Dumbledore ever found out that he could apparate within Hogwarts he would shit himself. Harry exited the bathroom and made his way to the great hall. The moment he entered, he noticed quite a few people turn towards him. He looked at some of them and smiled and others he sneered at.

Harry looked around and noticed that he was a bit early, however the food was still laid out on the table. With that in mind he made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. He decided on some chicken and roast potatoes with gravy. Halfway toward his meal, he noticed Ginny coming to the table. She noticed him and gave him an awkward smile. Harry looked at her and knew from looking into her face that she desperately wanted to talk to him. Harry suddenly knew that he had to talk to her and explain some things. Ginny was petite but she was a powerful witch and had lots of potential. Harry had to make a concerted effort to win her in his camp. Every body that was denied to Voldemort or Dumbledore only re-enforced his cause. Harry decided to strike up a conversation by saying.

"Hi Ginny, come over here I have not seen you since my last meeting with the bird club."

Ginny smiled at his description of the order of the Phoenix. Truth be told, after the revelations concerning Dumbledore and Harry, her sympathy actually laid with Harry. The problem was her family. She did not want to become a black sheep. That being said, she owed Harry a life debt. God she was so frustrated with everything. She needed to talk to someone about this. Why was life so damn complicated she thought. She made up her mind and said.

"High Harry, it's really good to see you. How are you holding up?"

Harry replied, "I'm fine Ginny, I find that personal freedom really agrees with me. "

Ginny returned, "I wouldn't know about that Harry, I have not been paroled by my family yet."

Harry noticed a real sour look in her face when she mentioned that last bit. Harry used his legilliment ability and carefully sorted through her surface memories. After a few seconds he pulled back deep in thought. Harry now understood the deep conflict that Ginny was going through. She loved her parents very much and wanted to believe them when they agreed with Dumbledore. Her head and soul told her that Dumbledore was wrong for betraying Harry like he did. She thought that if there were other members of her family that thought like her, then she wouldn't feel bad about standing up to her parents. Harry decided to help her out and said.

"Ginny, I can tell from your face that you have conflicting thoughts regarding me. Why don't you write to Bill. You need to sort out your feelings, and I think Bill can help you do that. Bill knows a lot more about what is going on and I think he can help you sort out your feelings. Once you have talked to him, come and see me next week. I am sure we will have lot's to discuss." Harry was about to ask her another question when the traitors decided to show up.

Ron was talking to Hermione as they made their way to their table when he saw Ginny talking to the next would be Dark Lord. Dumbledore seemed to hint that Potter was turning dark. Who was he to question one of the greatest wizard of the age. Ron felt that Potter was being a coward for not accepting his fate. Who would not want to save the wizarding world and go down in history as a hero he thought. He could protect them all by his sacrifice. How dare Potter question Dumbledore's judgement on this issue. He looked at Hermione and from the look on her face she seemed to be thinking the same thing. Ron knew that Hermione respected Dumbledore's judgement in these matters.

Ron was fuming by the time he reached his baby sister. How dare she talk to him. He finally said.

"Ginny get away from him this instant. Mother would not be pleased to find out that you were talking to the next Dark Lord." Ron plastered and evil smirk on his face and decided to taunt his ex-best friend. He was going to try and see if he could get him a detention. He was a prefect after all, he was sure Dumbledore would agree.

Ginny turned around red in the face and said, "Ron, I'll talk to anyone I want, do I make myself clear! You are not my guardian, and you better remember that, or you will find out real quick what my modified bat bogey can do." Ginny was furious by now. How dare he of all people tell her what to do she thought.

Ron sneered back at her and replied, " I may not be your guardian, but if you don't want a howler from mom I strongly suggest that you not talk to him."

Ginny was now seething. She stood up and slapped her brother across the face as hard as she could, much to Ron's surprise. Ginny said "Don't you dare black mail me brother dearest." She spat the last words at him. She turned around and stormed out of the great hall. By this time the little confrontation was starting to gather some onlookers.

Harry looked at Ron and smirked at him, before going back to his meal. At this point Ron was furious. The thing that pissed him off the most was to be bested by Potter.

Ron narrowed his eyes and in a lisping manner said, "You stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you. I'll not have her be corrupted by a coward such as you. "

Harry slowly looked up at his former best friend and replied, "Gee Ron, how long did it take you to come up with those lines. I'll bet you stayed up all night rehearsing that one, after all we all know that you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed. Now if I had to hazard a guess, I would say that the beaver next to you must have helped you. Yah that's it. Now if you don't mind, I am trying to eat my meal in peace, so if you don't want to get hurt make like the wind and blow away."

Harry went back to his food. He was eating with his left and made sure to keep his right hand underneath the table where he slowly managed to pull one of his new wands out of his right boot. Harry made sure to not let anyone see him. He just waited for Ron to eventually loose it and curse him. Harry had a little surprise for him.

By this time Ron was fuming, and Harry noticed that Neville, Luna, Blaise and Brianna were all present. If things got out of hand, he needed witnesses. He made sure to take a quick peek at Snape who was looking at him, as if expecting something. Harry turned his head and looked at Ron with a smirk on his face, which he knew would only infuriate Ron.

Ron's face by now had taken on an almost puce like color. Ron looked down at the insufferable bastard and pulled out his wand and said, " Twenty points from Gryffindor. You are going to apologize to Hermione or so help me god I am going to let you have it."

Harry just looked at Ron and shaking his head with a smirk on his face and replied, "Carrot head, why don't you put the stick away, you are only going to blow some brain cells trying to come up with a decent curse." Before Ron could blow his hair off, Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm and kept him from hexing Harry. Harry knew what was coming next. Hermione replied in her usual know it all tone and attitude.

"You have changed Harry. There was a time where you would have done the right thing over the easy thing. There was a time when you would have risked your life for us. There is still a chance for you if you come back to the order. All can be forgotten. Dumbledore is not going to try to sacrifice you now. We can train you to properly face the Dark Lord. Do what's best for the wizarding world Harry. Listen to your conscience Harry, you know deep down that I am right about this. "

Harry looked at her straight in the eye and then started laughing as hard as he could, Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face. Finally Harry got himself under enough control and managed to say with a sneer on his face.

"Gee Hermione, how much time did you spend with that old bastard to come up with your little speech. It's obvious I have to spell it out for you. First, don't worry, I'll take care of Voldemort because I learned long ago that the cowards of the wizarding world will never stand up for themselves and fight for their beliefs. When I am done with Voldemort however I'll make sure that the rest of the wizarding world remembers me. Second, I will never again allow ANYONE to control me, especially that bastard. Third, I suggest you take your pompous, self-righteous, know-it-all fucking self and get the hell away from me. Make sure to take your inbred pureblood boyfriend with you."

Harry heard Annubis through his mind link telling him that fire head was about to curse him. Harry mentally smirked at Annubis description of Ron.

As predictable as the rotation of the earth, Ron Weasley blew his hair off, and launched a _flipendo_curse towards Harry. Harry expected this to happen and managed to layer two spells, and silently cast_protego_ and _merde-effreno._Harry was very thankful that he was able to cast most of his spells silently.

Ron's spell hit Harry's shield, and was throw back toward Ron with Harry's second spell disguised in the _flippendo's_ signature. Ron was hit square in the chest, and was thrown back over the Huffle Puff table and landed on his back. The next thing that happened was Ron loosing control of his bowels. The stench became immediate and overpowering. Some people began loosing their dinners. Hanna Abbot and Christine Johnson were the first. Harry made sure to quickly slip his new wand back inside his right boot.

Harry looked around and saw the shocked look on many people's faces. The next thing that Harry knew was that McGonagall and Snape were by his side. McGonagall with a deep frown and tight lip manage to utter with great difficulty.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this disgraceful behaviour."

Harry replied, "My dear professor, you witnessed the whole thing, surely you have an idea of what happened, or has the headmaster given strict orders to turn a blind eye to attacks made on a student who happens to have Potter as a last name. " Harry sneered.

Snape was the first one to reply, "See Minerva, the little brat is no better than his useless father. His ego is just as big. It's a good thing that he is no longer with us, I don't think that our world could handle two gargantuan egos at the same time" He spat.

Harry by now had had enough, it was time to make these useless peons feel a little pain. Harry brought out his dementor replicating aura and concentrated on Snape. The effects were immediate. Everyone around Harry began feeling cold, and those nearest to him began feeling as if they would never be happy again. The biggest effect was on professor Snape. The man's face was contorted as if he was remembering a horrific experience. Snape fell down on one knee. His hands were balled into fist and were pressing against his temple.

After about twenty seconds, McGonagall who was by now shaking horribly managed to get Harry's attention by yelling for him to stop. Harry stopped projecting his dementor aura and looked at her straight face. Minerva could see his green orbs glowing with power. She managed to regain enough control of herself and weakly told him to go see the Headmaster. By now her breath was fast and shallow. Harry stood up leaving the rest of the hall gaping at him and at Snape almost unconscious form.

Everyone was shocked except Neville, Luna, Blaise and Brianna. Blaise already knew why it was a very bad idea to piss off his brother in law. Blaise looked at his sister and her eyes told him that she thought the same thing. Blaise noticed that Harry didn't even draw his wand out and yet had over a third of the Gryffindor table along with two teachers, incapacitated. Now that Blaise thought about it, he remembered seeing something similar during Harry's battle in France. Blaise wondered if he could learn to do this. In battle this could be a definite advantage.

Harry left the table with a sneer and made his way out of the great hall to go talk to the meddling fool. Harry had not meant to let things get this out of hand, but where Snape was concerned it became an almost impossible task to keep ones cool. That was one bastard he was going to take out of action real soon he promised himself. Harry finally made his way to the headmaster's office. He stood in front of the gargoyles and realized that McGonagall never gave him the password. The last thing he wanted to do was to keep guessing the stupid password.

He searched his memory from his mind link the previous night and realized that he already knew the password. Harry stood in front of the statue and said, " Smarties". The stone statues moved out of the way and Harry climbed the stairs. As he approached the top of the stairs, he realized that the headmaster was already sitting there. They left almost at the same time, Harry began thinking that there might be another secret passage way that did not even show up on the Marauders map. This might be worth investigating. Harry was pretty certain that it was not apparition on the headmaster's part. After all according to Hogwarts a history it was suppose to be impossible to apparate within Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the young man entering his office, and could not help feeling angry at how this young man had completely destroyed his carefully laid out plan. Valuable pawns had been sacrificed to get the young man where he wanted him, and in the space of one summer it had all been for nothing. Now he even admitted to himself that he was scrambling for damage control, and so far was not succeeding very well.

Albus had initially counted on his former best friends to help bring him back into the fold, but it seemed that the young mans loathing at their betrayal ran far deeper than he ever imagined. Albus for the first time had a really good look at the young man and noticed how much he had changed. Long gone was the scrawny young boy who left his fifth year. The person standing in front of him was confident, muscular, and exuded an aura of power. It seemed that Harry no longerwearing his cousin's cast off.

Albus also realized that he could no longer get an idea of what he was thinking. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of their last confrontation back at Grimmauld place. Upon closer inspection he noticed an earring in the shape of a scorpion made of sapphire quality gemstone. Albus was beginning to get an uneasy feeling at this point. He decided to wait a little bit and then ask him about it. There had to be some significance to this. Albus finally decided to break the ice and said.

"Well Harry, it would seem that you are off to an explosive start to your school year. I would have thought that you would have waited at least until the end of this month before getting into trouble. Now we need to discuss what to do about your attack on Mr. Malfoy last night and on Mr. Weasley and your professors during lunch time."

Harry did not believe that he could hate anyone more than Voldemort. However, the headmaster was now a close second to be sure. Harry knew that the headmaster was playing his little games, and was going to try to get a concession out of him. After what seemed like a minute, Harry said.

"My dear Headmaster, It would seem that again you did not bother gathering the facts and simply assumed that I was guilty or you simply choose to ignore the evidence. I know you were in the great hall just now, and you know that I never raised my wand. It was one of your prefect puppets who drew his wand on me remember." Harry waited a moment to let his words sink through.

Harry continued by saying, "As for your precious potions masters, he insulted my parents and I still did not raise my wand to him. Yet, you sit here accusing me. I wonder what you are really on about headmaster, perhaps you are trying to find a way to remove my leverage over you and are willing to use any transgressions to do it. Now headmaster, if we could please dispense with the bullshit, I find that I no longer have any patience with these fake pleasantries. "

Albus saw that Harry would not easily buckle under pressure. Perhaps the boy could be angered into revealing some of his secrets. Finally, Albus replied with a sickly smile.

" You are being very eloquent in your arguments Harry. However, the fact remains that you still attacked a teacher even if you were not using a wand. If you could explain what you did, perhaps I could find myself forgetting that this unfortunate incident ever occurred."

Harry replied, "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I'm sorry headmaster but a truesorcerer never reveals his secrets. Before you go any further with your implied threats, I'll tell you right now that I will go straight to the board of governors and present them with my memories of the event. That with a copy of my bank documents showing your transgression in regards to the ancient and noble house of Potter should be more than enough to get you kicked out of this school as headmaster and maybe as chief warlock." Harry said the last bit with a feral grin on his face.

Dubledore's face suddenly went white and was taken back by the sheer hate he saw in Harry's eyes. After a minute he finally said, " You have changed Harry, and not for the better in my opinion. Is there no love left in your heart Harry? Because you know as well as I do that this is the first step towards the dark side."

Harry starred hard at the headmaster and started chuckling and finally managed to say, " Well, that's a little rich coming from the so called great light wizard sitting across from me. I wonder headmaster if any of your indiscretions ever came to light how many people would still think of you as a light wizard. Lets face it, deep down you are no different than Voldemort. You play people as if they were pawns on a chessboard. If there is one thing that I condone my parents for, it is for listening to your advice in the first place. They trusted you without question, to their ultimate downfall. I have no intention of repeating their mistakes. Since we both know very well what your ultimate plan was for me, you don't have a leg to stand on calling yourself a light wizard. So by all means, call me dark all you want, I would rather be called dark then blindly follow a semi senile, manipulative, egotistical, power hungry maniac like you."

Harry could see the fury building in the headmasters face, and to add insult to injury Harry could hear Phenias in the background hooting and hollering at the headmaster telling him how badly he had been put in his place by a sixteen-year-old brat. Harry had a wolfish grin on his face. The headmaster turned around and yelled at Phenias to shut up or else. Dumbledore turned towards Harry and stood while pointing a finger in Harry's direction and said.

"I will not be talked to in this manner by the likes of you. You will show me respect."

Harry was about to reply when Fawkes suddenly left his perch and landed on Harry's shoulder much to Dumbledore's dismay. Harry looked at Fawkes, smiled and replied, "Temper, temper mon Capitaine. In my eyes respect is earned and not blindly given due to someone's titles."

Albus realized that the boy had skilfully turned the tables on him by baiting him and making him loose his temper. My, my Albus thought, what a conniving little Slytherin you are becoming my dear Harry. The headmaster made a great show of sitting down and taking deep breaths as if he was dealing with a way ward child.

Albus decided to change tack and with a smile he said, " Please accept my apology for my previous indiscretion, these last two weeks have been a trifle difficult for me. Now perhaps you could shed some light on your relationship with this Scorpion Sorcerer. Severus witnessed the Scorpion Sorcerer fighting death eaters at your house not too long ago. You are also wearing an earring in the shape of a scorpion?"

Harry chuckled and pointed towards his scar and said, "He can't get through to me any more, but that doesn't mean I haven't tried getting through to him. The best times are when he's especially happy or angry. I can sometimes break through his barriers undetected. I saw what happened at Azkaban this summer."

He dropped his hand and shook his head. "This is just going to continue, headmaster. Voldemort is going to keep gaining new recruits, and few or none of his men are going to be taken out of the equation. It's no wonder you people were losing last time."

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "Harry-"

Harry's face hardened and said, "Do not ever call me Harry again. It Mr. Potter to you."

Dumbledore frowned and looked into Harry's eyes and said, "Very well Mr. Potter. Now as I was saying" But he was interrupted by Harry once more.

Harry wouldn't hear it. "No, headmaster, I know what you will say. The truth is that under Fudge's incompetence and you trying to take over St-Peter job at the pearly gates we are going to lose this war. The time has come for change, and the Scorpion Sorcerer is just the wizard to do it. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are not criminals to be punished with time in prison; they are soldiers on the opposing side of a war. You would do well to take a good long look at wars in the muggle world. When they fight a war, they understand that victory lies in defeating your opponent, not imprisonin_g_ him. Prisoners are taken, yes, but you cannot hope to capture and entire enemy force. It's an impossible task, and Voldemort's was just going to keep gaining supporters until the Scorpion Sorcerer showed up to scare them off. Under Fudge and your actions, all they see ahead of them if they get caught is a slap on the wrist and a short term in prison. Under the Scorpion Sorcerer actions they fear death and mutilation"

" Dear boy," Dumbledore protested, "We cannot sink to their level. If we do, we are no better than them."

"We are a free people, headmaster," Harry replied. "But if we are not willing to fight, to die, and yes, even to kill to defend that freedom, then we have no right being free." Harry looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes and said with as much conviction as possible "You may not be willing to go that far, but the Scorpion Sorcerer is. I am willing to follow him and use any weapons necessary to defeat those bastards, even using the Dark Arts if necessary. I believe a muggle by the name of General Douglas MacArthur once said something to the effect of, ""It is fatal to enter any war without the will to win it."" A fitting quote don't you think."

Dumbledore stared at the young man for a moment, then rose and said, " I can only ask you to please reconsider where you are heading Harry. You know how important you are to the wizarding world. It would be ashamed if they thought that you were destined to be the next Dark Lord. Here is your time table. I will make sure that no disciplinary actions are taken against you this time. However, consider this a fair warning that I will no longer be lenient towards you."

Harry recognized this as a dismissal and picked up his time table and headed towards the door just as he was about to turn the door handle he turned around and said, " Just so you know, if I see for one second that any of your teachers are subjugating me to unfair treatment I will officially pull out of this school and hire private tutors until my NEWT's come about. I will then go to the board of governors and have you removed as headmaster. As for the rest of YOUR wizarding world I frankly don't give a shit if they burn in hell. Perhaps, when Voldemort has exterminated all of these cowards, I'll step in and take care of him. This way I kill two birds with one stone. "

Albus fell back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. He was getting a serious headache. He now knew that Harry was lost for good. There was no hope of getting him back under his control. He heard Phenias say, " You have made a real mess of it now Dumbledore. Our world will be lucky to survive this catastrophe."

Albus replied with raised eyebrow, " Maybe the best way to handle this is to let him take care of Voldemort. When he has completed his task we will make our move in and contain him."

Phenias replied, "You keep on believing that. Personally I think you will become a portrait much sooner than you think." He left his portrait and a very annoyed and a very pissed off headmaster.

Harry was walking down the hall and looking at his watch, he noticed that his Charms class was already over. He had a transfiguration class at three, so he decided to go outside and take an in depth look at Hogwarts grounds and memorize the layout.

_**London East Side close to the Tames River**_

Earlier that morning, Xiana and Remus apparated just outside the building they were going to inspect. The building in question was home to a tabloid paper that had gone out of business three months ago. Apparently all of the printing equipment and computer systems were fully operational. They were here to meet the real estate agent in order to inspect the premises. If they liked what they saw, then Xiana would make the decision to buy the place. This was part of Harry's elaborate plan to jump start the war effort. Harry wanted to start a propaganda war with Voldemort, by fighting his lies with facts..

Xiana was looking at the front of the building when she felt nauseous and ran to the side alley. Remus was concerned and followed her there when he saw Xiana vomiting in a trash can. He went to her and cast a cooling charm on her, knowing that it would help. He then conjured a cold ice tea and gave it to her. She took the drink and thanked him. Remus just smiled and said " The little tyke is active I see."

She smirked and said, "Just like the father, a real pain in the but sometimes."

Remus laughed his head off. He told her the story about Lily's pregnancy and had Xiana laughing by the end of his story. She took his arm and they made their way back to the front of the building. By the time they got back they noticed a woman looking at her watch. They approached the woman and introduced themselves. After some short pleasantry they made their way inside the average size building and began an in depth tour of the premises. After about an hour, Xiana asked the women if she could talk to her partner for about ten minutes.

The agent was more the accommodating and Xiana took Remus to one of the offices to discuss their proposal. There was no doubt in Xiana's mind that this place was ideal. For one thing the address of the building was 13 Royal Street. Most people in the wizarding world were fairly superstitious. If the building were put under Fidelius charm, no one would think it the wiser if they found no building between twelve and fourteen. No one in the wizarding world would build a building and put thirteen as an address.

The second thing she liked about the place was that it was very modern and had state of the are equipment. The place was not big, but it had a very cozy feeling about it. They could print out as many papers as they liked. They only thing they needed to do was to copy the duplicating charms and find out the Daily Prophet distribution listings. Between the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, they could reach a good majority of the wizarding population. The Building itself was in a very well hidden area and the asking price was very reasonable. She would help Harry give every one a crash course with muggle computers. She had learned from Harry how useful the muggle contraptions could be.

After listing the pros and cons, Remus agreed with her that they should make an offer. If the deal went through, they would pay cash and have Harry cast the dark Fidelius on the premises as he was the only one who could do it. From then on, their operation would be ultra secret and well protected. Luna, Xiana, Remus and Harry would make up the bulk of the editorial staff, but they had other people in mind that could definitely contribute to the paper.

With their mind made up they went to the agent and offered $1.3 million pounds for the building and its facilities. The agent looked quite ecstatic and told them that they would be receiving the deeds via their e-mail address later this afternoon. Xiana was fascinated with muggle technology. Harry was right, muggles were definitely far more advanced in certain areas over wizard kind. Learning from Harry, she had developed a very healthy respect for muggle technology. In many ways they were superior to wizarding means. Of course on many other issues they were remarkably backwards. After signing a plethora of papers, they bid the agent farewell and Xiana apparated to her father's law office. She brought him up to speed on current news and gave him the muggle law contacts. Remus told her that he would meet her back home. Remus said he was going to pay a visit to the twins. Remus had a feeling that the twins would be sympathetic to Harry's cause.

Remus apparated into one of Diagon alley's transit points, and made his way to Wizards Wizarding Wheeze's. After about ten minutes of walking, Remus entered the shop and found himself looking at all of the shelves. The variety of pranks and jokes was truly astounding. Harry was right the twins were absolute geniuses. Some of their inventions could be tailored to their uses. After what must have been fifteen minutes, Remus noticed that one of the twins was approaching him with a huge grin on his face.

Fred came over and yelled, "Professor Lupin, what an honour to see you in our modest abode."

Remus smirked and replied, "Well, the pleasure is all mine. Please call me Remus of Moony. I have not been your professor in over two years."

Fred looked at him and frowned, "Moony, I remember that name from somewhere, but I can't place it for some reason."

Remus answered back, "Well, my brothers and I used to be well known in my days, maybe you heard of my name from some third party."

Fred looked at him and shook his head, " No, I pretty sure that you were never mentioned by any of our acquaintances. " Fred looked at him deeper and finally a grin came to his face and said.

"I remember your name, It was on the Marauder's map. How in the world did you manage to get your name on one of our most prized possessions." He enquired.

Remus smiled and said, " Well, I would think that being one of the four Marauders and the charms expert of our group was enough to get my name on that map. Creating that map, proved to be quite a challenge but we managed to pull it off in the end."

Fred looked at Remus as if he was seeing the all mighty God. His mouth kept opening and closing but no words came out. Finally Fred bellowed, "George get your butt out here right now." A few minutes later George came out and said, "Brother dearest, I have an important potion brewing, what ever is the problem?"

Fred smirked at his brother and said, "Well it seems that our dear professor Lupin has been holding out on us. Right before you my dear brother, is none other than Moony, as in a.k.a the Marauder. "

George looked like he was about to faint. He looked at his brother and together they went down on their knees and hailed Remus as one of their Gods. Remus couldn't help himself at the twins behaviour and burst out laughing. The twins got back on their feet and George managed to say.

"You must obviously tell us who the other three marauders were. Please tell us." They begged.

Remus took pity on them and replied, "Well Prongs was a.k.a James Potter, Padfoot was Sirius Black, and Wormtail was a.k.a Peter Pettigrew." The last he spat the words. Fred and George looked at each with a look that said they fully understood where the animosity towards Wormtail came from.

Fred said, " Well being that you are one of the Marauders, you get an obvious discount on all merchandise, after all some of these products were copied from some of you guys ideas. Second, what to we own this fine visit by yours truly."

Remus knew that he had to play his cards real smooth. Remus purged all of his emotions and said, "I am here to talk about Harry, and what Dumbledore did to him. I want to know how you feel about the whole thing."

Fred immediately had a sneer on his face and said, "What we think is that the bloody Order of the Phoenix and the meddling old fool railroaded our partner that's what we think. To think, that we wanted to join those bloody idiots last year. Thank God, it never came about. I wish we could meet up with Harry to tell him that we believe in him and that we stand by him no matter what. "

George added, " When no one believed in us, Harry was there and supported us. If it weren't for him, all of this would not exist. So if you are asking us where our loyalties lie, than I believe we just gave you our answer. "

Remus looked at both twins and saw a determined look in their eyes. After careful consideration he said, "Just so you know. Harry has started training people using far more powerful magic and methods that were ever thought at Hogwarts. The death of Sirius has affected him greatly. He wants to make sure that all of his friends and every member of his army are able to fight death eaters with weapons that are effective. No matter what you hear, Harry will never be a Dark Lord. He is willing to use and teach the dark arts only to even the playing field. Harry no longer believes in giving mercy to the enemy. Harry extends an offer for you to freely join him. I want to make sure that you understand that there is no pressure here. Harry will still love you just the same if you decide not to join him."

With out a moment's hesitation, both twins said, "We are in. Just let us know what we need to do."

Remus replied, "Don't worry, I'll let Harry know that you are in and he will contact you very soon. For now just carry on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. You must understand that the training you are about to take will give you a whole new definition of magic. The training I went through truly opened my eyes. Harry wants you to know that there is no light or dark magic. There is only magic and intent."

Remus reached in his pocket and threw a diary at them. George caught it and looked at Remus with a frown. Remus smiled and said, "This is my personal diary describing all of the pranks that the Marauder's pulled while at Hogwarts during our stay there."

The look on the twins face was priceless. They had a look that said if they never received any presents for the next five years, it would not matter. In their eyes the diary that they held in their hands was worth a vault full of galleons. Remus laughed and portkeyed back to Potter castle.

_**Gringotts Second Floor Department of Curses and Jinxes Bill Weasley's Office**_

Bill was currently sitting at his desk on his afternoon brake. He was busy reviewing all of the wedding preparations. Fleur and him would be married at the end of this month at Potter castle. Every time he thought of Fleur he had a huge smile on his face. She had a wicked sense of humour. Her laugh always managed to bring a smile on his face. Bill suddenly heard his mail bell go off and watched as a letter with the Hogwarts seal appear in his box. He broke the seal and started to read, it was from Ginny:

_Hi big brother_

_I just thought I would send you a quick letter to see how you are doing. It's only the second day, here but I can already tell that this year is going to be different, especially after the sorting hat's parting words. I met Harry at lunch today, and he seems different both physically and emotionally. I told him that I was really confused with all that has happened between Ron, Hermione, the order, and him._

_I know deep down in my soul and heart that what the headmaster did to Harry was absolutely despicable. No wonder he feels so betrayed the one's he thought he could trust were willing to sacrifice him on the alter. I would like to support Harry, but I don't want to disappoint mom and dad also. I don't know what do to big brother, I am so confused, and I feel helpless._

_Harry suggested that I meet you and talk face to face. Could you come to Hogwarts this Friday afternoon? If you want to come I'll meet you by the lake. Send me a reply._

_Love Ginny_

Bill didn't give his sister's letter a moments thought. He wrote back his reply saying that he would meet her this Friday afternoon by the lake. War was on their doorstep, and the useless curses they were learning at Hogwarts would get them all killed. The only way to ensure her survival was to give her the tools necessary to properly protect herself.

Bill needed to make his sister understand the difference between evil and dark. He only hoped that it would be enough to sway her. He would also tell her that he had joined Harry, and watch her reaction. If she took it badly then he would be forced to obliviate her. However, Bill's gut told him that Ginny would join him. She was spunky, and a very powerful witch. Bill knew that she would make a very good addition to their side. This would also make it easier for him to help protect her. With that taken care off, he went back to work.

_**The Ministry of Magic**_

Current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge sat at his desk contemplating a parchment on his latest popularity rating. With a sneer he took out his wand and cast _incendio._The Gods must have abandoned him he thought. It was bad enough back in June when that bloody brat and the old coot had to go and prove him wrong. In his opinion, it would have been much better to ease the public into the current crisis.

Now the whole public knew that he had been proven wrong by that fat head, idiotic little brat. He knew that Dumbledore thought him to be a bumbling fool, but he would show him. He would prove that Dumbledore was not the only one who could make plans. Cornelius knew that he was not in the same class as the headmaster when it came to making plans, but sometimes a simple strategy was often the best.

As for the Potter brat, his plans to get him to Azkaban could wait. He had a much bigger foe to tackle in the form of the Scorpion Sorcerer. The most frustrating thing about the Scorpion Sorcerer was that there was next to no information on him. Not knowing your enemy led one to make stupid mistakes. Anyone who used dark magic like he did had to be a Dark Lord in the making. Of course to date, all he had done was attack the current Dark Lords minions.

Subtle information had been sent to the Daily Prophet to portray this Scorpion Sorcerer as the next dark menace, but it seemed that the public had other ideas. The current public mood was not very forgiving, and they saw this Scorpion Sorcerer as a man of action who was not afraid to show force against Voldemort. Cornelius knew that if he wanted to stay in power, he had to show that he could be a man of action too.

This task was even more difficult because of Dumbledore and his blasted Order of the Phoenix. God this game was getting so bloody complicated. Well for now all he could do was gather information from his informants and wait for the right time to strike. Maybe with more information he would be able to formulate a decent plan.

Right now educating the public with light spells, and recruiting more Aurors was good enough. Cornelius smiled to himself, when he thought of his metamorphagus informant currently in her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was a rare talent indeed to be a metamorphagus. He had approached Auror Tonks earlier about becoming an informant for him, and she had accepted.

Auror Tonks had replaced a Cindie Donovan from Ravenclaw. Cornelius knew the girls mother Corrine, from his days at Hogwarts. He approached her about using an informant to sit in lieu of her daughter at Hogwarts. He promised her fair compensation for her cooperation. The money would help the family send their daughter to Salem Academy in North Carolina, in the US. Corrine had readily accepted. Now, Cornelius would keep tabs on Dumbledore and the Potter brat. Since he was the minister of magic, he knew that Auror Tonks would never betray him. Cornelius looked at his watch and decided to go seek Weatherby and see if any information had been passed on from his informant.

_**Hogwarts Headmasters Office**_

Albus was busy going over some correspondence when he heard the familiar knock at his door.

Albus looked up and said, "Come in"

A 7th year girl wearing Ravenclaw robes walked in and said, "Good afternoon, Headmaster."

Albus smiled and replied, "Ah, my dear Nymphadora, how are you settling into Ravenclaw dormitories."

Tonks looked at the headmaster and gave him a dirty look about the use of her first name, but finally managed to say, "Well things seem much easier second time around. Just so you know, that bombastic, ignoramus of a minister of magic sent me a courier asking for some information on you and Harry."

Albus replied, "Good, I am glad to see that our plan is coming together. You can tell the minister that I am busy negotiating the new salary scale with our teachers, and you can tell him that Harry is becoming more withdrawn and aggressive towards his classmates."

Tonks looked at the headmaster and said, "As you wish sir." She bid the headmaster farewell and left to go to her next class. Inside she was seething, if that old coot thinks that I am going to set up Harry for him he has got another thing coming. Soon it will be time to seek Harry, and let him know that she is in place at Hogwarts.

Harry had set up the whole thing a week after his blow out with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. She had been appalled that the headmaster had been so willing to sacrifice Harry. If Sirius had been around he would have killed him.

Harry was Sirius Godson. In truth, she really liked Harry and considered him like a little brother. To top it off, Sirius had made Harry his heir and therefore the new Lord Black. She was part of the Black family and blood comes first. With that she went to transfiguration, which should be as exiting as seeing paint dry. Oh, well it could be a lot worse. For the most part she was safe here instead of chasing death eaters. In essence she mused, she was getting paid for keeping an eye on her adopted little brother and screwing Fudge and the headmasters plans in the process. Talk about luck Tonks mused.

_**Later that Evening Chamber of Secrets**_

Harry was just finishing expanding the right wall and transfiguring the necessary struts. Thank the lord he had his Naquadria wand with him, the power amplification of the wand was truly showing it's worth today. Harry had managed to expand the chamber of secrets to ten times its original size.

Harry would soon rename the chamber of secrets to the scorpion lair. Harry now needed to take care of the serpent statues. He took a close look at them and could not help admiring the statues. The details were truly exquisite. He approached the first statue nearest to him and started to closely examine it. He went to the back of the statue and could make out the scale pattern of the serpent on the stone. Harry was about to banish the statue when he noticed a curious symbol on the hood of the snake.

The marking itself was barely noticeable. The rune must have been burned into the statue and thus was only slightly darker in appearance then the surrounding rock. Harry looked at the engraving for what must have been five minutes trying to remember where he had seen this symbol before. He finally remembered it as a parseltongue rune. Only a parseltongue could activate the rune.

The rune symbol had many meanings. It could stand for an entrance, a door or a hiding place. Harry took his wand and traced the rune symbol with it, while hissing open, which was truth be told the first word that came to his mind. Harry's leapt back when he heard a scraping sound as if a stone mill had been activated. After a minute it stopped. Harry had no idea what just happened. He walked around the statue and looked towards the center of the chamber expecting some sort of trap door to have opened. To his disappointment he found nothing. He was about to banish the statue when he noticed that the statues mouth was open.

Harry noticed that there was a jewelled box sitting at the bottom of the lower jaw. He was about to climb up and pick up the box, when his gut instinct stopped him. He decided instead to do a magic scan. Harry brought forth his magical aura reading talent to bear and noticed that the box was layered with no less than seven different kinds of curses and jinxes. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his inner mind. He started riffling through his carefully ordered folders until he found his magical signature folder.

Harry hoped that he could recognise the curses put on the box and remove them. After what seemed like fifteen minutes had passed, Harry came out of his self induced trance and whistled loudly. There was no doubt in his mind that what he was dealing with was precious. Maybe it was something left over from the founder of the chamber Salazar Slytherin himself. Some of the curses put on the box were ancient and dangerous as hell. Who ever had put these boxes in there wanted to absolutely make sure that no one got a hold of it.

Harry began the difficult task of removing each curses and jinxes one at a time. He had to be very meticulous and take his time. The curses he was dealing with would kill him if he was not careful. Harry noticed that he was putting a lot of power in removing each curse. The last curse involved a blood ritual. After a solid hour of work he was finished and floated the box down to the floor and opened it. Harry found a large egg, it was jet black with green spots on it. Harry immediately recognized it as a Basilisk egg. Harry read the aura around the egg, but now seemed more confused than ever. The egg had a stasis field around it to preserve it for a very, very long time. However, that was not what intrigued him however. The egg seemed to be emanating a magical aura that belonged to Voldemort. Harry looked at his watch and knew that he had to get moving if he wanted to finish his remodelling.

Harry decided to inspect all of the statues and found two more statues with similar parseltongue runes on the back of the serpent sculptures. He repeated his earlier exploit but found himself removing even more curses. The last serpent required removing no less than 13 curses and jinxes. The last two items were a goblet and a necklace. The necklace definitely belonged to Salazar. Harry knew that these items were important but he didn't know what they were. He needed to do a lot more research to find out what these things were. All three items emanated the same magical signature. He knew that it belonged to Voldemort but there was something else there that eluded him, he knew he has seen it somewhere but couldn't recall it at the moment. Harry decided to transfigure a piece of granite into an obsidian chess and carefully stored the items there.

Harry continued working on the chamber. He had managed to banish all but 6 of the serpent statue. He transfigured the remaining sculptures into scorpions and had four of the statues line up at forty-five degree angle looking towards the centre of the chamber. He made sure that all the water underneath Salazar's statue was purified and put it in the newly conjured marble hot tub in a style reminiscent of the ancient Romans bath house. Harry decided that the mineral hot bath would also act as a medicinal bath. Healing potions would be regularly mixed with the water. Harry knew that the training he had in mind would be brutal and some creature comfort would be very welcomed.

Harry put the other two statues along each side of his newly conjured command chair made of highly polished black and emerald green marble. The statues were transfigured into shiny obsidian scorpions about fifteen feet in length. The back of the high command chair was facing a solid black wall made also of highly polished granite. The wall used to be the face of Salazar himself. The mouth of Salazar that used to be the exit door to the basilisk was now a seamless sliding door. Harry had also expanded the chamber housing the basilisk by mining the inner chamber. The inner chamber was now five times bigger than it's original size. The inner chamber was going to be his official command centre at Hogwarts.

The inner chamber was now roughly the size of the DADA classroom. The inner chamber would house all of his electronic surveillance system and he would formulate all of his battle plans from there. Harry conjured a highly polished semi circular table facing the south wall which would contain all of his electronic screens.

Harry also made sure to that the entrance to the inner chamber would be by blood wards and magical signatures only. Harry was now very glad that he had built his trunk manors. The learning's gained from that endeavour was now reaping it's just rewards. In building his trunk and with the help of his tutors, Harry now considered himself extremely proficient in the art of charm's and transfiguration. His last act for tonight was to move his obsidian box inside the inner chamber and put it against the south west corner. He decided to put the box under the dark Fidelius. Harry had a gut instinct that the box would become crucial later on. Harry had learned to trust his gut instincts.

Harry looked at the time, which was now showing 11:00 pm. He told Xiana that he was going to be late again tonight. She knew that he was remodelling the chamber of secrets into his army's training head quarters. Harry looked around and figured that by Friday he would have everything completed. Harry needed to come up with a way to send the listening monitors and the recording video information back to his command centre. Harry had a vague idea of how he wanted to lay out the electronic equipment.

Harry wanted to cut a cable channel into the current rock strata all the way up the large pipe that led into Myrtle's bathroom on the ground floor. North of the sink outside the bathroom window, there was a statue of a Mer Chieftain with a trident raised to the star. Harry had the idea of making the statue hollow and hide the distribution nodes and the antenna signal amplifiers inside the statue. Harry was going to transform the Trident into a very sensitive antenna for picking up video and cell phone signals from outside of Hogwarts.

Harry also wanted to repeat the same process with another statue. The statue of King Arthur Pendagon was mounted right on the left hand side of the main door to Myrtles bathroom. The area was perfect because no one ever used this out of the way hall. The statue was close to the moving stairs, the entrance to the dungeon and other classrooms. Before working on the statues, he needed to create the cable channels and then wait for his special order to come from the US. Harry was told that he would be receiving his modified electronics on the third week of September.

Harry ended up ordering two hundred cell phones, ten top of the line battle hardened laptops, fifty video cameras, one hundred listening transducers, a communication console, a video monitoring station, five fifty-six inch LED screens. Harry's last purchase was a projector with a large screen for the main chamber. The order came close to $2,172,050 US dollars. Harry had a gut feeling that this equipment would prove itself during the coming war. Well it was time to call it quits. Feeling tired again he decided to portkey out of the chamber. He couldn't wait to show Xiana the finished product. Harry apparated back to the trunk portkey chamber and made his way to the kitchen where he met Remus and Xiana.

Xiana said, "Hi love, how was your day?"

Harry made his way to his wife and kissed her soundly and said, "Hi babe, Hi Remus, I had a very productive day today. I told the headmaster, Ron, and Hermione to bugger off. I also made some very solid progress in transforming the chamber of secrets. It's exhausting work, but it is coming along nicely. How was your day?"

Xiana replied, "Well Remus and I ended up purchasing a newspaper agency in a nice remote location in London. This means my love that you are going to be busy this weekend putting the place under your parseltongue Fidelius. We figured that within three weeks time, we should be ready to print out our first paper. Remus is supposed to meet his contact on Saturday and get us a list of the Daily Prophet subscribers. When we are done, we will be able to piggy back our paper to every address the Prophet delivers too."

Harry looked at Remus with a big grin on his face and said, "Well done you two. Soon we will be fighting fire with fire. Time to print the truth that none of them want to hear."

Remus replied, "One thing for sure it will certainly get our world talking. By the way, I met with Fred and George today. I can honestly tell you that they are solidly in your camp cub. They would make fine additions to the group. They do not trust Dumbledore I can tell you that. You should probably meet them Sunday, that way you can see for yourself if they are acceptable. If they are in, they can start training with the others at night and weekends."

Harry said, "Excellent work you two. Things are slowly coming together. I'll go visit the twins on Sunday and this will also give me a chance to see Mr. Ollivander. I need to make you guys better wands and also some portkey rings. "

They spent another hour, discussing various logistical issues and nailing down some of the detail work that needed to be carried out. They soon went to bed.

_**Friday Afternoon By the Lake**_

Ginny had been shocked to learn what Bill had been up to. She had been amazed at what her brother Bill had to say. She was even more shocked to learn that Charlie was also with Harry. Apparently, Bill had been in France when the Scorpion Sorcerer struck. In her mind, the fact that Bill and Charlie were sticking up for Harry and their explanation for it finally lifted the weight that she had been feeling this last week. Talking some more with Bill, she got the impression that he was not telling her everything so she said.

"Bill, I get the feeling that you are not telling me everything, am I right?"

Bill looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Yes Ginny, I can't tell you everything until you are willing to take a witches oath that you will never betray or reveal the information that I give you Also, before I fully reveal everything to you, you will have to become fully proficient in Occlumency. "

Bill added, " This week to get everyone started on their occlumency, everyone joining Harry will be thought how to hide their minds before going any further. The information is so sensitive that Harry doesn't want to take a chance, I hope you understand."

Ginny looked at her brother and decided that she wanted in and wanted to know what was going on. She was going to throw her lot with Harry. Ginny looked at her brother and recited her witches' oath. Bill gave her a big hug, and a portkey. Bill told her that portkey would activate Saturday night at 8:00 pm. He told her to make it look like she was going to sleep. Bill asked her to cast a sound proof, and a notice me not charm around her canopy. Bill stated that he would meet her at the appointed portkey destination. Bill gave her one last hug and used his portkey.

Ginny looked at the time and for the first time in a month she smiled and made her way back to the great hall to get some supper.

_**Friday evening 6:00 pm at Wizard Wizarding Wheezes**_

Fred and George were busy stocking the shelves and Lee Jordan was at the cash register when they heard a voice say, " Wow, this is quite the set up you guys have."

Fred, George and Lee whipped their wands towards the stranger who was wearing what looked to be a charcoal grey basilisk robe with a deep hood and they both said, "Who are you?"

Fred and George heard the stranger chuckle and replied, "Let me put my hood down, and you can see who I am."

George replied, "All right, but no funny business or you'll wish you had never woken up today!"

Harry carefully pulled his hood down and smiled at the twin's reaction. Fred was the first to recover and said, "Bloody hell Harry, you scared the wits out of us." Both twins looked at each other with big grins and ran to pat him on the back. Lee Jordan came over and shook hands with Harry

Harry laughed and said, "It's good to see you boys. Sorry I never got in touch until now, but I was a tad preoccupied."

George said, " That's alright Harry, we were pretty busy ourselves. Hey listen, we saw Remus not to long ago and he gave us a more detailed explanation of what has been happening. We want you to know that we are with you one hundred percent mate. We think the powers to be are all playing us for suckers, it's time to turn the tables I say."

Lee replied, " Yah Harry, I feel like I don't have a choice anymore. It's like if you are not part of one of the big three you are a nobody and have no say. Frankly I am sick of it. It's time for our generation to step up and take control."

Fred replied, "I could not have said it better. Just tell us where to sign Harry."

Harry said, " You don't know how much it means to me to have you guys siding with me. I only wish that my ex best friends had seen the light like you guys have."

Both Fred and George could see the pain on his face at the mention of Ron and Hermione. George said, " Listen mate, even I have noticed how Ron has been changing over the years. He has been following Percy's footstep since he became a prefect. Ron has always had a nasty streak of jealousy, and he now has to pay the price for his decision. As for Hermione, you know as well as we do that she can't say no to any real authority. Don't beat yourself up over these two they aren't worth it mate."

Harry responded, " You guys understand that in the future you might come up against your own brother in a battle you know that? I will never lie to you guys. If you join me, I will be teaching you dark arts to properly fight Voldemort's forces. The stuff they are teaching at Hogwarts is complete garbage. The fight at DOM thought me that. Are you guys willing to learn the dark arts."

Fred, George and Lee looked at each other and said, " Yes."

Fred then said, " As for Ron, what will come will come. He made his bed, now he has to lie in it."

Harry looked at all of them one by one. He used his legilliment abilities to see if there was any subconscious manipulations or betrayals in the making. He found that they meant what they said. After a minute scrutinizing them, Harry said, " I ask everyone who joins me to swear an oath to never betray me or divulge any information about our operation. Do you wish to take the oath?"

The twins and Lee looked at each other nodded and swore a wizards oath to never betray Harry or divulge any information. Harry then smiled and threw a 2000 galleon pouch at them and a portkey ring. He told them that the money was for lost revenues since they needed to close down the shop for the weekend due to training. Harry told them that the portkey would activate for 8:00 pm Saturday evening. He told them to bring some spare clothes, everything else would be provided.

Harry shook their hands and apparated out to Potter castle.

_**September 8 Friday evening 8:00 pm Potter castle**_

Harry apparated close to the gazebo on the North terrace of Potter castle. Remus was the first one to spot Harry. Remus always found it disconcerting to see his cub apparate without a sound. In duels it gave him a tremendous advantage.

Remus said, "How did it go Harry?"

Harry replied, " It went better than I had hoped. The twins and Lee Jordan will be joining us. I made sure to scan their deepest feelings and found that they truly wanted to be with me." He said the last with a huge grin on his face.

Remus smiled back and said, " Way to go cub. I was fairly certain that the twins would be with you, however Lee Jordan is a definite bonus. He is very creative and a fast thinker."

Everyone had gathered to hear how Harry made out. Harry smiled back at everyone and said. " I want to thank each and everyone of you for coming tonight. I have lots to show you. Bill, Neville and Luna I gave you my lesson plans for occlumency and basic dark arts training. I will be there for the first month in fluxtime, after that I will let you take over the recruits training. " Harry paused to let the information sink in.

Harry continued, "Now we need to make sure that all of our recruits are accomplished occlumens. The integrity of everything we are doing depends on it. Don't be afraid to challenge their abilities. Outside of normal school hours, I will be teaching everyone the dark arts and body magic. During weekends, all recruits will go into fluxtime and learn dark arts with Neville, Luna and Bill. "

Blaise said, " Harry where are we going to learn dark arts at Hogwarts. The headmaster has access and monitors every room in that school?"

Harry looked at Blaise and with a smile on his face said, " Correction Blaise, the headmaster does not have access nor can he monitor a very special room. I will now show you your new training center."

Harry pulled out two rings encrusted with black diamonds. He enlarged them and said "These portkeys will take us there. Please grab a hold of the ring."

Remus, Xiana, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Harry held on to one of the rings, while Blaise, Brianna, Neville and Luna took hold of the other. Harry and Neville took their wands and tapped the ring while Harry said, "Scorpion lair."

Everyone felt a tug at their navel and within seconds they were standing in a gigantic room. Everyone looked at the ceiling and could make out the stars in the heavens. The roof of the lair had been charmed just like the one in the great hall. The stars shining overhead gave the place a surreal atmosphere. Everyone could make out the scorpion statues and the command chair. The floors were a highly polished emerald marble and the walls were made of granite polished to a very fine sheen. On the floor at the centre of the chamber was two scorpions facing a phoenix with Canis Major and the Orion nebula all inlaid in the marble floor.

Brianna couldn't believe the beauty of the place. She could easily call this place home. It was certainly a lot nicer than the Slytherin common room. The thought and work that went into creating this place was unreal. God's she thought, that boy did nothing in half. Brianna was now looking at the weapons rack and the duelling platforms. The training she was about to undertake suddenly became very real all of a sudden. She had the feeling that before this was over she was going to go through the ringer.

South of the chamber, there were five duelling stands set up. To the North East corner of the chamber there was a potions lab with ten benches with cabinets filled with potion ingredients. To the South West Corner there were six shower stall. Three were for males and the others for females. To the North West corner, there was a full infirmary. Harry told them what his plans were for the scorpion lair. He showed them the hidden chamber where Salazar used to keep his pet Basilisk.

Harry explained his plans for gathering information from Hogwarts and other well know places in the wizarding world. Once again, Blaise was amazed at the amount of thinking and planning that went into creating their intelligence gathering network.

Harry went around the chamber showing them the potions laboratory, the duelling platforms, the hot mineral bath for relaxation. He also showed them the projection screen that would be used for lessons in duelling and battle strategy as well as entertainment. He also showed them the muggle area which would contain the high definition stereo system along with pool tables, dart boards and other muggle entertainment. Harry felt that he needed his troops to see what muggles could offer. He wanted them to understand that even though muggles didn't have magic they had other ways to compensate which could be just as good. He showed them his electricity generators like the one he made for the trunk manor.

Harry told them that by next week, he was hoping to have all of the electronic equipment hooked up. He explained to them all of the goodies that was coming to them. It was Neville who said

"Harry, how are you going to make all of this muggle technology to work. I heard that muggle electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts due to the many protection charms on the school?"

Harry smile and gave them a thorough explanation as to why regular muggle electronic doesn't work, and gave them a crash course on muggle physics. He told them about EMP and induced voltage and current spikes brought on by magical energy. He then explained about filtering and using iron casing. When Harry was done, they were all looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Bill was the first to say

" Well if you say so Harry. However it'll believe it when I see it."

Harry smiled and replied, " I'll bet you a case of butter beer."

Bill raised his eyebrows and said, " You got your self a bet."

Luna decided to speak up at that moment and ask a question which had been bugging her and said, " Harry, how are we going to get down here from the school?"

Harry looked at his fellow student and replied, " I will be making specialized portkey rings which uses my unique apparition signature. Each ring will use the person's magical energy to recharge, but the portkey will simulate my specialized apparition signature during transit. I will be making you rings and you will help make your new wands on the next full moon which is slated to be September 12." He let that bit of information sink in.

Harry continued by saying, "The idea is for me to set the training schedule via your new cell phone when you get them. I will bring you all over here to instruct all of you on how to use the muggle device. You will find them a lot better than owl's. You will head for your bed and put several jinxes and charms around your bed so that nobody bothers you. You will than portkey from your bed to the chamber and back to your bed when finished. I will instruct you on how to make your ring portkey work. Are there other questions?"

Harry saw that no one had anymore questions and decided to call it quits for the rest of the night. Tomorrow was going to be busy enough as it is. He needed to install the Fidelius charm on his new newspaper agency, and he needed to go into flextime tomorrow evening. He made sure to remind the ones that were not occlumens yet to avoid the headmaster or professor Snape at all cost. He told them to never look directly into their eyes. They all portkeyed back to the trunk manor by Hogwarts lake. From there Harry made sure to portkey Blaise and Brianna back to their dorm beds.

_**September 24 Potter Castle**_

Harry was sitting at his favourite chair looking into the soft blue flames emanating from his fireplace. He was presently going over the final details of his attack plan. A lot of things had happened over the last two weeks. It all started on _September 12_ when Harry apparated back to the castle and Xiana told him that his computer was acting funny. Xiana told him that it kept beeping.

Harry had logged into his computer that day to find that his hacker contact had found something for him. At the same time he also had an e-mail from the storage company saying that there was a big shipment in his storage compartment. Harry had been pleasantly surprised at finding out that the American military manufacturer he was dealing with had finished his order three weeks in advance due to a Korean contract that had been cancelled over two weeks ago. Apparently the company had switched its manpower towards fulfilling his order. Harry unscripted his message found that it was from TechnoMage. This second message was even more interesting.

_Scorpio_

_We did as you asked and carried out a World Wide Web search for some information on the names you gave us. We hacked into several government and underground sites. We found quite a bit of dirt. Apparently, there is a company by the name of Salazar shipping company which operates from the port of Pasni in Pakistan. The company is registered as a shipping company for wholesale cargo. They ship cargo from the Arabian Sea to the French port of Brest. From there the shipping company is re-registered as Marvollo Shipping Ltd. In total there are six ships which fall under Marvollo shipping. They are medium size freighter ships capable of hauling 1600 T.T.E._

_These freighters, leave the port of Brest to land at three American ports. One freighter goes to the port of Miami, one goes to New York, and the other one goes to Welmington port in Los Angeles California via the Panama Canal. They ship twice a year, but never the same ship at the same port. What they are really shipping we have no idea? These shipping company have been registered since 1978._

_The other reference we found was a company by the name of R.Q.G. We found that company label in many places. Mainly in the African Sudan and various arms manufacturer in Europe and America. We hacked into the U.S Federal registry under GSA Fed market. R.Q.G is officially registered as Riddle's Quality Gems. The original company was founded in the U.K and moved their business offshore sixteen years ago. They have relocated from London to New York. They are quite close to the port of New York. They are located at 15 Jersey Lane. Look into your attachments, there is a data packet which includes detailed topographical maps, and pictures of all the areas including the ships. Hope this helps out. Thanks for the tip :)_

_Later_

_TechnoMage_

_**September 12**__, had been very fruitful indeed. Early that evening, Harry had given instruction to Dobby and Winky to retrieve his order from his muggle storage area. While his elf's were busy getting his order, his troops had showed up at the appointed time along with Ollivander's whom Harry had given a timed portkey the previous week. That night Harry had made them his special portkey rings, while they were busy making their new wands. Harry supplied all of the material and carefully explained all of the steps to Ollivander. Harry had created all of the rings five days earlier in anticipation of the full moon. The blood runes had to be cast on a full moon. All that was needed to finish them now was to bleed and cast a series of specialized charms._

That night, Harry couldn't recall ever seeing a man as giddy as Ollivander was. You would think that he had just won the bloody lottery. Well he thought as giddy as Ollivander had been, his own troops were just as surprised and happy to be receiving their battle gear. Their most prized possession was by far their new Naquadah wands. They all couldn't believe how compatible they were with their new wands, and how powerful they it was. Everyone that night had been casting spells left and right.

There was so much magical energy in the air that it was giving off an eerie glow over the castle grounds. Harry had taken the time to explain to them about their portkey ring. He told them how many times they could use it before it needed recharging. Harry also explained how to activate the disillusion charm built into the ring and how to program a destination. The ring could have up to four destination. Every portkey ring was the same. It was an amethyst with a black diamond scorpion inlaid at its center. Another four black diamonds were place at each cardinal point of the ring. The band was made of Naquadah. The one thing he would never tell them was the blood rune that was concealed in every ring just in case someone changed their mind he thought. Dumbledore's betrayal had been a bitter learning experience he would never forget.

Later that night Harry had also given each one of them a brand new cell phone which were properly shielded against EMP pulses which should technically also shield against ambient magic. Harry already knew everything about their features since he requested it. He told them how it worked, and about text messaging and about setting an e-mail account with their phone, so that if they were somewhere where they couldn't talk they would still be able to type a massage to alert the others. This is where magic came in real handy. Harry knew that each phone would need to be recharged due to the fact that its battery would deplete. Harry had managed to emulate his electrical generator in his trunk manor and created a nine volt continuous source.

It essentially consisted a storage crystal that could be recharged with raw magical energy, a Naquadria amplifier, and a converter crystal. Harry had recorded the DC energy signature and imprinted the converted crystal with it. Although the storage crystal was small, the fact that it had a Naquadria amplifier, Harry speculated that the cell phone could go for at least three months before it went dead. When that happened the storage crystal would need to be recharged. Harry was the first to try his new cell phone by calling Xiana in the castle. The phone rang and Harry could hear his wife's voice loud and clear.

Now all Harry needed to do was to hollow out and rig the statues with electronic equipment and wiring. He would start with the Mer Chieftain statue outside of Myrtle's bathroom. He also needed to convert the trident and the sword into an antenna. Harry took the RCA dish apart from the base amplifier. He would hide the amplifier inside the statue and connect the trident to it. The trident would be made of white Iron with a core of Naquadah. The surface would be charmed to look like the rest of the statue.

That week following September 12, Harry had spent every spare moment installing, concealing and testing all of his muggle electronic. Harry made sure that all cabling leading down to the scorpion lair had been buried inside the rock strata. The other satellite dish he concealed in one of the trees on the other side of the lake. Harry used only high parseltongue for his concealment charms. This way they would be next to impossible to detect or break.

Later that Saturday, Harry had tested the whole package. He tested the cell phones outside and inside Hogwarts. The voice worked perfectly outside of Hogwarts but was a little choppy inside. It was more than adequate however. Harry had also developed independent power supplies for his camera just as he had done with the cell phones. The cameras themselves were all emitting at a different broadband frequency. This ensured that each camera could be tracked individually and it would make it easier to fix or dispose of a broken camera.

Harry made the energy storage device big enough so that it would last at least a year. All of the multiplexing units, receiver and modulation equipment were installed inside the inner chamber where all three Naquadria electrical generators were. These electrical generators provided all of the electricity to the projectors, camera monitoring board, the AC plenum, the lights for the green house, and the heat for the mineral bath. Some of the items like the mineral baths were also overlaid with magical charms.

By the time Sunday September 17 rolled around, Harry had managed to install 25 cameras and listening device through out the castle and on the grounds. He even had some strategic cameras placed deep in the forbidden forest. The only real obstacle left was to plant a bug inside the headmaster's office. Harry had managed to duplicate one of his trinkets but needed an excuse to plant the bug. Next time he met with Tonk's he would he would give her a cell phone, portkey ring and the trinket. Harry was now only taking DADA, Charms and Transfiguration for NEWT courses. He needed all of his time fighting Voldemort. It seemed like a waste of time studying the other courses.

Although he never took his OWL's in Runes and Arithmancy he would still be able to write the NEWT as long as he could prove he was competent to write those exams. The competency exam was the same thing as an OWL and was given two weeks prior to the NEWT final exam. Truth be told, Harry was learning next to nothing in his regular classes which was fine by him since he was not really paying attention anyway. This only seemed to piss off the carrot head and the beaver to no end. He always managed to show them up during every exercise. The beaver was starting to get really frustrated with him.

Most of his time however had been spent planning and avoiding trouble. All of his spare time had been used up setting the scorpion lair, teaching and maintaining his training. Harry had spent so much time in fluxtime training that it had become second nature now. Everyday he religiously practiced his occlumency, his magical aura reading, his martial arts, his body magic and dark arts spells. On top of all this he spent as much time as he could with Xiana.

Xiana herself had decided to help out with the magical training and also sit at command centre. She wanted to help monitor the cameras and conversations throughout the castle to see if there was any worthy news flying about. Xiana had also been working on their new broom design. Harry knew that Xiana was an excellent flyer and it had been his intention to develop his own broom during the summer but he never got around to it. Now that things were settling down a bit, it was a perfect time to start designing their new brooms. Harry knew that his wife wished that he could spend more time with her, but until he got rid of his NEWT's he would still be on a tight schedule. These days, he managed to get home between 10 and 11 pm at night. They would stay up a lot of times until 1 am talking and catching up on family issues and the days events.

Harry also managed to get a big brake against Voldemort on _September 17_. After being given the information from his contacts, Harry wanted to scout these places to gather as much intelligence as possible. Harry's gut told him that Voldemort was into some illegal businesses but he needed to find out what it was. His first priority was to start crippling him in the pocket book and shut down his operations. Harry's first precedence that Sunday morning had been to purchase ten invisibility cloaks.

Harry knew from personal experience that they were indispensable for snooping duties. He got the cloaks in a little shop in Knockturn Alley. He also managed to buy ten dragon hide battle robes, ten pairs of dragon hide boots and wand holsters with all of the defence charms put on them. They were quite pricey, but if his hunch paid out, he would get all of that money back in spades. He took his purchase and went back to Potter castle.

Following his purchase, Harry went about finalizing his plans. He used his cell phone and told Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Luna, Neville, and Remus to portkey to the scorpion lair. Harry met Xiana in the living room and told her that they were going on a fact finding mission. Harry laughed when he saw his wife smiling in anticipation. He knew that his wife loved the action. She was definitely an adrenaline junky. They both tapped their wedding band and portkeyed to the scorpion lair just in time to see everyone else gathering.

Harry had conjured comfortable chairs and made his way to the computer station just below the small theatre style screen. He activated the projector which was connected to the computer and uploaded the images and maps that TechnoMage gave him. He uploaded a topographical map of the Pasni port and then proceeded to give a rough explanation of who his contact was, and gave them a detailed explanation of how he found out about Voldemort's operations.

Harry had explained to them how Voldemort was most likely funding his army. Harry then explained that they were going on a fact finding mission. They needed to find out who the players were and what contacts they were dealing with. Harry reminded them to check for any concealment and repelling charms.

They all came back that night, and Harry collected all of the significant data and decided to go into flux time to give him time to properly prepare their attack mission. After finding out what they were up against, Harry had no illusion that he needed to completely destroy Voldemort's finances. Later that day, his group all came back and they pooled all of their information together. They found out that Voldemort had set up a fake imports business as a front for exporting heroine and hashish from Afghanistan and Pakistan.

Voldemort and his lieutenants had established a direct connection with the mountain farmers to grow these crops. Under the disguise of his export business he was able to hide the drugs using magic and get them into France. The drugs were then loaded with legitimate cargo from France in the form of wine and food exports. These medium size freighters would then make a drug run to America to all three ports. Once the ships were in ports, death eaters would seek their muggle contacts and carry out their transactions to transfer money and transport the drugs to predetermined distribution points.

The money would then be transferred via satellite hook-up to a Swiss bank account. There were two large shipments made to every port. One shipment was made in the fall and they other in early spring. These businesses had apparently been operating like this even while Voldemort had been a vapour. Harry estimated that by now there must be billions of dollars sitting in that Swiss account. God with that amount of cash, he could sustain a bloody huge army indefinitely.

Harry had also found out that the R.Q.G business was nothing but a front to get his hands on cheap diamonds for arms sales. The company set up a network of contacts with various defence contractors. They would get ten percent of any arms sales to the third world countries. To make things even worse, they also had a large list of government contacts in third world countries which provided them with a cheap supply of diamonds which they used as collateral to buy their weapons. R.Q.G had a flat ten percent keep on all diamonds used in the purchase of weapons. The bastard was playing both sides and making out like bandits while muggles were killing each other. The diamonds were then sold with a huge mark-up to the large chain stores like Burkes and such. Harry had been lucky that day that a large majority of Voldemorts players had been busy planning for their next big shipments.

Harry and his troops had been able to capture, interrogate with veritaserum and obliviate a number of people in charge. One particular gentleman by the name of _Abbas Abdul Quadir_ had been a wealth of information on Voldemorts drug export business. The invisibility cloaks had come in very handy that day. Surprisingly most of the top lieutenants were either wizards or witches. There had been a hairy moments for Bill and Fleur but they had managed in the end. One low level death eater had been terminated and disposed off in order to avoid being discovered.

Harry had gone in fluxtime with Bill, Charlie, Fleur, the twins Fred and George, Ginny, Blaise and Brianna. Armed with all that new information Harry had needed time to prepare for their attack mission. Harry needed to get a hold of Voldemorts Swiss bank account number, and to also find out which of Voldemort's lieutenants was handling the accounts at Gringotts. For this to happen, he needed to dispose and impersonate Voldemort's top dogs when dealing with the muggles. One thing that Sun-Tzu always stressed was patience when planning for your objectives.

In order to have as many capable bodies as possible for this mission to take place. Harry had been forced to move his training time table for his troops. He had decided to allow fluxtime from September 16 to September 23. This way his troops would have a solid eight months of hard core training in the dark arts and duelling. Harry made sure to start every flux time at 10:pm at night, this way his troops could portkey to the trunk manor and would portkey back at the same time. This allowed them to get to their day classes until the required 24 hour period was done.

Harry himself had only gone in flux time the last two moths to take over Remus, Neville and Luna. By the time they had finished their last month of training, his most recent troops were over 75 percent caught up to his veteran troops. One thing was for certain, they were easily equal to most death eaters in lethality. Harry had been very pleased with Blaise and Brianna's progress. They took to the dark arts much quicker then the twins. That was not a big surprise to Harry, as he expected no less from Xiana's siblings. His wife had taken to the dark arts very easily herself. The same thing that happened to Bill and Charlie had happened to the twins. They had all been brought up to think of the dark arts as bad and should be avoided at all cost. It simply took time for them to realize that it was not the magic that was bad but how you intended to use it. Once they got over their childhood conditioning their progress in the dark arts had increased exponentially.

Harry was brought back from his memories by Blaise and Ginny talking about a curse they were having difficulty with. Every spare moment had been devoted to training and planning for the mission. His troops were training up to the hour before they were scheduled to portkey to their destination.

Everyone understood that this was a seek and destroy mission. Most of his troops had not killed yet, and Harry knew that training to kill but actually doing it was entirely different. Harry turned from the projector and looked at Ginny who smirked at him. Harry was glad that Ginny had moved on and let go of him. Over the course of her first fluxtime, Ginny had finally learned many of Harry's secrets and now knew that he was married and madly in love with his wife. She had been very upset at first, but she came to understand that it was never meant to be between them.

Once she let go of her childhood fantasy their relationship turned to that of close friends. Over the course of the last seven months to Harry's surprise, Blaise and Ginny became very close. Harry noticed how very protective Blaise was to Ginny. They were now an official couple, and Harry was very happy for them. Blaise had been very smart about it. He had officially asked permission from all of Ginny's brothers to date her. On their first few dates they had been chaperoned, but soon they were left on their own. Ginny's brothers were happy with Blaise decorum and intentions towards their sister.

Harry got up from his chair and noticed that everyone was waiting for the final brief to start. Harry went to the projector and brought up on the attack plan. He wanted to hit every site. The trick was to surprise them. The plan was to allow the three drug ships to proceed to destination and allow the transaction of money to be completed with the muggle contacts. When that was done they were to kill all of all contacts, destroy the drugs and destroy the ship beyond repair. Harry and Xiana would be at the last transaction point which would occur at Bridgeport New York. When the time came, Harry would try to transfer all of Voldemort's money to his Swiss account.

Those members who would participate in the transaction were to remember the Swiss bank account numbers in case something went wrong in New York. Each group leader was responsible for finding his or her transaction contact, eliminate them and impersonate them using polyjuice potion. When they were done in America they would all portkey to Marvollo shipping in France. When they were done eliminating that site they were to proceed to Pasni Pakistan and take care of all the contacts there.

Earlier that week Harry had made sure to open up a Swiss bank account himself with all of the security bells and whistles that the muggles offered. He didn't really care because if he was successful in moving Riddle's money to his Swiss account, he would then split the pot into much smaller holding and have them scattered around the planet. Harry decided to address the troops.

Harry looked at the screen projector and said, " All right everyone, it's time to go through our check list. Everyone should have their dragon hide cloaks, boots, a potion belt containing two vials of polyjuice, two vials of blood replenishing potion, two vials of nutrient potion, two vials of pepper up potion. You should all have two wands. Your new wand should be in your new wand holster strapped to your arm, and you old wand should be safely tucked in your dragon hide boot. You should also have your katana strapped to your backs with concealment charms and notice me not charms on them. " Harry gave them time to go through the check list one by one. Harry made sure that his wife and him both had their full basilisk battle wardrobes on.

Harry waited until they were done and said, " Each of you should also have a portkey necklace with your pre-programmed co-ordinates. Activate your portkey rings if you get into a sticky situation and you can't make the next rendezvous point. Each pair will carry an invisibility cloak with them. Make sure that you have your cell phones with you. You can send quick messages and apparition coordinate if you need too. The name of the game is stealth never forget that. Are there any questions?"

Charlie raised his hand and said, " Harry, if one group needs help and we are finished with our group do you want us to go and help them out or should they just portkey out of there. "

Harry replied, " If your group is finished with their targets and another group calls for help than by all means if you are not injured use apparition to get there and lend a hand. If the situation gets too sticky use a fuel air curse and use the confusion created by it to portkey out of there. Any other questions?"

Harry looked around and saw that there was no other question and said, " All right here are the groups. Members of group _Wolf_will be Remus, Fred, George and Lee. You will be taking on the freighter _Mal Foi_ in Miami. Members of group _X-Ray_ will be Bill, Charlie, Blaise, Fleur, and Ginny. You will be taking on the freighter _Le Maudit_ in Los Angeles. Members of Group _Zulu_ will be Xiana, Neville, Luna, Brianna and myself. We will be taking on the freighter _Le Diable_ and R.Q.G head office."

Harry looked around to see if anyone had any questions. No one had raised their hands and continued with his speech. " Remember to stay focussed and when the time is right attack. Use group duelling techniques and always watch each others back. You have all practiced very hard to become proficient in both light and dark magic. Finally remember that your enemy's are utterly remorseless, and evil. They will kill you at a moments notice, do NOT give them that chance. I want to see each and everyone of you back here safe and sound when this is done. Lastly contact leaders for each group will be Remus, Bill and myself. Remember, do not under estimate muggle weapons. Make use of the Loki shield to protect yourself against bullets. Good luck"

Harry got to the center of the chamber and said, " Group Zulu form around me." Harry heard Bill and Remus do the same thing with their groups. Once they were all in formation, Harry said, " Invisibility cloaks on."

Harry looked around one more time and bellowed, "Activate portkey's!" Everyone felt the tugs around their navels and they were off.

_**Miami Florida**_

Remus and his group landed behind one of the crane shacks at the industrial port of Miami. Remus took stock of their situation and noticed that no one was visible within their location..

Remus said, "All right boy's, we need to find the port master's office to see where the ship is located." Remus took out his map to pinpoint their location. He noticed that they weren't to far from the port master's office. Remus told the twins to bring up the rear and start casting all the magical detection charms that they new. Remus knew for a fact that Voldemort's forces liked to operate in the shadow. That meant that they must have a secret base of operation somewhere in the port where they can meet their muggle contacts without fear of being jumped by muggle security service. They got to the port master's building and not knowing where they were going, they walked around the lobby until Lee whispered," Remus, look at this, it looks like a map of the building."

Remus and the twins came to have a look and sure enough it was a map of the building which showed the port master's office on the third floor. Remus looked around and spotted a fire escape. He told his group to follow him. They carefully made their way to the third floor and found the office. No one seemed to be there at the moment. Through the large window Remus could see a large muggle screen with the entire layout of the port. It was hard to tell from the hallway but the docks seemed to be labelled on the screen. Remus tested the door and found that it was not locked. They all stepped in under their invisibility cloak and made their way to the large wall screen.

George was the first one to spot it and whispered, "Look guys, the _Mal Foi_is docked at a place labelled ML-51?"

Remus took a closer look at the map and located the port mater's building in relation to the pier. He took out his wand and cast the _memorie_ spell at the map. Now his wand would be able to point him to any destination he wanted on the map. They all got out of the building and Remus carefully led them to their destination.

After about a thirty minute walk, they found the ship. Remus and his group started casting all the detection spell that they knew. When they were done, they found that the ship had six different perimeter alarms and concealment charms. Before boarding the ship they needed to get rid of all these defences. Remus and Lee took care of the perimeter alarms and the twins broke the concealment charms. With that done Remus told his group to sit tight and wait for someone to come out of the ship. They waited for about an hour when they saw a large person wearing what appeared to be a black cloak.

They followed him from a distance. After about ten minutes they saw that he was standing in front of what appeared to be a muggle portable toilet. They saw the cloaked man looking around, probably making sure that no muggle was around and he entered the portable toilet.

Fred finally said, " Why would anyone take their wand in the Loo?"

Remus replied, " I have a feeling that the muggle toilet is not what it appears to be. We are going to wait until he comes out and then we will investigate the place." While waiting, Remus called Bill and Harry to give them a progress report and find out how they were doing. Apparently Harry had already programmed his wand at headquarters to help him find the ship quickly. Harry and his group found an underground distribution centre. Harry thinks this is where the muggles prepare the drugs for street distribution. Remus now believed that they would find something similar. After the transactions were complete Harry wanted them to completely destroy the facility. Bill was in the same boat as him. His group had also found their ship and were now looking at a muggle portable toilet also. These cell phones were incredible Remus thought. They could have up to six people on a conference call.

Just as Remus cut his connection, he saw the same man coming out of the portable toilet. He waited until the man was well out of sight and he took his group towards the toilet. He cast a couple of revealing charms to see if there were any alarms on the door. He did not find an alarm but he found a muggle repelling charm. He left the charm in place and opened the door. Remus found what appeared to be a regular toilet. He took his wand and cast _Revelo_. A door magically appeared and they opened the door and proceeded down a flight of stairs.

As they approached the bottom of the stairs, Remus could make out voices. They were now at the bottom of the stairs and followed a poorly lit corridor which opened up onto a work area. The work area was fairly large and had no windows. Remus had his group crouched down and followed the southern wall until they came to a set of shelves. Remus led them behind the shelves until they were close enough to hear voices.

A guy by the name of Carlos said, " Man I tell you, I sure hate dealing with these Limy bastards. Fucking guy looks at us as if we are worms. Hey Sam pass me the scale will you."

The guy named Sam passed him the scale and replied, " I know what you mean, I would love nothing better than to ice the fucker. What kind of a fucking name is Crab. They must have an awful lot of retarded people in England. "

Carlos answered back, " Yah I hear you man. You got to admit though, their shit is good stuff and they have the best whole sale price on the market. That fellow Goyle is going to be handling the transaction tonight. Just don't piss these guys off. Just take their shit and say nothing. Speaking of that I got the O.K from the cartel to wire the money into their account. He will be there to type the account number."

George's ears were tomato red after that last comment about Limy's. He thought to himself, we will see who is retarded tonight you piss ant. George looked at his brother and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Remus for his part was very intrigued that Crab and Goyle were over here. So that meant that Voldemort was using some of his veteran troops to handle the transactions. They needed to eliminate Crab and get Goyle to spill the account number to him. Piece of cake he thought, yah right. Although fairly slow on the take they were quite dangerous and needed to be dealt with quickly.

Remus took one last look at the place to come up with the best battle plan and whispered to his group to follow him. Remus carefully made his way back out of the work area and back towards the freighter. They proceeded unto the ship. Remus told the twins to make their way to the back of the ship and take out any opposition, sabotage the engine room and work their way towards the bridge of the ship. Lee and himself made their way towards the front of the ship.

They made their way towards the forward hatch and went below decks. They found a bunch of crates and removed the invisibility cloaks and cast a disillusion, and a noise suppression charm on themselves. Remus took out two dark crystals the size of an oranges and activated them. These were another creation from Harry. The way Harry explained it the crystals had a diamond core with a quartz outer layer.

The surface of the sphere had some runes etched on it and a small black rod which connected the rune to the inner core. He called black rod Naquadria. The were three runes on the sphere. One was a summoning charm, the other was an anti-apparition ward and the third was an activation rune. The other sphere was the same except that it had a rune that would create an anti portkey ward. The spheres wards would extend over a three hundred feet radius. These would be very useful because casting these wards on the spot was very draining and you didn't want to be weak going into battle.

They took out their katana's and began looking for the deck hands. There was no sense alerting the death eaters until it was time. Like Harry said, stealth was the order of the day. Remus found his first victim and quickly dispatched him by severing the jugular below the left ear. Remus made sure to cast _silencio_ before taking action. Lee dispatched two more muggles and they levitated the bodies behind the crates and put a tarp on them. They made their way unto the bridge and they could hear Crab and Goyle discussing their meeting tonight. Lee was standing right behind Remus and took a step backward when he accidentally bumped into a small bell.

Crab and Goyle immediately took out their wands and stunning charm towards their direction, on instinct Remus ducked out of the way but Lee was forced to use a _protego_ charm to avoid getting stunned. By this time he had revealed his position and Crab cast the _crucio_ spell at him. Lee didn't have time to dodge and was immediately under the most intense pain he had ever known. Remus had to think fast, Goyle was the one who had the account number so he cast _Ater-Cuspis_ which sent a slew of highly poisoned arrows towards Crab. Crab was the first to see the small arrows head towards him, he released his curse on the boy and tried to move out of the way. He missed most of them but two arrows managed to get him. One hit him in his wand arm and the other arrow lodged itself in his left thigh. Crab immediately dropped to the floor and screamed his head off. The poison from the arrow caused the blood to become highly acidic. You would literally start burning from the inside.

Meanwhile Goyle couldn't see his attackers and figured out that they were under a concealment charm. He cast a _Revelo_and sure enough he saw his two attackers. To his surprise he recognized one as the wolf Lupin. Not wasting any time, Goyle send an _Avada Kadavra_ towards the wolf. Remus felt a cold wave spread through him and realized that they were no longer disillusioned.

Remus looked to his right and noticed that sickly neon green light coming towards him at tremendous speed. Remus knew that he couldn't move out of the way quick enough. Suddenly a table sailed in front of Remus and shattered into kindle. Lee had sent an _accio_ spell followed by _ablegatio_the banishing charm. Goyle was thrown against the wall but managed to land on his feet and Remus followed up with some layered spells _Stupefy-Petrificus Totallus-Immobilus_. Goyle cast a _protego_ but by the last spell and the extreme power these spells seemed to have, his shield failed and Lee had sent a _stupefy_ his way. Goyle couldn't dodge the last one and was knocked out.

Lee made his way to Remus who was panting and looked almost grey in colour. Probably his wolf sense on full alert plus the adrenaline. Remus looked at lee and said, " Thanks for saving my life with that table, there is no way I could have moved out of the way in time."

Lee replied, "No problem mate. God dam I hate that curse." Remus squeezed his shoulder and turned around and cast _Incarcerous-Metallum_ at Goyle. Steel like ropes came out of Remus wand and wound their way around Goyle's body. While Remus was busy preparing Goyle for interrogation, Lee looked at the bastard who cast the Crucio spell at him. Lee narrowed his eyes at Crab and remembered what Harry told them. Show no mercy to the enemy. Lee could hear Crab simpering on the ground, and Lee wondered how many people that fucker had killed, maimed and raped in his life time as a death eater.

With that thought, Lee took out his katana sword and with a quick downward thrusts he loped off Crabs head. Lee then pointed his wand and cast _Incendio-Maximus_. Crab's body combusted with extreme heat and after about five minutes there was nothing but a pile of ash. By then Goyle had been enervated and watched the whole seen with the boy and his long time friend Crab. To say the Goyle was shocked was an understatement.

The wolf and the boy had used dark magic and had killed without a moments thought. What the hell was going on here Goyle thought. Finally he looked at Remus and could feel the hatred coming from the wolf.

Goyle said, " How is it that one of Dumbledore's stooge is killing without remorse. Won't you get into trouble with your precious leader of the light?"

Remus replied with a sneer on his face, " Sorry to disappoint you, but my previous manager was far to stupid and slow to adapt. My new manager is much more efficient you see. He doesn't like to recycle old stock you understand. Perhaps you have heard of my manager, he goes by the name of the Scorpion Sorcerer." Remus finished the last with a wolfish smile on his face. Remus could see that Goyle was very aware of the Scorpion Sorcerer and smelled the fear emanating from Goyle.

Goyle stuttered, "What do you want. I have nothing for you."

Remus replied back, "We need some information from you." Remus heard the hatch open and whipped his wand out, but saw that the twins had arrived.

Remus said, " How did it go boys?"

Fred answered back, "Eliminated six hostiles, and the ship is rigged for destruction at your discretion oh great one." the twins looked at each other with an evil smile.

Remus smiled and said, "Good work boys. Well done indeed. We had a little confrontation but you are just in time for the interrogation. "

With that Remus pulled a vial of veritaserum and roughly grabbed the back of Goyle's head and tipped it back. Lee squeezed his mouth open and Remus put three drops of truth potion into Goyle's mouth. Remus waited until he saw Goyle's eyes turn slightly milky and began his interrogation.

Remus said, "Name!"

Goyle replied, "Gregory Goyle Senior."

Remus asked "How long have you been a death eater?"

Goyle replied in a flat monotonous tone, "22 years I have been in the service of the Dark Lord."

Satisfied that the truth serum was working, Remus decided to get down to business and asked, "What is the Swiss account number that you are going to transfer the money too from your drug sales?"

Remus could see perspiration forming on Goyle's brows, and knew he was fighting with all his might to resist answering the question. Remus bellowed, " Answer me now!"

Goyle replied, " The account number is " H666-O31416-9696R-7C13-99R9-246U-X777." Remus wrote each number sequence and verified that he had copied the right numbers correctly. When he was done copying the account number he decided to ask who the other death eaters were on the other ships.

Remus then said, "Who are the other death eaters on the other freighters to L.A and New York."

Goyle replied, " On _Le Maudit_ McNair, Montague and Parkinson. On _Le Diable_ there is Rabastan, Bella's husband Rudolphus Lestrange, Markus Pemberton, Tiberius Flint, and six vampires ."

Remus was now thinking furiously and finally said, " Why do you have so many of your people on _Le Diable_?"

Goyle replied, " There is a crate under a concealment charm where the drugs are hidden that has a very large quantity of diamond, ruby's, sapphire and amethyst."

Remus finally asked, " What is your master up to these days?"

Goyle replied, " He is going to meet a large contingent of mercenaries. I don't know where or when but it will be soon."

Remus looked at Goyle and decided that this was all the information he needed. He took out a pair of scissors and cut several locks of hair from Goyle's head. Remus then took out his katana and slashed at Goyle neck just below the left ear. Blood spurted everywhere, Remus took the empty veritaserum vial and filled it with Goyle' blood and cast a stasis charm on it. The twins incinerated the body while Remus decided to phone the other two group leaders and inform them of who they were facing just in case they didn't know.

Remus took out his cell phone and dialled Harry first. Harry answered and Remus began filling him on his discoveries. Thank God, he managed to get the Swiss account info because Harry only managed to get the log in and a password code before the contact was terminated by a vampire.

Harry managed to secure the computer. Remus also told him who he was facing on their freighter. When he was done he called Bill and gave him the same information. When he was done he hung up and looked at his watch. With all of the excitement they had an hour before meeting the cartel. Remus decided to make another sweep of the ship to make sure that they did not miss anybody. He told Lee to go collect their anti-portey and apparition ward generators.

When they were done, Remus rigged the explosives to go off early the following day. With that done they made there way to the distribution lab to transfer the money and destroy all hostiles. Two hours later they had completed their mission, and waited for Harry's signal.

_**Port of Los Angeles.**_

It was late in the evening and a full blown conflict was raging. Bill and his troops were currently taking care of the muggles, but with some difficulty. Not to mention the death eaters that were on the ground. Remus had informed him of who was on the ship, however there was no mention of the death eaters already on the ground. Earlier they had been dealing with seven death eaters. That number had been cut down to two. Currently Charlie and him were at point, and the last death eaters were hauled up behind a thick wall barricade. Bill began moving his troops into a circular advance.

The concealment charms were long gone, and it seemed that these death eaters could see through invisibility blankets. The enemy had been very generous launching _Avada Kadavra_ and _Crucio_ at them. Bill was very careful and made sure that his troops were never out in the open and always had solid protection as they made their advance.

Bill looked at Blaise and Ginny and said, " Take the left flank. He then told Charlie and Brianna to take the right flank." On my mark move. Bill let his hand down and his troops began their assault. Just as they were nearing the barricade when a muggle pulled out of the barricade and took out his muggle weapon and was firing at Ginny.

Ginny was the first to see movement and saw the muggle come up behind the barricade, he took out his gun and Ginny cast _Stannum-Ancile._ A silver shield surrounded her and bullets were being sent back to the attacker. At that moment Blaise got within view of the muggle and cast _Ater-Cuspis_ which sent a slew of poisoned arrows at the muggle. One arrow hit him in the eye and he was dead before he hit the ground. At that moment a death eater ran from the barricade trying to escape but Blaise sent a _Reducto_ in front of the man. The spell stuck the ground pulverizing the concrete and sent the death eater falling. The death eater was a lot more agile then they though when he twisted in mid air just as he was falling and cast an _Avada Kadavra_ at Blaise. Ginny reacted within instant and cast _Accio_ Blaise. She put full power to her wand and Blaise was summoned like a bullet to Ginny.

The death eater had enough time to get to his feet and cast _Crucio_ at Blaise just as he was nearing Ginny's arms. Blaise went down writhing in pain. Ginny's eyes burned with a hellish fire and cast _Semivir-Testis._With a grim smile, Ginny watched as the death eater gave an unholy scream. His face was twisted in pure agony. He was in so much pain that he vomited on himself. Where the mans genitals were, there was a dark reddish stain rapidly growing. Ginny had just castrated the man. Blaise had just enough time to stand up and saw the man's testicles come out of the bottom of his pants. All the man in Bill's group suddenly became very green in the face.

Charlie was the first one to speak and said, " Bill, I swear on my magic to do every thing in my power not to piss off Ginny. She is just down right scary."

Bill just looked at Charlie and nodded his head in agreement. Blaise looked at what Ginny had done, and made a mental note right there to avoid pissing off his girlfriend at all cost. Fleur had seen Ginny's handy work and they looked at each other. Fleur did the only thing she could and gave her a thumbs up. Bill got everyone attention and told them to form up on him.

Bill said, "All right everyone listen up. These guys are holed up way to tight. I wanted to reserve this as a last measure but we have not choice now. With this bit of magic the protection wards will be breached and the muggle police will be alerted to our position. When we are done here, we go straight to the ship, blow it up and portkey to France to wait for the others. We are going to use Harry's new weapon which he calls a fuel air detonation. Lets retreat behind those containers we saw by that ship."

They made a tactical retreat to the containers which was about 200 ft from their current position all the wile avoiding curses which were flying their way. They finally reached the containers and took position.

Bill said, "On my mark every one conjures up a fog of propane gas thirty feet above the barricade. "

Bill gave the signal and everyone made the wand movement to conjure a propane cloud. McNair who was hauled up behind the barricade looked at the other two junior death eaters and asked them if they smelled something weird. Just as he finished asking them he saw a small purple ball the size of a marble go over their head. The last thing that they saw was a huge ball of fire heading their way, and a loud sound rushing in all directions. The remaining forces were completely destroyed where they stood. Muggle forensic expert would later recall the horrifying scene. The bodies had been burned to a crisp, and were laying on the ground. Nearly all of their organs had been ruptured. One of the bodies was laying on his back with his body torn open length wise. His liver was crushed.

After the blast, Bill finally understood the power of that spell. Holy shit he thought, he had never seen destruction of that scale being done with a wand before. The barricade had been turned to rubble. They had been a fair ways when they had conjured the propane cloud, but still the resulting concussion wave had made their bones rattle where they stood. Bill was fairly certain that nothing had lived underneath the cloud. With that he told his group to get to the ship. Thirty minutes later, a freighter was burning in Los Angeles industrial port. Muggle authorities would spend weeks on the case, but came up with no clues as to the perpetrators of the destruction. When the ship was ablaze, Bill portkeyed his group to France.

_**Later that Evening in New York Harbour**_

Harry was on the ship _Le Diable_ and was currently taking stock of their situation. As his luck would have it, he had run into the largest contingent of death eaters amongst the groups. Thanks to Remus recon he now knew why. Harry wanted that crate of gems. His group was systematically cleansing each ship compartment one at a time.

The ship was under lock down and his anti apparition and portkey ward generators were carefully concealed and operating. They had eliminated three of the bloody Vampires already. One of the Vampires had been caught by surprise, when Harry had been quick enough to parry his axes and caught the vampire in the heart with his katana. The blood sucker had disintegrated on site. The other two had been caught with dark arrows. In many ways Vampires were more formidable then magical beings. They were incredibly strong, fast and ruthless.

The were all hauled up where the drugs were and Harry had just about enough dealing with those fucking blood suckers. Time to put an end to them.

Harry whispered, "All right, here is what we are going to do. We are going to replicate sun light. Recall book three page 65 from Necron's series. " Everyone confirmed the spell he was talking about.

Harry said, "Stay along the bulkheads at roughly ten feet apart. When we are in position I will give off a red spark and I want you to cast the spell and work your way towards the centre crates."

Everyone got into position and then Harry fired off the signal and they all cast _Solaris-_ _Optimus-_ _Lanthinus._The room was bathed in pure sunlight. They suddenly heard screams coming off from the crates in front of them. They all saw three vampires lit up like torches. They were setting fire to the tarps on the crates. After what seemed like a minute the Vampires were nothing but a pile of ash. Harry cast a quick_Aquanimus_ and put out the fires.

Harry said, " All right, everyone cast revealing charms, we are looking for a crate which has some markings on it, probably R.Q.G on it. If you find it, let me know." They all got to work casting a series of revealing charms.

Neville said, " Harry, I can feel a ward over here but I can't brake it?" Harry came over and cast a dark revealing charm at the ward. Harry replied, " No wonder, its cast in parseltongue. Voldy himself must have been in here." Harry concentrated and everyone heard him hissing and then a soft green shield appeared and flickered out. At that moment a box appeared. Harry opened it and found that it was full of small teak boxes which were full of gems. Harry smiled and put the lid back on and cast a sticking charm to it. He reduced the box and safely stowed it in one of his charmed pocket. When he was done, he told Brianna, Neville and Luna to make their way towards the back of the ship, while Xiana and him would go forward.

Harry and Xiana were approaching the anchor ports of the ship. The place was poorly lit but they slowly and carefully made their way towards the paint lockers. Suddenly a shadow popped out from behind the locker and cast a bludgeoning spell point blank at Xiana which caught her right in her left shoulder. She screamed and was blasted back against some bails, which happened to be filled with packed cotton. Had she hit the bulkhead she would have busted her head.

Harry watched it all happen as if it were in slow motion and suddenly he was filled with a rage so hot, that his veins felt as if they were on fire. Anyone looking at him could see his eyes glowing like neon orbs. The attacker was about to cast another spell towards Xiana when Harry screamed _Retroago-Figere-Scipio._The attacker had just started uttering _Avada_when Harry's spell hit the attacker. Harry heard_Kadavra_ and the attackers wand exploded. Harry heard a scream as if a banshee was dying. Harry didn't waste any time and cast _Nebula-Exustio._ This dark curse causes a cloud of hydrofluoric acid to surround the attacker. The screams suddenly became unholy. Harry quickly cast a silencing charm and ran to his wife.

Xiana said, " Sorry love, I wasn't quick enough. Fuck this smarts."

Harry replied, " Don't move love. It's going to be all right. I'm going to open up your robe and scan you."

Even in pain, Xiana gave him a mischievous smile and said, " Really love I don't thing this is the time for that sort of thing."

Harry looked at her smiled and just shook his head and said, " Hey keep your mind out of the gutter Miss Potter."

Xiana smiled as Harry kneeled down, and opened up her battle robe. He noticed a dark purple bruise on her left shoulder. Thank God Harry had learned some medi magic. He used his wand and uttered_Conviso- Corporeus._Harry read the readings and felt instant relief wash over him. Xiana had been badly bruised but no dislocated shoulder. Thank the lord for the basilisk robe. They took the brunt of the curse that's for damn sure. Harry waved his wand over her abdomen and saw that the baby was fine. Dam the thought of something happening to his wife and child and twisted his gut into tatters. He took out a healing and a pepper up potion, making sure that they were both safe to take for a pregnant woman. He then cast a healing charm on her head and shoulder.

Harry helped her to her feet and made sure she was o.k. He then went to the attacker who was now kneeling on the ground pouring a bucket of water on herself. Harry could see the skin peeling off her hands, but what really surprised him was the face that was looking back at him. This attacker Harry remembered very well from his 5th year as he still had some faint scarring on the back of his hands. Harry still had his hood on and a concealment charm on his face.

As he approached the figure Harry said, "Well, well, well! If this isn't a genetic cross between a toad and a human being. Well this would make her a halfbreed. Hello Umbridge seems you have fallen into some bad company lately. Tsk, Tsk,Tsk" Harry's voice came out cold and harsh.

The pathetic lump of shit kneeling before him looked up at him and screeched, " Who are you, and what do you want to do with me. You aren't going to rape me are you?" She said the last bit with her usual sickly sweet voice.

Harry replied, " I would rather fuck a dead tree rather then touch you." He spat. Without waiting for another response he waved his wand and pinned her up against the forward bulkhead. He then waved his wand again and the top half of her robe was stripped off to reveal a sagging set of breast.

Umbride who was now in extreme pain and was by now in a complete panic as she recognized the scorpion emblem on his robes and said, "Who are you?" She realized that her only chance now was to activate her portkey. She slowly reached down to her robes with her left hand and felt the familiar object and quickly pulled it out and screeched "Activate!"

Harry knew what she was doing, but he let her knowing that her realizing that there was no escape would mentally crush her. When nothing happened she threw the portkey on the ground and kept asking who he was. Finally he pulled he hood off and laughed.

Umbridge had been ready for anybody but this boy, who was looking back at her. With a sneer she said, " Ah now I know who you are little Potty!" Now a very bright move on her part she realized to late.

Harry sneered and said, " I have been dreaming of catching up to you later for some well deserved vengeance on my part. It seems fate had a much shorter time line than me. Now you fucking sycophant whore, you are going to beg for death I swear. Lets start with some retribution in kind shall we."

Xiana knew what that woman had done to him and she was not going to stop him no matter what he did. Well some things she would, but it had to be really bad. Harry decided to conjure his plasma sphere. He cast anther silencing charm and started launching sphere after sphere at her. Harry was burning I will not tell lies across her breast. The screams coming from the hag was music to his ears. After about twenty minutes he had the sentence spelled out across her breast. The flesh was burned black, and knew that the burns had to be excruciating.

She managed to utter her last defiance and said, " Don't worry you little shit, you aren't going to get out of here, Rudolphus will take care of you little Potty."

Harry gave her a feral grin and replied, " Oh, do you mean the Rudolphus Lestrange, husband to that psycho bitch Bellatrix. Well I'm afraid that he left our plane of existence about forty five minutes ago. He is currently just a pile of protoplasm draining into the ship's bilge."

When he was done berating her he said, " Well as much fun as this was, I have business to attend too." He cast the following ancient spell, _Ki-Ud-diþ_ . A swarm of carnivorous desert scarabs descended on her and began eating her alive. The screams, goreand the stench coming off her was enough to make Xiana lose her lunch. When the scarabs were done there was nothing but a skeleton with little bits of flesh left on her bones sticking to the bulkhead. Harry banished the scarabs when he heard Luna, Neville and Brianna say, " Holy shit Harry?"

Harry whipped around and noticed who it was, and said " Sorry I'm a little late, but Umbridge kept me occupied for a little while. As you can see she has gone through my special weight loss program."

Neville frowned and said, " Remind me not to piss you off o.k" Harry just grinned and said. "Status report."

Briana replied, "We took care of eight muggle mercenaries and two wizards. We don't know where Rabastan is though."

Harry replied, " All right, I have the computer and the login details and Remus was able to get me the Swiss account number. It's time for the transaction to occur. We are suppose to meet them at eight p.m."

They all rigged the ship for destruction and made their way to the muggle underground lab. Under the invisibility blanket Harry took some polyjuice potion and became one Rudolphus Lestrange. He carefully removed himself from the blanket and took out the death eaters computer and made his way to the table. He noticed Rabastan in the corner and just nodded to him. Rabastan looked up at him and nodded back. Harry had dispersed his troops not to far from the entrance to the work area in case they needed to make a quick escape. Harry noticed that there must have been over a hundred muggles working in the lab. God dam he thought, this is going to get bloody.

Harry made his way to the table and took out the computer. He booted the laptop and waited for the access menu to come up. He hoped to hell that the login and password that he got from Lestrange worked. He carefully typed in the login and password and crossed his fingers. The computer waited a second and came back access denied. Fuck he thought what is going on. Harry took some deep breath and looked at the keyboard. He noticed that the stupid cap lock was on. God dam infernal stupid ass machine he thought.

He retyped the login name and password. The computer blinked and the desktop came to life. Thank God he though, one hurdle out of the way. He connected to the muggle Internet system and connected to the Swiss bank transaction home page. He had memorized the account number that Remus had provided him. He selected account transaction and typed in the thirty one bit account number. The man sitting in front of him was wearing dark sunglasses and had a long jagged scar running from his left eyebrow down to his chin. He was a rather foreboding fellow but truth be told, Harry found him kind of amusing. No doubt this guy was intimidating to muggles, but after having dealt with Voldemort, this guy might as well pass himself off as a circus clown. The man sitting across from him was named Ethan.

Ethan said, " Are we ready for the transaction?"

Harry replied coldly, " Let's get this done muggle." The man sitting in front of him lifted his eyebrow but said nothing. This was not the first time he was dealing with these strange people. His people kept going to them because they had some real good shit, and had low prices. His cartel leader had made it clear that he was to shut his mouth and get the transaction finalized. Ethan turned the computer towards him and typed in his account number.

Harry turned the computer back to him and pushed the enable screen button. Now came the tricky part. The first transaction went through and then the web page asked Harry if he wanted to carry out another transaction. He typed in his own Swiss account number and Voldemort's account and asked to have all of the money transferred from Voldemort's to his account. The page asked him if he wanted to really do this and Harry pressed the yes button. A little time bar showed up. It was showing him the transaction in progress.

Ethan looked at him and said, " Is there any problems man?"

Harry replied, " No, connection just seems a bit slow today." Ethan looked at him and nodded. After about five minutes, the screen blinked and said transaction complete. Harry looked at Ethan and said, "O.K we are done. See you next spring. We are going to unload the rest of the heroin. "

Ethan said, "I'll have some of my guys help you." He said this as if daring him to contradict him.

Harry replied, " No problems. Pick them out and I'll meet them at the exit. " Ethan went and picked four of his guys. Harry stood up and nodded to Rabastan. Rabastan decided to stay in the lab, which suited Harry immensely. This would make it much easier to deal with the muggle until they could destroy the lab. Harry still didn't know how much money he had transferred but that could wait. He needed to take care of business here first. As Harry was walking toward the exit where his troops were hiding, he gave them the hand signal to follow him.

His group under invisibility cloak followed Harry and the four muggles. Once outside, Harry gave the signal for his group to ambush the muggles. The fight was over before the muggles could even retaliate. After banishing the bodies into the sea. They all retreated behind a container and they all pulled off their invisibility cloaks.

Neville said, " Were we successful?"

Harry smiled and said, " Thanks to your hard work and dedication we have just cleaned out Voldemort of his funds. Don't ask me how much, because I didn't have time to check. I'll do this later tomorrow. For now we need to destroy that lab and destroy the ship. Here is what we are going to do..."

The all made their way back to the entrance to the lab. Harry whispered _Ki-Ud-Gir-Zakal_. Suddenly a desert storm came into full force inside the building. Then Harry cast _Zi-Pà-úrgu-Mìna_, which brought forth thirty Jackal warriors. Harry told them to kill everything they find inside. His desert fury confused everyone even Rabastan and soon Harry heard screams upon screams coming from the lab. Harry had no remorse about this. The muggles were responsible for destroying the life's of thousand's of their kind with these drugs. In his books they were evil and if there were a hundred less of them in the world then so be it.

Harry told his group to remove their invisibility blankets and to mow down anyone coming towards the exit. It didn't take long for Harry to hear a slew of _Ater-Cuspis_ being fired. After about thirty minutes. Harry lifted the desert fury and banished his jackal warriors. The sight that greeted them was a horror show from hell. Body's pieces were all over the place. Blood was accumulating in pools in the floors depression area. No one was alive, not even the wizards. Harry made sure of that. No bloody portky or apparition was going to work tonight he though.

With that grim task out of the way. Harry told his troops to conjure a large propane cloud inside the building. They all took out their wands and conjured the propane cloud. He told them get out and wait for him on the docks. Harry waited until they were safely out of the way and then cast a plasma sphere at the cloud and immediately apparated out to the docks. Within seconds they all felt as if a small earthquake had gone off. The could see smoke and fire billowing out the muggle portable toilet.

Over the next ten hours they had destroyed all of the labs, ships and R.Q.G headquarters. Harry took all of the document he could find before levelling the place. They had killed all of Voldemort's hired help in the drug trade. The coup de grace had been the complete transfer of Voldemort's war chess from his Swiss bank account to Harry's. This would be officially known as the start of Voldemort's downfall. Harry would face many more challenges in the coming year, but this act had been a truly spectacular feat. The famous Chinese general Sun-Tzu would have been very proud indeed.

It was around 5:00 am the following morning that everyone portkeyed back to the scorpion lair. After fighting in America, France and lastly in Pakistan. The scorpion army was utterly wasted. They all had cuts and bruises. Several members were limping. Harry had made sure to let Dobby and Winky know to prepare beds and food for when the troops got back. Everyone made it back, showered, ate and hit the sack completely exhausted. Most of the regular students used their portkey ring to get back to their dorms. Harry, and the rest of the troops stayed at the scorpion lair. Well Harry thought this had truly been a month of challenges. He went to the conjured bed where Xiana was already sleeping. He laid beside her and in less than a minute, he was fast asleep.

Harry felt as if he was falling off a precipice and found himself drifting through a swirling black fog mixed with fiery red burst of light. His drifting seemed to last for ever until he found his feet hitting ground. The sky above his head was filled with intermittent lightning strikes. Harry found himself being pulled through a pathway leading to a large set of doors. Harry had no clue where he was, and wondered if this was a Voldemort induced vision.

Harry didn't know how, but he was sure that it was not. This felt far too ethereal to one of Voldemort's crude visions. Not knowing what else to do and feeling the pull towards the great doors, Harry kept walking down the path. As he was walking, Harry noticed a variety of statues lining the path. The statues gave off an eerie look and they all seemed to be looking at him. There were scorpions, Hydras, Nephelims, Extinct Dragons, and Jackal warriors to name a few.

After a while he finally reached the doors and found that the doors had all forms of Runes engraved on it. Harry noticed a set of scorpions facing each other, on instinct he pulled out his wand and traced the engraving. The moment he was done the doors starting opening. The sight before him was unlike anything he had ever seen.

There were huge obsidian columns rising so far up that you could not make out the roof of the place. What was even more interesting was the fact that flames of deep blue, purple and blood red seemed to wind into a spiral around the column. On the ground there were all manners of creatures both small and large. Harry could see large scorpions with human torso and head looking at him. For some reason, Harry felt no fear, in fact the scorpion man bowed their heads as he walked passed them.

Harry finally came to a large dome, that gave off an eerie blue glow. Harry noticed and archway, and knew that he had to go through there. Harry crossed the archway and found himself walking towards the centre of the dome. As he approached the centre of the dome he could make out a huge throne with scorpions etched all over the surface of the throne. Floating above the throne Harry saw a swirling mass of blue and green fog with a pair of black eyes with deep purple flames for iris looking back at him. Harry on instinct kneeled and bowed his head in respect and waited.


	28. Chapitre 14 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 14 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/6/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Chapitre 13 : « Attaque et contre attaque. »

Harry était à genou et attendait une sorte d'assentiment du brouillard aux yeux brûlants. Après environ une demi-heure ; Harry entendit une douce voix. La voix elle-même émettait un écho. Il entendit la voix lui demander de se relever. Harry obéit à la voix et se tint debout devant le tourbillon de fumée. Harry remarqua à ce moment-là que la forme de fumée avait des lèvres noires qui bougeaient. Peut après, il entendit le bruit. Harry entendit un rire, il se rappela regarda ces vieux films de Kung-Fu où les lèvres bougeaient et où le son arrivait en décalé.

La voix lui parla directement et dit, « Jeune homme, j'ai attendu longtemps après toi. Je t'ai appelé depuis tes rêves. Pour le cas où tu te le demanderai, il est possible avec beaucoup d'effort pour un esprit supérieur d'accéder au plan astral de ta dimension… »

Harry baissa la tête et répondit, « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ici. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Harry put presque voir un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de fumée. L'être lui répondit, « Non, jeune homme, tu n'a pas agacé les esprits comme tu nous appelle. Je voulais voir ta force spirituelle. J'avais besoin de voir ton âme véritable, et si tu empruntais le bon chemin. Bien que je ne sois pas autorisé à te divulguer beaucoup d'information pour le moment, le destin impénétrable suit son cours, jeune homme. Tu as devant toi un but et une grande destinée. »

Harry répondit, « Je ne veux pas paraître effronté mais qui êtes-vous et que savez-vous de mon destin ? »

Harry put entendre l'être rire et lui répondre, « Tu es le passé, le présent et le futur. Tu seras appelé à combattre le représentant du mal et le faux leader de la lumière. Quant à qui je suis, tu peux m'appeler Tiamat. Il y a longtemps, j'ai été vénérée comme la déesse scorpion. J'ai mené une Grande Guerre il y a un millier d'année et j'ai perdu. J'ai perdu à cause de la trahison de mon frère. Après la bataille, mon âme fut divisée. Une partie de mon âme se dispersa dans le ciel, et l'autre vit sur ce plan dans ce monde. »

Harry savait que l'esprit attendrait quelque chose en retour. L'esprit continua, « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te dévoiler ton destin mais je peux simplement te dire de continuer sur la voix que tu t'es fixée. »

Parfait, pensa Harry, comme si je n'avais pas assez de stress comme ça ; je dois maintenant aider un ancien esprit à réunir son âme. Mon dieu, le destin doit vraiment me haïr. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un rire franc venant de l'esprit.

Tiamat sourit et dit, « Oui, jeune homme, le destin peut être absolument impitoyable. Tu trouveras cependant que l'univers ne peut fonctionner sans contrepoids. Je pense que vu que mon destin est lié au tien, quand le temps viendra, je te révélerai mes sorts de magie noire les plus anciens. Surement que tu ne penses pas que ce que tu as appris jusqu'à présent est la somme totale de magie noire qui était exercée dans les millénaires passés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry baissa la tête et répondit, « A vrai dire, j'ai simplement pris ce que j'ai trouvé et je n'ai jamais réfléchi qu'il pourrait y avoir plus encore à découvrir. Je suppose que c'était un peu simpliste de ma part. »

L'esprit dit, « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Ce ne sera pas notre seule rencontre. Quand le moment viendra, je viendrai te chercher. Il est maintenant temps que tu repartes. »

Au moment où l'esprit eut fini de prononcer le dernier mot, Harry ressenti comme s'il avait prit un portoloin. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'il était en train de flotter dans un épais brouillard noir. Il put voir un kaléidoscope de couleurs et se réveilla soudainement. Il s'assit sur son lit et secoua sa tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était, par l'enfer, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 10h00. Il pouvait aussi sentir Xiana remuer. Soudainement, les évènements des jours précédents lui revinrent en mémoire. Il devrait s'interroger sur son rêve à un autre moment. Harry avait depuis longtemps appris à ignorer certains évènements inexplicables.

Harry décida de se préparer pour sa journée. Il avait de nombreuses choses à faire. Harry réalisa subitement que quand Voldemort découvrirait que ses fonds pour la guerre avaient été siphonnés, il entrerait dans une rage gigantesque et chercherait à faire une hécatombe parmi la population ce qui créerait un chaos indescriptible. Face de serpent n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le roule. Harry pensa qu'il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait changer. Avec ces pensées en tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bain d'eaux minérales pour guérir quelques blessures. Les potions avaient fait des merveilles et il ne ressentait plus que quelques raideurs à certains muscles.

Harry profita de ce moment pour passer en revue les différentes phases de la bataille et conclut que la bataille à l'intérieur du bateau avait duré bien plus longtemps que cela n'aurait dû. Il aurait pu se débarrasser de ces putains de vampires bien plus rapidement s'il avait utilisé ses Guerriers Chacal. Harry réalisa que d'avoir Xiana avec lui le faisait être plus prudent et retenir ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refaire ça. De plus, la plupart des combat qu'il avait mené jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient fait à l'air libre. Les combats rapprochés en lieux fermés étaient quelque chose de complètement différents comme il l'avait découvert. Harry se rappela avoir lu un livre moldu sur la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale de Stalingrad. Une grande partie de la bataille s'était déroulée en combat rapprochés dans des lieux fermés. Harry était sûr qu'il pourrait trouver de précieuses informations de cette bataille.

Harry sortit du bain d'eaux minérales en essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible. Sa femme était encore endormie, sans doute encore en train de récupérer de ce voyage par portoloin. Il y avait une raison pour qu'ils disent aux femmes enceintes de ne pas utiliser de portoloins, ça les rendaient violemment malades à cause des secousses. Xiana s'était sentit ballottée comme un boulet de canon et avait souffert des secousses, son oreille interne en avait prit un sacré coup et cela couplé avec les hormones en ébullition l'avait rendue affreusement malade. Elle avait, semble-t-il, arrêté de vomir vers 6h30 ce matin. Harry se dirigea vers le lit et prit des vêtements propres. Dieu bénisse Dobby et Winky pensa-t-il.

Harry se dirige vers la table du petit déjeuner que Dobby et Winky devaient avoir dressés pendant qu'ils dormaient. Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des pommes de terre rissolées et du pain noir russe. Quand il eut terminé son petit déjeuner, il alla dans la chambre intérieure et alluma son ordinateur portable. Pendant que l'ordinateur démarrait, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du château. Il parcourut les diverses caméras, mais la plupart des étudiants étaient en classe. Il se connecta à internet et alla vérifier son compte bancaire en Suisse.

Quand Harry regarda le montant, il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé que le commerce de drogues et d'armes était si lucratif. Le montant clignotait sur l'écran et affichait 44 billions d'Euros. Harry commença immédiatement la tâche de répartir cette somme dans dix banques différentes. Harry avait consulté Bill sur ce qu'ils feraient avec les fonds de guerre de Voldemort s'ils mettaient la main dessus. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas répéter l'erreur de Voldemort de mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Une partie de leur stratégie était de contacter des banques hyper sécurisées et d'ouvrir des comptes. Ils trouvèrent dix banques qui leur convenaient et décidèrent que deux personnes seulement connaîtraient les numéros des comptes bancaires. Freeport aux Bahamas, les Îles Caïman, la banque de Hong Kong, la banque d'Amérique aux Etats-Unis, la banque royale Canadienne, La Lloyds en Angleterre et plusieurs autres banques.

Harry avait aussi découvert un sort qui transfèrerait le numéro de compte d'une personne désignée à une autre si cette personne mourrait ou était gravement blessée. La beauté du sort était que la personne dont la mémoire serait transférée perdrait tous ses souvenirs concernant les numéros de compte. Harry mit en place la liste de succession. Pour le moment, Bill et lui auraient accès aux comptes. Harry décida de créer un conseil de financement de guerre pour passer en revue toutes les dépenses. De cette manière, le groupe pourrait avoir son mot à dire sur les dépenses de guerre et aurait le pouvoir de mettre son véto sur une de ses décisions ou sur celles de Bill. Le groupe comprendrait Rémus, Xiana, Neville et Luna.

Le groupe lui-même changerait tous les six mois, De cette manière, il y aurait un bon équilibre des stratégies et des opinions. Harry réalisait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les solutions et les idées. En outre, Sun Tzu avait toujours souligné l'importance d'écouter ses proches conseillers. Harry décida d'avoir une réunion deux fois par semaine avec Bill et le groupe de consultation pour passer en revue toutes les dépenses. Quand Harry eut terminé de s'occuper de ses financement de guerre, il sortit de la chambre intérieure et trouva qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'ils étaient parts prendre le déjeuner. Harry repéra sa femme et se dirigea vers la table. Xiana était en train de parler avec Neville et Luna.

Xiana fut la première à repérer son mari qui marchait vers eux. Harry vint vers Xiana et dit, « Comment vas-tu, mon amour ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. Je vais attendre que le bébé soit né avant de reprendre un portoloin. » répondit-elle.

Harry répondit, « Hé bien, maintenant que nous savons pourquoi ils disent que les femmes enceintes ne devraient pas voyager par portoloin. » Harry regarda Neville et vit à l'expression de son visage qu'il mourrait d'envie de demander combien d'argent ils avaient dérobé à Voldemort. Harry alla à a cuisine, se fit chauffer un plat de pâtes Connolly et revint à la table. Avant que Neville ne pète un câble, Harry leur dit qu'il avait déjà consulté les comptes et leur révéla combien d'argent ils avaient transféré. Les réactions de la table furent assez amusantes. Ils tombèrent tous de leur chaise puis Neville rigola comme un malade. Xiana et Luna eurent toutes les deux un air satisfait sur leur visage. Harry leur dit qu'il y aurait une réunion ce soir pour passer en revue la mission et examiner ce que le reste du groupe avait fait.

La conversation bascula sur leur journal, qui avait vraiment emballé Luna et Xiana. Harry et Neville discutèrent des classes et de comment ils allaient avoir leurs ASPIC aussi vite que possible. En moins de quatre semaines, il écrirait ses Aspic contre vents et marrées.

Harry devait également rencontrer son beau-père et obtenir des documents sur les membres du Magenmagot. Quand il finirait ici, il devrait retourner au Château Potter pour rencontrer les autres elfes de maison. Harry avait déjà reporté cette rencontre avec les Elfes de maison uns fois déjà, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la repousser de nouveau. Harry embrassa Xiana et lui dit qu'il la retrouva au meeting ce soir et dit aux deux autres de signaler aux professeurs qu'ils ne le verraient pas avant vendredi. Harry revint au milieu du repaire avec son ordi portable en sécurité dans son sac à dos et transplana au point de transplanage de Gringotts.

Après deux heures de réunion avec Griphook, Harry sortit de Gringotts en souriant. Ses troupes allaient être surprises durant leur réunion d'après mission ce soir. Harry savait qu'il avait jouait serré vis-à-vis de ses troupes. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de répéter les erreurs du fameux général moldu Napoléon Bonaparte. Vous ne voulez pas que vos troupes soient effrayées de perdre ce qu'elles ont gagnées pendant la guerre, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur refuser le droit de profiter des prises de guerre. L'équilibre est très délicat. Harry pensait qu'il avait trouvé la bonne solution, mais seul le temps le dirait. Avec ces pensées en tête, il transplana au bureau du procureur de Stanton et Zabini.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son beau-père et s'assura qu'il avait bien mit sa capuche et un sort de dissimulation dessus. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'attirer des ennuis à son beau-père. Harry monta au deuxième étage et repéra le bureau de son beau-père. Il toqua et entendit une voix lui dire d'entrer. Harry remarqua que le bâtiment aussi bien que le bureau était décoré de noir et bordeaux. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux de plantes tropicales et de nature. Harry regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne excepté son beau-père, et il jeta le plus puissant sort anti-écoute qu'il connaissait. Quand il eut terminé, il marcha sur le moelleux tapis noir et salua son beau-père.

Michael leva les yeux et sourit quand il vit son gendre s'avancer vers lui. Ils se serrèrent la main et Michael dit, « Bonjour Harry, c'est bon de te voir. Je suis sur que tu as beaucoup de nouvelles pour moi aujourd'hui. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Bonjour Michael. Vous avez parfaitement raison, il y a de nombreuses choses dont nous devons discuter aujourd'hui. » Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans des chaises confortables et Michael conjura du thé et des petits gâteaux. Après les formalités, Harry fit à son beau-père un bref résumé des évènements de ces trois dernières semaines. Pendant qu'Harry racontait leurs actions de la nuit dernière et combien d'argent ils avaient prit à Voldemort, Michael resta pantois.

Michael pensait maintenant à toute vitesse. Il savait que l'armée du Scorpion venait de porter un sacré coup au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort n'était pas stupide et avait surement des fonds de réserve quelque part, sans compter qu'il pourrait se servir dans les comptes de ses larbins. Ces évènements allaient le mettre dans une rage noire.

Enfin, Michael regarda Harry et dit, « J'ai entendu par des sources à Gringotts que Voldemort y avait un compte spécial. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il soit rempli d'argent. Je suis quasi certain que le coffre a une protection par le sang. Cela dit, il est certain que toi et ton groupe avez réussit à détruire la plus grande partie son système de financement. Il faut être prudent, Harry, car il y aura des répercussions. Cependant, maintenant que vous avez son argent, tu seras en mesure de commencer très bientôt la prise en main du Magenmagot. »

Harry réfléchit à ce que Michael avait dit et fut tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Il devait s'assurer que ses troupes fassent très attention quand ils avaient à faire avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de baisser leur garde. Il regarda son beau-père et répondit, « Tu as raison, il ne fait aucun doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un coffre de secours. Il sera capable de financer ses troupes actuelles dans un avenir proche mais au moins, il ne sera pas capable de grossir ses troupes dans un proche avenir. Maintenant, pour le Magenmagot, je crois que la première étape est de s'assurer du mage suprême et de vous mettre à la tête du Magenmagot. » Harry fit la dernière partit ave un sourire féroce sur le visage.

Michael rit et ouvrit le tiroir inférieur gauche de son bureau. Harry l'entendit murmurer plusieurs sorts puis entendit un déclic provenant du tiroir du bureau. Michael en sortit un épais dossier et le lui donna.

Michael dit, « Fils, c'est toutes les informations que j'ai pu avoir sur les membres du Magenmagot. Il est assez complet et contient des informations intéressantes. Par exemple, le seul moyen d'éjecter de son poste celui qui est à la tête du Magenmagot est de prouver qu'il n'est pas un partisan de la Lumière. Harry, pour ton projet pour le Magenmagot tu dois te débarrasser de Dumbledore. Tu dois utiliser tes connaissances pour l'expulser de la tête du Magenmagot. Cela dit, en raison de problèmes financier dans certaines familles, certains ont renoncé à leur rang et à leur place dans le conseil du Magenmagot. Quelqu'un avec assez de puissance pourrait acheter un ou plusieurs sièges au conseil.

Michael continua ses explications. Dans le but d'influencer le Magenmagot, il fallait comprendre la structure du pouvoir et de l'influence. Le Magenmagot était composé du conseil supérieur et du conseil inférieur. Le conseil supérieur était composé de membres permanents. Actuellement, l'admission était basée sur la pureté du sang et la force magique.

Le conseil inférieur était composé de quinze membres élus. Les membres du conseil inférieur étaient généralement célèbres, riches ou académiciens avec de nombreux contacts. On devait être au conseil inférieur depuis au minimum de sept ans avait de pouvoir postuler pour le conseil supérieur. Pour devenir un membre du conseil supérieur, un membre du conseil inférieur devait avoir le soutien d'un membre du conseil supérieur. Le conseil supérieur devait ensuite voter et atteindre la majorité des deux-tiers pour que le membre du conseil inférieur devienne un membre du conseil supérieur.

Toutes les lois sorcières provenaient de décrets du ministère. Les décrets pouvaient aussi venir de la population par pétition ou référendum. Une fois que les avocats du ministère avaient peaufiné ces décrets, ils étaient envoyés au conseil inférieur du Magenmagot.

Le conseil inférieur votait alors le décret. Si le décret était adopté par le conseil inférieur, il était envoyé au conseil supérieur, qui était aussi nommé la chambre des Lords pour une approbation définitive. Une fois devant le conseil supérieur, le décret pouvait être adopté, rejeté avec une très bonne explication ou retardée pour au moins huit semaines avant d'être débattue de nouveau. Ce retard pouvait se renouveler trois fois au maximum avant que le vote final ne soit prononcé. Les sièges au conseil supérieur étaient exclusivement occupés par des sang-purs. Les créatures magiques ne pouvaient pas postuler à un siège aux deux conseils. Le chef du Magenmagot avait le dernier mot au conseil supérieur et pouvait faire en sorte qu'une loi ou un décret soit rejeté par le conseil supérieur.

Durant leur visite au château Potter, Michael lui avait proposé un cours accéléré et très détaillé sur les évènements de la chambre des Lords pendant les trente dernières années. Il semblait qu'u début des années soixante-dix, de nombreux Lords du conseil supérieur avait disparus ou étaient morts. Toutes les enquêtes des Aurors avaient été tenues secrètes. Cependant, Mickael avait lu les rapports et avait constaté que bon nombre de sang-purs qui étaient neutres ou contre la sélection par la pureté du sang avaient été éliminés. Tous les indices désignaient Voldemort. Harry savait maintenant que ce bon vieux Voldy payait et faisait élire les Lords qui étaient acquis à sa cause.

Le plan d'Harry était simple. Il allait combattre le feu par le feu Si le chaos, le chantage et le meurtre étaient assez bon pour Voldemort et ses partisans, alors il leur donnerait le même traitement, mais dix fois plus fort. Harry devait avoir ses gens en place avant de pouvoir dissoudre la chambre des Lords et renverser le conseil inférieur. Environ deux tiers de la chambre des Lords était des sang-purs absolument racistes. Ces connards seraient les premiers a être neutralisés. Harry sentait que ça ne valait même pas la peine d'essayer de les acheter ou de les faire chanter. C'étaient des fanatiques absolus et ils devaient être éliminés. Sun-Tzu disait l'opportunisme politique était la voie la plus rapide vers le pouvoir. La fin justifiait les moyens. Harry avait des candidats pour chaque Lord qu'il mettrait hors service. Dans une guerre, il n'y a pas de pitié, vous faites ce que vous avez a faire.

Harry prit le temps d'expliquer son plan en détail à son beau-père et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Michael lui fit quelques suggestions, qu'il prit en considération. Quand il eut terminé, Harry ramassa l'épais dossier et prit congé de Michael.

Harry sortit du bâtiment et décida de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre un léger repas. Harry prit son temps et arriva finalement à destination. Harry scanna le lieu et trouva une table vide et alla s »y asseoir. Pendant qu'il attendait, Harry, Harry décida de consulter le dossier sur les membres du Magenmagot. Sans qu'Harry le sache, un homme l'avait suivi depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de son beau-père. Harry avait oublié de jeter un sort d'alerte de proximité quand un homme apparu devant Harry avec sa baguette dirigée vers sa tête. Harry posa doucement ses mains sur la table et leva doucement la tête pour voir qui était son attaquant. Harry reconnu immédiatement l'effrayant sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Maugrey fut le premier à parler et il dit, « Gamin, je suis plutôt déçu par toi. Ne t'ai-je pas toujours dit de garder une vigilance constante ! Comment ce fait-il que tu ais baissé ta garde si facilement ? »

Harry fit une grimace à l'Aurore en retraite et dit, « Vieil homme, j'admets que j'ai oublié de mettre mon sort d'alarme de proximité, cependant vous ne seriez pas assez rapide pour me lancer un sort avec votre baguette pointée vers mon front. » Harry fit immédiatement ressortir son aura magique pour scanner la magie. Harry connaitrait le moment où un sort serait jeté vers lui.

Maugrey haussa un sourcil et dit, « je le croirais quand je le verrais. »

Harry répondit, « Faites de votre mieux, vieil homme. » Harry vit l'aura de Maugrey changer et vit un sort venir de son bras puis le long de sa baguette. Harry reconnu le sort comme un stupéfix et sans baguette lança un protego. A la surprise de Maugrey, le sort qu'il avait jeté rebondit droit vers lui. A cause de la proximité, Maugrey n'eut aucune chance et s'écroula inconscient sur la table. Harry sourit et jeta un enervatum.

Maugrey se releva et fit la plus effrayante grimace qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Maugrey hocha la tête et dit, « Satané gamin, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir t'entraîner au lieu de ces petites merdes que je suis forcé d'entraîner cet été. Maintenant je suis encore plus curieux, et je me demande ce que tu fais hors des terres de Poudlard, Potter. »

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil et dit, « Hé bien, en tant que personne émancipée, je prends simplement soin de quelques affaires de famille, spécialement des finances. L'histoire m'a appris à ne pas croire d'office les gens. Quant à Poudlard, je pourrais manquer six mois de cours et étudier par moi-même et j'aurai encore un meilleur niveau. En regardant les faits, les programme scolaire de cette école est déplorable. Avec un directeur qui s'obstine à ne s'en tenir qu'aux sorts de magie blanche, il est certain que nous perdrons cette guerre. J'ai la ferme intention de rectifier ce petit problème si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Harry vit les épaules de Maugrey s'effondrer et ce dernier dit, « Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore, Potter. Il a beaucoup changé ces cinquante dernières années. Il a toujours été manipulateur, mais jamais autant que ce qu'il a fait cet été avec toi, Potter. Je ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir écrit leurs vérités à l'Ordre et plus particulièrement à Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un m'avait manipulé jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs, je leur aurais aussi dit d'aller se faire foutre. Je ne vais pas te signaler à Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas le même point de vue que le vieux. L'Ordre s'est transformé en rien d'autre qu'un tas de personnes inutiles qui ne font qu'agiter de l'air.

Maugrey regarda Harry et le vit lui faire signe de continuer, « Écoute, Potter, je ne suis pas fou. Je sais que tu es de quelque façon que ce soit en contact avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Maintenant, je sais que ce gars utilise de la haute magie noire, mais d'après tout ce que j'entends et vois, il l'utilise pour combattre les forces de Voldemort. Personnellement, je ne vois aucun problème à combattre le feu par le feu. »

Voyant qu'Harry continuait à lui prêter attention, il continua, « je suppose que ce que j'essaye de te dire est je voudrais me joindre à lui. Je dois me convaincre qu'il est un véritable combattant et pas un autre mage noir en devenir. Maintenant pour prouver que je ne plaisante pas, je transmettrai des informations cruciales sur l'Ordre tant que c'est utilisé pour aider des personnes innocentes, tu comprends. De plus, j'ai beaucoup de contacts au ministère avec les Langues de Plomb et au département des Aurors. Ils peuvent fournir des informations précieuses sur le ministère et les plans de Voldemort. »

Harry regarda Maugrey et scanna prudemment les mémoires en surface et les intentions de l'homme. Harry ne voulait pas risquer d'être découvert, donc, il évita les mémoires profondes. Maugrey était un Auror et ils apprenaient l'Occlumencie. Si Maugrey décidait finalement de se joindre à lui, alors il demanderait à effectuer un scan plus poussé de ses mémoires. Jusqu'à présent, l'homme semblait être sincère, mais jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit certain à cent pourcent, il resterait sur ses gardes. Cela dit, il n'allait pas refuser les cadeaux de Maugrey. Une des inquiétudes d'Harry était son manque d'informations exactes sur le ministère. Les contacts de Maugrey apporteraient des informations sur les actions du ministère de la magie. Maintenant, Harry devait faire attention à ne pas paraître trop empressé.

Harry répondit, « D'accord, Maugrey, j'aime votre idée d'y aller lentement. Le Sorcier Scorpion n'aime pas précipiter les choses. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner qui permettra de sécuriser les communications entre vous et moi. Je lui relayerai toutes les informations. Quand vous sentirez que vous êtes prêt à vous joindre à lui, faîtes le moi savoir. » Après cela, Harry sortit son téléphone cellulaire et montra à Maugrey comment il fonctionnait. Il lui montra les lettres sur les touches de chiffre et lui dit de taper Scorpio pour le contacter.

Maugrey sembla assez impressionné par l'objet moldu et dit, « Je pensais que l'électronique moldue ne fonctionnait pas avec la magie ? »

Harry fit une grimace et dit, « Hé bien, notre ami commun a trouvé le moyen de contrer l'effet de la mage sur les objets électroniques moldus. Bien, on garde le contact. » Après cela, Harry se leva et sortit du pub laissant un Maugrey riant derrière lui. Harry s'assura que sa capuche était bien en place, et se rendit au point de transplanage de Gringotts. Quand il y arriva, il transplana au château Potter pour rencontrer quelques elfes de maison très excités.

**Pendant ce temps au bureau du Procureur Stenton et Zabini.**

Michael était assis à son bureau s'émerveillant du succès d'Harry contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand une personne avec une cape noire et une profonde capuche vint devant la porte de son bureau. Instantanément, Michael sortit sa baguette, quitta son siège et prit une position de défense derrière son bureau.

L'étranger arrêta de marcher et regarda Michael directement dans les yeux et dit, « C'est de cette manière que vous saluez maintenant vos clients, Michael ? »

Michael se rappela soudainement à qui appartenait cette voix et répondit, « Lucius, c'est plutôt une surprise, je pensais que vous étiez enfermé à Azkaban. »

Lucius entendit la réponse de Zabini essayant de discerner un sarcasme. N'en trouvant pas, Lucius baissa sa capuche et dit, « Hé bien, quand on a des amis aux bons endroits, tout est possible, n'êtes vous pas d'accord ? »

Michael répondit, « Je suppose. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais aimé jouer aux jeux de mots ou à la politique de la haute société. Nous, les Zabini sommes efficaces et complètement indépendants. Maintenant pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous voulez ? » Michael finit la dernière partie ave beaucoup d'emphase. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Malfoy Sénior venait le voir, mais il se damnerait plutôt que de l'avouer.

Lucius haussa un sourcil au dernier commentaire mais décida de l'ignorer pour le moment et dit, « Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassé des formalités, je suis ici pour vous offrir une place dans le cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons besoins de sang-purs forts et efficaces pour purger le monde des sangs mêlés et des sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de personnes sur lesquelles il pourra compter. »

Michael savait que Malfoy était ici pour le recruter et sa réponse serait la même que celle qu'il avait donné pendant la première guerre. « Lucius, ma position n'a pas changée depuis la dernière guerre. Les Zabini sont toujours restés neutres pendant les guerres sorcières. D'ailleurs, même si nous avions des problèmes avec les nés de moldus, il n'y en a certainement pas assez pour vouloir les exterminer. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu les derniers journaux médicaux magiques, mais il semble qu'il y est une recrudescence de crackmols chez les familles sang-pures à cause de la consanguinité. Tuer les nés de moldus n'aidera pas le monde magique. Je suis désolé mais ma réponse est non. »

Au fond, Michael voyait dans le recrutement de Malfoy l'acte d'un homme désespéré. Il semblerait, d'après la visite de Lucius, que les activités de son gendre aient commencées à avoir un impact plus important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Michael put presque voir un regard désespéré sur le visage de Malfoy. Michael n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences à son refus. Michael sentait qu'il devait se préparer à un éventuel conflit plus rapidement que prévu initialement.

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent et il dit dédaigneusement, « Zabini, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous allez rejoindre nos rangs. Il serait dommage de mettre en danger votre famille. »

C'était maintenant les yeux de Michael qui se rétrécissaient et il dit, « Rappelez-vous, Malfoy, l'art de kanly est bien vivant. » Après ce dernier commentaire, Malfoy remonta sa capuche et sortit un portoloin, avant de partir, Malfoy signala, « Je vous reverrai bientôt. »

Michael retourna à son bureau et commença immédiatement à établir sa liste de priorités. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qui devaient être faites en un court laps de temps. Michael prit la machine qu'Harry lui avait donné, et composa le numéro qu'il lui avait montré Il entendit sa femme à l'autre bout et sourit. Harry avait raison de dire que le monde sorcier était étonnamment en retard sur beaucoup de choses. Il dit immédiatement à Xenna de demander aux elfes de maison de rassembler tous les trésors de famille dans la grande pièce de stockage à l'est du manoir. Il allait à Gringotts pour ouvrir un autre compte..

**10h30 au Manoir Jedusor à Little Hangleton**

C'était un groupe de mangemorts effrayés qui revenaient de leurs enquêtes sur leurs opérations à l'étranger. Bellatrix regarda les visages des autres compagnons du groupe et ne put les blâmer pour la peur qu'ils ressentaient. Quand ils informeraient leur maître de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, ils paieraient comme jamais auparavant. Hier soir, les principaux membres du cercle intérieur avaient disparus et leur maitre les avait envoyés très tôt ce matin enquêter.

Ils avaient découverts tous leurs labo souterrains détruits, le quartier général RQG détruit et les compagnons mangemorts morts. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été avec leur maître depuis la première guerre. Bellatrix elle-même avait perdu son mari. Il n'y avait aucune trace physique de lui mais elle reconnaissait sa signature magique résiduelle. A leur labo de New York, ils avaient trouvé des cimeterres et des katanas. A chacun de leurs labos, ils avaient trouvé des preuves de terrible magie noire. Ce n'était certainement pas le travail de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ou du ministère. Elle penchait pour le Sorcier Scorpion, mais il n'y avait pas de preuves évidentes comme une marque ou quelque chose comme ça. La meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'apporter la preuve à leur maitre et espérer rester en vie.

Ils parvinrent à la salle du trône pour trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlant avec Lucius. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, les yeux rouges se tournèrent soudain vers eux pour trouver un groupe très discret de mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux et dit, « Bella, quelles nouvelles as-tu de nos contacts ? »

Bella se précipita vers son maitre et se mit sur un genou et embrassa le bas de sa robe et dit, « Mon maitre, nos forces ont subies un terrible revers. Nous sommes allés sur tous les sites pour à chaque fois trouver les mêmes résultats. Tous nos labos souterrains ont été détruits ainsi que le quartier général de RQG. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun de nos frères et sœurs vivants. Tous nos contacts moldus ont été tués. Nous avons effectués des recherches approfondies et nous avons trouvés des preuves indiscutables de magie noire et nous avons aussi trouvé des armes inhabituelles, mon maitre. » Bella leva les yeux pour la première fois et vit pour la première fois de sa vie de la panique dans les yeux de son maitre.

Voldemort plissa les yeux et commença à réfléchir aux informations que Bella venait de lui fournir. Dire qu'il était effrayé était un euphémisme. Il avait passé de nombreuses années à établir son empire financier et il pensait qu'il était complètement sûr. Il s'assit sur son trône réfléchissant pendant un moment et réalisa que ça devait avoir été une attaque coordonnée. Voldemort n'était pas un homme stupide et il commença à réfléchir plus loin que les preuves et réalisa qu'il y avait une possibilité que plus d'un groupe de forces avaient réalisé l'opération.

Avec cette preuve de magie noire, il était peu probable qu'ils aient affaire à l'Ordre du Phénix, cependant, avec les informations que Rogue lui avait donné, il ne serait pas étonnant que l'amoureux des moldus ait passé une sorte de pacte avec ce Sorcier Scorpion. La vraie question était pourquoi l'attaque avait eut lieue ? il est vrai qu'ils avaient neutralisé ses forces et de nombreux membres de son cercle intérieur étaient morts. Les imbéciles, pensait-il, s'ils étaient si faibles, alors ils méritaient de mourir.

Son cercle intérieur pourrait être remplacé assez facilement, cependant, la destruction de son organisation financière mettait un coup de frein à ses plans. Comment avaient-ils découvert son empire financier était un mystère complet pour lui. Une chose était sûr, ces ennemis étaient beaucoup plus débrouillards et organisés qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils courraient après un but spécifique mais ils devaient certainement savoir qu'il serait en mesure de remplacer son empire financier. Voldemort sentit soudain comme si un iceberg était venu se loger dans son estomac. Sa bouche devint soudainement sèche et il commença à suer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rugit, « Lucius, vérifie l'état des comptes pour la guerre immédiatement. » Lucius se précipita dans l'une des pièces adjacentes à la salle du trône et appela avec un téléphone moldu la banque en Suisse. Pendant ce temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait aux différents scénarios qui pouvaient avoir provoqué cette attaque. Avec toutes les ressources qu'il avait dépensé pour le Sorcier Scorpion, la vérité était qu'il n'en savait toujours pas plus sur lui.

Ce fait à lui seul le mettait en rage. Voldemort était fier de toujours prendre des décisions rationnelles basées sur des faits. Il s'était toujours donné beaucoup de mal pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ses ennemis avant d'agir. Le fait qu'il en sache si peu sur ce Sorcier Scorpion montrait que ce n'était pas un ennemi ordinaire. Le fait qu'il puisse cacher ses traces en disait long sur l'habileté de l'homme. Ce qui le surprenait toutefois était que le Sorcier Scorpion était de toute évidence sombre, et pourtant il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour l'attaquer. Quelqu'un d'intelligent ne ferait pas cela seulement pour le détrôner et régner en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, Voldemort était certain qu'il manquait quelque chose dans cette équation. Le retour de Lucius le sortit de ses pensées.

Voldemort regarda Lucius dans les yeux et dit, « Hé bien, qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Lucius dégluti et se mit à genou puis dit, « Mon Seigneur, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais nos fonds pour la guerre ont disparus. Selon les registres moldus, vous avez approuvé la transaction car il y a votre code d'autorisation sur la transaction. Je sais que ce n'était pas le cas, mon Seigneur car nous planifiions la stratégie la nuit dernière. » Lucius leva les yeux vers son maitre et vit un feu brûler dans ses yeux qui lui fit vraiment peur. Son maitre rugit d'angoisse et de malveillance.

Voldemort était effrayé au-delà de la raison. La nuit dernière, il avait perdu plus de quatre-vingt pourcent de ses fonds de guerre, plus de vingt années de planification et de subterfuges détruits en une nuit. Soudainement, il sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer les sorts les plus sombres qu'il connaissait sur les gargouilles de la salle du trône. Des lumières noires, pourpres, vertes et cramoisies jaillissaient de sa baguette plus rapidement que personne n'avait jamais vu La totalité de son cercle intérieur était couché par terre espérant échapper aux sorts. Après environ dix minutes, Voldemort retomba sur son trône essoufflé.

Finalement, il regarda son cercle intérieur et dit, « Levez-vous, ce soir, je veux une réunion de tout le conseil. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à planifier. Je n'ai aucun doute que l'Ordre a quelque chose à voir avec ça et je veux planifier de les attaquer. Ce n'est pas tout, nous allons faire une attaque massive chez les moldus. Qui penserait cela, ils pensent que nous sommes dans les cordes. Je dis qu'il est grand temps de prendre l'initiative et de montrer à ces bâtards à qui ils ont affaire. »

Voldemort prit une profonde respiration et siffla, « Allez-vous-en ! Revenez à huit heures précises ce soir. Sévérus, je veux une conversation avec toi. » il le dit ave une grimace.

Rogue regarda son maitre et déglutit. Il savait qu'il devrait la jouer serrée. Il se leva et s'approcha. Sévérus prit une profonde inspiration et dit, « Comment puis-je vous servir, mon Seigneur ? »

Voldemort grimaça et dit « Sais-tu si l'Ordre était impliqué dans cette attaque de quelque façon que ce soit ? »

Sévérus réalisa qu'il marchait sur une mince couche de glace, il formula donc sa réponse avec beaucoup de prudence. Il dit, « Mon Seigneur, tout comme vous, le vieux fou a appris de ses propres erreurs durant la dernière guerre. Je ne suis pas au courant des plans d'attaque de l'Ordre. Le vieil homme cache bien ses cartes maintenant. Il est peu probable qu'il m'aurait impliqué de toute façon alors que nous sommes au début d'une nouvelle année scolaire, et il aurait probablement essayé de préserver ma couverture. Le vieux fou a tendance à être sentimental certaines fois. »

Voldemort prêta une attention particulière à la réponse de Rogue. Il ne détectait aucun sarcasme de sa part. Dumbledore était un vieux fou amoureux des moldus, et se donnait souvent l'apparence d'un vieil homme presque sénile mais Voldemort savait que c'était juste une illusion. En réalité, sa némésis était quelqu'un de rusé et le sous-estimer était une très grave erreur. Voldemort plissa les yeux et dit, Sévérus, je te crois pour l'instant. Je veux que tu me trouves une cible facile de l'Ordre du Phénix et aussi, il est venu à ma connaissance par Lucius que certains Serpentards ne sont pas disposés à me porter allégeance. Les Zabini en sont un exemple. Je veux que tu dises à Drago pour qu'un message soit envoyé à Zabini Sénior. Le message doit être très dur, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Sévérus regarda son maitre et répondit, « Clair comme du cristal, mon Seigneur. Maitre, quant à votre ordre de s'en prendre directement à l'Ordre du Phénix, je pense qu'une cible en dehors de l'Angleterre serait plus facile à frapper. L'Ordre aura beaucoup de difficulté à réagir et cela montrerait que votre pouvoir ne se limite pas uniquement au Royaume-Unis. Il y a un Weasley qui vit en Roumanie qui ferait une cible idéale, mon Seigneur. »

Voldemort médita attentivement sur la réponse de Rogue. Tout ce qu'il avait dit avait du sens. Il se souvenait que Bella lui avait dit que ce Sorcier Scorpion était impliqué, et Voldemort savait que c'était vrai à cause du haut niveau de magie noire utilisée. La magie noire n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle l'Ordre du Phénix se salirait les mains. Voldemort voyait aussi les bénéfices d'un mariage d'intérêt entre l'Ordre et le Sorcier Scorpion.

Voldemort répondit finalement, « Sévérus, j'ai des consignes pour toi aujourd'hui. Premièrement, tu vas passer le message à ce crétin de Malfoy concernant sa mission. Deuxièmement, je veux que tu trouve où habite le Weasley qui vit en dehors du Royaume Unis. Je veux aussi que tu prépares beaucoup de potions médicales. Tu ne participeras à aucune des attaques excepté pour celle contre Weasley. Je ne risquerais pas que le vieux fou ait plus de soupçons que ce qu'il a déjà envers toi. Troisièmement, tu reviendras ici ce soir et assistera le reste du cercle intérieur pour planifier les attaques contre les moldus. Ton esprit logique leur sera grandement profitable. Cela dit, soit assuré Sévérus, je te surveille de près. Ta loyauté pour autant que je sache est toujours discutable. Un écart de ta part et crois moi, je te ferai souffrir plus que tu ne pourras jamais le concevoir. Vas-t-en ! »

Sévérus s'inclina et retourna rapidement à Poudlard. Sévérus se compta comme chanceux de ne pas avoir subi de sanctions sévères comme la plupart de ses frères et sœurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux, c'était indéniable. Perdre plus d'une vingtaine d'année de travail pour accumuler des fonds aurait enragé n'importe qui. Son travail en tant qu'agent double devenait de plus en plus difficile. Sévérus réalisa que pour sauver sa tête, il venait juste de sacrifier un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le vieux fou devrait être gardé dans l'ignorance de ceci s'il voulait conserver sa tête attachée au reste de son corps.

Dommage que Potter ne soit pas un membre de l'Ordre, pensa-t-il. Néanmoins, considéra-t-il, le Weasley faisait aussi une bonne cible. Sévérus n'appréciait aucun de ces idiots. Le père était un simplet, et la mère n'était rien d'autre qu'une horripilante mère canne. Quelques uns de leurs enfants avaient du potentiel mais ils avaient malheureusement été contaminés par les deux. Il y avait beaucoup trop de Weasley dans le monde de toute façon. Sa tâche d'informer l'héritier Malfoy de ses ordres concernant un des Zabini allait se révéler plus difficile. Cela pouvait mettre le feu à la maison Serpentard. Sévérus sortit hors des zones protégées par les sorts et transplana à Préaulard. Il regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi et se dirigea vers le château

Harry transplana au château Potter dans le salon principal pour voir Dobby et quatre autres elfes de maison qui l'attendaient. Dobby fut le premier à ses côté et il dit, « C'est bon de vous voir, maitre, comment s'est passé votre journée maitre Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

Harry se pencha au niveau de Dobby et entendit les autres elfes haleter. Harry répondit, « Je vais bien, Dobby, je vois que tu a amené nos invités. »

« Oh, oui, j'ai recherché des elfes de maison libres pour rejoindre le grand sorcier Harry Potter, Monsieur. Ils seraient honorés de faire partie de votre famille, Monsieur. »

Harry regarda Dobby puis chacun des autres elfes individuellement. Il remarqua qu'ils regardaient tous leurs pieds et semblaient particulièrement conscients d'être en sa présence. Le premier devoir d'Harry en tant que leur futur maitre était de les faire se sentir en sécurité et les bienvenus.

Harry conjura quatre petites chaises et un pot de thé. Il leur dit de prendre un siège et de prendre du thé et des gâteaux. Les elfes de maison de pouvaient pas croire qu'un sorcier puisse agir comme ça pour de simples elfes de maison. Harry se tourna vers Dobby et dit, « Dobby, avant que nous ne commencions à discuter, peux-tu aller dire à Xiana de venir me rejoindre dans le salon principal ? »

Dobby répondit, « Très bien, Monsieur. » Dobby disparut. Dix minutes plus tard, Xiana marcha droit vers son mari et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres puis prit une chaise à côté de lui. Harry expliqua alors aux elfes de maison comment marchait les choses dans la famille Potter. Xiana ajouta des détails sur certains sujets. Harry ne cacha pas ce qu'il attendait et offrait au niveau de la loyauté, des avantages, de la rémunération… En retour, Harry découvrit que les elfes de maison s'appelaient Toby, Zagred, Dez et Rico. Il y avait deux de sexe masculin et deux de sexe féminin. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Toby et Zagred avaient tous les deux travaillé pour les Gobelins sur leur site minier de Terri en Scandinavie. Toby travaillait à l'extraction et Zagred était un expert en métallurgie. La mine avait été abandonnée et les Gobelins avaient décidé de libérer les elfes de maison plutôt que de les employer ailleurs.

Les elfes de maison en face de lui étaient relativement jeunes, cependant s'ils n'étaient pas liés, ils perdraient rapidement leur magie. Ces deux-là seraient un bon atout, pensa-t-il. Il pourraient aider les deux autres avec ce qu'ils savaient et ils pourraient tous être envoyés sur les sites des astéroïdes pour récolter le Naquadah et extraire le Naquadria. Dez et Rico avaient travaillés comme fermiers. Ils étaient tous les deux experts en botanique et en soins aux animaux. Ils avaient tous les deux travaillés pour une compagnie du nom de Wizard Co-Op. La société avait fait faillite et les employés avaient été licenciés. Harry se rappela qu'il avait de vastes terrains qui avaient par le passé été pour l'agriculture tant magique que moldue. Harry avait bien l'intention de s'occuper de ces terrains. La première priorité d'Harry était de faire que le consortium Potter soit auto-suffisant. Tous les elfes de maison semblaient très excités à l'idée de rejoindre sa famille. Après quelques autres explications, Harry dit aux elfes de discuter entre eux tandis qu'il consultait son épouse.

Harry dit, « Hé bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment à propos d'eux. Ils sont honnêtes et ils semblent vraiment avoir hâte de commencer à travailler. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Xiana répondit, « Je suis d'accord. Les elfes mineurs semblent être une aubaine, et les elfes fermiers seront d'une grande utilité plus tard. Nous aurons à les former, mais il semblerait déjà qu'ils soient désireux d'apprendre les uns des autres. Avec les malles manoirs déjà construites, ils peuvent commencer dès que tu leur auras donné tes instructions. » Harry hocha la tête et retourna annoncer aux elfes de maison qu'ils allaient faire partie de la famille Potter. Il procéda au rituel de lien. Une fois le rituel accompli, ses nouveaux elfes de maison portèrent tous des tenues de cuirs noires avec le blason des Potter sur le buste en haut à gauche. Il leur demanda également d'établir le plus rapidement possible un calendrier de formation pour qu'ils puissent se former les uns les autres.

Quand cela fut terminé, il leur fit visiter une des malles manoir et leur parla de leurs nouvelles fonctions. Il montra à Toby et Zagred ce qu'ils allaient extraire et comment le faire. Il expliqua aussi à Zagred la façon de stabiliser le Naquadria. Harry leur montra ensuite les anciens sorts de sang qu'il voulait qu'ils utilisent, et leur dit s'ajouter n'importe quel sort quel sort elfique qu'ils connaissaient sur leur lieu de travail. Il leur expliqua l'importance du secret permanent. Quand ils auraient fini de prospecter un site, ils reviendraient au château Potter avec le métal purifié. Harry comptabiliserait et stockerait le minerai. Harry voulut laisser les elfes de maison se choisir eux-mêmes leur chambre. Il s'avéra que, contrairement à Dobby et Winky, ils choisirent des chambres au rez-de-chaussée à l'arrière du château. Les chambres n'étaient pas grandes mais étaient très confortables et semblaient être aux goûts de ces elfes de maison.

Une fois cela réglé, Il dit à Xiana qu'il la verrait au repaire du Scorpion plus tard dans la soirée. Il lui donna un baiser passionné et transplana dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quand il y fut, il sortit son emploi du temps et remarqua que son prochain cours était de la DCFM. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe de DCFM. Quand il y parvint, il remarqua que personne d'autre n'était arrivé et annula le sort. Il métamorphosa le dossier de Michael en livre de DCFM. Quand il eut terminé, il commença à lire les fiches. Les fiches étaient vraiment très approfondies. Il commença sa lecture quand il remarqua que Cindie Donovan (alias Tonks NDA) marchait vers lui.

Tonks regarda aux alentours et jeta rapidement un sort de silence et dit, « Comment ça s'est passe, Harry ?

Harry sourit et répondit, « ça s'est passe bien mieux que ce que j'avais pensé, Tonks. Il y a une réunion ce soir pour discuter des résultats. Je te demanderai une promesse. Les informations divulguées ce soir sont cruciales. Chaque personne du groupe fera une promesse.

Tonks sembla blessée au début, mais elle réalisa que tout le monde avait prêté un serment magique. Les serments magiques étaient contraignants, et s'ils étaient brisés, cela entrainait la perte de la magie de la personne en cause ou sa mort. Elle avait eut l'idée de suivre Harry après la débâcle du Square Grimaud. Le fait que Sirius l'ait fait Lord Black avait seulement cimenté son serment envers lui. Elle le regarda, sourit et hocha la tête.

Harry lui sourit et lui glissa un portoloin. Il lui dit qu'il s'activerait à 19h00. Harry regarda aux alentours et entendit des personnes venir. Harry hocha la tête et marcha vers l'autre côté du couloir. Il ne voulait pas compromettre son espionne. Il devait maintenir de la distance entre eux. Harry remarqua Drago et ses protecteurs venir vers lui. Comme d'habitude, l'albinos ne pouvait pas passer à côté de lui sans chercher un affrontement.

Drago remarqua Potter appuyé contre le mur semblant s'ennuyer. Drago s'approcha de lui et, plein de venin dit, « Hé bien, les gars Pottier a décidé de nous faire la grâce de sa présence. Inclinons nous devant le grand Potier. Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'ait pas été très présent ces dernier jours ? Personnellement, je pense que la raison pour laquelle nous ne l'avons pas vu est qu'il a passé la majeur partie de ses journées à se cacher et à pleurer sur le fait que personne ne veut être son ami. Après tout, perdre autant de fans doit être dévastateur pour son égo. »

Drago attendit la réaction de Potter. Pourtant, elle ne vint jamais. Potter haussa simplement un sourcil, bailla et retourna à la lecture de son livre.. Drago se demanda comment il osait l'ignorer de cette façon. Drago dit finalement, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter, plus les années passent et plus tu deviens stupide. » cracha Drago.

Drago avait à peine terminé ses derniers mots quand Harry se déplaça si vite qu'il semblait flou. Soudainement, Harry se tenait nez à nez devant l'héritier Malfoy et dit, « Tu sais, le blond, tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Il semble que ma petite leçon n'ait pas portée ses fruits. Très bien ! Si tu es si désireux de voir ta fin, je vais accélérer mon calendrier juste pour toi. »

Drago vit soudainement les yeux de Potter devenir d'une froide lueur glacée. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admit qu'il était effrayé. Cependant, perdre la face devant Potter n'était pas une option. Drago plissa les yeux et chuchota finalement, « Tu sais, Potter, je ne peux simplement pas attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tienne entre ses griffes. Je serai là pour profiter de chaque instant de ta torture. Tu supplieras de mourir. »

Harry chuchota, « Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'aura à la fin, mais pas avant que je ne t'ai torturé jusqu'à la mort. Ça, c'est une promesse que j'ai l'intention de tenir. » Après ces derniers mots, Harry fit ressortir son aura de Détraqueur. Le couloir devint subitement très froid et Harry se concentra sur Malfoy et ses protecteurs. Harry put voir le visage de Malfoy se tordre à l'agonie. Malfoy et ses protecteurs s'effondrèrent à genoux. Harry continua de concentrer son aura sur eux trois quand soudainement, une main ferme l'éloigner de là. Harry se retourna pour voir le visage dédaigneux de son bâtard favori, il l'entendit dire, « Il s'agit d'une attaque non provoquée envers Mr Malfoy, Potter. » Il cracha le dernier mot et continua en disant, « ça fera cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor et un mois de retenues. »

Rogue sourit, s'attendant à ce que le petite merde proteste avec fureur. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa, Potter se retourna et Rogue se retrouva devant les yeux les plus froids qu'il ait jamais vu. La couleur verte des yeux et le froid totalement inexpressif du visage qu'il rencontra le fit trembler. Finalement Potter réussit à dire, « Désolé Professeur, j'étais simplement en train de remettre un mangemort à sa place. Ce n'est pas parce que le directeur les tolère que nous sommes tous d'accord avec lui. Après tout, la plupart d'entre nous ne sommes pas disposés à donner une seconde chance à ces bâtards. » Après ces derniers morts, Rogue vit la signification implicite derrière ces paroles.

Rogue plissa les yeux et dit, « Monsieur Potter, gardez vos soupçons injustifiés pour vous-même. Cela fera cinquante autres points en moins pour Griffondor pour avoir porter de fausses accusations sur un autre étudient. »

Harry répondit avec un pur dépit dans la voix, « Ce n'est que ça ! » Soudainement, il attrapa Malfoy et avec une force incroyable il jeta Malfoy à terre et le plaqua contre le mur, puis il épingla le bras gauche de Malfoy contre le mur. Harry sortit sa baguette et hurla Finite-Incantatem. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette et arracha la manche gauche de Malfoy. La marque sombre se tenait en plein jour sur l'avant bras du garçon. Soudainement Harry rugit assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, « Alors, Rogue ! Vous continuez à penser que je porte des accusations injustifiées envers votre filleul, hein ? » Harry entendit tout le monde hoqueter dans le couloir quand ils virent la marque noire sur Malfoy.

Harry se tourna soudainement vers les autres personnes présentes, « Commet, vous ne pensiez pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des mini-mangemorts ? Eh bien si vous ne croyez pas ce qui est écrit, croyez au moins ce que vos yeux vous disent. » Après cela, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un Incarcerous à Crabbe et Goyle. Une fois qu'ils furent correctement attachés, Harry jeta un Finite-Incantatem sur leur bras et fit la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy. Effectivement, la marque sombre était clairement visible aux yeux de tous sur leur avant-bras gauche. Harry dit finalement, « Vous tous, regardez-les. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez dans votre école ? Des mangemorts reconnus qui agissent contre vous ? Posez-vous une simple question, pourquoi le directeur de cette école permet-il aux mangemorts de rester ici ? » Harry regarda autour pour trouver ses membres réunis à l'extérieur du couloir ricanant de Malfoy et de ses protecteurs.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur de DCFM et se tint à trois centimètres de son visage. Il plissa les yeux et susurra, « Alors, professeur Rogue, continuez-vous à prétendre que je raconte des histoires, et que j'ai la tête aussi enflée que mon père ? Continuez-vous à nier que cette école héberge des mangemorts ? Je me demande ce que le ministère et le conseil d'administration penseraient d'avoir des mangemorts marqués présents à Poudlard. Croyez-moi, ils vont le savoir. »

Rogue le regardait avec haine. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Potter réagirait comme il l'avait fait. Potter avait démasqué son filleul et ses amis devant la classe entière. Il devait consulter le directeur sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Rogue jura de se venger de ce petit bâtard. Il dit finalement, « La classe est annulée. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, Potter. » Il se retourna faisant flotter derrière lui son manteau et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Sur son chemin, il prit son filleul et ses deux amis. Sévérus devait parler au directeur au sujet de ses découvertes de la matinée concernant la situation financière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être pourrait-il demander au directeur de laisser son filleul et ses amis rester à Poudlard. Sévérus pouvait affirmer que leurs parents leur avaient fait recevoir la marque. Après tout, à sa connaissance, ils n'avaient pas dépassés la ligne. De toute manière, ils devaient rester assez longtemps pour s'occuper de Zabini. Avec ces pensées en tête, il traîna son filleul et ses deux abrutis avec lui.

Harry était ravi qu'une autre classe soit annulée, il avait beaucoup de travail à faire de toute façon. Harry avait décidé de se rendre à son repaire pour accomplir son travail. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il allait y avoir des répercussions à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, la balle était dans son camp pour une fois. Comment pourraient-ils le faire passer pour un méchant garçon dans cet incident ? Harry décida de se diriger vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et de transplaner dans son repaire. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il entendit une voix qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Une autre personne du nom de Théo Nott avait regardé l'ensemble du spectacle. Au cours des derniers mois, une chose était devenue vraiment évidente pour Théo. D'une, Potter n'était certainement pas un golden boy. De deux, il était tombé profondément amoureux de la jumelle de Blaise, Brianna. De trois, Théo avait découvert que Blaise et Brianna étaient secrètement du côté de Potter. Au début, Théo avait été déconcerté des actions de son ami. D'une part, Potter n'était pas un sorcier hyperpuissant, comment pourrait-il éventuellement tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à Dumbledore. Cependant, ses propres observations lui avaient prouvé qu'il se trompait. Potter pouvait très certainement prendre soin de lui-même. Il avait, après tout, combattu le mage noir à plusieurs reprises.

Peu de sorciers ou sorcières pouvaient prétendre la même chose. Théo avait refusé auprès de son père de prendre la marque des ténèbres. D'une part, Théo ne croyait pas aux objectifs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Théo avait également entendu de nombreuses fois que le mage noir lui-même n'était pas un sang-pur. Ce genre d'hypocrisie lui retournait tout simplement l'estomac. Théo avait toujours été son propre chef et il se damnerait s'il permettait à quelqu'un d'influencer ses décisions. Théo voulait en savoir plus sur les agissements de Potter et arrangea une rencontre avec Blaise et Brianna pour leur parler. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ils engageaient leur allégeance envers Potter. Une chose était sûre, il avait été ravi qu'Harry ait remis Malfoy a sa place. Théo ne pouvait pas supporter ce crétin blond. Comment cet imbécile avait pu être envoyé à Serpentard était un putain de miracle.

Plus haut dans le couloir, Hermione avait également été témoin de la démonstration par Harry que Malfoy et ses protecteurs étaient des mangemorts. Mais ce que l'agaçait le plus est qu'il ait manqué tant de cours. Les professeurs n'avaient aucun indices sur où il était allé et d'avait aucune information sur ses activités et cela devenait très irritant. Elle n'avait rien pour le directeur et était de plus en plus résolue à découvrir de quoi il retournait. Elle devait revenir dans les bonnes grâces d'Harry et était prête à lui manger dans la main pour y arriver.

Harry passait près d'elle quand elle cria, « Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler. » Alors qu'il passait à côté, il la regarda et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Ron était sur le point de sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort, mais Hermione mit sa main sur son avant-bras pour lui dire de se calmer. Elle lui dit que l'hostilité d'Harry n'allait pas les empêcher de réussir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils commencèrent à faire des plans pour obtenir la confiance d'Harry mais sans qu'ils ne le sachent, Cindie Donovan était à l'écoute de leur conversation.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était retourné dans son repaire pour finir de lire les fiches et travailler sur le concept de son balai et sur une nouvelle arme basé sur la technologie moldue. Harry fit en sorte d'informer chacun par téléphone cellulaire de la réunion de débriefing du soir. Harry avait une autre petite surprise pour son groupe excepté pour Xiana qui savait déjà. Harry était resté en contact avec ses professeurs particuliers, et deux semaines auparavant, Akima lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se joindre à lui. Harry avait été très surpris de sa demande. Akima, qui avait été son instructeur en arts martiaux, fut le premier à prendre contact avec les autres professeurs particuliers pour voir s'ils seraient intéressé de se joindre à lui.

Apparemment, Akima lui avait écrit que durant son entraînement d'été, il avait secrètement surpris Harry s'entraînant à la magie noire. Apparemment, Akima avait entendu parler du massacre en France et avait conclu qu'Harry en était responsable. Akima lui assura qu'il n'avait pas révéler ce fait particulier aux autres professeurs particuliers. Tout ce qu'il leur avait dit était qu'Harry était impliqué dans une lutte à mort avec les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après cela, Harry prit l'initiative de contacter tous ses professeurs particuliers un par un et leur dit ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir.

Harry savait, de sa période de formation, qu'ils avaient tous sympathisés à sa cause. Il leur demanda s'ils voulaient faire partie de son armée et également enseigner leur art aux autres. Ils semblèrent très enthousiastes à reprendre où ils en étaient restés avec Harry. D'après la façon dont ils avaient écrits leurs lettre, Harry eut la nette impression qu'ils étaient ennuyés de leurs vies et voulaient de l'action. Harry leur dit qu'ils devraient prêter un serment de sorcier de loyauté envers lui avant qu'il ne puisse divulguer tous les détails de ses opérations. Cela ne sembla pas les décontenancer. Harry leur envoya finalement des portoloins programmés par hiboux pour qu'ils puissent être présents à la réunion du groupe le soir même.

Harry était vraiment ravi que ses professeurs particuliers aient décidés de se joindre à lui. Ils étaient des maîtres absolus dans leur art. Ils déchargeraient Harry de l'enseignement des autres en duel, métamorphose, enchantements, potions et arts martiaux. Harry devrait uniquement se concentrer sur la magie noire, les sciences moldues et les tactiques de guerre. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était l'heure d'un autre de ses maudits cours. Mon dieu, il ne pouvait plus attendre de passer ses ASPIC. Harry se dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose.

Harry prit soin d'aller en métamorphose et rencontra une Mac Gonagall très irritée. Personnellement, Harry n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle se plaignait qu'il ait manqué certains cours, et qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre l'art de la métamorphose. Harry l'informa que puisqu'il avait déjà payé ses frais de scolarité, il pouvait décider de lui-même s'il devait suivre ses cours ou non. Harry ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi ces personnes ne s'occupaient pas de leurs propres affaires. Le professeur claqua une feuille sur le bureau et lui dit que s'il parvenait à métamorphoser chaque objet qu'il y avait sur la liste, alors il n'aurait pas besoin d'être attentif.

Harry regarda la liste et remarqua qu'il y avait vingt objets. Il prit sa vieille baguette en bois de houx et commença à métamorphoser une tasse, un sac de couchage, un petit déjeuner anglais, une chaise… Quand Harry eut terminé, il remarqua plusieurs personnes qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte et une Granger très irritée. Granger le regardait les yeux plissés et semblait être en colère. Elle avait apparemment été bloquée au treizième objet. C'était de conjurer un miroir avec un encadrement en bois de chêne.

Harry fit une grimace à Granger et se tourna pour trouver Mac Gonagall le regardant avec une expression de curiosité sur le visage. Elle dit finalement, « Mr Potter, pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plait m'éclairer sur l'endroit où vous avez appris aussi bien l'art de la métamorphose ? »

Harry lui fit une grimace et répondit, « Simplement dans un bon livre pendant l'été et grâce à beaucoup de talent naturel. » Il dit la dernière partie en regardant Granger et poil de carotte. Harry remarqua que le visage de Granger se tordit de colère. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il passait une bonne journée. Il regarda plus loin pour voir Neville étouffer son rire. Harry remarqua que Malfoy était toujours absent, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire qu'il avait été expulsé, ce qui semblait hautement improbable. Seul le temps pourrait le dire. Finalement ce maudit cours fut terminé et Harry retourna au repaire du Scorpion. Harry prit le temps de passer en revue quelques problèmes essentiels qu'il avait avec la conception de son balai. Il trouva l'exercice assez relaxant. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut presque 19h00.

Harry décida d'emballer ses affaires et de prendre un petit sandwich au rosbif. Quand il l'eut terminé, il nettoya tout et se dirigea vers sa table de projet. Harry eut l'occasion de passer en revue tous ses souvenirs de l'opération, et de les enregistrer. Il avait déjà demandé à chacun d'écrire tous les évènements particuliers qui s'étaient passés durant l'opération. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'entende un souffle et un bruit. Harry connaissait cette voix et trouva Tonks regardant le repaire avec de l'étonnement sur le visage. Harry gloussa et dit, « Salut Tonks, bienvenue à toi. »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry et dit, « Qui a construit tout ça ? Cet endroit est incroyable. »

Harry rit de son enthousiasme et dit, « C'est moi. Ça m'a prit énormément d'heures et de fonds mais c'est plus ou moins une maison maintenant. Viens, laisse-moi te montrer le reste et je t'expliquerais tout, mais avant j'ai besoin que tu prêtes serment. »

Tonks le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un serment de sorcière de loyauté. Elle jura de ne jamais le trahir et d'être un soldat à sa cause. Tonks avait su qu'elle devrait prêter serment mais après avoir vu leur quartier général et le niveau d'organisation qu'il avait fallu, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Harry lui avait déjà donné un bon aperçu de ce que faisait son groupe et de ce qu'ils voulaient accomplir.

Elle était d'accord avec la totalité de leurs objectifs. Il était réconfortant de voir quelqu'un ne pas parler uniquement des problèmes de leur société mais qui faisait quelque chose pour changer cela. Elle détestait l'attitude raciste et complètement inepte du ministère. Par-dessus tout, elle trouvait que l'Ordre du Phénix était au mieux une plaisanterie. Harry et maintenant son groupe de personne avaient déjà fait plus contre Voldemort que ce que l'Ordre et le ministère avaient réalisés ensemble. Harry lui montra le centre de commandement et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il avait voulu mettre un de ses bidules dans le bureau du directeur.

Les informations recueillies à partir de là seraient extrêmement utiles pour déterminer quels plans allaient imaginer le vieux fou. Tonks marcha hors du centre de commandement pour trouver Rémus, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, les jumeaux Zabini, Neville, Fred, George, Fleur et la femme d'Harry. Harry lui demanda de reprendre sa vraie apparence et informa son groupe de quelles étaient ses fonctions. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire quand ils se rendirent compte que le ministre et Dumbledore s'étaient fait avoir en beauté.

Harry leur demanda de s'asseoir à la table de conférence et apporta son projecteur. Harry remarqua que Tonks s'était assise à côté de Rémus et sourit. Harry dit, « Maintenant, comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes-là pour poser un compte rendu de la précédente mission. Maintenant, je sais que certains d'entre vous sont très soucieux de savoir comment nous avons fait, maintenant, certain d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais je vous ai demandé de ne divulguer aucune information avant la réunion de ce soir. Maintenant nous avons réussit à soulager Voldemort de son trésor de guerre, qui s'élevait à 44 billions d'euros. C'est l'équivalent de 15 billions de Gallions. »

Sauf pour ceux présent au petit déjeuner, Harry entendit la plupart des autres déglutir à sa dernière déclaration. Harry attendit que le choc s'apaise avant de lancer son autre bombe. Harry laissa l'excitation retomber quelques minutes puis il leva la main. Tout le monde se tut et Harry dit alors, « Maintenant, chacun d'entre vous a remarque une clé en or devant lui. J'ai prit la liberté d'ouvrir un compte pour chacun d'entre vous et de déposer 2 millions de Gallions sur chacun de vos comptes. Cet argent est à vous pour faire ce que vous voulez. Cet argent est de l'argent sal, et j'ai pensé que, dans un premier temps il devrait aller à des gens dont je sais qu'ils en feront un bon usage. Le butin de la guerre doit aller aux vainqueurs. »

Juste après, tout le monde fut excité à l'entente de leur nouvelle richesse. Il serait ainsi beaucoup plus facile pour chacun de se construire leur propre résidence sécurisée. Harry laissa une fois de plus l'excitation retomber puis continua, « Maintenant que cela est dit, j'ai également crée un fond pour un orphelinat magique de 200 millions de Gallions. L'orphelinat prendra en charge les orphelins de la guerre aussi bien que les enfants sorciers qui ne veulent pas faire partie du monde moldu. J'ai aussi mis 20 millions de Gallions dans un centre de recherche pour la lycanthropie, qui fournira gratuitement de la potion tue-loup et une maison sécurisée aux loups-garous qui en ont besoin. J'ai aussi mis 10 millions de Gallions dans un centre de bourses magiques. Ce centre représentera toutes les créatures magiques et agira comme un centre diplomatique où touts les créatures magiques pourront apprendre les unes des autres. Le reste de l'argent servira à soutenir notre effort de guerre. Le nouveau conseil de gestion du fond de guerre a approuvé l'ensemble de ces propositions. A la mi-octobre, chacun sera également muni de ce qui se fait de mieux en matériels de combat. »

Xiana se leva et se dirigea vers son mari et l'embrassa bruyamment. Elle put entendre les sifflets des jumeaux Weasley. Elle n'en fut absolument pas embarrassée. Elle était si fière d'Harry. Son cœur était si grand. Il regardait toujours la situation dans son ensemble et comment aider les gens. Sa nouvelle vision du monde magique était une dont ils pouvaient tous être fiers. Il était si décidé à ce que ça devienne réalité. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour ses enfants à naître aussi ben que pour toutes les créatures magiques oppressées dans le monde. Elle n'avait aucun doute que quand il temps viendrai, il réaliserait la plus grande coalition de créatures magiques que le monde ait jamais vu. Quand tout le monde se fut calmé, Harry expliqua comment les fonds de guerre seraient gérés et la façon dont tout le monde finirait par prendre son tour. Harry demanda ensuite à chacun de passer en revue leurs notes sur l'opération. Plusieurs discussions démarrèrent et Harry prit le temps d'écouter chacun. Il prit de nombreuses notes qu'il copia dans son ordinateur.

Quand ils eurent terminés avec le débriefing de l'opération, Harry dit, « Très bien tout le monde, nous avons presque fini, mais avant que nous ne partions, j'ai encore une surprise pour vous. Au cours de ma formation d'été, j'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer les meilleurs spécialistes de la magie. Au début, j'ai embauché ces personnes pour être mes professeurs personnels, mais avec le temps ils sont devenus mes mentors. Si vous avez des doutes, veuillez en parler à Xiana, elle a bénéficié de leur enseignement, elle peux se porter garante de leur valeur si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Harry regarda les autres et ne voyant aucune interruption, continua, « Je veux que vous sachiez qu'ils sont le meilleur de ce que peut offrir le monde magique dans leurs spécialités respectives. Mes anciens mentors ont décidés de se joindre à notre groupe et aiderons à entraîner chacun d'entre vous jusqu'au plus haut niveau possible, et ils participeront aux missions de guerre. Le plus grand nombre de personne aura terminé leur scolarité, le plus de temps ils pourront consacrés aux missions de guerre. Cela dit, ils vous aideront à vous préparer pour vos ASPIC. Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Neville demanda, « Harry, quand rencontrerons nous ces personnes et que vont-ils nous apprendre ? »

Harry répondit, « Neville, je suis content que tu ais posé cette question. Ils devraient faire leur entrée à peu près maintenant. » Au signal, Harry regarda sur sa droite et remarqua des personnes apparaissant l'une après l'autre, à la surprise générale.

Harry marcha au devant et salua ses anciens professeurs un par un. Harry les amena à la table de conférence et dit, « Très bien, tout le monde, je voudrai vous présenter quelques uns des plus grands spécialiste sorciers de nos jours. Su ma gauche, nous avons Akima Nakamura. C'est un maître Zen, un samouraï expert à l'épée et un maître en art martiaux. Il est un maître de Muay Thai et de Jeet Kune Do. Il est aussi un expert en Magie Corporelle. A ma première droite, nous avons Hinrich Schäfer, il est des plus accompli Maître des Potions au monde. Il a reçu la Médaille Gouvernementale Allemande pour ses créations de potions de guérison. A côté de lui, nous avons Yadislav Klunichov, qui est un expert en enchantements, et le gagnant de la médaille académique d'excellence en anciens enchantements et runes. A côté d'Akima, nous avons Michael O'Toole qui est un expert en Métamorphose et un maître en Arithmancie. Il a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième Classe pour ses inventions en Métamorphose et sa théorie sur la métamorphose physique kinétique. A côté de lui, nous avons Tibérius Nantius, qui est un expert en duel et tactique. Il a gagné consécutivement 5 Tournois Internationaux de Duel. Finalement, votre serviteur vous enseignera la magie noire avancée et les sciences moldues. »

Tous ensembles, ses anciens professeurs s'inclinèrent devant le groupe. Xiana fut la première à se lever et à les saluer. Elle leur fit un salut formel puis embrassa chacun sur la joue. Puis vinrent Ginny, Brianna, Luna, Tonks, Fleur et finalement tous les gars vinrent et leur serrèrent la main avec enthousiasme. Ça avait été une très bonne soirée, en effet, pensa Harry.

Rémus sourit alors qu'il salua chacun des anciens professeurs d'Harry. La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà des légendes dans les cercles magiques. Rémus ne put attendre pour parler boutique avec certains d'entre eux. Rémus ne pouvait croire combien il avait appris ces dernières années grâce à l'œil d'Odin et maintenant, il allait en apprendre encore plus de ces maîtres. Il n'est pas étonnant, pensa Rémus, qu'Harry soit si bien rôdé. Cela dit, Rémus savait que ses professeurs avait seulement aidé Harry à perfectionner ses propres aptitudes naturelles. Toutes les inventions magiques d'Harry et ses découvertes venaient strictement de lui. Rémus ne put tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'être immensément fier de son louveteau. Rémus laissa silencieusement une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde que Lily et James soient ci pour voir leur fils avec Sirius. Ils seraient si fiers de lui.

Tonks se sentit tellement dépassée. Dieu merci, Rémus était là. Elle savait qu'Harry avait été occupé, mais même pas en un million d'années elle n'aurait pu imaginer à quelle profondeur il était allé. Elle regarda à sa droite et remarqua les larmes sur le visage de Rémus. Tonks marcha vers lui et posa une main sur son avant-bras droit, elle dit, « Tu vas bien, Rémus ? »

Rémus fut surpris du contact physique mais il ne retira pas son bras. Il sourit quand il vit Tonks le regarder avec des yeux inquiets. Rémus répondit finalement, « Désolé, Tonks, j'étais juste en train de penser à Harry et combien James et Lily auraient été fiers de lui. Si je connais bien Sirius, il doit nous regarder maintenant avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Harry est tellement spécial, et il ne le sait même pas. Il accepte tout le monde et faite que les gens ont confiance en eux-mêmes. Il réussit à tirer le meilleur de chacun peu importe les circonstances. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tonks, je pense que nous avons une bonne chance de gagner cette maudite guerre avec Harry comme leader. »

Tonks réfléchit aux paroles de Rémus et répondit, « Rémus, je pense que, depuis le jour où Harry est né, il a été notre leader, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non. Toute personne qui le regard ne peux pas douter qu'il est un leader né. » Rémus la regarda, leva son bras, et le passa autour de ses épaules et lui sourit. Tonks rougit, mais sautait intérieurement de joie car Rémus la tenait.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait été présenté et dit à tous ses camarades de classe de revenir pour un entraînement sérieux commençant jeudi. Il garda Tonks et ses professeurs. Il fit prêter à ses professeurs un serment de loyauté. Une fois cela fait, Harry alla chercher une boîte en acajou sur la table. Il leur donna une bague portoloin à chacun et leur dit comment elles fonctionnaient. Quand ce fut terminé, il emmena ses professeurs à la malle manoir situés dans un coin près de la piscine à eaux minérales. Il leur dit que la malle était verrouillée sur leurs signatures et qu'ils pouvaient y vivre indéfiniment. Harry leur dit qu'ils discuteraient d'un emploi du temps d'entraînement au cours de la semaine. Harry leur montra ensuite les différents labos auxquels ils avaient accès. Ils furent tous excités par le niveau d'équipement. Quand il eut terminé le tour et l'explication de ses plans pour les deux prochains mois, Harry alla rejoindre sa femme qui attendait après lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et dit, « Hé bien, il se fait tard, mon amour. Et si nous allions à l'autre malle manoir près du lac. Il est trop tard pour rentrer à la maison. Nous pouvons l'utiliser. Toi et Rémus avez besoin de commencer les articles demain.

Xiana répondit, « Je suis d'accord, je suis absolument crevée. Pff, je me fatigue de plus en plus vite ces dernier temps. »

Harry regarda profondément les yeux de sa femme et lui donna un de ses plus tendes baisers. Il dit, « Mon amour, tu prends le temps dont tu as besoin. Quant à la fatigue, je crois que tu peux blâmer le petit boutchou pour ça. » Harry ne put s'en empêcher et lui fit un énorme sourire.

Xiana posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule, puis ils marchèrent tranquillement à la malle manoir dans le repaire du Scorpion. Harry avait de nombreuses raisons d'avoir mit là une de ses malle manoir. D'une cela donnerait un endroit privé pour ses anciens professeurs, et deuxièmement, ça permettrait à Xiana de voyager sans avoir à utiliser son portoloin. Ce mode de transport avait tendance à la rendre malade comme un chien.

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Harry pouvait encore voir les étoiles dehors s'estomper rapidement à la lumière du jour. Il s'habilla et sortit pour son entraînement quotidien. Il fit un bon jogging autour du lac. Quand il revint, il se doucha puis pratiqua son occlumencie. Quand il eut terminé, il fit le tri dans ses pensées et vérifia ses boucliers mentaux, il décida de descendre les escaliers et de commencer son petit déjeuner. En raison des changements saisonniers, Harry remarqua qu'il avait constamment faim. L'appétit de Xiana avait aussi augmenté de façon spectaculaire. Harry avait préparés des pancakes et un solide petit déjeuner. Harry réussit une belle omelette espagnole avec des saucisses de porc, des tomates, des pommes de terre rissolées et du bacon grillé. Quand il eut terminé, il réalisa qu'il en avait fait assez pour quatre personnes. Harry venait juste de finir quand il entendit sa femme.

Xiana avait regardé Harry cuisiner. Il portait une paire de jeans, avec une chemise noire moulante. Ses long cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval, et il portait un boucle d'oreille noire en forme de scorpion. Dans l'ensemble, pensa-t-elle, une vue totalement délectable. Elle dit finalement, « Hé bien, mari de mon cœur, avec la quantité de nourriture que tu as préparé, je me demande si nous n'allons pas avoir de la compagnie ? »

Harry sembla penaud et répondit, « Hé bien, je me suis un peu emporté, mais je tenais à m'assurer que nous commencerions tous les deux la journée avec plein d'énergie. D'ailleurs, tu manges pour deux, et je suppose que le petit boutchou a faim en ce moment. » Il finit sa dernière phrase avec un sourire sur le visage.

Xiana rit et s'approcha de la table. L'odeur de la nourriture était délectable. Harry lui servit une grande tasse de lait avec des suppléments vitaminés. Elle hocha la tête et le vida. Quand ils eurent terminés leur petit déjeuner, Harry dit, « As-tu toujours prévu la réunion avec Rémus pour s'occuper du journal ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai quelques bombes prêtes à être imprimées, après que tu les ais validées bien sûr. Je continue de découvrir mes talents linguistiques en diplomatie après tout. »

Xiana répondit, « C'est parfait. Nous avons presque fini d'installer les équipements, et nous sommes connectés au réseau de cheminette. » Le château Potter autorisait les transports par cheminette seulement si vous étiez enregistré par les sorts de sang. « Avec un peu de chance tu pourrais aussi jeter les mêmes sorts sur le réseau de cheminette de l'agence de presse ? De cette manière, il n'y aurait aucune chance que quelqu'un brise nos défenses à l'agence. »

Harry dit, « Pas de problème, mon amour, c'est la première chose que je ferai samedi. Après cela, je partirai pendant la nuit en Egypte. J'ai promis à Anubis de l'aider à retrouver les siens. J'ai le pressentiment que, dans l'avenir plus de gens en adopteront un comme animal familier. Ce sont des créatures incroyables. Maintenant, je me demandais si vous aviez un nom pour notre nouveau journal, ou si tout le monde est invité à soumettre des noms potentiels sur papier ? »

Xiana tapa son ongle contre une de ses dents et répondit, « Rémus et moi avons réfléchit à quelques noms, mais je crois qu'il serait bon d'écouter comment les autres pensent que notre journal devrait s'appeler. »

Harry hocha la tête et répondit, « Hé bien, pour ce que ça vaut, je pensais à la Découverte (Discovery) avec un pied de page qui dit Puisse la vérité être gratuite. » Xiana récupéra un morceau de papier et nota sa proposition.

Xiana dit, « Je vais rassembler les noms de tout le monde et nous voterons pour chaque nom. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Génial ! » répondit Harry. Il retira sa chemise puis mit sa veste en peau de basilic. Il métamorphosa alors sa chemise en une chemise grise en flanelle. Il se jeta un sort de réchauffage et embrassa passionnément Xiana, et dit, « Je te verrai au repaire plus tard dans la soirée. Fait attention à toi mon amour. » Après cela, il transplana au château.

Harry transplana à l'intérieur des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et se dirigea en cours d'enchantement. Harry arriva devant la salle et attendit que le professeur Flitwick les fasse entrer. Harry remarqua que de nombreuses personnes le regardaient mais il les ignora toutes. Harry travaillait sur son idée d'une bombe magique quand il remarqua que son professeur s'approchait de lui.

Enfin le minuscule professeur se dirigea vers la porte quand il vit le jeune Harry Potter appuyé contre le mur. Quand il s'agissait d'enchantement, il semblait que le jeune Potter avait hérité des talents de sa mère. Son travail cet année avait été rien de moins que brillant. Dommage qu'il manque un autre de ses cours. Le petit professeur s'approcha de l'héritier Potter et dit, « Mr Potter, j'ai été informé par le directeur que vous deviez aller le voir tout de suite. Je pense que c'est suite à l'altercation d'hier. »

Harry soupira, hocha la tête et dit, « Très bien, monsieur. » Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Comme il dépassait les étudiants, il entendit des chuchotements à son sujet. Mon dieu, pensa Harry, ces enfoirés étaient pathétiques. Harry arriva finalement devant la statue mais réalisa qu'une fois de plus le professeur ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. Mon dieu, il détestait jouer à ces stupides jeux. Harry se servit du vent et cria, « Directeur, je suggère que vous ouvriez le passage, et me laissiez entrer maintenant, ou je vous verrai un autre jour. »

Harry vit soudainement la statue de pierre se déplacer et il monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Comme il arrivait en haut des escaliers, il entendit des voix. A sa surprise, il vit Percy Weasley, le ministre de la magie ce cher vieux Cornelius Fudge, l'Auror Dawlish et Wedemire.

Le directeur regarda Harry et dit, « Il fut un temps, Harry, ou tu aimais deviner le mot de passe. Tous les enfants ont l'air d'apprécier cela. »

Harry regarda le directeur avec un visage aussi froid qu'il le put et répondit, « Quand j'étais un enfant, je pensais comme un enfant et j'agissais comme un enfant. Quand je suis devenu un homme, j'ai abandonné ces enfantillages. Corinthien. » (Ça fait référence à la Bible, Jésus a écrit des Lettres aux Corinthiens, aux Tessaloniciens, aux Pharisiens…NDT)

Debout à droite du directeur se tenait Mac Gonagall, et à sa gauche ne se tenait personne d'autre que la chauve souris elle-même, Sévérus Rogue. Il regarda Rogue et le trouva en train de ricaner et dire « Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez encore avoir un plus gosse tête, maintenant, vous pensez que vous êtes un homme ? »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux et ricana, « Vous savez, Rogue, ils peuvent maintenant guérir une raillerie comme la vôtre à la naissance »

Le visage de Rogue prit une hideuse teinte rouge et il crachat, « Vous voyez, directeur, un manque total de respect pour ses supérieurs. Tout comme son père et sa bâtarde de mère. »

Harry rétorqua, « Le jour où vous serez supérieur à moi espèce de babouin graisseux est je jour ou les porcs voleront et chieront dix livres de diamants. » Rogue fut sur le point de sortir sa baguette mais Harry fut le plus rapide. »

Le directeur se leva et cria, « Assez ! Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Nous avons des questions à régler. S'il vous plait, agissez comme les adultes que vous êtes censés être. »

Harry resta debout pendant un moment mais trouva finalement une chaise et s'assit. Les gars du ministère ne dirent rien mais jetèrent un regard dédaigneux vers Harry. Dumbledore dit, « Maintenant, nous sommes là pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier et pour trouver une solution. Maintenant, Mr Potter, racontez-nous votre version de l'histoire. »

Harry soupira et commença à leur raconter sa version de l'histoire. Quand il eut terminé, il regarda Cornelius Fudge et le trouva le regardant avec un sourire doux qui le rendait malade. Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de chacun. Harry roula simplement les yeux à la bouffonnerie du ministre. Fudge dit, « Directeur, il semblerait que, d'après ce que nous ont dit le professeur Rogue ainsi que Mr Potter qu'il se soit passé des évènements fâcheux ici. Je pense que le ministère n'a d'autre choix de d'être d'accord avec le témoignage du professeur Rogue. » Fudge regardait Harry et souriait en même temps.

Fudge, voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, décida de continuer son speech et dit, « Maintenant, je suis enclin à croire que ces enfants mangemorts ont été forcés de prendre la marque. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'ils aient fait quelques choses de mal. Je suis enclin à croire Dumbledore qu'il reste une chance de les sauver et de les amener vers la Lumière. De toute manière, ils restent des mineurs et jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne prouvent qu'ils sont de véritables mangemorts, nous les laisserons continuer leurs études. »

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Ces abrutis idiots croyaient-ils vraiment que Malfoy et ses protecteurs avaient été forcés de prendre la marque ? Quiconque ayant entendu les déclarations de Malfoy sur le merveilleux règne des ténèbres et des sang-purs pouvait dire qu'il avait été un mangemort dans l'âme depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour marcher. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait aucune illusion sur les motivations de Fudge. L'homme n'avait aucune limite à ses vices. Ils pourraient vendre toute sa famille simplement pour rester au pouvoir. Harry voulait cependant connaître ses véritables motifs, et regarda Fudge souriant droit dans les yeux et utilisa prudemment ses pouvoirs de légilimencie.

Harry sonda prudemment les mémoires de surface de l'homme et ne put pas croire à la fourberie de cet homme. Harry découvrit que Fudge avait reçu une généreuse contribution pour sa campagne de la part de Lucius Malfoy la nuit dernière pour garder son fils et ses protecteurs à Poudlard. Harry découvrit aussi que Fudge avait eu une liaison avec Monica Edgecombe, qui travaillait au département des enregistrements. Fudge savait apparemment qu'elle était une mangemorte mais continuait à la garder. Ensuite, Harry découvrit que Fudge avait peur de lui et de sa popularité auprès du peuple. Il voulait le discréditer à tout prix. Donnez lui une chance et il le jetterait à Azkaban sans préavis. Le dernier souvenir que l'intrigua était un complot entre lui et le directeur concernant quelque chose appelé Prima Nupta.

Harry brisa le contact avec Fudge et regarda Percy Weasley. Harry scanna ses mémoires de surface et découvrit l'homme encore plus pompeux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il scanna ses mémoires jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un qui le choque intensément. Percy avait été initié en tant que mangemort. Mon dieu, Harry ne pouvait imaginer ce que Bill dirait.

Harry quitta rapidement ses souvenirs et se leva. Harry regarda attentivement le reste de la salle, il remarqua Rogue qui ricanait comme s'il avait gagné une guerre. Je continue à penser que vous être une stupide chauve souris, pensa Harry, quand le moment viendra, je vous entendrai crier après ma pitié. Quant à Fudge, s'il pensait qu'il allait se mettre en colère et me pousser à faire quelque chose de stupide, lui et son petit larbin allaient être cruellement déçus.

Harry leur fit son visage encore plus froid et dit, « Hé bien, c'est juste de que je m'attendais de la part du ministre et de cette école, c'est-à-dire rien ! Si vous êtes prêt à croire un professeur mangemort qui est le parrain de Drago Malfoy, qui est lui aussi un putain de mangemort, alors je suppose que le monde sorcier n'a jamais entendu parler du concept de CONFLIT D'INTÉRÊT. Franchement, j'en ai rien à faire de ce font ou croient le ministère ou cette école. Vous voulez autoriser des mangemorts à avoir accès à cette école et les laisser pourrir notre société, laisser moi en dehors de ça. Avec vos gars au pouvoir, nous allons perdre cette guerre de toute manière. Rappelez-vous ceci, vous pouvez les protéger tant que vous voulez, mais ils rendront quand même des comptes à la justice. »

Percy ricana et, lui dit, « Par l'enfer, a quoi penses-tu en parlant au ministre de manière tellement grossière. Je suis très heureux que mon petit frère ne soit plus avec toi, rompre ses liens avec toi est la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite. »

Harry l'ignora complètement et se retourna pour partir quand Fudge cria, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par, ils rendront des comptes à la justice ? »

Harry se retourna vers Fudge pour voir une jolie teinte rouge lui rappelant feu son oncle et répondit, « Hé bien, je pense que c'est assez évident même si vous ne prenez pas la peine de lire les journaux. Ils finiront par rencontrer le Sorcier Scorpion et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il adore s'occuper des mangemorts de la manière la plus horrible possible. Personnellement, si jamais je le rencontrai, je ferais en sorte de lui acheter des cookies et du lait. Je pourrai même lui donner une médaille. » Harry leur fit un sourire vraiment démoniaque.

Harry vit leurs visages blanchir à sa dernière remarque et dit, « Bonne journée tout le monde. » et il sortit du bureau du directeur. Il pouvait entendre cet idiot de ministre essayant de sortit une phrase cohérente, et Percy s'indigner qu'Harry n'ait même pas prit a peine de lui répondre. Hé bien, une chose était sûre, le jeu était sur le point de monter d'un cran. Le directeur mijotait quelque chose avec Fudge et Rogue avait quelque chose dans sa manche. Hé bien, ce qui devait arriver arriverait, pensait-il.

**Deux semaines plus tard, le 15 octobre**

Harry était assis sur le banc de son labo regardant ses cinq balais actuellement terminés. Après de nombreuses modifications et de nombreux nouveaux sorts ajoutés, Harry regardait le balai le plus avancé dans le monde sorcier. Harry avait appelé les nouveaux balais le Raptor XB. La plupart des changements venaient de l'aérodynamisme, de la répartition de l'énergie et des sorts ajoutés au balai pour le confort et la manipulation. Le manche du balai était fait dans le meilleur Lignum Vitae, également connu sous le nom ironwood (bois de fer). Ce bois était originaire de l'est de l'Inde.

Le manche du balai avait six pieds de long et deux pouces de diamètre Un trou d'1/4 de pouce avait été percé au centre du manche du balai. Tout comme pour le cœur de sa baguette, Harry avait fusionné de la poudre d'Améthyste sur un noyau de Naquadria. Il avait chargé le cristal et mis un sort de stase permanant sur les cristaux pour les empêcher de se décharger. Le cristal agirait comme un amplificateur. Autour de la poignée, Harry avait percé des trous d'1/8 de pouce perpendiculaires à l'axe du balai. Ces trous étaient disposés tous les trente degrés. Les trous étaient également remplis de Naquadria, qui avait été directement fusionné avec le cœur de Naquadria du manche du balai. Cela rendrait bien plus facile pour une personne d'acheminer sa magie vers les poils du balai. Avec ceci, la magie de la personne était amplifiée une bonne centaine de fois et était dirigée directement vers les poils du balais où résidait la propulsion.

Harry avait totalement redessiné l'arrière du balai. Les sorciers avaient jusqu'à présent utilisés du bois magique pour les brindilles. Le problème avec les brindilles de bois étaient de deux origines. Premièrement, il y avait une limite à la taille des brindilles les plus petites. La taille des brindilles et l'hermétisme de leur emballage étaient directement lié à la facilité qu'aurait une personne à convertir sa magie en propulsion. Plus les brindilles étaient grosses ou longues, plus l'énergie magique était perdue en chaleur. En essayant d'expliquer les limitations de vitesse des balais, Harry trouvé sa réponse dans des stations de production d'électricité moldues.

Dans les transformateurs moldus, la plus grosses perte d'énergie était due à l'hystérésie. Les pertes d'hystérésie provenaient des molécules du noyau, qui résistaient en se magnétisant et se démagnétisant en alternant le champ magnétique. La résistance des molécules au noyau causait des frictions dont résultait de la chaleur. En d'autres termes, la résistance interne des matériaux à cause de ses imperfections cause de l'énergie électrique qui est convertie en chaleur.

Le bois est notoirement imparfait. Les grains contenus à l'intérieur changeaient radicalement. La taille des grains n'était également pas uniforme à cause de la formation de poches de résine. Ils étaient formés par la chaleur et la quantité de soleil reçu par l'arbre. L'uniformité des brindilles affecte également la répartition de l'énergie thermique. La densité de l'énergie magique ainsi que la qualité de la distribution détermine la vitesse et la manœuvrabilité d'un balai magique. Harry avait complètement supprimé les brindilles de bois et, après plusieurs expérimentations, il avait réussi à créer des brindilles de tailles uniforme. Les brindilles étaient de la taille d'un trombone en cuivre moldu.

Les brindilles elles-mêmes avaient un cœur de Naquadria et d'une gaine de rhénium. L'extrémité des brindilles était directement fusionnée avec le morceau de six pouces du cœur Naquadria du manche du balai. Une fois de plus, le rhénium aiderait en dissipant la chaleur crée par l'assemblage du noyau et des brindilles. La forme d'ensemble de l'assemblage des brindilles ressemblait à une goutte allongée dont l'extrémité était aplatie, elle mesurait trois pouces du bout des brindilles et se finissait par une bande de rhénium. Il y avait trois bandes à équidistance sur l'assemblage de brindilles.

La bande la plus haute et la plus proche du manche du balai avait des enchantements incrustés dans des runes. Harry voulait que les enchantements soient contenus dans des runes noires incrustées de diamants incluses dans la plus grande bande de rhénium. Harry aimait utiliser des runes chaque fois que c'était possible au lieu de jeter les enchantements directement sur l'objet car ils seraient beaucoup plus puissants et dureraient éternellement. Les enchantements eux-mêmes étaient relativement simples. Il y avait un sort modifié de bannissement, qui était la base du système de propulsion. Il y avait ensuite un enchantement de lévitation couplé à celui de bannissement. Harry avait réussi à le développer avec l'aide de Yadislav et de Xiana. La personne n'avait qu'à penser où elle voulait aller et le balai suivrait. Yadislav avait été si excité à développer cet enchantement qu'il avait passé tous ses moments de veille quand il n'enseignait pas à développer les nouvelles équations arithmantique avec Xiana.

Il ajouta un enchantement de bouclier lié à la vitesse du balai, un de réchauffement et un de désillusion. Grâce au cœur de Naquadria, ils avaient du pouvoir magique à brûler. Ils avaient ajoutés un enchantement de bulle pour les vols à haute altitude. Plusieurs enchantements de rembourrage et de stabilité avaient été ajoutés pour un maximum de confort pour la personne dessus. Le meilleur enchantement ajouté avait été un enchantement de cartographie du terrain. Harry avait quelques montres qu'il avait achetées pour chacun, pareil à celle qu'il avait achetée l'été dernier. Ils avaient copiés et modifiés les capacités de sa montre pour créer une carte du terrain qui identifiait les structures, les amis et les ennemis. Une gemme de cristal de très haute qualité était intégrée au bout du manche du balai et agirait comme une lentille.

Avec cet enchantement en place, ils identifieraient le terrain de loin. Toucher une rune sur le dessus du manche du balai activerait l'enchantement et une carte tridimensionnelle apparaîtrait en face de la personne sur le balai. La personne n'avait qu'à penser à une cible sur la carte et le balai l'emmenait à ce pont automatiquement. En plus, sur le coin supérieur droit de la carte, les caractéristiques de vol étaient affichées.

Ils avaient intégré un enchantement donnant des informations sur l'altitude, la température, la vitesse et l'avaient combiné ave l'enchantement de la carte. Harry avait utilisé de la poudre d'émeraude, de saphir, de rubis et de diamants pour former les runes. Les runes avaient été gravées au sommet du manche du balai juste au dessus de la poignée pour faciliter l'accès. Les runes elles-mêmes étaient liées au cœur de Naquadria via un trou d'1/8 de pouce creusé sous les runes. Les trous étaient encore une fois remplis de Naquadria, qui faisait fusionner les runes avec le cœur du manche du balai.

Finalement, le repose-pied était aussi fait de rhénium et était enchanté afin de pivoter en même temps que le corps de la personne. Si une personne était assise sur la balai, alors, le repose-pied se mettait directement sous la balai de sorte que la personne pouvait s'aider de ses jambes pour l'appui. Si une personne volait à la vitesse maximum, alors, le repose-pied venait se loger le long du balai pour obtenir un profil aérodynamique maximum. Le dernier enchantement qui était ajouté était un enchantement de réduction et d'agrandissement accordé à la signature magique du propriétaire et qui était activé par un mot de passe. En d'autres termes, seule la personne dont l'énergie magique avait été utilisée pour charger les unes pouvait réduire ou agrandir le balai. C'était très pratique car le balai pouvait être mis sur une chaine autour du cou d'une personne. Pour quiconque cela aurait l'air d'un bijou. Harry avait prévu d'essayer son nouveau balai cet après-midi.

L'autre gros travail qui avait été réalisé durant ces deux dernières semaines était l'invention de ses bombes magiques. Il avait maintenant dix bombes au Naquadah et dix bombes au Naquadria. Elles étaient de la taille d'un ballon de foot, et était faits d'imbrications de pentagones et d'hexagones. Les pentagones et hexagones avaient un demi-pouce d'épaisseur. Ces schémas entouraient un ballon de quartz, qui était de la taille d'un ballon de volley en pure cristal de quartz. La surface du pur cristal de quartz était également d'un demi-pouce d'épaisseur et était formé aussi par l'imbrication d'hexagones et de pentagones fusionnés à la boule de quartz.

Ces formes étaient découpées en couches par des Incendio et des Reducto. Les formes étaient également gelées dans un champ de stase. Il y avait un tunnel en cristal qui reliait un gemme d'améthyste au centre de la balle de quart à la surface de la balle de foot. La balle de quartz était pleinement chargée d'énergie magique. Pour activer la bombe, un toucher de baguette et l'extrémité du tunnel de cristal s'activerait et le compte à rebours commencerait. Le premier toucher de baguette créerait un compte à rebours de cinq minutes. Chaque toucher de baguette après cela rajouterait dix minutes au compte à rebours jusqu'à un maximum de quarante-cinq minutes.

Une autre chose fantastique qui s'était passé était le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ils avaient suivis l'exemple de Xiana et lui et avaient suivis l'ancien rituel celtique de mariage sorcier. Le mariage avait eu lieu le 30 septembre. La journée avait été absolument parfaite. Ça avait été une belle journée ensoleillée, avec un ciel clair et dégagé le soir. Les parents de Fleur avaient été totalement subjugués de prendre part à la cérémonie. Gabrielle avait été si excitée de le rencontrer de nouveau. La pauvre enfant avait été déçue d'apprendre qu'il était marié. Trois semaines plus tôt, Bill avait demandé à Harry s'il était d'accord pour permettre à son patron Gobelin d'être le maître de cérémonie.

Harry avait accepté sans problèmes. Cela contribuerait dans une large mesure à renforcer les liens entre les deux races. Les gobelins étaient l'une des plus anciennes races magique. Harry avait donné à Bill un portoloin pour le donner aux gobelins. Or, lorsque Bill donna le portoloin à son patron et dit qu'il pouvait amener dix autres gobelins avec lui, Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir le haut conseil gobelin apparaître au château Potter. Dire que Bill fut sous le choc était un euphémisme. Mais ce qui était encore plus significatif, c'était qu'une matriarche gobelin participait à la rencontre. C'était une grande prêtresse, et la matriarche de leur Naib. Les humains n'avaient quasiment jamais vu de gobelins femelles.

Tout le monde présent au mariage reconnut l'importance de l'évènement qui se déroulait et les formalités furent suivies à la lettre. Harry fit les présentations et fit en sorte d'exprimer aux gobelins quel honneur c'était de les faire participer à leur mariage selon les anciens rituels. Il y eut deux autres évènements important dans la soirée, Avant la cérémonie de mariage, Bill avait demandé à Harry d'invoquer l'ancienne magie du sang pour leurs anneaux de mariage. Harry alla au centre de l'obélisque, se dévêtit ne restant qu'en sous-vêtements. Bill et Fleur se tenaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre quand Harry entendit les gobelins s'exclamer. Il entendit ensuite la matriarche gobelin beugler Entari-Shakouro. Harry se retourna pour trouver l'ensemble des gobelins qui se rapprochaient de lui. Ils se mirent à environs dix pieds de lui et s'inclinèrent devant lui. Harry se sentit obligé de s'incliner devant eux.

Harry leur demanda ensuite si quelque chose n'allait pas. La matriarche gobelin lui dit qu'il portait la marque des anciens. Elle lui demanda où il avait eu cette marque il lui expliqua son entraînement et, à la fin, il leur avoua qu'il était le Sorcier Scorpion dont ils avaient entendu parler dans les journaux. La matriarche lui demanda alors s'il était prêt à démontrer qu'il connaissait l'ancienne magie. Harry regarda l'assemblée du mariage et pria dieu de pouvoir convaincre les gobelins qu'il connaissait l'ancienne magie. Harry acquiesça, seulement à cause de qui il avait affaire.

Harry sortit sa baguette et invoqua une tempête du désert au bord de la falaise. Il convoqua ensuite des scorpions géants à la grande frayeur de tout le monde. La matriarche proféra alors Katari-Mati. Elle s'approcha de lui et traça une rune sur sa poitrine qui brilla d'un vert profond qui devint bleu puis finalement noir. Les autres gobelins déglutirent mais ne dirent rien. La matriarche se tourna vers le conseil gobelin et dit qu'il est l'élu. Golderek qui était le chef du haut conseil gobelin dit, « Désolé pour la confusion, Mr Potter, mais la marque des anciens est quelque chose dont mon peuple se rappelle très bien et il a un profond respect pour elle. »

« Vous voyez, Mr Potter, il y a plus de trois mille ans, les grands prêtres ont aidés une grande faction de la nation gobelin à combattre leur ennemi mortel qui les auraient certainement anéantis. Ils utilisèrent la magie de leur marque avec une grande efficacité. L'ennemi a été complètement massacré. » Après cela, Harry avait compris la confusion et la cérémonie de mariage se poursuivit. Le second choc vint à la fin des vœux de Bill et Fleur quand ils effectuèrent le rituel de sang et convoquèrent l'image d'un Gallak, un ancien dragon magique qui vivait dans de profondes cavernes. Les gobelins avaient de nouveau prit ceci comme un signe de bonne augure. Après cela, chacun profita de la belle journée.

Harry avait remarqué que de nombreux couples s'étaient rapprochés. Blaise et Ginny, Luna et Neville, Rémus et Tonks pour n'en nommer que quelques uns. La nuit se termina avec le chef du haut conseil gobelin demandant à Harry s'il pouvait venir début novembre pour parler à l'ensemble du conseil gobelin. Harry accepta et mit donc fin à une très intéressante journée de mariage.

Harry avait aussi tenu sa promesse à Anubis la veille de la cérémonie de mariage et était allé en Égypte avec lui pour trouver d'autres de ses congénères. Harry avait profité de l'opportunité pour se transformer en sa forme animagus et avait prit Anubis dans les airs avec lui. Son familier avait été très excité de voir la terre vu d'en haut. Harry avait rit à la description de l'évènement par son familier. Harry avait volé au dessus de la Vallée des Rois. Ils atterrirent devant ce qui avait dû être un ancien temple et ils firent un rituel d'appel.

Septe autre serpents comme Anubis se montrèrent. Harry transportant tout le monde par portoloin au château Potter. Harry finit par agrandir la 'maison' d'Anubis pour accueillir ses congénères. Il semblait qu'Anubis était le plus ancien d'entre eux, il faisait donc la loi parmi eux. Ils avaient tous prêté serments à Harry. Cependant, tous les autres serpents savaient qu'Harry était le familier d'Anubis (Anubis est l'animal familier d'Harry et Harry est l'humain familier d'Anubis, ils vivent ensemble et se protègent l'un l'autre, c'est comme ça que je le vois.) Les serpents étaient apparemment très jaloux et n'aimaient pas partager.

Ses pensées allèrent sur le lancement de leur journal La Découverte. Apparemment, son nom pour le journal l'avait emporté. Il n'avait pas pu assister au vote, mais apparemment, il avait été unanime. La première parution avait eu lieu le week-end dernier. Harry avait été dans la grande salle pour déjeuner quand les hiboux commencèrent à livrer la Gazette du Sorcier. Tandis que l'étudient prenait la Gazette du sorcier, une copie de La Découverte apparaissait aussi. Leur première série d'articles dévoilait la véritable parenté de Voldemort avec des faits réels pour l'étayer.

L'article disait essentiellement au public que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin d'être un sang-pur et le journal avait une copie de son certificat de naissance et de son temps à Poudlard accompagnés d'une description de son anagramme. Le second article donnait une explication détaillée de la théorie de Darwin sur l'évolution ainsi que des équations montrant une augmentation des sorciers et sorcières nés-de-moldus ces mille dernières années lié à la pression de l'évolution. Il y avait aussi un article de fond sur le moldu Gregor Mandel et sur ses travaux en génétique. L'article expliquait les conséquences de la consanguinité. Harry avait rit aux visages des serpentards. Harry leva les yeux pour voir un directeur sérieux et il lui fit un sourire démoniaque. Stupide connard, essaye de cacher la vérité maintenant, pensa Harry.

Selon ses sources, Voldemort avait été furieux après avoir lu le journal. Hé bien, voyons voir comment il va essayer de répondre à ses subordonnés sangs-purs maintenant. Harry sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit Yadislav lui demander s'il allait essayer son nouveau balai. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 15h00 et dit, « Hé bien allons-y puisque je n'ai pas de cours et j'ai encore pas mal de temps avant l'heure du dîner. » Harry prit son nouveau balai et transplana sous les gradins des Griffondors sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry se demanda dans combien de temps la nuit allait tomber.

**Le 15 octobre, 15h15 au Manoir Jedusor à Little Hangleton.**

Voldemort faisait les cents pas autour de son trône passant en revue une fois de plus son plan d'attaque. Voldemort sentait qu'il était temps de frapper vite et fort, afin que le peuple craigne de nouveau son nom. Les articles de ce maudit journal l'avaient mis dans une rage folle. Il se moquait de lui de toutes les manières. Si jamais il découvrait qui écrivait ces articles et où il vivait, il ferait en sorte qu'il ait une mort lente et douloureuse. Comment osaient-ils se moquer de Lord Voldemort, héritier du grand et noble Salazar Serpentard ? Il aurait frappé plus tôt mais la perte de ses fonds lui avait créé de nombreux problèmes. Finalement Voldemort en eut assez et beugla, « Par l'enfer, où est Rogue ? »

Comme si c'était le signal, Sévérus Rogue entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant son seigneur, et dit, « Désolé maître, mais le vieux fou m'a retardé. »

Voldemort n'était pas d'humeur pour des excuses, il sortit sa baguette et beugla, « Endoloris. » Rogue s'effondra sur le sol dans une douleur absolue. Voldemort tint le sort environ trente secondes avant de le lever et dit, « Que cela te serve de leçon Rogue, je ne tolérerais pas les excuses. Je veux que tu dises à nos agents à Poudlard d'exécuter leur tâche. Je te verrai ici à 19h30 précise. Nous commencerons notre attaque à 20h00. Tu feras partie du groupe qui attaquera le Weasley en Roumanie. Cette fois je saurais si tu as joué double-jeu avec moi, Rogue. Je veux que cela soit un succès complet. Tu peux disposer. »

Rogue baissa la tête et sortit de la salle du trône. Sévérus maudissait sa vie pour le gâchis absolu que c'était. S'il laissait le Weasley mourir, alors cela pourrait bien entraîner que le vieux fou n'ait plus confiance en lui. Hé bien, pensa-t-il, il traverserait l'obstacle quand il y serait. Heureusement, les raids avaient lieux la nuit et, par conséquent, ils présumeraient tous qu'il était dans ses quartiers. Maintenant la prochaine chose était que Drago accomplisse sa tâche et sans éveiller les soupçons. Drago et ses acolytes prendraient part aux raids de la soirée. Espérons que la fille Zabini serait trouvée facilement. Sévérus transplana à Préaulard et se dirigea rapidement vers le château pour rencontrer Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

**15 octobre, 16h40 dans le bureau du directeur.**

Albus Dumbledore ajusta ses lunettes et s'adressait maintenant à deux de ses étudiants, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger et dit, « Il est impératif que vous neutralisiez Mr Potter. Une fois que vous aurez fait cela, amenez-le à la Cabane Hurlante et je vous y rejoindrais. J'espère que dans un état affaibli, je serai en mesure de modifier son esprit et de faire en sorte qu'il accepte son nouveau destin. A cause qu'il est devenu un Occlumens accompli, je ne serai pas en mesure d'effacer ses souvenirs, cependant, je peux implanter de nouvelles directives. L'une d'elle sera d'accomplir le rituel de Prima Nupta et de se marier avec mon arrière, arrière petite fille. Ce mariage arrangé le ramènera sous notre contrôle. Vous savez ce qui est en jeu. Le monde magique compte sur vous. Maintenant, savez-vous combien de membres de l'A.D. son avec vous ? »

Hermione Granger fut la première à répondre et dit, « Nous en avons dix de plus avec nous, monsieur. »

Dumbledore répondit, « Très bien, ce devrait être une puissance plus que suffisante pour le mater. Nous devons mette un terme à sa rébellion une fois pour toute. Vous le trouverez en train de voler, ce qui est une chance car vous pourrez lui tendre une embuscade près des gradins des joueurs. Je vous verrai quand vous aurez fait votre tâche. Bonne chance »

Ron et Hermione sortirent tous les deux du bureau et Dumbledore sentit qu'il aurait une fois de plus le contrôle d'Harry. Tout ce qui était nécessaire était la bonne application de son intelligence supérieure et de la patience, rêvassa-t-il.

**15 octobre, 17h00 au terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard**

Harry ne pouvait pas croire les performances de son nouveau balai. Il lui répondait comme s'il était une extension de son propre corps. Harry volait à la vitesse maximum de 575 km/h. Tous les enchantements fonctionnaient comme prévu. Le système de cartographie était un rêve absolu. Cela créait une carte tridimensionnelle du terrain de Quidditch et montrait tous les anneaux et affichait un niveau de détail stupéfiant.

Le chauffage, le pare-brise, et le sort de rembourrage fonctionnaient aussi à la perfection. Harry fit un autre tour devant les gradins et remarqua des points figurant sur sa carte. Il en compta douze caché derrière les gradins. Harry zooma sur la carte et remarqua quelques uns des noms Granger, Weasley, Cho Chang, Zacharia Smith, Lorne Green et d'autres. Le sixième sens d'Harry marchait à plein régime.

Ils n'étaient pas en train de se réunir pour s'amuser, ils étaient trop nombreux pour ça. Il était seul ici et la façon dont ils étaient placés ressemblait à une piste d'atterrissage menant tout droit au château. Harry décida de jouer le jeu, mais il aurait une petite surprise pour eux. Harry inclina son balai vers le haut. Il fit en sorte d'être assez en hauteur pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le remarquer. Il pensa alors à la falaise près du château Potter et transplana avec son balai à la falaise. Quand il arriva, il dirigea son balai droit sur le château. Quand il eut atterrit, il se précipita vers les portes et se dirigea vers la chambre principale.

Il entendit Xiana et Rémus courir en haut des escaliers pour le rejoinde. Harry alla dans sa garde-robe, et trouva ses robes de bataille en peau de basilic. Il se dévêtit et mit son pantalon, sa veste ses bottes et sa cape. Il fit en sorte d'attacher son katana et s'assura que ses baguettes étaient bien positionnées dans sa botte et dans son étuis. Xiana fut la première à entrer dans la chambre et dit, « Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi la tenue de bataille ? » Elle semblait effrayée et Harry s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Rémus arriva peu après, remarqua Harry en robes de bataille et son visage devint soudainement sérieux et il dit, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, et se prépara à rencontrer le groupe, il leur dit finalement de revêtir leur tenu et d'aller au repère du Scorpion. Les choses commençaient à bouger. Il leur demanda d'aller au centre de commandement et de surveiller ce qui se passait dans le château.

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry courut rapidement vers la bibliothèque et siffla, _« Mon grand, j'ai bessoin de toi cce ssoir. »_

Anubis glissa hors de sa pyramide et répondit, _« Maître, je ssuis à tess ordres. Je ssens une grande tenssion dans ton essprit. »_

Harry siffla, _« Nous allonss peut-être aller nous battre, mon ami. »_

Harry put voir Anubis frémir d'anticipation quand il dit, _« Je m'ennuyais avec touss les ragots qui ccirculent ici, maître, je ssuis ravi qu'il ait un peu d'acttion. »_

Harry sourit à son familier et tendit sa main pour permettre à Anubis de se glisser sous sa veste en peau de basilic et de s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine avec sa tête dépassant par-dessus son épaule gauche. Harry mit un sort de désillusion sur lui-même et courut vers son balai. Il prit son balai et s'envola jusqu'à 100 pieds, puis il se représenta le terrain de Quidditch dans la tête et transplana à Poudlard.

Une fois qu'il fut au dessus du terrain de Quidditch, il amena son balai à l'extrémité nord du terrain et atterrit. Il réduisit son balai et le suspendit à la chaine en platine autour de son cou. Il le glissa ensuite sous sa veste en peau de basilic. Harry sortit sa nouvelle baguette. Il était malade de toute la merde qui se passait à Poudlard et il n'allait pas continuer à jouer aux jeux du vieux connard. Harry se jeta un sort de protego et un sort d'alerte. Il rangea sa baguette à l'intérieur de la manche de sa robe et se dirigea vers le château.

Harry, passant vers les gradins, fit comme si de rien n'était. Il fit comme s'il avait l'intention de retourner au château. Peu après, il dépassa les gradins et le spectacle commença. La première salve qui le frappa était composée de rien de moins que de six stupéfix. Son bouclier renvoya les six sorts. La volée suivante fut composée de trois réducto et de trois offensio qui étaient de puissants sorts incapacitants.

Le bouclier d'Harry se brisa finalement et Harry se pencha vers la droite et esquiva le premier sort incapacitant, mais se prit l'autre au niveau de la poitrine. Harry était tombé à terre et était à bout de souffle.

Harry était sur le ventre et avait des difficultés à respirer, il leva les yeux à temps pour voir douze autres sorts se diriger vers lui. Harry eut juste le temps de jeter Praestigiae-Tutela et Nisi-sen-sen. Le premier était un sort d'illusion pour empêcher le gens de voir la vraie bataille et le deuxième était son bouclier de magie noire. A ce moment, Harry était totalement furieux. Ces connards avaient presque failli le tuer, pensa-t-il.

Hé bien, pensa Harry, il est grand temps de répondre. Son bouclier absorbait tous les sorts qui étaient lancés. Les oreilles d'Harry sonnaient. Il se baissa et sortit de sa botte sa deuxième baguette au Naquadria. Harry jeta alors un série de sorts destinés à abattre leurs défenses et à incapaciter ses opposants jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre un certaine distance physique entre eux. Harry jeta silencieusement à pleine puissance le groupe de sorts suivants Gu-ul-para/ Solaris-Optimus/ Offensio/ Stupefix/ Inferorum-Animas. Harry transplana alors à l'intérieur du terrain de Quidditch, au moment même où la confusion faisait effet.

Le premier sort était un sort de magie noir bien plus puissant que le réducto, et qui couvrait une plus vaste superficie. Le second sort aveuglerait temporairement ses opposants. Le troisième sort était un sort incapacitant pour le corps afin d'affaiblir leurs boucliers. Le quatrième était un sort de stupéfixion et le dernier sort était un sort de conjuration qui envoyait des balles de glaces à très grande vitesse vers ses opposants. S'ils avaient été des mangemorts, pensa Harry, il aurait conjuré des lances de métal. Hermione et Ron jubilaient car ils pensaient qu'ils avaient eu Harry quand il était tombé. Ils étaient certains qu'ils l'avaient eu. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient leurs sorts être absorbés par un bouclier vert émeraude. Hermione n'avait jamais vu auparavant un bouclier de cette couleur. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut Potter se baisser vers une de ses bottes et ils purent tous voir son aura magique flamboyer. Ils le virent alors agiter sa baguette dans un dessin complexe, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre mais Hermione savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle rugit soudain, « Tout le monde lève son bouclier le plus puissant maintenant ! » Soudainement Hermione entendit une énorme explosion. Elle fut projetée au sol ainsi que tous les autres et fut frappée par la plus intense lumière qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle fut immédiatement aveuglée. Elle ferma instinctivement ses yeux et sentit un puissant sort incapacitant suivi d'un stupéfix frapper son bouclier. La puissance de ces sorts était incroyable. La puissance était telle que son boulier d'Auror se brisa sous l'assaut. A ce moment, elle roula sur la gauche et entra en collision ave Ron. Elle se remit sur ses pieds avec Ron quand ils furent frappés par une série de balle de glace. Une de ces balles frappa son épaule gauche et la déboita. Ron en reçut une directement sur son péroné droit, ce qui causa une fracture nette de l'os. Ron rugit de douleur et ne pouvait que très peut utiliser sa jambe gauche.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Cho Chang faisait encore pire qu'Hermione. Elle avait perdu la moitié de son groupe dans la contre-offensive. Beaucoup avaient des fractures ou des os cassés et gémissaient sur le sol. Les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas blessée dans son groupe étaient Zacharia Smith, Nina Montague et elle. Cho regarda leva les yeux pour voir où était Potter, mais il n'était plus là.

Où était-il, se demanda-t-elle. Elle laissa sa magie se déplacer autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses cheveux se lever dans son cou et regarda vers le terrain de Quidditch. Pendant une seconde, elle eut une expression de totale surprise sur le visage, il se passa environ une seconde avant qu'elle ne beugle, « Potter est sur le terrain de Quidditch. » Cho voulait lui faire payer pour toute la tristesse qu'il avait apporté dans sa vie. Elle commença à lancer des sorts de douleur, presque de la magie noire, vers lui. Tout le monde suivit son exemple. A son grand étonnement, aucun de ses sorts ne le toucha. A ce moment-là, ils surent tous qu'ils étaient dans une merde profonde.

Harry en avait assez de cette mascarade. Il reconnaissait certains sorts comme de la magie noire juste en lisant leur aura. Harry avait fait ressortir ses capacités de lecture d'aura et décida d'absorber un peu d'énergie positive. Il fit ressortir son aura de Détraqueur à la puissance maximale. Le sol autour de lui commença soudainement à geler. Il leva son plus puissant bouclier et réduisit rapidement l'écart entre ses assaillants et lui.

Harry put immédiatement voir l'effet que son aura de Détraqueur avait sur ses assaillants. Ils étaient tous désorientés et semblaient malades. Hermione jeta un sort de Patronus mais il n'eut aucun effet. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de la faire se sentir encore plus mal. Comme il s'approchait de Cho Chang, Harry décida de la jeter complètement hors de son jeu (je ne vois pas comment le traduire autrement, je ne comprends pas la phrase en anglais 'Harry decided to completely throw her off her game'). Il envoya d'autres sorts qui brisèrent leurs boucliers. Harry pouvait dire en regardant leurs auras qu'ils n'avaient plus de boucliers.

Avec un sourire démoniaque, il jeta Abeo-Vestitus aux deux groupes d'attaquants. Il avait toujours voulu essayé ce sort dans une bataille pour voir les résultats. Soudainement, les vêtements des attaquants disparurent de leurs corps, et ils se retrouvaient dans le plus simple appareil. Harry put entendre des cris venant de ses attaquants alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver quelque chose pour se couvrir. Quand ils avaient perdus leurs vêtements, ils avaient complètement oubliés la bataille. Harry leur fit à tous un sourire démoniaque. Après cela, la bataille se termina rapidement quand Harry leur jeta Accio baguettes/ Incarcerous-Metallum et il regardant, tandis que les baguettes volaient vers ses mains et qu'ils étaient tous immobilisés par des liens métalliques. Il les stupéfixa tous sauf trois d'entre eux.

Cho réalisa ce qui s'était passé et sut qu'elle devait s'éloigner de là. C'était incroyable, eux douze avaient été battus par une seule personne. Il n'était pas possible par l'enfer, qu'elle laisse Potter la voir dans toute sa gloire. Putain de maudit salopard, pensait-elle. Elle regarda sur sa droite alors qu'elle tentait frénétiquement de sortir de la zone d'affrontement. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de franchir la dernière barrière e bois, elle fut emprisonnée par des cordes métalliques.

Harry regarda ses victimes lui jeter des regards venimeux. Il les mit les uns en face des autres. Harry s'approcha de Cho Chang et dit, « Bien, bien, bien, qui avons nous là. Ah, oui, maintenant, je me rappelle, la nana qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Tu es beaucoup trop émotive, je dois dire Cho. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton joli petit visage. Je suis bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit que par ton corps. »

Harry se retourna et jeta un regard meurtrier à ses anciens amis et d'une voix pleine de venin, il dit, « Vous, putains de connards, ça ne vous a pas suffit la dernière fois. Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec vous, mais une fois de plus, vous avez senti que vous deviez contrôler ma vie tout comme ce fils de pute de directeur. En fait, je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué sans provocation. J'ai un gros soupçon que c'était un plan très bien orchestré par quelqu'un qui veux retrouver une certaine forme de contrôle sur moi. Soyez assurés, dans une minute je trouverai à quoi rimait cette attaque. »

Harry commença à siffler, « Mon grand, est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'avais peur que tu ne sois blessé quand j'ai été touché à la poitrine. »

Anubis répondit, « Non, maître, je vais bien. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Harry répondit, « Je veux que tu scannes la fille à ma droite et le garçon à ma gauche. Scannes leurs souvenirs et dit moi ensuite ce qu'ils pensaient. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ils étaient prêts à m'attaquer. Ne t'en fait pas, mon grand, j'ai le pressentiment que tu vas mordre beaucoup de mangemorts très bientôt. »

Anubis siffla, « C'est amusant, maître. J'aurais beaucoup d'histoires à raconter aux autres quand nous rentrerons à la maison. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son familier. Anubis était vraiment un junky de l'adrénaline. Harry tourna son regard vers Weasley et Granger.

Hermione ave autant de dégoût qu'elle pouvait montrer sur son visage répondit, « Tu vas nous relâcher immédiatement ou je m'assurerais que tu le payes le reste de ta vie. Comment oses-tu nous humilier de cette façon. Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai un jour considéré comme un ami ! » elle cracha le dernier mot.

Harry relâcha son contrôle et lui envoya un direct au visage. Le sang commença à dégouliner de son nez, et Harry dit avec une pure rancune, « Les vrais amis ne se trahissent pas comme vous l'avez fait si cyniquement. Les vrais amis ne se mentent pas. Les vrais amis sont là les uns pour les autres et se protègent, et ils ne sont certainement pas d'accord avec une figure d'autorité qui les sacrifient pour le bien des autres. Alors, ne jouez pas cette carte-là avec moi. Croyez-moi, si je pouvais revenir à la première année, je laisserai ce putain de troll réduire vos cerveaux en bouillie. »

A ce moment-là, Ron lui cria des injures obscènes. Harry en eut assez et lui donna simplement un coup de poing au visage. Harry regarda Ron droit dans les yeux et dit, « Quant à toi, poil de carotte, ce que j'ai dit au castor est aussi valable pour toi. Tu es simplement trop stupide pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Tu as la plus belle richesse au monde juste sous ton nez et tu ne peux même pas le voir. Tu ne mérites pas le nom de Weasley. S'avais-tu d'ailleurs, que ton frère Percy est un mangemort ? Si vous ne me croyez pas, stupéfixez-le et jetez-lui un finite-incantatem sur son bras gauche. »

Harry regarda chacun de leurs visages avec dégoût et dit, « Maintenant, malgré le plaisir que nous prenons à être ici, il est temps de faire avancer nos affaires. » Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et l'attrapa par les cheveux et tourna son visage pour que ses yeux puissent rencontrer les siens. Elle ferma les yeux et Harry utilisa son pouce pour ouvrir ses paupières.

Il utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie et s'introduisit dans ses pensées. Il semblait que la petite garce avait appris un peu d'occlumencie, pensa Harry. En ce qui le concernait, elle ne méritait aucune pitié pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il mit tous son pouvoir et brisa totalement toutes ses défenses mentales et ses boucliers. Elle était sans défense face à son attaque mentale et Harry puisa impitoyablement au plus profond de ses pensées. C'était comme Harry le pensait, le vieux connard qui avait orchestré cette attaque contre lui. Apparemment, Dumbledore voulait le lier à lui par le sang via un mariage pré-arrangé avec son arrière, arrière petite fille en utilisant une loi très obscure appelée Prima Nupta.

Il semblait que le castor ne connaissait pas ce qu'était cette loi obscure mais Harry se rappela finalement ce que c'était. Harry avait étudié toutes les anciennes lois sorcières avec Xiana pendant leurs études de cet été. Cette loi était utilisée pour empêcher la disparition des vieilles familles sang-pures par l'extinction ou pour résoudre d'anciens conflits et querelles entre des familles. De part les rites magiques, la loi annulait toutes les transgressions passées entre les familles comme les poursuites judiciaires, les duels ou tout autre problème.

Donc, le vieux bâtard pensait qu'il pourrait le piéger et, dans un état affaibli envahir son esprit et implanter de faux souvenirs pour faire qu'il veuille épouser son arrière, arrière petite fille. Un petit problème dans le plan de Dumbledore était qu'il était déjà marié en utilisant le plus vieux rituel de mariage connu au monde. Forcer une cérémonie de mariage alors qu'il y avait déjà un lien de mariage préexistant ferait que les transgresseurs perdraient leur magie. Tout ce qu'Harry devait faire était d'envoyer une copie comme quoi il était déjà marié sans dévoiler avec qui et Dumbledore serait obligé de changer son plan rapidement.

Harry sortit des pensées d'Hermione et remarqua qu'elle ressentait de la douleur. Briser ses boucliers mentaux de la manière dont il l'avait fait lui donnerait un sérieux mal de tête pour le reste de la semaine, c'était certain. Harry décida de ne pas rentrer dans la tête de Cho Chang finalement. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Harry dit finalement, « Je le dirai une seule fois. La prochaine fois que vous m'attaquez, ce sera un combat à mort. Je suis malade de jouer à vos putains de jeux de merde. Écoutez mon avertissement ou payez-en le prix. Oh, dites à Dumbledore que je connais son plan, et que c'est un autre clou dans son cercueil. Je vais garder ces souvenirs dans une pensine. Je suis certain que le Magenmagot aimerait voir de première main ce que sont vraiment les manipulations de Dumbledore. »

Harry regarda le visage furieux de Ron et décida de lui laisser un petit souvenir. Harry jeta les sorts suivants Exstructio-Penis/ Coxendix- Saltatio/ Eiaculari. Soudainement Ron eut une énorme érection en face des femmes et ses hanches commencèrent à monter et descendre. Cho et Hermione lui crièrent d'arrêter. Ron avait le visage rouge tomate, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Harry n'avait jamais rit aussi fort de sa vie.

Si poil de carotte pensait qu'il était mauvais, il serait choqué de voir ce qui ce arriva ensuite. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de voir le résultat final. Finalement Harry jeta un sort de chauffage sur eux pour qu'ils de gèlent pas à mort. Qui sait combien de temps cela allait prendre pour qu'ils soient trouvés. Harry finit de jeter le sort de chaleur sur leurs corps inconscients par terre. Harry s'en foutait s'ils étaient blessés ou non. Ils n'auraient pas été blessés s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de l'attaquer en premier lieu. Ils méritaient la douleur. Harry était maintenant plein de rage.

Harry se dirigea vers l'aile ouest du château et annula son sort d'illusion. Laissons le vieux fou découvrir le prix de s'attaquer à lui. Harry vérifia sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 18h00. Harry transplana au repaire du Scorpion pour trouver l'endroit envahi par le chaos. Xiana couru vers lui et pleura. Elle sanglotait dans ses bras et le serrait fortement. Elle répétait en boucle pas ma sœur, pas ma sœur. Harry regarda Blaise dans les yeux et remarqua de la rage pure sur son visage. Debout à côté de lui se tenait nul autre que Théo Nott. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Serpentard faisait là mais il verrait cela plus tard. Il vit Théo incliner la tête vers lui, et il répondit de la même manière.

Harry regarda à la table et vit Brianna allongée sur la table. Elle avait de nombreuses coupures sur les bras et les jambes et semblait être en état de catatonie. Ses professeurs avaient employés toutes leurs connaissances médicales pour la guérir. Harry reconnut immédiatement sa condition comme une exposition au Doloris. Harry regarda dans les yeux de Neville et remarqua un feu intense qui brûlait dans son regard. Ses parents avaient succombés au Doloris.

Le Doloris ne causait pas réellement de dommages physiques. Le sort trompait le cerveau de la victime et lui faisait croire que la douleur était réelle. En fonction de la durée du sort , la magie de la victime pouvait se retourner contre son propriétaire. Le résultat serait des manifestations physiques comme des coupures, des ecchymoses ou des séquelles neurologiques, ou les deux.

Harry pensait que Brianna était enfermée dans son propre esprit, sa magie l'avait mise en lieu sûr, là où elle ne percevait pas la douleur du Doloris. Le sort n'était plus sur elle, mais Brianna s'était enfuie dans les replis de sa conscience. Elle était cachée dans son esprit pour échapper à son corps et ne savait pas que le sort était fini. Harry comparait les effets du Doloris à ce que les moldus appelaient de l'autisme.

**Plus tôt dan l'après-midi**

Brianna marchait de son dortoir vers les cachots, avec l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque pour voir Blaise. Elle prit sa montre dans sa poche et remarqua qu'il était presque 17h15. Par l'enfer, pensa-t-elle, elle avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de se lancer le sort de détection de proximité.

Elle dépassa le labo de potions quand son monde devint noir. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle avaient tendus une embuscade à Brianna. Sans que les mini-mangemorts ne le sachent, elle tenait encore sa montre dans sa main gauche quand ils la déplacèrent. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la montre glisser hors de la main et tomber sur le sol. Sa nouvelle baguette était en sécurité dans sa botte gauche et était protégée par un sort de désillusion. Personne ne serait capable de la trouver à part elle. Cependant, son ancienne baguette, qui était attachée dans son étuis à baguette, avait été prise et avait été brisée.

Pendant ce temps, Théo regardait sa montre et était un peu inquiet. Sa petite amie, Brianna, n'était jamais en retard à un de leurs rendez-vous. Être à l'heure semblait être une religion chez elle. Elle avait maintenant environ quinze minutes de retard. Blaise marchait avec Ginny, Théo courut vers eux et dit, « Blaise, as-tu vu Brianna ? »

Blaise répondit, « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner. Quel est le problème ? »

Théo était perdu dans ses pensées, il se tourna alors vers Blaise et dit, « Elle était supposée me rencontrer pour notre session d'étude, mais elle a plus de quinze minutes de retard. Brianna n'est jamais en retard pour ses rendez-vous. Avez-vous remarqué que Malfoy et ses sbires la regardaient pendant le déjeuner ? »

Blaise sentit soudain comme si un iceberg s'était logé dans sa colonne vertébrale et il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père la semaine précédente. Son père avait raconté sa confrontation avec Malfoy Sénior. Blaise répondit d'une voix dangereuse. « Nous devons la trouver immédiatement. » Blaise tira Théo et Ginny dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque et jeta un sort de silence. Il se tourna alors vers sa petite amie et Théo et leur raconta la conversation de son père. Après que Blaise ait fini de raconter cet évènement, Théo semblait encore plus paniqué.

Théo cracha, « Je jure que si ces bâtards l'ont blessé, je vais les détruire. »

Blaise prit une décision instantanée et dit, « Théo, je sais où nous pouvons la trouver, mais j'ai besoin que tu jures sur ta magie que ce que tu vas voir, tu ne le révèleras à personne. »

Théo jeta un profond regard à Blaise et jura sur sa magie. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Brianna. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Blaise regarda aux alentours et quand il ne vit personne dans leur voisinage, il murmura un sort et Théo remarqua qu'une bague avec un scorpion était apparut à sa main droite. Blaise regarda Théo et dit, « Théo, s'il-te-plait, touche ma bague. Ginny, tu sais où nous allons. » Elle semblait avoir un peu d'appréhension, mais savait que c'était une situation d'urgence et qu'Harry approuverait. Si les choses tournait mal, ils pourraient toujours lancer un sort de mémoire à Théo.

Ils furent immédiatement transportés par portoloin dans le repaire du Scorpion et rencontrèrent Rémus et la grande sœur de Blaise. A ce moment, les professeurs étaient en état d'alerte. Blaise expliqua la situation à Rémus et ils coururent au centre de commandement. Pour sa part, Théo ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. L'endroit était comme il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil dans sa vie. Blaise vit le regard émerveillé sur le visage de son ami et dit, « Bienvenue au repaire du Scorpion. »

Théo répondit, « C'est la plus étrange révélation de ma vie. »

Blaise dit, « Si tu penses que c'est une révélation, attends juste de découvrir qui est le Sorcier Scorpion. Allez, on se dépêche. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de commandement et Rémus ouvrit une série de portes en chêne. Ils regardèrent tous un parchemin de 5 pieds sur 5 qui s'appelait la carte des Maraudeurs. Rémus avait réussi à recréer la carte des Maraudeurs originale et avait fait pas mal d'améliorations avec ses nouvelles connaissances en magie noire.

Rémus tapota la carte et dit, « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Soudainement, la carte devint comme vivante et montra chaque personne à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château. La carte couvrait maintenant une bonne portion de la forêt interdite. La carte montrait Harry Potter se battant contre treize opposants.

Théo regarda Rémus et dit, « Vous n'allez pas l'aider ? »

Rémus répondit, « Je t'assure, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Cependant, nous allons surveiller la situation. » Rémus jeta un autre sort et cria, « Brianna Zabini. » La carte montrait exactement sa localisation et ils virent tous qu'elle était dans une salle adjacente au labo de potions. Malfoy et ses sbires étaient encore dans les environs.

Théo rugit, « Nous devons aller la trouver maintenant, ils l'ont blessé. » Les yeux de Théo étaient maintenant brûlants de fureur. Blaise regarda Ginny qui le regardait et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Blaise regarda Rémus et lui demanda de leur trouver un endroit où ils pourraient aller par portoloin sans être vu. La carte montra la salle de classe de potion qui était vide.

Xiana était quasiment hystérique maintenant. Son mari et sa petite sœur étaient tous les deux attaqués. Elle prit de profondes respirations calmantes. Ils avaient besoin de chefs qui gardaient leur sang froids, pas d'une frénésie de panique. Autant elle voulait aider son mari et sa sœur, autant elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être vue ou de se prendre accidentellement un sort. Elle devait réfléchir. Le danger était trop grand. Par l'enfer, elle détestait se sentir si impuissante.

Blaise, Théo et Ginny partirent directement par portoloin au labo de portions et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Blaise jeta un sort de silence et ils jetèrent des réducto à la porte. Au moment où ils entraient, Malfoy et ses sbires s'échappaient par un passage secret. Par l'enfer, Blaise pensait que la carte de Rémus ne montrerait jamais ce passage. Il ne savait probablement même pas qu'il existait.

Dès qu'il vit la forme ensanglantée de sa petite amie sur le sol, Théo perdit son sang froid et cria Avada- Kedavra. Alors que Théo prononçait son sort, Ginny lâcha un de ses sorts les plus maléfiques, Nebula-Exutio. Le sort de Théo rata d'une fraction, mais le sort de Ginny lâcha un nuage d'acide qui réussit à sa connecter avec la main gauche de Goyle alors qu'il entrait dans le passage secret. Ginny entendit un hurlement provenant du passage secret. Ils voulaient tous suivre ces bâtards mais ils devaient prendre soin de Brianna en premier lieu. Le passage secret avait réussit à sa refermer de toute façon.

Théo tomba à genou à côté de Brianna et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur son visage. Blaise et Ginny avait une expression de pure fureur sur leur visage. Ginny sortit sa nouvelle baguette et commença à jeter une série de sorts de diagnostique. Après environ deux minutes, elle réussit à dire, « Ils ne l'ont pas violée. Sa vertu est intacte. Cependant, elle a souffert longtemps sous le Doloris et elle a reçut beaucoup de sorts de coupure. J'ai guéri ses coupures les plus profondes, mais nous devons l'amener au repaire. »

**Le 15 octobre, 17h50.**

Ils rentrèrent tous par portoloin au repaire où ils furent accueillis par leurs professeurs, puis par l'ensemble de la population étudiante de l'armée du Scorpion. Neville qui était présente. Neville, Tonks et Luna avaient déjà montés l'infirmerie et Heinrich Schäfer, leur maitre des potions avait déjà apporté sa nouvelle potion contre les effets du Doloris. Ils donnèrent à Brianna des doses de potions. La plupart étaient des potions réparatrice d'un type ou d'un autre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Brianna semblait aller mieux de l'extérieur, à ce moment, Harry fit son apparition au repaire. Tout le monde leva les yeux pour trouver Harry se massant les côtes. Ce qui retint leur attention toutefois, ce fut la lueur vert dans ses yeux et l'aura bleue argentée autour de lui. Ils pouvaient tous entendre l'air crépiter autour de lui. Sa magie corporelle était à bloc. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry Potter était furieux au-delà de la raison, et un Harry Potter vraiment furieux était une expérience vraiment effrayante à voir.

Théo Nott n'était pas quelqu'un qui craignait beaucoup de monde, mais regarder cet homme venir vers eux, Théo en mouilla presque son pantalon. Le visage de l'homme était terrifiant. Comme l'homme s'approchait, Xiana courut vers lui et commença à pleurer sur son épaule. L'homme commença à faire rentrer sa magie en lui et Théo put alors distinguer les traits de l'homme. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Théo resta sans voix. Blaise vit l'expression sur le visage de son ami. Blaise s'approcha et dit, « Théo, je voudrais te présenter le Sorcier Scorpion, aussi connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter. »

A ce moment-là, Théo était trop stupéfait pour dire quelque chose. Les évènements de la journée avait causé un arrêt de son cerveau. Théo inclina simplement la tête vers Harry et se dirigea vers Brianna. Elle semblait être dans un état catatonique. Harry s'approcha de Brianna et dit, « Elle est enfermée dans son esprit. Il est assez tôt pour que nous soyons en mesure de la ramener. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de construire ses murs psychiques. Qui sont les salopards qui lui ont fait cela ? »

Blaise répondit, « Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. »

Harry regarda Blaise et Théo et dit, « Il est temps de s'occuper de manière définitive de certains mangemorts. » Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Harry se retourna vers Brianna et annula l'illusion qu'il avait placé autour d'Anubis. Une fois qu'Anubis fut redevenu visible, Théo déglutit, et Blaise mit sa main sur son bras et lui signala de rester calme.

Harry se tourna vers Anubis et siffla, _« Mon grand, je vais avoir bessoin de ton aide. J'aurai bessoin que tu m'aider à chercher mon amie. Elle ss'est réfugiée dans sson esprit. J'ai bessoin que tu me disses quand tu ssens sses émottions. J'ai aussi bessoin que tu protèges mon essprit de ssa magie. Elle pourrait esssayer de me combattre au début. »_

Anubis siffla, _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je protégerai ton essprit. »_

Harry enleva sa cape en peau de basilic et avec ses pouces, il ouvrit les paupières de Brianna. Il utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie et commença à scanner la surface de sa mémoire. Il cherchait après sa conscience. Ses pensées de surface n'étaient pas vraiment des pensées juste des nuances de gris. Cela signifiait qu'elle s'était retirée loin dans son subconscient.

Dieu merci, Brianna était une occlumens accomplie. L'organisation de ses pensées lui faciliterait la recherche de sa présence. Harry remarqua immédiatement ses canaux magiques depuis sa source de magie étaient presque fermés. Cela était dû à la réaction du corps pour protéger le cerveau. En fermant les canaux magiques entre le corps et le cerveau, ça empêchait les dommages physiques. Essentiellement, cela empêchait son corps d'être d'avantage blessé par sa propre magie. La priorité d'Harry était d'élargir ses canaux magiques entre son centre magique et son cerveau.

Harry décida que le meilleur moyen pour ce faire était que son esprit agisse comme la conscience de Brianna, car elle était profondément enfoncée dans son esprit. C'était essentiellement pareil à un disque de sauvegarde pour un ordinateur. En gros, Harry devrait ramener sa conscience morceaux par morceaux. Une fois qu'Harry fut en liaison avec son centre de décision, il implanta l'ordre de rechercher sa source de magie et de pousser sa magie à travers les canaux magiques afin de les élargir. La tâche prit environ trente minutes. Les canaux étaient déjà créés, le rétrécissement artificiel devait être dissout afin de permettre un débit de puissance maximal.

Quand Harry eut terminé la tâche, le cerveau de Brianna et sa source de magie étaient à nouveau connectés. En l'absence de signaux de douleurs de son cerveau, sa propre magie commença à guérir son corps et son esprit. Harry l'aida en transférant un peu de sa propre énergie magique et en la convertissant en énergie de guérison. Le fait de pouvoir jeter des sorts silencieux signifiait qu'il pouvait modifier sa magie dans son esprit pour atteindre le résultat souhaité.

Trente autres minutes passèrent, et Harry sentit que son cerveau était guéri. Maintenant, il devait la trouver et l'aider à se reconnecter avec son esprit. Harry commençait à se sentir très fatigué. Il sentait tous ses pensées rangées et classées mais il ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence. Harry savait qu'il manquait quelque chose, et c'était juste à la limite de sa conscience. Son esprit était organisé comme il le leur avait appris. Harry avait scanné toutes ses pensées accessibles. Puis, il frappa comme un mur de briques. Il devait fouiller dans ses pensées protégées.

Harry sonda plus profondément son esprit. Il se retrouva devant ses pensées protégées. Il trouva trois catégories. Deux étaient très personnelles et Harry n'avait aucune intention d'y aller. De toute manière, ils n'émettaient pas de puissants sentiments. Harry remarqua que la troisième catégorie émettait des sentiments très forts. Elle semblait être consacrée aux souvenirs de Théo et elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit réfugiée ici. Elle était Serpentard jusqu'au bout. Les Serpentards étaient des personnes particulièrement privées. Sa conscience cachée dans ce dossier avait en fait beaucoup de sens. Dans son esprit, elle était avec Théo, et elle sentait qu'il allait la protéger.

Harry s'approcha et lui envoya tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Xiana, la forte émotion de l'amour lui ferait savoir qu'il n'avait que des bonnes intensions envers elle. Il continua à l'appeler. Il continua à lui dire que c'était fini et que le véritable Théo attendait qu'elle revienne. Il lui dit que son frère et sa sœur était très soucieux de la revoir. Doucement, Harry fut capable de s'introduire dedans et d'être face à la conscience de Brianna. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans sa tête. Harry lui fit un compte-rendu complet de ce qui s'était passé. Il lui dit qu'il avait aidé sa source de magie à se reconnecter avec son esprit et qu'elle était complètement guérie. Elle analysa son esprit et sentit que c'était vraiment Harry. Brianna se détendit et autorisa Harry à la guider hors de son subconscient et vers la réalité.

Harry sortit de son esprit, et peu après Brianna ouvrit les yeux et sourit aux personnes autour d'elle. Elle sourit à au visage baigné de larmes de son petit ami. Il lui prit doucement la main et l'embrassa. Harry s'effondra sur une chaise se sentait absolument drainé Deux heures d'étaient écoulées pendant qu'il était dans son esprit.

Xiana s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Harry l'embrassa à son tour. Rémus s'approcha et lui donna une grande accolade. Chacun après vint vers Harry et le tapa dans le dos. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait jamais été fait avant. Harry avait enregistré tous ses souvenirs de l'évènement pour les analyser après.

Comprendre de première main les effets du Doloris sur le corps et l'esprit, donnait à Harry une certaine connaissance sur la façon de ramener certaines des victimes à la conscience.

Théo s'approcha d'Harry et dit, « Je veux que tu saches que je suis prêt à m'engager pour ta cause, Blaise m'a tout expliqué. Tu es le troisième choix que je cherchais. De plus, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ce que tu as fait pour Brianna. Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle aurait été perdue pour nous. Elle compte plus pour moi que tout au monde. Quand tu seras reposé, je voudrais engager ma loyauté envers toi. »

Harry hocha la tête et dit, « Bienvenue dans la famille. » Après cela, Xiana le conduisit à un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle lui donna quelques potions régénératrices et lui guérit les côtes. Elles n'étaient pas cassées, seulement à un cheveu de la fracture, ce qui était assez facile à réparer. Il serait convalescent quelques jours. Elle l'embrassa et Harry plongea dans un profond sommeil.

**15 octobre 20h30 en Roumanie dans les montagnes des Carpates à la réserve de dragon de Moldoveanu**

Charlie sortit des bâtiments des entraîneurs. Il venait de terminer une intense session d'amour ave sa petite amie depuis quatre ans. Michelle et lui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis très longtemps. Charlie devait faire un dernier tour des enclos avant de commencer sa nuit. Il se dirigea doucement ver l'enclos des Hongrois. Nina, une des plus vieilles femelles dragons, avait reçu des sorts. Charlie lui donnait beaucoup de Daka, et de champignons Chamira dans son alimentation. Elle semblait se remettre peu à peu.

Charlie remarqua que tout était calme soudain. Charlie s'arrêta pour écouter plus attentivement mais ne put entendre aucun bruit. Cela rendit Charlie nerveux tout à coup. Il sortit sa baguette et il commença à se déplacer prudemment vers les enclos. Charlie n'était pas assez proche des enclos pour pouvoir voir le silo de nourriture.

Juste au nord du silo de nourriture, Charlie repéra une cape noire. Oh, oh, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas bon. Charlie rampa doucement et se jeta un sort de désillusion. Sans que Charlie ne le sache, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sévérus Rogue et neuf autres mangemorts l'attendaient. Il avait vu l'appât, comme elle l'avait prédit. Le fou était enfermé et elle donna immédiatement le signal de l'attaque. Elle jeta en même temps que trois autres mangemorts finite-incantatem sur lui.

Charlie sentit immédiatement trois sorts le frapper dans le dos. Il sentit alors son sort de désillusion se dissiper. Il se jeta immédiatement au sol et vit des Avada-Kedavra se diriger vers lui. Merde, merde, merde, pensa-t-il. Au nombre de sorts, il vit qu'ils devaient y avoir au moins dix mangemorts.

Charlie se précipita contre l'abreuvoir le plus proche. Ce faisant, il fut frappé par plusieurs sorts de coupure. Sa jambe saignait, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Il conjura immédiatement des murs de pierre et appela son frère Bill pour qu'il lui apporte de l'aide. Quand il eut terminé son coup de téléphone, il repéra rapidement quelques cibles et lança une série de sorts de magie noire. Il jeta Stannum-Ancile/ Stannum Ancile/Teducto-Maximus/Nebula-Exustio / Retroago-Figere-Scipio.

Charlie fut heureux d'entendre des cris de douleur venant des mangemorts. Sans que Charlie ne le sache, il venait juste de tuer cinq mangemorts. Un mangemort avait eut la tête qui avait éclatée, et des lances empoisonnées avaient embrochées deux autres mangemorts. Les deux autres avaient eut leurs poumons brûlés par un nuage d'acide. Ils étaient complètement défigurés. Bellatrix ne pouvait croire à la somme de magie noire que le garçon Weasley leur envoyait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à perdre à y penser. Elle donna le signal aux autres mangemorts de jeter des Reductor. Au moment où les Reductor étaient lancés, elle et Rogue jetèrent l'Avada Kedavra.

L'exaltation de Charlie fit rapidement place à l'effroi. Il essayait de transplaner mais il n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Il devait y avoir une barrière anti-transplanage, pensa-t-il. Nul ne sut jamais pourquoi Charlie n'essaya pas d'utiliser sa bague portoloin. Les Reductor claquèrent contre les murs de pierre et ils les réduisirent en poussière. Charlie ne vit jamais la lumière verte venir de derrière lui. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une lueur verte l'envelopper et il ne sut plus rien. Charlie mourut cette nuit-là avec ces dragons adorés.

Les dragons semblèrent comprendre ce qui s'était passé et commencèrent à se mettre en colère. Nina, la vieille Hongroise à la vue de la mort de son soigneur rugit de colère. Le dragon se retourna vers le silo de nourriture pour trouver un de ses minables en cape noir caché là, Nina se redressa et envoya un énorme jet de flamme au misérable insecte. Le mangemort mourut sur le coup. Bellatrix vit les dragons commencer à s'agiter. Elle n'avait pas l'intension de se coltiner des dragons enragés. Elle retira le sort anti-transplanage, et dit aux autres de transplaner vers leur prochaine cible. Bellatrix prit sa baguette, la pointa vers le ciel, et cria Morsmordre.

Pendant ce temps à son appartement, Bill et Fleur se faisaient des caresses sur le divan et regardaient la télévision moldue. Les choses qu'ils avaient créées avec leur science étaient vraiment remarquables. Au moment où Bill se prenait une nouvelle bière-au-beurre, son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il le prit et trouva un Charlie nerveux au bout du fil. Soudainement, Bill sauta sur ses pieds et dit, « Nous serons là très rapidement, tiens bon. »

Fleur dit, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Avec un visage inquiet, Bill dit, « Charlie est attaqué à la réserve de dragons par des mangemorts. » Fleur mit immédiatement ses mains devant sa bouche, « Appelle vite Rémus, nous aurons besoin de renforts. »

Pendant ce temps Rémus regardait la carte des Maraudeurs sur le mur retraçant les allées-venues du directeurs quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il le prit et trouva Bill au bout du fil. Le visage de Rémus se durcit et il alla rapidement chercher Harry.

Harry dormait profondément quand il se sentit être secoué. Rémus dit, « Harry réveille-toi ! Des mangemorts attaquent Charlie en Roumanie. » Harry sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, quoiqu'un peu chancelant et rugit, « Neville, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Akima, Michael, Rémus et Yadislav, mettez vos tenues de combat. » En cinq minutes, ils se tinrent tous devant Harry. Harry sortit deux bagues, qu'il agrandit, et jeta sur elles un sort de portoloin. Harry dit alors, « Chacun touche une des bagues. Trois, deux, un. » Ils étaient partis.

Ils atterrirent au bâtiment de Charlie où ils rencontrèrent Fred, George et Lee. Harry prit sa baguette et dit, « Pointe Charlie. » La baguette pointa la positon de Charlie. Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers sa position jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Bill qui les attendait. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Bill, ils virent Fleur assise à côté d'un corps à terre. Ginny eut un gémissement et courut vers Fleur suivie par les jumeaux et Lee Jordan.

Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau mais réprima impitoyablement ses émotions pour le moment. Les épaules de Rémus montraient qu'il pleurait. Le reste du groupe semblait très sombre. Blaise quitta le groupe pour être avec Ginny. Harry s'approcha de Bill et dit, « As-tu une chance de déterminer ce qui est arrivé ? »

Bill répondit, « Charlie est tombé sous le sort mortel. J'ai déjà parcouru le périmètre et j'ai trouvé les corps de six mangemorts. Au moins, il a emporté six de ces enfants de pute avec lui. » Bill avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry serra Bill dans ses bras alors qu'il sanglotait sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry dit, « Je te jure, Bill, nous aurons notre revanche. » Harry laissa Bill se reprendre et lui serra les épaules.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Charlie et se pencha pour lui tenir la main. Harry continuait à penser aux bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Charlie. Harry murmura, « Je ne t'oublierai jamais, mon ami. » A ce moment, sa petite amie Michelle fit son apparition et cria quand elle vit le corps sans vie de son petit ami. Ca a été une horrible journée, pensa Harry. Il donna à la petite amie de Charlie une adresse pour qu'elle sache comment les contacter. Il lui dit qu'ils lui feraient savoir quand les funérailles auraient lieux.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire alors Bill jeta un sort de stase sur le corps de son frère. Une fois qu'ils revinrent au repaire, Harry métamorphosa un gros bloc de granit en un beau cercueil de pierre avec des dragons gravés partout dans la boite. Xiana se tenait à distance. Elle savait qu'Harry devait faire cela. Elle ne voulait pas le presser de parler. Il déverserait ses sentiments sur elle quand il serait prêt. Elle admira simplement son travail. Le cercueil était une véritable œuvre d'art. Le dessus du cercueil était orné d'un magnifique dragon Hongrois. Harry prit deux petites émeraudes et les fixa à la place des yeux du dragon.

Bill s'approcha et remercia Harry pour son aide. Harry répondit, « Charlie était aussi mon frère. Vous êtes tous ma famille d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Harry réunit tout le monde autour du cercueil et dit, « Ce soir, nous avons perdu quelqu'un de très cher à notre cœur. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Charlie, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui était vraiment en paix avec lui-même. Charlie m'a montré comment vivre au jour le jour. Charlie était plus grand que la vie. Tu vas vraiment me manquer, mon frère. » Harry étouffa un sanglot à la fin et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Tous les autres suivirent l'exemple d'Harry et parlèrent de ce que Charlie représentait pour eux. Ils parlèrent de leur amour, de leurs frasques, et de leurs souvenirs communs. Cela prit du temps, mais ce rituel semblait avoir aidé chacun à apaiser son chagrin. Savoir que d'autres personnes partageait et comprenait votre douleur rendait cela beaucoup plus facile.

Harry s'approcha de Xiana, mit sa tête sur son épaule et l'étreignit. Il laissa couler des larmes silencieuses qu'il ne pouvait montrer à personne. Le voir porter le poids de toutes ces responsabilités brisa le cœur de Xiana. Pourquoi son mari devait-il jouer un rôle tellement crucial dans cette fichue guerre ? Elle savait la réponse à cette question, bien sûr. Il n'y avait simplement personne d'autre qui pouvait faire ce qu'Harry pouvait faire. Les leaders ne se construisent pas, ils naissent leaders.

Ils avaient tous décidés de rester au repaire du Scorpion. Il était déjà 23h30, et ils étaient crevés. Harry et Xiana se posèrent sur un lit double et s'endormirent dans leurs tenues de combat. Comme Harry posait sa tête sur l'oreiller, il jura qu'il vengerait Charlie. Avec ces pensées en tête, Harry décida de rendre à Voldemort une petite visite.

Harry décida de vérifier l'intégrité de son lien et constatant que rien n'avait été altéré, il se connecta prudemment à Voldemort. Harry s'assura de maintenir son bouclier d'occlumencie à pleine puissance. Harry avait conservé un lien avec Anubis et lui avait dévoilé ses plans. Son familier renforçait son bouclier d'occlumencie. Harry se connecta rapidement à la bête et s'assura de rester sur ses souvenirs de surface.

La scène dont fut témoin Harry était du pur dégoût. Voldemort quittait une maison moldue. La maison elle-même contenait les corps mutilés de quatre moldus. deux adultes et deux enfants. Le maniaque sanguinaire se promenait sur la route comme s'il s'agissait d'une putain de promenade du dimanche au parc. Harry essaya de savoir où il était. Voldemort passa par un viaduc et regarda un panneau. Harry lut Liverpool. Non loin de la maison d'où il venait, il entra dans une autre maison où deux familles étaient ligotées.

Voldemort dit, « Ah, Lucius, je vois que tu t'apprêtes à initier mes nouvelles recrues. Assures-toi qu'ils comprennent le plaisir d'être un de mes mangemorts. »

Lucius s'inclina devant son maitre et répondit, « Ils sauront que le vrai plaisir est de vous servir, mon Seigneur. » Voldemort hocha la tête et répondit, « C'est comme ça que ça doit être, Lucius. Je serai de retour au quartier général très rapidement pour suivre la réussite de nos raids. Ne me fait pas défauts, Lucius. » Voldemort regarda autour et Harry put voir Drago, Crabbe et Goyle avec Narcissa.

Ils commencèrent un révoltant affichage d'actes inhumains. Drago riait de joie alors qu'il violait et torturait une fille de douze ans. Pendant ce temps, Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train de violer et torturer une fille de quatorze ans. Narcissa Malfoy finit par castrer un garçon moldu de neuf ans. Les parents criaient et pleuraient. Lucius jeta un impero à une mère et lui fit sodomiser son propre fils. Voldemort partit peu après que la fête ne commence et Harry se réveilla. Il était temps d'une petite vengeance. Harry referma soigneusement le lien vers Voldemort et s'assura de remettre en place ses boucliers mentaux. Simplement en regardant l'aura magique du lien, Harry savait qu'il était sous son contrôle.

Harry alla vers Neville, Blaise et Théo. Il leur parla de Lucius et de sa bande de joyeux couillons. Il leur parla de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient présents. Harry put voir une froide vengeance dans leurs yeux. Ils s'habillèrent tous en tenues de combat et Harry créa un portoloin. Ils prirent le portoloins et furent immédiatement transportés vers le petit pont qu'Harry avait vu dans le lien. Harry prit immédiatement deux cristaux de la taille de balles de baseball. Il activa ses générateurs de sorts anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin.

Harry leur dit de se jeter un sort des désillusions et assigna à chacun d'eux des cibles spécifiques. Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers la maison, et trouvèrent la port légèrement entre-ouverte. Harry jeta un sort de silence sur leurs pieds et rechercha la source du bruit. Il semblait que tout se passait dans la cuisine. Harry s'assura que sa capuche était bien mise et répartit ses troupes de chaque côté de lui. Quand ils furent assez proches, ils jetèrent des stupefix comme Drago achevait sa victime d'un Avada-Kedavra.

Instantanément, Lucius, Narcissa, Drago et un autre mangemort adulte se précipitèrent vers le sol. Crabbe, Goyle et deux autres mangemorts adultes se retournèrent et jetèrent des Avada-Kedavra. Cependant, Harry et son groupe s'étaient baissés tout de suite. Les sorts volèrent trop haut et Harry contre-attaqua avec des sorts de magie noire.

Harry siffla Bi-Iz-Neturu et regarda une lueur verte entourée d'une gaine noire frapper le mangemort. Un cri effroyable vint du mangemort adulte. L'homme était littéralement en train de fondre. La peau fondit la première comme de la cire chaude, et les fibres musculaires se liquéfièrent colle une soupe jaunâtre protoplasmique. Le cerveau fondit en un liquide noir et les os brûlèrent en flammes et furent réduits en cendres.

Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent à terre et prirent leurs baguettes. Théo et Blaise les stupéfixèrent. Neville réussit à assister le dernier mangemort adulte. Quand les mangemorts furent tous hors d'état de nuire, Harry et Neville bannir tous leurs portoloins excepté un qu'Harry garda. Ils bannirent tous leurs couteaux et détruisirent toutes leurs baguettes. Théo et Blaise purent voir le feu dans les yeux d'Harry et ils savaient que ce qui allait se passer serait vraiment laid. Harry leur dit de mettre leurs capuches. Harry et Neville prirent leur temps et immobilisèrent les mangemorts restants avec des cordes métalliques.

Harry lança un enervatum aux mangemorts restants ainsi qu'un sort de silence sur eux tous excepté Lucius. Lucius se réveilla en pensant trouver les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais en réalité la situation changea rapidement pour eux tous. La seule personne qu'ils craignaient se tenait devant eux. Lucius avait vu des images de ce que cet homme pouvait faire et il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Lucius décida d'adopter une voix d'autorité dans l'espoir que cet homme respecte un véritable sorcier sang-pur.

Lucius dit finalement, « Je vous demande de me relâcher à l'instant. Si vous le faite, mon Seigneur pourrait décider de vous épargner. » Tout ce que Lucius entendit fut le rire le plus froid qu'il ait jamais entendu. Celui-ci sonnait encore plus froid que celui de son Seigneur et cela voulait dire quelque chose.

L'homme debout devant lui répondit avec tant de venin que Lucius sentit son sang se glacer quand il dit, « Vous, espèce de tas de merde, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit, et je suis en position de ne rien vous accorder du tout. »

Lucius ricana et répondit, « Je veux que vous me disiez maintenant ce que vous attendez de nous. » Lucius fut soudainement frappé au visage avec tant de férocité que son nez se cassa, et que sa pommette droite fut fracturée sous l'impact. Le sang coulait en abondance de son menton et sur sa chemise.

L'homme à la capuche avec les yeux brillants comme deux orbes vertes répondit, « Vous, espèce de tas de merde, vous ne me parlerez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous ai donné la permission. Je dirige ici, vous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier. Assurez-vous que ce qui vous sert d'épouse comprenne aussi le concept. »

Harry prit une large corde noire, qui était incrusté de petits morceaux de diamants noirs et se concentra dessus et jeta le sort portus. Il tendit alors la corde à Neville et lui dit d'emballer tous les Malfoy avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry commença alors à siffler à la stupeur de tous les mangemorts et dit, _« Mon grand, comment voudras-tu le petit divertisssement de cce ssoir que je t'ai promis ? »_

Anubis répondit, _« Veux-tu dire, maitre, que je pourrai mordre cce ssoir ? »_

Harry sourit et répondit, _« Oui mon grand, tu te nourrira d'énergie magique cce ssoir. »_

En vérité Anubis recevait toute la nourriture magique dont il avait besoin d'Harry. Cependant, mordre une victime était pour lui comme d'avoir un gâteau avec trois couches de chocolat. Harry supprima le sort de désillusion et dit à Anubis d'aller mordre les deux mangemorts adultes assis contre le mur. Anubis glissa jusqu'à sa première victime et enfonça rapidement ses crochets dans la jambe de l'homme.

Il mordit ensuite l'autre gros mangemort. En quelques secondes, les hommes commencèrent à trembler violemment et crièrent comme si leurs cordes vocales se déchiraient dans leurs gorges. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il trouva l'expérience fascinante de toute manière.

Les yeux des hommes devinrent soudainement blancs et leur peau devint grise et parcheminée comme s'ils se momifiaient. Soudainement, tous leurs tissus perdirent leur humidité et les hommes devinrent ridés comme des pruneau et étaient devenus silencieux. Harry commença à siffler de nouveau et dit, _« Alors, mon grand, çça t'a fait plaissir ? »_

Anubis répondit, _« Cc'était fantasstique, maitre. Ilss étaient tout à fait ssavoureux. »_

Harry se pencha et laissa Anubis grimper sous sa chemise et installer sa tête à son endroit favori, qui était l'épaule gauche. Harry alla ensuite vers la famille moldue morte et les nettoya d'un mouvement de baguette. Il s'arrêta devant la petite fille et Harry murmura doucement, « Repose en paix, petite. Je vais faire en sorte de venger la mort de ta famille innocente. » Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front.

Quand Lucius vit le Sorcier Scorpion embrasser l'enfant, il sut que lui et sa famille était dans une merde profonde. Son seul espoir était que son maitre vienne mais il s'était écoulé très peu de temps depuis le moment où il était parti. La grande question dans sa tête était qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire d'eux ?

Harry revint vers le groupe et vit que tous les Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle junior étaient tous attachés avec sa corde spéciale. Harry sortit sa baguette et tout en touchant la corde dit, « Vengeance. » Ils disparurent tous instantanément. Harry marcha vers ses troupes dehors et repris ses générateurs de sort. Il les désactiva, et les mit dans sa poche. Harry dit alors à ses troupes de retourner par portoloin au repaire du Scorpion. Il leur dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'installer leurs prisonniers. Harry prit son temps pour jeter Ahak-Nakeb. Un scorpion géant apparut dans le ciel. Quand Harry eut terminé, ils se rendirent tous par portoloin vers leurs destinations.

Harry arriva à son domicile au château Potter. Il descendit immédiatement dans les cachots. Harry avait fait beaucoup de travaux pour donner une allure médiévale et gothique à ses cachots. Après tout, les apparences étaient tout. Les salles étaient remplies de stalactites, suspendues au plafond. Harry avait jeté un sort de gel sur toutes les cellules de ses cachots. Le froid affaiblissait naturellement les personnes avait-il lu. Harry avait aussi étudié les méthodes de torture moldues à travers les âges et avait retenu de nombreuses idées intéressantes. Il y avait des chaines avec des crochets suspendus au plafond. Il y avait aussi des chaines et des fers normaux attachés aux murs. Harry avait fait en sorte d'utiliser du rhénium pour l'ensemble des pièces de métal, il était particulièrement résistant au stress, à la fatigué et à la corrosion.

Harry avait mit un ancien four en fer magique au milieu de chaque cellule des cachots. Le feu magique bleu, qui était alimenté, était extrêmement chaud. La chaleur cependant restait contenue dans le feu lui-même. Par conséquent, aucune chaleur n'était relâchée aux environs du feu. Harry avait aussi conjuré un ensemble complet de marquages en fer.

Harry avait aussi métamorphosé et conjuré des chaises avec des pointes, des tenailles, une longue aiguille vietnamienne, et un bain d'acide pour n'en nommer que quelques uns. Harry avait vraiment laissé courir son imagination. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses parents ou à son parrain tués de la main des mangemorts, il trouvait une autre façon créative de les torturer. Harry voulait passer un moment seul ave eux ; car il savait que Xiana n'approuverait pas qu'il les torture pendant une grande période de temps.

Harry n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il pourrait torturer des créatures comme eux. Harry croyaient maintenant fermement que les gens qui commettaient les actes atroces dont il avait été témoin ce soir ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme faisant partie de la race humaine. Harry entra dans le cachot de droite et vit que ses prisonniers étaient sur le sol et tremblaient. Harry s'assura de séparer Crabbe et Goyle des Malfoy. De cette manière, ils n'auraient pas de soutiens moral de leur part. Harry les stupéfixa tous les deux et les fit léviter vers le cachot adjacent à celui des Malfoy.

Une fois que Crabbe et Goyle furent attachés par des chaines et des fers, Harry retira tous leurs vêtements sauf leurs boxers. Ils glissèrent sur le sol froid et Harry ferma la porte. Harry retourna alors vers les Malfoy et stupéfixa Lucius en premier. Il lévita Lucius sur une chaise de granite qui avait de longs et larges accoudoirs. L'accoudoir lui-même avait des sangles pour immobiliser les bras et les mains. Harry immobilisa complètement les bras, les mains et les jambes de Lucius.

Harry tourna ensuite son attention vers Drago. Il immobilisa ses jambes et ses bras. Harry le fit ensuite léviter et lui lança des sorts d'insensibilité sur le dos et la poitrine. Il anima ensuite les chaines suspendues et elles attaquèrent violemment Drago. Deux des crochets se plantèrent profondément dans les muscles de la poitrine et deux autres crochets se plantèrent juste sous l'omoplate. Harry fit ensuite en sorte que les chaines soient aussi serrées que possible. Les chaines tiraient sur les muscles à un angle de 4°. Harry relâcha alors les sorts de lévitation puis réveilla Drago. Les cris qui sortaient de la gorge du furet blond étaient pour le moins inhumains.

Tandis que Drago était occupé à se déchirer les cordes vocales, Harry tourna son attention vers la garce qui avait castré un innocent petit garçon. Harry pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son n'en sortait. Puis Harry se rappela qu'il lui avait jeté un silencio. Il supprima le sort et put entendre ses cris et ses demandes de miséricorde. Harry ruisselant de venin dit, « Vous voulez dire, vous montrer de la miséricorde comme vous l'avez fait avec cet innocent petit garçon cette nuit ? Je ne pense pas, sale pute. » Harry la stupéfixa ensuite et la fit léviter vers le mur. Il l'enchaîna étroitement au mur et lui enleva tous ses vêtements sauf sa culotte.

Harry sortit une autre de ses petites créations. C'était un cristal de quartz noir, qui avait un grand saphir en son centre. Harry avait réussi à dupliquer sa signature magique de détraqueur dans la gemme. La sphère de quartz était chargée avec de l'énergie magique brute et une fine tige de Naquadria qui connectait le saphir à un cône en diamant, qui agissait comme une lentille de concentration. Il y avait un fond qui était fait en cristal de quartz qui était connecté au saphir et qui était fixé à 90° par rapport à la cible visé par le cône de diamant.

Ce fond contenait le sort d'activation et de désactivation. Il y avait aussi un fond plus épais qui était à 180° par rapport au cône de diamant et il était connecté à la sphère de quartz noire. Le quartz alimentait en énergie magique le saphir, qui convertissait cette énergie en aura magique de Détraqueur. Le Naquadria amplifiait l'aura de Détraqueur et le dirigea vers la personne. Les résultats devraient être les même que d'avoir un Détraqueur à proximité. La boule de quartz devrait durer environ trois heures. Mais ben sûr tout cela était théorique, mais il avait maintenant l'occasion de la tester.

Harry mit la sphère sur un tabouret en face d'elle. Le tabouret était assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le renverser. Il activa la sphère et regarda sa réaction. Elle s'effondra immédiatement au sol et cria. Bien, pensa-t-il, c'est parfait.

Harry marcha vers Lucius et le réanima. La première chose que remarqua Lucius fut le froid intense qu'il ressentait. Lucius reconnut ensuite les cris enroués de son fils, et leva les yeux pour le voir suspendu comme un morceau de viande. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers les cris de sa femme et remarqua qu'elle était quasiment nue et frissonnait de froid sur le sol. Lucius ne pouvait pas croire combien les choses avaient mal tournés lors de ce qui était supposé être une magnifique nuit pour les mangemorts.

Lucius se pencha ensuite sur les plus menaçantes orbes vertes qu'il ait jamais vu. Lucius n'avait pas encore pu voir le visage de l'homme, mais ses yeux étaient particulièrement effrayants. Ils contenaient un pouvoir immense. Le pouvoir de peut-être même rivaliser avec son maître. Tout ce que Lucius pensa à dire à ce moment était, « Par l'enfer, pourquoi fit-il aussi froid ici ? » Lucius frissonnait.

La voix qui lui répondit était aussi froide que la cellule elle-même. Harry dit, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Malfoy, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parlé de l'enfer du froid ? Hé bien, bienvenu en enfer. » Harry décida que Drago devrai voir son cher papa. Après tout, une famille qui souffre est une famille qui doit rester ensemble. Harry prit sa baguette et allongea les chaînes de Drago pour qu'il puisse poser les pieds par terre. Le sang coulait depuis les hameçons à ses genoux. Harry voulait la garder en vie assez longtemps pour que Théo et Brianna en ait un morceau.

Drago ne pouvait pas croire la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de douleur. A présent, le sort d'insensibilisation avait perdu leur effet et les brûlures de son dos et de sa poitrine étaient insoutenables. Ce putain de froid sapait ses forces. Son père semblait OK à part qu'il frissonnait. Drago donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir qui était ce putain de Scorpion.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Harry dit, « Je suis certain qu'en ce moment, tu es en train de te demander qui est le Sorcier Scorpion. Hé bien, je pense qu'il est juste que tu saches qui est ton éventuel bourreau, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry abaissa sa capuche et entendit le hoquet de Drago et Lucius, et ils dirent dans un ensemble parfait, « Potter ? ». Harry leur fit son sourire le plus démoniaque et répondit, « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ? Je te l'avais dit, Drago, ta fin est proche. Maintenant, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne t'inquiète pas blondinet, toi et moi allons beaucoup nous amuser avant la fin. Tu regretteras d'avoir voulu m'emmerder Malfoy. »

Lucius avait toujours su que l'héritier Potter était un puissant sorcier. Mais, cela allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Comment avait-il appris tant de choses sur la magie noire était plus que ce que Lucius pouvait deviner. Lucius commença à réaliser que se faire un ennemi de l'héritier Potter avait peut-être été une grave erreur. Finalement, Lucius retrouva sa voix et dit, Regardez Potter, vous avez eu votre amusement maintenant vous pouvez arrêter votre séance de torture. Et nous laisser partir. Je vous promets que le ministère ne vous fera pas d'ennuis. »

Harry éclata de rire, comme un homme possédé. Quand il fut capable de retrouver assez de contrôle, il fit ressortir son aura magique et dit, « Mon cher Lucius, je n'ai pas encore commencé à vous torturer. Je ne considère pas les gens comme vous comme des humains, voyez-vous. Quiconque peut tuer des bébés innocents et apprécier cela, mérite des tortures qui dépassent l'imagination. Quand je pense à vous ; Lucius, votre souffrance sera légendaire même en enfer. Vous aller payer pour chaque vie innocente que vous avez prises. Je suis devenue la loi, le juge et le bourreau. Vous, Lucius Malfoy avez été condamnés à le mort par torture pour vos crimes contre l'humanité. Moi, Harry James Potter serai votre bourreau. »

Après cela, Harry marcha ses équipement et prit un jeu de très fines aiguilles en titane. Il revint et s'assit en face de Lucius qui lui cracha au visage. Lucius ricana et dit, « Vous pouvez me tuer mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres veillera à vous éliminer, Potter. »

Harry lui fit un sourire vicieux et prit une aiguille de six pouces. Il la regarda attentivement de tous les côté et dit, « Vous savez le problème avec vous, Malfoy. Vous pensez que parce que vous êtes un sorcier et que vous avez de l'argent, vous pouvez mépriser tout le monde. Vous voyez, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas prévu de vous torturer à la façon sorcière. Je crois que vous devez en apprendre bien plus sur les moldus. Je pense que vous ne les respectez pas assez. Je vais tenter de vous monter votre erreur. Je vais vous montrer que les moldus ne sont pas aussi stupides que vous semblez le penser. Est-ce que par hasard vous seriez familier avec une méthode de torture asiatique ? Probablement pas, je parierai. Maintenant, laissez-moi voir comment ça marche. Oh, oui ! Maintenant, je me souviens. »

Harry prit l'aiguille et la plaça sous l'ongle du majeur de sa main droite. Harry poussa doucement l'aiguille et entendit un bruit sec. Il put voir la pointe de l'aiguille sous l'ongle appuyer sur les tissus mous. Harry pensait que la voix de Malfoy allait exploser. Ses cris pourraient réveiller les morts, pensa Harry. Il prit ensuite une autre aiguille et la coinça sous un autre ongle. Harry répéta le processus jusqu'à ce que tous les doigts de la main de Lucius soient en sang et une aiguille dépassait de dessous chaque ongle.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et remarqua que ses petits ongles de pied aristocratiques étaient parfaitement manucurés. Hé bien pensa Harry, cela doit changer. Harry repartit vers ses petits instruments, et prit un marteau moldu.

Harry regarda Lucius avec un regard malveillant, et dit, « Maintenant je ne sais pas si vous avez apprécié mes aiguilles spéciales autant que moi. Je me souviens vous avoir dit que les moldus était très bons dans certains domaines. La torture est définitivement l'un d'entre eux. Maintenant, voilà encore un peu d'éducation sur les moldus. Vous voyez cet instrument ici ? Malheureusement pour moi, je n'en ai pas trouvé en bois. Cependant, je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen de compenser. »

Harry prit soudainement le marteau et frappa son petit orteil du pied droit jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. L'orteil étaient maintenant réduit en bouilli. L'extrémité du petit orteil avait éclaté et était séparé du reste de l'orteil. Des morceaux de chair pendaient sur des fragments d'os avec du sang répandu partout.

Harry mit alors la main à son oreille pour écouter les cris inhumains de Lucius. Pendant ce temps, Lucius pleurait et lui pleurnichait d'arrêter. Harry ricana et dit, « Oh, vous voulez que je vous montre de la pitié comme vous en avez montré à la petite fille moldue ? Hé bien, pourquoi pas. Cependant, j'ai aimé vous torturer connard de sang-pur ! »

Harry prit la marteau et brisa le gros orteil de son pied gauche. Le son qui sortit rendit en réalité pour lui plus facile pendant une seconde. Drago se vomit dessus. Pas une très forte constitution celui-là, pensa Harry.

Harry finit de défoncer trois autres orteils jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'évanouisse de douleur. Harry jeta un sort de cautérisation à ses orteils en bouilli. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait les utiliser à nouveau, pensa Harry. Après environ trente minute, Harry lui jeta un enervatum pour le ranimer. Lucius le réveilla le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir explosées.

Harry dit, « Hé bien, Lucius, j'ai décidé de vous accorder un répit. Mais je pense que votre femme et votre fils aient besoin d'un peu d'attention. Maintenant, si je comprends bien, vous aimez par-dessus tout la pureté de votre sang. Parce que vous le voulez si pur, selon vous, il n'y a pas de plus grand honneur que de se reproduire avec un autre sang-pur. Je peux seulement imaginer en train de baiser vos cousines, sœurs ou toute autre combinaison qui vous semblerait bonne car il reste si peu de sang-purs de toute manière. Et bien, voyons si nous pouvons faire avancer cet idéal d'une marche. » Harry se retourna et jeta un impero à Drago avec toute sa puissance. Il ne voulait pas que le petit con lutte contre son ordre.

Harry marcha vers Narcissa et arrêta le cristal Détraqueur et il le mit dans sa poche. Il sa stupéfixa et la mit sur la table contre le mur est. Harry lui jeta un sort de glu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Il retira ensuite les crochets du corps de Drago et enleva les cordes de métal de ses jambes et de ses mains. Il dit à Drago de rester où il était.

Harry marcha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille en pointant sa mère du doigt. Drago lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas écouter Potter, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter contre lui. Il se sentait tellement mieux en restant dans son monde bien heureux. Il n'y avait aucuns soucis sans ce monde. Juste obéir à Potter et se sentir heureux. Drago marcha vers sa mère, la viola et la sodomisa. Cela se passait alors que Lucius était conscient, regardait et criait.

Harry regarda Lucius et ricana, « Dites-moi, Malfoy comment on se sent quand c'est sa propre famille qui se fait abusée et torturée ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'appelle cela une justice poétique. Après tout, même les bons livres moldus disent œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » Quand Drago eut terminé, il lui dit d'aller s'asseoir dans le coin. Harry annula alors le sort de glu sur Narcissa et lui jeta un impéro et lui dit d'aller attendre dans le coin opposé.

Il dit à Drago d'aller s'allonger sur la table. Drago obéit et Harry conjura des attaches en cuirs et lui attache les pieds et les mains à la table. Harry marcha alors vers Narcissa et lui chuchota des ordres à l'oreille. Elle obéit immédiatement et alla chercher toute une série de couteaux. Elle prit une lame qui avait un serpents enroulé autour de la poignée et s'approcha de Drago. Elle découpa son boxer et le castra. Drago cria, pleura et se vomit dessus.

La sang coulait à flot partout et Harry jeta un autre sort de cautérisation où ses parties intimes auraient du se trouver. Harry alla chercher des potions et leur donna à tous des potions énergisantes et nutritives. Harry envoya les bijoux de famille de Drago dans un bocal et le rempli de formaldéhyde (du bon vieux formol). Le formaldéhyde était un liquide de préservation moldu. Harry conjura alors des sous-vêtements pour Drago et Narcissa. Il les renvoya dans leur positon original.

Drago fut de nouveau hissé par des crochets à viande et des chaines, et Narcissa était enchainée à un mur. Harry décida de lui donner un aperçu de ses supplices. Il ne serait pas bon pour Xiana de savoir qu'Harry avait Narcissa nue. Harry prit le bocal avec les bijoux de famille de Drago et plaça le bocal à trois pieds de son visage. Harry pensa, laissons-le réfléchir à ses crimes contre cette innocente fille moldue.

Harry revint vers Lucius et dit, « J'espère que tu as aimé le spectacle. Après tout, il semble que tu aimes faire ça à d'innocents moldus, je crois que tu ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver à ta propre famille. » Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 5h00. La chose suivante qu'Harry voulait était de détruire le manoir Malfoy. Avant de faire cela, cependant, Harry voulait s'emparer des objets de valeur du manoir Malfoy qui pourraient aider dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Harry était convaincu qu'une famille aussi ancienne que les Malfoy devait avoir une très vaste collection de livres sur la magie blanche et la magie noire. Avant de détruire le manoir Malfoy, Harry devait découvrir toutes les merveilles contenues dans le manoir Malfoy. Pour ce faire, Harry devait entrer dans l'esprit de Malfoy et aller chercher ces renseignements. Harry se rappela son crédo. Ne pas montrer de pitié.

Harry marcha vers Malfoy et lui prit la tête entre les mains, et ouvrit ses paupières avec ses pouces. Il mit toute sa force mentale pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de Malfoy. Harry rencontra des boucliers mentaux très puissants, il commença donc à infiltrer dans l'esprit de Malfoy son énergie magique. Sous la puissance de l'attaque d'Harry, les boucliers de Malfoy commencèrent à s'écrouler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry viola sauvagement l'esprit de Malfoy. Harry vit de nombreux rituels de Voldemort et vit quelques une des horcruxes qui semblaient très importants pour la supposée immortalité de Voldemort. Harry se fit une note mentale de se renseigner sur le sujet ultérieurement.

Harry plongea plus profondément dans l'esprit de Malfoy et commença à prendre les informations qu'il voulait sur le manoir Malfoy. Quand il eut terminé, Harry laissa une partie de son énergie magique dans l'esprit de Malfoy. Le bâtard ressentirait beaucoup de douleur dans sa tête à partir de maintenant. En regardant ses souvenirs, Harry que ses doutes concernant cette famille avaient disparus. Ils étaient maléfiques et méritaient tout ce qu'il pouvait leur faire. Harry devait prévenir ses troupes et organiser le raid sur le manoir Malfoy.

Harry regarda Lucius et dit, « Je vais vous laisser maintenant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai très rapidement. » Harry enleva les imperium sur Drago et sa mère et les entendit pleurer et crier. Narcissa était presque hystérique. Drago semblait quasiment en état catatonique. Harry sortit des cachots et jeta tous les sorts de magie noire qu'il connaissait. Non, personne n'entrerait ou ne sortirait sans sa permission.

Harry transplana au repaire du scorpion pour préparer la destruction du manoir Malfoy


	29. Chapitre 14 en Anglais

**QUATORZIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/14/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 13 "Strike and Counter Strike"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Hi everyone. I want to thank again all of the people who have reveiwed my story. I many not be able to get back to you but your comments are very much appriciated. I want to warn you here and now that this chapter is a lot darker than the privious ones. If you don't like descriptive horror then don't read. You have been warned. Now on witht the show.**

Harry was kneeling and waited for any kink of acknowledgement from the fog with burning eyes. After what seemed like half an hour had gone by, Harry heard a soft lisping voice. The voice itself had an echoing quality to it. He heard the voice telling him to rise. Harry obeyed the voice and stood tall in front of the swirling mass. Harry now noticed that the mass had a set of black lips moving. Shortly after he heard the sound. Harry felt like laughing, he remembered watching those old Kung-Fu movies where the lips would move and the sound would fallow after.

The voice spoke to him directly and said, " Young one, I have waited a long time for you. I have called you from your dream state. In case you are wondering, It is possible with great effort for a higher spirit to access the astral plane of your dimension.."

Harry bowed his head and replied; " I do not understand why you have summoned me here. Have I done something wrong?"

Harry could almost see a smirk coming from the formless lips. The being answered, " No young one, you have not upset the spirits as you call us. I wanted to meet your spiritual form champion. I needed to see your true soul and see if you were indeed the bridge. Although I am not at liberty to divulge much at the present, the fates work in mysterious way young one. You were meant for a great purpose and destiny."

Harry replied, " I do not want to sound impudent but who are you and what do you know of my destiny?"

Harry could hear the being laugh and it answered, " You are the past, present and future. You were meant to battle the cheater of fate and the false light bearer. As for who I am, you can call me Tiamat. I was worshipped as the scorpion goddess a long time ago. I fought a Great War in millennia's past and lost. I lost due to the treachery of my brother. After the battle my soul was split. A part of my soul was cast into the heavens, and the other lives on this plane in the nether world."

Harry knew that the spirit was holding something back. The spirit continued, "As I said, I cannot divulge your destiny but I can tell you to simply keep to the path you have set yourself. "

Great Harry thought, As if I don't have enough stress as it is, I am now bloody responsible for helping bring an ancient spirit's soul back together. God the fates absolutely hate me. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp laugh coming from the spirit.

Tiamat smirked and said, " Yes young one, the fates can be quite unforgiving. You will find however that the universe cannot run without checks and balances. I find that since my fate is now linked to yours, when the time is right I will reveal more of my ancient dark arts to you. Surely you didn't think that what you have learned up to now is the sum total of the ancient magic which were wielded in millennia's past do you?"

Harry bowed his head and replied, " Truth be told, I simply took the gifts that I found and never pondered to think that there might be more to be found. I suppose that was very shortsighted on my part but there you have it."

The spirit said, " I have enjoyed meeting you champion. This will not be our only meeting. When the time is right I will seek you out. It is time for you to go back."

As soon as the spirit finished her last word Harry felt himself spinning as if caught in a portkey. Harry realized he was rapidly floating upwards through a thick black fog. He could see a kaleidoscope of colors and found himself suddenly waking up. He sat on the bed and shook his head. What in hell was that all about he thought? Harry picked up his watch and noticed that it was around 10:00 am. He could feel Xiana stirring also. Suddenly the previous days events came into focus. He would have to ponder his dream at some other time. Harry had long ago learned to ignore all that mystical crap.

Harry decided to get ready for his day. He had a lot of things that needed doing. Harry suddenly realized that when Voldemort found out that his war fund had been eliminated he would go into a towering rage and go on a killing spree that was sure to cause enormous chaos. Snake face never liked being made a fool of. Well Harry though they would cross that bridge when they got there, for now he had to concentrate on the here and now. With those thoughts at hand he got up and headed to the mineral bath to get some healing done. The potions had worked wonders now he just needed to polish off the last bit of stiffness.

Harry spent that time reviewing the different battle scenes and came to the conclusion that his battle inside the ship had taken a lot longer than it should have. He would have gotten rid of the bloody Vampires a lot sooner had he used his Jackal warriors. Harry realized that having Xiana with him had caused him to be more cautious and hold back his powers. He could not afford to do that again. Then again most of his fights up to now had been out in the open. Close quarter fighting was something entirely different as he had found out. Harry remembered reading a book on the muggle WWII battle of Stalingrad. Much of that battle had been about close quarter fighting. Harry was sure he would pick some valuable information from that battle.

Harry came out of the mineral bath trying to be as quiet as possible. His wife was still sleeping, no doubt still recovering from all of that portkey travel. There is a reason they tell pregnant women not to take portkey's, because it makes them violently sick due to the spinning action. Xiana figured that by making herself into a cannon ball she could avoid the more tortuous spinning, however it doesn't stop the inner ear from spinning and that coupled with raging hormones makes for a messy sight. She apparently stopped puking at around 6:30 am this morning. Harry made his way to the bed and picked up some fresh clothes. God bless Dobby and Winky he thought.

Harry made his way to a breakfast table that Dobby and Winky must have rigged while they were sleeping. Harry helped himself to some scrambles eggs, back bacon, hash browns, and some Russian black bread. When he was done breakfast, he went into the inner chamber and booted up his laptop. While the computer was booting up, he decided to have a little peek inside the castle. He cycled through various cameras, but most of the students were in class. He hooked up to the Internet and went back to check on his Swiss bank account.

When Harry looked at the amount he nearly fell off his chair. Harry never realized that drugs and weapons dealing were that lucrative. The amount flashing on his screen read $44 billion Euros. Harry immediately began his task of splitting that amount into ten different banks. Harry had already consulted with Bill on what they would do with Voldemort's war fund if they ever got a hold of it. They decided to not repeat Voldemort's mistake of putting most of their eggs in one basket. Part of their strategy session was to contact high level security banks and open accounts. They came up with ten banks and decided to only have two people know the bank account numbers. Freeport Bahamas, Cayman Islands, Bank of Hong Kong, Bank of America in the US, Canadian Royal Bank, Lloyds of England and a host of other banks.

Harry also found a charm that would transfer the account number from a designated member to another should the person die or become incapacitated. The beauty of the charm was such that the person whose memory was transferred would be obliviated of any memory regarding the account numbers except himself. Harry came up with the succession list. Currently Bill and him would have access to the accounts. Harry decided to set up a war fund council to review all spending. This way the group could have a say on war effort spending and have the power to veto him or Bill should the need arise. The group would include Remus, Xiana, Neville and Luna.

The group itself would rotate every six months. This way, there would be a good balance of opinions and strategy. Harry realized that he did not have all of the solutions and ideas. Besides, Sun-Tzu always stressed the importance of listening to your closest advisers. Harry decided to have a bi-weekly meeting with Bill and the executive group to review all spending. When Harry was done splitting the war fund, he came out of the inner chamber and found that nearly everyone had already gotten up and had left for lunch. Harry spotted his wife and made his way to her table. Xiana was currently talking to Neville and Luna.

Xiana was the first one to spot her husband walking towards them and waved him over. Harry came over and said, " How are you love?"

" Much better thank you. I'll wait till the baby is born before I take another portkey I'll tell you this much." She replied

Harry replied, " Well now we know why they say pregnant women shouldn't travel by portkey." Harry looked over at Neville and knew from the look on his face that he was dying to ask how much money they had swindled from Voldemort. Harry went and got himself a plate of Connolly pasta and made his way back to their table. Before Neville could blow a fuse, Harry assured both of them that he had already accessed the accounts and told them how much money their operation had transferred. The look at his table was quite amusing. They all nearly fell off their chair and then Neville laughed like a maniac. Both, Xiana and Luna had a very satisfied look on their faces. Harry told them that there would be a meeting that night to have a mission review and fill the rest of the group on their accomplishments.

The conversation moved on to their newspaper, which had, Luna and Xiana very exited. Harry and Neville discussed classes and how to get to their NEWT's as fast as possible. Harry needed to get to Gringotts to get some things completed. He was going to miss Transfiguration and Charms but he really didn't give a shit at this point and time. In less than four weeks he was going to write his NEWT's come hell or high water.

Harry also needed to meet his father in law and get the file folders on the Wizengamot members. When he was done there he needed to get back to Potter castle to meet with his other elves. Harry had already postponed his meeting with the Elves once already, and he had no intention of postponing again. Harry kissed Xiana and told her that he would meet her back at their meeting tonight and told the other two to tell the teacher that they had not seen him since Friday. This should keep the heat off of them. Harry walked back to the middle of the lair with his laptop safely stowed in his backpack and apparated to Gringotts apparition point.

After a two hour meeting with Griphook, Harry walked out of Gringotts smirking to himself. His troops were going to be mighty surprised during their post operations meeting tonight. Harry knew that he had to play a fine balance in rewarding his troops. Harry had no intentions of repeating the mistakes of the famous muggle general Napoleon Bonaparte. You don't want to make your troops afraid to loose what they have gained from the spoils of war, yet you don't want to deny them their rightly earned spoils of war. The balance is very delicate. Harry believed that he had achieved the right one, only time would tell. With that thought he apparated to _Stenton and Zabini Attorney office_.

Harry reached his father in law's office and made sure that he had his hood on with a disillusion charm on. The last thing he wanted was to create trouble for his in law. Harry walked up to the second floor and spotted his father in law's office. He knocked and heard a voice telling him to enter. Harry noticed that the building along with the office was nicely decorated in black and burgundy. There were many nice tropical plants and nature like paintings. Harry looked around to make sure that no one was around except his in law and put up the strongest anti-listening charms that he knew. When he was done he walked across the lush black carpet and greeted his father in law.

Michael looked up and smiled when he saw his son in law walking towards him. They both clasped each other's forearms and Michael said, " Hello Harry, it's good to see you. I'm sure you have lots of news for me today."

Harry smiled and replied, " Hello Michael. You are quite right there are a lot of things to discuss today." They both sat in comfortable chairs and Michael conjured some tea and scones. With the formalities out of the way, Harry gave his father in law a summary of the events over the last three weeks. By the time Harry had explained their actions from the previous night and how much money they had taken out of Voldemort's war chess, Michael was left flabbergasted.

Michael was now thinking furiously. He knew that the Scorpion army had just dealt a very nasty blow to the dark lord. That being said, Voldemort was not stupid and would likely have some backup reserve somewhere, not to mention that the dark lord would be seeking retribution for his losses. Events were certainly moving at a furious pace.

Finally Michael looked at Harry and said, " I have heard from some sources at Gringotts that Voldemort has a special vault set aside there. I wouldn't doubt that it is filled with money. I would also hazard a guess that the vault is by blood recognition only. That being said, there is no question that you and your group has managed to obliterate a major part of his funding organization. You must be careful Harry, because there will be retribution for this. However, now that you have his funds you will be in a position to start your takeover of the wizengamot very soon."

Harry thought about what Michael had said, and he fully agreed with him. He needed to make sure that his troops treated Voldemort and his death eaters with extreme care. They could not afford to let down their guards. He looked at his father in law and replied, " You are right, there is no doubt that the dark lord has a back up vault closer to home. He will be able to finance his current troop level in the foreseeable future but at least he will not be able to gain massive troop replacement anytime soon. Now as for the wizengamot, I believe the first step is to take care of the supreme mugwump and get you to head the wizengamot." Harry said the last bit with a feral smile on his face.

Michael laughed and walked over to the left bottom drawer on his desk. Harry could hear him muttering several charms and heard a click coming from the desk drawer. Michael pulled out a thick file folder and handed the folder to him.

Michael said, " Son, this is all of the information I could get on the members of the wizengamot. It is fairly comprehensive and contains some interesting tit bits. For instance, the only way to have the head of the wizengamot thrown out of his position is to prove that he is not a member of the light. Harry, for you to step into the wizengamot, you must get rid of Dumbledore. You must use your knowledge to get him expelled as the supreme mugwump. That being said, due to some family's being hard up for money, they have forfeited their rank and position on the wizengamot council. Anyone with the right power could buy one or more of the seat's on the council.

Michael continued with his explanation. In order to influence the wizengamot, one had to understand it's power structure and it's influence. The wizengamot was composed of the upper house and the lower house. The upper house was made up of permanent members. Currently the permanent member was based on pureblood status and overall magical strength.

The lower house was composed of fifteen-elected member. The lower house members tended to be either famous, rich or academics with lots of contacts. One needs to serve the lower house for a minimum of seven years before they are even considered for the upper house. To become a member of the upper house, a lower house member needs sponsorship from a member of the upper house. The upper house then needs to vote in said member and reach two thirds majorities for the lower member to be become an upper house lord.

All wizarding laws came from bills initiated from the ministry. Bills can also come from the general populace by either petition or referendum vote. These bills are then sent to the ministry for review. Once ministry lawyers put their two cents worth on the new bill it is sent to the lower house of the wizengamot.

The lower house then vote on said bill. If the bill is passed in the lower house, then it is sent to the upper house, which also named the House of Lords for final approval. Once in the upper house the bill could be passed, rejected with a very valid explanation or delayed for a minimum of eight weeks before the bill can be debated again. This stalling or fillibusting could be done to a maximum of three times before a final vote can be cast. The upper house seats were comprised of voted in purebloods. Magical creatures were excluded from being nominated in both houses. The supreme mugwump was the tiebreaker in the upper house should a law or bill be tied in the upper house. The mugwump could cast the deciding vote on any tie bills but could do nothing to a bill that was annulled by the House of Lords.

During their visit to Potter castle, Michael had given him a very detailed crash course on the events of the house of Lords during the last thirty years. It seems that during the early seventies many Lords of the upper house had gone missing or found dead. All of the Auror investigations had been kept under wraps. However, Michael had read the reports and found that many of the purebloods who had taken a negative or neutral stand on the topic of blood purity had been eliminated. All of the evidence pointed to Voldemort. Harry now knew that good old Voldie would have had the cash and connection to elect Lords that were sympathetic to his cause.

Harry's plan was simple. He was going to fight fire with fire. If mayhem, blackmail and murder were good enough for Voldemort and his supporters then he was going to give them the same treatment ten times over. Harry needed to have his people in place before he could dissolve the house of lord and overturn the lower house. Almost two thirds of the upper house of lords was made up of absolute pureblood racist. Those fuckers were the first to go. Harry felt that there was no use even bothering to buy them or blackmail them. They were absolute fanatics and had to be exterminated. Sun-Tzu said that political expedience was the fastest track to power. All methods justified the means. Harry had candidates for every lord he took out of commission. In war there are no luxuries, you do what you have to.

Harry took his time to explain his plan in details to his father in law and asked him for his input. Michael gave him a few suggestions, which he took. When he was done, Harry picked up the thick folder and said his goodbyes.

Harry walked out of the building and decided to make his way to the leaky cauldron for a quick bite to eat. Harry took his time and finally reached his destination. Harry scanned the place and quickly found an empty booth and went to seat himself. While waiting, Harry decided to read up on his file of the wizengamot members. Unknown to Harry a man had been tailing him since he had left his father in law's office. Harry had forgotten to cast his perimeter charm when a man plopped himself in front of Harry with his wand pointed at his head. Harry slowly put his hands on the table and slowly lifted his head to see who his attacker was. Harry immediately recognized the beaten and scary looking wizard facing him.

Moody was the first to speak and said, "Boy, I am rather disappointed in you. Haven't I always told you constant vigilance! How come you let your guard down that easily? "

Harry smirked at the retired Auror and said, " Old man, I'll admit that I forgot to put my perimeter alarm charm on, however just so you know you would never get a hex fast enough to catch me even with your wand pointed at my forehead. " Harry immediately brought out his magical aura reading ability. Harry would know the moment a curse was starting to come his way.

Moody meanwhile raised his eyebrow and said, " I'll believe it when I see it."

Harry replied, " Try your best old man." Harry saw Moody's aura change and saw a curse coming along his wand arm. Harry recognized the curse as a _stupefy_ spell and wandlessly cast a _protego_ shield. To Moody's shock the spell was rebounded right at him. In that close of proximity Moody never had a chance and flopped on the table unconscious. Harry smiled and cast _enervate._

Moody woke up and made the scariest grin Harry had ever seen. Moody shook his head and said, " Damn boy, I sure wish I could have trained you instead of the annoying little shits I was forced to train this summer. Now I am more curious than ever, and I was wondering what you were doing out of Hogwart's grounds Potter."

Harry just raised an eyebrow and said, " Well as an emancipated person, I was simply taking care of some family business, especially finances. History has taught me not to trust many people if you catch my drift. As for Hogwart's, I could miss the next six month of classes and study on my own and I would be much further ahead. Let's face the facts, that school's curriculum sucks. With a headmaster hell bent on sticking with light spells, he is ensuring that we loose this war. I have every intention of rectifying that little problem if you know what I mean. "

Harry saw Moody's shoulder slump and he replied, " I don't know what's happened to Dumbledore Potter. He has changed an awful lot these past fifty years. He was always manipulative, but never to the extent that I experienced this summer with you Potter. I can't blame you for writing off the Order and especially Dumbledore. If somebody were manipulating me to my death, I would tell them to fuck off also. Don't worry boy, I'm not going to report you to Dumbledore. I don't exactly see eye to eye with the old boy anymore. The Order has turned into nothing but a cluster fuck."

Moody looked at Harry and saw him nod for him to continue. " Listen Potter, I'm no fool. I know that you are somehow in contact with that Scorpion Sorcerer. Now I know the guy is using some awfully dark magic, but from everything I hear and see, he uses it to fight Voldemort's forces. Personally I see no problem whatsoever in fighting fire with fire."

Seeing that Harry was still paying attention he continued, " I guess what I am trying to tell you is that I would like to join him at some point. I still need to convince myself that he is the genuine article and not some other dark lord in the making. Now to prove that I am not smoke and mirrors I am willing to pass critical information from the Order as long as it is used to help innocent people you understand. Also, I have a lot of contacts still at the ministry with the unspeakable and senior Auror departments. They can provide valuable information concerning the ministry and Voldemort's plans."

Harry looked at Moody and carefully completed a surface scan of the man's memories and intentions. Harry didn't want the risk of being found out, so he left the deeper memories alone. Moody was an Auror and they were taught occlumency as well. If Moody eventually decided to join him, then he would request a deep memory scan. So far, the man appeared to be sincere, but until Harry was one hundred percent sure, he was going to keep his guards up. That being said, he wasn't going to refuse Moody's gifts. One of Harry's week points so far was his lack of accurate intelligence within the ministry. Moody's contacts providing information on the ministry of magic would go a long way in closing that gap. Now, Harry had to be careful as not to appear too eager.

Harry replied, " All right Moody, I like your idea of taking it slow. The Scorpion Sorcerer doesn't like to rush into things. I have something to give you that will allow for secure communications between you and I. I'll relay any information directly to him. When you feel you are ready to join him, let me know." With that, Harry took out his cell phone and showed Moody how it worked. He showed him the letters under the number buttons and told him to dial _Scorpio_ to reach him.

Moody looked pretty impressed with the muggle contraption and said, " I thought muggle electronics didn't work with magic?"

Harry smirked and replied, " Well our mutual friend found a way to counter act the magical effect on muggle electronics. Well keep in touch." With that Harry stood up and walked out of the pub leaving a laughing Moody behind. Harry made his way out of the pub making sure that his cloak hood was on, and walked to an apparition point by Gringotts. When he got there he apparated to Potter castle for a meeting with some very exited Elves.

_**Meanwhile back at Stenton and Zabini Attorney office**_

Michael was sitting at his desk marveling at Harry's success against the dark lord, when a black-cloaked person wearing a deep hood came through his office front door. Instantly Michael took out his wand and leaped from his seat and took a defensive position behind his desk.

The stranger casually stopped walking and looked at Michael directly in the eye and said, " Now, now is this how you normally greet your clients Michael?"

Michael suddenly remembered whom that voice belonged too and replied, " Lucius, this is quite a surprise, I thought you were locked up in Azkaban?"

Lucius listened to Zabini's reply trying to discern any kind of sarcasms. Finding none, Lucius pulled his hood down and said, " Well, when one has friends in the right places, anything is possible don't you agree?"

Michael answered, " I suppose that holds for just about anybody. As you well know, I have never favored playing word games or play the high society politics. We, Zabini's are practical and completely independent. Now why don't you tell me what you want? " Michael finished the last with lots of emphasis. He knew deep down why Malfoy Sr. was meeting with him, but he would be damn if he gave in to him.

Lucius raised his eyebrows at that last comment but decided to ignore it for the moment and said, " Since we are dispensing with the formalities, I am here to offer you a position in the dark lord's inner circle. We need strong and capable purebloods to carry out the purging of half-bloods and muggle born wizards and witches. The dark lord needs people he can count on."

Michael knew that Malfoy was here to recruit him and his answer was going to be the same one as when he was asked during the first war. " Lucius my position has not wavered from the last war. Zabini's have always remained neutral in wizard wars. Besides, even though we do have some issues with muggle born, they are certainly not enough to want to exterminate them. I don't know if you have been reading the latest medical magical journals but it seems that the rise of squibs in pureblood families has increased dramatically due to inbreeding. Killing muggle borns is not going to help the magical world any. I am sorry but my answer is no."

Deep down, Michael saw through Malfoy's recruiting as that of a desperate man. It seems from Lucius visit, that his son in law's activities were having a much bigger impact on the dark lord then he had originally thought. Michael could almost see the near desperate look coming off Malfoy's face. Michael was no berk. He knew that there would be retribution for his refusal. Michael felt that he needed to prepare for the eventual conflict faster then originally planned.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and sneered, " Zabini one way or another you are going to join our ranks. It would be a pity to have to have your family come to harm."

It was now Michael turn to narrow his eyes and said, " Remember Malfoy, the art of kanly is very much alive. " With his last comments, Malfoy put his hood up and pulled out a portkey, before he left Malfoy left a parting shot, "I'll be seeing you soon."

Michael went back to his desk and immediately started to make a priority list. There were lots of things to be done in a short amount of time. Michael took out the contraption that Harry had given him, and dialed the number as he showed him. He heard his wife at the other end and smiled to himself. Harry was right the wizarding world was amazingly backwards on a lot of things. He immediately told Xenna to get the Elves to gather all of the family treasures into the large storage room on the east side of the manner. He was going to Gringotts to open up another vault.

_**10:30 am Riddle Manor in little Hangleton**_

It was a very scared group of death eaters who had come back from investigating their operations overseas. Bellatrix was looking at the other frightened faces in their group and couldn't blame them for feeling the way they were. When they informed their lord of their findings, there would hell to pay like none of them had ever seen before. Yesterday evening, key members of the inner council failed to show up, and their lord had sent them very early this morning to investigate.

They found all of their underground labs destroyed, RQG headquarters destroyed and all of their fellow death eaters dead. Many of them had been with their lord since the first war. Bellatrix herself had lost her husband. There were no physical traces of him but she recognized his residual magical signature. At their New York lab they also found scimitars and kama weapons. At all of their labs, they found evidence of very dark magic. This was definitely not the work of that old fool Dumbledore or the ministry. She was leaning towards this Scorpion Sorcerer, but there was no obvious clues left like a mark or what not. The best thing they could do was to bring all of the evidence to their lord and hope to make it alive.

They reached the throne room to find the dark lord talking with Lucius. As they entered the inner chamber, red eyes suddenly looked up to find a very subdued group of death eaters. The dark lord narrowed his eyes and said, " Bella, what news do you have of our contacts?"

Bella scurried to her lord and bend down on one knee and kissed the hem of his robe and said, " My lord, our forces have suffered a dreadful set back. We went to all of the sites only to find the same result. All of our underground labs have been destroyed along with RQG headquarters. We found none of our brothers and sisters alive. All of our muggle contacts were killed. We did a thorough search of the site and found indisputable evidence of dark magic and we also found unusual weapons. There was no call sign left at the site my lord." Bella looked up and for the first time in her life she saw panic in her lord's eyes.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and started going over the information that Bella had given him. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He had spent many years establishing his financial empire and thought that it was completely safe. He sat on his throne thinking for a moment and realized that this had to have been a coordinated attack. Voldemort was not a stupid man and started going over the evidence and realized that there was a distinct possibility that more than one group of forces may have been at work.

With the evidence of dark magic it was unlikely that they were dealing with the Order of the Phoenix, however with the information that Snape had given him, he would not put it past the muggle lover to strike some kind of alliance with this Scorpion Sorcerer. The real question was why the attack had taken place in the first place. Granted they had struck at his forces and many members of his inner circle were gone. Fools, he thought if they were that weak then they deserved to die.

His inner circle could be replaced easy enough, however the destruction of his financial organization was a significant blow to his plans. How they had found out about his financial empire in the first place was a complete mystery to him. One thing that stood out was the fact that his enemies were a lot more resourceful and organized then he ever thought. They were going after a specific target but surely they must of known that he would be able to eventually replace his financial empire. Suddenly Voldemort felt as if an iceberg had taken residence in his stomach. He mouth suddenly went dry and he started to actually sweat.

The dark lord bellowed, " Lucius check the status of the war accounts immediately." Lucius rushed off to one of the side room adjacent to the throne room and made a muggle phone call to Switzerland. Meanwhile the dark lord was pondering all of the different scenarios that could have brought about this attack. With all of the resources he had expanded on this Scorpion Sorcerer the truth of the matter was that he didn't know a whole lot about him.

That fact alone truly wrangled him. Voldemort always took pride in making rational decisions based on facts. He had always taken great pains to find out everything he could about his enemies before making his move. The fact that he had so little on that Scorpion Sorcerer showed that this enemy was not of the ordinary lot. The fact that he could hide his tracks this well spoke highly of the man. What really confused him however was the fact that the Scorpion Sorcerer was obviously dark, and yet he went to great pains to attack him. Someone that intelligent wouldn't do all this to just dethrone him as the reigning dark lord. No, Voldemort was more certain than ever that he was missing something in this equation. A shaking Lucius brought him out of his thoughts.

Voldemort sneered and looked into Lucius eyes and said, " Well, what have you found out?"

Lucius gulped and went down on one knee and said, " My lord, I don't know how this is possible but our war funds are gone. According to the muggle records you approved the transaction as it had your authorization code issued for the transaction. I know this was not the case my lord as we were planning strategy last night." Lucius looked up at his lord and saw a fire burning in his eyes that truly scared him shitless. His master roared with anguish and malice.

Voldemort was pissed beyond reason. Overnight he had lost over eighty percent of his war fund, over twenty years of planning, subterfuge and killing gone in one night. Suddenly he took out his wand and started firing the darkest curses that he knew at the gargoyles lining the wall of the throne room. Dark, purple, green and crimson lights were erupting out of his wand faster than anybody had ever seen. His entire inner circle dove to the ground hoping to avoid the curses. After about ten minutes of straight cursing, Voldemort fell back on his throne panting.

Finally he looked up at his inner circle and said, " Rise, tonight I want the entire council to meet here. We have much to plan. I have no doubt that the Order had something to do with this and I want to plan an attack on them. That's not all, we are going to be doing some major muggle hunting. Who ever planned this, thinks that they have us on the ropes. I say it's high time we take the initiative once more and show those bastards who they are fucking with."

Voldemort took some deep breaths and hissed, " You are dismissed! Be back for eight o'clock sharp tonight. Severus, I want a little chat with you." He said the last with a sneer.

Snape looked at his lord and gulped. He knew that he would have to play this one very carefully. He stood up and approached his lord. Severus took a deep bow and said, " How may I be of service my lord?"

Voldemort sneered and said, " Do you know if the Order was involved in this attack in anyway?"

Severus realized that he was threading on very thin ice here so he formulated his answer to appeal to his lord's intelligence. He said, " My lord, much like you the old fool has learned from his own mistakes during the last war. All plans are on a need to know basis. I was not aware of any Order strike plans. The old man keeps his cards very close to his chest these days. It is unlikely that he would have involved me at any rate since we are effectively into a new school year, and he probably was trying to give me some kind of cover. The old fool tends to be sentimental at times. A most unfortunate character fault if I do say so myself."

Voldemort was paying very close attention to Snape's reply. He detected no sarcasm on his part. Dumbledore was a muggle loving fool, and often gave the appearance of a barmy old man, but Voldemort knew this to be just a front. In reality his nemesis was as cunning as they came and to under estimate him was a very grave mistake indeed. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and said, " Severus I believe you for now. I want you to find me an easy target from the Order of the Phoenix and also, It has come to my attention from Lucius, that certain Slytherin's aren't willing to pledge their allegiance to me. The Zabini's come to mind. I want you to tell Draco to arrange for a message to be sent to Zabini senior. The message is to be quite harsh, do I make myself clear?"

Severus looked at his lord and replied, " Crystal clear my master. My lord as for your order to directly attack the order of the Phoenix, I think that a target outside of England would be easier to carry out. The order would have great difficulty getting there and it would show that your power base is not situated mainly in the U.K. There is a Weasley living in Romania that would make an ideal target my lord."

Voldemort pondered Snape's reply with great care. Everything that he said made perfect sense. He remembered Bella telling him that this Scorpion Sorcerer was somehow implicated, and Voldemort knew the truth in that statement due to the high level of dark magic used. Dark magic was not something the Order of the Phoenix would sully their pretty little hands with. Voldemort also saw the benefit of a marriage of convenience between the Order and the Scorpion Sorcerer.

Voldemort finally replied, " Severus I have many assignments for you today. First you are to get word to the Malfoy brat concerning his task. Second I need you to find out where this Weasley is residing outside of the U.K. I also want you to brew many medical potions. You will not be taking part in any of the attacks except for the one on this Weasley. I cannot risk the old coot's suspicion anymore than he already has concerning you Severus. Third you will come back here tonight and assist the rest of the inner council in planning the muggle raids. Your logical mind will benefit them greatly. That being said, rest assured Severus, I will be watching you very closely. Your loyalty as far as I am concerned is still in question. One screw up on your part and believe me I will give you pain the likes of witch you have never seen. Dismissed!"

Severus bowed low and made a quick retreat back to Hogwart's. Severus counted himself lucky to be getting away without any severe punishment unlike many of his brothers and sisters. The dark lord was pissed that much was undeniable. Loosing over twenty year's worth of accumulated funds would make anyone pissed. His work as a double agent was getting harder and harder. Severus realized that in order to save his neck he had just sacrificed an Order member. The old coot would have to be kept ignorant of this particular activity in order to keep his neck off the chopping block.

Too bad Potter was not an Order member he though. Still, he considered, the Weasley was just as good of a target. Severus had no love for any of these idiots. The father was a simpleton, and the mother was nothing but an annoying twit. Some of their kids had some potential but had unfortunately been contaminated by the other two. There were far to many Weasley's to go around anyway. His order to inform the Malfoy heir of his task in taking care of one of the Zabini's would be a lot more difficult. This had the potential to set Slytherin house on fire. Severus made his way out of the wards and apparated to Hogsmeade. He looked around to make sure he was not being followed and made his way to the castle.

Harry apparated back to Potter castle in the main parlor to see Dobby and four other house Elves waiting for him. Dobby was the first one to his side and said, " It is so good to see you master, how is your day being master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry bent down to Dobby's level and heard the other Elves gasped. Harry replied, " I'm doing fine Dobby, I see that you have brought our guests."

"Oh, yes I have been searching for free Elves to join the greatest wizard Harry Potter sir. They would be honored to be part of our family sir. "

Harry looked up from Dobby and gave the other Elves his undivided attention. He noticed that they were all looking at their feet, and seemed to be very self-conscious to be in his presence. Harry's first duty as their future master was to make them feel secure and welcome.

Harry conjured four plush chairs and a pot of tea. He told them to have a sit and have some tea and scones. The Elves couldn't believe that a wizard would carry out such an act for mere Elves. Harry turned to Dobby and said, " Dobby before we get going with the interview could you please tell Xiana to meet me in the parlor room."

Dobby replied, " Right away sir." Dobby disappeared with a slight pop. Ten minutes later Xiana walked straight to her husband and gave him a peck on the lips and took a chair next to him. Harry then went on to explain to the Elves how things worked in the Potter family. Xiana jumped in to add more details to some of the issues Harry glossed over. Harry made no bones about what his expectations were concerning loyalty, perks, pay and other administrative tit bits. In return Harry found out that the Elves were named Toby, Zagred, Dez, and Rico. There were two males and two females. Harry couldn't believe his luck. Both Toby and Zagred had worked for the Goblins at their mining site in Terri's Minor in Scandinavia. Toby worked in extraction and Zagred was a metallurgist expert. The mine had been rendered bone dry and the Goblins had decided to let all the Elves go, instead of relocating them.

The Elves in front of him were relatively young, however if they were not bonded, soon they would loose their magic. These two would be a great asset he thought. They could help the other two with was they knew and all of them could be sent to the asteroid sites to mine the naquadah and extract the naquadria. Dez and Rico had worked as farmers. They were both expert in herbology and animal care. They both had worked for a company called the Wizard Co-Op. The company had gone into receiver ship and all of the workers laid off. Harry found out that he had extensive land holdings that had once been used for farming both in magical and muggle kind. Harry had every intention of bringing back those lands to full production. Harry's first priority was to make Potter holding completely self-sufficient. What ever was left over would go to wizard and muggle markets. All of the Elves seemed very exited to be joining his family. After a few more explanation Harry told the Elves to chat among themselves while he consulted with his wife.

Harry said, " Well I don't know about you, but I have a pretty good feeling about them. They are honest and they seem really eager to begin working. What do you think?"

Xiana replied, " I have to agree. The mining Elves seem like a godsend, and the farming Elves will come in really handy later on. We will have to get them to cross train, but it already seems like they are eager to learn from each other. With the manor trunks already made, they can get going as soon as you have given them your instruction. " Harry nodded and went back to tell the Elves that they were going to be part of the Potter family. He proceeded with the bonding ritual. With the ritual completed, his new Elves were all wearing black leather outfits with the Potter crest on the upper left side of their chest. He also asked them to set up a training schedule as soon as possible to that they could cross train each other.

When that was done he introduced them to one of the trunk manor and told them about their new assignment. He showed Toby and Zagred what they would be mining and how do it. He also explained the formula to Zagred on how to stabilize Naquadria. Harry then showed them the ancient blood wards that he wanted them to use, and told them to include any elf wards that they knew at their work site. He explained to them the importance of secrecy at all times. When they were done mining a site, they were to come back to Potter castle with the purified ore. Harry would then tally and store the ore. Harry decided to let the Elves choose a room for them selves. It turned out that unlike Dobby and Winky they chose a room on the main floor towards the back end of the castle. The rooms were not big but were very cozy and seemed to appeal to these Elves.

With that out of the way, he told Xiana that he would meet her at the Scorpion lair later in the evening. He gave her a passionate kiss and apparated back to moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When he was there he pulled out his schedule and noticed that his next class was DADA. He cast a disillusion charm on himself and made his way towards the DADA classroom. Once he got there he noticed that no one else had arrived yet and cancelled the charm. He transfigured Michael folder to make it look like his DADA book. When he was done, he began to read the files. The files were very thorough. He began reading when he noticed Cindie Donovan (a.k.a Tonks) walking towards him.

Tonk's looked around and cast a quick silencing charm and said, " How did it go Harry?"

Harry smirked and said, " It went a lot better than I thought Tonk's. There is a meeting tonight to go over our results. It is time that you saw our operation first hand. I will require you to take a vow. The information that will be divulged tonight is critical. Everyone in the group takes the vow. "

Tonk's looked hurt at first, but realized that everyone was taking the magical oath. Magical oath's were binding, and if broken would result in that person loosing their magic or dying. She had made up her mind to follow Harry after the Grimmauld debacle. The fact that Sirius made him Lord Black only cemented her oath to him even further. She looked at him, smiled and nodded.

Harry smiled back and slipped her a portkey. He told her that it would activate at 7:00 pm. Harry looked up and heard people coming. Harry nodded at her, and walked to the other side of the corridor. He did not want to jeopardize his spy. He had to maintain his distance from her. Harry noticed Draco and his goons walking towards him. As usual, the albino couldn't pass up on a confrontation.

Draco noticed Potter leaning against the wall in a bored like manner. Draco got within three feet of him and with pure venom said, " Well, boys pothead decided to grace us with his presence. All bow to the great pothead. Now why is it that he is never around much these day's. Personally, I think the reason we don't see him is because he spends most of his day's hiding and crying over the fact that no one wants to be his friend. After all, loosing so many fans can be devastating to one's ego."

Draco waited for Potter to blow his stack. However it never came. Potter simply raised his eyebrow and made a fake yawn and went back to reading his book. Draco thought how dare he ignored him in such a callous fashion. Draco finally said, " What's wrong Potter, getting stupider as the years go by. Can't come up with a decent comeback?" Draco spat.

Draco had barely finished his last words when Harry had moved so fast it seemed like a blur. Suddenly Harry was standing nose to nose with the Malfoy heir and said, " You know blondie, you are really starting to get on my nerves. It seems my little lesson has gone unheeded. Very well! If you are so eager to meet your final end, I'll hasten my timetable just for you. "

Draco suddenly saw Potter's eyes take on a cold green glow. If he were honest with himself, he would admit to being scared shitless. However, loosing face to Potter was not an option. Draco narrowed his eyes and finally whispered back, " You know Potter, I simply can't wait for the dark lord to have you in his clutches. I'll be there to enjoy every moment of your torture. You will be begging for your death."

Harry whispered back, " Maybe the dark lord will get me in the end, but not before I get to torture you to death. That, shit for brains is a promise I intend to keep." With those final words Harry brought out his Dementor aura. The hallway suddenly became very cold, and Harry concentrated on Malfoy and his goons. Harry could see Malfoy's face contort in agony. Malfoy and his goons collapsed on their knees. Harry kept concentrating his aura on those three when he suddenly felt a hand roughly push him away. Harry tuned around to see the sneering face of his favorite batboy and heard him say, " That was an unprovoked attack on Mr. Malfoy Potter." He spat the last and continued saying "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for a month."

Snape smirked expecting to rile the little shit further. However, this was not to be, Potter turned around and Snape found himself looking into the coldest eyes he had ever seen. The sickly green neon color of his eyes and the cold utterly unemotional face that met him, made him shiver where he stood. Finally Potter managed to say, " Sorry professor, I was simply putting a death eater in his place. It's not because the headmaster tolerates them that all of us agree with him. After all, most of us aren't willing to give the bastards a second chance." With his last words Snape saw the implied meaning behind his words.

Snape narrowed his eyes and said, " Mister Potter, please keep your unwarranted suspicions to yourself. That will be another fifty points from Gryffindor for falsely accusing a fellow student of wrong doing."

Harry replied with pure spite in his voice, " Is that so!" Suddenly he reached for Malfoy and with incredible strength he hauled Malfoy to his feet and slammed him against the wall and pinned his left arm against the wall. Harry then took his wand and yelled _finite- incantatum._ He then pocketed his wand and ripped the sleeve off Malfoy's left arm. The dark mark stood plain as day on the boy's forearm. Suddenly Harry bellowed loud enough for everyone to hear, " So, Snape! Still think that I have an unwarranted accusation against your godson eh?" Harry heard everyone in the hallway gasp when they saw the dark mark on Malfoy.

Harry suddenly spun around and said to the rest of the hallway, " What, you all didn't think that the dark lord's mini death eaters were real? Well if you won't believe the written truth at least believe what your eyes tell you." With that he whipped his wand out and cast _incarcerous_ on Crabbe and Goyle. Once they were tied properly, Harry cast _finite- incantatum,_ on their arms and did the same thing to them as he did with Malfoy. Sure enough, the dark mark was clearly visible for all to see on their left forearms. Harry finally said, " All of you, look at them. Is this what you want in your school. Known death eaters operating amongst you? Ask your self a simple question, why does the headmaster of this school allow death eaters to stay here." Harry looked up to find his members gathered on the outside of the hallway walls smirking at Malfoy and his goons.

Harry whirled on the DADA professor and stood barely three inches from his face. He narrowed his eyes and bellowed, " So professor Snape, do you still maintain that I am telling stories, and being a big head like my father was. Are you still denying the fact that this school is harboring death eaters? I wonder what the ministry and the board of governors would say to having marked death eaters present at Hogwart's. Believe me, they will find out."

Snape was seething with hate. He never expected Potter to react the way he did. Potter had called out his godson and his pals in front of the whole class. He needed to consult with the headmaster on where to go from here. Snape swore revenge on the little bastard. He finally said, " Class dismissed. You haven't' heard the last of me Potter. " He turned around with his cloak billowing and made his way to the headmaster's office.

On his way he picked up his godson and his two goons. Severus needed to talk to the headmaster about his morning's discoveries concerning the dark lord's financial situation. Perhaps he could talk the headmaster into letting his godson and his goons stay at Hogwart's. Severus could claim that their parents had made them take the mark. After all, to his knowledge they had not stepped out of line. At any rate, they had to stay long enough for them to take care of the Zabini's. With these thoughts in mind, he dragged his godson and his two morons with him.

Harry was glad for another cancelled class, he had lots of work to do anyway. Harry decided to go to his lair in order to get his work done. He had no doubt that there would be repercussion for his little display. However the ball was in his court for a change. How could they possibly make him look like the bad guy in this incident? Harry decided to make his way to Myrtle's bathroom and apparate to his lair. As he walked out of the hallway he heard another voice that he would rather forget.

Another person by the name of Theo Nott had been looking at the entire spectacle. Over the last months, one thing had become very clear to Theo. One, Potter was definitely no one's golden boy. Two, he had fallen deeply in love for Blaise twin, Brianna. Three, Theo found out that Blaise and Brianna were secretly siding with Potter. At first, Theo had been confused over his friend's action. For one thing, Potter was not a fully-grown wizard, how could he possibly stand up to the dark lord or Dumbledore. However, his own observations had proven him wrong. Potter could definitely take care of himself. He had after all fought the dark lord on many occasions.

Not many wizards or witches could claim the same. Theo had refused his father into taking the dark lord's mark. For one thing, Theo didn't believe in the dark lord's goals. Theo had also heard many times that the dark lord himself was not even a pureblood. That kind of hypocrisy simply turned his stomach. Theo had always been his own man and he would be damned if he allowed anybody to influence his decisions. Theo wanted to know more about where Potter stood and arranged a meeting with Blaise and Brianna to talk to them. He wanted to know why they pledge their allegiance to Potter. One thing for sure, he was so glad that Potter had put Malfoy in his place. Theo couldn't stand the bloody cretin. How that imbecile ever made it into Slytherin was a bloody miracle.

Further up the hallway, Hermione had also been there to witness Harry uncovering Malfoy and his goons as death eaters. What bothered her the most was the fact that he was missing so many classes. The teacher's apparently had no clue as to his where about and her lack of information on his activities was becoming quite irritating. She had nothing for the headmaster and the fact that she was disappointing him was making her even more resolute to find out what he was up too. She needed to get back into Harry's good graces and was willing to eat crow to get there.

Harry was passing near her when she bellowed " Harry I need to talk to you." Just as he passed by he looked at her and gave her the finger. She narrowed her eyes at him and stomped her foot. Ron was about to pull out his wand to curse him, but Hermione put her hand on his forearm and told him to relax. She told him that antagonizing Harry was not going to get them what they wanted. They started to make plans to get Harry to trust them again but unknown to them one Cindie Donovan was listening to their conversation.

Meanwhile, Harry made it back to the lair to finish reading the folders and work some more on his broom design and a new magical weapon based on a muggle construct. Harry made sure to inform everyone by cell phone of their post operation meeting later that evening. Harry had another little surprise for his group except for Xiana who already new. Harry had kept in contact with his tutors, and two weeks ago, Akima asked him if they could join him. Harry had been very surprised at his request. Akima who had been his martial arts instructor, was the first one to contact his other tutors to see if they would be interested in joining him.

Apparently, Akima wrote to him that during his summer training, he had secretly caught Harry training in dark magic. Seemingly, Akima had heard of the massacre in France and came to the conclusion that Harry had been responsible for that. Akima reassured him that he did not reveal that particular fact to his other tutors. All he told them was that Harry was involved in a struggle to death against the death eaters and the dark lord. After that, Harry took the initiative to contact all of his tutors one by one and told them what he was trying to accomplish.

Harry knew from his time training with them that they were all sympathizers to his cause. He asked them if they wanted to be part of his army and also teach their craft to the others. They seemed very enthusiastic to take up where they left off with Harry. From the way they wrote their letters, Harry got the distinct feeling that they were bored stiff with their lives and wanted some action. Harry told them that they would have to take a wizard oath of loyalty to him before he could divulge any further details of his operation. This didn't seem to faze them one bit. Harry finally sent them a timed portkey via owl so that they could be present to meet his group tonight.

Harry was very glad that his tutors decided to join him. They were absolute masters of their art. They would offload Harry from teaching the others dueling, transfiguration, charms, potions and martial arts. Harry would only need to concentrate on the dark arts, muggle sciences and war tactics. Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was time for another accursed class. God, he couldn't wait to take his NEWT's. Harry made his way to transfiguration class.

Harry made sure to go to transfiguration and met a very pissed McGonagall. Personally Harry didn't really care. She was complaining about him missing some classes, and that he needed to properly learn the art of conjuring. Harry informed her that since his tuition was already paid, he could very well decide on his own if he should attend classes or not. Harry just couldn't figure out why these people simply couldn't mind their own fucking business. The professor slapped a sheet on his desk and told him that if he could conjure every item on the list, then he need not pay attention.

Harry looked at the list and noticed that there was twenty items. He took out his old holly wand and began conjuring a cup, sleeping bag, English breakfast, chair…ect. When Harry was done, he noticed several people with their mouth wide open and a very pissed off Granger in the process. Granger looked at him with narrowed eyes and seemed to be seething with anger. She apparently had been stomped on item thirteen. That was conjuring a mirror with an oak border.

Harry smirked at Granger and turned around to find McGonagall looking at him with a curious look on her face. She finally said, " Mr. Potter, could you please enlighten me as to where you learned the art of conjuration so well?"

Harry smirked and replied, " Simply from a good book over the summer and of course lots of natural talent." He said the last as he looked up at Granger and the carrot head. Harry noticed her face twist with anger. Harry couldn't help thinking that he was having a pretty decent day indeed. He looked over to see Neville stifle his laughter. Harry noticed that Malfoy was still missing, which could mean that he had been expulsed, which seemed highly unlikely or the git had once again bought his way out. Only time would tell. Finally the bloody class was over and Harry made his way back to the Scorpion lair. Harry took the time to go over some critical issues he had with his broom design. He found the exercise quite relaxing. Before he new it, it was nearly seven 7:00 p.m.

Harry decided to pack his things and have a quick roast beef sandwich. When he was done he cleaned everything up and made his way to the project table. Harry had a chance to review all of his memories from their operation, and recorded them. He had already asked everyone to write down any specific events that stood out from their operation. It wasn't long before he heard a gasp and a squeak. Harry knew that voice and found Tonk's looking at the lair with a look of awe on her face. Harry chuckled and said, " Hi Tonk's, welcome to the revolution. "

She whipped around to face Harry and said, " Who built all of this. This place is unbelievable."

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm and said, " I did. It took an awful lot of hours and funds but it's home away from home. Come let me show you around and I'll explain everything, but first I need you to take the oath."

Tonk's looked at him straight in the eye and gave him her witches' oath of loyalty. She swore to never betray him and to be a soldier in the cause. Tonk's knew that she was going to take the oath but after seeing their headquarters and the level of organization that had gone into it, she knew she was on the right side. Harry had already given her a full disclosure of what his group stood for and what they wanted to accomplish.

She agreed with all of their goals. It was truly refreshing to see someone not just talking about fixing the problems in their society but actually do something about it. She hated the racist attitude and complete ineptitude of the ministry. On top of that, she found the Order of the Phoenix to be a joke at best. Harry and now her group of people had already done more to squelch Voldemort then the Order or the ministry put together. Harry showed her the command center and now she understood why he wanted to plant one of his contraptions in the headmaster's office.

The information gained from there would be extremely valuable in figuring out what move the old coot was planning. Tonk's walked out of the command center to find Remus, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, the Zabini twins, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Fleur, Lee and Harry's wife. Harry asked her to change into her true form and informed his group what her function was. They were all roaring with laughter when they found out that the minister and Dumbledore were being played like suckers.

Harry asked them to sit at the conference table and brought out his projector. Harry noticed Tonk's sitting by Remus and smirked to himself. Harry said, "Now as you are all aware, we are here for a post debrief of our previous mission. Now I know some of you are quite anxious to find out how we did. Now some of you already know, but I have asked you to not divulge the information until this meeting. Now we have been able to clean out Voldemort's war chest, which was worth $44 billion Euros. This is roughly equivalent to over $15 billion galleons."

Except for those present at breakfast, Harry heard most of the others gasp at his last statement. Harry waited for the shock to die down before launching his other bomb. Harry let the exited chatter go on for another few minutes and held his hand up. Every one quiet down and Harry then said, " Now each one of you will notice a gold key in front of you. I have taken the liberty of opening a vault for each one of you and deposited $2 million galleons into each of your accounts. This money is yours to do as you please. This money was dirty money, and I figured that as a start it should go to people whom I know will do well with it. To the victor go the spoils of war."

Just as before everyone became very exited at hearing of their new wealth. This would make it much easier for people to build themselves their own safe residence. Harry once again let the excitement carry out and continued, " Now, that being said, I have also set up a magical orphanage fund worth $200 million galleons. The orphanage will take care of war orphans as well as magical children who do not whish to be part of the muggle world. I have also put forth $20 million galleons for a new lycanthropy research center, which will provide free wolfbane potion and a safe house to those werewolves who need it. I have also set up a $10 million galleons magical fellowship center. This center will represent all magical creatures and act as sort of a diplomatic center where all magical creatures can learn from one another. The rest of the money will go towards our war effort. The newly elected war funds council had agreed to all of these proposals. By middle of October, everyone will also be fitted with top of the line battle gear. "

Xiana stood up and made her way to her husband and kissed him soundly. She could hear the whistles and catcalls from the Weasley twins. She was not embarrassed one bit. She was so proud of Harry. His heart was so big. He was always looking at the big picture and how to help people. His new vision of the wizarding world was one they could all be proud off. He was so dedicated to making it happen. She knew he was doing this for his unborn children as well as all the oppressed magical creatures in their world. She had no doubt that in time he would build the biggest coalition of magical creatures that their world had ever seen. When everyone finally calmed down, Harry explained how the war fund was going to be managed and how everyone would take a turn eventually. Harry then asked everyone to go over their post operations notes. Many discussions were carried out and Harry took the time to listen to every one. He made many notes that he copied, to his computer files.

When they were finally done with the post operation debrief, Harry said, " All right everyone, we are almost done here, but before we go I want to spring one more surprise on you. During my summer training in fluxtime, I had the privilege of meeting some of the finest magical beings in existence. At first I hired these people to be my tutors, but in time they became my mentors. If you have any doubts, please talk to Xiana, she was there for a lot of their teaching, she can vouch for their worth if you don't believe me."

Harry looked around and seeing no interruption continued, " I want you to know that they are the best that the magical world has to offer in their respective field. My old mentors have decided to join our group and will help in training all of you to the highest standard possible, and will participate in war missions. The more people I have finished with their schooling the more time they can spend on war missions. With that being said, they will help all of you prepare to write your NEWT's. Are there any quest ions?"

Neville enquired, " Harry, when are we going to meet these new people and what will they be teaching?"

Harry replied, " Neville, I'm glad you asked that question brother. They should be making their entrance just about now." On cue, Harry looked to his right and noticed people appearing one after the other, much to everyone's surprise.

Harry walked over and greeted his former tutors one by one. Harry took them and brought them by the conference table and said, " All right everyone I would like to introduce you to some of the greatest magical practitioner of our day. On my left we have Akima Nakamura. He is a Zen Master, a Samurai sword expert and master martial artist. He is a master of Muay Thai, and Jeet Kune Do. He is also an Expert in Body Magic. On my first right we have Hinrich Schäfer, and he is one of the most accomplished Potions Master in the world. He received the German Governors Medal on creative healing potions. Next to him, we have Yadislav Klunichov, who is a charms expert, and winner of the academic medal of excellence in ancient charms and runes. Next to Akima, we have Michael O'Toole who is a Transfiguration Expert and Arithmancy master. He has received the Order of Merlin 2nd class for Inventive Transfiguration in advancing the theory of transfiguration physical kinetics. Standing next to him we have Tiberius Nantius, who is a dueling and tactical expert. He has won 5 consecutive International wizard duels. Finally yours truly will be teaching advanced dark arts and muggle science."

As one, all of his tutors bowed to the group. Xiana was the first one to stand up and great each one. She did a formal greeting and kissed each one on the cheek. Next came Ginny, Brianna, Luna, Tonk's, Fleur and finally all of the guys came around and shook their hands enthusiastically. This had been a very good night indeed Harry thought.

Remus smiled as he shook each of Harry's past tutors. He had already heard about some of them. Most of them were already legends in the magical circles. Remus couldn't wait to talk shop with many of them. Remus couldn't believe how much he had learned these past few years in fluxtime and now he was going to learn even more from these masters. No wonder Remus thought that Harry was so well rounded. That being said, Remus knew that his tutors had simply helped Harry hone in his own natural abilities. All of Harry's magical inventions and discoveries came strictly from him. Remus simply couldn't help feeling immense pride in his cub. Remus silently let a tear escape from his eyes. He wished more than anything in the world that Lily and James were here to see their son along with Sirius. They would be so proud of him.

Tonk's was feeling so overwhelmed. Thank God that Remus was here. She knew that Harry had been busy, but not in a million years could she have imagined how deep he had gone. She looked to her right and noticed the tears on Remus face. Tonk's walked over to him and laid her hand on his right forearm and said, " Are you o.k. Remus?"

Remus was startled by the physical contact but didn't pull his arm away. He smiled when he saw Tonk's looking back at him with worried eyes. Remus finally replied, " Sorry Tonk's, I was just thinking about Harry and how proud James, and Lily would be of him. If I know Sirius like I do, he is watching us right now with a big grin on his face. Harry is so special and he doesn't even know it. He accepts everyone and makes people believe in themselves. He somehow manages to bring the best out of everyone he meets no matter the circumstances. For the first time in a long time Tonk's, I feel we stand a very good chance of winning this bloody war with Harry leading. "

Tonk's thought about Remus words and replied, " Remus, I think that from the day Harry was born, he has been leading us, wither he wants it or not. Anyone looking at him can't possibly doubt that he is a natural born leader. " Remus looked down at her and took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and smiled down at her. Tonk's blushed, but inwardly was jumping for joy that Remus was holding her.

Harry looked around to make sure that everyone had been introduced and told all of his school peers to come back for some serious training starting Thursday. He kept Tonk's and his tutors back. He had his tutors take the oath of loyalty. After that was done, Harry went and picked up a mahogany box sitting on the table. He gave a portkey ring to each one of them and told them how they worked. When that was done. He took his mentors to the trunk manor sitting in the corner next to the mineral pool. He told them that the trunk was already keyed to them and that they could live in there indefinitely. Harry told them that they would discuss training schedule and such over the week. Harry then showed them all of the different labs, that they had access too. All of them were exited about the state of the art equipment. When he was done with the tour and explaining what his plans were over the next couple of months. Harry went to meet his wife who had been waiting for him.

He met Xiana and said, " Well it's getting late love. How about we make our way to the other trunk manor by the lake. It's too late to make it back home. We could use the rest. You and Remus need to get started on the articles tomorrow."

Xiana replied, " I agree, I am absolutely bushed. Sorry luv, I sure seem to be slowing down lately."

Harry looked deep into his wife's eyes and bent down and gave her one of his most tender kiss. When he pulled back he said, " Beloved, you take however much time you need. As for being tired, I think you can blame the little tike for that." Harry couldn't help himself and gave her a big grin.

Xiana simply laid her head on his shoulder and they slowly walked to the trunk manor in the Scorpion lair. Harry had many reasons for putting one of his trunk manors there. For one it would provide privacy for his past tutors and second, it would allow Xiana to travel without having to use her portkey. That mode of travel tended to make her sick as a dog.

Harry woke up early that morning. Harry could still see the stars outside fading quickly into daylight. He got dressed and went out for his daily workout. He had a good jog around the great lake. When he came back he showered and then practiced his occlumency. When he was done sorting his thoughts and checking his shields he decided to go downstairs and get breakfast started. Due to seasonal changes, Harry noticed he was constantly hungry. Xiana's appetite had also increased dramatically. Harry got his pans out and cooked a fully loaded breakfast. Harry managed a nice Spanish omelet with pork sausage, stewed tomatoes, hash browns, and back bacon. When he was done he realized that he had made enough for four people. Harry was just finishing the table when he heard his wife.

Xiana had been watching Harry cook breakfast. He was wearing a pair of jeans, with a black muscle shirt. His long black hair was neatly tied into a ponytail, and he was sporting a black scorpion earring. All in all she thought, a totally delectable sight. She finally said, " Well husband of mine, with the amount of food you have, I'm wondering if we are having company over?"

Harry looked sheepish and replied, " Well I got carried away a little bit, but I wanted to make sure we both started the day with lots of energy. Besides, you are eating for two, and I imagine the little tike is hungry about now." He finished the last with a smirk on his face.

Xiana laughed and made her way to the table. The smell of the food was delectable. Harry poured her a tall glass of milk and a vitamin supplement. She shook her head and dug in. When they were done breakfast, Harry said, " Are you still planning on meeting Remus to the news office. Because if you are, I have a couple of written bomb shells ready for printing, after you have checked them over of course. I am still discovering my diplomatic language skills after all. "

Xiana replied, " That's good. We are almost done installing the equipment and we have already connected it to the floo network. Potter castle will only allow floo travel if you are keyed to the blood wards. When you have a chance could you cast the remaining blood ward on the agency floo also? This way, there will be no chance of anyone breaching our defenses at the agency."

Harry said, " No problems love, I'll do it first thing this Saturday. After that I'll be leaving overnight to go to Egypt. I promised Annubis that I would help him find his kin. I have a feeling that In the future more people will adopt his kind as their familiars. They are amazing creatures. Now, I was wondering if you already had a name for our new paper, or is everyone invited in submitting potential names for the paper?. "

Xiana tapping her nail on her front teeth replied, " Remus and I have already brainstormed a bit on names, but I believe that it would be nice to hear what the other's think our new paper should be called."

Harry nodded and replied, " Well for what it's worth, I was thinking of _The Discovery_ for name with a footer that says _May the truth set you free_. " Xiana went and fetched a piece of paper and wrote down his choice.

Xiana said, " I'll collect everyone's names for it and we will take a vote on each name. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Harry replied. He took of his shirt and put on his Basilisk vest. He then conjured his shirt into a tartan green flannel shirt. He put a heating charm on himself and passionately kissed Xiana, and said, " I'll see you at the lair later this evening. Stay safe love." With that he apparated back to the castle.

Harry had apparated inside Myrtle's bathroom and made his way to charms class. Harry made his way outside of class and waited for professor Flitwick to let them in. Harry noticed many people looking at him but he ignored them all. Harry was going over his idea for a magical bomb when he noticed the professor approaching.

Finally the tiny professor made his way to the front of the door when he noticed young Harry Potter leaning against the wall. When it came to charms, it seems that young Potter inherited his mother's talent. His work this year in charms has been nothing short of brilliant. To bad he was going to miss yet another one of his class. The small professor approached the Potter heir and said, " Mr. Potter, I was informed by the headmaster that you are to see him right away. I believe it has to do with yesterday's altercations."

Harry sighed and shook his head and said, " Very well sir." With that Harry made his way to the headmaster's office. As he passed the students, he kept hearing whispers about him. God, Harry thought, these fucking people were pathetic. They really needed to get a life or get laid. Harry finally reached the gargoyle statue and realized once more that the professor had not given him the password. God he hated playing these stupid games. Harry took caution to the wind and bellowed, " Headmaster, I suggest you open the entrance and let me in right now, or I'll be seeing you another day."

Harry suddenly saw the stone statues parting and he made his way to the headmaster's office. As he neared the top of the office he could hear voices. To his surprise he saw Percy Weasley, the minister of magic dear old Cornelius Fudge, Auror Dawlish, and Wedemire.

The headmaster looked at Harry and said, "There was a time Harry where you enjoyed guessing the password. All children seem to enjoy doing it."

Harry looked at the headmaster with as cold a face as he could muster and replied, " When I was a child I though as a child and I acted as child. When I became a man, I gave up childish things. Corinthian."

Standing to the right of the headmaster was McGonagall, and on his left was none other then bat boy himself Snivellus Snape. He looked up at Snape to find him sneering at him and said, " To think that you couldn't possibly have a bigger head, now you think that you are a man?"

Harry couldn't help himself and looked straight into Snape's eyes and sneered back, " You know Snape, they can now cure a sneer like yours at birth."

Snape's face took on an ugly puce color and spat, " You see headmaster, a total lack of respect for his superiors. Just like his father and his mongrel mother."

Harry snarled back, "The day you are superior to me you greasy lipped baboon is the day pigs fly and shit ten pound diamonds." Snape was about to pull his wand on him but Harry was quicker.

The headmaster stood up and bellowed, " Enough! Both of you sit down. We have some issues to discuss. Please act like the adults you are supposed to be."

Harry remained standing for a little bit but finally found a chair and sat. The ministry goons said nothing but gave Harry a disdained look. Dumbledore said, " Now we are here to discuss what happened yesterday and find a solution. Now Mr. Potter could you please tell us your side of the story."

Harry sighed and started telling them his side of the story. When he was done, he looked at Cornelius Fudge and found him giving him a sickly sweet smile. Fudge cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Harry just rolled his eyes at the buffoon's display of importance. Fudge said, " Well headmaster, it would seem that from what Professor Snape told us along with Mr. Potter's colorful rendition of the events. I feel that the ministry has no choice but to go along with Professor Snape's testimony." Fudge was looking at Harry and smirking the whole time.

Fudge seeing no reply from Harry decided to continue his speech and said, " Now I am inclined to believe that these death eater children were forced to take the mark. There is no evidence that they have done anything wrong. I am inclined to believe Dumbledore and there may be a chance to salvage them and have them works for the light side. At any rate, they are still minors and until they prove that they are true death eaters, we shall let them continue their studies."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did those idiotic morons actually believe that Malfoy and his goons had been forced to take the mark? Anyone hearing Malfoy's rants and rave about the beautiful reign of the dark lord and the purebloods could tell he had been a death eater at heart since he was old enough to walk. Of course, Harry had no illusions about Fudge's motives. The man had no end to his vices. He would sell out his entire family just to stay in power. Harry wanted to know his true motives however, and looked at smirking Fudge straight in the eye and carefully brought his legilliment powers to bear.

Harry carefully probed the man's surface memories and couldn't believe the man's gall. Harry found out that Fudge received a generous campaign contribution from Lucius Malfoy last night for keeping his son and his pals at Hogwart's. Harry also found out that Fudge was having an affair with Monica Edgecomb, who worked in the records department. Fudge apparently knew that she was a death eater but kept seeing her. Next Harry found that Fudge was scared of him and his popularity with the people. He wanted to severely discredit him. Given a chance he would throw him in Azkaban without a moments notice. One last memory that intrigued him was a plot between him and the headmaster involving something called a _Prima Nupta_.

Harry broke contact with Fudge and found himself looking at Percy Weasley. Harry quickly scanned his surface memories and found the man to be even more pompous than he ever imagined. He further scanned his memories until he found one that shocked him to the core. Percy had been initiated as a death eater. God, Harry couldn't imagine what Bill would say.

Harry quickly left his memories and stood up. Harry carefully looked around the room, noticed Snape smirking at him as though he had won a war of sorts. Keep thinking that you stupid bat Harry thought, when the time comes I'll be hearing your screams of mercy. As for Fudge, if he thought that he was going to anger him into doing something stupid, he and his sycophants were going to be sorely disappointed.

Harry gave them his coldest face yet and said, " Well it's just as I expected from the ministry and this school, which is nothing! If you are willing to believe a death eater professor who happens to be godfather to one Draco Malfoy, who is also a branded death eater, then I guess the wizarding world has never heard the concept of CONFLICT OF INTEREST. Frankly, I truly don't give a shit what the ministry or this school thinks or does anymore. You want to allow death eaters free access to this school and let them loose in our society then be my guess. With you guys in power we are going to loose this war anyway. Remember this, you can protect them all you want, but they will meet justice in the end just the same."

By then Percy the git was sneering at him and shot back, " Whom the hell do you think you are talking to the minister in such a rude manner. I sure am glad my younger brother is no longer friends with you, severing ties with you was the best thing he ever did."

Harry completely ignored him and turned to leave when Fudge bellowed, " What do you mean boy that they will meet justice in the end?"

Harry turned around to see Fudge turning a beautiful shade of puce reminiscent of his dearly departed uncle and replied, " Well I thought it was rather obvious unless you don't bother reading the news. They will eventually meet the Scorpion Sorcerer and from what I hear, he just loves dealing with death eaters in the most gruesome way possible. Personally, if I ever meet him I'll make sure to buy him some cookies and milk. I might even give him a medal." Harry gave them all a very evil smile.

Harry saw their faces blanch at his last remark and said, " Good day all." and walked out of the headmaster's office. He could still hear the idiot minister trying to form a coherent sentence, and then Percy was all incensed when Harry hadn't even bothered responding to him. Well, one thing for sure the game was about to come up a notch. The headmaster was up to something with Fudge, and Snape had something up his sleeve. Well what will come will come he thought.

_**Two weeks later October 15**_

Harry was sitting at his lab bench looking at the five brooms currently finished. After many design revisions and many new charms added, Harry was looking at the most advanced broom in the wizarding world. Harry had called the new brooms the _**Raptor XB**_. Many of the changes dealt with the aerodynamic, power distribution and charms added to the broom for comfort and navigation. The broom handle was made of the finest Lignum Vitae, which was also known as Ironwood. This wood originally came from the West Indies.

The broom handle was six foot long and two inches in diameter. A 1/4-inch hole was drilled at the center of the broom handle. Just like his wand core, Harry had fused a powdered Amethysts layer onto a naquadria core. He charged up the crystals layer and put in a permanent stasis field on the crystals to prevent them from discharging. The crystals would act as a focusing chamber. Around the grip region, Harry had drilled 1/8-inch holes perpendicular to the axis of the broom. The holes were drilled at every thirty degrees and each ring was set at a half inch apart over a six-inch length. The holes were also filled with naquadria, which was directly fused to the naquadria core in the broom handle. This provided a much easier path for a person's magic to access the brooms bristle. With this arrangement, a person's magic was directly amplified a hundred times and would be channeled directly to the broom bristle assembly where the propulsion took place.

Harry had totally redesigned the back end of the broom. Wizard kind had until now used magical wood for bristles. The problem with wood bristle was two folds. First, there was a limit on how small you could make the bristle. The size of the bristles and how tightly they were packed was directly linked to how much a person's magic was converted to propulsion. The larger the bristle the more magical energy was lost to heat. In trying to explain broom speed limitations, Harry had found his answer in muggle transformers in their electrical generating stations.

In muggle transformers, the biggest contributor to no-load losses was hysteresis losses. Hysteresis losses came from the molecules in the core laminations, which resisted being magnetized and demagnetized by the alternating magnetic field. This resistance by the molecules of the core material caused friction that resulted in heat. In other words a materials internal makeup with it's imperfections caused some of the electrical energy to be converted into heat.

Wood is notoriously imperfect. The grains boundary inside the wood change dramatically. The grain sizes were also not uniform due to resin pocket formations. These were brought about by temperature and the amount of sunlight a tree got. All these factors affected the grain size from year to year. The uniformity of the bristle arrangement also effected themagical energy distribution. The density of the magical energy along with an even distribution determines speed and maneuvering of a magical broom. Harry had completely done away with wood bristles and after much experimenting, had managed to create a uniform wire size bristle. The bristles were the size of a muggle copper paper clip.

The bristle itself was made of a naquadria core with a rhenium sheath. One end of the bristles was directly wound and fused to a six-inch bit of naquadria core sticking out of the broom handle. Once again, the rhenium would come in handy in dissipating the heat created in the core of the bristle assembly. The entire shape of the bristle assembly looked like an elongated tear drop whose end was flattened and three inches off the tip of the tear drop had been cut and bound in a rhenium band. There were three bands placed in equidistance on the bristle assembly.

The top most band closest to the broom handle had the charms encased in runes. Harry wanted the charms held in runes made of black diamond inlaid within the top most rhenium band. Harry liked to use runes whenever possible instead of casting the charms directly on the object because they would be much more powerful and would last forever. The charms themselves were relatively simple. There was a modified banishment charm, which was the basis of your propulsion system. Then there was the levitation charm layered to the banishment charm. Harry had managed to develop with the help of Yadislav and Xiana a set of maneuvering charms tied to the riders' thoughts. One simply had to think where to go and the broom would follow. Yadislav had been so exited in developing the charms that he spent his every waking moment when he was not teaching developing the new Arithmancy equations with Xiana.

They had added shield charms tied to the velocity of the broom, heat charms, and a disillusion charm. Due to the naquadria core, they had magical power to burn. They had added a bubble charm for high altitude flying. Several cushioning and stability charms had been added for maximum comfort to the rider. The best charm added to date had been the terrain mapping charm. Harry had some of the spare watches he had bought for everyone, just like the one he had bought over the summer. They had copied and modified his watch ability to create a map of the terrain that identified structures, friends, and enemies. A high quality gem crystal was fitted at the end of the broom handle that would act as the pick up lens.

With this charm in place, they could identify the terrain from far above. Touching a rune on top of the broom handle activated the charm like all the others and a three-dimensional HUD display would show up in font of the rider. This is where the beauty of the thought-activated maneuvering charm came in handy. A person only needed to think of a target spotted on the HUD and the broom would automatically take you there. Also, on the upper right hand corner of the HUD, vital flight statistics were now available.

They developed and layered an altitude, temperature, and velocity information charms within the structure of the mapping charm. Harry had used powdered emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and diamonds for the runes casting. The runes had been carved on top of the broom handle just above the handgrip for easy access. The runes themselves were tied to the naquadria core via a 1/8-inch hole drilled underneath the runes. The holes were once again filled with naquadria, which fused the runes to the core of the broom handle.

Finally, the footrest was also made of rhenium and was charmed to swivel with the person's body. If a person was sitting, then the footrest laid directly below the broom so that a person could use their legs for support. If a person were flying at maximum speed then the footrest would swivel along side the bristle assembly to provide a maximum aerodynamic profile. The last charm that was added was a reduction and an enlargement charm tied to that person's magical signature and was activated via a password. Another words, only that person to whom the runes had been charged with the person's magical energy could enlarge or reduce the broom. This was very convenient since the broom could be carried on a chain around a person's neck. To anyone else it would look like a piece of jewellery. Harry was planning on trying out his new broom later that afternoon.

The other great piece of work that had taken place these last two weeks had been the invention of his magical bombs. He now had ten naquadah and ten naquadria bombs. They were about the size of a soccer ball, and were constructed of interlocking patterns of pentagon and hexagons. The pentagons and hexagons were about half and inch in thickness. These patterns were sitting directly on top of a quartz ball, which was the size of volleyball. Centered inside the soccer ball was the volleyball size crystal quartz. The surface of the volleyball size ultra pure crystal also had half-inch thick pieces shaped into interlocking hexagon and pentagons patterns fused to the quartz ball.

These cut shapes were layered with an _Incendio_ and a _Reducto-Maximus_ spell. The patterns were also frozen in a stasis field. There was a crystal shaft running from a marble size amethyst gem at the center of the quarts ball to the surface of the soccer ball. The marble was charmed with timing and a stasis field cancellation charm. The quarts ball was fully charged with raw magical energy. To activate the bomb a tap of the wand on the tip of the crystal shaft would activate the count down charm. The first tap created a five-minute countdown. Every tap of the wand after that would add ten minutes to the countdown up to a maximum of forty-five minutes.

Another fantastic thing that had occurred was Bill's and Fleur wedding. They had followed Xiana and him into doing the ancient Celtic wizarding marriage ritual. The wedding took place on September 30. The day had been utterly perfect. It had been a beautiful and sunny day, with clear evening skies. Fleur's parents had been utterly enthralled to take part in the ceremony. Gabrielle had been so exited to meet him again. Poor child had been disappointed to find out he was married. Three weeks ago, Bill had asked Harry if it was o.k to bring and allow his Goblin boss to be master of ceremony.

Harry had readily agreed. This would go a long way to help build ties between the two races. Goblins were one of the more ancient magical races. Harry had given Bill a portkey to give the Goblins. Well It so happens that when Bill had given his boss the portkey and told his boss that he could bring ten other Goblins with him, Harry never expected to see the high Goblin council appear at Potter castle. To say that Bill was shocked was an understatement. What was even more significant was that a goblin matriarch was in attendance. She was a high priestess and matriarch of their Naib. Humans almost never saw Goblin females.

Everyone in the wedding party recognized the significant event that was taking place and formalities had been followed to the letter. Harry led the introductions and made sure to tell the Goblins what an honor it was to have them take part in their ancient marriage ritual. There were two more significant events, which had occurred that evening. Before the marriage ceremony, Bill had asked Harry to invoke the ancient blood magic and rituals for their wedding rings. Harry went to the center of the obelisk and disrobed leaving only a loincloth. Bill and Fleur were standing opposite of each other when Harry heard the Goblins gasp. He then heard the Goblin matriarch bellow _Entari- Shakouro._ Harry turned around to find the Goblin party approaching him. They came to within ten feet of him and as one bowed to him. Harry feeling very self-concious bowed back to them.

Harry then asked them if something was wrong. The Goblin matriarch told him that he carried the mark of the ancients. She asked him where he got that mark, and much to his distress he explained his training and in the end admitted to them that he was the Scorpion Sorcerer that they had heard about in the news. The matriarch then asked him if he was willing to demonstrate that he knew the ancient magic. Harry looked around at the wedding party and hoped to God that he could convince the Goblins that he knew the ancient magic. Harry agreed, only because of whom he was dealing with.

Harry took out his wand and summoned a desert storm at the edge of the cliff. He then summoned giant scorpions much to everyone's yelps. The matriarch had then uttered _Katari-Mati._She had approached him, bowed and traced a rune on his chest that glowed deep green and then blue and finally black. The other Goblins gasped but said nothing. The matriarch turned to the Goblin council and said he is the one. Golderek who was head of the Goblin high council said, " Sorry for the confusion Mr. Potter, but the mark of the ancient is something that my people remember very well and have a profound respect for.

You see Mr. Potter over three thousand years ago, the high priest helped a large faction of the Goblin nation fight a deadly enemy that would have surely killed them off. They had used their brand of magic during battle with great effectiveness. The enemy was completely massacred." With that Harry had acknowledge the confusion and the wedding ceremony went ahead. The next big shock came at the conclusion of Bill and Fleur vows when they carried out the blood ritual and summoned the image of a _Gallak_, an ancient magical dragon that lived deep in underground caves. The Goblin had once again taken that sign as a good omen. After that everyone enjoyed a super time.

Harry had noticed many couples get closer together. Blaise and Ginny, Luna and Neville, Remus and Tonk's to name a few. That night had ended with the head of the Goblin high council asking Harry if he could come in early November to talk to the united Goblin council. Harry had agreed and thus ended a very interesting wedding day.

Harry had also fulfilled his promises to Annubis the day before the wedding ceremony and had gone to Egypt with him to find more of his kind. Harry had taken that opportunity to transforms into his annimagus form and had taken Annubis on an air ride. His familiar had been very exited at seeing the ground from high up. Harry had laughed at his familiar's explanation of the event. Harry had flown into the Valley of the Kings. They ended up landing at what must have been an ancient temple and they had made a ritual calling.

Seven more temple snakes had shown up. Harry portkeyed everyone to Potter castle. Harry ended up expanding Annubis private pad to accommodate the others of his kind. It seemed that Annubis was the most senior of them all and so had laid down the law for them. They had all taken the oath with Harry. However all the other snakes knew that Harry was Annubis familiar. Snakes apparently were very jealous and didn't like to share.

Has last thoughts were on the launch of their newsprint _Discovery_. Apparently his name for the print won out. He couldn't attend the voting, but apparently it had been unanimous. It's first debut occurred last weekend. Harry had been in the great hall having lunch when the owl's started delivering the daily prophet. As soon as the student picked up the daily prophet, a copy of the Discovery also appeared. Their first set of articles involved revealing Voldemort's true parentage with actual facts to back it up.

The article basically told the public that the dark lord was far from being a pureblood and the paper had a copy of the birth certificate and his time at Hogwart's along with a description of his anagram. The second article gave a detailed explanation of Darwin's theory of evolution along with the supporting equations showing an increase in muggle born wizards and witches over the last thousands years and linking it to evolutionary pressures. There was also an in-depth article on the muggle Gregor Mandel and his work in genetics. The article explained the consequences of inbreeding. Harry had laughed at the Slytherin's faces. Harry looked on to see a serious looking headmaster and gave him an evil smile. Stupid bastard, try hiding the goddamn truth now Harry though.

Sources through the grapevine had shown that the Voldemort was right pissed with the paper. Well, lets see him try to answer his pureblood crew now. Harry was brought out of his musing when he heard Yadislav ask him if he was going to try the new brooms. Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was 3:00 PM and said, " Might as well since I don't have any classes and I have loads of time until suppertime". Harry picked up his new broom and apparated under the Gryffindor bleachers on the Quidditch pitch.

_Little did Harry know how long the night was going to be?_

_**October 15, 3:15 PM Riddle Manor in little Hangleton**_

Voldemort was pacing around his throne reviewing once more time his plan of attack. Voldemort felt it was high time to hit fast and hard and let the masses fear his name again. The articles of that bloody paper had thrown him into a towering rage. It mocked him in every way. If he ever found out who was writing it and were it was located he would make sure that they died a very painful and slow death. How dare they mock Lord Voldemort, heir to the grate and noble Salazar Slytherin? He would have struck sooner but the lost of his funds has created many problems for him. Finally Voldemort had enough and bellowed, " Where the hell is Snape?"

As if on cue, Severus Snape walked into the throne room and bowed low before his lord and said, " Sorry my master, but the old fool kept delaying me."

Voldemort was in no mood for excuses, and whipped out his wand and bellowed, _"Crucio."_ Snape crumpled to the ground writhing in absolute pain. Voldemort held the spell for almost thirty seconds before lifting it and said, " Let that be a lesson to you Snape, I will not tolerate excuses. I want you to tell our operatives at Hogwart's to carry on with their task. I will see you here at 7:30 PM sharp. We will begin our attack at 8:00 p.m. You will be part of the group that attacks the Weasley in Romania. This time I will know if you have double-crossed me Snape. I want this to be a complete success. You are dismissed."

Snap bowed his head and exited the throne room. Severus kept cursing his life for the absolute mess that it was. If he let the Weasley die, then this could very well cause the old man to loose trust in him. Well he thought, he would cross that bridge when he got there. Thankfully the raids were happening at night and therefore they would all assume that he was in his quarters. Now the next thing was for Draco to carry out his task and not arouse any suspicion. Draco and his pals were to take part in tonight's raids. Hopefully the Zabini girl would be easy pray. Severus apparated back to Hogsmeade and quickly made his way to the castle to meet with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

_**October 15, 4:30 p.m Headmaster office**_

Albus Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and was now addressing two of his students Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and said, " It is imperative that you incapacitate Mr. Potter. Once you have done this bring him to the Shrieking Shack and I will meet you there. I am hoping that in a weakened state I will be able to modify his mind and make him accept his new destiny. Due to him being an accomplished Occlumens I will not be able to wipe his memories, however I can plant new directives. One of which will be to go through the _Prima Nupta_ ritual and marry my great, great, great grand daughter. That arranged marriage will bring him back under our control. You all know what is at stake. The wizarding world is counting on you. Now how many D.A members do you have with you?"

Hermione Granger was the first one to answer and said, " We have ten more with us sir."

Dumbledore replied, " Very good, that should be more than enough fire power to subdue him. We need to put an end to his rebellion once and for all. You will find that he has gone flying, which is very fortunate as you can ambush him from the player's bleachers. I'll see you when your task is done. Good luck."

Ron and Hermione both exited his office and Dumbledore felt that he would once again have control of Harry once more. All that was needed was the proper application of superior intellect and patience he mused.

_**October 15, 5:00 p.m. Hogwart's Quidditch Pitch**_

Harry couldn't believe the performance of his new broom. It was responding to him as if it was an extension of his body. Harry had clocked a maximum speed of 575 (km/hr). All of the charms were working as predicted. The mapping system was an absolute dream. It had created a tree dimensional map of the Quidditch pitch and was showing all of the hoops and stands in intricate detail from a height of 2000 feet.

The heating, windshield, and cushioning charms were also working to perfection. Harry made another pass over the stands and noticed dots appearing on his HUD. He counted twelve of them hiding in the stands. Harry zoomed on the map and noticed some of the names, Granger, Weasley, Cho Chang, Zacharia Smith, Lorne Green and many others. Harry's six sense was working overdrive.

They weren't having a social get together that much was for certain. He was the only one out here and the way they were positioned looked like a cross fire to the only path leading back to the castle. Harry decided to play along, but he was going to have a little surprise for them. Harry banked his broom upwards and went ballistic. Harry made sure that he was high enough that they could not spot him. He then pictured the cliff's by Potter castle and apparated himself with his broom to the cliff. When he was there he banked his broom straight for the castle. Once he landed, he hurried through the doors and made his way to the master bedroom.

He heard Xiana and Remus race upstairs to meet him. Harry went to his wardrobe and found his Basilisk battle robes. He stripped and wore his pants, vest, boots, and cloak. He made sure to fasten his katana and secured his wands in his boot and holster. Xiana was the first to enter the room and said, "Honey, what's going on, why the battle gear?" She looked frightened and Harry went to her and gave her a hug.

Remus came in shortly after and noticed Harry in battle robes and his face suddenly took on a very business look and said, " What going on Harry?"

Harry explained what he had seen, and was preparing to meet the party, he finally told them to get into their gear and get to the Scorpion lair. Things were going to heat up. He asked them to get to the command center and monitor the castle.

They both acknowledge and Harry quickly ran back down to the library and hissed, "Great one I need you tonight"

Annubis slithered out from his pyramid and replied, "Master I am yours to command. I sense a great tension in your mind master."

Harry hissed back, "We may be going into battle my friend,"

Harry could see Annubis coiling with anticipation when he said, "I was getting bored with all of the gossip around here master, I will welcome the action."

Harry smiled at his familiar and put out his hand to allow Annubis to crawl inside his Basilisk vest and coil around his chest with his head raised above his left shoulder. Harry put a disillusion charm on himself and ran back to his broom. He picked up his broom and went ballistic until he was about 1500 feet in the air and pictured the Quidditch pitch in his mind and apparated back to Hogwart's.

Once he was above the Quidditch pitch he brought his broom to the North end of the pitch and landed. He shrunk his broom and hooked it to his platinum chain around his neck. He then stowed it inside his Basilisk vest. Harry took out his new wand. He was sick of the shit going on at Hogwart's and was not going to play the old bastard's games anymore. Harry cast a protego shield charms and an alarm charm on himself. He stowed his wand inside the sleeve of his robe and proceeded towards the castle.

Harry, walked passed the stands, acting as if nothing was wrong. He made it look like he was intent on getting to the castle. Shortly after, he passed the stands was when the show started. The first volley to hit him was made up of no less than six stunners. His shield rebounded the six S_tupefy_ spells. The next volley of spells were made up of three _Reducto_exploding curse and three _Offensio_which were powerful bludgeoning spells.

Harry's _Protego_ shield finally broke and Harry leaned to the right and dodged the first bludgeoning spell, but took the other to his chest. Harry was blown backward and out of breath.

Harry was on his stomach and had difficulty breathing, he looked up just in time to see, twelve more spells heading his way. Harry had just enough time to cast _Praestigiae- Tutela_ and _Nisi-šen-šen._ The first one was an illusion ward to keep people from seeing the real battle and the second was his dark arts shield. By now, Harry was utterly pissed. These fuckers were going for the kill, he thought.

Well Harry thought, it was high time to answer back in kind. His shield absorbed all of the incoming spells. Harry's ears were ringing by then. He quickly vaulted back to his feet and took out his second naquadria wand. Harry then layered a series of spells designed to take down their defensive position and incapacitate his opponent until he could get within physical striking distance. Harry soundlessly cast at full power to both positions the layered spells _Gu-ul-þara/ Solaris-_ _Optimus /_ _Offensio/Stupefy/_ _Inferorum-Animas._Harry then apparated inside the Quidditch pitch, just as the confusion was taking effect.

The first spell was a dark blasting hex that was much more powerful than the _Reducto_ curse, and covered a much larger area. The second spell would temporarily blind his opponents. The third spell was a bludgeoning spell to the body to weaken of breaks their shields. The fourth spell was a stunning spell and the last spell was a conjuration spell that sent ice balls at very high velocity to his opponents. Had they been death eaters Harry thought, he would have conjured metal lances.

Underneath the Gryffindor bleacher, Hemione and Ron were jubilant as they thought that they had gotten Harry when he went down. They thought for sure that they had him. That was until they saw their spells being absorbed by an emerald green shield. Hermione had never seen a shield of that color before. The next thing they saw was Potter vaulting to his feet and they could all see his magical aura blazing. They then saw him wave his wand in an intricate pattern but no sound could be heard, but Hermione knew it wasn't good.

She suddenly bellowed, " Everyone cast your most powerful shield charms now!" Suddenly Hermione heard a tremendous explosion. She was thrown to the ground along with all of her party and was hit by the most intense light she had ever seen. She was immediately blinded. She instinctively shut her eyes and felt a powerful bludgeoning spell followed by a stupefy spell hit her shield. The power of the spells was unbelievable. The power was such that even her Auror shield shattered into oblivion. At that point, she rolled to her left and collided with Ron. She shakily got to her feet along with Ron when they were hit by a series of ice ball. One of the balls hit her left shoulder and dislocated it. Ron received a direct hit to his left fibula, which caused a hairline fracture to the bone. Ron roared in pain and now only had minimal use of his left leg.

Meanwhile, underneath the Ravenclaw bleacher, Cho Chang's group was doing even worse then Hermione. She had lost half her party to the counter offensive. Many had either fractured or broken bones and were moaning on the ground. The only one of her party not injured was Zacharia Smith, Nina Montague and herself. Cho looked to see where Potter was, but he was no longer at his position.

Where was he she wondered? She let her magic move around her until she felt the hair at the back of her neck rise up and looked towards the Quidditch pitch. For a second she had a total look of surprise on her face, this lasted about a second when she bellowed, " Potter is on the Quidditch pitch." Cho wanted to make him pay for all the sadness in her life that he had been responsible for. She started launching painful near dark spells at him. Everyone seemed to be following her lead. To her amazement, none of her spells hit home. At that point they all knew that they were in deep shit.

Harry had enough of this crap he thought. He recognized some of the spells as dark spells just from reading their aura. Harry had brought on his aura reading capability and decided to feed on some happy energy. He brought forth his Dementor aura to maximum power. The ground around him suddenly started to frost. He left his most powerful shield on and quickly closed the gap between him and his assailants.

Harry could immediately see the effect that his Dementor aura was having on his assailants. They were all disoriented and sickly looking. Hermione cast a Patronus charm at him but it had no effect. All it did was keep her from feeling worst. As he approached Cho Chang, Harry decided to completely throw her off her game. He layered a few more stunners and jinxes which shattered their shields. Harry could tell from reading their aura that they no longer had any shields.

With and evil smirk he cast _Abeo-Vestitus_at both attacking parties. He always wanted to try that spell in a battle and see the results. Suddenly, the attackers clothes vanished from their bodies, and they were left in the bare. Harry could hear screaming from his attackers as they were trying to find anything to cover themselves with. When they had lost their clothes, they had completely forgotten about the battle. Harry gave them all an evil smirk. After that, the battle quickly ended when Harry cast _Accio Wands_/ I_ncarserous-Metallum_ at them and watched, as the wands flew to his hands, andthey were all immobilized with metal ropes. He stunned all but three of them.

Cho realized what had happened and knew she needed to get away from the scene. Amazing as that was, the twelve of them had lost to one person. There was no way in hell she was going to let Potter see her in all her glory. Damn that bloody bastard she thought. She looked to her right and noticed that Hermione was in the same boat as her and she was frantically trying to get out of the bleacher area. Just as she was about to clear the last wooden beam she was incarcerated with metallic ropes.

Harry watched his pray giving him venomous looks. He transfigured wooden post and stuck them to the post with a sticking charm. He had them facing each other. Harry approached Cho Chang and said, " Well, well, well who do we have here. Ah yes now I remember, the wench who wouldn't stop crying. As much of an emotional sop that you are, I must say Cho, you do have a nice set of Tatas and well trimmed in your special region I might add. Oh, don't you worry your pretty little face. I am much more interested in attacking your mind then your body."

Harry suddenly whipped around and gave his former friend a murderous look and with his voice dripping with venom said, " My, my, you bloody bastards just don't fucking get it do you. I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you, but yet again you feel you have to try and control my life just like that slimy mother fucker of a headmaster. In fact I find myself wondering why would you attack me without provocation. I have a strong suspicion that this was a very well orchestrated plan by some one who wants to regain some form of control over me. Rest assured, in a minute I will find out what this little attack was all about. "

Harry began hissing," Great one are you all right? I was afraid that you were hurt when I was hit in the chest?"

Annubis replied, "No master I am fine. What do you want me to do master?"

Harry replied, "I want you to scan the girl on the right pole and the boy to my left. Scan their memories and tell me later what they were thinking. I need to know why they are willing to attack me. Don't worry great one, I have a feeling that you will be biting many death eaters very soon."

Annubis hissed back, "This is fun master. I will have many stories to tell the others when we go home,"

Harry couldn't help smiling at his familiar. Annubis was such an adrenaline junky. Harry turned back to look at Weasley and Granger.

Hermione with as much disgust as she could muster on her face replied, " You will release us immediately, or I'll make sure you pay for the rest of your life. How dare you humiliate and degrade us in this fashion. I can't believe I ever considered you a friend!" She spat the last.

Harry let go of his control and backhanded her across the face. Her head snapped back and blood was dripping from her nose, and Harry said with pure spitefulness, " Real friend don't betray each other like you did so callously. Real friends don't lie to each other. Real friends stand by each other and protect each other, and they sure as hell don't agree with an authority figure to sacrifice them for the greater good. So don't you dare play the wounded duck card with me you fucking bitch, because I'll not stand for it. Believe me, if I could go back to first year, I would let the bloody troll bash your brains in. "

By that time Ron was yelling obscene profanity at him. Harry had enough and simply punched him in the face. Harry ended up busting his nose. Harry looked at Ron straight in the eyes and said, " As for you carrot head. What I said to the beaver goes for you as well. You are just too stupid to understand what it's all about. You have the greatest wealth in the world right under your nose and you can't even see it. You don't deserve the name Weasley. Did you know by the way that your dear brother Percy is a death eater? If you don't believe me, stun him and cast _finite-incantatum_ on his left arm."

Harry looked at all of their faces with discuss and said, "Now as much fun as we are having here, It's time to get on with business." Harry went to Hermione and roughly grabbed her by the hair and lifter her face so that her eyes could meet his. She closed her eyes and Harry took his thumbs and opened her eyelids.

He brought forth his legilliment ability and pushed into her thoughts. It appears the little bitch has learned some occlumency Harry thought. As far as he was concerned she deserved no mercy for what she had done. He put all the power he had and utterly smashed all of her barriers and mental shields. She was no match for his mental attack and Harry ruthlessly delved into the deepest part of her thoughts. It was just as Harry thought the old bastard had orchestrated this attack on him. Apparently Dumbledore wanted to blood bond himself to him via a pre-arranged marriage with his great, great, grand daughter using a very obscure law called _Prima Nupta._

It appears that the beaver didn't know what the obscure law was all about but Harry finally remembered what it was. Harry had studied all of the ancient wizarding laws with Xiana over their summer studies. The law was used to prevent old pureblooded families from becoming extinct or to solve ancient feuds and conflicts between families. Due to magical rites, the law annulled all previous transgressions between families be it law suits, duels or other nasty problems.

So the bastard thought that he could trap him and in a weakened state invade his mind and plant false memories to make him want to marry his great, great grand daughter. One little problem in Dumbledore's plan was that he was already married using the oldest marriage rituals known to their world. Forcing a marriage ceremony over a previously established bond would cause the transgressor to loose their magic. All Harry needed to do was to send him a copy that he was already married without giving away whom he was married too and Dumbledore would drop his little scheme real fast.

Harry pulled out of Hermione thoughts and noticed she was in pain. Breaking her mental shield the way he did would give her a serious headache for the rest of the week that was for certain. Harry decided not to get into Cho Chang head after all. He was starting to feel tired. Harry finally said, " I will only say this once. The next time you attack me it will be a fight to the death. I am sick of playing your fucking bullshit games. Head my warning or pay the price. Oh ya, tell Dumbledore that I know his game plan, and that this is another notch in his coffin. I will be keeping these memories in a pensive. I am quite sure the Wizengamot would love to see first hand what Dumbledore's manipulations are really like."

Harry looked at Ron's furious face and decided to leave him a little memento. Harry cast the following spell _Exstructio-Penis_/ _Coxendix-_ _Saltatio/ Eiaculari_. Suddenly Ron had a huge erection in front of the women and his hips started gyrating up and down. Cho and Hermione were screaming for him to stop himself. Ron was tomato red in the face, and couldn't help himself moaning. Harry had never laughed so hard in his life.

If carrot head thought that was bad, he will be shocked to see what happens when his hip action is finished. Harry had no intention to see the final outcome. Finally, Harry cast a heating charm on them so that they wouldn't freeze to death. Who knew how long it was going to take for them to be found. Harry ended up casting the heat charm on all the unconscious bodies on the ground. Harry didn't give a shit if they were hurt or not. They wouldn't be hurt if they hadn't tried to attack him in the first place. They deserve the pain. Harry was by now in his full fury.

Harry made his way to the West side of the castle and cancelled his illusion ward. Let the old fool find out the true cost of attacking him. Harry checked his watch and noticed that it was 6:00 PM. Harry apparated to the Scorpion lair to find the place buzzing with chaos. Xiana came running to him crying. She was sobbing in his arms and holding him tight. She kept saying not my sister, not my sister. Harry looked into Blaise eyes and noticed the pure rage on his face. Standing beside him was none other then Theo Nott. Harry had no idea what the Slytherin was doing there but he would look into it later. He saw Theo nodding at him, and he nodded back.

Harry looked at the table and notice Brianna lying on the table. She had many cuts on her arms and legs and looked to be in a catatonic state. His tutors were applying all of their medical knowledge to heal her. Harry immediately recognized her condition as _Crucio_over exposure. Harry looked into Neville's eyes and noticed an almost insane fire in his eyes. His parents had succumbed to the _Cruciatus_ curse.

The _Cruciatus_ curse didn't actually cause physical damage. The curse tricked the victim's brain into thinking that the pain was real. Depending on the duration of the curse, the victim's magic could turn against it's owner. The result would be physical manifestations such as cuts and bruises, or neurological backlash, or both.

Harry believed that Brianna had locked herself within her own mind where her magic would keep her there in a safe place away from the perceived pain of the _Cruciatus._ The curse was no longer on her, but Brianna had fled into the deep recesses of her consciousness. She had hidden in her mind to escape her body and didn't know that the curse was gone. Harry likened the effect of _Cruciatus_somewhat to the muggle medical condition known as autism.

_**Earlier that afternoon**_

Brianna was walking from her dorm in the dungeons, with the intent to reach the library to meet Theo. She picked her watch from her pocket and noticed that it was already 5:15 p.m. Bloody hell she thought she was already fifteen minutes late. She was in such a rush that she never bothered setting the perimeter detection charms on herself.

She had passed the potions lab when her world went black. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had ambushed Brianna. Unknown to the mini death eaters, she was still holding her watch in her left hand when they picked her up. They never noticed the watch slipping out of her hand and unto the ground. Her new wand was safely tucked inside her left boot and was protected with a disillusion charm. Nobody would be able to find her new wand except her. However, her old wand, which was strapped to her wand holster on her arm, had been taken away and snapped.

Meanwhile, Theo was looking at his watch and was getting a bit worried. His girlfriend Brianna was never late for any of her appointments. Being on time was like a religion to her. She was already well over fifteen minutes late. Blaise showed up with Ginny Weasley and Theo ran to them, and said, " Blaise, have you seen Brianna?"

Blaise replied, " I haven't seen her since lunch. What's the problem?"

Theo was deep in thought, he then turned to Blaise, and said, " She was suppose to meet me for our study session, but she is over fifteen minutes late. Brianna is never late for her appointments. Did you happen to notice that Malfoy and his goons kept looking at her during lunch time."

Blaise suddenly felt like an iceberg slid down his spine and thought back to the conversation he had with his father the previous week. His father had recounted his confrontation with Malfoy Senior. Blaise replied in a dangerous voice, " We have to find her immediately." Blaise pulled Theo and Ginny to a secluded corner of the library and cast a silencing charm. He then turned to Theo and his girlfriend and told them about his conversation with his father. After, Blaise finished recounting the event Theo looked even more panicked.

Theo spat, " I swear if those bastards hurt her, I will fucking destroy them."

Blaise made an instant decision and said, " Theo I know how we can find her, but I need you to swear on your magic that what you are about to see, you will not reveal to anyone."

Theo looked deep into Blaise eyes and swore on his magic. He would do anything for Brianna. He loved her more than anything in the world. If something happened to her he didn't know what he would do.

Blaise looked around and when he saw nobody within their vicinity he muttered a spell and Theo noticed a ring with a scorpion appear on his right hand. Blaise looked at Theo and said, " Theo, please touch my ring. Ginny you know where we are going." She looked a little apprehensive, but knew that this was an emergency situation and Harry would approve. If things didn't work out later on, they could always obliviate Theo.

They all immediately portkeyed to the Scorpion lair and they met Remus and his older sister. By now, their Tutors were fully alerted. Blaise explained the situation to Remus and they all ran to the command center. For his part, Theo couldn't believe what he was seeing. This place was like nothing he had ever seen in his life. Blaise saw the awed look on his friends face and said, " Welcome to the Scorpion Sorcerer's lair."

Theo replied, " This is got to be strangest revelation of my life."

Blaise said, " If you think this is a revelation, just wait until you find out who the Scorpion Sorcerer is. Come on let's hurry." They made their way to the command center and Remus opened a set of oak doors. They were all looking at a 5X5 foot parchment that read Marauders map. Remus had managed to recreate the original Marauders map and made quite a few improvements to it with his newfound dark arts knowledge.

Remus tapped the map and said, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly the map came alive and showed everyone inside and outside the castle. The map now covered a good portion of the forbidden forest. The map showed Harry Potter fighting against twelve opponents.

Theo looked at Remus and said, " Shouldn't you go help him?"

Remus replied, " I assure you, it won't be necessary. However, we will monitor the situation." Remus cast another spell and called out, " Brianna Zabini". The map showed her exact location and they all saw that she was in one of the room's adjacent to the potions lab. Malfoy and his goon squad were shown to be surrounding her.

Theo bellowed, " We have to get to her now, they are hurting her." Theo's eyes were now burning with fury. Blaise looked at Ginny who looked back at him and they both nodded. Blaise looked at Remus and asked him to find them a spot where they could portkey that was devoid of people. The map showed the potions class room to be empty.

Xiana was in near hysterics by now. Both her husband and her baby sister were being attacked. She took deep calming breaths. They needed clear heads right now, and not a panic frenzy. As much as she wanted to help her husband and sister, she could not afford to be seen or accidentally be cursed. She had a little one to think about. The danger was too great. Damn she hated feeling so helpless.

Blaise, Theo and Ginny portkeyed directly to the potions lab and made their way to the door. Blaise cast a silencing charms and they all shouted _Reducto_at the door. Just as they were entering, Malfoy and his goons were escaping through a hidden passageway. Damn it, Blaise thought Remus map never showed that passage. He probably didn't know that it even existed.

Upon seeing the bloody form of his girlfriend on the floor, Theo completely lost it and shouted _Avada- Kadavra._Just as Theo was uttering his spell, Ginny let loose with one of her darkest spells, _Nebula-Exustio._Theo's spell missed by a fraction, but her spell let loose an acid cloud that managed to connect with Goyle's left hand just as he was entering the passageway. Ginny heard a loud scream coming from the passageway. They all wanted to follow the bastards but they had to take care of Brianna first. The passageway managed to seal itself off anyway.

Theo dropped to his knees by Brianna and gently put her head on his knees. By then tears were streaming down his face. Blaise and Ginny had a look of pure fury on their faces. Ginny took out her new wand and began uttering a series of diagnostic spells. After what seemed like a couple of minutes she managed to say, they did not rape her. Her virtue is intact. However, she has suffered a long time under the _Cruciatus_and she also received many cutting hexes. I have healed her deepest cuts, but we need to get her down in the lair stat.

_**October 15, 5:50 PM**_

They all portkeyed back to the lair where they were met by their tutors, by then all of the student population belonging to the Scorpion army was present. Neville, Tonk's, and Luna had already set up the infirmary and Hinrich Schäfer their potions master was already bringing his new post _Cruciatus_ restorative potion. They gave Brianna a bunch of potions. Most of them were restorative potions of one sort or another.

Ten minutes later Brianna was looking much better on the outside, at that moment, Harry showed up in the lair. Everyone looked up to find Harry slightly disheveled and he was cradling his ribs. What got their attention however was the neon green glow of his eyes and the bluish white magical aura surrounding him. They could all hear the air crackling around him. His body magic was on full blast. This meant that Harry Potter was pissed beyond reason, and a very pissed off Harry Potter was a very frightening scene to behold.

Theo Nott was not someone who feared many people, but looking at the man coming towards them, Theo nearly crapped his pants. The look on the man's face was terrifying. As the man came closer, Xiana ran to him and began crying on his shoulder. The man began pulling his magic in and Theo could now make out the man's feature. For the second time that day, Theo was left Speechless. Blaise saw the look on his friends face. Blaise came over and said, " Theo, may I present the Scorpion Sorcerer, also known as Harry Potter."

At that point, Theo was just too stunned to say anything. The events of the day had caused his brains to shut down. Theo just nodded at Harry and made his way back to Brianna. She looked to be in a catatonic state. Harry made his way to Brianna and said, " She has buried herself in her mind. It is early enough that we may be able to bring her back. She hasn't had time to build her psychic walls. Who the fuck did this to her?"

Blaise answered, " Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry looked back at Blaise and Theo and replied, " Time to permanently take out some death eaters." Both man nodded at him. Harry turned back to Brianna, and removed the illusion charm he had around Annubis. Once Annubis became visible, Theo let out a gasp, and Blaise put his hand on his arm and motioned for him to stay quiet.

Harry turned to Annubis and hissed, "Great one, I am going to need your help. I will need you to help search my friend. She had buried herself in her own mind. I need you to tell me when you feel emotions from her. I will also need you to protect my mind from her magic. She may try to fight me at first."

Annubis replied, "Do not worry master. I will guard your mind."

Harry took off his Basilisk cloak and he gently took his thumbs and opened Brianna's eyelids. He brought forth his legilliment power to bear, and began a surface scan of her memories. He was looking for her consciousness. Her surface thoughts weren't even thoughts they were just gray noise. This meant that she had retreated deep within her subconscious.

Thank God, Brianna was an accomplished Occlumens. The organization of her thoughts would make it much easier for him to scan for her presence. Harry immediately noticed that her magical channel from her magical core to her PONS was almost closed. This almost closed off channel is how the body protected itself from the brain. By shutting down the magical connection from the brain to the body it prevented further physical damage. Essentially it prevented her body from being further harmed by her own magic. Harry's first priority was to enlarge her magical channels back to what they were between her magical core and her PONS.

Harry decided that the best way, to do this was to let his mind act as her conscious mind, since she was buried deep in her own mind. This was essentially analogous to a back up disk for a computer. Essentially, Harry would bring back her conscious systems one by one. Once Harry had a direct link to her decision center. Harry implanted a command to reach her magical core and pushed her magic through the channels in order to enlarge them. This task took about thirty minutes to complete. The channels had already been created, the restriction gate artificially imposed on it, had to be dissolved in order to allow maximum power flow.

When Harry had finished the task Brianna's brain and her magical core were again reunited. With no pain receptor commands emanating from the brain, her own magic began healing her stressed body and mind. Harry helped her with this by channeling some of his magical energy and slowly converting it to healing energy. Being able to cast spells wordlessly meant that he could modify his magic within his mind to attain a desired result.

Thirty more minutes passed, and Harry felt that her brain was healed. Now he had to find her and help her reconnect with her mind. Harry was beginning to feel very tired. He had sensed all of her folders but he still couldn't feel her presence. Harry knew he was missing something, and it was just at the edge of his consciousness. Her mind was organized like he had thought them. It was organized like a muggle computer hard drive. Harry had scanned all of her readable folders. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had to search her hidden folders.

Harry probed her mind further. He willed the hidden folders to show themselves. He found three folders. Two of which were very personal and Harry had no intension of going there. At any rate, they didn't give off any powerful feelings. The third folder Harry noticed was emanating very strong feelings. This folder seemed to be dedicated to her memories of Theo and her. No wonder, she hid that folder. She was a Slytherin through and through. Slytherin's were very private people. Her consciousness hiding in that folder made a lot of sense. In her mind, she was with Theo, and she felt that he would protect her.

Harry approached the folder and sent her all of the love he had for Xiana, the strong emotion of love would let her know that he had only good intentions towards her. He kept calling to her. He kept telling her that it was over and that the real Theo was waiting for her to come back. He told her that her brother and sister were very anxious to see her again. Slowly Harry was able to breach her hidden folder and met her on the conscious plane. She asked him what he was doing in her head. Harry gave her a full account of everything that had happened. He told her that he had helped her core magic reconnect with her mind and that she would be fully healed. She tensely felt his mind and knew that it was really Harry. Brianna relaxed and allowed Harry to guide her back from her subconscious mind and to reality.

Harry pulled out of her mind, and shortly after Brianna's eyes came into focus and smiled at the people surrounding her. She smiled at her boyfriend's tear streaked face. He gently took her hand and kissed them. Harry collapsed into a waiting chair feeling absolutely drained. Two hours had passed since he merged with her mind.

Xiana went up to him and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Harry kissed her back. Remus came over and gave him a crushing hug. Everyone after that came over to pat Harry on the back. What he had done had never been done before. Harry had filed all of his memories of the event for later analysis. Understanding first hand the effects of the _Cruciatus_on the body and mind, gave Harry some knowledge on how to bring some of these victims back to consciousness.

Theo came over to Harry and said, " I want you to know that I am willing to pledge myself to your cause. Blaise explained everything to me. You are the third choice I have been looking for. Plus it's the least I can do for what you did for Brianna. If it weren't for you, she would be lost to us. She means more to me than anything else in the world. When you are rested I want to make my pledge of loyalty to you. "

Harry shook his hand and said, "Welcome to the family." With that, Xiana led him to one of the infirmary beds. She gave him a slew of restorative potions and made sure to heal his ribs. They weren't broken, only hairline fracture, which was easy enough to repair. He would be bruised to a couple of days. She kissed him and Harry fell into a deep sleep.

_**October 15, 8:30 p.m Romania in the Carpathian Mountains at the Moldoveanu Dragon Preserve.**_

Charlie was coming out of the trainer barracks. He had just finished an intense session of love making with his girlfriend of four years. Michelle and him had been seeing each other for a very long time. Charlie needed to make one last round of the pens before calling it a night. He gingerly made his way to the Hungarian Horntail pens. Nina, one of the oldest female Dragons, had been feeling out of sorts. Charlie had been giving her lots of _Daka_, and _Chamira_mushrooms in her diet. She seemed to be getting better slowly.

Charlie noticed that everything was quiet all of a sudden. Charlie stopped to listen more carefully but he still couldn't spot any sound. This caused Charlie to become nervous all of a sudden. He took out his wand and began moving slowly toward the pens. Charlie was now close enough to the pens that he could make out the food silos.

Just by the North end of the food silo, Charlie spotted a black cloak. Oh, oh he thought, this couldn't be good. Charlie crept slowly forward and cast a disillusion charm on him self. Unknown to Charlie, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape and nine other death eaters were waiting for him. He had taken the bait as she had predicted. The fool was boxed in and she immediately gave the signal to attack. She along with three other death eaters lunched finite_-incantatum_ from behind his flank.

Charlie immediately felt three spells hit him in the back. He then felt his disillusion charm disintegrate. He immediately threw himself on the ground and saw a bunch of _Avada- Kadavra_ fly overhead. Fuck, fuck, fuck he thought. Based on the number of lights he saw there must be well over ten death eaters here.

Charlie crawled over to the nearest water trough. While doing this, he was hit by several cutting hexes. His leg was bleeding, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He immediately configured some stonewalls and called his brother Bill to bring some backup. When he was done his call, he quickly coordinated some targets and lunched a series of dark curses. He cast _Stannum-Ancile/ Stannum-Ancile/Reducto-Maximus/ Nebula-Exustio_/_Retroago-Figere-Scipio._

Charlie was very happy to hear screams of pain coming from the death eaters. Unknown to Charlie, he had just killed five of the death eaters. One death eater had his head blown apart, and dark poisoned lances had skewered two more death eaters. The other two had their lungs burned by an acid cloud. They had been completely disfigured. Bellatrix couldn't believe the amount of dark magic the Weasley boy was throwing around. She didn't waste a whole lot of time thinking about it. She gave the signal for the remaining death eaters to throw the R_eductor_curse. Just as the _Reductor_ curse was lunched, she and Snape cast the _Avada-Kadavra_.

Charlie's elation was quickly replaced with dread. He tried apparating but was unable to do it. There must be anti-apparition ward up he thought. No one would ever know why Charlie never tried using his portkey ring. The _Reductor_curses slammed into his transfigured walls and they were blasted to bits. Charlie never saw the green light coming from behind him. The last thing he felt was a green glow envelop him and he knew no more. Charlie died that night with his cherished Dragons.

The Dragon's seemed to realize what had happened and started getting angry. Nina the oldest Hortail at the preserve saw one of her caretaker go down, and roared with anger. The Dragon turned around towards the feed Silo to find one of the puny black cloaks hiding there, Nina reared up and sent a massive wall of fire at the annoying insect. The death eater died on the spot. Bellatrix saw the Dragons getting agitated. She had no intention of taking on any enraged Dragons. She took down the wards, and told her crew to apparate to their next target. Bellatrix took her wand, pointed it high in the air, and cried _Mosmodre._

Meanwhile back at his apartment, Bill and Fleur were cuddling on the couch and watching muggle television. Now, Bill understood his father's obsession with all things muggle. The things they created with their science were truly remarkable. Just as Bill was reaching for another Butter beer, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and found a very nervous Charlie talking at the other end. Suddenly Bill jumped to his feet and said, "We'll be there very soon, just hold on."

Fleur said, " What is going on?"

With a worried, look on his face, Bill said, "Charlie is being attacked, at his Dragon preserve by death eaters." Fleur's hands immediately went to her mouth and said, "Quickly call Remus, we will need backup. "

Meanwhile Remus was looking at the Marauders map on the wall tracing the footsteps of the headmaster when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and found Bill at the other end. Remus face suddenly hardened and he quickly went to get Harry.

Harry was sleeping soundly when he felt himself being shaken up. Remus said, " Harry wake up! Death eaters in Romania are attacking Charlie." Harry immediately jumped to his feet, although a bit shaky and bellowed, " Neville, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Akima, Michael, Remus, and Yadislav suit up with full battle gear." Within five minutes, they were all standing in front of Harry. Harry took out two rings, which he enlarged, and cast a portkey charm on them. Harry then said, "Everyone grab on to the rings. Three, two, one." They were off.

They ended up at Charlie's barrack where they met Fred, George and Lee. Harry took out his wand and said, "Point Charlie." The wand pointed to Charlie's position. They carefully made their way to his position until they found Bill waiving at them. As they approached Bill, they saw Fleur sitting by a body on the ground. Ginny let out a wail and ran to Fleur followed by the twins and Lee Jordan.

Harry felt his eyes water but ruthlessly suppressed his emotions for the time being. Remus shoulder sagged as he wept. The rest of group looked very somber. Blaise left the group to be with Ginny. Harry approached Bill and said, " Have you had a chance to determine what happened."

Bill replied, " Charlie fell to the killing curse. I have already walked the perimeter and found the bodies of six death eaters. At least he took six of the mother fuckers with him." Bill had tears streaking down his cheeks. Harry hugged Bill as he sobbed on Harry's shoulder. Harry said, " I swear Bill, we will have our revenge." Harry let Bill collect himself and squeezed his shoulders.

Harry then made his way to Charlie and bent down to hold his hand. Harry kept thinking of the good times he had with Charlie. Harry muttered, " You will never be forgotten my friend." By then his girlfriend Michelle showed up and screamed when she saw her boyfriend's dead body. What a horrible day this had been Harry thought. Harry gave Charlie's girlfriend an address so that she would know how to reach them. He told her that they would let her know when the funeral was going to take place.

There was nothing else they could do and so Bill cast a stasis charm on his brother's body, and they all portkeyed back to the Scorpion lair. Once they reached the lair, Harry went and transfigured a rough block of granite into a beautiful stone coffin with Dragon carvings all over the box. Xiana stood some distance away. She knew that Harry needed to do this. She didn't want to pressure him to talk. He would pour out his feelings to her when he was ready. She simply admired his work. The coffin was truly a work of art. The top of the coffin box had a beautiful Hungarian Horntail Dragon on it. Harry took two small emeralds and fixed them where the dragon eyes were suppose to be.

Bill came over and thanked Harry for his help. Harry replied, " Charlie was also my brother. You are all my family in one fashion or another." Harry then gathered everyone around the coffin and said, " Tonight, we lost someone very dear to our heart. The first time I met Charlie I met someone who was truly at peace with himself. Charlie thought me how to live one day at a time. Charlie was larger than life. I will truly miss my brother." Harry stifled a sob at the end with tears running down his face.

Everyone else followed Harry's lead and spoke about what Charlie meant to them. They spoke of their love, their pranks, and their time together. It would take some time, but this ritual seemed to help everyone with his or her grief. Knowing that other people shared and understood your pain, made bearing it that much easier.

Harry went to Xiana, buried his face in her shoulder, and hugged her. He let out the silent tears that he couldn't show anyone else. Seeing him bear the weight of all these responsibilities broke her heart. Why did her husband have to play such a critical role in this damn war? She of course knew the answer to that question. There was simply no one else that could do what Harry could. Leaders aren't made they are born.

They all decided to stay at the Scorpion lair. It was already 11:30 PM, and they were bushed. Harry and Xiana laid on a double bed and went to sleep in their combat gear. As Harry laid his head on the pillow, he swore he would get even. With that thought in mind, Harry decided to pay Voldemort a little visit.

Harry checked the integrity of his link and seeing that nothing had been altered, he proceeded to gently connect to Voldemort. Harry made sure to bring his occlumency shield to full strength. Harry mind linked to Annubis and told them his plans. His familiar became very alert and proceeded to reinforce his shields. Harry quickly connected to the beast and made sure to stay on his surface memories.

The scene that greeted Harry was pure disgust. Voldemort was leaving a muggle home. The home itself had the mutilated bodies of four muggles, two adults, and two children. The bloody maniac was strolling down the road as if it were a bloody Sunday walk at the park. Harry was trying to figure out where he was. Voldemort was passing by an overpass and happened to look at the sign. Harry read Liverpool. Not far from the house he came from he entered another house where two families were tied up.

Voldemort said, " Ah, Lucius I see you are about to initiate my new recruits. Make sure they understand the pleasure of being one of my death eaters."

Lucius bowed low to his lord and replied, " They will know that the true pleasure is in serving you my lord." Voldemort cackled and answered back, " That is as it should be Lucius. I will be returning back to headquarters very shortly to monitor the success of our raids. Do not fail me Lucius." Voldemort looked around and Harry could see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle along with Narcissa.

Thus began a disgusting display of inhumane acts. Draco was laughing with glee as he was raping and torturing a twelve-year-old girl. Meanwhile Crabbe and Goyle were having a go torturing and raping a fourteen-year-old girl. Narcissa Malfoy ended up castrating a nine-year-old muggle boy. The parents were screaming and crying. Lucius cast an _imperio_ on a mother and had her sodomize her son. Voldemort left shortly after the fun began and Harry woke up. It was time for some payback. Harry carefully dropped the link to Voldemort and made sure to put back his mental shield's in place. Just by looking at the magical aura of the tunnel link Harry knew that he was in full control.

Harry went to grab Neville, Blaise, and Theo. He told them about Lucius and his merry band of assholes. He told them about Draco, Crabbe and Goyle being present. Harry could see cold revenge in their eyes. They all dressed in full battle gear and Harry created a portkey. They took the portkey and were immediately transported to the little overpass that Harry saw in his link. Harry immediately took out two crystals the size of baseballs. He activated his anti-apparition and anti-portkey ward generators.

Harry told them to cast a disillusion charm on themselves and assigned specific target to all of them. They carefully made their way to the house, and found the door slightly ajar. Harry cast a silencing charm on their feet and proceeded to locate the source of the noise. It seemed that all the fun was happening in the kitchen. Harry made sure that his hood was on and had his troops form on each side of him. When they were close enough, they cast the _stupefy_ spell just as Draco was finishing his victim off with an _Avada-Kadavra._

Instantly Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and one more adult death eater fell to the ground. Crabbe, Goyle, and two more adult death eaters turned around and cast _Avada-Kadavra_ in their vicinity. However, Harry and his group had dropped to one knee expecting the comeback. The return spells all flew high and Harry counter attacked with some dark arts.

Harry hissed _Bi-Iz-Neturu_and watched as a green light surrounded by a black sheath hit the death eater. An unholy scream came from the adult death eater. The man was literally melting away. The skin first melted away like hot wax, and the muscle fibers liquefied into a yellowish protoplasmic soup. The brains melted away into a black liquid and the bones burst into flame and combusted to ash.

Crabbe and Goyle threw up and dropped their wands. Theo and Blaise stunned them and right after that they in turn threw up. Neville managed to stun the last adult death eater. When the death eaters were all incapacitated, Harry and Neville banished all of their portkey's except for one, which Harry kept. They also banished their knifes, and destroyed all of their wands. Theo and Blaise could see the fire in Harry's eyes and knew that this was going to get real ugly. Harry told them to put their hoods up. Harry and Neville took their time and immobilized the remaining death eater with metallic ropes.

Harry enervated the remaining death eaters and cast a silencing charm on all but Lucius. Lucius found himself waking up thinking to find Order of the Phoenix members above him, but the reality of the situation soon changed for all of them. The one person whom they feared stood before them. Lucius had seen images of what this man could do and he was not to be trifled with. Lucius decided to adopt a voice of authority in the hope that this man respected a true pureblooded wizard.

Lucius finally said, " I demand that you release me this instant. If you do, my lord may decide to spare you." All Lucius heard was the most chilling laugh that he had ever heard. This one sounded even more cold then his lord and that was saying something.

The man standing before him replied with such venom that Lucius felt his blood freeze when he said, " You disgusting piece of shit, you are in no position to demand anything, and I am in a position to grant you nothing. "

Lucius sneered and replied, " I want you to tell me right now what you want from us?" Lucius was suddenly hit in the face with such ferocity that his nose instantly broke, and his right cheekbone fractured under the impact. Blood was flowing freely down his chin and unto his shirt.

The hooded man with the glowing green orbs answered back, " You fucking piece of shit, you will not talk to me unless I have given you permission. I rule here, you would do well to remember that. Make sure that your whore of a wife understands that concept also."

Harry took out a large black rope, which was encrusted with small bits of black diamond gems and concentrated on it and cast _portus_. He then gave the rope to Neville and told him to wrap all the Malfoy's along with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry then started hissing to the shock of all the death eaters and said, "Great one, how would you like some entertainment tonight like I promised you?"

Annubis became very alert and replied, "Do you mean it master, Do I get to bite tonight?"

Harry chuckled and answered, "Yes great one, you get to feed on magical energy tonight."

In truth Annubis received all the magical nourishment he needed from Harry. However, biting a victim was like having a triple layered chocolate cake to him. Harry removed the disillusion spell and told Annubis to go and bite the two adult death eater sitting on the far wall. Annubis slithered away until he met his first victim and quickly sunk his fangs into the man's leg. He then proceeded to bite the other fat death eater. Within seconds, the men began to shake violently and scream as if their vocal cords would rip from their throats. Harry knew what was going to happen, but he found the experience to be fascinating anyway.

The men's eyes suddenly went white and their skin turned gray and parched as if they were mummified. Suddenly all of their tissue loss their moisture and the men shriveled up like dried prunes and became silent. Harry started hissing again and said, "Ah, great one did you enjoy that?"

Annubis replied," That was fantastic master. They were quite tasty."

Harry lowered himself and let Annubis crawl up inside his shirt and let him settle his head by his favorite position, which was by his left shoulder. Harry then went to the dead muggle family and cleaned them up with one wave of his wand. He then bent down by the little girl and Harry muttered softly, " Rest in peace little one. I'll make sure to avenge your death and the death of your innocent family." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

When Lucius saw the Scorpion Sorcerer kiss the child, he knew that he and his family were in deep shit. His only hope was for his master to come back and check on him, but very little time had passed from the time his lord left to now. The big question in his mind was where was he taking him and what was he going to do with them.

Harry walked back to the group and saw that all the Malfoy's, Crabbe and Goyle junior were all tied with his special rope. Harry took out his wand and while tapping the rope said, "Vengeance." They all disappeared instantly. Harry walked back with his troops outside and collected his ward generators. He deactivated them, and put them in his pocket. Harry then told his troops to portkey back to the Scorpion lair. He told them he was going to make their prisoners comfy. Harry took the time to cast _Ahak-Nakeb._A giant Scorpion appeared in the sky. When Harry was done they all portkeyed away to their destinations.

Harry arrived at his home at Potter castle. He immediately went down in his dungeons. Harry had put a lot of work to make his dungeons gothic and medieval. After all appearances was everything. The rooms were filled with Stalactites, hanging from the roof. Harry had cast a freezing charm in all of the dungeon cells. Cold temperatures naturally weakened people he had read. Harry had also studied muggle torture methods throughout the ages and had come up with many interesting ideas. There were chains with hooks suspended from the ceiling and also there were normal chains and shackles attached to the wall. Harry made sure to use rhenium for all of his metal work, it was the most resistant to stress fatigue and corrosion.

Harry had put an ancient magical iron-smelting oven in the middle of each dungeon cell. The blue magical fire, which powered it, was extremely hot. The heat however remained contained in the fire itself. Therefore, next to no heat was released in the surrounding area. Harry had also transfigured a full set of branding irons.

Harry had also transfigured and conjured spiked chairs, pincers, presses, a long Vietnamese needle set, and an acid bath to name a few. Harry had truly let his imagination run wild. Every time he though about his parents or his godfathers death at the hands of the death eaters he found another creative way to torture them. Harry wanted this time alone with them, because he knew that Xiana would not approve of him torturing them for any major length of time.

Harry had no shadow of a doubt that he could torture creatures such as them. Harry now firmly believed that people who committed the acts of atrocity that he had witnessed tonight could not be considered part of the human race. Harry entered the right dungeon and saw that his prisoners were lying on their side on the floor shivering. Harry made sure to separate Crabbe and Goyle from the Malfoy's. That way they would gain no moral strength from them. Harry stunned them both and levitated them to the dungeon adjacent to the Malfoy's suite.

Once Crabbe and Goyle were secured in chains and shackles, Harry removed all of their clothing except for their boxers. They slumped to the cold ground and Harry locked the doors. Harry then went back to the Malfoy's and stunned Lucius first. He then levitated Lucius to a granite chair, which had long and wide armrests. The armrest itself had restraining straps for immobilizing the arms and hands. Harry completely immobilized Lucius arms, hands, and legs.

Harry then turned his attention to Draco. He incarcerated his legs and arms. Harry then levitated him up in the air and cast numbing charms on his back and chest. He then animated the hooked chains and violently had them attack Draco. Two of the hooks imbedded themselves deeply on his breast muscles and two more hooks imbedded themselves just under the shoulder blade. Harry then caused the chains to become as tight as possible. The chains were pulling on the muscles at a 45-degree angle. Harry then released the levitation charm and enervated Draco. The screams coming out of ferret boy was inhumane to say the least.

While Draco was busy ripping his vocal cords out, Harry turned his attention to the bitch that had castrated an innocent little boy. Harry could see her mouth move but no sound was coming from her. Then Harry remembered that he had cast a _silencio_ spell on her. He removed the spell and could hear her screams and plea of mercy. Harry dripping with venom said, " You mean show you mercy like you did to that innocent little boy tonight. I think not whore. " Harry then stunned her and levitated her to the wall. He tightly shackled her to the wall and removed all of her clothes but left her knickers on.

Harry brought out another one of his little creation. It was a dark quartz crystal, which had a large sapphire gem at its center. Harry had managed to replicate his Dementor magical signature into the gem. The quartz ball was charged with raw magical energy and a thin rod of naquadria connected the sapphire to a diamond cone, which acted as a focusing lens. There was a nub which was made of crystal clear quartz which was connected to the sapphire and was set at 90-degrees from the focusing lens shaft.

This nub contained the activation and deactivation charm. There was another larger nub which was set 180-degrees from the focusing lens and that nub was connected to the large dark quartz ball. The quartz fed raw magical energy to the sapphire, which converted that energy into a Dementor's magical aura. The naquadria shaft amplified the Dementor aura and focused it on a person. The results should be the same as having a Dementor near by. The quartz ball was good for about three hours. Of course all of this was theoretical, but it was worth trying.

Harry set the ball on a stool facing her. The stool was set far enough that she couldn't knock it off. He activated the ball and watched her reaction. She immediately crumpled to the floor and screamed. Well he thought, so far so good.

Harry walked back to Lucius and enervated him. The first thing that Lucius noticed was the intense cold that he was feeling. Lucius then recognized the hoarse screams of his son and looked up to see him hanging off meat hooks. He then tuned his attention to his wife's screams and noticed that she was almost naked and left shivering on the cold floor. Lucius couldn't believe how bad things had turned out on what was supposed to be a magnificent night for death eaters.

Lucius then looked at the most menacing green orbs that he had ever seen. Lucius still couldn't make out the man's face, but the eyes were a sight to behold. There was immense power there. Power to maybe even rival his lord. All Lucius could think to say at the moment was, " Why is it so dam cold in here." Lucius was shivering.

The voice that answered back was as cold as the cell itself. Harry said, " What's wrong Malfoy, haven't' you ever heard of the term when hell freezes over? Well, welcome to hell." Harry decided that Draco should see his dear papa. After all, a family that suffers together is a family that stay's together. Harry took his wand and allowed the overhead chains to bring Draco down so that his feet could support his weight. Blood had flowed from the hooks down to his knees. It was quite a sight to behold. Harry wanted to keep him alive long enough for Theo and Brianna to get a piece of him.

Draco couldn't believe the pain he was in. He had never experienced such pain. By now, the numbing charms had worn off and the burning on his back and chest was excruciating. The damn cold was sapping his strength. His father looked to be o.k. though except for the shivering. Draco would give anything to know who that fucking Scorpion bastard was.

As if reading his mind, Harry said, " I am sure by now, you are all wondering who the Scorpion Sorcerer is? Well I think it's only fair for you to know who your eventual executioner is, don't you think?" Harry lowered his hood and heard the gasp coming from Draco and Lucius and they both managed to say, " Potter?" at the same time. Harry gave them his most evil smirk and replied, " Vengeance is best served as a cold dish, don't you think. I told you little Draco pooh, that your end was coming. Now you see the truth of it. Don't you worry blondie, you and I are going to have lots of fun before this is over. You will regret ever fucking with me Malfoy."

Lucius always knew that the Potter heir was a powerful wizard. But, this went beyond anything he ever imagined for the brat. How he had become so knowledgeable in the dark arts was beyond anything Lucius could come up with. Lucius was beginning to realize that making an enemy of the Potter heir may have been a grievous mistake. Finally Lucius found his voice and with a sneer said, " Look Potter, I get the point. You have had your little fun now you can stop your torture session and let us go. I promise to let the ministry go easy on you."

Harry laughed, like a man possessed. When he was able to regain enough control he brought his full magical aura to bear, and said, " My dear Lucius, I have not yet begun torturing you. I don't consider people like you human you see. Anyone who can kill innocent babies and enjoy it, deserves torture beyond imagination. When I am through with you Lucius your suffering will be legendary even in hell. You will pay for every innocent whoselives you took. I have become the law, the judge and the executioner. You Lucius Malfoy have been sentenced to death by torture due to your crimes against Humanity. I Harry James Potter will be your executioner."

With that Harry walked to his implements cabinet and picket up a set of very fine titanium needles. He came back and sat in front of Lucius who spit in his face. Lucius sneered and said, " You may kill me but the dark lord will see that you are exterminated Potter."

Harry gave him a vicious smile and picked up a six-inch needle. He carefully looked at it from all sides and said, " You know what the problem is with you Malfoy. It's privilege. You think because you are a wizard and you have money you can shit on anyone. You see, this is why I don't plan on torturing you the wizarding way quite yet. I feel you need to learn a lot more about muggles. I sense you don't respect them enough. Iintend on showing you the error of your ways. I will show you that muggles aren't as stupid as you seem to think inbred. Are you by any chance familiar with Asian torturing methods? Probably not I would wager. Now let me see how does that go? Oh yes! Now I remember."

Harry took the needle and placed it underneath his right hands middle fingernail. Harry slowly pushed and heard a popping noise. He could see the head of the needle underneath the nail, pushing against the soft tissue. Harry thought that Malfoy's voice box was going to explode. His screams could wake the dead Harry though. Harry then took another needle and stuck it underneath his pinkie fingernail. Harry repeated this procedure until all of the fingers on Lucius hand were bloodied and a needles were sticking out underneath every nail.

Harry looked down at his feet and noticed that even his little aristocratic feet and toes were properly manicured. Well, Harry thought, that just wouldn't do. Harry went back to his implement cabinet, and picked up a muggle hammer.

Harry looked at Lucius with a malicious sneer, and said " Now I don't know if you enjoyed my special needles as much as I did. I remember telling you that muggles were pretty good at some things. Torture is definitely one of them. Now, here is some more education about muggles. You see this implement here? Well this happens to be called a hammer. Now muggles can do incredible things with these instruments. Unfortunately for me I failed wood shop. However, I think I have come up with a way to redeem myself. "

Harry suddenly took the hammer and slammed it on his right foot little toe with a sickening crack. The toe was smashed to a pulp. The tip of the small toe bone split and separated from the rest of the toe. Bits of crushed flesh were left hanging on the split bone with blood spilling everywhere.

Harry then took his hand to his ear to hear the inhumane screams coming from Lucius. By then, Lucius was crying and whimpering for him to stop. Harry sneered and said, " Oh, you mean you want me to show you mercy like you showed that little muggle girl is that it?Well I could do that. However, I am enjoying torturing your pureblooded inbred ass way to fucking much!"

Harry took the hammer and swung it and smashed the big toe on his left foot. The sound that came out of that one, actually made him queasy for a second. Draco simply vomited on himself. Not a very strong constitution that one Harry thought.

Harry ended up smashing three more toes until Lucius passed out from the pain. Harry cast a cauterizing spell at his ruined toes. It's not like he was going to use them again Harry thought. After about thirty minutes, Harry cast the enervate spell on him. Lucius woke up sick to his stomach. His voice box felt like it had exploded.

Harry said, " Well Lucius I have decided to give you a breather. But I think your wife and son need a real bonding moment. Now as I understand it, you inbreds love the purity of your blood. Because you like it so pure, and according to you there is no greater honor then breeding with another pureblood. I can only imagine that you love fucking your cousins, sisters, brothers or whatever combination feels good to you since there are so few purebloods left anyway. Well let's see if we can take this ideal a step further." Harry whirled around and cast _imperio_ at Draco with all of his power. He didn't want the little shit fighting his command.

Harry walked to Narcissa and cancelled the Dementor crystal and put it in his pocket. He then stunned her and moved her to the table propped up against the Eastern wall. Harry bent her over the table and put a sticking charm on her so she couldn't move. He then removed the hooks from Draco's body and cancelled the restraining metal ropes on his legs and hands. He told Draco to stay where he was.

Harry walked over to him and whispered in his ear while pointing at his mother. Draco was fighting with all his might to not listen to Potter, but he simply couldn't fight him. He felt so much better staying in his blissful world. There was no worry in this world. Just obey Potter and feel happy. Draco walked over to his mother and raped and sodomized her. This was going on while Lucius was conscious, watching and screaming.

Harry looked at Lucius and sneered, " Tell me Malfoy how does it feel, when it's your own family who is being abused and tortured? I don't know about you, but I call it poetic justice. After all even the muggle good book says eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth." When Draco was spent. He told him to go sit in the corner. Harry then cancelled the sticking charm on Narcissa, and cast the _Imperio_ curse on her and told her to go wait in the opposite corner.

He then told Draco to go lay on the table. Draco obeyed and Harry conjured leather straps and tied his feet and hands to the table. Harry then walked to Narcissa and whispered commands in her ears. She immediately obeyed and walked to a cabinet filled with all types of knifes. She picked a blade that had a snake wrapped around the handle and walked to Draco. She cut his loincloth away and proceeded to castrate him. Draco screamed, criedand vomited on himself.

Blood was flowing everywhere and Harry cast another cauterizing spell where his privates used to be. Harry then went to a cabinet and gave them all a blood, energy and nutrient Potions. Harry banished Draco's bits into a jar and filled it with formaldehyde. Formaldehyde was a muggle preserving liquid. Harry then conjured underwear for both Draco and Narcissa. He brought them back to their original position.

Draco was once again hoisted on the meat hooks and chains, and Narcissa was chained to the wall. Harry decided to give her a top to cover her tatas. It wouldn't do well for Xiana to find out that Harry had Narcissa naked. Just for spite Harry took Draco's bits in the jar and placed the jar three feet away from his face. Harry thought, let him stew on his crimes against that innocent muggle girl Harry thought.

Harry walked back towards Lucius and said, " I hope you enjoyed the show. After all you seemed to enjoy doing it to innocent muggles, I thought that you wouldn't mind seeing your own family going at it." Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was nearly 5:00 a.m. The next thing Harry wanted to do was destroy Malfoy manor. Before doing that happened however, Harry wanted to secure any valuables from Malfoy manor that could help in the war against Voldemort.

Harry was convinced that a family as old as the Malfoy's must have a very extensive collection of magical books both light and dark. Before destroying Malfoy manor, Harry needed to do his homework and find out all the pitfalls contained in Malfoy manor. In order to do this Harry needed to rape Malfoy's mind and clean him of all his knowledge. Harry remembered his motto. Show no mercy.

Harry walked to Malfoy and grabbed his head with his hands and kept both of his eyelids opened with his thumbs and brought forth all of his mental power to bear and went into Malfoy's mind. Harry encountered very powerful mind shields and Harry funneled his core magic directly to his PONS and then through his eyes and began filling Malfoy's head with pure magic. Under the power of Harry's attack, Malfoy's shields began to crumble.

A few minutes later Harry was savagely raping Malfoy's mind for all it was worth. Harry saw many of Voldemort's rituals and saw something about Horcruxes that seemed very Important regarding Voldemort's supposed immortality. Harry made a mental note to investigate that particular subject later on.

Harry dived further into Malfoy's mind and began siphoning all of the important knowledge about Malfoy manor. When his was done, Harry left a ball of his own magical energy inside Malfoy's head. The bastard was going to feel a lot of pain in his head from now on. Looking at the memories, Harry felt all of his restraint concerning that family gone. They were plain evil and deserved everything he could throw at them. Harry needed to get his troops together to raid Malfoy manor.

Harry looked at Lucius and said, " I'll be leaving for now but don't you worry I'll be coming back real soon. Harry removed the imperious curse from Draco and his mother and herd them crying and whimpering. Narcissa was in near hysterics. Draco seemed to be in a near catatonic state. Harry exited the dungeons and made sure to cast all of the dark wards he knew. No, one was getting in or getting out without his permission.

Harry apparated to the Scorpion lair, to prepare for the destruction of Malfoy manor.


	30. Chapitre 15 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 15 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/7/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 14 : Destruction et Alliance**

Harry transplana au repaire du Scorpion et se dirigea vers le centre de commandement. Il remarqua que Blaise, Ginny et Bill y étaient à siroter un café et à discuter. Blaise fut le premier à remarquer qu'Harry venait vers eux avec un air de détermination sur le visage. Blaise connaissait ce regard et il semblait qu'il allait y avoir rapidement de l'action.

Bill regarda Harry et remarqua combien il avait l'air fatigué. Bill lui-même avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à penser à Charlie. Quand il regarda Harry il dit, « Qu'y a-t-il, camarade ? »

Harry regarda chacun de ses compagnons un par un et demanda finalement à Blaise, « As-tu eu l'occasion de les briefer sur notre petite escapade de la nuit dernière ? »

Blaise répondit, « Je leur ai tout dit après qu'on se soit séparé après le portoloin. »

Harry hocha la tête et dit, « Je reviens juste du château Potter, je me suis assuré que nos invités soient confortablement installés. » Il dit la dernière partit avec un sourire malveillant. Les autres se regardèrent les uns les autres sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

Harry continua et dit, « Pendant mon interrogatoire, je suis tombé sur des informations très intéressantes dont je pense que vous devriez être au courant. J'aurai besoin que Théo, Neville, Brianna et Ginny voient aussi cela. J'ai rassemblé les souvenirs intéressants de Malfoy Sénior. Je crois que vous allez trouver cette information très intéressante. » Harry se leva pour prendre une pensine tandis que Blaise était parti réveiller les autres.

Tandis qu'Harry était en train de mettre les souvenirs dans la pensine, Blaise était occupé à réveiller ses collègues. Peu de temps après, ils descendirent tous au centre de commandement. Quand ils furent tous présents, Harry dit, « Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, il faut que vous jetiez un œil aux souvenirs que j'ai obtenu de Malfoy Sénior. Quand nous aurons terminé, nous planifierons une importante contre-offensive. Bill, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, pourrais-tu appeler tout le monde, je dois préparer notre plan de bataille. Rendez vous au projecteur.

Harry prit sa pensine et se dirigea vers la zone du projecteur au centre du repaire principal. Il posa la pensine et alluma son ordinateur. Il attendit ensuite que tout le monde soit présent. Quand tout le monde arriva, Harry dit, « Très bien, je veux que vous entiez tous dans la pensine et regardiez les souvenirs qui s'y trouvent. Quand vous aurez terminé, nous mettrons au point nos plans d'attaque. J'ai quelques surprises à vous montrer. Nous discuterons du plan quand vous aurez fini de regarder. » Ils hochèrent tous la tête et mirent un doigt sur le bord de la pensine. Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta Memori-Exmume. Tout le monde se retrouva flottant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans une pièce, et soudainement, des images commencèrent à apparaître. Ils étaient tous hypnotisés par les images qui défilaient devant leurs yeux.

Blaise se trouva regardant une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il vit tous les mangemorts planifier leur prochaine attaque. L'image qui ressortit fut celle de Rogue suggérant au mage noir la cible qui pourrait atteindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Blaise regarda Ginny et Bill et vit dans leurs yeux une haine qui rendrait fier tout Serpentard. La scène suivant montrée par les images fut Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres discutant de quelque chose appelé des Horcruxes. Ils furent capables de voir la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy ainsi que les plans complets de l'endroit. En raison des relations étroites entre Malfoy et Crabbe et Goyle Séniors, ils furent en mesure de se faire une idée précise de la façon dont ces domiciles avaient été aménagés.

Bill avait déjà mis en mémoire les plans des manoirs. Il ne prêta pas attention aux derniers souvenirs. Ce qui lui occupait l'esprit était la meilleure façon de s'occuper de Rogue. Depuis bien trop longtemps, le bâtard avait réussi à échapper à la justice. Il était responsable de la planification et de la mise en œuvre de la mort de Charlie. Pour cela, Bill ferait en sorte que ce connard visqueux implore sa pitié avant qu'il n'en ait terminé avec lui.

Avec ces nouvelles informations, Bill n'avait aucun doute que Ginny voudrait se précipiter en classe de potions et confronter l'homme le plus tôt possible. Une des choses que Bill partageait avec Harry était la patience. Ces jours-ci, Harry n'avait jamais agis inconsidérément sans prendre en compte l'ensemble des variables et d'en planifier les conséquences. Bill n'avait pas l'intention de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Rogue était pour ainsi dire mort à ses yeux, la seule chose à déterminer était le quand et le comment. Bill sentit quelqu'un toucher son coude et fut sortit de ses pensées par Théo. Bill le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

Pendant que ses troupes regardaient les souvenirs, Harry se dirigea vers l'une des boîtes en obsidienne dans un des labos et prit six engins explosifs. Rien de tel qu'un essai sur le terrain pour voir comment fonctionnent les nouvelles armes, pensait-il. Harry retourna à la table de conférence et remarqua que ses troupes avaient fini de visionner les souvenirs. Harry posa sa nouvelle invention sur la table de conférence pour que tout le monde la voie. Bill fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et à sortir de la pensine.

Bill reprit conscience du monde extérieur et remarqua qu'Harry posait quelque chose sur la table. La première chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut, « Harry, Rogue est à moi. L'enfoiré va souhaiter n'avoir jamais rencontré un Weasley. Je vais mettre au point un plan pour sa capture. Pourrais-je utiliser les équipements des Potter ? »

Harry regarda Bill et vit le feu et la haine dans ses yeux et il connaissait très bien la soif de vengeance qu'il ressentait, il répondit, « Pas de problème, Bill. Fait moi simplement savoir ce que tu veux. Rogue est à toi, promets moi juste qu'il va souffrir pour tous les douleurs dont ce bâtard est la cause. »

Bill répondit, « Cette raclure souhaitera sa mort quand nous en aurons fini avec lui ! » Un chose qu'Harry savait c'était que la sentence de Bill était irrévocable. Harry regarda autour de la table et constata que si la colère de Bill était sourde et frémissante, celle de Ginny était terrifiante à voir. Harry la vit se lever d'un rapide mouvement en renversant sa chaise. Elle sortit sa baguette et rugit, « Je veux que Rogue paye pour ses acte ! Je veux que ce bâtard malfaisant soit castré. » Elle dit la dernière partie avec tant de venin que tous les garçons de la table déglutirent.

Ginny était sur le point de se transporter par portoloin au labo de potions pour confronter Rogue, quand Bill cria, « Ginny ! Assieds-toi maintenant. Nous n'allons pas nous précipiter comme ça, tu m'entends ? »

Ginny se tourna vers son frère et avec une grimace répondit, « Pourquoi non ? Plus longtemps nous attendons, plus il aura de chances d'échapper à notre vengeance. Je dis que nous devons y allez maintenant et lui faire payer. Merde, alors, ce salopard est un pro de l'esquive, et si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, nous perdrons notre chance de lui faire payer. »

Bill réalisa soudainement que sa petite sœur prenait la mort de Charlie bien plus mal qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Bill réalisa qu'à cause de sa douleur, elle ne pensait pas rationnellement. Bill regarda Blaise, et il inclina légèrement la tête lui indiquant qu'il comprenait ses intentions.

Blaise regarda Ginny et sut qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal. Blaise ne devait retourner que 24h en arrière pour se rappeler comment il se sentait quand sa sœur jumelle avait été attaqués et il savait comment elle se sentait. Blaise savait qu'il devait la calmer, et la faire penser rationnellement. La passion qu'il avait tant aimé chez elle devait aussi être maîtrisée de temps en temps. Blaise ne voyait pas d'autres solutions de toute manière. En Ginny, Blaise avait trouvé son âme sœur. Durant le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble sous l'œil d'Odin, ils avaient appris à bien se connaître. Il l'aimait de tout son être. Blaise poussa son coude et elle regarda dans ses profonds yeux bleus et sut qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Ginny regarda autour de la table et laissa Blaise l'emmener dans un coin tranquille au nord est du centre de commandement pour parler. Harry remarqua cela et hocha la tête vers Blaise alors qu'il entraînait Ginny à l'écart.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise dit, « Ginny, crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens, et Rogue va payer pour ça. Cependant, si nous nous précipitons sans plans, nous allons faire foirer les choses. Rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit Harry : la planification est tout. Quand le temps viendra, je te jure sera aussi cuit que de la viande de Dragon sur un feu. Tu dois me croire. » Blaise regardait intensément les yeux de Ginny voulant qu'elle le croit.

Ginny pendant ce temps écoutait chaque mot de son petit ami et y réfléchissait. Elle luttait avec acharnement contre son côté Griffondor. A la fin, elle comprit que ce que disait Blaise était la chose a plus sensée à faire. Elle savait qu'elle devait utiliser sa tête et non son cœur. Avec des larmes aux yeux, et quelques sanglots étouffés, elle regarda son petit ami et hocha la tête. Elle courut vers Blaise et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il enveloppa de son bras sa petite amie et la soutint pendant qu'elle se calmait. Il plissa les yeux et grimaça en pensant à la douleur que Rogue avait infligé à Ginny. Quand le temps viendrait, la chauve souris comme l'appelait Harry comprendrait sa douleur, il se le promettait. Comme le disait Neville, cette année verrait un grand nombre de personnes obtenir ce qui leur revenait. Blaise guida Ginny vers le groupe.

Harry attendit que tout le monde soit assis à la table de conférence et dit, « Bien, maintenant que vous savez quel est notre prochain objectif, je tiens à vous présenter une de mes nouvelles inventions. »

Neville prit une de ces étranges boules et se demanda à quoi ça pouvait bien servir. Il regarda autour et vit chacun se demander la même chose. Neville haussa les épaules et attendit les explications d'Harry alors qu'il finissait de dessiner les plans des différents manoirs et les informations pertinentes sur chacun d'eux.

Harry était occupé à dessiner trois vues du manoir Malfoy et d'une coupe de ses cachots. Quand il eut terminé, Harry expliqua quelle était sa nouvelle invention et comment elle fonctionnait. Il leur dit comment les activer et où les mettre. Le plan était que Théo et Blaise attaquent le manoir Crabbe et emportent tout les artéfacts et livres de magie noire avant de le détruire. Bill, Brianna et Ginny s'occuperaient du manoir Goyle et feraient la même chose. Finalement, Neville et lui s'occuperaient du manoir Malfoy.

Harry leur dit d'aller par portoloin à l'étage supérieur des manoirs et de balayer les environs avec leurs montres pour déterminer la position des ennemis. Sous les capes d'invisibilités, ils devront exterminer tous les opposants et faire un raid dans les bibliothèques pour trouver tous les livres noirs et les artéfacts magiques. Quand ils auront finis, ils devront conjurer des nuages de propane à chaque étage et mettre en place une bombe au rez-de-chaussée. Le compte à rebours de la bombe devait être réglé sur trente minutes. Chaque équipe transporterait un coffre de stockage pour les livres et les artéfacts.

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était près de huit heures. Il regarda ses troupes et dit, « Très bien, je veux que ça se passe en douceur. Ne prenez pas de risques. Maintenant, si vous êtes coincés dans un combat serré, par pitié, partez de là en utilisant un portoloin. Rappelez-vous, nous pourrons toujours revenir plus tard terminer le travail. Quand vous aurez terminés, revenez par portoloin au château Potter. Il y a encore du travail à faire là-bas. » Il regarda Théo, Brianna et Blaise en disant ses derniers mots. Ils le regardèrent dans les yeux et surent qu'ils auraient à s'occuper de quelques affaires.

Harry dit, « y a-t-il des questions de dernières minutes ? » Tous se regardèrent les uns les autres, mais il semblait que chacun était clair sur ses objectifs. Harry dit ensuite : « La réunion est ajournée. Nous devons atteindre nos objectifs et nous en sortir saufs. » Après, ils allèrent vers leurs casiers et ils enfilèrent leurs robes de bataille. Quand ils eurent finis, Harry remarqua Akima qui marchait vers lui.

Akima vit la tenue d'Harry et voulut voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il s'approcha d'Harry et dit, « Il semble qu'il va y avoir de l'action, est-ce que tes gars ont besoin d'aide ? » Harry put voir le regard d'impatience dans ses yeux, et Harry le mit au courant de ce qu'il allait faire et dit à Akima de se changer et lui donna les coordonnées du manoir Malfoy pour programmer sa bague. Il rejoindrait Neville et lui au manoir Malfoy. Quand ils eurent terminés, Harry donna le signal et ils allèrent par portoloin à leurs destinations.

Harry arriva à l'étage supérieur du manoir Malfoy accompagné de Neville et d'Akima. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Lucius. Ils activèrent leurs montres et balayèrent le Manoir à la recherche d'ennemis. Tout comme Harry l'avait prévu, il était vide excepté quelques elfes de maison. En parlant des elfes de maison, un apparut en face d'Harry avec des yeux comme des balles de tennis vertes et dit, « Vous n'êtes pas le Maître ? Qu'est-ce que vous faire ici ? »

Harry regarda le petit elfe et dit de sa voix froide la plus dangereuse, « Prends les autres elfes de maison avec toi et allez à Poudlard, parce cet endroit sera détruit dans environ trente minutes. Si vous restez, vous mourrez d'une mort douloureuse. Je vous libère de votre lien avec la famille Malfoy car ils mourront très bientôt. »

Kinky regarda les étrangers avec un regard effrayé et couina, « Oui, monsieur, Kinky dire aux autres elfes de partir et d'aller à Poudlard. S'il vous plait, ne faire pas de mal aux elfes de maisons, monsieur. » Kinky pouvait sentir la puissance émanant des étrangers et elle était véritablement effrayée. Harry lui dit, « Va maintenant ! » La petite elfe de maison disparut immédiatement. Harry dit à Neville et Akima de balayer le manoir pour détecter d'éventuelles présences et de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque et chercha attentivement après le registre principal, qui lui indiquerait la liste complète de tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque principale. Après une minute de recherche, Harry le trouva et commença à chercher après des livres intéressants qui pourraient être utiles. Harry sortit un de ses coffres de stockage et commença à emporter un grand nombre de livres de magie noire.

Certains de ces livres étaient anciens et se révèleraient précieux pour ses troupes. Bien que la bibliothèque principale contienne des ouvrages plutôt intéressants et uniques sur la magie noire, Harry était bien plus intéressé par ce qui était caché sous le plancher du salon. Harry se rappela ce que Malfoy lui avait dit dans la salle commune des Serpentards pendant leur deuxième année. Harry avait aussi appris, en scannant les souvenirs de Malfoy, que la salle secrète, qui était masquée par des sorts, contenait les manuscrits et les objets de magie noire les plus précieux.

Harry rejoignit Neville et Akima et demanda, « Alors ? »

Neville répondit immédiatement, « Toutes les pièces ont été vérifiées et aucun ennemi n'a été détecté. Tous les elfes de maison ont évacués les lieux. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Bon travail, les gars. Maintenant, je veux que vous regardiez le registre principal et cherchiez des livres sur les Horcruxes, la magie noire de combat, les Rituels magiques, les Runes, l'Arithmancie et la Nécromancie. Je veux savoir de quoi notre ennemi est capable. Faites attention aux sorts qui pourraient se déclencher. Certains d'entre eux sont assez méchants. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr venez me prévenir. Je vais essayer de briser les sorts protégeant la salle sous le salon, vous les gars, vous vous occupez de la bibliothèque. » Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et commencèrent leurs recherches. »

Harry, pendant ce temps fit ressortir sa capacité à lire les auras et commença prudemment à scanner les murs et le plancher dans le salon. Après une minute de recherche, il trouva l'endroit où l'énergie ambiante était différente. Harry jeta son plus puissant sort fourchelangue pour briser les sorts et les malédictions protégeant la pièce. Harry ouvrit la trappe et jeta un puissant sort lumos. La pièce semblait assez claire et Harry se dirigea prudemment vers le fond de la pièce.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua, fut les nombreuses étagères avec des livres, des parchemins et des artéfacts. Harry avait aussi remarqué des malédictions similaires à celles qu'il avait détectées sur les objets qu'il avait récupéré il y a un certain temps dans la bouche des statues de serpent dans la chambre des secrets. Harry sortit sa baguette et commença à incanter et jeter de puissants enchantements en fourchelangue. Après environ trente minutes à jeter des sorts et tracer des symboles runiques, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les sorts protégeant les étagères de la pièce se désintégrèrent. Harry se dirigea prudemment vers les étagèrent de livres en premier. Il fut surpris de voir plusieurs étagères remplies de rares livres sur la magie noire et les potions. Il y avait également de nombreux parchemins alignés en haut des étagères avec quelques objets ainsi qu'un médaillon, un jeu de couteaux rituels, et quelques pierres précieuses.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à de nombreux livres et trouva deux tomes de magie d'âme. Il se rappela la lecture de nombreuses références à la magie d'âme pendant sa formation à l'ancienne magie noire, mais il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la signification jusqu'à ce qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil à ces livres en particulier. Ils décrivaient la complexité de la magie d'âme. La collection de textes et de parchemins présents dans cette section de la bibliothèque n'avait dans une certaine mesure pas de prix. Harry décida de tous les prendre. Harry vida complètement la pièce secrète de son contenu et mit tout dans son coffre de stockage. Quand il eut terminé, il sortit de la pièce secrète et dit à Neville de monter les escaliers et de conjurer des nuages de propane à l'étage et de régler le compte à rebours de la bombe à quarante minutes au lieu de trente.

Harry dit à Akima de faire la même chose à l'étage principal mais d'attendre qu'il ne reste que quinze minutes au compte à rebours. Harry décida d'inspecter les cachots et ouvrit les cellules une par une. Il arriva à l'avant dernière cellule et trouva deux sorciers et 15 sorcières à divers stades de torture. Ils semblaient tous extrêmement affamés et déshydratés. Même dans leur état, Harry pouvait dire que ces personnes étaient d'une beauté incroyable.

Harry se rappela soudainement l'été d'avant sa quatrième année et le tournoi de Quidditch. Il se rappela les purs Veelas et ces personnes lui faisaient penser à des Veelas. Harry remarqua que tous les prisonniers avaient des cheveux blonds platine avec des traits très fins. Harry retrouva sa voix et leur dit, « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis ici pour vous libérer de cet endroit maudit. Je vous demande de ne pas m'attaquer quand je vous libérerais. »

Harry entendit une femme dire, « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, sorcier, comme vous le voyez, nous ne sommes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit quand bien même nous le voudrions. »

Harry fit un geste de sa baguette et supprima les chaines. Il prit alors deux bagues et les agrandit. Il programma des coordonnées qui emmèneraient les prisonniers en dehors des sorts se protection du manoir. Harry dit, « Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui parle pour l'ensemble du groupe ? »

Les Veelas se regardèrent les uns les autres puis une superbe femme qui semblaient avoir dans les trente ans hocha la tête et dit, « Mon nom est Tiara et je parle pour mon groupe. Quelles sont vos intentions, sorcier ? »

Soudainement, Harry se sentit légèrement étourdi en sa présence mais réussit rapidement à combattre cette sensation et répondit, « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je souhaite seulement vous libérer de cet endroit. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vais créer un portoloin pour vous sortir d'ici. De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix car je vais faire exploser ce trou à rat putride dans environ quinze minutes. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

La femme le regarda pendant quelques secondes et se tourna vers son groupe et parla dans un langage qu'Harry ne reconnu pas. Ils s'approchèrent tous soudainement de lui de façon non menaçante. Harry les regarda et décida qu'ils n'allaient pas l'attaquer.

Harry les divisa alors en deux groupes et leur dit de toucher les bagues, et il les activa. Tous les prisonniers furent immédiatement transportés par portoloin à l'extrémité sud le la forêt longeant les terres Malfoy. Ils étaient en dehors de l'influence des sorts de protection du manoir. Harry se dirigea alors vers la cellule suivante et cette fois, il trouva un groupe de prisonniers qui semblaient avoir été battus et torturés. Ils étaient dix et quelques uns semblaient assez mal en point.

Harry regarda la fille la plus proche. Elle semblait avoir été épargnée par les coups mais elle avait l'air un peu émaciée. Harry remarqua sa délicate peau de porcelaine, ses lèvres rouges rubis et ses yeux bleus électriques. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et tirés en queue de cheval sauf pour les boucles qui encadraient son visage. Harry la reconnut comme une Vampire. Harry hocha la tête et réalisa qu'il avait besoin de repos rapidement. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait des prisonniers dans les cachots de Malfoy. Il aurait dû prendre plus de temps pour examiner les souvenirs qu'il avait prit à Lucius. Le balayage de sa montre n'avait pas détecté ces personnes. Probablement pas assez puissant pour scanner à travers les multiples sorts de dissimulation, pensa-t-il. Harry sortit une autre bague, l'agrandit et créa un autre portoloin.

La fille qu'il avait remarqué était en train de le regarder quand il dit, « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vais vous libérer et vous donner un portoloin pour sortir de ce putain de trou à rat. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix de toute manière, car cet endroit sera détruit dans moins de quinze minutes. »

Shauna du clan des Gangrel regarda le sorcier en face d'elle. Après d'innombrables siècles sur cette planète, elle avait rencontré des gens bien, et elle reconnaissait la puissance quand elle la voyait. Le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle dégageait une puissance comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, elle en était certaine. Elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage car il portait une capuche et de nombreux sorts de glamour, qui cachaient les deux tiers de son visage. Un aspect qui ne pouvait être caché était ses yeux verts scintillants. Shauna n'avait jamais vu des yeux verts aussi lumineux.

Le sorcier se retourna et elle fut capable de voir deux scorpions et les marques d'un phénix noir sur ses robes de bataille et soudainement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Si elle avait raison, elle regardait le fameux Sorcier Scorpion dont parlait le cercle. Le sorcier l'intriguait énormément. Il n'était pas arrogant comme la plupart des sorciers, ce qui prouvait qu'il contrôlait son pouvoir et non l'inverse. Les clans Vampire étaient très au fait des exploits de ce sorcier. Leur capture entre les mains du sorcier Malfoy lui pouvait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était désespéré. Ils avaient pensé que son père obéirait à leurs demandes parce qu'ils avaient sa fille entre leurs griffes. Il était clair qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la culture Vampire.

Les Vampires étaient incroyablement intelligents et elle savait une chose, c'était que le Sorcier Scorpion était ici pour détruire ce manoir, alors il semblait possible que Malfoy ait rencontré sa fin aux mains de ce sorcier. Elle devait en savoir plus sur ce sorcier, et pour cela, elle devait rester en vie. Elle s'écria soudainement, « Membres Kindred du clan des Gangrel vous ne nuirez pas à ce sorcier ou vous affronterez la mort des mains de mon père. Puisse Nicademus avoir pitié de votre âme si vous osez désobéir ! » Elle regarda le sorcier et dit, « Mon nom est Shauna et nous suivrons vos instructions, sorcier. »

Harry hocha la tête, et regarda sa montre. Il créa rapidement un portoloin et dit au groupe de se rapprocher et de toucher la bague. Ils firent comme il l'avait demandé et en quelques secondes ils disparurent. Harry transplana rapidement à l'étage principal où il vit Neville.

Neville regardait sa montre et il s'inquiétait que quelque chose ait pu arriver à Harry, il leva les yeux et vit soudainement Harry qui le regardait. Neville dit, « Je me suis inquiété, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit si longtemps ? »

Harry sourit à Neville et dit, « J'aime vivre dangereusement ? » Neville lui jeta un regard noir et Harry sourit, « Je t'expliquerai mon retard quand nous serons sortis d'ci. » Neville hocha simplement la tête. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'il soit en retard et il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Akima leur sourit à tous les deux et dit, « Je crois qu'il est temps de quitter les lieux et de regarder le spectacle. » Harry hocha la tête à ses collègues et s'assura qu'ils avaient les coffres en leur possession, puis ils le copièrent tous en conjurant de grands nuages de propane. Après cinq minutes, ils prirent le portoloin d'Harry et apparurent entre deux groupes de personnes.

Neville et Akima sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes, prêts à se battre quand Harry attrapa leurs bras avec leur baguette et les abaissa. Harry dit rapidement, « J'ai trouvé ces deux groupes de personnes enfermés dans les cachots de Malfoy. Ils ont été gravement maltraités et en toute conscience, je ne pouvais pas laisser ces personnes être tuées. Le fait qu'ils étaient dans les cachots de Malfoy me dit que ce ne sont pas des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Soudainement, ils sentirent une formidable explosion, qui secoua le terrain et envoya une onde qui fit tituber toutes les personnes dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. Harry fut le premier sur ses pieds et remarqua une énorme colonne de feu bleu électrique tourbillonnant. Harry remarqua que le feu bleu incinérait complètement tout ce qu'il touchait. Les fondations du manoir où se situaient les cachots étaient devenus de la lave fondue. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de résultat et se demandait maintenant si deux bombes n'avaient pas été trop.

Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que c'était dû au fait qu'il avait utilisé les bombes au Naquadria au lieu de celles au Naquadah. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de calculer le pouvoir destructeur des bombes. Dieu merci, ils étaient protégés par la distance et les collines environnantes, sinon, ils auraient été cuits. Les terres entourant le manoir maintenant détruit avaient été entièrement brûlées sur environ un kilomètre de rayon. Putain de merde, pensa Harry, ces petits bébés ont un punch d'enfer.

Neville et Akima vinrent rejoindre Harry. Neville siffla et dit, « Merde ! Comment diable as-tu rendu ces explosifs si puissants ? »

Harry répondit, « J'ai utilisé une version purifiée du minerai qui compose nos nouvelles baguettes couplé avec quelques sorts et de l'énergie magique brute. »

Akima dit, « Nous devons partir rapidement, les gens du Ministère vont arriver bientôt. Cette explosion magique a du déclencher de nombreux détecteurs du ministère de la côte nord de l'Écosse à Londres.

Harry répondit, « Oui, aucun doute que le ministère enverra des Aurors enquêter sur place dans quelques minutes. Cependant, ce serait très impoli si nous ne laissions pas notre carte de visite, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry sourit et s'écria, « Ahak-Nakeb » qui semblait comme un bruit de sifflement pur tout le monde. Soudain, un grand scorpion noir brilla haut dans le ciel.

Harry se tourna alors pour trouver les rescapés de regarder avec une certaine appréhension. Le leader du groupe de Veela semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que Shauna du groupe de Vampires lui jetait un regard quasiment lascif. Shauna fut la première à parler et dit, « Intéressante magie que vous avez là. »

Harry répondit, « J'aime être créatif. »

Shauna rit et répondit, « C'est comme ça que vous appelez cela, sorcier ? Hé bien, je ne sais pas vous mais mon groupe est fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. N'auriez-vous pas un lieu où nous pourrions nous regrouper et mettre au point des plans ? »

Harry regarda les deux groupes, et sut qu'ils avaient besoin de nourriture et de médicaments. Harry savait aussi qu'établir des liens et des contacts avec les autres races magiques qui composaient leur monde était crucial dans la mise en œuvre d'une alliance politique. Le seul moyen pour que les autres races jouent un rôle actif dans le monde sorcier était d'avoir leur mot à dire sur la façon dont il était géré.

Harry dit, « Il y a un endroit où je peux vous emmené et où on vous donnera de la nourriture et des médicaments et où vous pourrez prendre le temps de vous reposer. Je vous jure à tous les deux sur ma magie que je ne vous nuirai pas à moins que vous ne me nuisiez en premier. » Les deux leaders parlèrent à leur groupe et revinrent pour dire qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. Bien, pensa Harry, c'est au moins un début.

Harry prit leur portoloin et les reprogramma pour la malle manoir près du lac. Il n'allait pas révéler le repaire du Scorpion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr à leur sujet. Harry dit à ses associés où ils allaient et Harry activa les deux portoloins et ils partirent. Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis, une personne avec des trais de serpents transplana à environ un kilomètre d'où Harry avait été. Dès l'instant où il regarda le ciel, son visage se sortit en pure fureur et confirma ses peurs.

**Flashback une heure plus tôt.**

Bellatrix entra dans la salle du trône avec une expression très prudente sur le visage. Sa sœur, Lucius et son neveu n'était pas revenus au quartier général. Ils auraient dû être de retour depuis plus de six heures. Maintenant, elle devait dire à leur maître que pendant leur recherche, ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace d'eux. Elle avait torturé des moldus stupides qu'elle avait capturé et était allée près de l'endroit où Lucius avait été vu pour la dernière fois.

La seule information utile elle l'avait eut de la dégoutante créature qui avait affirmé avoir vu un holo-ga-ram. Elle avait appris de cet idiot que c'était un mot moldu pour une image tridimensionnelle. La vermine avait affirmé avoir vu l'image d'un scorpion dans le ciel. Si c'était le cas, alors, la situation était vraiment catastrophique. Elle s'approcha du mage noire et était sur le point de s'agenouiller quand il s'exclama, « Nous pouvons nous dispenser des formalités. Au rapport ! »

Bella répondit, « Mon Seigneur, nous avons fouillé tous les endroits favoris de Lucius, sa maison et finalement les coordonnées que vous m'aviez donné. J'ai été en mesure d'interroger un moldu, et il m'a dit qu'il a vu un scorpion flotter au dessus de la maison où Lucius avait été. »

Bellatrix le vit plisser les eux et de sa voix qui pourrait faire trembler un détraqueur il dit, « Comment se fait-il que ce sorcier Scorpion semble connaître mes plans ? Nous avons un espion dans nos rangs, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être que Lucius est ce traitre et qu'il a décidé de me laisser. » Il cracha ces derniers mots avec tant de dégoût que Bella sauta presque hors de ses bottes.

D'une voix tremblotante, Bellatrix répondit, « mon-mon Seigneur, Lucius a été votre plus fidèle serviteur depuis le début, je ne peux penser à une personne plus loyale à votre cause, mon Seigneur. » Elle remarqua qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et réussit à expirer lentement.

Voldemort se leva soudainement et marcha vers une des gargouilles et lui leva la tête. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la tête et vit les pulsations de lumière bleue émises par les cristaux. Voldemort savait que les sorts de protection de la demeure de Malfoy étaient encore intacts.

Voldemort ne lança pas de sorts sur Bellatrix car au fond, il la croyait. Il voulait simplement l'effrayer un peu et lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de la traitrise. De toute manière, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de lancer des sorts sur ses troupes sans de bonnes raisons. Au rythme où il les perdait, il n'y en aurait bientôt plus aucun pour le servir de sa première montée au pouvoir.

Voldemort avait lu l'esprit de Bellatrix et constata qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Cela ne signifiait pas que Lucius était mort. Il pouvait simplement essayer de faire évader l'homme. Voldemort devait l'admettre, mais même les membres les plus expérimentés de son cercle intérieur ne résisteraient pas à ce sorcier de malheur. Il était le seul capable de lui tenir tête. Même s'il ne pensait pas que se battre avec cet homme serait facile. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'inquiétait pas était qu'il pouvait toujours se ressusciter si le pire arrivait.

Il doutait que l'homme en sache beaucoup sur l'ancienne magie qu'il avait utilisé pour garantir son immortalité. Seuls deux autres membres de son cercle intérieur connaissaient ces mesures et Lucius était l'un d'entre eux. Si ce Sorcier Scorpion avait capturé Lucius, alors il était absolument vital de lui porter secours. Ce ne serait pas ce sorcier qui percerait ses secrets.

Lucius connaissait la sentence pour révéler ses secrets. Voldemort avait mit un sort sur Lucius, qui le ferait mourir instantanément s'il essayait de parler de ses secrets. Voldemort lui avait lui-même enseigné l'Occlumencie et il savait qu'il était aussi compétent dans cet art que Rogue. Il était assez confiant que Lucius garde son esprit intact, après ce qu'il lui avait appris, et Voldemort n'échouait jamais.

Voldemort estima qu'il était grand temps de ramener ses objets de magie noir du manoir Malfoy. Il décida de se payer une petite visite à la demeure de la famille Malfoy. Secrètement, il espérait que Lucius et sa famille étaient revenus, de sorte qu'il pourrait le punir correctement pour ne pas s'en être tenu au plan. Voldemort détestait quand ses serviteurs ne suivaient pas scrupuleusement ses plans extrêmement bien conçus. Avec ces pensées en tête, Voldemort le plus sombre mage noir de ce siècle transplana juste à l'extérieur des sorts de protections du manoir Malfoy ave la pierre de reconnaissance, qui ouvrirait un trou pour lui dans les protections du manoir.

La vue que rencontra Voldemort était une qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. L'ensemble de manoir avait été incendié, et un grand scorpion secouait sa queue dans le ciel. Le visage de Voldemort se tordit de fureur et il transplana dans son manoir.

**Fin du Flashback**

Peu après le départ de Voldemort, un groupe d'investigation des Aurors transplana sur le site. Un de ces Aurors avait un œil pivotant qui examinait le grand scorpion flottant au dessus de ce qui restait du manoir Malfoy. Alastor Maugrey eut soudainement un méchant sourire sur son visage. La Justice avait enfin été rendue vis-à-vis de cette famille de bâtards, pensa-t-il. Maugrey fut vraiment impressionné par l'énergie destructrice exercée lors de cette attaque. Cela semblait comme si la roche en fusion avait été rapidement solidifiée, mais ils devraient attendre un certain temps avant de se rapprocher du site.

L'Auror Dawlish courut vers lui et dit, « Maugrey, que devons-nous faire ? Le site est trop chaud pour avancer. »

Alastor roula des yeux et ricana, « Peut-être qu'utiliser des sorts de refroidissement bien placés serait un bon début. » Dawlish se tenait là comme une vache devant un chewing-gum. Maugrey Fol Œil rugit, « Maintenant, imbécile ! » Qu'attendez-vous pour agir, Noël ? » Dawlish sortit de sa stupeur et courut vers les autres Aurors. Alastor était maintenant plus certain que jamais qu'il contacterait bientôt Potter.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et son groupe se retrouvèrent soudainement dans la salle des portoloin de la malle manoir. Harry leur dit d'attendre une minute. Il monta les escaliers à la salle des cristaux et désactiva les sorts protégeant les salles excepté la salle des cristaux et la bibliothèque. Harry revint à la salle des portoloins et emmena les invités les plus mal en point à l'infirmerie.

Harry appela alors Xiana et lui dit d'apporter quelques potions de soin, de nutritions et de dire à Heinrich, et Fleur de le rejoindre dans la malle manoir. Il demanda alors à Xiana de s'assurer que chacun avait sa capuche avec ses sorts de dissimulations. Personne ne devait encore savoir qui ils étaient. Harry appela ensuite Bill et Blaise pour savoir comment se déroulait leur mission.

Harry dut éloigner le téléphone quand Bill cria au sujet de la putain de puissance de ses bombes. Bill lui dit qu'il devait aller à Gringotts et rencontrer son chef. Blaise finit par faire la même chose et il devait le leur rappeler, ces armes étaient expérimentales et quelques apprentissages étaient nécessaires.

Harry dit alors à Blaise d'amener Brianna et Théo et de le rejoindre à l'heure du déjeuner au château Potter. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Xiana ne vienne avec Fleur et Heinrich portant un assortiment de potions avec eux. Harry les retrouva à la salle des portoloins et les amena à la rencontre de Tiara des Veela et de Shauna leader du clan de Vampire des Gangrel.

Comme une pro, Xiana ne cligna pas des yeux mais se trouva pour trouver ses yeux avec un message non-dit qu'ils parleraient plus tard pour planifier quelques stratégies. Xiana marcha gracieusement vers Tiara et Shauna et dit, « Au nom du Sorcier Scorpion, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous invite à rester parmi nous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêts à voyager de nouveau. Si vous pouviez, s'il vous plait, nous montrer vos blessés, nous ferons tout notre possible pour les soigner. »

Tiara et Shauna serrèrent toutes les deux la main de Xiana et les remercia tous pour leur aide. Xiana inclina la tête vers les deux femmes et alla à l'infirmerie. Ils trouvèrent Harry, Akima et Neville métamorphosant plus de lits médicaux pour tous les blessés. Ils prirent le temps d'installer tous les blessés et Heinrich et Fleur commencèrent à scanner les blessures et à jeter des sorts de soins.

Finalement, Heinrich vint vers Harry et dit « Nous allons avoir besoin de sang frais pour les Vampires. Les potions que j'ai ne fonctionneront que si elles sont prisent avec du sang. Nous n'avons pas assez de sang disponible pour eux. Leurs capacités naturelles de guérison commencent à agir, mais cela irait beaucoup plus vite avec du sang. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à où il pourrait avoir du sang et opta finalement pour la solution la plus évidente. Shauna s'approcha et dit, « Des problèmes ? »

Harry répondit, « Il semble que pour que votre peuple guérisse correctement, les médicaments doivent être pris avec du sang au lieu d'un bœuf Wellington. Comme nous sommes assez dépourvus en réserves de sang, je vais aller faire un retrait. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je serai rapidement de retour. »

Après cela, Harry transplana rapidement à la Croix Rouge dans le Surrey. Il décida d'y aller car il savait où il était et il avait vu sa garce de tante y donner son sang à plusieurs reprises. Harry transplana à l'arrière du bâtiment et se jeta un sort d'invisibilité. Trente minutes plus tard, Harry transplana directement des frigo de la banque de sang à sa malle manoir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie et sortit l'un de ses coffres de stockage et l'agrandit. Il vida ensuite plus d'une quarantaine de sacs d'un litre de sang dans une armoire de stockage de l'infirmerie. Toutes les armoires étaient équipées de sorts de stase pour préserver les potions et les autres matières organiques.

Les sourcils de Shauna atteignirent presque son cuir chevelu et elle dit, « Où avez-vous trouvé tout cela ? »

Harry répondit, « Nos sympathiques voisins moldus de la Croix Rouge bien sûr. Est-ce que le sang empaqueté de cette manière est un problème pour vous ? »

Shauna répondit, « Non, il aura un goût un peu vieux mais il est encore tout à fait utilisable pour nous. Merci pour tous vos efforts en notre nom. Il est très rafraichissant de voir un sorcier nous traiter avec respect. Le monde sorcier nous regarde généralement comme de la vermine. »

Harry répondit, « Vous êtes les bienvenus. Quant au monde sorcier, il est grand temps qu'ils reçoivent un coup de pieds au cul. Pardonnez mon langage. »

Shauna rit et répondit, « Nous avons absolument besoin d'avoir une longue discussion, Sorcier Scorpion. Vous êtes très intriguant. Peut-être pourrons-nous nous aider les uns les autres dans un proche avenir pour notre bénéfice mutuel ? »

Harry répondit, « Ce serait pour moi un plaisir de former des liens étroits avec les clans Vampires. Je vous avoue que ma connaissance de votre peuple est assez limitée et je serai ravi d'un échange d'informations et idées. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rencontrer certaines de mes troupes. Mes gens ici seront attentifs à vos besoins, Lady Shauna. »

Harry hocha la tête et était sur le point de partir quand Tiara mit sa main sur son avant-bras et lui dit, « Je tenais à vous exprimer mes remerciements pour nous avoir sauvés des sbires de Voldemort. La reine Tulia des Veela entendra parler de votre acte généreux. Au nom de mon peuple et en tant qu'ambassadrice de la cour de la reine, je voudrai vous demander s'il serait possible d'entretenir des liens diplomatiques avec votre groupe ? »

Harry répondit, « Ce serait pour moi un plaisir de relever votre offre Lady Tiara. » Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Les choses bougeaient si vite qu'il commençait à saturer un peu. Il devait organiser son équipe de négociation très bientôt. S'il pouvait avoir les Vampires et les Veela dans son camp, il pourrait entamer des discussions sur la formation d'un nouveau gouvernement. Immédiatement Rémus, Xiana et Fleur vinrent à son esprit comme ambassadeurs. Les Lycans et les Vampires étaient considérés comme des créatures maléfiques et les Vampires seraient prêts à accepter Rémus. Fleur était en partie Veela et elle saurait comment traiter avec eux. Xiana était une négociatrice naturelle et était extrêmement flexible. Avec l'aide de Rémus et de Fleur, elle serait capable d'établir une alliance avec eux. Avec ces pensées en tête, Harry transplana au château Potter.

**11h30 au château Potter**

Harry apparut sur les terres au Nord du château et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il rencontra Blaise, Théo et Brianna et leur dit de le suivre. Harry marcha vers le château et rencontra Dobby à la porte.

Dobby bondit de haut en bas sur ses pieds et dit, « Oh, maître Harry est de retour à la maison. Vous semble très fatigué. Dobby va dire à Winky de commencer le déjeuner. La jeune maitresse, Bini et le nouvel étranger auront bientôt faim ? » Blaise fut le premier à réaliser que Dobby s'adressait à eux et répondit, « Oui, Dobby, nous allons rester pour déjeuner. »

Harry présenta alors Théo à Dobby et ils suivirent Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux cachots. Théo repéra les flammes d'un bleu profond venant des torches et remarqua combien il faisait plus froid à mesure qu'ils descendaient Théo devait admettre qu'il était assez impressionné par la demeure ancestrale d'Harry. Ce n'était pas seulement beau mais aussi extrêmement fonctionnel.

Ils atteignirent finalement les cachots les plus reculés et Harry commença une série de sifflements et de mouvements de baguette devant deux portes. Il y eut une lueur cramoisie et un petit bruit puis Harry ouvrit la porte en acier massif sur la gauche. La vue qui accueilli Théo fut quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Même la cruauté de son père au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'approchait pas ce cauchemar gothique. Théo leva les yeux et vit Drago, une grimace apparut sur son visage. C'était comme si Harry avait laissé parlé son côté salaud.

Brianna suivit le regard de Théo et remarqua Drago suspendu sur des crochets à viande. Son visage devint sculpté dans de la pierre et une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard. Blaise regarda sa jumelle et remarqua la lueur maniaque dans ses yeux. Blaise regarda autour et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la minutie de son beau frère. Cet homme ne fait rien à moitié, songea-t-il.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit descendre Drago, le pétrifia, le déplaça contre le mur derrière et lui mit des chaines, il le ranima ensuite. Harry dit de sa voix la plus froide possible, « Vous avez deux heures pour faire ce qu'il vous plait. Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle sont dans de l'autre côté du couloir. Vous pouvez tuer ces deux-là aujourd'hui si vous le voulez. Si vous décidez de les tuer, s'il vous plait, faite en sorte de les décapiter et de jeter un sort de stase sur leurs corps. J'ai une pette surprise pour notre cher directeur. Quant à Drago, torturez-le tant que vous voulez mais je veux avoir le plaisir de le tuer. Ce petit connard a été la plaie de mon existence depuis que j'ai été à ce bon vieux Poudlard. »

Blaise demanda, « Sommes-nous aussi autorisés à torturer Malfoy Sénior et sa pute ? »

Harry répondit, « Absolument ! Après tout, je ne voudrai pas que Lucius s'ennuie en ma compagnie. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les cachots du Scorpion son bien équipés, cela m'attristerait de voir tout ce bel équipement aller à la poubelle et de n'utiliser que le Doloris. Maintenant, je vais faire une petite sieste, mais je serai de retour dans deux heures. Assurez-vous de n'être jamais seuls avec les prisonniers. Je vais mettre mes sorts les plus sombres juste à l'entrée des cachots, donc je vous recommande fortement d'attendre que je revienne vous chercher. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry sortit des cachots et mit en place ses sorts avant de quitter les cachots. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque des Potter et sortit deux coffres et les agrandit, puis il les mit sur la table. Il appela Dobby et le petit elfe de maison apparut juste à côté de lui sautant d'excitation comme d'habitude. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Dobby et souhaita avoir un peu de son énergie.

Il dit à Dobby de sortir les livres du coffre, de les cataloguer sur papier et sur l'ordinateur et de les placer à leur place appropriée sur les étagères. Il dit à Dobby de créer plus d'étagères et d'identifier les catégories par sujet, ce que la bibliothèque n'avait pas encore. Dobby était trop heureux de lui être utile. Harry dit à Dobby de le réveiller dans deux heures et qu'il allait faire une sieste. Dobby hocha vigoureusement la tête et Harry marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et retira ses vêtements et au moment où sa tête toucha son oreiller, il plongea dans les bras de Morphée

Un peu plus tard, Harry sentit quelque chose le secouer légèrement, « Hummmm. Je suis fatigué. » Il entendit Dobby dire, « Le maître doit se lever. Maitresse Xiana vient juste d'arriver et est dans le salon. » Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent soudainement et il dit à Dobby de lui dire qu'il serait en bas dans quinze minutes.

Harry sortit rapidement du lit et prit une douche rapide. Il mit une paire de jeans noirs, et une chemise en flanelle bleue. Il mit un peu d'eau de Cologne et regarda la date, Jeudi 16 octobre. Il changea sa boucle d'oreille en forme de scorpion pour une pour celle en rubis et mit finalement sa robe et ses bottes en peau de basilic et il fixa ses deux katanas dans son dos, il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon.

Xiana relisait son dernier article pour la Découverte et remarqua son mari qui descendait les escaliers. Elle avait remarqué combien il était fatigué ce matin et il semblait un peu plus reposé. Par tous les diables elle allait faire en sorte que sa famille se repose ce week-end. Ils le méritaient et son mari devait recharger ses batteries. Sauna et Tiara lui dirent qu'elles voulaient discuter avec Harry ce soir et elle leur avait répondu qu'il serait disponible à 19h00. Elle savait qu'Harry avait effectué certains raids tard la nuit dernière et tôt ce matin mais elle n'avait pas encore eut tous les détails.

Xiana se leva et marcha vers son mari, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry fut le premier à parler et dit, « Assieds-toi, je dois te mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé ces douze dernières heures. » Harry n'épargna aucuns détails.

Au fond de lui, il avait peur de décevoir Xiana avec a torture des Malfoy mais elle avait besoins de savoir la totalité. Pour sa part, Xiana écouta attentivement la description d'Harry des tortures infligée par la famille Malfoy à la famille moldue, l'attaque des mangemorts par Harry et ses tortures des Malfoy de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Harry expliqua sa rage de ce qu'ils avaient fait à la petite fille et au petit garçon et sa torture des responsables. Finalement, il finit par détailler la destruction des maisons de ses prisonniers dans la matinée. Xiana put voir les émotions contradictoires qu'il avait concernant la torture des Malfoy. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il était anxieux de sa réaction.

Xiana n'était pas une grande fan de la torture mais elle savait que leurs ennemis avaient torturés d'innombrables victimes et même si elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas l'estomac pour le faire, elle n'allait pas blâmer son mari de le faire. Elle savait aussi qu'il allait faire un enregistrement de ses souvenirs et les envoyer à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts pour leur faire savoir que d'autres pouvaient jouer aux même jeux qu'eux.

Comme elle l'avait appris durant leur entraînement d'été, la guerre psychologique était une arme intégrante dans leur arsenal. La seule demande qu'elle avait était qu'aucune torture ne dépasse les deux jours. Après deux jours, le prisonnier devait être fini. Sa raison était que ces deux jours donnaient amplement le temps pour qu'ils obtiennent des informations. La raison aussi, était que cela laissait moins d'opportunités aux prisonniers pour s'échapper où à ses contacts pour le localiser.

Harry laissa doucement échapper son souffle et fut parfaitement d'accord avec Xiana. Il n'y avait pas pensé mais son raisonnement était impeccable. Elle avait raison, avec la légilimencie, les potions de vérités et la torture, ils pourraient avoir toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient en deux jours.

Plus vite les cibles étaient éliminées, moins il y avait de risques d'accident. Harry lui dit alors ce qui était actuellement en cours dans les cachots et lui demanda si elle voulait venir. Xiana ne savait pas si elle avait l'estomac pour être témoin de la torture de prisonniers mais elle avait déjà été témoin de la torture de victimes du mage noir par les souvenirs d'Harry. Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent pour les cachots.

(torture de Crabbe et Goyle)

§§Harry et Xiana arrivèrent aux cachots. Xiana suivit Harry et ils purent entendre des cris venant de la cellule des Crabbe et Goyle. Harry poussa la porte et trouva Brianna maintenant Crabbe sous le Doloris. Harry remarqua qu'ils n'avaient plus de vêtements sur le haut du corps et trouva que leurs poitrines avaient un grand scorpion gravé sur la peau. Au dessus de la marque du scorpion, des lettres avaient été découpés dans la peau, il put lire, Mangemorts Votre Heure Est Arrivée. Harry avait aussi remarqué leurs orbites vides. Un liquide jaune poisseux coulait toujours le long de leurs joues. Ils étaient très créatifs, pensa-Harry.

Xiana, pour sa part, luttait très fort pour ne pas vomir. Elle se rappela ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa sœur et se détacha émotionnellement de ce qui leur arrivait. Elle remarqua les taches sombres de sang où leurs bijoux de famille auraient dû se trouver et n'eut aucun doute. Aucun sort excepté la castration ne pouvait causer autant de saignements. §§

Bien qu'ayant toujours l'estomac au bord des lèvres, c'était devenu plus facile à gérer. Elle regarda Harry et dit, « Laissons-les en finir. Je vous attends tous à la bibliothèque. »

Harry hocha la tête et répondit, « Je te rejoins dans quinze minutes. »

Harry regarda Xiana sortir des cachots et quand elle fut partie, il informa le groupe sur la nouvelle politique en matière de prisonniers et des raisons de celle-ci. Il leur dit d'en finir avec Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient maintenant inconscients à cause de la douleur. Harry vit Blaise et Brianna sortir leurs katanas et Harry alla s'occuper des Malfoy. Harry atteignit la cellule des Malfoy et vit les dommages qui leur avaient été infligés. Ils avaient été marqués comme Crabbe et Goyle. Narcissa et Lucius saignaient de la bouche, du nez et des oreilles et Harry put voir qu'ils souffraient de l'effet du Doloris. Leurs cerveaux avaient disjonctés comme ceux des parents de Neville. Harry regarda Drago et lui aussi avait été marqués d'un scorpion.

Drago réussit à voir Potter qui le regardait et dit avec une expression de défi, « Tu peux me tuer, Potter, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en finira avec toi ! Pourquoi tu n'en finis pas de ton petit jeu ? »

Harry ricana et dit, « Tu es incroyable, Malfoy. Même face à ta mort, tu ne peux pas trouver la moral de te repentir pour tes crimes. »

Drago renifla tandis qu'il toussa du sang et répondit, « C'est un peu fort venant de ta part, Potter. Tu es aussi criminel que nous. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, Potter, mais tu es un putain d'assassin froid comme tu nous accuses de l'être. »

Harry ricana et dit, « je n'ai rien en commun avec toi ! Je ne viole pas, ni ne mutile ou tue des bébés innocents et des enfants. Je n'ai pas commencé ce combat, mais je suis certain que d'une manière ou d'une autre il va se terminer, tu peux compter là-dessus. Si cela signifie tuer tous les putains de sangs-purs qui suit les idées de cet enfoiré de mage noir, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Le petit garçon au cœur d'or auquel tu fais référence est mort il y a un moment, Malfoy. C'est ton monde qui l'a tué. Tout comme le Phénix, il a renaît des cendres de la trahison, de la négligence, des abus et de l'indifférence. Il est préférable que tu meurs de tout façon, Malfoy. Le monde sorcier tel que tu le connais est sur le point d'être détruit. Les sangs-purs comme toi aurons très peu d'influence sur la manière dont il sera gouverné. »

(mort de Drago, Narcissa et Lucius et de Crabbe et Goyle)

§§Avant que Malfoy n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta Abripio-Exoculo, il y eut un bruit de découpe et le visage de Malfoy hurla alors qu'il était en proie à la douleur. Harry jeta alors Saxificus- Collyrium. Il sortit son katana et sans un seul autre mot trancha la tête de Malfoy. Harry fit ensuite la même chose à Lucius et Narcissa. Il mit leurs têtes sur une pique et enfonça l'autre extrémité dans leur buste. Il jeta alors un sort de stase à leurs corps et dit « Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de vos âmes. »

Harry prit alors la pique de Drago et lévita son corps dans la cellule de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry rencontra les autres et dit à Théo de métamorphoser des piques et de mettre les têtes de Vincent et Grégory dessus puis de fixer leurs corps à l'autre extrémité. §§

Harry prit alors trois pierres d'obsidienne et les métamorphosa en scorpions et leur implanta un petit diamant noir. Il créa alors trois portoloins aux neutrinos avec des sorts holographiques. Il mt un sort de glu sur les fronts de Malfoy Crabbe et Goyle et colla les scorpions portoloin sur leurs fronts. Il s'assura de mettre un sort d'autodestruction sur les portoloins.

Harry dit alors, « Assurez-vous de tous être présents pour le petit déjeuner demain. Il est temps de donner un choc au vieil idiot citronné et à sa moralité à deux noises. Il est temps de lui montrer que certaines choses ne valent pas une deuxième chance. » Harry leur dit de rejoindre Xiana à la bibliothèque pendant qu'il en finissait avec Lucius et Narcissa. Harry leur fit la même chose mais programma les portoloins pour la cafétéria du ministère où la plupart des travailleurs se trouveraient le matin. Harry voulait un impact maximum. Cela fait, il incinéra les vêtements des prisonniers. Il fit la même chose dans l'autre cellule puis alla rejoindre Xiana et es autres.

**Tôt ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner.**

Albus Dumbledore s'assit dans la Grande Salle prêtant peu d'attention à son repas. Il ne prêtait pas non plus beaucoup d'attention aux ragots quotidiens, qui d'ordinaire lui apportaient des informations et des rumeurs. Le rire des enfants se faisait entendre, mais là encore, il n'y portait peu d'attention. Le seul mot pour décrire son état d'esprit était la frustration, tout simplement. Plus il essayait de contrôler Potter, plus les choses empiraient. Il n'avait aucun doute que Potter savait qu'il était responsable de l'attaque sur sa personne. Depuis que son plan avait échoué, Albus craignait quelques formes de représailles de la part de ce maudit gamin.

Le jeune homme avait plus qu'assez de colère refoulée contre lui. Lui-même ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi. Tout le monde lui disait toujours que son empressement à le sacrifier à Voldemort était un élément essentiel. Albus considérait l'acte de sacrifier sa propre vie pour détruire le mal et sauver leur monde un acte de la plus haute valeur morale. Le garçon aurait été vénéré pour toujours. Au lieu de cela le gamin avait grandit son indépendance avec et maintenant tous ses plans soigneusement mis au point était parfaitement inutiles. Le pire était qu'Albus lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'était en train de faire le gamin. Il n'avait pas réussi à savoir où il avait passé l'été et encore moins de garder sa trace pendant l'année scolaire.

Albus était certain que Potter connaissait le Sorcier Scorpion. Depuis quand le connaissait-il et quelles étaient ses relations avec le sorcier maléfique était un mystère complet pour lui. C'est pourquoi il avait attendu avec impatience le succès de son plan d'hier après-midi. S'il avait réussi, il aurait Potter sous son contrôle une fois de plus et aurait découvert ce qu'il savait de ce Sorcier Scorpion ? Au lieu de cela, cela avait tourné à la complète humiliation de Granger, Weasley et du reste de l'A.D. Albus sentit qu'il avait de nouveau sous-estimé les capacités de Potter.

**Flashback d'hier après-midi**

Albus regarda sa montre et pressa son pas. Pour un homme de plus de 150 ans, il pouvait avancer vraiment vite quand il était pressé. Albus regarda autour pour être certain qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et jeta un sort de confusion sur le Saule Cogneur. Albus se dirigea dans le tunnel sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la pièce isolée du second étage. La première chose qui lui dit que quelque chose n'allait pas était l'absence totale de bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Albus ouvrit prudemment la porte mais trouva une pièce vide. Albus soupira et décida de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Peut-être avaient-ils eu quelques problèmes à maitriser Potter. Il décida de se faufiler jusqu'au terrain, peut-être pourrait-il aider Granger et Weasley à maitriser Potter et lui faire payer ces affreux maux de tête qu'il lui avait donné en août.

Sans qu'Albus ne le sache, Colin Creevey revenait du lac où il avait prit de spectaculaires photos d'un licorne. Colin décida de couper à travers le terrain de Quidditch pour raccourcir sa route. Il venait de franchir l'angle nord est quand il repéra quelques personnes au loin et prit ses jumelles moldues et trouva Hermione Granger, Cho Chang nues et Ron Weasley qui roulait des hanches, ils étaient tous collés à des poteaux et immobilisés par des sortes de cordes métalliques.

Colin se dirigea vers les gradins et prit un bon angle pour zoomer et commença à prendre une flopée de clichés. Il devait les faire parvenir à son contact à la Gazette du Sorcier. Depuis sa première année, Colin avait déjà trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire dans le monde magique. Il voulait devenir un photographe professionnel pour la Gazette. Faire des photos comme celles-ci lui tracerait un chemin vers un emploi à la Gazette dans le futur.

Colin fut sorti de sa rêverie quand il vit la vue dégoutante. Beeuuurk pensa-t-il. Ce que fait Weasley est dégoutant Il savait qu'il allait avoir des cauchemars pour le restant de la semaine. Colin dut utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire. Granger et Chang suppliant Weasley d'arrêter sa danse érotique était simplement de trop. Soudainement, Colin vit une silhouette marcher au loin et quand il prit ses jumelles, il découvrit que le directeur venait dans sa direction.. Colin décida d'effectuer une retraite stratégique avant que le directeur ne le trouve et ne confisque ses fantastiques photos.

Albus marchait quand il leva les yeux et vit un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il plissa les yeux et était désormais certain que Potter avait reçu un entraînement secret cet été. S'il avait à parier, il parierait que ce Sorcier Scorpion était celui qui l'avait entraîné. Comme il l'avait suspecté en août, Potter était devenu maléfique. Albus savait qu'il était un bon duelliste mais qu'il maîtrise une telle force signifiait qu'il avait utilisé de la magie noire.

Albus sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques obscures sorts de révélation, il remarqua que des sorts d'illusion relevant de la magie noire avaient été jetés. Pas étonnant, pensa-t-il, que cette opération soit tombée à l'eau. Il n'avait jamais vu les effets en combat réel. Alors qu'il s'approcha des gradins, l'étendue des dommages réels de la bataille devinrent évidents. A son étonnement, il trouva trois personnes attachés à des poteaux. Il jeta Coegi-Visio sur ses verres, ce qui lui permit d'obtenir une vision précise de la scène. Il vit Granger, Chang et Weasley nus comme au jour de leur naissance. Weasley semblait faire une sorte de danse érotique.

Albus était furieux, et s'ils avaient été découverts ? Cela pourrait amener de la très mauvaise publicité sur son école, et de compromettre sa réputation déjà mauvaise au sein du ministère. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'eux et leur conjura immédiatement des vêtements. Il annula alors le sort de colle et bannit les poteaux. Il répara la plupart des dégâts causés aux gradins.

Quand il eut terminé, il s'adressa à Hermione et rugit, « Je suis très déçu par vous tous. Cela aurait dû être une mission très facile. Après tout l'entraînement que vous avez eu l'été dernier et pourtant vous avez échoué à le contenir. S'il-vous-plait, voyez qui dans votre équipe doit aller à l'infirmerie pour quelques soins. Inventez l'excuse dont vous aurez besoin. J'espère que cette mission n'est pas au-delà de vos capacités ? Quand vous aurez fini, je veux que Miss Chang et le jeune Weasley viennent à mon bureau pour une séance de débriefing. Je veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est mal passé. »

**Fin du flashback**

Albus fut sorti de ses pensées par le fracas retentissants remplissant la grande salle. Il regarda autour et vit divers membres de toutes les maisons pointer Granger, Weasley et Chang. Le jeune Mulciber de Serpentard se leva même de table et commença à rouler des hanches. Soudainement, Albus fut assaillit par la peur. Il regarda Minerva qui était devenue aussi blanche qu'un linge, et remarqua qu'elle regardait la Gazette du Sorcier.

Albus n'avait pas remarqué les livraisons des hiboux pendant le repas. Il prit son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et les photos qu'il vit lui firent perdre toutes les couleurs de son visage. L'ensemble du personnel semblait sans voix excepté Sévérus, qui semblait presque joyeux. Son expression typique était remplacée par une grimace qui rendait son visage presque plus effrayant. Le ministère serait après lui maintenant, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il devait établir une stratégie et rapidement. Peut-être pourrait-il tourner cela à son avantage. Ce pourrait être une chance de voir Potter sous un jour différent, il l'espérait.

Albus se leva immédiatement et déclara, « ça suffit ! Vos camarades de classe ont été attaqués. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous moquer d'eux. Mr Potter sera sévèrement réprimandé pour ses actions, je peux vous l'assurer. » L'effet de la révélation du coupable n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Au lieu de cela, un Poufsouffle s'écria, « J'espère qu'il sera nominé pour un Ordre de Merlin. »

Ginny venait juste d'arriver au repas après avoir quitté son petit ami au château Potter er s'assit en face de Parvati. Elle pensait à la destruction du manoir Goyle et à la nouvelle arme d'Harry, quand elle vit les hiboux livrer le courrier. Elle n'en pensa rien, mais entendit soudainement Parvati éclater de rire en désignant une image.

Ginny se pencha pour jeter un coup d(œil et faillit en recracher son repas. La dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin de voir était son frère se tortiller de cette manière. Certaines choses ne devraient jamais être partagées en famille. Elle se tourna vers Ron et avec son expression la plus moqueuse et dit, « Que ça te serve de leçon, espèce d'imbéciles pour avoir tendu une embuscade à Harry comme tu l'as fait J'espère que maman te laissera en vie quand elle verra les photos. Je ne serai pas surprise qu'elle te retire de l'école. Ce n'est pas comme si tu y apprenais quelque chose de tout façon. » Après cela, elle se leva et sortit pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Rendant ce temps, Hermione, Ron et Cho coururent hors de la grande salle avec l'intention de sortir aussi vite que possible. La seule chose qui occupait les pensées de Ron était la vengeance sur Potter. S'ils avaient été reliés télépathiquement, il aurait remarqué que les autres pensaient exactement à la même chose.

Ron regarda autour et vit Hermione et Cho qui avait le visage aussi rouge que lui. Aucun autre mot ne décrivait cela, ils avaient été complètement humiliés. Cho était songeuse. S'ils prenaient la personne responsable de ces photos, il mourrait d'une mort horrible et douloureuse. Maintenant en y repensant, Potter était la seule personne qui avait pu faire quelque chose comme ça.

Ron dit, « Je suis presque certain que Potter est celui qui a livré ces photos à la Gazette du Sorcier. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Hermione répondit, « Hé bien, qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui a été témoin de notre combat excepté lui. Le sort de secret que j'ai lancé sur le reste de l'équipe les aurait empêché de papoter sur le sujet.

Cho suivit la logique de Granger et dit, « Je suis d'accord avec le raisonnement d'Hermione. Potter doit avoir fait ça. Il va souhaiter n'être jamais né. »

Ron hocha la tête et continuait à penser que quand le moment viendrait, le petit bâtard n'aurait aucune chance. A la première occasion, il lui ferait payer. Son entraînement en arts martiaux avec les Aurors durant l'été lui serait d'une grande utilité. Il pouvait presque se délecter de l'impact de son point sur le visage de Potter. Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient avoir prit le temps d'analyser la bataille. S'ils l'avaient fait, cela les auraient empêcher de commettre une autre énorme erreur.

**Tôt le matin au château Potter**

Harry était occupé à écouter la description de Blaise et Théo de leur attaque du manoir Crabbe. Il semblait que seuls Crabbe et la mère de Goyle prenaient le thé au rez-de-chaussée quand ils apparurent. Théo tua Elvira Goyle tandis que Blaise gela Alexis Crabbe. Ils regardèrent ensuite dans la bibliothèque familiale mais trouvèrent très peu de livres de magie noire. Après avoir détruit le manoir, ils retournèrent par portoloin au château Potter. L'histoire de Brianna était encore plus sans incidents. Son groupe balaya complètement la zone mais ne trouvèrent personne. Ils brûlèrent le manoir jusqu'au sol et utilisèrent leurs portoloins.

Bill partit peu après pour Gringotts et Ginny avait un cours tôt dans la matinée donc elle partit après le repas. Ils établirent un calendrier d'entraînement pour quand ils utiliseraient de nouveau l'Œil d'Odin. Le reste du groupe avait des cours l'après midi donc Harry leur dit de se détendre et de se relaxer pour la durée du week-end. Il les félicita sur leurs missions bien menées, et sur une justice rendue ben méritée. Il leur dit de regarder le spectacle le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Ils devaient se retrouver Samedi après-midi pour effectuer une analyse post-mission.

Quand ils furent partis, Harry se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un grand verre de Brandy et s'assit en face de la cheminée de la salle de séjour. Xiana vint lui dire qu'elle allait repartir pour la malle manoir pour veiller sur leurs invités et voir s'ils avaient besoins de quelque chose. Elle se pencha et lui donna un doux baiser. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la malle manoir contre le mur sud de la bibliothèque et disparut. Harry finit son verre et retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer encore un peu.

Harry se réveilla tard dans l'après-midi et estima qu'il se sentait bien mieux physiquement et mentalement. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 17h30. Il se leva rapidement et se doucha. Il s'habilla ensuite et mit ses robes de bataille et ses armes. Il regarda le calendrier et remarqua qu'il était temps de prendre un de ses potions de renforcement des os et du sang. Il sentit que ce lot serait probablement le dernier.

La semaine précédente, il était entré dans une longue transe méditative, ce qui lui avait permis d'atteindre sa source de magie et d'explorer tous ses canaux magiques. Il ne sentait plus aucune gène, aucune douleur en pratiquant sa magie corporelle, cela signifiait qu'il avait attient la croissance maximale de ses canaux magiques. . Il remarqua également qu'il pouvait désormais faire de la magie sans baguette silencieusement jusqu'à des sorts de sixième année. Il avait toujours besoin de sa baguette pour les sorts de magie noire avancée. Cependant, il pouvait maintenant jeter silencieusement et sans baguette de puissants sorts et boucliers. Offensivement, il pouvait faire la même chose avec les sorts mortels les plus simples de magie noire.

Ce week-end, Harry consacra beaucoup de temps à pratiquer sa magie corporelle, ses arts martiaux et son combat à l'épée avec Akima. Harry se regarda dans un miroir et mit sa capuche puis jeta les sorts de dissimulations appropriés. Quand il fut satisfait, il transplana à la malle manoir près du lac de Poudlard. Harry se dirigea de la salle des portoloins à l'infirmerie. Il trouva rapidement Tiara et Shauna discutant avec sa femme. Fleur et Heinrich discutaient des mérites d'une certaine potion. Comme Harry s'approchait, ils le regardèrent tous et le saluèrent.

Harry se tourna vers Xiana et dit, « Rapport de situation. »

Xiana répondit, « Tous les patients ont été traités et la plupart d'entre eux devraient aller bien d'ici demain. Les Vampires se remettent à une vitesse stupéfiante. Les Veela vont aussi mieux. Les deux races sont puissantes magiquement. Demain, ils devraient tous être en mesure de retourner chez eux. »

Harry apprécia les nouvelles et répondit, « Excellent travail, vous tous. » Il se tourna vers ses invités et dit, « Je suis heureux de voir que vos deux peuples n'ont pas subis de dommages permanents.. Lorsque vous aurez fini d'installer vos peuples pour la nuit, vous êtes les bienvenues pour me rencontrer dans le salon pour une discussion et un peu de détente. Nous devons apprendre à mieux nous connaître les uns les autres. Je sais qu'en ce moment vous devez vous demander qui nous sommes réellement mais je dois vous demander d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on se connaisse mieux les uns les autres et qu'on construise une confiance mutuelle entre nos peuple avant que je ne divulgue des informations aussi critiques. »

Elles acquiescèrent à son idée et lui dirent qu'elles seraient honorées de le rencontrer dans le parloir. Harry se tourna alors vers ses collègues et leur dit de le rejoindre aussi pour partager des informations et se détendre. Harry était sur le point de prendre un des verres prêts au bar quand Xiana s'approcha doucement de lui et lui mit sa main sur son avant-bras.

Xiana chuchota alors, « Neville est parti pour son cours après le déjeuner mais est revenu avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je pense que tu voudrais voire cela. Je pensai, mari de mon cœur, que cela pourrait être l'ouverture que nous cherchions pour commencer à planter des clous dans le cercueil de ce vieux fou rongé par l'acide citrique. C'est un peu tôt dans notre calendrier mais je crois que nous devrions saisir cette opportunité. Laisse-moi savoir ce que tu en penses quand tu auras eu la chance de lire l'article. Nous en reparlerons plus tard à la maison. » Chaque fois que Xiana faisait référence à la maison, elle voulait toujours dire le château Potter. Harry savait que sa femme était extrêmement attachée à leur maison.

Harry répondit, « J'entends et j'obéis, ma Dame. » Xiana sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et Harry attendit que ses invités arrivent. Quand ils se montrèrent, il leur dit de se mettre à l'aise, et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

Xiana l'aida à distribuer les boissons à tout le monde et ils s'assirent. Harry décida que l'honnêteté et la sincérité conviendrait le mieux à ces personnes. Les Vampires et les Veela avaient une étrange capacité à discerner la vérité du mensonge et Harry voulaient que ces personnes deviennent ses alliés. Ils ne prendraient pas nécessairement part à la guerre, mais ce serait bien s'ils le faisaient. Cependant, s'il pouvait empêcher ses groupes de rejoindre Voldemort, alors ce serait une plus grande réalisation à ses yeux.

Harry décida de leur donner un bon résumé de ce qu'ils étaient, de ce pour quoi qu'ils combattaient, et quels étaient leurs objectifs finaux. Il leur dit certain de ses pouvoirs mais prit soin de ne pas tout divulguer. Il leur dit qu'il avait omis certaines informations à ce stade. Pouvaient-ils former une alliance qu'ils en sauraient bien plus y compris qui ils étaient vraiment Harry souligna que son identité serait connue seulement des leaders de l'alliance, ainsi il y aurait moins de chances que l'information soie divulguée. Harry expliqua ensuite la structure socio politique de leur groupe. Il expliqua aussi comment et pourquoi il combattait le ministère, Voldemort et Dumbledore. La dernière partie, il perdit presque le contrôle de son aura, et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il expliqua finalement sa prochaine réunion avec les gobelins en novembre. Harry sortit une multitude de détails, comme la façon dont ils allaient renverser le Magenmagot.

Pour leur part, Shauna et Tiara étaient complètement choquée bien que très satisfaites de l'audace de ses plans et de ce que lui et ses troupes avaient accompli à ce jour. Si les idées de ce Sorcier réussissaient, cela permettrait enfin à leurs peuples de devenir des partenaires égaux dans le monde magique. Ce Sorcier Scorpion ne voulait pas restaurer le système actuel, il voulait complètement l'anéantir et recommencer à partir de zéro. Dans le processus, il voulait que toutes les races magiques connues deviennent partie intégrante du gouvernement. Cette révolution, c'est le meilleur terme, provoquerait les plus grands bouleversements sociaux que le monde sorcier ait connu depuis plus de deux millénaires.

Shauna avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître la puissance et ce Sorcier en avait à bloque. Elle pouvait littéralement sentir son aura magique inonder ses sens. Les vampires étaient très sensibles à la magie en général et elle était une lectrice d'aura. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était facilement l'égal du mage noir actuel et du sorcier nommé Dumbledore.

Ce Sorcier Scorpion agissait dans l'ombre. Il rassemblait ses cartes maintenant car ses ennemis ne savaient pas qui il était. L'élément de surprise était de son côté. De son point de vue, très bientôt, ce sorcier aurait une très puissante armée de son côté. Si son peuple le rejoignait, puis les Gobelins et les Veelas alors rien, ne leur barrerait le chemin pour réformer le monde magique. Elle devait parler à son père le plus vite possible. Une rencontre entre son père et ce Sorcier était primordiale.

Shauna rencontre les yeux de la Veela et sut qu'elle pensait la même chose. L'opportunité était trop intéressante pour la laisser passer. Le destin devait y être pour quelque chose. Comment expliquer autrement le hasard des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la semaine dernière.

C'était au tour de Shauna d'expliquer qui elle était et qui elle représentait. Elle expliqua la véritable histoire des Vampires qui commençait avec le Caïn de la bible moldu. La véritable histoire était que Caïn avait été un sorcier 5000 ans plus tôt. Il était devenu immortel en faisant des expérimentations avec un puissant mage noir nommé Seth. Dans le processus, il était devenu si puissant qu'l était devenu immortel. Le prix de cette immortalité avait été un besoin constant de sang. Finalement, Caïn rencontra une sorcière nommée Lilith qui l'aida à découvrir l'ensemble de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Caïn donna naissance à la première, deuxième et troisième génération d'enfants. Il fonda finalement l'ancienne citée

d'Etosha où il créa ses treize grands enfants.

Pendant plus de trois mille ans, les enfants de Caïn se disputèrent pour le pouvoir, et de nouveau les mortels furent utilisés comme pions dans leurs querelles. Finalement, l'ancienne cité fut détruite – certains disent qu'une catastrophe naturelle en était la cause. D'autres, qu'une des vengeances magiques des enfants précipita le cataclysme. Caïn disparut dans la tourmente. Jusqu'à présent, on avait plus entendu parlé de lui. Les trois Vampires de la deuxième génération disparurent dans les brumes de la légende. Mais les 13 grands enfants, libres d'agir sans restriction, commencèrent à élever de nouveaux vampires. Les 13 Vampires furent connus sous le nom d'Antédiluviens, et leurs enfants furent créés à leur image. Ils héritèrent des pouvoirs magiques des Antédiluviens.

Shauna expliqua ensuite la structure sociopolitique de leurs clans. Elle expliqua toutes les différentes factions et donna quelques détails sur leurs pouvoirs. Ils incluaient la magie du sang, la magie d'âme, des attributs physiques, des forces et quelques faiblesses. Elle leur dit que son père était le fameux Nicadimus et qu'il était un Mathusalem. Il était un ancien vampire qui avait plus de deux mille ans. Il gouvernait les princes, qui à leur tour gouvernait le territoire de la Camarilla.

Shauna expliqua alors que le prince est souvent entouré d'un cercle de conseillers choisis parmi les puissants anciens de différents clans. Les anciens sont collectivement appelés Primogen. Même si, en théorie, un prince gouverne dans l'absolue un prince qui omet de tenir compte de ses Primogen se retrouve souvent destitué ou tué en peu de temps. Les Primogen sont d'une force formidable, et intriguent sans cesse les uns contre les autres et contre le prince.

Harry était maintenant absolument fasciné par les explications de Shauna sur son peuple. Harry pouvait dire que les autres pensaient la même chose. Plus il en apprenait directement depuis la source, plus il commençait à réaliser quel déplorable niveau était son apprentissage à Poudlard. Binns avec des putains de rébellions de Gobelins avait probablement causé le suicide de nombreux sorciers et sorcières par pur ennui. Pourquoi diable ne pouvaient-ils pas mettre un véritable prof qui leur parlerait des autres races et avec lequel ils pourraient apprendre correctement la véritable histoire sorcière. Harry réalisa que cela venait probablement des sorciers et sorcières sang-purs qui avaient peur que les autres races ne soient plus magiques qu'ils ne l'étaient eux-mêmes.

Shauna, voyant qu'elle avait un auditoire très captivé s'enhardie et continua ses explications. « Les Aînés sont des Vampires qui existent depuis 300 ans ou plus. Ils ont maîtrisés de nombreux pouvoirs magiques pendant ce temps. La plupart des Aînés sont des créatures formidables et mortelles. Les Aînés ont tendance à être des êtres impitoyables et paranoïaques. Ils feront tout pour maintenir leur structure de pouvoir, oppresser et manipuler les jeunes Vampires, et détruire leurs rivaux. »

Shauna prit une gorgée de Brandy et continua, « En dessous des Aînés, il y a les Ancillae. Les Ancillae sont le plus souvent des Vampires qui ont vécus entre 100 et 300 ans de non-vie, bien que certains ambitieux jeunes puissent atteindre ce rang prématurément. Comme leur nom le suggère, les Ancillae servent d'aides et d'agents pour les Aînés ou la cour. Ils jouent généralement leurs propres jeux de pouvoir, ainsi, même si ceux-ci ont moins de conséquences que les manipulations des Aînés. »

Ne voyant pas d'interruption, Shauna continua avec des cours d'histoire, « Le plus bas rang correspond aux Nouveau-Nés. Ce sont des Vampires qui ont été crées moins d'un siècle auparavant. Les Aînés comploteurs déploient les Nouveau-Nés comme des pions. Ce traitement, combiné à la valeur des dernières générations liées à l'individualité, sont souvent la cause que les Nouveaux-Nés renvoient leurs Aînés. Après tout, quand on est devenu adulte durant l'Été de l'Amour, il est difficile de sympathiser avec un vieux tyran réactionnaire qui a grandi au milieu des serments féodaux et des Droits Divins. »

Harry fut le premier à parler et dit, « Qu'est-ce qu'exactement la Camarilla, et quels clans composent sa structure ? »

Shauna était véritablement heureuse de son intérêt et répondit, « La Camarilla est une grande secte de Vampire qui a été formé à a fin du Moyen Age. Une « Nations-Unies » des Vampires en quelque sorte, elle a été créée pour protéger les Vampires des purges de l'Inquisition, pour respecter les traditions de Caïn et respecter la Mascarade (vivre caché des mortels NDT). Les vampires de la Camarilla rejettent l'idée que les Vampires sont de monstrueux prédateurs, ils préfèrent plutôt vivre clandestinement parmi les mortels et se nourrir avec prudence. »

Ne voyant pas d'interruption, Shauna continua, « La Camarilla est la secte la plus nombreuse et (en théorie) la plus puissante. Mais elle est composée de sept clans de Vampires, avec chacun sa propre culture et agenda, ce qui rend sujet à discordes. Elle est gouvernée par une sorte de fraction de parlementaires. La Camarilla est lente à agir et souvent indécise face aux menaces. Quand les efforts sont combinés cependant, la Camarilla est virtuellement instoppable. »

Shauna finit son sa leçon d'histoire en disant, « Les clans qui composent la Camarilla sont les _Brujah_. Ils sont un clan violent, antiautoritaire, ces Vampires épousent les restrictions de la liberté de la société. Le clan suivant est celui des _Gangrel_ dont je fais parti. Nous sommes un clan solitaire, nomade et nous préférons la nature sauvage aux confinements des cités. Le clan suivant est celui des _Malkavian_. C'est un bizarre clan de lunatiques dont les membres sont tristement célèbres pour leur folie. Le clan suivant dans la structure est celui des _Nosfératu_ Ils sont un clan de monstres difformes qui vivent dans des tunnels et des égouts souterrains. Leur férocité et leurs capacités de combat sont cependant inégalés dans le monde Vampire. La plupart des autres clans essayent de les éviter. Le clan suivant est celui des _Toréador_. C'est un clan de Vampires élégants et passionnés qui parrainent des artistes, des musiciens, des acteurs… Le clan suivant dans le cartel est celui des _Trémère_. C'est un clan de Vampires secrets qui pratiquent la magie du sang. Finalement le dernier clan est celui des _Ventrue_. C'est un clan de nobles et d'aristocrates qui considèrent comme leur devoir de diriger la Camarilla.

Quand elle eut terminé, Harry retrouva sa voix et dit, « Dame Shauna, c'est la plus intéressante leçon d'histoire que j'ai jamais eu. En une nuit, vous avez surpassé six ans d'études magiques à Poudlard. C'est encore un autre exemple de combien le monde magique est mal dirigé. Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour cette opportunité d'en apprendre d'avantage sur votre peuple. »

Shauna était ravie et répondit, « Ce fut un plaisir. Il est rafraîchissant de trouver un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières qui sont disposés à écouter les autres êtres magiques. » Harry et le reste de son groupe inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect envers Shauna et Tiara.

Harry prit le temps de remplir les verres et laissa Tiara expliquer sa position. Tout comme avec Shauna, ils reçurent un cours accéléré des structures sociales, de la politique et de l'étiquette Veela. Elle décrivit leur statut actuel et où se situaient certains des clans les plus connus. La plus grande population était en France, puis en Allemagne, en Italie et en Russie.

Vers les 22h30, ils étaient tous fatigués mais très satisfaits de ces échanges d'information. Harry décida alors de présenter son groupe de diplomates par leurs prénoms uniquement. Ils étaient ceux qui allaient s'occuper des négociations entre leurs peuples et organiseraient d'autres réunions. Shauna, pour sa part dit à Harry de s'attendre à une invitation de la part de son père, tandis que Tiara dit qu'elle allait consulter la Reine pour discuter d'une alliance potentielle.

Après cela, Harry dit, « Je serai de retour tôt demain et je créerai des portoloins pour vos groupes. Faites moi savoir où vous voulez aller et je vous y transporterai. Je vais également vous donner à toutes les deux un téléphone cellulaire. C'est une invention moldue qui vous permettra de me contacter, même dans des endroits à forte intensité de magie. Je les ai trouvés bien plus efficaces que les hiboux. »

Harry leur montra ensuite comment ils fonctionnaient et le numéro pour le contacter.. Quand il fut sûr qu'elles comprenaient parfaitement comment faire fonctionner un téléphone cellulaire, il fit signe à ses compagnons de se retirer pour la nuit. Après cela, il escorta sa femme jusqu'à la cheminée et quand elle partie, il transplana jusqu'à leur demeure. Au moment où il atteignit la bibliothèque du château Potter, son cerveau commençait à souffrir à cause de la surcharge d'information.

Harry et Xiana allèrent au lit où sa femme lui donna l'article da la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand Harry regarda la photo, il éclata de rire. Harry avait une idée de qui pourrait avoir prit les photos, et par l'enfer, ce n'est pas lui qui allait dire quoi que ce soit. Tandis qu'il testait son nouveau balai, le Raptor, il se rappelait avoir vu Colin Creevey prendre des photos vers le lac.

Après un peu de réflexion, Harry dit, « J crois que tu as raison, ma chérie. Je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite à Madame Bones au département de la justice magique demain après-midi. Je pense qu'il est temps pour Dumbledore de perdre son poste au magenmagot. »

Xiana sourit et répondit, « Cela va avancer notre emploi du temps, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est l'ingrédient qui fait déborder la potion. Et si maintenant nous pratiquions notre Occlumencie et allions ensuite nous coucher.

Harry sourit et se mit dans la position du lotus (assis en tailleur, mais les deux pieds se trouvent sur les genoux NDT) tout comme sa femme et tous les deux prirent une demi-heure pour faire le tri des évènements de la journée et de leurs nouvelles connaissances. Ce fut suivit par un scan complet de la force de leurs boucliers mentaux. Après avoir renforcé leurs défenses, ils se déshabillèrent et se blottirent ensemble. Bien qu'ils voulaient tous les deux faire l'amour ils étaient tout simplement trop fatigués.

Harry se rapprocha de son épouse avec sa poitrine contre son dos et frotta doucement son ventre. Harry pouvait maintenant sentir un léger renflement dans son abdomen. Il sourit à la nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle.

Harry déversa tout son amour pour elle et leur enfant à naître. Une chaude lumière blanche émana de sa main, qui créa un incroyable sentiment de bien être et de protection. Xiana se sentit soudain si heureuse et totalement soutenue. Elle sentit un léger mouvement dans son ventre et sourit. Seul son mari pouvait la faire ressentir cela. Elle se logea plus étroitement contre son corps. La chaleur était enivrante et bientôt ils furent tous les deux endormis.

**Vendredi 17 Octobre 1997 au matin.**

Harry et Xiana se réveillèrent se sentant reposés et prêts pour une nouvelle journée. Xiana avait encore des impératifs pour l'impression du journal La Découverte de cette semaine. Le principal objectif d'Harry pour la journée était de rencontrer Amélia Bones et de prendre des dispositions pour que Dumbledore soit convoqué pour un audience au tribunal. Il était temps de commencer à faire payer à ce bâtard ses transgressions passées. Harry et Xiana prirent très tôt leur petit déjeuner et retournèrent à la malle manoir. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils remarquèrent que leurs invités les attendaient.

Harry s'adressa aux deux femmes et dit, « Bonjour, Dame Shauna et Dame Tiara. J'espère que vous êtes bien reposées. Je vois que la plupart de vos semblables ont bien récupérés. »

Shauna répondit, « Ces belles installations et vos soins attentifs nous ont facilités un prompte rétablissement. Je voudrai vous remercier une fois de plus pour votre aide. Si vous ne nous aviez pas ports secours comme vous l'aviez fait, nous serions très probablement morts. Voici les coordonnées du clan des Gangrel. » Harry hocha la tête à elle et aux membres de son clan et leur dit de le suivre dans la salle des portoloins.

Une fois là-bas, Harry sortit deux cordes, qu'il agrandit. Il prit alors les coordonnées de Shauna et se concentra sur le cristal noir incrusté dans la corde et programma un portoloin avec sa signature aux neutrinos.

Le ministère ne détecterait jamais son portoloin spécial car ils n'avaient aucun moyen de détecter la signature particulière de l'énergie qu'l utilisait. Quand il eut terminé, Shauna lui dit qu'elle le contacterait très bientôt. Elle appela alors les autres Vampires qui le remercièrent et saisirent une corde. Quand ils eurent tous saisis une corde, Harry dit à Shauna de taper la corde avec son doigt et de dire liberté. Elle fit comme il lui avait dit et en un instant, ils furent partis.

Tiara fut la suivante avec son peuple. Harry prit ses coordonnées et programma l'autre portoloin. Quand il eut terminé, elle dit à son peuple de prendre la corde. Elle dit alors à Harry qu'elle aussi le contacterait très bientôt.

Après cela, le portoloin ramena les Veelas chez eux. Harry regarda sa montre, et remarqua qu'il était 7h30. Il embrassa sa femme et transplana dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et jeta un sort de dissimulation sur ses robes en peau de basilic. Elles avaient maintenant l'air d'uniformes d'école classiques. Harry se rendit à la grande salle. Comme Harry rentrait dans la grande salle, il regarda soigneusement la table des Serpentard et remarqua le sourire de Théo, Brianna et Blaise. Harry leur sourit en retour et se dirigea vers la table Griffondor. Alors qu'Harry dépassait la table des Poufsouffle, il remarqua que Tonks n'était pas là. Il alla s'asseoir vers Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Il remarqua que des chuchotements éclataient un peu partout et certaines personnes le pointaient même du doigt. Harry ne prêta pas attention à cela. Il supposa qu'il n'était pas souvent allé dans la grande salle ces derniers temps. Harry remarqua aussi les regards dégoûtés que Granger et Weasley lui lançaient.

Il remarqua que Ron le regardait et passait son pouce contre sa gorge. S'il pensait qu'il allait le scarifier, il était encore plus dément qu'il ne le pensait. Juste pour ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Harry s'arrêta devant eux et commença à jouer des hanches sans dire un mot. Toute la salle éclata de rire. Naturellement, poil de carotte se précipita et fut sur le point de contourner la table pour se venger si le castor ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle se tourna et lui fit une grimace digne de Rogue. Harry grimaça et se dirigea lentement vers Neville comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Harry dû faire un effort pour ne pas regarder sa montre, mais il savait que cela se déclencherait bientôt. Voyons voir comment Rogue et Dumbledore gèreraient leur petite victoire d'avoir laissé des mangemorts dans l'école. Harry fut sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit des cris aigus provenant de tous les coins de la salle. Harry devait maintenir l'illusion donc il poussa quelques petits cris. Ses troupes remarquèrent ce que faisait leur leader et suivirent l'exemple, simplement pour faire comme s'ils étaient surpris. Blaise avait averti les autres de la petite interruption pendant le petit déjeuner. De nombreux étudiants étaient déjà en train de rendre leur petit déjeuner.

(apparition des corps de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle dans la grande salle)

§§Les têtes de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient perchés sur des piques, qui étaient à leur tour plantés dans leur poitrine. Les corps agissaient comme des sortes de piédestaux. Les orbites étaient vides, sauf un liquide jaunâtre, qui coulait le long de leurs joues. Leur bouches étaient ouvertes et un scorpion était tatoué sur leur front. La partie supérieur de leurs corps était dénudés ce qui permettait de voir les lettres gravées sur leur peau. Leurs corps semblaient avoir été lacérés.§§

Soudainement des lettres enflammées commencèrent à apparaître dans les airs pour former les mots, **Mangemorts Attention. Vous n'échapperez pas à la colère du Sorcier Scorpion. La révolution a commencé.** Les flammes disparurent et l'image tridimensionnelle d'un scorpion apparut en l'air attaquant avec sa queue.

La salle dégénéra alors en pandémonium comme chacun se précipitait vers les portes. Harry prit le temps de regarder la table des professeurs et remarqua que tous les professeurs étaient aussi blancs que du linge. Le visage de Dumbledore était tout crispé de colère. Son visage semblait comme si quelqu'un avec craché dans son porridge. Rogue était quasiment aussi blanc que du lait et se massait le bras gauche. Harry n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Laissons cet enfoiré s'inquiéter, pensa-t-il. Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et remarqua que de nombreux étudiants de sixième et septième année étaient devenus blancs comme du linge. Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode étaient parties, sans doute à cause du choc de voir leur leader décapité.

Albus retrouva enfin sa voix et dit, « Tous les préfets ramènent les élèves de leur maison dans leurs dortoirs. Les cours reprendront après le déjeuner. Cela donnera le temps au personnel pour faire face à cette crise. Maintenant retournez tous dans le calme dans vos dortoirs. » Albus s'écroula sur sa chaise avec un millier de pensées qui lui traversaient la tête. Albus regarda Potter et le trouva qui lui lançait un regard innocent. Albus plissa les yeux mais garda un visage dépourvu d'expression. Albus eut la nette impression qui Potter savait ce qui se passait. Ce Scorpion catastrophique était totalement hors de contrôle.

Harry se leva enfin et suivit les élèves de son année vers le dortoir. Cela devrait bien se passer, pensa-t-il. Ce serait la première fois qu'il serait enfermé dans une pièce avec les traitres. Ginny et Neville surveilleraient ses arrières.

Harry suivit les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il franchit simplement le seuil quand il fut confronté à Poil-de-Carotte et au Castor. Ils avaient sortis leurs baguettes et avaient les yeux rivés vers lui. Harry se jeta un sort de bouclier sans baguette et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise préféré quand il entendit Pétrificus-Totalus.

Ron ne voulait rien de plus que de faire tomber le putain-de-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il voulait le frapper au visage et gagner au moins une fois. Il s'en fichait de l'avoir attaqué dans le dos. Il avait été totalement humilié et il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ron grimaça et lança son sort, se déplaçant à droite pour échapper à une éventuelle confrontation.

Le sort frappa le bouclier d'Harry mais malgré que Ron se soit déplacé, il rebondit vers lui. A cette petite distance et ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'Harry ait un bouclier, il n'eut aucune chance et se fit pétrifier par son propre sort. Hermione était sur le point de lancer un sort beaucoup plus puissant pour briser son bouclier quand Ginny lui donna un coup de poing et lui lança un expelliarmus. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque de sa part, Hermione fut projetée contre le mur et sa baguette vola dans la main de Ginny. Neville avait sortit sa baguette, défiant quiconque de sortir les leurs.

Tandis qu'Harry allait s'asseoir sur sa chaise favorite, Ginny alla prendre la baguette de son frère. Elle jeta alors un Finité-Incantatem et Ron se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et cria, « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une traitresse. Rends-moi ma baguette. » Il criait si fort que ses postillons volait jusqu'au visage de Ginny.

Avec une grimace sur son visage, elle lui donna un coupe de pieds dans les bijoux de famille. Il ne vit jamais le coup venir et s'effondra comme un sac de pommes-de-terre. Ginny lui attrapa ensuite les cheveux et dit, « En ce qui me concerne, nous ne sommes plus de la même famille. Toi et ta connasse de petite amie avez été corrigés et humiliés et vous blâmez Harry pour cela. Cependant, laisse moi te mettre les choses au clair, c'est toi qui l'a attaqué sous les ordres de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es aveugle à ce qui se passe vraiment. Cet enfoiré de vieux fou qui fonctionne à l'acide citrique a mis tellement de laine devant tes yeux que même un sort de lumos ne pénétrerait pas jusqu'à ton cerveau. Les funérailles de Charlie se dérouleront ce week-end, je te recommande fortement de te tenir aussi loin de moi que possible si tu ne veux pas être castré. »

Harry entendirent Seamus et Dean devenir blanc au mot castration. Hé bien, pensa Harry ça se passait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ginny et Neville vinrent s'assoir avec Harry et ils commencèrent à discuter de leur prochain cours. Ils entendirent finalement Ron dire faiblement, « Vous le paierez. » Il alla aider Hermione à se relever. Elle se frotta la tête puis ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le dortoir des garçons.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore venait juste d'entrer dans son bureau quand la tête de Cornelius Fudge apparut dans un rugissement de flammes vertes et appela son nom. Albus contourna le bureau afin que Fudge puisse le voir et dit, « Je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment, Cornélius, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Fudge répondit d'une voix chancelante, « Il semblerait que ce Sorcier Scorpion ait été très occupé ces derniers temps. Les corps décapités de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy son apparus dans la cafétéria. Il y avait la marque du Scorpion qui flottait dans les airs. » Fudge était semble-t-il sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse. Il marmonna sur un sujet disant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Fudge retrouva sa voix et ajouta, « Pas plus tard qu'hier matin, les manoirs Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle ont été complètement détruits. Il semble que je vais devoir donner l'ordre aux Aurors d'utiliser les impardonnables. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Cornélius, n'agissez pas par précipitation dans notre détresse. Je suis d'accord que nous avons un très puissant sorcier qui contourne la loi et tue des personne, mais je crois que nous avons besoin de toutes nos ressources et que nous devons arrêter de nous combattre les uns les autres. »

Fudge ricana et dit, « Pourquoi ? Ainsi vous pouvez garder un œil sur moi. Je sais qu'au fond vous visez mon poste. Je ne jouerai pas à vos petits jeux, Dumbledore. Je pense que le niveau actuel de coopération est le mieux que je peux faire avec vous. J'ai appelé parce que j'ai reçu l'avis que les corps des jeunes Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été trouvés Poudlard, est-ce la vérité ? »

Dumbledore soupira et répondit, « J'ai bien peur que cette nouvelle ne soit vraie Cornélius. Quant à votre poste, vous vous rappellerez que je suis celui qui vous a permis d'y parvenir à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce maudit poste. Arrêtons un peu de débattre sur vous un moment et pensons au monde sorcier. Je dois partir maintenant, parce qu'il y a des préparatifs que je dois faire au nom des défunts. »

A l'heure du déjeuner, les choses étaient retombées et tout le monde retourna en classe. Harry regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'il avait DCFM. Bien, pensa-t-il, ce sera le moment idéal pour énerver la chauve souris. Harry se dirigea vers la classe avec cinq minutes à perdre. Rogue vint peu de temps après et referma la porte d'un claquement. Il s'approcha de sa table. Il vint finalement vers Harry et regarda pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Avec une grimace sur le visage, il passa à la personne suivante.

Rogue leur dit d'ouvrir leur livre à la page 287 et d'étudier l'incantation pour le bouclier corporel. Harry y jeta un œil et remarqua immédiatement combien ce bouclier serait inutile dans un véritable combat. D'une part l'incantation était trop longue. De deux, la courbe de puissance de ce bouclier était en fonction de la puissance de celui qui le lançait. Harry commença à regarder les autres sorts et boucliers dans le livre et trouva que la plupart d'entre eux étaient parfaitement inutiles. Harry décida de se détendre et sortit un jeu de boules chinoises de dextérité. Les boules faisaient un léger bruit de temps en temps qui semblaient faire que les autres se retournaient et le regardaient. Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Vers la fin du cours, Rogue devait en avoir assez et rugit, « Potter, que pensez-vous faire avec ces petits bruits énervants. Vous êtes juste aussi énervant que votre enfoiré de père l'était. Pour une raison inconnue, vous ne semblez pas comprendre le mot silence. »

Harry regarda ses mains et ricana, « Elles sont appelées des boules chinoises de dextérité, et elles m'aident à me détendre. Maintenant, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à garder votre nez crochu loin de mes affaires, j'ai bien mieux à faire qu'à parler avec vous, professeur Snivellus. » Il cracha le dernier mot avec du venin.

A ce moment-là, le visage de Rogue prit une jolie teinte rouge et il rugit, « Je ne me laisserai pas de cette façon par la descendance de James Potter. 100 points en moins pour Griffondor et vos boules moldues sont confisquées. » Il dit la dernière partie avec une lueur de satisfaction.

Harry grimaça et répondit, « Très bien. Je peux toujours en avoir plus. Pensez-y, c'est un cadeau. » Harry marcha vers le devant de la salle et laissa les boules sur le bureau. Rogue arracha les boules de son bureau pour les regarder de plus prêt et il se retrouva à regarder une paire d'yeux gris argent. Son visage deviny soudainement blanc et il abandonna les boules sur son bureau comme si elles étaient contaminées. Ils connaissaient très bien ces yeux. C'était les yeux de Drago.

Rogue se précipita vers Harry avec sa baguette sortie et cria, « Où les avez-vous eu ? Vous allez me le dire à cette seconde où vous ne verrez pas votre prochain anniversaire ! » Harry était prêt pour cela et à une vitesse surprenante, il arracha sa baguette à Rogue et la jeta à travers la salle. Il saisit alors Rogue à la gorge et d'une main , il le claqua durement contre le mur et entendit un craque satisfaisant.

Harry chuchota doucement pour que seul Rogue puisse entendre et dit, « Un de mes amis me les a donné. Il déteste particulièrement les mangemorts. Maintenant que j'y pense, ces boules ressemblent à un nombre incroyables d'yeux du pauvre Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois réellement remercier mon ami, pour tous les efforts supplémentaires qu'il met dans ses cadeaux. Maintenant, écoutez très attentivement. Si vous me cherchez encore, où mes amis où insultez encore mon père en ma présence je vais vous lobotomiser. Vous avez peut-être pu tromper ce vieux fou de directeur et duper par la même occasion son club de piaf. Cependant, nous savons tous les deux qu'au fond, vous n'être rien de plus qu'un lâche mangemort. Ne vous inquiétez pas , quelque part, vous serez bientôt rejoins par vos amis mangemorts et irez en enfer, je vous le promets, Snivellus. » Harry relâcha Rogue et sortit de la salle de classe.


	31. Chapitre 15 en Anglais

**QUINZIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/15/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 14 "Destruction and Alliance"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry apparated back to the Scorpion lair and made his way to the command center. He noticed that Blaise, Ginny, and Bill were up sipping on some coffee and talking. Blaise was the first one to notice Harry come in with a determined look on his face. Blaise had come to know that look and it seemed that more action was coming.

Bill looked at Harry and noticed how tired he seemed to be. Bill himself had been up most of the night thinking about Charlie. When he looked at Harry he said, " What's up mate?"

Harry looked at each of his companions one by one and finally asked Blaise, " Have you had a chance to brief them on our little escapade last night?"

Blaise replied, " I have told them everything up to where we split up after the portkey."

Harry nodded and said, " I have just come back from Potter castle making sure that our guest were made comfortable." He said that last bit with a malicious sneer. The other's looked at each other knowing full well what he meant.

Harry continued and said, " During my interrogation, I have come across some very interesting information that I think you should be aware off. I will need Theo, Neville, Brianna and Ginny to see this as well. I ended up making a significant memory withdrawal from one Malfoy Sr. I think you will find the information very interesting. " Harry stood up to get the pensive while Blaise went to wake up his comrades.

While Harry was engaged in putting his memories into his pensive, Blaise was busy waking his fellow accomplice. After a short while, they all walked back together to the command center. When they were all present Harry said, " Now, that everyone is present, I need you to take a look at the memories that I have extracted from Malfoy Sr. When we are done, we willplan a major counter offensive. Bill if you don't mind could you please call every one in, I need to prepare our battle plan. Meet me at the projector. "

Harry picked up his pensive and headed to the projector area at the center of the main lair. He sat the pensive down and booted up his computer. He then waited for everyone else to show up. When everyone was present Harry said, " Alright, I want you all to enter the pensive and see the following memories. When you are done, we will go over our attack plans. I have a few surprises to show you. We will discuss the plan when you are finished viewing. " They all nodded at Harry as they put a finger around the rim of the pensive. Harry then took out his wand and cast _Memori-Exmume._ Everyone found themselves floating down a narrow well until they found themselves in a room, and suddenly images started to flash by. They were all mesmerized by the images appearing before their eyes.

Blaise found himself looking at a meeting with the dark lord. He saw all of the death eaters planning their next attack. The one image that stood out was that of Snape suggesting to the dark lord whom the target should be from the Order of the Phoenix. Blaise looked at Ginny and Bill and saw hate the likes of which would make any Slytherin proud. The next scene showed memories of Malfoy and the Dark lord discussing something called Horcruxes? They were able to see Malfoy manor library along with the complete layout of the place. Due to Malfoy's close relationship with Crabbe and Goyle senior, they were all able to get a good feel on how thosedwellings were laid out.

Bill had already committed the layout of the manors to memory. He was not paying attention to the last memories though. The thing that was on his mind right now was how to best take care of Snape. For far to long, that bastard had managed to skip justice. He was responsible for planning and executing Charlie's death. For that Bill would make sure that the slimy fucker would beg for mercy when he was done with him.

With this new information, Bill had no doubt that Ginny would want to race down to the potions classroom and confront the man as soon as possible. One of the many things Bill shared with Harry was patience. These days, Harry never rushed off into any situation without carefully considering all of the variables and plan accordingly. Bill had no intention to run off at the mouth. Snape was as good as dead in his eyes, the only thing to determine was the when and how. Bill felt some one touch his elbow and was brought out of his thoughts by Theo. Bill looked into his eyes and nodded.

While his troops were looking at his memories, Harry went to one of the obsidian boxes sitting on one of the labs and picked up six of his explosive devices. Nothing like a field test to see how new weaponry works he thought. Harry walked back to the conference tableand noticed that his troops had finished viewing his memories. Harry put his new invention on the conference table for all to see. Bill was the first one to regain his wits when he came out of the pensive.

Bill found himself regaining his conscious sense and noticed Harry putting some kind of contraption on the table. The first thing that came out of his mouth was, " Harry, Snape is mine. The fucker is going to wish he never messed with a Weasley. I will be formulating the plan for his capture. Can I make use of Potter holding facilities?"

Harry looked at Bill and saw the fire and hatred in his eyes and knew all to well the hunger of vengeance and replied, "No problem Bill. Just let me know what you want. Snape is yours, just promise me that he is going to suffer for all the grief that bastard has caused?"

Bill answered back, "That scum is going to whish for death when we are through with him!" One thing that Harry knew for sure was that Bill's conviction on the matter was absolute. Harry looked around the table and found that even though Bill's anger was quiet and simmering at the surface, Ginny's was terrifying to witness. Harry saw her stand up in one quick motion with her chair flying backward. She took out her wand and bellowed, " I want Snape right fucking now! I want that sneering bastard castrated." She said the last bit with such venom that all the guys at the table gulped.

Ginny was about to portkey to the potions lab to confront Snape, when Bill yelled, " Ginny! Sit down right now. We are not going to rush this do you hear me."

Ginny turned back to her brother and with a sneer replied, " Why Not? The longer we wait, the more likely he is going to escape our clutches. I say we go down there right now and bring him in. Damn it, the bastard is a pro at escaping, and if we don't take action right now, we will loose our chance."

Bill suddenly realized that his baby sister had felt Charlie's death much harder that he imagined. Bill realized that due to her grief she was not thinking rationally. Bill looked at Blaise, and he inclined his head slightly indicating that he understood his intent.

Blaise looked at Ginny and knew she was hurting real bad. Blaise only had to go back 24 hours to remember how he felt when his twin sister had been attackedand knew what she was feeling. Blaise knew he had to calm her down, and make her think rationally. The passion that he so loved from her was also a beast to tame at times. Blaise wouldn't have it any other way though. In Ginny, Blaise had found his soul mate. During all the fluxtime they had shared, they had gotten to know each other very well. He loved her with all his pulled at her elbow and she looked into his deep blue eyes and knew that he wanted to talk to her in private. Ginny looked around the table and let Blaise take her to the North East corner of the command center to talk. Harry noticed this and nodded at Blaise to carry on.

Meanwhile Blaise said, "Ginny, believe me, I know how you are feeling, andSnape is going to pay. However, if we rush in there without a plan we are royally going to screw things up. Remember what Harry said? Planning is everything. When the time comes, I swear to you that Snape is as good as Dragon meat. You have to believe me." Blaise was looking deeply into Ginny's eyes willing her to believe him.

Ginny meanwhile was taking every word her boyfriend was telling her and absorbingthem. She was fighting really hard with her Gryffindor side. In the end she knew what Blaise said was the sensible thing to do. She knew she had to use her head and not her heart. With tears in her eyes and anguished sobs she looked at her boyfriend and nodded her head. She ran into Blaise and buried her head into his chest.

Blaise let out a slow breath he didn't even know he was holding. He wrapped his girlfriend in his arms and held her tightly while she calmed down. He narrowed his eyes and deep down he sneered as he was thinking of Snape and the pain he had caused Ginny. When the time came, batboy as Harry called him would feel his wrath that much he promised himself. Like Neville kept saying, this year would see a lot of people get their just rewards. Blaise guided Ginny back to the group.

Harry waited for everyone to be sitting at the conference table and said, " Well, now that you know what our next objective is, I want you to be acquainted with a little invention of mine. "

Neville picked up one of the strange balls and wondered what the hell he was looking at. He looked around and found everyone else wondering the same thing. Neville shrugged his shoulders and waited for Harry to explain his contraption as he finished drawing the different Manor layout and any pertaining information to each.

Harry was busy drawing three different top views of Malfoy Manor and a layout of the dungeons. When he was done, Harry explained what his new invention was and how it worked. He told them how to activate them and where to put them. The plan was for Theo and Blaise to hit Crabbe Manor and raid it for anything worth wile especially dark arts books and destroy the manor. Bill, Brianna and Ginny would take care of Goyle Manor and do the same thing. Finally, Neville,and him would take care of Malfoy Manor.

Harry told them to portkey to the top floor of the manors and immediately sensor sweep the area with their watch to determine enemy location. Under invisibility blankets, they were to exterminate any opposition and raid the libraries for any decent books and magical artifacts. When they were done they were to conjurepropane clouds on each floor and set up a bomb on both theupper and main floor. The bomb timers were to be set with a thirty-minute delay. Each team was to carry a shrunken storage trunk for books andartifacts.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was already eight a.m. He looked at his troops and said, " All right, I want this to go smooth and by the numbers. Don't take any chances. Now, if you are in a tight fight, for god sake portkey out of there. Remember we can always come back to finish the job you are done, portkey back to Potter castle. There is still business to be finished there." He looked at Theo, Brianna and Blaise with his last words. They all looked into his eyes and knew that they were going to settle some scores.

Harry said, " Are there any last minute questions?" Everyone looked at each other, but it seemed everyone was quite clear on their objectives. Harry then said, " Meeting adjourned. Let's meet our objectives and get out safely." With that they went to their lockers and put on their full battle robes. When they were done, Harry noticed Akima walking towards him.

Akima saw Harry suit up and wanted to see if he needed some help. He approached Harry and said, "Looks like you are going for some fun, do you guys need any help?" Harry could see the eager look in his eyes, and Harry filled him on what they were doing and told Akima to suit up and gave him the coordinates to Malfoy Manor to program on his ring. He would join Neville and him at Malfoy Manor. When they were done, Harry gave the signal and they portkeyed to their destinations.

Harry arrived at the top floor of Malfoy Manor along with Neville, and Akima. They had landed in Lucius master bedroom. They all activated their watch and completed a full sweep of the Manor. Just as Harry had expected, it was empty except for some elves. Speaking of elves, one showed up in from of Harry with huge tennis ball green eyes and said, " You is not Master? What is you doing here?"

Harry looked down at the little elf and said in his most dangerous cold voice, " Take the other elves with you to Hogwart's, because this place will bedestroyed in aboutthirty minutes. If you stay you will die a painful death. I release you of you bond to the Malfoy family as they also will be dead very soon."

Kinky, looked at the strangers with a frightful look and squeaked, " Yes sir, Kinky tell the other's to leave and go to Hogwart's. Please do not hurt elves sir." Kinky could feel the power emanating from the strangers and she was truly scared. Harry who looked down at her and said, " Go now!" The little elf immediately popped away. Harry told Neville and Akima to sweep the Manor and meet in the library.

Harry slowly made his way to the library and carefully looked for the master registry, which would show him the full listing of all the books in the main library. After a minute of searching, Harry found the book and began looking for any interesting books he thought might be useful. Harry took out one of his storage trunk and began loading a slew of dark arts books.

Some of these books were ancient and would prove valuable to his troops. Although the main library contained some rather interesting and unique works on dark arts practitioner, Harry was far more interested what was hidden underneath the drawing room floor. Harry remembered what Malfoy had told them in the Slytherin common room in their second year. Harry also knew from scanning Malfoy's memories, that the secret room which, was hidden by wards, contained the really valuable manuscripts and dark arts objects.

Harry met up with Neville and Akima and said, " Status?"

Neville immediately replied, "All rooms have been swept and no hostiles have been found. All of the elves have evacuated the premises. "

Harry smiled and answered back, " Good job you guys. Now I want you to look at the master registry and look for any books on Horcruxes, Dark Battle magic, Ritual Magic, Runes, Arithmancy and Necromancy. I want to know what our enemy is capable off. Take care of any wards that may be present. Some of these are pretty fucking nasty. If you are not sure let me know. I will be trying to break the wards cloaking the room underneath the drawing room, you guys keep to the library." They both nodded to Harry and began their search.

Harry meanwhile brought up his aura reading ability and carefully began scanning the walls and floor in the drawing room. After a minute of searching he found the spot where the ambient energy changed. Harry cast his most powerful parseltongue ward breakers, and in no time he had dispelled the wards and curses guarding the room. Harry opened a trap door and cast a powerful lumos spell. The room seemed clear enough and Harry carefully made his way down to the bottom of the chamber.

The first thing that Harry noticed, were the many shelves with books, scrolls and artifacts. Harry also noticed some pretty powerful curses similar to the ones he had detected on the objects he recovered from the snake statues mouth in the chamber of secrets a while back. Harry took out his wand and began chanting and weaving some complicated parseltongue charms. After about thirty minutes of casting spells, and drawing runic symbols, a soft popping sound was heard and the wards guarding the shelves of the chamber collapsed. Harry carefully made his way into the bookshelves first. He was surprised to see several shelves filled with some rare dark arts script and potions tomes. There were also many scrolls lining the top shelves along with some objects along with a locket, a set of ritual knives, and some gemstones.

Harry riffled through many of the books and founda couple of tomeson soul magic. He recalled reading several references in his ancient dark arts training about soul magic, but failed to understand it's true significance until riffling through this particular book. It went on to explain the intricacy of soul magic. The collection of text and scrolls present in this section of the library was priceless to some degree. Harry decided to take it all. Harry completely emptied the contents of the hidden chamber and put it all into his storage trunk. When he was done, he got out of the hidden chamber and told Neville to go upstairs and conjure propane clouds through out the whole floor and set the timer on the magical bomb forforty minutes instead of thirty.

Harry told Akima to do the same thing on the main floor but wait until there was only fifteen minutes on the countdown. Harry decided to inspect the Dungeons and opened the cells one by one. He came to the cell before last and found two wizards and15 witches in various stages of torture. They all looked extremely famished and dehydrated. Even in their state, Harry could tell that these people had incredible good looks.

Harry suddenly remembered the summer before his fourth year and the Quidditch game. He remembered the pure Velas and these people reminded him of Velas. Harry noticed that all of the prisoners had platinum blond hair with very regal features to them. Harry found his voice and bellowed, " I mean you no harm. I am here to release you from this cursed place. I ask you not to attack me when I release you."

Harry heard the sound of a woman who said, " You have nothing to fear from us wizard, as you can see we are in no condition to do anything even if we wanted too."

Harry immediately waved his wand and dissolved their chains. He then took out two rings and enlarged them. He programmed a coordinate, which would take the prisoners outside the Manor wards. Harry said, "Is there one of you who speaks for this group?"

The Velas all looked at each other and then a gorgeous woman who looked to be in her thirties nodded at them and approached him and said, " My name is Tiaraand I speak for my group. What is your intentions wizard?"

Harry suddenly felt slightly dizzy in her presence but quickly managed to fight off the light headed feeling and answered back, " As I have told you, I only mean to release you from this place. I mean you no harm. I will create a portkey to get you out of here. In any case, you don't have a choice because I am about to blow this putrid shit hole in about fifteen minutes. I don't have any time to waste."

The leader regarded him for a few seconds and turned to her group and spoke in a language that Harry did not recognize. They suddenly all approached him in a non-threatening manner. Harry looked at them and decided that they weren't going to attack him.

Harry had them divide in groups, and told them to touch the rings, and he activated them. All of the prisoners were immediately portkeyed to the southern edge of Malfoy groundsina forest on a black pebble beach by a small riverbed. They were outside the influence of the manor wards. Harry then made his way to the next cell and this time found a bunch of prisoners who looked like they had been beaten and tortured. There were ten of them and something seemed a bit off about them.

Harry looked at the nearest girl. She seemed to have been spared from any beatings but she looked slightly emaciated. Harry noticed her delicate porcelain looking skin, bright ruby red lips and her electric blue eyes. Her hair was jet black and tied in a ponytail except for the locks which slightly obscured her face. Harry recognized her has a Vampire. Harry shook his head and realized that he needed to get some sleep fast. He should have known that there were prisoners in Malfoy's dungeon. He should have taken longer examining the memories he had taken from Lucius. Hi sensor sweep with his watch had not detected these people. Probably not powerful enough to scan through multiple wards he though. Harry took out another doughnut shaped ring and enlarged it and made another portkey.

The girl whom he had noticed was nowwatching him when he said, " I mean you no harm. I will release you and give you a portkey to get out of this damn hole. You have no choice anyway, as this place will be destroyed in roughlyfifteen minutes. "

Shauna of theGrengel clan,gave the wizard in front of her a good look over. After her countless centuries on this planet she had met many great people, and she recognized power when she saw it. This wizard standing before her reeked of power the likes of which she had never seen, that much she was certain off. She could not make out his face as he was wearing a hooded cloak and had numerous glamour charms, which hid two thirds of his face. One feature that could not be hidden was his glowing green eyes. Shauna had never seen such glowing green neon eyes before.

The wizard turned around and she was able to make out the two scorpions and the black phoenix markings on the back of his battle robe and suddenly her eyes grew wide. If she was correct she was looking at the famed Scorpion Sorcerer that has been making the news circle. The wizard before her intrigued her immensely. He was not arrogant like most wizards, which proved that he controlled his power and not the other way around. The Vampire clans were very much aware of this wizard' exploits. Their very capture at the hands of the wizard Malfoy proved to her that the dark lord was getting desperate. They actually thought that her father would obey their demands because they had his daughter in their grasps. Clearly they didn't understand Vampire culture.

Vampires were incredibly intelligent and one thing she knew was that if the Scorpion Sorcerer was here to destroy this Manor, then it seemed possible that Malfoy had met his end at this wizards hand. She needed to know more about this wizard, and for that to happen she had to stay alive. She suddenly bellowed, "Kindred members of the Gangrel clan you will not harm this Sorcerer or you will face death at my fathers hands. May Nicademus have mercy on your soul if you dare disobey!" She looked at the Sorcerer and said, " My name is Shauna and we will follow your instructions Sorcerer."

Harry nodded at her, and looked at his watch. He quickly made a portkey and told the group to approach and take hold of the ring. They did as they were told and within seconds they were gone. Harry quickly apparated back to the main floor where he saw Neville.

Neville had been looking at his watch and was getting worried that something had happened to Harry, he looked up and suddenly found Harry looking at him. Neville said, " I was getting worried what took you so long?"

Harry smiled at Neville and said, " I love living dangerously." Neville just glowered while Harry was smirking at him. " I'll explain my tardiness once we get out of here." Neville simply nodded. He knew there was a reason why he had been late and he would find out soon enough.

Akima smirked at the two of them and said, "I believe that it's time we exited these premises and watch the show." Harry nodded at his colleagues and made sure that they had the trunks in their possessions and then they all copied him in conjuringlarge propane clouds. With five minutes to spare they took Harry's portkey and found themselves appearing in between two groups of people.

Neville and Akima immediately whipped out their wands ready to fight when Harry grabbed their wand arm and lowered them. Harry quickly said, " I found these two groups of people locked up in Malfoy's dungeon. They have been severely mistreated and in good conscience I couldn't let these people be killed. The fact that they were in Malfoy's dungeons tells me that they weren't close to the dark lord."

Suddenly, they all felt the tremendous explosion, which shook the grounds and sent a pressure wave that knocked everyone off their feet even though they were a minimum of two kilometers away. Harry was the first on his feet and noticed a massive column of swirling electric blue fire. Harry noticed that the blue fire completely incinerated everything it touched. The foundation of the Manor where the dungeon would have been had turned into molten lava. Harry had not expected this kind of result and now wondered if two bombs had been too much.

Maybe he thought it was due to the fact that he had used the naquadria bombs instead of the naquadah ones. Harry had not had time to calculate a power output for the bombs. Thank God they had all been in a low-lying depression by the riverbed otherwise they would have been cooked. The grounds surrounding the now destroyed manor were completely burned over what looked like a kilometer radius. Holy shit Harry thought, these little babies pack one hell of a punch.

Neville and Akima came to join Harry. Neville whistled and said, " Damn! How the hell did you make thosecontraptions so powerful?"

Harry answered back, " I used a purified version of the mineral that makes up your new wand coupled with some creative charms and raw magical enery."

Akima said, " We have to get out of here shortly, the ministry goons are bound to get here soon. This magical explosion must of set off everyministry detectors from the North coast of Scotland to London."

Harry replied, " Yes, no doubt the ministry will have aurors crawling all over this place in minutes. However, it would be very impolite if we didn't leave our calling card now would it?" Harry smirked and bellowed," _Ahak-Nakeb_." Which sounded like a hissing noise to everyone else. Suddenly a large black shiny scorpion rose high in the sky.

Harry then turned around to find the rescued groups looking at him with some trepidation. The leader of the Vela group seemed to deep in thoughts, whileShauna of the Vampires group was giving him an almost lustfull look. Shauna was the first to speak and said, " Interesting magic you have there?"

Harry replied, " I like tobeing creative."

Shauna laughed and anwered back, " Is that what you call it Sorcerer? Well I don't know about you but my group is tired and I also do not fancy staying here. You wouldn't happen to have a place where we could regroup and make some plans would you?"

Harry looked at both groups, and knew they needed some food and medicine. Harry also knew that making contacts and bonding with the other magical races which made up their world was crucial into bringing them into forming a political alliance. The only way that the other races would play an active part in the wizarding world was for them to have a say in how it was run.

Harry said, " I have a place that I can take you where you will be given food and medicine as well as take some time to recuperate. I sware to both of you on my magic that I will not harm you unless you mean to harm me first. " Both groups leader talked to their clan and came back and told him that they trusted him after a fashion. Well Harry thought at least it's a start.

Harry took their portkey and reprogrammed them for the trunk Manor by the lake. He was not going to reveal the scorpion lair until he was sure about them. Harry told his associate where they were going and Harry activated both porktey and they were gone. A few minutes after they were gone, a lone figure with serpentine feature apparated about a kilometer from where Harry had been. The moment he looked into the sky, his face twisted in pure fury and confirmed his fears.

**Flashback one hour earlier**

Bellatrix entered the throne room with a very wary look on her face. Her sister, Lucius and her nephew had not reported back to headquarters. They should have been back over six hours ago. Now she had to tell her master that they their search had not found a trace of them. She had tortured some muggle fool whom she had captured and lived close to the general area where Lucius had last been seen.

The only useful information she got from the disgusting creature was that he had claimed to see a holo-ga-ram. She had learned from the fool that it was a muggle word for a three dimensional picture. The vermin claimed to have seen the image of a scorpion in the sky. If that were the case, then the situation was dire indeed.

She approached her dark lord and was about to kneel when he waived her off and said, " We can dispense with the formalities for know. Report!"

Bella answered, " My lord we have searched all of Lucius favorite places, his home and finally the coordinates which you gave me. I was able to interrogate a muggle, and he told me he saw a scorpion floating above the house that Lucius had been at."

Bellatrix saw her lord narrow his eyes and in a voice that could make a dementor shudder said, " How is it that this Scorpion wizard seems to know my plans? We have a spyin our ranks I am sure of this. Maybe Lucius is the traitor and decided to leave me." He spat the last with such distaste that Bellatrix almost jumped out of her boots.

In a quivering voice Bellatrix replied, " My-my Lord, Lucius had been your most faithful servant from the beginning, I can't think of a more loyal supporter for you my lord." She noticed that she had been holding her breath in and managed to slowly exhale.

Voldemort suddenly stood up and walked towards one of the gargoyles and lifted it's head. He looked inside the head and saw the blue pulsing light being emitted by the ward crystals. Voldemort knew that Malfoywards protecting his home were still intact.

Voldemort didn't curse Bellatrix because deep down, he believed her. He simply wanted to scare her a bit to let her know what he thought of treachery. At any rate, he could no longer afford to curse his troops for no good reason anymore. At the rate he was loosing them, he would no longer have any one left from his first rise power to serve him.

Voldemort had read Bellatrix mind and found that she was telling the truth. This did not mean that Lucius was dead. He could simply be trying to evade the man. Voldemort was loathed to admit it, but even his most experienced inner circle members would meet their doom at this wizard's hand. He was the only one who could stand up to the little upstart. Even he didn't think that dueling this man would easy. The only reason he didn't worry so much was that he could always resurrect himself if worse comes to worse.

He doubted that this man knew very much about the ancient magic he had used to safeguard his immortality. Only two other members' of his inner council knew of the measures he had taken and Lucius was one of them. If this Scorpion wizard had captured Lucius then it was absolutely vital that he rescue him. It wouldn't do for this wizard to find out his secrets.

Lucius knew the penalty revealing his secrets. Voldemort had put a binding curse on Lucius, which would cause him to die instantly if he ever tried to speak of his secrets. Voldemort had thought the man occlumency himself and knew that he was as accomplished as Snape was in the art. He was pretty confident that Lucius would hold his mind intact, after he had thought him, and Voldemort never fails.

Voldemort felt that it was high time that he took back his dark items from Malfoy manor. He decided to pay a little visit to the Malfoy family home. Secretly he hoped that Lucius and family were back, so that he could properly punish the lot for failing to stick to the plan. Voldemort hated it when his minions failed to carefully follow his extremely well crafted plans. With those final thoughts, Voldemort the most feared dark lord of the century apparated just outside Malfoy Manors wards by the signet stone, which would open up a hole for him through the wards.

The sight that met Voldemort was one he wouldnever have thought possible. The whole manor was ablaze, and a large Scorpion was twitching its tail in the sky. Voldemort face twisted in fury and apparated back to his manor.

**End Flashback**

Shortly after Voldemort left, a group of investigative Auror appeared on site. One of these Aurors had a swiveling eye, which was currently examining the large scorpion floating above what was left of Malfoy manor. Alastor Moody suddenly had a wicked grin on his face. Justice has finally been handed down to that bastard family he thought. Moody was truly impressed with the destructive energy that had been brought to bear on this attack. It looked like the molten rock was quickly solidifying, but they would have to wait a while to get near the site.

Auror Dawlish came running tohim and said, " Moody, what should we do? The site is too hot to handle."

Alastor rolled his eye and sneered back, " Perhaps the use of some well placed cooling charms would be a good start." Dawlish just stood there like a cow chewing on cudwhenMad Eye Moodybarked, " NOW you imbecile! What are you waiting for Christmas?" Dawlish snapped out of his stupor and ran to direct the other Aurors. Alastor was now surer than ever that he would be contacting Potter very soon.

Meanwhile, Harry and his group suddenly found themselves in the portkey room of the trunk manor. Harry told them to wait a minute. He made his way upstairs to the crystal room and deactivated the room wards except for the crystal room and the library. Harry came back to the portkey room and took the more injured guest to the infirmary.

Harry then called Xiana to tell her to get some healing potions, nutrient potions and tell Hinrich, and Fleur to joinhim at the trunk manor. He then asked Xiana to make sure that everyone was wearing their hoods with concealment charms. It wouldn't do for anyone to find out who they were yet. Harry then called Bill and Blaise to find out how their mission went.

Harry had to pull the receiver away when Bill was shouting about the bloody strength of his bombs. Bill told him that he had to get to Gringotts and meet with his boss. Blaise ended up doing the same thing and he had to remindthem all, that these were experimental weapons and therefore some learning was needed.

Harry thentold Blaise to bring Brianna and Theo and meet him at lunchtime at Potter castle on the North grounds. It wasn't long before Xiana showed up with Fleur and Hinrich carryingan assortment of potions with them. Harry met them at the portkey room and led them to meet Tiara of the Vela's and Shauna leader of the Gangrel Vampire clan.

Like a pro, Xiana didn't bat an eye but she turned to meet his eyes with an unspoken message that they would talk laterto plan some strategies. Xiana gracefully walked to Tiara and Shauna and said, " On behalf of the Scorpion Sorcerer I welcome you to stay with us until you are ready to travel once again. If you could please show us to your wounded we will do everything we can to heal them."

Both Tiara and Shauna shook hands with Xiana and thanked them all for aiding them in their time of need. Xiana bowed her head to both ladies and went to the trunks infirmary. They found Harry, Akima and Neville transfiguring more medical beds to take in all of the wounded. They all took their time settling the wounded and Hinrich and Fleur began scanning their injuries and casting spells.

Finally, Hinrich came to Harry and said, " We are going to need some fresh blood for the Vampires. The potions I have will work only if it is taken with blood. We don't have anywhere near enough blood for them. There natural healing abilities are starting to kick in, but this will go a lot faster with blood."

Harry brows furrowed for a bit thinking of where he could get some blood and finally opted for the most obvious solution. Shauna came over and said, " Any problems?"

Harry answered back, " It seems that for your people to heal properly, their medicine needs to be taken with blood instead of beef Wellington. As we are very low on our blood supplies, I need to go make a withdrawal. If you will excuse me, I'll be back very shortly. "

With that Harry silently apparated from the trunk to Surrey's Red Cross. He decided to go there since he knew where it was and had seen his bitch of an aunt donate blood there on several occasion. Harry apparated in the back of the building and cast aninvisibility charm on himself. Thirty minutes later, Harry apparated directly from the blood banks fridge to his trunk manor. He quickly made his way back to the infirmary and took out one of his storage trunks and enlarged it. He then emptied over forty liter bags of blood into the infirmary storage cabinet. All of the cabinets carried stasis fields for preserving potions, salves and other organic material.

Shauna's eyebrows were near her hairline and said, " Where did you get all of that?"

Harry answered back, " Well your friendly neighborhood muggle Red Cross of course. Will this blood the way it is packedge be a problem for you?"

Shauna answered back, " No, it will taste a bit stale but it is still quite usable for us. Thank you for all your efforts on our behalf. It is very refreshing to see a wizard treat us with respect. The wizarding world usually regards us as vermin."

Harry answered back, " You are welcome. As for the wizarding world, it is high time they receive a long overdue kick in the ass. Pardon my language."

Shauna laughed and replied, " We definitely need to have a long talk Scorpion Sorcerer. You are most intriguing. Perhaps we can help each other out in the near future to our mutual benefit?"

Harry replied, " It would be my pleasure to form closer ties to the Vampire clans. I admit to you that my knowledge of your people is rather limited and I would welcome and exchange of information and ideas. If you will excuse me I need to meet up with some of my troops. My people here will see to your needs Lady Shauna."

Harry nodded his head towards her and was about to depart when Tiara gently put her hand on his forearm and said, " I wanted to express to you my thanks for saving us from Voldemort's minions. Queen Tulia of the Velas will hear of your kind act. On behalf of my people and as ambassador of the Queen's court, I would like to ask you if it would be possible to open up diplomatic channels with your group?"

Harry answered back, " It would be my pleasure to take you up on your offer Lady Tiara. " She smiled and nodded at him.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Things were moving so fast it was starting to overwhelm him a bit. He needed to organize his negotiating team real soon. If he could get the Vampire's and Vela's in his camp, he could start discussions on the formation of a new government. Immediately Remus, Xiana and Fleur came to mind as ambassadors. Lycan's and Vampires were considered dark creatures and the Vampires would readily accept Remus. Fleur was part Vela and would know how do deal with them. Xiana was a natural negotiator and extremely flexible. With the help of Remus and Fleur she would be able to get them into an alliance. With that final thought, Harry apparated back to Potter castle.

**11:30 A.M Potter Castle**

Harry materialized on the North grounds of his estate, and walked toward the Gazebo. He met Blaise, Theo, and Brianna and told them to follow him. Harry walked to the castle and was met by Dobby at the door.

Dobby was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and said, " Oh, master Harry is back home. You is looking very tired. Dobby will tell Winky to start lunch. Mistress younger Bini's and new stranger be hungry very soon?" Blaise was the first one to realize that Dobby was addressing him and replied, " Yes Dobby, we will be staying for lunch."

Harry then introduced Theo to Dobby and then they followed Harry until they were in the dungeons. Theo spotted the deep blue flames coming off the torches and noticed how much colder it was getting the further they went down. Theo had to admit that he was quite impressed with Harry's ancestral was not only beautiful but extremely functional as well.

They finally reached the lower dungeons and Harry began a series of hissing and wand movements across two doors. There was a crimson glow and a soft pop and Harry opened the massive steel door on the left. The sight that greeted Theo made was like no other he had ever seen in his life. Even his father's cruelties in the name of the dark lord did not approach this gothic nightmare. Theo looked up and saw Draco and a sneer appeared on his face. It looked like Harry had a real nice go at the bastard, but it seemed like a whole lot more neededto be done.

Brianna followed Theo's gaze and sneer and now noticed Draco hanging on meat hooks. Her face became carved in stone and a malicious glint shone in her eyes. Blaise looked at his twin and noticed the maniacal glint in them. Blaise looked around and couldn't help but admire his brother in laws thoroughness. The man did nothing in half he mused.

Harry took his wand out and brought Draco down from his position, petrified him, moved him to the back wall and put him back in chains and then enervated him. Harry said in as cold a voice as possible, " You have two hours to do as you please. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are across the hall. You can kill those two today if you want. If you decide to kill them, please make sure that you lop their heads off and put a stasis charm on their bodies. I have a little surprise for our dear headmaster. As for Draco torture him all you want but I want the pleasure of killing him. That little fucker has been the bane of my existence since I started at good old Hogwarts."

Blaise said, " Are we allowed to also torture Malfoy Sr. and his whore?"

Harry replied, " Absolutely! After all, I wouldn't want Lucius to get bored with my company. As you can see the Scorpion dungeons are well equipped, it would sadden me to see all of this fine equipment go to waste by simply using the Cruciatus. Now I'll be taking a quick nap, but I'll be back in two hours. Make sure that you are never alone with the prisoners. I will be putting my darkest wards just outside the entrance to the dungeons, so I strongly advise that you wait until I come back and pick you up."

They all nodded their understanding and Harry made his way back to out of the dungeon but put his ward up before he left. He walked up to the Potter library and took out two trunks and enlarged them and put them by the catalog desk. He called Dobby and the little elf popped just beside him jumping excitedly as usual. Harry couldn't help smirking at Dobby and wished he had some of his energy.

He told Dobby to take the books out of the trunk, catalog them both in paper and on the computer and to place them at their appropriated place on the shelves. He told Dobby to create more shelves and identifications categories for those subjects, which his library did not have. Dobby was all too happy to oblige. Harry told Dobby to wake him in two hours and that he was following hisidea of getting some rest. Dobby nodded his head vigorously and Harry walked up to his bedroom and took his clothes off and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

A while later, Harry felt something shaking him slightly, but kept mumbling "Gerrrooofff me. Sooo tiiirrreeed." He heard Dobby say, "Master must get up. Mistress Xiana has just arrived and is in the living room." Harry's eyes suddenly opened and told Dobby to tell her that he would be down in fifteen minutes.

Harry quickly got out of bed and had a quick shower. He put on a pair of black denim jeans, and a blue tartan flannel shirt. He put a bit of cologne and looked at the date Thursday, October 16. He changed his Scorpion earring to a ruby one and finally put on his Basilisk robe and boots and fixed his two Katanas to his back and made his way for the living room.

Xiana was proofreading her latest article for the Discovery and noticed her husband walking down the stairs. She noticed how tired he was this morning and he looked a little bit more refreshed. Bar any mishaps or fates demands, she was going to make sure that her family was resting for the weekend. They deserved it and her husband needed to recharge his batteries. Shauna and Tiara told her that they needed to talk to Harry tonight and she told them that he would be available from seven p.m to whenever. She knew that Harry had been on some raids late last night and early this morning but did not have all of the details yet.

Xiana stood up and walked to her husband and gave him a hug and a kiss. Harry was the first to speak and said, " Let's sit, I need to bring you up on what has happened these last twelve hours. " Harry didn't spare any details.

Inside he was scared to disappoint Xiana over his torturing of the Malfoy's but she needed to know all of it. For her part, Xiana carefully listened to Harry's description of the Malfoy's family torture of the muggle family, Harry's attack on the death eaters, and his captures of the Malfoy's, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry explained his rage at what they had done to the little girl and boy and his torture of those , he finished detailing the destruction of the prisioners homes this morning. Xiana could see the conflicting emotions he had overhis torture of the Malfoy's. She knew deep down that he was scarred of her reaction.

Xiana was not a big fan of torture, but she knew that their enemy had tortured countless victims and although she felt that she did not have the stomach to do it, she wasn't about to reprimand her husband for doing it. She also knew that he would make a recording of his thoughts and send it to Voldemort and his death eaters to let them know that other forces could play at their game.

Like she had learned during their summer training, phycological warfare was an integral weapon in their arsenal. The only demand that she had was that anyone's torture not exceeds two days. After two days, the prisoner had to be terminated. Her reason for this was thattwo daysprovided ample time for them to get information. The more obvious reason was that it provided less opportunity for the prisoner to escape, or his contacts to locate him.

Harry slowly let out his breath and readily agreed with Xiana. He had not thought that far but her reasoning was flawless. She was right with legillimency, truth potions, and torture they could get all the information they wanted in two days time.

The quicker the targets were eliminated the less likelihood of a mishap. Harry then told her what was currently going on in the dungeons and asked her if she wanted to come. Xiana did not know if she had the stomach to witness tortured prisoner but then she had already witnessed the dark lords tortured victims through Harry's memories during their bonding. She nodded at her husband and they left for the dungeon.

Harry and Xiana arrived in the dungeons. Xiana followed Harry and could hear screaming coming from Crabbe and Goyle's cell. Harry pushed the door and found Brianna holding Crabbe under the Cruciatus. Harry noticed that they had no upper body clothes and found that their chest had alarge scorpion branded on their skin. Above the branded Scorpionlettershad beencut into the skin, which read_Death Eaters Your Time Has Come._ Harry also noticed the empty eye sockets. Pussy yellow fluid was still running down their cheeks. Boy did they ever get creative Harry thought.

Xiana for her part was fighting very hard to keep the bile from leaving her mouth. She remembered what they had done to her sister and found herself not caring what happened to them. She noticed the dark blood stain where their privates used to be no doubt. No other curse except the castration curse could cause that much bleeding. Although the sickening feeling in her stomach was still there, it had become more manageable. She looked at Harry and said, " Let's get this over with. I'll be waiting for all of you in the library."

Harry nodded and replied " I'll see you there in fifteen minutes. "

Harry watched Xiana walk out of the dungeon and when she was gone, he told the group about the new prisoner policy and the reason for it. He told them to finish off Crabbe and Goyle who were by now unconscious from the pain. Harry saw Blaise and Brianna take out their Katana and Harry went to take care of the Malfoy's. Harry reached the Malfoy cell and saw the damage that had been inflicted on them. They too had been branded like Crabbe and Goyle. Both Narcissa and Lucius were bleeding from the mouth, nose and ears and Harry could see that they were suffering from the Cruciatus over use. Their brains had been fried like poor Neville's parents. Harry looked at Draco and he too had been branded with the same markings.

Draco managed to find Potter looking at him and said in his last defiant stand, " You can kill me Potter, but the dark lord will eventually get you! Why don't you just finish this little game of yours and get it over with."

Harry sneered and said, "You are incredible Malfoy. Even facing your death you can't even find the morale to repent for your crimes. "

Draco snorted while coughing up blood and replied, " That's a little rich coming from you Potter. You are just as criminal as we are. You can make yourself believe anything you want Potter but you are as cold a blooded killer as you make us out to be. "

Harry sneered and replied, " I am nothing like you inbred! I don't go out and rape, mutilate and kill innocent babies and children. I didn't start this fight, but I am sure as hell going to finish it one way or another you can count on that. If it means systematically killing every fucking scumbag pureblooded inbred who follows the dark wanker, then so be it. That little golden boy you keep referring too, died a while back Malfoy. It was your world that killed him. Just like a Phoenix he was reborn from the ashes of betrayal, neglect, abuse and indifference. It's best if you die anyway Malfoy. The wizarding world as you know is about to be destroyed. Purebloods as you so aptly refer to yourself will have very little say on how it is governed. "

Before Malfoy could say another word, Harry quickly took out his wand and cast _Abripio-_ _Exoculo._ There was a ripping sound and Malfoy screamed clutching at his face as the pain afflicted him. Harry then cast_Saxificus-_ _Collyrium_Harry picked them up and put it in his pocket. He then took out his Katana and without another word he lopped Draco's head off. Harry then proceeded to do the same thing to Lucius and Narcissa. He put their heads on a pike stabbed the other end into their chest. He then cast a stasis charm on their bodies and said, " May God have mercy on your soul."

Harry then took Draco's pike and levitated his body to Crabbe and Goyle's cell. Harry met up with the others and put told Theo to transfigure pikes and put Vincent and Gregory's head on them, and fix the other end into their bodies. Harry then took out three obsidian stones and transfigured them into scorpions and implanted a small black diamond chip in them. He then created three-neutrino portkey with a hologram charm. He put a sticking charm on their forehead and stuck the scorpion portkey to their forehead. He made sure to add a self-destruct charm to the portkey.

Harry then said, " Make sure you all show up for breakfast tomorrow. It's time to shock the lemon drop-sucking idiot from his morale high ground. It's time to show him that some things aren't worth second chances. " Harry told them to meet up with Xiana in the library while he finished with Lucius and Narcissa. Harry did the same thing to them but programmed the portkey the Ministry cafeteria where most of the workers would be in the morning. Harry wanted maximum impact. With that done, he incinerated the prisoner's clothes and _scourgify_the whole place. He did the same thing to the other cell and then went to meet up with Xiana and the others.

**Earlier that Morning in the Great Hall during Breakfast**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the great Hall paying little attention to his lunch. He was not even paying attention to the daily gossip, which usually provided him with much information and humor. The laughter of the children could be heard, but again he paid little attention to it. The only word to describe his current mood was frustration, plain and simple. The more he tried to reign in Potter, the worse things got. He had no doubt that Potter now knew who was responsible for the attack on his person. Since his plan had failed, Albus now definitely feared some sort of retaliation from the brat.

The young manhad more then enough pent up anger towards him. He himself didn't really understand why. Every one kept telling him that his willingness to sacrifice him to Voldemort was a major factor. Albus considered the act of sacrificing one's life to destroy evil and save their world to be of the highest moral order. The boy would have been revered for all times. Instead the blasted boy grew a brain and now all of his careful plans were redered utterly useless. The worst part was that Albus himself didn't even know what the boy was doing. He had not been able to find out where he had stayed throughout the summer much less keep track of his where about during this school year.

Albus was certain that Potter knew this Scorpion Sorcerer somehow. How long he had known him and his relationship to the dark wizard was a complete mystery to him. That is why he had looked forward to the success of his plan yesterday afternoon. Had it succeeded, he would have gotten Potter under his control once more and found out what he knew of this Scorpion Sorcerer. Instead it had turnedinto the complete humiliation of Granger, Weasley and the rest of the D. felt he had again underestimated Potter's abilities.

**Flashback Late Yesterday Afternoon**

Albus looked at his watch and hurried his pace. For a man of over 150 he could really move when he set his mind to it. Albus looked around to make sure that no one was around and cast a bludgeoning curse at the knob on the Whomping Willow. Albus made his way inside the dark tunnel until he reached the isolated room on the second floor. The first thing that told him something was not right was the complete lack of sound from the other side of the door. Albus carefully openened the door but found the room empty. Albus sighed and decided to make his way to the Quidditch pitch. Maybe they were having a bit more problems subduing Potter. He decided to sneak unto the pitch, perhaps he could assist Granger and Weasley subdueHarry and pay him back a little for the near constant excruciating headache he had given him in August.

Unknown to Albus however was that one Colin Creeveywas coming back from taking spectacularpictures of a unicorn far out by the lake. Colin decided to cut across the Quidditch pitch to shorten his route. He had just rounded the North corner when he spotted some people in the distance and took out his muggle binoculars and found a naked Hermione Granger, Cho Chang and a hip swinging Ron Weasley all stuck to poles and incarcerated in some kind of metallic ropes.

Colin quickly made his way underneath the bleachers and got a good zoom angle on them and started snapping a flurry of pictures. He needed to get these out to his contact at the Daily Prophet. From his first year Colin had already figured out what he wanted to do in the magical world. He wanted to become a professional photographer for the Prophet. Getting pictures like this would go a long way in securing him a job with the Prophet in the future.

Colin was brought back from his musing when he found himself looking at a disgusting site. Eeewwhi thought, Weasley creaming himself is just bloody nasty. He knew he was going to have nightmares for the rest of the week. Colin had to use all of his self-control not to burst out laughing. Granger and Chang pleading with Weasley to stop his erotic dancing was just too much. Suddenly, Colin saw a lone figure walking in the distance and when he took out his binoculars he found that the headmaster was coming his way. Colin decided to make a strategic retreat less the headmaster find him out and confiscate these most fantastic pictures.

Albus was walking back when he looked up and saw a sight that he had not planned on. He narrowed his eyes and was now sure that Potter had been getting some secret training during the summer. If he had to wager, he would bet that this Scorpion Sorcerer was the one who had trained him. Just as he suspected in August, Potter had gone dark. Albus knew that he was a good dueler but even for him to overpower such a force meant he had to use some dark magic.

Albus took out his wand and cast several obscure revealing charms, and noticed that illusion wards reeking of dark magic had been cast. No wonder he had believed that the operation had gone flawlessly. He had never seen the effect of the real battle. As he approached the bleachers, the extent of the real battle damage became evident. To his shock he found three people stuck to poles. He cast _Coegi-Visio_on his glasses, which allowed him to get a close up view and found Granger, Chang and Weasley naked as jay birds. Weasley seemed to be doing some kind of erotic dance.

Albus was furious, what if they were found out. This could bring some very bad press to his school, and jeopardize his already weak reputation within the ministry. He quickly made his way to them and immediately conjured cloathing for them. He thenremoved the sticking charm and banished the poles. Heproceeded repair much of the damage done to the bleachers.

When he was done, he addressed Hermione and bellowed, " I am very disappointed in all of you. This should have been a very easy assignment. With all ofthe training that you have had this past summer and yet you all failed to contain him. Please see that your teams get to the infirmary for some much needed healing from what I can see. Make up any decent excuse that you need. I hope that this task does not overtax your abilities? When you are done I want you, Miss Chang and young Weasley here to come to my office for a full debrief. I want to see exactly what went wrong."

**END Flashback**

Albus was brought out of his musing, by the roar of laughter that filled the great hall. He looked around to see various members of all houses pointing to Granger, Weasley and Chang. Young Mulciber from Slytherin even stood on his table and started swinging his hips. SuddenlyAlbus was gripped with fear. He looked at Minerva who had gone white as a sheet, and noticed that she was looking at her daily prophet.

Albus had not even noticed the Owl's lunch deliveries. He took her copy of the daily prophet, and the picture that he saw made him loose all color from his face. The entire staff seemed speechless except for Severus, who looked almost gleeful. His typical sneer was replaced with a smirk that made his face look even scarier. The ministry would be all over him now, there was no doubt of that. He needed a strategy and fast. Perhaps he could work this to his advantage. This might be a chance to cast Potter in a different light, so he hoped.

Albus immediately stood and bellowed, " Enough! Your fellow students were attacked. You should be feeling ashamed for making fun of them. Mr. Potter will be severely reprimanded for his actions, I can assure you of this." The effect of releasing the culprit did not have the desired result he was looking for. Instead someone from Hufflepuff yelled back, " I hope he gets nominated for an Order of Merlin." Nearly everyone once again cracked up.

Ginny who had just made it to lunch after leaving her boyfriend at Potter castle sat herself in front of Pavarti. She was thinking about the destruction of Goyle manor and Harry's new weapon, when she saw the Owl's deliver the mail. She thought nothing of it, but suddenly she heard Pavarti burst into laughter while pointing at a picture.

Ginny leaned over to have a look and nearly spewed her lunch. The last thing she needed was to see was her stupid brother come all over himself. Some things should never be shared within a family. She turned to Ron and put on her most jeering face and said, " Serve you bloody idiots right for ambushing Harry like you did. I hope mom skins you alive when see that picture. I wouldn't be surprised if she pulls you from school. It's not like you are learning anything anyway." With that she stood up and walked off to go to the library.

Meanwhile Hermione, Ron and Cho ran out of the great hall intent on getting away as fast as possible. The one thing that was running through Ron's mind was revenge on Potter. Had they been telepathically linked, he would have noticed that the others were thinking the exact same thing.

Ron looked over and saw Hermione and Cho were as red in the face as he was. No other words to describe it, they had been completely humiliated. Cho was seething. If they ever caught the person responsible for sending these pictures, they would die from a horrible and painful death. Now that he thought about it, Potter was the only person who could have done something like this.

Ron said, " Guys, I am almost certain that Potter was the one who delivered the pictures to the Daily Prophet. What do you think?"

Hermione replied, " Well, who else could it be. There was no one else there who witnessed our battle except him. The secrecy charm I put on the rest of the team would prevent any of them from blabbing. "

Cho had followed Granger's logic and said, " I agree with Hermione reasoning. Potter had to be the one. He is going to wish he was never born."

Ron nodded and kept thinking that when the time was right, the conceded little bastard was going to get it. First chance he got, he would pound the piss out of him. His martial arts training with the Aurors during the summer would be put to great use. He could almost relish the impact of his fist on Potter's face. Of course none of them seemed to have taken the time to analyze the battle. Had they done so, they would have prevented themselves from making another huge mistake.

**Early Afternoon at Potter Castle**

Harry was busy listening to Blaise and Theo's description of their attack on Crabbe Manor. It appeared that only Crabbe and Goyle's mother were having tea on the main floor when they popped in. Theo killed Elvira Goyle while Blaise iced Alexy Crabbe. They then looked around the family library but found very little dark arts books. After destroying the Manor they portkeyed back to Potter castle. Brianna's story was even more uneventful. Her group completed a full sweep of the area but found nobody. They burned the Manor to the ground, and portkeyed back.

Bill left soon after to go to Gringotts and Ginny had an early afternoon class so she also left before lunch. They went over some training schedule and when they would use timeflux again. The rest of the groups had afternoon classes so Harry told them to stand down and relax for the duration of the weekend. He congratulated them on a mission well done, and some well deserved justice handed down. He told them to watch for the show tomorrow at breakfast. They were to meet up Sunday afternoon to carry out a post mission analysis.

When they were gone, Harry made his way to the bar and got himself a large glass of brandy and sat in front of the living room fire place. Xiana came over to tell him she was going back to the trunk Manor to check on their guest and see if they needed anything. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss. She then made her way to the trunk manor laid up against the South wall of the library and disappeared. Harry finished his drink and went back to the master bedroom to get more rest.

Harry woke up late that afternoon and felt a whole lot better physically and mentally. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was 5:30 p.m. He quickly got up and showered. He then got dressed and put on his full battle robe with weaponry. He passed by one of his calendar and noticed that it was time to take one of his bone and blood enhancing potions. He felt that this batch would probably be the last one.

The previous week he had entered a long meditative trance, which allowed him to reach his magical core and explore all of his magical channels. He no longer felt any pain or discomfort in bringing forth his body magic, which meant that he had attained maximum magical channel growth. He had also noticed that he could now do wandless magic silently up to six-year spells. He would always need his wand for advanced dark arts. However he could now cast silently and wandlessly several potent wards, and shields . Offensively he could do the same thing with some of the more simple lethal dark arts spell.

This weekend Harry would devote lots of time practicing his body magic, martial arts and sword fighting with Akima. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and put his cloak hood on and cast the appropriate concealment charms. When, he was satisfied he apparated to the trunk manor by the great lake at Hogwarts. Harry made his way from the portkey room to the infirmary. He soon found Tiara and Shauna talking with his wife. Fleur and Hinrich were discussing the merits of some kind of potion. As Harry approached they all looked up and greeted him.

Harry turned to Xiana and said, "Status report."

Xiana replied, " All patients have been treated and most of them should be fine by tomorrow. The Vampires are recovering at an astounding speed. The Vela's are also doing very well. Both races are magically powerful. By tomorrow they should all be able to return to their homes."

Harry liked the news and answered back, " Excellent work from all of you." He then turned to his guests and said," I am glad to see that both your peoples have suffered no permanent casualties. When you are done settling your people for the night, you are welcome to meet me in the parlor for some talk and relaxation. We can get to know each other better. I know by now that you must be wondering who we really are but I must ask you to wait until we know each other better and have built up a mutual trust between our peoples before I divulge such critical information. "

They agreed to his idea and told him that they would be honored to meet him in the parlor. Harry then turned around to his colleagues and told them to also join in for some information sharing and relaxation. Harry was about to get some drinks ready at the bar, when Xiana gently approached him and put her hand on his forearm.

Xiana then whispered, " Neville left for his class after lunch, but came back with a copy of the daily prophet. I think you will want to see this. I think husband of mine that this might be the opening we are looking for to start putting some nails in the lemon drop suckers coffin. It moves up our timetable slightly but I believe that we should seize this opportunity. Let me know what you think once you have had a chance to read the article. We will talk later at home. " Every time Xiana referred to home she always meant Potter castle. Harry knew that his wife had grown extremely attached to their home.

Harry answered back, " I hear and obey my Lady." Xiana smiled and playfully slapped his shoulder. They made their way to the bar and Harry waited for his guest to arrive. When they showed up, he told them to make themselves comfortable, and asked them what they wanted to drink.

Xiana helped him distribute the drinks to everyone and they both sat together one of the love seats. Harry decided that honesty and candor would work best with these people. Vampires and Vela's had an uncanny ability to discern truth from lies and Harry wanted to have these people as allies. They didn't have to necessarily take part in the war although it would be great if they did. However, if he could deny both of these groups joining Voldemort, then that would be an even greater accomplishment in his eyes.

Harry decided to give them a good summary of who they were, what they were fighting for and what their final goals were. He told them some of his powers but was careful not to divulge everything. He told them that he had omitted some information to them at this point in time. Should they form an alliance they would get to know a lot more including whom he really was. Harry stressed that his identity would only be know to the leaders of the alliance, that way that was less chance for that critical information to leak out. Harry then explained the socio political structure of their group. He also explained how and why he was fighting the Ministry, Voldemort and Dumbledore. The last part he almost lost control of his aura, and it didn't go unnoticed. He finally explained his upcoming meeting with the Goblins in November. Harry left out a multitude of details, such as how he was going to overthrow the Wizengamot.

For their part Shauna and Tiara were completely shocked yet very pleased at the audacity of his plans and what he and his troops had already accomplished to date. Should thisSorcerer and his ideas succeed, it would allow their people to finally become equal partners in the magical world. This ScorpionSorcerer didn't want to restructure the current system, he wanted to completely obliterate it and start from scratch. In the process he wanted every known magical race to become an integral part of the government and it's under laying structures. This revolution for a lack of a better word had the potential to become the grandest social upheaval that the wizarding world had known for over two millenniums.

Shauna had long ago learned how to recognize power and thisSorcererhad it in spades. She could literally feel his magical aura flooding her senses. Vampires were very sensitive to magic in general and she herself was an aura reader. She could tell that he was easily the equal to the current dark lord and the wizard known as Dumbledore.

This ScorpionSorcerer had moved from inside the shadows. He held all the cards right now because his enemies didn't know who he was. The element of surprise was on his side. From where she stood, very soon this wizard would have a very powerful army at his side. If her people were to join, then the Goblins and then the Vela's, then nothing would stand in their way to reform the wizarding world. She had to get word to her father as soon as possible. A meeting between her father and this Sorcerer was paramount.

Shauna met the Vela eyes and knew that she was thinking the same thing. This opportunity was far too grate to pass up. Fate must be at work. How else had the random events of the last week culminated into where they were?

It was Shauna turn to explain who she was and whom she represented. She explained the true history of the Vampires starting with Cain from the muggle bible. The real truth was that Cainhad been a wizard 5000 years ago. He had been turned immortal by a failed experiment from a powerful dark wizard named Seth. In the process Cain had become so powerful that he had become immortal. The price for his immortality had been the constant need for blood. Eventually Cain met a witch named Lilith who helped him discover all of his new powers. Cain gave birth to the first, second and third generation of childer. He eventually founded the ancient city of Etosha where he created his thirteen grand childer.

Over three thousand years ago, Caine's childer eventually squabbled for power, and once again the mortals were used as pawns in their feuds. Finally the ancient city was thrown down - some say a natural disaster was the cause. Others, say that a spurned childe's vengeful sorcery precipitated the cataclysm. Caine vanished into the unknown plotting his return. Up to now, he has not been heard from. The three Vampires of the Second Generation likewise disappeared into the mists of legend. But Caine's 13 grand childer, free from restraint, began breeding new vampires with abandon. The 13 vampires became known as the Antediluvians, and their childer, were created in their the Antediluvians' magical gifts and curses thus were the clans formed.

Shauna then explained the socio political structure of their clans. She explained all of the different factions and went into some details of their powers. This included blood magic, soul magic, physical attributes, strength and some weaknesses. She told them that her father was the notorious Nicadimus and that he was a Methuselah. He was an ancient Vampire who was over two thousand years old. He ruled the princes, whom in turn ruled the territorial Camarilla.

Shauna then explained that the prince is often served by a council of advisors chosen from powerful elders of the various clans. These elders are collectively called Primogen. Though, in theory, a Prince's rule is absolute, a prince who fails to heed her Primogen often finds herself deposed or killed in short order. The Primogen are formidable forces in their own right, and ceaselessly intrigue against each other and the Prince.

Harry was by now absolutely fascinated by Shauna's explanation of her people. Harry could tell that the other's thought so as well. The more he learned directly from the source the more he began to realize how much garbage his learning at Hogwarts had been. Binn's with his constant fucking Goblin rebellions had probably caused numerous Wizards and Witches to commit suicide from sheer boredom. Why the hell couldn't' they bring in real teachers from the other races so that they could properly learn real wizarding history. Harry realized that it probably stemmed from the pureblooded wizard and witches fears that other races were more magical than they were.

Shauna seeing that she had a very captivated audience was emboldened and continued with her explanations. "The Elders are vampires who have existed for 300 or more years. They have mastered many magical powers during this time. Most elders, are deadly and formidable creatures. Elders tend to be scheming, ruthless and paranoid beings. They will do anything to hold onto their power structures, oppress or manipulate the younger upstart vampires, and destroy their rivals."

Shauna took a sip of brandy and continued, "Below the elders are the Ancillae. Ancillae are most often vampires who have lived from 100 to 300 years of unlife, though certain ambitious younglings may achieve the rank prematurely. As their name suggests, Ancillae often serve as aides and agents for elders or the court. They usually play their own power-games as well, though these are of lesser consequence than the manipulations of the elders."

Seeing no interruptions, Shauna continued with the history lessons. "Lowest in rank are the Neonates. Those are Vampires who were created less than a century ago. Though occasionally cherished, scheming elders often deploy Neonates as pawns. This callous treatment, combined with the value recent generations place on individuality, often causes Neonates to resent their elders. After all, when one came of age during the Summer of Love, it is hard to empathize with a reactionary old tyrant who grew up amid feudal oaths and Divine Rights."

Harry was the first to speak and said, " What exactly is a Camarilla, and what clans make up its structure?"

Shauna was genuinely pleased by his interest and replied, "The Camarilla is a great sect of vampires that formed in the late medieval period. A vampire "United Nations" of sorts, it was formed to protect Vampires from the purges of the Inquisition, to uphold the Traditions of Caine, and to enforce the great Masquerade. Many Camarilla Vampires, remembering the nights of fire when Vampires were uprooted and destroyed, uphold the Masquerade fanatically. Camarilla vampires reject the idea of vampires as monstrous predators, instead preferring to live clandestinely among mortals and feed cautiously."

Seeing no interruption Shauna continued, "The Camarilla is the most populous sect, and (in theory) the most powerful. But it comprises seven clans of vampires, each with its own culture and agenda, and this renders it prone to discord. Ruled as it is by a fractious sort of parliamentarians, the Camarilla is slow to act and often indecisive in the face of threats. When it brings its combined might to bear, however, the Camarilla is virtually unstoppable."

Shauna finished her history lesson by saying, " The clans that make up the Camarilla are _Brujah_. They are a clan of violent, antiauthoritarian vampires espousing freedom from societal restrictions. The next clan is the _Gangrel_, which I am a part off. We are a clan of solitary, nomadic shape shifters who prefer the wilderness to the confines of the cities. The next clans are the _Malkavian_. They are a bizarre clan of lunatics whose members are infamous for their insanity - and insights. The next clan in the structure are the _Nosferatu_. They are a loathsome clan of deformed monsters who skulk in subterranean tunnels and sewers. Their ferocity and battle abilities however are unmatched anywhere in the Vampire world. Most other clans try to avoid them. The next clan is the _Toreador_. They are a clan of elegant, passionate vampires who patronize artists, musicians, actors and the like. The next clan in the cartel is the _Tremere_. They are a secretive, treacherous clan of vampire warlocks who practice blood magic. Finally the last clan is the _Ventrue_. They are a clan of aristocrats and nobles who consider it their duty to lead the Camarilla."

When she was done Harry found his voice and said, " Lady Shauna, this was the most amazing history lesson that I have ever had. In one night you have outshined six years of magical education from Hogwarts. This is again another great example of how badly run the current magical world is. I thank you once again for this unique opportunity to learn about your people. "

Shauna was pleased and answered back, " You are most welcome. It is refreshing indeed to find a group of wizard and witches who are willing to listen to other magical beings. " Harry and the rest of his group inclined their heads as a show of respect to Shauna and Tiara.

Harry took the time to refill drinks and let Tiara explain her position. Just like Shauna, they all got a crash course on Vela social structures, politics, and etiquette. She described their current status and where some of the better-known clans were located. The biggest population was in France, then Germany, Italy and Russia.

By the time 10:30 pm rolled around they were all tired but very satisfied with their exchange of information. Harry then decided to introduce his diplomatic group by first name basis only. They were the one's who would handle the negotiations between their peoples and would arrange any further meetings. Shauna for her part told Harry to expect an invitation from her father, while Tiara said that she would consult with the Queen and arrange for a meeting to discuss a potential alliance.

With that done Harry said, " I will be back early tomorrow and create portkey's for your groups. Let me know where you want to go and I'll get you there. I will also give each of you two cell phones. They are a muggle invention that will allow you to contact me even in highly magical places. I have found them to be far superior to Owl's. "

Harry then showed them how they worked and the code to reach him. When he was sure that they fully understood how to operate a cell phone, he told his people to retire for the evening. With that Harry escorted his wife to the floo and when she was gone he apparated to their home. By the time he reached the library at Potter castle, his brain was beginning to hurt from information overload.

Harry and Xiana went to bed, where his wife gave him the article from the Daily Prophet. When Harry looked at the picture, he burst out laughing. Harry had an inkling of who might have taken the pictures but he sure as hell was not going to say anything. While he was testing his new Raptor broom, he remembered seeing Colin Creevey taking pictures by the lake.

After some thought Harry then said, " I think you are right sweetheart. I think I'll go pay Madam Bones a little visit at the department of Magical Law Enforcement tomorrow afternoon. I think it's time for Dumbledore to loose his post on the Wizengamot. "

Xiana smiled and replied, " This will move up our time table, but like I said before this is far to big a plum to let go. Now how about we practice our Occlumency skills and then go to bed. "

Harry smiled and got himself into a lotus position like his wife and they both took half an hour to sort out the days events and new knowledge. This was followed by a complete scan of the strength of their mental shields. After re-enforcing their metal defenses, they both stripped bare and snuggled together. As much as they both wanted to make love, they were just too tired.

Harry spooned close to his wife with is chess against her back and proceeded to gently rub her tummy. Harry could now feel a slight bulge on her abdomen. He smiled at the new life that was growing inside her.

Harry pictured pouring all of his love for her and their unborn child. A warm white glow emanated from his hand, which created an incredible sense of well-being and protectiveness. Xiana suddenly felt so happy and contended. She felt a slight flutter in her tummy and smiled. Only her husband could make her feel this way. She pushed her self even tighter against his body. The warmth was intoxicating to both of them and soon they were asleep.

**Friday Morning October 17, 1997**

Harry and Xiana woke up felling refreshed and ready for another day. Xiana still had some deadlines for this weeks Discovery News Paper print out. Harry's biggest objective for the day was too meet Emilia Bones and arrange for Dumbledore to be summoned to a court hearing. It was time to start paying back the bastard for his past transgressions. Harry and Xiana had a very early breakfast and made their way back to the trunk manor. Once they got there they noticed that their guest were waiting for them.

Harry stepped up to both women and said, " Good morning Lady Shauna and Lady Tiara. I hope that you are feeling rested. I see that most of your people have recuperated well. "

Shauna replied, " These fine facilities and your generous care have made for a quick recovery. I wish to thank you once more for all of your help. Had you not rescued us when you did, we would most likely have died. Hare are the coordinates to the Grangel clan. " Harry nodded at her and her clan member and told them to follow him to the portkey room.

Once there, Harry took out two doughnut shaped ropes, which he enlarged. He then took Shauna coordinates and concentrated on the black crystal imbedded in the rope and programmed a voice activated neutrino signature portkey.

The ministry could never find his special brand of portkey's, since they had no means of detecting it's particular energy signature. When his was done, Shauna told him that she would contact him very soon. She then called forth all of the other Vampires who thanked him in turn and grabbed hold of the rope. When they were all touching the rope, Harry told Shauna to tap the dark crystal with her finger and say freedom. She did as she was told and they were gone in an instant.

Tiara was next with her people. Harry took the coordinates from her and programmed the other portkey. When his was done, she told her people to hold on to the rope. She then told Harry that she would also contact him very soon.

With that, the Vela's portkeyed back to their home. Harry looked at his watch, and noticed that it was 7:30 a.m. He kissed his wife and apparated to Mirtyl bathroom and cast the appropriate concealment charms on his Basilisk robe. It would now look like any ordinary cloak to everybody else. Harry made his way to the great hall. As Harry walked into the great hall he carefully looked at the Slytherin table and noticed the smirks on Theo, Brianna and Blaise. Harry smirked back at them and made his way to the Gryffindor table. As Harry passed by the Ravenclaw table he noticed that Tonks was not there. He went to sit by Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

He noticed that whispers were erupting all over the hall and some people were even pointing at him. Harry didn't pay any attention to any of it. He supposed that he had not been going to the great hall very often lately. Harry also noticed the loathsome looks that Granger and Weasley were giving him.

He deigned a look at the chili pepper and noticed that Ron was looking back at him and making a fistwhile slamming it against his hand. If he thought he was scarring him, he was more demented then he ever thought. Just to add water to the fire, Harry stopped in front of them and started gyrating his hips without saying a word. The whole hall erupted into laughter. Naturally, the chili pepper lost it and wasabout to come across the table for him when the beaver stopped him cold. She in turngave him a sneer worthy of Snape. Harry snickered at them and slowly made him way to Neville as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Harry made an effort to not look at his watch, but he knew that shit would hit the fan very soon. Let's see how Snape and Dumbledore handle their little victory about leaving death eaters in the school. Harry was brought out of his musing when he heard high-pitched screams coming from all around the hall. Harry needed to keep pretences up so he gave a couple of feeble screams. His troops noticed his lead and gave feeble screams as well, just to make it look like they were surprised. Blaise had warned the others about the little breakfast interruption. Many students were already loosing their breakfast to the floor.

The Heads of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were perched on pikes, which were in turn planted in their chess cavity. The body acted as a pedestal of sorts. The eye sockets were empty except for puss like yellowish liquid, which was running down their cheeks. Their mouths were opened and a scorpion was tattooed to their foreheads. The upper part of their body was bare of any clothing thus showing the branded letters on their skin. The bodies looked lacerated and gaunt. Suddenly fiery letters began to appear in the air that read _**Death Eaters Beware. You will not escape the Scorpion Sorcerer Revolution Has Started.**_ The flames disappeared and a three dimensional picture of a large scorpion appeared in the air attacking with it's tail.

The hall then erupted into complete pandemonium as everyone rushed for the doors. Harry took that time to look at the main table and noticed that all the teachers were as white as sheets. Dumbledore face was all scrunched up and angry looking. He face looked like someone had just pissed in his porridge. Snape was almost milk white and was clutching his left arm. Harry couldn't have been happier. Let the bastard worryhe thought. Harry then glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed many six and seventh years students who white as sheets. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode were passed out, no doubt from the shock at seeing their future lords decapitated.

Albus finally found his voice and said, " All house prefects will lead their houses to the dormitories. Classes will resume after lunch. This will give the staff time to deal with this crisis. Now go in an orderly manor." Albus sank back in his chair with a thousand thoughts running through his head. Albus looked at Potter and found him giving him an innocent shrug. Albus narrowed his eyes but kept his face devoid of emotion. Albus got the distinct feeling that Potter knew what was going on. This Scorpion mess was spiraling out of control.

Harry finally got up and followed his year into the dormitory. This should be good he thought. This would be the first time he would be locked in a room with the traitors. Ginny and Neville would watch his back though.

Harry followed the others and until they reached the fat lady. He just crossed the threshold when he was confronted with Chili Pepper and the Beaver. They had their wands out and had their eyes narrowed at him. Harry wandlessly cast a shield on himself pushed by them to go sit in his favorite chair when he heard _Petrificus-Totalis._

Ron wanted nothing more then to get back at the bloody-boy-who-lived. He wanted to pound his face in and win one for once. He didn't care if he was attacking him in the back. He had utterly humiliated him and he would get his pound of salt. Ron smirked and cast his spell, serves the fool right for turning his back on a potential confrontation.

The spell hit Harry's shield but Ron's utter shock, rebounded back towards him. At this close range and not expecting a shield to be there, he didn't stand a chance as was petrified by his own spell. Hermione was about to cast a much more powerful spell to break his shield when Ginny beat her to the punch and cast _Expelliarmus_at her. Not expecting the attack from her rear, Hermione was blasted back against the wall with her wand sailing into Ginny's hand. Neville had his wand out, daring anyone to pull theirs out.

While Harry went to sit in his favorite chair, Ginny went and picked up her brother's wand. She then cast _Finite-Encantatum_ and Ron immediately raised himself to his feet and screamed, " You are nothing but a bloody traitor. Give me back my wand." He was screaming so hard that his spittle was flying in her face.

With a sneer on her face, she swiftly kicked him in the balls. He never saw the hit coming and dropped like a sack of potatoes. Ginny then grabbed him by the hair and said, " As far as I am concerned we are no longer family. You and your little sycophant girlfriend are all pissed off and humiliated and you blame Harry for it. However, lets set the record straight, you were the ones who went and attacked him on Dumbledore's orders no less. You are blind to what is really going on. That winkled ass, lemon drop sucking fool has so pulled the wool over your eyes that one thousand _lumos_spells wouldn't penetrate the veilhe has pulled over your 's funeral is this weekend, I highly recommend that you stay as far away from me as you can if you don't want to get castrated."

Harry heard Shamus, and Dean go white at the word castration. Well Harry thought this went better than he thought. Ginny and Neville came to sit by Harry as they discussed their upcoming class. They finally heard Ron weakly say, " This isn't over by a long shot." He went over and helped Hermione get off the floor. She was rubbing her head. They then made their way to the boy's dormitories.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had just entered his office when the head of Cornelius Fudge appeared in a roaring green flame calling his name. Albus came around his desk so that Fudge could see him and said, " I am rather busy at the moment Cornelius, what do you need."

Fudge in a shaky voice replied, " I would seem that this Scorpion Sorcerer had been busy of late. The decapitated bodies of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy appeared in the Ministry cafeteria. There was a massage and a scorpion mark floating in the air. " Fudge sounded like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He kept muttering about having no other choice. Fudge found his voice again and added, " Just yesterday morning Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle Manor were utterly destroyed. It appears that I will have to give the Aurors authority to use the unforgivables. "

Dumbledore frowned and replied, " Cornelius, let's not be hasty in our distress. I agree that we have a very wizard circumventing the law and killing people, but I believe we need to pull our resources and stop fighting each other. "

Fudge sneered at Dumbledore and said, " Why? So you can keep tabs on me. I know deep down you are vying for my job. I won't play your little games Dumbledore. I think the current level of cooperation is as much as I can handle from you. I was calling because I just received notice that the body of young Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle have been found in Hogwarts, is this true?"

Dumbledore sighed and replied, " I'm afraid that the news is true Cornelius. As for your job, you will recall that I turned it down which allowed you to step in at the time. I have never wanted that bloody job. Quit thinking about yourself for a moment and think about the wizarding world. I have to leave now, because there are preparations that I need to make on behalf of the deceased. "

By lunchtime, things had quiet down enough for everyone to return to class. Harry looked at his timetable and found that he had DADA. Well he thought this would be the ideal time to unnerve batboy even more. Harry made his way to class with five minutes to spare. Snape came billowing soon after that and slammed the door shut. He made his way to his desk and started roll call. He finally came to Harry and looked up to see that he was there. With a sneer on his face he moved on to the next person.

Snape told them to turn to page 287 of their book and study the incantation for the tight body shield. Harry took a look at it and immediately noticed how utterly fucking useless this shield would be in a real fight. For one thing the incantation was way to long. The power curve for this shield was way to pronounced for the effect that it gave. Harry started looking at other curses and shield in the book and found most of it to be utterly useless. Harry decided to relax and took out a set of Chinese dexterity balls. The balls made a slight tapping noise every now and then that seemed to cause people to turn around and look at him. Harry paid them no mind.

Towards the end of the class, Snape must have had enough when he bellowed, " Potter what do you think you are doing making these annoying sounds. You are just as annoying as your blasted father was. For some unknown reason, you don't seem to understand the word quiet. "

At that moment the bell rang and Harry was about to walk out of the classroom when Snape sneered and said, "Oh no you don't. Come here this instant you arrogant little twerp. What do you have in your hands?"

Harry looked into his hands and sneered back, " They are called Chinese dexterity balls, and they help me relax. Now if you don't mind keeping your overly large honker out of my business I have far better things to do then stand here talking with you professor Snivellus." He spat the last bit with pure venom.

By that time Snape's face had turned into a very interesting shade of puce and bellowed, " I will not be talked too this way by James Potter's spawn. 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, and your muggle balls will be confiscated." He said the last with a gleam of satisfaction.

Harry smirked and replied, " Very well. I can always get more of these. Come to think of it, they were a present." Harry walked to the front of the class and dropped the balls onto his desk. Snape ripped the balls from his desk to have a closer and found himself looking at a pair of silver gray eyeballs. His face suddenly turned white and dropped the balls back onto the desk as if they were contaminated. He knew those eyes very well. These were Draco's eyes.

Snape swirled onto Harry with his wand drawn and sneered, " Where did you get these. You will tell me right this second or you won't see your next birthday!" Harry had been ready for this and with amazing speed he snatched Snape's wand from his hand and threw it across the room. He then grabbed Snape by the throat in one hand and slammed the man as hard as he could against the wall and heard a satisfying crack.

Harry whispered softly so that only Snape could hear and said, " A friend of mine gave them to me. He particularly hates death eaters. Now that I think about it, those balls look an awful lot like little Draco pooh's eyeballs don't they? I really must thank my friend for all the extra effort he puts into his presents. Now listen very carefully. If you ever mess with me, my friends or revile my father in my presence again, I am going to lobotomize your ass. You may have been able to fool that senile old fucker of a headmaster and have somehow fooled his turkey club into accepting you. However, we both know that deep down you are nothing but a stinking coward of a death eater. Don't worry though, sometime soon you will be joining your death eater friends and sucking cock in hell I can promise you that Snivellus. " Harry released Snape, and walked out of the classroom.


	32. Chapitre 16 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 16 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/8/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Chapitre 15 : La fin d'une Ère partie 1

Harry sortit de la classe en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Il aurait été tellement facile d'attraper la putain de chauve-souris et de l'envoyer par portoloin à son repaire et de laisser les Weasley s'occuper de lui. Il avait promis à Bill qu'il aurait le champ libre en ce qui concernait Rogue. Il devait au moins cela à Charlie. Dans le monde sorcier, il n'y avait rien de plus sacrés que les liens du sang.

Les Weasley de leur côté voulaient venger leur frère selon leur code d'honneur, et Harry se damnerait plutôt que d'interférer avec cela. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce qu'ils ressentaient. Avec du recul, ce n'aurait peut-être pas été la meilleur stratégie d'attaquer son ancien maître des potions. Le pire qui pourrait arriver serait que Dumbledore ait encore plus de soupçons quant à ses liens avec le Sorcier Scorpion.

Harry marchait dans un des couloirs du troisième étage où ils avaient rencontré Touffu en première année et trouva que l'endroit était vide. Harry transplana au château Potter, à la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le coffre où il gardait ses papiers les plus importants. Des sorts de sang et une flopée de sorts vicieux de magie noire protégeaient le coffre. Actuellement, seuls sa femme et lui-même y avaient accès. Harry prit sa bague de mariage et mit l'emprunte contre le panneau d'obsidienne, qui avait le dessin de sa bague gravée dessus. Du moment que l'emprunte de sa bague correspondait à la marque sur le panneau, tous les sorts de protections se désactivaient. Il prit la copie originale du testament de ses parents et les transactions de son compte bancaire et réactiva les sorts de protection.

Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien sa cape et sa capuche correctement fixés, et sortit sa baguette en bois de houx. Si un idiot du ministère décidait de confisquer sa baguette, il ne voulait pas que ce soit celle qu'il avait créé. Quand il eut bien vérifié, il se représenta la statue des frères magiques à l'entrée des bâtiments du ministère et y transplana.

Harry se retrouva face à la statue et fit le bilan des environs. Harry se tourna vers la statue pour l'examiner de plus près et ricana. Toutes les autres races regardaient un grand sorcier et une sorcière avec crainte. Si les mêmes créatures magiques se trouvaient-là, ils exploseraient probablement cet immonde tas de pierre

Le monde sorcier pensait vraiment que leur merde sentait meilleur que celle des autres, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda autour et baissa sa capuche et s'avança vers la réception. Harry fit la queue jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour. Il regardait autour quand il vit une caricature du Sorcier Scorpion en poster avec un avis de recherche dessus. L'annonce disait que le ministère paierait cinquante mille Gallions pour des informations permettant de capturer le Sorcier Scorpion. Harry grimaça, rien de mieux que d'être recherché, pensa-t-il.

Enfin il arriva jusqu'au bureau et à la réceptionniste. Elle semblait assez jolie avec ses cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux gris bleus clairs. « Votre nom et le but de la visite au Ministère de la Magie ? »

Harry répondit, « Harry Potter pour voir Amélia Bones du Département de la Justice Magique et Griselda Marchbranks de l'Autorité des examens sorciers. » Harry vit la femme lui jeter un regard et ses sourcils rejoignirent presque ses cheveux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que je vois le Harry Potter. » Elle bégaya. « Attendez que ma petite amie en entende parler, elle va halluciner. » Elle marmonnait à tel point qu'Harry cessa complètement de l'écouter.

Après quelques autres marmonnements, Harry en eut assez, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Excusez-moi ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'y allez, vous faut-il autre chose ? »

La fille leva soudain les yeux et rougit furieusement. Elle devait réaliser qu'elle avait marmonné à voix haute. Finalement elle retrouva sa voix et dit, « Désolée, Mr Potter, il faut que vous laissez votre baguette ici avant de passer par ces portes. »

Harry sourit et remit sa baguette en bois de houx. La réceptionniste y jeta un coup d'œil, bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et lui donna deux pass. Au grand plaisir d'Harry, elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher après d'autres baguettes. Harry attacha les pass sur le devant de son manteau et s'avança vers le grand plan à l'entrée de la porte principale. Il localisa rapidement le bureau d'Amélia Bones et s'y dirigea rapidement.

Amélia était en train d'examiner des dossiers de personnes soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts. Elle se pencha sur les dossiers et barra celui de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Elle regarda plus attentivement les dossiers et barra également les noms de Vincent Crabbe Jr, Grégory Goyle et Drago Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas su qu'ils étaient des mangemorts jusqu'à ce que la marque ne soit trouvée sur leurs corps. Elle tressaillit encore au souvenir de l'enquête de ce matin. L'apparition soudaine des cadavres mutilés des Malfoy avec la marque du scorpion sur leur front avait été un réveil particulièrement agité.

Elle-même avait des sentiments mitigés à propos de ce Sorcier Scorpion. D'un côté, il luttait contre Voldemort avec une efficacité dont le ministère pourrait en tirer des enseignements. Il était aussi évident qu'il luttait contre les sbires de Voldemort avec de la magie noire, ce dont elle n'était pas très enthousiaste. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas nier son efficacité, cependant elle se demandait si le ministère réduisait lui-même son efficacité avec leurs stupides règlements. A la fin, ce n'était pas la magie mais l'intention qui comptait. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une personne qui s'approchait d'elle.

Elle reconnu rapidement la personne qui arrivait. Elle ne regardait personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter lui-même. En voyant son visage, elle sut immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Elle se rappelait très précisément des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en août entre Dumbledore et Potter. Elle avait démissionné de l'ordre à cause de cela. Cet évènement avec provoqué son questionnement des motivations et du caractère de Dumbledore.

Il semblait que Dumbledore était prêt à sacrifier le gamin pour le sois-dosant plus grand bien, qui était en réalité ses propres gains personnels. Elle avait encore une copie du testament des Potter qu'Harry leur avait donné durant la débâcle en août. Depuis, Amélia avait vérifié la validité des réclamations d'Harry, avec quelques agents infiltrés travaillants à Gringotts. Après une analyse minutieuse des faits, elle avait été stupéfaite de l'importance des crimes de Dumbledore. Le fait que Dumbledore ait complètement ignoré les dernières volontés des parents biologiques était impensable. Les dernières volontés des parents l'emportaient sur toutes les autres.

Harry marcha jusqu'à Amélia Bones et dit, « Madame, puis-je prendre quelques instants de votre temps et discuter de certaines questions importantes impliquant Albus Dumbledore. »

Amélia regarda ses yeux lumineux et dit, « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Potter ? »

« Je voudrai engager une poursuite judiciaire contre Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore a violé l'édit 1124 tel que stipulé par Charlemagne et adopté par la Chambre des Lords concernant les testaments et les titres sorciers. J'accuse également Dumbledore de violation du décret 1492, paragraphe 6, alinéa E. Dumbledore a volontairement retenu des informations sur ma véritable situation financière et a volé de l'argent dans mon coffre sans que je sois au courant ou que j'ai signé ladite transaction. J'accuse aussi Dumbledore de maltraitance physique et psychologique sur ma personne au cours de mes six ans d'étude à Poudlard. » Après cela, Harry sortit plusieurs parchemins avec le sceau officiel de Gringotts dessus. Il sortit également de sa poche un flacon de liquide argenté.

Harry continua, « Comme vous pouvez le voir, les deux premières accusations peuvent être prouvées avec ces documents portant le sceau officiel de Gringotts. Madame, si vous avez une pensine alors mes souvenirs, qui sont contenues dans ce flacon, révèleront sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour moi tout récemment. J'en ai marre que ma vie soit sans arrêt l'objet de manipulations. Madame Bones, je crois fermement que cet homme a exercé le pouvoir bien trop longtemps. Dumbledore a besoin de voir son influence fortement réduite. Qui sait vraiment combien d'autres personnes il a manipulé. L'objectif de ces poursuites judiciaires est qu'il soit révoqué de son poste de chef du Magenmagot. Ses pouvoirs à Poudlard devraient également être strictement limités. »

Amélia s'était attendu une sorte de règlement de compte mais rien dans cette mesure. Il était maintenant évident que le fossé entre Potter et Dumbledore était bien plus profond qu'elle ne pensait. Son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait des motifs antérieurs, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve du contraire. Elle regarda les yeux verts perçants de Potter et dit, « Je crois en ces deux document. S'il-vous-plait donnez-moi une seconde pour obtenir une pensine du ministère pour regarder ces souvenirs. Vous réalisez que ce que vous faite va créer un grand bouleversement du pouvoir qui peut très bien favoriser Voldemort ? »

« Madame, je crois fermement en la capacité de votre département à filtrer tous les candidats potentiels quand le temps viendra de trouver un nouveau chef au Magenmagot. » répondit Harry.

Amélia hocha la tête et alla chercher une pensine. Elle revint et demanda le flacon à Harry pour regarder les souvenirs. Les modèles spéciaux du ministère avait été développés afin de projetés les souvenirs sous la forme d'un hologramme tridimensionnel. Elle se retourna vers Harry et dit, « Mr Potter, en raison de la mise en accusation, de la position de la personne en cause, il serait prudent qu'un cadre supérieur visionne ces souvenirs. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette proposition ? »

Harry y réfléchit un moment et répondit, « Très bien, s'il est digne de confiance, alors je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça.

Amélia prit sa baguette et envoya un message en direction de la porte derrière son bureau. Cinq minutes plus tard, un grand homme aux cheveux blonds passa la porte et se présenta comme Sirus Goldstein. Amélia lui expliqua ce qui se passait et il sortit un bloc-notes et il attendit de voir les souvenirs. Amélia prit ensuite sa baguette et toucha quatre différentes runes et marmonna quelques incantations pour que les souvenirs soient projetés sous forme d'hologrammes.

Alors que ses souvenirs défilaient, Harry détailla autant que possible les évènements. Il savait qu'elle allait repérer plusieurs de ses sorts comme de la magie noire ou grise mais il espérait que ses arguments la convaincrait qu'il devait utiliser ce type de magie. Quand ses souvenirs furent visionnés, Amélia se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Harry attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Amélia avait été stupéfaite de réalisé l'étendu des perturbations faites par le directeur dans la vie de Potter. Clairement, il se passait beaucoup plus de choses à Poudlard que quiconque aurait pu le concevoir. Elle regarda son adjoint qui semblait avoir un pli qui creusait son front. Finalement Amélia s'éclaircit la gorge et dit « Mr Potter, je suis moi-même choquée par ces évènements et en même temps je suis intriguée par votre répertoire de sorts. Si je ne m'abuse, je dirai que certains d'entre eux étaient de la magie noire. Que diriez vous de commenter votre utilisation de ces sorts ? »

Harry répondit immédiatement, « Madame Bones, les manipulations que vous venez de voir ont commencée depuis la première fois que je suis venu à Poudlard. Presque chaque année que j'ai passé à Poudlard ma vie a été en danger. Lors de la dernière année scolaire, après le fiasco du Département des Mystères, j'ai eu l'intime conviction que si je devais avoir une chance de vaincre mes ennemis, alors utiliser les sorts inutiles enseignés par les professeurs incompétents engagés par Dumbledore pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce ne serait pas assez pour me protéger. Comme le disent les moldus, connaît ton ennemi. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, Madame Bones, Oui, j'utilise de la magie grise, et pourrai tout aussi bien avoir utilisé de la magie noire pour parvenir au même résultat. Vous remarquerez que je n'ai tué personne. S'ils avaient été des mangemorts, je les aurai frappés avec les balles d'acier au lieu de balles de glace. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon de onze ans crédule et facilement impressionnable. J'ai appris ces cinq dernières années que c'est surtout l'intention qui compte et que la magie n'est ni blanche ni noire. »

Amélia regarda profondément Harry et hocha lentement la tête. Ce que Potter disait ne différait pas tellement de ses propres convictions personnelles. Il est vrai que Dumbledore avait été bien trop manipulateur ces dernières décennies. Elle ouvrit le tiroir en bas à droite de son bureau et sortit un parchemin bleu. Elle écrivit une déclaration officielle et dit à Sirus de signer la déclaration et de l'envoyer par hibou officiel du ministère à Poudlard pour informer le directeur qu'il comparaitrait devant le magenmagot et les tribunaux du ministère. Les raisons des poursuites judiciaires sont de nombreuses violation des lois sorcières suivantes… La date officielle du procès est fixée au 15 novembre.

Satisfait de son plan, Harry remercia Madame Bones et Sirus pour leur aide et elle trouver Griselda Marchbranks qui venait juste d'être réinstaurée comme chef de l'Autorité des Examens Sorciers une fois que la haute inquisitrice du ministère avait été limogée. Fudge, durant l'été, avait été forcé d'admettre que Voldemort était de retour. La presse l'avait complètement ridiculisé pour avoir ignoré les avertissements qui lui avaient été donnés un an plus tôt par le garçon-qui-a-survécu et le vieux fou. Harry marcha le long d'un grand couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la mention Examens Sorciers inscrite en lettres d'or. Harry ouvrit la porte et vit immédiatement la vieille bique assise à son bureau.

Harry rentra et attendit qu'elle le reconnaisse. Elle était occupée à écrire une note quand elle s'exclama soudain, « Hé bien, que voulez-vous ? Dite-le rapidement, à mon âge, on ne sait jamais si je ne vais pas casser ma pipe maintenant. »

Harry rit et dit, « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, madame, mais j'aimerai savoir la procédure à suivre pour passer mes ASPIC en avance. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et reconnut instantanément le jeune homme comme Harry Potter. Elle dit finalement, « Hé bien, ce n'est certainement pas une requête que nous avons souvent, toutefois, nous avons une procédure pour chaque éventualité. Vous devez remplir le formulaire de demande, et payer 500 Gallions d'avance. C'est pourquoi la plupart des gens attendent que l'année scolaire soit terminée. Le ministère rempli l'onglet que vous voyez. La raison de cette taxe est que les examinateurs sont habituellement occupés à d'autres travaux au ministère durant le reste de l'année et des examens anticipés relèvent des heures supplémentaires. Si vous avez les moyens de payer la taxe, il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

Harry décida de lui faire croire qu'il allait sérieusement y penser, elle penserait donc qu'il ne considérait pas leur temps pour quelque chose de si important. Après environ une minute, il dit, « C'est d'accord, Madame, je payerai les 500 Gallions. Il est très important pour moi de me débarrasser de mes examens. Mon portefeuille familial m'oblige à terminer l'école rapidement. J'ai beaucoup d'affaires qui m'attendent et rester à Poudlard n'arrange pas les choses. Quand se passera mon premier examen ? »

La vieille bique examina plusieurs parchemins et un calendrier puis commença à inscrire des dates. Quand elle eut terminé, elle lui remit un calendrier d'examen. Harry remarqua que son premier examen était mardi et qu'il aurait ensuite un examen tous les deux jours. Hé bien, ce n'est pas si mal, pensa-t-il, ça laisse au moins une journée entre deux pour réviser. Harry remplit son formulaire et paya la taxe. Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le point de transplanage du ministère. Tandis qu'il marchait, il formait ses plans quand il entendit son nom être chuchoté. Harry se tendit soudainement et se retourna lentement tandis qu'il sortait ses dagues de sa robe. Harry siffla et dit, « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry sentit soudain un sort de silence l'envelopper et se tendit encore plus. Il remarqua que quelques personnes passaient à côté sans faire attention. Harry se détendit un peu et regarda comme s'il était en train d'examiner une peinture sur le mur. Harry entendit une voix bourrue et reconnut immédiatement celle de Maugrey.

« C'est une bonne récupération que vous avez fait, Potter. Je pensais certain que vous alliez m'attaquer. Il est bon de voir que vous utiliser votre cerveau. »

Harry cligna des yeux et tout en faisant semblant de regarder une peinture dit, « Comment puis-je savoir que vous êtes le véritable Maugrey ? Quel est le code secret que je vous ai donné pour me contacter avec le téléphone cellulaire moldu ? »

Maugrey répondit, « Tu m'as montré comment utiliser le phélétone et m'as dit de taper Scorpio. »

Harry sourit et dit, « C'est un téléphone cellulaire Maugrey. »

« Ouais, ouais. Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de ces noms bizarres que les moldus donnent à leurs inventions. De toute manière, je voulais juste de dire que je veux rejoindre le groupe. Ce dernier coup d'éclat au manoir Malfoy m'a convaincu. J'ai quelques informations importantes à transmettre concernant Azkaban mais pas ici. »

Harry répondit, « C'est bon de vous avoir à bord, Maugrey. Vous devrez prêter un serment de loyauté quand vous le rencontrerez. Il n'y a pas de négociations en ce qui concerne le serment. »

« Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça. Ça démontre bien ma validité de ma pratique Vigilance Constante. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit un bracelet noir. Harry regarda autour pour s'assurer que personne n'était proche et sortit sa baguette de son étui en peau de basilic et toucha le bracelet. Harry se concentra sur les coordonnées et le bracelet brilla d'une profonde lueur bleue. Quand il eut terminé, il donna le bracelet à Maugrey et lui dit que c'était un portoloin spécial et qu'il s'activerait lundi à 15h00.

Maugrey mit le bracelet à son bras droit et partit. Harry remit sa baguette en place et se dirigea vers le bureau de réception pour reprendre da baguette. Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigez vers le point de transplanage et retourna au repaire du Scorpion.

**Classe suivante de DCFM en début de matinée.**

Sévérus tremblait d'une juste colère. Comment ce petit bâtard de Potter osait-il le menacer ? Sévérus n'avait aucun doute que l'enfoiré versait dans la magie noire. Il pouvait le sentir. La magie noire laissait toujours un certain type d'aura. Il devait avoir moyen d'utiliser cela contre lui. S'il était honnête, il devait admettre que le gamin l'avait secoué. La manière impitoyable dont il avait joué les yeux de Drago Malfoy était pour le moins effrayante. Sévérus se rapprochait du bureau du directeur quand il heurta quelqu'un et trébucha.

Blême de rage, il se releva et rugit, « Regardez ce que vous faites sombre idiot ! » Sévérus plissa les yeux quand il remarqua à qui il avait à faire. Avec un rictus il dit, « Bien, bien, bien, si ce n'est pas Londubat et cette petite sotte de Miss Lovegood. J'aurai pensé que cinq années d'enseignements à Poudlard aurait augmenté votre QI au-delà de celui d'une plante. » La réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle s'attendait Sévérus

A une vitesse digne de celle d'Harry, Neville sortit sa baguette et la poussa profondément dans la narine de Rogue et avec du venin dans la voix il siffla, « Vous pouvez m'insulter tant que vous voulez, Rogue, mais si jamais vous manquez de respect à Luna devant moi encore une fois, je m'assurerai que votre cerveau de chauve souris aille orner les murs de Poudlard. Vous allez vous excuser auprès de Luna immédiatement ou alors je pratiquerai une amygdalectomie à travers vos narines. Maintenant quel est votre choix ? »

Luna fut choquée quoiqu'heureuse de la façon dont Neville protégeait son honneur. Neville avait bien changé sous la tutelle d'Harry. Il était loin le garçon timide et doux qu'elle avait rencontré en première année à Poudlard. Neville était maintenant très puissant, confiant et était un des principaux lieutenants d'Harry. Neville ne laisserait plus jamais personne le pousser et il prenait ses intérêts très à cœur. Luna dit finalement, « C'est bon, Neville, ce n'est pas important. »

Neville s'écria, « C'est important à mes yeux, Luna, personne de ne manquera de respect comme il l'a fait. PERSONNE ! »

Luna frotta ses yeux brumeux avec le dos de sa main. Luna n'avait jamais eut quelqu'un qui prenait sa défense comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Neville et Harry. Elle sentait beaucoup d'amour de la part de Neville et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Luna regarda dans les yeux de Neville avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage et dit, « Le Professeur Rogue est manifestement affecté par une colonie de Bramble Benthams qui doivent avoir prit résidence dans son nez prodigieusement long. Si tu ne le savais pas, ils sont relativement proche des Doxys mais en beaucoup plus petit et produisent une toxine qui affecte le lobe frontal du cerveau et fait de la victime un insupportable bâtard. »

Neville regarda Luna et dut lutter vraiment fort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait réussi à insulter Rogue tout en faisant croire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mon Dieu, elle pouvait le faire rire, peu importe la situation.

Sévérus pendant ce temps se sentait particulièrement inconfortable avec la baguette de Londubat dans la narine. Il pouvait sentir la colère et la puissance provenant du garçon. Sévérus était dans une position plutôt désavantagée en ce moment. Sévérus tourna sa tête vers Luna et, avec autant de haine qu'il pouvait en rassembler, il dit, « Miss Lovegood, je vous pris d'excuser mes mots inappropriés. Mr Londubat, je vous verrais en retenue. »

Neville répondit, « Je ne pense pas. Si vous me provoquez, je me demande ce que ferait le conseil d'administration s'ils savaient comment vous traitez les femmes à Poudlard. »

Sévérus fut une nouvelle fois sur la défensive et ne voyant aucun moyen de se venger pour le moment cracha, « Poussez-vous de mon chemin, et surveillez vos arrières. » Rogue s'en alla et Neville fit sûr qu'il entendit Rogue dire enfoirés de Griffondor.

Sévérus était dans un tel état de rage qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était arrivé devant la gargouille. Il prit deux profondes respirations pour se calmer, leva finalement les yeux et dit, « Bonbons acidulés. » Quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis sur une chaise en face du bureau du directeur.

Albus devait l'avoir entendu venir car il sortit de ses appartements et dit, « Sévérus, mon garçon, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Sévérus ricana, « Je suis presque certain que Potter utilise la magie noire, directeur. J'ai eu une légère altercation avec lui ce matin. Dans son habituelle arrogance, il a menacé ma vie. En même temps, je l'ai trouvé en train de jouer avec ceux-ci. » Sévérus fit tomber les yeux de Drago sur le bureau du directeur.

Sévérus remarqua le froncement du visage du directeur et continua, « Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient un cadeau du Sorcier Scorpion. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, j'ai été très secoué de voir les yeux de mon filleul sur mon bureau. Je suis convaincu que Potter sais qui est le Sorcier Scorpion. Nous devons trouver un moyen de lui soutirer l'information. Je ne peux pas le prouver mais j'ai aussi le sentiment que plus d'un étudiant de Poudlard est associé au mage noir. Il y a tout juste quelques minutes, j'ai eu une altercation avec Mr Londubat, qui a abouti à ce que Mr Londubat me lance quasiment un sort d'oubli par les narines. Cette action est totalement hors caractère pour ce petit lâche amoureux des plantes. J'ai bien peur que ce Sorcier Scorpion ne recrute dans votre école, directeur. »

Albus regarda profondément dans les yeux de son maître des potions, et répondit, « J'en suis venu à la même conclusion que vous Sévérus. Cependant, comme vous le savez, tous mes plans à ce jour ont été un échec complet. Le fait qu'Harry ne soit guère dans le château rend beaucoup plus difficile pour nous d'exercer un contrôle sur lui. J'ai énormément de contrôle sur les murs du château, Sévérus, mais comme il n'est que peu présent ici, il est très difficile de découvrir ce qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'il est temps que nous prenions le taureau par les cornes et que nous nous salissions les mains. »

Sévérus fit au directeur un sourire sauvage et dit, « Directeur, je crois qu'un séjour de Mr Potter à l'hôpital serait tout à fait bénéfique pour nous. Je nous donnerai le temps nécessaire pour nous infiltrer dans ses souvenirs, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est grand temps que ce petit bâtard voit son égo descendre de quelques marches. Je pense qu'il sera très facile de déclencher un duel avec le gamin. Avec mes connaissances en magie noire, je peux blesser sérieusement le garçon, ce qui lui entraînerait une longue convalescence. Avec quelques potions de confusion mentale, je peux accélérer le temps pour briser ses défenses mentales. Avec vos pouvoirs en Légilimencie, il n'aura aucune chance. S'il était blessé de façon permanente pendant le duel, ce serait tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas d'autre alternative que de se tourner vers nous pour sa protection. »

Albus regarda dans les yeux de Sévérus et lui fit un sourire calculateur. Il analysa le plan sous différents angles et en vint à la conclusion que c'était un plan bien conçu. Ce qui était encore mieux pour lui, c'est qu'il était relativement peu risqué pour lui, et en accédant à la demande de Sévérus, cela ne ferait que renforcer le lien entre lui et son espion. Sans parler que de voir le morveux blessé lui ferait plaisir.

Le petit con lui avait déjà coûté beaucoup ces trois derniers mois. Pour ajouter l'insulte à la blessure, Albus se porterait volontaire pour être le second de Sévérus. Cet acte à lui seul ferait peur au morveux. Il était renommé pour être le plus puissant sorcier de la planète après tout. Albus détestait l'admettre mais la vérité était qu'il avait un grand égo et était vaniteux. Il était un pauvre homme qui ne pouvait pas admettre ses propres failles. Regardant dans les yeux attentifs de Sévérus, il hocha finalement la tête et dit, « Mon cher garçon, je dois dire que Salazar lui-même n'aurait pas fait un meilleur travail pour imaginer ce plan. Cependant, je dois vous avertir que Potter semble avoir quelques connaissances en magie noire. Il a battu à lui seul 12 étudiants de l'AD après tout. »

Sévérus riposta doucement, « Directeur, quelques semaines d'entraînement en magie noire pendant l'été n'égalent pas des années d'entrainement en la matière. Pour être honnête, les leaders de l'AD, même avec leur entraînement d'Auror ne sont rien comparés à des mangemorts entraînés. Croyez-moi, Potter n'aura aucune chance contre moi. »

Albus étudia très attentivement son maître des potions et dit finalement, « Pour améliorer votre plan, je me porterai volontaire pour être votre second. » Albus remarqua le regard interrogatif sur le visage du maître des potions. Albus ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il était facile de piéger des gens avec du miel.

Albus dit ensuite, « Quand prévoyez-vous la confrontation avec Potter ? »

Sévérus réfléchit un instant et dit, « D'après mes sources, j'ai appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare quelque chose d'important, donc, je serai probablement très fatigué la semaine prochaine, cependant la semaine d'après serait idéale. Potter aura alors DCFM. Espérons qu'il va se présenter à ce cours cette fois-ci. Sa présence a été très irrégulière, directeur. S'il ne se présente pas en cours, je m'assurerai qu'il y soit à la mi-novembre. »

Albus fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Très bien Sévérus, je laisse l'affaire entre vos mains capables. »

Sévérus prit congé et hocha la tête vers le directeur et partit. Albus regarda son maître des potions partir et espéra que cette fois, son plan porterait ses fruits.

_Sans qu'Albus ne le sache à ce moment-là, il en viendrait à considérer cela comme le début officiel de sa chute._

**Vendredi après-midi au repaire du Scorpion.**

Harry, avec sa magie corporelle à plein régime, était en train de pratiquer ses arts martiaux et ses techniques de combat à l'épée avec son ancien professeur Akima, Blaise et Rémus. Il devait admettre qu'ils lui donnaient une séance d'entraînement mortelle. Il dégustait lors de cet entraînement. Rien de mieux qu'un entraînement physique intensif pour déstresser, pensa-t-il. Harry vit Blaise l'attaquer de côté tandis qu'Akima fit une rapide attaque frontale avec son katana.

Harry contra Blaise puis se jeta au sol et fit une roulade arrière pour éviter le coup d'Akima. Il avait esquivé les deux attaques seulement pour courir quasiment aux pieds de Rémus qui avait une garde basse. Harry avait vu Rémus venir pour le frapper au visage et eut à peine le temps de mettre en place son Katana et parer le coup. Harry fit une autre roulade arrière et s'accroupit sur la pointe des pieds, avec sa magie corporelle à bloc, il put sauter à environ vingt mètre de haut et atterrit derrière Blaise. Harry tira un stupéfix par l'intermédiaire de son épée et regarda Blaise chuter.

Akima et Rémus se tenaient à cent quatre-vingt degrés avec Harry au milieu. Harry se détendit soudain et fit ressortir sa magie. Il fit ressortir sa capacité à lire les auras et décida d'attendre la première attaque.

Rémus allait sauter, et il sentit qu'Harry était sur le point d'attaquer grâce au fait qu'il pouvait sentir le sondage magique d'Harry. Rémus prit l'initiative et utilisa sa magie corporelle. Cela couplé avec ses capacités de loup garou le rendait mortellement fort et rapide. Il sauta avec son épée dans la main gauche et sa baguette dans sa main droite. Il pensait qu'il allait finalement avoir Harry alors qu'il lançait un sort de magie noire et s'approcha de lui à une vitesse effrayante et avec son katana brandi en avant.

Au moment où Akima vit Rémus attaquer, il décida d'ouvrir le deuxième front. Il amena sa magie corporelle à pleine capacité, il savait que ce n'était pas du niveau d'Harry, mais le niveau était quand même respectable et il décida de suivre avec un feinte de Samachie et une attaque frontale Torano

Harry ne faisait qu'un avec son esprit, sa magie et son corps Il sentit soudain Rémus et Akima entrer dans son périmètre magique et se basant sur ce que lui disait sa magie, il laissa ses instincts prendre le contrôle Alors que le sort allait le frapper, Harry se laissa tomber en position accroupie, ce qui laissa le sort de Rémus le manquer de beaucoup. Au moment où Rémus atterrit sur ses pieds avec son épée en avant, Harry contra avec un coup de pieds, qui balaya les jambes de Rémus et fit que le loup garou se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle court Harry lui jeta immédiatement un sort d'étourdissement sans baguette. Sans avoir eut le temps de réagir, Rémus fut assommé.

Après s'être débarrassé de Rémus, Harry eut juste assez de temps pour faire une feinte à gauche en position accroupie pour éviter le coup frontal vers la tête que venait de lancer Akima Alors qu'il feintait à gauche, Akima lança immédiatement avec son épée une attaque. Harry vit l'épée arriver vers lui et positionna son katana pour parer, ce qui contra l'attaque d'Akima et lui permit d'utiliser son katana et de balayer son épée vers les jambes d'Akima.

Voyant la riposte d'Harry, Akima sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup. Cela se révéla être l'erreur qu'Harry attendait. Harry sauta brusquement en avant et, avec sa magie corporelle, il réussit à se propulser à dix pieds en l'air et mit son corps en position pour l'attaque qu'il voulait lancer. Harry réussit à atteindre la tête d'Akima, ce qui le rendit inconscient. Quand tous ses opposants furent hors de combat, Harry se retourna pour voir ses troupes le regarder fixement. D'une voix légèrement agacée, Harry dit, « Aussi divertissant qu'ait pu vous paraître ce petit duel, n'avez-vous pas des entraînements de duel à faire ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça et retourna à ses affaires. Avant que tout le monde ne soit parti, Harry dit, « Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée pour s'entraîner au duel en équipe. Je veux voir des un contre deux, un contre trois et un contre quatre. Je veux aussi que vous pratiquiez la magie noire et le sixième volume de Necron. » Harry entendit de nombreux grognements mais tout le monde se mit au travail. Chacun au repaire voulut soudain aller en entraînement au duel, ce qui permit à Harry de réveiller ses camarades. Les seules personnes manquantes étaient Bill et Fleur.

L'entraînement se termina finalement à 17h00. Harry voulait se détendre pendant le week-end et passer le plus de temps possible avec son épouse Harry savait que Bill et Fleur cherchaient des terres en vente près d'où il était. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. La région était absolument magnifique. Avec leur nouvelle force financière, ils devraient être en mesure d'acheter une très belle parcelle de terrain à proximité de l'île de Tyree. Harry savait aussi que Neville et Luna recherchaient aussi une belle parcelle de terrain près de l'endroit où il était, Harry s'en sentait très heureux. Il considérait ses amis comme une sorte de famille élargie. Selon Luna, ils devaient rencontrer un agent immobilier l'heure suivante. Harry dit à son conseil de se détendre pendant le week-end et que lundi, ils accueilleraient dans leurs rangs Maugrey Fol Œil. Ces dernier mots, Tonks roula les yeux mais sourit malicieusement en même temps.

Tonks ne put s'en empêcher et dit, « Harry, comment au nom de merlin as-tu réussi à avoir Maugrey dans notre équipe ? » Harry pouvait dire d'après son visage qu'elle était complètement sidérée.

Harry sourit et dit, « Disons que Maugrey est moins qu'emballé par les actions actuelles de notre ministère et du club des piafs. »

Quiconque avait entendu les commentaires éclata de rire Harry participa à de nombreux duels, fournissant la motivation pour que tous les participants de faire de leur mieux. Sans bonne motivation, il est naturel que les gens se relâcher. Quand il eut terminé, il se doucha et se dirigea vers le centre de commandement Il trouva Rémus penché au dessus de nombreuses cartes et semblant écrire une liste de sorts.

Harry prit son temps et étudia la carte sur laquelle Moony était penché. Il s'agissait d'un registre d'état du nord de l'île de Tyree. Finalement, prit par sa curiosité, Harry dit, « Rémus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rémus se retourna et avec un sourire rusé dit « Hé bien, avec mes nouvelles richesses, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de créer le manoir Lupin Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un terrain donnant sur l'océan et pas trop loin du château Potter Si ça marche, j'aimerai construire ma nouvelle maison là Je veux aussi faire une surprise à Tonks quand le temps viendra J'adore la proximité de la mer et d'être proche de toi. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? »

Harry répondit immédiatement, « Mon Dieu non, Moony J'aimerai beaucoup que tu restes près de moi. Après tout, la famille est supposée rester proche, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer ta vie. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul. »

Rémus tressaillit en entendant les mots d'Harry Rémus avait une bien meilleurs compréhension de combien dur avait été la vie d'Harry jusqu'ici. Les pauvres Lily et James doivent être extrêmement amers de voir les manipulations que leur fils avait subit durant sa courte vie. Bon, assez penser au passé, pensa-t-il. Il regarda Harry et hocha la tête. C'était sa façon de faire savoir à Harry qu'il avait compris mais qu'il ne le prenait pas en pitié. Harry serait extrêmement gêné s'il savait qu'on le prenait en pitié.

Harry hocha la tête et dit, « Hé bien, après la chasse aux terres, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés Tonks et toi pouvez vous nous rejoindre Xiana et moi pour le déjeuner de demain. »

Rémus se rappela alors quelque chose de très important qu'il voulait dire à Harry. Rémus répondit, « ça ne sera pas possible. Hier j'ai trouvé un de mes vieux amis à la maison qui partage aussi mon petit problème de fourrure, il m'a dit que pour la première fois depuis 500 ans, il y a un rassemblement des chefs de clans loup garous dans les hautes terres d'écosse pas loin du Lock. C'est aussi la première fois en plus de deux mille ans que le clan Manitou du nord ouest de l'Amérique sera là. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Qu'y a-t-il de spécial au sujet du clan Manitou ? »

Rémus répondit, « Le clan Manitou est le plus vieux clan de loup garou au monde. On ne sait pas grand-chose à son sujet. La seule chose que l'on sait, c'est il était déjà là avant la première ère glaciaire. Nous savons que pendant la première guerre, Voldemort envoya un émissaire à ce clan avec une offre de faire d'eux ses serviteurs de haut rang s'ils acceptaient de le rejoindre. Hé bien, ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec le clan et ils ont fondamentalement dit à l'émissaire de Voldemort de prendre son offre et de se la foutre au cul Voldemort devint furieux et il envoya vingt de ses meilleurs mangemorts pour les faire disparaître. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry.

Rémus continua, « Peu de temps après qu'ils soient arrivés au contact du clan, Voldemort perdit contact avec son équipe. Trois semaines plus tard, un très grande boite apparut dans le repaire de Voldemort. Comment ils ont su où le trouver reste un mystère. Cependant, la large boite contenait les corps compressés de l'équipe de mangemorts qui les avaient attaqués. Voldemort n'ennuya plus jamais le clan après ça. Les clans lougarou, Ragrth, Sioban, Celthasi, et Kalaban seront aussi présents Ils constituent les plus puissants clans de loup garous en Europe. Je vais y aller pour obtenir des informations sur la raison pour laquelle les clans se réunissent. Je suis quasiment certain que c'est lié à Voldemort. »

Harry s'assit sur sa chaise et essaya de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle l'ensemble des clans de loup garous se réunissaient. Son esprit logique commença à formuler des stratégies pour chaque scénario qu'il imaginait. Chacune de ses solutions avait ses forces et ses faiblesses Une chose était certaine, si les loups garous se rangeaient derrière Voldemort, alors, alors ça leur rendrait la vie vraiment difficile. Bien sûr, ce pourrait être le bon moment pour une avancée audacieuse Harry se rappelait le fameux Général Français Napoléon Bonaparte comme l'un des plus mémorables stratèges. Quand on élaborait une stratégie de guerre, il fallait toujours se rappeler '' De l'audace, de l'audace, toujours de l'audace''

Harry regarda finalement Rémus et dit, « Pourquoi ne laissons nous pas le Sorcier Scorpion prendre l'initiative ? »

Rémus répondit, « Je t'écoute. »

« Je veux qu'ils voient que le Sorcier Scorpion fait. Je vais m'habiller et conjurer quelques effets visuels. Le sorcier Scorpion leur expliquera alors ses plans pour le monde sorcier d'une manière très générale. Si les membres des clans sont philosophiquement d'accord avec ses préceptes, alors, les deux parties pourraient commencer à établir des contacts pour de plus amples discussions. De cette façon, ce serait comme si le Sorcier Scorpion avait eu connaissance du rassemblement et qu'il t'avait approché. Prends la pensine à projection spéciale des Aurors et fait une présentation aux membres des clans. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Hé bien, je vais le fait, Harry, ton plan est aussi audacieux que l'enfer. Avec les loups garous, il est préférable d'être franc et direct. Ils ne sont pas connus pour leurs manières extrêmement civilisés. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. D'après ce que nous savons, ils peuvent être ici pour Voldemort de toute façon. Le rassemblement pourrait avoir une toute autre raison. » répondit Rémus.

Harry dit, « Très bien, faisons cela. Laisses-moi mettre ma tenue et convoquer mes familiers »

Quarante minutes plus tard, Harry finissait sa présentation à Rémus. Pour sa part, Rémus prit ses souvenirs récents et les déposa sans la pensine. Quand ce fut terminé, Rémus s'assura de prendre avec lui sa tenue de combat et serra Harry dans ses bras avant de partir. Harry lui souhaita bonne chance et lui dit d'être extrêmement prudent. Harry dit à Rémus de s'en aller de là-bas par portoloin s'il avait des ennuis. Rémus lui assura qu'il le ferait. La disparition de Charlie était encore fraîche dans leurs esprits.

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 19h30, et décida de rentrer à la maison. Il voulait se pencher sur les parchemins et les livres de la bibliothèque secrète des Malfoy. Harry pensa à sa chambre au château Potter et en quelques secondes il se retrouva devant sa garde-robe. Harry prit son temps et sortit ses robes de bataille et ses armes. Il regarda sa garde-robe et prit une robe en soie bleu-roi avec des runes égyptiennes noires et or imprimées dessus. Quand il eut fini de se mettre à l'aise, il descendit dans la cuisine. Quand il entra, il trouva Winky rangeant un sac d'épicerie.

Winky était occupée à ranger les achats quand elle sentit son maître entrer dans la cuisine Elle arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait et dit, « Maître Harry, vous êtes de retour. Comme a été votre journée, monsieur ? »

Harry répondit, « Je vais bien, Winky. J'allais de demander si tu n'avais pas un reste de dîner, je meurs de faim. »

Winky s'excusa auprès d'Harry et dit, « Winky est désolée, mais il n'y a pas de restes, mais Winky va faire un dîner maintenant pour le maître Winky peut l'avoir préparé pour dans une heure, est-ce que c'est OK ? »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Ce sera parfait, Winky. Je serai à la bibliothèque. Quand ce sera prêt, fait-le moi savoir. »

Winky dit, « Winky dira au maître quand le dîner sera prêt. »

Harry hocha la tête et demanda, « Winky, est-ce que Xiana est à la maison ? »

Winky répondit, « Maîtresse est à la maison, et elle est avec sa maman et son Brinni dans le salon. »

Harry haussa un sourcil se demandant pourquoi sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur était là en ce moment. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, elles pouvaient venir quand elles le voulaient. Harry ne pouvait se rappeler Xiana mentionnant une visite afin qu'il soit là, il haussa les épaules et se rendit au salon. Alors qu'il s'approchait des portes françaises qui séparaient la cuisine de la salle à manger et du salon, il entendit Xiana sangloter. Harry commença immédiatement à penser que quelqu'un avait et se précipita vers le salon. Au moment où il fit irruption, il vit sa belle-mère et Brianna essayer de réconforter Xiana Harry fit irruption dans le salon et Xenna et Brianna se retournèrent toutes les deux pour regarder Harry.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut les larmes sur le visage de Xiana et il dit, « Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » A son grand étonnement, Xiana se leva et s'écria, « Comment est-ce que quelque chose peut aller bien, si tu n'as pas été tué, alors ces salopes de Vampire et Veela vont t'emmener loin de moi ! » Elle sanglota et commença à courir en haut des escaliers.

Harry se tenait là, la bouche ouverte et après quelques minutes, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées assez longtemps pour dire, « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il était sur le point de suivre Xiana en haut des escaliers quand il sentit une main sur son avant-bras et il regarda pour trouver que c'était Xenna qui l'avait arrêté. Avec un air très confus sur son visage, Harry regarda ses yeux suppliant pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il regarda Brianna qui lui fit un sourire de sympathie.

Finalement, Harry entendit sa belle-mère lui dire de s'asseoir. Harry était très confus mais il obéit quand même. Xenna le regarda avec un sourire de sympathie et dit finalement, « Je sais que cela doit être déstabilisant pour toit, Harry. Je crains que ce dont tu viens d'être témoin ne soit une conséquence de sa grossesse. Harry, elle ne réfléchit pas de façon logique, et elle a peur. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit victime de ce que nous, les femmes, appelons un ouragan hormonal. Je te demande juste d'être patient. »

Harry dans un état confus dit simplement, « Je veux seulement aider. Je sais que je ne suis pas très bon avec les émotions, mais je veux vraiment comprendre pourquoi Xiana est si bouleversée. »

Xenna soupira et répondit, « Harry, elle est très stressée et suite à son état, elle ressent une profonde insécurité. Elle craint que, dans un avenir très proche, tu sois forcé d'accepté un mariage de convenance pour satisfaire à une sorte de protocole, qui l'amènerait à te partager avec quelqu'un qu'elle déteste vraiment. »

Harry regarda sa belle-mère puis Brianna et instinctivement, donna un coup de point sur la table avant de s'écrier, « JAMAIS ! Je n'accepterai jamais un traité qui compromettrait mes croyances Quand je me suis marié à Xiana, je me suis juré que je la protégerai et que je lui resterai fidèle quoi qu'il arrive. Si ces autres races ne peuvent pas comprendre mes croyances profondes, alors ils peuvent aller au diable avec leur traité. J'aime votre fille de tout mon cœur et je mourrai avant de la trahir. »

Brianna répondit d'une voix cassée, « Harry nous te croyons de tout notre cœur. Je pense que ma sœur a simplement besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi sans les interférences du monde extérieur. Elle s'inquiète à propos du journal, à propos de tes combats, et à propos de sa grossesse. Pour rendre les choses encore pire, elle s'est imaginé que les Vampires et les Veelas allaient t'emmener loin d'elle. Maintenant, toutes ses questions combinées avec ses hormones l'ont submergé jusqu'à lui faire penser le pire. Je pense que tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Maman et moi allons nous assurer que personne ne vous gène pendant le week-end. Il faut juste être là pour elle, et elle s'en remettra, je peux te le jurer. »

Harry avait du mal avec tout ça à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. La pensée que Xiana fut blessée émotionnellement était trop pour lui. Avec ses yeux brumeux, il regarda Brianna et sa belle-mère et dit, « Je vais faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour faire disparaître ses craintes. Elle signifie tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas battre Voldemort sans elle. » Harry les regarda toutes les deux et hocha la tête. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise et monta les escaliers.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre principale et s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Xiana pour apaiser ses craintes. Quand on en venait à des émotions fortes, il avait toujours eut du mal à les gérer. Il avait survécu aux Dursley en ne montrant jamais ses émotions sur son visage. C'était différent. Il était marié et sa femme était effrayée. Peu importe que la plus grande part de ses craintes soient dues aux hormones. Le fait était que dans son esprit, ses peurs étaient réelles Il décida de simplement laisser son instinct prendre le pas. Harry toqua doucement à la porte. N'entendant aucune voix, il poussa doucement la porte et vit sa femme debout devant la baie vitré donnant sur les terrains ouest et sur la mer.

Harry sourit, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir, il s'asseyait toujours à cette fenêtre. Une de ses tables de travail était juste à droite de la baie vitrée. Pour quelque raison, la mer avait toujours réussi à le calmer et à lui éclaircir les idées. Il se demanda combien de ses ancêtres s'étaient tenus devant cette même fenêtre en admirant la même vue. Il remarqua que sa femme avait ses bras autour d'elle et sanglotait doucement. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

Elle ne lui dégagea pas sa main mais posa sa main dessus et lui fit une petit sourire. Poussant ses pensées de rejet hors de son esprit, Harry retira sa main et lui passa le bras autour d'elle et posa son menton au dessus de sa tête.

Ses cheveux sentaient la fraise fraîche. Elle se pencha vers lui et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle Tous les deux restèrent comme ça pendant un moment. Il faisait maintenant noir dehors mais ils pouvaient maintenant voir le reflet de la lune sur la mer. Le ciel était dégagé et Harry regarda instinctivement vers la constellation de Canis Major. Il trouva l'étoile de Sirius brillant dans le ciel. Harry se demanda ce que faisait son parrain faisait dans l'autre monde. Espérons-le, il était avec sa mère et son père réalisant une incroyable quantité de méfait, pensait-il.

Xiana, pour sa part, estimait heureuse d'avoir le bras fort de son mari tout contre elle. Elle avait besoin de passer plus de temps avec Harry. A cause de leur emploi du temps, ils avaient du mal à prendre du temps pour eux deux. Cette réunion avec les Vampires et les Veela l'avait énervée plus qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé. Elle était réellement terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir partager son mari avec une autre femme à cause ces traités. Elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi le monde sorcier utilisait les femmes comme monnaie d'échange.

Elle retrouva finalement sa voix et chuchota, « Je suis désolée, mon amour Je deviens juste stupide. Mes hormones ne m'aident pas à garder la tête froide. J'essaie d'être forte pour toi, mais je suis aussi effrayée et jalouse que je vais devoir te partager avec quelque Vampire ou Veela afin d'assurer des traités. Tu dois penser qu'en ayant été élevée dans notre monde depuis la naissance, je devrai mieux me contrôler ; mais il semble que ma tête et mon cœur ne soient pas exactement sur la même longueur d'onde ces jours-ci. Je suppose qu'avec tous les combats qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps, je continue à te voir tomber lors d'une bataille et me laisser seule élever nos enfants. »

Harry déglutit et répondit, « Bébé, tu n'auras pas à me partager avec une autre femme, je te le jure sur ma magie. Je t'aime et toute seule. Je me suis engagée envers toi aux yeux de la nature elle-même. Tu es tout ce que j'ai voulu ou voudrai jamais comme épouse. Je suis résolu dans mes convictions et si ces alliés ne veulent pas reconnaître mes propres convictions, alors je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. » Harry la regarda dans les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle hochait la tête et continua

Harry chuchota, « Quant à mourir tu sais que je ne peux pas garantir que je ne vais pas mourir dans cette guerre Après tout, nous sommes en guerre et tout peux arriver. Cependant, je veux que tu saches qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai perdre. Je ne suis plus un stupide petit Griffondor qui espère que le destin va gentiment me sourire. Mon côté Serpentard est pleinement éveillé et en action, merci Merlin. Tu sais que je ferais tout mon possible pour que nous nous en sortions saufs. Je pense honnêtement qu'avec notre entraînement et nos plans, nous avons la combinaison gagnante pour survivre à cette guerre. Je ne vais pas laisser nos victoires nous monter à la tête. Malgré nos victoire précédentes, Voldemort reste un sorcier très puissant et rusé, et je ne prévois pas de baisser nos gardes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit neutralisé une bonne fois pour toute. Cela vaut également pour Dumbledore. Ils vont tous les deux regretter de s'être frottés à nous. »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui donna un baiser passionné. Harry la serra alors et fit de petits cercles dans son dos. Cela semblait toujours la calmer, Xiana posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et dit, « Je t'aime tellement Harry. »

Harry leva son menton pour rencontrer ses yeux et lui donna un baiser passionné. Quand il se retrouva à court de souffle, il mit fin au baiser et répondit, « J'espère que tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, bébé. Et si nous prenions un beau dîner aux chandelles dans notre chambre ce soir ? »

Elle effaça ses larmes et dit, « Je pense que ce serait génial. » Harry hocha la tête, alla dans le couloir et appela, « Winky ? »

Winky apparut immédiatement et Harry se baissa presque à genoux pour lui dire que Xiana le rejoindrait pour dîner dans leur chambre. Harry lui demanda ensuite de trouver Dobby et lui chuchota des instructions à l'oreille. Elle rougit et lui dit qu'elle allait dire à Dobby de s'y mettre tout de suite où elle le gronderait sévèrement. Harry sourit et retourna dans la chambre.

En une demi-heure, son cabinet de travail avait été transformé en une belle salle à manger pour deux avec des chandelles rouges éclairant la chambre. Harry prit la main de Xiana et la conduisit à une chaise. Il s'assit et en quelques minutes, la table fut remplie d'agneau braisé, de gelée de cassis, de couscous, de salade d'épinards, de jus de citrouille frais, et de gâteau au chocolat. Ils prirent leur temps et discutèrent de tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines. Harry lui posa des questions à propos de ses derniers articles, et ils parlèrent de Neville et Luna, Bill et Fleur, Rémus et Tonks et le temps qu'il aient fini de parler, ils riaient tous les deux, hystériques.

Finalement, Xiana regarda profondément les yeux intensément verts de son mari et sourit. Elle rassembla finalement ses pensées et dit, « Merci, mon amour. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. »

Harry la regarda et sourit. Il prit sa main et répondit, « Tu ne penses pas que c'est la fin de notre nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Harry prit sa main et guida sa femme. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. En entrant, elle déglutit. Leur grand jacuzzi avait des fleurs de lys flottant sur le dessus et l'odeur provenant de la salle était sublime. Il y avait des notes de fleurs tropicales et de fruits de la passion. La pièce était éclairée avec des bougies noires flottantes. Le toit était enchanté pour laisser voir le ciel nocturne.

La lune était presque pleine. Il y avait des robes de soie pendues sur le mur derrière. Il y avait des coupes de fraises, de fruits de la passion, et de chocolats sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tout le long de la pièce, il y avait de petits îlots remplis de plantes tropicales. En bruit de fond, elle pouvait entendre de la musique classique. Xiana reconnu immédiatement la musique comme étant un de ses morceaux préférés. C'était les Nocturnes de Chopin joué en Fa. Xiana ferma les yeux et se sentit pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry ait arrangé cela pour elle.

Elle eut un petit hoquet et se jeta sur lui. Harry lui posa un baiser sur le front et retira ses vêtements. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et la dévêtit lentement. Alors que la robe glissait de ses épaules, il admira son magnifique corps. Elle ressemblait à une déesse à ses yeux. Harry pouvait clairement voir le début de renflement de son ventre.

Finalement, incapable de contenir ses émotions, il dit, « J'espère que tu sais que tu es la femme la plus intelligente et la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. » Harry l'embrassa passionnément et la mena dans la baignoire. Les eaux bouillonnantes étaient merveilleuses. Il prit une bouteille d'huile parfumée et commença à lui masser le dos. Harry prit son temps. Il sentit son stress commencer à se dissiper. Quand il eut terminé, elle lui fit la même chose. Il prit alors l'huile parfumée et commença à lui masser le front. Il caressa doucement ses seins, qui se durcirent. Il put l'entendre gémir avec luxure.

Harry passa derrière elle et posa le dos de Xiana contre sa poitrine. Il commença à lui embrasser la nuque, le cou en caressant doucement ses seins. Pour sa part, Xiana ressentait une intense accumulation de chaleur. Elle était comme en feu. Elle gémissait aux plaisirs que lui donnait Harry. Harry leva sa main gauche et jeta un accio sans baguette sur une serviette duveteuse. Il la posa ensuite à l'entrée de la baignoire. Il jeta ensuite deux sorts de rembourrage sur la serviette et souleva sa femme dans ses bras.

Xiana était maintenant sauvagement excitée. Elle sentit Harry la soulever mais ne s'en fit pas. Harry la reposa sur les serviettes et commença à caresser son ventre tout en titillant ses seins. Il commença à embrasser son ventre et se dirigea lentement vers son jardin d'Eden. Une fois qu'Harry eut atteint son but, il écarta ses lèvres et fit courir sa langue sur sa région la plus sensible. Il appuya sur son centre névralgique rapprochant les soubresauts et les vagues de plaisir en elle. Harry pouvait goûter la saveur chaude de sa femme. Il entra doucement un doigt en elle. Bientôt il caressa Xiana et appuyait sur son centre névralgique. Soudain, Xiana pleura et Harry sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de son doigt.

Harry se mit sur ses genoux, il prit la pointe de son érection et la plaça à l'entrée de Xiana. Il entendit son souffle et s'introduisit doucement en elle. Harry commença à faire un va et vient aves ses hanches. Harry sépara ses lèvres avec ses doigts et commença à faire de petits cercles autour de son centre nerveux avec son pouce. Harry accéléra le rythme et utilisa un autre pouce pour taquiner ses seins.

Pour sa part, Xiana était en extase. Elle pouvait sentir l'érection son mari la caresser de l'intérieur. Le plaisir qu'il lui donnait était irréel. Elle commença à arquer son dos pour mieux l'accueillir. Ses doigts étaient serrés sur ses cuisses. Elle gémissait et haletait et finalement, elle cria bruyamment. En quelques secondes, elle sentit le rythme d'Harry ralentir. Elle pouvait sentir la libération de sa semence en elle. Elle sentit des vagues de plaisir lui traverser le corps. Elle sentit tout son stress s'évacuer loin d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond pour voir les reflets de la lune briller d'une lueur argentée sur le dos de son mari.

Elle sourit. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans le jacuzzi. Ils passèrent une autre heure dans le jacuzzi à manger des fruits, à parler et à rire. Quand ils eurent finis, Harry prit sa main, la fit sortir du jacuzzi et jeta sur eux deux un sort de séchage. Il la conduisit ensuite devant la baie vitrée. Ils regardèrent tous les deux les reflets de la lune sur la mer et au bout d'un moment, ils allèrent au lit. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et Harry l'attrapa par la taille et la tira contre sa poitrine. Xiana mit sa tête sur sa large poitrine et tomba dans un sommeil très paisible.

**Samedi matin, le 18 octobre**

Michael et Blaise se rendirent par portoloin sur la terrasse nord près du lac du château Potter. Michael et Blaise marchaient le long du chemin de pierre quand ils virent deux personnes sur des balais volant à une vitesse folle et faisant des manœuvres acrobatiques à en perdre son petit déjeuner. Il put voir la chouette d'Harry, Hedwige voler vers eux. Michael regarda son fils, mais contrairement à lui, il semblait captivé par leurs vols. Ça doit être la jeunesse, pensa-t-il. Ils atteignirent finalement la porte et entrèrent dans le parloir. Michael leva les yeux et vit sa fille cadette et sa femme marcher vers eux.

Michael marcha vers sa femme et lui donna un léger baiser. Il dit ensuite, « Je dois discuter avec Harry, sais-tu où il est ? »

Xenna répondit, « Oui, Harry et Xiana volent sur leurs nouveaux balais. Je suis désolé, mon amour mais tu vas devoir attendre comme tout le monde jusqu'à lundi matin pour parler à Harry. »

Michael fronça les sourcils et dit, « Pourquoi ? »

« Ta fille a besoin d'un peu de temps seule avec son mari. Xiana a fait une crise de nerf hier. Sa grossesse, la guerre, le journal, les longues heures loin d'Harry et tout le reste l'ont poussé à bout. Elle a besoin de temps au calme avec Harry et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle l'obtienne. A moins d'un désastre imminent, personne n'ira embêter ma fille et mon gendre ce week-end, est-ce que c'est clair ? » répondit Xenna.

Michael hocha simplement la tête et dit finalement, « Pas de problèmes, ma chérie. Je peux certainement attendre jusqu'à lundi pour voir Harry. Hé bien, puisque nous sommes ici, Je suis sûr que Blaise et moi aimerions une tasse de café. »

Sa femme suivait la plupart du temps simplement le courant. Cependant, quand elle se penchait sérieusement sur quelque chose, il valait mieux se tenir hors de son chemin. Maintenant, si elle le prenait à cœur il était pus sûr de se tenir hors de sa ligne de mire. Quand elle le voulait, elle était véritablement effrayante. C'était une des nombreuses choses que ses filles avaient héritées de leur mère.

Ils se mirent tous à l'aise et prirent du café et des petits gâteaux. Ils se racontèrent les derniers potins et parlèrent d'Harry et de Xiana. Il s'avéra que Michael n'était pas particulièrement heureux de voir sa fille aînée enceinte faire des acrobaties aériennes, malgré qu'elle ait tordu le bras d'Harry pour le faire. Sa fille aînée avait toujours été impulsive. Ils parlèrent de l'imminence du procès qu'Harry avait engagé contre Dumbledore et de la façon dont ils allaient attirer les membres dissidents du Magenmagot dans leur camp.

Michael, Brianna et Blaise partirent peu après qu'ils aient terminés. Xenna garda le fort.

**11h00 samedi matin au caveau de la famille Weasley**

Tout le clan Weasley était réuni autour du cercueil de Charlie attendant que l'aîné finisse de réciter les rites d'inhumation sorciers. Les funérailles moldues et sorcières étaient faites de façons très différentes. La pierre tombale avait par exemple un sort que faisait apparaître une image tridimensionnelle du défunt ; ce matin-là cependant, un étranger aurait pu couper la tension dans l'air au couteau.

D'un côté du cercueil se tenaient Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron et Hermione. De l'autre côté se tenaient Bill, Fleur, Fred, George et Ginny. En regardant Molly Weasley, on pouvait dire qu'elle était en train de préparer une nouvelle harangue. Avec les larmes aux yeux, elle regardait son fils aîné Bill et sa supposée belle-fille. Elle se lamentait sur la façon dont son pauvre Charlie avait été tué et que son âme était maintenant damnée. Bill lui-même avait dans la tête comme un ouragan qui aurait pu transporter un bateau moldu à travers l'Océan Atlantique. Bill avait depuis longtemps compris que ses parents étaient assez crédules mais que sa mère fustige son défunt fils parce qu'il avait tué en première ligne de défense était simplement de trop. Elle dissertait sur la façon dont Albus Dumbledore disait toujours qu'il y avait toujours une alternative à tuer quelqu'un.

Pour sa part, Arthur avait plissé les yeux vers les jumeaux et sa fille. Ils étaient vêtus de neuf et Arthur sentait qu'ils allaient faire une déclaration contre lui. Cela l'amena à songer à où ils avaient eu l'argent pour ces vêtements. Il avait toujours été sensible en ce qui concernait les problèmes d'argent, mais que ses propres enfants fassent ce genre d'affirmation le blessait jusqu'à l'os. Ron et Hermione fixaient Ginny. Ron semblait défier Percy. Ils avaient quelques arguments pervers à la pointe de leurs baguettes. Il fallut l'intervention d'Arthur et de Molly pour éviter les débordements.

Pour sa part, Ginny ne faisait pas attention à la branche pendante de sa famille. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle pensait à Charlie et au bâtard qui était responsable de sa mort. Depuis la découverte que Rogue était responsable de la mort de son frère, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de torturer cet enfoiré. Elle avait beaucoup d'idée mais rien de concret pour le moment.

Harry lui avait donné pleins d'idée qui impliquaient des potions d'une forme ou d'une autre. Elle pensait que c'était tout à fait approprié que le bâtard souffre d'une de ses précieuses potions. Outre Rogue, les deux autres personnes qu'elle ne supportait plus étaient Granger et Ron. A ses yeux, ils n'étaient qu'un tas d'hypocrites étroits d'esprit. L'autre personne qu'elle pouvait à peine voir était sa mère. Son insupportable crédulité la conduisait vers la folie. Ron et Granger lui avaient rapporté sa relation avec Blaise et sa mère l'avait immédiatement étiqueté comme un mangemort en formation.

Ginny avait demandé des preuves à sa mère, mas tout ce qu'elle avait comme preuve était basé sur un rapport de Dumbledore, qui déclarait que la famille devaient être mauvaise car ils avaient refusés au vieil homme de rejoindre son précieux ordre. Ginny avait dit que l'Ordre du Phénix n'tait rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de lâches qui s'inclinaient devant chaque caprice du directeur. Elle lui avait dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle Blaise et ses parents n'avaient jamais rejoint Dumbledore.

Sa mère l'avait giflée ce qui l'avait incité à gifler sa mère au grand choc de celle-ci. Elle lui cria après pour avoir osé la frapper, et elle était maintenant convaincu du récit de Ron quant à ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Elle avait alors dit à Ginny d'arrêter immédiatement de voir Blaise. Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre son ordre et se le mettre là où le soleil ne brille pas. Ginny dit alors à sa mère qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue pour voir ses petits-enfants.

Cela avait fait pester son père et sa mère. Sa mère l'avait alors appelée une salope. Avec les larmes aux yeux, elle avait fui dans sa chambre. Bill et les jumeaux étaient furieux contre leurs parents, et commencèrent à se disputer violemment avec eux. Leur père voulait savoir où ils avaient eu ces beaux vêtements. Ils lui dirent que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Molly se jeta dans la mêlée, les accusant de n'être rien d'autre que des petits ingrats comme ce garnement de Potter.

Cette dernière calomnie fut de trop pour Bill et les jumeaux et ils se jetèrent sur leurs parents en les accusant d'être les pantins de Dumbledore. Ron les avait accusés d'être les petits chiens de Potter et qu'ils étaient une honte pour le clan Weasley. Hermione continuait à répéter qu'Harry serait le prochain mage noir. Elle leur disait qu'Harry versait dans la magie noire et que c'était la seule façon qu'il ait pu battre Ron et elle. Les jumeaux répondirent qu'un gnome des jardins ivre pourrait les battre les yeux bandés lors d'un duel. Ils appelèrent Hermione le Castor sans pouvoir.

Ils dirent ensuite à Ron qu'il était à peine au dessus d'un crackmol et qu'il était une tâche humide sur les draps de leur mère. Cela fit qu'Arthur sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort aux jumeaux mais ils avaient été plus rapides et avaient pétrifié leur père. Molly avait à son tour jeté un sort vers eux, ce qui enragea complètement les jumeaux. Bill jeta finalement un sort pour l'attacher tandis qu'elle criait au meurtre. Dire que le clan Weasley était divisé était un euphémisme.

Ce qui blessait le plus Bill était le mépris que ses parents avaient envers Fleur. Bill comprit finalement que ses parents faisaient partis de l'ancien monde dont Harry lui avait paré. Bill le voyait maintenant de première main. Il n'était pas étonnant que leur monde soit foutu. Bill réalisa qu'il rompait tous liens avec ses parents, Ron, et Percy. Le fossé philosophique entre eux était trop grand maintenant. Bill regarda les jumeaux et Ginny dans les yeux et réalisa qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui.

Bill put voir la blessure dans les yeux de Ginny à cause de leurs parents. Il devrait discuter avec Blaise et lui faire comprendre ce qui Ginny avait abandonné pour lui. Bill réalisa la profondeur du lavage de cerveau de Dumbledore. Il devait l'admettre, cet homme savait certainement comment conquérir et diviser. Ses parents ne pouvaient tout simplement pas voir qu'ils étaient ses pions et rien de plus. Si Dumbledore était un si grand ami de la famille et si ses membres de l'Ordre du Phénix comptaient tellement pour lui, alors pourquoi était-il absent aux funérailles de Charlie ? Il avait essayé de leur expliquer mais il refusaient de comprendre. Ses parents continuaient à trouver des excuses pour Dumbledore.

Finalement Bill tourna sa tête vers le cercueil de Charlie alors qu'il descendait dans le trou. Bill laissa de nouveau une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ginny pleurait et était soutenue par les jumeaux. Une fois que le cercueil fut descendu, chaque membre prit une poignée de poussière et la jeta sur le cercueil. Quand ils eurent terminés, les deux groupes se regardèrent les uns les autres sans dire un mot. Bill prit simplement la main de son épouse, se retourna et partit. Les jumeaux et Ginny lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ginny put entendre sa mère lui ordonner de rester là. Ginny n'y fit pas attention, elle avait coupé ses liens et suivait son cœur. La seconde guerre avait finalement fait des ravages dans le clan Weasley.

**Samedi 18 octobre matin, au ministère de la magie.**

Le ministre Fudge siégeait à la têt de la conférence internationale. Il parlait avec Claus Rinhaus du consortium Biélorusse. Assis à côté de lui étaient les treize autres membres des Gouvernements Sorciers Européens. Comme la plupart des gouvernements de leur siècle, les criminels étaient difficiles à arrêter. Les prisons sorcières étaient très coûteuses pour leurs gouvernements respectifs.

En fait, maintenir une prison sorcière et son système juridique représentait facilement quarante pourcent des budgets du ministère. Il était estimé que la plupart des prisonniers coutaient en moyenne 30 mille Gallions par personne. La plupart de ces pays avaient des lois qui leur attachaient les mains face à leurs criminels. La plupart des pays interdisaient l'exécution y comprit l'Angleterre. Contrairement à l'Angleterre, aucun des autres pays sorcier ne possédaient d'endroit sécurisé comme Azkaban pour enfermer les prisonniers. Même avec les Détraqueurs partis, Azkaban restait la plus sûre prison haute sécurité de toute l'Europe.

Cornélius Fudge avait eu l'idée que l'Angleterre pouvait offrir ses services aux autres pays sorciers pour enfermer leurs plus indésirables éléments à Azkaban contre un pourcentage du budget de leur ministère. Cela reviendrait finalement moins cher que le budget actuel pour enfermer leurs criminels. La plupart de ces pays avaient rapidement sauté sur l'opportunité de se débarrasser de leurs éléments les moins désirables.

Nombre de ces criminels ne comprenaient pas seulement de dangereux sorciers et sorcières, mais aussi des Vampires de très haut rang et des loups garous. En regardant les visages en face de lui, Fudge pensa qu'il pourrait ajouter 500 millions de Gallions dans son coffre. Le traité qu'il était en train de conclure, porterait rapidement ses fruits. Il leur montrerait quel ministre compétant il était.

Avec ce traité, il serait capable de réduire les taxes, ce que chacun veut, pensa-t-il. Maintenant, il faudrait embaucher plus d'Aurors pour aider à gérer l'augmentation de la population criminelle. . C'étaient des détails mineurs en ce que le concernait. Maintenant que Voldemort avait prit les Détraqueurs et libéré son cercle intérieur, il n'avait plus de raison d'attaquer Azkaban.

Cornelius Fudge serait connu comme l'homme qui avait finalement équilibré les comptes. Avec l'afflux d'argent qui arriverait, il pourrait diminuer ses efforts visant à amener les Gobelins de son côté. Il avait toujours détesté traiter avec ces horribles petites créatures. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le ministre grec.

« Ministre Fudge, j'ai attentivement examiné le document de contrat et ma seule véritable préoccupation concerne les mesures de sécurité que vous avez décrit dans le présent document. Je ne sais pas pour mes autres collègues mais je pense qu'enfermer tant de dangereux criminels dans un seul centre de détention requiert bien plus de sécurité que le renfort d'une division d'Aurors. » fit le ministre Pastoulie.

Cornélius put entendre les autres ministres être d'accord avec Pastoulie et décida de demander leurs conseils et dit, « Messieurs, puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait. J'écouterai tous les suggestions que vous pourriez avoir. Je comprends votre besoin de plus de sécurité, je vous assure que mon but est le même que le votre. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ? »

Finalement, le ministre roumain Anatoly Varnesqu dit, « Pourquoi n'utiliserions-nous pas des dragons et jeter quelques sorts noirs ? Nous pouvons facilement vous donner une vingtaine de dragons. Les bêtes d'élevage sont hors de contrôle de toute façon. Je peux avoir quelques Norvégiens à crête, des Hybrides noirs… Je vais aussi vous prêter quelques uns de nos gardiens et entraîneurs pour aider à former les sorciers anglais. »

Le ministre Bardu d'Egypte ajouta ensuite, « Mon pays peux vous aider à renforcer les sorts autour de votre prison Nos meilleurs briseurs de sorts sont également versés dans l'art de jeté des sorts d'ancienne Egypte. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Cornélius fit semblant d'y réfléchir un moment et accepta leurs propositions. Azkaban deviendrait encore plus sûre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il dit finalement, « J'accepte vos propositions. Je vais aller devant le Magenmagot et abroger certaines lois des plus rétrogrades mais je ne vois pas cela comme un problème, surtout quand on voit les bénéfices en retour. Maintenant, s'il n'y a pas d'objections, je suggère que nous signions et ajournions la réunion. Une fois que nous aurons mis en place les mesures de sécurités et transféré les prisonniers, je relayerai l'information à la Gazette du Sorcier. Selon notre calendrier actuel, j'estime que d'ici la fin novembre, tout devrait être en place. »

Une fois les signatures apposées, Cornélius appela son secrétaire Seymour Witethorn pour faire des copies des documents. Une fois les formalités juridiques réglées, Cornélius serra la main des autres ministres. Sans que Cornélius ne le sache à ce moment-là, les futurs sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne se rappelleraient de lui comme le plus incompétent ministre de toute l'histoire de la Grande Bretagne sorcière.

**18 octobre, en Roumanie dans les montagnes Negoiu dans le sud de la région des Carpates.**

En haut des montagnes Negoiu se tenait un très ancien château gothique. Il avait des flèches noires et les gargouilles lui donnaient un aspect froid et sinistre. Shauna du clan des Gangrel aimait sa maison et était heureuse d'être hors de ce maudit blizzard, qui frappait souvent dans cette région du monde. Personne ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur de leur château à cause des vastes sorts de sangs sur le château et le parc. On devait marcher une centaine de pieds sur le granite noir pour atteindre l'entrée du château. Bien sûr, tout le long du chemin, Shauna pouvait sentir les protections. Son sens aigu de l'odorat était un des traits caractéristiques de son clan.

D'après l'odeur, elle pouvait dire que les Nosfératu étaient de garde ce mois-ci. Ils étaient macabres et mortels. Personne d'autre n'avait la même odeur de sang. Même pour elle, ils étaient effrayants, naturellement, étant la fille de Necadimus, ils n'oseraient jamais lever la main sur elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir la dernière gargouille et elle finit par faire face aux portes du château. Elle prit le heurtoir en forme de démon et frappa sept fois.

Elle entendit une voix s'exclamer, « Qui ose troubler la réunion du prince ? »

Shauna reconnu la voix de Leander des Ventrue. Typique de son clan, il était un âne pompeux qui croyait que c'était le devoir de son clan de diriger la Camarilla. Bien sûr, chacun dans leur monde savait que c'état le Mathsalem qui dirigeait leur monde. Shauna répondit, « C'est moi, Shauna du clan des Gangrel, la fille de Necadimus. »

Elle entendit la grande porte s'ouvrir pour révéler le visage du très aristocratique Laender. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et dit enfin, « C'est bon de vous voir en vie, ma dame. J'ai entendu des histoires comme quoi votre petite aventure sur cette île dévastée a rencontré quelques difficultés ? Il y a des rumeurs circulant que votre groupe a été secouru par un très intéressant sorcier. »

Shauna devrait rechercher et punir les membres de son groupe qui avaient desserré les dents. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon. La première allégeance allait à la Camarilla, puis à leur clan respectif, puis à leur chef, à moins que vous ne parliez du Mathusalem. Finalement, Shauna lui fit un sourire très prédateur et répondit, « Ne sommes-nous pas curieux ? Vous savez ce qu'on dit des langues bien pendues. » Elle laissa alors échapper un grondement sauvage et découvrit ses crocs.

Leander fit un pas en arrière et haussa simplement les sourcils. Il s'éloigna un peu et dit, « Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect, ma dame. Je suis simplement avide de nouvelles de l'extérieur. La politique interne de la Camarilla peut devenir assez ennuyeuse au bout d'un moment. J'imagine que mon désire d'action a dépassé mes pensées. Je vous prie de me pardonner, ma dame. »

Shauna regarda Leander dans les yeux pour voir si elle pouvait y déceler de la tromperie, mais ne trouva rien et répondit, « Bien, bien, c'est oublié. Attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. Je peux te dire qu'il y a plein de vrai dans les rumeurs qui circulent. Le Sorcier Scorpion n'est pas un mythe, j'en suis certaine. »

Shauna passa devant Leander et elle put l'entendre marmonner à propos d'un développement intéressant. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier d'honneur, en admirant les reliques antiques qui décoraient le château. Il y avait des uniformes de soldats romains, du centurion au légionnaire. Elle remarqua la boite vitrée contenant les écrits de Flavius Cammilus. Il avait été un commandant militaire romain et un inventeur. Il avait aussi était un des meilleurs amis de son père 2300 ans auparavant. Son père avait gardé toutes ses œuvres et ses possessions personnelles.

Passant devant, elle sourit et remarqua le sanctuaire d'Alexandre le Grand. Autour, il y avait ses armes personnelles, ses écrits et son armure. Son propre père vénérait Alexandre le Grand. Il était peut-être le plus grand génie militaire de tous les temps. Son père avait personnellement décapité un membre du clan des Ventrue quand il avait osé médire sur Alexandre le Grand. Les différents textes et écrits des différents sanctuaires seraient inestimables dans le monde moldu.

Elle atteignit finalement le haut de l'escalier et marcha dans le couloir est. Elle arriva au portrait de sa mère Lariana et entra dans la pièce adjacente au portrait. Elle trouva son père assit au coin du feu buvant du sang dans un verre à vin en cristal vénitien.

Elle s'approcha de son père et se pencha vers lui. Il leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Elle regarda ses yeux rouges cramoisis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Son père irradiait de puissance. Le Prince de la Camarilla craignait la puissance de son père. Sa force, sa vitesse et sa ruse étaient incomparables, sauf pour les plus vieux Mathusalem. Son père Nicadimus lui avait dit une fois que la seule personne qu'il ait jamais craint était Caïn lui-même.

Son père fut le premier à parler, « Je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve, ma fille. Il avait été porté à mon attention que tu avais été attaquée et capturée par ce mage noire britannique qu'ils appellent Voldemort. Raconte-moi ton aventure. »

Shauna commença son récit. Elle expliqua sa rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy, et de son cercle d'amis. Il y avait quelques Vampires locaux, mais rapidement elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis de la Camarilla. Elle expliqua alors la lutte qu'il y avait eu et comment le mage noir était entré dans la lutte et avait commencé à soumettre son pacte en utilisant de la magie noire obscure. Elle expliqua sa capture et leur torture. En décrivant sa torture et celles de ses frères, elle remarqua les yeux de son père devenir noir. Elle décrivit alors son sauvetage par le Sorcier Scorpion.

Elle expliqua la destruction du manoir Malfoy. Shauna fit alors à son père la description complète de l'aide que le Sorcier Scorpion avait apporté à son équipe. Elle fit un compte rendu complet à son père de la réunion d'information elle avait eu avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Elle expliqua qu'il luttait contre le ministère et le mage noir en même temps. Elle lui parla de pouvoir qu'il semblait posséder. Elle lui parla des scorpions jumeaux et du phénix noir au dos de ses robes de bataille.

Shauna fut consterné de voir son père réagir avec force à la description de ses marques. Elle remarqua que son père fixait la cheminée et que ses yeux étaient pensifs. Il semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées. Finalement, il brisa le silence et lui dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses marques particulières, c'était il y a plus de deux millénaires. Il lui parla de l'ancien temple d'Amunaptra dans l'ancienne Égypte et du pouvoir qu'ils exerçaient. Il décrivit son témoignage de première main le massacre que les anciens prêtres exerçaient. Durant la grande invasion de l'Égypte, l'ordre du Scorpion avait tout simplement disparu dans la nuit.

Finalement, Nicadimus regarda sa fille et dit, « Nous entrons dans des temps sombres, Shauna. Notre espion m'a dit que les Sabbat se préparent à une offensive majeure prochainement. Le Mathusalem Xanthos du clan Lasombra des Sabbat se prépare à rejoindre ce Voldemort. Il semble que tu as trouvé un très puissant Sorcier pour combattre ave nous. Je dois le rencontrer personnellement et discuter avec lui. S'il est ce que je pense qu'il est, alors nous serions idiots de ne pas nous rallier à lui. Il semblerait que le pouvoir des anciens se réveille. C'est un signe, je peux le sentir ! Je ne l'ai encore jamais dit à personne, mais depuis des mois maintenant, j'ai des visions qu'un sorcier immensément puissant arborant la marque du scorpion luttant contre le roi serpent. »

Nicadimus la regarda dans les yeux et dit, « Je sens une grande guerre à venir entre les Sabbat et la Camarilla. Je peux voir ce mage noir Voldemort s'aligner avec les Sabbat. Ils poursuivent les mêmes buts après tout. Ils se pensent meilleurs que les moldus et veulent tout diriger. Nous devons les écraser une bonne fois pour toute. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de choisir notre champion. Dis-moi ce que tu penses, ma fille. »

Shauna prit son temps pour rassembler ses pensées et dit « Mon Seigneur, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ce Sorcier Scorpion n'est pas quelqu'un à ignorer. Il a les moyens d'éradiquer ce Voldemort et de détruire leur ministère. Il espère amener toutes les autres races magiques dans un gouvernement égalitaire. Il est fortement immergé dans toutes les formes de magie et les sciences moldues. Il est particulièrement intelligent et il constitue aussi un paradoxe. »

Nicadimus plissa les yeux et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par paradoxe ? »

« Il semble être un homme de l'extrême. Pour ses alliés et les innocents son cœur est pur. Pour ses ennemis, son cœur est aussi noir que la nuit et il est absolument sans pitié. La façon dont il s'est occupé des mangemorts aurait fait ressembler notre escadron d'assassins à des prêtres moldus. » expliqua Shauna.

Son père semblait grave comme s'il débattait s'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il leva les yeux vers sa fille et après ce qui semblait une éternité dit, « Ne dit cela à personne mais j'ai eu de fortes visions d'armées de chacals et de Scorpions luttant à mort. J'ai vu des cités en feu et des rivières de sang. J'ai aussi vu la renaissance d'Etosha et un nouveau commencement. Avec mes connaissances de nos prophéties et ces nouvelles visions, je crois que ce Sorcier Scorpions est aussi le tant attendu Géhenne, le longtemps prophétisé chevalier de l'apocalypse. Envoie un mot au Sorcier Scorpion que le Mathusalem Nicadimus, chef de la Camarilla et membre des Gangrel et du clan Trémère requiert une audience. Demande-lui s'il peut nous rencontrer le 20 novembre. Nous devons nous dépêcher, l'opposition est en marche.

Shauna était profondément choquée des révélations de son père. Elle avait toujours pensé que Géhenne n'était rien d'autre qu'un mythe. Que le prophétie avait été faite il y a très longtemps durant les batailles antédiluviennes. Perdue dans l'antiquité, pensait-elle. Elle pouvait à peine empêcher ses jambes de trembler et s'assit sur sa chaise. A sa connaissance, son père était toujours tombé juste avec ses prophéties. Une grande guerre se préparait qui déciderait une bonne fois pour toutz du destin de la Camarilla et du reste des races magiques.

Nicadimus dit ensuite, « Envoie un mot à tous les princes d'Europe et d'Afrique du Nord. Ils sont mobilisés pour un sommet de la Camarilla qui se tiendra au château le 20 novembre. Nous devons cesser les petites querelles et nous concentrer sur le véritable ennemi. Les princes vont rencontrer le Sorcier Scorpion. Il y aura des combats, et le sang sera répandu mais à la fin, nous aurons une voix et un chemin, cela je le jure sur Caïn. »

Elle regarda les yeux rouges flamboyants de son père et répondit, « Comme vous le commandez, père. » Shauna se leva et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Elle sortit un drôle d'appareil moldu appelé un téléphone cellulaire et se demanda si elle allait l'appeler maintenant ou non. Elle décida d'attendre jusqu'à lundi après-midi pour le contacter. Jusque-là, elle allait profiter de son séjour à la maison. Elle avait une chasse à préparer.

**Lundi 20 octobre le matin au manoir Jédusor.**

Voldemort étais assis sur son trône passant en revue son dernier plan. S'il pouvait le mener à bien, il gagnerait une puissante force de son coté. Douze ans en tant qu'esprit lui avait donné beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ses erreurs passées. Il avait voulu le pouvoir à tout prix au point de subjuguer tout le monde. Cela avait été un objectif insensé. Il serait heureux de partager le pouvoir avec ses nouveaux alliés potentiels. Leur philosophie était proche de la sienne. Les moldus n'étaient rien que des jouets et de la nourriture. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête pour voir le rat, Bella et Mulciber marcher vers lui.

Mulciber marcha jusqu'à son maître, mit un genou à terre et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe, « Mon seigneur, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Il semblerait que notre estimé ministre de la magie ait pris sur lui de soulager les bons sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne de lourdes taxes en permettant à 600 criminels de tous les pays d'Europe d'être détenus à Azkaban. Il y a beaucoup de puissants sorciers et sorcières noirs, des vampires et des loups garous qui vont intégrer leur nouvelle maison à la fin novembre, mon seigneur. »

A leur choc, leur seigneur commença soudainement à rire comme un maniaque. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec perplexité. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur seigneur montrer ses émotions comme il le faisait maintenant. Soit c'était très bien, ou alors, ils allaient passer un mauvais moment. Incapable de soutenir le stress, Bella se jeta à ses pieds et dit, « S'il vous plait, mon seigneur, ne nous punissez pas. Si nous avons mal fait quelque chose, s'il vous plait, dite-le nous. »

Voldemort arrêta de rire et regarda son cercle intérieur perplexe. Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il allait les punir ? Soudainement, il tressaillit et se rappela son ancien lui-même, « Bella ! Relèves-toi maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous punir pour l'instant sauf si vous faites quelque chose de vraiment stupide ou si vous avez échoué dans votre mission. C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Avec les Détraqueurs, nous allons nous introduire dans Azkaban et libèrerons autant de prisonniers que possible. Ils se joindront à nous ou mourront. Notre première priorité sera les Vampires. »

Mulciber n'avait jamais été rapide et parfois sa bouche pouvait lui attirer des ennuis. Mulciber s'écria soudain, « Pourquoi diable libérerions-nous ces misérables créatures en premier ? Laissons-les pourrir. »

Mulciber réalisa soudainement où il était et devint soudain aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son maître pour le voir crispé de fureur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais se la fermer pensa-t-il juste avant d'entendre son seigneur s'écrier, « ENDOLORIS. »

Voldemort maintint l'imprudent sous le sort pendant plus de deux minutes. Mulciber finit par perdre les fonctions corporelles. Quand il eut terminé, il dit, « Que plus aucun d'entre vous ne me contredise, jamais. Les sorciers et les sorcières sont importants, mais je suis en négociations secrètes avec un très vieux Vampire des Sabbat. Laissez-moi vous dire que leurs croyances sont très proches des miennes. Je devais aller au ministère roumain et de briser quelques uns de leurs princes. Il semblerait qu'une fois encore le destin soit favorable à votre seigneur. Cet idiot de Fudge me les livre lui-même. Cela m'épargne du temps et de l'énergie. Azkaban portera de nouveaux ses fruits. Avec ces princes en dette envers moi, je serai en mesure de former une puissante alliance et nous commencerons la recherche de ce Sorcier Scorpion, l'éliminerons, puis Dumbledore et finalement Potter.

Voldemort regarda Mulciber et s'écria « Emmenez l'idiot. Peut-être cela lui apprendra-t-il à ternir sa langue. »

Bellatrix regarda Mulciber et demanda nerveusement, « Qu'en est-il du ministère mon seigneur ? »

Voldemort la regarda directement avec ses yeux cramoisis et lui fut un sourire moqueur et dit, « Qu'en est-il du ministère ? Ma chère Bella, tu peux surement voir que le retard du ministère en puissance sert parfaitement nos objectifs, tu ne trouve pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, quand le temps viendra, je te donnerai la chance de jouer avec Fudgy. Loin de moi l'idée de te refuser ce que tu fais si bien, ma tortueuse Bella. »

Bella regarda son maître et sourit, « Vous êtes très généreux, mon seigneur. »

Voldemort hocha la tête et dit ensuite, « Assez parler de cet imbécile. Bella envoie une note à Sévérus et dit lui de nous rejoindre au dîner. Puis envoie un mot à tout le monde de nous rejoindre à 20h00. Nous irons dans la salle de stratégie pour planifier notre petite sortie. Quand nous aurons fini, ils n'auront pas la moindre idée de ce qui les a frappé. »

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Voldemort regarda le plafond et soupira. Il contrôla ses nerfs et cria, « Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous ? BOUGEZ ! »

Chacun se dépêcha de sortir de la salle du trône. Voldemort retourna sur son trône et espéra que certains de ces condamnés avaient des cerveaux. S'il était honnête, Lucius lui manquait. L'homme était aussi glissant qu'une bouteille d'huile d'olive vierge mais il pouvait fait le bouleau la plupart du temps. Quand il aurait entre ses mains le Sorcier Scorpion, il le tuerait très lentement. Son visage se tordit en un masque de fureurs en pendant à ces bâtards.

_Sans que Voldemort ne le sache, le destin avait son propre agenda, et Voldemort était assez bas sur l'échelle des choses !_

**Lundi 20 octobre après midi au ministère sorcier**

Maugrey Fol Œil s'approchait lentement du point de transplanage maudissant la stupidité du Ministère. C'est la mort des dernières cellules grises du ministre, pensa-t-il. A aucun moment de son éminente carrière il n'avait rencontré un ministre aussi incompétent. Penser que ces imbéciles décérébrés aller importer des criminels était le poil de fesse d'Acromentula qui faisait exploser la potion. Fudge l'avait fait. Il avait créé un tel bourbier qui avait le potentiel de créer de tels ravages sur la population sorcière britannique qu'il prédisait que cela arriverait, aucune famille britannique ne serait épargnée par la mort. Il implora Dieu que ce Sorcier Scorpion puisse y faire quelque chose. L'Ordre du Phénix connaissait déjà l'accord passé par le ministre, mais ils avaient prêchés la modération. Il estimait que tous les efforts échoueraient en fin de compte.

Il atteignit le point de transplanage et prit la bague que lui avait donné Potter et l'activa. Maugrey se retrouva soudain dans une grande pièce et sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Maugrey regarda autour pour voir de nombreuses personnes le fixer. Maugrey se leva précautionneusement et analysa les alentours. La pièce était pour le moins impressionnante. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit dans toute sa carrière. Il remarqua les myriades d'équipement d'entraînement et fut presque soufflé par les gens qui étaient présents.

Maugrey resta bouche ouvert quand il reconnu Tonks Bill, Fred, George et la jeune Ginny Weasley. Il remarqua de nombreuses personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Maugrey leva soudain les yeux et vit un visage complètement caché par un manteau de bataille. Avec la capuche bien en place, il pouvait quand même apercevoir les deux yeux verts lumineux émanant de l'ombre de la capuche. Le sort mit sur le manteau et spécialement autour de la capuche devait être de la magie noire. Maugrey utilisa son œil magique mais ne put pénétré le sort d'obscurité.

L'esprit de Maugrey ne se posa pas de question que l'aura de pouvoir que projetait l'homme était authentique. Maugrey ne voyait Potter nulle part mais pensa qu'il se montrerait bientôt. L'homme mystérieux fut soudain en face de lui et dit formellement, « Bienvenue dans notre camp d'entraînement Maître Auror Maugrey. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Harry nous a parlé un peu de vous. J'ai entendu dire que vous seriez intéressé de vous joindre à notre petit groupe ? »

Harry se retourna et dit d'une voix grave, « Très bien, vous tous ! Le spectacle est terminé maintenant, remettez-vous au travail. Montrez à cet homme ce que vous pouvez faire. »

Harry se retourna vers Maugrey et dit, « Auror Maugrey, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous devons discuter. » Harry conduisit Maugrey vers le centre de commandement et fut récompensé par le regard déconcerté sur le visage de Maugrey. Il regarda toutes les technologies moldues et fut très surpris de les trouver fonctionnant dans un environnement hautement magique. Ils atteignirent le centre de commandement et Harry demanda à Maugrey de s'asseoir. Maugrey acquiesça et Harry appela alors un de ses elfes de maison pour servir un rafraîchissement.

Maugrey fut le premier à parler et dit, « Hé bien, je peux certainement reconnaître qui vous êtes. J'ai regardé vos combats et je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par ce que vous avez accompli. J'ai suivi vos exploits depuis un certain temps déjà, et je trouve que vos politiques et tactiques sont bien plus en phase avec ma manière de voir et de faire les choses. J'ai dit à Potter que j'étais intéressé de rejoindre votre groupe. Je voudrai vous offrir mes services comme Auror expérimenté et je suis prêt à faire un engagement de non-divulgation selon votre demande. »

Harry examina Maugrey. Le vieil homme l'avait toujours eu en lui. Le fait était qu'Harry aimait bien Maugrey et sentait que l'homme avait trop d'entraves imposées par le ministère et le club des piafs. Harry s'éclaircit finalement la gorge et dit, « Mr Maugrey, je suis ravi que vous montriez de l'intérêt à mon organisation. Je pense que je dois souligner que j'utilise la magie noire et que je ne prévois pas de renoncer à son utilisation dans un avenir proche. J'ai entendu quelque part que quelque fois, le seul moyen de battre un adversaire est de lutter contre lui à son propre jeu. Si vous être incapable d'utiliser la magie noire pour des raisons philosophiques alors je crains que notre rencontre ne soit terminée. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas avec vous. Ai-je raison dans mes hypothèses ? »

Maugrey regarda l'homme et répondit, « Non, nous n'avez pas tort. Seuls les imbéciles n'utilisent pas tout leur arsenal. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et rétorqua, « Maintenant, comme toutes les personnes qui veulent me suivre, je vous demande un serment magique qui stipule que vous ne révèlerez jamais les secrets que vous allez apprendre et que vous êtes prêt à apprendre la magie noire. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, si mes soupçons sont exacts, je crois que vous avez de bonnes connaissances en magie noire. Si vous travaillez ave nous, je crois que nous pouvons étendre cette connaissance. Qu'en dite-vous ? »

Maugrey lui fit un de ses sourires tordu et dit, « Moi, Alastor Maugrey, je jure sur ma magie et proclame que je le fais de mon plein gré. Je jure de ne jamais révéler qui est le Sorcier Scorpion et les détails de son organisation. Je jure sur ma magie que je vais apporter mes compétences et mes connaissances au service du Sorcier Scorpion. » Une légère aura s'échangea entre eux reliant Maugrey à Harry.

Harry regarda Maugrey et dit, « Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de révéler qui je suis. » Après cela, Harry porta lentement ses mains à sa capuche et la baissa. Harry sentit aussitôt l'envie d'éclater de rire. Le visage de Maugrey était parfaitement impayable. L'homme semblait sur le point de se pisser dessus.

Maugrey ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Potter était le Sorcier Scorpion. Maugrey s'écria soudain, « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Putain de merde, Potter ! » Soudainement, Maugrey commença à rire si fort qu'il tomba de sa chaise et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un fou-rire. Après quelques minutes, l'homme recommença à respirer et remonta doucement sur sa chaise. Il réussit finalement à dire, « Potter, comment ? Je veux dire, comment avez-vous pu devenir aussi compétent en magie noire en un été ? »

Harry décida d'avoir pitié de Maugrey et commença ses explications. Il expliqua l'œil d'Odin, ses malles manoir, ses découvertes en mage théorique, son entraînement en magie noire, ses découvertes en mélangeant les sciences moldues et la magie. Il lui donna une explication détaillée de comment fonctionnaient les équipements électroniques. Quand il lui dit que le repaire du Scorpion était l'ancienne chambre des secrets sous Poudlard, Maugrey eut presque une attaque apoplectique. Harry lui donna ensuite des détails sur le repaire et expliqua toutes ses fonctions. Il fit ensuite à Maugrey, un compte rendu détaillé de toutes leurs aventures à ce jour et de comment ils s'étaient appropriés le trésor de guerre de Voldemort. Il présenta finalement Maugrey à ses vieux mentors et au reste de ses troupes.

Pour sa part, Maugrey était tout simplement stupéfait par la fin de son après-midi. Maintenant qu'il regardait en arrière, tous les petits détails qui n'avaient pas de sens depuis qu'il avait fait une enquête sur Potter dans le Surrey prenaient du sens. Quand il réunissait les indices dans sa tête, tous menaient à Potter. Après avoir vu l'œil d'Odin, il comprenait maintenant comment Potter avait pu devenir si fort. Le gamin avait étudié non-stop pendant l'équivalant de cinq ans. Il avait tant étudié qu'il était devenu un guerrier d'une classe supérieure à ce qu'il avait jamais vu.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à la sophistication de l'organisation de Potter. Quoiqu'il en soit pensa-t-il, il faisait maintenant partie de cette organisation et sentit une sorte d'exaltation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Il avait un bon aperçu de l'entraînement que les troupes suivaient et le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était brutal. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ces sixièmes années de Poudlard pourraient rendre honteux les Aurors du ministère. Ces troupes n'étaient pas entravées par les décrets du ministère. Leur entraînement magique couplé avec la science moldue était plus puissante qu'il aurait jamais pu rêver. Voldemort avait définitivement rencontré son opposant en Potter.

Finalement, Harry s'assit et lui expliqua l'ensemble des positions qui étaient disponibles dans l'organisation. Il demanda à Maugrey où il pensait qu'il serait le mieux. Il y avait la recherche, l'intelligence, l'entraînement, les soldats de première ligne, la propagande, le recrutement et la tactique. Après quelques réflexions, Maugrey décida de commencer avec la planification tactique et l'entraînement. Il planifia de passer en revue ses connaissances en magie noire puis de passer pas mal d'heures en entraînement de magie noire. Il espionnerait l'ordre et le ministère.

Harry l'amena au magasin pour lui donner une bague portoloin, un nouveau balai raptor, un nouveau jeu de robes de bataille avec l'emblème du scorpion, et lui dit qu'il serait équipé d'une nouvelle baguette lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Harry expliqua la connexion entre la pleine lune et le lien avec la baguette. Pour la plus grande joie de Maugrey, Harry expliqua les améliorations et les performances des nouveaux balais raptor.

Quand il eut terminé, Maugrey semblait perdu dans ses pensées et dit, « Potter, j'ai des nouvelles urgentes que vous devez connaître. Cet idiot fini de Fudge a fait un traité avec les autres ministres européens et en échanges de Gallions, il a décidé d'enfermer tous les criminels du continent européen à Azkaban. L'idiot pense que l'endroit sera sécurisé avec quelques sorts et des dragons. Dans un délai de deux semaines, la population d'Azkaban va augmenter de plus de 600 sorciers, sorcières, vampires et autres criminels. »

Harry porta ses mains à ses tempes et commença à les masser. Fudge semblait être incapable de prendre des décisions raisonnables. L'homme était un imbécile pur et simple. L'enfoiré devait mourir, il était tout simplement trop dangereux pour être laissé au pouvoir. Harry regarda Maugrey et dit finalement, « Voldemort a déjà pénétré tellement de fois dans cette prison qu'il pourrait tout aussi ben en avoir la garde conjointe. »

Harry s'assit et réfléchit à la pépite d'or que Fudge avait donné à Voldemort. Il n'était pas possible que Voldemort ne saute pas sur l'opportunité de grossir ses rangs avec quelques uns des plus méprisables sorciers et sorcières que l'Europe comptait dans ses rangs. Sa petite campagne de terreur semblait avoir un impact majeur sur son recrutement. Ils avaient besoin d'un plan qui enlèverait son prix à Voldemort.

Tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait, Maugrey dit machinalement, « Une chose est sûr, on a pas beaucoup entendu parlé des Détraqueurs dernièrement. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont jouer un rôle important quand il décidera d'attaquer. »

Harry regarda Maugrey avec approbation. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait oublié ces enfoirés de cauchemars ambulants. Il était stupéfait. Comment avait-il pu, lui entre tous oublié les plus fidèles alliés de Voldemort ? Sa nouvelle priorité était maintenant de trouver un moyen de protéger ses troupes de leur influence.

Merci Merlin que Maugrey le lui avait rappelé. Il emmena finalement Maugrey jusqu'à la malle manoir pour lui montrer sa chambre. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer comment il avait inventé ses malles. Il prit pitié de Maugrey car l'homme semblait complètement désorienté. Quand Harry lui eut montré comment les malles étaient connectées par cheminette et que ses nouvelles bagues portoloin passaient à travers les sorts, il le laissa se familiariser avec sa nouvelle résidence et retourna au centre de commandement.

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il avait environ quarante minutes à tuer. Il décida de faire une session d'occlumencie afin de cataloguer ses nouvelles données et réfléchir à son week-end. Repenser au week-end amena un sourire sur son visage. Il avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, mais pendre le temps de se détendre avec Xiana leur avaient fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans sa femme. Harry se rappela qu'il devait découvrir où étaient les Horcruxes et leur importance pour Voldemort. Harry décida de retourner à la grande salle pour dîner et se divertir.

Harry quitta le centre de commandement et était sur le point de transplaner dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quand il entendit deux voix qui ne pouvaient signifier que des ennuis. Harry se retourna et trouva deux visages souriants tournés vers lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil et dit, « Fred et George, comment puis-je aider mes deux partenaires financiers préférés ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et dirent à l'unisson, « Oh, grand et puissant mécène de Weasley, Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux, nous venons t'annoncer qu'il est plus que temps de lancer une nouvelle ligne de produit magique et magique qui ont pu être inventés grâce à tes généreuses donations et découvertes. »

Fred regarda Harry et dit, « Il est venu à notre attention que notre monde a été freiné en raison dirons nous d'un manque de vision de nos dirigeants effrayés. »

« Par conséquent, une nouvelle ligne de produits est tout à fait prête à être mise sur le marché. » continua George.

Fred sourit et ajouta, « Ce que mon cher frère Gred veux dire c'est que nous voulons capitaliser tes découvertes intellectuelles concernant l'électronique et la magie et avons toute une gamme de produits moldus spécialement modifiés. Cela inclut des objets tels que des chaînes stéréos, des télévisons et des magnétoscopes pour n'en citer que quelques uns. Nous croyons qu'il est grand temps que notre monde découvre l'autre partie du monde ! »

George ajouta, « Nous sommes prêts à commercialiser ces produits à tous les sorciers et sorcières et nous voulons ton accord et tes contacts dans les usines moldues qui seraient capables de fabriquer ces merveilles pour nous. Bien sur, pour les droits de propriétés intellectuelles, nous estimons que tu as droit à trente pourcent des bénéfices, si c'est OK pour toi. Nous utiliserons nos propres fonds nouvellement acquis pour financer notre nouveau business, et nous intégrerons la nouvelle ligne de produits en tant que produits Weasley techno-magiques. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry réfléchit dix minutes analysant le pour et le contre et décida d'ajouter certaines clauses, « Ce serait bien pour les sorciers et sorcières, spécialement pour les sangs purs de voir les bénéfices des inventions moldues. Cependant, je ne veux pas perdre certains de nos avantages significatifs. Je ne veux pas commercialiser d'équipements de communication comme des téléphones cellulaires, des ordinateurs ou d'autres moyens de communications rapides et efficaces avant que Voldemort et sa joyeuse bande ne soient éliminés.

Il serait bien aussi de faire comme si c'était votre entreprise qui effectuait les changements sur les équipements électroniques moldus. Je ne veux pas que l'opposition puisse même penser que nous avons sous-traité ces équipements à des industries moldues spécialisées. Assurez-vous de choisir de préférence un lieu hors de l'Angleterre où vos marchandises pourront être livrées. Vous pourrez alors les amener à votre boutique par portoloin. Assurez-vous aussi de détruire toutes les factures avant de vendre les marchandises aux clients. Je sais que je semble un peu paranoïaque, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. Est-ce que c'est OK pour vous les gars ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et sourirent. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry et dirent à l'unisson, « D'accord ! »

Harry rit aux bouffonneries des jumeaux, et se rappela qu'il voulait discuter d'une idée avec eux et dit, « Maintenant que vous avons un accord en affaire, je me demandais ce que vous penseriez de modifier une de vos inventions. Je pensais à votre mini-marécage. Si nous en avions des géants pour les batailles, il serait bien qu'ils s'embourbent dans un joli marécage qui pourrait ensuite les envelopper dans un cercueil de pierre. Pensez-vous que se serait possible ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre et semblèrent communiquer silencieusement. Ils commencèrent à lancer des idées les unes sur les autres jusqu'à ce que George se retourne et ne dise, « Harry, mon ami, il semble que ce soit ton jour de chance. Je crois que nous pouvons modifier le marécage pour qu'il devienne de la pierre. Cela impliquera certains sorts très délicats et du travail en potions, mais ça devrait marcher. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Bien, je n'ai pas discuté avec Hagrid depuis ma petite confrontation au Square Grimmauld, mais je pense que nous devrions trouver où sont les géants. Je suis persuadé que Voldemort leur a envoyé des agents pour les recruter ou il les forcera à le rejoindre.

Les jumeaux se crispèrent à la mention des géants du côté de Voldemort. Ils ne devaient pas le rejoindre, mais ils devaient être prêts à toute éventualité. Harry leva finalement les yeux et dit, « Bien je dois aller faire une apparition. » Les jumeaux le saluèrent et utilisèrent leur portoloin pour sortir du repaire. Harry se dirigeait lentement au centre du repaire quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il répondit et à sa surprise, il eut Shauna au bout du fil. Harry activa immédiatement la fonction localisateur GPS de son téléphone et retourna à la conversation.

Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes. Elle lui dit que son père, leur leader voulait avoir une audience avec lui. Elle lui donna des coordonnées de transplanage et lui dit de les rencontrer le 20 novembre. Elle lui dit qu'il pouvait amener deux personnes avec lui. Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry tapa un code et lut les coordonnées que le téléphone cellulaire avait enregistré. Les coordonnées correspondaient à quelques centaines de mètre près aux coordonnées qu'elle lui avait donné. Il décida de mémoriser les coordonnées du téléphone cellulaire et les enregistra dans sa bague.

La différence pouvait être attribuée au fait qu'il devait apparaître par portoloin en dehors des sorts de protection. Hé bien, pensa-t-il, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier que quelqu'un travers leurs protections mais il allait le faire de toute manière. Ces sorts étaient sans aucun doute basés sur de la magie du sang. Il devait faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs et quel meilleur moyen que d'arriver par portoloin en traversant des sorts de protection réputés infranchissables. Harry était très familier avec ces sorts de sang depuis qu'il en avait lui-même jeté un grand nombre sur son château ancestral et les terrains alentours.

Harry désillusionna ses robes de bataille en robes d'école et transplana dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle. Il fit attention à ce que personne ne le voit sortir des toilettes. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua que le dîner allait commencer dans une dizaine de minute. La population étudiante se dirigeait lentement vers la grande salle. Il espérait juste que poil de carotte et le castor lui ficheraient la paix. Pour calmer ses esprits, il se repassa les souvenirs de son week-end avec Xiana. Ils devaient s'accorder du temps libre sur une base régulière, réalisait-il maintenant. Il atteignit finalement la grande salle et voyant que Neville et Luna étaient assis à la fin de la table des Griffondors, il s'avança et alla s'asseoir avec eux.

Neville parlait à Luna de leur dernière session d'entraînement et de Maugrey qui les avait rejoints quand il vit Harry s'avancer vers leur table. Neville sourit et dit, « Salut ! » Harry sourit et s'assis en face d'eux.

Neville regarda autour et ne voyant personne qui les fixaient, jeta quelques sorts d'intimité. Il regarda alors Harry et chuchota, « Avant que je ne parte j'ai vu que tu avais reçu un appel sur ton téléphone cellulaire, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Je pense que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Tu te rappelles des vampires que nous avons secourus, et bien Shauna vient juste de me téléphoner pour me faire savoir que le chef de la Camarilla voulait une audience avec moi. »

Luna et Neville se regardèrent l'un l'autre et leurs sourcils rejoignirent presque leurs cheveux ? Luna fut la première à parler et elle dit, « Une alliance avec l'ensemble de la Camarilla contre Voldemort serait très puissante. Bien sûr, la Camarilla a combattu ses propres ennemis depuis bien longtemps. Malheureusement pour nous, nous ne savons pas qui ils sont. Nous pourrions foncer dans un nid de frelons. Avec une alliance leurs ennemis deviendraient aussi les nôtres.

Harry regarda Luna et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son intelligence. Elle était facilement l'équivalent du castor en puissance mentale. Harry disséqua son analyse puis leva les yeux et dit, « Luna a raison. Nous devons faire attention à cela. J'imagine que je vais en apprendre beaucoup plus sur qui sont leurs ennemis. Entre-temps, il serait à notre avantage de développer des armes plus efficaces contre les Vampires. J'étais en train de réfléchir à une arme moldue appelée gaz sarin. C'est une puissante toxine neurologique qui tue les moldus très rapidement. La toxine est extraite de la fève de ricin.

Harry fit une pause pour affiner son analyse et continua, « Je me demandai si nous pouvions créer l'équivalent en utilisant quelques plantes magiques, qui affecterait plutôt les formes de vie magiques. Si nous pouvions créer un antidote pour aller avec, cela nous donnerait une énorme avantage sur un champ de bataille. Neville pourrais-tu jeter un coup d'œil à ça pour moi. Personne n'a des compétences en botanique, s'il existe une telle chose, tu es l'homme de la situation. La deuxième chose est que je voudrai que vous m'accompagniez le 20 novembre pour rencontrer les clans de Vampires. J'aurai voulu emmener Xiana mais elle serait prête à tuer la moitié de la population féminine. Si vous êtes trop occupés, dites-le moi, et je trouverai deux autres personnes. »

Neville et Luna se regardèrent l'un l'autre un peu comme le faisaient Harry et Xiana. Leur communication silencieuse dura quelques secondes puis Neville répondit, « Nous serons-là. En attendant, je vais commencer mon nouveau projet. Je pense que j'ai à l'esprit la plante parfaite. »

Neville se tourna alors vers Luna et dit, « Je vais procéder à quelques essais en premiers. »

Neville regarda sa fiancée et dit, « Mon cœur, tu pourras m'aider ? »

Luna lui fit son habituel sourire rêveur et répondit, « J'aimerai beaucoup avoir l'occasion d'expérimenter avec toi, mon chéri. Bien sûr, tu réalises que nous devons être prudents avec les Nebeloneous Razorbacks, ils ressentent beaucoup de douleurs à cet époque de l'année. »

Harry et Neville se regardèrent l'un l'autre et sourirent. Luna était unique en son genre, tout comme Neville. Il était clair pour Harry que Neville adorait absolument Luna. Harry était sur le point de poser une question à Luna quand une voix très familière décida de lui porter une fois de plus sur les nerfs. Harry se retourna lentement pour voir les visages de poil de carotte et du castor nommé Granger qui le fixaient. Harry mit autant de venin qu'il le put et dit, « Pourquoi continuez-vous à me parler ? Je pensai que j'avais été clair que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec vous deux. Vous êtes déjà morts à mes yeux. Maintenant, s'il vous plait faites-moi une faveur et éloignez-vous de moi, vous commencez à me donner la nausée. » Harry se retourna pour parler avec Luna.

Ron était de nouveau furieux. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter, il voulait lui aplatir la tête. Un jour, il l'aurait. « Il allait lui jeter un sort mais Mione pausa sa main sur son bras et secoua négativement la tête. Ron réunit autant de venin qu'il le pouvait et cracha « Ne soit pas trop sûr de toi, Potter. » Lui et Hermione prirent tous les deux un siège à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Les professeurs étaient maintenant assis à leurs chaises respectives. Dumbledore avait regardé l'échange entre Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Il avait espéré que ce morveux de Potter fasse une erreur et commence une bagarre. Albus avait besoin de certaines munitions contre lui s'il voulait le discréditer. Il espérait retourner l'opinion publique contre lui. Tout seul, il allait bientôt se retrouver désavantagé et serait à sa merci. Soudainement Albus entendit les bruits qui annonçaient l'arrivée du courrier. Albus remarqua un hibou de Gringotts qui s'approchait de Potter.

Il était sur le point de prendre du ragoût d'agneau quand il remarqua un hibou officiel du ministère en face de lui. Albus prit le rouleau de parchemin et brisa le sceau officiel du département de l'application de la loi magique. Tandis qu'il lisait la lettre, son visage blanchi soudain. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'enfoiré de Potter s'en prendrait à lui de cette manière.

Bien, pensa-t-il, c'est un combat qu'il veut, alors par la barbe de Merlin, il allait en avoir un. Après tout, que savait-il au sujet des lois du Magenmagot ? Albus pensait qu'il pouvait battre Potter à plate couture. Après tout, il lui avait restitué l'argent et quant aux testaments de ses parents, il allait discréditer les choix de ses parents, ce serait suffisant pour influencer le conseil supérieur des lords. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la manœuvre allait lui coûter. Albus regarda vers Potter qui le regardait directement et le vit grimacer

Albus plissa les yeux et prit lentement la lettre et la déchira devant son visage. Il remarqua que Potter était maintenant en train de rire. Albus le regarda avec rage. Il remarqua finalement que la salle était complètement silencieuse. Les professeurs lui jetaient eux aussi des regards curieux. Il réalisa trop tard que Potter lui avait une fois de plus fait perdre son calme.

Albus posa la lettre, et agit comme si c'était simplement une lettre désagréable. Il jeta à chacun un sourire forcé et retourna à son ragoût. La salle revint lentement à son niveau de bruits habituel. Albus attendit quelques minutes et se tourna vers Sévérus qui le regardait directement dans les yeux En le regardant avec les sourcils froncés, Albus tourna lentement la tête vers Potter. Sévérus suivit son regard et trouva Potter. Albus fut récompensé par le regard venimeux que Sévérus lança à l'imbécile de Potter. Albus imagina que Potter trouverait difficile de le poursuivre en procès depuis un lit d'hôpital.

Harry reçut lui aussi du courrier par hibou, qu'il reconnu comme provenant de Gringotts. Harry prit la lettre du magnifique aigle noir/hibou, une race croisée et donna à l'oiseau quelques unes de ses saucisses. Harry ouvrit la lettre pour trouver qu'elle était de Golderek qui était à la tête du haut conseil Gobelin. En résumé, il disait qu'en raison d'un très important conseil du monde Gobelin, leur réunion du 5 novembre serait reportée au 30 novembre. Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna pour finir son repas. Il lui importait peu d'attendre les Gobelins. A vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il devait passer ses ASPIC en premier. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond enchanté pour le trouver noir et pluvieux. Harry regarda les nuages noirs puis revint finalement à son repas.

**Lundi 10 novembre classe de DCFM**

Harry était venu en avance à son cours de DCFM dans le but de passer en revue ses plans. Il réfléchit sur les deux dernières semaines, qui avaient effectivement été très occupées. Il avait finalement terminé ses ASPIC. Le matin, ça avait été la théorie et la pratique l'après-midi. Harry n'avait pas trouvé les examens trop pénibles. Il avait particulièrement apprécié les parties pratiques. Il savait qu'il avait excellé en DCFM, Enchantements, Métamorphose, Arithmancie et Potions.. Les Runes avaient été assez difficiles et il n'était pas trop sûr de certaines de ses traductions. La Botanique, l'Histoire de la Magie et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques s'étaient bien passés. Harry avait même découvert qu'il y avait quelques examens d'ASPIC qu'il pouvait passer qui n'étaient pas dans le programme scolaire. Il finit par payer un supplément pour passer ses ASPIC d'Étude des Moldus et de Lois Sorcières. Il pensait qu'il les avait assez bien réussis, mais seul le temps le dirait. Ses résultats lui seraient envoyés fin novembre. Jusque-là, il devrait rester à Poudlard. A vrai dire, Tonks lui avait fait savoir que d'autres sorciers et sorcières voulaient le rejoindre. Elle avait été très discrète dans l'approche de ces candidats. Apparemment, les jumeaux Patel (ça pourrait être les jumelles Patil mais je n'en suis pas certaine), Chris McGhee, John Hobbit et Scott MacGinnis voulaient se joindre à lui.

Harry réfléchissait sur la dernière demeure de ses parents. Il avait voulu amener ses parents au château Potter pour leur dernier repos. Il voulait être proche d'eux et il avait dit à Xiana ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle avait été avec lui lors de cette nuit difficile. Voir la dernière demeure de ses parents avait déterré des souvenirs longtemps enfouis.

**Flashback du 31 octobre**

Harry était debout devant la baie vitrée regardant les éclairs lumineux éclairer la mer tumultueuse. Cette nuit là était la nuit où il ramenait ses parents dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter. Il voulait être proche d'eux et la meilleure période pour transporter les morts était l'équinoxe d''automne connue chez les moldus comme Halloween. Cependant, pour les sorciers et les anciens Druides Celtiques, le 31 octobre étaient une de leurs nuits sacrées. Selon l'encyclopédie de la connaissance, c'était aussi le festival du feu. Les quatre noms sacrés étaient Samain, Oimelc, Beltane et Lughnasadh. Ils étaient respectivement connus comme le solstice d'hiver, l'équinoxe de printemps, le solstice d'été et l'équinoxe d'automne

Du 31 octobre au 2 novembre, les anciens mages druides croyaient que le voile entre ce monde et le monde de nos Ancêtres s'amincissait ces nuits-là, et pour ceux qui étaient préparés, les voyages pouvaient s'effectuer en toute sécurité depuis l'autre monde. Les rites des Druides étaient concernés par la prise de contact avec les esprits des défunts. Ils étaient considérés comme une source d'orientation et d'inspiration tout comme d'effroi. La lune noire, le moment où aucune lune ne pouvait être vue dans le ciel représentait le délai pendant lequel nos corps mortels devaient être aveuglés afin de voir dans l'autre monde.

Harry avait été perdu dans ses pensées quand il avait senti la main de Xiana sur son épaule. Ils s'étaient rendus par portoloin à Godric Hallow et s'étaient dirigés vers le cimetière caché selon les instructions de Rémus. Après avoir cherché le cimetière ils avaient trouvés les pierres tombales de ses parents. La zone avait été mal entretenue. Il y avait des mauvaises herbes qui commençaient à dépasser du dessus des pierres tombales. Harry fut furieux que la dernière demeure de ses parents ait été si mal entretenue.

Harry avait immédiatement sorti quatre marbres de granit noir et les métamorphosa en pots à feu. Harry plaça les pots à feu à chaque coin d'une boîte qui contenait les restes de ses parents. La pluie s'était enfin calmée mais il restait encore du brouillard à l'extérieur et Harry avait put entendre le tonnerre au loin. Il avait sortit sa baguette et allumé les pots à feu d'une belle flamme bleue. Cela donnait à l'ensemble une sensation magnifique.

Harry avait ensuite chanté un ancien sort druidique, « _Oscail- cailli agus-meandar-tà fhàinne allinithe sa phlàna céanna_. » Ce sort était censé apaiser les âmes agitées de ses parents et les préparer pour leur nouveau lieu de repos. Si on avait de la chance, une image fantomatique apparaitrait. Harry n'avait vu aucune image mais avait ressenti un profond sentiment de contentement.

A ce moment, un dôme doré s'était formé sur le lieu de l'inhumation jusqu'à terre. Les cercueils s'étaient soulevés jusqu'au niveau de la taille. Harry, avec des larmes aux yeux avait fait signe à Xiana et tous les deux avaient placé une bague portoloin sur les cercueils et étaient partis par portoloin à la crypte familiale des Potter située à une centaine de mètres environ à l'est du château.

Harry avait considérablement élargi le complexe original. La nouvelle crypte était à où il laisserait reposer ses parents. Il avait rajouté un buste sculpté de chacun de ses parents, créés à partir d'une de leurs photos de mariage. Harry avait ensuite mit les cercueils de ses parents dans un sarcophage en marbre et avait gravé une fleur de lys (Lily en anglais) et un cerf sur le dessus. Harry avait alors construit le sarcophage de son parrain en plus de celui de ses parents.

Xiana était resté à ses côtés lui tenant la main tout le temps. Elle n'avait rien dit mais avait juste été là pour lui. Rémus l'avait rejoint plus tard et avait pleuré en voyant les membres de sa meute enterrés là. Les blessures avaient été provisoirement réouvertes mais c'était pour le mieux. Même Xiana avait pleuré de se voir refuser la possibilité de rencontrer sa belle-famille. Quand ils eurent terminés, Harry avait alors scellé la chambre avec de nombreux sorts incluant des sorts de sang. Il s'était rappelé ses derniers mots cette nuit-là, « Bienvenue à la maison, Papa, Maman et Sirius. »

**Fin du Flashback.**

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il restait une heure avant que le cours ne commence. Il prit son cahier de note et commença à lire les notes de Rémus sur le rassemblement des loups garous. Harry en avait presque fini avec les notes. Le pauvre Rémus était revenu à la maison avec quelques ecchymoses et des coupures, mais rien de trop grave, dieu merci, pensait-il. Apparemment, le rassemblement avait pour but de former des alliances. Il apparaissait que les clans de loups garous étaient divisés sur ces questions. Ils avaient initialement discutés des avantages et des inconvénients de rejoindre Voldemort jusqu'à ce que Rémus n'approche les anciens du clan et ne leur donne un autre choix.

Apparemment, après avoir vu l'offre, le clan Manitou d'Amérique du Nord avait approché Rémus pour fixer une rencontre avec lui. Quatre autres clans s'étaient joins aux Manitou. Le clan Lou Garou de France avait fait savoir aux autres qu'ils étaient dans le camp de Voldemort et avaient tentés de supprimer définitivement Rémus. Le clan Manitou avait mis un terme aux actions expéditives du clan Lou Garou et avait accusé les Lou Garou d'avoir brisé les lois sacrées. Chaque clan avait amené trois cent membres. Le rassemblement avait rapidement tourné à l'hostilité. Le clan Manitou avait emmené trois autres clans avec eux contre les Lou Garou qui avaient seulement un autre allié.

La guerre ouverte avait été déclarée dans les hautes terres d'Écosse. Les Lou Garou avaient rapidement appris pourquoi le clan Manitou était le plus puissant clan de loups garous au monde. Ça avait été un véritable bain de sang selon Rémus. Les Lou Garou avaient perdus cent membres avant d'abandonner le combat. Les Manitou avaient perdus trente-quatre membres. Le chef du clan Manitou avec le consentement des autres anciens clans avait approché Rémus pour une rencontre avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Rémus leur avait dit que ce Sorcier Scorpion serait en mesure de rencontrer les anciens en décembre si tout était OK. Les anciens clan avait acceptés et Rémus avait donné le protocole, le lieu et la date finale de la rencontre.

Harry ramassa le dernier rapport de vente des jumeaux et sourit. Techno-magique déferlait sur le mon sorcier comme un ouragan. Ça avait été un tel succès que les jumeaux avaient été suppliés par d'autres ministères européens d'installer des boutiques dans leur pays. Harry avait reçu une lettre spéciale du haut conseil Gobelins louant son sens des affaires. La valeur de l'action Techno-magique avait augmentée de cinq cent pourcent en dix jours.

Harry regardait le bureau devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit un coup de coude à l'épaule. Harry regarda à sa droite pour voir poil de carotte et le castor passer à côté. Harry ricana et dit, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Weasley, tu as besoin de frapper les gens par derrière pour te sentir important ? Seuls les lâches frappent les gens par derrière. Tu ferais un excellent Serpentard, tu sais. »

Harry se préparait pour une bagarre. Assez certain que l'idiot décérébré allait se retourner pour revenir vers lui. Harry resta assit mais sortit sa baguette. Le castor lui cria d'arrêter. Tout le monde dans la classe s'arrêta de parler. Soudainement Weasley trébucha et tomba à plat sur le visage. Harry remarqua Neville repliant sa jambe en riant après Weasley. Bientôt, l'ensemble de la classe le rejoignit. Ron se releva et son visage était de la couleur de tomates séchées. Il y avait de la fureur sur son visage, ce qui aurait pu être une tentative de se rendre effrayant mais il semblait plutôt être constipé.

A ce moment, Harry entendit la porte de la salle de classe claquer et entendit Rogue dire, « Weasley sombre crétin, vous êtes une piète excuse de sorcier. Retournez à votre place maintenant et 20 points en moins pour Griffondor pour avoir perturber la classe. »

Ron semblait sur le point d'éclater. Le garçon devait vraiment apprendre le self-control, pensait Harry. Pour sa part, Granger lançait des regards noirs à lui et à Rogue. Harry prit sa meilleure attitude je m'en foutiste et regarda Rogue marcher vers le devant de la classe avec ses robes tourbillonnant dernière lui. Il alla à son bureau de manière dramatique, et se retourna rapidement pour surveiller la classe. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il doit aimer ses effets mélodramatiques. Rogue le regarda et Harry put voir une légère grimace se former au coin de sa bouche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa Harry. Harry plissa les yeux et fit à Rogue sa meilleure grimace.

Rogue avec sa grimace dit, « Aujourd'hui, nous avons été bénis. Le grand Harry Potter a décidé de nous faire la grâce de sa présence. Il se pense tellement spécial qu'il n'a pas besoin de suivre des cours comme tout le monde. Ne le blâmez pas, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Potter ne peux s'en empêcher. C'est dans ses gènes. Son père était tout aussi arrogant. J'imagine que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. Je me demande si son père a fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie pathétique. Il a réussit à quitter ce monde et en prime il a emporté sa sang de bourbe de mère avec lui. »

Certains Serpentards dans la classe hurlaient de rire et pointaient Harry du doigt. Harry se leva lentement et porta sa magie corporelle à pleine capacité. Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Harry, avec la force et la vitesse d'un vampire, souleva son bureau et le lança vers Rogue.

Sévérus vit Potter se lever de sa chaise et sut qu'il avait correctement appâté l'imbécile. Il était temps de lui enseigner une leçon douloureuse. Sévérus fut sorti de ses pensées quand une table se dirigea droit vers sa tête. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et cria, « Reducto ! » Le bureau fut transformé en sciure.

Harry sortit immédiatement sa nouvelle baguette de son étui. Il tourna autour de Rogue. Il pouvait l'insulter autant qu'il voulait mais certainement pas ses parents, sa famille ou ses amis. Avec autant de venin qu'il le pouvait, il dit, « Mon père était dix fois l'homme que vous pourriez espérer être. Il est mort en protégeant ma mère et moi de votre mage noir. Vous pourriez prendre des leçons de lui, Snivellus. Vous savez, à propos de courage, d'honneur, d'intégrité, d'apparence, de propreté et de talents magiques pour n'en nommer que quelques uns. C'est vraiment dommage que la mauvaise blague de Sirius à propos du Saule Cogneur n'ait pas fonctionnée cette nuit-là. Ça aurait sauvé d'innombrables enfants magiques d'avoir un enseignant incompétent. Mon père avait raison sur une chose, votre problème, c'est que vous êtes né. »

Rogue rugit et cria, « Comment osez-vous me parler de cette manière, petite merde ! J'en sais plus sur la survie dans ce monde que vous ne pourrez jamais espérer apprendre. Vous n'êtes rien qu'un petit garçon arrogant, dominateur et pétulant sans réels talents magiques et je vais enfin le prouver à tout le monde. Moi, Sévérus Octavius Rogue défie Harry James Potter en duel. Tout est permis y compris la magie noire excepté le sort mortel. Si vous acceptez, ce duel aura lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch dans une heure. Rendons cela intéressant et invitons le reste de l'école. Après tout, vous ne voudriez pas les priver du privilège de voir le grand Harry Potter ramper à mes pieds en tremblant pour sa vie ? »

La salle fut soudainement si silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber. Harry regarda lentement les visages choqués de ses camarades de classes. Harry vit poil de carotte et le castor sourire. Donc c'était ça le plan que Rogue mijotait. Harry avait su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose quand il avait vu la grimace sur son visage en début de cours. Rogue l'avait défié en duel. Harry pouvait presque voir les mains du directeur derrière ça. Harry avait une heure pour découvrir pourquoi. Voyant que la classe attendait, Harry déclara, « Moi, Harry James Potter j'accepte le duel de Sévérus Octavius Rogue. Le duel se terminera quand un des participant sera en complète incapacité. Aucun sort de mort autorisé. »

Harry fit demi-tour pour se préparer quand il vit le directeur qui se tenait debout à l'entrée. Harry regarda le directeur et plissa les yeux. Les yeux verts brillants rencontrèrent les yeux bleus glacés.

Dumbledore regarda les yeux verts brûlants qui s'adressaient directement à lui et ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Harry fit ressortir son aura de Détraqueur et chacun sentit la chute de la température dans la pièce. Harry projeta toute la haine qu'il avait pour l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances.

Dumbledore put littéralement sentir la haine venant des yeux de Potter. Dumbledore se demanda une fois de plus quand ses plans avaient si mal tourné en si peu de temps. Le destin pouvait être impitoyable, semblait-il. Dumbledore rompit le contact et regarda Sévérus, il dit, « Professeur Rogue, je serai honoré si vous m'autorisiez à être votre second. »

Rogue s'inclina devant Dumbledore et dit, « Directeur, ce serait un honneur et un privilège de vous avoir pour second. »

A la surprise générale dans la salle sauf pour Harry, Blaise, Brianna et Théo, Neville Londubat se leva avec la grâce d'un chat et dit, « Harry, je serai honoré si tu me permettais de t'assister en tant que ton second. »

Harry répondit immédiatement, « L'honneur serait pour moi Neville. Je serai ravi que tu sois mon second. » Neville s'inclina devant Harry et se tourna alors vers le directeur et lui fit son sourire le plus démoniaque.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Dumbledore se retrouva à regarder des yeux remplis de haine et de pouvoir dirigés vers lui. Dumbledore brisa le contact avec Neville et dirigea son regard vers Sévérus qui semblait tout aussi choqué que lui. Dumbledore haussa simplement un sourcil et dit, « Je vais aller préparer le terrain de Quidditch et prévenir le reste de l'école. »

Blaise avait été prêt à se levé pour son beau-frère quand Neville l'avait coiffé au poteau. Blaise regarda Brianna et Théo et dans une communication silencieuse, ils quittèrent discrètement la salle de classe pour rattraper Neville et Harry. Ils se retournèrent pour vois qui c'était puis attendirent pour que les autres les rattrape. Neville se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Harry, J'ai un pressentiment sur cette affaire. Ils prévoient quelque chose. Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence si Dumbledore est arrivé dans la salle de classe de Rogue juste au moment où il te défiait en duel. Quoi de plus perturbant que le fait que Dumbledore ait accepté d'être son second. Je parie que ces deux enfoirés avait planifié tout ça.

Brianna réfléchit rapidement et dit, « Harry, tu a dit hier soir que Dumbledore avait reçu son assignation du département de la justice magique. La date est fixée pour le 15 novembre. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est une trop grande coïncidence que ce duel avec Rogue arrive si près de la date de l'audience ? »

Chacun s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. Ils regardèrent ensuite Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Après avoir réfléchit pendant cinq minutes, Harry dit soudainement, « Je pense que Neville et Brianna ont trouvé la connexion. Pensez-y, si Rogue réussit à me blesser suffisamment pour que je sois envoyé dans un hôpital, alors le procès devra être reporté. J'ai eu de la chance d'obtenir que le procès se tienne si rapidement. La charge de travail du ministère est énorme. Si le procès est reporté, il faudra beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine date d'audience. Cela donnerait certainement assez de temps au vieil enfoiré pour élaborer un plan. »

Harry déclara, « Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Brianna pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait te rendre par portoloin au repaire et prendre une cape d'invisibilité pour aller espionner Dumbledore sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore qu'il ne posera pas des putains de pièges magiques. Blaise et Théo si vous pouviez aller à l'infirmerie sans être vus et jeter un sort de désillusion sur le vitrail et le tableau d'Alcazar le magnifique, ce serait parfait. »

« Quant tu auras fini, Blaise, pourrais-tu trouver Ginny et lui dire de contacter Bill qu'l nous rejoigne au repaire plus tard cet après-midi. Théo pourrais-tu trouver Tonks, ce sera la plus belle opportunité que nous aurons pour installer une caméra dans le bureau du directeur. Tu pourras immobiliser les portraits pendant que Tonks installera les caméras. Quant à Rogue, il est grand temps pour lui d'être jugé pour ses actes, l'enfoiré a vécu bien trop longtemps » cracha-t-il.

Chacun se dépêcha pour accomplir sa mission tandis qu'Harry et Neville se transportèrent par portoloin au centre de commandement. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils informèrent chacun du duel et du plan. Harry créa un portoloin spécial pour plus tard dans la soirée. Il échangea alors quelques idées avec Neville sur des stratégies de duel Harry décida de vérifier si tout était bon pour son combat. Il utilisa finalement un sort d'illusion en fourchelangue sur ses robes de bataille en peau de basilic. Seul un fourchelangue pouvait lever l'illusion Ses robes de batailles étaient enchantées pour ressembler à des robes ordinaires. Harry savait que Xiana lui ferait la tête s'il ne prenait pas toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Harry regarda sa montre et hocha la tête vers Neville. Ils se rendirent tous les deux par portoloin aux vestiaires de Quidditch de Griffondor et se dirigèrent lentement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils entrèrent sur le terrain pour trouver les gradins quasiment remplis au complet. Neville attira l'attention d'Harry et lui montra qu'il y avait des banderoles. La plupart encourageaient Harry. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise, la plus grande part de la population étudiante méprisait absolument le bâtard de maître des potions Harry regarda vers les gradins des Griffondors et vit Ginny et Ron se battre dans les gradins. Hermione semblait crier après Ginny et Blaise menaçait Hermione. Harry hocha simplement la tête. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre le comportement de ses ex-meilleurs amis. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qui était réellement Dumbledore ?

Harry remarqua que le milieu du terrain avait été métamorphosé en un large rectangle de sable. Il était d'environ une centaine de mètres de long sur cinquante pieds de large Harry remarqua que Rogue et Dumbledore conversaient. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux quand ils virent Neville et lui arriver. Harry put entendre la foule murmurer et le pointer du doigt. Harry put littéralement sentir la tension et l'anxiété de la foule.

Neville pour sa part se concentrait sur le combat et fortifiait ses boucliers mentaux, tout comme Harry. Neville avait de la difficulté à contenir son enthousiasme. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Rogue allait recevoir la raclée de sa vie Neville avait suffisamment fait des duels contre Harry pour savoir que Rogue ne faisait certainement pas le poids. Neville espérait vraiment que Dumbledore allait devoir s'en mêler. Neville avait des comptes à lui rendre. Il n'avait pas oublié les blocages que Dumbledore lui avait mit quand il était bébé.

Harry et Neville se dirigèrent lentement vers l'angle nord du terrain de Quidditch. Harry sortit sa baguette et Neville fit de même tandis qu'il prenait sa place dix pas derrière lui. Harry relaxa son esprit et jeta toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Quiconque regardait Harry pu voir son visage devenir froid et comme de la pierre. Harry remarqua que Brianna s'approchait de sa droite. Ils savaient tous que Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, cependant, que Brianna se montre avait un autre sens. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille que Dumbledore avait jeté quelques sorts au centre du terrain de sable mais qu'elle n'avait pas idée de ce que c'était. Harry hocha la tête Harry hocha la tête et elle retourna vers les gradins.

Harry fit ressorti sa capacité à lire les auras et vit les différentes vagues d'énergie émanant du centre du tas de sable. Harry compara les couleurs de ces vagues d'énergie avec sa base de données de signatures d'énergie. Il isola rapidement les sorts qui avaient été jetés au milieu de la zone de combat. Harry vit un _Corbita-Tutela_, qui était un sort de réduction de vitesse. Quiconque déclenchait ce sort verrait ses réflexes ralentir considérablement. Il repéra aussi un Scabies-Enclaves, qui causerait à quiconque une sévère démangeaison

Juste derrière, Harry trouva un confundus. N'importe se prendrait ce sort deviendrait instantanément confus. Harry ne pouvait croire à la traitrise du vieil enfoiré. Dumbledore devait penser qu'un élève de 6ième année de pouvait pas avoir les connaissances pour détecter les sorts. . Hé ben, c'était une bonne chose que Dumbledore n'ait aucune idée du fait qu'il pouvait lire les auras. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'embarras pour bien commencer les choses, pensa Harry.

Dumbledore regarda l'ensemble avec une attitude détachée. Cela jusqu'à ce que la jeune Zabini ne s'approche de Potter. Elle lui chuchota brièvement quelque chose puis s'en alla Qu'est-ce qu'une Serpentard et une Zabini pouvait dire à Potter, pensa-t-il. Il espérait juste que Potter pourrait être arrêté rapidement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de s'en mêler. Potter avait vraiment pété les plombs en acceptant Londubat comme second. Le garçon était presque un crackmol pensait-il. Il s'en était lui-même assuré, se souvint-il.

A la surprise d'Harry, Madame Bibine apparut. Elle semblait tendue mais professionnelle. Elle portait un jeu complet de robes de bataille d'Auror qui pouvait seulement signifier qu'elle allait officialiser le duel. Elle s'approcha du centre du tas de sable et se jeta un sonorus. Elle regarda autour et cria, « Étudiants de Poudlard, membres du personnel et duellistes. J'ai été chargée d'officialiser ce duel. Un bouclier a été érigé pour les spectateurs pour éviter que des sorts puissants ne blessent les spectateurs. Les règles du contrat Ferrate de 1357 s'appliquent à ce duel. Cela signifie que toute magie est autorisée excepté le sort mortel. La première personne qui sera en incapacité complète sera déclarée perdante Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Harry se jeta un sonorus sur sa gorge et cria, « Madame Bibine, vous ne devez pas être au courant mais j'ai détecté des sorts illégaux qui ont été jetés près de votre position. Quelle est la pénalité pour les tricheurs Madame Bibine ? »

La foule devint silencieuse pendant une minute après avoir entendu ces accusations puis se déchaîna et cria. Ça ressemblait à un pandémonium sur le point d'exploser. Bibine cria, « Silence ! » Immédiatement la foule sa calma. Bibine semblait livide et le visage de Dumbledore avait viré au blanc laiteux. Elle regarda finalement les deux parties du duel et dit, « Mr Potter, êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que votre opposant a triché ? »

« Madame Bibine, je ne peux que spéculer puisque je n'ai aucune preuve. Il est clair que quelqu'un voulait jouer un jeu sournois ici, ce soir. » Harry regarda Dumbledore tandis qu'il lançait ses accusations. Harry regarda autour du terrain et continua, « Cependant, mon intention ici est de défendre mon honneur. Maintenant, je suis certain que si vous le demandiez au professeur Flitwick, il pourra identifier et supprimer ces petits sorts désagréables. » Harry dit la dernière partie avec une grimace sur le visage.

Bibine plissa les yeux vers lui et acquiesça à sa suggestion. Pour le plaisir de beaucoup, le petit professeur d'Enchantement se dirigea vers le tas de sable et commença à jeter différents types de sorts de révélation. Une fois qu'il eut identifié les sorts, il travailla rapidement sur eux. Madame Bibine dit finalement, « Les duellistes, à côté de moi ! »

Rogue et Harry se dirigèrent tous les deux au milieu du tas de sable Bibine dit, « Professeur Rogue et Mr Potter, vous avez trente secondes pour des commentaires avant que les hostilités ne soient ouvertes. Vous ne devez pas commencer le duel avant que vous ne soyez à vos positions respectives. »

Rogue fut le premier à parler et il dit, « Potter vous ne savez pas combien de temps j'ai attendu cela. C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne puissions pas utiliser le sort mortel. Cela me plait énormément que le golden boy du monde magique n'ait pas l'intention ou le pouvoir magique de jeter un tel sort de magie noire. J'ai hâte de vous voir mendier pour votre vie à mes pieds. J'espère que votre stupide père et la pute sang de bourbe que vous appelez votre mère regarderont cela Ils vont être sévèrement déçus par vous, Potter. » Rogue dit les derniers mots avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Harry jeta un regard plein de venin à Rogue et chuchota pour que seul Rogue puisse l'entendre, « vous ne pouvez imaginer le pur plaisir que j'ai eu à torturer la chose que vous appelez votre filleul. Je peux encore l'entendre supplier pour sa vie comme vous dans très peu de temps. Vous auriez du le voir quand sa propre mère lui a coupé ses bijoux de famille et qu'il a vomi et s'est chié dessus. Ne vous en faite pas, vous allez le rejoindre bientôt en enfer. »

Le visage de Rogue fut remplit de fureur et de haine. Harry lui fit simplement une grimace. Bibine les regarda tous les deux et dit, « Duellistes, prenez vos positions ! »

Harry marcha jusqu'à sa position et attendit. Rogue vit de même. Bibine leva la main et cria, « Commencez ! »

Rogue n'attendit pas et commença directement à jeter un sort de magie noire en jetant une avalanche de sorts dangereux. Il jeta immédiatement Reducto_-Maxims/ Conglobo- Accendo/ Cariosus-Carnis_. Harry vit immédiatement un puissant sort d'explosion, un sort incendiaire, et un sort s'attaquant à la chair venir vers lui

Harry lança instantanément une séries de couches de défense et de sorts offensifs. Harry s'écria, « _Transformo- Sabulum-Lapis/ Penetrabilis-Matra/Diffindo-Caruncula-Facere/ Inferorum-Animas-Charlybeius/ Ku-sen."_

Immédiatement, du sable se transforma en un mur de granite d'environ six pouces d'épaisseur qui était suivi par un grand nombre de pointe ainsi qu'un sort de découpe de magie noire vers le visage et 10 balles de sables se transformèrent en balles d'acier Le dernier sort était un bouclier de magie noire Le Réducto de Rogue brisa le mur de granite d'Harry, mais son puissant bouclier de magie noire arrêta les éclats et dévia le sort détruisant les chaires.

Sévérus avec une grimace sur le visage s'était attendu à submerger Potter avec sa première volée de sorts. La rapidité de la contre-attaque de Potter l'avait pas mal secoué. Il vit une série de sorts, qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas mais il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tirés de la magie noire.

Quand donc cet enfoiré avait-il trouvé le temps d'apprendre la magie noire, c'était maintenant la question à un million de Gallions. Pour faire bonne mesure, Sévérus jeta son plus puissant bouclier et se jeta face contre terre sur le sable. Sévérus leva les yeux pour voir un mur de pointes voir vers lui, et put sentir un mauvais sort de découpe passer au dessus de lui. Pensant qu'il avait évité le pire, il commença à se relever quand il remarqua un grand nombre de balles de métal se diriger droit sur lui. Il jeta un protego et roula sur sa droite.

Les cinq premières balles frappèrent son bouclier et rebondirent dessus mais le processus brisa sa barrière d'énergie. Sévérus remarqua d'autres balles venir vers lui et vit qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps de jeter un autre sort de bouclier Il tomba immédiatement à genoux et laissa les balles d'acier restantes passer au dessus de lui Avec de l'étonnement sur son visage, il remarqua que les balles revenaient vers lui.

Il jeta rapidement une série de Reducto et réussit à détruire sept balles, mais trois trouvèrent leur cible et Sévérus son genoux se briser ainsi que quelques côtes. Sévérus cria, « Enfoiré ! » Il jeta rapidement un sort temporaire pour soulager la douleur sur son genou et se releva rapidement. Il réussit finalement à pulvériser les balles restantes qui arrivaient à sa droite. Il regarda vers Potter et avec du venin dans la voix, il jeta, « _Adicio-Lancea / Endoloris / Decem –Commuto-Canis_. »

Tandis que Rogue était occupé avec ses petites balles d'acier, Harry avait entamé un pentagramme. Tandis qu'il agitait sa baguette pour former un pentagramme, il traça successivement quatre runes anciennes sur le sable, formant une boite d'une trentaine de pieds de long sur trente pieds de largeurs. Les runes brillèrent d'un rouge cramoisi puis disparurent. Soudainement, Harry concentra tous ses pouvoirs. Avec des perles de sueurs sur son front, il jeta silencieusement une série de sorts, « _Caliginosius- Obductio/Anima- Imago- Humus /Serpensortia-Immanis- Basilisk/ Praestigiae- Occaeco_ »

Soudainement, le premier sort d'Harry déclencha l'ouverture d'une grosse boite noire qui était d'à peu près trente pieds sur trente pieds Personne ne put voir à l'intérieur de la boite excepté la personne dans la boite. Le livre de Sun-Tzu vantait souvent l'élément de surprise, récitait Harry. Son seconde sort conjura un golem de sable à sa ressemblance. Il anima alors la construction pour qu'il bouge comme un humain Les détails étaient tellement précis que c'était impossible de faire la différence entre eux. Son sort le plus difficile dans le duel fit de métamorphoser un basilic de quarante pieds en sable.

Le basilic n'était pas capable de pétrifier des créatures vivantes, puisque lui-même n'était pas une entité vivante, mais il pouvait pétrifier des animaux conjurés ou métamorphosés à partir d'objets inanimés. Harry regarda le monstre se balancer et siffla, « Attaque l'homme à l'autre bout du tas de sable. » Le basilic se prépara à attaquer et attendit que le voile noir se soulève. Le sort final l'avait rendu lui-même invisible. Harry se déplaça rapidement vers le bord extérieur du tas de sable et attendit que le voile noir disparaisse.

Harry put entendre des cris venant des gradins. Chacun paniqua à la vue du basilic. Harry regarda vers Neville et même lui semblait envoûté par la créature Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir les sorts de Rogue atteindre leur cible. Les lances conjurées manquèrent son golem de quelques pouces. Harry pensa que le voile noir devait avoir fait perdre sa concentration à Rogue. Harry reconnut immédiatement le sort suivant comme un Endoloris. Le stupide mangemort était parfaitement prévisible, pensa-t-il. Le dernier sort vit dix grands chiens se précipiter vers son golem.

Immédiatement, son basilic se déplace et se porta au secours du golem. Le basilic pétrifia sept des grands chiens. Il balaya de sa queue un large cercle et bondit sur les chien pétrifiés. En quelques secondes, les chiens avait été réduits en poussière. Trois chiens avaient glissés à côté du roi des serpents et avaient sauté sur son golem. Harry devait rapidement renvoyés les chiens loin de son golem s'il voulait maintenir l'illusion que c'était lui. Le basilic se retourna pour attaquer les chiens restants mais Harry avait déjà jeté, « _Ablegatio- Compingo/ Gu-ul-para_. »

Harry avait banni les grands chiens dans les airs et utilisé son plus puissant sort d'explosion. La puissante et aveuglante explosion pulvérisa les chies restant en poussière de sable. Les hurlements dans les gradins augmentèrent d'un autre cran. Harry jeta un sort de silence sur ses pieds et commença à marche lentement vers la position de Rogue. Le roi des serpents fonça soudainement à pleine vitesse vers Rogue et Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore sembla perdre tout le sang dans son visage. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le jeune Potter pouvait être aussi impitoyable en duel. Il devait admettre que la métamorphose en basilic était un sort de niveau maître. La bête semblait tellement vivante que c'en était incroyable. Dumbledore réalisait maintenant qu'ils avaient de nouveau commis une autre funeste erreur.

Le visage de Dumbledore était maintenant très sombre face aux implications de leur mauvais jugement qui avait commencer à se former dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de se préparer à combattre lui-même la bête. Sévérus ferait mieux de préparer très rapidement un plan, ou ce maudit serpent allait le pulvériser. Dumbledore remarqua que Potter se levait assez lentement. Peut-être les chiens l'avaient-ils blessés plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. On ne pouvait qu'espérer. Plus il regardait Potter, plus les alarmes commençaient à retentir dans sa tête. Quelque chose se passait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sévérus maudissait l'enfoiré de neufs sortes d'enfer. Où donc l'imbécile avait-il appris la magie noire ? Maintenant, il avait un putain de basilic qui venait vers lui. Il conjura immédiatement une série de murs. Sa montée de panique avait affecté la qualité de ses obstacles. Il jeta _Exsilium-Alcyon / Adicio-Lancea /Reducto-Maxim._

Une volée de lances s'envolèrent vers le grand serpent et semblèrent le ralentir, du sang coulait de l'animal, mais il continuait à avancer rapidement. Le sort de bannissement sembla seulement le rendre furieux et son sort d'explosion le manqua complètement. Le serpent se redressa soudainement pour arracher un morceau de Rogue mais, alors que la bête allait l'attraper, il roula sur la gauche, et jeta un sort d'explosion dans le flanc gauche du serpent, ce qui créa un grand trou dans le côté du serpent.

Une grande gerbe de sang et de tissus couvrait maintenant ses robes. Sévérus réalisa rapidement que sa victoire était de courte durée. Au moment où il se remettait sur ses pieds, la queue du serpent le frappa à la cage thoracique et il entendit un puissant craquement avant que ses pieds ne quittent le sol. Il vola sur une bonne vingtaine de pieds et atterrit sur son côté droit avec sa main gauche sous lui. Il atterrit très mal et il sentit une vive douleur à son poignet. Sévérus n'était pas dans une bonne journée pour lui.

Le serpent, pensant que qu'il avait eu son compte se dirigea vers l'autre homme se tenant sur le territoire de son maître. Il bondit sur Dumbledore. Dumbledore, avec une grimace de détermination et toute une vie d'apprentissage jeta Rumpere_-Anima –Copula/ Fulgor-Inis-Cavea / Reducto Maxim_. Les sorts étaient très puissants et épuisants. Le premier sort frappa sa cible et le serpent commença à prendre une couleur jaune maladive. Le premier sort était utilisé pour dissocier les liaisons moléculaires d'une créature vivante transformée à partir d'un objet inanimé. Le second sort était une sorte de cage de foudre, qui immobilisait la plupart des créatures.

La créature arrête son chemin comme s'il était pris dans une toile. Avec les liaisons moléculaires gravement affaiblies, le sort d'explosion frappa la créature à la tête et réussit à pulvériser les deux tiers du serpent. Maintenant Dumbledore pouvait seulement espérer que Potter n'allait pas métamorphoser une autre maudite bête. Il s'était au moins occupé du serpent pour Sévérus. Potter était toujours debout à l'autre bout du terrain, agitant sa baguette. Aucun sort ne semblait cependant sortir de sa baguette. Peut-être était-il en train de créer des sorts, mais il devrait être capable de voir des décharges d'énergie. Soudainement ses yeux se dilatèrent et il saisit finalement ce que se passait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit Potter saisir la baguette de Sévérus.

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus avait douloureusement réussi à se remettre sur ses pieds et remerciait le destin que Dumbledore ait réussi à détruire la bête, il remarqua Potter à l'autre bout et jeta immédiatement une pléiade de sorts d'explosion, de nuages d'acide, de fléchettes d'argent et une multitude d'Endoloris. L'enfoiré esquiva la plupart des sorts quand l'un réussit à le frapper en pleine poitrine et créa un trou dans son estomac. L'enfoiré sembla surpris et tomba sur le dos. La foule devint soudain silencieuse. On pouvait seulement entendre le bruit du vent. Sévérus pensant qu'il avait gagné, jeta un sonorus et cria, « Vous voyez ! Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'un imbécile faible et pathétique. »

A ce moment, Harry était à deux pieds de Rogue et avec l'agilité d'un chat il arracha sa baguette à Rogue. Harry jeta alors silencieusement Gaz-Pahal-Edakua sur sa jambe gauche et entendit un cri de pur agonie. Harry venait juste de pulvériser les os du tibia et du péroné de sa jambe gauche. Rogue tomba par terre et hurla. Harry se rendit soudain visible et entendit des cris insensés venant des gradins. Il regarda vers Neville et sourit. Neville haussa simplement un sourcil.

Avec une grimace sur le visage, Harry fit léviter Rogue pour qu'il soit debout devant lui. Harry se rapprocha de lui et chuchota, « Donc, Snivellus comment va votre jambe ? Une fois de plus Rogue, vous avez été mis au tapis par un Potter. Vous savez ce qu'ils disent, la crème flotte toujours tandis que la merde coule au fond. Pensez-vous que je passerai du temps à surveiller ce que vous où le vieux cinglé préparez, ummh ? La vérité Snivellus est que vous ne valez pas la peine que je perde mon temps. Vous êtes juste un autre putain de mangemort qui doit s'en aller. Au fait, que pensez-vous du nouveau moi ? »

Harry brisa soudain la baguette de Rogue en deux. Au choc de chacun, il prit un des morceaux brisés et l'enfonça dans l'épaule de Rogue. Tandis qu'il criait, Harry sans pitié lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et l'entendit se briser. La mâchoire de Rogue était maintenant ensanglantée et formait un angle bizarre. Harry était sur le point de le frapper de nouveau quand il sentit un sort incapacitant le frapper à la jambe droite et il tomba avec un cri. Il pouvait sentir une forte douleur dans sa jambe. D'après la douleur, il pouvait dire qu'il avait une fracture du fémur. Le sort aurait brisé sa jambe s'il n'avait pas effectué des modifications et renforcement sur ses os avec la potion au naquadah qu'il avait pris durant l'été.

Harry roula immédiatement sur le côté et avec sa capacité de lecture des auras, vit quatre couches de sorts se diriger vers lui depuis la position de Dumbledore. Il reconnut les signatures et siffla Nisi-sen-sen et un bouclier émeraude l'entoura. Les sorts frappèrent le dôme et furent absorbés. Ce bouclier particulier se nourrissait d'énergie magique. C'était l'équivalant de l'Aikido pour les arts martiaux moldus. Il utilisait la force de son opposant contre lui. Harry était sur le point de contre-attaquer quand il vit un grand nombre de signatures magiques filer vers lui.

Neville était en plein essor. Il avait attendu que Dumbledore soit sortit de sa ligne et faisait maintenant une contre-attaque massive. Il fixa trois séries de sorts. Il enchaîna un confundus, un nuage d'acide, des balles de plasma et des sorts d'explosions. Les effets furent surprenants. Dumbledore avait réussi à neutraliser la plupart des sorts à l'exception d'un réducto et d'une balle de plasma, qui brûla gravement sa main gauche. Un de ses sorts réducto finit par frapper un de ses pieds et la répercussion fut suffisante pour briser un os de la jambe. Neville était sur le point d'aller le tuer quand un grand coup de tonnerre retentit dans les airs et Madame Bibine courut sur l'arène de duel et cria, « Tous les duellistes doivent cesser et s'abstenir immédiatement ! Quiconque brisera ces règles de duel sera condamné selon la convention 1469 de protocole autrichien de duel. »

Nul ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se lève et ne commence à se diriger vers le bout du terrain. Une fois qu'il fut en face de Neville, il dit, « Merci de ton aide, camarade. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je pense que Dumbledore aurait eu le dessus sur moi. Je crois que tu l'as sérieusement blessé, mon frère. L'enfoiré y repensera à deux fois à jouer au plus fort avec nous maintenant. »

Neville répondit, « J'étais prêt à lui envoyer un sort d'explosion au cœur quand Bibine nous a arrêté. Je dois dire, je me sens plutôt bien, maintenant. Félicitation, pour avoir pulvérisé Rogue tout de même. Même si le résultat était écrit dans la pierre, c'était un duel particulièrement difficile. Tu dois absolument me montrer comment conjurer un putain de grand basilic. J'en ai presque chié dans mon pantalon quand j'ai vu ta créature sortir de la boite. » Neville avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Harry cessa soudainement de rire. C'était peut-être un reste de stress ou de parler enfin du combat contre les larbins de Dumbledore mais une chose était sûr, il se sentait bien d'avoir battu ses imbéciles. Harry se tourna sur sa droite et vit poil de carotte et le castor aller aider Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils passaient, ils regardèrent vers Neville et lui et leur firent un regard glacial. Heureusement, une pette démonstration de ses pouvoirs devraient les garder au loin pendant un moment.

Harry, avec Neville à ses côtés, se dirigèrent vers le château. Ils parvinrent aux toilettes de Mimy Geignarde et se rendirent par portoloin au repaire. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que ses troupes n'arrivent et ne fêtent l'évènement. Comme pour lui, il semblait qu'un obstacle avait été franchi. Luna courut vers Neville et lui donna un énorme ''French Kiss'' (baiser enflammé). Non loin de là, Xiana courut vers lui le serra contre elle et s'écria, « Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Comment diable peux-tu à chaque fois te retrouver dans ce genre de situations ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit, « La chance des Potter, je suppose ? » Harry s'attendait à une réponse verbale mais au lieu de cela, elle le serra encore plus contre elle et l'embrasse. Harry sourit et se dirigea vers le bain. Xiana le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se repose dans la baignoire aux eaux bienfaisantes et jeta quelques sorts de soin sur sa jambe blessée.

L'eau du bain s'occupa du reste. Juste pour faire bonne mesure, il demanda à Xiana si elle pouvait aller à la malle manoir du lac et prendre quelques potions de renforcement des os dans son labo de potions. Xiana y alla et récupéra les potions. Harry prit une des potions et se relaxa dans la baignoire. Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et s'endormit tandis qu'il écoutait de la musique classique légère. Après deux heures, Xiana le réveilla. Elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et lui dit de sortir du bain. Elle éclata presque de rire quand elle remarqua que son corps tout entier ressemblait à un pruneau.

Harry se tourna vers elle et transplana rapidement à la malle manoir. Il prit une douche rapide et prit des vêtements propres. Il nettoya ses robes de bataille et fixa son katana dans son dos puis il retransplana au repaire. Sa jambe n'était plus blessée et il se sentait complètement remis. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait de nouveau une longue nuit.

Harry rencontra tout le monde et ils décidèrent de prendre leur dîner au repaire. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Bill et Ginny ne se montrent. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, Harry s'approcha d'eux et dit, « Cette nuit, c'est le moment. Si tout se passe comme prévu, Rogue sera à notre merci. Tout est prêt au château Potter. Vous aurez le dernier mot pour le tirer, je veux seulement un agréable moment pour briser ce bâtard et lui arracher toutes les informations pertinentes que détient son pauvre cerveaux.

Bill répondit, « Pas de problèmes Harry, tant que nous finissons par tuer ce salaud. »

Harry dit, « J'espère que vous prendrez votre temps, ce salaud a causer de la douleur à beaucoup de personnes. »

Ginny sourit et dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai planifié ma revanche depuis un petit moment maintenant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça va être intéressant. »

Harry hocha la tête et les mena à la table du dîner. Chacun s'était rassemblé et goûtait avec plaisir les plats que les elfes de maison avaient préparés. Harry discutait avec chacun de ses anciens professeurs. Xiana pour sa part était totalement fascinée par la nouvelle recherche du maitre des potions sur la régénération des membres.

La potion était basée sur la capacité de mémoire ADN de la potion de polynectar. La recherche était centrée sur les blessures des sorciers ou sorcières qui pourraient être réparée ou régénérée par la potion de Polynectar radicalement modifiée. Cela pourrait permettre de recréer des membres perdus, le potentiel était énorme. La potion de restauration devrait également fixer les déficiences physiques telles que les cicatrices, les yeux perdus, les organes ensorcelés. Maugrey s'était déjà porté volontaire pour un test avec une certaine anticipation. Si cela fonctionnait, il pourrait redevenir son ancien lui.

Finalement, une fois que le dîner fut terminé, Harry réunit toutes ses troupes pour leur faire part des derniers développements. Il parla des rendez-vous avec les Vampires, les Veela et les Gobelins. Il avait contacté les équipes nécessaires pour leurs recherches. Il avait aussi crée une équipe de recherche sur les Horruxes comprenant Rémus, Théo et Luna. Sa division arme comprenait maintenant les jumeaux, Neville et lui-même ainsi que son ancien professeur d'enchantement.

Bill dit à Harry que les organismes de bienfaisance étaient presque prêts. Le nouvel orphelinat sorcier serait prêt à fonctionner en février. Harry ne pouvait attendre pour voir cela. Aucune dépense ou protection ne seraient épargnées. Harry planifiait de mettre ses plus puissants sorts de protection sur l'orphelinat. Quiconque voudrait blesser les enfants subirait une mort horrible. Dans ses livres, attaquer des bébés et des enfants c'était le plus ignoble crime imaginable. La seule sanction pour un tel crime était une mort atroce.

Le centre pour Lycanthropes avançait bien lui aussi. Selon Bill, il devrait être opérationnel d'ici le printemps. Ils progressaient lentement mais sûrement. Le recrutement se passait aussi très bien. Tonks disait à Harry que de nombreux anciens élèves de l'AD étaient particulièrement mécontents de Ron et Hermione en tant que chefs. Beaucoup étaient partis et demandaient après lui. Tonks lui avait dit qu'elle avait discrètement demandé à plusieurs d'entre eux où allait leur loyauté politique et ce qu'ils pensaient de Dumbledore. A sa surprise, la plupart détestaient le ministère et ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec Dumbledore.

La plupart d'entre eux voulaient savoir si tu t'étais allié avec le Sorcier Scorpion et quels étaient ses opinions. Jusqu'ici, la plupart d'entre eux avaient optés pour quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui s'accordait avec leur point de vue politique. Ils détestaient le statut quo, et pour Harry, c'était une très bonne nouvelle en effet. L'œil d'Odin avait été assez souvent utilisé. Fol Œil avait suggéré un certain nombre de choses qui pourraient être ajouté à l'entraînement général mais dans l'ensemble il était extrêmement impressionné par la qualité de la formation. Harry ne pouvait se rappeler avoir vu l'ex-Auror aussi heureux.

L'homme semblait sourire bien plus. Il avait félicité Harry sur l'utilisation innovante de la métamorphose et des runes magiques. Harry prévoyait un grand rassemblement pour un examen de la situation financière de leur trésor de guerre et de leurs dépenses. Étonnamment, même ave la totalité de leurs dépenses, leur trésor de guerre croissait à un rythme impressionnant. Les intérêts engrangés faisaient des merveilles. Harry fit une liste des priorités en matière de dépenses, qui fut votée par le conseil de guerre. Plus d'argent serait dépensé pour les matériaux et l'équipement de combat. Quand ils eurent terminés, tout le monde se détendit et alla s'amuser. La salle de jeu et le bar étaient ouverts et tout le monde s'y précipita.

Tout le monde s'amusa et joua tard dans la nuit quand Harry regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller chercher son professeur de potion préféré. Harry, appela Bill et Ginny et leur dit de le rejoindre au château Potter dans une demi-heure. Harry se concentra sur les coordonnées prédéterminées et se retrouva dans le coin derrière le sort d'illusion de l'infirmerie. Harry sortit sa baguette et scanna la zone pour voir qui était présent. Harry remarqua un couple de premières années et un cinquième année de Poufsouffle qui semblaient endormis. Il regarda alors à sa droite et trouva Rogue endormi dans son lit. Harry s'assura que Pomfresh était loin et s'approcha du lit de Rogue. Harry stoppa à mi-chemin et jeta quelques sorts de révélation sur le lit. Évidemment, il y avait quelques sorts d'alerte. Harry identifia prudemment les sorts et les enleva.

Harry se retourna et jeta un sort de sommeil sur les autres étudiants. Il se retourna vers Rogue et remarqua que l'homme semblait souffrir. Bien, pensa-t-il Skele-Grow peut faire cela à quelqu'un. Il stupéfia Rogue et lui jeta un portoloin. Il déclencha alors le portoloin et l'homme disparut. Harry ne pouvait pas partir sans laisser sa carte de visite. Harry métamorphosa une douzaine de petits scorpions et les mit où Rogue s'était trouvé. Il jeta alors un sort de répulsion autour du lit pour être certain que les scorpions restent-là. Harry aurait adoré voir le visage de Dumbledore le lendemain.

Harry décida de jeter à rapide coup d'œil à l'infirmerie. Harry dépassa un cabinet de potions et de livres de soins. Il prit quelques livres et remarqua combien ils étaient vieux et qui était l'auteur. A sa surprise, la personne qui avait écrit ces libres était Morganna Potter. Il devrait faire des recherches sur elle quand il rentrerait à la maison. Il devait avoir une copie de ses livres dans la bibliothèque familiale. Harry dépassa un cabinet moldu, qui à son étonnement contenait des appareils médicaux moldus. Il y avait des aiguilles, des rouleaux de gaze, des antiseptiques, différentes sortes d'antibiotiques et d'autres instruments qu'il ne reconnut même pas avant d'avoir lu leur nom. Harry plissa soudainement les yeux et chuchota, « Parfait ! » Il déverrouilla la porte du cabinet et ramassa plusieurs instruments moldus. Il devrait les modifier pour ce qu'il avait en tête, mais la créativité était une qualité qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Harry transplana de l'infirmerie de Poudlard et retourna dans les cachots du château Potter. Il se retrouva dans la même cellule que celle où s'étaient trouvés les Malfoy. Il trouva Rogue affalé sur le sol et le fit léviter contre le mur. Il l'enchaîna et lui retira ses chaussures. Il s'assura d'éloigner tout ce qu'il portait sur le corps. Il finit par confisquer trois portoloins, qui étaient de toute façon inutiles, mais il ne le savait pas. Les sorts qu'il avait jeté étaient de la magie noire et il empêcherait quiconque n'était pas enregistré par les sorts de se transporter dans ou hors du château par n'importe quel moyen magique.

Harry finit aussi par confisquer quelques flacons de potions, qu'il devinait être des sortes de poisons. Harry revérifia son cabinet de torture pour être certain que tout était en place, puis s'assura que ses feux magiques brûlaient d'une belle flamme bleue et que le sort de gel fonctionnait correctement. Harry remarqua quelques chaudrons de potion pas très loin. Harry sourit et réalisa qu'ils devaient être à Ginny. Elle avait l'esprit particulièrement tordu. Harry s'approcha de la table et remarqua que de nombreux ingrédients se trouvaient sur la table. Il en examina quelques uns et grimaça. Harry eut presque pitié de Rogue. Le mot clé était presque. Bien, pensa-t-il, tout semble être en ordre. Il est temps de sonner la cavalerie.

Harry était sur le point d'aller dans le salon quand deux personnes entrèrent dans les cachots. Harry vit Bill et Ginny entrer. Les jumeaux les suivaient. Harry dit, « Êtes-vous tous prêts ? »

Bill répondit pout chacun d'entre eux quand il dit, « Tu n'as pas idée Harry. »

« Bien, maintenant gardez vos capuches levées, jusqu'à ce que je ne me révèle au bâtard graisseux. Je veux voir son visage quand il se rendra compte de qui est le Sorcier Scorpion. »

Ils allèrent voir Rogue qui était immobilisé par des chaînes et Harry jeta un Enervatum puis un Lumos. Rogue se réveilla groggy et tourna difficilement la tête vers la lumière vive qui lui blessait les yeux. Il regarda sa main droite pour la trouver enchaîner à un mur. La première question qui lui vint en tête fut de savoir où il pouvait bien être et pourquoi il faisait si froid. Il retrouva finalement sa voix et dit, « Où suis-je par l'enfer et qui êtes-vous ? »

Rogue vit la lumière s'éteindre et put voir maintenant un feu magique bleu et put également voir la petite flamme bleue de la torche accrochée au mur. Il leva les yeux pour voir les stalactites d'où tombaient des gouttes d'eau froide. Il vit cinq silhouettes s'approcher de lui. Soudainement une de ses silhouettes s'approcha de lui et dit, avec une voix qui semblait aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg, « Bienvenue à la maison, Rogue ! »

Rogue regarda finalement l'homme et remarqua les yeux verts brillants qui le regardaient. Ces yeux semblaient aussi brillants qu'une flamme verte. Le feu en eux était hypnotique. Finalement, il retrouva sa voix et dit, « Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est cet endroit ? »

« Je suppose que vous avez le droit de savoir qui seront vos exécuteurs. Quant à où vous êtes, vous pouvez considérer cela comme un lieu de douleur. Considérez cet endroit comme un bref arrêt avant d'arriver à votre maison réelle. »

Rogue était maintenant totalement paniqué et d'une voix coassante, il dit, « De quelle maison parlez-vous ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse pendant quelques secondes puis Harry dit, « L'enfer bien sûr. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas vous en sortir avec tous les meurtres que vous avez commis depuis que vous servez votre véritable maître. »

Rogue avait bien du mal à garder son sang-froid et réussit à dire, « De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous commettez une terrible erreur. Je n'ai tué personne. Je demande à avoir qui vous êtes ! »

Harry agita sa baguette et les torches jaunes prirent vie, la luminosité de la pièce augmenta considérablement. Harry siffla soudain, _zi-pà-gnir-tab_. Soudainement, un grand scorpion de trente pieds se matérialisa en face de Rogue. Harry fit bouger le dard du scorpion à six pouces du visage de Rogue. Harry put voir des perles de sueur se former sur le front de l'homme et il dit, « Peut-être que mon familier vous donnera une idée de qui je suis ? Je crois d'après votre réaction que vous avez entendu parler du Sorcier Scorpion ? »

Sévérus était désormais effrayé au-delà de ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti de sa vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas effrayé autant qu'il l'était en ce moment. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours estimé que ses compétences en tant que maitre des potions avaient toujours été utiles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était certainement pas le cas ici. Sévérus plissa les yeux et dit, « Je reconnais vos vêtements et je ne connais personne d'autre qui puisse conjurer une telle bête, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de croire que vous êtes le Sorcier Scorpion, toutefois, cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes réellement. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et alors qu'il était à trois pieds de son visage, il dit, « Vous avez tout à fait raison, il est grand temps que vous sachiez qui seront vos exécuteurs. » Après cela, Harry fit glisser sa capuche et fut très heureux de voir la réaction de Rogue. Il se tourna vers ses camarades et hocha la tête. A leurs tours, ils firent glisser leurs capuches. Rogue avait était saisie d'apoplexie.

Rogue réussit finalement à souffler, « Impossible ! »

Harry ricana et dit, « Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que c'est impossible ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis le pion de votre ennemi le plus haï et un Griffondor de surcroîts ? Oh c'est un Griffondor, alors ce doit être un brave gamin et ne pas réfléchir avant de foncer dans des situations pas possibles. Wow, regarde, c'est un Serpentard, donc il doit être rusé et malin. Vous pensez que la maison dans laquelle les gens sont répartis résume tout ce qu'ils sont. Vous avez été le chien du vieil enfoiré pendant trop longtemps, Rogue. Ne le niez pas, nous savons tous les deux que votre véritable maître est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry put voir une profonde crainte commencer à s'afficher sur son visage.

Sévérus était simplement choqué. Il devait se tirer de là et informer Dumbledore. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'il ne pouvait déterminer par où commencer. Il semblait que l'Ordre du Phénix ait été compromis au-delà de ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Il devait reconnaître cela à Potter. Il les avait tous royalement berné. Salazar Serpentard lui-même aurait été fier. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu le Sorcier Scorpion et Potter en même temps. Sa seconde preuve fut la baguette. Il se rappelait maintenant la baguette brillante quand il avait vu le Sorcier Scorpion combattre les mangemorts dans le Surrey à la maison de sa famille moldue. Sévérus fut sortit de ses pensées.

« Quoi ! Le chat a avalé votre langue ? » cracha Harry.

Harry bannit le scorpion et continua, « Juste pour que vous le sachiez, j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Malfoy que c'était vous qui aviez suggéré à votre maître de tuer Charlie Weasley. Je le considérais comme un grand frère. Rappelez-vous, les personnes derrière moi c'était leur frère de sang. Vous ne pensez pas honnêtement vous en tirer comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Une autre raison, vous êtes ici pour qu'on vous arrache vos plus noirs secrets Snivellus. En tant qu'agent double, vous devez avoir de nombreux secrets de chacune des deux parties de l'échiquier. Je vous assure que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous découvrirons la vérité. »

Rogue commença à rire. Il regarda finalement Harry et dit, « J'ai réussi à survivre au Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous pensez que vous avez une chance de me briser ? J'en connais plus en matière de torture que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Vous êtes juste un petit imbécile avec le délire de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc faîtes de votre mieux, jeune homme. »

« Nous verrons. » dit Harry. Il se tourna vers le reste des Weasley et dit, « Il est à vous. S'il vous plait, ne le tuez pas avant que j'ai eu une chance de regarder à l'intérieur de son esprit. » Harry sortit alors de la cellule pour aller travailler sur son petit projet.

Bill regarda Harry partit et s'approcha lentement de Rogue. Sans aucun avertissement, il lui lança un direct au visage aussi fort qu'il le put. Le sang coula immédiatement du nez du maître des potions. Bill commença alors à le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Quand il eut terminé, Bill jeta quelques sorts de soin sur Rogue et lui donna aussi quelques potions de soin.

Fred s'approcha de Rogue et dit, « Hé bien, George, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'utiliser notre Génie pour la bonne cause, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Brillante idée, vieux frère. Je pense qu'il est temps de tester notre boîte de guerre. » répondit George.

Fred se tourna vers son frère et avec un sourire démoniaque dit, « La boîte de guerre, tu dis. Hé bien, je ne vois pas de meilleure personne sur laquelle la tester. »

George alla récupérer deux boites. Il regarda alors Rogue et dit, « Nous avons passé les deux derniers mois à développer une nouvelle ligne de produits de torture que nous appelons CPD. C'est pour cicatrices, pestilence et douleur. Rappelez-vous nous ne l'avons essayé sur personne pour le moment. Nous pensons que vous ferez un excellent cobaye. »

Fred approuva, « Oui, le parfait cobaye. » Fred ouvrit la boite et sortit ce qui ressemblait à un caramel noir. Il pinça alors le nez de Rogue pour l'obliger à respirer par la bouche. Fred donna à Rogue sa première friandise et sortit un block note pour consigner les observations.

§§Ce ne fut pas long avant que des boules pourpres n'apparaissent sur son corps. Les boules grossirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles explosent en rejetant un pus particulièrement acide. Les boules continuèrent d'apparaître pendant dix minutes.

George pour sa part sortit une pastille verte et la fit manger à Rogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue commença à avoir de terribles flatulences qui lui causaient des remontées acides. Rogue commença à être gravement brûlé.

Sévérus, quant à lui, semblait avoir été forcé de respirer de la lave en fusion. Au cours des deux dernières heures, il avait été soumis à des serpents sortant de sa tête et qui l'avaient mordus, à des cornes sortant de sa peau, et à d'autres sortes de pustules qui causaient différents types de douleurs. Ils finirent finalement leur session en conjurant une bulle invisible autour de sa tête et en plaçant des doxys à l'intérieur. Rogue cria quand les petites bêtes attaquèrent son visage. Les morsures étaient très douloureuses et venimeuses. Le poison était un nécrotique qui dissolvait les chairs là ou elles avaient été mordues. Alors qu'il criait, Fred et George se mirent de chaque côté de lui et jetèrent à plusieurs reprise des Endoloris.

Fred dit finalement, « J'espère que vous appréciez votre séjour en enfer. »

Pour sa part, Sévérus pouvait à peine penser à cause de la douleur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa fin viendrait de cette façon. Tout ça à cause d'Harry Potter. Après des heures d'une torture répétée au mains des garçons Weasley, il fut laissé seul pendant environ une heure.

Alors que ses frères finissaient, ses potions étaient presque prêtes. Elle mettait juste la touche finale à ses potions de Lethifold et Fusilis-Aetna.. La potion de Lethifold agissait comme un gel. Le gel quand il était appliqué sur la peau mangeait et digérait la peau. C'était censé être une potion particulièrement douloureuse. La potion de sang était aussi connue comme potion de lave et la personne penserait qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieur.

Ginny remplit quelques tasses de gel de Lethifole et s'approcha de Rogue. Elle remarqua que ses frères avait fait du bon travail et décida de le guérir un peu. Elle jeta quelques sorts de soin et de soulagement de la douleur. Elle avait appris beaucoup de magie de soin avec Fleur. Après quelques temps Rogue sembla pleinement réveillé.

Rogue leva les yeux pour voir la jeune Weasley le regarder avec ce qu'il pouvait décrire comme une froide lueur machiavélique sans ses yeux. Rogue ricana, « Que voulez-vous sombre idiote ! » cracha-t-il. Ginny réagit à son mauvais langage et sans avertissement, lui donna un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille. Rogue recula mais fit maintenu par les chaînes. Il toussait maintenant pour essayer de respirer.

« Surveillez vos manières, Rogue. Vous serez heureux de savoir que toutes vos douleurs ne viendront pas de stupides mouvements de baguette, comme vous aimez si bien le dire dans votre discours aux premières années. Le jour où j'ai découvert que vous étiez responsable de la mort de Charlie, j'ai réfléchi aux moyens de vous le faire payer. Alors, j'ai penser, pourquoi ne pas utiliser des potions ? Puisque vous les aimez tant, voyons ce que vous pensez d'elles lorsqu'elles vous torturent. » fit Ginny.

Elle le pétrifia et lui enleva le haut de ses robes. Elle regarda sa peau flasque et blanche avec dégoût. Elle mit un gant en peau de dragon sur sa main gauche et trempa un doigt dans le gel. Elle récrivit MEURTRIER sur sa peau en gros caractères gras. Elle lui fit ensuite avaler l'autre potion et regarda le spectacle. Rogue commença à crier de toute la force de ses poumons. §§

Sévérus était ébranlé et essoufflé par la douleur. Il ne savait pas combien il pourrait en supporter encore. Plusieurs tentatives avaient été faites par les plus vieux Weasley pour pénétrer son esprit. Il les avait combattu, mais il réalisait maintenant que ses boucliers s'affaiblissaient petit à petit. Nul doute qu'ils le préparaient pour l'assaut de Potter.

Tôt dans la matinée, Harry descendit dans les cachots et jeta un coup d'œil à l'état de Rogue. Harry était très heureux des résultats. Il semblait que certains châtiments bien mérités étaient tombés. Harry s'approcha de Bill et dit, « Des progrès ? »

Bill semblait assez déçu et répondit, « Je crains que non, Harry. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par ses boucliers. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour en venir à bout. »

Harry se tourna vers Rogue et plissa les yeux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Bill et répondit, « Je pense que nous devons augmenter le seuil de douleur, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Bill fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Comme je te l'ai dit, Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Bill remarqua qu'Harry prit un air de psychotique. Lucifer lui-même aurait été moins menaçant. Harry sortit une petite seringue avec un tube qui en sortait. Bill n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Harry marcha vers Rogue et dit, « Alors, comment était votre nuit ? Vous ne pouvez imaginé le sommeil paisible que j'ai eu. »

Rogue lui cracha au visage et chuchota, « Allez vous faire foutre en enfer, Potter. »

Harry, venimeux répondit, « Non, je crois que c'est vous qui allez aller vous faire voir en enfer. »

§§ Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta _Abeo-Vestitus_ et les vêtements de Rogue disparurent au choc de Bill. Les jumeaux et Ginny regardaient maintenant Harry. Le sort suivant qui frappa Rogue fut Extructio-Penis. Soudainement le pénis de Rogue fut en érection. Le sort suivant fut Intercalo- specillum. L'appareil vola de sa main et s'inséra dans son pénis.

Bill rejoignit le reste des Weasley et dit, « Harry, comment ce machin est-il supposé augmenter le niveau de douleur ? »

Harry regarda Bill et chercha dans sa poche puis il tendit un autre appareil. Tandis que Bill l'examinait, Harry dit, « C'est ce que les moldus appellent un cathéter. Il s'agit d'un appareil utilisé dans la médecine moldue pour aider les patients à se soulager de l'urine tandis qu'ils sont dans un profond sommeil ou un coma. Je l'ai modifié pour l'adapter à mes besoins. Vous voyez toutes les petites fentes et les trous à l'extérieur du tube ? »

Bill regarda Harry et dit, « Hé bien, maintenant que tu en parles, oui, je les vois. A quoi servent-ils ? »

Harry grimaça et répondit, « Suit la fin du tube en plastique, tu verras un petit bouton. Appuie dessus. »

Les Weasley regardèrent Harry avec curiosité et Bill fit ce qu'Harry avait demandé. Au moment où il poussa le bouton, de petites lames et de petites piques recouvrirent la surface de l'appareil. Les garçons ressentirent le besoins urgent de s'asseoir. Ils regardaient Harry la bouche grande ouverte.

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et s'écrièrent, « Putain de merde, Harry. Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill regarda Ginny et dit, « Es-tu certaine de vouloir voir cela ? Je t'ai déjà permis de voir plus que ce que tu ne devrais. »

« Bill, tu parles à une fille qui a six frères. Ne penses-tu pas qu'au cours de ma vie, je n'ai pas vu votre petite virilité à un moment où à un autre ? Crois-moi, je ne verrai rien que je n'ai déjà vu auparavant. Maintenant, y allons-nous avec cela ? » dit-elle à ses frères.

Bill haussa les épaules et dit, « Harry, as-tu besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, ça devrait être aller. »

Rogue, pendant ce temps, baissa les yeux et ne peux réprimer un frisson qui lui traversa le corps. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était l'air, le fait qu'il ressente tellement de douleur ou le fait que sa fin soit proche. Il regarda Potter s'approcher de lui avec ses yeux verts étincelants et le visage qu'il rencontra fut si froid que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres tremblerait sous son regard.

Harry sortit sa baguette et renforça les chaînes afin que ses membres soient complètement tendus. Il prit alors la fin du tube et pressa le bouton. Rogue se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. L'intérieur de son pénis était déchiré par l'appareil. Le sang coulait le long de ses jambes. §§

Harry laissa tombé le tube et ouvrit les yeux de Rogue avec son pouce, il utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie à pleine puissance. Bill était bon à ce jeu-là, mais Harry l'était plus encore. Harry martelait maintenant les boucliers affaiblis de Rogue. L'image qu'il donnait à Rogue était celle d'un sous-marin moldu sombrant au fond de l'océan jusqu'à ce que la pression de l'eau ne le broie. Harry imagina son attaque comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Peu à peu les boucliers d'occlumencie de Rogue commencèrent à se fissurer. A cause de la douleur extrême et de la fatigue, la pression était simplement trop forte pour y résister et ses boucliers implosèrent finalement. Harry explora rapidement les plus profonds recoins de sa mémoire et commença à recueillir ce qui était intéressant.

Harry avait presque fini quand un souvenir particulier retint son attention. Il suivit le fil et se retrouva rapidement à regarder un jeune Rogue dans un bar faisant face à Dumbledore et à Sybil Trelawney. Il était en train de regarder le jour où la prophétie avait été faite. Dumbledore avait immobilisé Rogue et lui disait qu'il allait recevoir le baisser d'un Détraqueur pour les crimes qu'il avait commis en tant que mangemort. Rogue proposa cette nuit-là de devenir un espion pour son ordre lui promettant de transmettre des informations importantes sur les plans et les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il scella l'accord avec sa magie. Cette nuit-là, Dumbledore découvrit qui était l'espion dans l'ordre. Dumbledore savait depuis le début que Pettigrew était un espion.

Dumbledore avait sacrifié ses parents. Dumbledore était aussi celui qui lui avait dit de divulguer une partie de la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était sur les mots de Rogue que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été après eux. Dumbledore aurait pu être leur gardien du secret mais il savait que Pettigrew était un traitre. C'était lui qui avait planté les graines du doute dans la tête de Black pour qu'il ne soit pas le gardien du secret des Potter.

Dumbledore savait que si ses parents mouraient, son antipathie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres le conduirait à le détruire. Il savait aussi qu'en le plaçant chez des moldus, au lieu de laisser son parrain le prendre comme ça aurait dû être selon le testament de ses parents, il le rendrait plus malléable. Il savait qu'Harry serait reconnaissant d'être secouru et heureux de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Dumbledore n'avait pas pu risquer qu'il grandisse avec son parrain, mais si c'était ce que ses parents souhaitaient. Dumbledore sentait que son parrain tournerait mal comme le reste de sa famille, et laisser le dernier espoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lui… Dumbledore avait orchestré cette nuit d'Halloween dans les moindres détails. Il avait planifié chaque mouvement de sa vie depuis. Il était celui qui avait donné à sa mère le livre de sorts de sang un an auparavant, juste après qu'il ne soit né. Dumbledore savait qu'elle le lirait et l'utiliserait. Lui seul savait la prophétie complète et il l'utilisa de la pire façon possible. Dumbledore le priva de ses parents, de son enfance et de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Harry sortit de la tête de Rogue victorieux et cria à plein poumons DUMBLEDOORRRREEE! » Harry s'éloigna de Rogue et Hocha la tête vers les Weasley. Quatre AVADA KEDAVRA se dirigèrent vers Rogue. Sévérus Rogue vit les lumières vertes se rapprocher de lui et les accueillit. Au moment où les lumières vertes le frappèrent, il était parti.

Bill s'empressa auprès d'Harry et dit, « Qu'as-tu vu Harry ? »

Harry se tourna vers Bill et avec rage, expliqua tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Ils étaient tous comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Ils voulaient tous la tête de Dumbledore sur un plateau. Bill devait l'admettre, le vieil enfoiré était un maître de la manipulation. Bill savait maintenant que Dumbledore était fini. Ses jours étaient comptés et sa morts serait la plus horrible de toutes. Ils regardèrent tous Harry et il vit qu'ils étaient tous profondément choqués. Harry voulait sa vengeance, et il allait l'avoir.

Harry regarda le corps sans vie de Rogue et cracha dessus. Harry sortit une bague et se représenta la grande salle de Poudlard. Il programma le portoloin pour qu'il s'active pendant le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin. Il accrocha le portoloin autour du cou de Rogue puis se tourna vers les Weasley et dit, « Je reviendrai bientôt m'occuper de lui. J'ai quelques comptes à régler. »

Harry se retourna et commença à marcher quand il entendit Bill dire, « Merci pour tout, Harry. Nous n'aurions pas pu y arriver sans toi. Charlie a été vengé. Sois prudent, Harry. »

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Il hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla. Bill se retourna et dit, « Ginny, va chercher Rémus et explique lui tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces huit dernières heures. Je dois trouver Fleur. Fred et George, je vous rejoindrais au repaire plus tard cet après-midi. »

Fred répondit, « Bill, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'Harry va faire ? »

Bill répondit, « Je ne sais pas, mais je ne voudrai pas être dans les chaussures de Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il fasse, ça sera au moins égal aux crimes qu'il a commis. » Les Weasley quittèrent les cachots semblant fatigués et las. Bill se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient maintenant besoin de temps pour tout mettre en perspective. Ils devaient maintenant trouver un moyen de faire face à leurs démons tout comme Harry faisait face aux siens.


	33. Chapitre 16 en Anglais

**SEIZIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/16/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 15 "The End of An Era Part 1"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_Hello Everyone. To all my faithful readers I am sorry it's taken me nearly two months to post, but year-end in engineering projects is the same as Christmas shopping during the last seven days. It's been nuts! This is why this is a 30 k+ chapter._

_I wish I had more time to take part in Yahoo groups and all that but the truth is that my time has been quite limited this past six months. I hope the New Year brings some decent pace of work._

_Now I need to vent off about some of the fan fiction I see out there. Folks I'm sorry but chapters that are less than 2000 words should not be considered chapters. Second thing is WHAT IS IT WITH THE SLASH. I hope to God that Daniel Radcliff doesn't read FanFiction. Net. He would be wearing a chastity belt. It just seems that there is an awful lot of it out there. Especially MPREG, Basic biology should tell you it's pretty damn impossible, unless you are willing to put up with the worst case of constipation in the history of mankind. Enough said about that._

_Also what's with the bloody I must abuse Harry by the Dursley's stories? He is a wizard who is supposed to be equal in power to Voldemort. Do you honestly think that someone who has the power to do accidental magic would let himself be beat up by some fat pig who can't even see himself pee. COME ON!_

_For those of you who still use stupid fourth year douche bag spells for their fights here is a link that translates English to Latin. USE IT and make your fights a little better._

. Harry is not Jesus Christ, he is a Soldier who has to kill Voldemort. IT IS OK TO KILL DEAT EATERS TOO GET IT!

_Oh yah, before I forget there is definite gore in this Story. YOU have been warned. All right On with the Show. Sorry about my rant but I had to get it off my chest._

Harry walked out of the classroom trying to control his anger. It would have been so easy to just grab the bloody bat and portkey him to his lair and let the Weasley's take care of it. He had promised Bill that he would have free reign where Snape was concerned. If nothing else he was doing it for Charlie. In the wizarding world there was nothing more sacred then blood ties.

The Weasley's on his side wanted to avenge their brother according to their code, and Harry would be damned if he would interfere with that. He knew damn well the feeling they were going through. In hindsight it might not have been the best strategy to attack his old potion master. The worst that could happen would be for Dumbledore to become even more suspicious of his ties with the Scorpion Sorcerer.

Harry walked to the third floor wing where they had met Fluffy back in his first year and found it to beempty. Harry apparated to Potter castleto his library and made his way to the safe where he kept all of his important papers. Blood wards and a slew of very nasty dark spells protected the safe itself. Currently only his wife and himself had access toit. Harry took his wedding ring and put it's imprint againstthe obsidian panel, which had the matching depression to his ring. The moment his ring matched the depression, all the wards, and protection spells came down. He took out the original copy of his parent's will and his bank account transactions and reactivated the wards.

Harry checked himself to make sure that he had his cloak and hood were properly fastened, and took out his Holly wand. If the idiot at the Ministry decided to confiscate his wand, he didn't want it to be his creations. When he was done checking himself, he pictured the statue of magical brethren at the entrance to the ministry building and apparated there.

Harry immediately found himself facing the statue and took stock of his surroundings. Harry tunred towards the statueto take a closer look and sneered. All the other races were looking at some tall wizard and witch as if in awe. If those same magical creatures were here right now, they would probably blast the fuckingpiece of trash to pieces.

The wizarding world really thought that their shit smelled better then everyone else he thought. Harry looked around once more and finding the coast clear, he took down his hood down and proceeded to the reception desk. Harry waited in line until his turn came was looking around when he saw acaricature off the Scorpion Sorcerer in poster form and a wanted ad below it. The ad said that the minsitry would pay fifty thousand galleons for any information leading to the capture of the Scorpion Sorcerer. Harry smirked at the ad, nothing like being wanted he thought.

Finally he made his way to the clerk. She looked fairly pretty with dark brown hair and light gray blue eyes. " Name and purpose for visiting the Ministry of Magic?"

Harry answered back, " Harry Potter here to see Amelia Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Griselda Marchbanks of the Wizarding Examination Authority." Harry saw the woman looktowards him and her eyebrows were nearly at the top of her scalp.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that I am seeing the Harry Potter. " She kept stuttering. " Wait until my girlfriend hears about this, she is so going to freak." She was mumbling to herself at which point Harry had completely tuned her out.

After more mumbling, Harry having heard quite enough of the stupid worshipping act cleared his throat and said, " Excuse me! I really need to get going, do you need anything else from me?"

The girl suddenly looked up and blushed furiously. She must of realized that she had been muttering out loud. Finally she found her voice and said, " Sorry Mr. Potter, I need you to leave your wand behind before proceeding inside theinner doors."

Harry smiled and handed over his holly wand. The clerk gave his wand a good look, much more then she should off and gave him two passes. Much to Harry's pleasure, she never bothered to check for any other wands. Harry attached the passesto the front of his cloak and proceeded towards a large map at the main entrance to the main door. He quickly located Amelia Bones's office walked away.

Amelia was currently looking at some file folders on suspected death turned around to look at her board and crossed out Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She looked more closely at her files and also crossed out Vincent Crabbe Jr, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoynames. She didn't even know that they had been death eaters until the mark was found on their bodies. She still shuddered at her memories of this morning's investigation. The sudden appearance of the Malfoy's mutilated bodies with the scorpion mark on their forehead had been a real wake up call.

She herself had mixed feelings about this Scorpion Sorcerer. From all accounts he was fighting Voldemort with a vengeance that the ministry could learn from. It was also very obvious that he was fighting Voldemort's minions with dark arts, which she wasn't very enthusiastic about. She could not deny it's effectiveness however , and wondered if the ministry had boxed itself with their stupid regulations. In the end it wasn't the magic but the intent that mattered. She was brought out of her musing by the imposing figure that was marching towards her.

It soon became clear to her whom this imposing figure was. She was looking at none other than Harry Potter himself. Looking at his face, she instantly knew what was coming. She vividly remembered the events in August between Dumbledore and Potter. She had resigned from the order because of it. That event had caused her toreally questionDumbledore's motives and character.

It seemed to her that Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice any of their most treasured law's for his so called greater good, which in reality were his own personal gains. She still had her copy of the Potter will that Harry had given them during the August had since checked the validity of Harry's claim, with some of her deep undercover agents workingat careful analysis of the facts, she had beenastounded at the depths of Dumbledore's crimes. The fact that Dumbledore had completely ignored the wishes of the blood parents was unthinkable. The wishes of the parents override any others.

Harry marched up to Amelia Bones and said, " Madam, could I take a few moments of your time and discuss some very important issues involving Albus Dumbledore."

Amelia looked into his glowing eyes and said, " What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to file a lawsuit against Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore has violated the Edict of 1124 as stipulated by Charlemagne and passed by the House of Lords concerning wizarding wills and titles. I also charge Dumbledore with failure of financial decree of 1492, paragraph 6, subsection E. Dumbledore willfully withheld information on my true financial status and stole from my trust vault without my knowledge and forged my signature of said transaction. I also charge Dumbledore with intent to cause psychological and bodily harm to my person during my six years of education at Hogwarts. " With that Harry pulled out several parchments with the official Gringotts seal on them. Harry also pulled out a vial of silvery liquid out of his pocket.

Harry continued, " As you can see, the first two accusations can be proven with these documents carrying the official Gringotts seal. Madam, if you have a pensive then my memories, which are contained in this vial will prove without a shadow of a doubt what Dumbledore had planned for me just recently. I am fed up with being the recipient of his constant manipulations in my , it is my firmbelief that this man has wielded power for far to long. Dumbledore needs to have his influence severely curtailed. Who really knows how many other people he has manipulated. The objective of my lawsuit if to have him removed as chief mugwump and from the Wizengamot altogether. His powers at Hogwarts should also be severely curtailed. "

Amelia had expected some sort of grievance but nothing to this extent. It was now clearly evident that the breech between Potter and Dumbledore ran far deeper than she had ever expected. Her gut instinct screamed of ulterior motives, but she had no evidence to the contrary. She looked at Potter's piercing green eyes and said, " I believe in these two documents. Please give me a second to get a ministry pensive to view these memories of yours. You do realize that what you are doing will create a big power vacuum that may very well favor Voldemort?"

" Madam, I firmly believe in your department's ability to screen allpotential candidates when the time comes to find us a new supreme mugwump. " Harry replied.

Amelia noddedand went to fetch the pensive. She came back and had Harry pour his memories for viewing. The special ministry models were developed by the unspeakable and projected the memories like a three dimensional hologram. Shelookedtowards Harry and said, " Mr. Potter, due to the charges being laid, and the position that this individual holds, it would be prudent for a senior ministry trustee to witnessyou memories. Do you agree with this suggestion?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and replied, " Very well, if he is trust worthy then I have no problem with it. "

Amelia took her wand andsent a message charm toward the door behind her desk. Five minutes later, a tall blond haired gentleman walked through the doors and introduced himself as Sirus Goldstein. Amelia explained to him what was going on and he took out a notepad and waited for the memories to play out. Amelia then took her wand and touched four different runes and muttered some incantations and the memories started playing.

As they were viewing his memories Harry detailed the events as much as possible as they were playing out. He knew that she would spot several of his curses as dark or gray magic but he hoped his arguments would be enough to convince her that he needed to use this type of magic. When the memories were done, Amelia turned towards him with a frown on her head. Harry waited for her to say something.

Amelia had been stunned to realize the extend that the headmaster went into disrupting Potter's life. Clearly there was a lot more going on at Hogwarts than anybody could have possibly conceived. She looked over at her deputy who seemed to have a permanent crease on his forehead. Finally Amelia cleared her throat and said, " Mr. Potter, I find myself shocked by these events and at the same time intrigued by your repertoire of spells. If I am not mistaken I can tell that some of them were dark magic. Would you mind commenting on your use of these spells?"

Harry immediately replied, " Madam Bones, the manipulations you have just seenhave actually been going on since I first came to Hogwarts. Nearly every year I have been at Hogwarts my life has been in constant danger. Last school year after the DOM fiasco, I came to the firm belief that If I was to ever have a chance of defeating my enemies, then using the useless spells thought by the grossly incompetent teachers hired by Dumbldore to teach DADA classes would be no where near enough to protect me. As the muggles say know thy enemy. I have learned from my mistakes Madam Bones. Yes I was using gray magic, and could just as easily have used dark magic to achieve the same result. You will notice that I never killed anyone. Had they been death eaters, one of the spells I used would have hit them with steel balls instead of ice balls. I am no longer a wide-eyed easily impressed eleven year old boy. I have learned these past five years that magic is all about intent and of itself magic is neither light nor dark. "

Amelia looked deeply into his green orbs and slowly nodded. What Pottersaid, was no different then her own personal belief? It is true that Dumbledore has been throwing his weight far too much these past decades. She opened her bottom right drawer and pulled out a blue parchment. She wrote an official declaration and told Sirus to file the declaration and send one of the official ministry owls to Hogwarts to inform it's headmaster that he would be appearing before the wizengamot, and the ministry courts. The reason for court prceedings are due to his many violations of the following wizarding laws….ect The official court date is set for November 15.

Satisfied with his plan, Harry thanked Madam Bones and Sirus for their due diligence and left to find Grisilda Marshbanks who had just been re-instated as the Head of Wizarding Examination Authority once the ministry high inquisitor had been sacked. Fudge, during the summer had been forced to admit that Voldemort was back. The press had completely ridiculed himfor ignoring the warnings given to him a year ago by the boy-who-livedand the old coot. Harry walked down a large corridor until he saw the sign Wizarding Examination written in large gold letters. Harry walked into the door and immediately saw the old crone sitting at her desk.

Harry walked over and waited for her to acknowledge him. She was busy scribbling a note when she suddenly bellowed, "Well, what do you want sonny? Make it quick, at my age you never know if I'll kick the bucket right here and then."

Harry laughed and said, " I'm sorry to disturb you madam, but I would like to know the procedure for taking my NEWT early?"

She looked him in the eyes and instantly recognized the young man as Harry Potter. She finally said, "Well this is certainly not a request we get too often, however we do have provisions for such an eventuality. You must first fill out this application form, and then pay 500-galleons up front. That's why most people wait for school year to be over. The ministry pick up the tab you see. The reason for the fee is that the examiners are usually busy doing other ministry work during the regular year and early examinations fall under overtime work. If you can afford the fee it's no problem. "

Harry decided to make her think he was seriously thinking about it, just so she knew that he did not regard their time for him as something that was no big deal. After about a minute he said, " That's fine madam, I will pay the 500-galleons. It's very important for me to get my exams out of the way. My family portfolio requires me to finish school early. I have many businesses that need attending and remaining at Hogwarts is certainly not helping. When is my first exam?"

The old crone looked at several parchments and a calendar and started writing dates. When she was finished she handed him his exam schedule. Harry noticed that his first exam was Tuesday and he would have an exam every second day from after. Well that's not too bad he thought, there was at least a day in between for review. Harry filled out his application form and paid the fee. He walked out of her office and made his way to the ministry apparition walking,he wasformulating his plans when heard his name being called in a whisper. Harry suddenly tensed and turned aroundslowly while pulling one of his stiletto daggers from his robe. Harry hissed and said, " Who are you?"

Harry suddenly felt a silencing ward forming and tensed even more. He noticed that some people passing by were taking notice. Harry relaxed a little and looked as if he was examining one of the paintings on the adjacent wall. Harry heard the gruff voice again and immediately recognized it as Moody's.

" That was a good recovery you just did there Potter. I thought for sure you were going to attack me. It's good to see you using your brain."

Harry narrowed his eyes and while faking examining the painting said, " How do I know you are the real Moody? What is the secret code that I gave you to contact him with the muggle cell phone?"

Moody replied, " You showed me how to use the _cellone_ and told me to type _Scorpio_."

Harry smiled and said, " That's a cell phone Moody."

"Yah, yah, I can never keep up with the blasted weird names muggles have for their contraptions. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I want in. That last job at Malfoy manor clinched it for me. I also have some important information to pass along concerning Azkaban but not here."

Harry replied, " It's good to have you aboard Moody. You'll have to take a loyalty oath when you meet him. There is no negotiating where the oath is concerned."

" I don't have a problem with that. It shows the lad practices Constant Vigilance. A very noble trait if I do say so myself. "

Harry nodded and took out a black bracelet. Harry looked around to make sure no one was close and pulled out his wand from his Basilisk holster and touched the bracelet. Harry concentrated on the coordinates and the bracelet glowed a deep navy blue. When he was done he gave the bracelet to Moody and told him that it was a specialized portkey and that it would activate for Monday afternoon at 3:00 pm.

Moody put the bracelet on his wand hand and left. Harry sheathed his wand and made his way back towards the reception desk tocollect hiswand. When he was done he made his way to the apparition point and went back to the Scorpion lair.

**Following DADA Class Earlier That Morning**

Severus was shaking with righteous anger. How dare that bastard spawn of Potter's threaten him? Severus had no doubt that the brat was into dark magic. He could sense it off him. Dark magic always left a certain type of aura. There had to be a way to use this against him. If he was honest with himself he would admit that the lad had shaken him. The callous way in which he was playing with Draco Malfoy's eyes was unsettling to say the least. Severus was getting close to the headmaster's office when he bumped into someone and tripped.

Sheeting with rage he pulled himself up and bellowed, " Watch what you are doing you stupid little sot!" Severus narrowed his eyes when he noticed who he was dealing with. With a smirk he said, " Well, well, well, if it isn't Longbottom andhis little sot Miss Lovegood. I would have thought that five years of education at Hogwarts would have increased your I.Q beyond that of a house plant." The reaction Severus got was nothing like he expected.

With speed that was almost a match for Harry, Neville whipped out his wand and pushed it deep inside Snape's nostril and with pure venom in his voice hissed, " You can insult me all you want Snape, but if you ever disrespect Luna in front of me ever again I will make sure that your bat brains adorn the walls of Hogwarts permanently. You will apologize to Luna immediately or I will perform a tonsillectomy through your nostrils, which should provide enough payment for your cheek. Now what's you choice?"

Luna was shocked yet pleased with the way Neville was protecting her honor. Neville had changed a lot under Harry's tutelage. Long gone was the meek and shy boy whom she had met in herfirst year at Hogwarts. Neville was now very powerful, confidant, and one of Harry's top lieutenants. Neville would never again let anybody push him and he would defend his interest with extreme prejudice. Luna finally said, " It's o.k Neville, it's not important."

Neville bellowed, " It's important to me Luna, no one disrespects you like he did. NO ONE!"

Luna with misty eyes rubbed her hand on his back. Luna had never had anybody fight for her like this until she met Neville and Harry. She felt so much love coming from Neville and it brought such warmth to her heart.

Luna looked into Neville's eyes with a dreamy smile on her face and said, " Professor Snape is obviously affected by a colony Bramble Benthams which must have taken residence in his prodigious nose. If you didn't know, they are closely related to Doxins but much smaller and produce a toxin that effects the frontal lobe of the brain and perpetually makes the victim an insufferable bastard."

Neville looked at Luna and was fighting real hard not to break into fits of laughter. She had managed to insult Snape while making it look like it wasn't his fault. God she could make him laugh no matter the situation.

Severus meanwhile wasfeeling mighty uncomfortable with the heat of Longbottom wand in his nostril. He could feel the anger and power coming from the boy. Severus was seething on the inside but he was at a slight disadvantage at the moment. Severus turned his head towards the loon and with as much loathing as he could muster said, " Miss Lovegood, I apologize for my inappropriate words. Mr. Longbottom I will see you in detention."

Neville answered back, " I don't think so. If push comes to shove I wonder what the board of governors would do if they found out how you treated females at Hogwarts."

Severus was once again on the defensive and seeing no way for retribution at the moment sneered and spat, " Get out of my face the both of you and watch your backs." Severus walked off and Neville was sure her heard Snape say Gryffindor assholes.

Severus was in such a fit or rage that he didn't notice he standing in from of the Gargoyles. He took a deep breath to calm himself and finally looked up and said, " Acid Pops." Withinseconds he was sitting in a chair facing the headmasters desk.

Albus must have heard him come in because he came down from his suite and said, " Severus my boy, what can I do for you?"

Severus sneered, " I'm almost certain that Potter uses dark magic headmaster. I had a slight altercation of sorts with him this morning. In his usual arrogant self he threatened my life. In the process I found him playing with these." Severus dropped Draco's eyeballs on the headmaster's desk.

Severus noticing the frown on the headmaster's face continued, " He told me that they were a gift from the Scorpion Sorcerer. As you can imagine I was quite shaken to see my godson eye ballsrolling on my desk. I'm convinced that Potter knows who the Scorpion Sorcerer is. We must find a way to get the information from him. I can't prove it but I also have this feeling that more then one student is associated with the dark wizard. Just a few minutes ago, I had an altercation with Mr. Longbottom, which resulted in Longbottom nearly cursing my nostrils to oblivion. This action is completely out of character for the little plant-loving coward. I'm afraid that this Scorpion Sorcerer is recruiting fromyour school headmaster."

Albuslooked deeply into his potion masters eyes, andreplied, " I have come to the same conclusion as you have Severus. However, as you well know all of my plans so far have met with complete failure. The fact thatHarry is hardly at the castle makesit much more difficult for us to gain control over him. I exude tremendous control within the wall of the castle Severus, but when he is hardly here it is very hard to find out what he is up too. Perhaps it's time that we take the bull by the horns and get our hands dirty."

Severus gave the headmaster a feral smile and said, " Headmaster, I believe that a stay in the hospital for Mr. Potter would quite beneficial for us. I would give us the time needed to break into hismemories dont' you think?It'is high time that the little bastard had his egotaken down several pegs. I feel it would be quite easyto engineer a duel with the boy. With my knowledge of the dark arts, I can injure the boy enough, which should cause an overly long convalescence on his part. With several mind-altering potions, I can speed up the time it takes to breakhis mental defenses. With your powers of Legillimency, he will be no match. If heshould become permanently injured duringthe duel, some much the better. He would have no other alternative but to turn towards us us for protection. "

Albus looked into Severus eyes and gave him a calculating smile. He analyzed the plan from different angles and figured it was a well thought out plan. If was even better for him as it posed relatively little risk to him, and by agreeing to Severus demands, this would only strengthen the spy's bond to him. Not to mention, that seeing the brat hurt would bring him great joy.

The little phony had cost him much these last three months. To add insult to injury, Albus would even volunteer to be Severus second. This act alone was bound to scare the brat. He was renown to be the most powerful wizard on the planet after all. Albus hated to admit itbut the truth was that he had a large ego and was vain. It was a poor man indeed that couldn't admit to his own faults. Looking into Severus expectant eyes he finally nodded and said, " My dear boy, I must say Salazar himself couldn't have done a better job of coming up with this plan. However, I must warn you that Potter seems to have some knowledge of the dark arts. He did take down a strike force of 12 DA students after all. "

Severus smoothly countered, " Headmaster, a few weeks of dark arts training duringsummer doesn't equalyears of training in the subject. Lets be honest,The DAleaders even with their Auror training, are nothing but whelps compared to trained death eaters. Believe me, Potter will be no match for me."

Albusanalyzed his potions master very carefully and finally said, "To improve on your plan I will volunteer myself as your second. " Albus noticed the almost orgasmic look on the potions masters face. Albus couldn't help thinking how easy it was to snare people with honey.

Albus then said, "When do you plan on engineering your confrontation with Potter?"

Severus thought about it for a moment and said, " From my sources I have learned that the Dark Lord is planning something big, so I'll most likely be very tied up next week, however the week after would be good. Potter will be having DADA then. Hopefully he'll show up for class this time around. His attendance had been most erratic headmaster. If he fails to show up for class, I'll make sure to get him by mid November."

Albus narrowed his eyebrows and replied, " Very well Severus, I leave it into your capable hands. "

Severus took this has his dismissal and nodded to the headmaster and left. Albus watched his potion master leave and hoped that this time this plan would bear fruit.

_Unknown to Albus at the time he would come to see this as the official beginning of his downfall_

**Friday Afternoon Scorpion Lair**

Harry with his body magic in full swing, wascurrentlypracticing his martial arts and sword technique with his old mentor Akima, Blaise and Remus. They were giving him a wicked workout he had to admit. He was relishing the workout. Nothing like heavy physical exercise to drain away stress he thought. Harry saw Blaise move in with a sideswipe while Akima made a quick frontal thrust attack with his katana.

Harry parried Blaise and then dropped to the floor and made a backward roll to avoid Akima's downward thrust. He had evaded both strikes only to run almost at Remus feet who had a downward strike incoming. Harry saw Remus strike coming for his face and barely had enough time to bring up his katanaand parry the blow. Harry made another backward roll and crouched back on the balls of his soles, with his body magic at full power he was able to jump almost twenty feet in the air and land behind Blaise. Harry fired a stupefy spell through his sword and watched Blaise drop.

Akima and Remus were standing one hundred and eighty degrees apart with Harry in the middle. Harry suddenly relaxed and reached out with his magic. He brought out his aura reading capability and decided to wait for the first attack.

Remus was getting jumpy, and felt that Harry was about to attack at any second due to the fact that he felt Harry's magical probe. Remus took the initiative and brought his body magic to bear. That coupled with his werewolf attributes made him deadly strong and fast. He jumped forward with his sword in his left hand and his wand in his right hand. He thought he finally had Harry as he let off a dark curse, and approached him at frightening speed with a forward thrust of his katana.

The moment Akima saw Remus attack he decided to open up the second front. He brought his body magic to it's full capacity which he knew was no where Harry's level but was still more than adequate and decided to follow with a Samagachie feint and a Torano frontal attack.

Harry was at one with his mind, magic and body. He suddenly felt Remus and Akima breach his magical perimeter and based on what his magic told him he let his instincts take control. Just as the curse was about to hit, Harry dropped into a crouch position, which left Remus curse sailing overhead. The moment Remus landed on his feet with his sword thrust forward, Harry parried with a low-level roundhouse kick which, swept Remus legs from under him and caused the werewolf to crash hard on his back and knock his breath out. Harry immidialty cast a wandless stunner at him. With no time to react, Remus was knocked out.

After dispatching Remus, Harry had just enough time to feint to the left from his crouched positionand avoid the frontal kick coming for his head, which Akima had just launched. Just as he feinted to the left, Akima immidialty sent his sword in a forward attack. Harry saw the sword coming at him and brought his katana's in a mantis parry, which assimilated Akima's attack and allowed him to use his katana and sweep his sword at Akima's legs.

Seeing Harry's riposte, Akima jumped back to avoid the hit. This proved to be the error that Harry had been looking for. Harry suddenly jumped forward, and with his body magic, he managed to propel himself ten feet in the air and twisted his body in order to complete his aerial roundhouse kick. Harry managed to connect with Akima's head, which knocked him unconscious. When all of his opponents were taken out, Harry turned around to see all of his troops starring at him. With a slightly annoyed voice, Harry said, " As entertaining as this little display may seem, don't you all have dueling practice to be going on with?"

Everyone nodded and went back to work. Before everyone was back at it, Harry said, " Today is a good day to practice team dueling. I want to see one on two, one on three, one on four and then the gauntlet. I want you to also be practicing the dark arts from the lament scrolls and Necron's six volume." Harry heard many grunts but everyone one got into it. Everybody in the lair suddenly went to dueling formation, which allowed Harry to wake up his comrades. The only people missing were Bill and Fleur.

Practice finally finished at around 5:00 pm. Harry wanted to relax for the weekend and spend as much quality time as he could with his wife. Harry knew that Bill and Fleur were searching for land sales close to where he was. He couldn't blame them. The area was absolutely beautiful. With their new financial muscle they should be able to buy a very nice piece of land close to the island of Tyree. Harry also knew that Neville and Luna were also looking for a nice plot of land close to where he was. Harry felt very happy about this. He considered his friends as an extended family of sorts. According to Luna they were to meet up with a sales agent within the hour. Harry told his council to relax for the weekend and that Monday they would be welcoming Mad Eye Moody into their ranks. At that last bit, Tonk's rolled her eyes but managed to smirk at the same time.

Tonk's couldn't help it and said, " Harry how in Merlin's name did you manage to get Moody on our team?" Harry could tell from her face that she was completely flabbergasted.

Harry smirked and said, " Let's just say that Moody is less then enthralled with the actions of our current ministry andthe turkey club. "

Every one who heard the comment broke out into laughter. Harry took part in many of the duels, providing the necessary muscle to make all of the participants put in their very best performance. Without the right motivation, it was natural for people to slack off. When they were done, Harry took a nice long soak in the mineral pool. When he was finished, he showered and made his way to the command center. He found Remus pouring over several maps and seemed to be writing a list of sorts.

Harry took his time and studied the map that Moony had punched up on the monitor dawned on him that he was looking at real estate registry North of the Island of Tyree. Finally out of curiosity Harry said, " Remus, what are you doing?"

Remus turned around and with a sly grin said, " Well with my new found wealth, I thought that it would be nice to create Lupin Manor. I'm currently looking at a piece of land right on the ocean that's not too far from Potter castle. If it works out, I would like to build my new home there. I also want to surprise Tonk's when the time is right. I love the proximity of the sea and being close to you. I hope you don't mind?"

Harry immidialty replied, " God no Mooney. I would love to have you stay close. After all family is supposed to stay close together right? I'm really happy that you finally found someone to share your life with. Believe me I know what's it's like to be alone. "

Remus winced at hearing Harry's words. Remus had a much better understanding of how hard Harry's life had been thus far. Poor Lily and James must be extremely bitter knowing the manipulations that their son has had to endure in his short life. Well enough dwelling in the past he thought. He looked at Harry and nodded at him. It was his way of letting Harry know that he understood without any pity. For one, Harry would be extremely pissed if he knew that pity was directed towards him.

Harry nodded at Remus and said, " Well, besides land hunting if you aren't busy you and Tonk's can join Xiana and me for lunch tomorrow."

Remus then remembered something very important that he needed to tell Harry. Remus answered back, " I won't be able to make it. Yesterday I found out from one of my old friends from back home who also shares my little furry problem that for the first time in 500 years there is a world wide gathering of the werewolf clan leaders out in the Scottish Highlands not to far from the Lock. This is also the first time in over two thousand years that the _Manitou_clan from North Western America will be there."

Harry frowned and replied, "What is so special about the _Manitou_clan?"

Remus answered back, " The _Manitou_ clan is the oldest werewolf clan in the world. Not much is known about them. The one thing that it known is that they have been around since before the last ice age. We do know that during the first war, Voldemort sent an emissary to that clan with an offer to make them his top servants if they agreed to join him. Well that didn't go to well with the clan elder and basically told Voldemort's emissary to take his offer and stick it up his ass. Voldemort was incensed and sent twenty of his best death eaters to wipe them out. "

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Remus continue, " Soon after they made contact with the clan,Voldemortlost contact with his team. Three weeks later a very large box appeared at Voldemort'slair. How they knew where to find him remained a mystery. However, the large box was made up of the body parts comprisingthe death eaterattack team. Voldemort never bothered with the _Manitou_clan ever again. The _Lougarou, Ragorth, Sioban, Celthasi, and Kalaban_ clan will also be present. These make up the most powerful werewolf clans in Europe. I'll be going to get more information on why the clans are meeting. I'm almost sure that it's related to Voldemort somehow."

Harry sat back in his chair and tried to think of a reason why the entire werewolf clans were meeting. His logical mind began formulating strategies for each scenario that he cape up with. Each of his solution had strength and weaknesses. One thing for certain, if the werewolf side with Voldemort then it's going to make life really difficult for all of them. Of course this might be the right time for a bold move. Harry was reminded of the famous French General _Napoleon Bonaparte_ and one of his most memorable quotes. When formulating stratagems for war always remember _'Laudace, Laudace, Toujour Laudace'._

Harry finally looked at Remus and said, " Why don't we let the Scorpion Sorcerer take the initiative?"

Remus replied, " I'm listening."

"Iwould like them to seewhat theScorpion Sorcerer is all about. I'll get dressed up and conjure some criters for visual effects. The Scorpion Sorcerer will then explain his vies and plans for the wizarding world in a very general way. If the clan members philosophically agree withhis precepts then both side shouldformally initiate contact for further discussions. This way it will look like the Scorpion Sorcerer knew of the clan gathering and he approached the Auror style projection pensive with you and make the presentation to the clan memebers. What do you think?"

" Well, I'll give this to you Harry your plan is bold as hell. With werewolf it's best to be upfront and direct. They are not known for their cultured ways. It won't cost us anything by trying. For all we know they may not be here for Voldemort anyway. The gathering may be for an entirely different reason. " Remus answered.

Harry said, " All right let's do this. Let me get my gear and call forth my pets."

Forty minutes later Harry was finished with his presentation to Remus. For his part Remus took out the fresh memory and deposited it in the pensive. When that was done, Remus made sure to take all of his battle gear with him and hugged Harry before he left. Harry wished him good luck and told him to be extra careful. Harry then told Remus to just portkey out of there if he ran into trouble. Remus assured him that he would. Charlie's downfall was still very fresh in their minds.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was nearly 7:30 pm, and decided to go home. He wanted to look over the scrolls and books from the Malfoy secret library. Harry pictured his bedroom at Potter castle and within seconds found himself by his wardrobe. Harry took his time and took out his battle robes and weapons. He looked in his wardrobe and took out a royal blue silk robe with black and gold Egyptian runes imprinted on it. When he was done getting himself comfortable he made his way downto the kitchen. When he got there he found Winky putting away a pile of groceries.

Winky was busy putting away the grocerieswhen she felt her master enter the kitchen, she immidialty stopped what she was doing and said, " Master Harry, you is back. Howis your day be sir?"

Harry never could sneak up on his elves. He replied, " I am fine Winky. I was going to ask you if you have any left over supper, I'm starving."

Winky curtsied to Harry and said, " Winky is sorry but there is no left over master, but Winky will make fresh supper for master. Winky can have it ready within the hour is this o.k ?"

Harry smiled and replied, " That would be fine Winky. I'll be in the library. When it's ready just let me know."

Winky curtsied and said, " Winky will tell master when supper is ready."

Harry nodded and asked, " Winky, is Xiana home yet?"

Winky answered, " Mistress is home master, and she is with her mom and her Brinni in the living room."

Harry furrowed his eyebrow wondering why his mother and sister in law were here at this time. Harry certainly didn't mind, they could drop in any time they wanted. Harry couldn't recall Xiana mentioning a visit so he just shrugged it off and made his way to the living room. As he got closer to the French doors separating the kitchen from the dining room and the living room he could hear Xiana sobbing. Harry immidialty started thinking that someone had gotten hurt and quickly made his way to the living room. The moment his burst in, he saw his mother in law and Brianna trying to comfort Xiana. Harry burst into the living room and both Xenna and Brianna turned around to look at Harry.

The first thing that Harry noticed was Xiana's tear face and said, " What happened? Is everyone all right?" To his amazement Xiana stood up and bellowed, " How can anything be all right, if you don't get yourself killed, then those Vampire and Vela sluts are going to take you away from me!" She sobbed and took off running upstairs.

Harry stood there with his jaw hanging open and after a few minutes he managed to reign in his thoughts long enough to say, " What the hell is going on?" He was about to follow Xiana upstairs when he felt a hand on his forearm and he looked down to find that his Xenna had stopped him. With a very confused look on his face Harry looked up into her eyes pleading to understand what was wrong. He looked at Brianna who gave him a very sympathetic smile.

Finally Harry heard his mother in law telling him to sit down. Harry was very confused but he obeyed anyway. Xenna looked at him with a very sympathetic smile and finally said, " I know this must be very confusing to you Harry. I'm afraid that what you just witnessed is a consequence of her pregnancy. Harry,she is not thinking logically right nowand she is scared. I'm afraid that she is a victim of what we women call a hormonal hurricane and it's messing her up. I beg of you to just be patient."

Harry in a confused state simply said, " I just want to help. I knowI'm not very good withemotions,but I really want to understand why Xiana is so upset?"

Xenna sighed and answered back, " Harry, she is very stressed out and as a result of her condition her deep seated insecurities are surfacing. She is afraid that in the very near future you may be forced into accepting a marriage of convenience to satisfy some sort of treaty protocol,which would cause her to share you with someone that she truly hates."

Harry looked at his mother in law and then at Brianna and instinctively ran a hand though his black mane before bellowing, " NEVER! Never will I accept a treaty that compromises my beliefs. When I married Xiana I swore an oath to myself that I would protect her and stay faithful to her no matter what. If these other races can't understand my deep-seated beliefs then they can go to hell and to hell with their treaty. I love you daughter with all my heart and would die before betraying her. "

Brianna with her voice breaking replied, " Harry we believe you with all of our heart. I think that my sister simply needs to have you to herself for a little bit with no interference from the outside world. She is worried about the paper, about you battles, about her pregnancy. To make things worse she is imagining that the Vampires and Vela's are going to steal you away from her. Now all of these issues coupled with her hormones being all over the map have just overwhelmed her into thinking the worse. I think you know what you have to do. Mother and I will make sure that no one bothers you for the weekend. Just be there for her and she will come around I can swear on it. "

Harry was struggling with all of his might to keep his emotions from running out of control. The thought of Xiana hurting emotionally was just too much for him. With his eyes misting he looked at Brianna and his mother in law and said, " I'll do whatever is needed to make her fears go away. She means everything to me. I can't defeat Voldemort without her. " Harry looked at them both and simply nodded. He slowly got out of his seat and made his way upstairs.

Harryfound his way to the master bedroom door and stopped. He didn't know what to say to Xiana to allay her fears. When it came to strong emotions, he always had a tough time dealing with them. From as far back as he could remember it had always been his gut reaction to just clam up and ride out the problem. It had been survival at the Dursley's to just never bring your emotions to the surface. This was different. He was married and his wife was scared. It didn't matter that most of her fears were due to hormones. The fact was that in her mind her fears were very real. He decided to just let his instincts take over. Harry gently knocked on the door. Hearing no voices he slowly pushed the door open and saw his wife standing by the bay window looking out over the western grounds and the sea.

Harry smiled, when he needed to think he always sat himself by that window. One of his work desks was just to the right of the bay window. For some reason, the sea always managed to calm and refresh his mind. He wondered how many of his ancestors had stood by that same window admiring the same sight. He noticed that his wife had her arms around her self and was quietly sobbing. Harry made his way to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't knock his hand off but instead brought her right hand tohis and gave it a squeeze. Puttinghis fear of rejection out of his mind, Harry tookhis hand off and gently broughthis arms around her and restedhis chin on top of her head.

Her hair smelled like fresh strawberry. She leaned into him and he complied by tightening his hold on her. Both of them stayed like that for quite a while. It was now pitch black outside but they could make out the reflection of the moon on the sea. The sky was clear and Harry instinctively looked towards the constellationCanis Major. He found the star Sirius burning brightly. Harry wondered what his Godfather was doing in the other realm. Hopefully, he was with his mom and dad causing an unbelievable amount of mischief he thought.

Xiana for her part felt content to just have her husband's strong arms around her. She needed to spend more time with Harry. Due to their insane schedule they could rarely let their hair down. That meeting with the Vampires and the Veela's had unnerved her more than she realized. She was genuinely scared that she would have to share her husband with some other woman due to treaties. She couldn't understand why the wizarding world used women as bloody bargaining chips for just about everything.

She finally found her voice and whispered, " I'm sorry love. I'm just being stupid. My hormones aren't helping my head any. I am trying to be strong for you, but I'm also scared and jealous that I am going to have to share you with some Vampire or Veela strumpet in order to secure treaties. You would think that being brought up in our world since birth I would know better, but it seems that my head and my heart aren't exactly on the same wavelength these days. I guess that with all the fighting that has been going on lately, I keep seeing you go down in battle and leaving me alone to raise our children."

Harry swallowed hard and replied, " Babe, you will not be sharing me with any other woman I swear this on my magic. I love you and only you. I have made my commitment to you in the eyes of nature herself. You are all that I have ever wanted or will ever want in a wife. I am resolute in my beliefs. If these allies don't want to acknowledge my own beliefs then I want nothing to do with them . " Harry looked into her eyes and he noticed her nodding at him to continue.

Harry whispered, "As for dying? You know that I can't guarantee that I won't die in this war. After all we are at war and anything can happen. However, I want you to know that with you at my side I don't see how I can loose. I am no longer a stupid little Gryffindor golden boy charging in hoping that the fates will smile kindly on me. My Slytherin side is fully awake and in charge thank Merlin. You know I am doing everything in my power to keep us safe. I honestly think that with training and planning we have the winning combination to survive this war. I haven't let our victories go to our heads babe. Despite our triumphs to date, Voldemort remains a very powerful and cunning wizard, and I don't plan on letting our collective guards down until he is gone once and for all. This also goes for Dumbledore. They will both regret ever tangling with us."

She turned around to face him and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry then held her and made small circles on her back. This always seemed to soothe her. Xiana rested her head on his chest and said, " I love you so much Harry."

Harry lifter her chin to meet his eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. When he ran out of breath he pulled back and replied, " I hope you knowI love you more than anything in this world babe. How about we have a nice candle lit supper in our room tonight? "

She wiped away her tears said, " I think that would be great." Harry nodded at her and went into the hallway and then called out, "Winky?"

Winky immidialty popped to him and Harry got down on his knee and told her that Xiana would be joining him for supper in their bedroom. Harry then asked her to find Dobby and whispered instructions into her ears. She blushed and told him she was going to tell Dobby to get to it right away or she would scold him severely. Harry smiled at her and went back into the master bedroom.

Within half an hour his workroom had been transfigured into a beautiful dining table for two with red candles lighting the room. Harry took Xiana by the hand and let her to one of the plush chairs. He seated himself and within minutes the table was filled with braised lamb, black currant jelly, couscous, spinach salad, chilled pumpkin juice and chocolate moose cake. They took their time and talked about everything that has been going on these last two weeks. Harry asked her about her latest articles and they talked about Neville and Luna, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonk's and by the time they were done talking they were both laughing hysterically.

Finally Xiana looked deep into her husband's emerald pools and smiled. She finally collected her thoughts and said, " Thank you love. I really needed this."

Harry looked back and smirked. He took her hand and replied, " You don't think that this is the end of our night do you?"

She gave him a mischievous smile and said, " What do you have in mind?"

Harry took her hand and guided his wife to her feet. He then led her towards the master bathroom. He opened the door and led her in. Upon entering the bathroom she gasped. Their large Jacuzzi whirlpool tub had beautiful lily pads floating and the scent coming from the room was sublime. There were hints of tropical flowers and passion fruit. The room was illuminated with floating black candles. The roof was charmed to allow the night sky to be seen.

The moon was almost full. There were silk robes hanging on the back wall. There were bowls of strawberry, passion fruit, and chocolate lying by the edge of the tub. Throughout the room there were little islands filled with tropical plants. In the background she could hear classical music playing. Xiana immidialty recognized the music as one of her favorite pieces. It was Chopin Nocturnes in F playing. Xiana closed her eyes and felt like crying. She couldn't believe that Harry had arranged all of this for her.

She let out a small sob and hugged the stuffing out of him. Harry kissed her forehead and then pulled back and took off his clothes. He then looked into her eyes and slowly disrobed her. As the robe fell off her shoulders he marveled at her beautiful body. She looked like a goddess in his eyes. Harry could clearly see the start of her bulging tummy.

Finally unable to contain his emotions he said, " I hope you know that you are the most intelligent and beautiful women that I have ever met. I love you with all my heart." Harry passionately kissed her and led her into the tub. The bubbling swirling water felt wonderful. He took a bottle of scented oil and began massaging her back. Harry took his time. He felt his stress starting to bleed off. When he was done she did the same to him. He then took the scented oil and began massaging her front. He gently caressed her nipples, which were rock hard by then. He could hear her whimper with lust.

Harry moved behind her and pulled Xiana's back towards his chest. He then began kissing the nape of her neck while gently caressing her nipples. For her part Xiana felt a tremendous heat build in herregion. Her vagina felt as if it were on fire. She kept moaning at the wonderful pleasures that Harry was giving her. Harry then took his left hand and wandlessly _Accio_ one of the plush towels. He then laid it on the landing just at the entrance to the tub. He again cast two different cushioning charms on the towels and then lifted his wife in his arms.

Xiana by then was savagely aroused. She felt Harry picking her up but didn't care. Harry laid her down on the towels and began caressing her tummy while sucking on her nipples. Harry started kissing her tummy and slowly made his way towards the garden of eden. Once Harry had reached his goal he parted her labia and ran his tongue from her entrance to her most sensitive region. He suckled on her nerve center bringing gasps and waves of pleasure to her. Harry could taste his wife's hot juices and kept coming for more. Harry took his middle finger and gently entered her. Soon he was stroking Xiana back and forth whilelicking her nerve center. Suddenly Xiana cried and Harry could feel her muscles tighten around his finger.

Harry raised himself on his knees and spread Xiana's legs apart. Harry took the head of his erection and positioned it at Xiana's entrance. He heard her gasp and then gently pushed himself into her. Harry began stroking back and forth with his hips. Harry parted her labia with his fingers and started running small circles around her nerve center with his thumb. Harry quickened his pace then took one of his other thumb to rub her hardened nipples.

For her part Xiana was in ecstasy. She could feel her husband's erection stroking inside her. The pleasure he was giving her was surreal. She started arching her back and willing her hips to meet his strong stokes. Her fingers were digging into his thighs. She was moaning and gasping and finally, she couldn't hold on anymore and exhaled loudly as she came. Within seconds, she felt Harry's rhythmic release. She could feel the sensual release of his seed inside her. She let the waves of pleasure pass through her body. She felt all of her stress bleed away and turn to ash. She looked up at the ceiling to see the moon rays reflecting a silvery glow on her husband's back.

She smiled in content. She felt Harry slowly pull out and he picked her up and brought her back into the Whirlpool tub. They spent another hour in the tub eating fruits talking and laughing. When they were done, Harry took her hand and pulled her out of the tub and cast a drying charm on them. He then robbed her and made their way to the bay window. They both looked at the moon reflecting on the sea and after a while they went to bed. They were both naked and Harry grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against his chest. Xiana rested her head on his broad chest and fell into a very peaceful sleep.

**Saturday Morning October 18**

Michael and Blaise portkeyed to Potter castle on the Northern terrace close to the lake. Michael and Blaise were walking along the stone path when they noticed two people on brooms flying at insane speed and doing acrobatic maneuver that would have him chucking his breakfast. Hi could see Harry's owl Hedwig flying with them. She seemed to be having a grand old time. Michael looked at his son, but unlike him he seemed enraptured with their flying. Must be a youth thing he though. They finally reached the front door and made their way to the parlor. Michael looked up and saw his youngest daughter and wife walk up to them.

Michael walked up to his wife and gave her a quick kiss. He then said, " I need to speak to Harry, do you know where they are?"

Xenna replied, " Yes, Harry and Xiana are flying on their new brooms. I am sorry love but you will have to wait until Monday morning like everyone else to talk to Harry."

Michael furrowed his brows and said, " Why?"

" Your daughter needs some time alone with her husband. Xiana had a bit of a breakdown yesterday. Her pregnancy, the war, the paper, the long hours away from Harry and everything else in between finally got to her. She needs quality time with Harry and I'll bloody make sure she gets it. Short of an impending disaster nobody is going to be bothering my daughter and son in law this weekend do I make myself clear?" Xenna replied.

Michael just nodded and finally said, " No problems dear. I can certainly wait until Monday to meet Harry. Well since we are here I'm sure Blaise like me would love a cup of coffee. "

His wife was gentleand went with the flow most of the time. However, when she got serious about something it was better get out of her way. Now, if she managed to get pissed off, it was much safer to hightail out of her line of sight. When she got pissed, she was down right scary. That was one of the many things his daughters had inherited from their mother.

They all made themselves comfortable and had coffee and scones. They all caught up on the latest gossip and what Xiana and Harry were up too. It turns out that Michael wasn't to crazy about having his eldest pregnant daughter doing aerial acrobatics, but it seemed that she had arm twisted Harry into doing it. His eldest had always been a firecracker. They talked about the impending lawsuit that Harry had filed against Dumbledore and how they were going to bring the dissident Wizengamot members into their camps.

Michael, Brianna and Blaise left shortly after they were done. Xenna stayed to mind the fort.

_**11:00 AM Saturday Morning Weasley Family Plot**_

All of the Weasley clan was gathered around Charlie's coffin waiting for the elder to finish reciting the wizard burial rites. Muggle and wizard funerals were done very differently. The tombstone of the fallen had for example a charm that allowed a three dimensional image of the person to float above the tombstone. That morning however a stranger could have cut the tension in the air with a knife.

On one side of the coffin stood Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron and Hermione. On the other side stood Bill, Fleur, Fred, George and Ginny. Looking at Molly Weasley one could tell that she was preparing another rant. With tears in her eyes she was eying her eldest son Bill and her supposed daughter in law. She kept wailing about how her poor Charlie had killed and that his soul was now dammed. Bill himself was building a head of steam that could power a muggle ship across the Atlantic. Bill had long ago understood that his parents were somewhat gullible but for the women to berate her dead son because he had killed in the line of defense was just to fucking much. She kept ranting on how the great Albus Dumbledore had always said that there was always an alternative to killing someone.

For his part Arthur had his eyes narrowed at the twins and his daughter. They were dressed to the nines and Arthur felt like they were making a statement against him. This got him thinking as to where they got the money for the duds. He had always been a bit sensitive when it came to money issues but for his own children to make that type of affirmation cut him to the bone. Ron and Hermione kept glaring at Ginny. Ron for himself seemed wary of Percy. They had already gotten into some nasty arguments to the point where wands had been drawn. It had taken both Arthur and Molly to prevent and all out cursing war.

For her part, Ginny was not even paying attention to the loser branch of her family. She had tears running down her cheek and kept thinking about Charlie and the bastard that had been responsible for his death. Since discovering that Snape had been responsible for her brother's death, she had spent a lot of time thinking about the best way of torturing the bastard. She had many ideas but nothing concrete yet.

Harry had given her a lot of ideas that involved potions in one form or another. She thought that it was quite fitting that the bastard should suffer under his precious potions. Besides Snape, the other two people that she could not stand anymore was Granger and Ron. To her they were the biggest bunch of narrow-minded hypocrites that she had ever come across. The other person she could barely stand was her mother. The insufferable gullible woman was driving her to insanity. Ron and Granger had ratted her out about her relationship with Blaise and her mother had immidialty labeled him a death eater in training.

Ginny had asked her mother about proof, but all she had for proof was based on a report from Dumbledore, which stated that the family must be dark because they had refused the old man in joining his precious order. Ginny had countered by telling her that Order of the Phoenix was nothing but a bunch of cowardly sycophants that bowed to the headmasters every whim. She told her that was the reason that Blaise parents had never joined Dumbledore.

Her mother had slapped her, which had prompted her to slap her mother backto her mother's utter shock. She had then screeched at her for daring to hit her and that now she fully believed Ron's narrative on what was going on at Hogwarts. She had then told Ginny that she was to quit seeing Blaise immidialty. Ginny had told her that she could take her order and stuff it where the sun doesn't shine. Ginny then told her mother that she would not be welcome to see her grand children.

This had set both her father and her mother into rants. Her mother had then called her a slut. With tears in her eyes she had fled to her room. By then Bill and the twins were furious at their parents and had started a major row with them. Their father wanted to know where they had gotten the nice clothes. They had told him that it was none of his business. Molly had gotten into the fray and accused them of being nothing but little ingrates just like the Potter brat.

That last slander had finally done it for Bill and the twins and they had laid into their parents to the point of accusing them of being Dumbledore's stooge. Ron had accused them of being Potter's pets and that they were a disgrace to the Weasley clan. Hermione kept saying that Harry would be the next Dark Lord. She told them that Harry delving into the dark arts was the only way he could have beaten her and Ron. The twins replied that a drunken garden Gnome could beat them in a duel blindfolded. They called Hermione the Beaver with no power.

They then told Ron that he was barely above a squib and that he should have been a wet spot on their mother's sheets. This had caused Arthur to pull his wand to hex the twins but they had been faster and had petrified their father. Molly had in turn cast a cutting hex at both of them, which had completely enraged the twins. Bill had finally cast a full body bind on his mother who kept screeching bloody murder. To say that the Weasley clan was fractionated was an understatement.

What hurt Bill the worst was the contempt that his parents had towards Fleur. Bill finally understood that his parents were part of the old world that Harry had been talking about. Bill had now seen it first hand. It was no wonder their world was so fucked up. Bill realized that he would be breaking all ties to his parents, Ron, and Percy. The philosophical divide between them was too great now. Bill had looked into the twin's eyes and Ginny's and realized that they had come to the same conclusion he had.

Bill could see the hurt in Ginny's eyes where their parents were concerned. He would have to talk to Blaise to make him realize what Ginny had given up for him. Bill also realized the depth of Dumbledore's brainwashing. He had to hand it to the man, he sure knew how to conquer and divide. His parents simply couldn't see that they were his pawns and nothing more. If Dumbledore was such a good friend of the family and if his Phoenix members meant so much to him, why was him absent at Charlie's funeral. He had tried explaining it to them but they refused to understand. His parents kept making excuses for the man.

Finally Bill brought his head up just as Charlie's casket was lowered into the hole. Bill let a tear flow down his cheek one more time. Ginny was crying and was being held by the twins. Once the coffin was lowered, each member picked a clump of dirt and threw it at the casket. When they were done, both groups looked at each other without saying a word. Bill simply sneered and grabbing his wife's hand he turned around and walked away. The twins and Ginny followed suit. Ginny could hear her mother ordering her to stay behind. Ginny didn't care anymore, she was cutting her ties and would follow her heart. The second war had finally taken its toll on the Weasley clan.

_**October 18, Saturday Afternoon Ministry of Magic**_

Minister Fudge was sitting at the head of the international conference. He was talking to Claus Rinhaus of the Belarus consortium. Sitting next to him were the other thirteen members of the European wizarding governments. Like most government in their century, dangerous criminals were difficult to handle. Wizarding prisons were very expensive totheir respectivegovernments.

In fact maintaining a wizarding prison and its legal system easily accounted for nearly forty percent of the ministry budgets. It was estimated that most prisoners cost on average 30 thousand galleons per person. Most of these countries had laws that tied their hands when dealing with their criminals. Most countries banned execution, which included England. Unlike England, no other wizarding country possessed an isolated place such as Azkaban to house it's prisoners. Even with the Dementors gone, Azkaban remained the most secure high security prison in all of Europe.

Cornelius Fudge had gotten the idea that England could offer it's facilities to the other wizarding countries to house it's most undesirable elementsin Azkaban for a percentage of their ministry budgets. Theamout would be much lower then what they were currently dishing out to house their criminals. Most of these countries had readily jumped at the opportunity to rid themselves of their less desirable elements.

Many of these so-called criminals not only included dangerouswizards and witches,but also very high-ranking Vampires, and Werewolf. Looking at the figures in front of him, Fudge figured that he could add an extra 500 million galleons to his coffers. The deal as he now called it would go a long way in shoring up his dwindling support. He would show them how competent of a minister he was.

With this little deal he mused, he would be able to lower taxes, which every one wants he thought. Now he would have to hire more Aurors to help manage the increased criminal population. These were all minor details as far as he was concerned. Now that Voldemort had taken the Dementors back and broken out his inner circle, he no longer had a reason for breakinginto Azkaban.

Cornelius Fudge would be remembered as the man who finally balanced the books. With the extra money influx which would be coming in, he could drop his efforts at bringing the Goblins to his side. He had always hated dealing with the ghastly little bastards. He was brought out of his musing by the Greek minister.

" Minister Fudge, I have carefully reviewed the contract document and my only real concern are the security measures that you outlined in this document. I don't know about my other colleagues but I feel that housing so many dangerous criminals in one central location will require a lot more security than a beefed up Auror division. " Minister Pastoulie said.

Cornelius could hear the other ministers agreeing with Pastoulie and decided to ask for their advice and said, " Gentleman, if I can have your attention please. I am will to listen to any suggestions that you may have. I understand your need for extra security I assure you that my goal is the same as you. Does anyone have any idea?"

Finally the Romanian Minister Anatoly Varnesqu said, " Why don't you make use of Dragons and cast some darkwards? We can easily give you upwards of twenty dragons. The bloody beasts are breeding out of control anyway. I can have some Ridgebacks, Horntails, and Hybridian blacks, which I believe are native to your Scotland anyway at Azkaban within the week. I'll also loan you some of our keepers and trainers to help train English wizards. "

Minister Badru from Egypt then added, " My country can help you strengthened the wards around you prison. Our top curse breaker is also well versed in casting ancient Egyptian wards. What say you?"

Cornelius made a show of thinking about it for a moment and agreed to their proposal. Azkaban would become even mightier than it already was. He finally said, " I agree to you proposal. I'll have to go before the wizengamot and repeal some of our more backward laws but I don't see that as an issue, especially when they see the benefits in return. Now if there are no objections I suggest we sign and adjourn this meeting. Once we have instituted the security measures and moved the prisoners, I'll release the information at the Daily Prophet. At our current timeline, I estimate that by the end of November everything should be in place. "

With the signatures out of the way, Cornelius called on his lackey Seymour Whitethorn to make copies of the documents. With the legalities out of the way, Cornelius shook hands with the other ministers and he was off to the records department. Unknown to Cornelius at the time, future wizards, and witches of Great Britain would come to know him as the most incompetent minister to ever rule in all of British wizarding history.

_**October 18, Romania in Negoiu mountains in the Southern Carpathian Region**_

High in Negoiu Mountain stood a very ancient and gothic looking castle. The castle itself was made of black polished granite. It's black spires and foreboding gargoyles gave it a cold and eerie feeling. Shauna of the Grangel clan loved her home and was glad to be out of the blasted blizzard, which so ofter hit this region of the world. No one could apparate into their castle due to extensive blood wards on the castle and the grounds. One had to walk a thousand feet up the black granite steps to reach the entrance to the castle. Of course, all along the path Shauna could smell the guards. Her keen sense of smell was one of the traits passed down to her clan.

From the smell she could tell that the Nosferatu were guards this month. They were gruesome and lethal. No one else matched their bloodlust. Even to her they were frightening of course being the daughter of Necadimus they would never dare lay a hand on her. She looked up to see the last of the demon gargoyle pass her by and she soon found herself in front of the castle doors. She took the demon style knocker and knocked seven times.

She heard a voice bellow, " Who dares disturb the Prince gathering?"

Shauna recognized the voice of Leander of the Ventrue. Typical of his clan he was a pompous ass who thought it was his clan's birthright to rule the Camarilla. Of course, everyone in their world knew it was the Methuselah who ruled their world. Shauna answered, "It is I, Shauna of the Gangrel clan, daughter of Necadimus."

She heard the large door open up to reveal the very aristocratic face of Leander. He looked her up and down and finally said, "It is good to see that you are alive my lady. I have heard tales that your little adventure on that blasted Isle met with some difficulty? There are rumors circulating that your group was rescued by a very interesting wizard."

Shauna would have to search and punish those members of her group that had loose tongues. She knew that it would do no good. First allegiance was to the Camarilla, then their respective clans and then to the leader, unless you were talking about the Methuselah. Finally, Shauna gave him a very predatory smile and replied, " My, my aren't we inquisitive? You know what they say about loose tongues." She then let out a deep feral growl and showed her fangs.

Leander took a step back and simply creased his eyebrows. He slowly backed away and said, " I mean no disrespect my lady. I am just eager for news of the outside. The inner politics of the Camarilla can become quite stale and boring after a fashion. I guess my own desire for action has made me a bit forward. I beg my lady's forgiveness for my actions."

Shauna looked into Leander's eyes to see if she could detect any deceit, but found none and replied, " Very well, all is forgiven. See that it does not happen again. I can tell you that there is a lot of truth to the rumors you have heard. The Scorpion Sorcerer is no myth that much I can tell you. "

Shauna walked past Leander and she could hear him muttering to himself about interesting development. If only he knew, she thought. She made her way to the great staircase, admiring all of the ancient relics, which adorned the castle. There were Roman soldier uniform from centurion to legionnaire. She noticed the glass case that contained the writings of Fluvius Cammilus. He had been a Roman military commander and inventor. He had also been one of her father's best friend 2300 years ago. Her father had kept all of his works and personnel possession.

Walking further she smiled as she noticed the Alexander the Great shrine. On display were his personal weapons, writings, and armor. Her own father revered Alexander the Great. He was perhaps one of the greatest military geniuses of all times. Her father had personally decapitated a member of the ventru clan when he had dared badmouth Alexander the Great. The various text and writings from the different shrines would be priceless in the muggle world.

She finally reached the great spiral case and soon found herself walking the eastern hallway. She finally reached the portrait of her mother Lariana and entered the room adjacent to the portrait. She found her father sitting by the fire drinking blood from a Venetian wine glass. Her father adored the quality and artistic finesse of Venetian crystal.

She approached her father and kneeled before him. He took his hand and placed it on her head. When he was done she looked into his glowing crimson eyes. She couldn't help the shiver that coursed though her. Her father radiated power. The camarilla Prince feared her father's power. His strength, speed and cunning was unmatched except for the older Methuselah. Her father Nicadimus had once told her that the only person he ever feared was Cain himself.

Her father was the first to speak, " I am glad to see you unharmed daughter. It has come to my attention that you were attacked and captured by that British dark lord whom they call Voldemort. Tell me of your adventure. "

Shauna began describing her tale. She explained her meeting with Lucius Malfoy, and his inner circle of friends. He had some of the local Vampires, but soon she had realized that they were not of the Camarilla. She then explained the fight that had occurred and how the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort had entered the fight and began subduing her pact using very obscuremagic. She explained her capture and their torture. Describing her torture and that of her brothers, she noticed her fathers eyes becoming pitch black. She then described her rescue by the Scorpion Sorcerer.

She explained his destruction of Malfoy Manor. Shauna then gave her father a full description of the help that the Scorpion Sorcerer gave her team. She gave her father a full debriefs of the information session that she had shared with the Scorpion Sorcerer. She explained that he was fighting their ministry and the dark lord at the same time. She told him of the power he seemed to posses. She told him about the twin Scorpions and the dark Phoenix markings on the back of his battle robes.

Shauna was dismayed to see her father react so forcefully at her description of the markings. She noticed her father staring out at the fireplace and noticed his eyes glazing over. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Finally he broke his silence and told her that the last time he had seen that particular mark had been over two millenniums ago. He finally told her of the ancient priest of Amunaptra in ancient Egypt and the power that they wielded. He described witnessing first hand the carnage that the ancient priest could wield. During the great invasion of Egypt the Scorpion order had simply vanished overnight.

Finally, Nicadimus looked at his daughter and said, " We are entering dark times Shauna. Our spy's tell me that the Sabbat are preparing for a major offensive soon. Methuselah Xanthos of Lasombra clan of the Sabbat is preparing to join this Voldemort. It seems you have found a very powerful Sorcerer to fight with us. I need to see him personally and talk with him. If he is what I think he is, then we would be fools to not align ourselves with him. It would seem that the power of the ancients have awakened. This is a sign I can feel it! I have not told anyone yet, but for months now I have been getting visions of an immensely powerful sorcerer bearing the scorpion mark fighting the snake king. "

Nicadimus looked into her eyes and said, " I feel a great war coming between the Sabbat and the Camarilla. I can see this dark lord Voldemort aligning himself with the Sabbat. They share the same goals after all. They think themselves better thanmuggles and wish to rule in the open. We have to crush them once and for all. We have no choice but to pick our champion. Give me your thoughts daughter."

Shauna took her time to collect her thoughts and said, " My lord, from what I have experienced this Scorpion Sorcerer is not someone to be trifling with. He means to eradicate this Voldemort and destroy their ministry. He hopes to bring all of the other magical races under an equal government. He thinks in multiple dimensions and is heavily immersed in all forms of magic and muggle science. He is supremely intelligent and is also a paradox."

Nicadimus narrowed his eyes and said, " What do you mean by paradox?"

" He seems to be a man of extremes. To his allies and the innocents his heart is pure. To his enemies his heart is as black as night and is utterly ruthless. The way he has taken out death eaters so far make our assassin squads look like muggle priest. " Shauna explained.

Her father looked grave as if debating wither he should tell her something important. He finally looked up into his daughter's eyes for what seemed and eternity and said, " Tell this to no one but I have been getting very strong visions of a jackal and a scorpions army fighting the undead. I have seen cities on fire and rivers of blood. I have also seen the rebirth of Etosha and a new beginning. With my knowledge of our prophecies and these new visions I believe that this Scorpion Sorcerer is also the long awaited Gehenna, the long-prophesied knight of the apocalypse. Send word to the Scorpion Sorcerer that Methuselah Nicadimus, leader of the Camarilla and member of the Gangrel and Tremere clan request an audience. Ask him if he could meet us for November 20. We must hurry the opposition is gathering. "

Shauna was shocked to her core at her father's revelations. She always thought Gehenna had been nothing but a myth. That prophecy had been made a very long time ago during the anti-deluvian battles. Lost in the antiquity of time so she thought. She could barely keep her legs from trembling and sat down in her chair. To her knowledge, her father to date had always been proven right with his prophecies. A mighty war was coming that would once and for all decide the fate of the Camarilla along with the rest of the magical races.

Nicadimus then said, " Send word to ALL of the princes in Europe and North are to mobilize for a Camarilla summons to be held at the castle for November 20. We must stop the petty squabbles and focus on the real enemy. The princes are to meet the Scorpion Sorcerer. There will be fights, and blood will be shed but in the end we will have one voice and one path I swear by Cain. "

She looked into her father's burning red eyes and replied, " As you command father." Shauna stood up, bowed and returned to her own chambers. She pulled out the funny muggle contraption called a cell phone and debated wither she should call him right now or not. She finally decided to wait until Monday afternoon to contact him. Until then she was going to enjoy her stay at home. She had a hunt to prepare for.

**Monday Morning October 20 Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was sitting on his throne reviewing his latest plan. If he could pull It off then he would gain a powerful force at his side. Twelve years as a spirit had given him a lot of time to ponder his past mistakes. He had wanted power at all cost to the point of subjugating everyone else. This had been a foolish goal. He would gladly share some power with his new potential allies. Their philosophy closely matched his own. Muggles were nothing but toys and food. He was brought out of his musing when he heard his inner chamber door open. He looked up to find the rat, Bella and Mulciber walking towards him.

Mulciber walked to his lord, dropped to one knee and kissed the hem of his robe and said, " My lord, I have great news for you. It would seem that our esteemed minister of magic took it upon himself to relieve the good wizards and witches of Britannia from heavy taxes by allowing over 600 criminals from all over mainland Europe to be relocated to Azkaban. There are many powerful dark wizards, witches, vampires, and werewolf that will be coming to their new home by the end of November my lord. "

To their shock their lord suddenly started laughing like a maniac. They were all looking at each other in bewilderment. They had never seen their lord let go of his emotions as he had just now. This was either very good or they were in for a very bad time indeed. Unable to take the stress Bella threw herself at his feet and said, " Please my lord don't punish us. If we have done something wrong please tells us."

Voldemort stopped laughing and looked at his inner circle bewildered. Why did they think he was going to pushing them? Suddenly he winced and remembered his old self. " Bella! Rise this instant. I have no intention of punishing you for now unless you do something really stupid or fail your mission. This iiissss very good news indeed. With the Dementor's we will break into Azkaban and free as many prisoners as possible. They will either join us or die. Our first priority will be the Vampires."

Mulciber was never very quick and sometimes his mouth could get him into trouble. Mulciber suddenly uttered, " Why in hell would we free those wretched creatures first. Let them rot, what is wrong with you?"

Mulciber suddenly realized where he was and suddenly became white as a sheet. He looked up at his lord's face to find him in a towering fury. Why couldn't he ever shut the fuck up he though just before he heard his lord bellow, "CRUCIO."

Voldemort held the fool under the curse for over two minutes. Mulciber ended up loosing control of his bodily functions. When he was done he said, " Don't any of you fools contradict me ever again. The wizards and witches there are important, but I have been in secret negotiations with a very old Vampire of the Sabbat pack. Lets just say their beliefs closely match my own. I was supposed to make my way to the Roman ministry and break some of their princes. It now seems that the fates once again favor your lord. That fool Fudge will deliver them to me. Saves me time and energy. Azkaban will bestow her fruits once more to us. With these princes indebted to me, I will be able to form a powerful alliance and then we can start searching for this Scorpion Sorcerer and terminate him, then Dumbledore and finally Potter. "

Voldemort looked at Mulciber and bellowed, " Take the fool away and clean him up. Maybe this will teach him to keep his worthless tongue to himself."

Bellatrix looked her Mulciber being carried out and swallowing nervously said, " What about the ministry my lord?"

Voldemort looked directly at her with his crimson eyes and gave her a leering smile and said, " What about the ministry? My dear Bella, surely you can see that keeping that retard of a minister in power suits our ends rather nicely for now don't you think? Don't worry Bella, when the time comes, I'lll give you the chance to play with Fudgy. Far be it for me to deny you that which you do so well my tortuous Bella. "

Bella looked at her lord and smiled, " You are most generous my lord. "

Voldemort nodded at her and then said, " Enough of this chit chat. Bella get a hold of Severus and tell him to meet us for supper. Then send word to everyone else meet us for 8:00 pm. We will meet in the strategy room and plan our little break out. When we are done they won't have a clue what hit them. "

Seeing that no one was moving, Voldemort looked uptowards the ceiling and sighed. He finally controlled his temper just enough and yelled, " Well what are you waiting for? MOVE!"

Everyone scrambled to get out of the throne room. Voldemort went back to his throne and hoped to God that some these convict had brains. If he was honest with himself he missed Lucius slightly. The man was as smarmy as a bottle of virgin olive oil but he could get the job done most of the time. When he got his hands on the Scorpion Sorcerer he was going to kill him very slowly. His face twisted into a mask of fury thinking about the bastards.

_Unknown to Voldemort Fate had her own agenda, and Voldemort was quite low on the scales of things!_

**Monday Afternoon October 20 Wizard Ministry**

MadEye Moody was slowly making his way to the central apparition point cursing the stupidity of the Ministry. This was the ultimate brain dead move on their part he thought. At no time in his distinguished career had he met such an incompetent ministry. To think that the bloody morons were going to actually import criminals took the last straw. Fudge had done it. He had single handedly created a quagmire that had the potential of creating such havoc on the British wizarding population that should his prediction come to pass, not one family in Britannia would be spared from death. He hoped to God that the Scorpion Sorcerer could do something about this. The Order of the Phoenix already knew about the ministry deal, but he had preached restraint. He believed that all would work out in the end. The man had completely gone south.

He reached the apparition point and took outthe ring given to him by Potter and activated it. Moody suddenly found himself in a large chamber and immidialty took out his wand. Moody looked around to see a lot of people suddenly staring at him. Moody stood at attention and surveyed his surroundings. The chamber was impressive to say the least. He had never seen such a place in his entire career. He noticed the myriads of training equipment and was nearly blown away by the people who were there.

Moody with his jaw hanging down recognized Tonk's, Bill, Fred, George and young Ginny Weasley. He noticed a lot of other people he didn't recognize. Moody suddenly looked up and saw a figure completely hidden in a battle cloak. With the hood pulled down, he could still make out the glowing green orbs emanating from the shadows of his hood. The charms put on his cloak and especially around his hood had to be dark magic. Moody was using his magical eye but even it couldn't penetrate the obscuring charms.

There was no question in Moody's mind that the aura of power that the man was projecting was genuine. Moody couldn't see Potter anywhere but figured he would show up soon. The mysterious man was suddenly in front of him and formally said, " Welcome to our training camp Master Auror Moody. It is a pleasure meeting you. Harry has told us quite a bit about you. I was told that you were interested in joining our little group? "

Harry turned around and in a grave voice said, " All right all you! The show is over now get back to work. Show the man here what you can do."

Harry turned back to Moody and said, " Auror Moody, if you could please follow me we need to talk." Harry let Moody to the command center and was rewarded by the bewildered look on Moody's face. Moody was looking at all of the muggle technology and was very surprised to find it operating in a very strong magical environment. They finally reached the command center and Harry asked Moody to sit. Moody agreed and then Harry called for one of his house elf to serve refreshment.

Moody was the first one to speak and said, " Well I can certainly recognize who you are. I have been watching your battles and I must say I am very impressed with what you have accomplished. I have been watching your exploits for some time now, and I find your politics and tactics to be much more in line with my own way of seeing and doing things. I told Potter that I was interested in joining your group. I wish to offer you my services as an experienced Auror and I am willing to make a pledge of non-disclosure to you at your request. "

Harry sat back and examined Moody. The old man still had it in him he thought. The fact was that Harry liked Moody and felt that the man had way to many shackles imposed on him from the ministry and the turkey club. Harry finally cleared his throat and said, " Mr. Moody, I am pleased that you have shown interest in my organization. I feel I must point out to you that I am a dark arts user and that I don't plan on relinquishing their use in the near future. I heard somewhere that sometimes the only way to beat an opponent is to fight him at his own game. If you find yourself unable to use the dark arts for philosophical reasons than I am afraid that our meeting is over. However, I don't think that this is the case with you. Am I correct in my assumptions?"

Moody looked at the man and replied, " No, you aren't wrong. Only fools fail to make use of their full arsenal."

Harry slowly nodded at Moody and shot back, "Now like all of the people who willingly follow me, I ask for a magical oath that states you will never reveal the secrets that you are about to learn and that you are willing to learn the dark arts. As I said earlier, if my suspicions are correct, I suspect that you already know a great deal about the dark arts. If you work with us, I believe that we can greatly expand on that knowledge. What do you say?"

Moody gave him one of his crooked smiles and said, " I Alastor Moody, do hereby swear on my magic and proclaim that I do so of my own free will. I swear to never reveal who the Scorpion Sorcerer is and any information about his organization. I swear on my magic that I will lend my knowledge, and skills in service of the Scorpion Sorcerer." A slight teal aura was exchanged between them sealing Moody's bond to Harry.

Harry looked at Moody and said, " Now it is time for me to reveal who I am." With that Harry slowly brought his hands to his hood and pulled it back. Harry felt like erupting into fits of laughter. The look on Moody's face was bloody priceless. The man looked like he was about to shit himself.

Moody could not believe his eyes. Potter was the Scorpion Sorcerer. Moody suddenly bellowed, " Merlin's beard! Fuck me Potter! " Suddenly Moody started laughing so hard that he fell off his chair and couldn't stop erupting into fits of laughter. After several minutes the man began to breathe again and slowly got himself back into his chair. He finally managed to say, " Potter how? I mean how were you able to become so accomplished in the dark arts over one summer?"

Harry decided to take pity on Moody and began his explanation. He explained Odin's eye, the trunk manors, his discoveries in magical theory, his training in the dark arts, his discoveries in mixing muggle science and magic. He gave him a detailed explanation of how the electronics worked. When he told him that the Scorpion Lair was the old chamber of secrets underneath Hogwarts, he nearly had an apoplectic seizure. Harry took him on a detailed tour of the lair and explained all of its functions. He then gave Moody a detailed account of all of their adventures to date and how they had appropriated Voldemort's war chest. He finally introduced Moody to his old mentors and the rest of the troops.

Moody for his part was simply bewildered to no end towards the end of his afternoon. Now that he looked back, all of the little details that hadn't made sense since he had investigated Potter in Surrey began to gel. When he pieced the time lines in his head, all of the dots led to Potter. After seeing that Odin contraption, he could see how Potter had become so strong. The boy had studied non-stop for nearly five real equivalent years. He had studied so much that he had become a class of warrior above anything he had ever seen.

He couldn't believe the sophistication of Potter's organization. Who was he kidding he thought, he was now part of this organization and felt a sense of elation that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He had a good look at the training that the troops were doing and the only word that came to his mind was brutal. From the looks of things these Hogwarts sixth years could put the ministry's Auror to shame. These troops weren't hindered by ministry decrees. Their training in magic coupled with muggle science was more powerful then he could have ever dreamed. Voldemort had definitely met his match in Potter.

Finally Harry sat down with him and explained all of the positions that were available in the organization. He asked Moody where he thought he would best fit in. There was research, intelligence, trainer, front line soldier, propaganda, recruiter, and tactician. After some thought, Moody decided to start with tactical planning and training. He planned on reviewing his dark art knowledge and then go on a massive crash course in dark arts training. He would spy on the order and the ministry.

Harry brought him to stores to be fitted with a portkey ring, a new raptor broom, a new set of battle robe with the scorpion emblems, and told him that he would be fitted with a new wand come next full moon. Harry explained the connection between the full moon and the wand bonding process. To Moody's ever increasing joy, Harry explained the improvements and performance of the new Raptor brooms.

When he was done Moody seemed to go deep in thought and said, " Potter, I have some urgent news that you need to know. The bloody idiotFudge, has made a deal with the other European ministries and in exchanged for some galleons, he has decided to house all of the criminals from mainland Europein Azkaban. The fool thinks the place will be fool proof with some fancy wards and some dragons. Within two weeks time, Azkaban population will increase by over 600 wizards, witches, vampires and other nastiness. "

Harry brought his hands to his temples and began massaging them. Fudge seemed incapable of making any decent decisions. The man was a bloody moron plain and simple. The fucker had to die,he was simply too damn dangerous to keep in power. Harry looked up at Moody and finally said " Voldemort has already broken into that bloody prison so many times he might as well be made an honorary guard of the joint. "

Harry sat there thinking of the gold nugget that Fudge had given Voldemort. There was no way in hell that Voldemort wouldn't jump at the opportunity to increase his ranks with some of the most despicable wizards, and witches that Europe had in its ranks. From all accounts the man's forces were running on vapor. His little campaign of terror seemed to have a major impact on his recruiting. They needed a plan to deny Voldemort his prize.

While Harry was thinking, Moody at the top of his head said, " One thing for sure we haven't heard a whole lot about the Dementor's lately and I have a feeling that they are going to play a big role when he decides to attack. "

Harry looked at Moody gob smacked. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about those putrid fucking horrid nightmares. He was stunned. How could he of all people forget about Voldemort's most faithful allies? His new top priority now was to figure out a way to protect his troops from their influence.

Thank Merlin that Moody had reminded him. He finally took Moody to the trunk manor to show him his room. He took the time to explain how he had invented the trunks. He took some pity on Moody because the man looked completely bewildered. When Harry had showed him how all of the trunks were connected by floo and that his new portkey ring could punch through any wards, he left himget acquainted with his new residence and went back to the command center.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that he had about forty minutes to kill. He decided to do an occlumency session in order to catalog his new data and reflect on his weekend. Thinking about the weekend brought a smile to his face. It had started a bit rocky, but taking time to relax with Xiana had done them both a world of good. He honestly didn't know what he would do without his wife. Harry remembered that he needed to find out what Horcruxes were and there importance to Voldemort. Harry decided to make his way to the great hall for some supper and entertainment.

Harry left the command center and was about to apparate to Myrtle's bathroom when he heard two voices that could only spell trouble. Harry turned around to find two smiling faces beaming at him.

Harry cocked his eyebrow at them and said, " Fred and Gorge, how can I help my two favorite business partners?"

Fred and George looked at each other and said in unison, " Oh great and mighty sponsor of Weasley Wizard's Wheeze we come to bring you tidings that the time has arrived to launch the new line of Techno magic products which has come about from your gracious donations and discoveries."

Fred looked at Harry and said, "It has come to our attention that our world had been held back due to a shall we say lack of vision by our fearless leaders."

"Therefore, a new line of product is just begging to be let loose on the deserving masses." George continued.

Fred grinned and added, "What my dear brother Gred is alluding too is that we would like to capitalize on your intellectual discovery concerning muggle electronics and magic and have a whole line of specially modified muggle entertainment. These include such thingsas stereos, television, and VCR to name a few. We believe that it is high time that our world discover how the other half-lives! "

George added, " We are ready to market these product to all of the wizards and witches and wanted your blessing and muggle factory contacts which would be able to manufacture these delicacy for us. Of course due to intellectual property rights, we feel that you are entitled to thirty percent of the proceeds if that is o.k with you. We'll be using our own newly acquired funds to finance the new business, and would incorporate the new line of products as Weasley's Techno Magic supplies. What do you say?"

Harry thought about it for about ten minutes analyzing all the pros and cons and decided to add some stipulations. " It would be good for wizard and witches, especially the pureblood kind to see the benefits of muggle inventions. However, I don't want to give away our significant advantages. I don't want to market any communication equipment such as cell phones, computers and any other hand held communication devices until Voldemort and his merry band are gone.

It would be smart to also make it look like it was your company that made the electronic changes onthe muggle equipment. I don't want the opposition to even think that we outsourced this merchandise to specialty muggle industries. Make sure to pick a place preferably outside of England where your merchandise can be delivered too. You can then portkey it back to your store. Also make sure to destroy all invoices before the merchandise reaches our world. I know I may sound a little paranoid here, but I would rather be safe than sorry. Is that o.k. with you guys?"

Fred and George looked at each other and smiled. They turned towards Harry and said in unison "Deal!"

Harry laughed at the twin's antics, and remembered that he wanted to discuss an idea with them and said, " Now that we have that piece of business taken care off, I was wandering if you guys would mind modifying one of your inventions. I was thinking of your mini swamp. If we come across giants in battle, it would be nice for them to step into a nice swamp that could then encase them in a rock coffin. Do you think that would be feasible?"

The twins looked at each other and seemed to be communicating silently. They started throwing ideas at each other until George turned around and said, " Harry my boy, it seems that this is your lucky day. I believe that we can modify the swamp to turninto stone. This will involve some very delicate charms and potions work, but it should work."

Harry smiled back and replied, " Well, I haven't talked to Hagrid since my little confrontation at Grimmauld place, but I think we need to find what the giants are up too. I am positive that Voldemort has sent agents to recruit them or will be forcing them into an alliance somehow."

The twins cringed at the mention of the giants siding with Voldemort. They may not have joined him yet, but they had to be prepared for any contingency. Harry finally looked up and said, " Well I have to get going and make an appearance. " The twins saluted and portkeyed out of the lair. Harry wasslowly making his way to the center of the lair when his cell phone went off. He dialed in and to his surprise he found himself talking to the Shauna. Harry immediately activated the special GPS locator function on his phone and returned to his conversation.

They talked for about ten minutes. She told him that her father their leader wanted an audience with him. She gave him apparition coordinate and told him to meet them on November 20. She told them that she could bring two people with him. When they were done, Harry punched in a code and read the coordinates that the cell phone had recorded. The coordinates from his cell phone almost matched to a tee the coordinates she had given him except for a few seconds difference. He decided to memorize the cell phone coordinates and key them into his ring.

The difference could be attributed to the fact that he had to apparate or portkey outside of some established wards. Well he thought, they might not appreciate someone passing through their wards but he was going to do it anyway. Their wards were no doubt based on blood magic. He needed to make a show of his power and what better way than portkey through wards that is deemed impregnable. Harry was very familiar with blood wards since he had raised many of them on his ancestral castle and grounds.

Harry disillusioned his battle robes into his school robes and apparated back to Myrtle's bathroom. He slowly made his way towards the great hall. He was careful to make sure that no one saw him come out of the bathroom. He looked at his watch and noticed that supper would start in about ten student population was slowly making their way the great hall. He just hoped that chili pepper and the beaver would just leave him alone. In order to calm his mind he reviewed his memories from his weekend with Xiana. They needed to have their time off on a regular basis he now realized. He finally reached the great hall and seeing that Neville and Luna were sitting towards the end of the Gryffindor table he went and sat with them.

Neville was talking with Luna about their latest training session and about Moody joining them when he saw Harry make his way to their table. Neville smiled and said, " Oi!" Harry smirked and sat in front of them.

Neville looked around and seeing no teacher cast several privacy charms. He then looked at Harry and whispered, " Before I left, I saw you receiving a phone call, is everything all right?"

Harry smiled and replied, " No I think it's great news. You remember the vampires we rescued, well she just phoned me to let me know that the leader of the Camarilla wants and audience with me."

Luna and Neville looked at each other and both of their eyebrows were near the top of their hairline. Luna was the first to speak and said, " An alliance with the entire Camarilla against Voldemort would be very powerful. Of course the Camarilla has been fighting their own enemies for a very long time. Unfortunately, for us we don't know who they are. We could be stepping into a hornet's nest. With an alliance it would mean their enemies also. "

Harry looked at Luna and couldn't help admire her intelligence. She was easily the equivalent to Beaver in brainpower. Harry dissected her analysis and then looked up and said, " Luna is right. We have to thread carefully with this. I imagine that I'll be learning a lot more about who their enemies are. In the mean time it would be to our advantage to develop more potent weapons against Vampires. I was just thinking about a muggle weapon called sarin gas. It is a potent neurological toxin that kills muggles fairly quickly. The toxin is extracted from the castor bean. "

Harry paused to review his analysis and continued, "I was wondering if we could create the equivalent using some sort of magical plants, which would affect most magical life forms. If we could create an antidote to go with it, it would give us a huge advantage on the battlefield. Neville could you have a look into it for me. No one can match your herbology skills, it there is such a thing you are the man for the job. The second thing is I would like both of you to accompany me on November 20 to meet the Vampire clans. There is no way in hell I want to bring Xiana with me. She would be killing half the female population on site. If you are too busy let me know and I'll find two others."

Neville and Luna looked at each other much like Harry did with Xiana. Their silent communication lasted a few seconds and then Neville answered, " We'll be there. In the meantime I'll get started on my new project. I think I have the perfect plant in mind."

Neville then turned to Luna and said, " I'll need to carry out a few test first."

Neville turned to his fiancé and said, " Babe would you like to assist me?"

Luna gave him her usual dreamy smile and replied, " I would love the chance to experiment with you sweetie. Of course you do realize that we'll have to be careful with the Nebeloneous Razorbacks, they are a right pain this time of year."

Harry and Neville looked at each other and smiled. Luna was one of a kind, as Neville would put it. It was clear to Harry that Neville absolutely adored Luna. Harry was about to ask Luna a question when a very familiar voice decided to grate on his nerves once again. Harry slowly turned away from Neville to see the faces of Chili Pepper and his sidekick Beaver Von Granger glaring at him. Harry put as much venom as he could and said, " Why are you still talking to me? I thought I made it quite clear that I no longer wanted anything to do with you two. You are dead to me already. Now please do yourself a favor and get away from my face, you're starting to make me nauseous. " Harry turned around to talk with Luna.

Ron was fuming once again. Every time he saw Potterhe wanted to bash his face in. One day he was going to get him." He was about to curse but Mione put her hand on his arm and shook her head. Ron gathered as much venom as he could and spat back, " Don't get too comfortable Potty, this isn't over by a long shot. " Both he and Hermione took a seat at the other end of the table.

The teachers were now sitting in their respective chair. Dumbledore had been watching the exchange between Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. He had hoped that the Potter brat would slip and start a fight. Albus needed some ammunition against the lad, if he was going to discredit him. He was hoping to sway public opinion against him and make him drop out. All alone he would soon find himself disadvantaged and would be at his mercy. Suddenly Albus heard a screech that heralded the arrival of mail. Albus spotted a Gringotts owl going to Potter.

He was about to reach for the Lamb stew when he noticed an official ministry owl land in front of him. Albus took the rolled parchment away from the owl and broke the official seal from the Magical Law Enforcement department. As he read the letter his face suddenly blanched. He never expected the Potter brat to have it in him to take him on in this manner.

Well he thought if it's a fight he wants then by Merlin's beard he was going to get one. After all what does he know about the laws of the wizengamot? Albus thought that he could beat Potter with his clout. After all he had returned the money back to him, and as for his parents will, he was going to discredit his parents choices, that would be enough to sway the upper house of lords. There was no doubt that this little charade was going to cost him. Damn that little upstart. Albus looked towards Potter who was looking straight at him and found him smirking.

Albus narrowed his eyes and slowly took the letter and ripped it in half in front of his face. He noticed that Potter was now laughing. Albus was seething with rage. He finally noticed that the hall had gone completely quiet. The teachers were now also giving him a queer look. He realized too late that Potter had once again caused him to loose his composure.

Albus slowly put the letter down, and acted as if it was just a nasty letter. He gave everyone his genuine smile and went back to his stew. The hall slowly came back to its usual noise level. Albus waited for a few minutes and slowly turned his head towards Severus who was looking straight into his eyes. Looking at him with his eyebrows scrunched up, Albus slowly turned his head back towards Potter. Severus followed his gaze and found himself looking at Potter. Albus was rewarded by the venomous look Severus was sending the Potter brat. Albus mused that Potter was going to find it difficult to attend to his lawsuit from a hospital wing.

Harry himself had received a post owl, which he recognized as belonging to Gringotts. Harry took the letter from the beautiful black eagle/owl cross breed and gave the owl some of his sausage. Harry opened the letter to find that it was from Golderek who was head of the Goblin high council. It basically said, that due to a very important worldwide Goblin council, their meeting for November 5 would be delayed until November 30. Harry shrugged and went back to eating his conjured meal. He didn't mind waiting for the Goblins. Truth be told he had way to much on his plate as it were. He needed to get through the NEWT first. Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling to find that it was dark and raining. Harry looked at the black clouds and finally went back to his meal.

**Monday November 10 DADA Class**

Harry had made his way early to DADA class in order to review his plans. He reflected on his last two weeks, which had been very busy indeed. He had finally completed his NEWT. The morning had been theory and afternoon practice. Harry had found the exams not too grueling. He had really enjoyed the practical aspects. He knew he had aced DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Potion. Runes had been quite challenging and he wasn't too sure about some of his translations. Herbology, History of magic and Care of Magical Creatures he had done well. Harry even found out that there were some NEWT exams that one could take which were not even on the school curriculum. He ended up paying more in order to take a NEWT in muggle studies and Wizarding Law. He thought he did quite well on them, but time would tell. His results would be mailed to him towards the end of November. Until then he had to keep up with the bullshit at Hogwarts. Truth be told, Tonk's had communicated to Harry that more witches and wizards wanted to join him. She had been very discreet in approaching these candidates. Apparently, the Patel twins, Chris McGhee, John Hobbit, and Scott McGinnis wanted to join his side.

Harry reflected on his parent's final resting place. He had wanted to bring his parents back to Potter castle for their final rest. He wanted to be close to them and had explained to Xiana what he wanted to do. She had been with him on that difficult night. Meeting his parents final resting place had brought forth long buried memories.

**Flashback October 31**

Harry was standing by the bay window watching lighting strikes on the tumultuous seas. Tonight was the night that he was bringing his parents remains back to Potter ancestral home. He wanted to be close to them and the best time for moving the dead was at the fall equinox know as Halloween to muggles. However to wizards and the ancient Celtic Druids, October 31 was one of their holy nights. Recalling his encyclopedic knowledge, It was also known as the fire festival. The four holy names were _Samhain, Oimelc, Beltane and Lughnasadh._They are known respectively as winter solstice, spring equinox, summer solstice and fall equinox.

From October 31 to November 2, the ancient Druid mages understood that the veil between this world and the world of our Ancestors was drawn aside on these nights, and for those who were prepared, journeys could be made in safety from the other side. The Druid rites, were concerned with making contact with the spirits of the departed. They were seen as sources of guidance and inspiration rather than as sources of dread. The dark moon, the time when no moon can be seen in the sky, was the phase of the moon which ruled this time, because it represented the time in which our mortal sight needed to be obscured in order to see into the other world.

Harry had been deep in thought when he had felt Xiana's hand on his shoulder. They had portkeyed to Godric's Hollow and made their way to the hidden cemetery based on Remus instruction. After searching the cemetery they found his parents head stones. The area had been poorly maintained. There were weeds starting to over take the head stones. Harry was now furious that his parent's final resting place had been so poorly maintained.

Harry immidialty took out four black granite marbles and transfigured them into fire pots. Harry placed the fire pots at each corner of a box, which contained both of his parent's burial plots. The rain had finally abated but it was still misting outside and Harry could hear the thunder in the background. He took out his wand and lit the fire pots with a beautiful blue flame. It gave the whole place an eerie feeling.

Harry had then chanted an ancient Druid spell, _" Oscail- caillí agus- meandar- tá ciumhais an dá fháinne ailínithe sa phlána céanna."_ This spell was meant to appease his parent's restless souls and prepare them for their new resting place. If one were lucky enough a ghostly image would appear to the caster. Harry didn't see any image but he did feel a deep sense of contentment.

At that moment a golden dome had formed over the burial site and had parted the earth. The coffins had suddenly lifted in the air and had hovered at waist level. Harry with tears in his eyes had beckoned Xiana to him and together they had place a portkey ring on each of their coffin and had portkeyed back to the Potter family crypt located about one hundred meters east of the castle.

Harry had built greatly expanded the original complex. The new crypt is where he had laid his parents to rest. The head stone were a carved bust of each of his parents, created from one of their wedding photos. Harry had then put his parents coffin inside a marble sarcophagus and had inlaid a lily flower and a stag on top cover. Harry had then charmed the roof of the crypt to see the sky. Harry had then built his godfathers sarcophagus besides his parents.

Xiana had stayed at his side holding his hand the whole time. She didn't say anything but was just there for him. Remus had joined him later and had cried at seeing members of his pack laid to rest. The wounds had temporarily reopened but it had been worth it. They had had all made their piece that night. Even Xiana had cried at being denied the chance to meet her in laws. When they were done, Harry had then sealed the chambers with many wards including blood wards. He remembered his last words that night, " Welcome home Dad, Mom and Sirius."

**End Flashback**

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it would be another hour before class started. He took out his notebook and began reading Remus notes on his meeting at the werewolf gathering. Harry was almost done with the notes. Poor Remus had come home with some bruises and cuts, but nothing too serious thank god he though. Apparently the meeting had been about forming alliances. It appears that the werewolf clans were split on the issues. They had initially discussed the pros and cons of joining Voldemort until Remus had approached the clan elders and gave them another choice.

Apparently, after viewing the offer the _Manitoulin_ clan from North America had approached Remus about setting up a meeting with him. Four other clans had joined the Manitoulin. The _Lou Garou_ clan from France had made it known to the others that they were in Voldemort's camp and had attempted to remove Remus permanently. The _Manitou_clan had taken exception to the _Lou Garou's_ strong hand tactics and had accused_Lou Garou_ of breaking the sacred laws. Every clan had brought three hundred of their members. The meeting soon turned to open hostilities. The _Manitou_ clan had garnered three other clans with them against _Lou Garou_ whom had only one other ally.

Open war had been declared in the Scottish Highland. _Lou Garou_ soon learned why the _Manitou_clan was the most powerful werewolf clan in the world. It had been a virtual blood bath according to Remus._Lou Garou_ had lost over one hundred members before abandoning the field. Manitou had lost twenty-four members. The head of the Manitou clan with the consent of the other clan elders had approached Remus about meeting the Scorpion Sorcerer. Remus bless his heart had told them that the Scorpion Sorcerer be able to meet the elders in early December if that was o.k. The clan elders had agreed and Remus had formulated the protocols, location and final date of the meeting.

Harry picked up the latest sales report from the twins and smiled. Techno Magic was taking the wizarding world by storm. It had been such a smashing success that the twins were being begged by other European ministry to establish shops in their enclaves. Harry had gotten a special letter from the Goblin high council praising him for his business sense. Techno Magic share value had increased five hundred percent in ten days. Things were looking up he thought.

Harry was looking towards the front desk deep in thought when he felt an elbow smack him in the shoulder. Harry looked to his right to see Chili Pepper and the Beaver walking past. Harry sneered and said, " What's wrong Weasley, need to hit people from behind now to make yourself feel important. Only cowards attack people from behind. You would make a great Slytherin you know. "

Harry was preparing himself for a fight. Sure enough the stupid dolt quickly turned around and started coming towards him. Harry remained seated, but had his wand out. The Beaver was screaming for him to stop. Every one in the class had stopped talking. Suddenly Weasley tripped and fell flat on his face. Harry noticed Neville pulling his foot back in and laughing at Weasley. Soon the whole class joined him. Ron got up and his face was the color of dried tomatos. He had a fury on his face that might have been an attempt at being scary but actually came off looking like a bad case of constipation.

At that instant, Harry heard the classroom door slam and heard Snape say, " Weasley you insufferable egomaniac, you are a sorry excuse for a wizard. Get back to your seat this instant and 20 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class."

Ron looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. The boy really had to learn self-control Harry thought. For her part, Granger was shooting daggers at him and Snape. Harry put on his best-bored attitude and watched Snape walk to the front of the class with his robe bellowing behind him. He got to his desk and in a dramatic way, quickly turned around to survey the classroom. God the ponce sure loved his melodramatics. Snape was finally looking at him and Harry could see a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. Something didn't feel right Harry thought. Harry narrowed his eyes and gave Snape his best sneer.

Snape with a sneer of his own said, " Class! Today we have been blessed. The great Harry Potter had decided to grace us with his presence. He thinks himself so special, that he doesn't need to attend classes like everyone else. Don't blame though, it's really not his fault. Potter here can't help himself. It's in his genes. His father was just as arrogant. I guess the apple didn't fall to far off the tree. Mindhis your father did do something right in his pathetic life. He managed to leave this world early and as a bonus he tookhis mudblood mother with him"

Some of the Slytherin's in the class were now howling with laughter and pointing at Harry. Harry slowly stood up and brought his body magic to full capacity. Unknown to Harry the classroom door had just been opened without a sound. Harry with vampire like speed and strength, picked up his desk and threw it at Snape.

Severus saw Potter rise from his chair and knew he had properly baited the brat. Time to teach thewelp a really painful lesson. Severus was brought out of his musing by a desk heading straight for his head. He quickly whipped out his wand and yelled, "Reducto!" The desk was turned into sawdust.

Harry had immidialty brought his new wand from its holster. He was through messing around with the bastard. He could insult him all he wanted but his parents, family and friends were off limit. Harry with as much venom as he could muster said, " My father was ten times the man you will ever hope to be. He died protecting my mother and I from your dark lord. You could take some lessons from him Snivellus. You know the ones about courage, honor, integrity, looks, cleanliness, and magical talent to name a few. It's really to bad that Sirius prank and the Whomping Willow didn't work out that night. It would have saved countless magical children being thought by a biased and incompetent teacher. My father was right about one thing, your problem is that you were born."

Snape roared and bellowed, " How dare you speak to me this way you little shit! I know more about survival in this world than you can ever hope to learn. You are nothing but an arrogant, overbearing and petulant little child with no real magical talent and I'll finally prove it to everyone. I Severus Octavius Snape challenge you Harry James Potter to an all out duel. Everything allowed including dark arts except for the killing curse. If you accept we will duel on the Quidditch pitch in one hour. Let's make this interesting and invite the rest of the school. After all we wouldn't want to deprive them of the privilege of seeing the great Harry Potter grovel at my feet begging for his life."

The room was suddenly so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Harry slowly surveyed the shocked faces of his classmates. Harry saw Chili Pepper and Beaver smirking at him. So this was Snape's game plan all along. Harry knew he was up to something when he saw that stupid smirk on his face at the beginning of the class. Snape had suckered him into a duel. Harry could almost see the old goat fucker's hands in this. So they were setting him up. Harry had an hour to figure out why. Seeing that the class was waiting, Harry bellowed, "I Harry James Potter accepts Severus Octavius Snape duel challenge. The duel will end when one member is fully incapacitated. No killing curses allowed."

Harry turned around to go get ready when he saw the headmaster standing at the entrance to the classroom. Harry looked at the headmaster and narrowed his eyes. Green glowing orbs met glacier blue eyes. The twinkle was gone from Dumbledore's eyes replaced with cold power.

Dumbledore looked at the flaming green orbs directed at him and couldn't help the shiver running down his spine. Harry brought forth his dementor aura and everyone in the vicinity could feel the room dropping in temperature. Harry project all of the hate he had for the man who was the caused him so much misery.

Dumbledore could literally see the hate coming off Potter's eyes. Dumbledore wondered one more time how his plans had degenerated so badly in such a short time frame. Fate could be very unforgiving it seemed. Dumbledore broke eye contact and looked at Severus and said, " Professor Snape, I would be honored if you would allow me to stand in as your second."

Severus bowed to Dumbledore and said, " Headmaster, it would be an honor and privilege to have you as my second. "

To everyone's surprise in the room except for Harry, Blaise, Brianna, and Theo, Neville Longbottom stood up with cat like grace and said, " Harry I would be honored if you would allow me to stand in as your second. "

Harry immidialty replied, " The honor is all mine Neville. I would gladly have you as my second." Neville bowed to Harry and then turned towards the headmaster and gave him the most evil smile that he could muster.

For the second time this morning, Dumbledore found himself looking at cinnamon colored eyes filled with hate and power directed towards him. Dumbledore broke contact with Neville and directed his gaze to Severus who seemed to be just as shocked as he was. Dumbledore simply raised his eyebrows and said, " I will go a set up the Quidditch pitch and let the rest of the school know.

Blaise had been ready to stand by his brother in law when Neville beat him to the punch. Blaise looked at Brianna and Theo and in silent communication they quietly left the classroom, to catch up with Neville and Harry. Neville and Harry turned around to see who it was and then waited for the others to catch up. Neville turned back towards Harry and said, " Harry, I am positive this is a set up. They are planning something. I mean it can't be a coincidence that Dumbledore just happened to be by Snape's classroom just as he made the duel challenge. What's even more unnerving is the fact that Dumbledore accepted to be his second. I'll bet those fuckers had planned it all along."

Brianna was thinking furiously and said, " Harry you said last night that Dumbledore received his summons from the department of magical law. The date is set for November 15. Don't you think this is to much of a coincidence that this duel with Snape is happening so close to the court date?"

Everyone stopped and looked at each other. They then looked at Harry who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. After standing there for nearly five minutes gazing into the abyss Harry suddenly said, " I think Neville and Brianna have made the connection. Think about this, if Snape manages to injure me bad enough to be laid up in the Hospital, then the trial will have to re-schedule. I was lucky to get a court trial so quick. The backlog at the ministry is humongous. If this trial is delayed, it would take quite a while before the next court date comes up. This would definitely give the old goat fucker more then enough time to formulate his plans."

Harry slowly looked at each of them and continued, " Here is what we are going to do. Brianna could you please portkey to the lair and pick up an invisibility cloak and go spy on Dumbledore at the Quidditch pitch. I don't trust Dumbledore to not lay out some kind of magical booby traps. Blaise and Theo if you could please get into the infirmary undetected and set up a disillusion ward on the south corner of the stained glass window and the painting of Alcazar the magnificent that would be great.

When you are done Blaise could you find Ginny and tell her to contact Bill and have him meet us at the lair later this afternoon. Theo find Tonk's, this will be the best opportunity we have to install a camera in the Headmasters office. Immobilize the portraits while Tonk's installs the camera. The wall behind his desk would be perfect as long as it's high enough. I have been waiting this opportunity for a long time. As for Snape, it's high time for that he get his judgment day. The fucker has been living on burrowed time for far too long." He spat.

Everyone hurried to their assignment while Harry and Neville portkeyed back to command center. Once they arrived they informed every one of the duel and the plan. Harry created a special portkey for later that night. He then exchanged some ideas with Neville on some duel strategies. Harry decided to go through his vigorous checklist before battle. He finally used a parseltongue illusion charm on his Basilisk battle robes. Only a parseltongue could remove the illusion. His battle robe was charmed to look like regular outdoor robes. Harry knew t hat Xiana would kick his ass if he didn't take all necessary precautions.

Harry looked at his watch and nodded at Neville. They both portkeyed to the Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms and slowly made their way to the Quidditch pitch. They entered the pitch to find the bleachers almost filled to capacity. Neville bumped Harry and pointed at some of the signs, which were being flashed. Most of them seemed to favor Harry. No big surprise there, most of the student populations absolutely despised the bastard potions master. Harry looked towards the Gryffindor bleachers and found Ginny and Ron fighting in the bleachers. Hermione seemed to be yelling at Ginny and Blaise was threatening Hermione. Harry just shook his head. Harry had a very hard time understanding his ex-best friends behavior. Why couldn't they see Dumbledore for who he really was?

Harry noticed that the middle of the pitch had been transfigured into a large rectangular sand mote. It was roughly one hundred feet long by fifty feet wide. Harry noticed that Snape and Dumbledore were conversing. They both looked up when they saw Neville and him come in. Harry could hear the crowd whispering and pointing. Harry could literally feel the tension and anxiousness in the crowd.

Neville for his part was mentally bringing his battle folders to the forefront of his mental shields just like Harry had thought them. Neville had a hard time containing his enthusiasm. There was no doubt in his mind that Snape was about to receive the beating of a lifetime. Neville had dueled Harry enough times to know that Snape was essentially fucked. Neville really hoped that Dumbledore get in the frazzle. Neville wanted to dish out some payback. He hadn't forgotten the memory blocks that Dumbledore had put on him as a baby.

Harry and Neville slowly made their way to the landing on the north side of the pitch. Harry took out his wand and Neville did the same while taking his place roughly ten feet behind him. Harry relaxed his mind and brought forth all of his battle folders. Anyone watching Harry would have seen his face become cold and stone like. Harry noticed that Brianna was approaching him from his right. They all knew that Dumbledore could see through invisibility cloaks hence Brianna showing her self made sense. She approached him and whispered in his ear that Dumbledore had cast several charms towards the center of the sand moats but she had no idea what they were. Harry nodded and she made her way back towards the bleachers.

Harry brought forth his aura-reading gift and saw the different energy waves emanating from the center of the sand moat. Harry compared the colors of the energy waves with his database of energy signatures. He quickly isolated the spells that had been cast on towards the middle of the moat. Harry saw a _Corbita-Tutela_, which was a speed-reducing ward. Anyone triggering the ward would see his reflexes slow down dramatically. He also spotted a _Scabies_-_Enclaves_ ward, which would cause anyone to develop a bad case of the itch by bumping into that ward.

Just behind that, Harry found a _confundus_ward. Anyone tangling with that ward would become instantly confused. Harry couldn't believe the gall of the goat fucker. Dumbledore must have thought that a six-year student couldn't possibly have the knowledge to detect the curse wards. Well good thing that Dumbledore had no clue that he was an aura reader. Nothing like a little embarrassment to start things right Harry thought.

Dumbledore was looking at the proceedings with a somewhat detached attitude. That was until he saw the young Zabini female approach Potter. She briefly whispered to him and then left. What in the world would a Slytherin and a Zabini to boot have to say to Potter he thought? He just hoped that Potter could be taken out early. The last thing he wanted was to get in the fray. Potter had really messed up by accepting Longbottom. The boy was near squib he thought. He had made sure of that himself he mused.

To Harry's surprise, Madam Hooch appeared. She seemed tense but business like. She was wearing a full set Auror battle robe which could only mean that she was going to be officiating the duel. She approached the center of the sand mote and cast sonorous on herself. She looked around the pitch and bellowed, " Students of Hogwarts, staff and duelers. I have been asked to officiate for this duel. Spectator shields have been erected to prevent powerful spells from hurting spectators. The Contra Ferrate rules of 1357 apply in this particular duel. This means that all magic is allowed except the killing curse. The first person to be completely incapacitated will be declared looser. Are there any questions?"

Harry cast sonorous on his voice and bellowed, " Madam Hooch you may not be aware of this, but I have detected some illegal wards which have been set up close to your positon. What is the penalty for cheaters Madam Hooch?"

The crowd went silent for a minute upon hearing his accusations and then went wild and started shouting. It looked like pandemonium was about to erupt. Hooch bellowed, "Silence!" Immidialty the crowd began to quiet down. Hooch looked livid and Dumbledore's face seemed to have turned pasty white. She finally looked at both dueling parties and said, " Mr. Potter are you insinuating that your opposition has cheated?"

Madam Hooch, I can only speculate since I have no proof. It is **clear** that someone wanted to play an underhanded game here tonight. Harry looked at Dumbledore while launching his accusation. Harry looked around the pitch and continued, "However! My intent here is to defend my honor. Now, I'm sure that if you asked Professor Flitwick he could identify and remove those nasty little curse wards. " Harry said the last with a sneer on his face.

Hooch narrowed her eyes at him but agreed with his suggestion. Much to everyone's pleasure the vertically challenged Charms professor made his way to the sand moat and started casting different types of revealing spells. Once he had identified the wards, he made quick work of them. Madam Hooch finally said, "Duelers on me."

Both Snape and Harry made their way to the middle of the sand moat. Hooch said, Professor Snape and Mr. Potter you have thirty seconds for commentaries before hostilities are allowed. You are not to begin the duel until you are back to your respective positions."

Snape was the first to speak and said, " Potter you don't know how long I have waited for this. It's really too bad that we can't use the killing curse. It pleases me greatly that the golden boy of the wizarding world doesn't have the intent nor the magical power to cast such a dark curse. I can't wait to see you beg at my feet Potter. I hope your stupid father and the mudblood whore that you call a mother is watching this. They are about to be severely disappointed in you Potter." Snape said his last words with a malicious smile on his face.

Harry dripping pure venom leered at Snape and whispered so that only Snape could hear, " You can't imagine the pure orgasmic pleasure I had torturing that spineless whelp you called a godson. I can still hear him begging for his life just like you will very soon. You should of seen him begging while his own mother cut off his balls and he vomited and shit all over himself. Don't feel bad you rat fuck son of a bitch, you'll soon join him in hell fucking his tight little ass. "

Snape's face took on a look of pure hate and fury. Harry simply smirked at him. Hooch looked at both of them and said, " Duelers take your position!"

Harry walked back to his position and waited. Snape did the same. Hooch had her hand up and bellowed, " Begin!"

Snape wasn't fooling around and went straight to the dark arts by sending a barrage of nasty spells. He immidialty cast _Reducto-Maxims/__Conglobo- Accendo/ Cariosus- Carnis_Harry immidialty saw a maximum explosion, an incendiary, and a rotting flesh spell coming his way.

Harry instantly launched a series of layered defense and offensive spells. Harry bellowed, " _Transformo- Sabulum-Lapis/ Penetrabilis-Matara/ Diffindo-Caruncula-Facere/ Inferorum-Animas- Chalybeius/ Ku-šen_."

Immidialty a wall of sand transformed into a six inch thick wall of black granite which was followed by a slew of spikes followed by a dark cutting hex to the face and ten balls of sand transformed into steel balls with a seeking charms. The last spell was a dark shield. Snape's Reducto smashed Harry's granite wall, but his powerful dark shield stopped the shrapnel and deflected the rotting flesh curse.

Severus with a smirk on his face had expected to overwhelm Potter with his first volley ofspells. The speed of Potter's counter attack had instead badly shaken him. He saw a series of spell, which he didn't even recognize but could tell they were dark in origin.

When the fuck had the brat found the time to learn the dark arts was now the million-galleon question. For good measure Severus cast his most powerful shield and threw himself face flat against the sand. Severus looked up to see a wall of spikes fly by him, and could feel a nasty dark cutting hex pass him by also. Thinking he had avoided the worst he started to get up when he noticed a slew of metal balls heading straight for him. He cast _Protego_and rolled to his right.

The first five balls hit his shield and bounced off but in the process shattered the energy barrier. Severus noticed more balls heading his way and seeing as he had no time to cast another shield charm. He immidialty dropped to his knees and let the remaining steel balls sail overhead. With astonishment on his face he noticed that the balls were coming back at him.

He quickly fired off a slew of _Reducto_ spells and managed to destroy seven of the balls, but three found their target and Severus felt his knee cap shatter along with a few ribs. Severus cried out " Bastard!" He quickly cast a temporary pain relieving charm on his knee and quickly stood up. He then finally managed to pulverize the remaining steel balls coming to his left. He looked towards Potter and with pure venom cast "_Adicio-Lancea / Crucio / Decem_ -_Commuto-Canis."_

While Snape was busy with his little steel ball, Harry began a pentagram chant. While waving his wand in a pentagonal manner he cast out four ancient runes in quick succession on the sand forming a box that was roughly thirty feet long by thirty feet wide. The runes glowed a crimson red and then vanished. Suddenly Harry brought forth his full powers of concentrations. With beads of sweat on his forehead, He layered a series of spells and silently cast, _Caliginosus-_ _Obductio /Anima- Imago- Humus / Serpensortia-Immanis- Basilisk / Praestigiae- Occaeco_

Suddenly Harry's first spell triggered a big pitch black box that was roughly a thirty-foot cube. No one could see inside the box except the person in the box. The book on Sun-Tzu often extolled the element of surprise Harry recited. His second spell conjured a golem out of sand made in his likeness. He then animated the construct to move in a human like fashion. The details were so exquisite that it was nearly impossible to tell the difference between them. His hardest spell in the duel so far was a transfigured forty foot Basilisk from sand.

The basilisk was not able to petrify any living creatures, since in itself it was not a living entity, but it could petrify conjured or transfigured animals from inanimate objects. Harry looked at the swaying monster and hissed, Attack the men at the other end of the sand trap. The basilisk reared itself ready to attack waiting for the black veil to lift. The final spell rendered him invisible. Harry quickly moved to the outer edge of the sand moat and waited for the black cloud to dissipate. It didn't take long for complete hell to break out.

Harry could hear screaming coming from the bleachers. Everyone was panicking at the site of the Basilisk. Harry looked towards Neville and even he seemed transfixed by the creature. Harry turned just in time to see Snape's spells reach their target. The conjured lances missed his golem by mere inches. Harry figured that the dark cloud must of caused Snape to loose his focus. Harry immidialty recognized the next spell as a _crucio_. If nothing else, the stupid death eater was predictable he thought. The last spell saw ten large hounds heading towards his Golem.

Immidialty his Basilisk reared up and engaged the Golems. The Basilisk instantly petrified seven of the Hounds. It swept it's tail in a great arc and lunged at the petrified hounds. Within seconds the hounds had crumpled to dust. Three hounds had slipped by the king of snakes and jumped on his golem. Harry needed to get the bloody hounds off his Golem in a hurry to keep up the illusion that it was him. The Basilisk turned around to attack the remaining hounds but Harry had already cast, _Ablegatio- Compingo/_ _Gu-ul-þara_

Harry had banished the large hounds high in the air and used his most powerful explosion curse. The blinding and loud explosion pulverized the remaining hounds into sand dust. The screaming in the bleachers increased another notch. Harry cast a silence charm on this feet and slowly started walking towards Snape's position. The king of snake suddenly lunged at full speed towards Snape and Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore seemed to lose all blood in his face. He never imagined that young Potter could duel with such ruthlessness. He had to admit that the Basilisk transfiguration was worthy to be called a master's level spell. The bloody beast seemed so life like it was unbelievable. Dumbledore now realized that they had again made another grievous mistake.

Dumbledore's face now looked very grim as the implications of their bad judgment started forming in his head. The only thing he could do now was to prepare his self to duel the beast. Severus had better come up with a game plan very soon, or that bloody snake was going to pulverize him. Dumbledore noticed Potter getting up rather slowly. Perhaps the hounds had hurt him far more than he thought. One could only hope. The more he looked at Potter the more alarms started going off in his head. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Severus was cursing the brat to nine kinds of hell. Where the fuck did the brat learn dark magic. He was pissed. Now he had a bloody Basilisk coming for him. He immidialty conjured a series of walls. His rising panic however was affecting the quality of his obstacles. He cast _Exsilium-Alcyon / Adicio-Lancea /Reducto-Maxim_

A slew of lances landed on the large snake and seemed to slow it down, blood was seeping out of the beast, but it was still coming full force. The banishing charm seemed to only anger it and his explosion hex missed completely. The snake suddenly lunged to take a bite of Snape but just as the beast was about to nip him, he rolled to his left and cast his explosion hex point blank on the snakes left flank, which connected and gouged a large hole on the beast side.

A large spray of blood and tissue now covered his robe. Severus quickly realized that his victory was short lived. The moment he was back on his feet the snake's tail caught him in the rib cage and he heard a loud crack and felt himself lifted off his feet. He flew a good twenty feet in the air and landed on his side with his left hand underneath him. He landed very badly and felt another sharp pain in his wrist. Severus was not having a good day at all.

The snake thinking that his pray was down went after the other men standing on his master's territory. He lunged for Dumbledore. Dumbledore with grim determination and a lifetime of learning cast_Rumpere-Anima –Copula / Fulgor-Inis-Cavea /Reducto-Maxim._The spells were very powerful and draining. The first spell hit its target and the Basilisk started glowing a sick yellowish color. The first spell was used to dissociate the molecular bonds from a living creature transfigured from inanimate matter. The second spell was a lightning cage, which immobilized most creatures.

The creature stopped in its track as if caught in a web. With the molecular bonds severely weakened the explosion hex caught the creature in the head and managed to pulverize the top third section of the snake. It went down and slowly turned back to sand. Now Dumbledore could only hope that Potter didn't transfigure another one of the bloody beast. He had at least taken care of the snake for Severus. Potter was still standing at the other end of the pitch moving his wand. No spells seemed to come out of his wand however. Maybe he was setting up wards, but even he should be able to see some sort of energy discharge. Suddenly his eyes widened and finally caught on to what was happening. That's when he saw Potter grab Severus wand.

Meanwhile, Severus had managed to get back to his feet painfully and thanking the fates that Albus had managed to destroy the beast, he noticed Potter at the other and immidialty cast a slew of explosion hex, acid clouds, silver dart and a multitude of Crucio. The prat was dodging most of his curse when one managed to hit him directly in the chest and blew a hole in his stomach. The brat looked up in surprise and toppled on his back. The crowd suddenly went quiet. One could only hear the sound of the wind. Severus thinking he had won, cast a sonorous charm and yelled, " You see! Potter is nothing but a weak pathetic brat."

At that moment Harry was now standing two feet from Snape and with cat like reflex he reached out and snatched Snape's wand. Harry then silently cast _Gaz-Pahal-Edakua_ to his left leg and heard a scream of pure agony. Harry had just pulverized the tibia and fibula bones in his left leg. Snape dropped to the ground screaming. Harry suddenly made himself visible and heard the insane screams coming from the bleachers. He looked towards Neville and smirked. Neville simply raised his eyebrow.

With a sneer on his face, Harry levitated Snape so that he was standing up and facing him. Harry closed the gap and whispered, " So Snivellus how does the leg feel? Once again Snape you got the shit kicked out of you by a Potter. You know what they say, cream always floats on top and shit sinks to the bottom. Do you think I spend my time caring what you or the goat fucker is up too, ummh? The truth Snivellus is that you just aren't worth my time. You are just another fucking death eater who needs to go. By the way how do you like the new me?"

Harry suddenly broke Snape's wand in two. To everyone's shock, he took one of the broken ends and stabbed it into Snape's shoulder. While he screamed, Harry with no mercy whatsoever delivered at full strength a roundhouse punch directly to his lower jaw and heard another crunch. Snape's jaw was now gushing with blood and was hanging at a weird angle. Harry was about to punch again when he felt a bludgeoning curse hit him on his right leg and he dropped with a scream. He could feel the sharp pain in his leg. From where the pain was shooting up, he was pretty sure that he had a large hairline fracture to his femur. The curse would have shattered his leg for sure had it not been for the alterations he did to his bones with the naquadah potion he took during summer.

Harry immidialty rolled around and with his aura reading capability saw four layered spells coming towards him from Dumbledore's position. He recognized the signatures and hissed _Nisi-šen-šen_ and an emerald shield sprang around him. The spells hit the dome and were absorbed. This particular shield fed on magical energy. It was the equivalent to Aikido from muggle martial arts. It used the opponent's own strength against them. Harry was about to deliver a counter attack when he saw a slew of magical signatures whiz by.

Neville was in full swing. He had been waiting for Dumbledore to step out of line and was now on a massive offensive. He set three sets of layered spells. He layered a confundus, acid cloud, plasma ball, and explosion curses in a close triangular pattern. The effects were surprising. Dumbledore had managed to neutralize most of his hexes except for a Reducto and a plasma ball, which burnt his left hand very badly. One of his Reducto spells spell ended up connecting within a foot of his legs and the concussion wave was enough to break a leg bone. Neville was about to go for the kill when a loud thunderclap rang in the air and a very pissed off Madam Hooch ran into the field and bellowed, "All duelers are to cease and desist immidialty! Anyone breaking anymore-dueling laws will be convicted against the 1469 Austrian convention on dueling protocol."

No one moved until Harry slowly got up and started hobbling towards his end of the pitch. Once he was in front of Neville he said, " Thanks for your help mate. Had you not been there I think Dumbledore would have had a full go at me. I believe you seriously injured him brother. The fucker should think twice about messing with us now. "

Neville replied, " I was just about ready to send the heart explosion curse when Hooch stopped us. I must say, I feel pretty good right now. Congratulations on pulverizing Snape by the way. Even if the outcome was already written in stone, it was a kick ass duel. You absolutely need to show me how to conjure a bloody big Basilisk. I nearly shit my pants when I saw your critter come out of the box." Neville had a huge smirk on his face.

Harry suddenly broke down laughing. Maybe it was stress relief or finally taking the fight against Dumbledore's minions but it sure felt good smashing the fools. Harry turned to his right and saw Chili Pepper and the Beaver going to help Dumbledore. As they passed by they looked toward Neville and him and gave them a scathing look. Hopefully a little demonstration of his power should keep them in line for a while longer.

Harry with Neville at his side, made their way to the castle. They reached Myrtle's bathroom and portkeyed to the lair. It didn't take long for the troops to arrive and celebrate. Like him it seemed as if a hurdle had been passed. Luna ran to Neville and gave him a huge French kiss. Not to far behind Xiana ran to him and gave him a hug and bellowed, " You scared the hell out of me. Jesus how the hell do you get in these situations anyway?"

Harry frowned and replied, " Potter luck I guess?" Harry expected a sound verbal trashing but instead she just hugged him and kissed him again. Harry smiled and made his way to the salt baths. Xiana followed him until he was resting into the healing bath and cast a few healing spell on his injure leg.

The salt bath took care of the rest. Just for good measure he asked Xiana if she could go to the trunk manor by the lake and get some of his bone strengthening potions in stasis in his potions lab. Xiana went and fetched the potions. Harry took a restorative and his bone potion and then relaxed in the bath. Harry not realizing the time fell asleep while listening to light classical music. After about two hours Xiana awakened him. She had a huge smirk on her face and told him to get out of the bath. She nearly passed out from laughing when she noticed that his whole body looked like a huge prune.

Harry made a face at her and quickly apparated to the trunk manor. He quickly took a shower and then got himself a fresh set of clothes. He cleaned his battle robe and affixed his katana to his back, and then apparated back to the lair. His leg no longer hurt and he felt completely refreshed. He had a feeling that it was going to be another long night.

Harry met up with everyone and they decided to have supper at the lair. It didn't take long for Bill and Ginny to show up. The moment they did Harry went over to them and said, " Tonight is the night. If everything goes according to plan, Snape will be at our mercy. Everything is ready at Potter castle. You guys have the final kill, I just want some quality time to break the bastard and suck all pertinent information from his demented mind."

Bill replied, "No problems Harry, as long as we get to kill the bastard. "

Harry said, " I hope you take your time, that bastard has a lot of pain coming to him from a lot of people."

Ginny smiled and said, " Don't worry Harry, I've been planning my revenge for a while now. All I can tell you is that it's going to be interesting. "

Harry nodded and led them to the dining table. Everyone was gathered and feeding on the awesome spread that his elves had provided. Harry was talking to all of his ex mentors and getting caught up in all of their research. Xiana for her self was enthralled with the potions masters' new research on member regeneration.

The potion was based on the DNA memory capacity of the Polyjuice potion. The research centered on having an injured wizard or witch takes a drastically modified Polyjuice potion restorative to re-grow lost limbs. The potential was enormous. The restorative potion would also fix any physical deficiency such as scars, lost eyes and cursed organs. Moody had already volunteered as a test subject with bated anticipation. If it worked, he would be back to his old self.

Finally after supper was done, Harry had gathered all the troops to bring them up to speed on the latest development. He talked about the upcoming Vampire, Vela and Goblin meetings. He had the necessary contact teams update them on their research. He had also established a Horcrux research team comprising Remus, Theo and Luna. His weapons division now had the twins, Neville and himself along with his charms masters.

Bill told Harry that the charities were coming along very nicely. The new wizard orphanage would be up and running within the February time line. Harry couldn't wait to see it. No expense or protection would be spared. Harry planned on putting his most powerful wards on the orphanage. Anyone whishing to hurt the children would meet a most gruesome death. In his book attacking babies and children that was the vilest crime imaginable. The only penalty for such a crime was excruciating death.

The Lycanthrope center was also moving along very well. According to Bill, it should be up and running by springtime. They were making slow but steady progress. Recruiting was also going very well. Tonk's told Harry that many old students from the DA club were extremely dissatisfied with Ron and Hermiones leadership. Many had quit and were asking about him. Tonk's told him she had discretely asked many of them where their political loyalties were and what they thought of Dumbledore. To his shock most of them hated the ministry and couldn't care less about Dumbledore.

Most of them wanted to know if you were allied with the Scorpion Sorcerer and wanted to know what he stood for. So far, most of them were opting for something new, something that resonated with their views and politics. They hated the status quo, and to Harry that was very good new indeed. Odin's eye was getting a hell of a lot of use. Mad Eye had suggested a few things that they might want to add to the training regiment but overall he was extremely impressed with the depth of training. Harry couldn't remember seeing the ex Auror so happy.

The man seemed to be smiling a lot more. He had congratulated Harry on the innovative use of transfiguration and rune magic. Harry capped off the meeting with a financial review of their war chest and their spending. Amazing enough, even with all of their spending the war account was growing at a phenomenal rate. The accrued interest was working wonders. Harry brought forth a list of spending priorities, which was voted on by the war council. More money was going to be spent on materials and battle equipment. When they were done every broke into groups for happy hour. The games room and bar was opened and everyone began mingling. All work and no play made Jack a dull boy Harry thought. After Xiana's breakdown, Harry now felt that scheduled down time whither they needed it or not was necessary.

Everyone relaxed and played games late into the night when Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was time for him to go fetch his favorite potions professor. Harry called Bill and Ginny and told him to meet him at Potter castle in half an hour. Harry concentrated on the predetermined coordinates and found himself in the corner behind an illusion ward. Harry took out his wand and scanned the area to see who was present. Harry noticed a couple of first years and a fifth year Hufflepuff lying about sleeping. He then looked to his right and found Snape asleep in his bed. Harry made sure that Pomfrey was also indisposed and made his way towards Snape's bed. Harry stopped about midway and cast several revealing charms on the bed. Sure enough there were a couple of wards set up. Harry carefully identified the wards and took them down.

Harry turned around and cast a sleeping spell on the other students. He turned back towards Snape and noticed that the man seemed to be in pain. Well he thought Skele-Grow could do that to a person. He ought to know. He hadn't forgotten his second year at good old Hoggy Hogwarts. He stupefied Snape and then threw a portkey at him. He then tapped the portkey and the man disappeared. Harry couldn't very well go without leaving his calling card. Harry transfigured a dozen small scorpions and put them where Snape had been. He then cast a repelling ward around the bed to make sure that the scorpions stayed put. Harry would love to see Dumbledore's face come morning.

Harry decided to have a quick look at the infirmary. Harry past by a cabinet of potions and healing books. He picked up a few of the books and noticed how old it was and whom the author was. To his surprise, the person who had written the book was Morganna Potter. He would have to check her out when he got back home. He should have a copy of her book back in the family library.

Harry passed by a muggle cabinet, which to his surprise had muggle medical implements. There were needles, gauze rolls, some antiseptic, different types of antibiotics and some slim implements which he did not recognize until he read the name. Harry suddenly narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Perfect!" He unlocked the cabinet door and picked up several of the muggle instruments. He would have to modify them for what he had in mind, but creativity was a quality he highly prized.

Harry apparated out of Hogwarts infirmary and back to Potter castle in the dungeons. He found himself in the same room where the Malfoy's had been. He found Snape crumpled on the floor and levitated him against the wall. He shackled him and took away his shoes. He made sure to remove item he found on his body. He ended up confiscating three portkey's, which were useless anyway but he didn't know that. The wards he had set up were dark wards and would prevent anyone not keyed into the wards form magically transporting in or out of the castle.

He also ended up confiscating a couple vials of potions, which he guessed to be poisons of sorts. Harry double-checked his torture cabinets to make sure everything was in place, and then made sure that the magical fires in the ovens were nice and blue, and that the freezing charms were working properly. Harry noticed that there was a few potions cauldrons set up by the smiting ovens. Harry smirked and realized that these must be Ginny's. She had quite the twisted mind that one. Harry approached the table and noticed that many ingredients were on the table. He looked at many of them and winced. Harry almost had pity for Snape. The key word there was almost. Well he thought everything seems to be in order. Time to fetch the cavalry.

Harry was about to go up to the living room when two figures walked into the Dungeon. Harry saw Bill and Ginny enter. The twins followed them in. Harry said, " Are you all ready?"

Bill replied for all of them when he said, "You have no idea Harry."

"Good, now keep your hoods on, until I reveal myself to the greasy bastard. I want to see his face when he finally realises whom the Scorpion Sorcerer is."

They went to see Snape immobilized in chains and Harry cast Ennevate_and then Lumos._Snape woke woozy and hard to turn his head from the bright light, that was hurting his eyes. He looked to his right hand to find it shackled to a wall. The first set of questions which came to his mind was where the hell was he and why was is so fucking cold. He finally found his voice and said, "Where the hell am I and who are you?"

Snape found the light extinguished and could now see the blue magical fire from what appeared to be an open pit oven could also see the low-level blue flame torch burning along the wall. He looked up to see wet looking Stalactites dripping cold water. He saw five figures looking at him. Suddenly one of the figures approached him and said, with a voice that seemed to radiate about as much warmth as an iceberg, " Welcome home Snape!"

Snape finally looked at the man and noticed the bright neon green orbs looking at him. His eyes seemed as bright as a green flame torch. The fire in them was mesmerizing. Finally he found his voice and said, " Who are you? Where is this place?"

"I suppose you have a right to know whom your executioners are going to be. As for where you are, you can consider this the house of pain. Consider this place a short pit stop, before you reach your real home. "

Snape was now fully panicked and with his voice croaking said, " What is this home you speak off?"

There was no response for a few seconds until Harry said, "Hell of course. You didn't actually think that you were going to get away with the murders you have committed since serving your true master. "

Snape was having an horrible time keeping his emotions in check and managed to say, "What are you talking about. You have made a horrible mistake. I haven't killed anyone. I demand to know who you are!"

Harry waved his hand and yellow torches suddenly came to life, the brightness of the room increased considerably. Harry suddenly hissed, _zi-pà -ñír-tab_. Suddenly a huge twenty-foot long scorpion materialized in front of Snape. Harry made the scorpion move his stinger within six inches of Snape's face. Harry could see beads of sweat forming on the man forehead and said, " Perhaps my little pet has given you some idea of whom I am? I believe from your reaction that you have heard of the Scorpion Sorcerer?"

Severus was now scared beyond anything he had ever felt in his life. The dark lord had not scared him as much as he was right now. That was perhaps because he always felt that his potions masters' skills were always useful to the dark lord. This was certainly not the cast here. Severus narrowed his eyes and said, " I recognize you attire and I don't know anyone who can conjure such a dark beast therefore I have no choice but to believe that you are the Scorpion Sorcerer, however that doesn't tell me whom you really are."

Harry approached him and when he was within three feet of his face said, " Your are quite right, It is high time that you found out who your executioners were." With that Harry lifter his hood and was quite pleased to see Snape's reaction. He turned to his mates and said, nodded at them. They in turn brought down their hoods. Snape by then was having an apoplectic seizure.

Snape finally managed to bellow, "Impossible!"

Harry sneered and said, " Why do you think it's impossible? Is it because I am the spawn of your most hated enemy and a Gryffindor to boot? You bloody people, you just can't help yourself labeling everybody. Oh, he is a Gryffindor, therefore he must be brash, bold and doesn't think before getting into situations. Wow look at him he's a Slytherin, so he must be cunning, and sly. You think that people being sorted into a house makes up the sum total of who they are. You've been following the goat fucker for far too long Snape. It seems to have idled your wits. As much as I despise Dumbledore he is irrelevant. Don't deny it Snape, we both know that your true master is the Dark Lord isn't it?" Harry could see a deep-seated fear starting to show on his face.

Severus was simply shocked. He needed to get out of here and inform Dumbledore. There were so many questions in his mind that he couldn't pinpoint where to start. It seems the Phoenix order has been compromised beyond his wildest dreams. He had to hand it to Potter. He had fooled and screwed them all royally. Salazar Slytherin himself would be proud. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen the Scorpion Sorcerer and Potter at the same time. His second clue was the wand. He now remembered the shiny looking wand when he had seen the Scorpion Sorcerer fight the death eaters back in Surrey at his muggle relations place. Severus was brought back from his musing.

"What! Cat got your tongue?" Harry spat.

Harry banished the scorpion and continued, " Just so you know, I saw in Malfoy's mind that it was you who suggested that your master to kill Charlie Weasley. Just so you know, I considered him an older brother of sorts. Mind you, the people behind me knew him as an actual blood brother. You didn't honestly think that you would get away with this did you? Another reason, you are here is for us to extract your many dark mysteries Snivellus. As a double agent, you must hold many secrets from both side of the chessboard. I assure you, one way or another we will find out the truth. "

Snape started laughing. He finally looked at Harry and said, " I have managed to survive Dark Lord and you think that you stand a chance of breaking me? I have known more torture than you can possibly imagine. You are just a little bastard with delusions of being the next dark lord, so do your best little boy."

" We'll see." Was all Harry said? He turned around to the rest of the Weasley and said," He is yours. Please don't kill him until I've had a chance to look into his mind." Harry then walked out of the Dungeon cell to go work on his little project.

Bill watched Harry leave and he slowly approached Snape until he was within striking distance. Without any warning, Bill backhanded him as hard as he could. Blood immidialty started gushing out of the potions master nose. Bill then began to beat the shit out of the man until he passed out. When he was done, Bill cast several healing charms on Snape and gave him some healing potions.

Fred approached Snape and said, " Well George, I believe it's time for us to use our Genius for the greater good, what do you think?"

"Smashing idea old boy. I think it's time to test the war box." George replied.

Fred turned to his brother and with an evil smirk said, " The war box you say. Well I can't think of a better person to try it on."

George went and fetched two boxes from one of their packs. He then looked at Snape and said, " We have spent the last two weeks developing a new line of torture pranks we call PPP. By the way that stands for puss, pestilence and pain. Mind you we haven't' tried them on anyone yet. We think you would make a fantastic test subject old boy. "

Fred agreed, "Yes, the perfect test subject." Fred opened the box and pulled out a black looking toffee. He then pinched Snape's nose to force him to breath by the mouth. Fred gave Snape his first candy, and took out a notepad to record observations. It didn't take long for purple looking boyles to appear on his body. The boyles grew until they exploded and released a very acidic puss. Snape started screaming in pain. The boils kept appearing for about ten minutes.

George for his part pulled out a green looking pastille and fed it to Snape. Within minutes Snape began having terrible flatulence which caused localized acid gas to emanate. Snape began wheezing as his flatulence began burning the inner lining of his lungs.

Severus for his part felt as if he had been branded and forced to breathe molten lava. Over the next two hours, he had been subjected to snakes growing out of his head and biting him, horns piecing his skin, and other types of pustules with different pain characteristics. They finally capped off their session by

conjuring an invisible bubble on his head and placing doxin's in it. Snape screamed as the little critters attacked his face. The bytes were very painful and poisonous. The poison was necrotic dissolved bits of flesh at each byte site. As he was screaming, Fred and George got on either side of him cast the Crucio spell repeatedly.

Fred finally said, " Hope you enjoy your time in hell."

" I second the motion." George replied.

For his part Severus could barely think as he was in such pain. He would have never predicted in a million years that his end would come about like this. It had all come down to bloody Harry Potter. After hours of repeated torture at the hands of the Weasley boys he had been left alone for about an hour.

Just as her brothers were finishing her potions were almost ready. She was just finishing putting the final touches on her Lethifold, and the _Fusilis-Aetna_ blood potion. The Lethifold potion finished off as a gel. The gel when applied to skin would slowly eat and digest the skin away. It was supposed to be extremely dark and painful potion. The blood potion also known, as the larva potion would cause the person to feel as thought they were burning up from the inside out.

Ginny scooped up several cups of the Lethifold gel and sauntered towards Snape. She noticed that her brother's had done a respectable job on him but decided to heal him a bit. She cast several healing charms and pain relieving spells. She had learned a lot of healing magic from Fleur. After a few rounds of enervate Snape seemed to be fully awake.

Snape looked up so see the young Weasley trollop looking at him with what he could only describe as cold malice in her eyes. Severus sneered, " What do you want you little cum trough!" He spat. Ginny recoiled at his foul language and without warning she kicked him in the balls. Snape dropped but was still being held by his chains. He was now coughing trying to breathe.

" Mind your manners Snape. You'll be glad to know that not all of your pain will be coming from silly wand waving as you so eloquently called it in your first year speech. The day I found out you were the one responsible for Charlie's death, I have been thinking of ways to get you back. Then I thought why not use potions? Since you loved them so much in life, let's see what you think of them in your torture." Ginny said.

She first petrified him and then removed the top of his robes. She looked at his flabby white skin with disgust. She put a Dragon skin glove on her left hand, and dipped her middle finger in the gel. She then wrote MURDERER on his skin in big bold letters. She then fed him the potion and watched the started to scream in earnest.

Severus was panting and reeling from the pain. He didn't know how much more he could take. Several attempts had been made by the oldest Weasley to enter his mind. He had fought them off, but he now realized that he had been weakening his shields bit by bit. No doubt preparing him for Potter's assault.

Early into the morning hours, Harry walked back into the dungeon and got his first view of Snape. Harry was very pleased with the results. It seemed that some well-deserved retribution had been dished out. Harry walked towards Bill and said, "Any progress yet?"

Bill looked very disappointed and replied, " I'm afraid not Harry. I must say I'm very impressed with his shields. I don't know what else to do. I can't think of any else to dish out."

Harry turned towards Snape and narrowed his eyes. He then turned back to Bill and replied, " I think we need to increase the pain threshold, what do you think?"

Bill frowned and replied, " Like I said, Harry I don't know what to do."

Bill noticed that Harry's face took on a psychotic look to it. Lucifer himself couldn't have been more menacing. Harry pulled out a small looking contraction, with a length of tube hanging out of it. Bill had no idea what it was. Harry walked towards Snape and said, " Well fuck face, how was your night. You wouldn't believe the peaceful sleep I had."

Snape spit in his face and whispered, " Fuck you to hell Potter."

Harry with pure venom replied, " No, I'm afraid you'll be the one fucking in hell."

Harry whipped out his wand and cast _Abeo-Vestitus_ and made Snape's clothes disappear to Bill's shock. The twins and Ginny were now watching Harry. The next spell to hit Snape was Exstructio-Penis. Suddenly Snape had a full erection of his penis. The next spell to hit him was _Intercalo- specillum_. The device flew out of his hand and inserted itself inside his penis.

Bill came over with the rest of the Weasley's and said, " Harry, how is that contraption supposed to bring him to the next level of pain?"

Harry looked at Bill and reached in his pocket and handed him another one of the contraptions. While Bill was examining it Harry said, " This is what muggles call a Catheter. It's a device used in muggle medicine to help relieve patients of urine while they are in a deep sleep or a coma. I have modified it to suit my needs. Do you see all of the little slits and holes on the outside of the tube?"

Bill looked at Harry and said, " Well now that you mention it, yah I see all kinds of them. What are they for?"

Harry smirked and replied, " Follow the end of the plastic tubing, you'll see a little button. Push it."

The Weasley's all looked at Harry with curiosity and Bill did as Harry asked. The moment he pushed the button, sharp little spikes and small constantina blades suddenly popped out of the surface of the device. The Weasley's suddenly caught on and the boys felt a strong need to sit down. They were looking at Harry with their mouths open.

Fred and George looked at each other and bellowed, " Holy shit Harry! You don't fuck around do you?"

Bill looked at Ginny and said, " Are you sure you want to see this. I've already allowed you to see more than you should."

" Bill you are talking about a girls who has six brothers. Don't you think that in the course of my life I haven't seen you little manhood at one point or another. Believe me, I'm not seeing anything I haven't seen before. Now shall we get on with this? " she said to her brothers.

Billed shrugged and said, " Harry do you need any help?"

" No I should be all right. You may want to position yourself. When I'm done be ready to kill him."

Snape meanwhile looked down at himself, and couldn't suppress the shivers racking his body. He couldn't tell if it was the air, the fact that he was in so much pain or the fact that the end was near. He looked at Potter with his glowing green orbs coming towards him and the face that met him was so cold, that even the dark lord would shiver looking at it.

Harry took out his wand and tightened his chains so that his limbs were fully extended. He then took the end of tube and pushed the button. Snape bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. Harry began pulling on the tube. Snape couldn't hold it anymore. He arched his back and let out a blood-curling scream. The inside of his penis was being ripped apart by the contraption. Blood was flowing down his leg.

Harry dropped the tube and opened Snape's eyes with his thumb, and brought forth his full legiliment powers to bear. Bill was pretty good at it, but Harry was a master. Harry was now hammering Snape's weakened shields. The image he gave Snape was that of a muggle submarine sinking down into the ocean depths until the water pressure crushed it like a can. Harry pictured his attack like the ocean depths. Bit by bit, Snape's occlumency shields began to crack. Due to his extreme pain and fatigue, the pressure was simply to much to resist and shield's finally imploded. Harry quickly sped to the deepest recesses of his memory and started downloading any that were significant.

Harry was almost done when he noticed a particular memory that caught his attention. He followed the thread and soon found himself watching a young Snape in a bar facing Dumbledore and Sybil Trelawney. He was seeing the day the prophecy was made. Dumbledore had Snape immobilized and was telling him that he was going to get the Dementor's kiss for his crimes as a death eater. Snape made a deal that night to become a spy for his order promising him to pass important information on the Dark Lord's plans and attacks. He sealed the deal on his magic. That night Dumbledore found out who the spy was in the order. Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was the spy all along.

Dumbledore sacrificed his parents. Dumbledore was also the one telling him to divulge a part of the prophecy to the Dark Lord. It was on Snape's words that the Dark Lord went after them. Dumbledore could have been their secret keeper but he knew Pettigrew was a traitor. It was him who planted the seeds of doubt into Black's head so that Black would switch.

Dumbledore knew if his parents died his hatred for the Dark Lord would drive him to destroy him. He also knew that by placing him with the muggles, instead of letting his Godfather take like he should have according to his parents will. Dumbledore had done this to make him more pliable. He knew Harry would be grateful to be rescued you from them and happy to do whatever he asked.

Dumbledore couldn't risk him growing up with his Godfather, even if it was his parent's wish. Dumbledore felt that his Godfather would go dark like the rest of his family, and take the only chance at defeating the Dark Lord with him. Dumbledore orchestrated that night at Halloween to the last detail. He had planned every movement of his life since then. He was the one who had given mother the book on blood charms almost a year before, just after he was born. Dumbledore knew she would read it and use it. He alone knew the full prophecy and he used it in the worst possible way. Dumbledore deprived him of his parents, his childhood, and his life until he decided to take control of his life.

Harry pulled out of Snape's head viciously and bellowed at the top of his lungs, " **DUMBLEDOORRRREEE!**" Harry moved away from Snape and nodded his head at the Weasley's. Four AVADA KADAVRA shot towards Snape. Severus Snape saw the green lights shooting towards him and welcomed it. The moments the green lights hit, he was gone.

Bill came rushing to Harry and said, " What did you see Harry."

Harry turned towards Bill and seething with rage, and explained everything he had seen in Snape's memories. They all stood gaping like fish. They all wanted Dumbledore's head on a platter. Bill had to admit it, the old fucker was a master manipulator. Bill now knew that Dumbledore was finished. His days were numbered and his death would be the most gruesome of all. They all looked at Harry and he had that looked they had seen in him when he was completely pissed. Harry wanted retribution, and he was not going to be denied.

Harry looked at Snape's dead body and spit on it. Harry took out a ring and pictured the great hall at Hogwarts. He timed the portkey to activate at breakfast time tomorrow morning. He hung the portkey around Snape's neck and then turned towards the Weasley's and said, " I'll be back later to take care of him. I have some payback to be dishing out."

Harry was turned and started walking when he heard Bill say, " Thanks for everything Harry. We couldn't have done it without you. Charlie has been avenged. Be careful Harry."

Harry stopped but didn't turn around. He simply nodded and kept going. Bill turned around and said, " Ginny go find Remus and explain everything that happened these last eight hours. I need to find Fleur. Fred and George I'll meet you at the lair later this afternoon. "

Fred replied, " Bill what do you think Harry is going to do?"

Bill replied, " I don't know, but I would not want to be in Dumbledore's shoes right now. What ever he does, it's going to be equal to the crime that much I know. " The Weasley's left the dungeon looking tired and weary. Bill reflected that they now needed time to put everything into perspective. They now had to find a way to deal with their demons the way Harry dealt with his.


	34. Chapitre 17 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 17 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/9/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Chapitre 16 : « La fin d'une ère partie 2 »

Harry sortit des cachots sans but précis. Il était en colère, il bouillonnait de pure haine. La profondeur de la trahison de Dumbledore allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry transplana au kiosque à l'est du château Potter face à la mer. Le vent était froid avec d'abondantes chutes de neige. Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il était complètement absorbé par les souvenirs de Rogue et les nouvelles informations qu'il avait obtenu. Il commença à réaliser combien Dumbledore avait manipulé la prophétie. Il avait trahi ses parents de la pire façon qui soit avant même qu'il ne soit né.

Est-ce que le monde sorcier était aussi corrompu se demanda-t-il. A peu près chaque personne qu'il connaissait qui avait une position de pouvoir avait été corrompu et manipulateur. Voulait-il même toujours sauver le monde magique ? Il semblait avoir sa juste part d'individus corrompus et lâches. Il se rappela alors avoir lu les chroniques de Napoléon et la montée d'Hitler au pouvoir et en conclut qu'il y avait peu de différences entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. La corruption, la dissimulation, la haine et la cupidité semblait être une constante dans les deux mondes.

Harry regarda la mer et remarqua au loin une énorme tempête fouettant la surface de la mer. Il pouvait voir les grandes vagues et la mousse d'écume à la surface. Il pouvait sentir le vent froid et le grésil contre son visage. Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il laissa les éléments jouer avec ses cheveux. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, insensible à son environnement. Harry entra dans une transe profonde et commença à cataloguer et classer toutes les informations qu'il avait amassé au cours de la dernière semaine.

Harry commença à se concentrer à toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulé ces cinq derniers mois. Il passa en revue chaque groupe de données et les encoda avec l'emprunte de son énergie magique. Il vérifia ensuite ses défenses magiques et passa un moment à renforcer ses boucliers avec sa magie. Il passa en revue ses mécanisme de défense pour être sûr, ils étaient en parfait état. Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, le stress de sa formation, les combats et la direction de ses troupes avaient fatigué son corps et déclenché sa seconde maturation magique.

Les sorciers et le sorcières passaient par trois phases de maturation magique ; La plus grande augmentation de pouvoir se produisaient lors de la première maturation, qui se produisaient entre douze et dix-huit ans. La seconde maturation, non seulement augmentait le pouvoir du sorcier ou de la sorcière, mais surtout, elle affinait leur magie. Durant la seconde maturation, l'énergie magique de la personne était purifiée et raffinée. La comparaison était semblable à une lampe incandescente et une lumière laser. Cela permettait aux sorciers et sorcières de parvenir à un contrôle précis de leur magie. Les sorts devenaient plus faciles et plus précis.

La troisième et dernière étape de la maturité magique survenait beaucoup plus tard dans la vie vers les quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt-dix ans. La dernière étape permettait à l'organisme d'accepter plus facilement l'énergie magique pure dans le but d'aider à régénérer et maintenir les fonctions vitales. Cela expliquait pourquoi les sorcières et les sorciers vivaient plus longtemps que les moldus. Harry, cependant, n'était au courant d'aucun de ces faits. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, qui concernaient en grand partie Albus Dumbledore.

**Tôt le matin du 11 novembre à l'infirmerie de Poudlard**

Poppy Pomfresh avait toujours été une lève-tôt. Cela était une véritable bénédiction car ses tâches en tant qu'infirmière à Poudlard nécessitaient souvent qu'elle surveille ses patients tôt le matin. Ce matin, elle devait vérifier l'état de santé du maître des potions. Ses blessures étaient extrêmement graves. Elle avait essayer d'interroger le directeur à propos du duel, mais il 'avait pas desserré les dents. Elle-même n'était pas particulièrement attachée au vieux fou mais elle aimait Poudlard et les enfants. C'était devenu sa maison et elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Elle s'entendait très bien avec la plupart de l'équipe enseignante.

Poppy marcha vers son cabinet de potions et prit quelques potions nutritives et alla voir Sévérus. Elle était presque certaine que le maître des potions avait très mal. Elle avait du enlever tous les petits débris d'os dans sa jambe et faire repousser les deux os principaux. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas là. Que cet homme soit damné, pensa-t-elle, à quoi pense-t-il à quitter l'infirmerie comme ça ? Alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit, ses yeux s'élargirent soudain et elle laissa tomber la potion qu'elle tenait en main. Elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle cria comme une Banshee.

Minerva passait vers l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans la grande salle quand elle entendit un cri, la voix ressemblait à celle de Poppy. Elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette et se précipita vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Poppy la visant avec sa baguette. Minerva s'arrêta et baissa sa baguette pour indiquer qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Poppy remarqua que c'était seulement sa vieille amis Minerva et à son tour elle baissa sa baguette.

Minerva fut la première à retrouver sa voix et dit, « Poppy, pourquoi, par Merlin, avez-vous crié comme ça ? J'ai pensé qu'on vous enlevait pour que vous criiez si fort. »

Poppy répondit, « Je suis désolée si je vous ai effrayé, mais voir un tas de scorpions dans le lit de Sévérus m'a fait peur. Peut-être pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez vu Sévérus ce matin et qu'il a avoué avoir voulu me jouer une mauvaise blague. »

Minerva regarda les scorpions et pâlit instantanément. Oh, mon Dieu, si c'est bien ce à quoi elle pensait, alors Sévérus avait de gros ennuis. Elle devait immédiatement en informer Albus. Elle regarda Poppy et dit, « S'il vous plait, Poppy, restez ici et assurez-vous qu'on ne touche pas au lit. J'ai l'impression que le Sorcier Scorpion nous a laissé sa carte de visite. »

A la mention du Sorcier Scorpion, Poppy blanchit et se conjura une chaise pour s'asseoir. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour la maintenir debout. La seule pensée que cette personne puisse entrer à Poudlard et enlever un de ses patients sous son nez était tout simplement effrayante. Elle se rappela son précédent commentaire sur son sentiment de sécurité et Poudlard et sentit que peut-être elle devrait réévaluer la situation.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas et réfléchissait. Albus s'était également réveillé tôt en raison d'une sévère crise d'insomnie. Il était occupé à analyser le combat de la veille, et était maintenant convaincu que Potter travaillait pour ce Sorcier Scorpion. Le garçon était certainement très avancé en combat magique. Albus savait désormais qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé le gamin.

Ce qui était le plus frustrant c'était l'élément temps. Même avec beaucoup de talent, il fallait du temps pour bien étudier et pratiquer les sorts. Un été n'était tout simplement pas suffisant pour atteindre le niveau de magie que Potter avait démontré. D'une part, la magie provenait de sa baguette était surveillée en dehors de Poudlard. D'autre part, le garçon avait dû faire avec sa famille qui haïssait la magie. Il s'était assuré de cela. Même s'il avait réussi à contourner ces deux obstacles, il avait toujours besoin de temps pour apprendre. Finalement, le niveau de duel qu'il avait montré ne pouvait tout simplement pas être appris uniquement dans des livres, c'était certain. Le gamin devenait rapidement une plus grande menace qu'il se l'était imaginé. Potter avait réussi à humilier complètement Sévérus et lui-même par procuration durant le duel.

L'autre chose qui le dérangeait était le niveau de pouvoir, de rapidité et de violence que Londubat avait montré la veille. Voilà un autre gamin qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé. Albus ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre cela. Les blocages qu'il avait placé sur lui aurait dû l'empêcher d'atteindre ce niveau de magie. Incapable de contenir sa frustration et sa colère, il prit un de ses détecteurs de magie noire et le lança contre la porte. Albus regretta immédiatement sa perte de contrôle et il entendait déjà les portraits le réprimander. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Il pouvait aussi sentir le début d'une autre migraine. Il commençait vraiment à haïr Potter. Albus entendit soudain un léger bourdonnement à sa main droite ce qui signifiait qu'un de ses professeurs montait à son bureau. Les sorts de périmètre du directeur lui donnaient des signaux différents selon qui attendait devant les gargouilles. Il pouvait ainsi éviter les employés du ministère selon les besoins. La magie était une chose merveilleuse, pensa-t-il.

Albus vit sa professeur de métamorphose entrer dans son bureau avec un air inquiet sur son visage. Même à son âge, elle était encore une très belle femme. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir jamais tenter de l'apprivoiser. Hélas, c'était une autre de ses nombreuses erreurs. Albus secoua sa tête pour se libérer de ses tristes pensées et dit, « Minerva, quel est le problème ? »

Minerva essaya de ralentir sa respiration. Elle regarda finalement Albus et ses stupides yeux scintillants et répondit, « Albus, je reviens tout juste de l'infirmerie. Sévérus est parti, et son lit est plein de petits scorpions. J'ai parlé à Poppy et elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait rien entendu la nuit dernière. Elle s'est réveillée pour faire ses rondes et a trouvé le lit vide. Je passais à côté de l'infirmerie quand j'ai entendu ses cris. Une fois que j'ai trouvé les scorpions sur son lit, je suis venue directement ici. Je pense que le Sorcier Scorpion peut avoir kidnappé Sévérus. »

Minerva vit les couleurs se retirer de son visage et les scintillements de ses yeux moururent immédiatement. Minerva put sentir la rage et le pouvoir émanant de lui. Albus la regarda et dit, « Allons parler à Poppy. Il doit y avoir d'autres indices laissés en dehors des scorpions. Je ne peux croire que Sévérus ait pu être enlevé sous nos yeux. Nous devons immédiatement nous mettre en alerte de sécurité niveau trois. »

Après cela, Albus quitta rapidement son bureau suivi par Minerva. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie et allèrent voir Poppy pour avoir plus d'informations. Cela s'avéra être vain car elle n'avait aucune preuve de comment le crime pouvait avoir été commis. Albus, pour sa part, commença à jeter une floppée de sorts obscures jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait vers la peinture d' Alcazar le magnifique.

Albus les regarda et dit, « Qui qu'ils aient été, ils ont utilisés un sort de magie noire de désillusion. Ils ont du se préparer et attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Ca devait forcément être un effort coordonné avec de l'aide de l'intérieur. Cela montre clairement que ce Sorcier Scorpion a recruté à l'intérieur de Poudlard. »

Minerva le regarda dans les yeux, « Qu'allons nous faire, Albus ? L'ensemble de l'école pourrait être compromise si il a l'aide de nos étudiants. Dieu sait les informations qu'il a sur nous. Il peut connaître nos horaires, nos habitudes, et qui sait quoi d'autre. C'est très mauvais, Albus. »

Albus plissa les yeux et commença à élaborer un plan dans son cerveau. Ce qu'il devait faire était illégal mais il devait absolument trouvé et expulser la base de pouvoir de sa némésis à Poudlard. Albus chuchota finalement, « Je pense que j'ai un plan. Il va à l'encontre des décrets du ministère mais je suis certain que vous réalisez que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de jouer selon les règles. Il est déjà suffisamment grave que nous ayons à faire avec Voldemort, maintenant, en plus de cela, nous avons ce Sorcier Scorpion qui vient nous respirer dans le cou. Je suis absolument certain que Potter est impliqué de quelque manière que ce soit. Je vais convoquer une réunion secrète en début d'après-midi. Cela se passera en dehors de Poudlard. Ne répétez ceci à personne en qui vous n'êtes pas sûr d'avoir confiance. »

Après ceci, ils quittèrent tous l'infirmerie pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Albus, pour sa part, eut le sentiment que les choses étaient sur le point de se détériorer au moment où le petit déjeuner se termina. Il ne fut pas déçu. Au milieu du petit déjeuner, son maître des potions apparut soudainement au milieu de la grande salle avec sa tête décapitée.

Hermione Granger, pour sa part hyper-ventila en montrant du doigt le défunt maître des potions. Son voisin, Ron Weasley ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson globe. Il y avait un certain nombre d'étudiants qui ne semblaient absolument pas gêné par le macabre spectacle. Ginny et son fiancé regardaient les autres en souriant. Neville et Luna faisaient la même chose.

Ginny souriait à Blaise et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu de son frère qui cria, « Pourquoi souris-tu à cet enfoiré de Serpentard quand un de nos professeurs est trouvé mort dans la grande salle ? Ne peux tu pas au moins contrôler ton sourire et tes hormones pour que je puisse manger sans vomir ? »

Ginny se retourna et avec un sourire moqueur répondit, « Hé bien, mon cher Ronald, je vais te confier un petit secret. Te voir à chaque fois me rend aussi malade. Je te rembourse simplement pour toutes les fois où tu m'as dégouté. Au fait, ne t'ai-je pas dit d'arrêter de me parler ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. » Après cela, elle ramassa ses livres et elle avait presque atteint les portes quand elle entendit sa réplique.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une putain de traitresse ! »

Ginny s'arrêta et se retourna doucement et avec une grimace sur le visage fit un doigt d'honneur à son frère. Blaise avait suivi l'échange entre Ginny et son frère et devait plus que fatigué de Ronald Weasley. Si jamais il blessait Ginny, il découvrirait rapidement ce que valait un Zabini.

Ron jeta sa fourchette sur son assiette et renversa son jus de citrouille, qui coula par terre et se répandait sur le sol. Tout allait mal avec cet enfoiré de Potter pensa-t-il. Les choses semblaient s'empirer plus le temps passait. Il voulait vraiment rabaisser Potter, c'était devenu sa seule mission. La terrible vérité était qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne serait jamais aussi puissant que Potty. Cette seule pensée lui donnait envie de tout balancer par terre.

Pendant ce temps, le vacarme éclata dans la grande salle avec les étudiants qui criaient à tue-tête. Le directeur s'écria, « SILENCE ! Les préfets vont escorter les élèves de leur maison jusqu'à leur dortoir. Restez-y jusqu'à ce que toute la lumière ait été faite sur cette affaire. ALLEZ-Y ! » Tous les étudiants commencèrent à se rassembler et suivirent les préfets jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Albus couru vers Sévérus pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce dernier. Quand il arriva en face, il regarda son visage et put voir le reflet des épreuves qu'l avait subit. En regardant le corps, Albus faillit perdre son petit déjeuner. Le pauvre homme devait être passé par de terribles tortures pour ressembler à ça. Albus se promit que si jamais il découvrait qui était ce Sorcier Scorpion, il lui ferait subir un monde de douleur. De son avis, le bâtard venait de lui coûter une pièce majeure d'échec. Maintenant, il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait espionner Voldemort.

Le jeu devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il devait revenir à son plan précédent. Espérons que le niveau de sécurité permettrait de garder la trace des étudiants. Maintenant, il devait aller à la réserve de potions de Sévérus et trouver combien de Véritasérum il aurait sous la main. Il pourrait aller faire un tour à l'Allée des Embrumes pour se réapprovisionner s'il tombait à court. Sur ces pensées, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de lévitation sur son ex maitre des potions et revint dans son bureau. Il devait envoyer un mot au ministère disant que le Sorcier Scorpion avait exécuté Sévérus Rogue. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils verseraient une larme sur l'ex-mangemort mais cela montrerait peut-être que le Sorcier Scorpion était tout aussi dangereux que Voldemort et devait être traité comme tel.

**12 Novembre au château Potter**

Xiana faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Harry était parti depuis la veille au matin. Il n'avait pas été au repaire ni dans aucune des malles manoir. Bill était venu hier la veille en fin d'après-midi pour voir Harry. Elle avait rencontré Bill au centre de commandement et d'un seul coup d'œil elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Rogue. Rémus se montra également et Bill les débriefa tous les deux concernant les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans les cachots et la mort de Rogue.

Le débriefing jeta une nouvelle lumière sur le grand Albus Dumbledore. Rémus, pour sa part était dans une rage noire. Il fallut cinq personnes pour le retenir. Tonks avait été appelée pour le calmer.

Rémus pour sa part craignait qu'Harry ait finalement atteint son point de rupture et n'ait confronté directement Dumbledore. Cette seule pensée incita les gens à l'action. Chacun avait été alerté et des groupes de recherche avaient été envoyés pour le retrouver. Il était tard dans l'après-midi et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'Harry. Xiana entendit quelqu'un venant de l'entrée et courut à sa rencontre. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage soucieux de Rémus marchant vers elle. D'après son visage, elle sut qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles pour elle.

« Xiana, je reviens tout juste du repaire et personne n'a encore trouvé trace de lui. Par l'enfer ! Ca ne lui ressemble tout simplement pas de s'en aller sans en parler à quelqu'un. . Je ne sais plus où chercher. Il peut être n'importe où. »

« J'en ai assez de rester ici sans rien faire » cria-t-elle. « J'ai téléphoné à mon père tôt ce matin et il a fait une recherche discrète sur le Chemin de Traverse mais jusqu'ici rien. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne répond pas. »

Rémus eut une expression pensive comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose de très important. Il cria soudainement, « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide ! Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de localiser ses coordonnées en utilisant le système de repérage de son téléphone cellulaire ? »

Xiana le regarda quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Elle s'écria finalement, « Par Merlin, quand donc st-ce que je me mettrais à utiliser pleinement ces foutus technologies moldues ? » Elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire et tapa son code d'identification. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis son téléphone cellulaire bipa et elle regarda l'écran et lut une série de coordonnées.

Rémus conjura rapidement un parchemin et écrivit les coordonnées. Il regarda les coordonnées et alla à la bibliothèque pour consulter la carte. En passant pour aller à la carte affichée sur le mur, il passa devant le serpent d'Harry et remarqua que son familier semblait assez agité. Rémus n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir aux particularités des serpents et consulta la carte. Il reporta les coordonnées sur la carte et à son étonnement il remarqua que cela désignait l'île Tyree. Rémus se sentit soudait très stupide et réalisa qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à vérifier les alentours du château Potter. Il pouvait être dans la Crypte, les grottes ou dans un arbre pour ce qu'il en savait.

Xiana s'approcha et dit, « As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Hé bien, les coordonnées semblent indiquer l'île de Tyree. »

Xiana fronça les sourcils et dit, « C'est notre île ? »

« Exact ! Je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà chercher aux environs du château ? »

Xiana ferma les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée et soupira, « Maintenant que tu en parles, non, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Très bien, allons vérifier les alentours. »

Ils se vêtirent tous les deux chaudement car il faisait particulièrement froid à l'extérieur. Il y avait encore des traces de l'orage de la veille aux environs du château. Ils commencèrent par le sud et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'ouest. Avec sa vision plus précise, Rémus fut le premier à remarquer une forme dans la neige.

« Il est là-bas ! » s'écria Rémus. Il commença à courir oubliant un moment Xiana. Il s'approcha à vingt pas d'Harry quand il s'arrêta de courir. Rémus ne voulait pas l'effrayer de toute façon. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de provoquer une attaque d'Harry.

Rémus appela, « Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il remarqua que les robes de bataille d'Harry étaient recouvertes de neige et de glace. Ses cheveux semblaient aussi recouverts de neige. « Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ? » demanda Rémus Un peu anxieux, il s'approcha d'Harry et le secoua doucement. N'ayant pas de réponse, Rémus dit, « Harry, c'est moi Moony. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Nous nous somme beaucoup inquiétés tu sais ? Nous n'avions aucune idée d'où tu étais. »

Rémus regarda ses yeux et ils semblaient très loin d'eux. A ce moment, Xiana rattrapa Rémus et avec un tremblement dans la voix dit, « Va-t-il bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'a encore rien dit. » répondit Rémus.

Xiana regarda dans les yeux de son mari et dit qu'ils étaient glacés. Il semblait être dans une sorte de profonde transe. « Harry, s'il-te-plait, dit quelque chose. S'il-te-plait parle moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas et Xiana pleurait maintenant et criait, « Mon dieu, amour, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas. Dis quelque chose, est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

Harry sembla reconnaître ces voix familières et une en particulière qui semblait très triste. Avec un effort monumental, Harry sortit de son subconscient et cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait lutter contre le froid qu'il ressentait et il remarqua que ses dents claquaient. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent finalement à la lumière et se retrouva à regarder sa femme folle d'inquiétude et Rémus. Harry réussit à coasser, « Où suis-je ? »

« Tu es à la maison, mon cœur. Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir quitté les cachots il y a deux jours ? » Xiana était maintenant totalement paniquée. Il ne semblait pas reconnaître ce qui l'entourait. Pourquoi était-il si confus ?

Harry se tourna vers Rémus et coassa, « Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, Rémus ? Pourquoi Dumbledore les a-t-il tué ? » Après cela, Harry essaya de faire un pas mais tomba le visage dans la neige.

Xiana cria, « Harry ! » Elle et Rémus se baissèrent tous les deux vers lui et le retournèrent. Xiana mit sa main sur son front. Elle dit avec des larmes aux yeux, « Il est brûlant Rémus. » Rémus allait soulever Harry mais Xiana s'écria, « Dobby, Winky ! »

Soudainement, les deux elfes de maison apparurent à côté d'eux et Dobby vit Harry gisant sur le dos et couru immédiatement vers lui s'écriant, « Qui a blessé mon maître ? » Rémus remarqua un regard presque sauvage sur le visage de l'elfe de maison. Les elfes de maison étaient incroyablement protecteurs envers leurs maîtres. Dobby l'était trois fois plus, il aimait tellement Harry. Rémus se rappelait l'histoire de la seconde année d'Harry et comment il avait libéré Dobby de la torture des Malfoy. Rémus leva les yeux quand il entendit Dobby dire, « Le maître est très malade, maîtresse. Dobby et Winky vont transporter le maître dans sa chambre. » Dobby et Winky prirent chacun une des mains d'Harry et la transportèrent dans la chambre principale.

Xiana regarda Rémus et dit, « Nous devons lui faire voir un guérisseur immédiatement. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux guérisseurs de Poudlard, et je suis certaine que nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire confiance à Sainte-Mangouste. De préférence, j'aimerai un guérisseur de l'extérieur de l'Angleterre. As-tu des idées ? »

Rémus fit fonctionner son cerveau et dit, « Puisque Fleur est en train d'étudier pour devenir guérisseuse nous pouvons lui demander si elle connaît quelqu'un de confiance. »

Xiana se rappela soudainement la rencontre avec les mangemorts en France et se rappela le médecin de famille des Delacour. Quel était son nom déjà ? Après quelques minutes à rechercher dans ses souvenirs, elle dit, « Je vais appeler Fleur peut-être qu'elle peut contacter Madame LaSalle. » Xiana appela Fleur et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et lui demanda si elle pouvait contacter son médecin de famille et l'appeler quand elle lui aurait parlé. Elle dit à Fleur qu'elle allait l'attendre au repaire.

Elle avait besoin de tenir les mains du médecin pour lui faire passer les sorts de protection du château. Xiana reprit un certain contrôle sur ses émotions et prit la main de Rémus pour le réconforter et se dirigea vers le château. Dès le moment où ils arrivèrent au château, Xiana se précipita vers la chambre principale. Rémus, quant à lui téléphone à chacun, pour leur dire d'arrêter les recherches car ils avaient retrouvés Harry. Il demanda ensuite à leur maître des potions s'il pouvait venir et se tenir prêt à préparer des potions pour Harry. Rémus lui expliqua qu'Harry était très malade.

Heinrich arriva immédiatement par portoloin au château Potter et apporta une petite boîte remplie de potions curative. Rémus alla à la rencontre d'Heinrich à la salle des portoloins. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et se servirent un cognac et Rémus lui fit le compte rendu détaillé de la situation.

Il était presque 19h quand Xiana fut finalement de retour avec Madame LaSalle et Fleur. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre principale pour voir Harry. La médicomage LaSalle signifia très clairement qu'elle ne voulait aucune distraction pendant qu'elle faisait des tests. Sans faire de différence pour Xiana et Rémus, elle leur dit qu'elle laisserait la porte ouverte mais ils devraient rester dans le couloir. Madame LaSalle et Fleur commencèrent à jeter une série de sorts de diagnostique. Cela prit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elles ne fassent une pause pour discuter entre elles. Finalement, la médicomage s'approcha d'eux.

Madame LaSalle avait un air incrédule sur le visage et faisant face à Xiana et Rémus, elle dit, « Hé bien, j'ai du mal à le croire, mais les tests ne mentent pas. Il semblerait que votre mari connaît sa deuxième maturation magique. »

Rémus fut stupéfait et réussit finalement à dire, « Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? La seconde maturation a lieu normalement entre trente et quarante ans. »

« Hé ben, j'admets que c'est très inhabituel pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. Un traumatisme sévère, un choc, un dérèglement de l'horloge interne magique peuvent déclencher la maturation. Cela étant, nous prescrivons habituellement des nutriments, des énergisants et une potion de sommeil pour le patient. L'idée est de mettre le patient aussi confortable que possible tant que le processus de maturation suit son cours. »

Xiana savait maintenant ce qui était arrivé à Harry. L'utilisation régulière de l'œil d'Odin et l'overdose de stress avait déclenché sa seconde maturation magique. Elle soupira de soulagement de savoir maintenant que la vie d'Harry n'était pas en danger à cause d'une maladie. Comme un Serpentard, son esprit analysa automatiquement les bénéfices potentiels pour Harry. La seule question qu'elle avait en tête était combien de temps sa malade allait-elle durer. Xiana regarda la médicomage et dit, « Combien de temps est-ce que cela peut durer ? Il conduit un procès le quinze de ce mois. »

Fleur répondit, « Le temps dépend principalement de la force magique du sorcier. Dans le cas d'Harry cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de six jours. Nos tests indiquent que sa maturation a commencé il y a cinq jours. Les symptômes les plus sévères ne commencent généralement qu'aux deux-tiers du processus de maturation magique. C'est pour cela qu'il a une forte fièvre et quelques délires. Il devrait aller mieux tard ce soir ou au plus tard demain soir. »

Tandis que Rémus descendait les escaliers pour dire à Heinrich de quelles potions ils avaient besoin, Madame LaSalle se tourna vers Xiana et dit, « Fleur m'a dit que vous étiez enceinte. Je pense qu'un examen complet de la future maman est justifié. Je pense que vous êtes suffisamment avancée dans votre grossesse pour déterminer le sexe du bébé. »

Xiana posa instinctivement la main sur son ventre et sourit en regardant la médicomage dans les yeux et dit, « J'aimerai beaucoup, mais je voudrai qu'Harry soit réveillé. Si ça ne vous fait rien de rester quelques jours parmi nous jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se réveille j'apprécierai grandement. »

Madame LaSalle y réfléchit quelques minutes et répondit, « Hé bien, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à la clinique ces dernières semaines, je pense que ça ne causerait pas de soucis si je restai quelques jours. Très bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai prendre des notes sur la maturation magique précoce de votre mari. Peu de choses sont connues sur le déclanchement des maturations précoces. Si Fleur voulait bien m'assister, nous pourrions publier un papier à l'association mondiale des médicomages. »

Fleur acquiesça à la demande et répondit, « J'en serai honorée médicomage LaSalle. Si c'est d'accord avec Xiana. »

Xiana haussa les épaules et dit, « Tant que ça ne blesse pas Harry et que tous les échantillons de sang sont détruits alors je n'ai pas d'objections. »

Xiana appela alors Dobby et lui dit d'assister les médicomages et d'apporter tout ce dont elles auraient besoins. Elle souligna également l'importance que Dobby s'assure que tous les échantillons de sang d'Harry soient détruits. Elle savait que la plupart des sorts de protection protégeant leur maison étaient basés sur le sang. Il fallait une certaine quantité de sang pour désactiver les sorts, mais pourquoi prendre des risques. Na nature protectrice n'en exigeait pas moins.

A ce moment, Rémus revint et remit les potions demandées à Fleur. Il demanda alors à Xiana de descendre avec lui pour une session de stratégie. Avant de partir, elle s'approcha du lit et regarda Harry avec un regard débordant d'amour. Elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle lui chuchota combien elle l'aimait et le laissa aux soins des médicomages.

Xiana suivit Rémus dans le salon et s'effondra dans une chaise. Rémus se servit un autre verre et alla s'asseoir face à la cheminée. Il sortit sa baguette et plaça un sort de silence autour d'eux.

Il regarda Xiana et dit, « Comme tu le sais, cette nuit est la nuit où Harry allait jeter le sort d'Impérium sur les supporters de Voldemort et Dumbledore au magenmagot. Nous avons les noms grâce à ton père de six lord du conseil supérieur du magenmagot. Puisqu'Harry n'est pas en condition, nous devons nous en charger. Maintenant, j'ai entendu des rumeurs d'Alastor que le Magenmagot allait tenir une session peu après le procès d'Harry pour débattre de la proposition de Fudge d'augmenter la population criminelle d'Azkaban. Si nous jouons bien nos cartes, nous pourrions être en mesure de placer nos gens sans nous salir les mains, et dans le processus prolonger le délai avant que Fudge ne puisse exécuter son maudit projet. Nous avons besoin de temps pour nous préparer à cette confrontation comme tu le sais. »

Xiana ferma les yeux et soupira. Pas de repos pour les braves, pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait rester à la maison ce soir pour prendre soin d'Harry mais il semblait que certaines choses ne pouvaient attendre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore un article à écrire pour la Découverte de vendredi. Elle regarda finalement Rémus et dit, « Comme tu dis, je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Je pense que nous pourrions dire à Bill de nous rejoindre à la boutique des jumeaux. La plupart des Lords travaillent tard ce soir préparant leur prochaine session. En outre, c'est généralement la nuit qu'ils rencontrent leur maître. Une chose qui me dérange toutefois, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses que nous aurons l'avantage. »

Rémus lui fit un sourire sauvage et chuchota, « Hé bien, comme tu peux l'imaginer, d'une part nous allons faire en sorte que les principaux partisans de Dumbledore votent son expulsion. Quant à Jédusor, ses plus grands partisans au Magenmagot vont voter contre ses intérêts en supplantant le désir de Fudge dans l'acceptation rapide de son plan d'expansion d'Azkaban. Voldemort ne veux rien de plus que d'utiliser Azkaban pour remplir les rangs de ses partisans. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières venant de l'Europe Continentale seront le genre de fanatiques que Voldemort adorerait avoir à ses côtés. En retardant leur arrivée, Voldemort remarquera la traîtrise du Magenmagot et agira contre ceux refusant son offre. Quand il tuera ses partisans, nous agirons avant qu'il n'ait une chance de mettre des remplaçants à sa solde. »

Xiana sourit simplement à Rémus et répondit, « Je commence à m'interroger sur la validité du choixpeau de Poudlard. Tu aurais fait un formidable Serpentard, Rémus. »

Rémus haussa les épaules et répondit, « A l'origine, le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard mais je l'ai convaincu de me mettre à Griffondor à la place. »

Xiana regarda Rémus et commença à rire de manière hystérique. Rémus haussa simplement un sourcil et Xiana réussit finalement à prononcer, « C'est la même chose qui est arrivée à Harry. Le choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard mais il l'a convaincu de le mettre à Griffondor. » Sur ces mots, Rémus prit son téléphone cellulaire et appela les jumeaux et leur donna l'heure du rendez-vous.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique des jumeaux et rencontrèrent Bill. Après avoir beaucoup débattu, ils tombèrent tous d'accord sur chaque équipe d'attaque. En fin de compte, ils suivraient le plan d'Harry.

Le groupe se divisa en quatre équipes. Xiana et les jumeaux, Bill et Fleur, Rémus et Tonks, et Brianna avec Théo en soutien. Les équipes reçurent un compte rendu approfondi de leurs cibles. Ils quittèrent tous la boutique des jumeaux et se dirigèrent vers le point Alpha. Plus tard cette nuit-là, ils se rencontrèrent tous à la boutique des jumeaux après le succès de leurs missions. Seule Xiana avait eu besoin d'aide. Les jumeaux avaient été plus que capable de le lui fournir. Ils avaient maintenant le contrôle complet de six membres du Magenmagot.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se sentit comme s'il était complètement déconnecté de son corps. La sensation de flotter dans les abysses était écrasante. Il se sentit soudain comme s'il tombait d'un précipice et se retrouva à flotter dans un brouillard parcouru d'éclairs de lumière rouge. Le ciel au dessus semblait sans arrêt parcouru d'éclairs de foudre. Harry se retrouva sur un chemin conduisant à un grand nombre de portes. Harry se souvenait d'être déjà venu ici et sut ce qui allait se passer.

Harry dépassa les portes et suivit la voie, qu'il connaissait déjà. Il remarqua de nouveau la variété de statue bordant l'allée. Les statues, qui ressemblaient à des scorpions, des hydres, des néphelims, des dragons disparus, et des guerriers chacal, tournèrent leurs têtes quand il passait devant. Harry trouva cela étrange mais continua d'avancer. Il arriva finalement à un large dôme, qui brillait d'une étrange lueur bleutée. Harry traversa l'arche, et se retrouva au centre du dôme. Il put voir le trône familier avec des scorpions gravés dessus. Flottant au dessus du trône, Harry vit le familier tourbillon de brouillard bleu et vert avec une paire d'yeux noirs et de profondes pupilles pourpres qui le fixaient. Harry savait qui il rencontrait et d'instinct inclina la tête en signe de respect et attendit.

Il entendit la douce voix lui dire d'avancer. Harry obéit, et se tint face à la masse de brouillard tourbillonnant. La voix lui parla directement et dit, « Champion, bienvenue. J'ai regardé tes progrès et je suis contente de ce que j'ai vu. Tu es très proche de forger des alliances avec de nombreux puissants êtres magiques. C'est très bien, jeune homme. Tu auras besoin de leurs forces pour accomplir tes objectifs. J'ose dire, ils vont retirer de grands bénéfices de leur alliance avec toi. »

Harry hocha la tête et répondit, « Je pense réellement que de véritables changements dans le monde magique ne peuvent avoir lieu qu'avec leur soutien. »

« C'est vrai, jeune homme. Je t'ai appelé parce que tu es prêt à accéder au prochain plan de connaissance. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ton grand ennemi a triché une fois de plus et a gagné plus de puissance grâce à des rituels interdits. Ne t'inquiète pas tes pouvoirs sont encore plus étendus que les siens. Il a cependant découvert l'ancien livre d'Aztèque de Toltec. Toltec était un très puissant nécromancien et conjureur. Les connaissances contenues dans ce manuscrit lui donneront un contrôle sur toutes les bêtes magiques dans ta dimension. Il sera même capable de contrôler les dragons. Avec tes connaissances actuelles, tu seras sur la défensive quand vous combattrez son armée. Le mieux que tu peux espérer obtenir est un match nul. »

Harry soupira et ses épaules se s'affaissèrent sous le poids du stress ajouté. Il regarda les yeux sombres et répondit, « J'espère, grand esprit, que vous avez trouvé un moyen de m'aider. Je ne peux pas le faire seul. »

L'esprit éthéré connu sous le nom de Tiamat le regarda comme s'il allait sourire et dit, « Ne soit pas si inquiet champion. Les connaissances que tu vas apprendre feront que tes ennemis imploreront ta miséricorde. Maintenant, les sorts et les incantations que tu vas apprendre requerront l'utilisation d'un bâton. Tu devras trouver une boîte, qui contient des pierres très spéciales. De mon temps, nous les appelions des benders. Nous sommes tombés sur ces pierres suite à une pluie de météorite. La raison pour laquelle nous les appelons des benders est qu'elles sont pratiquement invisibles à l'œil nu. Les pierres elles-mêmes sont noirs d'encre et très lourde. Il y a bien longtemps quand nous expérimentions avec les pierres noires, nous avons finalement compris qu'elles avaient le pouvoir de modifier l'énergie magique brute en ondes gravitationnelles concentrées. Ces champs gravitationnels concentrés nous ont permis de découvrir et de créer une brèche dans des dimensions parallèles. »

Remarquant l'air déconcerté sur le visage de son champion, l'être éthéré simplifia ses explications en disant, « La pierre change simplement la structure de l'apparition d'énergie en un faisceau gravitationnel. Le faisceau perturbe le continium dimensionnel normal et autorise l'ouverture d'un portail entre des mondes parallèles. Tu dois comprendre que les hommes ne règnent pas sur la totalité de ces mondes. Certains sont gouvernés par des créatures magiques. Les dragons rouges de Kagan gouvernent l'un d'entre eux. Il m'a fallut très longtemps pour trouver le moyen de communiquer et de convoquer ces créatures. J'ai découvert que l'énergie magique de notre monde est comme de l'ambroisie pour eux. Ce sont des combattants fiers et intelligents. Ils sont plus gros et semblent plus féroces que les dragons de notre terre. »

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer une créature qui semblait plus féroce qu'un Norvégien à crête. Les pierres dont elle parlait ne ressemblaient pas au Naquadah ou au Naquadria, pensa-t-il. Il devait découvrir où étaient ces pierres. Peut-être que les sciences moldues pourraient l'éclairer un peu. Harry analysa toutes les informations que Tiamat lui avait données et la question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'utilité d'un bâton. Il sentait que sa baguette avait plus qu'assez de pouvoirs. Il regarda dans les yeux fantomatiques et dit, « Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'un bâton, et où puis-je trouver les pierres dont vous parlez ? »

« Le bâton est nécessaire pour canaliser et amplifier l'énergie magique à des niveaux bien plus grands que ce dont est capable ta baguette. Je suis au courant de tes découvertes en matière de fabrication de baguettes magiques mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le sort de conjuration avancée que je vais t'apprendre. Tu auras besoin de canaliser plus d'énergie, en plus grande densité sur une zone plus grande que ce dont ta baguette est capable. Un bâton bien conçu combiné à ton minerai et à la pierre bender sera plus que suffisant pour ouvrir un portail dimensionnel. »

En le regardant dans les yeux, Tiamat continua ses explications, « Maintenant, écoute attentivement, les pierres noires se trouvent dans une boîte dorée. Tu sauras que tu as trouvé la bonne boîte car il y a une sculpture en or incrustée de dragon que tu n'as jamais vu. Ne touche pas les autres boîtes à moins que tu ne veuille me tenir compagnie dans ce domaine. Tu chercheras la grotte de Zorn près de l'ancienne cité de Sumer. Il y a une vallée au sud de la cité que les moldus appellent Bassora en Iraq. Au milieu de la vallée, tu trouveras la grotte de Zorn. Un homme scorpion en stase tiendra la boîte. Il ne répondra qu'au noble fourchelangue. Récupère les pierres et construit un bâton. Rappelle-toi, quand nous avons remis les pierres au gardien, nous avons installé pas moins de sept sorts de défense devant la grotte. Avant de partir, je vais te dire lesquels. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'apprendre les sorts suivants…etc. »

Harry se sentit comme s'il avait traversé l'Océan Pacifique à la nage. Les effets de la dilatation du temps avaient tendance à fausser la perception du temps. Il se sentait mentalement épuisé mais savait que cela en valait la peine. Il avait appris de la magie qui n'avait plus été utilisée depuis l'époque de la dernière bataille de Tiamat. La magie elle-même était une combinaison de chants, runes, langage et énergie magique modifiée le tout combiné en sorts en noble fourchelangue. L'incantation, la puissance, et la concentration nécessaire pour ces sorts faisaient que ces sorts n'étaient utilisés qu'en dernier recours. Harry avait prit son temps pour mémoriser parfaitement toutes les facettes de ces sorts. Il n'avait aucun doute que les équations arithmantiques pour briser ces sorts prendraient une vie entière pour être mises au point. Cela nécessiterait certainement l'utilisation d'ordinateurs moldus.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit Tiamat l'appeler. Harry rougit et dit, « Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées pendant un moment. »

De nouveau, Harry entendit un doux rire. Il leva les yeux et put presque discerner un sourire sur les lèvres fantomatiques. Elle dit finalement, « Je crois que tu en as assez appris pour le moment. Il y a encore beaucoup de magie à te montrer, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Fais des progrès et nous nous retrouverons de nouveau. »

Dès que l'esprit eut fini son dernier mot, Harry se sentit tiré par le nombril comme s'il avait prit un portoloin. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'il flottait dans un épais brouillard noir. Il put voir un kaléidoscope de couleurs et se réveilla soudainement dans son lit.

**Tard dans l'après-midi du 13 novembre au château Potter**

Xiana était dans son fauteuil préféré regardant les belles flammes bleues et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait prit le reste de sa journée pour récupérer de sa mission de la nuit dernière. Sa mission avait failli échouer à cause de son arrogance. Elle attendait dans une des petites ruelles derrière l'Avenue Grimmauld. L'allée elle-même menait directement au Dirty Hag.

Le bordel s'adressait à toutes les préférences sexuelles. En lisant le dossier très complet de son père, il était apparut que Vladimir aimait les petits garçons. Dumbledore avait d'étranges amis, pensa-t-elle. Elle le vit arriver et se mit en position pour attaquer l'homme. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de son coup et tira. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi gros que Lord Vladimir O'Malley pouvait bouger si vite ? Le lord du conseil supérieur avait d'une certaine façon sentit sa présence juste à temps pour éviter son impéro. Il réussit à se retourner tout en sortant sa baguette et lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Elle riposta rapidement d'un coup de pied au sternum, et alors qu'il tombait, les jumeaux le pétrifièrent. Elle ramassa sa baguette et jeta avec succès un impéro sur l'idiot. Elle s'assura que sa victime suivante ait dépassé sa position avant de lui lancer un sort. Elle était en train de penser au succès de Rémus quand elle remarqua qu'Harry descendait les escaliers.

Elle courut vers lui et lui donna un énorme baiser. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sut tout de suite qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La fièvre était tombée en milieu d'après-midi et il semblait s'être réveillé depuis pas très longtemps. Il était rasé et avait prit un bain. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient sur ses épaules. Son visage avait repris des couleurs. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveaux comme des orbes couleurs émeraude.

« Potter, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. La prochaine fois que tu te mets dans cet état là, je te jure que tu rentres à la maison AVQP (Aussi vite que possible, ASAP en Anglais), est-ce que tu m'entends ? Promet-moi que tu feras plus attention à toi. » Elle plaça ensuite sa tête au creux de son épaule et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. C'était si bon de le tenir contre soi et de savoir qu'il allait bien.

Harry entendit sa voix défaite et remarqua qu'elle le serrait à ce qu'il en perde son souffle. Il devait l'avoir pas mal inquiété pour qu'elle agisse comme ça. Il se rappelait maintenant Rogue, apparaissant sur le belvédère et puis qu'il se réveillait dans son lit. Il leva son menton et l'embrassa doucement. Il dit alors, « Je te promets de faire plus attention à moi et d'essayer de ne pas t'inquiéter. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'était cette maladie. Tout mon corps semble avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de dragons. »

Cela sembla satisfaire sa femme. Elle avait retrouvé son calme et elle répondit, « Hé bien, mon cœur, il semble que tu viennes juste de passé par ta deuxième maturation magique. Les médicomages pensent que cela est dû à une overdose de magie et de stress. Nous savons tout les deux ce qui a déclencher cela. »

« Hé bien, c'est certainement une autre bizarrerie dans le vie d'Harry Potter. Je me demande si je ferais jamais quelque chose de normal ? »

Xiana le suivit alors qu'il se rendait au salon, sourit et répondit, « J'ai bien peur que non, Potter, le destin semble vraiment en avoir après toi. Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, cela rend simplement la vie plus intéressante. »

« Ouais, je me sens beaucoup mieux. » Harry fronça les sourcils et suivit sa femme jusqu'au salon.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, Xiana lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était hors course. Elle lui raconta comment ils l'avaient retrouvé, comment Fleur avait réussi à faire venir son médecin de famille, les opérations qui avaient eu lieu la veille au soir, et les résultats. Xiana ne lui épargna aucun détail et lui raconta tout. Harry sentit qu'il devait partager son étrange rencontre. Il lui parla d sa première et de sa deuxième rencontre avec l'être éthéré du nom de Tiamat. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris et qu'il ne savait toujours pas si c'était réel ou non. Il lui parla ensuite des pierres benders et où elles devaient se trouver. Il lui expliqua en détail qu'il devait se construire un bâton. Il lui dit qu'il devait aller en Iraq pour trouver la grotte dont Tiamat lui avait parlé.

« Le meilleur moyen pour savoir si ces visions sont réelles ou non est de trouver ces pierres. Si je trouve ces pierres, alors je saurais que ces visions étaient réelles. Je commence à me demander si Tiamat est le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. » Harry tendit son bras pour attraper son verre et prit une gorgée de brandy.

Xiana ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle le regarda finalement et dit, « Je ne remets pas en cause la véracité de tes visions, mon amour, j'ai simplement peur que Voldemort n'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de te tourmenter à travers cette maudite cicatrice. »

Harry regarda les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée et se rappela toutes les vérifications qu'il avait fait ces trois dernières heures. Il avait vérifié pour s'assuré qu'il avait conservé le contrôle du lien. Il regarda Xiana et lui fit un petit sourire puis répondit, « Je suis certain que Voldemort n'a rien à voir avec cela. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai effectué un diagnostique complet de mes souvenirs et vérifié qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient à voir avec lui. J'ai aussi vérifié mon lien avec face de serpent, et j'ai trouvé ma signature magique intacte. S'il avait tenté de m'attaquer à travers le lien, il y aurait eut des traces résiduels de son énergie magique. En quelque sorte, le lien est intact, et sous mon contrôle. »

« O.K. si tu es sûr, je suis prête à rester ouverte d'esprit à ceci. Fait simplement attention, mon amour. Prends le temps de réfléchir. Tu as toute la journée de demain pour prendre part à ton expédition de chasse. Ne te surmène pas non plus. Tu es toujours convalescent. Nous sommes prêts à botter les fesses toutes ridées de Dumbledore pour t'avoir poussé à faire une overdose de magie. » Xiana lui jeta un regard sévère, et frotta instinctivement son ventre.

Harry s'aperçut du geste et attira soudain son attention puis lui fit un salut militaire en disant, « Oui, m'dame, vos désirs sont des ordres. » Il sourit et s'approcha de sa chaise, mit un genou à terre et embrassa doucement son ventre. Xiana pour sa part fit courir ses mains dans sa masse de cheveux noirs et soyeux et sourit. Comment se faisait-il qu'il sache toujours comment la faire se sentir mieux ?

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Xiana avait appelé son père et lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait d'inviter toute la famille pour une session de stratégie. Elle édulcora sa demande en lui disant que ce soir il saurait s'il allait avoir une petite-fille ou un petit-garçon. Son père finit par amener tout le monde au dîner pour une grande session de stratégie.

Cette nuit-là, tout le monde était vraiment content qu'Harry soit redevenu lui-même. Rémus remarqua que les flammes dans ces yeux brillaient encore plus intensément. Les elfes de maison s'étaient encore une fois surpassés. Ils venaient juste de finir de mettre la touche finale à l'approche qu'ils allaient utiliser sur Dumbledore. Michael passa pas mal de temps avec Harry pour s'assurer qu'il s'était familiarisé avec l'ensemble des protocoles. La mère de Xiana, d'autre part en avait assez de toutes ces stratégies et voulait connaître le sexe de son petit-enfant. Elle alla dire à Madame LaSalle et à Fleur que le moment était venu.

Les médicomages entrèrent dans le salon et tout le monde sourit. Elle dit à Xiana de s'allonger sur son fauteuil et de l'incliner. La médicomage ouvrit alors une partit de ses robes pour que son ventre soit accessible. Elle proposa à Fleur de l'assister. Son apprentie devait apprendre les mouvements de baguette de toute manière. Madame LaSalle commença à jeter une flopée de sorts. Tout le monde put voir Harry suer à grosses gouttes, et Rémus sut réprimer un sourire. A ce moment, Harry était le portrait craché de James, pensa-t-il. Il avait la même gestuelle.

Madame LaSalle se retourna vers la famille anxieuse et sourit, Elle regarda ensuite directement Xiana et dit, « Si je ne m'abuse, les jumeaux sont la norme pour les femmes Zabini ? Mes félicitations, vous allez être la fière maman d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille. »

La mère de Xiana s'écria et courut vers sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Brianna fut la seconde. Peu après, toutes les femmes embrassaient Xiana. Michael, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, perdit le contrôle de ses émotions et donna à son gendre une puissante accolade et une franche poignée de main. Rémus suivit l'exemple de Michael et serra Harry à lui en cassé les côtes. Il chuchota à ses oreilles, « James et Lily auraient été tellement fiers de toi. »

Bill, Blaise et Théo en tapèrent simplement cinq à Harry. Brianna et sa belle-mère le serrèrent dans les bras et lui collèrent deux bises sur la joue. Dire qu'il était heureux était largement sous-estimer ce qu'il ressentait. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Xiana était complet et absolu. C'était l'amour que seuls des âmes-sœurs pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Il s'approcha de Xiana, la souleva et lui donna un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent remercier Madame LaSalle. Xiana était très contente de ses services et lui demanda si elle pouvait être leur médecin de famille. Elle accepta et dit qu'elle reviendrait dans deux mois pour un autre check-up. Elle donna à Xiana une liste de potions vitaminée qu'elle pouvait prendre. Quand elle eut terminé, Fleur l'escorta jusque chez elle.

Il se faisait tard et tout le monda avait besoin de dormir. Cette nuit-là, Harry et Xiana firent l'amour plusieurs fois. Xiana fut la première à trouver le sommeil et Harry se rapprocha d'elle doucement avant de sentir son dos contre sa poitrine. Il enroula son bras droit autour de son ventre et glissa dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain serait une journée chargée.

**Tôt le matin du 14 novembre au château Potter.**

Harry et Xiana se réveillèrent tôt. Après avoir satisfait à la routine matinale, ils descendirent pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Xiana devait voir Rémus et voir tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les Horcruxes. Harry se rappelait à quelle profondeur Lucius avait caché cette information dans son esprit. L'information était enfouie si profondément que cela devait avoir de l'importance d'une certaine façon. Peut-être que c'était un coffre secret, où un lieu d'entraînement pour les mangemorts. Bien, il recevrait un rapport assez tôt, pensait-il. Il embrassa Xiana et lui dit qu'il l'appellerait s'il avait n'importe quelle sorte d'ennuis.

Harry retourna à la chambre pour prendre sa tenue de combat. Il s'assura qu'il avait tout et alla dans son bureau et utilisa son ordinateur pour rechercher les coordonnées de la vallée. Il s'avéra qu'il y avait trois vallées. Une au nord, une à l'est et la dernière au sud. Harry pensa qu'il devait transplaner à un demi-kilomètre du chemin de la vallée. Il réfléchit qu'en six mille ans, la géologie de surface devait avoir changé les choses. Il calma son esprit et pensa aux coordonnées. En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva devant un paysage complètement différent. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les murs de la haute vallée et la chaleur torride.

Harry jeta immédiatement des sorts de rafraichissement, de désillusion, un ne-me-remarque-pas et fit ressortir sa capacité de lecture des auras. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était déjà passé à travers un sort de repousse-moldu. Il pouvait en voir l'énergie magique dans l'air. Il commença à se diriger vers le nord. Il prit soins de contourner les rochers. Il jeta quelques sorts révélateurs pour faire bonne mesure mais ne trouva rien. Après environ une heure de marche, Harry décida d'accélérer un peu les choses et enleva son balai de la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou et l'agrandit. Il mont sur le balai et scanna les environs depuis les airs. Après environ une quinzaine de minute de vol à petite vitesse, il remarqua une série de sorts entremêlés donnant sur un surplomb. Il vola jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche et se posa tout près du premier sort. Durant son escapade dans les limbes, Tiamat lui avait enseigné deux nouveaux sorts. Ils étaient extrêmement maléfiques, douloureux et mortels. Harry pouvait attester de l'effet fatal de ces sorts par la demi-douzaine de squelettes qui gisaient à l'entrée de ce qu'il croyait être un portail comme celui du quai 9 ¾.

Il analysa rapidement chacun de sorts et jeta les contre sorts comme on le lui avait appris. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il métamorphosa un petit cactus en lapin et le jeta à travers le portail. Le lapin passa au travers du portail. Harry souleva simplement un sourcil et marcha lentement vers le portail. Il avança doucement sa main droite et la vit disparaître derrière le mur. Il retira rapidement sa main et avec sa baguette prête à jeter un lumos passa au travers du portail. Au moment où il ressortit de l'autre côté des troches vertes s'allumèrent dans la caverne. Harry prit son temps en examinant le tout. Il remarqua l'énergie magique des torches, et constata que beaucoup de choses dans la cave étaient en état de stase permanant.

Harry marcha vers le fond de la caverne. Il devait avoir parcouru au moins cent pieds quand le fond de la grotte fut soudainement éclairé par une série de torches à flamme bleue. Il y avait des stalactites et des stalagmites qui couvraient tout l'endroit. Harry put entendre des serpents parler dans le fond. Le plus étrange cependant, était les trois hommes-scorpion gelés en stase, chacun tenant une boîte en or. Harry était maintenant convaincu que Tiamat était réelle.

Il devait animer les hommes-scorpion, prendre la bonne boîte et conjurer deux grands scorpions. Il devait prouver qu'il était un disciple de Tiamat, et qu'il était digne de prendre la boîte. Harry traversa une série de flaques d'eau peu profondes et s'arrêta à la statue du scorpion. Il inclina la tête vers la statue et la contourna. Au moment où il arriva derrière la statue, un grand vent tourbillonnant envahit la caverne. La tempête mourut rapidement, et Harry put voir les boucliers de stase se dissoudre. Les trois Hommes-scorpion sortirent de leur stupeur, et regardèrent autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient repérés Harry. Utilisant leurs huit pattes, ils s'approchèrent rapidement de lui.

Un des hommes-scorpion dit, **sss** « Qui ose braver la colère de la grande Tiamat ? Prouve-nous ta valeur où meurt dans de terribles souffrances. » **sss**

Harry sortit sa baguette et de suite conjura deux grands scorpions. Il remarqua le sourire approbateur sur leurs visages et Harry répondit en noble fourchelangue, **sss** « Honorés gardiens, je suis venu pour prendre les légendaires pierres noires afin que la puissante armée de Tiamat puisse renaître de nouveau. » **sss**

L'homme-scorpion du milieu hocha la tête et dit, **sss** « Tu as prouvé que tu es un disciple de la grande Tiamat. Maintenant tu dois prouver que tu es un grand sorcier et choisir la bonne boîte. Si tu échoues, tu meurs. » **sss**

Harry hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea lentement vers eux et se pencha sur le couvercle de chacune des boîtes. Chaque boîte avait exactement les mêmes images de sombres créatures magiques. Le couvercle de chaque boîte avait un dragon représenté dessus. La différence était qu'une des boîtes avait un dragon qui ressemblait à un dragon de la terre mais était de couleur rouge et noire. C'était le dragon dimensionnel, il en était certain. Harry trouva la bonne boîte, qui était entre les pinces du troisième homme-scorpion. Harry sourit et était prêt à transplaner à tout moment s'il s'était trompé. Il pointa la boîte de sa baguette et attendit pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Le troisième homme-scorpion hocha la tête et libéra la boîte de ses pinces. L'homme-scorpion dit alors, **sss** « Tu as deviné juste, jeune sorcier. Puisses-tu faire honneur à Tiamat. Il y a une autre petite boîte bleue derrière le petit sanctuaire à ma gauche. Cette boîte contient des gemmes. Prends-les aussi. Tu en auras besoin pour construire tes armes. Adieu, sorcier. » **sss**

Les hommes-scorpion se mirent soudainement à leur position initiale et un bouclier bleu les entoura et ils furent gelés en stase une fois de plus. Harry prit sa baguette et lança un Accio sur la boîte de gemmes. Il fit ensuite léviter les deux boîtes et sortit de la cave. Une fois dehors, il remit tous les sorts qu'il avait désactivé. Harry décida d'ouvrir les boîtes dehors. Même en stase, il pouvait y avoir des spores, des moisissures ou des champignons à l'intérieur. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de ramener une dangereuse contagion au château. Harry se dit que tout devait répondre au noble fourchelangue avec Tiamat et il siffle, **sss** « Ouvre-toi. » **sss**

Harry entendit un déclic et ouvrit les couvercles par lévitation. Il jeta alors plusieurs sorts sur les boîtes et s'approcha lentement. Harry regarda en premier dans la boîte contenant les pierres noires. Ce que virent ces yeux était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La lumière semblait être aspiré et disparaître autour des pierres. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une vingtaine de pierres rangées par taille. Harry prit sa baguette et toucha une des pierres et sentit un froid brutal.

La pierre était si froide que cela lui avait envoyé un frisson dans le dos. Harry regarda attentivement la pierre et remarqua combien elle était incroyablement lisse. Une autre chose qui l'intriguait était la lumière entre sa main et la surface de la pierre. Il se demanda si sa magie brute réagissait à la pierre. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était seulement midi. N'ayant pas particulièrement faim, il décida de découvrir ce qu'était ce matériau. Il jeta quelques sorts spécialisés de métallurgie pour l'aider à classer ses propriétés. Cependant, plus il jetait des sorts, plus il devenait confus.

Si les sorts étaient corrects, alors, ce matériau défiait toutes les lois de la physique. Chaque pierre qu'il testait faisait la même chose. Elles vibraient toutes sur la même fréquence. C'était comme si chacun des atomes de la pierre agissait comme un seul. Il y avait toujours des pettes variations dans la vibration d'un élément spécifique. Avec ce genre de choses, c'est comme si tous les atomes avaient la propriété physique d'agir comme un seul atome.

Harry devait vraiment faire des recherches à ce sujet. Il lui semblait se souvenir d'un article qui pourrait l'aider dans un de ses livres de physique moldu. Il savait où était ce livre et y jetterait un coup d'œil au moment où il rentrerait à la maison. Il ferma le couvercle de la boite contenant les pierres et ouvrit la boite de gemmes. A l'intérieur de cette boite, il trouva une grande quantité de gemmes d'une très grande pureté. Il y avait des émeraudes, des saphirs, des rubis et des diamants. Ils allaient de la taille d'un pouce à celle d'un œuf de poule. C'était une bonne découverte, pensait-il. La qualité des gemmes était très importante. Elles étaient sans défauts, sans impuretés. Elles seraient parfaites comme pierres focales. Satisfait de ses découvertes, Harry reprit son balai et transplana avec les boites au château Potter.

Harry allait mettre ces boites dans son atelier de travail et tomba sur Xiana alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Il remarqua l'air surpris de son visage et attendit qu'elle fasse la connexion. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne chuchote, « C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a réellement une entité supérieure qui t'aide ? »

Harry répondit, « J'ai commencé à douté de ma propre santé mentale pendant un temps, mais après avoir trouvé les pierres à l'endroit exact que Tiamat m'avait indiqué, je suis juste content qu'un pouvoir supérieur s'intéresse à mes succès. »

Xiana hocha lentement la tête et regarda la deuxième boite. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit, « Qu'y a-t-il dans l'autre boite ? »

« En bonus, on m'a donné une grande quantité de pierres focales de grande qualité. J'ose dire qu'elles seront très utiles quand je construirai mon bâton. Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Rémus ? »

Xiana répondit, « C'était très instructif. Nous avons partagé nos découvertes et avons abouti à des révélations très intéressantes. Il faut que je mette tout cela en ordre, je pense. Je serai prête pour un débriefing au moment du dîner. »

« C'est parfait. Je vais travailler au labo tout l'après-midi. Je dois faire des recherches. » Après ceci, Harry embrassa sa femme et s'enferma dans son labo.

**A l'heure du déjeuner le 14 novembre à Poudlard.**

Dumbledore attendait nonchalamment que les étudiants entrent dans la grande salle. Il avait par ses enseignants fait passer le message que tous les étudiants devaient assister au déjeuner car il y serait fait une annonce spéciale. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous les étudiants soient assis. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un puissant sort de fermeture sur les portes. Il se leva et s'adressa aux étudiants. Il regarda vers Miss Granger et lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Il regarda ensuite le corps étudiant et dit, « Chers amis, j'au une annonce spéciale à vous communiquer aujourd'hui. Je me suis arrangé pour que nos amis de Beaux bâton et Durmstrang puisse se joindre à nous cette année pour le bal de Noël. J'espère que cela vous réjouit autant que moi. »

Albus put entendre une grande joie éclater partout dans la grande salle. Il attendit que le brouhaha s'atténue et leva la main pour attirer l'attention des étudiants. Une fois que le calme fut revenu, il dit, « Pour célébrer ces bonnes nouvelles, j'ai demandé aux elfes de maison à la cuisine de préparer un somptueux festin. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Que le festin commence. »

Albus s'assit et hocha la tête vers les professeurs. Ce que les étudiants ne savaient pas, c'était que les boissons avaient été ''enrichies'' de Véritasérum avec un effet de retardement. Il avait juste à attendre.

Sans que Dumbledore ne le sache, de nombreuses personnes n'avaient pas encore prit de boissons. Neville, qui était assis en bout de table près des portes de la grande salle, avait sentit un sort frapper les portes un peu plus tôt et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui et Luna avait prit le temps de mettre au point un langage des signes et ils pouvaient communiquer assez bien grâce à cela. Neville regarda Luna avec insistance dans l'espoir de capter son attention. Il réussit finalement à attirer son attention. S'assurant que personne ne regardait, il la regarda dans les yeux et fit lentement dériver son regard vers sa main gauche.

Il commença alors à former des signes espérant qu'elle pourrait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il regarda de nouveau ses yeux et remarqua qu'elle hochait lentement la tête. Bien, pensa-t-il, elle avait eu le message fort et clair. Il lui avait dit en gros de jeter des sorts de révélation sur la nourriture, les boissons et sur tout le déjeuner pour s'assurer que rien n'y avait été ajouté. Neville voulait crier à ses compatriotes que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer.

Neville réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait prendre l'offensive, mais comment ? Soudainement, la nourriture et les boissons apparurent et il sortit prudemment sa nouvelle baguette de sa botte droite et commença à jeter des sorts silencieux sur la nourriture et les boissons. Sans surprise il vit une légère lueur bleue entourer son verre lui indiquant qu'il y avait une substance étrangère. Il devait trouver ce que c'était. Il jeta alors une série de sorts de révélation. A son dernier sort, le gobelet brilla d'une lueur verte. Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'Hannah Abbott et Stewart Akerley avaient déjà bu dans leurs verres. Avec un sentiment d'urgence, il regarda vers la table des Serpentards et remarqua que Blaise, Brianna et Théo étaient sur le point de porter un toast. Il savait que les plus anciens combattants étaient des occlumens suffisamment accomplis et pouvaient combattre le Véritasérum, mais les jeunes initiés n'étaient pas assez accomplis en magie de l'esprit et pouvaient se compromettre avec des résultats désastreux.

Avec cela à l'esprit, il se leva soudainement et prit son verre et le jeta contre la porte principale et il s'écria, « Qu'est-ce que signifie ceci, Dumbledore ? »

Chacun se tut immédiatement et arrêta ce qu'il faisait. Ils le regardaient tous. Remarquant que ses compatriotes avaient reposés leurs verres, il continua, « Alors, dites-moi, professeur, quelle est la signification de l'ajout de Véritasérum dans les boissons ? C'est illégal selon la section vingt du paragraphe trente du code d'éthique criminel. Le Véritasérum ne doit jamais être administré à des mineurs sans ordre écrit du ministère. Je vous le dis, ma grand-mère entendra parler ce ceci, je vous l'assure ! Quelle espèce d'école dirigez-vous ici, de toute manière ? Selon moi ça commence plus à ressembler à un cirque qu'à une putain d'école. » Il se tourna vers poil de carotte et le castor et remarqua qu'ils avaient leurs baguettes pointées vers lui. Il put voir la grimace sur leurs visages.

Albus Dumbledore plissa les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Ça ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. Il regarda l'héritier Londubat et répondit en ricanant, « La signification de ceci, Mr Londubat est qu'il a été porté à mon attention qu'il y a des espions ici à Poudlard, qui font leurs rapports directement au nouveau mage noir connu sous le nom du Sorcier Scorpion. Il est directement responsable de la mort d'un de mes enseignants et je veux que justice soit rendue. »

Neville regarda le directeur et éclata soudainement de rire. Il put voir Weasley et Granger grimacer mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il réussit finalement à se reprendre et ricana vers Dumbledore, il s'écria, « Parlez de mensonges et de tromperies, directeur. Vous de reconnaîtriez pas la justice même si elle vous mordait les fesses. »

Minerva se leva soudainement et s'exclama, « ça fera deux cent points en moins pour votre insubordination, Londubat. »

« Mais je m'en contrefiche comme de ma première paire de chaussette, espèce de vieille chèvre. » répondit Neville en ricanant.

Neville put voir Mc Gonagall prendre une jolie teinte rouge vif quand elle s'écria, « Et bien, cela fera un mois de retenue et cent autres points en moins. »

Neville prit le temps de regarder chaque table et espéra qu'ils pourraient lire dans ses yeux, préparez-vous pour l'épreuve. Neville entendit le directeur crier et une fois de plus, l'attention revint sur le directeur.

Albus descendit de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs et se jeta un sonorus, il s'écria, « Ceux qui travaillent pour le Sorcier Scorpion, levez la main droite. »

Ginny avait bu du Véritasérum et luttait maintenant bec et ongles pour ne pas se trahir. De la sueur commençait à se former sur son visage. Elle transférait toute sa magie vers ses boucliers pour combattre les effets du Véritasérum. Elle sentait qu'elle allait l'emporter. Elle regarda autour et vit Hannah Abbott et Stewart Akerley lever leurs mais. Oh, mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, nos nouvelles recrues.

Dumbledore vit deux mains en l'air et jeta immédiatement incarcérus aux espions. Enfin une réussite, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha d'eux et avec une grimace sur le visage leur dit, « Quelle est l'identité du Sorcier Scorpion ? »

Neville, pour sa plus grande horreur, ne pouvait pas les aider. Il put voir la terreur sur leurs visages et les perles de sueur sur leurs fronts. Ils tentaient de combattre le Véritasérum mais n'étaient tout simplement pas assez fort en magie de l'esprit. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il regarda Luna et Ginny et remarqua l'air triste sur leurs visages. Avec de la haine pure dans ses yeux, il se promit que Dumbledore paierait pour cette journée.

Hannah put voir la grimace sur le visage de Dumbledore, mais n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction. Rassemblant tout son courage, et incapable de lutter contre le Véritasérum, elle murmura si doucement que personne ne put entendre sa réponse.

Dumbledore ricana et dit, « Vous allez répéter ce que vous venez de dire, Miss Habbott ! Et cette fois, plus fort. » A la consternation de Dumbledore, il remarqua la légère décoloration de ses yeux et elle tomba sur sa propre chaise. Il reconnut soudain ce qui se passait et se tourna vers le jeune Serdaigle mais il était trop tard. Le jeune Serdaigle finissait de murmurer et, comme Miss Habbott, il retomba mort sur sa chaise. Dumbledore réalisa alors son erreur. Il n'avait pas prit en compte le fait qu'ils aient pu avoir passé un contrat magique. Le bâtard pensait à tout. Bien, tout n'est pas perdu, pensa-t-il, cela fait deux soldats en moins pour lui. Souriant pour lui-même, il se tourna vers cette peste de Londubat.

Neville ne pouvait croire à une telle traitrise de la part du directeur. Il venait juste de transgresser les lois comme si de rien n'était et dans le processus avait tué deux étudiants. Pour couronner le tout, l'enfoiré avait l'audace de sourire. Se sentant bouillir de rage, Neville s'écria au reste de la salle, « Je me demande ce que les sorcières et les sorciers anglais penseront du grand Albus Dumbledore quand ils liront la Gazette du Sorcier demain et apprendront qu'il a tué deux étudiants innocents ce à quoi j'ajouterai qu'il a transgressé les lois par-dessus le marché. Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, j'ai une interview à donner. »

« Restez où vous êtes, Mr Londubat, si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour une petite conversation. J'ai le sentiment que vous savez ce qui est réellement arrivé à mon maître des potions. Je trouverai la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre. » ricana Dumbledore.

Ron Weasley sans réfléchir dit, « Qui es-tu pour questionner le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. Tu n'es rien, Londubat, tu m'entends. Le plus tôt tu apprendras ta place dans la chaine alimentaire, plus ton espérance de vie sera longue. »

Neville se retourna lentement vers Weasley, et avec du venin dans la voix, dit, « Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, voudrai-je prendre des conseils d'un lécheur de botte idiot, sans cervelle et plein de préjugés dont le seul but dans la vie est de recevoir des ordres de l'autre cinglé de service ? Merci de tes conseils, poil de carotte, mais assieds-toi avant de surcharger le peu de matière grise qu'il te reste, et laisse parler les adultes. »

Ron utilisa instantanément sa baguette et jeta « Expelli.. » mais ne finit jamais son sort. Neville baissa silencieusement sa baguette et envoya Weasley vers la table principale. Il alla percuter l'assiette de Dumbledore. Neville vit Granger sortir sa baguette et à la couleur du sort, vit que c'était un diffindo qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il se tourna sur le côté mais se prit une partie du sort à son épaule gauche où une profonde plaie apparut. Le sang gicla de la plaie. Sifflant de douleur, Neville était sur le point de lancer un sort à cette garce de castor quand il entendit Luna crier, « Espèce de garce ! Retroago-Frigere-Scipio »

Neville vit Granger faire un mouvement de baguette, mais au lieu qu'un sort ne sort, sa baguette explosa dans sa main.

Elle hurla de douleur, et tomba à genou alors qu'elle regardait sa main ensanglantée. Neville rapprocha immédiatement Luna de lui par un Accio, et commença à dessiner les runes d'un puissant bouclier. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs ainsi que les autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix avaient conjuré plusieurs grandes tables pour se protéger et commencèrent à jeter une série de stupéfix, réducto, diffindo, et plusieurs endoloris de Ronald Weasley et des autres membres de l'AD. Dumbledore se jeta un puissant boucler doré et d'un autre sort sauta haut dans les airs et atterrit derrière la table principale renversée.

Blaise avec l'aide de Théo avait réussit à renverser la table des Serpentards et Brianna, Susan, les jumelles Patil, et Cindy (alias Tonks), réussirent à emmener Neville et Luna à l'abri. Blaise était accroupi avec Théo et remarqua que Chris Mc Ghee, John Hobbit, et Scott Mc Ginnis les avaient rejoins. Les nouvelles recrues étaient des duellistes décents, pensa-t-il. Blaise sentait l'adrénaline et le besoin de plonger dans l'action, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la situation et vit un autre endoloris se diriger vers la position de Neville.

Il regarda les autres et s'écria, « Putain de merde. Ils veulent se la jouer hard, et bien, montrons leur ce que c'est quand on s'y met aussi. Chris, John et Scott, restez en défense et utilisez les boucliers. Utilisez ceux de magie noire, ils sont plus puissants. Théo et moi allons mener l'offensive. Tout le monde est prêt ? Go ! »

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la population étudiante paniquait complètement. Plusieurs professeurs se rapprochaient des plus jeunes et jetaient des sorts de bouclier et les guidaient vers une autre salle. Les étudiants plus âgés étaient occupés à transformer des tasses, des assiettes et d'autres ustensiles de cuisine en armes défensives et offensives. Beaucoup commencèrent à suivre leurs professeurs et commencèrent à jeter des sorts aux personnes proches des portes de la grande salle.

Ginny avait prit part à l'action et avait commencé à jeté une grande variété de sorts, de magie blanche et de magie noire. Elle était fatiguée de se cacher. Dieu merci, Neville avait donné l'alerte. Elle luttait toujours contre les derniers vestiges de ce putain de Véritasérum. Elle ressentait une telle haine envers Dumbledore et ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis. Deux de ses compatriotes étaient morts, et pour cela Dumbledore et sa bande de lèche-botte allaient payer. Elle imagina intérieurement la rage que ressentirait Harry une fois qu'il aurait appris la nouvelle. Bien, assez pensé et place au combat, pensa-t-elle.

Ginny se rappelait avoir lu un sort très obscure dans le dernier livre de Necron et jeta _Dumosis_-_Oris_-_Pavimentum_ sur le sol près de la table principale renversée. Elle fut récompensée lorsque d'épaisses racine de vignes commencèrent à envelopper la table et commencèrent à l'écraser. Elle put entendre Dumbledore lutter contre les vignes. Elle se retourna pour voire son fiancé se rapprocher de Neville. Sans moyen de repli là où elle était, elle réalisa qu'elle devait abandonner sa position actuelle et les rejoindre. Elle se jeta son plus puissant bouclier corporel et courut vers Neville. Elle fut frapper par un couple de stupefix et un diffindo mais son bouclier faiblit quand elle fut frappée par un endoloris. Ginny tomba à terre et commença à crier.

Blaise vit Ginny être frappée par un endoloris. Avec une grimace sur le visage, il érigea deux autres murs de granite. Le premier mus surgit devant Ginny et mit fin à l'endoloris. Ginny se dépêcha de se mettre sur ses genoux Elle remarqua soudain un mur de granite apparu devant elle. Sans hésitation, elle sauta par-dessus et atterrit à côté de Blaise.

Ave un air inquiet sur son visage, Blaise demanda, « Tu vas bien, bébé ? »

« Ouais, mon dieu, je déteste l'endoloris. Nous devons sortir d'ici. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que Dumbledore ne perce nos défenses. »

Blaise embrassa rapidement Ginny et chuchota, « Au passage, bonne idée avec les vignes. Cela nous donne un peu de temps. »

Blaise et Théo réussirent à métamorphoser d'autres ustensiles en murs de granite. Ils les positionnèrent de façon décalée. John, Chris, et Scott avaient prit des positions avancées et lançaient des boucliers pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Blaise put dire qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer. Ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leurs nouvelles baguettes.

Neville avait désormais des murs de protection devant lui et sur les côté. Ils se précipitèrent sur place et prirent position. Blaise regarda Neville et Théo, et compta jusqu'à trois. Il se relevèrent tous et jetèrent une série de sorts, _Penetrabilis-Matara/ Diffindo-Caruncula/ Stannum-Ancile/ Inferorum-Animas-Ursus / Caliginosus-Admoveo_ et des lances aux pointes empoisonnées, des tridents, des ours animés, des sorts de lacération et un brouillard noir s'abattit soudain sur la grande salle. C'était un pandémonium complet. Les personnes de l'autre côté commençaient vraiment à peiner.

Neville regarda les portes de la grande salle et cria, « _Lacertosus-Rumpere_. » Le puissant sort d'explosion de magie noire traversa les sorts de verrouillage et réduisit la porte en poussière. Neville s'écria, « On dégage. Point de rendez-vous Oméga-1 »

Neville prit la main de Luna et ils sprintèrent vers les portes détruites suivis par les autres soldats scorpions. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, Neville et Blaise jetèrent un puissant sort runique sur les portes. Blaise dit ensuite, « Cela va les occuper un moment. Ils coururent tous aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une fois qu'ils furent tous présents, ils se rendirent par portoloin au repaire. Ils virent Maugrey et leurs instructeurs courir vers eux.

Maugrey fut le premier à les rejoindre et dit, « Nous avons tout vu par les caméras. Nous étions prêt à venir et à vous sortir de là. Bonne réaction, Londubat. Le coût aurait pu être bien plus élevé si vous n'aviez pas agi de la sorte. Le pire c'est que nous surveillions les caméras mais aucune n'avait donné une idée du plan de Dumbledore. Cet enfoiré est imprévisible. Quelqu'un doit raconter à Potter ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'irai. » répondit Brianna.

Maugrey hocha la tête, et se tourna vers le reste des personnes et dit, « Très bien tout le monde, allez vous reposer et tenez-vous prêt pour un débriefing à 15h00. Nous devons analyser tout ce qui s'est passer là-bas. »

**Le 14 novembre à 14h30 au château Potter.**

Harry venait juste de finir de comparer les différentes pierres bender. Quelque soit la variation des sorts miniers qu'il utilisait, il obtenait les mêmes résultats. Il essuya la sueur de son front et finit de taper les dernières données sur son ordinateur. Harry entendit un petit bruit et Dobby déclara, « Je a le livre du maître, Dobby pense. »

Souriant de l'hyper activité du petit elfe de maison, Harry prit le livre et dit, « Merci, Dobby. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé cet après-midi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que nous aurions fait tant de progrès en ce début s'après-midi. »

Dobby répondit, « Est-ce que le Maître voudrait du thé et des gâteaux ? »

« Cela semble fantastique Dobby, merci. » Après cela, le petit elfe de maison transplana.

Harry regarda l'index de son livre de physique sur les atomes, et trouva un sujet intéressant à la page 127. Selon l'article, en juin 1995, un groupe de recherche à l'Institut Joint du Laboratoire d'Astrophysique (IJLA) à Boulder, Colorado, avait réussi à créer une minuscule mais merveilleuse gouttelette. En refroidissant 2 000 atomes de rudibium à une température inférieur à 100 milliardième de degré en dessous du zéro absolu (100 milliardième de degré Kelvin), les atomes perdent jusqu'à 10 secondes leurs identités individuelles et se comportent comme s'ils étaient un seul super atome. Les propriétés physiques des atomes devenaient identiques à un autre. Ce condensé Bose-Einstein, le premier observé dans un gaz, peut être perçu comme la contrepartie du rayonnement laser, sauf que dans le condensat, ce sont les atomes, au lieu des photons, qui dansent à l'unisson.

Harry était désormais persuadé que là résidait les propriétés particulières des pierres bender, sa densité unique, le comportement atomique qu'il observait et que les moldus appelaient la matière noire. Prenant un autre livre, Harry regarda à l'index et trouva un postulat moldu récent sur l'existence de la matière noire. Harry alla à la page 216 et trouva l'article suivant. En cosmologie, la matière noire fait référence à une hypothétique particule de matière, d'une composition inconnue, qui n'émet et ne reflète pas suffisamment les radiations électromagnétiques pour être détectée directement, mais dont la présence peut interférer avec les effets gravitationnels sur la matière tels que les étoiles et les galaxies.

L'hypothèse de la matière noire avait pour but d'expliquer plusieurs observations astronomiques étranges, comme les anomalies dans les vitesses de rotation des galaxies. L'estimation de de la quantité de matière présente dans les galaxies, basés sur les effets gravitationnels, suggéraient constamment qu'il existait plus de matières qu'il en était directement observable.

L'existence de la matière noire permettrait également de résoudre un certain nombre d'incohérences dans la théorie du Big Bang, et est cruciale pour la formation des structures. Si la matière noire existe, elle est bien plus massive que la partie 'visible' de l'univers. Seulement ¼ de la masse totale de l'univers (selon les effets gravitationnels) peut être directement vu. Le reste, pense-t-on, est composé d'énergie noire, une composante encore plus étrange, répartis de façon diffuse dans l'espace, qui ne peut probablement pas être assimilé à des particules ordinaires. Déterminer la nature de ces masses manquantes est un des plus importants problèmes en cosmologie moderne et en physique.

Harry comprenait maintenant que les ondes gravitationnelles dont parlait Tiamat étaient en réalité composées d'énergie noire produite par de l'énergie magique. C'est pourquoi seul le bâton pouvait transmuter un ensemble spécifique de signatures énergétiques. En d'autres mots, seul une puissante et spécifique signature d'énergie magique permettrait aux pierres bender de convertir l'énergie magie en énergie noire. L'énergie noire en retour ouvrirait des portes inter dimensionnelles. Toutes les autres énergies magiques entraînerait que le bâton agisse comme une grande et puissante baguette magique.

Quel univers étrange que celui-là, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'après la guerre, il pourrait anonymement envoyer une de ces pierres à une des prestigieuses universités de recherche moldues. Cela permettrait de faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent de leur objectif d'une théorie unifiée. Il savait qu'à un moment donné, les moldus se rendraient compte qu'il manquait une source d'énergie dans leur équation. Pour que leurs équations soient complètes, ils devraient découvrir l'énergie magique à l'état brute. Il savait que le jour venu, le monde sorcier serait de nouveau découvert par les moldus.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Harry regarda sa montre et sut qu'il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Xiana. Il cria, « Entrez. »

Brianna ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry à sa table avec un tas de livres et de pierres. Sur quoi au nom de Merlin, travaillait-il maintenant, pensa-t-elle. Secouant la tête, elle s'avança vers lui et déclara très rapidement, « … »

« Brianna, s'il-te-plait, ralenti, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu as dit. » Brianna prit quelques profondes respirations pour se calmer et essaya de nouveau, « Harry, Dumbledore nous a tendu un piège dans la grande salle pendant le déjeuner. Il a empoisonné les boissons avec du Véritasérum. Il y a eu des pertes de notre côté. Avec l'aide de Neville, nous avons pu organiser la lutter et nous en sortir. Maugrey a prévu un débriefing à 15h00. » Brianna regarda son beau-frère dans les yeux et put déjà voir qu'il était vraiment furieux. Elle pouvait voir les veines tendues dans le cou, et les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient sous tension. Il prit des respirations pour se calmer et se leva. Il prit ensuite sa main et transplana avec elle au repaire.

Harry s'attendait à voir régner le chaos, mais à la place, il trouva chacun s'occupant d'une tâche spécifique. Ses combattants réguliers s'entraînaient au duel. Ses anciens professeurs et Maugrey étaient occupés à passer en revue les enregistrements vidéo. Harry remarqua Neville et Luna et marcha vers eux. Neville se retourna et trouva Harry qui venait vers eux.

Harry s'approcha de Neville et dit, « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux. Merci d'avoir prit en charge les troupes camarades. Je viens juste d'apprendre que nous avons perdu Hannah Abbott et Stewart Akerley. Votre vitesse de réaction a sauvé beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. C'est ma faute ce qui s'est passé, si je n'avais pas insisté pour le contrat magique alors ils seraient encore en vie. »

« Non Harry, le contrat magique EST la bonne chose à faire. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir des traitres dans nos rangs. Les contrats garantissent cela. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, lors de la première guerre, tous les traitres auraient été découverts s'ils avaient passés des contrats magiques. Personne n'aurait put prévoir ce qu'allait faire ce putain d'enfoiré. » répondit Neville.

Harry regarda le visage de Neville et vit la vérité de ses mots se refléter dans ses yeux. Luna mit une main sur son épaule. Harry tourna son regard vers elle et vit une fois de plus sa foi inébranlable en lui et en leur cause. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires rêveurs qui disait que tout allait bien se passer. »

D'une voix émue, Harry dit, « Je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes plus que des proches amis pour moi. Vous êtes le frère et la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Vous avoir à mes côté compte plus pour moi que tout l'or dans mon coffre. Je pense que le chanteur moldu John Lennon le dit mieux. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est un petit peu d'aide de mes amis, et il avait raison. Bon, assez de philosophie, alors voir ce que donne le débriefing. Il y a encore quelques préparatifs pour le procès de demain. »

Après cela, ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre du repaire et s'assirent autour de la table. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Maugrey commença l'analyse en visionnant les enregistrements des caméras sur le grand écran LCD. Cela prit deux bonnes heures pour arriver à tout décortiquer. Quand ils eurent terminé, le groupe vota à l'unanimité de passer plus de temps à l'apprentissage du langage des signes moldu.

Après le diner, il avait été convenu que les étudiants ne retournerait pas en classe jusqu'à ce le 'problème' Dumbledore ne soit réglé. Premièrement, ils devaient restreindre les pouvoirs et l'influence de Dumbledore au château. Harry fit en sorte que toutes ses troupes soient installées confortablement dans les malles manoir. Il leur dit que leurs entraînements seraient considérablement renforcés maintenant qu'ils étaient coincés au repère. Après avoir donnés ses instructions de dernière minute, Harry, Xiana et Rémus se rendirent par le réseau de cheminette au château Potter pour une dernière session de stratégie.

**Le 14 novembre tard dans la soirée au manoir Jédusor**

Voldemort, avec une grande grimace sur le visage de serpent était actuellement penché sur un très vieux livre. Le livre lui-même avait une mince couverture en granite. Les pages étaient faites de fines feuilles d'or. Sur la couverture du livre, il y avait l'image d'un miroir de fumée gravé. Autour du miroir volaient des dragons. Le livre avait été trouvé dans l'ancienne cité de Tula au centre du Mexique.

Son équipe d'expédition, qui avait maintenant presque toute périe, avait commencé initialement cette quête il y a plus de vingt ans. Grâce à un coup de chance, l'équipe d'expédition était finalement tombée sur la tombe de Tezcatlipoca, le dieu guerrier Toltèque. En réalité, il avait été un puissant shaman magique plus de treize cent ans auparavant. Les connaissances contenues dans ce livre expliquaient comment contrôler toutes sortes de créatures magiques. Le livre contenait aussi d'anciens sorts de boucliers runiques. Ce livre était une perle rare, en effet. Ces connaissances magiques depuis longtemps perdues étaient presque impossible à trouver de nos jours.

Il était occupé à traduire les dernières anciennes runes. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir la tête des dresseurs de dragon quand Lord Voldemort commanderait à leurs dragons de faire ses volontés. A son plus grand étonnement, le livre avait des sorts qui lui permettraient de communiquer directement avec les Détraqueurs. Le lui montrait également comment récupérer les âmes qui avaient été embrassées. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, quand un sorcier ou une sorcière était embrassé, son âme ne mourait pas.

Les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient de magie ambiante, qu'ils absorbaient à travers les âmes piégées. Les âmes piégées se nourrissaient d'énergie magique brute ambiante, qu'ils convertissaient en magie d'âme. La magie d'âme était ce qui procurait leur puissance aux Détraqueurs. Plus un Détraqueurs avait d'âmes, plus il était puissant. Quand les Détraqueurs grandissaient, ils choisissaient les âmes les plus noires qu'ils possédaient et à travers un rituel, ils convertissaient ces âmes en un Détraqueur.

Voldemort imaginait qu'il était le sorcier le plus compétant sur la planète en ce qui concernait la magie d'âme. Après tout, n'avait-il pas vaincu la mort ? Dans sa poursuite de ces connaissances, il avait trouvé un moyen d'intégrer une âme à n'importe quoi. Maintenant qu'il savait comment communiquer avec les Détraqueurs, il voulait que lui soit remis une âme très importante. Il devait descendre dans les grottes et leur parler. Peut-être que le Détraqueur qu'il cherchait était là.

Très vite, il aurait une puissante alliance et une pléiade de nouveaux sorciers et sorcières enrôlés dans son armée. Leurs choix étaient simples. Ils le rejoignaient ou ils périssaient sur les rochés désolés d'Azkaban. Il espérait qu'au moins soixante pourcent d'entre eux le rejoindraient. Pour le reste, les Détraqueurs se nourriraient très bien lors de la nuit de l'attaque.

En parlant d'Azkaban où se trouvait cet imbécile sans cerveau de Mulciber. Sans intelligence et plans des étages, il serait impossible de briser les défenses d'Azkaban. Il devrait abattre les sorts de protections pour rentrer et sortir. Les sorts anti-portoloins et anti-transplanage étaient inattaquables. Ils avaient trop de points d'ancrage et de nombreuses pierres d'appuis pour pouvoir passer à travers. Si Mulciber et Bella réussissaient, alors il aurait la liste des sorts de protection et leurs contre-sorts. Lord Voldemort savait que le fait de se procurer ces secrets lui coûterait beaucoup d'argent. En fait, cela épuiserait presque toutes ses réserves. Si son plan fonctionnait, cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Bientôt, il aurait plein de nouvelles recrues pour l'aider à remplir ses coffres.

Un de ses plus grands obstacles était qu'il avait besoin d'un autre moyen pour faire partir ses troupes de l'île. Ils attendraient de lui qu'il les transporte par portoloin ou en volant. Et si au lieu de cela, ils nageaient ? Ils ne s'attendraient jamais à ce qu'ils aillent sous l'eau pour s'échapper, c'était certain. En cette période de l'année, les mers du nord étaient particulièrement froides.

Il y avait plusieurs moyens de se déplacer sous l'eau. L'un était l'auto-métamorphose. C'était là un moyen désagréable au mieux. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières redoutaient l'auto-métamorphose. Il continua à réfléchir à ses options quand il entendit les portes menant à la salle du trône s'ouvrir. Voldemort put voir Mulciber et Bella revenir avec plusieurs livres et de longs parchemins.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit si longtemps ? »

Mulciber répondit d'une voie peu assurée et dit, « Mon Seigneur, nos contacts étaient en retard. Les agents étaient occupés au conseil supérieur. Apparemment, Potter traine Dumbledore en justice. A coup sûr, cet imbécile de Potter a découvert que Dumbledore l'a manipulé toute sa vie. Nous avons dit à nos agents comment voter pour la proposition de Fudge. Notre dernier agent à se manifester a été retenu dans la salle des enregistrements. Il a du lancer un oubliette le responsable des enregistrements.

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire. Bella et Mulciber sourirent de voir leur seigneur de si bonne humeur. Il réussit finalement à se reprendre et dit, « Quelles bandes d'imbéciles. Laissons les s'attaquer les uns les autres. Il sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous de les prendre par surprise. Vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux. Allons finaliser nos plans. »

Ils suivirent tous les deux leur maître à la salle de stratégie. Voldemort se retourna et cria, « Le rat ! Devant moi, au centre, maintenant. » Un homme très laid et chauve avec une main en argent passa la porte et tomba aux pieds de son maître.

Voldemort ricana et dit, « Relève-toi pathétique excuse de mangemort. Je veux savoir si tu as un plan pour nous avoir nos baguettes. Nos prisonniers vont avoir besoin de baguettes, Queudver. »

« Ha, ha, oui, oui mon Seigneur. J'ai une opportunité demain. La plupart de la sécurité sera au tribunal. Ollivander devrait être facile à cueillir. J'ai besoin d'un peu de moyens maître. »

« Très bien, prends Irvine et Mulciber avec toi. N'échoue pas Queudver. »

« Jamais, Maître, jamais. »

« Nous verrons, Queudver. Nous verrons. »

**Le 15 novembre en début d'après midi au château Potter.**

Harry se réveilla tôt pour préparer sa journée. Il alla vérifier sa check liste. Coffre de stockage vérifié, deux bombes magiques vérifiées, potions de soins et énergétiques vérifiées. Il allait porter sa tenue de combat complète aujourd'hui. Vous ne savez jamais dans ces grands rassemblements qui en avaient après votre sang. Après l'incident de la veille, pensa Harry, il ne serait pas très surprenant si Dumbledore embauchait un sorcier mercenaire pour le mettre hors du coup. Harry imagina comment il voulait ses robes et siffla un sort d'illusion en fourchelangue sur ses robes de bataille.

Ses robes de bataille se parèrent d'une lueur bleue pendant un instant et elles ressemblaient maintenant à ce qu'un lord du conseil supérieur devrait porter. Elles semblaient faites en soie noire. Sur le côté gauche de sa robe se trouvait l'emblème de la famille Potter. L'emblème était une licorne noire faisant face à un griffon doré sur un fond bleu roi. Le long des manches de trouvaient des serpents d'argent. Sur le côté droit de sa robe se trouvait l'emblème de la famille Black. L'emblème était un dragon Hybride noir incrusté sur un fond rouge sang avec des éclairs de foudre blanc autour. Il avait laissé ses cheveux noirs de jais libres et ils atteignaient maintenant ses omoplates. Son dernier ajout était une boucle d'oreille avec un scorpion d'émeraude. Il entendit Xiana l'appeler et descendit les escaliers.

Xiana mettait la touche finale à ses robes bleues roi quand elle vit son mari descendre les escaliers. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut ses cheveux flottants et ses yeux vert émeraude brillants. Les robes qu'il portait étaient surprenantes. Il avait les deux emblèmes des familles Potter et Black dont il était l'héritier. Il était pour le moins impressionnant. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance et la confiance émanant de lui. Ses robes accentuaient sa taille et son physique imposant.

Harry regarda sa femme et vit la lueur d'envie dans ses yeux. Hé bien, il savait qu'il serait occupé cette nuit. Il se rapprocha et dit, « Bébé, à mes yeux, tu es magnifique. » Il leva gentiment son menton et l'embrassa.

« Mon dieu, Potter, tu sais ce que tu me fais là, en ce moment ? » sourit-elle.

« Je sais, mon amour, il suffit de garder ses pensées jusqu'à ce soir. Crois-moi, il me suffit de te regarder et j'en aurai envie pour le reste de la journée. Mais avant allons botter le cul de Dumbledore. »

« Yeeeepppp. » Elle lui fit face. Xiana jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa robe et fronça les sourcils et dit, « Mon amour, combien de temps est-ce que j'ai pour désillusionner l'emblème des Potter sur mes robes ? Par l'enfer ! Je suis une Potter et je m'en fiche que tout le monde le sache ou non. Je suis fatiguée de cacher qui je suis. Je veux que le monde sache que je suis la femme d'Harry James Potter. »

« Le sais, mon amour. Ça ne durera plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression que le monde va bientôt savoir que le Sorcier Scorpion et Harry Potter sont une seule et même personne. Ce jour-là, nous ne cacherons plus qui nous sommes. » Harry embrassa Xiana et ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Ils se rendirent au manoir Zabini et rencontrèrent le reste de la famille. Ils quittèrent le manoir Zabini et utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre aux bâtiments du ministère. Ils retrouvèrent Rémus, les jumeaux et Maugrey. Les jumeaux voulaient donner une leçon à leur frère cadet car ils ne lui avaient pas pardonné d'avoir jeter un endoloris à leur sœur. Xiana, sa mère, Brianna, Théo, Blaise et Ginny allèrent obtenir une autorisation pour être parmi les spectateurs.

Harry suivit Michael à travers différentes portes. Ils devaient être contrôlés pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage principal. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Dumbledore et ses suiveurs. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et se scrutèrent l'un l'autre. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu une chance de dire quelque chose, Molly Weasley poussa son mari et fonça vers Harry à une vitesse surprenante et sans avertissement, lui donna une claque. La main cependant n'arriva pas sur sa joue. Des années de Quidditch et d'entraînement en duel avaient aiguisé les réflexes d'Harry.

Il prit sa main et l'écrasa. La matriarche Weasley cria de douleur. Arthur Weasley se précipita vers Harry et leva sa baguette contre lui et avec du venin dans la voix il dit, « Tu as trois secondes pour la laisser si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, jeune homme. »

Harry jeta sa main loin de lui et tourna lentement son regard vers Arthur et répondit, « Comment diable ai-je jamais pu vous considérer comme de la famille est maintenant complètement au delà de ma compréhension. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de personnes remplies de préjugés suivants un vieil enfoiré. Dite-moi, est-ce qu'il est rentable ? Vous avez déjà perdu la moitié de votre famille parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas au système de status quo que Dumbledore. Votre loyauté aveugle et votre refus d'analyser les faits et de réfléchir par vous-même à précipité le fait que votre famille se soit éclatée. Vous avez certainement montré vos vraies couleurs là ou d'autres créatures magiques sont concernées. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que Bill vous invite à sa maison. »

Molly prit son temps pour s'écrier, « Assez ! Tu es la cause de l'éclatement de ma famille. Dumbledore a raison , tu seras le prochain mage noir. »

Michael décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux baguettes. Il n'avait aucun doute que son beau-fils pouvait leur faire mordre la poussière mais il y avait de plus grands intérêts en jeux. Michael coupa court et dit, « Cela suffit, arrêtez de discuter avec mon client. Si vous voulez vous battre, faite-le dans la salle d'audience. Pas ici. »

Harry comprit le message sous-entendu et hocha simplement la tête. Il suivit mon beau-père à la chambre de sécurité. Harry pouvait sentir les sorts de détections sophistiqués autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'aucune alarme ne retentit. Il donna à l'Aurore sa vieille baguette en bois de houx. Ses deux autres nouvelles baguettes restaient dissimulées. Les bottes en peau de basilic et la paire d'étuis était dissimulés par des sorts de sa propre invention afin d'être certain que personne ne pourrait les détecter. Harry se sentait aussi en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situations.

Ils traversèrent un ensemble de portes en bronze. La salle d'audience du Magenmagot ressemblait à une réplique exacte du sénat romain sous le règne de Caius Julius Caesar. Son beau-père li avait dit à quoi s'attendre, cependant, le vivre était un peu surréaliste. L'endroit semblait magnifique il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Fouillant dans ses souvenirs classés par occlumencie, il trouva une ressemblance avec l'ancienne architecture moldue. La salle d'audience ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancien Panthéon romain. Le bâtiment était circulaire avec un portique en granite à trois rang orné de colonnes Corinthiennes. Il y en avait huit au premier rang, avec deux groupes de quatre derrière le fronton ouvrant sur la rotonde et un dôme de granite avec une ouverture centrale également connue sous le nom de Grand Œil qui ouvrait sur le ciel. Une structure rectangulaire semblait relier le portique à la rotonde. Dans les murs à l'arrière du portique étaient nichées des statues de Merlin, de Morgane la fée, ainsi que quatre autres statues, qui ressemblaient remarquablement aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

De chaque côté de l'étage principal, entre les énormes colonnes de marbre se trouvaient les sièges des spectateurs. L'étage principal semblait séparé en factions. Du nord de l'étage principal, on pouvait voir une série de marches en marbre menant à la partie semi-circulaire réservée au conseil supérieur et inférieur. La partie inférieure, où siégeaient les lords du conseil inférieur, était faite en marbre noir. La partie supérieure, où siégeaient les lords du conseil supérieur, était faite en marbre blanc. Au dessus, il y avait une chaire en marbre blanc avec un ensemble d'échelles d'of flottant dessus. La chaire était supposée être pour le chef du Magenmagot. Puisque Dumbledore occupait cette position et qu'il était maintenant poursuivi en justice, la chaire serait occupée par un des plus haut juge du département de la justice magique du ministère.

Une porte de bronze s'ouvrit à gauche de l'hémicycle et un homme vêtu de robes blanches avec des runes celtiques se dirigea vers la chaire. Il portait un bâton d'ivoire qui se terminait par une boule de cristal reposant sur une tête de dragon en or. L'occupant de la chaire se tourna vers l'auditoire et dit, « Moi, Rufus Scrimgeour j'agirais en tant que chef du Magenmagot et premier juge pour ce procès. »

Il prit le bâton et tapa trois fois sur l'ardoise se granite et Harry put voir les vrilles d'énergie émanant de la partie inférieure du bâton. Scrimgeour s'écria, « Le Pentakrem est maintenant en session ouverte. J'appelle de suite les accusateurs à énoncer leurs charges. »

Harry vit son beau-père se diriger lentement ver le podium pour s'adresser à la chambre des lords. Il portait une belle robe vert émeraude avec des runes celtiques noires brodées sur le revers. Le dos de ses robes était une grande réplique de Stone Henge. Harry sourit, sa belle-mère était une adepte druide. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les pouvoirs magiques des anciens druides celtiques étaient inégalés.

Michael prit son temps pour monter sur le podium. Les enjeux n'avaient jamais été aussi élevés. Il atteignit le podium et prit le temps de parcourir l'auditoire et la chambre des lords. D'une voix confiante et pleine d'essor, il s'écria, « Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous êtes accusé d'avoir violé certaines de nos lois les plus sacrées. Vous avez violé l'Édit de 1124 comme stipulé par Charlemagne et validé par la Chambre de Lords concernant les testaments et les titres. Votre deuxième violation est l'absence de divulgation d'informations cruciales concernant l'héritage des coffres. Vous avez faillit au décret de 1492, paragraphe six, sous-section E. Mesdames et messieurs de la court, comme l'indiquent ces documents irréfutables. Dumbledore a retenu les informations sur la véritable situation financière de mon client, et a illégalement prélevé de l'argent sur son compte sans l'en avertir. Dumbledore a jugé bon également de se passer de signature pour cette transaction. Finalement, nous en venons à notre troisième accusation. Nous accusons Dumbledore d'avoir tenté de causer des dommages psychologiques et corporels à cette personne durant ses six ans de scolarité à Poudlard. »

Une fois que les charges furent lues les spectateurs explosèrent en cris et en accusations des deux côtés de la salle. Même la Chambre des Lords se regardait les uns les autres avec suspicion. Scrimgeour leva son bâton et tapa l'ardoise de granite en s'écriant, « DU CALME ! Cette cour ne tolèrera pas de dissensions. Les spectateurs tiendront leurs langues où je serai contraint de poursuivre la séance à huis-clos. »

Scrimgeour se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore et demanda, « Que plaidez-vous ? Vous pouvez faire votre déclaration au podium. »

D'une démarche prudente en raison de son âge, Dumbledore se dirigez vers le podium. Intérieurement cependant, il bouillonnait de rage. Pour la centième fois, il se demandait comment diable avait-il réussi ce tour de force. Tout allait si bien jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile ne développe un cerveau. Il atteignit finalement le podium et s'adressa à la Chambre des Lords en disant, « Pour les deux premiers chefs d'accusation, je plaide coupable. Pour le dernier, je plaide non-coupable. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont choqués, mais s'il-vous-plait laissez-moi essayer d'expliquer le contexte dans lequel j'ai pris ces décisions. »

Scrimgeour se tourna vers la Chambre des Lords et dit, « Les preuves relatives aux deux premières violations sont irréfutables. Albus Dumbledore a demandé la permission de s'adresser à la cour pour lui permettre de s'expliquer sur ses décisions. Ceux qui sont pour, lancez un lumos. »

Scrimgeour compta les votes et dit, « La cour permet à Dumbledore de s'exprimer. »

Avec ses mains derrière le dos, Dumbledore regarda la foule et tourna lentement son regard vers le Chambre des Lords et dit, « Vous devez comprendre que les décisions que j'ai prises ont toujours été pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Vous voyez, pour comprendre les décisions qui ont été prises, nous devons revenir à cette terrible nuit d'Halloween de 1981. Quelques années avant cette nuit-là, une voyante du nom de Sybille Trelawney a fait une prédiction concernant un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquerait comme son égal. Cette nuit-là, Voldemort, pour quelque raison, a décidé que l'enfant Potter causerait sa chute. Nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé après cela. Ce que vous devez vous rappeler, c'est que ses supporters étaient encore là et qu'ils n'auraient reculer devant rien pour finir le travail de leur maître. Cette nuit-là, des décisions rapides durent être prises. L'enfant devait être gardé en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à faire face à son destin… »

Dumbledore leur donna des explications complètes sur le pourquoi il avait négligé ces lois. Dumbledore finit en disant, « Donc, vous voyez, jusqu'à récemment, je persistais à croire que l'enfant à la cicatrice était le seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Je ne ferai pas d'excuses pour avoir essayé de prendre les bonnes décisions en vue de vaincre Voldemort. »

Pendant ce temps, Ron Weasley était assis parmi les spectateurs et s'ennuyait complètement et avait faim. Il regarda son ancien meilleur ami et ricana. Il chuchota à Hermione, « J'espère que ce procès se retournera contre le garçon-qui-ne-veux-pas-mourir. Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Hermione regarda son petit-ami et répondit, « J'aimerai bien une pâtisserie, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Pendant ce temps, deux autres visages, de l'autre côté des spectateurs regardaient Ronald Weasley très attentivement. Au moment où il s'en alla, deux personnes quittèrent leurs sièges. Ils avaient un rendez-vous à honorer.

Ron hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla. Il sortit silencieusement de la salle d'audience et s'approcha du snack-bar. Il acheta quelques pâtisseries à la citrouille, et une tranche de pain à la cannelle et deux pâtisseries fourrées à la framboise. George fut le premier à le repérer. Lui et Fred se positionnèrent derrière une des statues et se jetèrent un sort de désillusion. Les jumeaux attendirent qu'il ait dépassé la statue et synchronisèrent tous les deux leurs sorts. Fred jeta silencio, petrificus-totalus. George jeta un accio à Ron.

Ron fut assez désorienté. Une minute, il marchait avec des pâtisseries dans les bras et le moment d'après, il faisait face aux jumeaux de l'enfer. Ron était sur le point de crier à l'aide mais ne put émettre un son. La question suivante qui lui vint à l'esprit fit, pourquoi diable avaient-ils encore leurs baguettes ?

Fred fut le premier à chuchoter, « Salut, petit con. Nous avons entendu parlé de la bataille qui a eu lieu dans la grande salle hier. »

« Nous savons aussi qui tu as lancé un endoloris sur notre petite Gin. Maintenant, ce n'est pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana George.

George sortit une petite boite de sa poche et dit, « Tu vois ce petit flacon. Cela, cher frère, nous a prit plus d'un mois de travail acharné. C'est une des potions qui compose notre boîte CPD. Au passage, CPD, c'est pour Coupures Pestilence et Douleurs. » Fred rassembla toute sa nourriture et vida le flacon sur plusieurs denrées alimentaires. »

Avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, George jeta Olbivate-Momerati. Cette forme modifiée du sort d'oubli agissait comme sort à retardement. Le petit Ronichou se rappellerait de tout dans environ trois heures. Les jumeaux retournèrent à leurs places parmi les spectateurs.

Michael remonta sur le podium et regardant les Lords et s'écria, « Albus Dumbledore, qui vous a fait roi de Grande Bretagne ? Comment osez-vous insinuez que vos décisions sont pour le bien du plus grand nombre ? Votre théorie sur le lien et la prophétie s'est révélée fausse et au passage de vos caprices, un garçon a enduré des abus psychologiques et physiques aux mains des pires moldus qui soient. Vous nous avez dit combien il était impératif pour Harry James Potter d'être mis à l'abris des mangemorts et de Voldemort lui-même. Par conséquent, vous avez abandonné un bébé innocent chez des moldus qui haïssent tout ce qui a un rapport à la magie et par conséquent détestent tout ce qui se rapporte à Harry Potter. Vous l'avez condamné à treize ans d'enfer sur terre.

Michael étudia la foule et prit une gorgé de jus de citrouille glacé. Il se tourna subitement vers Dumbledore et continua sa diatribe, « Vous prétendez n'avoir jamais su qu'il était maltraité, mais vous aviez une certaine Arabella Figg de votre Ordre du Phénix pour vous informer sur le jeune Harry. Prenons les lettres d'inscription de Poudlard. En tant que directeur, vous devez approuver chacune d'entre elles. Celle d'Harry Potter a été envoyée à l'adresse suivante. N°4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, le placard sous les escaliers. »

Se tournant vers le Chambre des Lords, Michael continua, « Maintenant, je demande à chaque Lord de cette cour qui a ou prend soin d'enfants, selon vous, est-ce que c'est normal qu'un enfant vive dans un placard ? Maintenant, pour couronner le tout, la raison pour laquelle Harry Potter a du vivre cet enfer est parce que l'une de nos lois les plus sacrées a été violée. Il y a une raison pour que les testaments et les décisions de succession telles que prises par les parents ne DOIVENT JAMAIS être brisées. De terribles conséquences peuvent arriver à ce qui rompent ce lien magique particulier. Maintenant, je voudrai faire appel à Harry James Potter pour qu'il nous explique sa logique concernant la troisième violation. »

Harry regarda la foule assemblée autour et les spectateurs. Il s'arrêta à un endroit particulier à un coin reculé où il repéra un bouclier vampirique. Il sourit à l'être, et tourna lentement son regard vers la chambre des Lords. Il sourit à la ronde et monta vers le podium avec grâce et puissance.

Ce jour-là, de nombreuses personnes de la cour se souviendraient de nombreuses choses en regardant le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Certains se rappelleraient son incroyable physique. Plusieurs sorcières restèrent sur leur faim se jour-là. D'autres se rappelleraient ses yeux. Les deux océans verts émeraude qui ressemblaient étrangement à la teinte de l'Avada Kedavra. Une chose sur laquelle tout le monde serait d'accord ce jour-là était la puissance de son aura magique et la force de sa personnalité.

Pendant ce temps, sans qu'aucune personne de la cour ne le sache, un très vieux vampire prêtait très attention à une personne en particulier. Mathusalem Nicadimus de la Camarilla avait été très occupé la semaine dernière. Il avait lu l'ancien texte, et passé en revu tout ce qu'il savait de la prophétie de Gehenne Black Raven. _Un enfant né de l'ancien sang, il portera la marque de l'élément jeté par magie noire. Il souffrira grandement sous le faux prophète. Il renaîtra des cendres de la négligence et de la trahison. Le pouvoir ancien se réveillera de nouveau. Les scorpions se lèveront pour combattre. Le phénix noir renaîtra pour faire jaillir la justice de l'obscurité. Des cendres de l'Armagédon, un nouveau monde renaîtra. Etosha renaîtra de nouveau._

Ça avait été un coup de chance, pensa Nicadimus d'être présent parmi les spectateurs. Il se rappelait avoir lu la Gazette du Sorcier, au salon d'accueil il y a une semaine. Il avait peut-être lu ce maudit papier deux fois au court des six derniers siècles. Nicadimus ne perdait pas beaucoup de temps sur les affaires de sorciers et des sorcières. Habituellement, s'il y avait quelque chose d'important, ses exécutants s'assuraient qu'il le sache.

La première page ce jour-là avait retenu son attention. Elle montrait une image d'un très vieux sorcier et d'un jeune garçon. Après avoir cherché dans ses souvenirs, Il reconnut le jeune garçon comme le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Pour quelque raison, il avait remarqué la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et soudainement un vers de la prophétie lui revint en mémoire. Il avait passé les dernières semaines sur l'antique prophétie. Là, une semaine plus tard, il était assis parmi les spectateurs et tentait de mettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle.

Nicadimus fut sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit une sonde magique glisser doucement sur sa personne. Sans paniquer, Nicadimus commença à en rechercher l'origine, quand il remarqua le garçon-qui-a-survécu qui le regardait. Nicadimus ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Les sorts d'illusion vampiriques étaient nettement meilleurs que ceux des sorciers, et pourtant ce garçon savait où le trouver et il le vit sourire dans sa direction. Nicadimus ne pouvait que regarder fixement ce garçon et sourit en retour. Oui, pensa-t-il, ce jeune homme correspond par bien des aspects à l'ancienne prophétie. Il devait avoir plus d'informations sur le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Harry commença son discours, « Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande pourquoi je mets en cause le grand et puissant Albus Dumbledore. La simple vérité est que je veux que la justice soit rendue pour les torts que cet homme a perpétré sur mes parents et moi-même. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour réaliser qui Albus Dumbledore était vraiment. Cet homme dont vous pensez qu'il est le champion de la lumière est en fait un loup dans la bergerie. Une fois que j'ai réussi à me défaire de son attitude de bon grand-père, j'ai finalement réalisé qu'il m'avait manipulé depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de la prophétie. J'ai commencé à analyser toutes les épreuves et tribulations, qui me tombaient dessus années après années depuis que j'avais commencé mon éducation magique à Poudlard. Il devenait évident qu'il m'utilisait, moi et ma célébrité indésirée comme une icône pour rallier les personnes sous sa bannière. Il essayait de me faire croire que je devait sauver tout le monde. Il essayait de faire de moi le héro que je n'ai jamais voulu être. »

Harry fit une pause pour regarder les spectateurs et la Chambre des Lords puis, satisfait des regards choqués sur leurs visages, continua, « Dès le début, le maître des marionnettes m'a jeté dans les ennuis. Il m'a donné les moyens d'affronter Voldemort pour la Pierre Philosophale au lieu de la protéger lui-même. Pouvez-vous vraiment croire qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui, qu'un homme qui prétend avoir combattu les forces du mal depuis plus d'un siècle n'ait pas détecté l'essence de Voldemort dans son professeur de DCFM ? Dumbledore a contrôlé ma première année de sort que c'était moi, et pas un autre, qui ait à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et doive déjouer ses plans en obtenant la Pierre Philosophale de Nicholas Flamel. »

Harry fit une pause et prit une gorgée d'eau. Il regarda autour pour voir de nombreuses personnes chuchoter. Harry continua, « Durant ma deuxième année, Fumseck son phénix aurait pu emporter Ginny hors de la Chambre des Secrets à tout moment, pourtant il m'a laissé faire face à un Basilic adulte à douze ans avec seulement une épée. Tout le long, il n'a rien fait. Durant ma troisième année, j'ai découvert que mon parrain Sirius Black était innocent de tout ce qui lui était reproché. Comme c'est étrange que la personne qui aurait dû prendre soin de moi selon les vœux de mes parents ait été emprisonné pendant treize ans sans un procès. Comment, nom de Dieu, quelqu'un a-t-il pu être envoyé à Azkaban sans procès ? Encore cette année-là, ma vie fut mise en danger. J'ai du repousser des Détraqueurs, un loup-garou et un animagus rat non enregistré au ministère du nom de Peter Pettigrew. Il était le gardien des secrets de mes parents sur la suggestion de Dumbledore. Maintenant, le complot s'épaissit. »

Harry fit une nouvelle pause pour rassembler ses pensées et continua, « Avec tous ces évènements, mon année la plus difficile était encore à venir. L'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été un signal d'alarme pour moi. Tout cela aurait pu être annulé s'ils m'avaient donné une dose de Véritasérum et trouvé que je n'avais jamais mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle vous deviez avoir dix-sept ans pour pouvoir participer. En tant qu'organisateur du tournoi, et juge, et directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore aurait pu empêcher ma participation au tournoi à tout moment. Cette année-là, j'ai été forcé de combattre des dragons, des acromentulas, des crabes géants, des sphinx et non des moindre, Voldemort lui-même lors de sa cérémonie de renaissance. Cette année-là, j'ai dû regarder un ami recevoir un Avada devant moi de Peter Pettigrew. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai été renvoyé chez mes moldus abusifs et tenu complètement isolé. Sur ordre de Dumbledore, bien sur. »

A ce moment, Harry entendit un bruit dégoûtant. Il se retourna pour voir un Ronald Weasley blanc péter un nuage de gaz jaune/violet et se chier dessus. Il entendit le castor réprimander Weasley pour son comportement révoltant. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'aider, ses robes voletèrent et un autre bruit dégoûtant se fit entendre dans l'auditoire. Elle se chia dessus et devint rouge de honte. Harry put voir des personnes s'évanouir dans leur voisinage. Il entendit soudainement le sifflement inimitable des jumeaux de l'autre côté de la salle. Harry se mordait maintenant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et se rouler par terre.

Scrimgeour fit claquer son bâton sur le sol et s'écria, « Aurors, évacuez ces personnes de la salle d'audience. Ils sont interdits de toute audience jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient appris l'étiquette de la cour. »

Harry étouffa son rire et attendit pour que l'agitation se calme. Lorsque l'ordre fut restauré, Harry s'adressa à la cour une dernière fois et dit, « C'est lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. J'ai commencé à réalisé que j'avais été tenu dans l'ignorance de notre monde pour une raison. J'ai commencé à réalisé que j'avais été contrôlé depuis le moment où mes parents étaient morts. J'ai été tenu dans l'ignorance de mon statut de Lord, ignorant des comptes de ma famille, ignorant de nos lois. J'étais forcé de suivre un homme sans avoir le choix. Finalement, la partie Serpentard en moi s'est réveillée et a demandée des réponses. Une fois que les réponses commencèrent à affluer, j'ai réalisé que ma vie entière n'était qu'une illusion. Je n'étais rien qu'un pion, une arme à sacrifiée quand le moment serait venu. Je suis ici pour vous dire que je ne suis plus le pion de personne. Je déciderai quand me battre. JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE DE MON DESTIN. »

Harry regarda la salle d'audience et continua, « Une fois de plus, combien d'entre vous ont lu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin ? Le directeur a une fois de plus transgressé les lois pour le bien du plus grand nombre en utilisant du Véritasérum dur des sorciers et sorcières mineurs et en droguant leurs boissons. Au passage, il a tué deux étudiants. Est-ce que ce sont les normes standards en Grande Bretagne de devoir accepter des criminels comme professeurs et directeurs ? Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que justice soit rendue. Merci pour votre temps. » Après cela, Harry s'inclina vers les Lords et alla s'asseoir.

Michael se pencha vers lui et murmura, « C'était très bien, Harry. Les Lords n'en ont pas perdu un mot. »

Rufus Scrimgeour se leva et dit, « Est-ce que la défense souhaite ajouter quelque chose ? »

Dumbledore se leva les yeux scintillants et avec un air de confiance répondit, « Non. »

« Très bien. Lords, vous avez vu les preuves, entendu les témoignages. Les deux conseils vont se retirer pour émettre un jugement. Vous délibérerez pendant trente minutes, après cela, vous reviendrez et vous nous donnerez votre verdict. »

Harry et Michael parlèrent de maisons et de rénovations. Les trente minutes s'écoulèrent assez rapidement et la Chambre des Lords fut de retour. Le Lord le plus âgé s'avança et donna un parchemin à Scrimgeour. Il prit son bâton et le frappa sur le sol en même temps il s'écria, « Silence. »

« L'accusation et la Défense se lèvent. » ils firent ce qu'on leur disait.

Scrimgeour s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous avez été reconnu coupable es trois accusations. Pour vos actes criminels, vous serez destitués du siège du chef du Magenmagot. Vous serez aussi exclu de la Confédération Magique Internationale. Vous ne serez plus jamais autorisé à exercer une forme quelconque d'influence sur le Magenmagot. En raison de vos contributions passées à la lutte contre le mage noir nommé Grindelwald, nous vous autorisons à rester le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cependant, vous devrez partager cette position avec un éducateur nommé par le Ministère. Toutes les règles scolaires, les bals et les changements éducatifs devront être approuvés par cet éducateur et approuvés par le conseil d'administration. Il est clair que vous avez abusé du pouvoir et des privilèges de votre position. Vous avez le reste de la journée pour mettre votre bureau en ordre. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au directeur et remarqua que toutes les couleurs de son visage avaient disparues. C'était comme si le vieil enfoiré ne s'était jamais attendu à cela, pensa-t-il. C'était une des nombreuses choses que le directeur partageait avec Voldemort. Harry put voir les émotions du directeur lutter. Il put voir le choc, la déception, la résignation et finalement la colère. Le directeur tourna sa tête dans notre direction et nous jeta un regard de pure haine. Harry sourit simplement, ce qui sembla le faire enrager encore plus. Harry entendit Scrimgeour taper son bâton une fois de plus.

« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en guerre. Voldemort est de retour et le Magenmagot ne peut fonctionner sans un chef. En vertu de la charte chypriote, article 3, sous-paragraphe D, la chambre des Lords votera pour élire un nouveau chef. Le Conseil Inférieur nommera les candidats qui seront jugés dignes de ce poste de chef du Magenmagot. Ces deux finalistes seront donnés au Conseil supérieur pour le vote final. Le conseil inférieur va maintenant passer dans l'antichambre pour procéder au vote. »

Harry regarda son beau-père et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Si Scrimgeour savait seulement combien de Lords du Conseil Supérieur étaient dans les petits papiers du Scorpion. Il serait intéressant de voir combien de temps prendrait face de serpent pour pulvériser ses marionnettes quand il se rendrait compte qu'il avait été doublé. Il est bien plus facile de rester dans la béatitude de l'impérium que d'en combattre les effets. La plupart de ces Lords n'étaient que de faibles brebis de toute façon, pensa-t-il. Ils n'avaient pas une once de la volonté nécessaire pour surmonter ses effets.

Le Conseil Inférieur revint après une heure de délibération, et transmit les résultats au Conseil Supérieur avec une copie à Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour frappa le sol de son bâton une nouvelle fois. Harry en avait assez de cet idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de taper le sol de son bâton. Scrimgeour s'écria, « Nos deux candidats finaux pour la position de chef du Magenmagot sont Michael Zabini et Terrence Mc Clain. Le Conseil Supérieur va maintenant délibérer dans l'antichambre pour désigner le nouveau chef du Magenmagot. »

Comme prévu, le Conseil Supérieur parvint à une décision bien plus vite et furent revenus au bout de trente minutes. Le plus âgé des membres du Conseil supérieur tendit un parchemin à Scrimgeour et alla s'asseoir. Scrimgeour frappa de nouveau le sol avec son bâton, ce qui fit grimacer Harry. Une fois que la salle d'audience fut silencieuse, il annonça, « Le poste de chef du Magenmagot sera maintenant occupé par Michael Zabini. » Plusieurs personnes parmi les spectateurs criaient des acclamations et applaudissaient. Harry sourit, car il avait une idée de la provenance des acclamations. Il remarqua que son beau-père le regardait et lui faisait un clin d'œil. Harry lui fit lui aussi un clin d'œil et se leva pour serrer la main de Michael. Il fut assez prêt pour lui chuchoter, « Excellentes nouvelles, si je puis dire, père. »

Michael chuchota, « C'est une grande victoire, Harry. Maintenant, nous pouvons passer à la dernière étape de la journée. Je te verrai plus tard à la maison. » Harry sourit et lui serra amicalement l'épaule.

Harry retournait maintenant vers le poste de sécurité. Il avançait lentement car de nombreuses personnes venaient vers lui pour le féliciter. Il souhaitait pouvoir être avec sa femme et le reste de la famille pour célébrer leur victoire, mais avec Dumbledore et ses acolytes pas loin, c'était bien trop dangereux de jouer ces cartes maintenant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'ils découvrent Xiana et ses véritables liens avec la famille Zabini.

**En fin d'après-midi le 15 novembre au château Potter**

Harry transplana au château Potter et alla prendre son coffre de stockage et ses bombes magiques. Il enleva finalement le sort en fourchelangue sur ses robes. Harry adorait l'apparence naturelle de ses robes de bataille en peau de Basilic. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, il s'assura qu'il avait toutes ses armes. Il regarda sa montre et décida de descendre les escaliers pour converser avec son familier.

Harry trouva son familier se réchauffant nonchalamment sur son fauteuil. Harry siffla, _« Anubiss, que dirais-tu d'un peu d'acttion ? »_

_« Ccela ssemble exccellent, maître, j'ai vécu la belle vie trop longtemps, j'ai besoin d'exerccicce. Allons-nous nous battre ? »_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'enthousiasme de son familier pour la bataille. Harry siffla, _« Cc'est pluss une misssion de recherche et de desstructtion. Rappelles-toi, quand donc les misssions sse ssont déjà passsées exactement comme prévues ? En toute honnêteté, je ne ssais pas ssi nous allons nous battre. Il y a ccependant de fortes chancces. »_

_« Le changement de décor fera du bien. »_

Harry ouvrit se robe et laissa Anubis s'enrouler dans une position confortable. Sa tête reposait sur le dessus de son épaule gauche. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était préférable de ne pas être découvert jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que toutes les menaces potentielles aient été neutralisées.

Harry se concentra et se plongea profondément dans ses souvenirs. Il recherchait des images spécifiques du manoir Dumbledore qu'il avait prit dans l'esprit du vieux fois il y avait un certain temps. Le truc était qu'il devait dire un mot de passe tout en décrivant où il voulait transplaner. De l'aperçu qu'il avait eut dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, le manoir était sous un sort de fidélitas modifié. Apparemment, le gardien n'était pas une personne mais un objet. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une telle chose. Bien sûr, ce vieil enfoiré était là depuis un certain temps et qui sait quel genre de connaissances il gardait pour lui-même.

Après une minute, il trouva plusieurs images et le mot de passe. Une image ressemblait à un parloir, et l'autre était une immense bibliothèque. Harry se décida pour la bibliothèque. Harry avait développé une passion pour les livres et il était certain que Dumbledore avait des livres, et d'anciens manuscrits qu'il ne possédait pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas nécessaire de vider la bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Il voulait seulement les livres qu'il n'avait pas et quant au reste, il pouvait bien brûler.

« Dobby ? »

Avec un petit bruit, Dobby apparut en face de lui sautillant, « Vous a besoin de quelque chose, maître ? »

« Oui, Dobby. Je vais effectuer une mission. L'endroit où je vais a aussi une grande bibliothèque. Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire de ramener les livres dont j'ai déjà une copie. Serait-il possible pour toi d'apporter le livre index de la bibliothèque Potter et de comparer notre liste de livres avec les livres, les parchemins et les manuscrits contenus dans l'autre bibliothèque ? »

Dobby réfléchit et claqua des doigts puis répondit, « je sait comment faire cela, maître. Dobby va simplement mettre un sort qui va désigner les livres que nous n'a pas. Winky peut-elle assister Dobby, maître ? ça durera moins longtemps avec l'aide de Winky. »

« Bien sûr Dobby, mais vous devrez attendre jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle. De nombreux sorts devront surement être neutralisés avant que vous ne puissiez me rejoindre. Avant que j'oublie, quand j'appellerai, vous devrez penser au mot Errigal. C'est le seul moyen de passer à travers le sort de fidélitas modifié. » Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire Errigal, mais il savait que c'était important.

Maintenant, il espérait juste qu'il avait le bon mot de passe ou il allait se retrouver en Antarctique ou pire à cinq mille pieds dans l'Océan Indien. Harry sortit sa baguette de son étui et mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry se concentra sur l'image de la bibliothèque et pensa au mot Errigal et il transplana au manoir Dumbledore.

Harry se retrouva soudain dans la bibliothèque. Il utilisa rapidement sa capacité de lecture des auras et scanna la totalité de la pièce. Comme prévu, il y avait un bon nombre de sorts reliés les uns aux autres. Harry leva les yeux et vit un plafond enchanté. Cela donnait à la pièce une atmosphère étrange. Harry trouva plusieurs peintures animées et jeta Immobilus-Tempest. Toutes les peintures furent immobilisées. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'un de ses ancêtres n'alerte Dumbledore.

Harry sortit une carte et prit son téléphone cellulaire. Il voulait une lecture GPS pour savoir où il était en Angleterre. Son téléphone bipa et Harry lut les coordonnées. Il les relia à la carte de l'Atlas d'Angleterre et triangula les coordonnées. Merde, pensa-t-il, selon ces coordonnées, il était en Irlande du Nord sur l'Île d'Aran. En cherchant un peu au nord, il remarqua une montagne nommée Errigal.

Harry fixa la carte au moment où il réalisa la signification de cela. Le vieil enfoiré, pensa-t-il. Tout le long, il aurait pu mettre ses parents sous un fidélitas modifié, qui ne se fondait pas sur une personne. La haine qu'il avait pour Dumbledore était au-delà de l'imaginable. Le seul inconvénient de la modification réalisait-il était qui si une personne était seule et mourait, le fidélitas lié à un si grand objet se briserait une fois que l'objet serait détruit. Dans le cas d'une montagne, hé bien, les chances de trouver l'endroit étaient presque nulles. Il avait utilisé un fidélitas de magie noire, qui autorisait le lanceur à être son propre gardien du secret. Il pourrait également être utile de jeter cette forme de fidélitas sur sa propriété. Cette forme de fidélius permettrait une bonne retraite en cas de coup dur pour ses troupes. De cette manière s'il mourrait accidentellement, ses troupes et sa famille seraient toujours protégées.

Harry commençait à travailler quand il se sentit gelé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel, pensa-t-il. Soudainement, il entendit un rire caquetant et s'aperçut de la présence d'un elfe de maison. Harry regarda sa main droite et fut capable d'identifier le sort de l'elfe comme un sort pétrifiant de grande puissance. Ne paniquant pas, Harry se concentra sur sa magie corporelle et essaya de passer par-dessus les effets du sort. C'était inutile, pensa-t-il, sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas contrer le sort de pétrification. Il aurait du lancer un sort d'alerte de proximité. Harry était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir été si négligent. Harry sentit Anubis se déplacer de ses épaules. Avec un sourire sur le visage, il attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer.

L'elfe de maison fit le tour pour avoir une bonne vue de l'intrus. Tout ce qu'il remarqua ce furent ces yeux verts brillant à l'intérieur de la capuche. L'elfe de maison essaya plusieurs sorts de révélation mais ils n'eurent aucun effet. L'elfe dit finalement, « Que faite-vous dans la maison de mon maître ? Le maître va être ravi de trouver un intrus dans sa maison. Le maître manque d'ingrédients spéciaux pour ses potions. Le maître aime jouer. J'ai vas aller prévenir le maître maintenant. »

Harry ne pouvait le laisser ruiner ses plans. Harry s'écria, « Attend ! Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas parler un peu. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. Je voudrais savoir ton nom. Es-tu le seul elfe de maison dans ce manoir ? Comment te traite Dumbledore ? »

L'elfe de maison jeta un regard bizarre à Harry comme s'il voulait dire, pourquoi ce sorcier me parle, mais lui répondit, « Mon nom est Grindelwald. Mon maître va être très heureux d'avoir trouvé un intrus dans sa maison. Je vais aller chercher le maître maintenant. »

« Attend ! Je voudrai parler à l'elfe de maison le plus âgé. »

A sa surprise, le petit elfe devint assez agité. D'une voix enragée, l'elfe de maison dit, « Grindelwald est le seul elfe de maison au manoir Dumbee. Je suis le seul protecteur. »

Harry sut comment se sortir de la situation. Harry savait qu'il prenait un gros risque. Les elfes étaient capables de faire de la magie puissante et destructrice quand ils étaient furieux. Il envoya un message télépathique à Anubis et d'une voix moqueuse répondit, « Je suis désolé, mais tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à un protecteur. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose. »

L'elfe de maison perdit son calme et avec un regard féroce sur le visage, s'approcha de lui. Il porta sa main gauche vers son visage et pointa un doigt entre ses yeux et siffla, « Peut-être est-il temps pour Grindelwald d'apprendre au petit sorcier une leçon de magie. »

L'elfe de maison passa son doigt à l'intérieur de la capuche et repéra deux yeux verts brillants. L'elfe enleva immédiatement sa main droite mais il était trop tard. Anubis frappa à la vitesse de l'éclair et mordit l'elfe de maison au niveau de la tête. En quelques secondes, l'elfe tomba au sol. Harry put voir la couleur de sa peau changer. Après une dernière respiration, l'elfe avait le dos voûté, les mains serrant son visage. L'elfe était aussi desséché qu'une momie. Au moment où l'elfe de maison mourut, son sort de pétrification de dissipa.

Harry siffla, _« Mercci, mon grand. Je m'asssurerai que tu ais une grande boîte de tes friandisses préférées. »_

Anubis répondit, _« Cc'était un plaissir, maître. Ssa magie avait un bon goût. Si nouss en trouvons d'autres, puis-je less avoir ? »_

Harry siffla, _« Ssi nouss en trouvons d'autres, ils ssont à toi, mon grand. »_Harry se rappela un vers, 'Quelque part dehors, il y a la bête et elle a faim ce soir'. Il pensa que ce vers était assez adapté à Anubis.

Pourquoi le vieux fou a-t-il nommé son elfe de maison Grindelwald ? Probablement pour se sentir supérieur à chaque fois qu'il voit son elfe, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda l'elfe, et bannit ses restes à l'extérieur.

Harry regarda sa montre, et retourna au travail. Il commença à jeter tous les sorts de révélation de son arsenal. A sa surprise, l'endroit n'avait que très peu de pièges. Le vieux fou pensait sûrement que cette forme de fidélitas modifié était tout ce qu'il lui fallait comme protection. Il avait une leçon à apprendre sur l'excès de confiance. Harry utilisait sa capacité de lecture des auras à son maximum. Il ne voulait rien manquer. Il finit par lever plus d'une douzaine de sorts vicieux et un sort d'illusion autour de la section nord de la bibliothèque. Quand il fut convaincu que la bibliothèque était sûre, il appela ses elfes de maison.

Grâce à leur lien, Harry appela Dobby et Winky. En moins d'une minute, ils se tenaient devant lui. Harry se pencha vers eux et dit, « Très bien, j'ai fini de supprimer tous les sorts que j'ai pu trouver. Cependant, sentez-vous libre d'utiliser votre magie pour vous assurer que je n'ai rien laissé passé. Maintenant, je vais explorer les étages supérieurs. Utilisez le coffre de stockage pour transférer les livres que vous collecterez. Ne vous aventurez pas loin de la bibliothèque. Quand j'aurai fini là-haut, je viendrai vous retrouver ici. » Les deux elfes de maison hochèrent la tête et commencèrent leur travail.

Harry scanna les escaliers pour s'assurer qu'il était sûr. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité, et commença à monter au second étage. Le deuxième étage avait au moins douze chambres et une suite principale d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il y avait des chevaliers, et d'autres statues entre chaque porte. Harry immobilisa tous les portraits et était sur le point de chercher dans la première chambre quad son scan lui révéla quelque chose de bizarre sur les chevaliers et les statues. De plus près, il trouva qu'ils étaient enchantés pour attaquer quiconque voulait entrer dans la chambre gardée et qui n'était pas enregistré.

Harry travailla à enlever le sort. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était une autre attaque surprise. Harry sortit son épée et commença à inspecter chaque chambre. Les cinq premières n'avaient rien de particulier. Dans une des chambres, il trouva les photos animées de sorcières nues. Les sourcils d'Harry atteignirent presque ses cheveux à cette révélation. Qui aurait pu penser que le grand sorcier de la lumière de ce siècle était un fétiche des sorcières nues ? Harry secoua la tête et continua à explorer les chambres.

Il parvint finalement à la chambre principale et l'ouvrit prudemment. Il trouva un large lit à baldaquin en chêne rouge. Il y avait une salle de bain adjacente et un bureau privé. Harry s'approcha du bureau mais ne trouva rien. Il fit ressortir sa capacité de lecture des auras et scanna toutes des pièces adjacentes mais ne trouva rien. Il allait quitter la chambre principale quand il regarda le grand miroir au dessus de la commode. Il remarqua des lignes de magie noire émanant de derrière le miroir. Il tira la commode et le miroir et put maintenant voir clairement les sorts sur le mur.

Il reconnut rapidement le sort de sang gardant un sort d'illusion. Quoi qu'il y ait derrière ce sort de sang, ce devait être précieux, et Harry le voulait. Le problème le plus pressant était de savoir comment traiter avec le sort de sang. Il n'avait certainement pas de sang de Dumbledore en sa possession. L'elfe de maison avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet d'un kit de potion avec lequel jouait Dumbledore. Peut être pourrait-il trouver un peu de son sang dans le labo de potion. Assurément, un manoir tel que celui-là devait avoir un labo de potion.

Harry regarda sa montre et s'injuria. Quel imbécile il était. Au moment où il était venu ici, il aurait dû activer sa montre pour avoir un plan de l'endroit et où se trouvaient les ennemis. Il pressa les cristaux et fit un tour à 360°. Soudainement, une carte apparut qui lui montra l'emplacement du labo de potion. On va dans les cachots, pensa-t-il. Après une demi-heure, Harry revint à la chambre principale avec un petit flacon de sang. Il espérait que c'était celui de Dumbledore. Qui aurait cru que le grand sorcier de la lumière de ce temps utilise des sorts de magie noire pour protéger sa maison ? Harry dessina une série de six runes autour du sort. Il versa alors une goutte de sang sur chaque rune et attendit. Il ne fut pas déçu. Les runes brillèrent d'une lueur bleue, rouge puis finalement noire. La dernière rune disparut et le sort fut sans protection. Harry enleva le sort d'illusion et remarqua un coffre de type moldu. Harry travailla rapidement sur la porte du coffre et ce qui se passa ensuite resterait gravé dans son esprit pour très longtemps. Devant lui se trouvaient deux pierres philosophales. Les deux pierres se trouvaient sur de vieux livres et journaux.

Harry fixait les pierres et ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Il reconnut immédiatement une des pierres comme celle de sa première année. La deuxième pierre était légèrement plus grosse et avait presque la forme d'un cœur. Derrière il y avait un autre livre qui semblait ancien. De nouveau Harry fut choqué. C'était une copie du livre d'Azuli et de celui de Ma'Ati aussi connu comme le livre des morts. Il y avait aussi quelques autres livres qui semblaient intéressants. Harry revint à la pierre philosophale et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse pour le grand alchimiste Nicholas Flamel. Les Flamel étaient décédés et la rédaction avait publié un hommage au célèbre magicien.

Harry ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il y avait une deuxième pierre. Il espérait que les livres donneraient des explications. Il y avait une raison évidente pour laquelle Dumbledore voulait la pierre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la citation préférée du directeur, 'la mort n'est que le début de la prochaine aventure'. C'était certainement comme si le directeur craignait la mort comme tout le monde. Une autre citation débile du maître marionnettiste, pensait-il. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Harry nettoya le coffre et redescendit les escaliers pour voir où en étaient Dobby et Winky.

Harry retourna dans la bibliothèque et repéra Dobby, « Dobby ! Comment ça avance ? »

Dobby leva les yeux du coffre de stockage avec ses yeux en forme de balles de tennis et répondit, « Dobby et Winky auront finis dans cinq minutes, maître. »

Harry hocha la tête et alla dans le coffre de stockage. Il alla dans la quatrième salle et mit les pierres et les livres dans un coffre sécurisé. Il le protégea avec des sorts et alla dans le cinquième compartiment pour prendre ses bombes magiques. Il sortit du coffre au moment où Winky revenait avec le dernier chargement de livres. Quand elle eut terminée, Harry scella et réduisit le coffre. Il protégea le coffre de la taille d'un livre de poche et le mit dans une poche de ses robes de bataille et dit aux elfes de maison de retourner au château Potter. Quand ils eurent terminés, Harry grimpa les escaliers et plaça une de ses bombes avec un retardement de vingt minutes. Harry alla dans chaque salle et conjura un nuage de propane ; Il retourna à la bibliothèque et enclencha une autre de ses bombes au naquadah. Il conjura ensuite un nuage de propane dans tout le premier étage. Quand il eut terminé, il transplana à un kilomètre du manoir et attendit.

Harry regarda sa montre et se mit à plat par terre en se bouchant les oreilles. Soudainement, il entendit et sentit l'énorme explosion qui ébranla les fondations et causa une vague de pression qui envoya voler des débris dans tous les sens. Harry attendit une minute avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et remarqua pour la deuxième fois une immense colonne de feu bleu électrique. Le feu bleu consumait tout ce qu'il touchait. Les fondations du manoir étaient réduites en poussières. Harry prit sa baguette et regardant le lieu où s'était trouvé le manoir siffla, « Ahak-Nakeb. » Un grand scorpion apparut au dessus du manoir avec son dard se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Avec un reflet malicieux dans ses yeux, Harry chuchota, « C'est pour toutes les personnes auxquelles vous avez nuit, Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris votre prestige et votre maison. Bientôt, je prendrai votre vie. Voyons voir comment vous allez gérer cette perte. » Après cela, Harry transplana au château Potter.

Pendant ce temps au ministère de la magie, Dumbledore était toujours en colère. Il avait ces imbéciles dans sa poche, comment osaient-ils se détourner de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux ? Il était temps de prendre des gants et de leur montrer leurs erreurs. C'était un grand coup porté à ses plans. Cela lui avait prit des décennies pour cultiver et mettre en place des gens qui agissaient selon ses volontés. Il mettait un de ses derniers objets dans son coffre quand il sentit un grand froid dans sa colonne vertébrale. La seconde chose qu'il sentit était un poids ôté de son noyau magique. Son visage perdit soudain des couleurs alors qu'il reconnaissait les implications de ses signes. Comment cela ce peut-il, pensa-t-il, c'est impossible. Il abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire et courut vers le point de transplanage le plus proche. En quelques minutes, il avait transplané à sa maison à l'extérieur des sorts de protection désormais inexistants.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui se passait. L'ancestral manoir Dumbledore n'était plus que poussières. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua un grand scorpion. Regardant ce putain de scorpion, il perdit le contrôle de son aura et avec un pur venin jeta Relegatio. Un tir de pâle lumière bleue partit de sa baguette et frappa le scorpion. Les deux lumières disparurent en même temps dans la nuit.

La réalisation de ce que signifiait qu'il ait perdu sa maison le frappa soudainement comme un bélier à la tête. Il ne faisait pas réellement attention à l'argent. Les livres qu'il possédait avaient tous une copie dans son coffre à Gringotts. La plus grande perte était les pierres. Il avait besoin des pierres pour créer un nouveau corps. La plus grande question qu'il avait été COMMENT ? Comment l'enfoiré de mage noir avait-il appris où se trouvait sa maison ? Il gardait cette information derrières ses plus puissants boucliers d'Occlumencie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré. Est-ce que c'était sa vengeance pour la mort de ces insignifiants soldats ? Merlin soit loué il avait encore d'autres propriétés où il pourrait s'installer. Vous ne viviez pas 154 ans sans acquérir des actifs. Il devait se replier et analyser la situation.

La seule chose qu'il gardait était qu'il avait besoin des ressources de l'école pour ses plans à long terme. Grâce à l'école, il était capable d'avoir les ingrédients rares dont il avait besoin pour ses recherches. Perdre les pierres l'avait ramené au moins une décennie ou deux en arrière. Il avait assez d'élixir caché dans son coffre pour voir venir. Il avait été si près de parvenir à faire la troisième pierre. Si jamais il trouvait qui était ce Sorcier Scorpion, il lui ferait manger ses propres intestins. Avec ces pensées en tête, il transplana au ministère de la magie.

**Le 15 novembre à 9h30 au château Potter.**

Harry transplana à sa bibliothèque, et sortit le coffre de stockage. Il appela ses deux autres elfes de maison Dez et Rico.

Les deux elfes de maisons apparurent argumentant les résultats des scanners de certains minéraux. Dez regarda Harry et dit, « De quoi avez-vous besoin, Maître Harry Potter, monsieur ? »

« J'ai des livres dans le coffre de stockage qui doivent être catalogués dans le livre d'index, et rangés dans la bibliothèque. Nous devrions avoir assez d'étagères, mais sinon étendez la bibliothèque comme bon vous semble. »

Dez et Rico s'inclinèrent, et s'en allèrent à leur nouvelle affectation. Harry retourna dans le coffre et ramassa les journaux, et les pierres et transplana dans la chambre principale. Il se rendit à son bureau et ouvrit la porte inférieure gauche qui contenait un coffre sécurisé. Il y rangea les livres et les pierres et posa plusieurs sorts de protection.

Avec toutes les nouvelles informations que Tiamat lui avait donné, et la découvertes des pierres philosophales, et le fait qu'il devait construire un bâton, enregistrer ses nouvelles connaissances et se préparer à rencontrer les autres races magiques, il devait utiliser l'œil d'Odin. Sa prochaine rencontre était le 20 novembre avec les clans Vampires. Quatre mois sous l'œil d'Odin devraient être suffisants. Cela lui donnerait aussi l'occasion de former d'avantage son second lot de recrues. Harry pouvait entendre la réunion de famille en bas, il rangea donc ses robes de bataille, se doucha et s'habilla élégamment. S'assurant qu'il avait l'air bien, il descendit les escaliers pour célébrer leur victoire.

Harry passa le reste de la nuit à célébrer avec sa famille et ses troupes. Il dit à sa famille proche que le raid sur le manoir Dumbledore avait été un succès. Deux coups durs en une journée pour notre cher directeur. Michael était extatique. Xiana, et les autres filles passèrent la nuit à discuter du journal, des jumeaux et de la décoration des pièces. Harry réussit à voir Rémus seul, et lui parla de tous les nouveaux livres qui appartenaient maintenant à la bibliothèque Potter.

Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait trouvé la pierre philosophale dans le manoir Dumbledore. Rémus était sidéré, il ne s'était jamais attendu à une telle découverte. Harry demanda à Rémus de l'aider à rechercher ce que Dumbledore prévoyait et pourquoi il y avait maintenant deux pierres.

Harry dit aussi à Rémus et Xiana qu'il devait utiliser l'œil d'Odin pour rechercher, construire et s'entraîner. Rémus lui fit savoir que lui et Tonks avaient réfléchit à plus d'entraînement. Après une courte session de stratégie, Harry décida d'emmener toute son équipe d'invention sous l'œil d'Odin pour qu'ils finissent leurs projets. Xiana n'était pas trop enthousiaste qu'il s'en aille mais elle en comprit la nécessité.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Harry prit Neville et Luna à part et leur parla d'aller sous l'œil d'Odin pour travailler sur leur projet et préparer les protocoles pour quand ils rencontreraient les Vampires. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, ils ne retourneraient pas à Poudlard de toute manière. Ils avaient des choses plus urgentes à faire que de s'inquiéter de Dumbledore droguant leur nourriture.

**Le 15 novembre, au Chemin de Traverse.**

Trois personnes se dirigeaient vers la boutique d'Ollivander sous des sorts de désillusion. Le leader aussi connu sous le nom de Queudver était un homme gras chauve avec de mauvaises dents et une mauvaise haleine. Il était toujours nerveux et semblait parler d'une voix aigue. Ce soir, cependant, il semblait encore plus nerveux.. Il s'arrêta en face de la boutique et demanda à ses collègues de vérifier les sorts. Évidemment, il y avait une série de sorts protégeant le vieil établissement.

Ils chuchotèrent entre eux sur le type de sorts qui avaient été jetés. Après avoir passer en revue toute la liste, Queudver sortit une série de sorts qu'il avait vu dans la bibliothèque de son maître et jeta ceux qu'il pensait être les meilleurs pour le travail à accomplir. Queudver était connu pour ses talents pour s'échapper, et obtenir des informations. Sa forme de rat lui donnait d'énormes avantages. Cependant, Queudver n'avait jamais été connu pour ses vastes connaissances magiques. Il avait tendance à oublier les plus petits détails qui comptaient. Cette nuit-là entre toute n'était pas différente.

Le trio réussit à désactiver les sorts, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à scanner une seconde fois quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes. Queudver fut le premier à franchir le seuil de la porte. Il scanna l'endroit pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent. Il jeta un sort d'illusion pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir depuis la baie vitrée. Il proposa à son escorte de le suivre.

Ollivander avait toujours été un léger dormeur. C'est pourquoi, il avait finit de modifier le livre de commerce de la famille une heure auparavant et s'était simplement assoupi dans son fauteuil. Le picotement sur son bras gauche le réveilla soudainement. Quelqu'un était dans sa boutique. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion et sentit une sensation de froid balayer son corps. Il jeta alors un sort de silence et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Il était maintenant dans sa boutique et se dirigea vers son local de stockage. Il y était presque quand il entendit trois voix chuchoter. Ollivander s'aplatit contre le mur et attendit de voir qui avait envahit sa boutique. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'il repère les mangemorts avec leurs masques sur leurs visages. Ils avaient agrandit un coffre et commençait à embarquer des baguettes.

Ollivander calcula ses chances de gagner et en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait pas les avoir tous les trois. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient de nouvelles recrues ou des membres du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. Ce qui était important maintenant était de sauver son coffre d'acajou. C'était là qu'il stockait ses baguettes les plus puissantes. La stratégie était de semer le chaos dans leurs rangs. Avec ces pensées, il prit pour cible celui le plus proche de la porte. De cette manière, ils pourraient pensées que l'attaque venait de la rue. Il chuchota, « Aquilo-Bipennifer ». §§Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque de derrière, le mangemort fut décapité sur le champ. Le corps était coupé en deux, avec les intestins et le foie gisant sur le plancher. Le sang jaillissait de partout. Le résultat n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il prit sa bague portoloin, et courut. §§

Queudver fut le premier à le repérer. Il était encore sous le choc quand il lança son Avada-Kedavra, qui manqua de peu Ollivander. Queudver cria, « Attrapez-le avant qu'il ne s'échappe, imbéciles. » Ils prirent tous les deux un côté différent de la boutique dans l'espoir de cerner Ollivander.

Ollivander courut à l'arrière de sa boutique et enleva rapidement le sort autour de son coffre. Il toucha une rune, qui brilla d'une lueur jaune, et le coffre fut transporté en sécurité par portoloin. Il activa alors sa bague portoloin et disparut juste au moment où deux Avada-Kedavra heurtaient le mur où s'était tenu Ollivander.

Queudver qui était maintenant très agité , dit à ses partenaires de porter le coffre et de charger autant de baguettes que possible. Queudver regarda sa montre et confirma qu'ils n'avaient que dix minutes.

**Le 16 novembre, à 00h30 au château Potter**

Harry était dans la chambre principale se préparant à se coucher quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il le récupéra et se trouva parler à Akima. Harry dit, « Va-t-il bien ? » Peu après il dit, « Très bien, je le verrai demain. Faites attention. »

Il raccrocha le téléphone et le mit sur la table. Xiana remarqua ses sourcils froncés et dit, « Qu'est-ce que c'était, mon amour ? »

Harry se retourna et répondit, « Ollivander a été attaqué cette nuit. Il a réussi à s'échapper. Trois mangemorts ont fait irruption dans sa boutique. Il semblerait que Voldemort se prépare à faire un mouvement. Pourquoi voudrait-il des baguettes si ce n'est pour armer une foule de gens qui n'en ont pas ? Je le jure, si je rencontre Fudge sur le champ de bataille, il est cuit. »

Xiana traça des cercles dans son dos et put l'entendre soupirer. Harry se déshabilla et rejoignit sa femme sous les couvertures. Ils s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil reposant où leur amour l'un pour l'autre tenait les démons à l'écart.


	35. Chapitre 17 en Anglais

**DIXSEPTIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/17/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 16 "The End of An Era Part 2"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**Hello to all my faithful readers. I'm terribly sorry it took so long to post, but I just came back from a project assignment three weeks ago. I've been gone to South Africa to help carry out a full energy assessment in that country. The good thing about this is that I no longer have to travel for the rest of the year. I can spend more free time finishing this story. I will say it again I will NOT ABANDON MY STORY EVER!**_

_**Now, some of you have asked me why has my story been pulled from The simple answer to that is that I asked the site administrator to do it. I felt their criticism was not very helpful. I felt I wasn't able to properly express myself there. I may have over reacted to the situation but there you have it. I still think it's a good site though.**_

_**Another thing I'm doing is slowly going over every chapter and cleaning out the grammar issue. I plan to eventually post to another site, and will make sure that I have all the bugs ironed out. I must say writing my first fan fiction has been one heck of a learning experience. I'll definitely take the learning's to heart when I start on my second HP story.**_

_**This chapter does not have as much horror in it, but it will set the stage for one hell of a confrontation. The game is afoot. Well enough chitchat, let get it on!**_

_**Before I forget, when you see sss " "sss That is parseltongue**_

Harry walked out of the dungeon with no particular destination in mind. He was beyond angry he was boiling with pure hatred. The depth of Dumbledore's betrayal went beyond anything he ever imagined. Without realizing it, Harry apparated to the gazebo on the west side of Potter castle facing the sea. The wind was bitter cold with heavy snowfall. Harry didn't notice any of it. He was completely absorbed with Snape's memories and the new information it contained. He began to realize how much Dumbledore's had manipulated the prophecy. He had betrayed his parents in the worst way before he was even born.

Was the wizarding world that corrupt he wondered? Just about everyone he had ever met who had a position of power over him had been corrupt and manipulative. Did he even want to save the wizarding world anymore? It sure seemed to have its fair share of corrupted individuals and cowards. He then remembered reading Napoleon's chronicles and Hitler's rise to power and concluded that there was very little difference between the muggle and wizarding world. Corruption, dissimulation, hate and greed seemed to be a constant in either world.

Harry looked out towards the sea and noticed in the distance the huge storm whipping and stirring its surface. He could see large waves and angry white caps frothing on the surface. He could feel the bitter cold wind and the ice pellets whipping against his face. Harry didn't seem to care though. He let the elements beat him down. He slowly drifted deeper within himself unaware of his surroundings. Harry went into a deep trance and started sifting and cataloging all the information he had amassed over the last week.

Harry began focusing on all the knowledge he had accumulated over the last five months. He reviewed every one of his mental folders and made sure he resealed every folder with his magical imprint. He then reviewed his mental defenses and spent some time reinforcing his shields with his magic. He reviewed his mental defense mechanisms and made sure, they were at peak condition. Unknown to Harry, the stress of his training, battles and leading his troops had tired his body and magic and triggered his second magical maturity.

Wizards and witches went through three magical maturing processes. The largest power increase occurred during the first maturity, which was between the ages of twelve to eighteen. The second maturing occurred between the ages of thirty to forty. The second maturing not only increased a wizards or witches power, but more importantly it refined their magic. During their second maturity, a person's magical energy became purer and more refined. The comparison was similar to an incandescent bulb versus laser light. This allowed wizards and witches to gain precise control of their magic. A person's spells came easier, and became more focused.

The third and final stage of magical maturity occurred much later in life somewhere around eighty to ninety years of age. The final stage allowed the body to more readily accepts core magical energy in order to help regenerate and sustain its functions. This explained why witches and wizards lived much longer lives then muggles. Harry however, was unaware of any of these facts. He was lost in his thoughts, much of which kept coming back to Albus Dumbledore.

**Early Morning November 11 Hogwarts Infirmary**

Poppy Pomfrey had always been an early riser. This was a blessing in disguise since her duties, as Hogwarts healer often required her to make early rounds to check on her patients. Just this morning she needed to check on the surly potions master. His injuries had been quite severe. She tried to interrogate the headmaster about the duel, but he was less than forthcoming. She herself didn't particularly care for the old coot, but she loved Hogwarts and the kids. This had become her home and she felt safe here. She got along very well with most of the teaching staff.

Poppy walked towards her potions cabinet and picked up some more nutritive potions and went to see how Severus was doing. She was pretty sure that the skely grow potions would have been quite painful. She had to remove all of the small bone debris in his leg and regrow both major bones. She slowly made her way to his bed but noticed that he was missing. Blast that man she thought, who does he think he is leaving her infirmary like that? As she approached his bed, her eyes suddenly grew wide and accidentally dropped her potions. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She screamed like a banshee.

Minerva had been passing the infirmary on her way to the great hall when she heard a scream, which sounded like Poppy. She immediately drew her wand and bolted towards the doors. She came crashing through the doors and found Poppy pulling her wand on her. Minerva stopped and lowered her wand to indicate that she meant no threat. Poppy noticed that it was her old friend Minerva and she in turn lowered her wand.

Minerva was the first to find her voice and said, "Poppy, why in the world were you screaming like that? I thought you were getting raped for crying out loud."

Poppy replied, " I'm sorry if I frightened you, but seeing a bunch of scorpions in Severus bed kind of freaked me out. Maybe you can tell me if you've met Severus this morning and he confessed to some sort of sick prank on his part."

Minerva looked at the scorpions and instantly paled. Oh God, if this is what she thought it was, than Severus was in deep trouble. She had to inform Albus immediately. She looked at Poppy and said,  
>" Please stay here Poppy and make sure no one disturbs the bed, I'll go get Albus right away. I have a bad feeling that the Scorpion Sorcerer left us his calling card."<p>

At the mention of the Scorpion Sorcerer, Poppy blanched and conjured herself a chair to sit in. She didn't trust her legs to keep her standing. The very thought that this person could come into Hogwarts and abduct one of her patients under her nose was simply frightening. She recalled her earlier comments of feeling safe and Hogwarts and felt that maybe she needed to reassess her situation.

Meanwhile, back in the headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth looking very contrite. Albus had also wakened early due to a severe bout of insomnia. He was busy going over yesterday's battle, and was now convinced that Potter was somehow working for this Scorpion Sorcerer. The boy is definitely into very advanced combat magic. Albus now knew he had severely underestimated the brat.

The part that was frustrating him was the time element. Even with lots of talent, one still needed time to properly study and practice the spells. One summer was simply not enough time to learn the level of magic that Potter had demonstrated. For one thing, his wand was monitored for magic outside of Hogwarts. Second, the boy had to deal with his relatives who hated magic. He had made sure of that. Even, if he had managed to circumvent the other two obstacles, he still needed the time to learn. Finally, the level of dueling expertise he had shown simply couldn't be learned from books alone that much he was certain off. The brat was quickly becoming a much bigger menace then he ever imagined. Potter had managed to completely humiliate Severus and by proxy himself during the duel.

The other thing that was bothering him was the level of power, speed and sheer violence that Longbottom had shown yesterday. Here was another brat he had severely underestimated. Albus simply couldn't understand it. The blocks he had placed on him should have prevented him from displaying that level of magic. Unable to contain his frustration and anger he picked one of his dark art detectors and hurled it at the door. Albus instantly regretted his loss of control and he could already hear the portraits berating him. He walked to his chair and crashed in it. He could already feel the start of another migraine. He was really starting to hate Potter. Albus suddenly felt a slight buzz in his right hand telling that one of his teachers were on his way. The headmaster's perimeter wards gave him different signals depending on who was outside the gargoyles. He recalled the feeling he would get on his butt every time a ministry official showed up. Magic was such a wonderful thing he mused.

Albus saw his transfiguration teacher barging in his office with a worried look on her face. Even with her age, she was still a very beautiful woman. He would never forgive himself for never even attempting to tame her shrew. Alas here was another one of his many mistakes. Who wants to tame a shrew when you need a wand to get your other wand to stay up? Albus shook his head to release his naughty thoughts and said, " Minerva what seems to be the problem?"

Minerva clutched her chest trying to get her breathing to slow down. She finally looked up at Albus and his stupid twinkling eyes and replied, " Albus, I just came back from the infirmary. Severus is gone, and his bed was full of small scorpions. I talked to Poppy, and she assured me that she heard nothing last night. She woke up to do her rounds and found his bed empty. I just happened to pass by the infirmary when I heard her scream. Once I found the Scorpions in his bed I came here right away. I think the Scorpion Sorcerer may have kidnapped Severus."

Minerva saw all the color drain from his face and his twinkle die immidialty. Minerva could feel the rage and power emanating from him. Albus looked up at her and said, " Let's go talk to Poppy. There must be some other clues left behind besides the Scorpions. I can't believe that Severus could be abducted under our very noses. We need to implement level three security immidialty."

With that, Albus quickly left his office followed by Minerva. They made their way back to the infirmary and met up with Poppy in order to get more information. That proved to be an empty gesture since she had no clue as to how the crime could have been committed. Albus for his part began casting a slew of obscure spells until he found what he was looking for just below the painting of Alcazar the magnificent.

Albus looked at them and said, "Whoever they were, they used a dark type of disillusion ward. They must have been lying in wait the whole time waiting for the right time to strike. This had to be a coordinated effort with help from the inside. This clearly shows that this Scorpion Sorcerer has recruits inside of Hogwarts. "

Minerva looked into his eyes, " What are we going to do Albus? The whole school may be compromised if he has our students helping him. God knows what information he has on us. He may know our schedules, habits and who knows what else. This is very bad Albus."

Albus narrowed his eyes and a plan began to formulate in his brain. What he needed to do was illegal but he absolutely had to find and expunge his nemesis power base from Hogwarts. Albus finally whispered, " I think I may have a plan. It may go against ministry decree but I'm sure you realize that we can no longer afford to play by the rules. It's bad enough we have Voldemort to contend with, now on top of that we have this Scorpion Sorcerer breathing down our necks. I'm positive that Potter is involved somehow. I'll be convening a secret department meeting early this afternoon. It will be outside of Hogwarts. Repeat this to no one since we don't know whom we can trust. "

With that, they all left the infirmary to go and get some breakfast. Albus for his part had a gut feeling that things were about to get worse by the time breakfast was over. He wasn't disappointed. Halfway to breakfast, his potions master suddenly appeared in the middle of the great hall with his head lopped off and looking quite gruesome.

Hermione Granger for her part was almost hyperventilating and kept pointing at the dead potion master. Her sidekick Ron Weasley kept opening and closing his mouth like a goby fish. There were quite a few students who didn't seem bothered at all by the gruesome site. Ginny and her fiancé glanced towards each other smiling. Neville and Luna were doing the same thing.

Ginny smiling at Blaise didn't go unnoticed by her brother when he bellowed, " Why are you gushing at that bloody Slytherin for when one of our teacher shows up dead in the great hall? Can't you at least control your stupid smile and hormones so that I can eat without barfing?"

Ginny turned around and with a sickly smile replied, " Well dear Ronald, I'll let you in on a little secret. You gushing all over the bushy nightmare over there makes me ill also. I'm just repaying you for all the times you made me barf. By the way didn't I tell you to stop talking to me? I want nothing to do with you." With that she picked up her books and headed out she had almost reached the great doors when she heard his parting shot.

" **You're nothing but a bloody traitor!"**

Ginny stopped and slowly turned around and with a sneer on her face gave her brother the middle finger. Blaise had been watching the exchange between Ginny and her brother and was getting mighty fed up with Ron Weasley. If he ever hurt Ginny, he was going to find out real quick that you didn't piss off a Zabini.

Ron threw his fork at his plate and swatted his pumpkin juice, where it flew to the floor and spilled everywhere. Everything started going wrong with bloody Potter he thought. Things seemed to be getting worst as time wore on. He wanted to bring down Potter so bad it had almost become his sole mission. The awful truth he had come to realize was that he would never be as powerful as Potty. That thought alone gave him a bad case of the shits.

Meanwhile, pandemonium broke out in the great hall with students screaming their heads off. The headmaster bellowed, "QUIET! Prefects will escort their houses back to the dorms. Stay there until the all clear has been given. GO!" All the students began assembling and following their prefects back to their dorms.

Albus quickly ran to Severus to get a better view of him. When he got there he looked at his face and could almost see relief etched over it. Looking at the body, Albus almost lost his breakfast. Poor boy must have gone through some terrible torture to look like that. Albus promised himself that if he ever found out who this Scorpion Sorcerer was he was going to put him in a world of pain. In his opinion the bastard had just cost him a major chess piece. Now he had to find someone else who could spy on Voldemort.

The game had just gotten a lot harder. He needed to get on with his earlier plan. Hopefully level three security would help keep track of the students. Now he needed to go and raid Severus potion store and find out how much veritaserum he had on hand. He might have to take a little trip to Knocturn Alley to secure more if he came up short. With his thoughts in place, he took out his wand and cast a levitation charm on his ex potion master and went back to his office. He needed to get word to the ministry that the Scorpion Sorcerer had executed Severus Snape. He didn't think they would shed a tear over an ex- Death Eater but it would hopefully cement the idea that the Scorpion Sorcerer was just as dangerous as Voldemort and needed to be treated as such.

**November 12 Potter Castle**

Xiana was pacing back and forth in the living room. Harry hadn't been seen since early yesterday morning. He hadn't showed up at the lair, or any of the trunk manors. Bill had showed up later yesterday afternoon looking for Harry. She had met Bill in the command center and with one look at his face she immidialty knew that something had happened with Snape. Remus also showed up and Bill had debriefed both of them concerning the events that took place in the dungeon and Snape's demise.

The debrief had shed a whole new light on the mighty Albus Dumbledore. Remus for his part had gone into a towering rage. It had taken five people to subdue him. Tonks had been called in to calm him.

Remus for his part was scared that Harry might have finally reached his breaking point and would confront Dumbledore directly. That thought alone had spurred people to action. Everyone had been alerted and search parties had been sent out to find him. It was now late in the afternoon and still no sign of Harry. Xiana heard someone coming from the entrance and ran to meet them. She looked up to see a grim looking Remus walk towards her. From the look on his face she could tell that he had no news for her.

"Hello Xiana, I just came back from the lair and no one has found any trace of him yet. Damn it! It's not like him to just up and go without telling anyone. I don't know where else to look. He could be anywhere."

" I'm at my wits end here she cried. I phoned dad earlier this morning and he had a discreet search party looking for him in Diagon Alley but so far nothing. I tried calling him, but he doesn't answer."

Remus suddenly had a sort of queer look to him as if he was trying to remember something really important. He suddenly yelled, "Gods, how bloody stupid can I be? Has anybody tried to locate his coordinates using the cell phone range finder?"

Xiana looked dumfounded for a few seconds and closed her eyes. She simply couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it. How god damn stupid could she be? She finally bellowed, " Bloody Merlin to hell, when am I going to start making full use of those bloody muggle contraptions." She pulled out her cell phone and taped in the locater code. She waited a few minutes and then her cell phone beeped and she looked at the screen and read a set of coordinates.

Remus quickly conjured some parchment and wrote down the coordinates. He looked at the coordinates and went into the library to look up at the map. On his way to the wall map he passed by Harry's snake den and noticed that his familiar was slightly agitated. Remus didn't have time pondering the peculiarities of snakes and reached the map. He cross-referenced the coordinates to the map and to his amazement he noticed that they were pointing to Tyree Island. Remus suddenly felt very stupid and realized that none of them thought of looking on Potter castle grounds. He could be in the Crypt, the caves or in a tree for all he knew.

Xiana came in and said, " Any luck?"

"Well the coordinates seem to point to Tyree Island."

Xiana's brows furrowed and said, " That's our Island?"

"Exactly! I wanted to ask you if you had searched the castle grounds yet?"

Xiana closed her eyes for the second time today and sighed, " Now that you mention it, no I haven't."

" All right lets check the grounds."

They both dressed warmly because it was bitterly cold outside. There were still remnants from yesterday's storm whipping the castle grounds. They started on the south grounds and slowly worked their way west. With his keen eyesight Remus was the first one to spot a snowy figure out on the gazebo.

"He's on the gazebo!" Remus bellowed. He took off in a run forgetting Xiana for a moment. The figure didn't seem to be moving at all. He was within twenty feet of Harry when he stopped running. Remus didn't want to startle him in anyway. The last thing he needed was a trigger happy Harry.

Remus called, "Harry! Are you all right?" He noticed that Harry's battle robe was covered in snow and ice. His hair also seemed to be covered in ice pellets. What have you been up too wondered Remus? Getting a little fearful he approached Harry and gently shook him. Getting no response Remus said, " Harry it's me Moony. Tell me what's wrong? You gave us quite a scare you know. We've had no idea where you were."

Remus looked into his eyes and they seemed to have that far away look to them. By this time Xiana had caught up to Remus and with a tremor in her voice said, " Is he o.k?"

" I don't know, he hasn't said anything yet," replied Remus.

Xiana looked into her husband's eyes and saw that they were glazed over. It seems like he is in a deep trance of some sort. " Harry please say something. Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Harry was still not moving and Xiana was now crying and cried out, "God baby I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Say something, are you hurt?"

Harry seemed to recognize familiar voices and one in particular, which sounded very sad and frantic. With a monumental effort Harry came back from his subconscious and blinked his eyes. He couldn't repress how cold he was feeling and noticed that his teeth were clattering. His eyes finally focused and he found himself looking at his frantic wife and Remus. Harry managed to croak, " Where am I?"

"You're home sweetheart. Don't you remember you left the dungeon two days ago?" Xiana was now in full panic mode. He didn't seem to recognize his surroundings. Why was he so confused?

Harry turned towards Remus and croaked, " Why did he do it Remus. Why did Dumbledore kill them?" With that Harry made to take a step but fell face first in the snow.

Xiana screamed, "Harry!" both her and Remus dropped by his side and turned him over. Xiana took her hand and put it on his forehead. She looked with tears in her eyes and said, "He's burning up Remus." Remus went to pick up Harry but Xiana bellowed, "Dobby, and Winky!"

Suddenly both house elves popped beside them and Dobby saw Harry lying on his back and ran immidialty to him yelling, " Who is hurting my master?" Remus noticed an almost feral look on the elf face. Elves were incredibly protective of their master. Dobby was triple that, he loved Harry so much. Remus remembered the story of Harry's second year and how he had freed Dobby from the torture of the Malfoy's. Remus looked up when he heard Dobby say, " Master is very sick mistress. Dobby and Winky will transport master to bedroom." Both Dobby and Winky each took one of Harry's hand and popped him to the master bedroom.

Xiana looked at Remus and said, "We need to get him a healer right away. We can't trust the healers at Hogwarts, and I sure as hell don't trust St-Mungos. Preferably I would like a healer from outside of Britain. Do you have any ideas?"

Remus wracked his brains and said, "Since Fleur is studying to be a healer we could ask her if she knows someone trustworthy."

Xiana suddenly remembered the Death Eater encounter in France and remembered the Delacour family doctor. What was her name again? After a few minutes searching her memories she said, " I'll call Fleur maybe she can contact Madam LaSalle and get her over here." Xiana called Fleur and told her what had happened and asked her if she could contact her family doctor and to call her when she had her. She told Fleur she was going to meet her at the lair.

She needed to hold the doctors hand to get her past the castle wards. Xiana got some control over her emotions and took Remus hand for comfort and walked back towards the castle. The moment they reached the castle Xiana bolted for the master bedroom. Remus for his part phoned everyone, to tell them to call off the search because they had found Harry. He then asked their potions master if he could come over and be on standby to brew potions for Harry. Remus explained that Harry was very sick.

Hinrich immediately portkeyed to Potter castle and brought a small box full of healing potions. Remus went to meet Hinrich at the portkey staging area. They made their way to the bar and poured themselves a stiff cognac and Remus gave him a detailed account of the situation.

It was nearly 7:00 pm, when Xiana finally showed up with Madam LaSalle and Fleur. They immediately made their way to the master bedroom to look over Harry. Healer LaSalle made it very clear that she didn't need any distractions while performing her test. Out of difference to Xiana and Remus she told them that she would leave the door open but they were to stay in the hallway. Madam LaSalle and Fleur began casting a series of obscure diagnostic spells. This went on for nearly ten minutes before they took a brake to confer with each other. Finally the healer waived them to come in.

Madam LaSalle had a befuddled look on her face and facing Xiana and Remus said, " Well I cannot quite believe it, but ze test do no lie. It would seem zat your husband is undergoing his second magical maturing."

Remus was stunned and finally managed to say, " How is this possible? The second maturing normally occurs between the ages of thirty to forty."

" Well I admit that it is a highly unusual condition for someone his age, but zis has happened in ze past. Severe trauma, shock, or time magic can all be triggers for ze maturing. Zat being the case, we usually prescribe nutrient, pepper up and a sleeping draft for the patient. Ze idea is to make ze patient as comfortable as possible while ze maturing process takes its course."

Xiana now knew for sure what had happened to Harry. The severe use of Odin's eye and the stresses had triggered his second maturing. She managed to sigh in relief now that she knew Harry had no life threatening illness. Ever the Slytherin, her mind automatically analyzed the potential benefits to Harry. The only question on her mind was how long his illness was going to last. Xiana looked up at the healers and said, " How long can we expect this to last. He needs to be at a court case on the fifteen of this month?"

Fleur replied, " Ze time very much depends on ze magical strength of the wizard. In Harry's case being in the top percentile for magical power, it should take no more zen six days. Our test indicates zat his maturing actually started five days ago. The more severe symptoms don't usually show up until nearly two thirds through the maturing process. This is why we are seeing ze high fever and ze bouts of delirium. He should come out of it by late tonight or at the latest by tomorrow evening."

While Remus went downstairs to tell Heinrich which potions they needed, Madam LaSalle turned towards Xiana and said, " Fleur tells me zat you are pregnant. I zink that a full maternal examination is warranted yes? I zink that you are well enough in your gestation to determine the sex yes?"

Xiana instinctively put her hand on her belly and smiling looked into the healer eyes and said, " I would love too, but I'd like Harry to be awake. If you don't mind staying with us for a few days until Harry wakes up I would greatly appreciate it."

Madam LaSalle thought about it for a minute and replied, " Well seeing zat it has been slow at my clinic zese past weeks, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I stay for a few days. Very well, if you don't mind, I would like to document your Husband's early magical maturity. Not much is known about ze triggers for early maturation. If Fleur would like to assist me, we could corroborate on a paper to ze world wide magical healers association."

Fleur beamed at being asked and replied, " I would be honored healer LaSalle. Zat is if it is o.k with Xiana?"

Xiana shrugged and said, " As long as it doesn't hurt Harry and that all blood samples are destroyed afterwards then I don't have any objections."

Xiana then called Dobby and told him to assist the healers with anything they needed. She also emphasized the importance for Dobby to make sure that all of Harry's blood samples were destroyed. She knew that the most of the protective wards set up on their home were blood base. It took more than just blood to deactivate the wards, but why take any chance. Her protective nature demanded no less.

At that moment, Remus came back up and handed the potions to Fleur. He then asked Xiana to follow him downstairs for a strategy session. Before leaving, she went to their bed and looked down at Harry with total love in her eyes. She brushed some of his locks from his head and gently bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She whispered to him how much she loved him and left him in the care of the healers.

Xiana followed Remus to the living room and plopped herself in her reclining chair to take a load off her feet. Remus poured himself another drink and went to sit by the fireplace. He took out his wand and placed some silencing charms around them.

He looked at Xiana and said, " As you well know, tonight was the night that Harry was going to cast the _imperius_ curse on Voldemort's and Dumbledore's supporters in the wizengamot. We have the names thanks to your fathers of the six-wizengamot lords in the upper house. Since Harry is in no condition to proceed, we need to step in. Now, I have heard rumors from Alastor that the wizengamot was going to hold a session shortly after Harry's court proceedings to debate Fudges little proposal of augmenting Azkaban's criminal population. If we play our cards right, we may be able to put our people in place without dirtying our hands, and in the process extend the time before Fudge can execute his pet project. We need time to prepare for that confrontation as you well know."

Xiana closed her eyes and sighed. No rest for the weary she thought. She wanted to stay home this evening to take care of Harry but it seemed that some jobs needed to be taken care off. She realized that she still had a paper due this Friday for the Discovery. She finally looked at Remus and said, " Like you said, I don't think we have a choice. I think we should get Bill to meet us at the twins shop. Most of the lords are working late tonight preparing for their next session. In addition, this is usually the night where they meet their mistress anyway. We should be able to get all of them before they go home. One thing that bothers me however is that I don't understand why you think we'll get an advantage?"

Remus gave her a wolfish grin and whispered, "Well as you can imagine, on one hand we are going to make some of Dumbledore's most prominent supporters vote him out of office. As for Riddle, his most staunch supporters in the Wizengamot are going to vote against his best interest in supplanting Fudge's desire in early acceptance of his plan on expanding Azkaban. Voldemort wants nothing more than use Azkaban to fill up his dwindling ranks. Most of the wizards and witches coming from mainland Europe are going to be the sort of hardcore fanatics that Voldemort would love at his side. In delaying their arrival, Voldemort will notice the treachery of the Wizengamot and take action on those refusing to do his bidding. When he kills his supporters, we'll move in before he has any chance of putting in replacements."

Xiana simply smirked at Remus and replied, " I'm starting to wonder about the validity of the Hogwarts sorting hat? You would make a formidable Slytherin Remus."

Remus shrugged his shoulder and replied, " Originally, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor instead. "

Xiana looked at Remus and started to laugh hysterically. Remus simply raised an eyebrow and Xiana finally managed to utter, " That's the same thing that happened to Harry. The hat wanted to put him in Slytherin but he convinced it to put him in Gryffindor." With those last thought, Remus took his cell phone and called the twins and gave them a rendezvous time.

Later that night they made their way to the twins shop and met with Bill. After much debating it was agreed that every attack team would have a backup in the shadows. In the end, they would be following Harry's plan."

The groups split into four teams. Xiana and the twins, Bill with Fleur, Remus with Tonks, and Brianna with Theo as backups. The teams were given thorough debriefs and expectations. They all left the twins shop and made their way to contact point alpha. Much later that night they all met back at WWW with mission status successful. Only Xiana needed help with her subject. The twins had been more than capable of handling the backlash. They now had complete control over six members of the Wizengamot.

Meanwhile, Harry felt as if he was completely disconnected from his body. The sensation of floating in the abyss was overwhelming. He suddenly felt as if he was falling off a precipice and found himself drifting through a swirling black fog mixed in with fiery red burst of light. The sky above seemed filled with intermittent lightning strikes. Harry found himself being pulled through a pathway leading to a large set of doors. Harry recalled his memories and knew what was going to happen.

Harry passed thought the doors and followed the path, which he already knew. He again noticed a variety of statues lining the path. The statues, which looked like scorpions, hydras, nephelims, extinct dragons, and jackal warriors, bowed their heads as he was walking past them. Harry found it strange but kept going. He finally came to a large dome, which gave off an eerie blue glow. Harry went through the archway, and found himself walking towards the center of the dome. He neared the center, and could make out the familiar throne with scorpions etched all over its surface. Floating above the throne Harry saw the familiar swirling mass of blue and green fog with a pair of black eyes with deep purple flames for iris looking back at him. Harry knew whom he was meeting and on instinct kneeled and bowed his head in respect and waited.

He heard the soft lisping voice telling him to rise. Harry obeyed, and stood tall in front of the swirling mass. The voice spoke to him directly and said, " Champion, welcome back. I have been watching your progress and I'm pleased with what I see. You are very close to forging alliances with many powerful magical beings. That is good young one. You will need to yoke their strengths to accomplish your goals. I dare say, they will also greatly benefit with their alliance to you."

Harry nodded and replied, " Great one, I truly believe that real change in the wizarding world can only occur with their support."

" Quite true young one. I have called you because I feel you are ready to ascend to the next plane of knowledge. You may not know this yet, but your greatest enemy has cheated fate once more and gained more power through forbidden rituals. Don't worry your powers are still more than a match for his. He however had found the ancient Aztec book of Toltec. Toltec was a very powerful necromancer and conjurer. The knowledge contained in his manuscripts will give the cheater of fate control over all dark magical beasts in your dimension. He will even be able to control dragons. With your current knowledge you would be on the defensive when fighting his dark army. The best you can hope to achieve is a draw."

Harry's sighed and felt his shoulder sag under the added stress. He looked at the ethereal eyes and replied, " I hope great spirit that you have found some way of helping me? I can't do this alone."

The ethereal spirit known as Tiamat looked like it was smirking and said, " Don't look so worried champion. The knowledge you are about to learn will make your enemies beg for mercy. Now the spells and incantations you will be learning will require the use of a staff. You will need to locate a box, which contains some very special stones. Back in my time, we called them light benders. We came upon these stones following a meteor shower. The reason we called them light bender is that they appeared almost invisible to the naked eye. The stones themselves are pitch black and very heavy. Long ago when we were experimenting with the dark stones, we eventually figured out that they had the power to alter raw magical energy into concentrated gravitational waves. These concentrated gravitational fields allowed us to discover, and breach alternate dimensional gates."

Noticing the bewildered look on her champions face, the ethereal being simplified her explanation by saying, "The stone simply changes the structure of the apparition energy into a tightly packed gravitational beam. This beam in turn disrupts the current dimensional continuum and allows for a portal to be opened with a parallel earth. You must understand that mankind does not rule all of these earths. Some of these worlds are actually ruled by magical creatures. The red dragons of Kagan happen to rule one of these worlds. It took me a very long time to figure out how to communicate and summon these creatures. I found out that the magical energy from our world is like ambrosia to them. They are fierce and intelligent combatants. One of their favorites pray is our world's dragon. They are bigger and fiercer looking than any of our earth dragons."

Harry couldn't even fathom a creature that was fiercer looking than a Hungarian Horntail. The stone she is talking about doesn't sound like naquadah or naquadria he thought. He needed to know what these stones were. Perhaps muggle science could shed some light. Harry analyzed all of the information Tiamat had given him and one question that kept coming to mind was the need for a staff. He felt his new wand had more than enough power. He looked into those fathomless eyes and said, " Why do I need a staff, and where can I find those stones you speak off?"

" The staff is needed to channel and amplify magical energy to levels far greater than your wand is capable of handling. I know of your discoveries on wand making, but it will not be enough for the advance conjuring spell I will teach you. You will need to channel more energy in greater density over a greater area than what your wand can produce. A properly crafted staff with your mineral combined with the light bender stone will be more than sufficient to open a dimensional gate."

Looking into his eyes, Tiamat continued with her explanation," Now listen carefully, the dark stones can be found in a golden box. You will know that you have the right box because it has an inlaid gold carving of a dragon, which you have never seen before. Do not touch the other boxes unless you wish to keep me company in this realm. You will be looking for the cave of Zorn near the ancient city of Sumer. There is a valley to the south of a city, which muggles call Basra in Iraq. Halfway into the valley you will find the cave of Zorn. A Scorpion man in stasis will hold the box itself. He will only answer in high snake. Retrieve the stones and build a staff. Remember, when we put the stone in guardianship, we installed no less than seven wards at the mouth of the cave. Before you leave, I'll tell you what they are. Now let me teach you the following spells…ect"

Harry felt as if he had been in the netherworld for eons. Time dilation effects tended to warp ones perception of time. He felt mentally exhausted, but knew it had been well worth it. He had learned magic, which had not seen the light of day since Tiamats' last battle. The magic itself was a combination of chants, rune language, and magical energy modifiers all combined into high level parseltongue spells. The incantation, power, and focus needed for these spells had to be perfect less a catastrophe occur. Harry had taken his time to properly memorize all facets of the spells. He had no doubt that the arithmancy equations needed to break down these spells would take a lifetime to decipher. It would definitely require the use of muggle computers.

Harry was brought out of his musing when he heard Tiamat calling to him. Harry blushed and said, " I'm sorry, I was deep in thought for a moment. "

Again, Harry heard her soft lisping chuckle. He looked up, and he could almost discern a smirk on her fathomless lips. She finally said, " I believe you have learned enough for now. There are still lots more magic to show you, but that will be for another time. Make more progress and we shall meet again."

As soon as the spirit finished her last word Harry felt himself spinning as if caught in a portkey. Harry realized he was rapidly floating upwards through a thick black fog. He could see a kaleidoscope of colors and found himself suddenly waking up in his bed.

_**Late Afternoon November 13 Potter Castle**_

Xiana was in her favorite reclining chair looking at the beautiful bluish flame deep in thought. She had taken the rest of the day off to recuperate from her previous night mission. Her part of the mission had almost failed due to her arrogance. She had been waiting by one of the small alleys off Grimauld Avenue. The alley itself led directly to the _**Dirty Hag**_.

The brothel catered to all sexual taste. From reading her father's very comprehensive file, it appeared that Vladimir liked little boys. Dumbledore sure had shady friends she thought. She saw him coming and took her position to curse the man. She waited until she was sure of her shot and fired. Who would have thought that someone as fat as Lord Vladimir O'Malley could move so fast? The upper house lord had somehow felt her presence just in time to avoid her first i_mperio_ spell. He somehow managed a roundhouse punch to her wand hand, and in the process knocked her wand out. She quickly retaliated with a swift kick to the gonads and as he went down, the twins petrified him. She retrieved her wand successfully cast _imperio_ on the idiot. She made sure that her next victim was past her position before firing her spell. She was thinking about Remus success when she noticed Harry coming down the stairs.

She ran to him and gave him a huge kiss. She looked into his eyes and knew right away that he was feeling loads better. The fever had broken by mid afternoon and it looked like he had woken up not to long ago. He had shaved and taken a bath. His jet-black hair was fanned out around his shoulder blades. The color had fully returned on his gorgeous face. His eyes were once again shining like emerald colored orbs.

" Potter don't you ever scare me like that again. Next time you feel out of sort or sick you get your butt back home ASAP do you hear me? Promise me you are going to take better care of yourself in the future." She then buried her head in his shoulder and hugged him as hard as she could. It felt so good to hold him and know that he was all right.

Harry heard her stern voice but noticed she was hugging the stuffing's out of him. He must of worried her quite a bit for her to be acting like this. He now remembered Snape, apparating to the gazebo and then waking up in his bed. He lifted her chin and gently kissed her. He then said, " I promise to better take care of myself and to try to not make you worry. Now, could someone tell me what this sickness was? My whole body feels like it was trampled by a dragon herd."

That seemed to satisfy his wife. Xiana brushed her outfit, which she always did when she was regaining her composure and replied, " Well honey, it seems like you just went through your second magical maturity. The healers believe it was brought on by too much time magic and stress. We both know what triggers brought that on."

" Well, that's certainly another quirk in the life of Harry Potter. I'm wondering if I'll ever do anything normal?"

Xiana passed him while heading to the living room and smirking replied, " Afraid not Potter, fate really seems to have it in for you. Don't worry love, it only makes life that much more interesting."

"Gee, I feel so much better." Harry frowned and followed his wife into the living room.

Once they were both sitting, Xiana explained everything that had happened while he was out for the count. She told him how they found him, how Fleur managed to get her family healer to come over, the operations, which took place the previous evening, and the results. Xiana spared no details and told him everything. Harry felt he had to share his little meeting in the netherworld. He told her about his first and second meeting with ethereal being Tiamat. He explained what he had learned and that he still wasn't sure it was real or not. He then told her about the light bender rocks and where they were located. He explained in details that he had to build a staff. He told her he needed to go to Iraq to find the cave that Tiamat had spoken off.

"The best way to find out if these visions are real or not is to find those rocks. If I find the rocks, then I'll know the visions were real. I'm starting to wonder if Tiamat is the power the dark lord knows not." Harry settled back in his chair and took a sip of brandy.

Xiana didn't say a thing for a while. She finally looked at him and said, " I'm not questioning the value of your vision love, I'm just scared that Voldemort has some how found a new way of tormenting you through that blasted scar."

Harry looked at the flames dancing in the fireplace and recalled all of the checks he had done over the past three hours. He had checked to make sure that he retained control of the link. He looked at Xiana and gave her a small smile and replied, " I'm positive Voldemort had nothing to do with this. When I woke up, I carried out a full diagnostics of my memories and checked to make sure that none of them were tempered with. I also checked my link with snake face, and found my magical signature intact. If he had tried to attack me through the link, there would have been a residual left over from his magical core. As it were, the link is intact and in my control."

" O.K, if you're sure then I'm willing to be open minded about this. Just be careful love. Take your time when you get there. You have all of tomorrow to carry out your hunting expedition. Don't over exert yourself either. You are still recovering. We are to close to kicking Dumbledore's wrinkled butt to have you relapse because you over used your magic." Xiana gave him a stern look, and instinctively rubbed her belly.

Harry didn't miss the gesture and suddenly came to attention and gave her a military salute and said, " Yes mam, your wishes are my command." He smiled and made his way to her chair and dropped on his knees and gently kissed her belly. Xiana for her part ran her hands through his velvety mass of black hair and smiled. How is it he always knew how to make her feel better.

Earlier that afternoon, Xiana had called her father and asked him what he thought of inviting the whole family for a strategy session. She sweetened the pot by telling him that tonight he was going to find out if he was getting a granddaughter or a grandson. Her father ended up bringing everyone for supper for a big strategy session.

That night everyone was real glad that Harry was back to his old self. Remus noticed that the flames in his eyes were burning even brighter. The elves had once again outdone themselves. They had just finished putting the final touches on the approach they were going to use on Dumbledore. Michael spent a great deal of time with Harry to make sure he was familiar with all of the protocols. Xiana's mother on the other hand was fed up with all the strategizing and wanted to know the sex of her grandchild. She went and told Madam LaSalle and Fleur that it was time.

The healers entered the living room and everyone smiled. She told Xiana to lie down on her chair and recline it. The healer than opened up a section of her robes so that her belly was sticking out. She motioned Fleur to join her. Her apprentice needed to learn the wand movements anyway. Madam LaSalle began casting a slew of spells. Everyone could see Harry sweating bullets, and Remus had to stifle a smile. At that moment, Harry was the spitting image of James he thought. He even has the same mannerisms.

Madam LaSalle turned towards the anxious family and smiled. She then looked directly at Xiana and said, " If I'm not mistaken, twins seem to be the norm for Zabini females? Congratulations my dear you will be the proud mother of a little boy and girl."

Xiana's mother squealed and ran to her daughter to give her hugs and kisses. Brianna was a close second. Soon all of the females were hugging Xiana. Michael for the first time in a long time cut loose his emotional controls and gave his son in law strong hug and handshake. Remus followed Michael's lead and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug. He whispered in his ears," James and Lily would be so proud of you."

Bill, Blaise, and Theo simply high five Harry. Brianna and his mother in law hugged and kissed him on the cheek. To say that he was happy was the understatement of the year. The love he felt for Xiana was complete and absolute. It was the love that only bonded souls could feel for each other. He went over to Xiana and pulled her up and gave her a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and went to thank Madam LaSalle. Xiana was very happy with her services and asked her if she could be their family healer. She accepted and said, she would come back in two months for another check up. She gave her a list of potion supplements that she could take. When she was done, Fleur escorted her back to France.

It was getting late and everyone needed their beauty sleep. That night, Harry and Xiana made love several times. Xiana was first to fall asleep and Harry gently spooned towards her so that he could feel her back against his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her belly, and fell into blissful sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

_**Early Morning November 14 Potter Castle**_

Harry and Xiana woke up early. After they were done their morning routine, they went down for a hardy breakfast. Xiana was going to meet Remus and go over everything he had found about Horcruxes. Harry remembered how deep Lucius had buried that information in his mind. The information was buried so deep that it had to have some importance somehow. Maybe it was a secret vault, or staging area for Death Eaters. Well, he would get a report soon enough he thought. He needed to get going. He kissed Xiana and told her he would call her if he was running into any kind of trouble.

Harry walked back to the master bedroom to get his battle gear. He made sure he had everything and went to his study and used his computer to look up the valley's coordinate. It turns out that there were three valleys. One to the north, one to the east and the last one was to the south. Harry figured he should apparate a quarter of the way into the valley. He figured that over six thousand years, surface geology would have shifted things a bit. He calmed his mind and pictured the coordinates. Within seconds, Harry found himself on a completely different landscape. The first thing he noticed was the high valley walls, and the torrid heat.

Harry immediately cast a cooling charm, a disillusion, a notice me not, and brought forth his aura reading ability. The first thing he noticed was that he had already punched through a muggle repelling ward. Harry could see the magical energy in the air. He started heading north. He was careful to manipulate around the boulders. He cast several revealing charm for good measure but found nothing. After about an hour of walking, Harry decided to speed things up a bit and took his broom off his chain and enlarged it. He mounted the broom and scanned from the air. After about fifteen minutes of low speed flying, he noticed a bunch of interlaced wards underneath an overhang. He flew toward the ground stopping just in from of the first ward. During his escapade in the underworld, Tiamat had thought him two new wards. They were extremely dark, painful, and lethal. Harry could attest to the lethality of the wards since at least half a dozen skeletons were littered at the entrance to what he believed to be a portal like the one at platform 9 3/4.

He quickly analyzed each ward and cast the counter curse as he had been thought. Not wanting to take any chances, he transfigured a small cactus into a rabbit and threw it at the portal. The rabbit sailed right through the portal. Harry simply raised his eyebrows and slowly walked towards the portal. He slowly extended his right hand and saw it disappear behind the wall. He quickly withdrew his hand and with his wand at the ready cast _lumos_and stepped through the portal. The moment he steeped through, green flame torch lit the cavern. Harry took his time examining everything. He noticed the magical energy of the torch, and found many the cave to be in permanent stasis.

Harry walked towards the back of the cave. He must have walked at least one hundred feet when the back of the cave suddenly lit with a series of blue flame torch. The back of the cave had a really creepy feeling to it. There were stalactites and stalagmites covering the whole area. Harry could make out huge cobwebs, and could hear snakes talking in the background. The most bizarre thing however, was the three-scorpion man frozen in stases, each holding a golden box? Harry was now convinced that Tiamat was real.

He needed to animate the scorpion men, pick the right box and conjure two large scorpions. He needed to prove that he was a disciple of Tiamat, and was worthy to take the box. Harry crossed a series of very shallow puddles and stopped at the scorpion statue. He bowed his head towards the statue and moved behind it. The moment he was behind the statue a large swirling wind erupted in the cavern. The storm quickly died, and Harry could see the stasis fields dissolving. Three scorpion men came out of their stupor, and looked around the cave until they spotted Harry. Using their eight legs, they quickly made their way towards him.

One of the scorpion man said, _**sss**_ "Who dares brave the wrath of the great Tiamat? Prove your worth to us or die a painful death." _**sss**_

Harry took out his wand and right away conjured two large scorpions. He noticed a smirk on their face and Harry replied in high snake, _**sss**_ " Great guardians, I've come to take the legendary dark stones so that Tiamat's mighty army can rise once again." _**sss**_

The middle scorpion man came forward and said, _**sss**_" You have proven that you are a disciple of the great Tiamat. Now you must prove that you are a great sorcerer and choose the correct box. If you fail you die." _**sss**_

Gees, these guys should really lighten up he thought. Harry simply nodded and slowly made his way to them and looked at the top cover on each box. Each box had the exact same markings of dark magical creatures. The top of each box had dragons on it. The difference was that one of the box had a dragon, which resembled an earth dragon but was red and black in marking. This was the dimensional dragon he was sure of it. Harry found the correct box, which was being held by the third scorpion man. Harry smiled and was prepared to apparate at a moments notice if he was wrong. He pointed his wand at the box and waited to see what would happen.

The third scorpion man bowed to him and released the box from its pincers. The scorpion man then said, _**sss**_ " You have guessed right young sorcerer. May you bring back Tiamat's honor. There is another smaller blue box sitting in the little shrine on my left. The box contains gems. Take them as well. You will need them to build your weapons. Farewell sorcerer." _**sss**_

The scorpion men suddenly moved back to their positions and a blue like field suddenly swept over them and they were frozen in stasis once more. Harry took his wand and _Accio_ the gem box. He then levitated both boxes and made his way back outside the cave. Once outside, he put back all of the original wards. Harry decided to open both boxes outside. Even in stasis there could have been some spores, mold or fungus, which made its way into the boxes. The last thing he needed was to release some dangerous contagion in his castle. Harry figured that everything responded to high snake with Tiamat and hissed, _**sss**_ " Open." _**sss**_

Harry heard a click and levitated the lids off. He then cast several _scourgify_on the boxes and slowly approached them. Harry first looked into the box containing the dark stone. The sight that met his eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen. Light seemed to bend and warp around the stones. Harry noticed that there were about twenty stones ranging in size from a large orange to a small cantaloupe. Harry took his hand and touched one of the stones and felt its brutal coldness.

The stone was so cold that it sent shivers down his back. Harry looked closer at the rock and noticed how incredibly smooth the surface was. The other thing that intrigued him was the cool plasma light shows occurring between his hand and the surface of the stone. He wondered if his raw magic was reacting to the stone. Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was only noon. Not feeling particularly hungry, he decided to find out what the material was. He cast several specialized metallurgical spell to help him categorize its properties. However, the more spells he cast the more confused he became.

If the spells were right, then this material was defying the very nature of _baryonic_ matter. Every stone he tested did the same thing. They all vibrated at the exact same frequency. It was as if every atom in the stone was behaving as one. There were always slight variances in translational and vibrational energy output of a specific element. With this stuff, it's as if every atoms physical property acted as one single atom.

Harry really needed to do some digging on this. He seemed to remember an article that might help him from one of his muggle physics books. He knew the books and would look it up the moment he went back home. He closed the lid on the stone box and opened the gem box. Inside that box he found a large quantity of ultra pure gems. There were emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and diamonds. They ranged from thumb to chicken egg size. This was a good find he thought. The quality of the gems is what was important here. They were flawless. They would be perfect as focusing stones. Happy with his discoveries, Harry took hold of his broom and apparated himself with both boxes back to Potter castle.

Harry began moving the boxes to his private workshop, and ran into Xiana as she was coming out of library. He noticed the look of surprise on her face, and waited for her to make the connection. He didn't have to wait long when she whispered, " It's true isn't it? There really is some entity reaching out to help you? "

Harry replied, " I was starting to doubt my own sanity there for a while, but after finding the stones at the exact location Tiamat gave me I'm just happy that a greater power has vested interested in my success."

Xiana slowly nodded and looked at the other box. She frowned and said, " What's in the other box?"

" As an added bonus, I was given very high quality focusing stones. I dare say they'll be very useful when I build my staff. How was your meeting with Remus?"

Xiana replied, " It was a very informative session. We pooled our finding and came up with some very interesting revelations. I am still compiling the list of spells thought. I should be ready to debrief you by supper time."

" That's all right I'll be locked in the lab all afternoon. I have some research to do." With that Harry kissed his wife and buried himself in his lab.

Lunch Time Hogwarts November 14

Albus Dumbledore was casually waiting for the students to enter the great hall. He had his teachers pass the message that all students were to attend lunch because of a special announcement. It didn't take long for all the students to be seated. He pulled out his wand and put a strong locking charm on the doors. He got up and addressed the students. He looked towards Miss Granger and gave her a slight nod. He then looked at the student body and said, " Dear friends, I have a special announcement for you today. I've arranged it so that our friends from Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang will be able to join us for this years Christmas dance. I hope you are as pleased as I am."

Albus could hear a great cheer erupt throughout the great Hall. He waited for the ruckus to die down a bit and raised his hand to get their attention. Once the hall was quiet he said, " To celebrate this wonderful news, I have asked the kitchen elves to put a sumptuous fall feast together. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I. Let the feast begin."

Albus sat down, and nodded at the teachers. What the students didn't know was that all beverages had been spiked with veritaserum coupled with a time delay charm. He just had to wait it out.

Unknown to Dumbledoremany people had not taken any ofthe juiceyet. Neville, who had been sitting at the end of the table close to the great hall doors, had felt a spell hit the doors earlier and knew something was wrong. He and Luna over time had taken the time to develop sign language and could communicate rather well with it. Neville kept looking at Luna hoping to get her attention. He finally managed to get her attention. Making sure no one was watching, he looked into her eyes and slowly drifted his gaze to his left hand.

He then began making signs hoping she could catch what he was saying. He looked back at her eyes and noticed her slowly nodding her head. Good he thought, she got the message loud and clear. He had basically told her to cast revealing spells on the food, juices and all dinner ware to make sure they weren't tempered with. Neville wanted to scream to his compatriots that something was wrong, but couldn't take the chance of tipping his hand. He would have no choice but to tip his hand if it came down to a confrontation.

Neville was thinking furiously. He needed to take the offensive but how? Suddenly the food and drinks appeared and he carefully took out his new wand from his right boot and started casting silent spells on his food and drink. Sure enough he saw slight blue glow on his goblet telling him that there was a foreign substance. He needed to find out what it was. He then cast a slew of revealing spell. On his last spell the goblet glowed neon green. He looked up to see that Hannah Abbott and Stewart Akerley had already drunk from their goblets. With a sense of urgency he looked towards the Slytherin table and noticed that Blaise, Brianna and Theo were about to have a toast. He knew that the older warriors were sufficiently accomplished occlumens and could fight off the veritaserum, but the younger initiates weren't accomplished enough in the mind arts and could compromise themselves with disastrous results.

With his mind made up, he suddenly stood up and picking his cup he threw it at the main door. and bellowed, " What is the meaning of this Dumbledore!"

Everyone immidialty went quiet and stopped what they were doing. They were all looking at him. Noticing that his compatriots had put their goblet down, he continued, " So tell me professor, was is the meaning of spiking the drinks with veritaserum! This is illegal under section twenty paragraph thirteen of the criminal code of ethics. Veritaserum shall never be administered to minors without written orders from the ministry. I'll tell you this, my Gran will hear of this I assure you! What kind of fucking school do you run here anyway? From where I stand it's starting to look more like a circus than a bloody school." He turned towards chili pepper and beaver and noticed they had their wands pointing at him. He could see the smirk on their faces.

Albus Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and was seething inside. This was not going the way he wanted it. He looked at the Longbottom heir and sneering replied, " The meaning of this Mr. Longbottom is that it has come to my attention that there are spies here at Hogwarts, who report directly to the new dark lord know as the scorpion sorcerer. He is directly responsible for the death of one of my teachers and I will see justice rendered."

Neville looked at the headmaster and suddenly burst out laughing. He could see Weasley and Granger sneering at him but he didn't care. He finally managed some control and sneering back at Dumbledore, he bellowed, " Talk about lies and deception headmaster. You wouldn't know justice if it bit you in the ass."

Minerva suddenly stood up and screeched, " That will be two hundred points for your insubordination Longbottom."

" Like I actually give a shit what you think you ancient sycophant," Neville sneered back.

Neville could see McGonagall turn a nasty shade of puce when she bellowed, " Well I never! That will be one months worth of detention and another one hundred points."

Neville took the time to look at each table and hoped that they could read the look in his eyes that said, get ready for a showdown. Neville heard the headmaster bellow and once again everyone's attention was drawn back to the headmaster.

Albus descended to the main floor and cast _sonorous_ on his himself and bellowed, " Those of you who are working for the scorpion sorcerer will raise their left hand."

Ginny had drunk the veritaserum and was now fighting tooth and nails to not reveal herself. Sweat was beginning to form on her head. She was pouring every one of magic in her shields to fight off the effect. She felt like she was gaining the upper hand. She looked around to see Hannah Abbott and Stewart Akerley raise their hands. Oh god she thought, our new recruits.

Dumbledore saw two hands in the air and immidialty cast _incarserous_ on the spies. Finally getting somewhere he thought. He approached them and with a smirk on his face said, " Who is the identity of the scorpion sorcerer?"

Neville to his utter horror couldn't do anything to help them. He could see the sheer terror on their faces and the beads of sweat on their forehead. They were trying to fight the veritaserum but they simply weren't strong enough in the mind arts. He knew what was about to happen. He looked at Luna and Ginny and noticed the sad look in their faces. With pure hate in his eyes, he promised himself that Dumbledore would pay for this day.

Hannah could see the stupid smirk on Dumbledore's face, but was not going to give him the satisfaction. Mustering the last of her courage, and unable to fight the veritaserum she whispered so softly that no one could have heard her answer.

Dumbledore sneered and said, " You will repeat yourself Miss Abbott! This time much louder." To Dumbledore's dismay he noticed the light fading from her eyes and she slumped in her seat. He suddenly recognized what was happening and whirled towards the young Ravenclaw to stun him, but he was too late. The young Ravenclaw finished whispering and like Miss Abbott he too slumped dead in his seat. Dumbledore now realized his mistake. He never took into account that they would have magical binding contracts. The bastard thought of everything. Well, all is not lost he thought at least that's two less soldiers for him. Smiling to himself, he turned his gaze towards the Longbottom pest.

Neville couldn't believe how treacherous the headmaster was. He had just flaunted the law as if it were nothing to him and in the process killed two students. To top it off, the bastard had the audacity to smile. Feeling a righteous rage boiling to the surface Neville bellowed to the rest of the hall, " I wonder what the wizards and withes of England will think of the great Albus Dumbledore when they read the Daily Prophet tomorrow and learn that he killed two innocent students while may I add breaking the law in the process. Now, if you'll excuse me I have an interview to give."

" Stay right where you are Mr. Longbottom if you know what's good for you. You will come to my office for a little chat. I have a feeling you know what really happened to my potions master. I will find out the truth one way or another." Dumbledore sneered back.

Ron Weasley without thinking said," Who are you to question the greatest wizard of the age. You're nothing Longbottom do you hear me. The sooner you learn your place on the food chain the higher your life expectancy will be."

Neville slowly turned his gaze towards Weasley, and with a venomous snarl said, " Why in the name of Merlin would I want to take advise from some prejudiced, idiotic, brainless, dickles, boot licking sycophant whose sole purpose in life is to take orders from a stuck up know it all. Thanks for the advice carrot head, but sit down before you overtax what little gray matter you have left, and let the grown ups talk."

Ron instantly whipped out his wand and cast, _" Expelli..",_ but never finished his spell. Neville soundlessly brought his wand down and banished Weasley towards the head table. He went crashing into Dumbledore's plate. Neville saw Granger stab her wand and saw the tell tale light of a _diffindo_ curse coming at him. He turned sideways but still caught part of the curse on his left shoulder where a deep medium size cut appeared. Blood spurted from the wound. Hissing from the pain, Neville was about to curse the beaver bitch when he heard Luna yell, " You bitch! _Retroago-Figere-Scipio_"

Neville saw Granger slash her wand but instead of a spell coming out, her wand exploded in her hand.  
>She screamed in sheer agony, and dropped to her knees while looking at her bloodied hand. Neville, immidialty <em>Accio<em>Luna to him, and started drawing a powerful rune shield. Meanwhile the teachers along with other members of the order of the phoenix had overturned several of the large tables for protection and started casting a slew of _Stupefy, Reducto, Diffindo_, and several _crucio_ from Ronald Weasley and other DA members. Dumbledore out in the open cast a powerful golden shield on himself and with another spell made himself jump high in the air and land behind the overturned head table.

Blaise with Theo's help had managed to overturn the Slytherin table and Brianna, Susan, the Patil twins, and Cindy (a.k.a Tonks), managed to reach Neville and Luna to provide cover. Blaise was crouched down with Theo and noticed Chris McGhee, John Hobbit, and Scott McGinnis had joined them. The new recruits were decent duelist he thought. Blaise feeling the adrenaline and the need to jump into action took another quick look to get his bearings and saw a crucio heading towards Neville's position.

He looked at the others and bellowed, " Fuck this. They want to play dirty, well then lets show them how the game is really played. Chris, John, and Scott take defense and provide shields. Use the dark shields they are more powerful. Theo and I will be taking the offence. Everyone Ready? Go!"

Meanwhile the rest of the student population was in complete panic. Several of the teachers made their way to the younger years and cast several shield charms and guided them towards another room. The older students were busy transforming cups, plates, and other kitchenware into defensive and offensive weapons. Many started following their teacher and started casting spells at the people close to the great doors.

Ginny had moved into action, and started pouring a vast array of spells, both light and dark. She was sick of hiding anyway. Thank God, Neville had been alert. She was still fighting the last vestiges of the blasted veritaserum. She felt such hatred for Dumbledore and what he had done to her friends. Two of her compatriots were dead, and for that Dumbledore and his merry band of boot lickers had to pay. She inwardly shuddered at the primal rage that Harry would go into once he found out the news. Well enough thinking and more fighting she thought.

Ginny remembered reading a very obscure spell from Necron's last book and cast _Dumosus-Oris-Pavimentum_ at the floor next to the overturned head table. She was rewarded when thick, prickly stone vines began wrapping around the table and started crushing it. She could hear Dumbledore fighting with the vines. She turned to see her fiancé making his way towards Neville. With no back up where she was, she realized she had to get away from her current position and join them. She cast a strong body shield and ran towards Neville. She was hit by a couple of _Stupefy_ and a _Diffindo_ but her shield failed when she was hit with a _crucio_. Ginny dropped on the floor and began screaming.

Blaise saw Ginny get hit with crucio. With a snarl on his face, he erected two more granite walls. The first wall sprang up in front of Ginny and cut the _crucio_ off. Ginny raised herself to her knees panting. She suddenly noticed a granite wall appear before her. Without any hesitation, she jumped over it and landed beside Blaise.

With a worried look on his face Blaise asked, " You alright babe?"

" Yah, god I hate _crucio_. We've to get out of here. It won't take long for the headmaster to smash through our defenses."

Blaise gave Ginny a quick kiss and whispered, " By the way, good thinking with the vines. That bought us some time."

Blaise and Theo managed to transfigure more utensils into granite walls. They positioned them in a staggered formation. John, Chris, and Scott had taken forward positions and kept blanketing the area with shields. Blaise could tell they were starting to tire out. They hadn't received their new wands yet.

Both Neville's front, and flanks were now sporting protective walls. They rushed over and took position. Blaise looked at Neville, and Theo and counted to three. They all came up and cast a slew of spells,_Penetrabilis-Matara/ Diffindo-Caruncula/ Stannum-Ancile/ Inferorum-Animas-Ursus / Caliginosus-Admoveo_ at that point poison dark lances, tridents, animated bears, dark cutting curses and a dark fog of war suddenly appeared racing across the great hall. It was complete pandemonium. People on the other side started falling due to friendly fire.

Neville looked at the great doors and bellowed, _"Lacertosus- Rumpere."_The powerful dark explosion curse broke through the locking ward, and shattered the door into dust. Neville bellowed, " Make a run for it. Meeting point Omega-1."

Neville took Luna's hand and they sprinted through the destroyed doors followed by the other scorpion soldiers. Once they were all out, Neville and Blaise cast a powerful rune ward across the doors. Blaise then said, " This should keep them occupied for a while. They all ran to Myrtle's bathroom. Once they were all present they portkeyed to the lair. They saw Moody and their tutors running over.

Moody was the first one to reach them and said, " We saw everything on the cameras. We were getting ready to come and get you people out. Good vigilance Longbottom. The body count would have been a lot higher had you not acted the way you did. The worst part is that we've been monitoring the cameras but no one picked up any news of Dumbledore's plan. The sneaky bastard is getting unpredictable. Someone has to tell Potter what happened."

"I'll go," Brianna replied.

Moody nodded, and turned towards the rest and said, " All right everyone get patched up and ready for debrief at 15:00 p.m. We need to piece together was exactly happened back there."

**November 14, 2:30 p.m. Potter Castle**

Harry had just finished comparing all of the various light bender stones. No matter what variation of the mining spells he was using, he was getting the same results. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and finished his last entry on his computer. Harry heard a soft pop and heard Dobby squeaking, " I is have master's book Dobby thinks."

Smiling at the hyperactive little elf, Harry took the books from him and said, " Thank you Dobby. You have been a real lifesaver this afternoon. I never thought we would make this much progress this early in the afternoon. "

A beaming Dobby replied, " Would Master like some tea and scones?"

" That sounds fantastic Dobby, Thank you." With that, the little elf popped away.

Harry was looking at the index of his physics book for single atom behavior, and found an entry on page 127. According to this article, in June 1995 a research group at the Joint Institute for Laboratory Astrophysics (now called JILA) in Boulder, Colo., succeeded in creating a minuscule but marvelous droplet. By cooling 2,000 rubidium atoms to a temperature less than 100 billionths of a degree above absolute zero (100 billionths of a degree Kelvin), we caused the atoms to lose for a full 10 seconds their individual identities and behave as though they were a single super atom. The atoms physical properties, such as their motions, became identical to one another. This Bose-Einstein condensate (BEC), the first observed in a gas, can be thought of as the matter counterpart of the laser-except that in the condensate it is atoms, rather than photons, that dance in perfect unison.

Harry was now positive that based on the light bending property the stone, the unique density distribution of the matter, and its atomic behavior that he was looking at what muggles called _**dark matter**_. Picking up another book, Harry looked in its index and found a modern day muggle postulate for the existence of dark matter. Harry went to page 215 and found the following article. In cosmology, _**dark matter**_ refers to hypothetical matter particles, of unknown composition, that do not emit or reflect enough electromagnetic radiation to be detected directly, but whose presence can be inferred from gravitational effects on visible matter such as stars and galaxies.

The dark matter hypothesis aims to explain several anomalous astronomical observations, such as anomalies in the rotational speed of galaxies (the galaxy rotation problem). Estimates of the amount of matter present in galaxies, based on gravitational effects, consistently suggest that there is far more matter than is directly observable.

The existence of dark matter would also resolve a number of inconsistencies in the Big Bang theory, and is crucial for structure formation. If dark matter does exist, it has vastly more mass than the "visible" part of the universe 1. Only about 4 of the total mass in the universe (as inferred from gravitational effects) can be seen directly. About 22 is thought to be composed of dark matter. The remaining 74 is thought to consist of dark energy, an even stranger component, distributed diffusely in space, which probably cannot be thought of as ordinary particles. Determining the nature of this missing mass is one of the most important problems in modern cosmology and particle physics.

Harry now understood the dense gravitational wave that Tiamat spoke off, were in reality made up of dark energy triggered by magical energy. That is why only the staff could transmute a very specific set of energy signatures. In other words, only a powerful and specific magical energy signature would cause the light bender stone to convert the magical energy into dark energy. The dark energy in return opened the parallel gateways. All other magical energy would cause the staff to act as an overly large and powerful wand.

Now that Harry thought about it, Tiamat did day that they had found this stuff after a meteor shower. How ironic he thought that it took people with magical ability to see the light bender stones. On the other hand, muggles who probably would have a very hard time seeing the stones had never the less proven their existence through theoretical mathematics.

What a weird universe this was he thought. Maybe after the war, he could send one of the rocks unanimously to one of the prestigious muggle Universities for research. This would get them that much closer to their goal of a unified theory. He knew that at some point, muggles would realize that they were missing an energy source in their equation. For their equations to be complete, they would have to discover magical energy in its raw form. He knew when that day came, the wizarding world would once again be discovered by muggles.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock at his door. Harry looked at his watch and knew it was too early to be Xiana. She was still at their news office. Shrugging his shoulder, he yelled, " Enter."

Brianna opened the door and found Harry by his table with a bunch of books and stones. What in Merlin's name was he working on now she thought? Shaking her head she sprinted to him and blabbered real fast" HarryweereambushedbyDumbldore..."

"Brianna please slow down, I can't make out a word you're saying." Brianna took some calming breaths and tried again, "Harry, we were ambushed by Dumbledore in the great hall during lunch. He tricked us by spiking all of the juices with veritaserum. There were some casualties on our side. With Neville's help we were able to organize and fight our way out. Moody is having a debrief at 3:00 p.m." Brianna looked at her brother in law's eyes and could already see that he was pissed. She could see the veins tense up in his neck, and his jaw muscles were popping on and off. He took deep calming breaths and stood up. He then took her hand and apparated both of them to the lair.

Harry expected to find chaos, but instead he found everyone doing a specific job. His regular soldiers were practicing dueling. His tutors and Moody seemed busy reviewing the camera tapes. Harry spotted Neville and Luna and walked towards them. Neville turned around and found Harry coming towards them.

Harry approached Neville and said, " You don't know how glad I am to see the both of you o.k. Thanks for taking charge of the troops mate. I just found out we lost Hannah Abbott and Stewart Akerley. Your quick thinking saved many people today. It's my fault this happened, If I hadn't insisted on binding magical contracts then they would still be alive."

"No Harry, the magical binding contract IS the right thing to do. Don't ever do away with them. We can't afford traitors in our mist. The contracts guarantees this. You know as well as I do that during the first war, all of the traitors would have been found out if they had taken loyalty-binding contracts. No one could have foreseen what the goat fucker was going to do. " Neville replied.

Harry looked at Neville's face and saw the undeniable truth of his words reflected in his eyes. Luna put a hand on his shoulder. Harry shifted his gaze towards her and once again saw her unwavering faith in him and their cause. She gave him on of her dreamy smile that said everything is going to be o.k.

In a husky voice Harry said, " I want you guys to know that you are more than close friends to me. You're the brother and sister I never had. Having you at my side means more to me than all the gold in my vault. I think the muggle singer John Lennon said it best. All I need is a little help from my friends and he was right. Well enough of the mushy stuff, lets get that debrief over with. There are still some preparations to make for tomorrow's trial."

With that, they walked to the centre of the lair and sat around the table. Once they were seated, Moody began the analysis by showing the camera tape on the large LCD screen. It took roughly two hours to go over everything. When they were done, the group voted unanimously to spend more time on learning muggle style sign language.

After supper, it was agreed that the students wouldn't be returning to class until Dumbledore was dealt with. First, they needed to curtail Dumbledore's powers and influence in the castle. Harry made sure that all of his troops were comfortable in the trunk manors. He told them their training would be stepped up considerably now that they were stuck in the scorpion lair for a wile. With his last minute instructions given, Harry, Xiana, and Remus floo back to Potter castle for one last strategy meeting.

**November 14 Late in the Evening Riddle Manor**

Voldemort with a huge grin on his snake like face was currently leaning over a very old book. The book itself had a thin granite cover. The pages were made of thin gold sheets. On the cover of the book, there was an engraved picture of a smoked mirror. Around the mirror were flying dragons. The book itself had been found in the ancient city of Tula in central Mexico.

His expedition team, who had now mostly perished, had initially begun this quest over twenty years ago. Through a stroke of luck, the expedition team had finally stumbled over the tomb of Tezcatlipoca, the Toltec warrior god. In reality, he had been a powerful magical shaman over thirteen hundred years ago. The knowledge contained in this book explained how to control all sorts of magical creatures. The book it turns out also contained ancient spell on runic shields and wards. This book was a rare find indeed. Long lost magical knowledge was next to impossible to find these days.

He had been busy translating the last of the ancient runes. He couldn't wait to see the look on the dragon trainer's faces, when Lord Voldemort commanded their dragons to do his bidding. To his utter shock, the book had spells and rituals that allowed him to communicate with Dementors directly. The book even showed him how to retrieve souls that had been kissed. Contrary to popular belief, when a wizard or witch was kissed the soul didn't die.

The Dementors fed off ambient magic, which in turn they fed to the trapped souls. The trapped souls fed off the ambient raw magic, which they converted to soul magic. Soul magic is what powered Dementors dark powers. The more souls a Dementor had, the more powerful they were. When Dementors breed, they pick the darkest souls that they posses and through a ritual they convert that soul into a Dementor.

Voldemort figured he was the most knowledgeable wizard on the planet regarding soul magic. After all had he not conquered death? In the pursuit of that knowledge, he had found a way to integrate a soul into anything. Now that he knew how to communicate with Dementors, he wanted a very important soul to be given back to him. He needed to get down into the caves and talk with them. Perhaps the Dementor he was looking for was there.

Very soon, he would have a powerful alliance and a slew of new wizards and witches enrolled in his army. Their choice was simple. They either joined him, or perished on the desolate rocks of Azkaban. He hoped to get at least sixty percent to come with him. As for the rest, the Dementors would feed very well indeed on the night of the attack.

Speaking of Azkaban where was that shit for brains Mulciber. Without intelligence and floor plans, it would be impossible to breach Azkaban defenses. He needed to take down the breach wards to get in and get out. The anti portkey and anti apparition wards were untouchable. They had far to many anchors and support stones to take them down. If Mulciber and Bella were successful, then he would have the list of wards spells and their counter. Lord Voldemort knew that getting a hold of these secrets would cost him much money. In fact, it would almost deplete all of his reserve. If his plan worked, it wouldn't matter anyway. Soon, he would have plenty of new recruits to help refill the coffers.

One of his biggest hurdles was that he needed another way to get his troops off the Island. They would expect him to portkey, or fly them out. What if they swam instead? They would never expect them to go underwater to make their escape that's for sure. This time of year, the northern seawaters were brutally cold.

There were several ways to get around underwater. One was self-transfiguration. That was an iffy proposition at best. Contrary to popular belief most wizards and witches sucked at self-transfiguration. He kept thinking about his options when he heard the front doors leading to the throne open up. Voldemort could see Mulciber and Bella sauntering over with several books and some large parchments.

"Finally, What took you so long?"

Mulciber replied in a stuttering voice and said," Me lord, our contacts were late. The agents were busy in the upper house. Apparently, Potter is bringing Dumbledore to justice. Supposedly, the Potter brat has found out that Dumbledore had manipulated him his whole life. We told our agents how to vote on Fudges proposal. Our last agent to show up was detained in the hall of records. He had to obliviate the records keeper."

Lord Voldemort roared with laughter. Bella and Mulciber laughed at seeing their lord in such good humor. He finally managed to get a hold of himself and said, " What fools they are. Let the light side attack each other. This will make it that much easier for us to take over. You both have done well. Come let us finalize our plans."

They both followed their master to the strategy room. Voldemort turned around and bellowed, " Rat! Front and center now." A very ugly and balding man with a silvery hand came through one of the doors and dropped at his master's feet.

Voldemort sneered and said, " Get up you pathetic excuse for a Death Eater. I want to know if you have a plan for getting us wands. Our prisoners are going to need wands Wormtail."

" Ya,ha,yeeess,yeesss my lord. I have a window of opportunity tomorrow. Most of the security is going to be at the trial. Olivander should be easy picking. I'll need some backup master."

" Very well, take Irvine and Mulciber with you. Do not fail me Wormtail."

"Never master, never."

"We'll see Wormtail. We'll see."

**November 15 Early Afternoon Potter Castle**

Harry woke up early to prepare for his day. He was going over his checklist. Storage trunk check, two magical bombs check, healing and energy potions check. He was going to wear his full battle gear today. You never knew in these large gatherings who was out for your blood. After yesterday's incident Harry thought, he wouldn't be too surprised if Dumbledore hired a hit wizard to take him out. Harry pictured how he wanted his robes to look like, and hissed a parseltongue illusion charm on his battle robes.

His battle robes shimmered blue for an instant and now looked like the robes an upper house lord would wear. They looked like they were made of black silk. On the left side of the robe was the Potter family crest. The crest was a black unicorn facing a gold griffin on a royal blue background. Along the edge of the door were silver snakes. On the right hand, side of his robe was the Black family crest. The crest itself was a Hybridian black dragon inlaid on a crimson red background with lightning bolts embroider in white on the outside of the crest. He had let his jet-black hair down, and was now fanned in a crest along his shoulder blades. His final addition was an emerald scorpion earring. He heard Xiana calling to him and made his way downstairs.

Xiana was putting the final changes on her royal blue robes when she saw her husband walking down the stairs. First thing, she noticed was his flowing jet-black hair, and his glowing green emerald orbs. The robes he was wearing were stunning. He had both the Potter and Black family crest to which he was heir too. He was for the lack of a better word stunning. She could feel the power and confidence rolling off him. The robes accentuated his imposing height and physique. She was so turned on right now she could shag him on the couch until he passed out.

Harry looked at his wife and saw the hungry look in her eyes. Well, he knew he was going to be busy tonight. He came down and said, " Babe, if I do say so myself you look gorgeous." He gently lifted her chin and gave kissed her.

" Damn Potter, do you know what you're doing to me right now?" She smirked.

" I know love, just keep these thoughts until tonight. Believe me, just looking at you and I want to shag for the rest of the day. First, let's go kick Dumbledore's old wrinkled ass."

" Eeewww," She made a face at him. Xiana took one last look at her robe and furrowed her brows and said, " Love, how much longer do I have to disillusion the Potter crest on my robes? Dam it all to hell! I'm a Potter and don't care if the world knows it or not. I'm sick of hiding who I am. I want the world to know that I am the wife of Harry James Potter. "

" I know love. It won't be much longer. I have a feeling that the world is going to learn very soon that the Scorpion Sorcerer and Harry Potter are one in the same. On that day, we will no longer hide who we are." Harry kissed Xiana and made their way to the fireplace. They floo to Zabini manor and met the rest of the family. They left Zabini manor and floo to the ministry building. They met Remus, the twins, and Moody. Moody came so that he could consult with some of his unspeakable friends. For the twins, it was something about teaching a lesson to their younger brother on why it's not nice to be throwing_Crucio_ at your sister. Xiana, her mother, Brianna, Theo, Blaise, and Ginny went to get clearance so that they could be in the spectator isle.

Harry followed Michael through a different set of doors. They needed to be cleared so they could be admitted to the main floor. On their way there, they ran into Dumbledore and his crowd. They looked at each other and both man narrowed their eyes at each other. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Molly Weasley pushed past her husband and rounded on Harry with surprising speed and without warning went to slap him in the face. The hand however never connected. Years of Quidditch and dueling practice had honed Harry's reflex to peek condition.

He caught her hand, and squeezed hard. The Weasley matriarch cried out in pain. Arthur Weasley rounded on Harry and leveled his wand at him and with venom in his voice said, " You have three seconds to let her go if you know what's good for you boy."

Harry threw her hand away from him and slowly turned his gaze towards Arthur and replied, " How on earth I ever considered you family is now completely beyond my comprehension. Your nothing but a bunch of prejudiced sycophants blindly following a has been. Tell me is he worth it? You've already lost half your family because they don't believe in the status quo system that Dumbledore loves so much. Your blind loyalty and refusal to analyze the facts and think for yourselves have ensured that your family will stay split. You've certainly shown your true colors where other magical creatures are concerned. Don't expect Bill to invite you to his home."

Molly took this time to bellow, " Enough! You are the cause of my families breakup. Dumbledore is right, you will be the next dark lord."

Michael decided to step in before it came down to wands. He had no doubt that his son in law could wipe the floor with that lot, but there were greater strategic issues at stake. Michael cut in and said, " Enough, you will not cease speaking with my client. You want to fight, then do it in the courtroom. Not here. "

Harry understood the underlying massage and simply nodded. He followed his father in law to the security chamber. Harry could feel some sophisticated detection wards wash over him. He let out a sigh of relief when no alarm sounded. He gave the Auror his old holly wand. His other two new wands remained concealed. The basilisk boots and holster coupled with his own brand of charms made sure that nobody could detect them. Harry felt as secure as he ever was in these situations.

They walked past a huge set of bronze doors and stepped into what could only be described at a time capsule. The Wizengamot courtroom looked like an exact replica of the Roman senate during Gaius Julius Caesar reign. His father in law had told him what to expect, however, to live it in its totality was a bit surreal. The place looked magnificent there were no other words to describe it.

Digging into his Occlumency folders, he found the one on ancient muggle architecture. The courtroom looked a lot like the ancient Roman Pantheon. The building was circular with a portico of three ranks of huge granite Corinthian columns. There were eight in the first rank, with two groups of four behind under a pediment opening into the rotunda, under a coffered, granite dome, with a central opening also known as the Great Eye, which was open to the sky. A rectangular structure seems to link the portico with the rotunda. In the walls at the back of the portico were niches for statues of Merlin, Morgan le Fay, along with four other statues, which looked remarkably like the four founders of Hogwarts.

On either side of the main floor, between the huge marble columns were the spectator seats. The main floor seemed to be split into factions. To the north of the main floor, one could see a set of marble stairs leading to an upper and lower semi circular rings. The rings apparently seated the lords. The lower ring, which seated the lower house lords, was made of black marble. The upper ring, which seated the upper house lords, was made of white marble. Below the lower ring, was a white marble chair with a set of gold scales floating above the chair? This chair was supposed to be the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Since Dumbledore held that position and was now on trial, the chair would be filled by one of the senior juror from the ministry's law enforcement department.

A bronze door opened to the left of the chamber and a man dressed in white robes with Celtic runes slowly made his way to the chair. He was carrying an ivory staff with a mace like ball at the bottom of the staff ending with crystal ball sitting on top of a golden dragons head. The made it to the chair and turned towards the audience and said, " I Rufus Scrimgeour will be acting Chief Warlock and primary juror for these proceedings."

He took the staff and tapped it three times on the granite slate and Harry could see small tendrils of energy emanate from the bottom of the staff. Scrimgeour bellowed, " The _**Pentakrem**_ is now in session. I would like to call forth the accusers to stage their charges."

Harry watched his fasther in law slowly make his way to the podium to address the house of lords. He was wearing a beatiful emerald green robe with black Celtic runes embroider on the lapels. The back of his robes had a large replica of Stone Henge. Harry smirked, his mother in law was a stunch druid follower. Harry couldn't fault her. The magical powers of the ancient Celtic druids was unmatched anywhere.

Michael took his time getting to the podium. The stakes have never been higher. The game was afoot. He reached the podium and took his time scanning the audience and the house of lords. With a confident and booming voice he bellowed, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you stand accused of violating some of our most coveted laws. You sir violated the Edict of 1124 as stipulated by Charlemagne and passed by the House of Lords concerning wizarding wills and titles. Your second violation is your failure to divulge critical information pertaining to Heir vaults. You failed the financial decree of 1492, paragraph six, subsection E. Ladies and Gentleman of the court, as these irrefutable records will indicate. Dumbledore willfully withheld information on my client's true financial status and illegally stole from his trust vault without his knowledge. Dumbledore also saw fit to forge his signature of said transaction. Finally, we come to our third violation. This violation charges Dumbledore with intent to cause psychological and bodily harm to his person during his six years of education at Hogwarts."

Once the charges were read, the spectator booths exploded into shouts and accusations from both sides of the floor. Even the House of Lords were eying each other with suspicion. Scrimgeour lifted his staff and hit the granite slate while bellowing, " QUIET! This court will not tolerate dissension. Spectators will hold their tongues or be forcibly removed from these proceedings. "

Scrimgeour then rounded on Dumbledore and asked, " How do you Plead? You may make your statement at the podium."

With a wariness belaying his age, Dumbledore made his way to the podium. Inside however he was seething with rage. For the hundredth time, he wondered how in the world the Potter brat had bested him. Everything was going so good until the little shit developed a brain. He finally reached the podium and addressed the House of Lords by saying, " On the first two counts I plead guilty. On the last count, I plead not guilty. I know that some of you are shocked, but please let me try to explain the context under which I made those decisions. "

Scrimgeour turned towards the House of Lords and said," The evidence pertaining to the first two violations are irrefutable. Albus Dumbledore has asked permission to address the court to allow him to shed light on his decisions. Those of you in favor cast _lumos_."

Scrimgeour counted the votes and said, " The court will allow Dumbledore to speak."

With his hands clasped behind his back, Dumbledore looked at the crowd and slowly turned his gaze to the House of Lords and said, " You must understand that the decisions I made have always been for the greater good. You see, to understand the decisions that were made, we need to go back to that awful Halloween night back in 1981. A couple of years before that night, a seer by the name of Sybil Trelawney made a prediction concerning a child who would have the power to defeat Voldemort and that the dark lord would mark him as his equal. That night Voldemort, for whatever reason decided that the Potter child would be his downfall. We all know what happened after that. What you have to remember was that all of his supporters were still out there and would have stopped at nothing to finish their master's job. On that night, quick decisions needed to be made. The child needed to be kept safe until he was ready to meet his final destiny...ect."

Dumbledore gave them his full explanations on why he overlooked these laws. Dumbledore finished by saying, " So you see, until recently I still believed that using the scar was the only way to defeat Voldemort. I make no apologies for trying to make the right decisions to defeat Voldemort."

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was sitting in the isles looking at the proceedings and feeling completely bored and hungry. He looked at his former best friend and sneered. He whispered to Hermione," I hope the bloody boy who just won't die gets his lawsuit thrown back in his face. I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend and replied, " I'd like a couple of pastries if you don't mind."

Meanwhile, two other figures on the opposite isles were watching Ronald Weasley very carefully. The moment he left both figures left their seat. They had a little rendezvous to keep.

Ron simply nodded and left. He silently slipped past the courtroom and made his way to the snack bar. He bought quite a bit of pumpkin pastries, and a slice of cinnamon loaf and two raspberry stuffed pastries. George was the first one to spot the jealous git. He and Fred positioned themselves behind one of the statues and cast a disillusion charm on themselves. The twins waited until he was passing the statue and together synchronized their spells. Fred cast _silencio, petrificus-totallis_. George cast _accio_Ron.

Ron was quite bewildered. One minute he is walking with pastries in his arms and the next moment he is facing the twin menace from hell. Ron was about to scream for help, but found himself silent. The next question that came to his mind was how in hell could they still have their wands?

Fred was the first to whisper, " Hello you little git. We heard all about the fight that took place in the great hall yesterday."

" We also know that you shot a _crucio_ spell at our little Gin, Gin. Now, that wasn't nice was it?" George sneered.

Fred continued, " Remember little brother, nothing inspires forgiveness quite like revenge."

George pulled a little box from his pocket and said, " You see this little vial. That dear brother is over a months worth of hard work. This is one of the potions, which make up our PPP box. By the way, PPP stands for puss, pestilence and pain." Fred had gathered all of his food and emptied the vial over several food items.

With a very evil grin on his face, Gorge cast _Obliviate- Momerati_. This modified form of obliviate acted as a time delay block. Little Ronnikins would remember everything in about three hours. Cackling evilly, the twin's made their way back to the their side of the isle.

Back on the main floor, Michael walked up to the podium and looking at the Lords bellowed, " Albus Dumbledore! Who made you king of Britannia? How dare you insinuate that all of your decisions were for the greater good? Your theory of the link was proven false and in the process of indulging your whims, and innocent boy had to endure physiological and physical abuse at the hands of the worst sort of muggles. You told us how imperative it was for Harry James Potter to be kept safe from Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Therefore, you dumped an innocent baby on muggles who hate anything to do with magic and by proxy hate anything to do with Harry Potter. You condemned him to thirteen years of hell on earth."

Michael surveyed the crowd and took a sip of cold ice pumpkin juice. He suddenly whirled on Dumbledore and continued his rant, " You claim to not have known that he was mistreated, yet you had one Arabela Figgs from your Order of the Phoenix keep tabs on young Harry. Lets take Hogwarts acceptance letters. You as headmaster have to approve each and everyone off them. Harry Potter's was sent at the following address. The letter showed #4 Little Winging, Surrey, cupboard under the stairs?"

Turning around to face the House of Lords, Michael continued, " Now I ask each and every Lord on this court who have had or taken care of children. In your opinion, is it normal to have a child live in a cupboard? Now to top it all off, the reason Harry Potter had to endure this hell was because one of our most cherished law was broken. There is a reason why the wills and inheritance decisions as set out by parents in our world MUST NEVER be broken. Terrible consequences can befall those who have broken this special magical bond. At this point in time I would like to call on Harry James Potter to explain to us the third logic regarding the violation."

Harry looked around the hall from one side of the isle to the other. He stopped at a particular spot in the far corner where he spotted a Vampiric shield. He smirked at the being, and slowly turned his gaze back towards the house of lord. He quickly brought to memory the Lords, which had been targeted for termination. He smirked and rose to his full height. He moved toward the podium with grace and power.

That day many people in the court would remember many things from looking at the boy-who-lived. Some would remember his incredible physique. Many witches were left hungry that day. Others would remember his eyes. Those deep glowing emerald orbs that looked eerily like the color of the _Avada-Kadavra_ curse. One thing that every one could agree on that day was the sheer power of his magical aura and the might of his personality.

Meanwhile, unknown to all of the people in the court, one very old vampire was paying particularly close attention to one particular individual. Methuselah Nicadimus of the Camarilla had been very busy this last week. He had been reading the ancient text, and reviewing all he knew about Gehenna Black Raven prophecy. _A child born to ancient blood, He would bear the mark of the element cast by the dark. He would suffer greatly under the false prophet. He would be reborn from the ashes of neglect, and betrayal. The power of old would awaken once more. The scorpions would awaken to battle the three standards. Three seals were doomed to failure; Fate would not be denied her just reward. The black phoenix would rise again to seek justice from the dark. From the ashes of Armageddon, a new world would arise. Etosha would once again rise._

It had been a stroke of luck Nicadimus thought to be in this court. He remembered seeing the daily prophet, in the reception area a week ago. He had perhaps read the bloody paper twice in the last six hundred years. Nicadimus didn't waste much time on the affairs of witches and wizards. Usually if there was something important, his underlings made sure he knew about it.

The front cover that day had caught his attention. The cover showed a picture of a very old wizard and a young boy. After searching his memory, he recognized the young face as that of the boy-who-lived. For some reason he had noticed the lighting bolt scar and suddenly a verse in the prophecy clicked. He had spent the remaining week going over the ancient prophecy. Here he was a week later, sitting in an ancient court putting the pieces together.

He now had to figure out who the standards were. Nicadimus was brought out of his musing when he felt a gentle magical probe rest on his person. Without panicking, Nicadimus began looking towards the senate floor, when he spotted the boy-who-lived looking at him. Nicadimus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vampiric illusion wards are better than wizarding ones by a long stretch, yet this boy knew where to find him and saw him smirk in his direction. Nicadimus could only stare at this boy and smirk back. Yes, he thought the young man certainly fit many aspects of the ancient prophecy. He needed more information on the boy-who-lived.

Harry began his speech, " I'm sure many of you are wondering why I'm confronting the great, and powerful Albus Dumbledore. The simple truth is that I want justice rendered for the wrongs this man has perpetrated on my parents and myself. It has taken me a while to realize who Albus Dumbledore really is. This man whom you think is the champion of the light is in fact a wolf in sheep's clothing. Once I managed to throw off his grandfatherly act, I finally realized that he had been manipulating me ever since he gained knowledge of the prophecy. I began to analyze all of the trials and tribulations, which were thrown my way year after year since I started my magical education at Hogwarts. It became obvious that he was using me, and my unwanted fame as an icon to rally forces to his Light banner. He tried to make me believe that I should save everyone. He was trying to make me the hero I never wanted to be."

Harry paused to gage the audience and the House of Lords. Satisfied with the expectant look on their faces he continued, " From the very beginning, the puppet master has been pulling my strings. He gave me the means to confront Voldemort for the Philosopher's Stone instead of protecting it himself. Do you really believe that a wizard as powerful as he. A man who claims to have fought the dark forces for over a century had not detected Voldemort's dark essence residing in his DADA teacher? Dumbledore set up my whole first year so that it was I, and no one else, who would have to face the dark lord and thwart his plans in obtaining Nicholas Flamel Philosopher Stone."

Harry pause and took a sip of water. He looked around to see many people whispering. Harry continued, " During my second year, Fawkes his phoenix, could have teleported Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets anytime, yet he let me face a full-grown Basilisk at twelve with only a sword. All along, the headmaster could have stepped in and prevented me from facing such a dangerous creature. Yet, he did nothing. In my third year, I found out that my godfather Sirius Black has been innocent all along. How strange that the person who should have taken care of me according to my parents will was incarcerated for thirteen years without a trial. How in the name of God, does anyone get sent to Azkaban without a trial? Again that year my life was in jeopardy. I had to fend off Dementor's, werewolf and an unregistered rat animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He was the one who was secret keeper to my parents, on Dumbledore suggestion. Now the plot thickens."

Harry paused once more to let his words sink in and continued, " With all of the events, my most trying year was yet to come. The year of the Try-Wizard Tournament was a bell ringer for me. The whole thing could have been called off if they had given me a dose of Veritaserum and found out that I never put my name in the goblet. There was a reason why you had to be seventeen years old in order to participate. On age alone I didn't meet the requirements. As an organizer of the tournament, and a judge, and headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore could have prevented my entry in the tournament at anytime. That year I was forced to fight Dragons, Acromantula, giant Crabs, Sphinx, and not least Voldemort himself during his rebirthing ceremony. That year I had to watch a good friend get A.K in front of me by Peter Pettigrew. To top it all off, I was shipped back to my abusive muggles and kept completely isolated. All on Dumbledore's orders of course."

At that moment, Harry heard a disgusting noise. He turned towards the isle to see a white looking Ronald Weasley flatulence a yellow/green gas cloud and shit himself. He heard the beaver berate Weasley for his disgusting behavior. As she bent down to help him, her robes fluttered and another disgusting noise sounded through the audience. She shit herself and was screaming that her lungs hurt. Harry could see people fainting in their vicinity. He suddenly heard the unmistakable howl of the Twins from the other side of the isle. Harry was now biting his lips to prevent himself from rolling on the floor.

Scrimgeour tapped his staff and bellowed, " Auror's, you will remove these peons from my court. They are banned from any future court proceedings until they have taken an etiquette course."

Harry stifling his laugh, waited for the commotion to die down. When order was restored Harry addressed the court one last time and said, " My fifth year at Hogwarts is when I began to question everything that had been fed to me. I began to realize, that I had been kept ignorant of our world for a reason. I began to realize that I had been controlled from the time my parents died. I was kept ignorant of my status as a Lord, ignorant of my family vaults, ignorant of our law system. I was forced to follow one man's every whim without question. Finally, the Slytherin in me woke up and demanded answers. Once the answers began to flow, I realized that my whole life had been an illusion. I was nothing but a pawn, a weapon to be sacrificed when the time was right. I'm here to tell you that I am no longer anyone's pawn. I am no one's chosen one. I decide when to fight. I AM THE MASTER OF MY DESTINY."

Harry looked around the courtroom and continued, " Again, how many of you have read the Daily Prophet this morning? The _headmaster_ once again for the greater good disregarded the laws concerning the use of veritaserum for underage wizards and witches and proceeded to spike their beverages. In the process, he killed two students. Are the educational standards in Britain so low that we are forced to accept criminals for teachers and headmasters? All I ask is that justice be done. Thank you for your time." With that Harry bowed to the Lords and went to sit down.

Michael leaned over and whispered, " That was very well done Harry. You had the Lords listening to every word."

Rufus Scrimgeour stood up and said, " Does the defense wish to cross examine?"

Dumbledore stood up with his eyes twinkling and with an air of confidence replied, " I don't see the point."

" Very well then. Lords you have seen the evidence, and heard the testimonials. Both houses will retreat to cast judgment. You will deliberate for thirty minutes, at which point you will come back and give us your verdict."

Harry and Michael were talking about houses and renovations. Thirty minutes passed fairly quickly and the House of Lords came back. The senior lord came and gave a parchment to Scrimgeour. He took his staff and pounded on the floor, at the same time he bellowed," Silence."

" The Plaintiff and Defendant will both rise." They did as they were told.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat and said, " Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you were found guilty of all three violations. As a result of your criminal acts, you will henceforth be removed as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You are also removed as Supreme Mugwump from the International Confederation of Wizards. You will never again be allowed any kind of influence within the Wizengamot body. Due to your past contributions fighting dark wizards, namely Grindewald, we allowed you to stay as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, you will have to share that position with an appointed ministry educator. All school rules, balls and educational changes will have to be agreed by your counter part and approved by the board of governors. It is clear that over time you have abused the power and privileges of your office. You have the rest of the day to clear out your offices."

Harry chanced a look towards the headmaster and noticed all the color drain from his face. It looks like the old coot never expected this outcome he thought. It was one of the many things that the headmaster shared with Voldemort, and that was over confidence. Harry could see the headmaster's emotions fighting for dominance. He could see shock, disappointment, resignation, and finally anger. The headmaster turned his head towards our position and gave us a look of pure loathing. Harry simply smirked, which seemed to enrage him further. Harry heard Scrimgeour bang his staff once more.

" As you all know, we are in a state of war. Voldemort has come back, and the Wizengamot cannot function without it's Chief Warlock. Under the Cypriot charter, article 3, sub paragraph (d). The House of Lords will vote for a new Chief Warlock. The Lower House Lords will nominate candidates and through negotiation, and votes will narrow the field to two finalist whom are judged worthy of the position of Chief Warlock. These two finalists will be given to the Upper House Lords for final vote. The lower house will now retreat to the antechamber to cast their votes."

Harry looked at his father in law and gave him a small nod. If Scrimgeour only knew how many Lower House Lords were on the Scorpion's payoff list. It will be interesting to see how long snake face takes to ice his puppets once he finds out he was double crossed. It's much easier to stay in the bliss of imperio than to fight it's effect. Most of these Lords are nothing but weak sheep's anyway he thought. They wouldn't have a smidgen of the willpower necessary to overcome its effect.

The Lower House Lords came back after an hour of deliberation, and handed their results to the Upper Lords with a copy to Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour banged his staff again. Harry was getting sick of the idiot banging his staff. He was going to shove that bloody stick up his ass real soon if he didn't stop. Scrimgeour bellowed, " Our two final candidates for position of Chief Warlock are Michael Zabini, and Terrence McClain. The Upper House Lords will now deliberate in the antechamber to pick the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

As anticipated, the Upper House Lords came to a much quicker decision and were back within thirty minutes. The eldest of the Upper Lords handed a parchment to Scrimgeour and took his seat. Scrimgeour banged his staff again, which caused Harry to roll his eyes. Once the court was silent, he announced, " The post for Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot will now be filled by Michael Zabini." Many people in the isles were shouting cheers and clapping. Harry smirked, because he had a good idea who was on the cheering section. He noticed his father in law looking at him and winked. Harry winked back and stood up to go shake Michael's hand. He got close enough to whisper, " Excellent news if I do say so father."

Michael whispered back, " This is a great victory Harry. Now we move to our final phase of the day. I'll see you home later." Harry smiled and gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder.

Harry was making his way back towards the courts security lobby. He was making slow progress as many people came by to congratulate him. He wished that he could be with his wife and the rest of the family to celebrate their victory, but with Dumbledore and his cronies walking about, it was far too dangerous to show his cards yet. The last thing he wanted was for them to discover Xiana and his true ties to the Zabini family. All in good time he thought.

**Late Afternoon, November 15 Potter Castle**

Harry apparated back to Potter castle and went to pick up his storage trunk and magical bombs. He finally removed the parsel charms on his robes. Harry loved the natural look of his Basilisk battle robes. With a quick look in the mirror, he made sure he had all of his weapons. He looked at his watch and decided to go downstairs to converse with his familiar.

Harry found his familiar soaking up the warmth from the permanent heat charm that was over his home. Harry hissed, _**sss**_ " Anubis, how would you like some action?" _**sss**_

_**sss**_ " That sounds wonderful master, I have been living the good life to much, I need exercise. Are we going to battle?" _**sss**_

Harry couldn't help but smile at his familiar's enthusiasm for battle. Harry hissed back, _**sss**_ " This is more of a search and destroy mission. Mind you, when are these missions ever simple? In all honesty, I don't know if we are going to battle. There is a high chance that we will though." _**sss**_

_**sss**_ "The change of scenery will be good." _**sss**_

Harry opened up his robe and let Anubis wrap himself in a comfortable position. His head was resting on top of his left shoulder. Once they were set, Harry knelt down and pulled out his invisibility cloak. It was best to go undercover for now, until he was sure that all potential threats were neutralized.

Harry concentrated and went deep in his mind. He was looking for specific images of Dumbledore manor that he had downloaded from the old coot's mind a while back. The trick was that he had to say the special password while picturing where he wanted to apparate. From the glimpses that he got from Dumbledore's mind, the manor was under a modified fidelius charm. Apparently, the keeper was not a person but an object. Harry had never heard of such a thing. Of course, the old bastard had been around for a while, and God only knew what kind of knowledge he kept to himself.

After a minute of sifting, he found several images and a trigger word. One image looked like a parlor, and the other was a huge library. Harry decided on the library. Harry had a love of book and he was sure that Dumbledore had books, scrolls, and ancient manuscript that even he didn't possess. Now that he thought about it, there was no need to empty Dumbledore's library. He only wanted books that he didn't have, as for the rest they could burn for all he cared.

" Dobby?"

With a soft pop Dobby appeared in front of him jumping up and down, " You is needing something master?"

" Yes Dobby, I'm going on a mission. The place I'm going too has a large library. However, there is no need to bring back books, which I already have a copy off. Would it be possible for you to bring the Potter library master index book, and compare our book listing with the books, scrolls, and manuscript contained in the other library?"

Dobby thought about it and snapped his fingers and replied, " I is know how to do this master. Dobby simply put glow charm on books we is not have. Can Winky assist Dobby master? Time be much less with Winky help."

" Sure thing Dobby, but you'll have to wait until I call for you. Probably many wards need to be taken down before you can join me. Before I forget, when I call, you must think the word _Errigal_. It's the only way to get past the modified fidelius. " Harry had no clue what an _Errigal_ was, but he knew it was important.

He just hoped that he had the right password or he might find himself in Antarctica, or worse yet five thousand feet in the Indian Ocean. Harry flicked his wand from its holster, and put his invisibility cloak on. Harry concentrated on the image of the library until he had complete definition and thinking about the word _Errigal_he apparated to Dumbledore manor.

Harry suddenly found himself in a library. He quickly brought his aura reading abilities to bear and scanned the entire room. As expected there were quite a few wards interlinked with each other. Harry looked up and found an enchanted ceiling. It was almost dark, and Harry could see lighting streak across the sky. It gave the whole place and eerie feeling. Harry found several moving pictures and cast_Immobilus-Tempest_. All of the pictures were immobilized. Last thing he needed was for one of his blasted ancestors to alert Dumbledore.

Harry pulled out a map and took out his cell phone. He wanted a GPS reading to find out where he was in England. His phone beeped and Harry read the coordinates. He pulled out his Atlas map of England and triangulated the coordinates. Damn he thought, according to these coordinates, he was in Northern Ireland on _Aran Island_. Looking slightly to the northeast, he spotted a mountain named _Errigal_.

Harry starred at the map gob smacked until realization damn on him. That evil bastard he thought. All along, he could have put his parents under a different fidelius, which didn't rely on people. The hate he felt towards Dumbledore was beyond imagining. The only downside to this modification he realized was that if a person was alone and died, the fidelius being tied to such a large object would go down once the object was destroyed. In the case of a mountain, well the chances of finding the place was next to none. He had used a dark fidelius, which allowed the caster to become his own secret keeper. It might be worthwhile to cast this from of the fidelius charm on his property also. This form of the fidelius would be a nice back up to the ones he already put on his estate. This way if he accidentally died, his estate and family would still be protected.

Harry was about to start working when he felt himself frozen. What the fuck is going on he thought. Suddenly he heard a small cackling laugh and was rewarded by the presence of an elf. Harry looked at his right hand and was able to identify the elf's curse as a high power-petrifying curse. Not panicking, Harry brought out his body magic and with concentration tried removing the offending block. It was useless he thought, without his wand he couldn't remove the petrifying spell. He should have activated a perimeter alarm charm. Harry was pissed at himself for being so careless. Harry could feel Anubis moving up to his shoulders. With a sneer on his face, he waited to see what would happen.

The elf walked around to get a good look at the intruder. All he could make out were the two glowing green eyes deep inside a hood. The elf tried several revealing charm but came up empty. The elf finally said, " What is you doing in my master's home? Master will be most pleased to find intruder in home. Master be missing special ingredients for potions. Master likes to play. I go and tell master now."

Harry could let the little bugger ruin his plans. Harry bellowed, " Wait! Why can't we talk a little? I want to know about you. I would like to know your name. Are you the only elf in this manor? How does Dumbledore treat you?"

The elf gave Harry a weird look as if to say, why is wizard talking to me, but answered him, " My names be Grindewald. My master be real mad if find intruder in home. I go now and bring master back."

" Wait! I would like to speak to the senior elf."

To his surprise, the little elf became quite agitated. In an enraged voice the elf said, " Grindewald is only elf needed for Dumbee manor. I be only protector."

Seeing as the elf didn't seem to be all there. He knew just how to get out of this situation. Harry knew he was taking a big risk. Elves were capable of doing powerful and destructive magic when angered. He sent a telepathic message to Anubis an in a mocking voice replied, " I'm sorry, but you don't look much like a protector. In fact, I get the feeling you can't do much period."

The elf lost his composure and with a feral look on his face, marched right up to him. He raised his left hand towards his face and pointed a glowing finger between his eyes and hissed, " Perhaps is time Grindewald teach little wizard a lesson in magic's."

The elf flicked his eyes inside the hood and spotted two glowing sapphire eyes. The elf immediately brought his right hand up, but it was too late. Anubis struck with lighting speed and bit the elf on his eyeball, and scalp. The eye popped like a balloon, spraying eye goop everywhere. Within seconds, the elf dropped to the ground trashing. Harry could see the color of his skin changing. With one last breath, the elf arched his back with his hands clutching his face. The elf was as dry as a mummy. The moment the elf died, his petrifying spell dissipated.

Harry hissed, _**sss**_ " Thank you great one. I'll make sure to get you a large box of your favorite treats." _**sss**_

Anubis replied, _**sss**___" It was my pleasure master. His magic tasted sweet. If we find more can I have them?" _**sss**_

Harry hissed back, _**sss**_ " If we find more, they are yours great one. " _**sss**_ Harry was reminded of a quote, 'Somewhere out there is the beast and he's hungry tonight'. He thought the quote to be quite fitting where Anubis was concerned.

Why did the old goat name his elf Grindewald? Probably made him feel superior every time he saw the elf he thought. Harry looked down at the elf, and banished his remains outside. No sense having his house elves freak out.

Harry looked at his watch, and got right down to business. He started casting every curse, ward, and jinx-revealing spell from his arsenal. To his surprise, the place had very little traps or nasty curses. The old fool probably thought that his form of the fidelius was all he needed for protection. There was a definite lesson to be learned about overconfidence in anything. Harry was using his magical aura reading capability to its full power. He didn't want to miss anything. He ended up removing over a dozen curses and an illusion ward around the north section of the library. When he was satisfied that the library was clear he called his elves.

Through their link, Harry called Dobby and Winky. Within a minute, they were standing in front of him. Harry got down to their level and said, " All right, I've finished removing all of the curses I could think off. However, please feel free to use you brand of magic to make sure that I haven't missed anything. Now, I'm going to explore the upper floors. Use the storage trunk to transfer the books you collect. Don't wander away from the library. When I'm done up there I'll meet you back here." Both elves nodded their heads and began their work.

Harry scanned the stairway to make sure it was clear. He put on his invisibility cloak, and began making his way up the second level. The second floor had at least twelve bedrooms and a master suite as far as he could tell. There were knights, and other statues at every second door. Harry immobilized all of the paintings and was about to search the first bedroom when his scan revealed something odd about the statues and knights. Upon closer inspection, he found that they were warded and jinxed to attack anyone not keyed to the bedroom ward.

Harry got to work removing the bedroom wards and blasting the statues to smithereens. The last thing he needed was another surprise attack. Harry took out his sword and began inspecting each bedroom. The first five rooms were nothing but regular bedrooms. In one of the rooms, he found a decked up ten pin bowling area. Upon closer inspection, he found the pins had moving pictures of naked Hags on them. Harry's eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline at this revelation. Who would have thought that the great light wizard of the century had a fetish for naked hags? Harry shook his head and kept exploring the rooms.

He finally reached the master bedroom and cautiously opened it. He peeked inside and found a large canopy bed made of solid red oak. There was an adjacent bathroom and a private office. Harry went through the desk but found nothing but junk. He brought out his aura reading to bear and scanned all of the adjacent rooms but found nothing. He was about to leave the master bedroom when he happened to look at the large mirror sitting on the dresser. He noticed dark ward lines emanating behind the mirror. He pulled back the dresser with the mirror and could now clearly see the wards on the wall.

He quickly recognized the blood ward guarding the illusion ward. What ever was behind the blood ward had to be pretty valuable, and Harry wanted it. The most pressing problem at the moment was how to deal with the blood ward. He certainly didn't have any of Dumbledore's blood in his possession. The elf mentioned something about the old coot playing with his potion kit. Perhaps he could find some of his blood in his potion lab. Surely a manor such as this had to have a potions lab.

Harry looked at his watch and nearly hexed himself. What a stupid moron he was. The moment he came here he should have activated his watch to get a lay out of the place and find out where the enemy was located. Getting real sloppy he thought. He pressed the crystals and completed a full 360-degree turn. Suddenly a map appeared, which showed him the location of the potion lab. Down the dungeons we go he thought. Over half an hour later, Harry came back to the master bedroom with a small vial of blood. He sure hoped it was Dumbledore's. Who would have thought that the great light wizard of the age was using dark arts to ward his house? Harry drew a series of six runes around the ward. He then poured a drop of blood on each rune and waited. He wasn't disappointed. The runes glowed an eerie blue, then red and finally black. The last of the runes disappeared and the ward came down. Harry removed the illusion charm and noticed a muggle type safe. Harry made quick work of the safes door and what came next would stay burned in his mind for a very long time. Before him lay two Philosopher's stones. Both stones were lying on top of old tomes and diaries.

Harry just stared at the stones and kept opening and closing his mouth. One of the stone's he immediately recognized from his first year trial. The second stone was slightly bigger and almost had the shape of a heart. Behind that was another book which looked ancient. Again, Harry was shocked. Here was a copy of the book of _Azuli and the Halls of Ma' Ati_also known at the book of the dead. There were a few other books, which seemed interesting. Harry looked back at the Philosopher's stone and couldn't help feeling sorrow for the great Alchemist Nicholas Flamel. I'll bet he never thought that his so-called friend would double cross him and lead him to his death. Harry remembered reading the article in the Daily Prophet on the life and times of Nicholas Flamel. The Flamel's had passed away and the editorial had been a tribute to the famous wizard.

Harry couldn't figure out why there was a second stone. He hoped the tomes and diaries held some sort of explanation. There was an obvious reason why Dumbledore wanted the stone. He couldn't help remembering another of the headmaster's favorite quote, ' Death is but the next great adventure.' It sure looks like the headmaster fears death like everyone else. Another bullshit quote from the master puppeteer he thought. Not wasting anymore time, Harry cleaned out the safe and went downstairs to see how Dobby and Winky were doing.

Harry went back to the library and spotted Dobby, " Dobby! How is the collection coming along?"

Dobby looked up from the storage trunk with his big tennis ball eyes and replied, " Dobby and Winky be done in five minutes master."

Harry nodded and went inside the storage trunk. He went into the fourth chamber and put the stones and the books in the safe. He warded it and went into the fifth compartment to pick up his magical bombs. He came out of the trunk just as Winky was coming with the last load of books. When she was done, Harry sealed and reduced the trunk. He secured the pocket book size trunk inside his battle robe and told his to elves to get back to Potter manor. When they were gone, Harry went upstairs and placed one of his bombs with a twenty-minute delay. Harry went in every room and conjured propane fog. He made his way back to the library and planted another naquadah bomb there. He then conjured propane fog throughout the first floor. When he was done he apparated within a kilometer of the manor and waited.

Harry looked at his watch and dropped flat on the ground and covered his ears. Suddenly, he heard and felt the tremendous explosion, which shook the grounds and caused a pressure wave that sent debris flying overhead. Harry waited a minute before getting back on his feet and noticed for the second time a massive column of swirling electric blue fire. As before the blue fire consumed everything it touched. The foundation of the Manor was also turned into slag. Harry took his wand and looking above where the manor once stood he hissed, " _Ahak-Nakeb_." A large scorpion appeared above the manor with its stinger moving back and forth.

With a malicious glint in his eyes Harry whispered, " Reap the world winds mother fucker. This is for all the people you fucked over Dumbledore. Today I took your prestige and your home. Soon, I'll take your life. Let's see how you handle this loss." With that Harry apparated back to Potter castle.

Meanwhile back at the ministry of magic, Dumbledore was still seething in rage. He had those bastards in his pocket, how dare they turn on him after everything he did for them. It was time to take the kid gloves off and show them the error of their ways. This was a major blow to his plans. It had taken decades to nurture and put into place people who would do his bidding. He was putting one of the last items in his trunk, when he felt a tremendous cold down his spine. The second thing he felt was a weight lifting from his magical core. The color on his face suddenly drained, as he recognized the implication of the signs. How can this be he thought, its impossible. He dropped what he was doing and ran to the nearest apparition point. Within minutes, he had apparated to his home outside the now non-existent wards.

Dumbledore couldn't believe what was happening. The Dumbledore ancestral manor was nothing more than a slagheap. He looked up in the sky and noticed a large scorpion. Looking at the blasted scorpion, he lost control of his aura and with pure venom cast _Relegatio_. A pale blue light shot from his wand and struck the scorpion. The lights intertwined until both were gone from the night sky.

The realization of what it meant to loose his home suddenly hit him like a battering ram to the head. He didn't really care about the money. The books he had a copy of most of them stashed in his Gringotts vault. The biggest losses were the stones. He needed the stones to create a new body. The biggest question he had was HOW? How had that dark bastard learned where his home was located? He kept that information behind his strongest Occlumency shields. He had never felt so frustrated. Nothing was adding up, and his enemy had him in the cross hairs. Was this his retribution for the death of those insignificant brats? He had to get a grip on himself. Merlin be praised, he still had other properties where he could relocate. You don't live to be 154 years old and not acquire assets. He needed to pull back and analyze the situation.

He came very close today to just chuck the headmaster position and tell the ministry to kiss his ass. The only thing that kept him was the fact that he needed the school resources for his long term plans. Through the school, he was able to get the rare ingredients he needed for his research. Loosing the stones had set him back at least a decade if not two. He had enough elixir stashed in his vault to see him through though. He had been so close to success in making the third stone. If he ever found who this Scorpion Sorcerer was, he was going to make him eat his own intestines. With that thought in mind he apparated back to the ministry of magic.

**November 15, 9:30 pm Potter Castle**

Harry apparated back to his library, and took out the storage trunk. He called his other two elves Dez and Rico.

Both elves showed up arguing over the results of some mineral scan. Dez looked up at Harry and said, " What is you need Mater Harry Potter sir?"

" I have some books in the storage trunk that need to be cataloged in the master index book, and put away in the library. We should have enough shelves for these, but if not then please expand the library as you see fit."

Dez and Rico bowed, and with gusto got to their new assignment. Harry went down in the trunk and picked up the diaries, tomes and the stones and apparated to the master bedroom. He went to his desk and opened the left lower door, which contained a safe. He stowed the books and stones there, and put several wards on the safe.

With all of the new information Tiamat had given him, and the discovery on the Philosopher stones, and the fact that he needed to build a staff, record his new knowledge and get prepared to meet all of the other magical races essentially spelled flux time. His next meeting was on November 20 with the Vampire clans. Four months in fluxtime should be enough. This would also give him a chance to further train his second batch of recruits. Harry could hear the family gathering downstairs, so he put away his battle robes, showered, and dressed smartly. Making sure he looked his best, he made his way downstairs to celebrate their victory.

Harry spent the rest of the night celebrating with his family and troops. He told his immediate family that the raid on Dumbledore manor had been a success. Two blows in one day for our dear headmaster. Michael was ecstatic. Xiana, and the other girls spent the night discussing the paper, the twins, and room decoration. Harry was able to find Remus alone, and told him about all of the new books, which now belonged to Potter library.

He also explained that he had found the Philosopher's stone in Dumbledore manor. Remus was flabbergasted, never had he expected such a discovery. Harry asked Remus to help him research what Dumbledore had been up too, and why there now two stones.

Harry also told Remus and Xiana that he needed to go into fluxtime to research, build, and train. Remus let him know that he and Tonk's had been thinking about doing more training. After a short strategy meeting, Harry decided to pull all of his inventions team into fluxtime to finish off their projects. Xiana wasn't too keen on him going but she understood the need for it.

Towards the end of the evening, Harry cornered Neville and Luna and told them about going into fluxtime to work on his project and prepare protocols for when they met the Vampires. They both agreed, they weren't going back to Hogwarts anyway. They had more pressing things to be done then worrying about Dumbledore spiking their food.

**November 15, 11:30 pm Diagon Alley**

Three figures were slowly making their way to Ollivander shop under a disillusion charm. The leader also known as Wormtail was a portly, balding man with bad breath and teeth. He was always jittery and seemed to speak in a squeaky voice. Tonight however, he seemed to be even more nervous. He stopped across from Ollivander and asked his colleagues to check for wards. Sure enough, there were a series of wards protecting the old establishment.

They whispered among themselves going over the type of wards that were erected. After reviewing the list, Wormtail pulled out a series of spells he had looked up in his master's library and picked up the ones he thought were the best for the job. Wormtail was known for his escaping talents, and information gathering. His talent in blending was tops. His rat form gave him tremendous advantages. However, Wormtail had never been known for his extensive magical knowledge. He tended to miss the finer details when it counted. This night of all night was no different.

The trio managed to disable the wards, but none of them thought to scan a second time once they had breached the front doors. Wormtail was the first one to cross the door threshold. He scanned the area making sure that there was no one present. He cast an illusion ward to make sure no one could see them from the bay window. He motioned for his escort to follow him.

Ollivander had always been a light sleeper. It just so happened that he had finished modifying the family trade book, about an hour ago and had simply crashed in his cot. The stinging on his left arm suddenly awakened him. Someone was in his shop. He cast a disillusion charm on himself and felt the cold feeling sweeping on his body. He then cast a silence charm and carefully made his way downstairs. He was now in his workshop and slowly made his way to the storage area. He was almost there when he heard three voices whispering. Ollivander flattened himself against the wall and waited to see who was invading his shop. It didn't take long for him to spot the Death Eater mask on their faces. They had expanded a trunk and were starting to load wands.

Ollivander calculated his odds and figured he couldn't take on all three. He didn't know if they were new recruits or inner circle members. What was important now was to salvage his mahogany cabinet. This is where he kept his most powerful wands. The strategy was to sow chaos in their ranks. With that thought he picked his the furthest target closest to the door. This way they might think that the attack was coming from the street. He whispered, "_Aquilo-Bipennifer"_. Not expecting an attack from behind, the Death Eater was decapitated on the spot. The body was cut in half, with the intestines and liver falling to the floor. Blood was gushing everywhere. The result was not as he expected. He took out his portkey ring, and ran for it.

Wormtail was the first one to spot him. He was still shaking horribly when he fired his _Avada-Kadavra_, which barely missed Ollivander. Wormtail cried, " Get him before he escapes fools." They both took different side of the shop In the hopes of cornering Ollivander.

Ollivander ran to the back of his shop and quickly removed the ward around his cabinet. He touched a rune, which glowed yellow, and the cabinet was portkeyed to a secure location. He then activated his portkey ring and vanished just in time as two Avada-Kadavra slammed into the wall where Ollivander had been standing.

Wormtail who was now very agitated, told his partner to get back to the trunk and load as many wands as possible. Wormtail looked at his watch and confirmed that they had only ten minutes.

**November 16, 00:30 am Potter Castle**

Harry was in the master bedroom getting ready for bed when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and found himself speaking to Akima. Harry said, " Is he safe?" More talking and finally he said, " All right, I'll see him tomorrow. Take care"

He hung the phone and put it on the table. Xiana noticed his frown and said, " What is it love?"

Harry turned around and replied, " Ollivander's was attacked tonight. He barely escaped with his life. Three Death Eaters raided his shop. It would seem that Voldemort is getting ready to make a move. Why would he need wands except to arm a whole lot of people who don't have one? I swear, if I meet Fudge on the battlefield, he's toast. "

Xiana rubbed circles on his back, and she could hear a sigh from him. Harry stripped naked and found his wife under the covers. They kissed and held each other tight. They both fell into a blissful sleep their love for each other keeping the worlds demons away.


	36. Chapitre 18 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 18 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/10/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

Chapitre 17 : Alliances et état de guerre.

**Le 16 novembre à 6h30 au château Potter.**

Harry se réveilla et trouva Xiana profondément endormie. Ne voulant pas la dérangée, il sortit doucement du lit et se dirigea vers la douche. Il avait une très longue journée devant lui et devait commencer tôt. Après sa douche, il s'habilla avec ses robes de bataille et descendit les escaliers pour un copieux petit déjeuner. Dobby et Winky s'étaient levés encore plus tôt et ils avaient déjà préparés un somptueux petit déjeuner pour lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il était chanceux d'avoir ces deux elfes de maisons-là dans le clan Potter. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit à la table.

Dobby était occupé à finir de préparer une autre pile de gaufres aux myrtilles quand il remarqua son maître assis à table. Il s'approcha de son maître et dit, « Maître Harry Potter monsieur, que peut faire Dobby pour vous ce matin ? »

« Pourquoi pas des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des gaufres et quelques tasses de ton meilleur café ? »

« Vous avez oublié le jus de citrouille spécial sorcier, monsieur. »

« Le jus de citrouille spécial ? »

« Oui, maître, c'est une création spéciale de Dobby et Winky. »

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Dobby et dit, « Hé bien, en quoi est-il spécial ? »

« Cela donne au maître beaucoup d'énergie, et permet à son énergie magique de se reconstituer bien plus rapidement. Winky dit aussi que le maître en aura besoin. Dobby sait que Winky aimerait prendre soin d'une grande famille. »

Le visage d'Harry devait rouge pivoine au dernier commentaire. Bon, pensa-t-il, s'ils avaient prit le temps de le créer, il pourrait tout aussi bien l'essayer. Il regarda Dobby, haussa les épaules et dit, « Allons-y donc pour le jus de citrouille spécial. »

Dobby sourit et repartit à la cuisine pour chercher son petit déjeuner tandis qu'il passait mentalement en revu sa liste de choses à faire.

Harry termina son petit déjeuner et retourna à son bureau pour prendre les livres et les pierres philosophales. Il savait que son subconscient avait sur cette énigme. Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il faire une autre pierre philosophale ? Cela expliquerait certainement son niveau d'énergie à presque 160 ans. Pourquoi avait-il le livre d'Azuli ? Il y avait tellement de questions, et pas de réponses. Il espérait que son temps sous l'œil d'Odin répondrait à certaines de ces questions. Harry soupira et mit les pierres et les livres dans son sac.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Xiana en peignoir de bain s'approcher de lui. Il sourit et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Quand elle fut assez près, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec autant de passion qu'il pouvait en montrer. Il savait qu'il serait absent pendant les trente prochains jours et il trouvait le temps loin d'elle très difficile. Il l'entendit gémir. Quand ils n'eurent tous les deux presque plus d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent.

Xiana répondit, « Voilà ce que j'appelle un baiser. »

« Que puis-je dire, tu fais ressortir le meilleur en moi. »

« J'aimerai avoir plus de temps, mari de mon cœur, je me sens d'humeur assez passionnée. Ils disent que les femmes enceintes sont assez insatiables. » Elle lui sourit.

Harry gémit, « Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je sus une Zabini d'origine après tout. »

Harry leva les mains et dit, « Bien, je sais quand j'ai perdu. Je me rends. »

Harry devint soudainement mortellement sérieux et regarda dans les yeux bleus profonds de se femme et dit, « Aujourd'hui va être difficile pour toi. Rappelle-toi juste, ne montre aucune pitié. Ces enfoirés sont responsables de la mort de plus d'innocents que je ne peux en compter. Ils traitent avec le diable et maintenant il faut leur faire payer l'addition.

Harry remarqua un feu bleu apparaître dans ses yeux et se sentit presque désolé pour eux. Une justice depuis longtemps en attente allait être rendue ce jour, pensa-t-il. Il était temps pour leurs proches d'avoir réparation. Rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit. Ils joignirent leurs mains et descendirent ensemble les escaliers. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le parloir, ils se séparèrent. Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque et Xiana s'en alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Harry se dirigea vers le coffre sécurisé et retira les sorts de protection puis prit les pierres précieuses et les pierres noires qu'il avait acquis dans la grotte. Il appela alors Dobby et lui dit de prendre cinquante livres de naquadria et vingt livres de rhénium. Il devait construire son bâton dans le but de maîtriser la plus puissante magie noire.

Il fit une rapide vérification pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout et se rendit à la malle manoir au vivarium d'Anubis. Une fois qu'il atteignit le vivarium, il repéra Anubis et siffla, _« Mon grand, je vais partir les deux prochains jours, je compte ssur toi pour veiller ssur ma famille. »_

_« Ssoyez en paix, maître, je ne permettrai pas que l'on fassse du mal à ma famille. »_

Harry hocha la tête et fit disparaître la vitre du vivarium d'Anubis pour qu'il puisse circuler à volonté. Il fit le tour de sa maison pour avoir une bonne image mentale. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il transplana au repaire du scorpion pour rencontrer Ollivander. Harry se dirigea lentement vers le centre de commandement et remarqua que pas mal de gens étaient déjà debout. Il se dirigea vers les tables de petit déjeuner et remarqua qu'Ollivander était levé et mangeait déjà.

Harry s'approcha du vieux fabricant de baguettes quand il leva et les yeux et le remarqua. Il se leva immédiatement et dit, « Merci de m'héberger en ces temps difficiles Mr Potter. »

Harry inclina la tête vers le vieux sorcier et dit, « Le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur. J'espère rendre votre séjour profitable pour chacun d'entre nous. »

Le vieux mage inclina la tête et répondit, « Le plaisir et pour moi, Mr Potter, ou devrai-je dire Sorcier Scorpion ? »

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi simplement Harry. »

Le vieux mage sourit simplement et dit, « Comme vous voudrez. Il est évident d'après nos travaux ensemble précédents que vous construisez une armée. J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien qu'un tas de chiffon sans valeur concernant le journalisme, on peut toujours extrapoler assez d'informations de ce torchon pour réaliser que votre présence est au cœur du chaos qui s'est abattu sur notre monde. Je dois dire, nous sommes plus qu'en retard pour un changement de direction. »

« Mr Ollivander, la révolution de l'histoire a servi de catalyseur au changement. Quand un organisme cesse d'évoluer et reste stagnant, il meurt. Notre monde a atteint un croisement. Soit nous brûlons notre vieil extérieur et renaissons de nos cendres comme le Phénix ou nous mourons Je suis simplement le catalyseur du renouveau. Espérons que lorsque nous sortirons du creuset, les races magiques seront unies. La force se trouve dans l'union. L'union des races est la clé de notre salut mutuel. Depuis trop longtemps, les races magiques vivent sur leurs îles et isolées. Nous devons construire des ponts qui seront à l'épreuve du temps. La force collective nous rendra plus fort et créera les outils nécessaires pour faire face au prochain millénaire. »

« Ce sont de très grandes idées, Mr Potter. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour unifier le monde magique ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Cependant, je ne vois personne d'autre pour le faire. D'une part, nous avons le ministère, qui est tellement absorbé par des idéaux de pouvoir et d'intérêts personnels qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes. L'ensemble des employés ne pense à se planter des couteaux dans le dos les uns les autres dans l'espoir de gagner quelques petites faveurs de leurs maîtres. Pendant ce temps, les idéaux d'un bon gouvernement sont balayés par la corruption rampante. Aussi n'oublions pas Albus Dumbledore, l'auto proclamé leader de la lumière. Le bâtard est responsable de tant de crimes contre l'humanité que les lignes démarquant le bien de mal en sont devenues floues. Finalement nous avons Voldemort, l'auto proclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est tellement éloigné de l'humanité que l'appeler un psychopathe lunatique est bien trop généreux. »

S'arrêtant pour rassembler ses pensées, il regarda Ollivander directement dans les yeux et dit, « Face à ces choix, que reste-t-il ? »

« Croyez-moi, Mr Potter, j'ai cherché après une alternative depuis longtemps. Je savais depuis un certain temps que des changements étaient à venir. J'ai du sang de voyant dans les veines, voyez-vous, j'ai prévu certains évènements qui restent encore à venir. Nous sommes arrivés à un carrefour important de notre histoire. Je sais qu'une guerre terrible est sur le point de commencer. Les voyants sont capables de voir à travers le temps grâce à des visions. Les visions sont le moyen par lequel les êtres magiques peuvent recueillir des éléments d'information sur ce qui va arriver. Aucune personne magique ne peut jamais voir un tableau d'ensemble des évènements futurs. Tant de variables sont en jeu dans un court laps de temps que presque toutes les permutations ou variables peuvent créer un résultat final impossible à prédire. »

« Hé bien, nous avons notre rôle à jouer, et un destin à accomplir. Maintenant sur d'autres sujets, j'ai rassemblé un ensemble de pierres qui ont des propriétés métallurgiques particulièrement exceptionnelles qui peuvent facilement égaler le naquadah et le naquadria. La magie que j'apprends et invente nécessite de générer de grandes densités magiques, qui seraient impossible de maîtriser pour une baguette magique. Les baguettes de naquadria sont de puissants amplificateurs et concentrateurs magiques. Le problème est que le flux d'énergie et la densité qu'elles peuvent canaliser est limité par leur taille. »

Harry vit qu'il avait captivé Ollivander et continua ses explications, « Vous voyez, la taille du noyau de naquadria limite la densité magique qui peut être exploitée. Je pense que c'est comme un conduit. Plus le conduit est large, plus il peut acheminer d'énergie et moins il y a de perte de pression. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai construire un bâton. Le bâton sera capable de canaliser une plus grande densité de flux magique. Les sorts sur lesquels je travaille exigent des flux magiques qui ne peuvent pas être canalisés par une baguette magique. Je voudrai que vous veniez et vous entrainiez avec nous. J'aimerai aussi votre aide pour les recherches des propriétés des pierres et que nous travaillions ensemble à la construction d'un bâton. Il y a peut-être un moyen de passer outre la phase de la lune pour le rituel, mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour modifier les runes. Acceptez-vous ? »

Ollivander était quasiment extatique et répondit, « Mr Potter, j'ai le sentiment que le bâton sera mon plus grand challenge et ma plus grande création à ce jour. Votre savoir scientifique en matière de science sera très précieux dans cette entreprise. Ne perdons pas une minute, nous avons des découvertes à faire. »

Harry rigola à la ferveur enthousiaste de l'homme et répondit, « Comme vous voulez. Nous avons des amis qui viendront avec nous. Ils travailleront sur d'autres projets. Vous n'aurez besoin de rien. Les chambres, la nourriture, le divertissement, les livres et les matériaux seront fournis. »

Après cela, Harry revérifia qu'il avait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Quand il eut terminé, il retourna au centre de commandement et trouva Neville et Luna qui l'attendaient.

Harry s'écria, « Salut, vous deux. Est-ce que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

« 'lut Harry. Ouais, je pense qu'on a tout. Luna a fait une liste la nuit dernière et nous avons pensé à tout. »

Luna avait un sourire angélique sur son visage regarda Harry et dit, « Désolé d'être en retard, Harold, mais Neville était en train de me faire avoir un orgasme et nous avons dû attendre que je redescende sur terre. »

Les sourcils d'Harry touchèrent presque ses cheveux à ce commentaire. Il regarda autour pour trouver la plupart des personnes retenant leurs rires. Le pauvre Neville était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Vous ne pouviez pas enlevez cela à Luna, elle était d'une honnêteté brutale. Harry regarda Neville dans les yeux et dit en rigolant, « Bien joué, camarade. »

Tonks et Rémus éclatèrent de rire, avec le reste de l'équipe.

Harry dit à son groupe de se rassembler et dit, « Comme vous le savez, ce sont quatre mois intenses. Heureusement, nous allons faire quelques percées. » Harry se retourna pour prendre son carnet de note quand il entendit parler les jumeaux.

Harry leva les yeux et les jumeaux étaient presque à côté de lui., Harry sourit et dit, « Salut les gars. Vous êtes tous les deux prêts pour quelques sérieuses expérimentations ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un sourire démoniaque sur leurs visages et Fred dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. » Après cela, chacun de deux sortit une boîte de la taille d'une boîte d'allumette et l'agrandit à la taille d'un coffre à compartiment multiple.

George ajouta, « Quand nous aurons terminé, personne ne voudra subir nos foudres. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et dit au gang de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la malle manoir près du lac de Poudlard. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Harry alla dans la salle du cristal et activa l'œil d'Odin. Une fois de plus, Harry ferait de nombreuses découvertes sur la magie qui auraient des conséquences à long terme pour la guerre.

**Tôt le matin en Irlande du Nord sur l'Ile d'Aran.**

Un bruit de transplanage retentit dans l'air glacial près de la base aérienne de la Montagne Errigal en Irlande du Nord mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Habillé de robes bleues nuit se tenait le vénérable visage d'Albus Dumbledore. Semblant très fatigué et échevelé, il se rapprocha lentement d'un petit rocher situé au Nord Est. Albus se sentait fatigué, il prit son temps pour avancé le long du chemin, il n'était pas pressé. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir proprement à son prochain coup. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans un miroir tôt dans la matinée et il avait été choqué de son air décharné.

Bien sûr, la semaine dernière avait beaucoup à voir avec la situation actuelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les cinq derniers jours en particulier avaient vu l'effondrement de plus de cinq décennies de travail. Quand il pensait à cet enfoiré de Scorpion, il ressentait de la rage. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que le monde sorcier se retournait contre lui. Il leva les yeux et s'approchait maintenant d'un gros rocher de granite. Il agita sa baguette en formant une étoile. Le rocher scintilla et fut ensuite recouvert d'anciennes runes. Il toucha trois runes disposées en triangle équilatérale. Les runes étaient Thuriaz, Amsuz, et Raido.

Soudainement, l'air s'agrandit devant lui et une large section cachée avec une porte en marbre verdâtre apparut. Il toucha une nouvelle série de runes disposées en cercle et la porte en marbre s'ouvrit. Albus toucha alors trois autres runes. Il toucha Laguz, Sowulo et Pertho. Albus prit alors un couteau en argent avec une tête de dragon et s'entailla rapidement la main. Il colla alors sa main contre la rune Isa. Un dôme coloré brilla soudainement puis disparut. Albus regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait et se hâta de franchir la porte de marbre. Une fois qu'il eut franchi le seuil des portes, le rocher de granite, les portes et le chemin disparurent sous un puissant sort de désillusion et il activa un ensemble de sorts de sang.

Albus devait atteindre son refuge. Personne ne connaissait cette maison située profondément à l'intérieur de la montagne qu'il avait lui-même creusé il y a plus de cinquante ans. Il n'avait épargné aucune dépense. Après tout, rien n'était trop bon pour sa bien-aimée Maya. Simplement penser à sa bien-aimée le fit soupirer. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'intérieur. Il dut faire une pause à mi-chemin. Maudit soit ce vieux corps inutile, pensait-il. L'élixir gardait son corps en vie et sa magie forte. L'élixir agissait dix ans à partir de l'âge auquel on avait commencé à en boire. Il avait complété sa première pierre quatre ans auparavant. Peu après que l'imbécile de Potter ait si gracieusement sorti la pierre du miroir de Rised. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Potter, Flamel était celui qui était à l'origine de la dernière protection de sa pierre philosophale. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'obtenir la pierre de Nicolas Flamel, mais il n'avait réussi que lors de la première année de Potter.

Bien sûr, il avait découvert par la même occasion ce qu'était la protection. Il était amusant qu'un homme de plus de six cent ans puisse-t-être aussi naïf. Les sorts d'écoute avaient toujours été une partie de plaisir pour lui. Albus se leva et repris sa marche le long du chemin. Des torches vertes prirent vie alors qu'il arrivait près d'elles. Il aimait cette couleur, cela donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère étrange. Albus sourit. Il souhaitait presque que quelqu'un puisse trouver sa maison dans la montagne. Il avait entrelacé tant de sorts de magie noire pour protéger l'endroit que quiconque voulait assiéger sa maison ferait l'expérience d'un monde de douleur.

Finalement, il atteignit une grande porte en chêne garnie de larges bandes de fer forgé. Il sortit sa baguette et neutralisa ses sorts. Un des sorts causait la castration. Quand il eut terminé, il franchir la porte ouverte et pénétra dans un parloir menant à la salle à manger. Tournant son regard vers le milieu de la pièce, il vit le grand coffre en chêne rouge poli qui se tenait à environ quatre pieds du sol. En haut du coffre, se trouvaient quatre gravures, aux angles de quarante-cinq degré et se regardant les unes les autres. Chacune avait des runes dorées et argentées incrustées dessus, représentant la terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air. Chacune était connectée à une bague en or soutenant un bol en platine. Le bol lui-même contenait un bol en cristal pur avec une étrange lueur bleuâtre émanant de l'intérieur.

Dumbledore s'approcha du bol et lança un accio à un des fauteuils en cuir près de la cheminée. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Il tourna la tête vers la grande cuisine, et regardant le casier à vin près du garde manger, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un verre ou bien de dix. Il lança un accio sur un Merlot rouge de sa collection plutôt vaste, et s'empara d'un de ses verres allemand en cristal fait main. Il regarda l'étiquette du vin et déboucha la bouteille. Il amena la bouteille près du feu pour avoir une meilleure vue du liquide rouge profond et se servit une généreuse portion.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but avidement le liquide rouge sang. Il sentit le liquide brûler dans son estomac. Il se versa un deuxième verre et remarqua qu'il passa mieux. Il sentit finalement son corps se relaxer. Albus regarda la lueur bleuté de l'âme de sa femme et sentit soudain ses yeux devenir lourds. Il permit à son esprit de se souvenir des évènements de ces derniers mois. Il trouva son esprit incapable de se concentrer. Il continuait de voir l'Horcruxe de son épouse et les évènements qui l'avaient mise dans cet état.

Sans qu'Albus ne s'en aperçoive, son corps sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil. Alors qu'il s'endormait profondément, sa main se desserra du verre à vin. Le verre tomba de sa main et se pulvérisa conte les dalles de granite éclaboussant de vin rouge le piédestal en chêne.

Dans un sommeil profond, le subconscient d'Albus leva le brouillard des souvenirs qu'il avait enterré profondément dans son âme il y avait longtemps.

**Flashback du 29 avril 1945 à Berlin en Allemagne**

Albus était assis avec sa femme depuis deux ans, Maya Toitovna Bogdanovitch. Ils s'étaient trouvés l'un l'autre quatre ans plus tôt à l'Université magique de Lacédémone en Grèce. L'Université était située au sud du Péloponnèse, qui fut fondé à l'origine après les invasions Dorian plus de trois mille ans auparavant. Il avait terminé son apprentissage et peu après son diplôme, grâce à ses compétences dans l'art de la métamorphose, on lui avait offert un poste de professeur associé avec maître Tyrrimas.

Au cours des deux décennies suivantes, il avait écrit de nombreux articles sur la transmutation fractale. Il était concentré à déterminer les seuils d'activation de l'énergie magique et la quantité d'énergie magique nécessaire à ce que les moldus appellent la constante de Plank. La recherche permit de décrire comment métamorphoser un objet de façon permanente. Peu de temps après sa thèse de doctorat, il avait préparé ses valises et quitté l'école pour voyager. Durant les trente années suivantes, il voyagea de part et d'autre dans le monde pour étudier la magie de quiconque était prêt à partager ses connaissances. Il voyagea en Afrique où il recueillit de nombreux livres de magie noire, en particulier en Égypte. Il voyagea aussi en Amérique, en Asie et fit finalement une pause en Russie. Sa destination finale fut St Petersbourg. A ce moment-là, il avait presque épuisé son héritage familial. Décidant qu'il avait besoin de fonds, il s'était retrouvé professeur assistant à l'école de magie d'Odessa. Il apprit rapidement qu'il serait le nouvel assistant de la nouvelle maîtresse des potions Maya Toitovna Bogdanovitch.

Peu de temps après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, ils se rendirent rapidement comptes que leurs esprits étaient semblables. Albus trouva quelqu'un qui était son égal intellectuellement et à son étonnement magiquement. Ils avaient tous les deux prit leur temps pour se connaître l'un l'autre. Aucun des deux ne ressentait de pression à précipiter quoi que ce soit. Au cours des deux années qui suivirent, ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils se marièrent la troisième année. Albus en vint à réaliser qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Certains pourraient appeler cela l'amour de sa vie. Ils fondèrent ensemble une maison et furent très heureux. Pendant sa septième année à Odessa, il reçut une invitation de son ancienne Université pour devenir le prochain maître de Métamorphose. Utilisant ses contacts et son influence, il put obtenir un emploi pour Maya en tant que maîtresse des potions. L'année suivante, ils allèrent à l'Université de Lacédémone en Grèce.

Cependant, les forces d'invasions d'Atilla Octavius Grindelwald allaient bientôt faire basculer sa vie tranquille. En 1939, les forces de Grindelwald avaient balayées le faible gouvernement magique grec. Le seul endroit qui avait stoppé la progression des forces de Grindelwald, avait été l'Université. Albus et sa femme avaient organisés un mouvement de résistance. Ils avaient convoqués les plus puissants sorciers natifs de Grèce et d'autres êtres magiques pour lutter à leurs côtés. Ses études sur les arcanes de la magie noire lui vinrent en aide.

La bataille avait été brutale. Quand les forces de Grindelwald avaient battu en retraite, plus de 1 300 Sorciers, Sorcières, Loups Garous, Vampires, Centaures et Veelas avaient péris. Leur victoire à Lacédémone avait forcé Grindelwald à consolider ses forces. Dans un délai de six mois, il avait fait revenir toutes ses forces en Allemagne. Leur victoire en Grèce avait été de courte durée. Au cours des quatre années suivantes, les pays du bassin latin, l'Italie, le France, l'Espagne ainsi que la Grande Bretagne sentirent de nouveau le poids de ses forces. Albus, voyant l'invasion de sa bien-aimée patrie, s'était enrôlé dans la ligue de défense sombre. Après de nombreuses discussions, sa femme s'était jointe à lui. Au cours des quatre années suivantes, ils allaient se mesurer de nombreuses fois aux forces de Grindelwald. En raison de leur intelligence et de leur puissance magique, lui et sa femme avaient tous les deux rapidement progressés parmi les rangs de la ligue de défense et des Aurors locaux. Ils furent finalement nommés au rang de sorciers de première classe.

Peu après leur promotion, ils revinrent en Angleterre et établirent leur base d'opération à Pré au Lard. Pendant ce temps, lui et Maya combattaient toujours. Ils avaient été largement reconnus comme la meilleure équipe d'attaque sorcière en Europe.

Ils avaient envoyés de nombreuses équipes effectuer des raids sur le continent principal, mais il semblait que peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, ils perdaient peu à peu du terrain face aux forces de Grindelwald. Le vent tourna finalement quand les moldus lancèrent l'opération Overlord. L'opération Overlord était la plus grande invasion maritime et aérienne moldue de tous les temps. Le 6 juin 1944, trois millions de moldus envahirent les plages normandes d'Omaha, Utah et Juno. Sans que le moldus ne le sachent, les sorciers et les sorcières du monde libre s'étaient assemblés en équipes qui se greffèrent aux forces d'invasion moldues. On estimait que cette grande force d'attaque moldue créerait un tel chaos que cela aiderait à cacher leur assaut magique. L'autre avantage était que cela déstabiliserait Hitler et ses liens avec les forces de Grindelwald. Il était bien connus que ces deux-là étaient des alliés, et que Grindelwald utiliserait ses forces pour renforcer le contrôle sur la partie moldue.

A la surprise des ministères magiques européens et de leurs représentants, les Nord-Américains, les Indous et les Australiens avaient de nombreux natifs Indous et Aborigènes dans leurs rangs d'attaquants. Ils n'intervenaient généralement jamais dans ce qu'ils appelaient les conflits des hommes blancs. Les tribus incluaient les Djabugandji australiens, les Binigura et les Iningai. Ces peuples anciens apportaient avec eux des arcanes magiques inconnus ou perdues pour les nations européennes. Cela incluait la magie des rêves, la magie élémentale, la transmutation et la magie de contrôle des bêtes.

On leur demanda pourquoi ils avaient changé d'avis en les aidant à éliminer le mage noir et ils répondirent que s'ils ne tuaient pas l'Atahsaia, ou le démon cannibale, alors il viendrait s'en prendre à eux sur leurs terres sacrées. Mieux valait le tuer maintenant que plus tard, au risque qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, les européens furent très heureux de les avoir avec eux.

Au cours des neufs mois suivants, lui et sa femme s'étaient montrés comme les plus puissants sorciers européens. Les peuples natifs n'étaient pas inclus dans cette évaluation. Albus avait sciemment prit la décision de s'immerger dans la magie noire. Il avait collecté de nombreux livres et parchemins de valeur sur le sujet au long de ses voyages, mais n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de les étudier. Trois ans auparavant, il s'était immergé dans la magie noire, au grand déplaisir de son épouse. Après plusieurs années de combat, même elle ne pouvait nier sa puissance en combat magique. Leurs succès ne passa pas inaperçu du ministère de la magie anglais, spécialement du ministre de la magie qui à l'époque était Markus Alexander Hastings.

Les Hastings étaient une ancienne famille de sorciers écossais des basses terres (donc des Lowlands, les basses terres, pas des Highlands, les hautes terres ; NDT). On disait qu'ils étaient des descendants des anciens celtes. C'étaient tous des sangs purs aristocratiques qui étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes, pensait Albus. Hastings essayait de se faire passer pour un brillant stratège. Il apparut clairement dès le début que l'homme était un parfait imbécile et un novice dans l'art de la guerre. De 1941 à 1943, Albus et Maya Dumbledore avaient passé outre lui et son administration. Albus avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs ces trois dernières années comme quoi Hastings voulait le faire descendre de son piédestal, mais Albus n'avait jamais prit l'homme au sérieux. Cette erreur de jugement allait lui couter très cher.

La veille du jour de l'invasion moldue, le chef de la division des Aurors anglais, Horatio Antares Mc Phee vint le voir et lui dit que, pour une plus grande efficacité, lui et son épouse seraient dans des équipes séparées. Albus protesta énergiquement contre cette stratégie. Lui et sa femme avait toujours été ensemble. Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre et surveillaient les arrières de l'autre. Les séparer maintenant à la veille de leur plus grande bataille était de la folie. La haine d'Albus du ministère commença ce jour-là. Autant qu'il réfléchisse à l'idée d'être séparé de sa femme, il avait peu de pouvoir pour passer outre cet ordre. Il s'assura de passer en revue les sorts les plus importants et les plus puissants avec Maya et revérifia leur paquetage de guerre et la stratégie. A cause de ses soupçons, Albus demanda à passer en revue les dossiers des personnes de l'équipe d'attaque de Maya. Il ne put trouver personne de suspect. Ils s'assurèrent que leurs sacs étaient remplis de potions et de pierres runiques et d'une baguette de rechange. Maya essaya de le rassurer que tout ce passerait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'effroi.

Albus et sa femme se dirigèrent vers leur équipe et se préparèrent à prendre l'ancienne ville gauloise de Lugdunum (Lyon). La ville était un ancien conclave druide et l'ancienne capitale de la Gaule. On disait que cette région de France contenait d'anciens manuscrits magiques celtiques. La plupart des personnes croyaient que les connaissances des Druides étaient uniquement transmises de bouche à oreille. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Avant leurs morts, les Druides auraient inscrit leurs connaissances en utilisant des runes. Les runes auraient été gravées sur de très fines feuilles de cuivre. Les feuilles gravées auraient ensuite été frottées avec de la sève d'arbre. Après cela, les feuilles auraient été recouvertes d'une fine couche d'ambre pour les empêcher de s'oxyder. Grindelwald ainsi que la plupart des érudits magiques connaissait cela et avait effectué de nombreuses recherches sur le site des anciens dolmens des Druides. S'il y avait des documents à trouver, c'est là qu'ils auraient été enterrés. Pas un mince exploit car les dolmens étaient protégés par de l'ancienne magie. De nombreux chercheurs furent perdus en tentant de percer ce mystère.

L'invasion moldue eut lieu et toutes les équipes magiques les suivirent. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers Lyon via un portoloin de masse. Peu après leur arrivée, ils furent sous le feu de nombreux sorts. Albus examina la situation et réalisa que les forces de Grindelwald n'étaient que légèrement diminuées. Albus vit des loups garous, des Gobelins, des Centaures et de nombreux sorcières et sorciers maléfiques. Il se retrouva rapidement bombardé par des sorts et se replia rapidement. Albus réalisa qu'ils avaient été pris en embuscade. Soit il y avait un espion, soit leur propre ministère les avait envoyé au feu. Albus ne pensait pas que c'était à cause d'un espion. Leurs unités étaient composées de petites cellules qui étaient continuellement contrôlées avec du Véritasérum. La pensée qu'il avait été envoyé à la mort par son propre ministère l'aveugla de rage.

S'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait se battre à fond. Il libéra sa colère sous forme de soif de sang et il commença à tuer sans pitié. Il libéra ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et le transforma en énergie pour la magie noire. Il ressentit un sentiment d'euphorie comme il n'en avait jamais ressent. Il divisa son équipe en trois groupes. Il prit en charge d'assaut du centre et dit à ses deux équipes aux flancs de battre en retraite, et de faire leur chemin derrière les lignes ennemies. Une fois qu'ils seraient en position, il leur dit d'attendre qu'une grande boule de feu n'éclaire le ciel. Une fois qu'ils verraient la boule, ils devraient attaquer les flancs avec tout ce qu'ils avaient. Personne ne devait être épargné. Ses troupes étaient concentrées à la perspective de la bataille et obéirent rapidement. La lutte dura environ quatre heures. Vers la fin, il avait perdu environ quatre-vingt dix pourcent de ses forces mais ils étaient victorieux.

Albus laissa deux Aurors prendre en charge le champ de bataille et se dirigea immédiatement à l'autre bout de la ville pour aller aider sa femme. Après avoir atteint 'La Pierre du Cheval', Albus vit un Auror agonisant s'avancer dans la rue, et il courut pour l'intercepter. L'homme avait de profondes entailles au visage et saignait abondamment du côté droit. Il semblait être en état de choc.

Albus dit, « Où puis-je trouver votre chef de peloton ? »

L'homme le regarda comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Albus n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec l'homme et l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua violemment pour capter son attention et répéta, « Avez-vous vu ma femme, Maya Dumbledore ! »

L'homme frissonna et répondit, « ssii, sssiii, sssiii fffrrroooiiiddd. »

Albus agrippa l'homme encore plus fort et dit, « Que voulez vous dire, si froid ? »

L'homme sembla finalement sortir de son état de choc et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux. Albus avait toujours été un homme patient mais l'angoisse pour sa femme, la perte de si nombreux camarades dans ses récents combats le rendait impatient. Il sortit finalement sa baguette et lança Légilimens. Albus entra dans les souvenirs de l'homme comme un poids de plomb qui tombe dans de l'eau. Il trouva que sa femme et le restant de ses troupes étaient retenus à l'ancienne abbaye bénédictine, l'ancienne église abbatiale de St Martin.

Il courut vers l'église et faillit être atteint par un AK. Il plongea au sol et resta derrière une fontaine. Il se désillusionna rapidement et rampa derrière une ancienne jardinière de fleur. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bout, il tourna à l'angle et ne put rien voir. Il jeta un sort de signature thermique sur ses lunettes et regarda de nouveau. Il vit un groupe de ce qu'il supposa être les forces de Grindelwald. Il laissa la crainte pour sa femme contrôler ses émotions et laissa échapper _Bombarda-Magnus_. Le sort était de courte portée et s'écrasa sur le groupe en quelques secondes. Une partie de la rue et le mur derrière lequel ils étaient cachés avait été complètement anéanti. Albus jeta un autre coup d'œil mais personne n'était debout. Il put entendre des gémissements de douleur de ceux qui pourraient bientôt voir l'au-delà.

Albus continua sa progression vers l'église. Plus il se rapprochait de l'église, plus il ressentait le froid. Il s'arrêta un moment pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait et vit des formes sombres volants à distance. Il réalisa qu'il regardait des Détraqueurs. Cela expliquait certainement la paranoïa de l'homme. Il décida de se diriger vers l'est pour éviter ces maudites bêtes. Il arriva à une entrée latérale et décida de poursuivre à l'intérieur. Il s'étonna qu'il y ait très peu de résistance. Soit Maya s'occupait de forces autre part soit l'ennemi effectuait une retraite stratégique. Pour quelque raison, il sentit un iceberg élire domicile dans son estomac. Il avança prudemment. Il prit son temps pour analyser l'endroit. Il y avait de nombreuses vitres et artefacts en pierre dispersés. Il dépassa un cabinet remplit de feuilles de cuivre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le trésor qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le savant en lui voulait prend les précieux artéfacts, mais il était sur une mission plus importante. Il dépassa d'autres cabinets et vit une porte au sud de la salle. Il se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un certain nombre de sorts de magie noire. Ne trouvant pas de signatures magiques, il franchit le seuil et trouva un homme avec l'équipe de Maya scellant une porte.

Il se dirigea vers l'homme et dit, « Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous ? »

L'Auror surpris se retourna et fut sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Albus avait anticipé le mouvement et désarma l'homme. L'homme sembla surpris de le voir. Albus pouvait dire que l'homme reconnut qui il était, et était nerveux pour quelque raison. Albus plissa les yeux et dit, « Je repose ma question, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi scellez-vous la porte ? »

« Je suis l'Auror de troisième classe Angus Mc Phee. Mon escouade toute entière a été prise dans une embuscade dans cette putain d'église par des Détraqueurs. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Il y en avait beaucoup. J'ai à peine réussi à leur échapper. C'est à combat désespéré à l'intérieur. »

Albus fronça les sourcils, « Un combat désespéré ? Dois-je comprendre que la plupart de vos camarades sont-là à lutter pour leurs vies et que vous les abandonnez ? LÂCHE ! »

Albus prit sa baguette et était sur le point de desceller la porte quand l'homme attrapa sa baguette et lui arracha. L'homme ricana et répondit, « Regardez Dumbledore, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Si vous descellez cette porte, vous nous condamnez tous les deux. Je ne vous laisserai pas me tuer, vous m'entendez. »

Albus sentit que quelque chose était faux. Il regarda directement dans les yeux de l'Auro et, utilisant ses capacités de Légilimens, il attaqua immédiatement les souvenirs de l'Auror. En quelques secondes, il fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il trouva rapidement les scènes de bataille. A ce moment, Mc Phee avait remarqué l'intrusion et tenta de le repousser.

Albus sentit l'Auror résister. Ses compétences d'Occlumencie étaient bonnes, mais les pouvoirs mentaux d'Albus étaient biens plus grands. Il fut capable d'écraser ses pathétiques essais de protection. Il trouva rapidement d'autres souvenirs de la principale scène de bataille. Il trouva à son désarroi que l'homme était un agent spécial du ministre lui-même. Il avait travaillé sous couverture depuis huit ans. Son seul objectif était d'éliminer tout risque d'opposition au ministre. Il trouva que le ministre lui-même avec l'aide du directeur du DMLE avait prévu de faire en sorte que lui et sa femme tombent dans cette embuscade. Le directeur du DMLE qui était un proche ami d'enfance du ministre avait été celui qui avait informé les forces de Grindelwald. Albus trouva finalement que la raison de cette trahison était la pathétique excuse de ministre pensait que lui et sa femme en avaient après son travail.

Une profonde peur soudaine s'empara de lui. Il força son esprit de retour à la scène de bataille. Ce qu'il trouva le fit pleurer de colère. Il vit clairement Maya et son escouade lutter contre un assaut frontal. Les gens des deux côtés criaient, hurlaient, lançaient toutes sortes de sorts. Chaque membre de son escouade était si concentré sur le combat que personne ne regarda Mc Phee quitter sa position et se placer lentement derrière Maya. Albus vit Mc Phee attaquer sa femme par derrière. Il l'avait pétrifié, et jeté un Incendio sur ses robes. Il vit sa Maya crier, alors qu'elle était en train de brûler vivante.

Il avait ensuite lancé un sort de réducto au côté sud de l'Abbaye, et dynamita la porte. Les Détraqueurs avaient attendus en embuscade et commencèrent à attaquer les Aurors restants. Cela avait eut lieu dix minutes auparavant. Il sortit rapidement de la tête de MC Phee et lui donna un coup de pieds dans les bijoux de famille. Mc Phee relâcha sa prise sur la baguette et Albus jeta un Avada Kedavra. L'homme tomba à terre, avec ses yeux contre le plancher.

§§Dans un accès de rage, il frappa l'homme et lui envoya un réducto à bout portant à la tête. Le crâne de l'homme explosa dans une brume de sang et de matière grise. Un morceau du cerveau de l'homme se colla à sa joue. §§

Albus était au-delà de la compassion, il courut vers la porte et la pulvérisa avec un autre Reducto-Magnus. La porte et une partie du mur fut réduis en poudre. Il repensa rapidement aux bons souvenirs de Maya et jeta Expecto-Patronum. Une image très lumineuse et puissante d'un aigle sortit de sa baguette et attaqua les Détraqueurs.

Il avait lui-même dégagé le chemin et s'était rendu auprès de sa femme. Il sentit que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine tellement il était inquiet. Il se pencha vers elle mais put voir qu'il était trop tard. L'âme de sa femme avait été arrachée du corps de son épouse mais restait en vol stationnaire au dessus de son visage. Le Détraqueur était en train de baisser sa capuche pour s'emparer de l'âme. S'il chassait le Détraqueur, il perdrait son âme. Il fit la seule chose qu'il put, il fouilla dans ses connaissances et se rappela un passage sur les Horcruxes dans le livre d'Azuli. Il devait agir rapidement, il avait besoin d'un réceptacle pour conserver l'âme. Il regarda une des étagères le long du mur et reconnut une boule de cristal vénitien du quinzième siècle. Il bannit la boule de cristal près de la tête de Maya et ayant commis un meurtre de sang froid, il avait déjà rempli le premier critère pour faire un Horcruxe. Il jeta immédiatement plusieurs sorts pour empêcher que l'âme ne s'échappe de la boule de cristal. Il commença à incanter dans un ancien dialecte utilisant la phonétique. _Tewet-Ka-Kheperu-Maat-Heru-Khuti-Mââ-Xerou._

Au début, il ne se passa rien, mais doucement, la lueur bleue qui était l'âme de Maya commença à se diriger vers le boule de cristal. Le Détraqueur commença à crisser, comme s'il avait mal ou qu'il était en colère. Albus ne s'en préoccupa pas, il devait sauver l'âme de son épouse. Il continua à incanter jusqu'à ce que l'âme se soit infiltrée dans la boule de cristal. Une fois que son âme fut encapsulée, il jeta son patronus en forme d'aigle vers le Détraqueur et réussi à le repousser loin du corps de sa femme. Il courut vers elle et prit l'Horcruxe et attrapa le corps sans vie et brûlé de sa femme puis il sortit un de ses portoloins secrets et les emmena au manoir Dumbledore.

Une fois qu'il atteignit le manoir, il mit rapidement le corps de sa femme dans un champ de stase et mit son plus puissant sort de protection sur son Horcruxe. En regardant le corps et l'âme de sa femme, une part de sa propre âme était morte ce jour-là. En tant qu'époux, il avait échoué à la protéger. Il avait été négligent et avait sous-estimé certaines personnes et cela lui avait coûté tout ce qui signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Sa belle Maya était morte, et son âme prise au piège. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ils allaient fonder une famille après la guerre. Ils avaient été tous les deux d'accord pour vivre en Angleterre et avaient accepté les emplois de professeurs offerts par Armando Dippet. Il bassa les yeux vers sa baguette et une profonde colère le submergea. Son visage était devenu de pierre. Il jura sur l'âme noire de Morgane que les responsables allaient payer.

Albus maudit le sort et sut qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour la faire revenir. Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais être de nouveau heureux avant que lui et Maya ne soient de nouveau ensemble. Ce jour-là, il réalisa qu'il devait être le seul responsable. Il devait être le maître d'échec. Il avait de nombreuses recherches à faire, et le meilleur endroit pour les faire était Poudlard avec toutes ses ressources. Il devait contrôler le Ministère et le Magenmagot. Pour ce faire, il devait gagner du prestige. Grâce au prestige viendrait l'influence et le pouvoir. Il serait celui qui dicterait les termes. Il devait se façonner un personnage ou un alter-égo derrière lequel il cacherait sa véritable personnalité.

Soudainement Albus se réveilla de son sommeil et leva les yeux pour voir la pulsation de lueur bleue de l'Horcruxe de sa femme et se rappela son rêve. Il avait de nouveau revécu les évènements de son passé. Il se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et commença à élaborer un plan pour sauver une partie de son prestige. Le seul moyen pour qu'il retrouve un peu de son pouvoir était de prendre en charge le ministère et de poster des membres de son Ordre du Phénix à des positons clés.

Il devait lâcher son poste de directeur de Poudlard et prendre les fonctions de ministre de la magie. De là, il utiliserait les vastes ressources du ministère pour finir ses recherches. Il allait détruire le Magenmagot. Ils allaient payer pour leur trahison. Il utiliserait alors les services du ministère pour contrôler cet imbécile de Potter et détruire ce Sorcier Scorpion. Il avait déjà tué un mage noir et estimait qu'il pouvait le faire de nouveau. L'homme façonne son propre destin pensa-t-il. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait rien du genre entité suprême qui dicterait le destin d'un homme.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore était tombé dans le même piège que bien d'autres grands hommes avant lui. Avec leur pouvoir, ils pensaient qu'ils étaient intouchables. La grande erreur dans leur éducation était qu'ils ne prenaient pas la peine de chercher à comprendre les questions relatives à la destinée humaine. L'homme suppose qu'il dirige sa vie et gouverne ses actions, alors que son existence est irrémédiablement sous le contrôle du destin. A la fin, comme Voldemort, Dumbledore apprendra que l'on ne peut pas tricher avec le destin.

**Fin du Flashback**

**Matinée du 16 novembre au sud de l'Angleterre.**

Xiana regardait sa montre, pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Abbaye Mc Allister. Elle avait sa tenue complète de combat et était sous un sort de désillusion. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, et elle savait d'après ses dossiers que Matthew Mc Allister venait toujours le matin faire un tour sur le chemin de ses écuries, pour rencontrer sa maîtresse. Sans qu'il ne le sache, sa maîtresse était stupéfixée et serait incapable de répondre à ses besoins jusqu'à la fin des temps. La pensée que ce bâtard obèse touche une femme lui faisait hérisser les poils. Il était responsable d'avoir utiliser son influence à Gringotts ce qui autorisa Dumbledore à passer outre les volontés de la famille Potter. Il était aussi responsable que les Gallions des coffres des familles exterminées durant la première guerre contre Voldemort aillent dans le coffre de Dumbledore. Il avait aussi été l'instrument de la loi de discrimination des Loups Garous et des Vampires avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. L'enfoiré de salaud était un bigot de première classe.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit quelqu'un siffloter sur le chemin. Elle était cachée derrière un des gros chênes rouges bordant l'allée. Elle regarda l'homme s'approcher dans ses ridicules robes rouges. Elle ricana et sortit sa baguette. Elle activa sa montre et fit un balayage complet des environs. Elle regarda la carte tridimensionnelle qui lui montra que l'homme était seul. Ne prenant aucun risque, elle se jeta un sort ne-me-remarque-pas, un sort de silence et un sort d'alerte de proximité. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était qu'on la surprenne en pleine action.

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse sa position et jeta silencieusement un Pétrificus Totallus. Le tas de lard tomba au sol. La vue du visage de l'homme était assez amusante. Elle sauta par-dessus l'idiot et annula son sort de désillusion. Elle agita sa baguette et dégela la tête de l'homme.

L'homme s'exclama, « Qui êtes-vous pour me faire ça ? Avez-vous une idée de qui je suis ? Relâchez-moi maintenant et je serai indulgent. Je suis un membre du Magenmagot, un Lord du Conseil Supérieur. Maintenant, relâchez-moi ! »

Xiana ricana et baissa lentement sa capuche puis agita sa baguette. L'homme cria alors que la peau de sa main qui tenait sa baguette commençait à brûler. L'épiderme commença à bouillonner et la peau commença à se détacher. Les tissus et les chairs commencèrent à carboniser. Le porc hurlait à tue-tête.

L'homme commença à lui proférer des obscénités. Il lui dit qu'elle était tout juste bonne à être une esclave sexuelle pour Azkaban.

« Est-ce donc là une manière de parler à une Lady ? » répondit-elle.

§§Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette et une petite sphère de plasma sortit de sa baguette et fila dans l'œil droit de l'homme. La sphère de plasma pénétra le cristallin de l'œil et l'œil se mit à bouillir et éclata, répandant du liquide vitreux et de la cornée autour. Le porc cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.§§

Il s'arrêta finalement de crier et réussit à retrouver assez de contrôle pour la regarder avec son œil valide. Il grinça, « Je me souviens de vous. Vous étiez au bal de Noël il y a deux ans avec votre jumeau. Vous êtes une Zabini. Pourquoi faite-vous cela ? »

Quand il réalisa qu'elle ne disait rien, il dit, « S'il vous plait, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je peux vous rendre plus riche que dans vos rêves les plus fous. Je peux vous rendre puissante. S'il-vous-plait, dite-moi ce que vous voulez. »

« Vous avez tort. »

Le bâtard fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Tort à propos de quoi ? »

« Mon nom de famille. Il y a deux ans, j'étais une Zabini, maintenant, mon nom de famille est Potter. » Avec tout l'entraînement sous l'œil d'Odin, elle pensait que cela faisait deux ans.

Elle regarda avec plaisir l'idiot commencer à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Elle savait que lui et ses semblables avaient été prêts à persécuter Harry sous les ordres d'Ombrage et de Fudge. « Je vois que vous vous rappelez d'Harry Potter. Hé bien, c'est normal après tout, vous avez essayez de vous débarrasser de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, vous savez ce qu'on dit ? On paye toujours les actions que l'on fait. »

Elle sentit son œil regarder ses formes et remarqua son visage se faire ricanant. Il déglutit et réussit à dire, « Je vois que ce demi-bâtard n'a pas perdu de temps pour vous mettre en cloque. Dite-moi, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que votre père ne vous déshérite ? Un tel gaspillage, comment la fille d'une telle famille de sang-pur en vient-elle à baiser avec un sorcier aussi pathétique que Potter. Il n'est rien qu'un petit con sans importance. »

Avec un regard de dégoût sur son visage, elle continua, « Vous ne savez rien de ma famille, espèce de dégoûtant personnage. Vous dite que mon mari est pathétique. Il est un millier de fois le sorcier que vous ne pourrez jamais espérer être. Vous n'êtes pas digne de prononcer son nom. Et quant à ce que je veux, je veux votre tête sur un plateau d'argent. Mon mari et ses associés savent tout de vos arrangements passés et de vos relations cordiales avec Dumbledore. Nous savons tout de vos arrangements avec Dumbledore et Lucius Malfoy. »

Elle regardait avec satisfaction son visage montrant une surprise complète, il commença à transpirer et à plaider de nouveau pour sa vie. Elle pointa sa baguette vers son cou. L'homme commença à crier et, prenant une profonde respiration elle chuchota, « Aquilo-Bipennifer. »

§§Elle regarda sa tête être décapitée et tombait de ses épaules. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il termine ses derniers spasmes. Elle lévita sa tête vers son corps et lui mit un portoloin. §§

Elle attendit que le portoloin s'active et pointa sa baguette au dessus du chalet et chuchota « Morsmordre ». Elle leva les yeux vers le crâne vert et le serpent qui apparurent et ricana. Elle lança ensuite un accio à son balai raptor caché derrière un chêne, s'assura de son sort de désillusion et décolla. Alors qu'elle volait près du crâne, elle pensa à ce bâtard de face de serpent et chuchota, « Bienvenue dans la révolution Dumbledore. Voyons voir comment vous répondez aux attaques de Jédusor. »

Pendant ce temps, dans un petit quartier magique dans la ville de Hythe, Blaise était assis dans un petit bar appelé le Hope Inn sur la rue du Stade. Il regardait sa proie qui en était à son sixième verre de Hobgoblin. Bien entendu, le dossier sur le Lord du Conseil Supérieur Gurney Eric Wychwood avait beaucoup à dire sur l'impressionnant appétit de l'homme pour les boissons alcoolisées.

Les Mason étaient un ancienne famille sang-pure. Leur famille avait inventée certains sorts de soin. Ils avaient aidé à arrêter une variante de la peste noire durant l'âge des Ténèbres qui avait décimé une partie des villes magiques de l'est. La famille avait fait très peu, d'ailleurs les trois derniers siècles. Comme beaucoup de familles sang-purs qui ne se mariaient jamais avec des sorciers et des sorciers nés de moldus, leurs talents magiques s'étaient lentement érodés en raison de la consanguinité. Selon le dossier, lui et Dumbledore étaient en relation bien avant la guerre avec Grindelwald. Il avait utilisé les relations de sa famille pour aider à élire Dumbledore en tant que Chef du Magenmagot. Même si Mason était un sorcier médiocre, Dumbledore l'avait gardé au pouvoir, et en échange, Mason avait approuvé chaque proposition du soit disant champion de la lumière. Quiconque avait à faire avec la politique du Magenmagot savait que Mason était le laquais de Dumbledore.

Il était assis à la table près de la cheminée du mur ouest. Il portait un sort de Glamour et prétendait lire un journal, qui avait été ensorcelé pour être transparent. Il regarda sa montre et se demanda si Théo avait fini sa mission. Regardant autour, Blaise fut heureux de voir que le bar n'avait pas beaucoup de personne aux environs. C'était une matinée typique où les gens locaux se réveillaient tout juste et se préparaient à aller travailler. Ils étaient trop occupés à prendre leur petit déjeuner pour prêter attention à leur environnement. Il leva les yeux et trouva Mason marcher jusqu'au bar pour payer son addition. Au travail, pensa-t-il.

Blaise avait déjà payé sa note un moment auparavant, et marcha simplement hors du bar en utilisant la petite porte arrière dans la ruelle. Il y avait les habituelles caisses et poubelles que l'on pouvait s'attendre à trouver derrière un bar. Il prit une série de tonneaux empilés les uns sur les autres et utilisa sa montre pour scanner les environs. Sa carte montra quelques moldus de l'autre côté du mur magique. Il n'y avait aucuns sorcières ou sorciers aux environs. Il jeta un ne-me-remarquez-pas, un sort d'insonorisation et un sort d'alerte de proximité. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa tête et se désillusionna. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'idiot stupide, ne franchisse la porte arrière. L'homme semblait complètement inconscient de son environnement.

Blaise sortit de derrière les barils et se plaça en face de l'homme. Mason se heurta à lui, trébucha et tomba au sol. Il leva les yeux vers Blaise et hurla, « Regardez où vous allez ! »

Gurney réussit à s'asseoir et regarda l'homme en face de lui, soudainement un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. L'homme portait des robes vert sombre et sa capuche cachait complètement son visage. Il était grand et sa voix était froide et impersonnelle. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand l'homme prit la parole.

« Je sais exactement où je vais et ce que je fais. Et vous ? »

« Vous devez savoir que je suis un Lord du conseil supérieur du Magenmagot, en étroite relation avec le chef du Magenmagot. Je suggère que vous vous enfuyiez, avant que vous ne preniez un billet aller-simple pour Azkaban. »

De nouveau, Gurney sentit ses os trembler quand l'homme chuchota, « Au cas où vous n'en auriez pas entendu parler, l'ex-chef du Magenmagot. »

« Pas pour longtemps ! Vous verrez, il reviendra au pouvoir avant que vous ne vous en soyez aperçu. L'enfoiré de Potter ne saura même pas ce qui le frappera. Je m'en assurerai. »

Blaise baissa sa capuche et vit l'homme déglutir. L'imbécile sortit soudainement sa baguette et tenta de lui envoyer un sort. Blaise vit l'idiot venir à un mille de distance et agita simplement sa baguette. La baguette de l'idiot fut projetée dans le port. L'homme semblait sur le point de se chier dessus.

Blaise pointa sa baguette et siffla, « C'est là où vous faite erreur. _Conflo-Corculum_. »

La dernière image que Gurney Éric Mason vit de sa vie fut un regard bleu glacé et un petit scorpion noir tatoué sur la joue gauche de l'homme. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il regardait un des soldats du Sorcier Scorpion.

§§Il vit une lueur bleue le frapper à la poitrine et ressentit une douleur extrême pendant quelques secondes et du sang jaillit soudain de sa bouche et il ne sut plus rien. Le sort avait causé l'explosion du cœur de l'homme. La mort survenait en quelques secondes. §§

Blaise regarda le défunt Lord du conseil supérieur et chuchota, « Bienvenue dans la révolution. » Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la cheminée et jeta Morsmordre. Blaise ricana à la vue du crâne vert et du serpent illuminant le ciel. Une partie du plan était de laisser à Voldemort le blâme de toutes ces morts. Son travail achevé, il toucha sa bague avec sa baguette et retourna au repère par portoloin.

Ce matin-là, la marque noire fut repérée dans toute l'Angleterre. L'armée du scorpion était en mouvement. Lentement, ils infiltraient les plus hauts niveaux du pouvoir.

**Tôt dans la matinée au manoir Jédusor.**

L'armée du Scorpion ne fut pas la seule occupée ce matin-là. Voldemort était assis sur son trône et repensait à son prochain mouvement. Il perfectionnait ses plans pour envahir Azkaban. Ses premières tâches étaient de régler leurs comptes à ces partisans traitres du Magenmagot. Il avait ordonné à Bellatrix, Mulciber, Valéria et Véturius de lui amener ces traitres et de récupérer un mangemort très particulier à Ste Mangouste. Ils venaient juste de revenir avec ces petits vers de terre. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à les éliminer. Ils avaient été découverts et ne lui étaient plus utiles. Cependant, il allait s'assurer que ses mangemorts apprennent le prix de la traitrise. Il leva les yeux de son parchemin et fit une dernière modification à la séquence de runes. Ses connaissances en Horcruxe avaient été inestimables pour cette recherche.

Il marcha de sa salle du trône à sa salle de stratégie. Quand il arriva, il trouva les lords ligotés et attachés à leurs chaises. Avec une grimace de dégoût sur son visage, il regarda chacun d'entre eux et fut heureux de voir des lueurs de peur sur leurs visages. Il était si ravi de sentir l'odeur de la peur en ce début de matinée. Il regarda derrière où ses serviteurs étaient agenouillés et trouva Barty Croupton Jr. debout derrière Bella avec un air absent sur le visage. Cet air absent changerait si son plan fonctionnait. Premièrement, il devait attiser l'égo de ses mangemorts. Il était temps pour la carotte pensa-t-il.

D'une douce voix sifflante il dit, « Bella, toi et ton groupe avez fait du très bon travail aujourd'hui. Je suis très satisfait de vos efforts. Il y a quelques moldus et des parchemins avec lesquels toi et ton groupe pouvez vous amuser. Faite attention avec les parchemins, la magie noire est assez puissante. Vous recevrez aussi chacun 500 Gallions. »

Il sourit quand il vit la lueur de folie dans les yeux de Bella. Les autres étaient ravis de l'os qu'il leur avait jeté. C'était une bonne matinée, vraiment. Il cria, « Queudver, amène ta carcasse inutile ici, maintenant ! »

Il entendit le rat pathétique venir en tremblant de la cuisine. Après un coup d'œil vers lui, il siffla, « Ta préparation est-elle complète, Queudver ? Je serai très mécontent si elle ne l'était pas. »

« Mmmoonnn SSeiiggnneeuuurrr, les Détraqueurs sont prêts. Le tableau et les runes ont été dessinés exactement selon votre spécification, mon Seigneur. »

Fixant ses yeux écarlate sur Queudver, il siffla, « Prie pour qu'ils le soient, Queudver. Je ne tolèrerais pas d'échec. Amène les Détraqueurs. »

Queudver et Mulciber sortirent de l'antichambre. Ils prirent tous les deux un collier de perles de cristal et convoquèrent les Détraqueurs. Ils leur ordonnèrent de les suivre. Ils revinrent avec les démons noirs glissant derrière eux. Chacun dans la pièce commença à ressentir les effets de leur présent excepté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort glissa vers les traitres et dit, « Pensiez-vous réellement que vous pouviez tromper Lord Voldemort ? Vous m'appartenez, misérables vers de terre ! »

L'un d'entre eux sembla retrouver sa voix et bégaya, « Mon Seigneur, nous n'avons jamais voulu vous trahir. Un puissant sorcier nous a tous placé sous Impérium. S'il-vous-plait, mon Seigneur, pitié. »

Voldemort agita sa baguette et siffla, « Endoloris. » L'imbécile pathétique tomba sur le dos et commença à convulser sur le sol tout en hurlant. Après environ deux minutes sous le sort, il se chia dessus.

Irvine avait toujours était faible pensa-t-il. Avec un air dégoûté sur le visage, il leva le sort. Il regarda autour pour s'assurer que tous les mangemorts regardaient et cria, « Que ceci vous serve de leçon à tous. Vous êtes responsable de vos actions. Si vous réussissez vos tâches, vous serez récompensés. Si vous échouez dans vos tâches, vous serez punis. Si vous devenez un traître, hé bien, vous allez voir ce qui arrive aux traîtres. »

Il agita sa baguette et les Lords furent pétrifiés sauf leurs têtes. Chacun dans la pièce qui n'avait pas de collier ressentit les effets de la puissance des Détraqueurs. Il siffla dans l'ancien langage celtique et les Détraqueurs glissèrent vers leurs proies et baissèrent leurs capuches. Avec de la joie dans ses yeux, il regarda ses mangemorts s'agiter à la vue de ce qui allait se passer. Les anciens démons attrapèrent leurs proies et ouvrirent leurs bouches vers leurs proies qui criaient et commencèrent à leur arracher leurs âmes. Les lueurs bleues flottèrent au dessus de leurs victimes et une par une furent absorbées par les anciens démons.

Lord Voldemort savoura la crainte de ses mangemorts. Non seulement il avait payé le prix pour son prochain rituel, mais il avait envoyé un puissant message à ses troupes restantes. Il agita sa baguette et dégela les Lords. Il put voir leur expression absente. La seule preuve qu'ils étaient vivants était le son du rythme de leurs respirations. Sans soins corporels constants, ils mourraient en l'espace de quelques semaines. Avec un ricanement sur le visage, il agita sa baguette et soudainement les Lords embrassés prirent feu. Dans leurs corps sans conscience, ils ne crièrent même pas alors que les flammes bleues consumaient leurs corps. Une fois qu'ils furent réduits en cendre, il bannit leurs restes.

Alors qu'il était prêt à se rendre dans la salle des rituels, un de ses mangemorts arriva par la cheminée et se dirigea droit sur lui. Il remarqua que c'était Amicus, il plissa les yeux et siffla, « Que veux-tu ? »

« Mon Seigneur, nous avons des nouvelles comme quoi la marque des Ténèbres a été aperçue dans tous le sud de l'Angleterre Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas été convoquée pour l'attaque. Vous aurais-je déplu, mon Seigneur ? »

Que s'est-il passé, au nom du chat poilu de Morgane, pensa-t-il. « Que dis-tu que la marque des Ténèbres a été vue partout dans le sud de l'Angleterre ? Je n'ai pas autorisé d'attaques. Es-tu certain de ça ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, je reviens juste de la ville de Hyte, et j'ai vu la marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus d'un bar. »

« Sais-tu qui a été tué ? »

« Non, mon Seigneur, je pensais que je le saurais avec vous en premier pourquoi je ne faisais pas partie de la bataille. »

Voldemort regarda son serviteur et trouva qu'il n'avait aucun désir de le punir. L'homme voulait simplement savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas servi son Seigneur. Il plissa les yeux et dit, « Ton dévouement est admirable, Amicus. Je dois dire que ces nouvelles me dérangent beaucoup. Je peux seulement en conclure que quelqu'un a fait croire que c'est nous qui avons fait les attaques. » Il commença à regarder le sol de marbre perdu dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment le rendre responsable de quelque chose, mas quoi ? Il avait besoin de plus d'informations.

Il se retourna et dit, « Je veux trois équipes pour aller enquêter sur les lieux où ma marque a été aperçue, et pour découvrir tout ce que vous pouvez. Amicus, tu prends l'ouest, Bella, tu prends le sud et Mulciber tu prends l'est de l'Angleterre. Maintenant, partez-tous, sauf toi Queudver. Barty à la salle des rituels. »

Voldemort s'était rendu compte il y a longtemps que ses capacités en Nécromancie et en magie de l'âme avaient été fortement réduites quand il avait crée ses propre Horcruxes. S'il avait connu le prix à ce moment, il aurait surement cherché une autre option pour atteindre l'immortalité. Il méprisait la faiblesse magique de quelque sorte que ce soit. La Nécromancie était une puissante magie et il avait à son propre insu diminué sa propre capacité à la manipuler. D'où son besoin du rat pathétique, comme il détestait dépendre de quelqu'un.

Voldemort alla à sa cabinet privé pour prendre un livre, sa lame Maya et un calice en Onyx. Il revint à la salle des rituels et dit à Queudver d'amener Barty à la table. Il remarqua le Détraqueur flottant au con nord de sa salle. Utilisant ses pouvoirs de Légilimens, il se connecta au Détraqueur et envoya au démon les information sur comment le rituel allait avoir lieu. Le seul signe de reconnaissance fut un léger hochement de tête. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il se dévêtit et commença à graver des runes complexes sur son corps. Il grava Ansuz au dessus de son cœur pour la puissance divine, puis il grava la rune Nauthiz sur la paume de sa main droite pour en appeler au destin. La troisième rune était Pertho gravée sur son front pour en appeler à la naissance du renouveau. Il demanda à Queudver de mettre de la puissance dans les runes avec son énergie magique brute. Il prit alors sa baguette dans sa main droite et jeta _Caeerulem-Cremare_ sur le gobelet d'Onyx. Un feu bleu foncé surgit autour et dans le gobelet. Il prit alors son couteau rituel et se coupa à la main gauche. Il laissa son sang couler dans le gobelet. Il ajouta Chanca- Piedra, de la poudre de racine de mandragore et des ailes de fée broyées dans le gobelet.

Ayant fini ses préparations initiales, il regarda de Détraqueur et lui envoya l'image de s'approcher de la table. Il dit au Détraqueur de pencher sa tête près de celle de Barty. Il prit la tête de son serviteur et versa un peu du contenu du gobelet dans sa bouche. Il ignora le feu bleu léchant doucement sa main. Il tint le gobelet dans sa main gauche et prit sa baguette et commença à incanter dans l'ancien Maya du Yucatan. Il siffla, « _Ch-uhul- Ch'am- Ya-k'a- U-B'a-Ke-le-B'alam-Ma –Matan_. » Queudver suivit les instructions de son maître et avec lui répéta l'incantation plusieurs fois. Après chaque incantation, Queudver versait un peu du contenu du gobelet dans la bouche de Barty. Une profonde aura mauve et noire entouraient le Détraqueur et Barty. L'aura commença à pulser et changea de couleurs pour devenir rouge sang et peu après un bleu céruléen. Le Détraqueur étendit ses bras et ouvrît ce qui lui servait de bouche. Une petite orbe bleue émergea de sa bouche et dériva lentement vers la bouche de Barty. La sphère bleue oscilla au dessus de son visage pendant quelques secondes puis fut instantanément absorbée par la corps.

Voldemort voyant l'âme disparaître dans le corps de Barty cessa ses incantations et attendit. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien d'énergie magique serait nécessaire à ce rituel. Son âme endommagée avait été sévèrement amoindrie. S'il n'avait pas été aussi puissant, ce rituel aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Voldemort leva les yeux et vit le corps de Barty convulser comme s'il était sous un Endoloris. Après une minute, il arrêta de convulser et prit une grande bouffée d'air comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avait jamais respiré.

**Point de vue de Barty**

L'âme qui avait autrefois été Barty Croupton sentit comme si elle nageait dans un vide sans fin. Elle n'était pas consciente de son environnement. Elle se sentit ancrée à une certaine forme d'énergie. Elle se sentait constamment faible. C'était comme si elle saignait lentement. Elle se rappelait avoir été connue sous le nom de Barty. Mon dieu, comme ça avait été douloureux. Elle ne voulait jamais revivre cela. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait mieux fait de mourir. Tout aurait été mieux que cette existence fantomatique. Elle se sentit soudain tirée et ne sut rien de plus.

Il prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était le visage du Détraqueur alors qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Il était désorienté et malade. Il se sentait comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un profond cauchemar. Il tourna la tête et remarqua un homme assez gros et chauve et il reconnut Queudver. Toujours désorienté, il regarda dans le coin opposé de la pièce et remarqua un Détraqueur en vol stationnaire ne faisant rien. Il ricana et cracha vers le démon. Mon dieu, il détestait ces putains de créatures de l'enfer. Il porta sa main à sa tête et l'examina. Il regarda alors son corps et réalisa qu'il pouvait de nouveau le sentir. Finalement, il réalisa qu'il était de retour dans son corps. Avec un air de joie pure sur son visage, il s'assit rapidement à table et leva la tête et remarqua son Seigneur qui souriait.

« Mon Seigneur, je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi cet exploit, mais vous être vraiment le plus grand sorcier vivant. Je suis sous vos ordres, mon Seigneur, comme toujours. « Barty sauta de la table et s'inclina devant son Seigneur.

Souriant de son succès et d'avoir le membre de son cercle intérieur le plus fidèle de nouveau, il dit, « Lève-toi, Barty, tiens toi de nouveau à mes côtés. Contrairement aux autres, tu ne m'as jamais fait défaut. Lord Voldemort récompense toujours les fidèles serviteurs. »

Ils marchèrent tous les deux hors de la salle des rituels pour voir les membres survivants de son cercle intérieur passer des plans en revue. Il mit Barty au courant des évènements qui avaient eu lieu depuis qu'il avait été embrassé. La première qui les remarqua fut Bella. Voldemort fut heureux de voir ses yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes et sa bouche grande ouverte. Il pouvait dire sa confusion alors qu'elle se demandait comment Barty pouvait être de nouveau animé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle ne se remette de son choc et dise, « Mon Seigneur, comment est-ce possible qu'il marche comme s'il était de nouveau lui-même ? »

Il la regarda et plissa les yeux puis dit, « Sachez-juste que je viens de découvrir une magie perdue et qui m'a mené à ce résultat. » Le ton de sa voix rendait évident qu'elle devait arrêter ses questions.

« Comme vous voulez, mon Seigneur. »

Elle vit son Seigneur regarder Barty avec un sourire et siffler, « Maintenant que Barty est de retour parmi nous, nous allons enfin réussir dans nos efforts de recrutement. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous me rapporte les données qu'il a sur les Vampires, les Loups Garous, les Géants, les Trolls, les Banshees, les Veelas. Je veux des nombres, des emplacements, les alliances actuelles, les ennemis, et les protections magiques. Barty passera en revue nos plans actuels et nous nous réunirons de nouveau dans quatre jours. Cela donnera assez de temps à Barty pour faire des commentaires sur nos plans et récupérer. »

Il était sur le point de les renvoyer quand Alecto entra en courant hors d'haleine avec une tablette dans une main et un journal dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Alecto ? »

« Mon Seigneur, il semblerait que certains Lords du conseil supérieur fidèles à Dumbledore aient été exécutés. Il semblerait qu'on veuille nous attribuer ces meurtres. Je reviens de trois sites différents et les réponses sont les mêmes, personne ne se rappelle quelque chose. Je les ai testé pour le sort d'oubliette, les poisons, et l'Impérium mais ils étaient tous clean. »

Voldemort grimaça et siffla, « Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à cela. Qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour se jouer de moi, excepté ce Sorcier Scorpion ? Le petit enfoiré commence réellement à me porter sur les nerfs. Bien, si on nous fait porté le chapeau pour ces meurtres alors nous allons leur donner d'autres raisons de nous craindre. Je veux planifier un raid contre le Chemin de Traverse très bientôt. Je veux que vous identifiez quelques cibles potentielles, il est temps de s'amuser un peu. »

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil au journal que tenait Alecto et remarqua que ce n'était pas la Gazette du Sorcier ou ce chiffon de Chicaneur. Ce ne pouvait être que ce nouveau journal, encore. Si jamais il trouvait ce Ténébrae Noctulica (La face cachée de la Lune), il prendrait au moins un mois sur ses plans pour torturer personnellement ce petit bâtard. Ce maudit journal lui avait causé plus de problèmes pour ses plans de recrutement qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait déjà envoyé deux équipes pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où était publié ce torchon. Ils étaient revenus les mains vides à son grand déplaisir. Il leur avait fait savoir combien il était mécontent de leurs constants échecs.


	37. Chapitre 18 en Anglais

**DIXNEUVIEME CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/19/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

**Chapter 17 "Alliances and Tidings of War"**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"_**Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will let it pass over me and through me, and when it has passed I will turn and look down the path where fear has passed, and there will be nothing. Only I will remain."**_

_**-Frank Herbert, Dune**_

**To All my readers, I know that in my last post I promised that I would put my chapters within a two-week period. Obviously, I failed and for that I apologize. It's taken me forever to get to a point where I'm happy with what I've written. All I can say is that I'm back and will finish my story. I do try to answer as much e-mail as possible but sometimes it does get overwhelming. Your words of encouragement as well as constructive criticism are always encouraged and welcomed. This chapter has been long in the making.**

**Take Care and Enjoy!**

November 16, 6:30 am Potter Castle

Harry woke up to find Xiana sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb her he carefully extricated himself from their bed and made his way to the showers. He had a very long day ahead of him and need to get an early start. After his shower he dressed himself in his bull battle robes and went downstairs for a hearty breakfast. Dobby and Winky had been up even earlier and already had a sumptuous breakfast ready for him. Harry couldn't help feeling how lucky he was to have these particular elves as part of the Potter clan. He made his way to the kitchen and sat himself at the table.

Dobby was busy finishing another stack of blueberry waffles when he noticed his master sitting at the table. With gusto he made his way to his master and said, " Master Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby get you this morning?"

" How about some scrambled eggs, back bacon, stewed tomatoes, waffles and a couple cups of your best coffee. "

"You is missing special wizard pumpkin juice sir."

"Special pumpkin juice?"

"Yes master, this be a special creation from Dobby and Winky."

Harry not having a clue about what Dobby was talking about said, "Well, what's special about it?"

" It give master lots of energy, and is replenishing magical core much faster. Winky also says that master have much more lead in pencil. Dobby, knows that Winky want large family to take care off."

Harry's face went beet red at that last comment. Oh well he thought, if they took the time creating it he might as well try it. He looked at Dobby, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Bottoms up."

Dobby smiled and popped back to the kitchen to fetch his breakfast while he mentally reviewed his to do list.

Harry finished his breakfast and went back up to his private study to pick up the books and the philosophers stones. He knew his subconscious had been working on that very enigma. Why would Dumbledore have made another philosophers stone? It would certainly explain his energy levels at nearly 160 years of age. Why did he have the book of _Azuli_? There were so many questions, and no answers. He hoped that his time in fluxtime would answer some of these questions. Harry sighed and stored the stones and books in his bag.

Harry heard the door open and saw Xiana in her bathrobe walking towards him. He smiled and waited for her to reach him. When she was close enough is grabbed her and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He knew he would be gone for the next thirty days and he found his time away from her much harder to take. He heard her moaning. When they were both nearly out of oxygen they broke away.

Xiana replied, "Now that's what I call a kiss."

"What can I say, you bring nothing but the best in me."

"I wish I had more time oh husband of mine, I'm feeling quite passionate myself. They say pregnant women are quite insatiable." She smirked at him.

Harry groaned, " You don't play fair."

"Of course not, I was born a Zabini after all. "

Harry put up his hands and said, " Well, I know when I've met my match. I give up."

Harry then turned deathly serious and looked up at his wife's deep blue eyes and said, " Today is going to be difficult for you. Just remember, show no mercy. Those bastards are responsible for more innocent death than I can count. They made their bed with the devil and now it's time to pay the piper."

Harry noticed a blue fire appear in her eyes and almost felt sorry for them. Some long awaited justice was going to be dispensed today he thought. It was time for their proxy to gain prominence. Nothing else needed to be said. They held hands and walked downstairs together. Once they reached the parlour, they parted. Harry went off to the library and Xiana went off to get some breakfast.

Harry made his way to the family safe and disabled the wards and picked up the jewel chess and the dark stones he had acquired from the cave. He then called Doby and told him to get fifty pound of naquadria and twenty pound of rhenium. He needed to make his staff in order to wield the more powerful dark magic.

He did a quick a check to make sure he had everything and made his way to the trunk manor by Anubis pen. Once he reached the pen he spotted Anubis and hissed, _**sss**_ Great one, I'll be gone for the next two day, I'm counting on you to look after the family. _**sss**_

sss Be at peace master, I will not allow any harm to come to my family. sss

Harry nodded and vanished the glass pane from Annubis pen so that he could rome at will. He looked around his home to get a good mental image. Once he was done he apparated to the scorpion lair to meet with Ollivander. Harry slowly made his way towards the command centre and noticed quite a few people who were already up. He made his way towards the breakfast tables and noticed that Ollivander was up and already eating.

Harry approached the old wand maker, when he looked up and noticed him. He immidialty stood up and and said, " Thank you for harbouring me, in my time of need Mr. Potter. "

Harry bowed his head toward the old wizard and said, " The pleasure is all mine sir. I hope to make your stay profitable and mutually beneficial to the both of us."

The old mage inclined in head and replied, " The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter, or should I say Scorpion Sorcerer?"

" Please, just call me Harry."

The old mage simply smiled, and said, "As you wish. It is obvious from our previous work together that you are building an army. I 've been reading the daily Prophet. Although an unquestionable rag as far as good journalism is concerned, one can still extrapolate enough information from the useless dribble to realize that your presence if at the heart of the chaos that is overtaking our world. I must say, we are more then overdue for a change of direction."

"Mr. Ollivander, throughout history revolution has served as the catalyst for change. When an organism ceases to evolve and become stagnant, it dies. Our world has reached a crossroad. We either burn our old exterior and renew our self form the ashes of the old like the Phoenix or we die. I'm simply the catalyst for renewal. Hopefully, when we come out of this crucible, the magical races will be united. There is strength in unity. Racial unity is the key to our collective salvation. For too long have the magical races lived on their collective islands and in isolation. We need to build bridges that will stand the test of time. Collective strength will make us stronger and create the tools to face the next millennium."

"Those are very high minded ideals, Mr. Potter. What makes you think that you have what it takes to unite the magical world?"

" I don't know that I have. However, I don't see anyone stepping up to the plate. On one hand we have the ministry, which is so self absorbed in the ideals of power and self-interest that they care only for themselves. Whole armies of sycophants back stabbing each other in the hopes of gaining some small favour from their masters. Meanwhile the ideals of good government are being swept away by rampant corruption. Also, let's not forget Albus Dumbledore, the self-declared leader of the light. The bastard is responsible for so many crimes against humanity that the lines between the greater good and evil have become blurred. Finally, we have Voldemort, the self declared dark lord who is so far gone from humanity that calling him a self serving psychopathic lunatic is far to generous. Before him lays the path to absolute destruction for our world."

Pausing to gather his thoughts, he looked directly into Ollivander's eyes and said, " Faced with these choices, what else is there?"

" Believe me Mr. Potter, I have been looking for an alternative for a long time. I've known for some time that change was coming. Having seer blood in my line you see, I've foreseen certain events, which will come to pass. We have reached a turning point in our history. I know that a terrible war is about to be unleashed. Seers are able to access the time plane through visions. Visions are the medium by which magical beings can gather bits of information leading to possible outcomes. No magical person can ever gleam the full picture of future events. So many variables come to pass within a span of time, that nearly any permutations of variables can create a final outcome that is impossible to foretell."

" Well we have our parts to play, and fate has hers. Now, onto other topics, I've gathered a set of stones that have extremely unique metallurgical properties that can easily blend with naquadah and naquadria. The magic's I am learning and inventing will require me to generate large magical densities, which would not be possible for a wand to channel. The naquadria wands are powerful magical amplifiers and focus. The problem is the energy flux and density that can be channelled with a wand is fixed due to their size. "

Harry saw that he had captivated Ollivander and continued with his explanation, "You see, the size of the naquadria core limits the magical density that can be harnessed. I think of it as a pipe. The larger the pipe the more flow it can handle and energy losses or pressure drop is much less. That is why I whish to build a staff. The staff will be able to handle much larger magical density and flux. The spells I'll be working with require magical flux that can't be handled with a wand. I would like you to come with and train with us. I would also like your help in researching the properties of the stone and work together in the creation of a staff. There may be a way to bypass the Moon phase of the ritual, but I'll need your help to modify the runes. Do you accept?"

Ollivander nearly had an orgasmic smile on his face and replied, " Mr. Potter, I have a feeling that this staff will be my greatest challenge and creation to date. Your scientific knowledge in material science will be invaluable in this endeavour. Let's not waste a minute, there are discoveries to be made."

Harry laughed at the man's enthusiastic fervour and replied, " As you wish. We have some friends who will come with us. They will be working on other projects. You wont need anything. Rooms, food, entertainment, books and materials will all be provided."

With that, Harry double-checked that he had everything he would need during flextime. When he was done, he went back towards the command centre and found Neville and Luna waiting for him.

Harry yelled, "Good morning you two you made it. Do you have everything you need?"

" Morning Harry. Yah, I think we have everything. Luna made a list last night and we just went over it."

Luna with an angelic smile on her face looked at Harry and said, " Sorry we're late Harold, but Neville was in the middle of giving me an orgasm and we had to wait until I climaxed."

Harry's eyebrows nearly fell off his face at that comment. He looked around and found most people stifling their laughs. Poor Neville was beat red in the face. You had to hand it to Luna, the girl was brutal in her honesty. Harry looked Neville in the eye and smirking said, " Good show mate."

Tonk's and Remus burst out laughing, with the rest of them following.

Harry told his group to gather around and said, " As you well know, this will be an intense four months. Hopefully we'll make some breakthroughs." Harry turned around to pick up his notebook when he heard the twins talking.

Harry looked up and the twins were nearly on top of him, Harry smirked and said, " Morning guys. You two ready for some serious experimenting?"

The twins looked at each other with an evil smirk on their faces and Fred said, " No worries mate. We got it covered." With that they each pulled out a box the size of a matchbox and enlarged it to the size of a multi compartment trunk.

George added, "When we're done, No one will want to get caught in the swamps."

Harry simply nodded and told the gang to follow him. They all made their way to the trunk manor by the great lake. Once they were all settled, Harry went up to the crystal room and activated Odin's eye. Once again, Harry would make more discoveries about magic, which would have long-term consequences for the war.

**Early Morning in Northern Ireland on**_**Aran Island**_

A small pop sounded in the frigid air near the base of _Errigal_Mountain in Northern Ireland but no one was there to hear it. Wearing midnight blue robes stood the ancient figure of Albus Dumbledore. Looking very tired and dishevelled, he slowly made his way towards a small rock path heading North East. Albus feeling tired, slowly took his time marching along the path, he was in no rush. He needed time to properly think about his next move. He had looked at a mirror early in the morning and had been shocked at how gaunt he looked.

Of course the past week had much to do with the current situation he found himself in. The last few days especially had seen a complete meltdown of over five decades of work. When he thought of that blasted Scorpion, he seethed in rage. Of course, this wasn't the first time that the wizarding world had turned on him. Bloody back stabbing sheep's the lot of them. He looked up and was now approaching a large granite rock. He waved his wand in a star shaped pattern. The rock face suddenly shimmered and was now filled with ancient runes. He tapped three runes in a pattern set as an equilateral triangle. The runes were _Thurisaz, Amsuz, and Raido_.

Suddenly the air shimmered across his location on the other side of the path, and a large hidden section of a greenish marble door appeared. He again tapped a set of runes in a circular arrangement and the marble door swung open. Albus then tapped three more runes. He tapped _Laguz , Sowulo and Pertho._Albus then took a silver knife with a dragon head for handle and quickly slashed across his palm. He then rubbed his palm across the _Isa_ rune. A teal coloured dome briefly shimmered overhead and then disappeared. Albus looked around to make sure no one was looking and hurried across the path and entered the marble door. Once he crossed the doors threshold, the granite rock, the doors and the path vanished under a powerful disillusion charm and activated a set of blood wards.

Albus needed to reach his refuge. No one knew of this home deep inside the mountain, which he had hollowed himself over fifty years ago. He had spared no expense here. After all, nothing was too good for his beloved _**Maya**_. Just thinking of his beloved brought a restless sigh from him. He slowly made his way to his keep. He had to stop halfway to take a breather. Blast this useless old body he thought. The elixir kept his body alive and his magic strong. The elixir could only trim ten years from the age at which one started drinking it. Normal age time was the datum from which a wizard or witch would de- age. He had completed his first stone four years ago. Shortly after the Potter brat has so graciously pulled the stone from the mirror of Erised. Contrary to what he had told Potter, Flamel had been the one to implement the final protection on his Philosopher's stone. He had tried getting the stone from Flamel many times, but he had only succeeded in Potters first year.

Of course he had found out in due course what the protection was. It was amazing to him that a man who was over six hundred years old could be so damn naïve. Listening charms had always been easy magic for him. Albus stood up and resumed his walk down the path. Green lit torches came alive as he came near them. He liked that colour, it gave the whole place an eerie feeling. Albus smirked to himself. He almost wished that someone could find his mountain home. He had interlaced so much dark magic in the protection of his keep, that anyone whishing to lay siege to his home was going to experience a world of hurt.

Finally he reached a large oak door laced with large forged iron bands. He took out his wand and removed his wards. One of the wards caused instant castration. When he was done, he swung the door open and stepped into a parlour leading to the living room. Turning his gaze towards the middle of the room, he saw the large polished red oak trunk lying vertically four feet above ground. On top of the trunk, were four carved post, leaning at forty-five degree angle and set at ninety degrees to each other. Each post had gold and silver runes carved in them, representing earth, water, fire and air. The ends of the post were connected to a gold ring, holding a platinum bowl. The bowl itself had a pure crystal ball with a strange bright bluish light emanating from it.

Dumbledore approached the bowl and _Accioed_ one of the plush leather chairs close to the fireplace. He plopped himself in the chair and rubbed his temples. He turned his head towards the large kitchen, and looking at the wine rack laying by the north pantry, decide that he needed a drink or ten. He _Accioed_ a red Merlot from his rather large collection, and grabbed himself one his hand made German crystal glass. He looked at the wine label and uncorked the bottle. He brought the bottle near the fire to get a better look at the deep red liquid and poured himself a generous amount.

He put the glass to his lips and greedily drank of the blood red liquid. He felt the liquid burn down to his stomach. He poured himself a second glass and noticed that it went down even smoother. He finally felt his body relaxing. Albus looked at the eerie bluish light of his wife's soul and slowly felt his eyes become heavy. He allowed his mind to recall the events of the last few months. He found his mind unable to concentrate. He kept seeing his wife's Horcrux and the events that had put her in that state.

Unknown to Albus, his body slowly fell into a deep sleep. As he fell into a deep sleep, his hand began loosening its grip on the wine glass. The glass fell from his hand and smashed on the granite tiles spraying red wine against the oak pedestal.

Deep in sleep, Albus subconscious lifted the fog from memories he had buried deep in his psyche a long time ago.

_**Flashback April 29, 1945 Berlin Germany**_

Albus was sitting with his wife of only two years, Maya Toitovna Bogdanovich. They had found each other four years ago at Lacedaemeon magical University in Greece. The University was situated in southern Peloponnesus, which was originally founded after the Dorian invasions over three thousand years ago. He had completed his apprenticeship there, and shortly after graduation, due to his brilliance in the art of transfiguration had been offered an associate teaching position under master Tyrrimas.

Over the following two decades, he had written many papers on fractal transmutation. He concentrated on determining the magical activation energy threshold and the amount of magical energy needed to effect what muggles call Plank's constant. The research helped to describe how to make a transfigured object permanent. Shortly after his doctorate dissertation, he had packed his bags and left the school for some much needed travelling. Over the next thirty years he travelled far and wide to all parts of the world to study magic from whomever was willing to partake in knowledge transfer. He travelled to Africa where he collected many books on the dark arts, especially in Egypt. He also travelled to the Americas, Asia and finally took a break in Russia. His final destination had been St-Petersburg. By then he had pretty much blown his famillyl inheritance. Deciding that he needed some funds, he had found himself an assistant's professorship at the Odessa magical school. He soon learned that he would be an assistant to the new Potions mistress Maya Toitovna Bogdanovich.

Soon after they had met, they had quickly found themselves to be kindred spirits. Albus found someone who was his intellectual and amazingly his magical equal. They had taken the time to know each other. They took it slow, as both of them felt no pressures to rush into anything. Over the next two years, they slowly fell in love with each other. They were married on their third year. Albus came to realize that he had found his soul mate. Some would call it the love of his life. They established a home together and were very happy. On his seventh year in Odessa, he received an invitation from his old University to become the next Transfiguration master. Using his contacts and influence, he was able to get Maya a job as the next potions master. The next year they moved back to Lacedaemeon magical University in Greece.

However, the invading forces of Atilla Octavious Grindewald would soon shatter his quiet life. In 1939, Grindewald's forces had smashed through the weak Greek magical government. The only place, which had stopped Gridewalds advancing forces, had been at the University. Albus and his wife had organized a resistance movement. They had summoned the most powerful native Greek wizards, Witches and other magical beings to fight at their sides. His study into the arcane dark magic had come in handy.

The fight had been brutal. When Grindewald forces had retreated, over 1300 Wizards, Witches, Werewolf, Vampires, Centaurs, and Vela's had perished. Their win at Lacedaemeon had forced Grindewald to consolidate his forces. Within a six-month period, he had pulled all of his forces back into Germany. Their win in Greece had been short lived. Over the next four years the Latin based countries of Italy, France, Spain along with Britannia would feel the hammer of his forces. Albus seeing the invasion of his beloved motherland had enlisted in the dark defense league. After many arguments, his wife had joined him. Over the next four years they would cross wands many times with Grindewalds forces. Due to their intelligence and magical power, both he and his wife had quickly risen into the ranks of the dark defense league and local Aurors. They had eventually been given the rank of hit wizard first class.

Shortly after their promotions, they had gone back to England and established a base of operations from Hogsmeade. Throughout this time, he and Maya had always fought together. They were widely acknowledged as the best-hit wizard team in Europe.

They had led teams on many raids on the main continent, but it seemed that no matter what they did, they had been losing ground bit by bit to Grindewald forces. The tide finally turned when the muggles launched operation Overlord. Operation Overlord was the biggest muggle sea and air invasion of all times. On June 6, 1944 three million muggles invaded the Normandy beaches of Omaha, Utah and Juno. Unknown to the muggles, Wizards and Witches from the free world had gathered to forms a strike team that would piggyback with the main muggle invasion force. It was felt that such a large muggle strike force would create such chaos, that it would help hide their magical assault. The other benefit was that it would destabilize Hitler and by proxy his ties with Grindewald forces. It was well known, that these two were allies, and that Grindewald would occupy his forces to help prop up his muggle counter part.

To the surprise of the Europeans magical ministries and their representative, the North American, Indian, and Australian contingent had many Native Indians and Aborigines among the hit wizard ranks. They normally never involved themselves with what they called the white man conflicts. The tribes included the Australian _Djabugandji, Binigura, and Iningai_. The North American natives included the six tribes Mohawk, Oneida, Onondaga, Cayuga, Seneca and Tuscaroga, which made up the Iroquois nation. The Indian tribes were made up of the ancient Gandharvas, Yakshas, and Kinnaras. These ancient peoples brought with them arcane magic not known or lost to the European nations. These included dream magic, elemental, earth based battle magic, transmutation and magical beast control.

They were asked why they had changed their minds in helping them eliminate the dark wizard, and they replied that if they did not kill the _Átahsaia_, or cannibal demon, then eventually he would come to them on their sacred lands. Better to kill him now than later, where it might be to late. Regardless of why, the Europeans were very happy to have them on board.

Over the next nine months, he and his wife had established themselves as the most powerful European

Magical users. The native peoples were not included in that assessment. Albus had made the conscious decision to immerse himself into the dark arts. He had collected many prized books and scrolls on the subject during his long travels, but never took the time to really study them. Three years ago, he had immersed himself into the dark arts, much to the displeasure of his wife. After several years of fighting, even she could not deny their power in battle magic. Their successes had not gone unnoticed by the British Ministry of magic, specifically, the minister of magic who at the time was Markus Alexander Hastings.

The Hastings were an ancient Scottish magical family from the lowlands. They were said to be descendent of the ancient Celts. They were all aristocratic purebloods, who were full of their own self-importance Albus thought. Hastings had tried to pass himself off as a brilliant tactician. It became clear early on, that the man was a complete moron and a novice in the art of war. From 1941-1943, Albus and Maya Dumbledore had made fools of him and his administration. Albus had heard many rumors over the last three years that Hastings wanted to take him down a few pegs, but Albus had always brushed the man off. That error in judgment would eventually cost him dearly.

The day before the muggle invasion, the head of the British Auror division, Horatio Antares McPhee came by and told him that for greater efficiency, he and his wife were going to be on separate teams. Albus argued vehemently against that strategy. He and his wife had always been together. They complemented each other and watched each other's back. To be separated now on the eve of their greatest battle was madness. Albus hate for the ministry began on that day. As much as he loathed the idea of being separated from his wife, he had little power to countermand the order. He made sure to review important spells with Maria and double-checked their war packs and strategy. Under great suspicion, Albus asked to review the personal files of Maya's hit team. He was not able to find anyone suspicious. They made sure that their battle pouch was filled with potions and runic stones, and spare wands. Maria tried to reassure him that everything was going to be O.K, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his gut.

Albus and his wife were both given teams and directed to take the ancient Gaul city of Lugdunum (Lyon, France). The city was an ancient Druid conclave and the capital city of the Gaul's. That region of France was said to contain ancient Celtic magical manuscript. Most peoples believed that the Druids knowledge was only passed on from word of mouth. This was not entirely true. Before their death, Druids would inscribe their knowledge using runes. The runes would be stamped on very thin sheets of copper. The stamped sheet would then be brushed with tree sap. After some curing, the sheets were covered by a thin sheet of amber to keep them from oxidizing. Grindewald with most magical scholars knew this and had many of his researcher scour the country site for ancient Druid dolmens. If there were scrolls to be found, that's where they would be buried. No small feat, as the dolmens were protected by ancient magic. Many of his researchers were lost trying to break into the tombs.

The muggle invasion came, and all magical team piggybacked with them. They quickly made their way to Lyon via mass portkey. Soon after their landing, they came under intense spell fire. Albus surveyed the situation and realized that Grindewalds forces were only slightly diminished. Albus saw werewolves, Goblins, Centaurs, and a lot of dark wizards and witches. He soon found himself bombarded by spells and quickly sought shelter. Albus now realized that they had been ambushed. Either there was a spy, or their own ministry had set them up. Albus didn't think that it was a spy. Their units were made up of small cells, which were continuously being checked via veritaserum. The thought that he had been set up by his own ministry blinded him with rage.

If he wanted to win this, He had to fight for keeps. He released hi anger in the form of bloodlust and started killing without mercy. He released the tight grip he held on his core, and fed his magic into the dark arts. He felt a sense of euphoria like he never had before. The feeling was orgasmic. He split his team three ways. He took charge of the centre assault and told his two flanks to retreat, and make their way behind the enemy formation. Once they were in position, he told them to wait for large fireball to light up the sky. Once they saw the ball they were to attack their flanks with everything they had. No one was to be sparred. His troops also giddy at the prospect of battle, quickly obeyed. The resulting fight lasted almost four hours. Towards the end, he had lost nearly ninety percent of his forces, but they were victorious.

Albus let two senior Aurors take care of the cleanup details, and scavenge hunt and immediately headed towards the other side of town to go help his wife. Upon, reaching _La Pierre Du Cheval_ Albus saw a battered Auror make his way down the street, and ran to intercept him. The man had deep gashes on his face, and was bleeding profusely from his right side. He looked to be in shock.

Albus said, "Where can I find your platoon leader?"

The man looked at him, as if he didn't recognize him.

Albus had no time for the man and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently to get his attention, and repeated, "Have you seen my wife, Maya Dumbledore!"

The mans stuttered and replied, "Sooo,ssoo,sssooo Cccooolllllddd."

Albus gripped the man even tighter and said, "What do you mean so cold. Make sense man!"

The man finally seemed to come out of his shock and looked at Dumbledore in the eyes, Albus had always been a patient man, but the fear for his wife, the loss of so many of his comrades in his recent battles had left him short tempered. He finally took his wand and cast _Legiliments._ Albus dove through the mans memories like a lead weight dropped in water. He found that his wife and the remnants of her troops were hold up at the old Romanesque Benedictine monastery, the ancient abbey church of St Martin.

He quickly ran towards the church and was nearly felled by an A.K. He dove to the ground and came to rest behind a fountain. He quickly disillusioned himself and crawled besides an old flowerbed ledge. He slowly made his way towards the bike rack. Where the ledge broke, he peeked around the corner and couldn't see anything. He cast a heat signature charm on his glasses and peeked again. He saw a group of what he assumed were Grindewalds forces. He dug deep in his magical core and let his fear for his wife control his emotions, he then let loose _Bombarda-Magnus_ . The spell was at short range and crashed into the unsuspecting horde within seconds. Part of the street and the wall where they were hiding was completely obliterated. Albus took another look, but no one was standing. He could hear moans of pain from those who would soon see the afterlife. His eyes held a glint and found himself not caring about their fates.

Albus carried on towards the church. The closer he reached the church, the colder he felt. He stopped for a moment to gather his bearings and saw dark shapes floating in the distance. He realized that he was looking at Dementors. That would certainly explain the man paranoia. He decided to head east to avoid the blasted beast. He came upon a side entrance and decided to proceed inside. He was surprised that he had very little resistance. Either Maya has dealt with the forces convincingly or the enemy had made a strategic retreat. For some reason, he felt like an iceberg had made it's home in the pit of his stomach. He marched slowly. He took his time to analyze the room. There were many ancient glass and stone artifact lying about. He came across a cabinet that was filled with copper sheets. His eyes widened at the treasure it held before his eyes. The scholar in him wanted to take the precious artifact, but he was on a much more important mission. He passed more cabinets, and saw a door on the south side of the room. He made his way to the door and cast a slew of dark wards. Finding no magical signatures, he crossed its threshold and found a man with Mayas team markings sealing a door.

He made his way to the man and said, " Who are you, and what are you doing?"

The surprised Auror whirled around and was about to curse him. Albus had anticipated the move and disarmed the man. The man seemed surprised to see him. Albus could tell that the man recognized who he was, and was nervous for some reason. Albus narrowed his eyes and said, "I'll ask again, who are you and why were you sealing the door?"

" I'm Auror third class Angus McPhee. My whole squad was just ambushed in this blasted church by Dementors. I managed to get away. There were to many of them. I barely managed to escape as it is. It was a free for all in there."

Albus frowned, " A free for all? Am I to understand, that more of your comrades are in there fighting for their lives, and you abandoned them? COWARD!"

Albus took his wand and was about to unseal the door when the man grabbed his wand arm and whirled him around. The man sneered at him and replied, " Look Dumbledore, there's nothing you can do. If you unseal that door, you'll doom us both. I won't let you kill me, you hear me."

Albus felt that something was very wrong. He looked directly into the Auror's Hazel eyes, and using his legiliments abilities, he immediately assaulted the Auror memories. Within seconds, he was digging through his memories. He quickly found the battle scene. By that time, McPhee had noticed the intrusion and tried to cast him out.

Albus felt the Auror resist. His Occlumency skills were good, but Albus mental powers were far greater. He was able to crush his pathetic attempt at evicting him. He soon found other memory links tied to the main battle scene. He decided to unravel these first. He found to his dismay that the man was a special agent to the minister himself. He had been working under cover for over eight years. His sole purpose was to remove any potential opposition to the minister. He found out that the Minister himself with the help of the DMLE director had planned to have he and his wife terminated on this ambush. The DMLE director, who was a close childhood friend of the Minister, had been the one leaking information to Grindewalds forces. Albus finally found the reason for this betrayal was because the pathetic excuse for minister felt that he and his wife were after his job.

A deep fear suddenly gripped him. He forced his mind back to the battle scene. What he found caused him to cry in anger. He clearly saw Maya and her squad fighting a frontal assault. Albus could see that the air was thick with spell fire. People from both sides were yelling, screaming and falling to all kinds of curses. Every member of her squad was so concentrated on the fight, that no one noticed McPhee leave his position and slowly make his way behind Maya. Albus saw McPhee attack his wife from behind. He had petrified her, and cast _Incendio_on her robes. He saw his Maya scream, as she was being burned alive.

He had then sent a _reducto_ curse to the South side of the Abby, and blasted the door. Dementors had been waiting in ambush and began attacking the remaining Aurors. This had happened in the last ten minutes. He quickly pulled out of McPhees head and kicked him in the balls. McPhee released his grip and he quickly cast _Avada Kadavra_. The men fell where he stood, with his eyes starring at the cealing. In a fit of rage he kicked the man and sent a _Reducto_at point blank range to his head. The man's cranium exploded in a mist of blood and gray matter. A piece of the man's cerebellum stuck to his cheek. Albus was beyond caring, he ran to the door and pulverized it with another _Reducto-Magnus._ The door and part of the wall was pulverized into powder. He quickly brought forth all of the happy memories of Maya he could muster and cast _Expecto-Patronum._An extremely bright and powerful image of an eagle spread out from his wand and attacked the Dementors.

He had cleared himself a path and went to find his wife. He felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest he was so worried. He vaulted across a set of bench and just as he cleared it, he could see that he was too late. His wife's soul had been pulled from her body, but was still hovering above her face. The Dementor was about to pull down his hood, to kiss the soul. If he chased the Dementor away he would loose her soul. He did the only thing he could, he reached deep into his knowledge and remembered a passage on _Horcruxes_ from the book of _Azuli._ He had to act fast, he needed a receptacle to hold the soul. He looked at one of the shelves along the wall and recognized a fifteen-century Venetian crystal ball. He banished the crystal ball by Maya head, and having committed murder in cold blood, had already fulfilled the first criteria for making a _Horcrux_. He immediately cast several warding spells to hold the soul from escaping the crystal ball. He began chanting in an ancient dialect using phonetics._**Tewet-Ka-Kheperu-Maat-Heru-Khuti-Mââ-Xerou**_

At first nothing happened, but slowly the bluish orb, which was Mayas' soul, began moving towards the crystal ball. The Dementor began screeching, as if it was in pain, or upset. Albus didn't care he had to save his wife's soul. He kept on chanting until the soul seeped into the pure crystal ball. Once her Soul was encapsulated, he cast his eagle patronus at the Dementor and managed to get it away from his wife's body. He ran to her and picked up his wife's Horcrux and grabbed his dead wife's burned body and took out one of his secret portkey, and took them to Dumbledore manor.

Once he reached the manor, he quickly put his wife's body in a stasis field and put his most powerful wards on her Horcrux. Looking at his wife's body and soul, a part of his own soul had died today. As her husband, he had failed to protect her. He had been careless and under estimated lesser people than him and it had cost him everything that meant anything to him. His beautiful Maya was dead, and her soul trapped. Tears streaked down his cheeks. They were going to start a family after the war. They had both agreed to live in England and had accepted teaching positions offered by Armando Dippet. He looked down at his wand and a deep rage filled him. His face had turned to stone that day. He swore on Morgana's dark soul that those responsible were going to pay.

Albus cursed the fates and knew that he would stop at nothing to bring her back. He realized that he could never be happy again until he and Maya were back together. If he failed, then he would make sure to release both of their souls. That day, he realized that he needed to be the one in charge. He needed to be the chess master. He had a lot of research to do, and the best place to do this was at Hogwarts with all of her resources. He needed to control the ministry and the Wizengamot. To do this he had to gain glory. Through glory would come influence and power. He would be the one dictating the terms. He needed to fashion himself a persona or alter ego, from which he would hide his true persona.

Suddenly Albus came woke up from his slumber, and looked up to see the pulsing blue light from his wife's Horcrux, and remembered his dream. He had once again relieved the events of his past. His leaned back in his chair and began formulating a plan to salvage some of his prestige. The only way he was going to regain some of his power base, was to take over the ministry and put his Order of the Phoenix members into key positions.

He needed to let go of his headmaster position at Hogwarts, and take over as minister of magic. From there, he would use the vast resources of the ministry to finish his research. He was going to destroy the Wizengamot. They were going to pay for their betrayal. He would then use the might of the ministry to reign in the Potter brat and destroy this Scorpion Sorcerer. He had already killed a dark lord and felt he could do it again. Man makes his own fate he thought. In his mind, there was no such thing as a supreme entity that dictated mans fate.

_The great Albus Dumbledore had fallen into the same trap that many other great men before him had. In their power, they thought that they were untouchable. The great failure in their education is that they were not thought to comprehend matters concerning human destiny. Man supposes that he directs his life and governs his actions, when his existence is irretrievably under the control of destiny. Destiny is simply Fates mistress. In the end like Voldemort, Dumbledore would learn that one cannot cheat Fate._

**END Flashback**

**Morning of November 16 Southern England**

Xiana was looking at her watch, for the fifth time since she had arrived at McAllister Abby. She had her full robes on and was under a disillusioned charm. It was still early in the morning, and she knew from her files that Matthew McAllister always went on his morning walk on his way to his stables, to meet with his mistress for his quickie fix. Little did he know, that his mistress was stunned and would be unable to meet his needs till the end of time. The thought of the obese bastard touching any woman made her skin crawl. Tubby was responsible for using his influence with Gringotts, that allowed Dumbledore to bury the Potter family will. He was also responsible for laundering galleons from family vaults that had been exterminated during Voldemort's first war into Dumbledore's vault. He had also been instrumental in pushing discriminatory werewolf and vampire laws in the ministry with Dumbledore's blessing. The ugly bastard was a closet first class bigot.

She was brought from her thoughts when she her someone whistling up the path. She was hiding behind one of the large red oak trees darting these lands. She watched the fat bastard waddling down the path in his ridiculous purples robes. She sneered and took out her wand. She activated her watch and made a full sweep of her surroundings. She looked at the dimensional map, which showed that the man was alone. Not taking any chances she cast a noticed me not, silencing and befuddlement perimeter ward. The last thing she needed was someone catching her in the act.

She waited until he passed her position and silently cast _Petrificus Totallus._The tub of lard went down like a wounded Erumpent. The look on the man's face was quite amusing. She sauntered over to the idiot and removed her disillusionment charm. She flicked her wand and unfroze the man from his neck up.

The man spluttered, " Who are you to do this to me? Do you have any idea who I am? Release me at once and I may give you leniency. I'm a member of the Wizengamot and a high lord. Now release me!"

Xiana sneered and slowly lowered her hood and then flicked her wand. The man screamed as the skin on his wand hand started hissing and smoking. The epidermis started bubbling and the skin started falling off. The tissue began to char and carbonate. The stuffed pig screamed his head off.

The man began uttering obscenities at her. He went on and on about her being a whores spawn who should be a sex slave for Azkaban.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a lady." She purred at him.

She flicked her wand again and a small purple sphere of plasma shot from her wand and hit the man's right eye. The plasma ball penetrated the lens of the eye and instantly boiled off the jelly like fluid in the vitreous cavity and the instantaneous expansion of the gas ruptured the iris, lens, and cornea causing a spectacular blow out of the eyeball. The pig screamed until his voice was raw.

He finally stopped screaming and managed to pull off enough control to look at her closely with his good eye. He spluttered and managed to squeak, " I remember you. You were at the Christmas ball two years ago with your twin. You're a Zabini. Why are you doing this?"

When he realized she said nothing he whimpered and said, "Please, I don't know what you want, but I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams. I can give you power. Please tell me what you want."

"Actually you're wrong."

The fat bastard frowned at her and replied, "Wrong about what?"

" My last name. Two year ago I was a Zabini, now my last name is Potter." With all the training in fluxtime, it had been over two years she thought.

She watched with pleasure as the idiot started sweating profusely. She knew him and his ilk's had been ready to prosecute Harry under Umbridge and Fudge's orders. " I see you remember Harry Potter. Well why shouldn't you, after all you tried to fuck him over did you not? Well you know what they say? What goes around comes around."

She felt his eye looking at her form and noticed his face changing into a sneer. He gasped and managed to speak,"I see that the half blood bastard didn't waste anytime knocking you up. Tell me, how long did it take for you father to disown you? Such a waste, how is it that the daughter of such a proud pureblood family lowers herself to shack up with such a pathetic wizard as Potter. He is nothing but a whelp of no importance."

With a look of disgust on her face she continued, " You know nothing of my family you disgusting maggot. You call my husband pathetic. He is a thousand times the wizard you could ever hope to become. You're not worthy of speaking his name. As for what I want, I want your head on a silver platter. My husband and his associates know all about your past dealings and your cozy relations ships with Dumbledore. We know all about your dealings with Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy."

She watched with satisfaction when his face showed complete surprise, he started to sweat and plead for his life again. She pointed her wand at his neck. The man started screaming, and taking a deep breath she whispered, " _Aquilo-Bipennifer."_She watched as his head was decapitated from his shoulder. She waited until he had finished his last spasms. She levitated his head unto his body and threw a portkey at him. She waited until the portkey activated and pointed her wand above the cottage and whispered "_Mosmordre_." She looked up as the green skull and snake made its appearance and smirked. She then accioed her raptor broom from behind the oak tree and made sure she was disillusioned and took off. As she was flying close to the skull she thought about the snake face bastard and whispered, "Welcome to the revolution Dumbledore. Let's see how you respond to Riddles attack."

Meanwhile in the small magical district in the town of Hythe, Blaise was sitting in a little pub called the Hope Inn on Stade St. He was looking at his prey who was on his sixth Hobgoblin Ale. At least the fool knew his Ales if nothing else. Hobgoblin was one of the more respectable Wychwood ales. Of course, the file on High Lord Gurney Eric Mason had much to say about the man's impressive appetite for all things alcoholic.

The Mason's were an old pureblood family dating back to the dark ages. Their family had invented some wards and healing spells. They had helped stave off a variant of the black plague during the Dark Age, which had decimated some of the eastern magical towns. The family had done very little else in the last three hundred years. Like many pureblood families who did not marry muggle born wizards and witches, there magical talents had slowly eroded due to inbreeding. According to the file, he and Dumbledore went way back, even before the war with Grindewald. He had used his family connection to help elect Dumbledore as supreme Mugwump. Even thought Mason was a mediocre wizard, Dumbledore had kept him in power, and in exchange, Mason had endorsed every proposal the so-called light lord had proposed. Anyone who dealt with Wizengamot politics knew that Mason was a Dumbledore lackey.

He was sitting at a table near the fireplace adjacent to the West wall. He was wearing a glamour charm and was pretending to read his paper, which had been spelled to be transparent. He looked at his watch and wondered if Theo had finished his assignment. Looking around, Blaise was happy to see that the pub didn't have many people up and about. This was a typical morning where the local patrons were just waking up and getting ready to go to work. They were too busy wolfing down breakfast and coffee to pay attention to their surroundings. He looked up and found Mason walking up to the bar to pay his tab. Show time he thought.

Blaise had already paid his bill a while back, and simply walked out of the pub using the back door alley. There were the usual crates and garbage bins that one would expect at the back of any pub or restaurant. He picked a set of barrels stacked on top of each other and used his watch to scan the area. His map showed some muggles on the other side of the magical wall. There were no Witches or Wizards about. He cast a notice me not, sound proof and an alarm perimeter ward. He tapped his head and disillusioned himself. He didn't have to wait long before the stupid idiot came out of the back door staggering. The man seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Blaise stepped out from behind the barrels and moved in front of the man. Mason bumped into him and stumbled back and fell to the ground. He looked up at Blaise and yelled," Watch where you're going!"

Gurney managed to sit up and looking at the man in front of him suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine. The man was wearing scaly black-green robes and his hood was completely obscuring his face. He was tall and his voice was cold and impersonal. He was brought out of his thoughts when the man spoke.

"I know exactly where I'm going and what I'm doing. Do you?"

"I'll have you know I'm a high lord of the Wizengamot, with close ties to the supreme Mugwump. I suggest you run along, before you land yourself a one way ticket to Azkaban fool."

Again, Gurney felt his bones chill when the man whispered, " In case you haven't heard, that would be ex Mugwump."

"Not for long! You'll see, he'll be back in power before you know it. The Potter brat won't know what hit him. I'll make sure of that."

Blaise lowered his hood and saw the man gasp. The lump suddenly shot his wand out of his holster and tried to curse him. Blaise saw the fool coming a mile away and simply flicked his wand. The idiots wand was sent flying into the harbor. The man looked like he was about to shit himself.

Blaise pointed his wand and hissed" That's where you're wrong. _Conflo-Corculum"_

The last image that Gurney Eric Mason would see in his life was the ice-cold blue eyes and a small black scorpion tattooed on the left man's cheek. He now realized that he was looking at one of the Scorpion Sorcerers soldier. He saw a deep blue light strike him in the chest and felt extreme pain for a few seconds and blood suddenly spurted from his mouth and he knew no more. The curse had caused the man's heart to explode. Death was assured within seconds.

Blaise looked at the dead high lord and whispered, " Welcome to the revolution." He took his wand and pointed towards the chimney and cast _Mosmordre._ Blaise smirked as he saw the green skull and snake light up the sky. Part of the plan, was to let Voldemort take all of the blame for these deaths. His job finished, he tapped his wand to his ring and portkeyed back to the lair.

That morning the dark mark had been spotted all over England. The scorpion army was on the move. Slowly they were infiltrating the highest levels of power.

_**Early Morning Riddle Manor**_

The Scorpion Army weren't the only ones busy that morning. Voldemort was sitting on his throne thinking about his next move. He was refining his plans to invade Azkaban. His first tasks were do teal with his treacherous Wizengamot minions. He had ordered Bellatrix, Mulciber, Valeria and Veturius to bring the traitors to him and retrieve a very special death eater from St-Mungo's. They had just come back with the little worms. He had no qualms exterminating them. They had been found out and were of no use to him. However, he was going to make sure that his death eaters learned the price for turning traitor. He looked up at his parchments and made one last modification to the rune sequence. His knowledge of Horcruxes and been invaluable for this research.

He walked from his throne room to the staging area. When he arrived, he found the lords bound and tied to their chairs. With a sneer of disgust on his face he looked at each one of them, and was pleased to see a look of fear on their faces. He so enjoyed drinking in the smell of fear this early in the morning. He looked towards where his servants were kneeling and found Barty Jr. standing beside Bella with a vacant stare on his face. That vacant look would change if his plan worked. First, he needed to stoke the egos of his death eaters. It was time for the carrot he thought.

In a soft hissing voice, " Bella, you and your group have done very well today. I am most pleased with your efforts. There are some muggles and scrolls for you and your group to play with. Be careful with the scrolls, the dark magic is quite potent. You will also each receive 500 galleons."

He smirked when he saw the insane glint in Bella's eyes. The other were pleased to just be thrown a bone. It was a fine morning indeed. He yelled, "Wormtail, get your useless carcass over here now!"

He heard the pathetic rat come sniveling from the kitchens. With a leer on his face he hissed, " Are the preparation complete Wormtail? I will be most displeased if they are not."

"Mmmymmmyy looorrdd, the Dementors are ready. The table and runes have been drawn to your exact specification my lord. "

Fixing his scarlet eyes on Wormtail he hissed, "Pray that they are Wormtail. I do not tolerate failure."

"Bring in the Dementors."

Wormtail and Mulciber scurried off to the anti chamber. They both picked up a nullifying crystal necklace and reached the Dementors. They pointed at them to follow. They came back with the dark demons gliding behind them. Everyone in the room began feeling the effects of the demon except for the dark lord.

Voldemort glided towards the traitors and said, " Did you really think that you could fool lord Voldemort? You belong to me you miserable worms! Lords indeed."

One them seemed to find his voice and stuttered, " My lord, we never wanted to betray you. A powerful wizard put us all under the imperius. Please my lord shows mercy. Let us make it up to you."

Voldemort whipped out his wand and hissed, "_Crucio_." The pathetic lump fell on his back and started trashing on the floor while screaming himself raw. After nearly two minutes under the curse the oaf shit himself.

Irvine was always weak he thought. With a disgusted look on his face he lifted the curse. He looked around making sure that all of his death eaters were looking and yelled, " Let this be a lesson to all of you. You're all responsible for your actions. If you succeed in your tasks, you will be rewarded. If you fail in your task, you will be punished. If you turn traitor, well you're about to see what happens to traitors."

He flicked his wand and the lords were petrified except for their heads. Everyone in the room who didn't have a necklace felt the effect of the powerful Dementors. He hissed in the ancient Celtic language and the Dementors glided towards their prey and lowered their hoods. With glee in his eyes he watched his death eaters shaking at the sight about to unfold. The ancient demons grabbed their pray and with practice born of eons, lowered their mouths to within a foot of their pray and with exquisite screams they began pulling souls out. The blue orbs floated above their victims and one by one they were absorbed by the ancient demons.

Lord Voldemort relished in the fear of his death eaters. Not only had he paid the price for his next ritual, but had sent a powerful message to his remaining troops. He flicked his want and unfroze the lords. He could see their vacant expression. The only evidence that they were alive was the rhythmic sound of their breathing. Without constant bodily care, they would perish within a few weeks. With a sneer on his face, he flicked his wand, and suddenly the kissed lords caught fire. In their non-existent state, they didn't even cry out as the blue fire consumed their bodies. Once they were reduced to ash, he scourgifyed their remains.

As he was ready to make his way to the ritual chambers, one of his death eaters came in thought the foyer and headed straight for him. He noticed that it was Amicus, he narrowed his eyes and hissed, "What do you want?"

"My lord, we have news that the dark mark was sighted all over Southern England early this morning. I was wondering why I was not summoned for the attack. Have I displeased you my lord?"

What in the name of Morgana's hairy cunt was going on he thought. "What do you mean the dark mark was seen all over Southern England? I haven't authorized any attacks. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes my lord, I just came back from the town of Hyte, and saw the dark mark floating over a pub."

"Do you know who was killed?"

"No my lord, I thought I would check with you first to see why I was not part of the battle?"

Voldemort looked at his eager follower and found he had no desire to punish him. The man simply wanted to know why he was not serving his lord. He narrowed his eyes and said, " Your devotion is to be admired Amicus. I must say this news greatly disturbs me. I can only conclude that someone is framing us for something. " He began pacing on the marble floor deep in thought. Someone clearly wanted him to take the blame for something but what? He needed more information.

He turned around and said, " I want three teams to go investigate where my mark was spotted, and find out everything you can. Amicus you take the west, Bella you take the south and Mulciber you take Eastern England. Now, all you leave me except for you Wormtail. Barty to the ritual room."

Voldemort had realized a long time ago that his ability to carry out necromancy and soul magic on other being had been severely diminished when he had created his own Horcruxes. Had he known the price at the time he might have searched harder for another option to immortality. He despised magical weakness of any kind. Necromancy was a powerful magic and he had unknowingly diminished his own ability to carry out. Hence his need for the pathetic rat, how he hated depending on anyone.

Voldemort went to his private chambers to pick up his tome, his Mayan blade and the Onyx chalice. He came back to the ritual room and told Wormtail to lay Barty on the table. He noticed the Dementor floating in the North left corner of the room. Using his legilimency powers he connected with the Dementor and sent the demon images of how the ritual was going to take place. The only acknowledgement that he got was a slight nod. Not wasting anymore time. He disrobed and began carving intricate runes on his body. He carved _Ansuz_above his heart for divine power, and then he carved the _Nauthiz_ rune in the palm of his right hand to call upon destiny. The third rune was _Pertho_carved on his forehead to call forth the birth of new. He asked Wormtail to power up the runes with his raw magic. He then took his wand in his right hand and cast _Caeruleum-Cremare_ on the Onyx goblet. A dark blue fire sprung around and on the goblet. He then took his ritual knife and sliced his left hand. He let his blood flow into the goblet. He added _Chanca- Piedra_ , _Mandrake root powder and crushed fairy wings_ to goblet.

Having finished his initial preparations he looked at the Dementor and sent him an image to come to the table. He told the Dementor to bend its head close to Bart's face. He took his servant's head and poured some of the goblets content into his mouth. He ignored the gentle blue fire licking his hand. He held the goblet in his left hand and took his wand and began chanting in ancient Yucatan Mayan. He hissed, "_**Ch'uhul-**____**Ch'am- Ya-k'a- U-b'a-Ke-le-B'alam-Ma –Matan**__"._ Wormtail followed his maters instructions and with him repeated the chant seven times. After every chant, Wormtail would pour some of the goblets contents into Bart's mouth. A deep purple and black aura surrounded the Dementor and Barty. The aura began pulsing and began shifting toward a blood red color and soon shifted to a cerulean color. The Dementor extended its arms and opened what passed for a mouth. A small dark blue orb emerged from it's mouth and slowly drifted towards Bart's mouth. The blue sphere hovered above his face for a few seconds and then was instantly absorbed into his body.

Voldemort seeing the soul disappear into Bart's body ceased his chanting and waited. He hadn't realized how much magical energy would be expanded in this ritual. His damaged soul had been severely taxed. Were he not powerful, the ritual could have cost his life. Voldemort looked up and saw Bart's body trash as if it were under the Cruciatus curse. After a minute or so, he stopped trashing and took a big gulp of air as if it was the first time he had ever breathed.

**Bart's POV**

The soul that once went by the name of Barty Crouch felt as if it was swimming in an endless void. It was somewhat aware of its surroundings. It somehow felt permanently tethered to some sort of energy shaft. At least that's what the other blue spheres projected, or rather felt. No one could speak in this state, it was more like having a permanent legiliments link to all the other spheres. He constantly felt weak. It felt as if he was being bled slowly. It remembered being ripped from the shell known as Barty. God how painful it had been. He never wanted to experience that ever again. Now that it thought about it, it should have tried getting itself killed. Anything would have been better than this fathomless existence. It was about to contact one of the other spheres when it suddenly felt a pull, and knew no more.

He took a sudden deep breath and opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the face of the Dementor as it was about to kiss him. He was disoriented and sickly. He felt as if he had wakened from a deep nightmare. He turned his head and noticed a semi bald fat man and recognized him as Wormtail. Still disoriented he looked in the far corner of the room and noticed a Dementor hovering there not doing anything. He sneered and spat at the demon. God he hated the bloody bastard creature. He brought his hand to his face and examined it. He then looked at his body and realized that he could feel once again. Finally realization dawned on him that he was back in his body. With a look a pure joy on his face he quickly sat on the table and brought his head up and noticed his lord smiling at him.

"My Lord, I don't know how you managed this feat, but you are truly the greatest wizard alive. I am yours to command as always my lord." Barty jumped from the table and keeled before his lord.

Smiling from his success and having his most trusted inner circle member back he said, " Rise Barty, stand at my side once again. Unlike the others, you have never failed me. Lord Voldemort always rewards his faithful followers."

They both walked out of the ritual chamber to see the surviving members of his inner circle reviewing plans. He was bringing Barty up to speed on past events since he had been kissed. The first one to notice them was Bella. Voldemort was pleased to see her eyes as large as dinner plates and her lower jaw wide open. He could tell by her confusion that she was wondering how Barty was animate once again.

It didn't take long for her restraint to break down and said, "My lord, how is it possible that he walks around as if he was himself again?"

He looked at her with narrowed eyes and said, " Let's just say that I've discovered some lost magic and leave it at that." The tone in his voice made it plain for her to drop her line of questioning.

" As you wish my lord."

She saw her lord looking at Bart with a smile when he hissed, " Now that Barty is back with us, we will finally succeed in our recruiting efforts. I want all of you to bring all the data you have on the Vampires, Werewolf, Giants, Trolls, Banshee's, Vela. I want numbers, location, current alliances, enemies, and magical protection. Bart will review our current plans and we will meet again in four days. That should give Bart enough time to comment on our plans and recuperate."

He was about to dismiss them when Alecto came running slightly out of breath with a tablet in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"What have you got for me Alecto?"

"My lord, it would seem that some high lords faithful to Dumbledore have been executed. It would seem someone is framing us for the murders. I went to three different sites, and the answer is the same, no one remembers anything. I checked for obliviation, poisons and imperius but they were all clean."

Voldemort sneered and hissed, " There is only one explanation for this fool. Who else would be foolish enough to challenge me except this Scorpion wizard? The little bug is really starting to get on my nerves. Well if we're going to take the rap for this, we might as well give them more reason to fear us. I want to plan a raid on Diagon Alley very soon. I want you all to identify some worthy targets, it's time to have some fun."

Voldemort looked at the paper Alecto was holding and noticed it wasn't the Daily Prophet or that rag the Quibbler. It could only be that other paper again. If he ever found this Tenebrae Noctiluca (Dark Side of The Moon), he would take a month off his plans to personally torture the little bastards. That blasted paper was causing him more problems to his recruiting plans than he cared to admit. He had already sent two parties to try to find where the rag was operating. They'd come back empty handed, to his great displeasure. He'd let them know how very displeased he had been at their constant failures.

**The Discovery**

Article by:_**Tenebrae Noctiluca**_

Faithful Readers, if you hadn't heard by now, our incompetent ministry and buffoon of a minister have once again failed the magical constituents of Britannia. Minister Mud, eerrr Fudge I mean, had the brilliant idea of filling the ministry coffers, by expanding Azkaban and housing all of the most dangerous dark Wizards and Witches from all of Europe and North Africa. Why would he do this you ask? Well minister useless didn't want to raise the average household income tax in order to make up any revenue shortfall that will no doubt occur due to the upcoming war with He-Who-Should-Have-Stayed-Dead.

Who really benefits from this deal you may wonder? Well I'm sure some of you have guessed it? The sniveling, over privileged, prejudiced, inbred purebloods who have been raping the British wizarding world for the last eight hundred years of course. By Merlin's sagging right nut, we wouldn't want to deprive them of their debauchery money would we? Well putting away the sheer injustice of magical Britannia, doesn't Fudge realize that he has just given a sure means to the half-blood dark lord to increase his army a hundredfold if Azkaban is broken into?

My fellow Wizards and Witches please do not delude yourself, the ministries security measure are bound to be cheap and inadequate. Azkaban will be broken into and the worst dredge that our society is capable of creating will be out on our street assaulting your sons and daughters. The minister is playing right into the hands of the self proclaimed dark lord, the half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle.

For those of you who are new to our circulation, you heard right, Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, his mother was the squib Merope Gaunt and his father was a muggle. Now, how hypocritical can you get? The half blood argument for his assault on our world is that he wishes to purge it of half bloods, muggleborns, and squibs saying that they are deluding the strength of our world? The boy apparently grew up abused at St-Mary's orphanage in the early 40's. Instead of using his powers to improve our world, the psychopathic maniac with a severe mommy and daddy issue has decided to proclaim himself lord of the purebloods and wage war on the rest of us. How pathetic can you get?

For those of you who fear his name and his death eaters you only give him power that he doesn't deserve. Instead of running in fear, why don't you all learn some spells and start fighting back? Muggleborns and half bloods outnumber the purebloods fifty to one, and by sheer numbers we can overpower them. Think about that the next time you see death eaters attacking your home.

Since we're into the topics of dark lords, some of you may have heard by now the conviction of Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore for his ghastly deeds against the boy-who-lived. How the mighty have fallen. Dumbledore was convicted of breach of family inheritance, thievery and endangerment to name a few of his misdeeds. The self-proclaimed light lord is not so light after all. It's come to our attention that while Dumbledore was getting his just rewards handed down to him, the family manor was attacked and raised to the ground by the Scorpion Sorcerer himself. These events have done much to renew this person's faith that no one can escape fates justice. Dumbledore if you are reading this, welcome to the revolution.

Now as to Azkaban...ect

Voldemort looked at the paper sheeting in rage. This was not the first time the rag had revealed information that should have never seen the light of day. Not able to keep his temper in check and seeing that some of his subordinates were also reading the paper he needed to put on a little show and vent off some frustration at the same time. With that thought in mind, he snarled and crumpled the paper and yelled, " Lies! How dare they vilify me the greatest dark lord in centuries. They will all die a painful death when I catch them." He threw the paper on the ground and hissed, " _Incendio_."

He turned around and snarled, " Get back to planning. Soon they will all see why it's not a good idea to vilify us. He left to go back to his chamber for some much needed reflection. The proverbial cat was out of the bag on many things. Because of that blasted paper, the moron's would beef up security even more just to prove a point. Perhaps a large break out was not ideal. Maybe a coordinated series of fast lightning strikes on the other wizarding prisons would be much better. He was realistic enough to know that he could not get everyone of them. He just needed to succeed on the ones that had the biggest payout. He would wait to attack Azkaban. He needed to lull magical Britain into a false sense of complacency.

_**Ministry of Magic London England**_

Early that morning, as with most government offices across the world in muggle and wizard kind, functionaries were coming in with indifferent stone like faces holding some sort of stimulant in hand. Like well-oiled machines they slowly made their way to their offices. One particular functionary by the name of Martha McCauley made her way to her desk that was adjacent to the minister himself. She had been chosen over eight months ago to be the top ministry administrator. After over thirty-five years of experience as a professional administrative office manager, she had reached the pinnacle of her field.

She made her way to her desk and started riffling through the list of mail that the minister would have to see and take action. It was her job to categorize the mail in terms of importance. She picked up the daily newspaper and quickly riffled through them. She picked up the daily prophet and scanned it to make sure that they hadn't botched the minister's scripted article. Everything seemed adequate. She put it aside and noticed the other news print laying beside the internal documents ledger. She picked it up and started to read when she heard a plethora of swearing, curses and such coming form her boss's office.

The door swung open with a bang that echoed throughout the hallway. She quickly turned around to see an enraged Cornelius Oswald Fudge foaming at the mouth. He looked at her and shaking the paper in his hand bellowed, "Incompetent am I? How dare this pathetic rag call me a buffoon? I want to see Amelia Bones and Veturius Longshanks in my office in thirty minutes. Let's see if this insignificant rag can withstand his full power. He will have the Aurors and Unspeakable trace this bloody damnation of a paper. When he's done with the owner, he'll wish he'd never heard the name Cornelius Fudge. He looked at the paper in his hand and threw it at his secretary and marched back to his office and slammed the door.

She looked back at her boss door and simply shook her head. She sat at her desk and wrote the summons for both department heads. At times like this, she wondered if a career in herbology would have been better.

_**Scorpion Lair November 20 Early Morning**_

Xiana was sitting in the lair at the main conference table typing on the computer. She picked up her mug and took a sip of her chamomile tea. She loved chamomile and it helped settle her stomach. The twins must have been playing a game of Quidditch she thought. Her stomach always felt that way when Harry was away. Sometimes she thought that the twins knew their father wasn't home, and weren't too happy about it. She had arrived early, because she simply couldn't sleep. She decided to floo to the lair and work on some files instead. She looked around the lair and noticed that it was very active early this morning.

She knew that Harry and gang would be back early this morning and they were all here to get their marching orders. She went back to her computer and finished inserting the final bit of information they had on their new appointees to the Wizengamot upper house. They now controlled over seventy percent of the upper house and close to sixty percent of the lower house. When the time came, they would have enough power to dissolve the government. She then proceeded to go over the accounts to make sure there were enough funds allocated to their research and development branch. She would send the accounts to the board for final approval later that afternoon.

Having spoken to the potions master, they were now within weeks of achieving key breakthroughs on several of their initiatives. They needed rare potion ingredients that were quite difficult to obtain. In other words, they weren't cheap. The body restoration potion was one of their most valuable research projects. That one had the potential to replace lost limbs, damaged organs, and even re-grow a brand new nervous system. She felt that due to the war, many of their people would need the potion. The mechanics were simple enough. It would require any of the person's own body part, a hair, bone, or tissue and just like polyjuice dissolve it in the potion and drink it. Voila, restored body.

The idea had come from merging the polyjuice potion, skele-grow, and Voldemort's body restoring ritual. One of Malfoy's ancient dark scrolls had provided a breakthrough. It appears that Hydra's have incredible regenerative properties. Through experimentation they found that Hydra blood and spleen mixed with dragon marrow and infused with mild proteonic silver provided unheard off regenerative capacity. It caused instantaneous mutation of the current DNA and RNA cells in the body back to its earliest embryonic form. The potion was then combined with growth steroid and aging draughts. This caused the regenerated body parts to age to a chronological age somewhere in their mid twenty's. It was analogous to resetting a timer to zero, and then moving the hands to the desired time. She was busy transferring money into different accounts oblivious to all the commotion happening in the lair.

She was tapping away when she noticed that everything had suddenly become quiet. She looked up to see Harry climb out of the trunk. He had his hood on, and she could see his eyes glowing A.K green. He was holding a staff. The first thing she did was gasp at the beautiful creation. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was about six feet high and two inches in diameter. The bottom was capped with a six inch Rhenium tip. The main shaft was pure Naquadria with magical animals carved on its surface. She could see scorpions, snakes, dragons and other creatures she could only guess.

The eyes of each creature were inlaid with a set of precious gems. Emerald for scorpions, ruby for dragons, and sapphires for snakes. Above every carved creature was a two-inch ring etched with runes inlaid with emeralds. Four feet from the bottom of the main shaft were two eight inch perforated Rhenium sleeve set four inches apart. Like their wands, the Rhenium sleeves were perforated with holes inlaid with black diamonds. The black diamonds provided a path for magical energy to reach the center of the main shaft.

The top of the staff had an eight-tip crown set forty-five degrees apart. Sitting at the base of the crown was a perfectly rounded four-inch light bender stone. Sitting on top of the light bender stone was a six-inch scorpion made of naquadria. The scorpion's eight legs merged seamlessly with the crown tips. The scorpion's stinger and pincers were made of perfectly shaped emeralds. Looking at the staff one could actually see the air shimmer around it. Harry holding his staff looked absolutely lethal. She was pretty sure that everyone in the room had the same thought.

Standing beside Harry was Octavius Ollivander. The bizarre man seemed extremely giddy for some reason. She saw the twins, Luna, Remus, Tonks and a few other carrying scrolls, parchments, boxes and weird looking plants.

Harry walked towards Xiana and kissed her. He whispered, "I've missed you love." He then turned towards everyone and said, " Hi everyone, it's good to be back. We don't have time right now to go over everything, but next week we'll be holding a full gathering to talk about our discoveries and how to incorporate them in our fighting techniques. I'm putting everyone on notice, two weeks from now we'll be having a full-scale battle exercise. You are all responsible for speeding up your training. I'll be sending all of you with Moody for the next week in fluxtime. I want everyone to be done with Necron's books. I'll be sending a list of new curses and shields with Akima, Michael, Tiberius and Yadislav. "

He paused to gather his thoughts, and surveyed the crowd who was waiting for his next words. " Since our numbers are growing, in order to fight more efficiently, improve communication, administration and mission execution the council and I have decided to adopt the muggle military structure of ranks and special units. That is why the military exercise is necessary. You will all be assessed on many subjects at various levels and scenarios. We'll be building your physiological profiles to determine what rank you should be. Make no mistake, there will be no favoritism here, the rank structure will be based strictly on you abilities, I'll swear my magic on this. We already have a good start on the uniforms, but we need some ideas on what the ranks and special unit badges should look like. Of course keep in mind that we are Witches and Wizards and should make sure that there is an element of magic involved in any ideas generated. The council is not the only one with good ideas and we would like you to bring forth any ideas you may have. That is all for now. I'll talk to all of you soon enough."

Harry looked at Remus and they both nodded at each other. Harry looked at his closest advisors and said, " Xiana, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Blaise, Theo and Brianna please follow me to the inner chamber. We have much to discuss."

With that Harry made his way to the inner chamber. Once he was in, he went to the corner where he had once hidden those pieces he had found in the snake statues and waived his staff and whispered a spell. A black obsidian box appeared for everyone to see. Harry remembered the basilisk egg, the necklace and a goblet with a badger and the dark aura that so resembled Voldemort. (Chap 12). At the time he was building the scorpion lair, Harry had no idea what objects he had found in the statues. These last months of study had finally showed him how Voldemort had cheated death. The bloody bastard had turned towards the evilest of the black arts to torn asunder his very soul. He'd managed this when he was only seventeen. Harry had realized that Tom's diary was in fact a Horcrux that he has destroyed back in his second year. The scrolls that he had read had warned of dangers of splitting one's soul. Not only did it make the Wizard unstable, but it also removed the ability of the wizard to cast soul magic. One needed a complete soul to cast soul magic also known as necromancy.

_**Flash Back Training Trunk**_

Harry was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire and had crossed out another book that had yielded zero knowledge on Horcruxes. He looked down towards the pile and was about to pick another book when Remus came barging in waving a positively ancient scroll and screaming that he had found the answer. The scroll had been from Dumbledore safe. The scrolls weren't the only useful information coming from the safe. The diary had explained how to create and use the Philosophers stone. The diary had also revealed much about Dumbledore's motives and what had driven the man to become dark and manipulative. The man wanted to recreate new bodies for his dead wife and himself and reconnect his wife's soul held in a Horcrux with her new body. Harry smirked knowing that Dumbledore only had half the answers. What Dumbledore lacked was a means of recreating a stable body. The elixir of life was one of the main ingredients only.

Harry turned back to the scroll and began reading. The scroll was about Varanasi the ancient, the place of atonement for man and god, the cleanser of spirits... the path to the other side. Varanasi is older than history, older than legend, older even than myth. The power existed even before the first altars were built by sons of Manu, it existed even before Lord Shiva himself came to atone for his sin of_Brahmahatya_epochs ago.

Very few places in this world still function as doorways to the higher and nether planes, only these spots still have residues of the magi of those ancient ages; the ages where gods and demons walked the Earth. Varanasi was a veritable motherlode for all those interested and steeped into the philosophic and the esoteric. The temple of _**Varnasavinamita**_ had been the gathering place of demons and Jinns now long gone from our plane of existance. In those ancient days, the demons had built temples all over the world. They had also left their knowledge incribed in murals and on the temple pillars. In the very center of the temple was a pit and a veil. The pit was described as a portal to the neiter world. Harry had recognized it as another veil much like the one at the department of misteries. Their other temples must have such veils also he had surmised.

On one of the murals, contained writing in runes long ago forgotten. These runes had been discovered and deciphered over three thousand years ago by an Egyptian wizard priest of the order of Osiris. He had gone on a quest on orders from his order to scour the earth for ancient magic. He eventually traveled to what is known today as the valley of Balaghat near Kenha national park in India. He had stumbled on the ancient temple of _**Varnasavinamita**_ and had barely made it out alive.

The temple was hidden by a plethora of dark charms and curses. The writings spoke of a Horcrux as a vessel. Into this vessel, a wizard who wished to escape the human fact of mortality could place a bit of his or her soul into an object. The soul bit is torn from the whole by the act of murder. After committing a murder, a wizard could and, evidently, usually did live with a torn soul. The soul could actually mend by virtue of repentance, forgiveness or time but must undergo unimaginable pain to atone for the sin.

The wizard who wished to make use of that tear in his soul could invoke an evil, highly secret and very difficult spell that placed the torn bit of soul into a vessel of his choice. This ensured some level of survival, even if the body was killed. The vessel must have powerful stasis charms cast upon it to ensure that the soul piece cannot escape. It is highly advisable to put many curses and enchantments to safeguard the soul piece. If the protection of the Horcrux is somehow defeated, the simple act of destroying the vessel would release the soul piece and destroy it forever. The Horcrux acted as a tether to the plane of the living. It prevented a Wizard or Witch left over soul from passing into the netherworld. Using the spell Avada Kadavra is necessary to help split the wizards soul. The three runes known as_Raido (spiritual and physical renewal), Nauthiz (to accomplish the impossible) and Sowulo (spiritual protection) are carved on the chest and head. Raido is carved above the heart, Sowulo is carved on the forehead and Nauthiz is carved on the right side of the chest._

The third step consisted of transferring the soul to the receptacle using the following spell _**Tewet-Ka-Kheperu-Maat-Heru-Khuti-Mââ-Xerou.**_ Upon completing the spell the wizard will be surrounded by a deep burgundy mist, the mist will shrink into a small ball and turn light blue. The small ball, which is the torn soul will then gravitates towards it's new home. The protection enchantments must be initiated immediately. Know that this ritual is excruciatingly painful. Many wizards and witches have lost their sanity using this ritual. As a final warning, know that the price of immortality is not without severe consequences. One cannot alter the balance of the universe without paying the price. I, demon Xoltor Ata Valteri keeper of the seventh gate of Alderan made an oath to never reveal the secrets of the demimonde under threat of complete destruction.

_**End Flash Back**_

"Harry?"

Harry heard Xiana and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked to his left and said, " Sorry, I was just thinking of what's in the box and how they helped Tom come back to the living."

Xiana frowned, "Come again, I don't understand how a box helpedTom come back to life?"

Harry looked at his wife and the group and decided to give them a short version of what they had found in Dumbledore's scrolls on Horcruxes and how to destroy them. He explained what they were, how they were made and how to destroy them. He explained the dire warnings of creating them and their effects on their living bodies. He saw all of them shuddering and explained that one Lucius diary had mentioned that the dark lord was truly great as he had managed to create several of them.

Harry looked at them and said, " The problem we have is that we don't know how many more he's created on top of what we already have. If making one Horcrux can make you unstable, then this certainly explains why he's a raving psychopath. I know that I destroyed one in my second year when I destroyed Tom's diary. I'm sure the locket, and the cups are one also. I can feel his aura on them. The basilisk egg I'm not sure about. What we need to find out is how many he made and where the others are located."

Xiana was pondering what Harry said and looked up at him with a frown and replied, " I don't know if this means anything but three days ago we watched Dumbledore in his office as he was putting memories in his pensive. He was muttering something about Voldemort and possibly seven Horcruxes. He also mentioned getting a memory from some Slughorn, whom ever he is. Maybe this Slughorn knows about Tom's Horcruxes?"

Remus and Bill looked at each other and Bill said, " I think it might be worthwhile to steal Dumbledore's memories. I know this is going to be difficult, but he may also know where the other Horcruxes are. It sure sounds like he knows what they are. It would seem that our esteemed headmaster might know a lot more than we think about Voldemort?"

Remus looked at them, "I agree with Bill. It will be risky but at this stage we must be absolutely sure that we have destroyed all of Tom's protection before getting rid of the bastard."

Harry thought about what they said, and came to the same conclusion. They needed to know how many Horcruxes there was and where the others were located. One thing for sure, they sure as hell had the upper hand. Unknowingly he had stumbled on possibly three of them that would have been impossible for Dumbledore to get at. Access to the chamber of secrets requires parseltongue ability. The fact that they were hidden in bloody statues was also brilliant. It was pure luck that he had found any of them. Harry hated to admit it, but it certainly had required guile and magical talent to achieve what Tom had done.

He looked at them and nodded his head, " I agree with both of you. We have to find this Slughorn and raid Dumbledore's pensive. I suggest we get a plan going so that we're ready to execute when we come back from our meeting with the Camarilla. I don't know how much longer Dumbledore will stay at Hogwarts. When he leaves, so do all his possessions. In the meantime, let's destroy what we have. I suggest we go to the caves where Sirius stayed during my fourth year. It's far enough from Hogwarts that any magical backlash won't affect the castle. I have a feeling that the stasis spells have a great deal of energy stored in them. Remus and Bill will come with me to destroy these three abominations. Xiana why don't you and Brianna, Tho and Blaise start planning how we're going to steal Dumbledore's memories. Tonk's, Fred and George, see what you can come up with to find this Slughorn character."

" I'll get on it right now." Xiana went back out to gather the others.

Fred, George and Tonks went to the map of Britain on the wall and started planning their strategy. Harry took the box and apparated to the caves with Remus and Bill following shortly after. Harry transfigured a pedestal and put each item on top. He then waved his staff and erected powerful shields. He was astonished at the power of the staff. Bill whistled when he felt the power of the wards and shield being erected. Harry then cast several disillusion wards just outside the caves. He looked at his partners and said, " I suggest we cast our most powerful destructive hex. I'll cast on the cup, Remus go for the locket, Bill you go for the Basilisk."

They all took position and Harry said, " On the count of three. One, two, three!" Harry hissed _Gu-Ul-Para_, both Remus and Bill cast _Lacertosus-Rumpere._ Two deep purple almost black lances of light and one huge very dark green lighting bolt shot out of the staff and swiftly made their way towards it intended targets. The targets absorbed the spells, and instantaneously a cascade reaction occurred. Horcrux are meant to be able to absorb damage and repair themselves. However, there is a point at which the damage is too great and the Horcrux cannot use the stasis and soul energy to repair itself.

The energy has nowhere else to go but to be released to the outside with devastating effects. A huge wall of white energy erupted and pressed down on the erected wards and shields. Harry was using his aura reading capability to gage the integrity of the wards and shields. What he saw made him react instinctively, he pushed Bill and Remus to the ground and jumped on both of them, with his staff held high he hissed, _Nisi-šen-šen._ A large emerald dome formed above them and absorbed the incoming energy from the collapsed shields and wards. A loud bang was heard and all felt a series of earth tremors. The energy influx was incredible. Harry concentrated on his shield and absorbing the energy and redirecting it to his surroundings. Had he not had his staff, they would have been overwhelmed and suffered life-threatening injuries. The energy flux along with the ground tremors stopped. Harry canceled the spell and stood up. The others followed suit. They all looked inside the cave and saw three greenish vapors hovering over the objects, and with a blood-curling scream they vanished. At that point they could all see pieces of the caves roof coming down in great chucks. Harry accioed the destroyed Horcruxes and put them back in his box.

He turned towards Bill and Remus and said, "Well, I think we learned something new. I believe that destroying three Horcruxes at once is a bad Idea. The next one's we find we do them one at a time. I didn't realize the amount of magical energy contained by the soul fragments would be that powerful. We won't make that mistake again. Are you guys all right?"

Bill just shook his head, " Well besides having to change my shorts, I'm all right." Bill turned towards Remus and said, "How about you?"

Remus wiped his brow with his sleeve and replied, " Same here, I think I may need to change my shorts."

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. They all felt the ground trembling again and Harry said, " We better get out of here, the cave is collapsing and I think the ministry will be here real soon." They all made their way back to the scorpion lair.

Harry made his way to the inner chamber and dropped the box in a corner. He wanted to collect all the Horcruxes and put them in there. He had a feeling he was going to need them in his final encounter with Voldemort. Never under estimate the power of psychology in warfare.

Xiana came into the inner chamber and said, "How did it go?"

Harry turned around and smiled, " Mission accomplished. Although from what Bill and Remus told me, they are currently changing their shorts. "

Xiana burst out laughing while shaking her head. " Life is never dull with you around love. I figured it must have been one hell of light show. We felt some very weak tremors over here. Those caves are some fair distance from the lair."

" Well you're right about the light show. Lets just say I'll never under estimate the magical energy contained in a soul fragment. I'll say this much, I'm sure glad I had the staff with me. From here on end it's one Horcrux at a time. "

Xiana just starred at him with her mouth open. She was going to lay into him for taking unnecessary risks, but decided to keep her mouth shut. After all she didn't know either that a soul fragment contained that much magical energy. She just looked at him and squared her shoulders and said, " Well at least you were lucky and no one got hurt. I swear I'll have gray hairs before I reach forty."

Harry approached Xiana thanking his lucky stars that she hadn't ripped a strip off him. She could be real nasty when she wanted too. He grabbed her and tenderly kissed her. He looked into her eyes and said, " You're right we were lucky today. As for gray hairs, they won't be coming from me. Black hair, gray hair, purple hair I don't care. I love you more and more as each day passes by. " With that he kissed her again looked at her swollen belly and smiled.

Xiana looked at her belly also and smiled. She looked at her watch and said, " You have to prepare for your meeting. Please be careful my love." She hugged him and left to go get Luna and Neville.

Neville and Luna came into the inner chamber and found Harry looking at his call phone. Neville looked at his watch and said, " Time to go Harry."

Harry turned around and looked at his closes friends and replied, " I was just programming the portkey. I figured and made one last check to make sure we have everything we need. We'll need this alliance more than I would like to admit. Having the Camarilla, as our allies will set a precedent for every other magical race. All right here we go grab on the rope it's activating in two minutes."

_**November 20, Romania in Negoiu mountains in the Southern Carpathian Region**_

Harry, Neville and Luna landed with a thud directly in Shauna's bedroom. Harry immidialty cast a shield and dropped into a kata stand ready to strike. He looked around waiting for an attack but none came. The room was empty. He looked to his left and right and found Neville and Luna in similar stands. One could never be too careful, especially in a Vampire stronghold. Harry took a closer look at the room and liked what he saw. There was ancient tapestry from the Celtic, Macedonian and Roman era. There was a warm blue magical fire in the large fireplace. The mantel was a large highly polished granite slab that held many gargoyle statues. On the right wall there was a large painting of a wolf pack in a snowy dark forest. Harry turned around facing north and noticed a window with the light illuminating the north wall of the bedroom. There was a huge queen size bed with large oak post. All the furniture looked antique and would sell for a pretty price on the auction markets. He noticed Roman, fourteenth and sixteenth century pieces. Harry could make out several magical creatures engraved on the furniture. All in all Harry felt very comfortable here. There was a comforting dark feel to the place.

Luna looked around until she found the bed. She examined every inch of the room and especially the bed. She really loved the room and had every intention of recreating the same setting in her bedroom. She loved how the light struck the north wall. Of course the wolf painting would have to be replaced with a crumpled horned snorcack. She looked at Neville with her typical dreamy the world couldn't possibly faze me look and said, " I want our bedroom to be exactly like this. I can easily see myself having wild monkey sex and conceive in this setting."

Neville almost choked on his own spit, and Harry was finding the gargoyles particularly interesting. Harry cleared his throat and said, " All right guys, lets get this show on the road." With that Harry used his staff and cast an olfactory disguise and a disillusionment spell on all them. They could all feel the ice cube flowing down their spine feeling. Harry finally cast a sound proof charm on their feet and took his watch and rotated a full circle to get an idea of the layout of the castle. They all looked at the map that formed in front of them and how to navigate the castle.

They could see where the Vampires were congregating in the main hall. They left Shauna's bedroom and silently made their way to the reception hall. Along the way they passed hallways filled with ancient weaponry. They passed the hall where a life size statues of Alexander the great and his generals all dressed in their battle armor. There were actual wizarding portraits of his army in full battle. There was a large tome sitting on a pedestal. The tome appeared to be a full biography and description of his military campaigns and battle maneuvers. Harry couldn't imagine what muggles would pay for this supremely rare collection of one of the greatest military genius in human history. Harry felt a reverence for this man and his accomplishments.

Harry sent a silent blessing to the man who had died so very long ago. They made their way to the fourth floor of the castle and passed by another hallway where Harry stopped once again. This time his was looking at his one time greatest military icon. Hannibal, son of Hamilcar Barca. Hannibal revered as one of histories greatest military strategist. He was a master of the battlefield. Harry noticed a book sitting on a pedestal. He approached it an found himself looking at a tome of Hannibal's memoirs. Harry nearly wet himself. He knew right there and then he had to have that book. With a gleam in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Neville and Luna, they slowly made their way towards the meeting hall.

Along the way they found some Vampires guards and had to stop and divert their attention with some powerful confundus charm. Harry had every intention of showing up from a position of strength as equals. What better way to do this then to sneak in what is highly regarded as an impregnable fortress? Suddenly Luna stopped them and asked, " How do you plan to surprise them, and how to we stop them from attacking us?"

" I want to get close enough to the meeting hall so that I can get a mental picture of the place, then I will conjure some scorpions and apparate all of us in the meeting hall. Once there I'll silently cast some protective shields. This should protect us and get their attention."

" Just make sure that your shield can keep the _Tellurian Aslope_ from getting to us. If they get you, they'll find a way to your sphincter and make you shit yourself."

Neville, recognizing how nervous Luna was and that this was her way of relieving stress played along and said, "Well that would ruin our day wouldn't' it? I don't think the Methuselah would appreciate us soiling ourselves in front of the princes. That might send the wrong message."

"Yah, I don't think shitting ourselves is the best way to start negotiations. I'll make sure our shields keep out the _Tellurian Aslope._" Harry replied.

They finally reached the end of the hallway and Harry peeked out to get a good look at the gathering and where they should make their entrance. Harry then conjured his two fifteen-foot scorpions and told Neville and Luna to grab a hold of him. He put one hand on one of the scorpions and touched his staff to the other and apparated to the main hall.

_**One hour Prior to Meeting in The Main Hallway**_

Nicadimus was busy putting the finishing touch ups on the alliance documents. He needed to get this right. Like all-important treaties, it was a balance of give and take. He wanted to make the document fair and concise. He knew that the prices had their own agenda, but the very existence of the Camarilla was at stake. They had to unite under one banner or not at all. Already two thirds of the Camarilla was represented. Shauna was running interference for him. Methuselah Vardana and Ignatius would be arriving soon. Today was the day that history would be made. If he was wrong he they would be destroyed. He hoped that the Scorpion Sorcerer would make it on time. Nicadimus looked at the finished treaty and melted some blue was and affixed the seal of the Camarilla on it. He made duplicates for all the Princes, Elders and Methuselah's.

He looked into his ledger to make sure he had properly recorded the ancient prophecy. He was about call one of the Neonates to prepare refreshments when he heard the voice of his daughter. He looked up to find a contingent following her. He put away his book and went to meet the delegation. He immediately recognized Methuselah Caligula, Vego and Zenobia even though she had her hood on. They weren't as old as him but close. He was very pleased to see that Zenobia had come. She was of the _Inconnu_, which made her neutral from all warring parties. She lived in the wastelands under the ancient vampire city Varniya. The closest human equivalent title would be that of most high priestess. For her to leave the wastelands, and come to the gathering then events to come must be dire indeed. Behind them were the seven elders. Following from the rear were the seven princes. All of the power of the Camarilla was concentrated in these individuals.

The first one to approach him was Vego. "Nicadimus my old friend, you still look as sprite as in the old days. The millenniums have been kind to you."

"Vego you Cimmerian old hound, you look as young as when you fought Sargon II at the battle of Unartu."

"That was a long time ago my friend." They both crossed their arms and caught each other's wrist and touched foreheads. The ancient greetings dating back to the time of Caine was used to signify peace and friendship.

Vego then turned around and said, " Look who I found on the road to Carpathia, my old friend Caligula. He still looks as young and demented as when he was emperor of Rome."

Nicadimus simply smirked and said, " Of course he does, and I've heard that he still indulges in Roman style orgies and blood letting."

"One has to have a favorite pass time. The centuries can get lonely." Answered Caligula.

Nicadimus repeated the same greeting as with Vego. He turned around towards Zenobia and bowed with his arms wide open and said, " Of course one cannot forget ancient Zenobia of the _**Inconnu**_, and descendent from the Queen of Sheba. Sired Childe of Amun Anoxia Caliga, and keeper of the Antediluvian chronicles, Custodian of the Age of man, Vampyre and Wizard history and legends. Welcome to this most important of meetings. Your knowledge of the true history will be most valuable as we enter a difficult time for our kind and the world of man."

Nicadimus could hear the gasp from the assembled. They all knew what it meant to have the keeper of the chronicles. Every Vampire knew of the powers of the keepers of history. He then turned towards the Princes, and elders and greeted each one in return. He waited for everyone to be seated and looking around the large table he stood up and began his speech. " Brothers and sisters I welcome you. The reason I have called this meeting is to forge an alliance with the Scorpion Sorcerer. I know that many of you have heard of him and his battles in Britain. You may ask yourself why we should bother with the affairs of Wizards and Witches. I assure you that under normal circumstances we would have carried on as we have always done in regards to mortals and their affairs. However, these are not normal times. I'm sure you have all heard of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He came back from the dead two years ago using forbidden magic and is creating as we speak an alliance with the Sabbat."

Instantly the Princes were on their feet yelling and swearing. Prince Tarsus of the Broujah hissed, " What do you intend to do about this. How come we hear of this threat now? I Tarsus demand an explanation."

Within the blink of an eye, Caligula had Tarsus by the throat with his fangs an inch from his throat. He hissed, " Who do you think you're speaking too little boy! You forget yourself, I'll drink your blood before you can utter your next words if you don't keep to protocols fool." Caligula threw Tarsus across the room, and turned around to the other Princes, and spat, " This is a formal gathering and the Caine protocols will be adhered too, or you will feel the wrath of the ancients."

Nicadimus eyes were burning lava red, and hissed, " As Methuselah Caligula said, meeting protocols will be adhered too. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Voldemort has an alliance with our sworn enemies, and I have no doubt that we will be facing his death eaters in combat before long. There is no use denying the fact that Wizards and Witches wield powerful magic that can easily our people. Most of you are not old enough to fight them as equals. In order to balance this, we need an equally powerful Wizard to side with us who can offer protection from their magic. In return we will offer the full power of a united Camarilla. Make no mistake, we will need this power to once and for all destroy the Sabbat."

He looked at the assembly and continued, " Shauna has been to Britannia and was rescued by the Scorpion Sorcerer. He's been waging war against the dark lord Voldemort with success. The dark lord has lost many of his closest advisers. I assure you it is no coincidence that after two thousand five hundred years of absence, the mark of the most feared magical priesthood in known history is once again in ascendancy. Shauna can attest to the power this Sorcerer wields. The signs are all there, we have consulted with our oracles and with the Centaurs, and they agree with us that a global conflict is coming. This cross road has been brewing for millennia. "

He looked around the table and could see the wheels turning in their heads. Here goes the final shock he thought, " You are all aware of my divination powers. What I'm about to say may shock many of you but I believe this to be the undeniable truth. It is my belief that this Scorpion Sorcerer is the long fabled Gehenna Black Raven. The long-prophesied night of the apocalypse."

At that last statement the room exploded into chatter. The elders and Princes kept looking at him as if he had announced that Caine himself was coming back to them. He kept banging the granite ball on the table for to no avail. Finally there was a loud scream for silence. Nicadimus and everyone else looked towards Zenobia who had screamed for silence.

" I too have read the prophecy, that was foretold by Lilith herself. That particular vision was acquired through powerful blood magic. There is no reason to get exited until we know for sure. The vision foretold that he would bear the mark of the black raven on his left ankle. The blood of two Methuselah along with the seven princes will be mixed and smeared on his left ankle. The mark of the raven with blood red eyes will appear if he is Gehenna. If not, he will still be a powerful ally to have regardless of the outcome."

Nicadimus inclined his head towards Zenobia and replied, " As always, wisdom of the ages speak through you my lady."

Zenobia looked at Nicadimus and a smile crept on her face, she finally said, "Are you courting me Nicadimus. My father always warned me about older men."

Nicadimus along with the other Methuselah burst out laughing. Finally gaining control he replied, " Ah my dear Zenobia, a tongue as sharp as the reapers scythe. "

He turned towards the other Princes and said, " I suggest we all go over the treaty document as we still have time to make some last minute changes if warranted. I believe you'll find it equitable. I would like to remind you that this is no time to get greedy. Our very survival is at stake. "

With that they reviewed the treaty and Nicadimus only had to make a few alterations. He looked at his watch and noticed that they had five minutes before they were to send for the Scorpion Sorcerer a.k.a Harry Potter he thought. The runner came back with a frown on his head and came to him and in a whisper told him that he had not shown up. Nicadimus looked at Shauna and gave her a look that said get your but over.

Shauna understood all to well the look she was getting. Without being told she pulled out the cell phone to try and reach him, but the second she reached for her phone, there was a sudden apparition to the south side of the main hall. At once the elders and the princes moved to an attack formation. It was Shauna and Nicadimus who immidialty recognized the intruder.

Nicadimus screamed, "Hold your position!"

Everyone froze. No one moved, but everyone got a good look at the sudden apparition. There were three people and two giant menacing scorpions behind them. They were all wearing what appeared to be Basilisk combat robes. The person on the left was a blond Witch, and the one on the right was a Wizard. They both held what appeared to be metallic wands. As interesting as they appeared to be, they were nothing compared to the person in the middle. He was holding a staff that quite frankly even impressed him in its looks. The staff screamed lethal. The man himself was an imposing figure. He was tall and athletic looking. His hood was on, and the only feature that could be seen were the emerald fires burning where his eyes should be. They held the same color as the Avada Kadavra spell. He looked at his fellow Methuselah and he could tell they were impressed. This Wizard screamed power.

The fact that he and his allies had apparated through their blood wards were clearly understood by all the Vampires present. Nicadimus was sure that he had done this on purpose. It was clearly a show of strength that said don't fuck with me, I'm here on serious business. Nicadimus cleared his throat and said, " Well if you wanted our attention, I would say you have achieved a resounding success."

Nicadimus turned back towards the Camarilla and said, "Please everyone may I present the Scorpion Sorcerer. All of you get back to your seat. Let us get comfortable we have a long night ahead of us."

With that Shauna went to greet Harry. She approached him in a non-threatening manner and bowed to him with her arms opened and said, " Welcome to the Camarilla. We have heard of your impressive accomplishments. With great respect towards you and your people we would like to talk about a possible alliance between yours' and my peoples. My father Methuselah Nicadimus felt that only a total gathering of the Camarilla would be worthy enough for our meeting."

Harry answered back, "It is with great respect that I too seek an alliance with your peoples. It is my belief that it is high time that the magical peoples of this world unite. There are dark times ahead of us. We will need to pool all of our strengths to meet the challenges ahead of us. Please allow me to introduce two of my closest advisers. Standing to my left is a powerful Wizard of the most noble and ancient house of Longbottom. His given name is Neville. On my right is a powerful Witch of the noble and ancient house Lovegood. Her given name is Luna. My true name, you will only find out if we have a treaty and only through a blood oath to never reveal my true identity. I know that this seems strict and I apologize for it, however there are many lives in the balance and all precautions must be taken."

With that they were led to their seat and refreshments were brought in. Harry silently cast a detection spell on the drinks and food brought to them and found them to be free of poisons and mind-altering substances. It had already been agreed ahead of time that he would determine if it was safe to partake in food and drink. The signal that it was o.k consisted of him drinking and eating. After refreshments, introductions were made. He was asked how he had managed to apparate directly to the main hall. He had informed them that he had used the muggle cell phone and the GPS function to read the coordinates within the castle. He told them that the first place they apparated too was Shauna bedroom using a new form of apparition that he had invented that could beat any wards. From there they had silently made their way to the great hall. Harry had praised Nicadimus on the incredible collection of ancient warriors and weaponry.

Nicadimus was greatly amused at how they had gained access to the castle. It spoke volumes about the man's intelligence and cunning. They were traits that he himself greatly admired. Noticing the reverence the Sorcerer had when describing the ancient warriors, Nicadimus asked, " Do you have a particular favorite?"

Harry looked at him and replied, " Well they are all great in their own rights. Alexander is a classic. For myself, I'm partial to Hannibal."

Caligula looked at him and hissed, " What could a mortal such as you know about that bloody Carthaginian?"

Harry looked Caligula directly in the eyes and using his Occlumency powers, called forth his folder on ancient military history and found the folder named Hannibal. Using his eidetic memory he began reciting all of what he knew about this great strategist.

"Hannibal, son of Hamilcar Barca, (247 BC – ca. 183 BC, short form Hannibal) was a Carthaginian military commander and tactician, later also working in other professions, who is popularly credited as one of the finest commanders in history. He lived during a period of tension in the Mediterranean, when Rome (then the Roman Republic) established its supremacy over other great powers such as Carthage, Macedon, Syracuse, and the Seleucid empire. He's one of the best-known Carthaginian commanders. His most famous achievement was at the outbreak of the Second Punic War, when he marched an army, which included war elephants, from Iberia over the Pyrenees and the Alps into northern Italy."

Seeing that he had the attention of the entire Camarilla he continued, "During his invasion of Italy, he defeated the Romans in a series of battles, including those at Trebia, Trasimene and Cannae. After the Battle of Cannae, many Roman allies joined Hannibal, who promised them independence and self-governance. According to some historians Hannibal lacked the siege equipment necessary to attack the heavily defended city of Rome, but it was not a lack of siege equipment, that even Livy mentions, but the shortage of supplies and the political agenda. He maintained an army in Italy for more than a decade afterward, never losing a major engagement, but could not force the Romans to accept his terms for peace. A Roman counter-invasion of Africa forced him to return to Carthage, where he was defeated in the Battle of Zama. After the war he spent his time planting olive trees until running for the office of sufet. As such he enacted needed political and financial reforms to enable the payment of the war indemnity imposed by Rome. His reforms were unpopular with members of the upper class, who with the help of the Romans forced him into exile. During his exile, he lived at the Seleucid court, where he acted as military advisor to Antiochus III in his war against Rome. Hannibal fled again, after Antiochus III lost the war with the Romans due to lack of supplies. He accepted their terms, making a stop in Armenia, where he worked as a townsplanner for the new capital. His flight ended in the court of Bithynia where he possibly achieved an outstanding naval victory by means of biological warfare and was afterwards betrayed to the Romans.

Hannibal is universally ranked as one of the greatest military commanders and tacticians in history. Military historian Theodore Ayrault Dodge once famously called Hannibal the _father of strategy_ because his greatest enemy, Rome, came to adopt elements of his military tactics in its own strategic arsenal. This praise has earned him a strong reputation in the modern world and he was regarded as a gifted strategist by men like Napoleon Bonaparte and the Duke of Wellington."

Harry finished his recital and looked back at Caligula who was wearing a smile on his face. Finally with something akeen to respect on his face Caligula replied, "Well done Sorcerer. Your knowledge is for the most part complete. His memoirs contain a lot more details of those times however. Being a past Roman emperor, I personally loathed the bastard and the damage he inflicted on Rome. That being said, secretly I admired his guile and military genius. Had he been born Roman at the time, he would have made it to procunsul, maybe even Ceasar. " With that he inclined his head towards Harry and went back to reviewing the draft document.

It was now late in the evening and they were revewing the military assistance clause when an elder of the Nosferatu clan by the name of Zuulda Thaal loked at him and spoke in a clipped tone, "We have been going over the military assistance clause and the weaponry that you say you have. I do not mean to show disrespect, but you will forgive me if I'm a little bit sceptical. None of us here have ever heard of such things. I know that your magic is powerful, but to move entire army's in truncks that seems a little farfetch."

Eveyone had stopped what they were doing to see what the sorcerer had to say. Harry looked at them all and said, " I urge you to not take my word for it but to see the evidence with your own eyes."

Harry looked at Neville and said, "Show them."

Neville looked Harry in the eyes and nodded. He got up and pulled out a shiny pocket book size wooden square and put the tip of his wand on the saphire jewel. The wooden sqare quickly enlarged into a large trunk. Harry stood up and made his way to the trunk. He went to the large crystal on the front of the lid and put his hand on it. The trunk lid clicked open and he turned around to face the Camarilla and said, "Please follow me."

The Vampires all looked at each other and Nicadimus looked at Zuulda Thaal and with a sneer said, "Well do you want your proof or not?"

Nicadimus for himself was quite intriqued to see how such magic could possibly work. He followed Harry and his advisers down the deep set of stairs. He looked back and saw that he was being followed by his congregation. They all made their way down the steps and were led to a large set of metallic doors. The very fact that they had gone that deep inside a trunk was impressive to begin with. He couldn't wait to see what was on the other side. He made sure to bring up his full Vampiric abilities to bear. He hadn't lived to be over three thousand years old by being stupid. Who knew what lay on the other side.

Harry made sure that they were all at the entrance to the doors and waved his staff and hissed a password. He had disabled the blood wards in the eventuality that they would need to provide proof of their claims. They stepped throught the doors and silently smirked when he heard the Vampires exclaim the impossibility of such magic. Harry gave them a tour of the trunk and explained it's features. He told them about the porktey chamber and that there were many such trunks and that they were all cennected with their own floo system. He showed them the utilities room and how it worked. He explained that each trunk could be put under a dark fedelius and that they could be hidden in plain site, even in an ennemy camp. The trunck could act as the perfect trojan horses.

To say that Nicadimus was impressed was an understatement. He couldn't believe that the Scorpion Sorcerer had created such magic. The sheer size of the dimensional space was staggering. He had of course seen multi- compartment trunks before, but nothing that could even come close to emulating this creation. The strategic significance of such a weapon became immediately obvious to him. They could move their large Vampiric armies over entire continents instantaneously. The trunks came fully equiped to house and care for the needs of a whole army. They could hide an entire army in plain view. The sheer strategic value of having your forces ready to crush the rear at a moments notice was staggering.

Neville and Luna showed them the weapons chamber and explained what the lasrge blue like beach balls were. During their four months in flextime, Neville and Luna had worked on a poison extract from the magical cousin of the castor bean. The castor bean is not a true bean but a seed. The potent toxin Ricin can be extracted from the seed. It causes severe pulmonary edema within hours of exposure to muggles. Neville had found an even more potent toxin that could effect magical beings. He explained where the plant came from and its properties. The magical cousin was called Ricinus Cavitatis. The plant was known to grow at the entrnace of caves inhabited by dragons. The feces from dragons provide the magical energy that the plant converts into a supremely potent neurotoxin. The plant and it's toxicity had been know for a very long time. However, no one had ever figured how to extract the toxin in large quantities until now. Luna used her wand and wrote the plants data in the air.

**Scientific classification**

**Kingdom:** Plantae

**Division:** Magnoliophyta

**Class:** Magnoliopsida Magica

**Order:** Malpighiales

**Family:** Euphorbiaceae Magicus

**Subfamily:** Acalyphoideae Echylodendron

**Tribe:** Acalypheae

**Subtribe:** Ricininae

**Genus:** Ricinus

**Species:** R. Cavitatis

Neville and Luna explained how they had extracted the toxin in a liquid form that could be released on the enemy. The balls were heavily pressurized and contained a special type of nozzle made by muggles that would create a dense fog. The toxic fog was much heavier than air and would linger at ground levels for up to three hours. They had also invented an antidote that could be taken in liquid form or capsules. The antidote was good for up to a week. During that period of time any contact with the fog would have no impact. The enemy however would suffer death within hours of inhaling the fog. The fog could kill anything magical and normal. No races were immune to its lethality unless they had the antidote.

Harry could see many of the Vampires looking nervous. He was proud of Neville and Luna, they had come through in spades. There were three trunk manors that had been especially built to function as giant green houses and grow whatever plants they needed for potions and bio weapons. Harry looked at Nicadimus and gave him a nod.

Nicadimus for his part turned around to face Zuulda Thaal and said, "What say you now Zuulda. Does this satisfy you insecurties? Or do you need any more demonstrations?"

Zuulda bowed his head in shame and replied, "No ancient one. I fear I let my paranoia get the better of me. I will gladly join this Scorpion Sorcerer who ever he is. He has great power."

Nicadimus turned towards his group and said, "Now that everyone's curiosity has been satiated. Let us finish our negotiations. They all turned around taking their time to view the inside of the trunk manor. Harry turned towards Luna and said, "Your planning insights have saved our butts. Good show Luna."

"Well I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing you know."

Harry looked at Neville and they both smiled and shook their heads. He hoped that Luna would never change. Her stoic apprach to situations always left him feeling calm. She never got exited no matter how dire the situation was. Well time to finish off this treaty he thought.

They had been back in the main hall for over an hour and had finally reached an agreement acceptable to all. It had taken Harry explaining why he was fighting and what he hoped to acheive in the end. He had described his plans in large brush stokes. He didn't go into every detail, but certainly enough for them to know that he had a plan after the war, that would impose a new order. They were ready to sign the treaty in blood when Nicadimus rose up and everyone stopped talking. Harry had an inlkling of what was coming. He hoped that they would accept a bargain instead. He looked at Neville and Luna and they too knew what was coming.

Nicadimus looked towards Harry Potter and said, " Before we sign the contract. Sorcerer it is a custom of our people to offer a bride as gift payment to seal important treaties. The older the bride the more important the cause. The older they are the more power they have. This is done to both protect you and us from treachery. In order to complete our arrangement, I offer my own daughter Shauna as bride prize to you. "

Here it goes he thought. Harry looked at Nicadimus and then Shauna and said, " Your daughters beauty is second to none. The bride price is indeed worthy of this treaty. You must understand that were I not married I would accept Shauna as my wife to be. She has all of the qualities that I prize. However, I have sworn on my magic to never betray my wife who owns my soul and heart. I have read your peoples history and laws, and I ask you if I offer you a gift equal in value to the bride price you have just offered would that be acceptable?"

Nicadimus narrowed his eyes and replied, " Such things have been done bofore, but I assure you the gift would have to be of great value to replace my Shauna. Make sure that you do not insult us in your offer of gift."

Harry inclinded his head. The warning didn't go unoticed by Harry. He reached into his robe pocket, and dug out a beautiful mahogany box encrusted with precious stones. He opened it, and pulled out a ruby red stone and heard the Methusalah gasp.

Harry looked up at them and said, " From your reaction I gather some of you know what you are looking at. I'm offering your people as replacement of the bride price this Philosopher's stone. Now the stone is know to make the elixir of life or permanently transmut a small amount of Iron into gold. Being Vampires, you have no need of the elexir of life. Throughout the ages you have accumulated wealth beyond any man's imagination. In my research, I have found another use for the stone that I think you'll find quite useful. "

Harry used his staff and conjured an enormous multy tiered crystal bowl and filled it with pure water, which cascaded from bowl to bowl like a water fall. He put the stone in the top bowl and conjured a Kama. He cut his palm and allowed his blood to drip directly on the stone. He then took his staff and touched the tip of the stone and allowed raw magical energy to flow into the stone. The effect was instantaneous, the water turned to blood. Not just any blood but wizard blood. Harry heard gasp from the Vampires. A water fall of blood cascaded from bowl to bowl. Harry took his staff and conjured crystal goblets for all of them. There was enough blood in the bowl to satiate hundreds of Vampires. He looked at the Vampires and said, " Drink up, I hear wizard blood is sweet and revitalizing to the taste."

Nicadimus had a hard time believing that one stone could reproduce the life giving blood that all Vampires craved. However when it came to this Sorcerer, achieving the impossible didn't seem to faze him. Wizard blood was special. The magic in the blood enhanced a Vampires strengths. The prominent gifts of each clan derived from Caine were amplified. To a Methusalah, having drunk the blood of other Vampires they ignited all of the gifst of the blood they had injested in the past. If this stone could reproduce Wizard blood, it was truly the most prized gift that the Camarilla had ever been given. With trepidation, Nicadimus looked at Vego who nodded and Caligula who smirked and shrugged his shoulders. The look on his face was one of intrigue. Nicadimus slowly apprached the crystal bowl and could clearly smell the sweet odor of blood. He picked up his crystal glass and dipped it in the bowl. He brought the glass to his lips and with the entire Camarilla congress looking at him he took a big gulp of his drink.

The effect was instantaneous. To him it was as if he were drinking the nectar of the Gods he thought. The blood was oh so sweet and warm as if taken from a living host. The instant energy boost was unbelievable. It was similar to having a sugar rush without the nasty side effects. His eyes glowed red and his nails and fangs elongated. He felt a sharp pain in his back and a set of poweful bat like wings sprung up. Nicadimus felt as if he could crush and defeat any enemy. Seeing the effect it had on Nicadimus every Vampire rushed to the bowl to get a taste. The effects were repeated over and over with varrying degree depending on their age. The Nosferatu looked positivly beastial and brutish looking. They looked like demons from the underworld. The Toriador looked like Veelas. The Malkavian had a phycotic look to them. The Ventru prince looked like he could give old Salazar Slytherin a run for his money in cunning looks.

Nicadimus wanted to know how he had achieved such a feat and asked, "How were you able to do this? How did you discover that you could replicate blood with the Philosophers stone?"

"Making the elixir of life for mortal men requires much more power and magical energy from the stone. Blood, either you are Vampyr or mortal sustains life for all. Where blood is concerned, I simply duplicated the blood that was already given. The stone didn't have to recreate it from scratch. It already had a matrix to go by. In this case it simply transmuted the pure water into its new matrix. The elixir of life requires a special spell and depletes the stones magical properties for over a month. Transmuting blood from water is a much easier process and depletes the stone for a period of two days only. This is blood magic and can easily be recreated by your peoples. "

Nicadimus replied, " This is indeed a great gift. From the looks of things, we will never go hungry again. I beleive this qualifies as an acceptable trade. "He looked around and found the clans agreeing with him. He could tell that Shauna was a little dissapointed, but he knew that she understood the significance of this gift. He looked towards Zenobia and nodded at her.

Zenobia turned towards Harry and said, "There is a phrophecy dating back to Lilith wife of Caine. She was a powerful Witch and through blood magic, looked forward through the sands of time and predicted that a bloody war encompassing the world of men and magical peoples would come to be. A conqueror would rise up who would fight for the Vampire race and all magical beings. To us he goes by the name of Gehenna Black Raven. Among our peoples he is also known as the knight of the apocolypse. There is no mention that he must be of Vampire blood. It does mention that he would be magical. With your permission, we would like to carry out a test to see if you are this person."

Every Vampire of the Camarilla was looking at him with an aprehensive look in their eyes. Harry looked towards Neville and and Luna and they both nodded their heads at him. Harry could of cursed the seven gates of hell. Why did this shit always fucking happen to him he thought. If he ever got a chance to meet Fate he would ram a baseball bat up its ass. He knew he couldn't refuse as it would seriously effect protocols. It was getting late and he just wanted to go home. He inwardly groaned as he was afraid of the outcome. He looked at Methuselah Zenobia and gave her a nod.

She turned towards Nicadimus and the Princes, " I hope you have all brought you Childe daggers with you? Nicadimus we will need the bowl of creation. The sacred bowl from which Caine created the Childe. "

Nicadimus walked towards a tapestry and waived his hand. The tapestry rooled up to reveal a wall. He pulled out a dagger and cut his right palm. He smeared his blood on the wall and chanted in an ancient language. The wall glowed red and a door appeared. He openend the door and walked inside a secret chamber. He came back with a beautifully carved obsidian bowl. It had a set of runes that Harry did not recognize. Nicadimus brought the bowl to the table. Each Methuselah and Princes came to the bowl, cut their righ hand and dropped their blood in the bowl. When they had all taken their turn, Zenobia waved her hand and the blood in the bowl began to swirl. As the blood swirled she chanted the ancient tongue of the Antideluvian era. After what seemed an hour to Harry but was only a few minutes, she looked towards Harry and asked him to bear his left ankle and calf.

Harry felt like a complete idiot, but followed her instructions. He took off his boot and walked towards Zenobia. He brought his naked lower left leg on the chair and looked directly into her eyes. She dipped her hand into the blood and smeared his whole ankle and calf with it. At first nothing happened, and Harry felt silly that he had been afraid of partaking in the ritiual. He could see some of the Vampires starting to look dissapointed but suddendly he felt a searing pain on his lower calf muscle. If felt like he was being branded. He looked towards Neville and Luna who had a look of utter surprise on their faces. The sensation on his left calf suddenly shifted and it felt as if it had been plunged in liquid nitrogen it felt so cold. Before he knew it the sensation was gone. He was afraid to even look, but he managed to pluck enough Griffyndor courage and peeked at his lower calf. His eyes nearly bugged out of his face. There for everyone to see was a black raven with red tears coming out of its eyes. He briefly wondered if Tiamat had know about this. He figured she probably did. As if his life wasn't complicated enough, now he was the recipient of some God damn long lost Vampire legend. Fate is one sick twisted bitch he thought.

He suddenly heard Caligula hiss, " By Lilith sagging tits, I can't beleive this fucking legend is true. If I could I'd shit on a Cartheginian head right now."

He heard a smack and found Zenobia glaring at Caligula.

"What?"

"Don't be so crude."

"I'm Roman what do you expect?"

She simply raised her eyebrows at him and turned back towards him and said, " It would appear Sorcerer that you have been chosen as our protector. Should you vanquish your ennemies, a new ara will ensure. If you fail we're all doomed. "

Gee nothing like a little pressure he thought. Harry just looked towards the ceiling and sighed.

Zenobia turned towards the Princes and said, " His protection is all of our responsibility now. Let this news spread to all of our people. Especially the Sabbat.

The Princes were now eager to sign the treaty and once they had all given a blood oath, Harry revealed to them who he really was. To say that some were shocked was an understatment. They took the news well, and after completing formalities they finally parted ways. Harry made sure to banish his scorpions before he left. As they about about to leave, one of Nicadimus servant came back with a book.

He looked towards Harry and said, "I beleive you will find these memoirs to be interesting readings. You will find a lot more tactics that he never got a chance to try on the battle field." With that Nicadimus offered him Hannibals memoirs.

Harry was speachless. He looked towards the ancient Vampire and bowed, "I thank you for this precious gift. I will cherish it above all other in my collection." Harry had Luna and Neville hold on to him and apparated. By the time they came back to the Scorpion lair it was almost midnight.

What none of them could have guessed at the time was the consequences that the ritual would have.

_**Some where in the wasteland, North of the Saharan Desert**_

That night a slight tremor was felt in the deep desert. In a lavishly decorated crypt two large sarcophagus with large granite slab with grooves etched in an intricate runic pattern were suddenly bathed in light coming from magical torches. At the top of the granite slabs was a bowl that was gouged out of the slab. Above each bowl was a crystal ball filled with what looked like blood held in stasis. At the same time the mark appeared on Harry, there was a golden glow surrouding the crystal orbs. Suddenly the spell broke and the orbs fell in the bowl and broke.

The blood flowed from the bowl, and followed the intricate runic pattern. The blood finally reached the center of the slab where it met a small hole and drained off in the sarcophagus. The ground shook again and the granite slabs slid off the coffins. Two magestic looking beings crawled out of their ancient tombs. One was bald, with bat like ears and fangs could be seen peering from his lips. His eyes were pure lava red. His skin was pasty white and anyone looking at him would see an almost magnetic magical aura emenating from the bieng. He was an imposing figure. He was nearly six feet six inches and quite muscular. He was dressed in blood red robes. His lips and nails if one could call it that were as black as coal. His nails looked like they could cut through stone.

Standing beside him was a beautiful woman. A powerful magical aura also emenated from her. Her skin was mocha in colour and her eyes glowed electric blue. She had long dark black hair and also had bat like ears. Her nails were also charcoal black. She was tall and had deep aristocratic features. She was wearing a midnight black dress with a spider web design laced throughout. Her lips were black and fangs could also be seen protruding from her lips.

The male took the lead and followed an old lava tube tunnel. The woman followed him. They didn't so much walk as glide. Magic was crackling from both of them. After nearly thirty minutes of walking they reached a large circular obsidian door. The male looked at it and waved his hand. The door didn't move, it was literally crushed into powder. At the same time, thehe sand on the other side of the door was blown off as if a desert storm had blown it off.

Two being imerged into the deep Saharan desert under a full moon. The man looked a the moon and a deep beastial sound no one had heard in four thousand years roared on the ancient sands. **Caine** and**Lilith** had awakened. The time of the apocalypse was at hand. They had to find Gehenna. But first they needed to feed and find out what time they had awakened too. How much had the world changed during their long slumber.


	38. Chapitre 19 en Francais

**CHAPITRE 19 EN FRANÇAIS Histoire de Vorlon666 Traduction par Meeria**

.net/s/3804634/11/LAscension_du_Sorcier_Scorpion

**Chapitre 19/ Alliances et nouvelles de la guerre**

**La Découverte**

Article de : _**Ténébrae Noctiluca**_

Fidèles lecteurs, si vous n'en avez pas encore entendu parlé, notre ministère incompétent et notre bouffon de ministre ont une nouvelle fois échoué à protéger le peuple magique d'Angleterre. Le ministre Imbé, euh Fudge je veux dire, a eu la brillante idée de remplir les coffres du ministère, en étendant l'incarcération à Azkaban à tous les plus dangereux sorciers et sorcières noirs de l'Europe et du Nord de l'Afrique. Pourquoi ferait-il cela, vous demandez-vous ? Hé bien notre ministre inutile ne veux pas augmenter les impôts sur le revenus des ménages afin de compenser tout manque à gagner qui va sans aucun doute se produire avec le prochaine guerre contre Celui-Qui-Aurait-Dû-Rester-Mort.

A qui bénéficie réellement cet accord, vous demandez-vous peut-être ? Et bien, je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné. Les sangs purs méprisants, sur-privilégiés, arrogants qui ont volés le monde sorcier anglais pendant les huit derniers siècles bien sûr. Par Merlin, nous devrions les priver de leurs débauches d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Fudge ne réalise-t-il pas qu'il vient de donner un moyen certain au Seigneur des Ténèbres sang-mêlé d'accroître son armée au centuple s'il pénètre dans Azkaban ?

Mes fidèles sorciers et sorcières, s'il-vous-plait, ne vous bercez pas d'illusions, les mesures de sécurité du ministère seront bon marchées et inadaptées. Azkaban sera prise et la pire lie que notre société ait jamais été capable de produire sortira dans nos rues et s'en prendront à nos fils et à nos filles. Le ministre donne tous les atouts à l'autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sang-mêlé Tom Elvis Jédusor.

Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux à notre journal, vous avez bien entendu, le vrai nom de Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jédusor, sa mère était une crackmol du nom de Mérope Gaunt et son père était un moldu. Maintenant, regardez un peu cette hypocrisie ! L'argument sang-mêlé pour ses assauts sur notre monde est qu'il veut le purger des sangs-mêlés, des nés-de-moldus et des crackmols en disant qu'ils affaiblissent la force de notre monde. Le garçon a apparemment grandi abusé à l'orphelinat de St Marie au début des années 40. Au lieu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour améliorer notre monde, le maniaque psychopathe a décidé de se proclamer le Seigneur des sangs purs et a déclaré la guerre au reste d'entre nous. Qu'est-ce que c'est pathétique !

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui craignent son nom et ses mangemorts, vous lui donnez un pouvoir qu'il ne mérite pas. Au lieu de mourir de peur, pourquoi n'apprenez-vous pas quelques sorts et ne commencez-vous pas à combattre ? Les nés-de-moldus et les sangs-mêlés sont plus nombreux que les sangs-purs, à cinquante contre un, et par la loi des nombres, nous pouvons vaincre. Pensez-y la prochaine fois que vous verrez des mangemorts attaquer votre maison.

Puisque nous en somme au sujet des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, certains d'entre vous ont peut-être entendu aujourd'hui la confession d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sur ses actes horribles contre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Dumbledore a été reconnu coupable de violation d'héritage familiale, de vol et de mise en danger de la vie pour ne citer que quelques uns de ces méfaits. L'autoproclamé Seigneur de la Lumière n'est mas si lumineux après tout. Il a été porté à notre attention que tandis que Dumbledore recevait la juste peine qu'il méritait, son manoir familiale fut attaqué et jeté au sol par le Sorcier Scorpion lui-même. Ces évènements ont fait beaucoup pour apporter la foi que nul ne peut échapper à la justice du destin. Dumbledore, si vous lisez ceci, bienvenue dans la révolution.

Maintenant quant à Azkaban…etc.

Voldemort regarda les feuilles du journal avec rage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce torchon révélait des informations qui n'auraient jamais dues voir la lumière du jour. Incapable de garder le contrôle de son tempérament, et voyant que certains de ses subordonnés étaient aussi en train de lire le journal, il eut besoin de montrer sa frustration. Avec cette idée en tête, il chiffonna le journal et cria, « Mensonges ! Comment osent-ils rependre ces calomnies sur le plus grand mage noir depuis des siècles ? Ils mourront tous dans la douleur quand je les aurai entre mes mains. » Il jeta le journal au sol et siffla, « Incendio. »

Il se retourna et dit, « Retournez à la planification. Bientôt, ils verront pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée de nous calomnier. » Il sortit pour retourner à sa chambre pour réfléchir au calme. A cause de ce maudit papier, ces imbéciles renforceraient la sécurité, juste au cas où. Peut-être qu'une attaque frontale était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être une série d'attaques rapides coordonnées sur les autres prisons sorcières seraient beaucoup mieux. Il était suffisamment réaliste pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas toutes les avoir. Il avait juste besoin de réussir avec celles qui avaient le plus grand potentiel. Il attendrait pour attaquer Azkaban. Il devait donner au peuple magique d'Angleterre un faux sentiment de sécurité.

**Ministère de la magie à Londres en Angleterre**

Tôt ce matin-là, comme pour la plupart des bureaux gouvernementaux dans le monde sorcier ou moldu, les fonctionnaires arrivaient avec un air indifférent sur le visage et quelques stimulants à la main. Comme des machines bien huilées, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leurs bureaux. Un fonctionnaire en particulier du nom de Martha Mc Cauley se dirigea vers son bureau qui était adjacent à celui du ministre lui-même. Elle avait été choisie huit mois plus tôt pour être la chef du service administratif du ministère. Après trente-cinq ans d'expérience en tant que professionnelle administrative, elle avait atteint l'apogée de son domaine.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à trier la liste de courrier que le ministre aurait à voir et à traiter. C'était son travail de catégoriser les messages en terme d'importance. Elle prit le journal et le classa rapidement. Elle prit la Gazette du Sorcier et le scanna pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas bâclé l'article du ministre. Tout semblait adéquat. Elle le mit de côté et remarqua l'autre journal sur le dessus de la pile. Elle le prit et commença à le lire quand elle entendit une pléthore de jurons venant du bureau de son patron.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle se retourna rapidement pourvoir un Cornélius Oswald Fudge enragé l'écume à la bouche. Il la regarda et prit le journal de ses mains et s'écria, « Suis-je incompétent ? Comment ce pathétique torchon ose-t-il m'appeler un bouffon ? Je veux voir Amélia Bones et Véturius Longshanks dans mon bureau dans trente minutes. Nous allons vois si cet insignifiant torchon peut résister face au poids du ministère. Les Aurors seront aux trousses de ce damné torchon. Quand on saura le nom du propriétaire, il souhaitera n'avoir jamais entendu le nom de Cornélius Fudge. Il regarda le journal dans sa main et le jeta à sa secrétaire et retourna dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Elle regarda la porte de son patron et hocha simplement la tête. Elle s'assit à son bureau et écrivit la convocation pour les deux chefs de département. A des moments comme celui-là, elle se demandait si une carrière en botanique n'aurait pas été préférable.

**Repaire du Scorpion le 20 novembre tôt dans la matinée.**

Xiana était au repaire assis à la table de conférence et tapait à l'ordinateur. Elle prit sa tasse et prit une gorgée de son thé à la camomille. Elle aimait la camomille et cela l'aidait à calmer son estomac. Les jumeaux devaient jouer un match de Quidditch, pensait-elle. Son estomac était toujours serré quand Harry n'était pas là. Quelques fois, elle pensait que les jumeaux savaient que leur père n'était pas à la maison, et qu'ils n'étaient pas contents de ça. Elle était arrivée tôt car elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir. Elle décidait de faire un saut au repaire et de travailler sur certains dossiers. Elle regarda autour du repaire et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'activité tôt ce matin-là.

Elle savait qu'Harry et sa bande seraient de retour ce matin et qu'ils étaient tous là pour prendre leurs ordres. Elle retourna à son ordinateur et finit d'insérer les dernières informations qu'ils avaient sur les nouveaux membres du conseil supérieur du Magenmagot. Ils contrôlaient maintenant soixante dix pourcent du conseil supérieur et presque soixante pourcent du conseil inférieur. Quand le temps viendrait, ils auraient assez de puissance pour dissoudre le gouvernement. Elle passa ensuite les comptes en revue pour s'assurer qu'il y avait assez d'allocations pour leurs branches recherche et développement. Elle enverrait les comptes au conseil pour approbation finale plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Ayant parlé au maître des portions, Ils étaient maintenant dans les semaines clés pour les percées concernant plusieurs initiative. Ils avaient besoin d'ingrédients rares qu'il était assez difficiles d'obtenir. En d'autres termes, ils étaient très chers. La potion de restauration corporelle était un de leur plus précieux projet de recherche. Elle avait le potentiel de remplacer les membres perdus, les organes endommagés, et éventuellement de faire repousser tout un système nerveux. Elle sentait qu'à cause de la guerre, beaucoup parmi eux auraient besoin de la potion. Les mécanismes étaient assez simples. Elle nécessitait n'importe quelle partie du corps d'une personne, un cheveux, un os, ou du tissus et comme le polynectar, il fallait le dissoudre dans la potion et boire. Et voilà, le corps était restauré.

L'idée était venue de la fusion du polynectar, de la potion pour le renforcement du squelette et du rituel de restauration du corps de Voldemort.. Un des anciens parchemins de Malfoy avait amené une découverte. Il apparut que les Hydres avaient d'incroyables propriétés régénératrices. Par l'expérimentation, ils avaient trouvé que le sang d'Hydre mélangé avec de la moelle de dragon augmentait les capacités régénératrices. Cela causait une mutation instantanée de l'ADN et de l'ARN des cellules de l'organisme qui devenait à sa forme précédente. La potion était ensuite combinée avec une potion de stéroïde. Cela faisait que les parties du corps régénérées aient l'âge biologique du milieu de la vingtaine. C'était analogue à réinitialiser à zéro. Elle était occupée à transférer de l'argent sur différents comptes, inconsciente de ce qui se passait au repaire.

Elle était en train de taper quand elle remarqua que tout le monde s'était soudain tu. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Harry sortir de la malle. Il avait sa capuche en place et elle put voir ses yeux briller d'un vert d'AK. Il tenait un bâton. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de déglutir à la vue de cette belle création. Cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu. Il mesurait environ six pieds de haut et avait un diamètre de deux pouces. Le bas était fait de six pouces de Rhénium. La partie principale était du Naquadria pur avec des animaux magiques gravés à la surface. Elle put voir des scorpions, des serpents, des dragons et d'autres animaux qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner.

Les yeux de chaque créature étaient sertis de pierres précieuses. Des émeraudes pour les scorpions, des rubis pour les dragons, et des saphirs pour les serpents. Au dessus de chaque créature sculptée, il y avait un anneau de deux pouces couvert de runes et serti d'émeraudes. A quatre pieds du fond, il y avait deux perforations du Rhénium de quatre pouces. Comme pour leurs baguettes, le Rhénium était perforé de trous et incrusté de diamants noirs. Les diamants noirs fournissaient un chemin à l'énergie magique pour atteindre le cœur du bâton.

Le haut du bâton avait huit petits créneaux à angles de quarante-cinq degrés. Au dessus de ces créneaux se trouvait une pierre bender parfaitement ronde de quatre pouces. Assis sur la pierre bender se trouvait un scorpion de six pouces fait de Naquadria. Les huit pattes du scorpion fusionnaient avec les huit petits créneaux. Le dard et les pinces du scorpion semblaient faits en émeraudes parfaitement façonnées. En regardant le bâton, on pouvait voir l'air chatoyer autour. Harry, en tenant son bâton semblait absolument mortel. Elle était presque certaine que chacun dans la pièce avait la même pensée.

Debout derrière Harry se tenait Octavius Ollivander. L'homme bizarre semblait extrêmement satisfait pour quelque raison. Elle vit les jumeaux, Luna, Rémus, Tonks et quelques autres transportant des rouleaux, des parchemins, des boites et des plantes étranges.

Harry s'avança vers Xiana et l'embrassa. Il chuchota, « Tu m'as manqué, mon amour. » Il se retourna ensuite et dit, « Salut tout le monde, c'est bon d'être de retour. Nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant de revenir sur tout, mais la semaine prochaine, nous aurons une réunion pour parler de toutes nos découvertes et de comment les incorporer dans nos techniques de combat. Je mets tout le monde au courant, dans deux semaines, nous aurons un exercice de combat grandeur nature. Vous êtes tous responsable de l'accélération de votre entraînement. Je vous enverrai tous avec Maugrey la semaine prochain pour une séance sous l'œil d'Odin. Je veux que chacun travaille sur les livres de Nécron. J'enverrai une liste de nouveaux sorts et bouliers à Akima, Michael, Tibérius et Yadislav.

Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées et observer la foule qui attendait ses prochains mots. « Puisque notre nombre augmente, dans le but de lutter plus efficacement, et d'améliorer la communication, l'organisation et l'exécution des missions, le conseil et moi avons décidé d'adopter la structure militaire moldue avec les rangs et les unités spéciales. C'est pourquoi les exercices militaires sont nécessaires. Vous serez tous évalués sur de nombreux sujets à des niveaux et sur des scénarios différents. Nous construirons vos profils psychologiques pour déterminer quel rang vous correspond le mieux. Ne vous y trompez pas, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme, les rangs seront basés strictement sur vos habiletés, je le jure sur la magie. Nous avons déjà un bon début avec les uniformes, mais nous avons besoins d'idées sur ce que devront être les rangs et les insignes des unités spéciales. Bien sûr, rappelez-vous que nous sommes des sorciers et des sorcières et assurez-vous qu'il y ait un élément de magie impliqué dans l'idée proposée. Le conseil n'est pas le seul à avoir de bonnes idées et nous voudrions que vous nous transmettiez les idées que vous pourriez avoir. C'est tout pour le moment. Je vous parlerais à tous très bientôt. »

Harry regarda Rémus et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Harry regarda son plus proche conseiller et dit, « Xiana, Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Blaise, Théo et Brianna, s'il-vous-plait, suivez moi. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Après ceci, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de stratégie. Une fois qu'il alla dans le coin où il avait caché les pièces qu'il avait trouvé dans les statues de serpent et agita son bâton en murmurant un sort. Une boite d'obsidienne noire apparut aux yeux de tous. Harry se rappela de l'œuf de basilic, du collier et d'une coupe avec un blaireau et de l'aura noire qui ressemblait tellement à Voldemort. Au moment où il construisait le repaire, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les statues. Ces derniers mois d'études lui avaient finalement montrée comment Voldemort avait triché avec la mort. L'espèce d'enfoiré s'était tourné vers la magie noire la plus maléfique pour déchirer son âme. Il y avait réussi alors qu'il avait seulement dix-sept ans. Harry avait réalisé que le journal de Tom était en fait un Horcruxe qu'il avait détruit lors de sa deuxième année. Les rouleaux qu'il avait lu mettaient en garde contre les dangers de séparer son âme. Non seulement cela rendait le sorcier instable, mais cela éliminait également la capacité du sorcier à faire de la magie d'âme. Il faut une âme complète pour faire de la magie d'âme aussi connue sous le nom de nécromancie.

**Flashback malle d'entrainement.**

Harry était assis dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée et avait rejeté un autre livre qu'il ne lui avait apporté aucune connaissance sur les Horcruxes. Il regarda vers la pile et était sur le point de prendre un autre livre quand Rémus entra agitant un ancien parchemin et s'écriant qu'il avait trouvé des réponses. Le parchemin provenait du coffre de Dumbledore. Les parchemins n'étaient pas les seules informations utiles provenant du coffre. Le journal avait expliqué comment créer et utiliser une pierre philosophale. Le journal avait aussi révélé les motivations de Dumbledore et ce qui avait conduit l'homme à devenir sombre et manipulateur. L'homme voulait recréer de nouveaux corps pour sa défunte femme et lui-même et reconnecter l'âme de sa femme contenu dans un Horcruxe à son nouveau corps. Harry sourit au fait que Dumbledore n'avait que la moitié des réponses. Ce qui manquait à Dumbledore était un moyen de recréer un corps stable. L'élixir de vie était seulement un des ingrédients principaux.

Harry retourna vers le parchemin et commença à lire. Le parchemin était de l'ancien Varanasi, le lieu de l'expiation pour l'homme et dieu, la purification des esprits…le chemin vers l'autre côté (surement vers le monde des morts je pense NDT) Varanasi est plus vieux que l'histoire, plus vieux que la légende, plus vieux même que le mythe. Le pouvoir existait même avant que le premier autel ne soit construit par les fils de Manu, il existait avant que Lord Shiva lui-même ne vienne expier ses péchés.

Très peu d'endroits au monde fonctionnaient encore comme des portes vers des plans d'existence plus élevés, seulement trois avaient encore des résidus de magie des anciens temps ; les temps où les dieux et les démons marchaient sur la terre. Varanasi était un véritable modèle pour tous ceux qui s'intéressaient à la philosophie et à l'ésotérisme. Le temple de Varnasavinamita avait été le lieu de rassemblement des démons et des djinns longtemps auparavant sur notre plan d'existence. En ces temps anciens, les démons avaient construits des temples partout dans le monde. Ils avaient aussi laissés leurs connaissances inscrites sur des peintures murales et les piliers des temples. En plein centre du temple se trouvaient un puits et un voile. Le puits était décrit comme un portail vers le monde des morts. Harry avait reconnu cela comme un autre voile pareil à celui au département des mystères. Leurs autres temples devaient avoir ce genre de voiles supposa-t-il.

Une des peintures murales contenait des runes depuis longtemps oubliées. Ces runes avaient été découvertes et déchiffrées trois mille ans auparavant par un prêtre sorcier égyptien de l'ordre d'Osiris. Il avait poursuivit une quête sur l'ordre de son ordre pour parcourir la tête à la recherche de l'ancienne magie. Il voyagea finalement dans ce qui est connu aujourd'hui comme la vallée de Balaghat près du parc national de Kenha en Inde. Il était tombé sur l'ancien temple de Varnasavinamita et avait à peine réussi à s'en sortir en vie.

Le temple était caché par une pléthore de sorts de magie noire. Les écrits parlaient d'un Horcruxe comme d'un navire. A l'intérieur du navire, un sorcier qui voulait échapper à la réalité humaine de la mortalité pouvait mettre une partie de son âme dans un objet. Le morceau d'âme était arraché de l'ensemble par un meurtre. Après avoir commis un meurtre, un sorcier pouvait vivre avec une âme déchirée. L'âme pouvait éventuellement être réparée par de la repentance, du pardon et du temps mais devait subir une douleur inimaginable pour l'expiation du péché.

Le sorcier qui voulait faire usage de ce déchirement de son âme pouvait invoquer un sort de magie noire très secret et très difficile qui plaçait le morceau d'âme déchiré dans un objet de son choix. Cela assurait un certain niveau de survie, même si le corps était détruit. L'objet devait être mis dans un puissant champ de stase pour s'assurer que le morceau d'âme ne s'échapperait pas. Il était fortement conseillé de mettre de nombreux sorts et enchantements pour sauvegarder le morceau d'âme. Si la protection de l'Horcruxe était d'une façon ou d'une autre vaincue, le simple acte de détruire l'objet relâcherait le morceau d'âme et le détruirait pour toujours. L'Horcruxe agissait comme un ancrage sur notre plan d'existence. Cela empêchait l'âme d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière de passer dans le royaume des morts. Utiliser le sort Avada Kedavra était nécessaire pour aider à séparer l'âme d'un sorcier. Les trois rune connues comme Raido (le renouveau spirituel et physique), Nauthiz (accomplir l'impossible) et Sowulo (la protection spirituelle) étaient gravées sur la poitrine et la tête. Raido se grave au dessus du cœur, Sowulo se grave sur le front et Nauthiz se grave sur le côté droit de la poitrine.

La troisième étape consistait à transférer l'âme dans un réceptacle en utilisant le sort suivant _Tewet-Ka-Kheperu-Maat-Heru-Khuti-Mââ-Xerou._ Après avoir complété le sort, le sorcier serait entouré d'un brouillard qui se rétracterait en une petite boule de lumière bleue. La petite boule, qui était le morceau d'âme déchiré graviterait alors vers sa nouvelle demeure. Les sorts de protection devaient être lancés immédiatement. Ce rituel était extrêmement douloureux. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières avaient perdus leur santé mentale en utilisant ce rituel. Comme dernier avertissement, le prix de l'immortalité n'est pas sans graves conséquences. On ne peux pas modifier l'équilibre de l'univers sans en payer le prix. Le démon Xoltor Ata Valteri gardien de la septième porte d'Alderan a fait le serment de ne jamais révélé les secrets du demi-monde sous peine de complète destruction.

**Fin du Flaskback.**

« Harry ? »

Harry entendit Xiana et sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda à sa gauche et dit, « Désolé, je pensais juste à ce qui est dans la boîte et comment ils avaient aidés Tom à revenir à la vie. »

Xiana fronça les sourcils « Je ne comprends pas comment un boîte aiderait Ton à revenir à la vie ? »

Harry regarda sa femme et le groupe et décida de leur faire une version courte de ce qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les parchemins de Dumbledore sur les Horcruxes et comment les détruire. Il expliqua ce que c'était, comment ils étaient crées et comment les détruire. Il expliqua les terribles avertissements concernant leur création et les effets sur leurs corps vivants. Il les vit tous s'agiter et expliqua que le journal de Lucius avait mentionné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tellement puissant qu'il avait réussi à en créer plusieurs.

Harry les regarda et dit, « Le problème que nous avons est que nous ignorons combien d'autres il a crée en plus de ceux que nous avons. Si créer un Horcruxe rend instable, alors cela explique certainement pourquoi c'est un psychopathe ravagé. Je sais que j'en ai détruit un pendant ma deuxième année quand j'ai détruit le journal de Tom. Je suis certain que le médaillons et les tasses en sont aussi un. Je peux sentir son aura sur eux. L'œuf de basilic, je n'en suis pas sûr. Ce que nous devons découvrir c'est combien il en a crée et où se trouvent les autres. »

Xiana méditait sur qu'avait dit Harry et leva les yeux vers lui et avec un froncement de sourcils elle répondit, « Je ne sais pas si cela veux dire quelque chose mais il y a trois jours nous avons vu Dumbledore dans son bureau alors qu'il mettait ses souvenirs dans une pensine. Il marmonnait quelque chose à propos de Voldemort et de sept Horcruxes possibles. Il a aussi mentionné avoir des souvenirs d'un certain Slughorn. Peut-être que ce Slughorn sais quelque chose à propos des Horcruxes de Tom ? »

Rémus et Bill se regardèrent l'un l'autre et Bill dit, « Je pense qu'il pourrait être utile de voler les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais il pourrait aussi savoir où sont les autres Horcruxes. Il semble certain qu'il sait ce qu'ils sont. Il semblerait que notre estimé directeur en sache beaucoup plus que nous le pensions sur Voldemort. »

Remus les regarda, « Je suis d'accord avec Bill. Ce sera risqué mais à ce stade, nous devons être absolument certains que nous avons détruit toutes les protections de Tom avant de nous débarrasser de ce salopard. »

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'ils avaient dit et en vint à la même conclusion. Ils avaient besoin de savoir combien d'Horcruxes il y avait et où les autres se trouvaient. Inconsciemment, il était tombé sur trois d'entre eux qu'il était impossible pour Dumbledore d'avoir. Accéder à la chambre des secrets nécessitait de parler fourchelangue. Le fait qu'ils aient été cachés dans des statues était aussi très brillant. C'état de la chance pure qu'il les ait trouvé. Harry détestait l'admettre mais il avait fallut de la ruse et du talent magique pour réussir ce que Tom avait fait.

Il les regarda et hocha la tête, « Je suis d'accord avec vous deux. Nous devons trouver ce Slughorn et nous emparer des souvenirs de Dumbledore. Je suggère que nous établissions un plan que nous serons prêt à exécuter quand nous reviendrons de notre rencontre avec la Camarilla. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore Dumbledore va rester à Poudlard. Quand il partira, il en ira de même de ses affaires. En attendant, allons détruire ce que nous avons. Je suggère que nous allions dans les grottes où Sirius restait pendant ma quatrième année. C'est assez loin de Poudlard pour que tout incident magique n'affecte pas le château. J'ai l'impression que les sorts de stase ont beaucoup d'énergie stockée en eux. Rémus et Bill vont venir avec moi détruire ces trois abominations. Xiana pourrais-tu, avec Brianna, Théo et Blaise commencer à planifier comment nous allons voler les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Tonks, Fred et George, voyez ce que vous pouvez arriver à trouver sur ce Slughorn. »

« J'y vais dès maintenant. » Xiana sortit, bientôt suivie par les autres chargés de la planification.

Fred, George et Tonks s'approchèrent de la carte de la Grande Bretagne sur le mur et commencèrent à planifier leur stratégie. Harry prit la boîte et transplana près des grottes avec Rémus et Bill qui suivirent peu après. Harry métamorphosa un piédestal et mit chacun des objets dessus. Il agita alors son bâton et érigea de puissants boucliers. Il était stupéfait de la puissance de son bâton. Bill siffla quand il sentit le pouvoir des sorts et des boucliers érigés. Harry jeta alors quelques sorts de désillusion à l'extérieur des grottes. Il regarda son partenaire et dit, « Je suggère que nous jetions nos plus puissants sorts de destruction. Je me concentrerais sur la coupe, Rémus sur le médaillon et Bill sur le basilic. »

Ils prirent leur position et Harry dit, « A trois. Un, deux, trois ! » Harry siffla _Gu-Ul-Para_, Rémus et Bill jetèrent tous les deux _Lacertosus-Rumpere_. Deux lueurs pourpres comme des lances noires et brillantes et un éclair vert foncé se dirigèrent vers leurs cibles. Les cibles absorbèrent les sorts, et instantanément, une série de réaction se produisit. Les Horcruxes étaient censés être capables d'absorber les dommages et de se réparer eux-mêmes. Cependant, il y a un moment à partir duquel les dommages sont trop grands et l'Horcruxe ne peut utiliser la stase et l'énergie de l'âme pour se réparer lui-même.

L'énergie n'avait nulle part où aller mais était relâchée à l'extérieur avec des effets dévastateurs. Un immense mur d'énergie blanche s'érigea et se pressa contre les sorts et les boucliers de protection. Harry utilisait sa capacité de lecture des auras pour s'assurer de l'intégrité des sorts et des boucliers. Ce qu'il vit le fit réagir instinctivement, il poussa Bill et Rémus au sol et sauta devant eux deux, avec son bâton levé haut, il siffla, _Nisi-sen-sen_. Un grand dôme de couleur émeraude se forma autour d'eux et absorba la vague d'énergie venant des boucliers qui avaient cédés sous la pression. Une forte détonation se fit entendre et tous sentirent une série de tremblements de terre. L'afflux d'énergie était incroyable. Harry se concentra sur ses boucliers et absorba l''énergie et la redirigea vers les environs. S'il n'avait pas eu son bâton, ils auraient été submergés et auraient été grièvement blessés. Le flux d'énergie stoppa en même temps que les tremblements de terre. Harry annula le sort et se leva. Les autres le suivirent. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur des grottes et virent trois vapeurs verdâtres planer au dessus des objets et avec un sort, ils disparurent. A ce moment, ils purent tous voir les grottes qui étaient détruites. Harry lança un accio sur les Horcruxes détruits et les remit dans sa boîte.

Il se tourna vers Bill et Rémus et dit, « Bien, je pense que nous avons appris quelque chose de nouveau. Je crois que détruire trois Horcruxes en même temps est une mauvaise idée. La prochaine fois que nous en trouverons, nous les détruirons un à la fois. Je n'avais pas réalisé que la quantité d'énergie magique contenue dans les fragments d'âme puisse être aussi puissante. Nous ne referons pas cette erreur. Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? »

Bill hocha simplement la tête, « Hé bien, à part le fait de devoir changer de short, je vais bien. » Bill se tourna vers Rémus et dit, « Et toi ? »

Rémus essuya son front avec sa manche et répondit, « La même chose, je pense que j'ai besoin de changer de short. »

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et éclatèrent de rire. Ils sentirent de nouveau la terre trembler et Harry dit, « Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici les grottes vont encore s'effondrer et je pense que le ministère va très bientôt arriver. » Ils retournèrent tous au repaire du scorpion.

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre et posa la boîte dans un coin. Il voulait collecter tous les Horcruxes et les mettre là. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait avoir besoin d'eux lors de sa rencontre finale avec Voldemort. Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la psychologie lors d'une guerre.

Xiana entra dans la chambre et dit, « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Harry se retourna et sourit, « Mission accomplie. Bien que d'après ce que Bill et Rémus m'ont dit, ils sont en train de changer de short. »

Xiana éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête. « La vie n'est jamais ennuyeuse autour de toi, mon amour. Je suppose que ça doit avoir fait un spectacle son et lumière d'enfer. Nous avons ressenti quelques faibles secousses ici. Ces grottes sont à une certaine distance du repaire. »

« Hé bien, tu as raison à propos du spectacle son et lumière. Permet moi juste de te signaler que je ne sous-estimerais plus l'énergie magique contenu dans des fragments d'âme. J'ai été très heureux d'avoir mon bâton avec moi. A partir de maintenant, c'est un seul Horcruxe à la fois. »

Xiana le fixa juste la bouche ouverte. Elle allait se jeter sur lui pour avoir prit des risques inutiles mais décida de fermer sa bouche. Après tout, elle ne savait pas non plus qu'un fragment d'âme contenait autant d'énergie magique. Elle le regarda juste et haussa les épaules puis dit, « Bien, au moins tu as eu de la chance et personne n'a été blessé. Je te jure, je vais avoir des cheveux gris avant la quarantaine. »

Harry s'approcha de Xiana en remerciant son étoile qu'elle ne se soit pas fâchée contre lui. Elle pouvait être vraiment impressionnante quand elle le voulait. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit, « Tu as raison, nous avons eu de la chance aujourd'hui. Quant aux cheveux gris, ils ne viendront pas à cause de moi. Cheveux noirs, cheveux gris, cheveux violets, peu importe. Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour qui passe. » Après cela, il l'embrassa de nouveau et regarda son ventre rebondi et sourit.

Xiana regarda aussi son ventre et sourit. Elle regarda sa montre et dit, « Tu dois te préparer pour ta réunion. Soit prudent, s'il-te-plait, mon amour. » Elle le serra dans ses bras et partit cherche Luna et Neville.

Neville et Luna entrèrent et trouvèrent Harry regardant son téléphone cellulaire. Neville regarda sa montre et dit, « C'est l'heure d'y aller, Harry. »

Harry se retourna et regarda ses proches amis et répondit, « Je viens de programmer le portoloin. J'ai fait une dernière vérification pour être certain que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Nous avons besoin de cette alliance plus que je ne voudrai l'admettre. Avoir la Camarilla comme alliée serait un précédent pour toutes les autres races magiques. Bon, allons-y tenez l'anneau, le portoloin va s'activer dans deux minutes. »

**Le 20 novembre, en Roumanie dans les montagnes Negoiu au sud de la région des Carpates.**

Harry, Neville et Luna atterrirent dans un bruit sourd directement dans la chambre de Shauna. Harry jeta immédiatement un bouclier et sortir un katana prêt à réagir. Il regarda autour et attendit après une attaque mais aucune ne vint. La chambre était vide. Il regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche et trouva Neville et Luna en positions similaires. On ne pourrait jamais être trop prudent, spécialement dans un bastion de Vampires. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et aima ce qu'il vit. Il y avait d'anciennes tapisseries celtiques, macédoniennes et romaines. Il y avait un feu magique bleu dans une grande cheminée. L'encadrement de la cheminée était une grande dalle de granite parfaitement polie supportant de nombreuses statues de gargouille. Sur le mur droit, il y avait un grand tableau d'une meute de loups dans une sombre forêt enneigée. Harry se tourna vers le nord et remarqua une fenêtre avec la lumière illuminant le mur nord de la chambre. Il y avait un grand lit Queen size (160cm x 200cm) en chêne. Tous les meubles avaient l'air anciens et se vendraient un bon prix dans une salle des ventes. Il remarqua des pièces romaines du quatorzième et seizième siècle. Harry put repérer plusieurs créatures magiques gravées sur les meubles. Dans l'ensemble, Harry se sentait très à l'aise ici.

Luna regarda autour jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le lit. Elle examina chaque pouce de la pièce et plus particulièrement le lit. Elle aimait réellement la pièce et avait bien l'intention de recréer l'aspect de la chambre. Elle aimait comment la lumière jouait avec le mur nord. Bien sûr la peinture de loup serait remplacée par une de ronflaxs cornus. Elle regarda Neville et de son air typiquement rêveur, elle dit, « Je veux que notre chambre ressemble exactement à celle-là. Je peux facilement m'imaginer concevoir dans ce cadre. »

Neville s'étrangla presque et Harry trouva les gargouilles particulièrement intéressantes. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Bon, aller, en route. » Après cela, Harry utilisa son bâton et jeta un sort anti-odeurs et un sort de désillusion sur eux tous. Ils purent tous sentir le frisson glacé le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Harry jeta ensuite un sort d'insonorisation sur leurs pieds et prit sa montre et fit un tour complet sur lui-même pour avoir une idée des plans du château. Ils regardèrent tous la carte qui s'était formée devant eux et la façon de se diriger dans le château.

Ils purent voir que les Vampires étaient rassemblés dans le hall principal. Ils quittèrent la chambre de Shauna et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le hall principal. En cours de route, ils passèrent par un couloir rempli d'armes anciennes. Ils passèrent par un hall où se dressaient une statue grandeur nature d'Alexandre le grand et de ses généraux dans leurs armures de combat. Il y avait un grand livre sur un piédestal. Le livre semblait être complètement rempli de biographies et de descriptions de ses campagnes militaires et de ses manœuvres de bataille. Harry ne pouvait imaginer ce que les moldus paieraient pour cette rare collection d'un des plus grands génies militaires de l'histoire humaine. Harry ressentit une vénération pour cet homme et ses accomplissements.

L'homme envoya une bénédiction silencieuse à l'homme qui était mort il y a si longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage du château et passèrent un autre couloir où Harry s'arrêta de nouveau. Cette fois, il était en train de regarder la plus grande icône militaire du moment. Hannibal, fils d'Hamilcar Barca. Hannibal révéré comme un des plus grands historiens militaires et stratège. Il était un maître des champs de bataille. Harry remarqua un livre posé sur un piédestal. Il s'approcha et se trouva en train de regarder un livre sur les mémoires d'Hannibal. Avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne passa pas inaperçue de Neville et Luna, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le hall.

En cours de route, ils trouvèrent des gardes Vampires et durent s'arrêter et détourner leur attention avec quelques puissants sorts de confusion. Harry avait la ferme intention de leur montrer sa position de force comme égaux. Quelle meilleur moyen que de se faufiler dans ce qui était clairement considéré comme une forteresse imprenable ? Soudainement, Luna s'arrêta et demanda, « Comment as-tu prévu de les surprendre, et comment alors nous les empêcher de nous attaquer ? »

« Je veux être assez proche du hall principal pour avoir une bonne image mentale de l'endroit, alors je conjurerai quelques scorpions et nous transplanerai tous au milieu du hall. Une fois-là, je jetterai silencieusement des boucliers de protection. Cela nous protégera et nous obtiendra leur attention. »

« Assure-toi simplement que ton bouclier peut résister au Tellurian Aslope. Si tu te le prends, il agira sur tes sphincters et tu te fera dessus toute la journée. »

Neville reconnaissant combien Luna était nerveuse et que c'était une façon de soulager son stress joua le jeu et dit, « Hé bien cela ruinerait notre journée, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que le Mathusalem apprécierait de nous voir dans cet état. Cela enverrait un message négatif. »

« Ouais, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen pour commencer les négociations. Je m'assurerais que nos boucliers résistent au Tellurian Aslope. » répondit Harry.

Ils atteignirent finalement la fin du couloir et Harry se pencha pour avoir un bon aperçu du rassemblement et du lieu où ils devraient faire leur entrée. Harry conjura deux scorpions de quinze pieds et dit à Neville et Luna de se tenir à lui. Il posa une main sur un des scorpions et toucha l'autre avec son bâton et transplana dans le hall principal.

**Réunion au château des Vampires dans le Hall principal.**

Nicadimus était occupé à mettre la dernière touche aux documents officialisant l'alliance. Il devait finir cela. Comme tous les traités importants, c'était un équilibre entre droits et devoirs. Il voulait rendre le document juste et concis. Il savait que le prix en était leur propre agenda, mais l'existence même de la Camarilla était en jeu. Ils devaient s'unir sous une bannière ou pas du tout. Au moins deux tiers de la Camarilla étaient représentés. Shauna aplanissait les difficultés pour lui. Mathusalems Vardana et Ignatius arriveraient bientôt. Aujourd'hui était un jour où l'histoire serait écrite. S'il avait tord, ils seraient détruits. Il espérait que le Sorcier Scorpion serait là à temps. Nicadimus regarda le traité terminé et fondit un peu de cire bleu et apposa le sceau de la Camarilla dessus. Il fit des duplicata pour tous les Princes, Aînés et Mathusalems.

Il regarda dans son livre pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien enregistré l'ancienne prophétie. Il allait appeler un des Nouveaux-Nés pour préparer des rafraichissements quand il entendit la voix de sa fille. Il leva les yeux pour voir un contingent qui la suivait. Il rangea son livre et alla rencontrer la délégation. Il reconnut immédiatement Mathusalems Caligula, Vego et Zenobia même si elle avait sa capuche. Ils n'étaient pas aussi vieux que lui mais pas loin. Il était très heureux de voir que Zenobia était venue. Elle était neutre de toutes les parties belligérantes. Elle vivait dans la solitude dans l'ancienne ville Vampire de Varniya. Le titre humain équivalant le plus proche serait celui de grande prêtresse. Pour elle, quitter sa solitude et venir à la rencontre des évènements était quelque chose à signaler. Derrière eux se trouvaient sept aînés. Ensuite il y avait sept princes. Tout le pouvoir de la Camarilla était concentré sur ces individus.

Le premier à l'approcher fit Vego. « Nicadimus, mon vieil ami, tu sembles toujours aussi en forme que dans l'ancien temps. Les millénaires ont été cléments avec toi. »

« Vego, vieux chien de chasse cimmérien, tu sembles toujours aussi jeune que quand tu as combattu Sargon II à la bataille d'Unartu. »

« C'était il y a longtemps, mon ami. » Ils croisèrent tous les deux les bras et se prirent les poignets et se touchèrent le front. Les salutations antiques remontant au temps de Caïn étaient utiliser pour signifier la paix et l'amitié.

Vego se retourna et dit, « Regarde qui j'ai trouvé sur la route des Carpates, mon vieil ami Caligula. Il semble toujours aussi jeune et dément que quand il était empereur de Rome. »

Nicadimus sourit simplement et dit, « Bien sûr, et j'ai entendu qu'il pratiquait encore les orgies romaines et les saignées. »

« On doit avoir un passe temps favori. Les sièces peuvent être longs. » répondit Caligula.

Nicadimus répéta le même message d'accueil que pour Vego. Il se tourna vers Zenobia et s'inclina les bras ouverts et dit, « Bien sûr on ne peut oublier l'Ancienne Zenobia descendante de la Reine de Sabat et aïeule d'Amun Anoxia Caliga et gardienne des Chroniques Antédiluviennes de l'histoire des Vampires et des sorciers ainsi que des légendes. Bienvenue à cette très importante réunion. Vos connaissances de la véritable histoire seront plus que précieuses alors que nous entrons dans une période difficile pour notre race et le monde des hommes. »

Nicadimus pouvait entendre l'assemblée déglutir. Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait d'avoir le gardien des chroniques. Chaque Vampire connaissait les pouvoirs des gardiens de l'histoire. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Princes et les Aînés et salua chacun d'entre eux. Il attendit que chacun soit assis et regarda autour de la grande table, s'assit et commença son discours, « Mes frères et sœurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé à cette réunion est pour forger une alliance avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont entendu parler de lui et de ses combats en Grande Bretagne. Vous pourriez vous demander pourquoi nous devrions faire des affaires avec des sorciers et sorcières. Je vous assure qu'en des circonstances normales, nous aurions procédé comme nous l'avons toujours fait en ce qui concerne les mortels et leurs affaires. Cependant, ce ne sont pas des temps normaux. Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort. Il est revenu d'entre les morts il y a deux ans en utilisant de la magie interdite et pendant que nous parlons, tente de créer une alliance avec le sabbat. »

Instantanément, les Princes furent debout à crier et jurer. Le Prince Tarsus de Broujah siffla, « Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ? Pourquoi n'entendons-nous parler de cette menace que maintenant ? Moi, Tarsus je demande une explication. »

En un clin d'œil Caligula tenait Tarsus par la gorge avec ses crocs à un pouce de sa gorge. Il siffla, « A qui penses-tu parler, petit garçon ! Tu t'oublie, je boirai ton sang avant que tu n'ai pu prononcer tes prochain mots si tu ne respectes pas les protocoles, imbécile. » Caligula jeta Tarsus à l'autre bout de la salle et se tourna vers les autres Princes et cracha, « C'est une réunion formelle et les protocoles de Caïn seront respectés, ou vous sentirez la colère des Anciens. »

Les yeux de Nicadimus brûlaient d'une lave rouge et il siffla, « Comme l'a dit Mathusalem Caligula les protocoles de réunion seront respectés. Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit auparavant avant d'être brutalement interrompu, Voldemort a une alliance avec nos ennemis jurés, et je n'ai aucun doute que nous n'ayons bientôt à faire face à ses mangemorts bientôt. Rien ne sert de nier que les sorciers et sorcières manient de la puissante magie qui peut facilement exterminer notre peuple. La plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas assez vieux pour lutter avec eux d'égal à égal. Pour équilibrer ceci, nous avons besoin de sorciers aussi puissants de notre côté qui peuvent nous offrir la protection de leur magie. En retour nous offrirons toute la puissance de la Camarilla unifiée. Ne vous trompez pas, nous aurons besoin de toute cette puissance pour détruire une fois pour toute le Sabbat. »

Il regarda l'assemblée et continua, « Shauna a été en Angleterre et a été secourue par le Sorcier Scorpion. Il a engagé une guerre contre Lord Voldemort avec succès. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu beaucoup de ses plus proches conseillers. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une coïncidence si après deux mille cinq cent ans d'absence, la marque du plus grand ordre de prêtres magiques connu dans l'histoire réapparait de nouveau. Shauna peut attester de la puissance de ce Sorcier. Les signes sont tous là, nous avons consultés nos oracles et les centaures, ils sont d'accord avec nous qu'un conflit global se prépare. »

Il regarda autour de la table et put voir les rouages tourner dans leurs têtes. Comme choc final, il fit, « Vous êtes tous au courant de mes pouvoirs de divination. Ce que je vais dire peut choquer nombre d'entre vous mais je crois que c'est indéniable vérité. C'est ma conviction que ce Sorcier Scorpion est le légendaire Géhenne Black Raven. La nuit de l'apocalypse prophétisée il y a longtemps. »

A cette dernière déclaration, la salle explosa en bavardages. Les Aînés et les Princes le regardaient comme s'il avait annoncé que Caïn lui-même était de retour parmi eux. Il frappa la table plusieurs fois sans succès. Finalement, il y eut un puissant cri d'appel au silence. Nicadimus et tout le monde regarda vers Zenobia qui avait réclamé le silence.

« J'ai moi aussi lu cette prophétie, annoncée par Lilith elle-même. Cette vision particulière a été acquise par de la puissante magie du sang. Il y a aucune raison de sortir avant que nous n'ayons une certitude. La vision prédit qu'il porterait la marque du corbeau noir (black raven) sur sa cheville gauche. Le sang de deux Mathusalem avec ceux des sept princes seront mélangés et marqueront sa cheville gauche. La marque du corbeau avec les yeux rouge sang apparaîtra s'il est le Géhenne. S'il ne l'est pas, il restera toujours un allié puissant indépendamment de l'issue. »

Nicadimus inclina sa tête vers Zenobia et répondit, « Comme toujours, la sagesse des âges parle à travers vous ma Dame. »

Zenobia regarda Nicadimus et un sourire fleurit sur son visage, elle dit finalement, « Me courtisez-vous, Nicadimus. Mon père m'a toujours mis en garde à propos des hommes plus âgés. »

Nicadimus ainsi que les autres Mathusalem éclatèrent de rire. Regardant finalement le contrôle, il répondit, « Ah, ma chère Zenobia, une langue aussi acérée que les faux des moissonneurs. »

Il se tourna vers les autres Princes et dit, « Je suggère que nous passions en revue le document de traité pendant que nous avons encore le temps de faire des modifications de dernière minute s'il y a lieu. Je pense que vous le trouverez équitable. Je tiens à vous rappeler que ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer cupide. Notre survie même est en jeu. »

Après cela, ils passèrent en revue le traité et Nicadimus dut procéder à seulement quelques modifications. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'ils avaient cinq minutes avant de rencontrer le Sorcier Scorpion alias Harry Potter, pensait-il. Le coureur revint avec un froncement de sourcil et s'approcha de lui et en un murmure lui dit qu'il ne s'était pas montré. Nicadimus regarda Shauna et lui lança un regard signifiant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Shauna comprit le regard qu'elle reçut. Sans qu'on le lui dise, elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire pour tenter de le joindre mais au moment où elle utilisait son téléphone, il y eu soudain une apparition au sud du hall principal. A la fois les Ainées et les Princes se regroupèrent en formation d'attaque. Ce fut Shauna et Nicadimus qui reconnurent immédiatement l'intrus.

Nicadimus cria, « Maintenez vos positions ! »

Tout le monde arrêta de bouger, mais tout le monde eut une bonne vue de la soudaine apparition. Il y avait trois personnes et deux scorpions géants menaçant derrière eux. Ils portaient tous ce qui semblait être des robes de combat en peau de basilic. La personne à gauche était une sorcière blonde, et celui a droite était un sorcier. Ils tenaient tous ce qui semblait être de baguette métalliques. Aussi intéressants qu'ils paraissent ce n'était rien à côté de la personne au milieu. Il tenait un bâton qui était franchement impressionnant par son apparence. Le bâton semblait mortel. L'homme lui-même était un personnage impressionnant. Il était grand et d'allure athlétique. Sa capuche était levée et les seuls traits qu'ils pouvaient voir étaient les émeraudes brûlantes de ses yeux. Ils avaient la même couleur que le sort Avada Kedavra. Il regarda ses collègues Mathusalems et il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Ce sorcier irradiait le pouvoir.

Le fait que lui et ses alliés aient transplanés à travers leurs sorts de protection avait été bien compris par tous les Vampires présents. Nicadimus était certain qu'il l'avait fait dans ce but. C'était clairement une démonstration de force qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre en traitre, il était ici pour affaires sérieuses. Nicadimus s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Bien, si vous vouliez notre attention, je peux vous dire que vous avez réussi avec succès. »

Nicadimus se retourna vers la Camarilla et dit, « S'il-vous-plait, puis-je vous présenter le Sorcier Scorpion. Venez, allons nous asseoir. Mettons-nous à l'aide, nous avons une longue nuit devant nous. »

Après cela, Shauna vint saluer Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une manière non menaçante et s'inclina devant lui, les bras ouverts et dit, « Bienvenue devant la Camarilla. Nous avons entendu parlé de vos impressionnantes réalisations. Avec beaucoup de respect envers vous et votre peuple, nous voudrions parler d'une possible alliance entre les vôtres et mon peuple. Mon père, Mathusalem Nicadimus pense que seule une réunion totale de la Camarilla serait suffisante pour notre rencontre. »

Harry répondit, « C'est avec un grand respect que je recherche aussi une alliance avec votre peuple. C'est ma conviction qu'il est grand temps que les peuples magiques de ce monde s'unissent. Des temps sombres nous attendent. Nous devons mettre nos forces en commun pour relever les défis qui nous attendent. S'il-vous-plait, permettez moi de vous présenter deux de mes plus proches conseillers. A ma gauche se tient un sorcier puissant de la très noble et ancienne maison des Londubat. Son nom est Neville. A ma droite se trouve une puissante sorcière de la noble et ancienne maison des Lovegood. Son nom est Luna. Mon véritable nom, vous le saurez si nous avons un traité ainsi qu'un serment de sang de ne jamais révéler ma véritable identité. Je sais que cela peut sembler strict et je m'en excuse, cependant il y a de nombreuses vies en jeu et toutes les précautions doivent être prises. »

Après cela, ils se dirigèrent vers les sièges et des rafraîchissement furent apportés. Harry jeta silencieusement un sort de détection sur leurs boissons et nourriture et ne trouva aucune substance étrangère. Ils avaient déjà déterminé à l'avance qu'il allait déterminer s'il était sûr de boire et manger. Le signal que tout allait bien consistait à ce que lui-même boive et mange. Après les rafraîchissements, les présentations commencèrent. On lui demanda comment il avait réussi à transplaner directement dans le hall principal. Il les informa qu'il avait utilisé le téléphone cellulaire et la fonction GPS pour lire les coordonnées dans le château. Il leur dit que le premier endroit où ils avaient transplanés était le chambre de Shauna en utilisant une forme de transplanage qu'il avait inventé et qui passait au travers de n'importe quel sort de protection. De là, ils avaient silencieusement fait leur chemin jusqu'au hall. Harry avait félicité Nicadimus de son incroyable collection sur les anciens guerriers et les armes.

Nicadimus fut grandement amusé par la manière dont ils avaient eu accès au château. Remarquant le respect avec lequel le Sorcier avait parlé des anciens guerriers, Nicadimus demanda, « Avez-vous un favori particulier ? »

Harry le regarda et répondit, « Hé bien, ils sont tous vraiment impressionnants. Alexandre est un classique. Pour ma part, j'ai un faible pour Hannibal. »

Caligula le regarda et siffla, « Qu'est-ce qu'un mortel comme vous peut savoir de ce maudit Carthaginois ? »

Harry regarda Caligula directement dans les yeux et utilisant ses pouvoirs d'Occlumencie, rappela à sa mémoire son dossier sur l'antique histoire militaire et trouva le dossier nommé Hannibal. Utilisant sa mémoire eidétique, il commença à réciter de mémoire tout ce qu'il savait sue ce grand stratège.

« Hannibal, fils d'Hamilcar Barca, (247- 183) était un commandant militaire Carthaginois et un tacticien, plus tard, il exerça d'autres professions, il est généralement cité comme l'un des meilleurs commandant de l'histoire. Il vécut durant une période de tension en Méditerranée, quand Rome établit sa suprématie sur les autres grandes puissances comme Carthage, Macédoine, Syracuse et l'empire Séleucide. Son plus célèbre succès fut lors de la deuxième guerre Punique quand il marcha avec une armée, qui incluait des éléphants de guerre d'Espagne à travers les Pyrénées et les Alpes jusqu'au nord de l'Italie. »

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de la totalité de la Camarilla, il continua, « Durant son invasion de l'Italie, il battit les Romains lors d'une série de batailles incluant celle de Trébie, Trasimène et de Cannes. Après la bataille de Cannes, de nombreux alliés romains se joignirent à Hannibal qui leur promettait leur indépendance et leur propre gouvernement. Selon certains historiens, Hannibal n'avait pas l'équipement nécessaire pour assiéger les solides défenses de la ville de Rome, mais ce n'était pas un manque d'équipement ou de matériel, ce que mentionne même Tite-Live, mais le manque de fournitures et d'agenda politique. Il maintint son armée en Italie pendant plus d'une décennie après sans jamais perdre un seul engagement, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer les Romains à accepter ses conditions de paix. Une contre-invasion romaine d'Afrique de força à retourner à Carthage où il fut battu à la bataille de Zama. Après la guerre il passa son temps à planter des oliviers. Il érigea des réformes politiques et financières pour permettre le paiement de l'indemnité de guerre imposée par Rome. Ses réformes furent impopulaires parmi les membres des hautes classes qui avec l'aide des Romains le forcèrent à l'exil. Pendant son exil il vécut à la cour Séleucide où il agit comme conseiller militaire d'Antiochus III dans sa guerre contre Rome. Hannibal s'enfuit de nouveau, après qu'Antiochus III perdit la guerre contre les Romains par manque de fournitures. Il accepta leurs termes, fit un arrêt en Arménie où il travailla comme paysagiste pour la nouvelle capitale. Sa fuite prit fin en Bithynie où il réalisa une remarquable victoire navale par le biais de la guerre biologique et fut ensuite trahis en faveur des Romains.

Hannibal est universellement reconnu comme un des plus grands commandants militaires et tacticien de l'histoire. L'historien militaire Théodore Ayrault Dodge a appelé Hannibal le père de la stratégie car son plus grand ennemi, Rome, en vint a adopter des éléments de ses tactiques militaires dans son propre arsenal stratégique. Cette louange lui a valu une solide réputation dans le monde moderne et il fut considéré comme un stratège doué par des hommes comme Napoléon Bonaparte et le Duc de Wellington. »

Harry finit son récital et regarda Caligula qui arborait un sourire sur le visage. Enfin avec du respect sur son visage, Caligula dit, « Bien joué, Sorcier. Vos connaissances sont très complètes. Ses souvenirs contiennent beaucoup plus de détails de cette époque cependant. Étant un ancien empereur romain, j'ai personnellement exécré cet enfoiré et les dommages qu'il a infligé à Rome. Cela dit, secrètement, j'ai admiré sa ruse et son génie militaire. S'il était né Romain à cet époque, il aurait pu être proconsul ou peut-être même César. » Après cela, il inclina sa tête vers Harry et retourna à l'examen du projet de document.

Il était maintenant tard dans la soirée et ils passaient en revue la clause d'assistance militaire quand un des Aînés des Nosferatu du nom de Zuulda Thaal le regarda et dit, « Nous en sommes à la clause d'assistance militaire et à l'armement que vous dites avoir. Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais vous me pardonnerez si je suis un peu sceptique. Aucun d'entre nous ici a entendu parler de choses de ce genre. Je sais que votre mage est puissante, mais déplacer l'ensemble de son armée dans des malles semble un peu farfelu. »

Chacun avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour voir ce que le Sorcier avait à dire. Harry les regarda et dit, « Je vous engage à ne pas prendre mes mots pour dits mais de voir les preuves de vos propres yeux. »

Harry regarda Neville et dit, « Montre-leur. »

Neville regarda Harry dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Il se leva et sortit un boite en bois de la taille d'un livre de poche et mit le bout de sa baguette sur un saphir. La boîte en bois s'agrandit rapidement en un grand coffre. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le coffre. Il alla jusqu'à un grand cristal sur le dessus du couvercle et mit sa main dessus. Le couvercle du coffre s'ouvrit et il se tourna face à la Camarilla et dit, « Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plait. »

Les Vampires se regardèrent les uns les autres et Nicadimus regarda Zuula Thaal et dit, « Hé bien, vous voulez vos preuves ou pas ? »

Nicadimus quant à lui était assez intrigué de voir comment une telle magie pouvait fonctionner. Il suivit Harry et ses conseillers et descendit l'escalier. Il regarda en arrière et vit qu'il était suivit par ses congénères. Ils descendaient tous les escaliers et se trouvaient devant un ensemble de portes métalliques. Le fait même qu'ils étaient allés aussi profondément dans le coffre était impressionnant pour commencer. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il s'assura de faire ressortir ses capacités Vampiriques à pleine puissance. Il n'avait pas vécu plus de trois mille ans en étant stupide. Qui savait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Harry s'assura qu'ils étaient tous devant les portes et agita son bâton et siffla un mot de passe. Il avait désactivé les sorts de sang dans l'éventualité où ils auraient besoin de prouver leurs dires. Ils passèrent les portes et il ricana silencieusement quand il entendit les Vampires s'exclamer de l'impossibilité d'une telle magie. Harry leur fit faire un tour de la malle et expliqua ses multiples fonctionnalités. Il leur parla de la salle des portoloins et qu'il y avait plusieurs malles de cette sorte et qu'ils étaient tous connectés par leur propre réseau de cheminette. Il expliqua que chaque malle pouvait être mis sous un sort de fidélitas modifié et qu'elles pouvaient être caché même en plein camp ennemi. La malle pouvait agir comme le parfait cheval de Troie.

Dire que Nicadimus était impressionné était un euphémisme. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Sorcier Scorpion avait réussi à créer une telle chose. La dimension elle-même était impressionnante. Il avait bien sûr vu des malles à multiples compartiment avant mais rien qui pouvait même se rapprocher de l'ampleur de cette création. L'importance stratégique d'une telle arme devint immédiatement évidente pour lui. Ils pourraient déplacer leurs grandes armées vampiriques instantanément sur des continents entiers. Les malles arriveraient entièrement équipées pour accueillir et répondre aux besoins de toute une armée. Ils pourraient cacher une armée entière sous les yeux des ennemis. L'immense valeur stratégique d'avoir vos forces prêtes à écraser l'armée ennemie à un moment donné était stupéfiante.

Neville et Luna leur montèrent la salle des armes expliquèrent ce que les grandes balles bleues étaient. Durant leur quatre mois sous l'œil d'Odin, Neville et Luna avaient travaillés sur un poison extrait du cousin magique de la graine de Ricin. Le pouvoir toxique du Ricin pouvait être extrait de la graine. Cela causait de sévères œdèmes pulmonaires dans leurs heures suivant l'exposition à la plante moldue. Neville avait trouvé une toxine bien plus puissante dans la version magique. Il expliquait d'où venaient les plantes et leurs propriétés. Le cousin magique s'appelait Ricinus Cavitatis. La plante était connue pour grandir à l'entrée des grottes habitées par des dragons. Les déjections des dragons fournissaient l'énergie magique que la plante convertissait en une toxine neurologique extrêmement puissance. La plante et sa toxicité étaient connues depuis longtemps. Cependant, personne n'avait jamais trouvé comment extraire la toxine en grande quantité jusqu'à maintenant. Luna utilisa sa baguette et traça les schémas de la plante dans l'air.

**Classification scientifique**

**Domaine** : Plante

**Division** : Magnoliophyta

**Classe** : Magnoliophyta magica

**Ordre** : Malpighiales

**Famille** : Euphrbiaceae Magicus

**Sous-famille** : Acalyphoideae Echylodendron

**Tribu**: Acalypheae

**Sous-tribu** : Ricininae

**Genre** : Ricinus

**Espèce**: R. Cavitatis

Luna et Neville expliquèrent comment ils avaient extrait la toxine sous la forme d'un liquide qui pourrait être libéré sur l'ennemi. Les balles étaient hautement pressurisées et contenaient une buse spéciale d'origine moldue qui créerait un brouillard dense. Le nuage toxique était plus lourd que l'air et resterait sur le terrain pour une période maximale de trois heures. Ils avaient aussi inventés un antidote qui pourrait être pris sous forme liquide ou en gélules. L'antidote protégeait pendant une semaine. Pendant cette période tout contact avec le brouillard n'aurait aucun impact. L'ennemi cependant succomberait à la mort dans les heures suivant l'inhalation du brouillard. Le brouillard pouvait tuer indépendamment des personnes magiques ou non. Aucune race n'était à l'abri du poison sauf s'ils prenaient l'antidote.

Harry put voir un grand nombre de Vampires semblant nerveux. Il était fier de Neville et Luna. Il y avait trois grandes malles manoir qui avaient été spécialement construites pour servir de serres géantes et pour y faire croitre n'importe quelle plante dont ils avaient besoin pour les potions ou pour les armes biologiques. Harry regarda Nicadimus et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Nicadimus pour sa part, se tourna vers Zuulda Thaal et dit, « Que dites-vous maintenant Zuulda ? Est-ce que cela calme vos incertitudes ? Ou avez-vous besoin d'autres démonstrations ? »

Zuulda inclina la tête de honte et répondit, « Non, Ancien. Je crains que ma paranoïa ne m'ait joué un tour. Je serai heureux de rejoindre ce Sorcier Scorpion qui qu'il soit. Il possède de grands pouvoirs. »

Nicadimus se tourna vers son groupe et dit, « Maintenant que la curiosité de tout le monde a été satisfaite, finissons les négociations. » Ils firent tous demi-tour en prenant leur temps pour voir l'intérieur de la malle manoir. Harry se tourna vers Luna et dit, « Tes plans ont fait bien avancé les négociations. Bien joué, Luna. »

« Hé bien, je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien, tu sais. »

Harry regarda Neville et ils sourirent tous les deux et hochèrent la tête. Il espérait que Luna ne changerait jamais. Son approche stoïque de certaines situations lui laissait toujours un sentiment de calme. Elle ne s'énervait jamais peu importe combien la situation était catastrophique. Bien, il était temps de finir ce traité, pensa-t-il.

Ils restèrent dans le hall principal pendant plus d'une heure et parvinrent finalement à un accord acceptable pour tous. Harry avait expliqué pourquoi il combattait et quel but qu'il espérait atteindre en fin de compte. Il avait détaillé ses plans de manière générale. Il n'alla pas dans chaque détail, mais certainement assez pour qu'ils sachent qu'il avait un plan après la guerre qui imposerait un nouvel ordre. Ils étaient prêts à signer le traité avec du sang quand Nicadimus se leva et tout le monde cessa de parler. Harry avait une idée de ce qui allait arriver. Il espérait qu'ils accepteraient un marché à la place. Il regarda Neville et Luna et ils savaient aussi ce qui allait ce passer.

Nicadimus regarda Harry Potter et dit, « Avant que nous ne signions le contrat, Sorcier, il est de coutume pour notre peuple d'offrir une épouse comme cadeau pour sceller les traités importants. Plus âgée est la mariée plus importante est la cause. Plus elles sont âgées, plus elles sont puissantes. Ceci est fait à la fois pour vous protéger et nous protéger de la traîtrise. Afin de compléter notre arrangement, j'offre ma propre fille Shauna comme épouse pour vous. »

Nous y voilà, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda Nicadimus puis Shauna et dit, « La beauté de votre fille n'a pas d'égal. La mariée est en effet digne de ce traité. Vous devez comprendre que si je n'étais pas marié, j'accepterai Shauna comme épouse. Elle a toutes les qualités que j'apprécie. Cependant, j'ai juré sur ma magie ne se jamais trahir ma femme qui possède mon âme et mon cœur. J'ai lu l'histoire de votre peuple et les lois et je vous demande si j'offre un cadeau d'une valeur égale à la mariée que vous venez juste d'offrir est-ce que ce serait acceptable ? »

Nicadimus plissa les yeux et répondit, « Cela c'est déjà fait auparavant mais je vous assure que le présent devra être de grande valeur pour remplacer ma Shauna. Assurez vous de ne pas nous insulter avec votre offre de présent. »

Harry inclina la tête. L'avertissement n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Il fouilla la poche de sa robe et sortit une belle boîte d'acajou incrustée de pierres précieuses. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une pierre rouge rubis et entendit les Mathusalems déglutir.

Harry les regarda et dit, « D'après votre réaction je comprends que certains d'entre vous savent ce que vous regardez. J'offre à votre peuple cette pierre philosophale. Maintenant, la pierre est connue pour fabriquer l'élixir de vie ou de transmuter en permanence de petites quantité de fer en or. Étant des Vampires, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'élixir de vie. A travers les âges, vous avez accumulé des richesses au-delà de l'imagination humaine. Dans mes recherches, j'ai trouvé une autre utilisation pour la pierre que je pense vous trouverez très utile. »

Harry utilisa son bâton et conjura un immense bol en cristal sur plusieurs niveaux et le remplit d'eau pur qui cascadait de bol en bol comme une chute d'eau. Il posa la pierre sur le bol du haut et conjura un Katana. Il se coupa la paume de la main et permit à son sang de goutter directement sur la pierre. Il prit alors son bâton et toucha le bout de la pierre et autorisa son énergie magique brute à circuler dans la pierre. L'effet fut instantané, l'eau se transforma en sang. Pas n'importe quel sang mais du sang de sorcier. Harry entendit les Vampires déglutir. Une fontaine de sang cascadait de bol en bol. Harry prit son bâton et conjura des verres en cristal pour chacun d'entre eux. Il y avait assez de sang dans le bol pour rassasier des centaines de Vampires. Il regarda les Vampires et dit, « Buvez, j'ai entendu dire que le sang des sorciers était sucré et revitalisant. »

Nicadimus avait de la difficulté à croire qu'un pierre pouvait produire le sang indispensable à la vie des Vampires. Cependant, quand il était question de ce Sorcier, le réalisation de l'impossible ne semblait pas lui faire peur. Le sang de sorcier était spécial. La magie dans le sang augmentait les forces d'un Vampire. Les dons distinctifs de chaque clan dérivés de Caïn étaient amplifiés. Pour un Mathusalem, après avoir bu le sang d'autres Vampires, ils brûlaient tous les dons des sangs qu'ils avaient ingérés dans le passé. Si cette pierre pouvait reproduire su sang de sorcier, c'était vraiment le plus précieux cadeau que la Camarilla ait jamais reçu. Nicadimus regarda Vego qui hocha la tête et Caligula qui souriait et haussa les épaules. Nicadimus s'approcha lentement du bol de cristal et put clairement sentir la douce odeur du sang. Il prit un verre de cristal et le remplit à la fontaine. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et prit une bonne gorgée de sa boisson.

L'effet fut instantané. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il buvait le nectar des dieux, pensa-t-il. Le sang était oh, si doux et si chaud comme s'il venait d'un hôte vivant. Le regain d'énergie instantané était incroyable. C'était semblable à un apport en sucre sans les effets secondaires néfastes. Ses yeux devinrent rouge et ses ongles et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Il ressentit une douleur aigue dans le dos et une paire de puissantes ailes de chauve souris surgirent. Nicadimus se sentait comme s'il pouvait vaincre et écraser n'importe quel ennemi. Voyant les effets que cela avait sur Nicadimus, chaque Vampire courut vers le bol pour gouter. Les effets furent sensiblement les mêmes avec des degrés variables suivant leur âge. Les Nosfératu semblaient positivement bestiaux et brutaux. Ils ressemblaient à des démons souterrains. Les Toriador ressemblaient à des Veelas. Les Malkavian avaient des airs de psychotiques. Le prince Ventru semblait pouvoir donner une leçon de ruse et de fourberie à Salazar Serpentard.

Nicadimus voulait savoir comment il avait réalisé un tel exploit et demanda, « Comment avez-vous réussi à faire cela ? Comment avez-vous découvert que vous pouviez reproduire du sang avec la pierre philosophale ? »

« Produire l'élixir de vie pour des mortels requiert plus de pouvoir et de magie de la part de la pierre. Quant au sang, j'ai simplement dupliqué le sang que je venais de donner. La pierre n'a pas besoin de recréer à partir de zéro. Elle a déjà un modèle à suivre. Dans ce cas, il suffit de transmuter l'eau pure en ce nouveau modèle. L'élixir de vie requiert un sort spécial et épuise les propriétés magiques de la pierre pour plus d'un mois. Transmuter du sang à partir de l'eau est un processus bien plus facile et épuise la pierre pour une période de seulement deux jours. C'est du sang magique et il peut facilement être recréé par votre peuple. »

Nicadimus répondit, « C'est vraiment un beau cadeau. Apparemment, nous n'aurons plus jamais faim. Je crois que cela est un marché acceptable. » Il regarda autour et trouva les clans d'accord avec lui. Il pouvait dire que Shauna était un peu déçue, mais il savait qu'elle comprenait la signification de ce cadeau. Il regarda vers Zenobia et hocha la tête.

Zenobia se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Il y a une prophétie datant de l'époque de Lilith, la femme de Caïn. C'était une puissante sorcière et par la magie du sang, a vu à travers la sable du temps et a prédit qu'une guerre sanglante englobant le monde des hommes et les peuples magiques aurait lieu. Un conquérant se lèverait qui combattrait pour la race Vampire et tous les êtres magiques. Pour nous, il porte le nom de Géhenne Black Raven. Parmi nos peuples, il est aussi connu comme le chevalier de l'apocalypse. Il n'est pas fait mention qu'il doive être de sang Vampire. Il est fait mention qu'il serait magique. Avec votre permission, nous voudrions faire un test pour voir si vous êtes cette personne. »

Chaque Vampire de la Camarilla le regardait avec un peu d'appréhension dans le regard. Harry regarda vers Neville et Luna et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Harry pouvait maudire les sept portes de l'enfer. Pourquoi, putain de merde ça lui arrivait toujours, pensait-il. Si jamais il avait la chance de rencontrer le Destin, il prendrait une batte de baseball pour s'en occuper. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser car il porterait gravement atteinte aux protocoles. Il se faisait tard et il voulait simplement rentrer à la maison. Il gémit intérieurement comme s'il craignait le résultat. Il regarda Mathusalem Zenobia et lui fit un signe de tête.

Elle se tourna vers Nicadimus et les Princes, « J'espère que vous avez tous apportés vos dagues Childe avec vous ? Nicadimus nous aurons besoin du bol de la création. Le bol sacré où Caïn a crée les Childe. »

Nicadimus marcha vers une tapisserie et leva la main. La tapisserie s'enroula jusqu'à dévoiler un mur. Il sortit une dague et s'entailla la paume droite. Il mit de son sang sur le mur et incanta dans une ancienne langue. Le mur brilla d'une lueur rouge et une porte apparut. Il ouvrit la porte et marcha à l'intérieur de la pièce secrète. Il revint avec un bol en obsidienne délicatement sculpté. Il y avait une série de runes qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Nicadimus apporta le bol sur la table. Chaque Mathusalem et Prince s'approcha du bal, s'entailla la main droite et fit couler un peu de sang dans le bol. Quand ils eurent finis, Zenobia agita sa main et le sang dans le bol commença à tourner. Alors que le sang tournait, elle incantait dans une langue de l'air Antédiluvienne. Après ce qui sembla une heure à Harry mais en réalité seulement quelques minutes, elle regarda Harry et lui demanda de découvrir sa cheville gauche et son mollet.

Harry se sentit comme un idiot, mais suivit ses instructions. Il enleva sa botte et marcha vers Zenobia. Il mit sa jambe nue sur la chaise et la regarda directement dans les yeux. Elle plongea sa main dans le sang et en enduisit l'ensemble de sa cheville et du mollet. Au début, rien ne se passa et Harry se sentait un imbécile d'avoir eu peur de participer au rituel. Il put voir certains des Vampires sembler déçus mais soudainement, il sentit un douleur à son mollet. Il sentit comme une marque. Il regarda vers Neville et Luna qui avait un air surpris sur leurs visages. La sensation de douleur dans son mollet gauche se déplaça et il semblait qu'il était plongé dans de l'azote liquide tellement c'était froid. Il était trop effrayé pour regarder mais il réussit à rassembler le courage des Griffondor et jeta un coup d'œil à a cheville gauche. Ses yeux sortirent presque de son visage. Aux yeux de tous apparaissait un corbeau noir avec des larmes rouges sortant de ses yeux. Il se demanda brièvement si Tiamat était au courant de cela. Il se figura que probablement elle l'était. Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée, maintenant il était le héro d'une très ancienne légende Vampire. Le destin est vraiment un enfoiré de première, pensa-t-il.

Il entendit soudain Caligula siffler, « Par le sang de Lilith, je ne peux pas croire que cette légende soit vraie. Si je pouvais, j'arracherai la tête d'un Carthaginois. »

Il entendit un bruit et trouva Zenobia regardant fixement Caligula.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne soit pas si grossier. »

« Je suis Romain, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

Elle haussa simplement un sourcil et se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Il semblerait, Sorcier que vous ayez été choisi comme notre protecteur. Si vous écrasez vos ennemis, une nouvelle ère commencera, si vous échouez, nous sommes tous condamnés. »

Rien de tel qu'un peu de pression, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda simplement le plafond et soupira.

Zenobia se tourna vers les Princes et dit, « Sa protection est notre responsabilité à tous maintenant. Que cette nouvelle soit répandue dans notre peuple. Spécialement le Sabbat. »

Les Princes étaient maintenant désireux de signer le traité et une fois qu'ils eurent prêté un serment de sang, Harry leur révéla qui il était réellement. Dire que quelques uns furent choqués était peu dire. Ils prirent bien la nouvelle, et après avoir accompli quelques formalités, ils se séparèrent finalement. Harry s'assura de bannir les scorpions avant qu'il ne parte. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, un des servants de Nicadimus revint avec un livre.

Il regarda Harry et dit, « Je crois que vous trouverez ces souvenirs intéressants à lire. Vous trouverez bien des tactiques qu'il n'a pas eu la chance d'essayer sur le champ de bataille. » Après cela, Nicadimus lui offrit les souvenirs d'Hannibal.

Harry était sans voix. Il regarda l'ancien Vampire et s'inclina, « Je vous remercie pour ce précieux cadeau. Je le chérirais au dessus des autres objets de ma collection. » Harry transplana avec Neville et Luna qui le tenait par les manches. Au moment où ils revinrent au repaire du Scorpion, il était presque minuit.

Ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu deviné, ce sont les conséquences qu'allaient avoir ce rituel.

**Quelque part dans le nord du désert du Sahara**

Cette nuit-là, une légère secousse fut ressentie au plus profond du désert. Dans un crypte richement décorée, deux grand sarcophages avec de grandes dalles de granite gravées de runes complexes furent soudain baignés par la lumière provenant de torches magiques. En haut des dalles de granite, il y avait un bol sculpté dans la pierre. Au dessus de chaque bol était une boule de cristal remplie de ce qui ressemblait à du sang dans un sort de stase. En même temps que la marque apparaissant sur Harry, une lumière dorée entourait les boules de cristal. Soudainement, le sort se rompit, les boules tombèrent et se brisèrent.

Le sang coula et suivit le schéma complexe des runes. Le sang atteignit finalement le centre des dalles où de petits trous menaient à l'intérieur des sarcophages. La terre trembla de nouveau et les dalles de granite glissèrent des cercueils. Deux êtres majestueux reposaient dans leurs tombes. L'un était chauve avec des oreilles semblable à celles de chauve-souris et des crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres. Ses yeux était rouges comme de la lave. Sa peau était d'une blancheur pâteuse et quiconque le regardait pouvait voir l'aura magique magnétique qui émanait de lui. Il était impressionnant. Il mesurait près de six pieds six pouces et était bien musclé. Il était vêtu de robes rouge sang. Ses lèvres et ses ongles si on pouvait les appeler ainsi étaient noirs comme du charbon. Ses ongles semblaient pouvoir couper de la pierre.

A côté de lui se tenait une femme très belle. Un puissante aura magique émanait également d'elle. Sa peau était couleur moka et ses yeux étaient bleus électrique. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et aussi des oreilles comme celle de chauve souris. Ses ongles étaient aussi noirs charbon. Elle était grande et avait des traits aristocratiques. Elle portait des robes noir intense avec une toile d'araignée brodée sur l'épaule droite. Ses lèvres étaient noires et ses crocs ressortaient aussi de ses lèvres.

L'homme prit l'initiative et suivit un vieux tunnel de lave. La femme le suivit. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps. La magie crépitait autour d'eux. Après environ trente minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à une grande porte d'obsidienne. L'homme la regarda et agita sa main. La porte ne bougea pas, elle fut littéralement réduite en poudre. Au même moment, le sable de l'autre côté de la porte fut emporté comme si une tempête du désert avait soufflé.

Les deux émergèrent des profondeurs du désert du Sahara sous la pleine lune. L'homme regarda la lune et un cri bestial que personne n'avait entendu depuis quatre mille ans retentit dans le désert. Caïn et Lilith étaient réveillés. Le temps de l'apocalypse était pour bientôt. Ils devaient trouver le Géhenne. Mais premièrement, ils devaient se nourrir et trouver à quelle époque ils s'étaient réveillés. Combien le monde avait changé pendant leur long sommeil.


	39. Note de l'Auteur en Anglais

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR CHAPITRE EN ANGLAIS: Propriété de VORLON666**

**.net/s/2353966/18/Ascension_Of_The_Scorpion_Sorcerer**

Authors Note #1

To all my fans, I deeply apologize for the extremely long wait. This note is long overdue and I felt it was time to let you know why it has been such a long time I have written. My father passed away last May, and my mother was diagnosed with liver cancer late in August of last year. She passed away in January of 2007. I'm sorry to say that my head has not been on writing these last twelve months. It has taken me this long to come to terms with things. **I will be posting my new chapter in two weeks time**. You can set your watch on that. I have been writing these last two months, but not posted. I wanted to build a few chapters ahead. I plan on having my story finished by the time J.K post Deathly Hollow. I again apologize for the long wait. Sometimes life can really fuck your life.

_**Here is what's in store for the future:**_

A marriage between Neville and Luna

A meeting between powerful Vampires and the Scorpion Sorcerer

A meeting between the Goblin Naaib leaders and Harry

Find out why Dumbledore chose the path he did and what his next move is

Voldemort kills and terrorizes English wizards and witches

Scorpion Sorcerer and Voldemort meet on the battlefield for the firs time

Beaver and Chilli Pepper find out that lovemaking is not a checklist read from a book?

Fall of the Wizengamot

Well that's all for now, I don't want to divulge too much!

See you in two weeks

Vorlon666


	40. Postface, petite note pour la suite

**Voila **

**Ici s'achève la première partie de cette fascinante histoire. C'est également ici que ce termine officiellement l'histoire de Vorlon666, et donc, c'est là aussi que se terminent les traductions successives de chtit-draco et de Meeria. **

**Mais ne craint rien, je continue l'aventure. **

**Pour répondre en vrac à quelques-unes des reviews qui m'ont étés envoyés je vais lever toutes les ambiguïtés :**

**Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas (à ma connaissance) d'autre personne qui ait repris cette fiction. Je la reprends à mon compte, sans rien altérer à ce qui à déjà été fait par Vorlon666.**

**Je compte bien continuer cette histoire. J'ai rédigé plusieurs plans très détaillés pour la suite de la fiction, et je compte bien les mettre par écrit. **

**Pour autant, cette histoire n'est pas ma priorité. Je vais la mettre à jour, et j'espère que ce sera régulier, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il y aura surement beaucoup de temps entre les publications. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais c'est bien ****L'Ouroboros de Cristal**** qui à la précédence dans ce cas ci. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous guide vers la suite de cette histoire, que je commence à publier aujourd'hui le 4 Aout 2011. Il s'agit de**** L'Epopée du Sorcier Scorpion****, qui se trouve sur mon profil. **

**Néanmoins, (et non ce n'est pas un chantage) mon rythme de publication dépendra beaucoup des reviews que je recevrais. Ce n'est pas pour jouer l'enfant gâté, mais je prends pas mal de mon temps pour écrire et pour construire quelque chose de viable et d'agréable. Alors pour les heures de travail qu'il y a derrière un seul chapitre, quelques minutes pour me dire ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas, ne me parais pas cher payer…**

**Allez… De toute façon si nous sommes là c'est pour nous faire plaisir, donc, faisons-nous plaisir. La suite est sur mon compte… **

**Amicalement**

**Sampaad **


End file.
